Un quizás de Lily y James
by Eneida
Summary: Lily y James cn sus peleas, Sirius alargando la lista de ligues, Remus tampoco se queda atrás y una amenaza que cae en Hogwarts sobre los sangre impura y los traidores a la sangre... ¡Un año en Hogwarts lleno de amistad, amor, magia y quidditch! ACABADO
1. Chapter 1

_**I-**_

Una muchacha de tez blanca como la nieve y cabellos rojo fuego estaba sentada sola en una de las mesas de la biblioteca. Tenía esparcidos ante ella, varios libros sobre Pociones y leía uno de ellos con absoluta concentración.

En la otra punta de la biblioteca, justo detrás de una de las estanterías, dos muchachos morenos discutían entre susurros:

¿! Quieres ir de una puñetera vez!?' – El muchacho de ojos grises empujó a su amigo hacia el pasillo que había entre las estanterías. – 'Sé un hombre Cornamenta!'

'¿Estás loco?' – El otro muchacho se volvió a esconder rápidamente tras la estantería. – 'Ya sabes como se pone cuando la molestan!'

'O lo haces ahora o en cuanto salga de la biblioteca, los capullos que hay esperándola, se te adelantarán!'

El chico de cabellos despeinados dejó de forcejear con su amigo y miró hacia la puerta abierta de la biblioteca. Dos chicos observaban a la pelirroja.

'Y una porra.' – Y se dirigió con paso firme hacia las mesas de la biblioteca.

El otro muchacho sonrió para sí y observó a través de dos libros mal colocados lo que ocurría.

La pelirroja oyó acercándose tras de sí los pasos de alguien, hizo una mueca, había tenido que esquivar a varios chicos de Ravenclaw en su trayecto hacia la biblioteca. El maldito baile de Navidad parecía haber desatado la _"Fiebre de la Pareja"_ entre los chicos de Hogwarts. Así lo llamaban ella y su mejor amiga. Si durante el camino de la sala común de Gryffindor a la biblioteca no la habían asaltado veinte muchachos con la pregunta "¿Tienes pareja para el baile?" no lo había hecho ninguno.

¿Por qué narices no se daban cuenta de que ella tenía que hacer cosas más importantes?

'Hola Lily…'-Susurró de repente una voz en su oído.

La muchacha dio un salto en la silla y se giró.

'Potter!' – Gritó entre dientes al tiempo que sus ojos esmeraldas relucían. –'¿No puedes aparecer como las personas normales!?'

'Pelirroja no grites sino quieres que te echen de la biblioteca.'

El muchacho caminó alrededor de la mesa y se sentó ante ella. La observó de arriba abajo y después reparó en el montón de libros que había sobre la mesa. Cogió uno de ellos y leyó el título. Al instante lo dejó caer con cara de asco.

'Te juro que no entiendo que de interesante le ves a esto…'

'Lárgate, no me molestes ahora!' – Susurró cogiendo el libro. – 'Además lo que estoy haciendo, en parte, también te incumbe a ti!'

'Lo dudo .'-Respondió con sorna. – 'Yo y Pociones no nos llevamos bien¿por qué crees que Slughorn me tiene manía?'

'Lo que estoy haciendo es por Remus!'

'Qué le ocurre a Lunático?' – Preguntó más serio.-'A parte de su pequeño problema peludo de cada plenilunio, claro.'

'Si estuvieras un poco más atento y te dejarás de tantos ligues de aquí te pillo aquí te mato, te darías cuenta de que últimamente Lupin no se encuentra muy bien!'

Lily sintió su sangre hervir al ver que el otro sonreía.

'Estás ce-lo-sa.'

'¿Perdón?' – Lily arqueó sus finas cejas. - ¿He oído bien?¿Y puedo saber porque supuestamente tendría que estar celosa?

'Me acabas de echar una reprimenda por mis ligues, Pelirroja.'- Y le sonrió orgulloso.

'Tienes a todas las de nuestro curso llorando, Moreno.' – Respondió Lily imitando su manera de hablar. – 'Y a la mitad de los chicos deseando que te separes de tus amigos para lanzarte algún hechizo o partirte la cara a lo muggle. ¿No crees que alguien te debe advertir, James?'

Con tan solo escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios, James volvió a sentir el hormigueo en la barriga que lo recorría constantemente cuando estaba junto a Lily.

'En fin Lily, a lo que venía' – Respondió haciendo caso omiso de lo que la chica le había dicho.

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada, cuanto odiaba que pasara completamente de sus consejos!

'Tienes pareja para el baile?'

'Nunca, jamás, sería la tuya.'

'¿Por qué Lily¿Por qué insistes en evitar lo inevitable?' – Respondió sin rendirse, James. – 'Si sabes que tu y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro!'

'¿Bromeas?' – Lily lo miró con dureza. – 'Jamás, tu y yo, jamás estaremos juntos!'

'Te equivocas.'- James se revolvió el pelo dejándolo aún más despeinado. – 'Pelirroja, tu serás mía.'

'En tus sueños.'

'En mis sueños ya lo eres y tu no te resistes a nada.'

'ERES UN ENGREÍDO POTTER!!!!' - Su voz resonó por todos los rincones de Hogwarts.

Lily casi se había tirado sobre James por encima de la mesa al gritarle. El chico la observaba divertido, adoraba a aquella muchacha y le encantaba hacerla sonrojar, ya fuera por ira o por cumplidos. De repente, Lily pareció recordar que se encontraba en la biblioteca, y se llevó las manos a la boca dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

' Señorita Evans¿Qué ha sido eso¿No se da cuenta de dónde está?' – La bibliotecaria se plantó ante los dos alumnos. – 'Que sepa que tiene prohibida la entrada a la biblioteca hasta que retomen las clases después de Navidades.'

'Lo siento mucho.' – Murmuró la joven avergonzada.

James salió de la biblioteca junto a Lily. En la puerta se les unió Sirius.

'Tremendo estúpido!'- Lily le dio un puñetazo a James en el brazo, este no sintió nada.

'Dísculpame Lily, pero si hubieras aceptado desde un principio, ahora seguirías en la biblioteca y yo estaría loco de alegría cantándolo a los cuatro vientos por todo Hogwarts.'

'No te soporto!' – La muchacha empezó a caminar y James tras ella.- 'No me sigas!!'

'James creo que ya la has enfadado suficiente por hoy.'- Susurró Sirius divertido.- 'Déjala en paz o te matará…'

'Estas de coña? Si me separo un metro de Lily esos dos se lanzarán por ella, y ya he visto a otro de nuestra casa acechándola antes.' – Respondió el moreno señalando a los dos de Ravenclaw. – 'Además, esto es para evitar que cometa la burrada de ir con otro que no sea yo al baile y para ir estrechando nuestros lazos de amor.'

'Te matará.' – Murmuró Sirius dejándolo hacer.


	2. Chapter 2

_**II**_

'¿Y por qué no aceptaste?' – Una muchacha de cabellos negros largos y ondulados estaba sentada frente a Lily en su cama. – 'Al fin y al cabo tu quieres ir con James al baile, o no?'

'Es un creído!' - Gritó la muchacha.-' Si fuera con él al baile tan solo conseguiría incrementar su ego y entonces ya solo me quedarían dos opciones…'- Lily se encogió de hombros.

'Dos opciones?'

'O suicidarme o lanzarle una maldición imperdonable.' – Dijo mientras iba hacia su baúl.-'Tu qué crees que sería mejor Sam?'

La muchacha morena se rindió y se dejó caer en la cama de la pelirroja. Lily mientras tanto, sacó de su baúl un par de libros de pociones, y una bolsa marrón de tela. Lo dejó todo en el suelo y a continuación sacó de su armario su caldero.

'¿Qué vas a hacer?' – Preguntó Sam. – '¿Es lo de Remus?'

'Exacto!' – Metió los libros y los ingredientes en el caldero y cogió este por su asa. – 'Slughorn ha prometido echarme una mano, ahora iré con Lupin a su aula y prepararemos la poción.'

'¿Pero Slughorn no tiene ni idea de lo de Remus, no?' – Preguntó Sam.

'Por supuesto que no, eso es cosa solo de ellos cuatro, Dumbledor, tu y yo.'- Lily salió de la habitación. – 'Slughorn cree que es por mi interés en Pociones, no sospecha nada.'

En la sala común, sentados en las butacas:

'¿Canuto, tu pareja es…?' – Preguntó James mientras sacaba una snitch dorada de su bolsillo.

'Amanda Hidden de Huffelpuff.' – Murmuró este algo distraído.

Sirius miraba de reojo el gato de Sam que se paseaba por encima de la mesa. Lupin bajó el libro que leía para advertir a su compañero.

'Sirius se te ven las intenciones y Sam baja por las escaleras del dormitorio…'

'No quieres que tu pareja de baile sufra un disgusto, eh?' – Sonrió Sirius.

'Hola chicos!'- La muchacha morena bajo junto a Lily, a la que apenas se la veía a causa del caldero y todo su contenido.

'¿Donde vas Lily?' – Preguntó James agarrando la snitch antes de que saliera volando.

'¿Vamos Remus?' – Fue la única respuesta de la pelirroja.

'Nos vemos luego!' – Remus salió por el retrato de la Señora Gorda junto a Lily.

'Remus vigílamela y si se acerca alguno a pedirle que sea su pareja para el baile, amenázales con convertirlos en Licántropos!' – Gritó James antes de que el retrato se cerrara.

Remus suspiró y deseó que nadie más hubiera escuchado el comentario dicho por James. Le ofreció su ayuda a Lily para llevar el caldero y ambos se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras donde Slughorn los esperaba.

'Oh dios!'- Lily se escondió tras Lupin cuando se cruzaron a dos chicos de Ravenclaw.

'¿Y si aceptas ir con James de una vez?' – Preguntó Remus sonriendo ante la rápida reacción de Lily para esconderse. – 'Ya sabes que a parte de ser un poco fanfarrón es buen chico!'

'Jamás! No soporto los aires de chulo que se da, odio cuando embruja a cualquiera que le caiga mal por el pasillo y me da rabia la prepotencia que tiene para pedirme una cita! En resumen: No lo aguanto!' – Fue la dura pero sincera respuesta de Lily.- 'Y también…Solo conseguiría ser una más en su lista.'

'Lily, desde que James te vio en primero, solo tiene ojos para ti.'- Remus la miró a los ojos.-'Quizás tu no te hayas dado cuenta, pero contigo cerca, se comporta lo mejor que puede, cuando no hace ninguna trastada para llamar tu atención, por supuesto…'

'Bueno centrémonos en lo tuyo que es más importante.'- Dijo ella intentando cambiar de tema. – 'Ahora mismo, solo me importa eso.'

Después de que Lily se escondiera dos veces más tras de Remus para evitar a unos muchachos de séptimo, llegaron por fin a las oscuras mazmorras. Picaron a la puerta y al escuchar un "Adelante!" cantarín del profesor Slughorn entraron.

'Mi preciada Evans, me parece extraordinario que quiera intentar fabricar esa poción tan avanzada, aunque con el nivel que tiene dudo que no lo consiga.'

Lily le correspondió con una sonrisa, reparó después en una figura sombría que estaba de pie al lado de la mesa del profesor, le disgustó ver a Snape allí también.

'Severus Snape me escuchó comentarle a Dumbledor lo que quería usted hacer cuando se lo explicaba en mi despacho y me pidió fervientemente estar presente.'- Slughorn miró a Snape y después a Lily. – 'Cómo usted también solicitó que Lupin pudiera estar presente, creí que no le importaría que una persona más fuera testigo de su hazaña.'

'Por supuesto que no.'- Lily miró de reojo a Snape, la halagaba que Dumbledor supiera lo que iba a intentar, pero no le era grata la presencia de Snape. Quizás antes lo había sido, pero en esos tiempos ya había dejado de serlo.

' Pues manos a la obra señorita Evans! Si lo consigue serán diez puntos más para Gryffindor!'

Media hora más tarde el caldero de Lily estaba repleto de una sustancia rosada. Snape y Lupin, un poco más distanciados, observaban a la muchacha remover la poción. Slughorn le acercó el último ingrediente.

'Señorita Evans, si la poción se torna transparentita me alegrará conceder los diez puntos a Gryffindor.' – Slughorn le tendió el último ingrediente. – 'Una hoja de mandrágora.'

Lily la cogió, la troceó en pequeños taquitos y la echó a la poción. Al instante la poción hizo una enorme burbuja que reventó y cayó hirviendo en la mano de Lily que se retiró del caldero con una mueca de dolor en la cara, sujetándose la mano derecha.

'Wuah!' – Remus saltó hacia ella rápidamente.

'Lily! Te ha caído en la mano'?

'Sí…'

'Oh querida, olvidé advertirla de qué la hoja de mandrágora suele crear esa burbuja al entrar en contacto con la poción que contiene hígado de dragón!' – Slughron examinó la mano con preocupación. – ' Ya esta haciendo una ampolla, vaya a que la Señora Pomfrey se la curé lo antes posible o tendrá problemas!'

Lily pasó por el lado de Snape rápidamente. Pudo ver como este sonreía por lo bajo y qunque no le dio importancia en aquel momento le fastidió volver a comprobar que el que había sido su amigo ya no lo sería jamás. Salió corriendo de las mazmorras.

Remus la observó hasta que la puerta de la mazmorra se cerró.

'Muchachos, vengan!' – Slughorn les hizo un frenético gesto con la mano para que se acercaran. – 'Evans ha conseguido realizar la poción! Diez puntos más para Gryffindor por esta proeza!'

'Señor…'- Dijo Remus mirando la poción transparentina.-'Me podría dar en un frasco un poco de la poción para enseñársela a Lily?'

'Por supuesto!'


	3. Chapter 3

_**III**_

Lily iba por los pasillos de Hogwarts camino hacia el gran salón, tenía la mano derecha vendada. La ampolla se había puesto dura como una piedra y la señora Pomfrey había tenido que cortarla, dejando un trozo de piel de la mano de Lily en carne viva.

La enfermera del colegio le había aplicado un ungüento que facilitaría su cicatrización y evitaría el dolor, pero Lily no estaba muy segura de eso. Mas que nada porque la mano le ardía de dolor.

Al entrar, todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ella. Lily se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa cuando vio levantarse a los dos chicos de Ravenclaw de su mesa y a otro de séptimo de su misma casa yendo hacia ella.

Buscó a su amiga Sam con la mirada en un intento de pedir ayuda, pero cuando la vio era demasiado tarde.

'Evans! Tienes ya pareja para el balie?' – El muchacho de séptimo la agarró del brazo.

'Quieto ahí McKein, yo la llevo buscando todo el día para preguntarle eso mismo!' – Soltó uno de los de Ravenclaw.

'Perdona, pero yo lo pensé antes que tú!' – Dijo el otro de Ravenclaw.

En un momento Lily se vio metida en una estúpida discusión (puesto que no aceptaría ir al baile con ninguno de los tres) en la que no tenía ni voto ni palabra. No estaba en su mejor momento para aguantar discusiones inútiles y el de Gryffindor le apretaba el brazo haciéndole daño.

'Oye suéltame!' – Le dijo empezándose a enfadar. Los tres chicos no la oyeron.-'EH!'

Lily suspiró enfadada, buscó su varita en su bolsillo y la sacó al tiempo que pensaba que conjuro realizar.

'_Si_…' – No acabó su conjuro pues la acaban de soltar. – 'Qu…'

'Mirad chicos, la verdad es que estáis montando una estúpida escena y estáis poniendo en evidencia a Evans, a parte de perder el tiempo por qué ella ya tiene pareja.' – James soltó la mano de McKein, agarró suavemente a Lily de la mano y la puso tras él.

'¿Lily va contigo al baile?' – Preguntó incrédulo un Ravenclaw.

'¿Lo dudas?' – James se pasó la mano por el pelo despeinándolo aún más. – 'Me parece mentira que creyeras que una chica como Evans fuera a ir con un cualquiera como tu al baile.'

'¿Qué me estás llamando?'- El Ravenclaw lo apuntó con la varita.

James sonrió y sacó la suya, un poco más lejos Sirius se levantaba y se dirigía hacia ellos con su varita en la mano. Remus dio un suspiro en la mesa y se limitó a observar el espectáculo que estaba entreteniendo a todo el salón.

'Ehm, chicos…'- Lily se puso entre ellos y miró al Ravenclaw. – 'Me halaga que quisieras pedirme que fuera tu pareja par el baile, pero no puede ser, lo siento.'

'Suerte tienes de Evans, Potter.' – El muchacho guardó la varita y dio media vuelta.

'Lo mismo te digo!' – Gritó James bien alto. – 'Llévale esas calabazas que te han dado a los elfos de Hogwarts para que nos preparen un buen pudding con ellas!'

El comedor estalló en carcajadas.

'Potter, por favor!' – Lily lo estiró de la túnica para que no continuara la discusión y este se giró con una gigantesca sonrisa de felicidad.

'Lily la verdad es que me has sorprendido.'

'Ni creas que voy contigo al baile.' –Le respondió esta sonriendo orgullosa.

'¿¡Cómo que no!?' – Se sintió como si le tirarán un cubo de agua fría por la cabeza.

'Yo no he dicho en ningún momento que fuera a ser tu pareja.'- Lily dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia donde estaba sentada Sam. – 'Aunque gracias por esta mini ayuda, pero habría podido arreglármelas sola.'

Lily no pudo evitar sonreír cuando dejó a James plantado en mitad del pasillo. Sam a medida que su amiga se iba acercando iba sonriendo mucho más. Le hizo un hueco a su lado y estalló en carcajadas.

'Vaya vaya con la pelirroja Evans!'

'Cállate Sam!'

'Por cierto, el reloj de Gryffindor ha incrementado sus rubíes y por el mejor aspecto que tiene Remus diría que lo conseguiste!'

'Por supuesto, ninguna poción se me resiste!'

'Lily…'- Una mano se posó en su hombro y la muchacha se giró temiendo que fuera otro chico que la quisiera de pareja.

Por suerte ver aquella mirada ambarina la tranquilizó, era Lupin y efectivamente tenía mejor cara. El chico le tendió una caja de ranas de chocolate y sonrió.

'Sé que es estúpido, pero no sé cómo agradecértelo…'

'Con las ranas, que tu estés mejor y que lleves a Sam al baile tengo más que suficiente!' – Respondió la pelirroja con una inmensa sonrisa. – 'Y para nada es estúpido este estupendo regalo!'

'Y tu mano?' – Preguntó Lupin preocupado.

'En dos días estará bien otra vez, no te preocupes!'

Por la noche, Lily daba vueltas en su colchón. Le era imposible dormir con el dolor de la mano. La Señora Pomfrey le había dicho que probablemente le dolería algo pero que el ungüento lo calmaría. Pero aquello era demasiado!

Se sentó en la cama y observó a Sam que dormía a pierna suelta en la suya. Agobiada de estar en la cama sin poder dormirse, se levantó y salió de la habitación. Intentó hacer el menor ruido posible cuando bajó por las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas y finalmente llegó a la sala común.

El fuego de la chimenea estaba encendido, se quedó contemplándolo unos segundos antes de reparar en que había alguien en una de las butacas.

Se acercó sigilosamente y llegó a ver a James tirando al fuego caramelos mentolados con enfado. No se había dado cuenta de su presencia aún.

'¿Qué pasa Potter?' – Pregunto con burla como lo había visto hacer muchas veces al muchacho. – '¿No puedes dormir?'

'Por lo que parece tu tampoco.' – Respondió él bruscamente sin ni si quiera mirarla.

'¿Estás enfadado conmigo por algo?' – Preguntó ella también en el mismo tono.

'No.'

'¿Y a que viene ese tono?'- Se sentó en la butaca de al lado.

'Para que decírtelo si no me vas a creer.'

Lily se sorprendió ante aquel comentario. Lo observó detenidamente, aún llevaba la capa puesta y su bufanda de Gryffindor descansaba en el respaldo de la butaca.

El cabello negro y despeinado, aquella cara de enfado y aquella pose en la butaca lo hacían ver muy guapo, más de lo que ya era, a los ojos verdes de la pelirroja.

'Dímelo.' – Lo instó la muchacha.

'No.'

'James, mírame.' – Dijo tranquilamente, dispuesta a escuchar. El muchacho la miró a los ojos desconfiado. – 'Cuéntame que ocurre.'

'Lo que ocurre es que tu no quieres ir al baile conmigo porque piensas que soy un fantasma y un fanfarrón que solo alardea de todo lo que consigue.'

'Y es la verdad.'

James volvió a sentir un cubo de agua fría caer sobre su cabeza.

'No soy así.'

'Pues da la impresión.'

'Si me dejaras demostrártelo verías que no.'

'Si me pidieras cordialmente y sin cantarlo por los pasillos de Hogwart que fuera al baile contigo, aceptaría.'

James la miró sorprendido. Al ver que la expresión de la pelirroja era serena y seria supo que no le estaba gastando una broma para darle una lección. Tragó saliva nervioso y se levantó de la butaca sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Lily escondió sus manos temblorosas y le aguantó la mirada.

El muchacho moreno se puso en cuclillas al lado de su butaca y aspiró aire para coger fuerzas y tranquilizarse.

'Señorita Lilianne¿os gustaría ir al baile de Navidad con este fanfarrón fantasma al que tenéis completamente absorto con vuestra belleza?'

James sonrió al ver que Lily dejaba escapar una carcajada ante su original propuesta.

La muchacha pelirroja miró al moreno a los ojos y con una sonrisa en los labios respondió:

'Me encantaría, James.'

En el dormitorio de los merodeadores:

'Dónde está James, Sirius?' – Le preguntó Remus desde su cama, leía un libro.

'Bah, ahí abajo lo he dejado.' – Sirius se revolvió en su colchón.-'Estaba enfadado por que Evans le dio calabazas.'

'Pobre James.'- Murmuró Lupin apenado.-'Lily lo trae de cabeza.'

'A James lo tienen cogido por sus santas partes aunque no quiera admitirlo.'

Remus rió y dejó el libro para después apagar la luz.

'Buenas noches Canuto.'

'Hasta mañana Lunático.'


	4. Chapter 4

_**IV**_

'Siriuuuusss!!!!'

El guapo Black despertó de su sueño al escuchar al "imbécil" de su amigo (fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza) al notarlo botar en su cama para despertarlo.

'CANUTOOOOOO!!!!!'

'¿¡Què cojones quieres a estas horas James!?' – Gritó al tiempo que se levantaba hecho una furia.

James dejó de saltar en la cama de su amigo, lo abrazó, lo besó en la mejilla y le sonrió con la sonrisa más tonta que Sirius jamás había visto su cara.

'James¿has estado probando el nuevo hechizo que inventamos?'– Preguntó mirándolo preocupado.- 'Ya sabes que aún no está perfeccionado.'

'No lo vas a creer!!!' – James se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó al vuelo.

Sirius sintió caer todo el peso de su amigo sobre él, dio unos cortos pasos hacia atrás desequilibrándose y tropezó con el baúl de Remus para después caer sobre Peter, que se despertó gritando en su cama.

'Quieres soltarme de una puñetera vez James!'-Gruñó Sirius

'Lo he conseguido!'

Remus abrió los ojos con fastidio y se giró para ver que ocurría con sus tres compañeros de habitación. Observo la ridícula escena con una ceja levantada. James sobre Sirius que estaba tirado en la cama de Petigrew, besándolo sin parar en la frente, y Peter agarrando su sábana y tapándose con ella hasta la altura de los ojos aterrorizado. Se frotó los ojos y miró su reloj.

Las 3 de la mañana.

En fin, que le iba a hacer…Eso era lo que tenía ser merodeador.

'Vamos James suelta a Sirius…' – Dijo con voz pesada tirando suavemente del moreno de pelo revuelto. – 'Relájate, anda…'

'JODER JAMES! TE HAS PASADO!' – Sirius se secó las babas de su amigo con asco.

'Sirius no grites, la semana pasada ya te castigaron y aún no has acabado de cumplir el castigo de McGonagall' – Murmuró Lupin. – 'Y tu Peter, deja de llorar de una vez!'

James se dejó caer en el suelo de la habitación.

Lupin cogió su varita y murmuró: "_Lumos_".

Peter se tapó con la sábana hasta la nariz y se volvió a dormir.

Remus examinó la cara de James, era normal que su amigo siempre estuviera tramando algo y fastidiando a cualquiera, pero fastidiar a Sirius de esa manera no lo había hecho nunca.

'James, porque nombre te conocen tus mejores amigos?' – Preguntó Lupin.

'Cornamenta.'

'Sirius tengo que decirte que no esta bajo la maldición _Imperius _y que este de aquí es nuestro verdadero James.'

'Por favor…' – Sirius se sentó en el filo de la cama y escondió la cara entre sus manos.-'Sé que soy el más codiciado de Hogwarts por las mujeres y a sus acosos no me resisto… ¿¡Pero que mi mejor amigo me acose¿¡Donde se ha visto eso!?'

'Ya sabes Sirius, que tu siempre has sido mi debilidad…' – James le puso morritos desde el suelo.

'Tú única debilidad es la Pelirroja, por si no lo recuerdas.'- Soltó el moreno histérico.- 'Se ha ido tu orgullo y tu respeto hacia mí de vacaciones o qué?'

'Mi cabeza y mi corazón se han ido con la Pelirroja que es distinto.'

'¿Y esa cursilada de frase?' – Sirius abrió los ojos como platos.- 'Por Merlín! Sabía de tu locura hacia Evans, pero esto se te ha ido de las manos!'

'James…' – Lupin lo miró con una ceja levantada. – 'Alguien te ha metido algo esta noche en tu cena?'

'No.'

'Te han lanzado algún maleficio?'

'No.'

'Donde has estado que aún llevas la capa?'

'En la sala común.'

'Con quien?'

'Con Lily.' – James se tapó la cara con las manos al tiempo que rodaba por el suelo haciendo la croqueta y riendo sin parar.

'Tu y Lily peleasteis?'

'Tan solo al principio.'

'Y después?'

'Hablamos tranquilamente.' – James se reincorporó y volvió a sonreír.

'Te encuentras bien?'

'Mejor que nunca!'

'Sirius, James esta perfecto, así que todo el mundo a la cama y a dormir!' – Lupin se fue hacia su cama.

'Para el carro Remus!' – Lo detuvo Black. – 'El muchacho no esta cuerdo, no esta normal.'

'No hay un término que defina normal.'

'Vale.' – Sirius se sentó en el suelo junto al sonriente James, Lupin se sentó en el borde de la cama de Black.- '¿Que ha pasado desde que te dejé en la sala común?'

'Estuve jugando con la snitch, después me dediqué a tirar caramelos al fuego y de repente apareció Evans.'

'¿Y?'

'Y mi querido Canuto y Lunático…' – James levantó el puño izquierdo en un gesto triunfante. – 'Lo conseguí!'

'¿El qué?' – Preguntó Sirius molesto por tanta euforia.

'Lily Evans, la hermosa pelirroja de ojos esmeralda y piel de nieve, prefecta de Gryffindor y mejor bruja de la escuela…'

'Todos conocemos a Lily, James.' – Lo cortó Remus.

'Lily vendrá conmigo al baile.'

Se hizo silencio. James miró a sus dos compañeros. Remus estaba sorprendido y Sirius meditó las palabras escuchadas en silencio, para después estallar en una sonora carcajada.

'Estás de coña!' – Sirius le puso una mano en el hombro. – 'Venga suelta en serio lo que ha pasado…'

'¿No lo crees?' – James lo miró molesto.

'Mira, es que… me podría creer lo que fuera menos eso y menos después de un día como el de hoy, en el que le prohibieron el paso a la biblioteca por tu culpa, te ha estado insultando parte de la mañana por tu pesadez y finalmente te ha plantado en el comedor.'

'¿Tu tampoco me crees Remus?'

'Sé que no bromearías con algo tan serio como Lily, aunque es un misterio que ella haya aceptado.' – Remus le sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. – 'Muy bien James!'

'Gracias Lunático!'

'¿En serio te tragas eso?'- Sirius miró a Remus incrédulo. – '¿Tu has oído bien?'

'James jamás bromea con Lily, Sirius.'

'Si no me crees pregúntale a ella.'- Lo desafió James.

Sirius miró a James y después a Remus, definitivamente no podía ser cierto. Salió de la habitación dando un portazo y se dirigió a la habitación de Lily y Sam.

'¿Es que el mundo se ha vuelto loco¿Cómo porras Lily ha aceptado ir con él al baile? – Pensó el guapo moreno. - Debe ser una broma de James y después de que Lily y Sam me maten por entrar en su habitación a estas horas, cuando vuelva a la habitación, James estará desternillándose de risa en su cama.- Sirius hizo un hechizo para evitar que las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas se convirtieran en una rampa. - 'Si, tendrá que pasar eso, no hay otra explicación lógica'

Lily estaba punto de dormirse cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente. Sam se despertó y la miró, la silueta negra de un hombre estaba en la puerta. Sin pensarlo dos veces Sam y Lily agarraron lo primero que pillaron y lo lanzaron con rabia al tiempo que cogían sus varitas.

'_Animo linqui!'_

Un rayo de luz roja salió de la varita de Sam. Sirius cerró la puerta en un acto reflejo y milésimas de segundo más tarde la vio saltar por los aires y romperse en mil pedazos en un tremendo estruendo.

'¿¡ ESTÁS LOCA HEWITT!?' – Gritó Sirius aterrado mirando la puerta destrozada.

Sam bajó la varita al reconocer la voz del moreno. Lily encendió las luces de la habitación y ambas muchachas miraron al aterrado Black sin entender nada.

'¿Sirius?' – Preguntó Lily pidiendo una explicación.

Las puertas de las demás habitaciones se empezaron a abrir y las chicas salieron al pasillo con las varitas en la mano. Muchas no miraron a Sirius con buena cara, pero la puerta destrozada les llamó más la atención.

'¿! Intentabas espiarnos pedazo de burro!? – Gritó Sam.-! Por que si era así te has dejado la discreción dentro de tu cama, inútil!

'No tengas tantas ilusiones querida, antes espiaría a Snape.' – Espetó Sirius.-'Quiero hablar con Lily.'

'¿Y no podías esperar hasta mañana, Black?'- Lily se sentó en su cama frotándose los ojos. – 'Ya sabes que no puedes estar aquí.'

'¿Irás con James al baile?'

Lily abrió los ojos de golpe, tan solo hacía diez minutos que se había despedido de James y este ya se lo había contado a alguien. No quiso ni imaginarse lo que ocurriría a la mañana siguiente.

'Sí, Black, iré con él.'

'¿Irás con Potter?' – Sam la miró perpleja. – '¿Te ha echado un filtro de amor o qué?'

'No, voy con él porque quiero y porque por primera vez en su vida me lo pidió bien.'

'Es cierto…' – Sirius cogió _El Profeta _que había sobre el escritorio de Lily y se abanicó.- '¿En serio?'

Casi toda la sección femenina de Gryffindor se encontraba en el pasillo y la masculina debajo de la escalera observando y preguntando sobre la puerta destrozada.

'¿Que parte de "voy con él" no entiendes, Black?' – Sam le arrebató con rabia el periódico. – Largo de aquí!

Echó al impactado muchacho de la habitación a empujones, a los que Sirius no opuso resistencia ni se volvió por lo sorprendido que estaba.

'Y la próxima vez que entres así en mi habitación, Black, no fallaré con el _Animo linqui_ o la misma maldición _Crucio_, quedas advertido!'

Sirius volvió a la normalidad y la miró con mala cara.

'Un camisón como el de Lily te haría más atractiva que ese pijama feo de ositos y te facilitaría las cosas para conseguir una cita por una vez en tu vida.'

'IMBÉCIL!'

Sirius esquivó a un par de alumnas y desapareció por las escaleras antes de que Sam lo matara. De repente la multitud que se había congregado en el pasillo y debajo de la escalera desapareció. Sam se fue a meter en su habitación pero una mano se posó en su hombro. Al girarse encontró a McGonagall envuelta en una bata y con rulos en la cabeza.

'Señorita Hewitt!' – Chilló la estridente voz de la profesora.

'¿Sí?' – Preguntó la morena asustada.

'¿És usted la autora de esto?' – Y señaló a la puerta, si aún se la podía continuar llamando así.

'Sí, pero es que Bl…'

'No me importan los motivos!' – La cortó. – 'Mañana a las siete después de las clases quiero verla en mi despacho!'

'Profesora McGonagall no es necesario que la castigue.' – Lily salió en su defensa.-'Yo misma arreglaré la puerta y le aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir, verdad Sam?'

'Lo siento mucho señorita Evans, pero no se puede ir reventando las puertas del castillo como una salvaje y lanzando ese conjuro tan peligroso así como así! Así que mañana a las siete en mi despacho!'

'Pero tengo entreno de quidditch!' – Protestó Sam.-' Y tenemos el partido contra Slytherin este sábado!'

'Mañana a las siete.' – McGonagall salió por el retrato de la señora Gorda.

'MIERDA!' – Sam le dio una patada a la destrozada puerta. – 'Black me las va a pagar!'

'_Reparo_'- Lily arregló la puerta. – 'Vamos a dormir Sam.'

Cuando Sirius regresó a la habitación, Peter dormía plácidamente y Remus había vuelto a su cama, tan solo un muchacho moreno de cabellos revueltos lo esperaba sentado en su cama de brazos y piernas cruzados y con una sonrisa triunfante en la cara.

'Eres un crack James.'

'Lo sé Canuto, lo sé.'


	5. Chapter 5

_**V**_

Sam y Lily se dirigieron al comedor de Hogwarts. Llevaban sus libros en las mochilas, era la última vez en lo que quedaba de ese año que los acarrearían por el colegio. Mientras que Lily se mostraba tan risueña ejerciendo su papel de perfecta prefecta cómo cada mañana, Sam iba a su lado buscando a Black con la mirada llena de odio.

Entre Lily regañando a los alumnos en compañía de Sam, con aquella cara de psicópata, iban aterrorizando a todo el pasillo.

' Sam cambia la cara, mujer!Parece que vayas a matar a alguien de un momento a otro!'

'Tu lo has dicho, voy a matar a Black.'

Lily meneó la cabeza entendiendo que no habría manera de hacerla desistir de su venganza.

En el gran comedor, los cuatro amigos desayunaban en una punta de la mesa como cada mañana.

'James¿cómo lo hiciste para que Lily aceptara? Me tienes en ascuas.'

'Verás…'

'¿Usaste una técnica de mi repertorio de seducción, verdad?' – Sisrius cerró los ojos y dándose importancia añadió.-'Teniendo a semejante maestro, ni la fría pelirroja se le podía resistir.'

'No fue una de tus técnicas.' – James les dio una palmadita en la espalda. – 'Querido Canuto, a Lily no se la convence con tonterías como esas.'

'A cualquier mujer se la convence con tonterías como esas, Cornamenta.' – Sirius buscó a Amanda de Huffelpuf en el comedor y tras comprobar que no estaba miró a sus compañeros y dijo.-'Os haré una demostración ahora que tengo vía libre, observa Peter y quizás consigas pareja para el baile si aprendes algo del maestro.'

James no pudo evitar reírse, Remus meneó la cabeza y dejó el ejemplar de _El Profeta _en la mesa. Los tres muchachos observaron a su amigo con atención.

Sirius se paseó entre la mesa de Gryffindor y Slytherin con elegancia, dándose aires y dirigiendo su mirada más seductora y su sonrisa más encantadora a cada chica con la que se cruzaba.

'Empieza la selección de la presa' – Murmuró James riendo.

'Algún día, alguna muchacha le dará una lección.' – Remus bebió de su zumo de calabaza.

'Lo dudo.'

'Te aseguro que alguna lo hará.' – Respondió Remus. – 'Así cómo Lily lo ha estado haciendo contigo.'

'Eh, a mí Lily no me ha estado dando lecciones!' – Se defendió el moreno.

'Ya…'

James iba a protestar pero Peter anunció algo.

'Ya tiene a su presa!!' – Gritó emocionado.

'Peter, relájate no es nada del otro mundo entablar conversación con una chica.'- Se burló James.- 'Algún día lo descubrirás.'

Sirius ya tenía "presa", era una muchacha rubia de Slytherin de quinto curso. Se había sentado a su lado aprovechando que estaba sola.

'"Mírala siempre fijamente a los ojos y sonríele con tu sonrisa más seductora, aunque bueno tu de eso no tienes Peter, pero en fin, en el momento en que ella baje la mirada nerviosa o te corresponda la sonrisa, ya la tienes en el bote!" – Peter recordó en voz alta el consejo de Sirius. – 'Quizás lo pruebe con Linda Grey.'

James miró a Remus con las cejas levantadas y una sonrisa burlona, Lupin se limitó a beber de nuevo de su zumo de calabaza.

'¿Y cómo una muchacha tan bonita como tu no tiene novio?'- Sirius frunció el entrecejo.-'Venga ya! No te creo!'

'En serio!'

'Los muchachos de Hogwarts están ciegos.' – Sirius le apartó un mechón rubio a la muchacha de la cara y esta se sonrojó. – 'Supongo que te ven tan bella que se sienten intimidados y no se creen dignos de ti.'

La muchacha sonrió y Sirius le devolvió su tan perfecta sonrisa. Verdaderamente todo estab asaliendo como lo habái previsto.

'Quizás te parezca un impertinente Lea, pero…te gustaría venir conmigo a dar una vuelta por los jardines de Hogwarts una de estas tardes?'

'Sí! Me encantaría Black.'

'Llámame Sirius, por favor.' – Sirius besó la mano de la muchacha mientras la miraba fijamente.- 'Entonces que te parecería es…'

'TE ESTABA BUSCANDO BLACK!'- Una mano lo agarró del cuello de la túnica y lo echó hacia atrás con fuerza.-' AHORA ME VAS A PAGAR LO DE AYER!'

Sirius se zafó bruscamente de la mano que lo sujetaba. Sam empuñaba su varita y lo señalaba con ella directamente al pecho.

'Hewitt¿que crees que haces?'

'¿Ajustar cuentas contigo, quizás?' – Sam acercó su cara a la de Sirius. – 'Por tu culpa ayer me castigaron!'

'Perdona querida, si te castigaron por lo de la puerta, te recuerdo que la rompiste tú.' – Sirius le agarró la mano que sujetaba la varita y la apartó. – 'Es tú problema si no sabes escaquearte después de haber hecho algo, así que no me amenaces.'

'Ves y habla con McGonagall.' – Sam pegó aún más su cara a la suya.- 'Dile que estabas en los dormitorios de las chicas a altas horas de la mañana y que fuiste tú la causa de que yo rompiera la puerta.'

'Y alargar más mi castigo y así librarte a ti, no sueñes bonita.'

Sirius se despegó de ella y dio media vuelta. Al girarse la mesa estaba vacía, la muchacha rubia de Slyhterin se había largado.

'Perfecto!' – Gritó enfurecido volviendose de cara a la morena de nuevo. – 'Encima me has fastidiado mi cita!'

En la mesa de Gryffindor:

'¿Crees que deberíamos intervenir?' – Le preguntó Peter a Remus.

'Sirius no le hará nada.'- Repuso Remus.

'Me preocupa lo que pueda hacer Sam.'

'Se lo merece por entrar de malas maneras donde no debería.' - Agregó haciendo caso omiso de lo que habái dicho Peter.

'Hewitt lo estaba apuntando con su varita.' – Murmuró James divertido. –'¿! Se cumplirá lo que has dicho de que alguna mujer le daría una lección!?'

Los ojos grisáceos de Sirius Black brillaban de rabia. Con las manos abiertas agarró la cara de la muchacha y la pegó a la suya.

'Eres una pesadilla, Sam.' – Le susurró enfadado.

'Tu eres la peor de mis pesadillas, si decidieras atarte una piedra al cuello y tirarte al lago me harías un gran favor.' – Sam lo volvió a apuntar con la varita.

'¿Sabes? Yo no pienso librarte del castigo de McGonagall, pero si me lanzas algún conjuro delante de todos los profesores, querida, te será peor.'

Sam observó la mesa de los profesores, estaban todos al completo desayunando tranquilamente y charlando. Por primera vez en su vida Black le decía algo inteligente.

Sam clavó sus ojos en los del moreno enfurecida, como si con aquella mirada pudiera vengarse. Aquellos ojos que hablaban por si solos, aquellas miradas que transmitían los mutuos sentimientos de repulsión. Comunicación a través de la simple mirada.

Pero Sam jamás los había visto tan de cerca, Y sam pensó que apesar de que fueran del idiota de Sirius eran preciosos y perdiéndose en aquel abismo gris, se calmó.

Abajó su varita y la guardó en el bolsillo.

'¿Piensas soltarme Black?' – Le preguntó cuando vio que se había quedado anonado como había quedado ella segundos antes. – 'Esto no quedará así.' - Cogió las manos del muchacho y las apartó con brusquedad.

Sirius decidió que era mejor no contestarle y se dispuso a volver con sus amigos. A medida que avanzaba, se dio cuenta de que seguía notando la presencia de la morena tras él y su mirada que tan bien conocía clavad aen su nuca. Se detuvo en seco y se giró mosqueado, efectivamente, allí estaba Sam.

'¿Tanto te gusto que has decidido perseguirme?'

'Ni te creas que todas las chicas de Hogwarts van detrás de ti, idiota.' – Y lo apartó para adelantarlo.

Sirius se mordió el labio inferior y respiró hondo para no estallar. Decidió olvidarse de ella en lo que restaba de día, pero vio que aquello no sería posible cuando la vio sentada al lado de Remus y hablando con James.

Por un momento pensó en atarse la piedra al cuello como ella misma le había dicho y tirarse al lago, de aquella manera tenía le certeza de que no la volvería a ver jamás. Pero pensó en Amanda de Huffelpuf y en la Slytherin y se dijo a él mismo que no merecía la pena, aún era demasiado joven, tenía muchas cosas por hacer.

En cuanto Sirius llegó, Sam se fue a sentar con Lily y sus amigas.

'Así que por culpa de Sirius nos quedamos sin una cazadora clave en el entreno de hoy.' – James miró a Sirius enfadado. – 'Si a McGonagall se le hubiera ocurrido castigarla el día del partido contra Slytherin tu la estarías reemplazando en el castigo con la Multijugos.'

'Bah…'- El moreno se sentó en su sitio. – 'A McGonagall le interesa demasiado que el equipo de su casa gane, no la habría castigado precisamente ese día, y además te recuerdo que yo aún cumplo castigo con McGonagall por lo que no la habría podido reemplazar.'

'Entonces cumples castigo con ella a las siete, no?' – Preguntó Remus.

'¿Perdón?' – Sirius dejó escapar una risa nerviosa. – 'No entiendo.'

'Sam está castigada con McGonagall, así como tú y a las siete de la tarde, es decir, a la misma hora que tú, querido Canuto.' – Le explicó James intentando imitar su manera de hablar.

'…' – Sirius se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa haciendo saltar los platos y vasos.

'En fin James, volviendo a lo de antes…'- Remus lo miró curioso.-'Cómo lo hiciste?'

'Fue fácil! Más de lo que imaginé!' – James sonrió orgulloso.-'Tan sólo se lo pedí correctamente y sin chulerías.'

'¿Y eso se te ocurrió a ti solo?' – Inquirió Remus. Era imposible que no pedir algo o hablar alardeando saliera de él mismo así de buenas a primeras.

'No.' – James se encogió de hombros. – 'Lily me dijo que si se lo pedía bien aceptaría y bueno…más o menos lo conseguí! Pero por supuesto sin mi espectacular atractivo no habría sido posible.'

Remus estalló en carcajadas.

'Eres un caso Cornamenta.'

Y mientras ellos reían, Sirius seguía con la cabeza sobre la mesa intentando idear una manera para escaquearse del castigo. Sólo la idea de volver a ver a Sam lo mataba.


	6. Chapter 6

_**VI**_

Lily y Sam se dirigían hacia el aula de Transformaciones junto a dos muchachas más. Anthea Landry, una rubia de ojos castaños, alta y morena de piel y Kaienne Green, una castaña de ojos verdes, menuda y de piel blanca.

'Esto…Hewitt, Evans…'- Empezó a decir Kaienne algo nerviosa. – 'Entenderemos vuestra respuesta.'

'¿Nuestra respuesta a qué?' – Preguntó Sam con una ceja levantada.

'En vuestra habitación hay dos camas libres y nosotras nos hemos peleado definitivamente con Lora y Gina.' – Dijo rápidamente Anthea.- 'No las soportamos y nos gustaría cambiarnos a vuestra habitación, siempre y cuando vosotras no tengáis nada en contra.'

Lily y Sam intercambiaron miradas, finalmente Sam se encogió de hombros y Lily les habló.

'Traed vuestras cosas cuando queráis.' – Lily miró a Kaienne.- '¿Os importa si os pregunto que ha pasado?'

'Es que Lora le puso un filtro de amor a Thomas.' – Respondió Kaienne enfadada.

'¿¡Le puso un filtro a tu novio!?' – Gritó Sam.

Muchos en el pasillo las miraron. Lily le echó una mirada de reprimenda a Sam por haber gritado, el cotilleo no tardaría en estar en boca de todos, así como lo poco que había tardado en extenderse el de que ella y James irían juntos al baile.

'Perdona Green…' – Murmuró arrepentida.

'Da igual, será mejor que todo el mundo se entere de que es una guarra.' – Murmuró Anthea.

'¿Y, Kaienne, Thomas te puso los cuernos?' – Inquirió Lily.

Kaienne afirmó con la cabeza al tiempo que unas lágrimas le saltaban de los ojos.

'Por eso lo dejaste…' – Murmuró apenada Sam.

'Pero él no tuvo la culpa…' – Respondió Lily.

'Ya lo sé, pero yo le grité como una histérica y por eso ahora está enfadado conmigo y no me habla.'

Las cuatro muchachas se detuvieron antes de entrar al aula, Kaienne se secó las lágrimas y se calmó.

'Todo se puede arreglar, no te preocupes.' – Le dijo Lily con una sonrisa. –'Yo te ayudaré!'

'¿Alguna vez piensas para de ayudar a la gente?' – Le preguntó Sam.-'Primero Remus, ahora Green…'

'Bah, ya sabes que si no, no puedo vivir en paz.'

Lily entró junto a las cuatro muchachas en el aula, eran de las primeras. Se sintió algo observada por un par de compañeras, las miró de reojo y vio que cuchicheaban, no era muy difícil darse cuenta de que hablaban de ella. Supuso que hablarían sobre que era la pareja de James Potter, estaba segura de que se había ganado un par de enemigas por ello.

Se sentó junto a Sam en primera fila. El aula no tardó en llenarse con los alumnos de Gryffindor. Lily echó una ojeada cuando McGonagall se dispuso a dar su clase, faltaban Potter y Black. Fijo que andaban haciendo alguna de las suyas.

'Bien muchachos, hoy no les pediré nada del otro mundo…' – Empezó la profesora.-'Tan solo quiero que me conviertan esas tazas en canarios, es…'

La puerta se abrió suavemente, McGonagall dirigió una mirada fulminante a los dos chicos que llegaban tarde, Black y Potter. Aguardó hasta que se sentaron en el único sitio libre, para echarles una reprimenda.

'Señores Black y Potter, ¿cuantas veces me harán perder el tiempo, a mí y a sus compañeros?' – Preguntó cansada la profesora.-'Sé que es inútil discutir con ustedes, y sé que para ustedes las normas no significan nada, pero les aseguro que ya no se como castigarles.'

'Creo que ya hemos cumplido todos los castigos posibles, profesora McGonagall, sin duda nuestros expedientes han batido el record y dudo que nadie los pueda superar.' – Fanfarroneó James.

Toda la clase rió con aquel comentario, y el muchacho miró a Lily para ver si ella también había reído. Pero no, la impasible Lily Evans repasaba los apuntes de su libro de Transformaciones. Se sintió algo disgustado, creía que por ser su pareja de baile, Lily lo trataría de manera distinta, pero de momento seguía como siempre, pasando de él.

'En fin…'-Se dijo a si mismo cuando McGonagall continuó su explicación.-'Conseguir ir con ella al baile, que me prestara atención anoche y aquella sonrisa, además de que me llamara por mi nombre ya fue mucho para Lily.'

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad aquel último día antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Se notaba un ambiente alegre, de fiesta y relajado. Al atardecer muchos de los alumnos empezaron a hacer sus maletas, la mayoría se quedaría hasta después del partido de quidditch y del baile del sábado. El domingo Hogwarts estaría casi vacío.

'Lily!'

James la llamó antes de que se marchara del aula de Historia. La muchacha se giró y esperó a que se acercara con la mochila en el hombro.

'¿Que quieres?'

'¿Cómo esta tu mano?'

'Algo mejor, gracias.' – Respondió sorprendida, supuso que Remus le habría contado lo de la poción.

'Verás Lily...'

'¿Que pasa?' – Preguntó ella con seriedad.

'Como Hewitt está castigada y supongo que hoy no tendrás que estudiar, porque ya estamos de vacaciones…'

'Potter ya sabes mi respuesta a todas tus propuestas de citas.' – Lo cortó ella secamente.

'No era eso pelirroja, ya te dije en la biblioteca que tengo ligues para dar y vender.' – Soltó el moreno revolviéndose el pelo.

Lily sintió una oleada de rabia hacia aquel muchacho, y se reprochó a si misma haber aceptado ir con él al baile. Estaba claro que el chico educado de la noche anterior había sido una ilusión.

'¿No me hagas perder el tiempo, quieres?' – Bufó Lily enfadada. – '¿Que quieres?'

'Ven a verme entrenar esta tarde.'

'Odio el quidditch.'

'Pero…'

'No iré.' – Lily se giró, pero una mano la agarró de la túnica suavemente.

La pelirroja se giró con los ojos esmeralda brillándole de la ira, pero al encontrarse con un James serio que la miraba a los ojos fijamente se sintió intimidada.

'Evans, me haría mucha ilusión que vinieras a verme al entreno, por favor.'

Lily se sorprendió al volverse a encontrar con el chico educado y serio de la noche anterior.

'Bueno, quizás vaya un ratito…' – Dijo al tiempo que se marchaba del aula.

James aguardó hasta que la pelirroja se hubo marchado. Después corrió hasta Remus y lo abrazó y lo besó en la frente miles de veces.

'Ya le ha dado la tontería de ayer…'- Sirius sacó su varita cuando la mirada castaña y brillante de su amigo se clavó en él. – 'Te mato como vuelvas a hacer lo de anoche.'

'Lily vendrá a verme al entreno!' – La sonrisa de James parecía querer salirse de su cara.

'Parece que Evans a cambiado su opinión hacia ti.' – Le dijo Peter.

'Que va, sigue creyendo que soy un fantasma fanfarrón, un egocéntrico…'

'Lo que eres, querido Cornamenta.' – Lo cortó Sirius.

'Tu dedícate a pensar en tu castigo con Sam, Canuto.' – Murmuró el moreno con sorna.

'No juegues sucio James.'

'¿Entonces que está pasando con Lily?' – Preguntó Remus.

'Que he descubierto que si le pido las cosas bien, consigo más que si lo voy gritando por los pasillos cómo hago con las demás.' – James se revolvió le pelo y suspiró.-'Todo gracias a mi inteligencia!'

'No hace falta mucha para darse cuenta de que Lily odia la mala educación, de lo que tu haces gala siempre.' – Lupin arqueó las cejas ante la sonrisa de James.

'En fin me marcho a cumplir condena.'- Murmuró Black.

'Que te sea leve lo de McGonagall!' – Gritó James para darle ánimos, o más bien para acabar de rematarlo.

'Si no apareciera para la cena, buscadme en la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta, tengo pensado ahorcarme allí.' – Sirius se marchó apesadumbrado del aula para cumplir su castigo.


	7. Chapter 7

_**VII**_

La pelirroja Evans estaba en su cuarto cuando Anthea Landry entró con su inmenso baúl. Apenas se la veía y eso que ella era de las muchachas más altas de Hogwarts, era jugadora del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor como golpeadora y en el colegio la llamaban "La bestia bella", por su físico corpulento y ser preciosa, además de por la brutalidad con la que golpeaba las bludgers.

' Por Merlín!' – Dejó caer el baúl a los pies de una de las camas.-' Joder, como pesa! Ni que tuviera piedras en él!'

' ¿Con quien irás al baile Anthea?' – Le preguntó Lily levantando la vista de un libro.

'Con Malfoy de Slyhterin.'

Lily la miró decepcionada y Landry captó lo que quería decir aquella mirada.

'Tranquila, yo no comparto sus estúpidas ideas de la sangre pura.' – Aseguró Anthea sentándose en la cama.- 'En realidad estoy deseando que pase el baile para que deje de acosarme, no sé por que porras le dije que iría con él al baile.'

Kaienne entró en la habitación con sus últimas cosas, las dejó en el suelo y se tiró de espaldas en su cama.

'Oye Evans¿que ocurrió anoche?' – Le preguntó la muchacha. –'Por ahí dicen que Hewitt rompió la puerta.'

'Sí, le lanzó un hechizo a Black, que entró en la habitación.'

'¿El guapo de Black estuvo aquí?' – Anthea sonrió pícaramente.

'No imagines cosas que no son, vino a preguntarme si iría con Potter al baile.'

'¿¿¿IRÁS CON POTTER AL BAILE????'

Lily se tuvo que tapar las orejas a causa de los inmensos gritos que empezaron soltar sus dos nuevas compañeras de habitación.

'Lily¿de verdad vas a ir con James al baile?' – Preguntó Anthea con los ojos abiertos como platos para asegurarse.

'Sí¿no os habíais enterado aún?' – Lily se sorprendió. – 'Creía que James lo habría gritado a los cuatro vientos…'

'Hemos oído rumores, pero ya sabes que la mayoría nada tienen que ver con la verdad y que la gente los exagera un montón.'

'Oh que suerte tienes!' – Kaienne suspiró. –'Si yo no estuviera colada por Thomas me enamoraría de él.'

'¿Del egocéntrico, fanfarrón, estúpido de Potter?'

'Venga ya Lily, me dirás que ese punto de chulillo, ese físico que tiene y que sea capitán de Griffindor no le hacen un chico MUY interesante y guapísimo. - Anthea se mordió el labio inferior. - Oh Merlín! Esta tremendo! Así como Black!'

'Por supuesto que es guapo, pero hay más chicos como él en Hogwarts.'

'A pesar de que es un ligón es muy buen chico.' - Athea se apoyó en la puerta del armario. –'Me alegro de seas tu quien esté con él y no alguna de las arpías con las que sale.'

'Yo no estoy con él, tan solo seré su pareja para el baile, nada más.'

'Si señorita, lo que usted diga.' – Anthea abrió la puerta de su armario, cogió su escoba, el último modelo que habían sacado. – 'Me voy a entrenar chicas, nos vemos en la cena!'

En el aula de Transformaciones McGonagall esperaba a Sam Hewitt, junto a Sirius Black para cumplir su castigo. Con un poco de suerte entre los dos muchachos le acabarían de ordenar por orden alfabético aquella gran estantería que el mismo Black se había encargado de desordenar semanas atrás.

'Hola profesora McGongall.' – Hewitt entró en el aula con la mirada clavada en sus pies.

'Muy buenas señorita Hewitt, su castigo consistirá en organizar por orden alfabético estos libros con la ayuda del señor Black.'

Sam levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola para cumplir el castigo.

'Definitivamente es mi peor pesadilla…' – Pensó la muchacha al tiempo que le devolvía una mirada de fastidio al moreno de ojos grises.

'Pueden empezar.' – Mcgonagall los agarró con sus brazos por el hombro y los plantó delante de la gran estantería. – 'Y por supuesto, no hace falta que les diga que no hagan ruido, puesto que yo estaré corrigiendo algunos trabajos que aún me quedan.'

'Sí profesora.' – Respondieron los dos a la vez.

Cuándo McGonagall se sentó en su mesa y se dispuso a corregir los trabajos, los dos muchachos se pusieron manos a la obra.

'Black eres un maldito idiota, todo esto me pasa por tu culpa!' – Susurró Sam enfadada mientras cogía un par de libros de uno de los montones. – '¿Es que no puedes olvidarme¿Dejarme en paz?'

'Cállate Hewitt, a mi no me hace gracia tampoco tu presencia, que sepas que hoy era mi último castigo con Mcgonagall y tu has venido a fastidiar mi felicidad.'

'Fuiste tu quien entró en mi cuarto!'

'Tu te cargaste la puerta y estuviste a punto de matarme! Deberían ingresarte en San Mungo por loca!'

Sam no lo soportó más. Cogió el libro más pesado que había y le arreó a Sirius. Tras las columnas de libros amontonados empezó una cruenta batalla en la que los libros eran un arma poderosa, sobretodo los ejemplares más gordos.

'¿Señor Black y señorita Hewitt porqué oigo tanto ruido?'

La dura voz de la profesora detuvo su pelea. Sam se peinó un poco el pelo, y se alisó la túnica, a su mismo tiempo Black se levantaba y sonriendo a la profesora le contestaba:

'Dísculpe profesora McGonagall, Hewitt y yo tan solo comentábamos el título tan interesante de uno de estos libros.'

'Vuelvan al trabajó.'

Cuando Sirius se agachó de nuevo, Sam lo miró con una ceja levantada y con los brazos cruzados.

'¿Porqué no eres más pelota?'

'Perdona, yo no soy pelota, tan solo sé decir lo que las mujeres quieren escuchar.'

'Vaya, así que ese es tu gran secreto para llevarte a la cama a todas las chicas de Hogwarts.'

'Exacto, a excepción de ti (si lo hiciera perdería mi honor), la pelirroja de James (la intocable), las profesoras (antes preferiría ser casto el resto de mi vida) y algunas de las que ya están comprometidas.' – Sirius sonrió orgulloso.-'¿Por qué razón crees que he aprendido a burlar el sortilegio de las escaleras de vuestro dormitorio, querida Sam?'

'Para ti Hewitt.'

'De verdad que no se puede tener una conversación en paz contigo!' – Sirius hizo levitar varios ejemplares ordenados alfabéticamente y los depositó en el estante más alto de la estantería. –'Lunático está como una cabra por ir contigo al baile.'

'¿Cómo lo has llamado?'

'A ti no te importa cómo llame yo a mis amigos.'

'Eres un estúpido.'

'Habló la simpática Hewitt.'

'Por tu culpa cumplo castigo!'

'Por la tuya perdí una cita esta mañana!'

'Y yo me estoy perdiendo mi entreno de Quidditch!'

'SEÑORITA HEWITT Y SEÑOR BLACK!' –La voz de McGonagall cortó de nuevo su discusión. – 'O SE CALLAN IMEDIATAMENTE O SE IRÁN A LIMPIAR LOS BAÑOS HASTA QUE QUEDEN IMPECABLES!'

Lily daba vueltas por los pasillos de Hogwarts intentando decidir que hacer. Por una parte deseaba ir a ver a James entrenar, pero por otra cada vez que se acordaba de una de sus fantasmadas, sentía repulsión hacia el campo de Quidditch y en especial hacia él. Kaienne ya estaba en una de las gradas observando al equipo entrenar cómo otros muchos compañeros fieles a Gryffindor, no sólo los de la casa, también había algunos Ravenclaw y Huffelpuf. Slyhterin siempre había sido odiado por las otras tres casas, posiblemente des de qué se creó el castillo.

'¿En que piensas Lily?'

Aquella conocida voz de serpiente la sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro pálido y la mirada oscura de Severus Snape.

'Cosas que solo a mi me interesan Severus.' – Respondió ella tranquilamente.

'Te salió cara la elaboración de aquella poción¿no crees?' – Hizo una mueca para acompañar su tono burlón.

'Una diminuta quemadura tan solo.' - Respondió quitandole importancia a su mano vendada.

'¿Dime, es cierto lo que dicen los rumores?' – Esta vez le habló tranquilamente.

'¿Que dicen los rumores?'

'Que el estúpido de Potter es tu pareja para el baile.'

'Es cierto.'

'No te creía capaz de caer tan bajo.' – Snape la miró con odio.

'Yo tampoco creía que tu fueras a caer tan bajo y más de la manera en que lo has hecho.'- Lily lo miró dolida.-'Hace poco me enteré de que te dedicas a embrujar a los hijos de muggles cómo yo, con ese estúpido grupo de cómo vosotros os llamáis, Los Sangre Pura.'

'No es muy distinto a lo que hace Potter con todos los que le caen mal.'

'Me da pena que alguien tan inteligente como tu desperdicie su talento de esta manera y se deje llevar y manipular por cuatro hipócritas sin una pizca de sentido común.'

Lily lo miró con indiferencia. Sabía que los tiempos en que ambos se llevaban bien habían desaparecido para siempre jamás y que en la memoria de ambos tan solo quedaban recuerdos que los atormentaban.

Ambos deseaban que todo fuera igual que antaño, buenos amigos. Como siempre. Pero aquello jamás podría volver a ser.

Severus Snape sucumbía ante las fuerzas de un malvado poder que parecía empezar a cernirse sobre el mundo mágico, sucumbía ante una serie de ideales de una sangre pura, de una nobleza falsa, capitaneada por las artes oscuras.

'Escúchame Evans.' – A ella le dolió que la llamara por su apellido. –'Planean contra ti.'

'Mejor dicho, Snape, planeáis contra mi.' – A él le dolió que lo incluyera en el grupo en el que él no participaría cuando atacaran a Lily. – 'Se defenderme muy bien.'

Habían marcado la distancia. Su amistad acababa y quedaba sellada.

Encerrada en el olvido de aquel pasillo de Hogwarts.

La pelirroja Lily Evans se marchó con los ojos llorosos del pasillo en dirección al campo de Quidditch sin saber porqué. Necesitaba que Sam la escuchara, desahogarse. Acababa de romper lo poquísimo que quedaba de una amistad de casi 16 años, una amistad de la infancia. Lily Evans se undía.

'Maldito Snape!' – Pensó al tiempo que por sus mejillas caían lágrimas.-'Se ha vuelto un miserable!'

'Lily!' – Una mano la agarró del brazo. La chica se giró con una mirada de ira en el rostro que cambió al ver que era Lupin.-'¿Que te pasa?'

Sin poderlo evitar estalló en llanto.

'_Silentio_.' – Murmuró el muchacho para evitar que los demás transeúntes del pasillo escucharan su conversación.- 'Dime Lily¿que te pasa?'

'Snape está con Los Sangre Pura!' – Murmuró más enojada que dolida.- 'El muy idiota ha traicionado nuestra amistad y finalmente está con ellos.'

'Snape lamentará un día de estos lo que ha perdido.' – La consoló Lupin secándole las lágrimas. – 'Una persona como él no se merece tus lágrimas.'

'Lo sé.'

A Remus le sorprendió ver lo rápidamente que se recuperaba la muchacha. Lily se secó las lágrimas y se sonó en un pañuelo, después suspiró y pensó en voz alta.

'Será mejor que vaya repasando los hechizos de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.'

'¿Para qué?' – Preguntó Lupin tremendamente extrañado.- 'Te fue muy bien el examen.'

'Los Sangre Pura planean atacarme, Snape me lo ha dicho.'

Remus clavó su mirada ámbar en la de ella.

'¿Planean atacarte?' – Preguntó serio.

'Soy hija de muggles…'- Se encogió de hombros.- 'Y eso me ha dicho Snape.'

'Avisaremos a Dumbledore o a McGonagall de esa amenaza.'

'Para nada.' – Lily le puso una mano en el hombro.-'Les voy a enseñar a ese grupito que una hija de muggles puede de sobras con ellos. Y que lo que estan haciendo es una estupidez. Cuando los profesores lo descubran lo pagarán el doble de caro.'

Remus la miró sorprendido, ya conocía en Lily Evans esa faceta de superación y de afrontar siempre difíciles retos. También conocía esa terquedad propia de ella.

Decidió no decirle nada , pero por la noche hablaría con los Merodeadores y planearían que hacer para protegerla. No quería que le ocurriera nada a ella que lo había ayudado con su problema la noche anterior con aquella poción.

Lily tenía un corazón que no le cabía en la palma de la mano, no lo merecía y no soportaría verla en la enfermería por cuatro estúpidos de Slyhterin. Además dudaba que James lo soportara si le ocurría algo a Lily, no quería ni imaginarse lo que sería capaz de hacer por venganza. Y Sirius odiaba con toda su alma esos que se sentían superiores por tener la sangre l"impia".

'Remus¿me acompañas al campo de Quidditch?'

'¿Ahí quieres ir?' – Preguntó el moreno sorprendido.

'Le he dicho a James que lo iría a ver un ratito.'- Admitió Lily con timidez.

' Por supuesto que te acompaño!' – Respondió él con una sonrisa.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gracias por los reviews!!!! Besos!!!**


	8. Chapter 9

_**VIII**_

'¿QUÉ?'

Lily se puso el dedo índice sobre los labios para instarla a bajar la voz. No era plan de que todo Gryffindor se enterara. Sam se mordió el labio inferior, agarró la almohada, se la puso en la cara y empezó a gritar como una loca. La morena se desahogó insultando de todas las maneras posibles a los Slyhterins.

'Muy bien.' – Dijo calmada tras quitarse la almohada de la cara.-'No te dejaré sola ni a sol ni sombra y en cuanto aparezcan para atacarte les quitaré las máscaras de cobardes que llevan y conocerán la furia de una Hewitt.'

'Sam no sueñes, esas mascaras están bien pegadas y protegidas a todo tipo de sortilegios y podrían transformarse con la multijugos por si los descubrieran.'

'Lily, cariño.' – Le dijo Sam como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.-'Esos no tienen la mitad de cerebro que tienes tu, no tomarían tantas precauciones, te lo aseguro.'

Por la cara de desconfianza de Lily Sam supo que no se creía lo que le había dicho.

'Lily, por favor! Solo hay que ver que atajo de subnormales hay en Slyhterin!'

'Esta bien…'

'Intentaré averiguar algo sobre quien son esos capullos.' – Sam empezó a caminar de arriba a abajo de la habitación. – 'Y si no recuerdo mal, Anthea está con Malfoy y ese imbécil esta de acuerdo con los ideales de ese atajo de dementes, seguro que forma parte de ellos.'

'Haz lo que quieras pero no arremetas contra el primero que veas sospechoso.' – Lily cogió su toalla y ropa limpia. – 'Me voy a dar un baño en el baño de los prefectos.'

Al salir de la habitación se cruzó con Anthea y Kaienne, las saludó y bajó a la sala común. Al llegar buscó nerviosa, con la mirada, a un moreno de pelo revuelto y se llevó un buen susto al escucharlo susurrar en su oído, como en la biblioteca.

'¿Donde vas Evans?'

'No te interesa.' – Respondió al tiempo que se giraba y lo miraba a la cara.

'Has venido a verme entrenar, estoy cambiando tu opinión hacia mí, eh?' – Le dijo feliz al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

'Para nada.'

'Ya…' – James le sonrió burlón.- '¿No te parezco más encantador que de costumbre?'

'Tu nunca eres encantador Potter.' – Lily le dio unas palmaditas suaves en la mejilla. – 'Ni aunque te lo propusieras lo conseguirías, querido moreno.'

Y pasó de largo al tiempo que se echaba su melena rojiza hacia atrás.

'¿A donde vas? Te acompaño!'

'Voy al baño y no gracias, no deseo bañarme contigo.' – Le contestó antes de que James soltara una de las suyas. – 'Mejor vete a descansar y mañana me hacéis el favor de ganar a Slyhterin.'

'¿Vendrás al partido?'

'Si no lo hago Sam se pondrá insoportable.'

'Bueno Pelirroja, hoy me has hecho feliz!' – James le dio un beso en la frente.- 'Buenas noches.'

Lily sintió sus mejillas arder y más cuando James sonrió satisfecho al ver que había conseguido ruborizarla. El brillo de los ojos de James y aquella sonrisa que parecía querer salírsele de la cara la desconcertaron.

Suspiró y meneó la cabeza. Estaba teniendo demasiadas emociones en un solo día. Decidió darse un baño para relajarse, pensar y después olvidarse de todo durante unos minutos.

'¿Qué me estás diciendo?' – Anthea miró a Sam con estupor.

La morena no estaba bromeando, iban a atacar a Lily y por pura suerte Snape había decidido avisar.

'Ya han atacado a dos personas en lo que llevamos de curso y una de ellas, Amber Cooper de Huffelpuf, acabó en San Mungo!' – Kaienne estaba asustada.- ' No puedo creer que la tercera vaya a ser Lily.'

'Lo malo es que los profesores poco saben aún y nadie es capaz de denunciarlos a Dumbledor por que no les han visto las caras y si algún Slyhterin lo sabe, por temor o porque está de su parte no los delata.' – Sam se cruzó de brazos.

'Muy bien, mañana averiguo todo sobre ellos.' – Anthea miró a sus dos compañeras y dijo con resignación.-'Mi relación con Malfoy se va a tener que alargar hasta que averigue quien son esos Sangre Pura.'

'No esperaba menos de ti.'

'Y te sorprenderé Sam, a ti ya se te conoce por ser la mejor amiga de Lily, pero yo puedo mover los hilos de mi familia en la escuela y infiltrarme en esa "secta" o lo que sea.'

'Por una vez nuestros poderosos apellidos van a servir de algo.' – Sam sonrió satisfecha.

'¿Y mientras tanto?' – Inquirió Kaienne.-'Las vacaciones empiezan mañana, hasta que no volvamos de vacaciones no sabremos nada, imagina que la atacan el primer día del 2º trimestre!'

'Protegeremos a Lily hasta que sepamos quienes son.' – Sentenció Sam.-'Y cuando lo sepamos los delataremos, pero antes me encargaré de devolverles la amenaza a mi manera.'

Anthea Green y Sam Hewitt intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

'¿¡QUÉ!?'

'Remus…'- Sirius por una vez en su vida había dejado de estar de cachondeo. – 'No lo puedo creer.'

'No se cuando será, pero la van a atacar.' – Remus miraba a sus tres compañeros de habitación con absoluta seriedad.-'Dudo que Snape solo haya querido asustarla.'

'AHORA MISMO LO MATO!' – Gritó James tirando sin querer a Peter sobre su baúl.

Y antes de que Remus o Sirius pudieran reaccionar, James había salido de la habitación con la varita en la mano. Dispuesto tal y como había dicho a matar a Snape y cualquier Slytherin que se encontrara en su camino.

'JODER!' – Sirius y Remus salieron corriendo tras él.

Abajo, en la sala común, todo el mundo se apartó ante el paso de James a quien nunca habían visto tan enfadado. Anthea, que en ese momento entraba por el retrato de la Señora Gorda vio venir hacia ella a su capitán con una expresión de furia que muy pocas veces había visto en él. Cuando vio que tras él, Sirius y Remus bajaban a trompicones por las escaleras e iban gritando a James para que se detuviera supo que algo no marchaba bien.

'ANTHEA CIERRA Y PARALO!!' – Gritó Sirius histérico. – 'QUE NO SALGAAA!!!'

Al instante la chica cerró el retrato y lo embrujó. James la miró con rabia y después se dispuso a lanzar conjuros para abrir el retrato. La Señora Gorda empezó a gritar como una histérica y la sala común quedó vacía en un momento. Nadie quería enfrentarse a James, que parecía haberse vuelto loco.

'Por Merlín¿Que le sucede?' – Preguntó la muchacha cuando Sirius y Remus llegaron a su lado.

'Dígamos que no le ha sentado muy bien una cosa que nos ha dicho Remus.' – Soltó Sirius.

'¿¡Pero que esta pasando!?' – Gritó una voz que bajaba por la escalera.- '¿Quereis hacer algo? Se va a cargar el retrato de la Señora Gorda!'

'Sam! Que observación tan inteligente!- Empezó a decir Sirius con ironía. –' Fíjate que no nos habíamos dado cuenta!'

'_Petrificus __totalus.'_

Y James se desplomó inerte en el suelo.

'Lupin!' – Gritaron los tres jóvenes a la vez.

'Y ahora subámoslo a la habitación.' – Respondió el prefecto tranquilamente.

Y entre los cuatro jóvenes subieron a James, duro como una piedra y tieso a la habitación para dejarlo en su cama.

'¿Se puede saber que mosca le ha picado?' – Preguntó Sam mientras lo miraba sorprendida.

'Nada de tu incumbencia, querida Hewitt.' – Respondió Black.

'Cállate estúpido!'

'Ya vale!' – Anthea los miró a ambos y consiguió una tregua entre ellos. – '¿Que le pasaba?'

'¿Es por lo de Lily, cierto? – Se adelantó Sam.

'Eso es.' – Afirmó Remus mirándola serio. – 'Creí conveniente que supieran que van a atacar a Lily y más James, a quien le importa tanto.'

'Esta todo bajo control, no os preocupéis.' – Dijo Sam mirando exclusivamente al petrificado James. – 'Y tú, cálmate y te explicaremos que tenemos y que vamos a hacer.'

Remus deshizo el hechizo y James recuperó la movilidad. Les echó una mirada de reproche a Remus y a Anthea y finalmente montó en cólera de nuevo.

'Que sea la última vez que os ponéis todos en mi contra!' – Gritó. –'Incluído tú, Sirius, no te creía capaz de darme la espalda de esa manera! Traidor!'

'Ha sido por tu bien, James.' – Remus le dirigió una mirada severa. – 'Si hubieras hecho algo, además de que posiblemente te hubieran expulsado de Hogwarts, le habrías traído problemas a Lily y a Snape que le ha advertido.'

'Por lo de Evans estoy de acuerdo, pero por lo de Snape...' - Murmuró Sirius.

'A parte de Lily y nosotros nadie más debe saber que intenciones tienen Los Sangre Pura y que lo sabemos, la discreción es un as en la manga que debemos saber utilizar.'

'Pero y…'

'No hay peros que valgan, James.' – Dijo Sam al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama.-'Nosotras ya hemos empezado a actuar.'

'¿Tan eficaz eres, querida Hewitt?' – Murmuró con sorna Black.

'Anthea se va infiltrar en Los Sangre Pura, querido Black, y yo mañana empezaré a utilizar los contactos de mi familia y antes de que regresemos todos a Hogwarts nos faltará tan solo esto…' – Ante su cara puso los dedos índice y pulgar apretados el uno contar el otro.-'…para saber quien son todos los que forman ese grupo y cuando piensan atacar a Lily.'

'Utilizar la influencia de vuestras familias y vuestras posiciones es un plan astuto.'

'Y por cierto, se ha ido al baño de los prefectos ella sola y son las diez y media de la noche!' – James se puso en pie. – 'Hace media hora que debería haber vuelto!'

Y salió corriendo de la habitación y tras él toda la tropa.

'No creo que la vayan a atacar hoy!' – Gritó Anthea mientras bajaban por las escaleras rápidamente. – 'Es demasiado pronto!'

'Pues sería la noche perfecta! Nadie se esperaría que algo malo ocurriese a un día de las vacaciones!' – Chilló James desde abajo.

Dio un salto en los últimos dos escalones y al girar para atravesar corriendo la sala se encontró con la pelirroja frente a frente. Se detuvo de golpe y tragó saliva.

'¿Se puede saber que es tanto escándalo a estas horas, Potter?' – Preguntó enfadada al tiempo que reparaba en que la otra mitad de sus amigos y compañeros aparecían tras él en avalancha.-'¿Os habéis unido a sus fechorías?'

'Eh, no Lily tan solo estábamos preocupados por ti.' – Respondió Anthea.

'Así que se ha enterado todo Gryffindor.' – Dijo molesta.

'Tan solo lo sabemos nosotros Lily.' – Remus la miró seriamente.- 'Nos preocupa lo que te pueda pasar.'

'Gracias, pero me se defender.' – Murmuró con una sonrisa a pesar de su semblante severo. – ' Y a la cama todo el mundo! Mañana es un día muy largo!'

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**sanny-potter: Intentaré hacer los cap. un poco más largos, pero no te prometo nada. es que si no me pongo autocontrol a la hora de escribir llenaría seis paginas sin detenerme! XD Gracias x tu sugerencia!!!**


	9. Chapter 8

_**IX**_

Lily abrió los ojos lentamente y se revolvió en su cama. Escuchó las voces de Sam y Anthea sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decían y de golpe un rayo cegador del sol filtrándose a través de la ventana le iluminó la cara.

'Arriba chicas!' – Gritó la alegre voz de Sam.-'Hoy es el gran día!'

'Pues a mi no me importaría pasarlo en la cama…' –Murmuró Kaienne aún dormida.

Lily se frotó los ojos y se reincorporó en su cama. Anthea y Sam ya vestidas y con su escoba en la mano las miraban des de la puerta de la habitación. Ambas estaban muy despiertas y animadas a pesar de que era bastante temprano.

Si el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin ya levantaba rivalidad entre los alumnos y los jugadores, lo ocurrido la noche anterior había sido más que suficiente como para que sus dos amigas sintieran algo más que un simple sentimiento de competitividad.

'Os esperamos en el comedor en diez minutos a las dos!' – Dijo Sam mientras abría la puerta de la habitación. – 'Y las dos juntas todo el rato en cuanto salgáis de la sala común!'

'Ni quiero ni pienso tener un guardaespaldas todo el día! – Gritó Lily.

En el comedor des de bien temprano el ambiente estaba caldeado. Tan solo había unos pocos alumnos desayunando, pues aún era pronto. Dos alumnos de Ravenclaw, otros tres de Hufflepuf y una parte del equipo de Slyhterin y una mitad del equipo de Gryffindor con más alumnos de la misma casa. Entre las dos últimas casas las miradas y murmullos decían más de lo que lo harían unas simples palabras gritadas.

'Anthea deberías comer algo' – Le aconsejó James al ver que esta remanaba su pudding con desgana y apenas había tomado una cucharada en todo el desayuno.-'¿Estas nerviosa?'

'Un poco.' – Murmuró esta con una media sonrisa.

'Pensaba que una chica tan grande, guapa y maravillosa como tú no se asustaba ante nada.' – Le dijo Sirius.

'Que superficial...' – Dijo la fría voz de Sam tras él. – 'Algo típico en un mujeriego como tú.'

'Buenos días a ti también Hewitt'- Respondió el moreno con una burlona sonrisa.

Sam de pie en el pasillo lo miraba con indiferencia, así como lo hacía el moreno como contestación. Entre ellos dos, las miradas decían todo, desde siempre había sido así. Remus, Anthea y James siguieron desayunando sin hacer caso de la batalla de malas miradas que había entre sus dos amigos.

'Apartate Hewitt.' – Dijo la voz de un chico al tiempo que le daba un empujón y la tiraba sobre Sirius.-'No te creas la reina del salón, traidora a la sangre.'

James se levantó sacando la varita y apuntó al capitán del equipo de Slyhterin, Byron Morrison.

'¿Pretendes dañarme a una cazadora para ganar?'- James sonrió.-'Necistas mucho más para lesionar a Hewitt y muchísimo más para evitar que Gryffindor os de una paliza.'

'Cállate Potter, nadie te ha dado permiso para hablar.'

James saltó por encima de la mesa y se puso frente a él pegando su frente a la suya.

'¿Quieres pelear a lo muggle?' – Respondió el rubio muchacho. – 'Eres más mediocre de lo que pensaba.'

'No te alcanza a ti no te preocupes Byron' – Sam se levantó y los separó. – 'Deja que yo acabe esto James.' – Dijo con altanería la morena a su capitán.

'Estabas muy bien ahí donde te dejé, con Black, el otro traidor a la sangre.'

'Que lástima me das Byron.' – Dijo Sam suspirando. – 'Nuestras familias estaban locas si creían que nos podían casar, sería el mayor error de mi vida y lo fue el estar saliendo contigo. Como me arrepiento de no haberte dejado antes! Con la cantidad de chicos que hay!'

'Ya, y por eso nadie te ha vuelto a tocar ni a besar.' – Siseó Byron con una sonrisa llena de maldad. –'La verdad Sam, es que das asco y por eso los chicos huyen de ti. En cuanto te ven aparecer por el pasillo se esconden donde pueden.'

Un grupo de chicos y chicas de Slyhterin que se habían congregado tras Byron rieron por lo bajo. Byron clavó los ojos en el rostro dolido de Sam, a quien sabía que había dado en su punto débil.

'Esa blancura en la piel te hacen parecer una enferma todo el día y ese estropajo que tienes por pelo solo consigue incrementar más ese aspecto tan deplorable que tienes.' – Byron sonrió.-'A pesar de que tu apellido es de la más alta nobleza, tu apariencia refleja donde deberías estar. Un elfo doméstico es más bello a tu lado.'

'E-eres un tremendo i…' – Empezó a balbucear la muchacha con las lagrimas a punto de aflorar en sus ojos.

'Sois un tremendo hipócrita señor Morrison.' – La cortó Sirius levantándose con elegancia. –'Al fin y al cabo¿Que se puede esperar de un Slyhterin como vos Byron Morrison?' – James, Remus y los demás compañeros de Gryffindor rieron a la espera del irónico discurso que empezaba a dar Sirius.- '¿Decís que Hewitt es menos bella que un elfo doméstico? Que gran mentira cuando sabéis que cada muchacho de esta escuela suspira por su amor… Por cierto¿te has mirado alguna vez en un espejo¿O es que has temido romperlo?- Las carcajadas estallaron en el salón. - ¿Qué Hewitt parece una enferma por su blancura? – Sirius acarició suavemente la blanca mejilla de Sam mientras miraba al muchacho de Slyhterin. - ¿Debo recordaros que la piel blanca es símbolo de nobleza, esa de la cual vos tanto alardeáis cuando sois tan moreno como los que vos denominaríais plebeyos¿Y decís que estos largos, finos y sedosos cabellos son un estropajo? – Cogió un mechón de pelo de Sam y lo besó. - Al menos Hewitt no gasta dos horas en sortilegios para arreglarse el cabello como haces tú con el mocho de fregona que tienes por pelo.

Los alumnos se desternillaban de risa.

Sirius dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa triunfante hacia el rubio de Slyhterin. Después abrazó a Sam ante la sorpresa de esta, le levantó la cara alzando con su dedo pulgar su fina barbilla y mirándola a los ojos:

'¿Y que me decís de estos labios carnosos de princesa que jamás volveréis a tocar Lord Morrison¿No invitan a apagar la sed en ellos?'

Y depositando un suave pero largo beso en los labios de Sam finalizó su discurso. El comedor estalló en aplausos y silbidos y Byron Morrison dio media vuelta incapaz de poder soportar la imagen de Sirius y Sam besándose.

Diez minutos más tarde la pelirroja Lily entró en el gran salón en compañía de la otra muchacha, Kaienne. Ambas venían hablando tranquilamente y riendo por lo bajo de vez en cuando.

'Ni Anthea ni Sam están ya aquí.' – Observó Kaienne.

'Se habrán ido al campo para practicar un poco antes del partido.' – Dijo Lily mientras se sentaban en la mesa de Gryffindor a desayunar.

Estaban enfrascadas en una conversación cuando vieron pasar a Amanda de Hufflepuf, la pareja de Sirius para el baile, a toda prisa entre su mesa y la de Slyhterin.

'¿Que le pasará?' – Preguntó Kaienne.

Y un grito de la muchacha de Hufflepuf les dio la respuesta, una respuesta muy sorprendente.

'¿ES CIERTO QUE HAS BESADO A HEWIT?'

Lily se atragantó con su pudding y empezó a toser. El comedor entero estaba en silencio a la espera de la confirmación del rumor que hacía cinco minutos había empezado a circular por Hogwarts.

'¿Pero quien ha besado a Sam?' – Preguntó Lily sorprendida, al tiempo que se levantaba para ver mejor al individuo al que estaban interrogando.

Amanda se estaba dirigiendo hacia el grupito de Remus, Sirius y Peter, donde faltaba James.

'¿Remus?' – Kaienne levantó una ceja. –'Vaya, pensaba que solo eran amigos…'

'ERES UN MENTIROSO BLACK!'

'¿BLACK?' – Gritó la voz incrédula de Kaienne.

Y después de intentar darle una bofetada a Sirius que la esquivó con buenos reflejos se marchó indignada del comedor.

'Ehem chicos…' – Dijo Sirius levantándose. –'Lunático no sonrías de esa manera!'

'No sabes cómo disfruto…'

'Mi deber de caballero me manda arreglar este asunto, nos vemos en el partido' – Miró a Remus pícaramente.- 'Y si tardo un poquito imaginaos lo que estoy haciendo.'

'Creo que llegarás antes de que empiece el partido, Canuto.' - Apuntó Remus por encima del ejemplar de _El Profeta_ que acababa de dejar caer una lechuza.

'Ya veremos.' – Y salió elegantemente del comedor.


	10. Chapter 10

_**X**_

Sirius Black supo que tendría que usar ese don para la oratoria que tenía si quería conservar la pareja para el baile de aquella noche. Tampoco es que le supiera muy mal que Amanda Hidden estuviera enfadada, lo que le sabía mal era que aún no había conseguido lo que quería de ella.

'Amanda, espera…' – Le dijo el muchacho des de abajo de las escaleras del recibidor.-'Deja que te lo explique, por favor.'

'¿Que me expliques que te has estado dando el lote con Hewitt? – Soltó la muchacha. –'¿Crees que no sé lo que es?'

Sirius subió las escaleras y llegó frente a ella.

'No lo he hecho por gusto.' – Sirius le señaló hacia el gran comedor.-'Byron Morrison la estaba poniendo verde y no podía soportar que un tío de Slyhterin se metiera con una Gryffindor.'

'Ya y por eso la besaste.'

'Haciendo eso dejé a Byron por los suelos, ya sabes que estuvieron juntos, tan solo fue por darle celos.' – Sirius le acarició la mejilla.-'Tu sabes que mis labios son solo tuyos, que mi corazón tan solo te pertenece a ti y que aborrezco plenamente a Hewitt, que no te quepa duda alguna.'

Amanda Hidden lo miró con desconfianza, pero a cada paso que daba Black su enojo se iba olvidando. Sirius clavó su mirada gris en ella, la acercó a él suavemente y cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos la apretó aún más. Después al tiempo que la miraba a los ojos, rozó sus labios contra los suyos. No hizo falta nada más, Amanda Hidden no se pudo aguantar y lo besó frenéticamente.

Y es que no había manera de resistirse a Sirius Black.

Media hora mas tarde las gradas del campo de Quidditch se llenaron por completo. Entre ellas resaltaban los colores de las dos casas que se enfrentaban: el rojo y oro de Gryffindor y el verde y plata de Slyhterin.

Lily Evans sentada junto a Kaienne Green y rodeada de los demás Gryffindors esperaba el comienzo del partido. Traía en su cuello su bufanda de Gryffindor, luciéndola orgullosa.

Mucha gente se preguntaba que hacia ahí la prefecta pelirroja de Gryffindor, tenía fama de que no le gustaba nada el quiditch, aunque no era del todo cierto. En los partidos de su casa siempre estaba presente.

'Mira Lily…' – Le susurró Kaienne señalándole a un grupo de chicos sentados dos gradas más abajo que ellas. – 'Ahí está Thomas.'

'Vaya…' – Lily se sonrió. –'Mientras empieza el partido, voy a tener una charla con él.'

'Ni se te ocurra!' – La detuvo la muchacha morena al tiempo que la agarraba del brazo.

'Oye Kaienne, tu me has estado haciendo de guardaespaldas toda la mañana y yo no quería.' – Le protestó la pelirroja. –'Pero como es por mi bien, me he quejado lo menos posible.'

'¿Que te has quejado lo menos posible?' – Contestó Kaienne indignada. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces Lily le había estado lanzando indirectas sobre que no necesitaba protección.

'Es por tu bien Kaienne!' – Lily le sonrió.-'Un pequeño empujón y los dos Gryffindors unidos de nuevo!'

'Lily, no!'

Y la pelirroja bajó por las gradas apartando a la gente hasta llegar a su objetivo: Thomas Barton. Un chico alto y moreno de ojos azulados.

'Hola Barton!'

'¿Que tal Evans?' – La saludó con una sonrisa.-' Que raro verte por el campo!'

'Cuando juega Gryffindor no me lo pierdo y menos siendo un partido como el de hoy!' – Dijo al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado y saludaba a los otros muchachos de Gryffindor de séptimo.- 'Hola chicos!'

Le respondieron con sonrisas y alguna que otra mirada llena de lujuria. La intocable Lily Evans. De verdad que era un desperdicio que no tuviera novio.

'Sería una locura perderse este partidazo.'

'Por supuesto.' – Lily miró a Thomas. –'Mira Thomas, en realidad vengo a hablarte de algo un poco serio.'

'¿De Kaienne?' – Adivinó el muchacho sin mirar a los ojos a Lily.

'Sí.' – Respondió sin más rodeos la pelirroja. – 'Sé que no debería meterme en asuntos ajenos y si no quieres escucharme o no quieres hablar…'

'Ya se que no eres una chismosa, Lily.' – La cortó Thomas al tiempo que la miraba a los ojos. – 'Si viniera de otra la mandaría a paseo ahora mismo, pero te conozco des de hace seis años y sé que no te interesa cotillear.'

'Solo quiero que tu y Kaienne volváis.' – Respondió la chica. – 'Llevabais dos años juntos y no creo que por una tontería como que te hechizaran, eso se deba acabar. Kaienne te quiere y tu lo sabes, al igual que tu la quieres a ella.'

'Pero, no es tan fácil…' – Respondió el muchacho entristecido.- 'Después de cómo le grité…'

'Kaienne esta dispuesta a arreglarlo y tu también pareces querer arreglarlo.'

'Lo sé! Pero no puedo mirarla a la cara después de cómo la traté!'

'Thomas, déjate de idioteces y habla con ella!' – Gritó la pelirroja enfadada y después girándose hacia Kaienne añadió. – ' Y tu vale ya de tonterías y baja aquí a hablar!'

Thomas y Kaienne se miraron avergonzados y algo aterrorizados por el carácter de Lily. Por suerte los jugadores empezaban a salir al campo y nadie más prestaba atención a aquella conversa, que sería jugosa para cotillear.

'Comportaos como los Gryffindors que sois y ser valientes!'

Segundos más tarde Thomas y Kaienne se fundían en un abrazo y un largo beso. Y Lily se iba a sentar junto a Lupin y Petigrew para ver el partido de quidditch.

'Vaya, vaya… que raro ver aquí a Evans y a Remus.' – Sirius apareció de la nada algo despeinado y con la ropa revuelta. Se sentó entre ambos. – '¿No deberíais estar en la biblioteca?'

'¿Y tu no deberías estar con Hidden, Black?' – Espetó la pelirroja Evans. – '¿Menuda pelea, eh? ¬¬ ¿Que es eso de que has besado a Sam?'

'Querida Evans, yo soy todo un caballero y he defendido a Hewitt y después he arreglado el asunto con Hidden.'

'Así que mañana por la mañana veremos a Hidden llorando por que la dejas. – Dijo Remus Lupin como quien no quiere la cosa.

Lily miró al guapo Black atónita.

'Exacto.' – Sirius se encogió de hombros. – 'Cuatro días han sido suficiente.'

La pelirroja Evans le iba a echar una reprimenda pero Peter se le adelantó con otro comentario que la alteró aún más.

'Vamos, que ya te la has tirado.'

Black miró a Lily algo atemorizado. Lupin estalló en carcajadas al ver la cara de su amigo. Sirius sonrió con su encantadora sonrisa en un intento de disimulo, agarró a Peter por la bufanda y le susurró al oído.

'Los detalles te los doy más tarde, pero no hagas que la fiera de Evans me mate.'

'Eres de lo peor Black!' – Empezó a regañarlo la prefecta de Gryffindor.

El muchacho moreno abrazó a Lily y a Remus y dijo alegremente.

'Vamos, que empieza el partido!' – Se levantó y alzando el puño gritó. – 'ARRIBA GRYFFINDOR!'

Y los gritos que lo acompañaron segundos más tarde hicieron imposible escuchar el pitido del comienzo del partido.


	11. Chapter 11

_**XI**_

'Bueno chicos, hoy es el gran día!' – Dijo James con una sonrisa en la cara. – 'No quiero agobiaros con el típico discurso que doy antes de cada partido. Sabemos a quien nos enfrentamos, sabemos que es un partido difícil, que la derrota supondría largos meses de humillación por parte de Slyhterin…'

'Capitán, solo por curiosidad…' – Anthea con el cabello rubio recogido en una cola alta lo miró con fastidio. – '¿Pretendes ponerme más nerviosa?'

Los demás compañeros de equipo estallaron en carcajadas y Lyn Swan, la otra cazadora del equipo le dio una palmadita suave en la espalda al tiempo que le decía:

'Relajate Anthea, sabes que siempre lo haces fenomenal y hoy también será así.'

'Vamos Anthea, peor lo tenemos los cazadores que tenemos la responsabilidad de ir marcando puntos hasta que James consiga la snitch.' – Respondió Axel Lance, el tercer cazador del equipo de Gryffindor.-'Tú tan solo relájate y ocúpate de que se lleven varios golpes de las bludgers.'

'Todos tenemos una responsabilidad en el equipo.' – Dijo James mirándolos uno a uno. – 'Axel, Lyn y Sam marcando los puntos, Anthea y Brandon parándonos los golpes y intentando "derribar" o en el partido de hoy "lesionar para toda la temporada" a algún jugador contrincante. Darren en la portería para evitar que nos marquen y yo atrapar la snitch el primero por que si no perdemos.' – Cogió su escoba. – 'Un partido se gana en equipo, no lo gana un solo jugador.'

'Es hora de que vayamos saliendo al campo, capitán.' – Sam se puso bien sus guantes y sonrió decididamente.- 'Para ganar ese partido, claro está.'

'Para que Sam no se impaciente ya que las ganas de jugar la están matando por lo que veo, acabaré ya.' – James puso su mano ante los jugadores con la palma abierta. –'Somos muy buenos, llevamos tres años consecutivos ganando la Copa de Quidditch, todo el mundo sabe que somos los mejores por que lo hemos demostrado año tras año.'

Una a una, las manos de los demás compañeros de equipo se fueron apilando sobre la de James.

'Confianza en cada uno de nosotros y en los demás. Esa es la clave.' – James sonrió impaciente y algo nervioso.-'Somos un equipo unido y la unión hace la fuerza. Somos el equipo de los más valientes de Hogwarts, demostrémosle a Slyhterin que somos cien veces superiores a ellos.'

'Hagamos que la fiesta en la sala común después del baile dure hasta que parta el tren hacia Londres.' – Dijo Axel.

'Ganemos a Slyhterin.' – Sentenció James.

Y tras gritar Gryffindor con las manos unidas, cada uno cogió su escoba y se pusieron en fila para salir al campo. Y mientras James giraba el pomo de la puerta del vestuario se dirigió una última vez a sus jugadores:

'Recordad que jugamos contra Slyhterin y que hoy el juego sucio esta completamente permitido aunque Madam Hooch diga lo contrario.' – Abrió la puerta sonriendo maliciosamente. –'Que los de Slyhterin se coman el césped del campo. Y no lo digo literalmente.'

Eso era lo que Sam y Anthea, y los demás jugadores querían escuchar.

Salieron en fila india con James a la cabeza, al campo de Quidditch, donde el equipo de Slyhterin los esperaba para empezar el partido.

Altos silbidos y vítores fueron arrancados de las gradas. Los colores de las casas ondearon sobre las cabezas de los alumnos. James Potter le estrechó la mano a Byron Morrison bajo la atenta mirada de Madam Hooch.

Ambos intentaron romper los dedos de su adversario, pero ninguno lo consiguió.

'¿Porque tardabais tanto, Potter? – Preguntó Byron con tono burlón.-'¿Tanto miedo os da jugar contra nosotros?'

'Morrison, el día que Gryffindor tema a Slytherin jamás llegará.' – Murmuró el moreno revolviéndose el pelo. – 'Y por cierto, yo de ti jugaría duro, dos humillaciones en un mismo día no le sientan bien a nadie. Pero al fin y al cabo, nada puedes hacer para evitar esta derrota.'

'Cuidado con las bludgers, Potter.' – Byron lo miró con odio. – 'Mis golpeadores van por ti.'

'Cada año que paso en Hogwarts me hago mas importante y popular!' – Alardeó James con satisfacción. – 'Pero con la puntería de tus jugadores, dudo que ni siquiera puedan rozarme.'

Los jugadores montaron en sus escobas.

Madam Hooch dejó ir las diferentes pelotas y pitó el comienzo del partido.

Volaron rápidamente hacia sus posiciones y empezó el juego.

James Potter sobre su escoba, dio una rápida vuelta alrededor del inmenso campo de quidditch. Tras no encontrar ni rastro de la snitch y ver que el buscador de Slyhterin, Christopher Roch, volaba a una velocidad mediana por todo el campo supo que el tampoco la había visto.

El buscador de Gryffindor decidió subir más alto para tener una más amplia visión del campo y por así decirlo, esperar el reflejo dorado.

Mientras subía a más altura escuchaba los comentarios del comentarista que lo mantenían informado sobre el partido.

'AXEL LANCE LA PASA A HEWITT, QUE SE ACERCA PELIGROSAMENTE A LA PORTERÍA, HEWITT LA PASA A SWAN, PERO MORRISON ACABA DE CORTAR EL PASE!!! Y SE DIRIGIE VELOZMENTE HACIA LA PORTERÍA DE GRYFFINDOR!!!'

'LYN CUBRE A GOYLE!!! NO DEJES QUE SE LA PASEN!!' – Gritó Axel mientras volaba completamente pegado a Byron, lanzándose mutuos codazos a las costillas.

Y de repente una blugder dio de pleno la espalda de Axel, desequilibrándolo y casi tirándolo de la escoba. Lyn salió a detener a Byron que en ese momento pasó la quaffle a Goyle y este lanzó al aro izquierdo.

'GOYLE LANZA Y…!!!!!!' – James tragó saliva y miró hacia su portería. – 'DARREN LANCE LA PARA!! QUE BUEN PORTERO ESTA HECHO EL OTRO HERMANO LANCE!!! SI SEÑOR, BUENA PARADA!!!'

'A ver chicos!' – Darren Lance, de séptimo, rubio y de ojos castaños miró a sus compañeros de equipo sin soltar la quaffle. – ' Vigilad los pases.' – Pasó la quaffle a su hermano. – ' Y vosotros dos haced vuestro trabajo! – Le gritó a los dos golpeadores. - Casi marcan por la estúpida bludger que ha lanzado Dodge!'

James des de lo alto dejó escapar un suspiró y se alegró mil veces por tener a Darren en el equipo. Se dispuso a buscar la snitch.

'LANCE LA PASA A HEWITT, HEWITT HACE UNA FINTA Y SE LA DEVUELVE!! ANTHEA LANDRY, LA BESTIA BELLA, GOLPEA UNA BLUDGER Y DA DE PLENO A STUART QUE CUBRÍA A SWAN! LYN SWAN RECIBE LA QUAFFLE Y SE LANZA A TODA VELOCIDAD HACIA LOS AROS DE SLYHTERIN!'

Los alumnos de Gryffindor empezaron a animar con todas sus fuerzas.

'SWAN ACABA DE DEJAR ATRÁS A MORRISON Y SE DIRIGE SOLA HACIA STEPHENSON! ESTA CHICA ES UNA BALA!!! Y STEPHENSON SE COME LA FINTA Y EL GOOOOOOOOL!!!!!! LYN SWAN MARCA EL PRIMER TANTO DEL PARTIDO!!!'

La grada estalló en saltos, abrazos, silbidos y gritos. Lyn Swan se paseó orgullosa haciendo piruetas sobre su escoba sobre sus compañeros de casa.

'DIEZ PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!' – Anunció el chico de Hufflepuff que comentaba el partido.- ¿Y QUE VEO? POTTER VUELA EN DIRECCIÓN A UNA DE LAS TORRES A TODA VELOCIDAD! SEGURO QUE VA TRAS LA SITCH DORADA!!! ROCH LO EMPIEZA A PERSEGUIR!! PARECE QUE SE VAYAN A ESTAMPAR CONTRA LA TORRE!!!'

Gryffindor empezó a animar de nuevo, pero de repente, James se detuvo en seco a unos metros de la torre y Roch pasó por su lado a toda velocidad hasta casi estrellarse contra esta. Cuando se detuvo miró entodas las direcciones. Casi se había chocado contra la torre y de la snitch no había ni rastro.

'¿¡PERO QUE HACES!?' – Gritó el buscador del otro equipo hecho una furia. – '¿¡DONDE ESTA LA SNITCH DORADA!?

'¿Acaso te he dicho que la haya visto?' – Preguntó James con una sonrisa. –'Si me apetece ir comprobando la velocidad de mi escoba durante el partido es cosa mía.'

'JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!' – Sirius en la grada se partía de risa. – 'Me dijo que lo haría! Que engañaría al estúpido de Roch y el muy inútil ha picado!'

'¿No ha visto la snitch?' – Preguntó Lily.

'Que va, era una broma para nuestro fiel amigo Roch.' – Sirius se secó las lágrimas de la risa.-'Lastima que no se haya lesionado, le habría hecho un favor al mundo si se hubiera chocado.'

En la grada algunos rieron y otros bufaron desilusionados, como Peter.

'Yo ya pensaba que ganábamos a Slyhterin.'

Otros se deleitaban insultando a James. Sobretodo los de Slyhterin, a quien había dado un buen susto.

Durante más de media hora la snitch dorada no se dejó ver por el campo.

Los buscadores de ambos equipos tan solo paseaban de arriba abajo volando sobre su escoba a la espera de cruzarse sin querer con la pequeña snitch alada.

Mientras tanto el marcador fue incrementando tanto para Gryffindor como para Slyhterin, y para cuando empezó a nevar por primera vez en aquel invierno de Hogwarts, Gryffindor perdía de veinte puntos.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, la desesperación de ambos equipos iba en aumento. Las agresiones ya no eran tan disimuladas como ligeramente lo habían sido al principio del partido. Y las bludgers habían golpeado a la mayoría de jugadores que había en el campo con brutalidad, ni los buscadores se habían salvado.

'Lily va a pensar que soy más idiota de lo que ya cree viéndome todo el rato de arriba abajo del campo sin hacer nada.' – Pensaba James mientras volaba entre los copos de nieve. – 'Encima des de que ha empezado a nevar hace mucho mas frío! Como me ponga malo por culpa de este frío y no pueda ir al baile con Lily después de todo juro que alguien pagará por esto!'

El pobre James Potter se iba lamentando sobre cosas relacionadas a Lily cuando algo brillante empezó a volar alrededor de su cabeza. James salió de golpe de sus pensamientos y para cuando fue a agarrar la snitch esta salió volando en picado hacia abajo.

No lo dudó un instante y poniendo su escoba en vertical hacia a bajo empezó a volar o mejor dicho a dejarse caer al vacío con la escoba para igualar la tremenda velocidad de la snitch. Milésimas de segundo más tarde Roch iba a su lado cayendo en picado tras la snitch.

'JAMES POTTER Y CHRITOPHER ROCH SE HAN LANZADO EN PICADO HACIA EL SUELO TRAS LA SNITCH!!!! QUE VELOCIDAD!!!'

'Por Merlín!' – Lily miró la escena asustada. – 'Se van a matar!'

'Tranquila querida Evans, James se sabe manejar con la escoba.'

El buscador de Slyhterin alargó el brazo y James hizo lo mismo, el suelo se veía a pocos metros.

'Aparta la mano Potter!' –Roch le dio un codazo en el pecho.

'Te vas a comer es suelo si no te concentras pedazo de burro!' – James mantuvo la velocidad y alargó aún más la mano, rozando con la yema de sus dedos la snitch dorada.

Cuando la snitch se vio atrapada entre el suelo y los dos muchachos, cambió de dirección en medio segundo y se fue hacia la derecha, hacia las gradas.

James puso las dos manos sobre el mango de la escoba e hizo toda la fuerza posible para enderezar su escoba y no acabar contra el suelo. Justo giró hacia la derecha cuando sus rodillas pegadas al palo de la escoba rozaron el césped peligrosamente.

Roch no tuvo la misma suerte que él y no acabó de enderezar la escoba, por lo que acabó estampándose contra el suelo y salió disparado y rodando por el campo de quidditch.

A pesar del grito de dolor de Roch, James no se detuvo y siguió a la snitch. La tenía delante de él de nuevo. La pequeña pelota dorada y alada con la que siempre estaba jugando. En un acto reflejo alargó la mano con rapidez y la agarró entre sus dedos para después cogerla fuertemente con toda la mano.

'JAMES POTTER TIENE LA SNITCH DORADA!!!' – Madam Hooch pitó el final del partido. – 'GRYFFINDOR GANA!'

Suspiró al tiempo que sonreía y la alzó en alto para enseñarla a todo el mundo.

La tenía.

Gryffindor ganaba.

James casi brillaba tanto de felicidad como la snitch.

Los alumnos de la casa de Gryffindor tiraron al aire las bufandas, gorros, guantes, todo lo que tuvieron a mano y se abrazaron y besaron celebrando felices la victoria.

Sam, Axel, Anthea, Brandon, Lyn y Darren se dirigían hacia él para abrazarlo cuando una bludger lanzada a toda velocidad pasó entre Axel y Anthea y golpeó la cabeza de su capitán.

James sintió un fuerte dolor en la nuca y después todo se volvió negro ante él.

'EL GUARRO DE DODGE LE HA LANZADO ESA BLUDGER A TRAICIÓN!'

Fue lo último que llegó a escuchar antes de perder el conocimiento y sentirse caer al vacío.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mil Gracias por los Reviews!!!**

**Y siento si tardo tanto en subir los capitulos, pero es que estoy de examenes y solo vivo para estudiar...**

**Un besazo!!!**

**Eneida**


	12. Chapter 12

_**XII**_

En aquella oscuridad en la que estaba sumido, las voces de sus amigos se oían cada vez más cerca. Una luz empezaba a disipar aquellas sombras. Finalmente, la luz iluminó todo lo que había a su alrededor. Seis cabezas mirándolo preocupado.

'¿Os habéis multiplicado o algo?' – Preguntó al tiempo que se frotaba los ojos y las seis cabezas se convertían en las tres de sus amigos.

'James¿te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Lupin preocupado.

'¿Hemos ganado?'

Observó a su alrededor y vio que se encontraba en la enfermería de Hogwarts, aún vestido con el uniforme del equipo de quidditch.

'Si solo se preocupa por el partido es que esta perfectamente.' – Sirius suspiró aliviado al tiempo que se sentaba a los pies de la cama de su amigo. – 'Cornamenta te has perdido lo mejor del partido.'

'¿No hemos ganado?' – Se reincorporó de golpe. – 'Tenía la snitch¿¡Es que no la ha visto Madam Hooch!?'

'No, James, no la vio.' – Sirius bajó la cabeza decepcionado.

'¿QUÉ?'

'Sirius no lo alteres!' – Remus fulminó al moreno de ojos grises con la mirada. – 'James no te creas una palabra de Sirius. Gryffindor ganó porque cogiste la snitch.'

James le dio un puñetazo en el hombro a Sirius.

'No os pongáis así, era para comprobar si te encontrabas bien!' – Se defendió el moreno entre risas.

'Pues si no quieres matar a uno de los Merodeadores no bromees con esas cosas.'

'Pues que sepas que Evans se ha liado conmigo.'- Sirius lo miró fijamente. –'Y es verdad.'

'No cuela, Sirius.' – Respondió James mirándolo escépticamente.

La cortina que separaba su camilla de la de la derecha se descorrió de golpe.

'¿Que estas diciendo de mí, Black?' – Lily y Sam con el brazo izquierdo sujeto por una venda aparecieron tras la cortina.

'Nada Evans, tan solo bromeaba.'

'Bien.'

'Sam!' – James la miró preocupado. – '¿Que te ha pasado?'

'¿No le habéis dicho lo que ha pasado?' – Preguntó la morena al tiempo que se sentaba al otro lado de los pies de su camilla. – 'Capitán el partido se ha convertido en una batalla campal.'

'Por eso te he dicho que te has perdido lo mejor.' – Apuntó Sirius.

'¿Y me vais a explicar de una vez lo que ha pasado o qué?' – James estaba impaciente por oír el final del partido de quiddicth.

'Cuando Dodge te ha lanzado la bludger y tu caías en picado hacia el suelo, tu querida pelirroja, que tantas calabaza te ha dado, te ha salvado la vida con un hechizo.'

'Sabía que muy en el fondo me querías.' – Dijo James con una pícara sonrisa.

'Lo he hecho por devolverte aquella ayuda del otro día en el comedor, pero te habría dejado caer al vacío.' – Espetó Lily echándose hacia atrás su melena rojiza. – 'Habría sido un sueño hecho realidad no tener que soportar tus estupideces el resto de mis días en Hogwarts.'

Se hizo un silencio fulminante en la enfermería y Sam miró al Lily indicándole que se había pasado un poco bastante. Tirando para demasiado. Incluso James se había quedado mudo.

'Volviendo a lo de antes…' – Sirius rompió aquel incómodo silencio. – 'Después de que tu estuvieras a salvo, Hewitt, (nunca pensé que tuvieras tantos cojones) convirtió la escoba de Dodge en un palo de regaliz y Dodge cayó al suelo y esta hecho mierda en San Mungo (McGonagall nos ha dado diez puntos por ese perfecto encantamiento de transformación). – James sonrió a la muchacha morena. – 'Pero después Morrison se cobró lo suyo rompiéndole el bate de Dodge a Hewitt en el hombro, resultado de que te hayas quedado sin cazadora hasta febrero por lo menos.'

'Yo se de un par de Slytherin que esta noche van a tener un par de reaglos al estilo Merodeadores..' - Susurró James.

'Es imposible, ese, Roch y Morrison no salen de la enfermería o de San Mungo hasta Enero.' - Dijo Sam entre risas.

'¿No acabó ahí la cosa?'

'Que va! Ahora viene lo mejor!' – A Sirius se le iluminó la mirada. – 'La Bestia bella, la fantástica Anthea Landry! (Esa mujer que a parte de estar tremenda tiene un carácter increíble!) Le dio con su bate en todas las narices a Byron y lo dejó en el suelo sangrando con la nariz rota en mil piezas y con la cara plana y lisa como la calva de Filch. Y por supuesto, nadie se atrevió a tocarla, a insultarla o discutirle nada. Con su gran actuación terminó el partido.'

'Y eso que toda la mañana ha estado muriendose por los nervios!' - El capitán de Gryffindor sonrió orgulloso.- 'Tengo que hablar con los jugadores.' – James se levantó de la camilla.

'Estan en el despacho de McGonagall a la espera de un castigo.' – Dijo Sam. -'Para que Anthea y yo no nos lleváramos toda el castigo solas, el resto de los chicos han decidido apoyarnos y lo cumplirán con nosotras.' – La chica morena se levantó. – 'Y ahora que Madam Pomfrey no me ve, me voy con ellos a aceptar mi castigo.'

'Espera que voy contigo!' – Dijo el chico mientras se ponía sus botas de jugar.

'Usted no va a ninguna parte, señorito Potter.' – La enfermera Pomfrey apareció con un vaso y una botella llena de un líquido verdoso. – 'Debe permanecer aquí hasta que nos aseguremos de que su golpe en la cabeza no le ha afectado.'

'Dudo que se vuelva más fantasma de lo que ya és.' – Espetó Sirius.

'Como si tu no lo fueras.' – Le respondió James.

Madam Pomfrey dejó el vaso en la mesita y empezó a llenarlo con el líquido verde.

'¿Y eso de permanecer aquí cuanto tiempo significa?' – Preguntó Remus.

'Hasta mañana por la mañana.' – Le tendió el vaso a James.

'¿CÓMO?'

'Y solo quiero las visitas de uno en uno!' – Respondió la enfermera mirando a los demás. – 'Y usted señorita Hewitt debe permanecer aquí todo el día, así como el señorito Potter. ¿Me ha oído? – No obtuvo respuesta alguna. - ¿Señorita Hewitt?

La enfermera se giró y tan solo se encontró con los dos prefectos de Gryffinor, Black y Pettigrew.

'Se esta escapando.' – Se chivó Black señalando hacia el pasillo de le enfermería.

La puerta de la enfermería se cerró y Sam ya no estaba allí.

'Si quiere la traigo de vuelta.' – Se ofreció Sirius.-'No es ninguan molestia.'

'Da igual, pero usted no se moverá de aquí.' – Dijo la enfermera refiriéndose a James.-'Vamos tráguese eso.'

'Huele peor que el pelo de Snape.' – James miró a la enfermera suplicante. – '¿Si me lo bebo me deja irme?

'No.'

'¿¡Podré al menos ir al baile!?'

'No.'

'¿¡Estas usted loca o que le pasa!?'

'Que es esa falta de respeto!'

'Dísculpelo Enfermera Pomfrey.' – Lily dirigió una mirada severa a James. – 'Yo me encargaré de que Potter permanezca aquí, no se preocupe.'

'Pues los demás que se marchen!'

'Ya nos vamos.' – Remus agarró a Black y a Petigrew. – 'Despues pasaremos a verte, James.'

'A las siete ya sabes!' – Gritó Sirius mientas se marchaba. – 'Te espero ahí!'

'Ahí estaré.' – Murmuró el chico moreno enfadado por lo bajo.

'Tu no te mueves de aquí.' – Soltó la pelirroja Evans que lo había escuchado.

'Que se beba la poción, Señorita Evans.'- Le ordenó la enfermera antes de marcharse y dejarlos solos.

Lily se sentó en una de las sillas que había al lado de la camilla de James. Este estaba sentado en la camilla mirando a Lily con rencor y dando vueltas a la poción de su vaso.

'¿Que James, te la doy yo?' – Bromeó la pelirroja.

'¿Por que mejor no te largas?'

'¿Estas enfadado?'

'Te has propuesto pisotearme bien, por lo que parece.'

'¿Por que dices eso?'

'No sé, primero me sueltas que si te hubieras librado de mí estarías mejor, después te quedas aquí para vigilarme…' – James la miró seriamente. – '¿Si te caigo tan mal porque aceptaste venir conmigo al baile?'

'No me caes mal.'

'Mentirosa.' – Y dejó el vaso en la mesita lleno de la poción para después tumbarse dándole la espalda a Lily.

'Potter te han dado un golpe en la cabeza y casi te matas.'

'Cosa que te habría dado una alegría.'

'¿¡Eres tonto o que te ocurre!?' – Explotó la prefecta haciendo que James la mirara. – '¿¡Tu crees que yo me alegraría de que murieras¿¡Crees que no me he asustado cuando te he visto caer al vacío¿Qué no he llorado cuando te he visto tendido en el suelo inconsciente? – James vio como los ojos verdes de la chica humedecían. - ¿¡Sabes cuantas veces he dado las gracias por haber tenido en ese momento la varita en la mano!? Tanto te cuesta darte cuenta de que en realidad me caes bien, que te aprecio y que t…'

'¿Y que más?' – La instó a continuar James.

La pelirroja calló de golpe ruborizada y se mordió la lengua. Si hablaba sin pensar se le escaparía algo que no debía y sería su fin.

James le sonrió, cogió la poción y se la tragó de golpe haciendo después una inmensa mueca de asco.

'Vale, me quedaré aquí lo que queda de mañana y de tarde.' – Dijo tumbándose en la cama. – 'Pero solo si me das un beso!'

'Te lo daré esta noche.'

'¿¡En serio!?'

'Despues del baile.'

'A las nueve en la sala común.'

'Perfecto.' – Lily se levantó y se fue a marchar. – 'Descansa hasta entonces.'

'Te quiero pelirroja!'

Y Lily se marchó hecha un tomate de la enfermería.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mil gracias x los reviews!!**

**Me alegro de q el capitulo del partido no se haya hecho pesado!**

**Besos!**

**Eneida**


	13. Chapter 13

_**XIII**_

Le había costado escabullirse de la atenta vigilancia de Madam Pomfrey, pero gracias a su astuta inteligencia y picardía lo había conseguido y ahora iba camino de encontrarse con su fiel compañero y amigo de travesuras Sirius Black.

'Solo espero no encontrarme con la pelirroja.' – Pensó James mirando los pocos alumnos que transitaban por el pasillo. – 'Ahí esta mi querido Canuto.'

Sentado bajo la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta, Sirius Black aguardaba a su amigo mientras se daba el lote con una chica de Ravenclaw.

'Sirius¿veo que no pierdes el tiempo, eh?'

Sirius abrió un ojo y observó a su amigo. Mordió los labios de la muchacha antes de separarse de ella.

'¿Que tal?' – La saludó James con una sonrisa. La chica lo miró sonrojada. – 'Que te parece si te beso y después le dices a Black que lo hago mejor que él?'

'Ja, James, ya hemos comprobado eso varias veces y sabes que yo soy el mejor.'

'Que mentiroso estas hecho.' – James se revolvió el pelo y miró a la muchacha que aún no había dicho nada. – '¿Y que me dices de mi propuesta?'

'Cornamenta, Evans viene por allí, yo me escondería antes de que te viera.'

El muchacho moreno se giró y vio a su amada pelirroja ejerciendo su papel de prefecta por el pasillo. Rápidamente se escondió tras la estatua de la bruja antes de que lo viera. No había que enfadarla cuando se había ido tan contenta y risueña de la enfermería.

'Hola Evans!' – La saludó Black.

Lily miró a Black y después a la muchacha de Ravenclaw con una ceja levantada.

'Black, deberías ir a cambiarte para el baile en vez de corromper a las muchachas menores que tu.' – Lily meneó la cabeza. – 'De verdad que es impresionante con cuantas te llegas a liar en una semana.'

Black se encogió de hombros. Agarró a la chica de Ravenclaw por la barbilla suavemente y la besó y besó y besuqueó hasta dejarla sin aliento.

'Adios princesa.'

Le susurró a la chica cuando esta ya se iba con una cara que decía por si sola "Sirius Black me ha besado!". Lily veía esa cara por lo menos cuatro veces por semana y nunca en la misma chica.

La mente prodigiosa de Black se dio cuenta de algo. Lily Evans delante de él y a solas en el pasillo y James Potter escondido sin poder salir por conveniencia. Sonrió pícaramente y decidió hacer sufrir a James un rato.

'¿Qué Lily tu también quieres?' – Preguntó Black acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella.- '¿A que te ha dado envidia?'

'¿Que coño haces Canuto?' – Murmuró James escondido.

Lily simplemente lo miró con mala cara y con los brazos en jarras le respondió:

'Gracias, pero no. Además te llevarías una decepción cuando vieras que mi cara no adopta la misma forma que la de esa chica.'

'Vamos Lily, así cuando te bese James podrás decirle que yo beso mejor.'

Sirius alargó un brazo y lo paso por la cintura de Lily. El muchacho podía sentir la mirada de su amigo clavada en su nuca, dándole pequeñas descargas eléctricas y eso le divertía en cantidad.

'Y con el caso que te hace, seguro que por fin me cree.' – Acercó sus labios a los de Lily que permanecía impasible, seria y tranquila como siempre. – 'Y la verdad es que no estas nada mal y ya que cuando estés con James no podré hacer esto…'

¡PLAF!

Sirius la dejó ir de golpe y se llevó la mano a la mejilla dolorida y roja como el cabello de Evans.

'Deja de hacer el inútil y vete a cambiar.' – Y se marchó.

James salió de detrás de la estatua hecho una furia. Dispuesto a cargarse a su mejor amigo.

'James, antes que nada, sabes que era una broma.'

'Y esto también va a ser una broma.' – Sacó su varita.

'Cornamenta, tu objetivo inalcanzable acaba de darme una torta impresionante, peor que la bludger que te ha caído a ti esta mañana.' – Le habló Sirius. – 'Y son las siete, así que vayamos a lo nuestro y listos.'

James miró a Black y después se empezó a reír de él. Sirius sin hacer caso de la burla de su amigo sacó el Mapa del Merodeador y le tendió la capa de invisibilidad a James.

'Por eso me gusta Lily.' – El chico la cogió y se la echó por encima de manera que solo se veía una cabeza flotante.

'Evans es una fiera, es más agresiva que cualquier criatura del Bosque prohibido.' – Sirius sacó la varita y la puso sobre el mapa. – 'Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.'

'Ven bajo mi capa Sirius.'

'James, tus bromas de ese tipo no me gustan últimamente.'

'Ven aquí y vamos a la mazmorras de una vez a liarla.'

'¿Tienes prisa?'

'Tengo que ponerme guapo para Lily.'

'Lily esto, Lily lo otro, si Lily te chilla te callas, obedeces a Lily todo el santo día!' – Sirius se tapó con la capa también y se pusieron en marcha. – 'Lily tiende su mano y tu vas a comer de ella inmediatamente. Hace contigo lo que quiere y tu estas tan atontado que no te das cuenta.'

'Eso no es cierto.'

'No que va!' – Ironizó Black. – 'Lily Evans te ha domesticado.'

'A mi nadie me ha domesticado y cuando quieras te lo demuestro!'

'Tirale los trastos a alguna esta noche en el baile.'- Lo desafió Black.

'¿Eres idiota?' – Le espetó James. – 'Toda mi vida en Hogwarts para conseguir una cita con Lily y ahora que la tengo no la voy a desperdiciar de esa manera tan estúpida. Total, para hacer lo que llevo haciendo toda mi vida aquí con todas las tías. Es hora de cambiar, de madurar e ir a por Lily.'

'¿Y me dices que no te han domesticado¿Te esta escuchando hablar James? Tantas charlas de Remus y Evans te han lavado el cerebro'

'El día que te enamores de alguien lo entenderás.' – James se quedó pensativo. – 'Aunque bueno, el día que tu te enamores de alguna mujer yo dejo de llamarme James Potter.'

'¿Sabes mi próximo objetivo?'

'¿Quien es?'

'Anthea Landry.'

'Te van a dar calabazas. Anthea ha madurado un montón y ha dejado de ser la guarrilla que era hace dos años.'

'Sexo sin compromiso y complicaciones, a todo el mundo le va bien.'

'Te dará calabazas.'- Dijo de repente una voz tras ellos.

James y Sirius se miraron asustados y se giraron bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Remus Lupin los "miraba" desde fuera.

'Lunático¿es que nos ves?' – Preguntó Black saliendo de debajo de la capa.

'Hace un momento no, pero se os oía a kilómetros y Filch anda por aquí.' – Se metió bajo la capa. – 'Vamos que me apunto.'

'Por favor! Que gran honor!' – Sirius se metió de nuevo bajo ella. –'El prefecto Lunático acompañándonos en nuestra travesura.'

'¿Cuando he faltado yo a alguna de ellas?'

'Nunca y espero que nunca lo hagas' – Respondió James. – 'Y por cierto la capa se nos ha quedado pequeña para los tres.'

Se veían salir tres pares de pies salir de la nada.

'Pues menos mal que no viene Peter.' – Respondió Sirius haciendo reír a James.-'Porque con lo regordete que se ha puesto este verano…'

Giraron la esquina y empezaron a bajar las escaleras.

'¿Quereis apostar sobre lo de antes?' – Preguntó Sirius volviendo al tema anterior.

'Adelante.' – Respondió James completamente seguro.-'Que tal si nos jugamos los deberes de la primera semana del próximo trimestre?'

'Perfecto por que vas a perder y vas a estar encerrado todo e día ne la biblioteca con Evans y Lunático haciendo mis deberes'

'Ja, no cantes victoria antes de tiempo Canuto.'

'Bajad la voz que Filch esta la girar la esquina.' – Remus consultaba el mapa.

'Ahora empieza ha ponerse esto emocionante.' – James sonrió.

'Vamos a dejar bien guapos a los de Slyhterin para le baile!'


	14. Chapter 14

_**XIV**_

Lily acabó de dar su ronda por los pasillos. Le extrañó no encontrarse a Lupin, el otro prefecto, en el camino de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor. Atravesó el retrato de la Señora Gorda después de decir la contraseña y entró en la sala común.

La sala común tan acogedora y tranquila como solía estar siempre con su fuego encendido parecía haber sido cambiada por otra totalmente distinta.

De las paredes, chimenea y techo colgaban miles de guirnaldas, calcetines, estrellas, bolas de Navidad… Las banderas de Gryffindor con el león y los colores escarlata y rojo decoraban cada parte de la torre. Un gigantesco árbol de Navidad se mantenía en pie en medio de toda la muchedumbre. Y en las mesas donde solían hacer los deberes, varias bandejas llenas de dulces y de comida aguardaban para la fiesta de después del baile.

¿Alguien había dicho tranquila sala común?

Los alumnos vestidos, a medio vestir, aún con la túnica de la escuela, en ropa muggle, etc. iban y venían de un lado a otro, de una habitación a otra, de los baños a las habitaciones y un murmullo incesante, por no decir gritos, que hacía inaudible cualquier conversación.

Lily miró de reojo el caos que se estaba desatando en la sala común y en vez de poner orden, se saltó sus normas de prefecta y corriendo a grandes zancadas subió a su habitación. ¿Que mas daba? Hoy era el baile de Navidad!

'¿Estais seguras de que es un buen hechizo? – Preguntó Kaienne que no se fiaba de las otras dos chicas. – '¿Lo habréis probado antes, no?

'Claro!' – Anthea apuntó a su cabeza con la varita. – 'Vamos allá!'

'Eh! Quieta!' – La detuvo Kaienne.

Anthea, Sam y Kaienne se estaban preparando para el baile. Kaienne ya estaba vestida y tan solo le faltaba peinarse y maquillarse. La chica quería un peinado bonito, algo que le cambiara el look por aquella noche y al decírselo a Anthea y a Sam estas habían tenido la magnífica idea de usar la magia. Pero Sam y Anthea juntas, podían llegar a ser peor que los merodeadores con sus bromas.

'Vamos Kaienne, no te hagas la remolona y déjanos!' – Sam le sonrió. – 'Tu pelo va a quedar magnífico y vas a cambiar tanto por esta noche que ni Thomas te reconocerá!'

'Bueno…'- Murmuró la chica aún no convencida del todo.

'Adelante Anthea!' – Gritó Sam.

Tres segundos más tarde se escuchó el gritó de Kaienne por todo Hogwarts.

'Chicas!' – Lily entró en el dormitorio. – '¿Qué ha sido ese grito?'

Sam sobre una de las camas se tronchaba de risa. Anthea con las manos tapándose la boca retrocedía lentamente con cara de "Ups…" y Kaienne…

'KAIENNE!' – La boca de Lily se deslizó varios centímetros.- '¿¡Pero que te han hecho!?

El pelo de Kaienne se había vuelto de color verde lima y se había rizado tantísimo que parecía una peluca a lo afro. Lily se acercó a la muchacha que lloraba desconsoladamente reprochándoles a sus dos compañeras aquel destrozo.

'Jamás vuelvo a dejar mi pelo en vuestras manos! Me lo habéis destrozado, arpías! Sois unas brujas!'

'Eso ya lo sabíamos.' – Respondió Sam mientras seguía riéndose. – 'Míralo por el lado bueno, Kaienne. Estas irreconocible!'

'Os odio!'

'A ver calma y tranquilidad!' – Lily le secó las lágrimas a Kaienne y la sentó en el taburete de su tocador. – 'Sam deja de reírte de una vez!'

'Como no consiga arreglar esto vais con el pelo como yo!' – Gritó enfurecida la chica de pelo verde.

Anthea se acercó con cara de culpable a Kaienne y le pidió perdón. Sam por su parte dejó de reírse y Lily sacó su varita.

'¿Te ayudamos Lily?' – Se ofreció Sam.

La mirada de Kaienne le dio la respuesta.

'Vosotras dos vestiros y yo arreglo esto.' – Ordenó Lily. – 'Vamos!'

Una hora más tarde, la sala común había vuelto a su calma de siempre. Las chicas con sus vestidos de gala largos y abultados parecían todas unas princesas. Los chicos vestidos con trajes de noche, negros, grises o de colores cantarines, más arreglados de lo normal se reían unos de otros al verse vestidos de aquella manera. Era algo demasiado inusual ver a los alumnos tan elegantes.

'Vaya pintas llevas Axel!' – Le gritó James des de una de las butacas en verlo bajar por las escaleras de su dormitorio.

'Tu también estas muy guapo James!' – Le respondió el chico sonriendo.

James iba vestido de manera sencilla, sabía de sobras que no le hacía falta arreglarse mucho y peinarse fue algo que nunca aprendió. Llevaba un traje negro, con una camisa blanca debajo, un pico de la camisa iba por dentro de su pantalón y el otro salía. Los zapatos negros también y el pelo…despeinado.

'Al menos podrías peinarte por una vez en tu vida.' – Remus Lupin vestido también muy elegantemente le intentó peinar el pelo con la mano, más no lo consiguió.

'Entonces no sería yo.'

'Hola!' – Sam se acercó a los muchachos y Remus y James se quedaron boquiabiertos.-'No me miréis así!'

'Estás preciosa' – Murmuró Lupin con una sonrisa.

'Totalmente de acuerdo' – Agregó James dando su aprobación.

Sam sonrió contenta. Llevaba un vestido largo, ceñido a la cintura y después abultado hasta el suelo. De color azul claro y blanco de seda. El vestido le dejaba al descubierto completamente los hombros y brazos, no tenía mangas. Pero llevaba un chal azulado y transparentito que se le enrollaba en los brazos y caía suavemente.

El cabello lo llevaba recogido en un alto moño despeinado del que caían varios mechones largos y ondulados y el flequillo liso hacia el lado le cubría la frente.

Tan solo un poco de brillo en los labios, las mejillas rosadas que resaltaban un pelín y las pestañas negras como el carbón que enmarcaban sus ojos negros. En el lado izquierdo de la cara, bajo el ojo, llevaba tres diminutas estrellas plateadas.

Sirius bajó vestido del dormitorio. Vio a sus amigos hablar con una muchacha morena, que estaba de espaldas.

Dejó escapar un suspiro al ver aquella fina figura, con los hombros al descubierto y con el pelo negro como la noche acariciando su espalda.

'Tiene que ser nueva y haber llegado esta noche…' – Pensó mientras se acercaba a ellos. – 'Por que un bombón así no se me pasa por alto!'

Y al escuchar pasos tras ellas la muchacha se giró. Y Sirius ya estaba a punto de soltarle un piropo y más al ver lo bonita que era de cara, cuando se mordió la lengua al reconocer a Sam Hewitt.

'H-he-witt…'

Se reprocho a si mismo lo estúpido que había sonado eso.

'G-Ge-uitt…' – Lo imitó James al tiempo que se partía de risa.

'¿Te enseño a pronunciar mi nombre Black?'

'No hace falta, se hablar muy bien.'

Y de fondo se escuchaba a James pronunciar el nombre de su cazadora repetidamente como lo había hecho Sirius. El chico moreno le propinó una patada a la butaca donde James estaba sentado y este aún se rió más fuerte.

'¿No llevas sujeto el brazo?' – Le preguntó Remus al ver que no llevaba ningún pañuelo que lo aguantara como el que había llevado todo el día.

'Intenta moverme el brazo.'

Remus no se atrevió, pero Sirius en un momento le puso una mano en la muñeca izquierda y fue a tirar de ella, pero en vez de moverse el brazo, se movió Sam entera.

'¿Qué te has hecho?'

'El director Dumbledore me ha petrificado el brazo.'

'Que pasada…' – Murmuró James asombrado.

'Así voy guapa sin hacerme daño en el brazo, y además evito que idiotas como Black me hagan daño en el hombro.'

'Pues el idiota este te ha defendido esta mañana.' – Gruñó Sirius.

'Y ya te he dado las gracias, pero tu deberías pedirme perdón por haberme besado sin mi consentimiento.' – Respondió la chica.

'¿PERDONA?' – Gritó incrédulo Sirius. – '¿Sabes que un montón de niñas en este colegio se mueren por que las bese?'

'Pobres ilusas, con lo mal que lo haces…' – Bufó Sam.

'¿¡QUÉ!?' – La cara de Sirius se convirtió en la de un ogro enfadado.

'Has tocado su fibra sensible.' – Le explicó Remus divertido.

'Bah…'

'¿Qué te parece si vamos pasando?' – Le sugirió Lupin a su pareja tendiéndole el brazo.

'Me parece fenomenal!'

Y Sam se cogió a su brazo con su mano buena y ambos desaparecieron por el retrato de la Señora Gorda junto a más chicos y chicas.

Sirius se dejó caer en la butaca de al lado enfadado.

'Por fin alguien ha dicho la verdad!' – Soltó James con una sonrisa pícara. – 'Canuto, admite que beso mejor que tú.'

'Es la ultima vez que ayudo a Hewitt, a partir de ahora paso de ella completamente, ya se me puede presentar llorando y suplicándome que la perdone, que no lo haré.'

'Mira, por ahí viene tu próxima presa, Anthea Landry.'

La cabeza de Sirius giró completamente y sus ojos buscaron y detectaron a la Bestia Bella como si fuera un radar. Acababa de bajar el último escalón de la escalera.

Llevaba un vestido blanco con los bordes del cuadrado y escotado cuello dorados. Las mangas que al principio se ceñían a sus brazos después se hacían enormemente anchas y largas, hasta casi tocar el suelo y también terminaban en el color dorado. Un fino cinturón acabado en pico por delante era también dorado y pegaba el vestido a su cuerpo. El cabello peinado hacía el lado se recogía en una trenza de la altura de la nuca hasta el hombro. Después, la trenza se deshacía y caía el cabello liso hasta su cintura. Dos finos mechones, largos y rubios enmarcaban su cara.

'Anthea, estas enormemente hermosa.' – Sirius la asaltó sin que ella supiera de donde había salido. – 'Ya eres bella de por sí, pero hoy eres como una estrella brillando en medio de la noche oscura.'

'Me halaga lo que me dices, Sirius.' – Dijo ella sonriendo. – 'Pero por favor deja de hablar así, que me da la sensación de que mes estas tirando los trastos.'

'En realidad esa era mi intención.' – Le explicó sinceramente Sirius. Anthea no pudo evitar reírse complacida. – '¿Con quien tengo que competir para ser tu pareja?'

'Con Malfoy.'

'Entonces perfecto, por que llegará tarde y hecho un asco a baile.' – Sirius le tendió el brazo. – 'Yo te acompaño y te hago compañía hasta que él llegue. Después ya lo retaré a un duelo…'

'¿Qué quieres decir con que llegará tarde y hecho un asco?'

'No se lo digas, a Evans, por que mi vida correría peligro. Pero los de Slyhterin tienen un pequeño regalito por cortesía de los Merodeadores.'

'Entonces va para largo, seguro.' – Anthea se rindió y se cogió a su brazo. – '¿Qué habéis hecho?'

'La sorpresa es para el final, Anthea.'

Ella y Sirius abandonaron la sala común.

James los observó y por su mente empezó a rondar la idea de que iba a perder su apuesta con Sirius. Tan solo quedaban cinco minutos para las nueve. Había bajado a la sala común un cuarto de hora antes. Sabía que Lily era puntual y que llegaría antes de la hora. No quería que ella lo tuviera que esperar, eso no sería propio de un caballero como James Potter.

Vio a un montón de chicos y chicas pasar agarrados o solos frente a él. Sobretodo le hacían gracia los de primero y recordó la pequeña broma que les habían gastado aquel Setiembre al entrar en la casa de Gryffindor. Y también la tremenda bronca de la prefecta Evans. "Aguafiestas" Le había dicho James. "Madura de una vez Potter" Le había respondido ella.

Peter pasó frente a él solo. Seguramente iría a buscar a aquella chica de Hufflepuf que había conseguido como pareja a última hora. Thomas y Kaienne agarrados y muy acaramelados lo saludaron y en el retrato de la Señora Gorda se besaron.

'¿Cuando han vuelto esos dos?' – Se preguntó.

Una mano le tocó el hombro suavemente al tiempo que escuchó aquella dulce voz decir:

'James…'

Se sintió morir de felicidad.

Se levantó, se giró y se puso frente a ella.

La miró de arriba abajo.

El cabello rojo y liso cayendo por sus hombros, dos finas trenzas iban des de encima de sus orejas y se juntaban en una detrás, para caer junto a la cascada pelirroja por su espalda. Los ojos verdes esmeraldas, las mejillas sonrojadas por que la estaba mirando y los labios rojizos.

¿Cuánto tiempo más aguantaría sin robarle un beso?

Sus blancos hombros descubiertos. El vestido verde esmeralda tenía el cuello de barco en pico y se agarraba a sus brazos por dos finas tiras verdes con un bordado dorado a la misma altura.

Bajo su pecho, realzándolo un fino cordón dorado que se escondía tras el vestido verde que se partía en dos. La tela verde se iba hacia los lados des de encima del pecho para dejar paso al blanco que caía hasta sus pies.

Le tendió una mano y la hizo girar sobre si misma.

Y murió una vez más. Pero esta vez de deseo.

Cuando los cabellos rojos de Lily volaron al girar sobre ella, dejaron al descubierto su blanca espalda. Y es que el vestido se cerraba por detrás a la altura de la cadera, dejando la parte de toda la columna vertebral al descubierto. Por detrás, el vestido era todo verde y rozaba el suelo en una pequeña cola.

'Eh…' – James tragó saliva. – 'No se cómo decírtelo…'

'Tu cara ya me dice todo.' – Respondió ella sonriendo orgullosa.

Aquella vez no era Lily la sonrojada, sino James.

James le tendió el brazo y Lily lo agarró gustosa.

¿Quién era más feliz de los dos?

Difícil de adivinar.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gracias a todos x los reviews!**

**Sunflower07: Me alegro de que lo empezaras y te gustara! Muchas gracias x tus reviews!**

**Muchos besos!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**XV**_

Lucius Malfoy caminó a través de su sala común sin reparar mucho en los demás integrantes de su casa. Su círculo de amigos debía de estar ya en el salón esperando su honorada presencia y la de su bella y noble pareja Anthea Landry. La idea de que fuera al baile con Landry había agradado mucho a las dos familias, que tenían la esperanza de que aquello acabara en algo más.

Salió de las mazmorras y tan pronto como puso los pies fuera de ella resbaló y cayó al suelo. Hecho una furia se fue a levantar pero una especie de moco verde pegándose por todos los rincones posibles de su túnica de gala lo atrajo de nuevo hacia el suelo y esta vez su cabello rubio platino se pringó de aquella viscosidad.

'¿¡QUÉ ÉS ESTO!?' – Gritó golpeando el moco verde y salpicando a su alrededor.

'Lucius, cálmate.' – Unos metros más adelante, tumbado y atrapado por el moco verde uno de sus mejores "amigos", Nick Devoir, lo miraba con tranquilidad. – 'Yo llevo un cuarto de hora aquí pegado.'

Sus labios finos se comprimieron el uno contra el otro. Todos los alumnos de su casa que hacía un buen rato habían salido de la sala común estaban atrapados como él por aquella sustancia. Algunos resbalaban y caían al suelo de nuevo, otros utilizaban su magia inútilmente, otros intentaban limpiarse su vestido y otros como Devoir se habían resignado y observaban como uno a uno los demás Slyhterin caían en aquella estúpida trampa al salir de la casa de Slyhterin.

'¡Quien haya sido el culpable de esto lo pagará caro!' – Bellatrix Lestrange se debatía con el moco pegajoso y gritaba como una histérica.-'¿¡Es que nadie es capaz de deshacer este conjuro!?

La Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts brillaba de vida en su interior. Poco a poco los príncipes y princesas por un día de aquel fantástico castillo recorrían vestidos con sus mejores atuendos los pasillos y escaleras y se encontraban y reunían finalmente en el gran comedor.

El comedor estaba pintado de blanco y plata. Suelo, columnas y paredes eran de hielo. Los adornos que colgaban del techo y las paredes lo habían transformado completamente. Además el comedor contaba con un gigantesco abeto de Navidad decorado, si te fijabas bien, con luminosos duendecillos y hadas. En el techo transparente se veían caer los copos de nieve de la hermosa nevada que caía fuera del castillo. Las mesas de las cuatro casas habían desaparecido y en lugar de ellas había un tremendo espacio en mitad del salón para servir de pista de baile. Pegados a las paredes, elegantes sofás y butacas para poder descansar los pies, y una gran mesa donde cada uno podía servirse su tentempié y su bebida.

'Es precioso…' – Kaienne, agarrada del brazo de Thomas estaba asombrada. – 'Que bonito…'

'Como tu esta noche!' – Thomas le plantó un suave beso en los labios.

Kaienne Green vestía un vestido largo hasta los pies de color marrón con reflejos y bordados dorados. Su vestido llevaba una chaquetita de manga corta solo hasta la altura del pecho. Bajo aquella cortita chaqueta el vestido escotado se ceñía en su cintura para después abultarse como una campana y caer hasta sus pies. Los ojos los llevaba pintados de dorado, así como los labios, las uñas…y el cabello…

'Kaienne, no crees que unos reflejos dorados o castaños habrían hecho mejor juego con tu vestido que esas mechas de color…' – Thomas cogió un mechón de pelo de su novia y lo analizó detenidamente. – '¿Verde oscuro?'

Kaienne hizo una mueca de enfado y Thomas soltó el mechón de inmediato.

'Si no llega a ser por Lily hoy no bajo al baile y me quedo encerrada en mi habitación…y Sam y Anthea llevarían el pelo de color verde lima y a lo afro.'

'A ver si lo adivino…. ¿Has dejado que esas dos usaran la magia contigo para peinarte?'

'Si…' – Respondió avergonzada la chica.

Thomas estalló en carcajadas y abrazó a su novia para evitar que esta se enfadara con él.

'¿Recuerdas aquel día en 4º que Anthea quiso maquillarse con un hechizo y estuvo toda una semana pintada como si fuera un payaso muggle?' – Le preguntó su chico entre risas. – '¿Y aquella vez que Sam vino con gorro a clase por que el sortilegio le había salido mal y tenía la cabeza como si se la hubieran afeitado?' – Kaienne y Thomas empezaron a reír sonoramente.

Agarrada del brazo de aquel al que consideraba su mejor amigo, Sam Hewitt entró al salón con una sonrisa radiante. La pareja fue observada con admiración, sobre todo por aquellos alumnos de cursos inferiores. La noble y famosa Hewitt estaba hermosa al lado del adorado prefecto Lupin, aquel por cuyos ojos de ámbar suspiraban todas las niñas. La pareja sin duda daría que hablar y daría pie tanto a nuevos chismorreos, como a la más digna admiración.

'Remus, te adoran.'

'¿Quién me adora?' – Preguntó este sin darle mucha importancia.

'Las niñas de cuarto, tercero, segundo y primero se mueren por ti.' – Le susurró Sam al oído, cosa que provocó que muchas crías soltaran improperios contra ella. – 'Tan solo hay que ver que miradas de corderito degollado te lanzan…'

'Me gustaría ver si me adorarían igual una noche de luna llena.' – Bromeó Lupin haciendo que Sam sonriera divertida. – '¿Que tal si tomamos algo de beber antes de que Dumbledor de su discurso y comience el baile?'

Anthea tropezó con la falda de su vestido y habría caído escaleras abajo si no fuera porque Sirius la agarró de inmediato por la cintura y el brazo. Cualquier chica se hubiera ruborizado y hubiera aprovechado la situación para aferrarse más a él y soltar una estúpida frase parecida a: 'Black me has salvado, acabo de pasar tanto miedo!'. Pero Anthea no era ni tonta, ni ingenua o inocente, o al menos no quería fingirlo. Sabía que no debía bajar la guardia ante Black y menos cuando este le había dicho claramente que iba a por ella.

'Gracias Sirius.' – Dijo amablemente mientras se separaba de él.

'No me lo vas a poner fácil por lo que veo.' – Sirius le tendió de nuevo el brazo y continuaron bajando las escaleras.

'Sirius, no conseguirás nada.' – Dijo Anthea mirando al frente fijamente así como hacía el muchacho.- 'No soy tan suelta como antes, mi época de cabeza loca acabó el año pasado.'

'No he olvidado aquellos encuentros a solas entre tu y yo en la mansión Landry o en la playa.'

'Yo tampoco.' – Afirmó la chica rubia. – 'Fue un verano inolvidable.'

'La primera vez nunca se olvida.'

'Estoy de acuerdo.' – Anthea lo miró a los ojos. – 'Es un bonito recuerdo que guardaré siempre.'

Sirius captó la indirecta y le sonrió derrotado. Supo que Anthea había hablado claro y firme, que no cambiaría de opinión. Se contentó con recordar junto a ella, el resto de camino hasta el gran comedor, aquel verano del paso de cuarto a quinto curso, en el que la familia Black había pasado las vacaciones en la mansión del Mediterráneo de la familia Landry.

La playa de la isla de Sicília había sido testigo de aquellos encuentros fortuitos y a solas, de aquellos arrebatos de pasión de dos adolescentes que apenas sabían hasta donde eran capaces de llegar en un amor de verano.

Tras dejar a Anthea en el gran salón conversando con Sam y Remus, se dirigió sin ganas pero siendo un caballero a recoger a Amanda Hidden de Hufflepuff, quien hacía un cuarto de hora que lo esperaba impaciente en aquel pasillo de Hogwarts. Sin imaginar que aquella maravillosa noche acabaría llorando por que Black la dejaba.

Todo el mundo. Alumnos, profesores, fantasmas y personajes de los cuadros, absolutamente todo Hogwarts, se quedó paralizado y desconcertado al verlos juntos.

La hermosa prefecta Lily Evans agarrada suavemente del elegante y guapo James Potter bajaba por las escaleras. Luciendo radiantes los dos, preciosos vestidos de gala y felices sonrisas. Para ambos era un sueño hecho realidad.

En el camino de la sala común al gran salón fueron incapaces de decirse nada con palabras. Miradas tímidas entre ellos, cómplices al ver la reacción de los demás, un calorcillo suave en la mano de Lily y en el brazo de James.

Sam, Anthea y Remus conversaban alegremente cuando el murmullo incesante de miles de palabras en el comedor se apagó bruscamente. Curiosos por ver hacia donde se dirigían todas las miradas de los presentes asomaron las cabezas y los vieron.

Entrando por la puerta, Lily y James. Sin máscaras de odio, sin insultos, sin miradas fulminantes, nada… Sinceros totalmente, con sonrisas que delataban que los sentimientos de uno por el otro eran iguales, avanzando con la segura calma de Lily pero con la energía viva de James.

'Que bonito…' – Suspiró Sam feliz de verlos así. – 'Ojalá que de una vez se dejen de tonterías y se digan sinceramente que se aman.'

'Quizás ocurra esta noche…' – Remus ya imaginaba que la pareja junta daría esa imagen tan sólida. – 'El milagro de Navidad.'

'Se los ve tan radiantes, tan guapos a los dos…' – Anthea sonrió. – 'Ya sabía yo que bajo la piel del chulo de Potter y bajo la piel de la severa Lily había dos dulces enamorados hasta las trancas.'

'Incluso dan mal rollo de verlos tan bien.' – Murmuró Sirius Black apareciendo con Amanda agarrada del brazo.-'Esto es una locura…'

La chica de Hufflepuff miró con superficialidad e indiferencia a Sam.

'No te preocupes, es todo para ti.' – Le respondió por lo bajo la morena.

Finalmente, Lily y James se reunieron con sus amigos.

Los profesores se levantaron de sus butacas (en vez de mesa porque también había desaparecido) y poniéndose en semicírculo de cara a los alumnos y con el director Dumbledor en medio de ellos, el director empezó su discurso. Pero nada se le escapaba al astuto e inteligente director Dumbledor.

'Profesor Slhugorn, no veo a ningún alumno de su casa, quizás hayan tenido algún problema al mirar su reloj. ¿Le importaría ir a…'

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por que las puertas del comedor se abrieron estrepitosamente. Un alumno de Slyhterin mojado, lleno de viscosidades verdes y hecho un asco dijo jadeando:

'Alguien ha puesto un inmenso moco en las mazmorras y todos estábamos atrapados.'

Las carcajadas estallaron en el comedor. Ni a la profesora McGonagall, ni al director Dumbledore, ni a la prefecta Lily se les escaparon aquellas miradas y sonrisas cómplices y divertidas entre Black y Potter o aquel intento de hacerse el inocente deLupin. Para darles una más clara prueba de quienes eran los culpables Peter Petigrew se acercó a ellos molesto.

'¿Por qué no me habéis avisado cuando los ibais a hacer?'

La tutora de su casa los fulminó con la mirada.

'Así que cuando habéis desaparecido misteriosamente estabais preparando todo esto.'- Intuyó la pelirroja mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su pareja.

'Lily, admite que la idea de ver a todos los de Slytherin ir quedando atrapados como moscas en un moco verde te hace reír.'

'James¿ni el último día de curso eres capaz de comportante como una persona adulta?'

'Señorita Evans te recuerdo que hoy es el penúltimo día de curso, mañana es el último día y tengo algo reservado para un par que no son de Slyhterin.' – Le susurró James al oído. – 'La escena será la de siempre. Unos gritos, nosotros cuatro riéndonos en su cara y después la prefecta Lily Evans persiguiéndonos a mí (preferiría que me persiguieras para otra cosa y no para reñirme) y a Sirius por el pasillo del tren diciéndonos que somos unos inmaduros.'

'Estoy harta de esa estúpida situación en cada viaje en tren.' – Musitó Lily enfadada. – 'No lo hagáis!'

'Sabes que de nada sirven tus advertencias en este caso.'- Murmuró burlón el moreno. – 'Aunque si me prometes que tu y yo nos pasaremos el viaje hacia Londres a solas en un vagón para nosotros dejo lo planeado.'

Lily lo miró con una ceja levantada.

'Antes que pasar el viaje a solas contigo lo hago con los Sangre Pura.'

James miró hacia otro lado molesto por sus palabras y Lily intuyó que quizás se había pasado de nuevo.

'Pues que sepas que Dodge y el equipo de Slytherin están en mi lista de "putadas pendientes".'

'Bueno…' – Murmuró Lily con una sonrisa pícara. – 'Esos se lo merecen.'

James no pudo evitar una sonrisa orgullosa, complacido por que la prefecta aprobara alguna de sus bromas.

Slughorn fue tuvo que ir a quitar aquel asqueroso moco verde y liberar a los alumnos. Diez minutos más tarde los Slyhterin se presentaban en el comedor con sus vestidos impecables de nuevo, pero con los cabellos llenos de moco verde. Había sido imposible hacerlo desaparecer.

'Después de este pequeño incidente (aprovecho para decir que el sortilegio era muy bueno y la broma muy adecuada para la ocasión) tan solo me queda desearles una muy Buena Feliz Navidad!' – Dijo el director con alegre voz. – 'Que comience el baile!'

Y dicho esto las parejas más atrevidas se lanzaron a la pista. Entre ellas no faltaron James que tiró de la mano de Lily inmediatamente y fueron los primeros en colocarse en el centro del comedor. Sirius y Amanda, Anthea y Malfoy también fueron a bailar y algunos alumnos más.

James se inclinó ante Lily al tiempo que le pedía la mano y la muchacha pelirroja se ruborizó hasta alcanzar el color de sus cabellos. Muy gustosa le tendió la mano y puso la otra sobre el hombro del muchacho para que este después depositara la suya en la espalda desnuda de ella.

Y tras un breve tintineo de los instrumentos, empezó una melodiosa canción y poco a poco todos los alumnos se fueron incorporando al baile. La profesora McGonagall y el director Dumbledore también lo hicieron.

Y tras un par de breves melodiosas canciones empezó la marcha y la locura en Hogwarts.

El reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana cuando el gran salón quedó vacío tras un divertido y alegre baile. Pero Gryffindor no terminaba ahí la fiesta, en la sala común continuaría hasta las nueve cuando el tren hacia Londres partiera. Aún había que celebrar la victoria de Gryffindor.

'Amanda lo he pasado muy bien contigo todos estos días.'

Sirius Black y ella hablaban aún en el gran salón donde quedaban unas pocas personas a punto de marcharse a dormir a sus respectivas casas.

'Pero me he dado cuenta de que no quiero atarme a nadie.' – Prosiguió Black haciendo que a la muchacha los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. – 'Me gusta ser un hombre libre y quiero serlo una buena parte de mi vida.'

'¿Después de lo de hoy me dejas?' – Preguntó temblando la chica.

'Amanda, eres preciosa, eres una persona increíble…pero yo no soy un buen partido para ti.' – Sirius le secó las lágrimas. –'Lo siento, pero no deseo continuar con lo nuestro.'

Y dicho esto la muchacha se marchó del baile corriendo. Y algo alejada, aún bailando con James, Lily se preguntaba si Sirius no tenía ninguna conciencia y después de recordar cuantas veces había visto aquella situación se dijo a si misma que no.

'Vamos Anthea!' – Sirius la atrapó en el recibidor de Hogwarts. Malfoy ya se había marchado hacia una hora y ella había estado bailando con Axel Lance. – 'Recapacita mi proposición.'

El muchacho moreno la atrapó sin que ella pudiera zafarse. Al fin y al cabo, Sirius era más alto que ella y tenía algo más de fuerza. Suspiró la chica rubia y se apartó el cabello de la cara.

'Revívamos lo de aquel verano. No me puedes negar que fue hermoso con aquella puesta de sol en la playa mientras tu y yo nos amábamos.' – Sirius acercó sus labios a los de ella peligrosamente. – 'De todas las mujeres que he conocido tu eres la que mejor se complementa conmigo, tienes carácter, personalidad, eres preciosa, toda una princesa de los pies a la cabeza…' – La chica lo acalló poniendo sus dedos sobre sus labios.

'Detente Sirius, por favor.'- Le suplicó Anthea. – 'Que los dos sabemos que engañosas pueden ser tus palabras y cuanto mal pueden hacer.'

El moreno clavó sus ojos grises en los castaños de ella. Acarició su espalda sobre el vestido y la estrechó contra él. Besó sus dedos.

'El año pasado me enamoré de alguien.' – Musitó la chica ruborizándose. Sirius abrió los ojos como platos.

'Primero fueron Kaienne y Thomas, después mi mejor amigo y después mi amiga de la infancia.' – Espetó Sirius asqueado.-'¿Es esto una enfermedad contagiosa que se está propagando por Hogwarts o qué¿O es que los filtros de amor han sido rebajados de precio?

Anthea no pudo evitar reírse ante la reacción de Sirius.

'¿Y de quien si se puede saber?' – Preguntó Black algo molesto.

'Axel Lance.'

'Lo sabía! El maldito cazador de Gryffindor acaba de robarme al amor de mi infancia!'- Sirius la soltó y aún sin dejarla marchar le dijo. – 'Si alguna vez necesitas darle celos a Lance puedes utilizarme, soy todo tuyo Landry.'

'¿Vienes a la fiesta Black? – Le respondió ella tendiéndole la mano.

Cinco minutos más tarde salían James y Lily del comedor, agarrados dulcemente de la mano. Iban riéndose, cinchándose sin maldad el uno al otro para ver quien conseguía hacer reír más al contrario. Cuando empezaron a subir las escaleras del recibidor, James dejó a Lily sobre un escalón más alto al suyo y la agarró por la cintura suavemente.

Lily sin poderlo evitar se tiró a sus brazos y lo abrazó. Casi caen los dos por las escaleras. Se miraron fijamente, riendo para descargar la adrenalina.

'Lily, después de esta noche…' – Murmuró James. – 'No puedes decirme que no…'

'Jamás había pasado una noche tan maravillosa como la de hoy, James.' – Le susurró esta acariciándole la mejilla.- 'Eres increíble.'

'Sal conmigo, Lily.'

Ni James jamás había prenunciado aquellas palabras con tanta sinceridad como la de aquel momento y Lily ninguna vez antes las había captado tan sinceras. Que fácil habría sido aceptar y decir que sí sin más…pero en el corazón de Lily se debatían el amor y la desconfianza...

'James, sé de que palo vais tu y Sirius con las chicas…Lo he visto tantas veces…' – Lily bajó la mirada apenada. – 'No quiero ni decirte cuantas veces te visto besándote con otra, ni el daño que he sufrido todas esas veces...'

'Lily, por favor…' – Por primera vez en su vida el corazón de James amenazaba con romperse. – 'Esta vez soy sincero por completo…Te estoy abriendo mi corazón…Jamás he sentido nada cuando estaba con ellas! Tu eres la primera en mi lista! Lo sabes muy bien!'

'Ahí esta el problema…' – Murmuró Lily entristecida. – 'Soy la primera, pero no la única.'

Y la desconfianza derrotó al amor.

'Lily, no…' – Por la mejilla de James rodó una lagrima.

'Mentiría si dijera que no te quiero…Pero también lo haría si dijera que confío en ti plenamente.'

Y el corazón de James se rompió.

La prefecta pelirroja le secó aquella lágrima con ternura y tras dudar unos segundos lo besó en los labios. Fue un beso puro, sincero. James estaba demasiado roto como aventurarse en su boca. Lily tan solo quería decirle que lo amaba aunque no fuera a estar con él.

Y la esperanza de aquel beso apoyó al derrotado amor.

Minutos más tarde, Remus y Sam que salían del comedor siendo los últimos que quedaban, encontraron al destrozado James sentado en el suelo del recibidor, con espalda apoyada en una columna y mirando hacia el cielo.

'James¿que te pasa?' – Le preguntó Sam asustada puesto que jamás lo había visto así.

'¿Lily te ha rechazado de nuevo?' – Adivinó apenado Lupin, sentándose a su lado y poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

'Estaba siendo sincero esta vez…' – Murmuró James revolviéndose el pelo con lentitud.-'Estoy desolado…ya no se que hacer.'

'¿Cómo te ha rechazado?' – Preguntó Sam. – '¿Con que palabras?'

'Enrealidad no me ha rechazado del todo, tan solo me ha dicho que no confía en mí, que no quiere ser una más…'

'Algo muy sensato por parte de Lily después de que te haya visto morreandote con cualquiera por todas las esquinas.' – Apuntó Lupin.

'Me besó.'

Sam y Remus lo miraron sorprendido.

'¿Te besó y estás así?' – Preguntó incrédula Sam. – 'Yo pensaba que tras vuestro primer beso estarías muriéndote de la felicidad cantándolo por todo Hogwarts!'

'James, eres un caso.' – Lupin le dio una palmada en la espalda y después se levantó. – 'Lily no te ha rechazado del todo por que no te ha dicho un NO rotundo. Y además te ha besado y claramente si ha hecho eso es por que te quiere.'

'También me ha dicho que me quiere.'

'Pues deja de ser un alma en pena de Hogwarts!' – Le dijo Sam enérgicamente. – 'Ganate su confianza y entonces todos felices! Ánimo James que ya casi la consigues!'

James sonrió desde el suelo y después se levantó más fuerte que nunca. Dispuesto a ganarse la confianza de Lily y demostrarle que la quería.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Espero que lo hayais disfrutado!**

**Siento haber tardado tanto en subir, estaba de examenes, ahora xfin soy libre!!!!**

**Muchos besitos y muchísimas gracias por los reviews!**

**Eneida**


	16. Chapter 16

_**XVI**_

'Oh Blanca Navidaaaaaaaad!'

Sam cantaba bien alto en el compartimento del expresso a Londres.

'Por favor Sam…' – Le suplicó Kaienne tapándose las orejas. – 'Acaba ya con este suplicio!'

'¿Cómo que oírme cantar es un suplicio?' – Gruñó molesta Hewitt acariciando a su gato. – 'Encima que le doy un ambiente más navideño al viaje!'

'Necesito dormir…' – Murmuró Anthea con una ojeras gigantescas. – 'Tan solo he dormido una hora esta noche…'

'Pues como todo el mundo.' – Respondió Sam a quien el sueño no afectaba.- 'Entre el baile y la fiesta de Gryffindor ha sido una noche increíble!'

'Por cierto Anthea¿descubriste algo sobre lo de Lily y los Sangre Pura?' – Preguntó Kaienne.- 'Entre tanto jaleo se me había olvidado preguntarte.'

La rubia las miró seriamente. Por suerte Lily estaba dando su ronda de prefecta en el pasillo del tren y no estaría presente para escuchar aquello. Anthea se levantó, abrió la puerta del compartimento y asomó la cabeza para asegurarse de que no había nadie. Después, hechizó el compartimento con el conjuro _'Silentio' _para que nadie pudiera escuchar la conversación. Mientras hacía todo esto la chica rubia, las dos morenas se miraban algo sorprendidas y preocupadas a la vez.

'A la vuelta al colegio hablaré con Dumbledore.' – Anunció mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

'¿Qué has descubierto sobre el ataque a Lily?' – Sam se puso en cuclillas frente a ella. Volvía a llevar su brazo izquierdo sujeto por un pañuelo.

'En realidad no descubrí nada de eso, pero…'- Anthea empezó su relato:- 'El imbécil de Malfoy me fue luciendo como si fuera un trofeo por todos los integrantes de su casa. Por lo menos conocí a tres cuartas partes de la casa de Slyhterin y os aseguro que muy pocos se salvan de ser unos idiotas de los pies a la cabeza. Finalmente me llevó ante su círculo de privilegiados amigos. Me presentó a Lestrange (la estúpida prima loca de Black), a McNair, Goyle, Crabble y a Devoir. Faltaban un par más, algunos de los que están en la enfermería y San Mungo y otros que estaban por ahí hablando con otra gente o bailando.' – Anthea se apartó un mechón de la cara. – 'Malfoy me presentó con una idiota presentación: "Aquí tenéis a la maravillosa Anthea Landry, hija de Morganne y Christopher Landry. Futura heredera de toda la fortuna Landry y de todos los antiguos y nobles títulos de su familia tan ancestral." Así como las que hacen cuando se juntan en la reuniones todos esos falsos que quieren aparentar más de lo que son.' – Explicó mirando a Sam, que también sabía de lo que estaba hablando Anthea por que lo sufría a menudo en primera persona.

'Solo espero no tener que asistir a muchas en estas fiestas.' – Le dijo Sam como contestación. –'Tengo ya un par de buenas excusas pensadas.'

'Después me las dices y avísame a las reuniones que no vayas a ir, por que paso de encontrarme sola con todos esos idiotas. Encima que este año ya no estará Sirius.' – Murmuró Anthea dejando escapar un suspiro de fastidio. – 'Contínuo: después de aquella presentación, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta como anormales que son, menos Devoir, quien empezó a avasallarme con preguntas sobre que opinaba de los hijos de muggles que estudiaban en Hogwarts.'

'¿Y que le contestaste?' – Preguntó Kaienne.

'Me metí en mi papel y empecé a actuar así como si fuera mi madre, y repetí esas horribles palabras que tantas veces he escuchado decir sobre los muggles y lo superiores que somos por nuestro apellido y origen.' - Soltó la rubia poniendo cara de asco. - 'Y sinceramente, complací a todos menos a Devoir, quien no se fiaba un pelo de mí y continuó con un repleto discurso poniendo verdes a todos los muggles que tenía a la vista. Entre ellos a Lily, y a los "traidores a la sangre" como dijo Morrison ayer por la mañana, tú y Sirius.' – Anthea picó con el puño en el asiento, enfurecida. – 'Lo que habría dado por reventarle la cara en ese momento. No sé aún ni como lo hice para no matarlo cuando os insultó.'

'Vaya, vaya…' – Sam arqueó las cejas. – 'Así que el inútil de Devoir…'

'No tiene un pelo de inútil, es todo un cerebrito y se las ingenió de todas las maneras posibles para que me descubriera yo sola.' – Respondió la rubia. – 'Creo que estaba comprobando si era de fiar. Y dudo mucho que después de todo lo que aguanté desconfíe ya de mí. Así que se puede decir que estoy casi a las puertas de entrar en los Sangre Pura!'

'Pero si no sabes ni quien son.'

'Ja, ja, señorita Hewitt.' – Anthea rió orgullosa. – 'Ayer la noche fue larga y dio para mucho.'- Le replicó Anthea, haciendo que en los ojos de Sam apareciera una luz de esperanza. –'Es cierto que no sé con exactitud quienes son.' – Sam cayó de culo al suelo decepcionada, reprochándole con la mirada que la hubiera dejado hacerse ilusiones. – 'Pero puedo poner la mano en el fuego y no quemarme al asegurar que son ese grupito los que son los Sangre Pura, o al menos un par de ellos.'

'¿Y como puedes estar tan segura, eh?'

'Después de escuchar frases como: 'Son una raza inferior', 'Dumbledore es un inútil por admitir su ingreso en esta escuela', 'El trabajo de esos Sangre Pura es honrado, nos están haciendo un gran favor' y 'Hay que acabar con ellos…' no queda lugar a dudas' – Anthea sintió un escalofrío. – 'Hablaban muy en serio, y te puedo asegurar que casi todos los Slyhterins piensan así.'

'¿Hablaron de matar personas?' – Kaienne se tapó las manos con la boca.

'Y se reprimieron de decir todo lo que piensan o lo que creen sus padres por que yo estuve delante.' – Anthea suspiró. – 'Esto no es una broma pesada, es algo muy serio y por ello a la vuelta hablaré con Dumbledore personalmente.'

'¿Incluso los padres de esos alumnos piensan así?' – Preguntó Sam estupefacta.

'¿De que te sorprendes?' – Le respondió Anthea. – 'Si mi familia entera y la mitad de la tuya piensan así.'

'Esto es más chungo de lo que imaginaba.' – Murmuró Sam tragando saliva.

'Por eso estoy asustada.' – Anthea le puso una mano en el hombro. – 'Tú y yo por nuestro apellido deberíamos estar en Slyhterin, pero por nuestra personalidad estamos en Gryffindor. Si los padres de esos piensan así, puesto que lo deben de haber aprendido de casa ya que en Hogwarts no se enseñan esas estupideces, los nuestros más o menos deben pensar igual y si todo eso viene de casa, las cosas allí pueden estar muy mal.'

'¿Black se marchó este verano de casa por algo parecido a eso, no?' – Dijo Kaienne.

Sam asintió y Anthea bajó la mirada.

Cuatro chicos avanzaban por el pasillo del tren bajo la capa invisible. Cabe decir que aquella tarea estaba siendo más difícil de lo que nunca imaginaron, pues debían ir al tanto de no chocar contra nadie, ni de que se les vieran los pies bajo la capa.

'Oh, oh…' – Murmuró Black, que iba el primero pegado a Lupin. – 'Grupo de chicas de primero en medio del pasillo.'- Informó.

'Pensaba que eso te alegraría, Canuto.' – Bromeó James.

'Son demasiado jóvenes para mí.'

'Es imposible pasar…' – Susurró Lupin con el ceño fruncido. – '¿Alguna idea?'

'Conjura una araña o algo parecido para que salgan escopeteadas y gritando.' – Sugirió Potter.

'La pelirroja!' – Gritó de repente Peter empujándolos contra la pared.

La pelirroja Lily Evans pasó justo por donde cinco segundos antes habían estado los cuatro chicos bajo la capa. Su túnica de Hogwarts rozó la capa invisible y la arrastró unos centímetros dejando ver un brazo, que rápidamente se volvió invisible de nuevo.

Los cuatro muchachos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras seguían pegados a la pared.

'Chicas estáis en mitad del pasillo!' – Dijo Lily para llamarles la atención pero en un tono amable. – 'Id a chismorrear a vuestro compartimento, por favor.'

'Evans!' – Una de ellas se lanzó a los brazos de la prefecta y la abrazó.- 'No podré verte en tres semanas! Te voy a echar de menos!'

Lily dejó escapar una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

'Y yo también, Flora.' – Le revolvió el pelo y poniendo los brazos en jarras las echó intentando parecer algo severa. – 'Venga, todas a vuestro compartimento!'

Las niñas pasaron corriendo en estampida por delante de los Merodeadores y una de ellas tropezó misteriosamente y cayó al suelo. Lily Evans se acercó para levantarla y los cuatro chicos pegados a la pared y con el corazón a mil intentaron salir de allí a trompicones. Y en un momento se dio una conversación sorda entre ellos bastante agitada.

'Tira! Tira!' – Intentaba decir James con la cara al ver que Lily casi lo podía tocar. – 'Que nos pilla, joder!'

'Maldita sea, Cornamenta!' – Expresó Sirius mientras se mordía el labio inferior estresado. – 'Que me caigo si me empujas inútil!'

'La capa cabezas-huecas!' – Lupin tuvo que girar sobre si mismo y contorsionarse para que no se los viera y agarrar la capa.- '¿A quien se le ocurre dejar el pie ahí en medio de las niñas?' – Fue lo que quiso decir con aquella cara de sufrimiento.

'Lo siento.' – Expresaba la cara de Peter.- 'A sido sin querer.'

Finalmente se alejaron de allí.

'¿Con que has tropezado?' – Le preguntó extrañada Evans a la niña.

'Pues no lo sé…' – Ambas miraron a lado y lado. Nada. – 'Bueno me voy! Gracias Evans!'

'No corras por los pasillos!' – La advirtió la prefecta.

Cuando la chica pelirroja se marchó de aquel tramo del tren, los cuatro muchachos salieron de debajo la capa, histéricos.

'Evans es lo peor!' – Gruñó Sirius. – 'Ni que tuviera un radar para detectarnos!'

'Lily tiene un don para pillar a la gente con las manos en la masa.' – Aseguró Lupin.-'Cuando hacemos los dos juntos nuestra ronda, siempre dice ella por donde ir y siempre pillamos a alguien haciendo una travesura. Ni os imagináis cuantas veces habéis estado vosotros haciendo algo y Lily empeñándose en pasar justo por ahí.'

'Por algo es prefecta.' – Murmuró James revolviéndose el pelo.- 'Si usara esa inteligencia para hacer travesuras nos saldría una dura competencia.'

'¿Cuánto creéis que alguien tardará en descubrir a Snape ahí arriba?' – Preguntó Peter.

'Por la dirección en la que iba Evans dudo que tarde mucho.' – Murmuró Black abriendo la puerta de su compartimento y entrando. – 'Y fijo que en cuanto lo descubra vendrá a echarnos la bronca.'

'Pero ella no tiene porque imaginar que hemos sido nosotros!'

'Colagusano¿cuantas veces le hemos hecho eso a Snape delante de sus narices?' – Dijo Remus mientras se sentaba.

'Pues…un montón!'

'Vendrá aquí y nos empezará a gritar como si fuéramos sordos a mi y a Canuto.' – James cogió las ranas de chocolate que antes había dejado a medias. – 'A ti Peter, te tiene como un niño bueno y cree que te influenciamos para mal, y con Lunático se lleva tan bien como con Hewitt, no le dirá nada.' – Miró a Sirius. –'Pero a ti y a mí nos caerá una buena, seguro.'

'Pero ha merecido la pena.' – Sentenció Black empezándose a reír a carcajadas, en las que pronto lo acompañaron los demás.

Lily Evans pasó por delante de un compartimento algo distraída. Cuando vio una sombra negra pegada al techo a través de los cristales, paró de caminar y abrió la puerta.

Snape, hinchado como si fuera un globo, flotaba suavemente por el techo del tren.

Lily lo observó con las cejas arqueadas y se le escapó una sonrisa, imaginando quien había sido uno de los autores.

En menos de cinco minutos un grupo de quince personas se había congregado tras Lily y se reía a carcajada limpia de Snape. Lily pidió ayuda para que lo sujetaran mínimamente mientras intentaba deshacer el hechizo. Finalmente lo consiguió.

'Han sido esos inútiles!' – Gruñó Snape des del suelo.- ' Ese idiota con el que fuiste ayer al baile!'

'Vaya arranque de celos!' – Soltó Darren Lance riéndose. – 'Al menos dale las gracias a Evans!'

'Cállate estúpido!' – Gritó Snape apuntándolo con la varita. – '_Furununcu_…'

'_Experlliarmus_!'

Lily desarmó a Snape antes de que pudiera atentar contra Lance. El guardían de Gryffindor sacó su varita y se lo fue a devolver, pero Lily se puso en medio.

'Ya vale, Lance.' – Le pidió la prefecta. – 'Tengamos lo que queda de viaje en paz.'

'Está bien.' – Murmuró este mientras se marchaba. – 'Feliz Navidad, Lily.'

'Feliz Navidad.'

La prefecta se giró hacia Snape.

'¿Deberías tener un poquito de más autocontrol, no crees?'

'Cállate _sangresucia_.'

Lily le aguantó la mirada impasible, aunque por dentro su corazón lloraba a mares. Dio media vuelta y se alejó con paso firme y seguro, dejando a Snape en el suelo.

El compartimento de los Merodeadores contaba con la calma del mar antes de la tormenta. James jugueteaba con la snitch, Sirius medio tumbado en el asiento comía las ranas de chocolate de su amigo mientras ojeaba un trozo de papel, repasando el hechizo que habían estado inventando unos días antes en clase de Historia de la Magia. Remus leía ese libro que siempre traía consigo y Peter dormitaba con la cabeza apoyada en el cristal del vagón.

Por el pasillo se avecinaba un tormenta pelirroja cargada de rayos y truenos, peligrosa.

'BLACK Y POTTER!'- Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando la puerta de su compartimento se abrió de golpe.

Sirius se atragantó con las ranas y empezó a toser, a James se le escapó al snitch y Peter se dio un cabezazo contra el cristal del susto. Remus levantó la vista de su libro.

'¿Qué tal Lily?' – La saludó con una sonrisa.

'Black y Potter...' - Repitió fastidiado James. - 'Ni Petegrew, ni Lupin.'

'AYER EMBRUJASTEIS LAS MAZMORRAS! HOY EMBRUJAIS A SNAPE Y LO DEJAIS FLOTANDO EN EL COMPARTIMENTO!' – Se dirigía principalmente a los dos morenos sentados a su derecha. – 'SI ALGUIEN LLEGA A ABRIR UNA VENTANA DEL PASILLO O LA PUERTA, AHORA ESTARÍA VOLANDO POR EL CIELO Y ASCENDIENDO SIN PARAR!'

'Te dije que algo se nos olvidaba…' – Le susurró Sirius a James.- 'Que chasco…'

'Lástima.'

'Y ENCIMA MIENTRAS ESTOY VINIENDO AQUÍ ME ENCUENTRO A DOS DE RAVENCLAW CON LAS PALETAS TAN LARGAS QUE LAS IBAN ARRASTRANDO POR EL SUELO¿Y QUIENES SON LSO CULPABLES? SIEMPRE VOSOTROS!' – Lily se había puesto tan roja como su cabello. – '¿ME QUERÉIS DECIR COMO ARREGLO ESO?'

'Vamos Evans, eres una bruja excelente, seguro que se te ocurre algo.' – Black hizo un gesto con la mano, como queriendo quitarle importancia.

'AHORA MISMO ESCRIBO A MCGONAGALL INFORMANDOLE DE ESTO PARA QUE OS CASTIGUE!'

Y tan rápido como había entrado, salió.

'¿En serio eso tiene algo de dulce?' – Preguntó Sirius refiriéndose a Lily.

'Ni te imaginas lo dulce y tierna que puede llegar a ser cuando quiere.' – Aseguró James, que se levantó para intentar atrapar la snitch que volaba dando círculos sobre sus cabezas. – 'Ya te he dicho antes que fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa y me besó. Pero la próxima vez que me bese no la suelto tan fácilmente, eso te lo aseguro.'

'¿Y porque no tomas tu la iniciativa? – Preguntó Remus.

'¿Quieres verme muerto antes de que llegue mi hora, Lunático?' – Bromeó James con una sonrisa.

'Te tiene cogido por los huevooos…' – Canturreó Black.

'Y a ti te han dado calabazaaaas…' – Lo imitó Lupin.

'¿QUÉ?' – James dio un salto. – '¿Así que Anthea te ha dado calabazas y aún no me lo habías dicho, eh?'

Le dio unas palmadas suaves al rostro fastidiado de Sirius.

'¿Cuánto tiempo era haciéndome los deberes?' – Bromeó pensativo James. – '¿Hasta que acabe el curso?'

'No te emociones Cornamenta.' - Señaló a Remsu con el dedo índice. - 'Y tu Lunático, te la devolveré.'

'Vamos Canuto, había que decirlo.' – Remus se rascó la nuca. – 'Sirius Black ha sido rechazado!'

'EH!'

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, James había salido al pasillo para gritar:

'ANTHEA LANDRY LE HA DADO CALABAZAS A SIRIUS BLAAACK!!!'

De manera que el inicio de las vacaciones se presentó algo más movido de lo normal en el tren, tanto por la pelea de Sirius vs. James y Remus que vino a continuación, como por los gritos de Lily ejerciendo su papel de prefecta, etc. Etc.

El tren llegó a su destino. Los alumnos bajaban sus baúles del expresso y se reencontraban con la familia. James aprovechó aquel bullicio para buscar a Lily. Quería decirle tantas cosas! Besarla tantas veces! Pero si la besaba en los labios en el tren se llevaría un bofetón y besarla si ya había bajado del tren delante de su padre, aunque fuera en la mejilla, sería un acto suicida. Así que la única manera que se le ocurrió de encontrarla rápidamente fue prendiéndole fuego a la caja de ranas de chocolate. En un momento los alumnos bajaron del tren chillando que había fuego.

'¿A quien se le ha ocurrido hacer fuego en el tren?'

Se preguntaba la prefecta mientras avanzaba en dirección contraria a los alumnos que corrían asustados. Y al llegar al lugar obtuvo la respuesta. Rodó los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior.

'POTTER!' – Gritó. – '¿ESTAS LOCO?'

El muchacho lo apagó mediante la magia y le sonrió. Pasó por su lado, le cogió la mano que aún tenía con la herida de la poción de Lupin y besó la mano vendada.

'¿Que pretendías hacer prendiéndole fuego a eso?' – Preguntó algo seria mientras se ponía roja y retiraba la mano de sus labios suavemente.

'Encontrarte de una manera rápida y eficaz…' – James puso una mano en su mejilla colorada y la acarició. – 'Para darte un mini regalo de Navidad!'

Y la besó en la otra mejilla.

'Feliz Navidad pelirroja!' – Gritó mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa. – 'Mi propósito para el año nuevo es salir contigo de una vez! Y lo conseguiré!'

'Feliz Navidad, James.' – Lily no puso reprimir una sonrisa.

'Te quiero Lily!'

Y el chico desapareció del pasillo.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Espero que os haya gustado! Gracias por los reviews!**

**A partir de ahora las cosas se van a complicar un poquito para todos! Aunque Lily y James irán avanzando! (Es un pequeño avance :p )**

**Un beso! Y Feliz Navidad!**

**Eneida**


	17. Chapter 17

_**XV**__**II**_

'HOLA MAMÁ!'

La puerta de la gran casa de los Potter se abrió estrepitosamente. La mujer de cabellos negros dejó lo que estaba haciendo y salió a recibir a sus dos hijos.

Atravesó el pasillo sonriendo. Había regresado la alegría de la casa o lo que era lo mismo, James y Sirius.

'¿Como están mis chicos favoritos?'

Los dos chicos la abrazaron y se dejaron besar en la mejilla por la mujer. El padre de James aparcó los baúles flotantes en el recibidor de la casa.

'Encantadísimos de volverla a ver, señora Potter.' – Sirius se inclinó y le besó la mano. – 'Estais cada día más hermosa y parecéis una jovencita de veinte años. Si no fuera por el señor Potter, que me acoge en esta casa, no dudaría en invitarla innumerables veces a salir y a pasear por estos hermosos parajes bañados de la nieve de invierno.'

Una mano lo agarró del cuello de la túnica de Hogwart y James esbozó una sonrisa divertida. El muchacho de ojos grises tragó saliva.

'Sirius, ni se te ocurra intentar quitarme a mi mujer.' – Le susurró el padre de James al oído, medio en broma. – 'Por que te castro como si fueras un perro.'

¿De quien provenian esos irrefrenables celos de James¿Alguna duda?

'Oh, vamos cariño!' – La madre de James sonrió alagada y complacida tanto por Sirius como por su marido. – 'Esta noche prepararé una buena cena para celebrar vuestra vuelta a casa!'

'En realidad ya es un perro.' – Soltó James, provocando que su amigo le diera un codazo en la barriga.- 'Pero si lo castraras harías llorar a Hogwarts entero.'

Los señores Potter se miraron y no pudieron evitar reprimir una sonrisa pícara.

'Así que mis dos niños ya son unos hombretones!'

'Pues espero que seáis tan hombretones como para ayudarme en un par de cosas en casa.' – El padre de James les dio unas palmadas en la espalda. – 'Tengo un _boggart _en un cajón del garaje…Y aún no sé ni lo que tenemos en el desván.'

'Sería conveniente que sacarais ese _boggart_ y lo que quiera que haya en el desván antes del día de Navidad…' – Dorea Potter se dirigió hacia la cocina. – 'Vendrá toda la familia y los amigos, y quiero la casa impecable!'

'Pues mamá, ya sabes lo que pasa cada año con las lechuzas el día de Navidad.'

'Lo sé cariño.' – Su madre miró a los muchachos con una sonrisa maliciosa. –'¿Supongo que ya imagináis quien limpiara cada cagada de cada una de las lechuzas que se cuele en mi casa, no?'

'Nosotros…' – Murmuraron Sirius y James a la vez.

'Exacto!'

Lily puso un pie en su jardín y marcó su huella en la nieve. En la puerta, su madre la esperaba con los brazos abiertos para abrazarla.

'Amor!' – Le dijo la mujer de cabellos castaños claros cuando la estrechó entre sus brazos. – 'Que alegría verte!'

'Os he echado de menos!'

'¿Os importaría ayudarme?' – Gritó el padre de Lily, pelirrojo como ella, intentando sacar del maletero del coche, el baúl de su hija. – 'Pesa un poco.'

Lily sacó su varita.

'No apuntes a papá con eso, bicho!' - Lily reconoció la aguda voz de su hermana.

'Apuntaba al baúl.' – Le respondió Lily encarándose a ella.

'Niñas no empecéis!' – Las cortó su madre.- 'Y tu Petunia, Lily acaba de llegar. No quiero escuchar ni una palabra como la de antes o te castigaré!'

'Deja que me defienda yo sola, mamá.' – Miró a su hermana sonriendo. – 'Quizá pueda practicar con ella la magia, para no perder la practica de aquí a que vuelva a Hogwarts.'

Petunia la miró horrorizada.

'Ah, mamá!' – Lily la miró con una sonrisa. – 'Invité a Sam a pasar unos días aquí tras la Navidad¿no te importa verdad?'

La madre de Lily esbozó una sonrisa y en sus ojos brilló la ilusión. Brokke Evans, que así se llamaba la madre de Lily, adoraba todo lo que proviniera del mundo mágico y adoraba con todo su alma a Sam. Sam ya había pasado dos veranos enteros con la familia Evans, y su madre y ella se llevaban estupendamente bien.

'ME NIEGO A QUE ESA VUELVA A PASAR MÁS TIEMPO CON NOSOTROS!'– Gritó enfurecida y aterrada Petunia, que había sido víctima de las bromas de Sam.- 'NO LO PERMITIRÉ!'

'Petunia Evans!' – Su madre clavó sus ojos verdes en los de ella. – 'En mi casa se acoge a todo el mundo. Y si es a Sam con mayor razón!' – Se volvió hacia Lily. – 'Cariño¿habrá que ir a buscarla a la estación o la traerán sus padres?'

'Emm…' – Señaló al interior de su casa. – 'Vendrá por la chimenea esta vez.'

Brooke dejó escapar un Oh!, como si quisiera decir que lo entendía, aunque en realidad no tenía ni idea.

'Chicas!' – Suplicó la voz del padre de Lily. Las tres chicas se volvieron hacia él sintiéndose algo culpables. Se habían olvidado por completo.

'_Wingardium leviosa!' - _El baúl de Lily flotó.- 'Ahora arrástralo hasta aquí, papá!'

Y el sorprendido señor Evans, agarró por un asa el baúl de su hija y lo fue llevando hasta ellas.

'Cariño, ve a cambiarte e iremos a por las compras de Navidad!'

'Bien!' – Lily, emocionada besó a su madre.

Llegó el día de Navidad.

El sol iluminó la habitación horrorosamente desordenada. Los dos chicos se revolvieron en sus respectivas camas.

'Muchachos!' – Dorea Potter abrió las cortinas y el sol cegador les iluminó la cara. – 'Arriba! Hoy es Navidad!'

'Feliz Navidad…' – Murmuró Sirius con los parpados aún cerrados por el sueño.

'Niños¿no queréis los regalos que hay bajo el árbol?'

La pregunta fue decisiva. Al menos para James, que salió de un bote de su cama y bajó al comedor corriendo, con el peligro de desnucarse por las escaleras. Al llegar no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver aquel paquete alargado y grande...

Cuando sus padres y Sirius bajaron al comedor no encontraron a James. Pero al ver la puerta del jardín abierta y los restos del papel de regalo en el suelo supieron que ya había abierto su regalo. Se asomaron al jardín.

'James!' – Gruñó su madre enfadada al verlo volar en su nueva escoba solo con el pijama puesto.- 'Ponte algo encima! Está nevando y vas acoger un resfriado!'

El buscador de Gryffindor hizo un par de piruetas con su escoba y finalmente aterrizó ante sus padres y Sirius.

'La _Estrella Fugaz 02_!' – Giró sobre si mismo en la escoba. – 'Sois los mejores padres del mundo!' – Les anunció con una inmensa sonrisa. – 'Vuestros regalos siguen bajo el árbol, abridlos!'

Y la familia Potter, se dispuso a abrir sus regalos de Navidad.

'Sirius, a lo mejor es un poco difícil para ti…' –El padre de James le puso una mano sobre el hombro mientras le tendía su regalo. – 'Son las primeras fuera de tu casa¿cierto?'

El muchacho de ojos grises aceptó el regalo.

'Jamás podré agradeceros todo esto.' – Los miró seriamente: – 'No sabéis lo que significa para mí que me hayáis acogido en vuestra casa incondicionalmente, que me tratéis como a un hijo más…Todo el cariño, todo el amor y el afecto…'- Le tembló la voz. – 'No se ni como os lo pagaré, pero algún día os devolveré este favor. Os lo prometo.'

'Ven aquí Sirius!' – La madre de James le tendió los brazos y lo abrazó. – 'Eres un sol. Nos hace muy felices tenerte aquí con nosotros.'

'Y que te quede claro que no nos debes nada.' – El padre de James le revolvió el pelo.- '¿Tu no le dices nada James?'

'Dadme cinco minutos.' – Respondió secándose una lágrima. – 'Que el muy cabron me ha emocionado.'

Sus padres estallaron en carcajadas. Sirius con una lagrima también rodando mejillas abajo, se dirigió hacia él y se abrazaron amistosamente.

Pero le mágico momento se rompió. Una lechuza grisacea picotebab en el cristal de la ventana. Sirius y James se miraron aterrorizados, después miraron a su madre.

'Ni una cagada de lechuza en la casa!'

'Mierda!'

Gritaron los dos chicos al tiempo que se lanzaban a cerrar todas las ventanas de la casa y huecos por donde pudiera entrar. Ahora era solo una, pero en cuestión de segundos serían veinte, treinta, cincuenta! Se podía decir, que en casa de James, el día de Navidad podía llegar a ser una pesadilla. Las lechuzas de las admiradoras de los Merodeadores tenían muchísimo trabajo ese día.

'ODIO LAS LECHUZAS!' – Gritó Sirius cerrando a tiempo una ventana, en la que se amontonaron seis lechuzas segundos después. – 'ODIO LAS FELICITACIONES DE NAVIDAD!'

'Pues las mandan tus admiradoras, Canuto!' – James suspiró pegado a la puerta del balcón, donde era imposible contar cuantas lechuzas había. – 'Y a ellas no las odias.'

'La verdad es que tantas lechuzas persiguiéndote dan un mal rollo impresionante.'

'Salgamos a fuera a recoger las felicitaciones.' – James cogió un saco y le tendió otro a Sirius. – 'Antes de que mi madre nos haga limpiar la fachada de casa de cagadas.'

James y Sirius pasaron cabizbajos frente a su madre que estaba cocinando la comida para los invitados. Dorea Potter los miró pícaramente.

'Has mejorado James…' – Se burló. – 'Tuviste suficiente la Navidad pasada¿eh?.'

'Mamá no tiene gracia.' – Respondió malhumorado su hijo. – '¿Estan los guantes y los pañuelos listos?'

'Tu padre os los ha dejado ahí, sobre la mesa.'

'¿Donde está?' – Preguntó Sirius.

'Con el_ boggart_, tiene la mala costumbre de dejarse todo para el ultimo día.' – Respondió la mujer enfadada. – 'Se parece a dos que conozco.'

La elfina doméstica de casa de los Landry despertó a la hija mediana.

'Señorita Anthea, debe levantarse y prepararse para la comida.' – Susurró temerosa la elfina al oído de la chica rubia que aún dormía. – 'Debe ducharse y vestirse, ama.'

'Feliz Navidad Betty.' – Murmuró la rubia revolviéndose en la cama.

'Feliz Navidad a usted, ama.' – Respondió la elfina haciendo una reverencia. – 'Perdonad por volver a insistir, pero debe levantarse, arreglarse y prepararse para recibir a sus invitados.'

'Enseguida voy, Betty.' – La muchacha se estiró y miró a su alrededor.

Estaba acostumbrada ya a Hogwarts y tanto lujo empezaba a marearla. Su habitación casi le daba asco de tantas cosas que tenía. Se levantó, abrió su armario y eligió un precioso vestido rojo y largo para aquel día. Entró al baño y la elfina doméstica trajo tras ella su toalla, el vestido, zapatos y la demás ropa. Betty le dejó el vestido colgado de la percha del lavabo y los zapatos bajo el. Se esperó a que su ama hubiera acabado de despejarse y de bañarse. Cuando Anthea salió del baño le tendió la toalla.

'Gracias Betty.' – Le agradeció Anthea con una sonrisa amable.

Anthea odiaba tanto lujo a pesar de que se había criado rodeada de eso hasta sus once años. No podía decirle a Betty que se fuera y que no la necesitaba, por que lo que hiciera Betty al sentirse inútil la preocupaba.

'¿Qué tal tiene los ánimos mamá hoy?'

'Está un poco nerviosa porque todo este perfecto. Ya sabe que los invitados llegan en tres horas para la tradicional comida de Navidad.' – Respondió Betty recogiendo la toalla que Anthea había usado para secarse. – 'Pero la casa quedará perfecta y su mamá estará muy contenta recibiendo a todos los invitados!'

'¿Qué tal si me ayudas a elegir que peinado hacerme hoy?'

La elfina abrió los ojos y Anthea estuvo a punto de reírse al verlos más saltones y grandes de lo normal. Disimuló su risa con una sonrisa y esperó la respuesta de Betty.

'Oh ama!' – La elfina se puso de rodillas frente a ella. – 'Muchas gracias por confiar así en Betty! Es usted tan buena! La mejor descendiente Landry que yo haya podido conocer!'

Dorea Potter estaba acabando de colocar los cubiertos en la gran mesa que había en el salón, cuando de su chimenea salió Remus, cubriéndolo todo de ceniza.

'Feliz navidad señora Potter!' – La saludó amablemente mientras limpiaba con un golpe de varita todo lo que había ensuciado.

'Feliz Navidad Remus!' – La señora Potter lo besó en la mejilla. – 'Los chicos están en la cocina con lo de cada año.'

'Lo imaginaba.' – Respondió riendo. – 'Yo ya he acabado de abrir las mías.'

'Des de luego, no se que hacéis en la escuela para ser tan populares….'

Remus decidió que lo mejor era callar, aunque sabía que la madre de James se las sabía todas. Se fue a marchar para evitar el ya tradicional interrogatorio de cada vez que los visitaba, pero Dorea Potter se las sabía todas.

'¿Remus?'

'¿Sí?' – Preguntó él temiéndose lo que venía a continuación.

'Vuestras notas son buenas, ya las he visto. Además de una nota de la profesora McGonagall, como cada año, pidiéndonos que hablemos con vosotros para que maduréis algo…' – Dorea lo miró con una ceja levantada. – 'Pero no creo que las muchachas os admiren por vuestras notas o por vuestras bromas, si en parte las reciben ellas o sus novios.' – Clavó sus ojos negros en los de él. – 'Pero los tres sois unos chicos muy atractivos y ya nos sois los niños que erais… ¿Me sigues?'

'No se preocupe, por parte de James no será abuela aún, pero Sirius esta muy descontrolado últimamente.'- Sintió un escalofrío cuando Dorea lo fulminó con la mirada. – 'Pero no se preocupe que yo los vigilo a los dos y en especial a Sirius.'

'Bien, eso quería escuchar.' – Dijo complacida Dorea, pero Remus sabía que aún no había acabado.- '¿Y que nuevas me traes del asunto "Pelirroja"? Por que a James es imposible sonsacarle nada sobre esa niña.'

'El asunto "Pelirroja" parece ir mejorando.' – Dijo algo bajito, pues si James se daba cuenta de que estaba hablando demasiado lo mataría. – 'Por lo que sé, van avanzando poco a poco y James esta completamente enamorado de ella.'

'¿Pero Evans es buena chica, no?'

'La mejor bruja de Hogwarts del momento y como persona es dulce y siempre esta ayudando a los demás.' – Remus estaba deseando marcharse. – 'Y gracias a ella, James va madurando un poco más. Lo lleva a raya.'

Dorea Potter sonrió complacida y alegre. Después de agradecerle a Lupin las noticias, dejó que se marchara. Lupin entró en la cocina, aliviado por haber salido de aquel interrogatorio. Se encontró con James y Sirius sentados en la mesa de la cocina, con pañuelos puestos sobre nariz y boca y guantes en las manos. Sobre la mesa dos montones de cartas, uno de James y otro de Sirius.

'Feliz Navidad Lunático!' – Le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa oculta por el pañuelo, mientras cogía una felicitación de Navidad de uno de los montones.

'Ponte esos guantes y el pañuelo.' – Le indicó James. – 'Este año les ha dado por enviar sus cartas empapadas de filtros de amor. Parece que han corrido la voz de cómo surgió efecto contigo.'

'No me lo recuerdes.' – Dijo mientras se ponía el pañuelo sobre la nariz y la boca.

Cada Navidad los Merodeadores recibían montones de felicitaciones. El primer año que les ocurrió aquello fue algo desastroso e inquietante: Sirius despertó de su quinto sueño aquella Navidad, y se encontró con toda la habitación llena de lechuzas que lo miraban fijamente con una carta en el pico. Des de entonces el muchacho había cogido fobia al ver muchas lechuzas juntas.

El caso de James fue un poco peor. Estaba desayunando tranquilamente con sus padres cuando de repente la cocina fue invadida por un ejército de lechuzas. Cuando todas se marcharon, el suelo estaba tan lleno de sus cagadas que no se veía el parqué. La madre de James lo tuvo toda la mañana limpiando el suelo de la cocina.

Pero sin duda Remus se había llevado la peor parte aquellas Navidades. Después de recoger cada una de las cartas de sus admiradoras, se dispuso a abrir la primera.

¿Qué podía tener de malo una inocente felicitación de Navidad? El chico de ojos ambarinos abrió la primera felicitación y al acercársela a la cara para leerla, notó un perfume que le recordó a algo de clase…Minutos después, Remus Lupin se dirigía hacia la casa de la responsable de la carta enamoradísimo! La respuesta a aquel arrebato inexplicable de pasión fue: _Filtro de amor_ en forma de perfume.

Desde entonces y para prevenir, los tres muchachos abrían las felicitaciones con sumo cuidado. Eso significaba guantes y pañuelo.

'James¿esa lechuza de la ventana no es la de Evans? – Preguntó Sirius mirando la lechuza rojiza que picaba en la ventana.

El chico moreno se levantó corriendo de la silla, abrió la ventana y dejó entrar la lechuza de Lily que se posó sobre el montón de cartas. James recogió la carta que traía.

'Es de Lily!' – Anunció ilusionado y con aquella sonrisa tonta que se le ponía siempre que hablaban de Lily.

La abrió cuidadosamente y leyó:

_Feliz Navidad James! _

_No sé__ por que razón esta mañana me levanté contigo rondando por mi mente, supongo que es porque des de la noche del baile no paro de pensar en ti. ¿Tu propósito para este nuevo año era salir conmigo? Ja! Ya veremos si lo consigues. Solo espero que estas Navidades te regalen un poquito de madurez y responsabilidad. _

_Un beso y un abrazo, Lily._

_P.d: Dale recuerdos al pichafloja de Sirius y un beso de mi parte a Remus, que supongo que andará por ahí o estará al llegar._

James sonrió feliz y divertido.

Sirius le quitó la carta aprovechando que su amigo estaba en el cielo colmado de felicidad y la leyó en voz alta.

Lily jamás le confesaría sus sentimientos, ni le daría muestras de su amor, ni le abriría su corazón hasta que no se ganara su confianza. Pero aquellas insignificantes muestras de cariño eran suficientes para hacer que James se sintiera el más afortunado del mundo.

'¿¡Cómo que pichafloja!?' – Gritó Sirius.

'Un adjetivo muy acertado para ti.' – Apuntó Remus sonriendo.

'La pelirroja se está pasando de la raya.' – Sirius dejó la carta sobre la mesa, rabioso. – 'Evans necesita una broma al estilo Merodeador para que aprenda a respetarme.'

'Como le hagas algo, mueres.' – Lo amenazó James.

No hubo réplica alguna.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Feliz año nuevo!!!! Q se cumplan todos vuestros deseos!!!**

**Grcias x los reviews!**

**Un besito!**

**Eneida**


	18. Chapter 18

_**XVI**__**II**_

Anthea Landry paseaba por su salón dirigiendo su mejor sonrisa a los invitados de su madre. La familia Malfoy, los Black, los Lestrange, los Devoir… Se maldijo por no haber pasado las Navidades en Hogwarts, sin duda habría sido mejor que eso. Ni Sirius estaba, puesto que ya no pertenecía a los Black, y Sam tampoco asistiría. La familia Hewitt estaba celebrando la Navidad con su familia de Italia.

La muchacha rubia era la envidia de todas las mujeres allí presentes. Anthea, a pesar de sus 16 años, era toda una mujer. El rostro bellísimo, los ojos cafés, los dientes blancos y los labios finos y rojizos. El cabello lacio y brillante recogido con una rosa del jardín, cayendo liso por su hombro izquierdo. Ocultaba sus curvas de mujer bajo el vestido rojo, que tan solo se ceñía en su pecho y después caía liso y suelto hasta sus pies.

'Anthea.'- La llamó su madre desde la puerta. Su padre conversaba con un joven muy apuesto de cabellos castaños y mirada profunda, elegantemente vestido.

Anthea supuso que querría presentarle al nuevo invitado. La verdad es que no le molestó mucho tener que conocer al guapo muchacho que contaría tan solo con unos 25 años. Mientras se acercaba con paso seguro y mirada altiva se iba preguntando quien sería.

'Dígame, madre.'

'Mira…' – La cogió por el hombro y la llevó ante el joven hombre y su padre. – 'Te presento a Tom Ryddle, descendiente de Slyhterin.'

La mirada del joven se clavó en la de ella y Anthea sintió un escalofrío. Había escuchado hablar de él a su madre en alguna ocasión.

'Encantado de conocerla, señorita Landry.' – Tom Ryddle se inclinó y le besó la mano. Se estremeció con el contacto de sus fríos labios.

'Igualmente señor Ryddle.' – Respondió ella educadamente.

Se escuchó el sonido de cristales romperse. Anthea empezó a ponerse nerviosa e hizo esfuerzos por controlar sus manos que amenazaban con temblar.

'Oh, se debe de haber roto una copa.' – Dedujo la madre de Anthea. – 'Iré a ver que ha ocurrido, no debe faltar de nada!' – Hizo una pequeña reverencia ante el joven antes de marcharse, lo que inquietó a Anthea. - 'Si me disculpa.'

'Señorito Ryddle si no le importa yo debo seguir recibiendo a los invitados.' – Se dirigió hacia su hija. – '¿Por qué no le enseñas al Señorito Ryddle nuestros hermosos jardines?' – Miró al futuro Voldemort amablemente e inclinó la cabeza. – 'Están nevados y están preciosos.'

'Si, por supuesto.' – Dijo Anthea amablemente.

'Me encantará verlos y disfrutar de vuestra compañía.' – Ryddle le tendió el brazo y Anthea se cogió a él, hubiera preferido rechazarlo pero estaba educada desde pequeña a saber dar una imagen aunque no fuera realmente ella. Anthea estaba acostumbrada a hacer de actriz.

Aún así mantuvo las distancias.

No sabía qué, pero algo no le gustaba de aquel apuesto joven. El primer contacto con su mirada ya le había producido un escalofrío, el beso sobre su mano la había incomodado y el sonido de cristales romperse le habían anunciado sin duda un mal presagio. Y aquella reverencia de su madre hacia él…Y que su padre hubiera inclinado la cabeza ante él…Debía ser alguien verdaderamente importante.

'Decidme Anthea¿estudiáis en Hogwarts?' – Le preguntó Ryddle mirándola fijamente.

'Si señor, estoy en sexto curso.' – Anthea evitó su mirada mirando al frente.

Salieron a los jardines de la familia Landry. Ante la mansión había un jardín blanco de nieve que ocupaba por lo menos medio kilómetro. Cargado de flores aún siendo invierno, arbustos y árboles. Incluso había un pequeño laberinto.

'Teneis un hermoso jardín.'

'Gracias.' – Respondió Anthea tranquilamente a pesar de aquel nudo en la garganta.- '¿Quiere ver las flores de más de cerca?'

'Preferiría que me enseñarais ese laberinto.'

'Como guste.'

A pesar de que no confiaba nada en él no quiso negarse, aunque no le hacia ninguna gracia desaparecer de la vista de los demás. Por alguna razón tampoco podía negarle nada al joven. Anthea se estaba dando cuenta de eso. Tom Ryddle parecía ser muy poderoso, algo la atraía a él y no era su belleza. Era un poder, algún tipo de hechizo que parecía embrujarla e ir negándola de su voluntad.

'¿No sentís frío?' – Preguntó el muchacho, y por alguna razón Anthea se pegó más a él.

Llegaron al laberinto y aunque Anthea quería detenerse y no entrar en el, sus piernas seguían caminando al lado de Ryddle. Asustada al ver que su cuerpo no la obedecía a ella sino que parecía obedecerlo a él, su cara mostró lo que de verdad estaba sintiendo.

'¿Me tenéis miedo?' – Preguntó Tom Ryddle divertido.

'Estais aplicando sobre mi una maldición imperdonable.' – Respondió aterrada.- '_Imperius._'

Tom Ryddle se detuvo y Anthea también lo hizo. Estaban ocultos a la vista del mundo, a causa del frío nadie sería capaz de aventurarse hasta el laberinto y no la echarían de menos sus padres o hermanos, pues estaban demasiado atareados con los invitados.

'No estoy usando mi varita.'

'Y por ello aún soy dueña de mi mente.' – Por dentro Anthea se repetía una y otra vez:- 'Sé valiente.'

'Sois muy bella.' – Ryddle se la comió con los ojos. –'Supongo que ya os habréis dado cuenta de que causáis un efecto muy especial en todos los que están a vuestro alrededor. Algo parecido a lo que ocurre conmigo…'

'No me mires así.' – Respondió Anthea con firmeza. – 'Desde el primer momento he notado que no eras como los demás. Tienes algo malvado dentro!'

'Justo lo que me gusta escuchar.' – La sonrisa maliciosa del joven destrozó todo el encanto que tenía. – 'Decidme¿quien ocupa vuestro corazón?'

'Eso es cosa mía.' – Anthea lo miró desafiante a los ojos. – 'No es de tu incumbencia.'

'Cuanto valor tenéis o que inocente sois aún, al ser capaz de levantarme la voz a mí.' – Tom Ryddle acarició la mejilla de la muchacha. – 'Debeis estar en Gryffindor, sin duda.'

'Mil veces mejor que pertenecer a Slyhterin o descender de él.'

Ryddle sonrió divertido y se acercó peligrosamente a ella. Gracias a que Anthea se había armado de valor, su cuerpo se deshizo de la _Imperius_ y la chica lo separó de un empujón. Sacó su varita y lo apuntó.

'No te vuelvas a acercar a mí.' – Anthea desprendía coraje y valentía por todos los poros de su piel. – 'Bestia inmunda, no te vuelvas atrever a mirarme o lo lamentarás.'

Tom Ryddle dejó que la chica se marchara a paso rápido. El joven había conseguido atemorizarla pero ella se le había encarado. Había sido muy valiente aquel acto por su parte. Seguramente si él hubiera querido aquello abría acabado en un duelo. Pero no era cuestión de atacar a la hija de los Landry en pleno día de Navidad. Quería ganarse el temor y el respeto de todos los que estaban allí y si le hacia algo a la muchacha podía despedirse del apoyo de los Landry. Y los Landry tenían poder, dinero e influencias…Servirían mejor vivos que no muertos.

Por la reacción que Anthea había tenido, Tom Ryddle supo en que bando se encontraría cuando en un año aproximadamente estallara la guerra.

'Será una lástima perder a esa belleza de sangre pura.'

Unos días más tarde en casa de los Evans, concretamente en su chimenea:

¡PLOF!

Sam salió tosiendo y cubierta de ceniza de la chimenea de su mejor amiga. Lily la esperaba en el comedor frente a la chimenea sentada en una butaca y con un libro en las manos.

'Feliz Navidad Sam!'

'No te iría mal limpiar un poco la chimenea de vez en cuando.' – Respondió esta aún tosiendo.

'Si lo llego a saber la dejo encendida con el fuego.' – Bromeó Lily. – 'Encima que me pelo de frío por ti!'

Con una sonrisa se abrazaron amistosamente. Brooke Evans no tardó en aparecer y estrujó a Sam entre sus brazos.

'Feliz navidad Sam!'

'Cuídado con su hombro mamá!' – La advirtió Lily. Sam aún tenía el hombro dañado.

'Feliz navidad señora Evans!' – Le respondió esta con una gran sonrisa.

'Perdona cariño, no me había fijado.' – Brooke le acarició el cabello. – 'Ya me contó Lily lo que hicieron esos idiotas de Slyhterin.'

'No se preocupe, nos encargamos de devolvérselo por duplicado.'

Sam se giró hacia su bolsa y sacó un paquete de ella. Se lo dio a la madre de Lily.

'Es una regalo por acogerme. Son dulces de Italia, ayer llegué de allí.'

'Oh!' – Brooke la estrechó de nuevo entre sus brazos y la besó en la mejilla. – ' No hacia falta cariño!'

Sam y Lily subieron al cuarto para organizar las cosas. Como el cuarto de Lily era grande no habría problemas de espacio.

'¿Te pasa algo Sam?' – Preguntó la pelirroja a la que había estado observando y había visto que no estaba tan risueña y feliz como siempre. – 'Estás triste.'

'No.'

'Sam, que tengo ojo para ver cuando la gente tiene problemas.'

'He discutido con mis padres por que no me dejaban venir a tu casa.' – La morena se sentó en la cama. – 'He liado una impresionante.'

'Vaya…' – Lily se puso frente a ella. – '¿Es por que soy una…?'

'Es por que ellos son unos idiotas sin cabeza!' – Saltó Sam antes de que Lily dijera aquella palabra. – 'Sinceramente, admito que tengan un pensamiento arcaico por su edad, pero no admito que me prohíban hacer lo que quiero y mucho menos visitar a mi mejor amiga! Cada vez que vengo aquí es la misma canción! Estoy harta!'

'Cálmate Sam.' – La pelirroja puso su mano sobre su brazo lastimado.

'Me he estado replantando marcharme de casa.' – Dejó ir la morena como quien no quiere la cosa. – 'Tengo dinero y mi hermano podría acogerme en su casa hasta que sea mayor de edad.'

'Vamos Sam, aún estas enfadada y por eso hablas así.' – Lily le dio un beso en la mejilla. – '¿Qué te parece una vuelta por el centro comercial muggle?'

'FANTASTICA IDEA!'

Lo que más le gustaba a Sam del mundo mágico era sin duda el centro comercial. Ya se había encargado de cambiar un poco de dinero mágico a dinero muggle y pensaba arrasar con todo lo que le hiciera gracia. Después de una dura jornada de compras las dos chicas se sentaron en una cafetería para descansar y tomar un café.

'Lily Evans, prefecta de Gryffindor.'

La pelirroja miró con desconfianza a la morena. Su tono de voz, que dijera su nombre completo y esa referencia a Gryffindor solo podían significar una cosa.

'Dime, Sam Hewitt, cazadora de Gryffindor.'

'Entre el baile, la fiesta de la victoria del equipo y el tan ajetreado viaje en el expreso apenas nos dio tiempo a hablar de cosas que han sucedido en este final del primer trimestre…'

Lily ya se imaginaba por donde iban los tiros.

'Durante el baile James se comportó estupendamente bien conmigo, al acabar el baile se me declaró y lo rechacé una vez más, pero lo besé.' – Dejó ir de carrerilla molesta.

'Eso ya lo sabía.' – Sonrió pícaramente.

'En el tren alguien prendió fuego a una caja de ranas de chocolate y cuando aparecí para echarle la bronca al culpable, encontré a James.' – Lily no se daba tiempo a respirar. – 'Hablamos, nos deseamos una feliz navidad, me besó en la mejilla y volvió a decirme que me quiere.'

Sam la miró divertida con la cejas en alto.

'Admiro a James por no rendirse. ¿Algo más?'

'El día de Navidad le mandé una felicitación.'

'POR MERLÍN!' – Gritó Sam llena de júbilo.

La extraña frase hizo que todo el mundo en la cafetería las mirara. Lily, sonrojada hasta la punta de la nariz, se tapó la cara con las manos.

'Baja la voz!' – Le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa a Sam.

'¿No te das cuenta?' – Sam casi se tira sobre ella por encima de la mesa. – 'Tu y James estáis coqueteando! C-O-Q-U-E-T-E-A-N-D-O' – Deletreó Sam. – 'JAMES POTTER Y LILY EVANS!'

'¿Crees que no lo sabía?' – Preguntó con indiferencia Lily, pero completamente ruborizada. – 'Empecé yo al final del baile por si no lo has deducido. En realidad empecé unos días antes al ver que James podía ser tan educado, bueno y amable como cualquier persona decente. Pero lo hice muy sutilmente…'

'Lo sabía!' – Sam se echó su melena oscura hacia atrás mientras reía. – 'Tratandose de la mejor alumna de Hogwarts y la más inteligente… ¿Qué se podía esperar, sino?'

'Bueno dejemos ya el tema.'

'Así que James Potter te gusta.'

La prefecta no pudo evitar ponerse tan roja como su cabello. Sam había dado en el clavo. Lily prefirió no decir nada, negarlo habría sido una mentira y no tenía por que mentirle a su mejor amiga. Pero le daba vergüenza admitirlo y también era un poco orgullosa.

'Después de tantísimo años escuchándote decir: "¿Salir contigo, Potter? Jamás!"' – Sam imitó la voz de su amiga y esta le dio otra patada por debajo de la mesa enfurecida. – '¿Quién se equivocaba por aquel entonces¿eh¿eh?'

Lily optó por beber de su café para no tirárselo a su amiga en toda la cara.

El día 7 de enero, el andén 9 y ¾ de la estación de King Cross de Londres estaba lleno de gente del mundo mágico. El padre de Lily la había dejado antes de irse a trabajar y la chica se encontraba en mitad del andén con todo su baúl y equipaje esperando ver a alguna de sus amigas.

'Lily!'

Sam la saludó desde lejos. Arrastraba en un carrito todo su equipaje. La acompañaba un muchacho mayor que ella, su hermano. Se despidió de su hermano y después llegó hasta Lily, a la que abrazó con una inmensa sonrisa.

'Vuelvo a Hogwarts!!' – Gritó Sam con el puño alzado. – 'Mi querido Hogwarts!'

'Hewitt, admite que en realidad estabas deseando volver a Hogwarts para verme a mí.'

Sam bajó el brazo alzado y se giró. Allí estaban James, Sirius, Remus y Peter con sus equipajes.

'Hola chicos.' – Saludó Lily con una sonrisa. – 'Me alegro de veros de nuevo.'

'Hola Lily.' – Remus se adelantó y la besó en la mejilla.

'Reeemuuuus, menos confianza…' – Soltó James en broma.

'Eh, menos con mi mejor amigo.' – Lo defendió Lily también en broma.

'Me siento importante.' – Dejo ir Lupin riendo.

James y Lily intercambiaron sonrisas y miradas llenas de picardía y amor. No como las miradas de odio y rabia de los dos que estaban a su lado, Sirius y Sam.

'La única desgracia que tiene Hogwarts: Sirius Black.' – Espetó Sam recalcando el nombre del chico.

'Solo espero no verte demasiado este trimestre.'

'Eso mismo espero yo.' – Echó su melena negra hacia atrás. – 'Pasa de mi, Black.'

'Olvídame, Hewitt.' – Respondió Sirius con indiferencia. – 'Aunque dudo que puedas, por todo mi encanto.'

'Tu encanto es tan malo como tus besos.' – Sam sonrió sabiendo que Sirius rabiara con aquello.- 'No será difícil.'

'Bueno ya vale!' – James puso paz y se acercó a las muchachas. – '¿Cómo va tu hombro?'

'Me dijeron un mes sin moverlo en absoluto, pero yo creo que ya esta bien.' – Sam movió ligeramente el brazo izquierdo con una mueca de dolor. – 'Me quitaré el pañuelo durante esta semana y la que viene intentaré hacer un poquito de ejercicio. Para el partido contra Ravenclaw aún quedan tres semanas.' – Le chocó la mano que James le tendía. – 'Estaré lista para el partido.'

'Eso quería oír.' – Pasó entre las dos chicas y besó la mejilla de Lily. – 'Me alegro de verte Pelirroja!'

'Yo también moreno.'

Miradas atrevidas y sonrisas llenas de picardía.

Los cuatro chicos subieron al expreso de Hogwarts. Minutos más tarde apareció Kaienne y un poco después lo hizo Anthea.

'Chicas!' – No tuvo ningún problema en abrazar a las tres a la vez. – 'De vuelta a Hogwarts! Como adoro este colegio!'

'¿Ques os ha pasado a ti y a Sam, para que desearais volver al colegio a estudiar otra vez?' – Preguntó Lily extrañada.

'Hogwarts es volver a casa.' – Dijo Anthea. – 'Y en casa se esta bien, cómodo, tranquilo y seguro.'

'Y puedes hacer lo que quieras.' – Agregó Sam

'Siempre y cuando no te saltes las normas.' – La corrigió la prefecta, provocando que las dos chicas la miraran de reojo.

Había estropeado lo bonito que les estaba quedando su discurso de Hogwarts.

Las cuatro chicas subieron al expreso de Hogwarts.

Sin duda muchas cosas iban a cambiar y sus vidas quedarían marcadas a raíz de aquellos acontecimientos. Todas lo sabían.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gracias x los reviews siempre me hacen mucha ilusión! Sean buenos o malos, dejadlos!**

**Un besito,**

**Eneida**


	19. Chapter 19

_**XIX**_

'Esto es injusto!' – La cazadora Lyn Swan lanzó el trapo al suelo enfadada. – 'No puedo creer que nos hagan esto solo por defender a los jugadores de nuestro equipo!'

El equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor se hallaba en el baño de los prefectos cumpliendo su castigo por aquella pelea contra Slytherin después del partido.

'Se han pasado.' – Admitió Darren Lance. – ' Primero nos quitan cincuenta puntos y después nos castigan limpiando el baño de los prefectos a lo muggle!' – Cogió la fregona con gesto amenazante. – ' Empezó Slyhterin, ellos tendrían que estar aquí!'

'Ellos tienen más faena tratando de encontrar un cazador, un buscador y un golpeador nuevo.' – Murmuró Anthea sonriendo.

'Byron ya está aquí de nuevo.' – Anunció Sam. – 'Lo he visto esta mañana en el comedor…Pero su cara aún seguía un poco desfigurada.'

Se escuchó una carcajada general.

'Entonces esta listo para una de las mías.' – Jame se revolvió el pelo. – 'Y va a ser de las mejores.'

En realidad aquel castigo solo habrían tenido que cumplirlo Anthea Landry y Sam Hewitt, que fueron las que atacaron a los de Slyhterin en defensa de James. Pero el equipo entero de Gryffindor había irrumpido violentamente en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, cuando se encontraban reunidos ella, el director Dumbledore, el profesor Slhugorn y Anthea (Sam continuaba en la enfermería).

En ese momento los profesores iban a decretar el castigo tanto para ellas dos, como para los que habían comenzado los ataques de Slytherin (ninguno estuvo presente ya que estaban o en la enfermería o en San Mungo).

Anthea dejó de fregar la bañera y recordó como se comportaron sus compañeros de equipo en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall:

'Son nuestras compañeras de casa, de equipo y nuestras amigas.' – Axel Lance había sido el primero en hablar. – 'La pelea la comenzó Dodge atacando a James, Sam solo hizo lo que todos nosotros teníamos en mente y Anthea igual, solo quiero recordar también que Anthea paró la pelea a su manera.'

'Nos parece injusto que solo ellas sean castigadas…' – Lyn Swan había mirado al director. Ella sabía que Dumbledore comprendería. – 'Queremos asumir el castigo con ellas.'

'Lo hemos decidido entre todos. Ellas son tan culpables como nosotros.' – Había dicho Darren Lance. – 'Somos un equipo para lo bueno y lo malo.'

'Aceptamos vuestra oferta.' - Dumbledore los miró orgulloso tras sus lentes en forma de media luna.

'Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor.' – Murmuró la profesora con un semblante severo. Anthea se había tapado la cara con las manos al escuchar aquello. Gryffindor entero estaba pagando lo que ella había hecho. – 'Aunque agrego diez puntos por ese sortilegio tan bueno de Sam Hewitt.'

'Diez puntos más por la intervención de Lily Evans, que evitó la caída al vacío de James Potter.' – Agregó el profesor Slhugorn.

'Y otros diez por la unión que han demostrado y ese espíritu de solidaridad con sus compañeras de equipo.' – Añadió Dumbledore.

Los chicos se miraron aliviados. Al final solo habían sido 20 puntos…50 puntos anulados habrían provocado que el resto de su casa los odiara de por vida. 20 se recuperaban en un par de clases y aún podrían ganar a las otras tres casas, quedaba mucho tiempo hasta el final de curso.

'Pero eso no les quita su castigo.' – Había dicho Dumbledore. Conjuró con su varita un cubo y una fregona, una escoba y un par de trapos.- '¿Saben para que sirven?'

'Limpieza a lo muggle…' – Respondieron a la vez los hermanos Lance con una nota de fastidio en su voz. Su madre era muggle y hasta que no pudieron utilizar la magia ella los había tenido limpiando la casa con aquellos instrumentos.

'Correcto.' – Dijo Dumbledore divertido. – 'El baño de los prefectos, toda la primera semana cuando vuelvan a la escuela después de las Navidades.'

El ánimo del equipo estaba por los suelos. Podrían aceptar cualquier castigo, pero limpiar sin magia…Aquello era demasiado.

'Para que no le coincida con sus horas de entreno pueden elegir la hora a la que desean limpiarlo, siempre y cuando eso no incluya horario escolar.' – Dumbledore hizo desaparecer el cubo, la fregona y todo lo demás. – 'Y para evitar que utilicen la magia el conserje Filch les confiscará las varitas cada vez que entren al baño de los prefectos. Y deben llamarlo a él puesto que les dirá la contraseña del baño.'

Y en ello estaban aquel martes de la primera semana del segundo trimestre. Por segundo día consecutivo, a las cuatro de la tarde (ya que era la tarde libre de clases que les coincidía a todos), limpiando el baño de los prefectos. Lyn y Sam con bayetas y trapos limpiando los grifos, Darren fregando el suelo, Anthea y Axel limpiando la bañera vacía de agua y James y Brandon limpiando los cristales del baño.

Un auténtico equipo de limpieza.

'Limpiandole el baño a los prefectos…' – Bufó Axel Lance. – ' Y luego vienen ellos por la noche y lo ensucian de nuevo! Soy capaz de ponerme a hacer guardia y evitar que se bañen.'

'Bueno chicos, dejaos ya de lamentos.' – Les dijo James dejando por un momento de limpiar aquella ventana. – ' Estáis más pesados que en un día de entreno con lluvia!'

'Lo que tu digas, capitán.' – Le dijo Brandon fastidiado. – 'Pero admite que se han pasado.'

'Podría haber sido peor.' – James se encogió de hombros. – 'Pero después de haberme metido en tantos follones he aprendido tanto a escabullirme, como a admitir que si me pillan lo pago.'

'¿Cuántas veces has hecho tu esto?' – Preguntó des de la otra punta Sam.

'Uf…' – James frunció el ceño pensativo. – 'Creo que esta es la sexta.'

Los demás integrantes del equipo tuvieron un escalofrío.

'Eh, este castigo es de los más leves, así que menos quejas.' – James picó de manos. - 'A trabajar todo el mundo!'

Media hora más tarde el equipo de Gryffindor salía del baño y Filch les devolvía sus varitas a regañadientes.

'A esto no se le puede llamar castigo…' – Murmuraba con su gata al lado. – 'En mi época cuando el castigo podía ser físico los alumnos se comportaban y aprendían la lección.' – Miró a James a los ojos. – 'Y si me dejaran castigarlo a mi manera, usted ya estaría gritando de dolor en mi despacho.'

'¿En su despacho?' – Se burló James. – '¿No se referirá a ese armario que tiene lleno de escobas y fregonas?

Los jóvenes empezaron a reír sin darse cuenta de que McGonagall venía por sus espaldas.

'¿Otra vez esta con sus burlas, señor Potter?' – Puso una mano en el hombro del chico.

'No profesora.' – Dijo con una sonrisa. – 'Tan solo estábamos debatiendo si al despacho de Filch se lo puede catalogar de despacho.'

'No intente hacerse el gracioso conmigo, ya sabe que no funciona.'

La profesora buscó entre los jóvenes y encontró a quien quería encontrar guardándose su varita en el bolsillo.

'Señorita Hewitt, vengo a buscarla a usted.'

'¿A mí?' – Preguntó la morena extrañada. – 'Si solo llevo dos días aquí y me he portado bien!'

Sus compañeros de equipo sonrieron divertidos.

'¿Qué será lo que habrás hecho ya, Sam?' – Bromeó Lyn con los brazos en jarras e intentando poner cara de enfado.

'Sam, te he dicho muchas veces que debes coger ejemplo de Lily y no de mí y los Merodeadores.'

'Ya vale de cachondeo señores.' – Los cortó McGonagall. – 'Acompañeme al despacho del director, señorita Hewitt.'

La profesora pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica y se la llevó a paso rápido de allí. Mientras se alejaban, los de Gryffindor seguían bromeando sobre aquella situación.

'Es algo gordo¿Eh Sam?' – Gritó la voz de James.

Cuando giraron la esquina y los perdieron de vista y de oída para alivio de la profesora, McGonagall decidió contarle a su alumna lo que ocurría. Al menos debía prepararla para lo que se iba a encontrar.

'Sus padres están aquí, señorita Hewitt.'

'¿Cómo?'- El corazón de Sam empezó a latir con rapidez, aquello no podía significar nada bueno.

'Verá Sam, han venido a buscarla.' – Le dijo apenada McGonagall.

'¿Para qué?' – Preguntó enfadada.

Ambas se detuvieron frente a lo que era la puerta del despacho del director, la profesora dijo la contraseña y la puerta se abrió dejando ver unas escaleras que subían en círculo.

'Se lo explicaran ellos.' – La profesora puso una mano en el hombro de la muchacha.-'Señorita Hewitt, trate de controlarse y de no ser muy impulsiva. Piense las cosas antes de hablar.'

Sam dejó a la profesora abajo y subió las escaleras hasta llegar al despacho del director Dumbledore. Picó a la puerta suavemente y el director le dio permiso para entrar. Se encontró con sus padres frente a ella y con el director sentado en su silla.

'Tome asiento señorita Hewitt.' – La invitó el director amablemente señalándole una silla con la mano. La muchacha se sentó sin ni siquiera saludar a sus padres. Estaba demasiado atónita. – 'Sus padres desean hablar con usted.' – El director hizo una pausa. – 'Siento decirles que este asunto es de mi incumbencia y desearía estar presente en esta conversación si su hija me lo permite.' – Miró a Sam con una sonrisa esperando una respuesta.

'Por supuesto, señor director.' – Respondió Sam educadamente, después miró a sus padres. – '¿Qué es lo que pasa?'

La madre de Sam se acercó a su hija y se agachó a su lado. Sam se libró de la mano de su madre que trataba de posarse sobre su brazo lastimado.

'Dime porqué estáis aquí.' – Sam la miró con seriedad. – '¿Está Charles bien?'

'No estamos aquí por tu hermano, cariño.'

'¿Entonces?'

'Tu padre y yo hemos decidido cambiarte de escuela.'

Sam levantó las cejas y sonrió.

'¿Es una broma, no?'

'No, mañana mismo ingresarás en Beaxubatons.'

Sam miró a su madre y después a su padre, al ver que sus rostros eran serios miró al director. La expresión de Dumbledore tampoco le dijo que aquello fuera una broma.

'¿PAPA Y TÚ ESTAIS LOCOS?' – Sam estalló en cólera. – '¿¡QUE ES ESO DE QUE ME SACAIS DE HOGWARTS Y ME METEIS EN BEAXUBATONS SIN MI PERMISO!? – Se levantó de la silla.

'SAM HEWITT NO NOS LEVANTES LA VOZ!' – Le ordenó su padre con voz de trueno.- ' Y MUCHO MENOS TE ATREVAS A INSULTAR A TUS PADRES!'

'¿Pero os creéis que soy una niña aún?' – Siguió gritando aunque no tan fuerte. – '¿Creeis que podéis dirigir mi vida como os de la gana¿Qué me podéis cambiar de escuela sin mi permiso?'

'Sam, somos tus padres y sabemos lo que te conviene.'

'Esto es una locura¿Me podéis explicar al menos que de malo tiene Hogwarts?' – Sam se dejó caer en la silla abatida. - 'Lo digo simplemente por que no lo entiendo!'

'En su misma situación me encuentro yo.' – Agregó Dumbledore.

La madre de Sam suspiró. Sabía que lo que iba a decir haría montar en cólera a su hija de nuevo, pero daba igual como se lo tomara. Sam debía marcharse de Hogwarts. Debían alejarla de aquella chica y debían educarla así como él se lo había ordenado.

'No queremos que sigas teniendo relación con hijos de muggles.'

Sam comprendió inmediatamente que se referían a Lily.

'Es increíble!' – Espetó Sam con sarcasmo.- 'Estoy alucinando con vostros!'

'Hija, tu eres Sam Hewitt, desciendes de una familia ancestral de nobles magos.' – Le intentó explicar su madre cariñosamente. – 'Tienes la sangre pura, la magia te rodea! No debes juntarte con una raza inferior!'

'Siento decirle Señora Hewitt, que lo hijos de muggles que estudian aquí son tan magos como usted.' – Dijo enfadado Dumbledore.

'No se atreva a compararnos con esos.' – Le respondió el padre de Sam.

'¿Sabes quien son en realidad esos seres inferiores, papá?' – Sam se levantó enfurecida y señaló a sus padres con el dedo índice. – 'La gente que piensa como vosotros! Vosotros sois inferiores solo por creeros mejor que nadie por tener la "sangre pura"!' – Picó con el puño en la mesa del director. – 'Cada persona que hace magia es por que la lleva dentro! Da igual si sus padres son magos o no! Si descienden del mismo Slyhterin o de un muggle!'

'Sam, no hay marcha atrás.' – Le dijo su madre mirándola enfadada también. – '¿Cómo es posible que una Hewitt hable así de su familia¿¡Cómo es posible que traiciones así a toda la saga de los Hewitt!?' – Cayeron lágrimas por las mejillas de su madre.- 'No avergüences más a tu familia hablando así!'

'Te vas de Hogwarts ahora mismo!' – Ordenó su padre.

'NO!'

'Haz tu equipaje y nos vamos a casa.'

'YA ESTOY EN CASA!' – Gritó histérica Sam. – 'HOGWARTS ES MI CASA! AQUÍ ESTA MI VIDA! MIS AMIGOS!'- Miró a su madre y a su padre. – 'AQUÍ ESTÁ LILY Y AQUÍ ME QUEDO! YO DECIDO POR MI!'

El padre de Sam sacó su varita y apuntó a su hija, pero Dumbledore interpuso.

'No se atreva a atacar a una alumna de mi escuela.' – Dijo el director Dumbledore muy seriamente. – 'Aquí yo soy responsable de ella y yo la protejo y velo por su seguridad. Sam ha hablado y ha dicho que no se marcha. Vuelvan a su casa. Les invito a marcharse de Hogwarts.'

'Sam o vienes con nosotros o te olvidas de tu madre y de mí.'

'Os habéis vuelto unos radicales…' – Murmuró la muchacha escondida tras el director. – '¿Pero quien os ha lavado el cerebro? Antes no erais así!'

'Sam tú eres diferente a esa Lily, debes venir con nosotros!' – Suplicó su madre entre sollozos.

'Soy diferente a vosotros.' – Salió de detrás de Dumbledore y miró a sus padres con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.- 'Y por eso no iré y me quedaré en Hogwarts.'

'Olvídate entonces de que tienes padre y madre.' – Le replicó bruscamente su padre. – 'Olvídate de todo lo que concierne a los Hewitt y jamás te vuelvas acercar a nosotros y a nuestra familia.'

Sam se secó las lágrimas y le aguantó la mirada.

'Si así lo queréis.' – Dijo con voz firme. – 'Ya no soy una niña, no soy una muñeca sin razón a la que podáis manejar según vuestra manera de pensar.'

'Entonces yo no tengo, ni jamás tuve una hija.'- Sentenció el Señor Hewitt.

Sin dar más explicaciones salieron del despacho del director.

Dumbledore se giró hacia su alumna y le puso una mano en el hombro para reconfortarla en aquel momento tan duro y difícil. Sam se dejó caer en la silla, hundida…

¿De verdad había sido desheredada y expulsada de su familia?

No podía creerlo, no era capaz de asumir que a partir de aquel momento no tendría padres. Le era imposible admitir que sus padres la odiaban y renegaban de ella.

'¿He hecho lo correcto, Director Dumbledore?' – Preguntó abatida. – '¿He hecho bien en renunciar a mi familia?'

'Dísculpame Sam si no he intervenido más en esta conversación, pero era una lucha que debías hacer tú sola.' – El director la miró a los ojos. – 'Era tu decisión. Tu elegías obedecer a tus padres o a ti misma.'

'Jamás comprendí porque hablaban así de los hijos de muggles. Siempre supe que se creían mejores por ser nobles y de sangre limpia, pero cuando yo entre en Gryffindor vi que tener la sangre limpia o no, no significaba nada.' – Murmuró Sam.

'Fue una terrible sorpresa para ellos cuando fuiste enviada por el sombrero seleccionador a Gryffindor.' – Le explicó el director. – 'Tus padres vinieron junto a los de Black para pedirme explicaciones. Pero tu siempre fuiste impulsiva, apasionada, rebelde y valiente y por eso el sombrero te puso en Gryffindor y su decisión no se pudo cambiar.'

Sam recordó la discusión en la que estuvo presente en aquel mismo despacho cuando fue enviada a Gryffindor, seis años atrás. Pero cuando ella dijo que quería estar en Gryffindor aceptaron su respuesta y no la obligaron a cambiarse o la apuntaron con la varita. Jamás la habían amenazado con la varita hasta aquellos instantes anteriores.

'Pero…antes no eran tan radicales, no sé si es porque yo era más pequeña y no me daba cuenta de las cosas o qué…antes no eran así.' – Sam escondió su cara entre sus manos. – 'Es como si algo o alguien les hubiera metido esas ideas aún más fuertes en la cabeza.' – Dumbledore suspiró. – 'Sin duda me he perdido algo ahí fuera, y eso ha cambiado a mis padres.'

'Señorita Hewitt…Sé que es muy joven y puede ser que esto la asuste...' – Empezó a decir Dumbledore – 'Pero creo que después de lo ocurrido debe saberlo.'

'Adelante señor director.'

'Esta escuela siempre ha sido una burbuja que los ha protegido de todo lo que ocurría en el mundo exterior, Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro del mundo mágico. Pero no puede protegerlos eternamente y las cosas tarde o temprano se acaban colando aquí también. Como lo que le ha ocurrido a usted hoy y como lo que le ocurrió en su día al señor Sirius Black.' – Miró a Sam a los ojos. – 'Corren rumores entre toda la comunidad mágica, rumores de tiempos difíciles y de tiempo oscuros.'

'¿Va a haber una guerra?' – Preguntó asustada la chica morena.- 'Pero si todo parece estar en orden!'

'No todo esta en orden, querida alumna. Aquí la verdadera realidad que se vive fuera es muy difícil de percibir.' – Dumbledore sonrió apenado. – 'Como usted ha dicho hay alguien ahí fuera ganando poder… Y lo que usted ha vivido hoy aquí, ha sido solo una muestra.'

'Así que hay un mago oscuro ganando poder para hacer una guerra.' – Sam rápidamente cayó en la cuenta de los Sangre Pura.- 'Y en la escuela ya hay muestras de eso…'

'Usted ha elegido hoy sin saberlo en que bando quería estar.' – Le reveló Dumbledore. – 'Y me alegro de que este en el bando de la Magia blanca.'

'Por Merlín…' – Sam se sintió destrozada. – 'Mis padres están en el otro bando, en el de la magia oscura…'

'Se acercan tiempos difíciles para su generación.' – Dumbledore le puso una mano en el hombro. – 'Sea valiente.'

Cuando Sam salió cabizbaja del despacho del director ya había oscurecido. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan hundida, tan desolada, tan sola…tenía tantas ganas de llorar…

'¿Sam?'

Se encontró con Lily y Remus al girar la esquina. Lupin le hacía de guardaespaldas aquella tarde. Lily le levantó la cara a su amiga con dulzura.

'¿Por qué estás triste?' – Le preguntó suavemente.

'Os dejo a solas.' – Lupin se dio cuenta de que debía marcharse y lo así lo hizo.

'Gracias Remus.' – Murmuró Lily agradecida. – 'Sam¿vamos a la sala de los Menesteres?

La chica solo asintió. Ambas caminaron por los pasillos y Lily solo tenía en mente la frase: "Un lugar donde hablar tranquilamente". La repitió una y otra vez hasta que una puerta de madera apareció en la pared. Cuando entraron, Sam se tiró a sus brazos y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Muchas gracias x los reviews!!!!**

**Espero q os haya gustado!!!**

**Eneida**


	20. Chapter 20

_**XX**_

Verdaderamente el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras estaba loco, o al menos tenía serrín en su calva cabeza, en vez de cerebro. Eso era lo que pensaba Lily Evans cuando se encontró aquel jueves en su clase. Al ingenioso profesor no se le había ocurrido peor cosa que organizar una clase práctica de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, en la que los alumnos se enfrentarían en duelos. Justo auqella clase en la que coincidían con Slyhterin.

Habían cambiado el aula de Defensa por el gran comedor, donde las mesas se habían retirado y había una inmensa alfombra negra alargada con colchonetas alrededor.

'Que poca pizca de sentido común.' – Murmuraba Lily decepcionada.

'Lily¿no pretenderás que el profesor cambie sus clases por que nos llevamos mal con los de Slyhterin, no?' – Murmuró Lupin riendo. – 'Las peleas entre casas son cosa nuestra, no de los profesores…'

'¿Tu juntarías a Potter y a Snape en una misma habitación con sus varitas?' – Le preguntó la prefecta molesta.

'Sería una locura.'

'Pues esto es lo mismo.'

Remus no tuvo más remedio que callar, pues la pelirroja tenía razón. Además, a su lado Sirius y James ya estaban planeando lo que harían según a quien les tocase enfrentarse. Y esos dos elementos no tenían la intención de hacer un duelo "limpio".

'Rezad por que tenga buena mano a la hora de elegir las parejas que se vayan a enfrentar.' – Murmuró Anthea con sorna.

El profesor Vreeland, que así se llamaba el profesor que enseñaba Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, se situó en medio de la negra alfombra.

'Alumnos me pareció conveniente realizar esta clase, ya que últimamente tenemos muy descuidada la práctica en Defensa!' – Gritó bien alto para que todos lo oyeran. – 'Sé que no es un buen momento por todos los altercados producidos entre sus casas, y por ello elegiré sumamente con cuidado las parejas a enfrentarse!'

'Profesor no hay rencores entre nosotros!' – James Potter dio un paso al frente. – 'Nos puede enfrentar a alumnos de las dos casas y lo que ocurra en el duelo será después olvidado al acabar la clase.'

'Es cierto profesor Vreeland.' – Sirius Black se puso al lado de su amigo.

'Ya…' – Respondió el profesor desconfiando plenamente de aquellos dos alumnos, a los que tan bien conocía. – 'Bien, para que los demás tomen ejemplo, elegiré a dos alumnos modelos tanto en estudios como en personalidad. Y no Potter, no son ni usted ni Black.' – Dijo cuando vio que James y Sirius ya se preparaban para salir. – 'Abrirán esta tanda de duelos, la prefecta Lily Evans y el alumno Severus Snape.'

'Esto acabará siendo una batalla campal.' – Confirmó Remus.

'Esto solo será una demostración de un duelo limpio y correcto.' – Lily se arremangó las mangas de la túnica y sacó su varita.

Snape y Lily caminaron hasta el profesor. Este les pasó a ambos la mano por encima de los hombros y se dirigió a los demás alumnos.

'Lily Evans es una estudiante ejemplar a la que todos deberían imitar y Snape es un chico bueno con la magia, muy calmado y reservado.' – Anunció el profesor. – 'Estoy seguro de que no me defraudarán.'

Sam Hewitt se permitió el lujo de toser sonoramente.

'Adelante chicos.' – Les dijo el profesor mientras salía del lugar de enfrentamiento. – 'No olviden el protocolo y por supuesto solo quiero que se desarmen.'

Snape y Lily se miraron a los ojos. Sus rostros no mostraron ninguna emoción o sentimiento. Se separaron el uno del otro por una distancia de dos metros y después de ponerse cara a cara, ambos hicieron una reverencia.

Snape no tardó en atacar.

'_Expellia…_'

'_Impedimenta!_' – Gritó Lily evitando de Snape la desarmara. – '_Expelliarmus!_'

'_Protego!'_

Snape tragó saliva. Lily le aguantaba la mirada, sus ojos verdes se clavaban en los suyos. Podía leer en ellos la fúria y la rabia. Pero más que nada la decepción y la pena.

'_Confundus!_' – Gritó la Gryffindor, provocando que Snape saliera de sus pensamientos…pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El haz de luz golpeó a Snape en el pecho y este cayó al suelo, enormemente confundido.

'_Accio _varita de Snape!'

Su varita salió volando hasta posarse en la blanca mano de la Gryffindor. La prefecta no hizo caso de los aplausos de los de su casa, le dio la varita al profesor y volvió con los suyos.

'Muy bien hecho, señorita Evans. Diez puntos para Gryffindor.' – La felicitó el profesor. – 'Los siguientes: Remus Lupin contra Brian Land.'

Remus se cruzó con Lily cuando él iba hacia la alfombra. La chica le sonrió dulcemente para darle ánimos y después se puso al lado de Sam y Anthea para observar el duelo.

'Pensaba que tendría que ir a rescatarte.' – Le susurró la voz de James en su oído.

'No soy una princesa en apuros, James.' – Le respondió ella orgullosa. – 'Ya dije en su momento que me sé defender yo sola.'

'Bah, si has ganado es por que te has enfrentado a Snape.'

'¿Qué quieres decir con eso?' – Preguntó molesta al tiempo que se ponía cara a él.

'Que si te hubieras enfrentado a mí no habrías ganado.' - James sonrió al ver que Lily enrojecía de ira.

La prefecta le dio un empujón y con voz picada le dijo:

'¿Quieres que averigüemos quien es el mejor de los dos?'

'James, no enfades a Evans.' – Le aconsejó Sirius.

'¿Te atreves a enfrentarte a mí, pelirroja?' – James se pasó la mano por el pelo.

'Te vas a enterar, fantasma.' – Lily le tendió la mano. – 'Esta tarde, a las nueve en el recibidor. No enfrentaremos en la Sala de los Menesteres.'

'Si gano yo, mañana pasas toda una hora entera conmigo en los jardines.'

'Y si gano yo, durante una semana tu y tus amigos no haréis ninguna travesura.'

Sam y Sirius miraron a sus respectivos mejores amigos. No sabían si alegrarse o preocuparse muy seriamente.

'¿Lily, estas segura?' – Le preguntó Sam. – 'Que te estás jugando salir con James.'

'Cornamenta, si tengo que aguantar una semana sin gastar una broma a nadie, tú recibirás las bromas.' – Le advirtió Black.

'Tranquilo Canuto.'

'Tranquila Sam.'

James y Lily cerraron su trato estrechando las manos. Justo en ese momento Lupin regresaba de su duelo habiendo triunfado.

'Los de Gryfindor están que se salen hoy!' – El profesor estaba tremendamente satisfecho. – '¿Qué tal si ahora enfrentamos a dos Gryffindors?' – Miró a los alumnos de su derecha. – 'Sirius Black y Sam Hewitt!'

Anthea abrió los ojos como platos. Remus cerró los suyos, pues sería mejor no mirar. Lily y James dejaron por un momento su pique.

'Sam, relájate y juega limpio!' – Le dijo casi suplicando Anthea.- 'Y tú también Sirius!'

'No quiero quedarme sin cazadora por más tiempo y tampoco quiero perder a mi mejor amigo!' – Gritó James divertido, pero algo preocupado por dentro.

Sam llegó a la alfombra con una sonrisa maléfica en la cara. Sirius se iba frotando las manos. La morena se recogió con un golpe de varita su cabello negro y ondulado, Sirius se quitó la túnica y se quedó con el uniforme.

'Señorita Hewitt está en desventaja por su hombro…' – Observó el profesor. – '¿Cree que puede hacerlo?'

'Profesor Vreeland llevo esperando esta oportunidad mucho tiempo.' – Le dijo Sam sonriendo decididamente. – 'Ahora, Black, me las vas a pagar todas juntas.'

'Reza a Merlín, querida Hewitt.' – Le respondió el Merodeador. – 'No tendré compasión aunque no puedas usar tu brazo izquierdo.'

El profesor de defensa sintió curiosidad y decidió dejarlos pelear. Los dos morenos se separaron, pero ninguno hizo reverencia alguna. Decidieron saltársela e ir al grano. Se apuntaron con las varitas y…

'_Expelliarmus!_'

'_Impedimenta!_'

'_Furunculus!_'

'_Protego!_'- Sam apuntó a una silla que había en el comedor. - '_Flipendo silla!_'- La lanzó contra Black.

'_Animo linqui!_'- Sirius destruyó la silla en mil pedazos.

El duelo era una locura.

'¿Pero Sam no estaba deprimida estos días?' – Preguntó Lupin extrañado.

'Ya ves…' – Asintió James con una sonrisa divertida. – 'Y eso que ayer la vi llorando contigo, Lily.'

'Te aseguro que esta muy deprimida.' – Le dijo la prefecta. – 'O al menos lo estaba hasta hace diez segundos…'

'Pero es que Black y ella se odian a muerte…' – Murmuró Anthea preocupada.

'_Animo linqui!'_

'_Protego!'_

'_Flipendo silla!'_

'DETÉNGANSE!' – Gritó el profesor alarmado.- 'SE TIENEN QUE DESARMAR! NO MATARSE!'

Ninguno de los dos hizo caso y la lluvia de hechizos continuó. Los alumnos de Slyhterin y de Gryffindor empezaron a recular hasta pegarse a las paredes del comedor. Las sillas y demás cosas que había por ahí se volvieron armas mortíferas. Volaban de un lado al otro, junto a los haces de luz y el profesor les gritaba inútilmente a Sam y a Sirius, que se detuvieran.

'Sam ya vale!' – Lily intentó acercarse a ellos.

Los objetos volaban sobre ella. Lily dio un paso al frente y de repente una silla salió disparada hacia ella. Segundos antes de que la silla la golpeara, alguien a quien no consiguió distinguir se abalanzó sobre ella, empujándola y recibiendo el golpe de la silla en su lugar.

Ambos cayeron al suelo.

La prefecta abrió los ojos y vio a James Potter sobre ella con una sonrisa en la cara y un hilo de sangre bajándole por la frente.

'James…' – Susurró consternada. – '¿Cómo se te ocurre?'

'Me dolería más si tu hubieras recibido le golpe, te lo aseguro.' – Bromeó el chico, tocándose la frente con una expresión de dolor en su cara. – '¿Ves como eres una princesa en apuros?'

Lily suspiró y le secó el hilo de sangre con la mano. James no desaprovechó la ocasión y le agarró la mano para besársela dulcemente.

'¿Algún día vas a dejar de darme estos sustos?' – Lily cogió su varita con la otra mano y le tocó la herida con la punta de la varita. -'_Episkeyo._'

La herida se cerró. Sobre sus cabezas las sillas y demás objetos seguían volando de un lado a otro con furia. Además parecía que hubiese fuegos artificiales por tantos hechizos de colores distintos.

'DETÉNGANSE!' – Gritó el profesor con los brazos en alto. – 'HAN GOLPEADO A LILY Y A JAMES! SON UNOS IRRESPOSABLES!'

Sam y Black abajaron sus varitas a la vez. Las sillas y demás cosas cayeron inertes al suelo y los hechizos desaparecieron. Los jóvenes miraron al profesor con la respiración entre cortada por el cansancio. Salieron corriendo hacia sus dos amigos cuando los vieron tendidos en el suelo.

Sirius cogió a James por los hombros y se lo quitó de encima a Lily, que al instante se puso tan roja como un tomate. Sam la ayudó a levantarse.

'Ya que el daño estaba hecho¿al menos me podríais haber dejado sobre Lily un rato más, no?' – Gruñó James.

'Casi me estampáis la silla en la cara!' – Gritó Lily. – 'Sois la irresponsabilidad en persona! Os habéis estado lanzando el _Animo linqui_! Las sillas!'

'AHORA MISMO SE SIENTAN EN ESQUINAS SEPARADAS!' – El profesor llegó hasta ellos.

Sam se asustó al verlo tan enfadado y Sirius estuvo por reírse al verlo tan rojo de la ira. Se aguantó la risa por temor a ser castigado.

'DIJE DESARMARSE!' – Gritó por todo lo alto. – 'SI SE QUIEREN MATAR, LO HACEN FUERA DEL COLEGIO¿ME HAN OIDO?'

'Sí, señor profesor.' – Respondieron a vez.

Una vez Sam y Sirius estuvieron sentados cada uno en la punta más alejada del comedor, retomaron los duelos sin ningún altercado tan fuerte como el de minutos antes.

El día fue transcurriendo tranquilamente. Por los pasillos todos comentaban el duelo entre Hewitt y Black, descartaron por completo que hubiera un romance entre ellos a pesar de aquel beso del día del partido.

El equipo de Gryffindor estaba entrenando al atardecer, ya casi habían acabado. Desde las gradas y con aquel frío Sam observaba a sus compañeros volar sobre sus escobas, entrenar, reírse y bromear. Estaba deseando volar de nuevo, el quidditch habría sido el mejor remedio contra aquella pena que la invadía.

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos negros. Le estaba costando asumir que sus padres y su familia renegaban de ella…¿Podría ser que hubiese alguna oportunidad y que su padre no hubiera dicho aquello en serio? La esperanza es lo último que se pierde y Sam no la pensaba perder. Aunque pensaran de maneras distintas, eran sus padres.

'¿Estás llorando Hewitt?'

Sam dio un bote del susto. Sirius Black la miraba preocupado.

'No.' – Con quien menos deseaba hablar o pelear en aquel momento era con él.

'Hewitt, estas llorando. No soy idiota.'

La muchacha le miró con una ceja levantada.

'Vale! Aunque tu pienses lo contrario no soy tan idiota como crees.'

'Lárgate.'

'Quiero hablar contigo.'

'Yo no.' – Respondió la morena mirando al frente. – 'Así que largo.'

Sirius descargó la rabia que le producía la borde de Hewitt dándole una patada al asiento de delante.

'No me gusta verte tan triste.' – Le dijo le moreno sincerándose. – 'No soy de hielo.'

'¿Des de cuando te preocupas por mí?'

'No me gusta ver a ninguna chica llorando.' - No era una respuesta muy apropiada siendo él, el responsable de los llantos de la mayoría de chicas de Hogwarts. Sirius se dio cuenta de aquello y rectificó un poco.- 'Bueno…a mi enemiga.'

'Así que enemiga.' – Sam se cruzó de brazos. – 'Dejame en paz anda, no tengo humor esta tarde.'

'Lo sé todo y se como te sientes!' – Le dijo Black desesperado por la grosería de la chica. – 'Quiero ayudarte.'

'La ayuda de mi enemigo es lo ultimo que quiero.'

'Eres insoportable!' – Gritó harto y dando media vuelta para marcharse.

Bajó un par de gradas y Sam lo siguió con la mirada por el rabillo del ojo. De repente el chico se detuvo y dio media vuelta. Volvió hacia ella con paso firme y con expresión decidida.

'¿Qué parte de "lárgate Black" no entiendes?'

Sirius estuvo a punto de marcharse de nuevo. Una lágrima de la morena rodó por su mejilla y cayó en la bufanda de Gryffindor. Se la veía tan frágil, tan delicada y tan triste y apenada. No podía dejarla así, Sirius Black era todo un caballero de los pies a la cabeza y aunque Sam Hewitt no lo creyera tenía corazón. El moreno de ojos grises se tragó su orgullo y le tendió una mano abierta a la chica.

'Olvidemos el duelo de esta mañana, todas nuestras peleas de estos años, olvidemos por lo que queda de tarde que somos Black y Hewitt.'

'¿Y quien quieres ser entonces?'

'Sirius y Sam a secas.' – Le dijo el Merodeador con una sonrisa alegre.

La muchacha se lo pensó unos momentos, pero finalmente estrechó su mano.

En el recibidor de la escuela, la pelirroja Lily y la rubia Anthea esperaban a James.

'Anthea márchate ya, James estará al llegar.'

'Hasta que no me asegure de que te dejo con James no me voy.'

'Estoy harta de tener un guardaespaldas!' – Gritó indignada Lily. – 'Me se defender! He vencido a Snape y a Devoir esta mañana!'

'Razón de más para que doblemos tu vigilancia y seguridad.' – Le respondió la rubia. – 'Te recuerdo que Snape esta con los Sangre Pura y estoy segura de que Devoir tiene algo que ver.'

'Esto es estúpido.' – La prefecta se cruzó de brazos.

'¿Ya sabes que te vas a poner mañana?'

'Mi uniforme y la túnica de la escuela.' – Respondió Lily extrañada. Era evidente la respuesta.

'Para salir con James.' – Le aclaró Anthea la ver que esta no lo pillaba.

'Ja! Voy a ganarle Anthea!'

'Lily yo solo te digo, que así como tu destacas a lo muy MUY grande en Pociones y Encantamientos, James destaca MUCHÍSIMO en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.'

'¿Crees que el payaso de James me va a ganar?'

'Ves, Lily.' – Dijo una voz muy conocida tras ella. – 'Todo el mundo sabe que te voy a ganar en el duelo.'

James volvía de entrenar. Se había duchado ya en el vestuario y traía el cabello mojado y despeinado, más que nunca.

'Bueno chicos yo me voy.' – Se despidió Anthea. – 'He quedado con el imbécil de Malfoy. No os matéis como Sam y Sirius esta mañana.'

'¿Lista para perder Lily?' – Le preguntó James con una sonrisa.

'Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo.'

Subieron las escaleras donde ocurrió su primer beso y empezaron a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela con la frase "Necesito un lugar donde hacer un duelo sin peligros", en la mente. Finalmente apareció la puerta de madera y los dos jóvenes entraron.

Era una sala gigantesca y con el techo muy alto. Las paredes estaban forradas de cojines, así como el suelo. En le medio, una tarima de madera alargada que se alzaba un poco del suelo.

James sonrió para picar a la pelirroja. Lily lo fulminó con la mirada y después se quitó la bufanda y la túnica de la escuela, quedándose con el uniforme que llevaba debajo. La falda gris, la camisa blanca, el jersey y la corbata de Gryffindor.

A James se le caía la baba. La pelirroja subió a la tarima con su varita y se arremangó las mangas de la camisa.

'¿Piensas quedarte ahí embobado o qué?' – Le dijo la chica algo molesta.

'Disculpa, Lily.' – Dejó de mirarla y se quitó el también su bufanda y su túnica, para quedarse con el uniforme. – 'Es que te sienta muy bien el uniforme.'

'A ti tampoco te queda mal.' – Le respondió ella.

A la prefecta no se le habían pasado por alto los fuertes brazos de James, la ancha espalda y el buen culo, en el que se fijó de refilón cuando el muchacho se quitó la túnica dándole la espalda.

James subió a la tarima.

Los dos sabían que no se tenían que embobar mirando al otro, para no perder. Un descuido sería la perdición. Y Lily se jugaba el orgullo y James una cita con ella, ambos querían y debían ganar.

Se miraron a los ojos. Que mirada tan llena de amor, de lujuria y picardía! Se alejaron el uno del otro elegantemente e hicieron una preciosa reverencia. Después alzaron sus varitas y se prepararon.

En las gradas del campo de quidditch:

'Lily creyó que como yo había pasado por lo mismo mas o menos, te haría bien hablar conmigo.'

'No ha sido lo mismo del todo.' – Le respondió Sam secándose las lágrimas. – 'Tu te fuiste de tu casa por que eres rebelde, a mí mi familia me ha echado por rebelde.'

'Es lo mismo, somos rebeldes.' – Sirius se encogió de hombros. – 'Siempre creí que tú, Anthea y yo no nacimos en el lugar correcto. Los tres lo sabíamos y lo supimos desde siempre. A ninguno nos gustaba la forma de pensar de nuestras familias, que se creyeran unos dioses por tener la sangre pura! Yo me largué porque no quería soportar más aquello. Tan solo fui el primero de los tres.'

'Y yo reventé de rabia el primer día en que se metieron con mi mejor amiga.' – Le explicó Sam. – 'Fue al acabar el curso pasado, des de ahí empezaron las peleas fuertes…pero jamás me amenazaron con la varita. Siempre hice lo que quise aunque ellos no estuvieran de acuerdo…' – Sam se puso a llorar de nuevo. – 'Pero ayer me iban a obligar a cambiarme de escuela solo por separarme de Lily, me apuntaron con la varita! Y si Dumbledore no hubiera intervenido…vete a saber si acabo en San Mungo o muerta…'

Sirius le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y la estrechó contra él.

'Mis padres han cambiado…Alguien o algo les ha metido esas estúpidas ideas en la cabeza…Alguien los ha vuelto unos radicales de la sangre y yo ni me he dado cuenta!' – Se tapó la cara con las manos y sollozó bien fuerte. – 'No he sido capaz de evitarlo!'

'Si alguien debía haber evitado eso eran tus padres mismos. Ellos son lo suficientemente mayores para decidir lo que esta bien y lo que no, y en lo que quieren creer y en lo que no.' – Sirius apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de Sam. – 'No es tu culpa…'

'Pero ahora estoy sola.'

'No seas dramática!' – Sirius le levantó la cara por la barbilla suavemente y la obligó a mirarle a la cara. – 'Tienes a tu hermano que es tan rebelde como tú aunque nunca lo haya demostrado por que es más pacifico, se marchó de casa en cuanto cumplió los 17 por algo, sabes? – Sirius le secó las lágrimas. – 'Tienes a Lily, tienes a Atnhea y a Kaienne, a Remus, a James, a Dumbledroe que te protegerá, a McGonagall que no es tan severa como aparenta ser…' – Clavó su mirada gris en la de ella y sonrió. – 'Y tienes a tu eterno y favorito enemigo.'

Sam sonrió.

'Tan solo eras un pájaro rebelde al que lo ataban unas cuerdas flojas, que se encontraba en un buen y acogedor lugar…Pero las cuerdas se tensaron y el lugar donde estaba encerrado se volvió sombrío…' – Le apartó un mechón negro de la cara. – 'Y la rebelde Sam luchó entonces por liberarse y salió volando.'

Sam suspiró y se secó la última lágrima que caía por su mejilla.

'Ahora tu decides, tu piensas, tu crees, tu vives y tu eliges y sigues tu camino.' – Sirius le sonrió. – 'Ahora eres libre.'

Sam se tiró el cuello de Sirius y lo abrazó fuertemente. Este pasó sus brazos por su espalda y la estrechó contra él.

'Gracias Sirius.'

'Ha sido un placer ayudarte, Sam.'

Lily se desplomó con un golpe seco en el suelo y su varita resbaló metros lejos de ella. Alargó la mano para intentar cogerla pero James la apuntó con la varita. Se acabó.

James Potter había ganado a Lily Evans.

La prefecta aceptó su derrota a regañadientes y picó enfadada con el puño en la tarima de madera. James se agachó a su lado y le tendió las dos manos para ayudarla a levantarse.

'¿Te he hecho daño?'

'No!' – Respondió bruscamente la chica, aunque aceptó su ayuda.

Lily se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y se apartó el cabello de la cara. Respiraba entrecortadamente, estaba cansada y le dolía el cuerpo de la caída.

'No quise hacerte daño.' – Le dijo James algo preocupado, agachado y arrodillado con una rodilla frente a ella.

'No me has hecho daño.' – Mintió la prefecta.

Al ver que James la miraba sin creérselo dijo la verdad.

'Solo un poco, pero si estoy así es por que estoy enfadada!'

'¿Conmigo?'

'Conmigo misma por haber perdido.' – Lily observó su varita tendida en el suelo. – 'Soy una idiota.'

'Lily, me parece muy bien que te propongas retos cada dos por tres…' – Le dijo James sentándose frente a ella. – 'Pero harías bien en relajarte de vez en cuando y no pensar tanto.'

'Bah, que más da…' – Lily lo miró a los ojos. – 'Sabía que eras bueno en defensa, pero me has sorprendido mucho. Se te da verdaderamente bien.'

'OH! Lily Evans me esta diciendo que algo se me da bien y que no soy un fantasma y un payaso!' – Gritó entusiasmado James, provocando que Lily riera. – 'Me has hecho feliz hoy!'

La besó en la frente.

Ambos habían cerrado los ojos.

Al abrirlos sus miradas se encontraron. Estaban tan cerca…Lily se acercó hasta tocar con la punta de su nariz la de James. El moreno comprendió que Lily le estaba dando permiso.

Acarició con una mano la mejilla de Lily y después…la besó en los labios con pasión.

James pasó una mano por su talle para estrecharla más contra él y Lily posó sus brazos sobre sus hombros, con una mano le acarició el cabello.

El momento que tanto había soñado James, algo que nunca se imaginó Lily que ocurriría. Pero ambos lo deseaban tanto…

No eran capaces de separarse, sus labios se habían fundido y sus lenguas jugueteaban.

No había tiempo para respirar, solo lo había para sentirse.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Muchas gracias x los reviews!!!**

**¿Un avance? -- Próximamente, el ataque a Lily. **

**:p**

**Besos, Eneida.**


	21. Chapter 21

_**XX**__**I**_

Cuando Sam Hewitt y Lily Evans entraron en el comedor para desayunar aquella mañana, Sam no traía la cara de tristeza que había tenido días anteriores, sino que reía fuertemente y sonreía sin parar.

'Parece que Sam se encuentra más animada.' – Remus sonrió alegrado mientras miraba a las dos chicas.

'Después de que yo interviniera ¿que podíais esperar?' – Dijo Sirius dándose aires de importancia. – 'Si es que tengo una mano para las mujeres.'

'Mano y otra cosa más, diría yo.' – Bromeó James.- 'Por cierto¿que tal con Lea de Slyhterin?'

'La dejé ayer antes de ir a hablar con Sam.' – Sirius se encogió de hombros mientras se llevaba una tostada a la boca. – 'Era muy niña para mí y tampoco quería lastimarla.'– Sirius se metió en la boca el resto de la tostada y después de tragar añadió. – 'Me estoy replanteando darme un descanso con las chicas.'

Peter escupió su zumo de calabaza y Remus, que estaba sentado frente a él, lo esquivó poniendo _El Profeta_ entre ellos justo a tiempo. Las carcajadas de James resonaron en el comedor.

'¿Hablas en serio?' – Preguntó Remus, diciendo lo que el resto de los merodeadores pensaba. – '¿Vas a parar de estar con una distinta cada día?'

'Si.'

'A ver lo que dura tu castidad…' – James puso sobre la mesa un par de monedas. – 'No más de tres días sin que hayas estado con dos distintas.'

'Yo apuesto por un día tan solo.' – Peter puso dos monedas al lado de las de James.

'¿Lunático?' - Lo instaron Peter y James.

'Hum…' – Lupin miró a Sirius con una sonrisa. Parecía que solo él se estaba dando cuenta de lo que le empezaba a ocurrir a Black. – 'No creo que Sirius vaya a ser casto por mucho tiempo, pero apuesto a que está con una muchacha durante algún tiempo.'

'¿Solo con una?' – Preguntó James mientras Remus ponía otras cuantas monedas sobre la mesa. – '¿Estás seguro?'

'Seguro.' – Confirmó el licántropo.

La golpeadora del equipo de Gryffindor pasó por su lado y se dirigió hacai la mesa de los profesores.

'Director Dumbledore.' – Anthea Landry se dirigió a él mientras desayunaba.

'¿Qué ocurre Anthea? – Preguntó el Director limpiándose la barba con la servilleta. – '¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

'Me gustaría hablar con usted a solas cuando tenga tiempo libre, señor.' – Le respondió seria. – 'Es importante.'

'¿Esta tarde en mi despacho después de la cena?' – Sugirió el director.

'Perfecto.'

La clase de Historia de la Magia se estaba presentando más aburrida que de costumbre. Incluso Lily se permitió resoplar de aburrimiento, todo lo que explicaba Binns lo había leído aquel verano y ya lo sabía.

'Sam…' - Le dio un leve codazo a su amiga, que dormía en clase tapándose la cara con el libro de Historia abierto y colocado en vertical delante de ella. La morena ni siquiera se inmutó y siguió durmiendo. Decidió dejarla dormir, la pobre chica llevaba varias noches sin dormir demasiado bien.

Lily fue mirando a cada compañero de clase uno por uno hasta llegar a James. El capitán de Gryffindor tramaba algo en voz baja con Black. La prefecta sintió sus mejillas arder, cerró los ojos y recordó lo vivido junto a él en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Sus labios, su aroma, sus ojos, sus manos, su cuerpo tan musculado que se notaba aún llevando el uniforme puesto. Con que dulzura la había tratado, con que cuidado la había tocado…Lily había sentido el respeto que James le tenía, pues lo había visto miles de veces meterle mano a saco a las demás chicas, pero con ella no lo hizo. Se contuvo y se contentó con abrazarla y estrecharla contra él.

La pelirroja se mordió los labios…James la había besado con tanta pasión…Aunque no quisiera admitirlo se moría por repetirlo.

Y de golpe, un diminuto avión de papel le dio en la frente y la sacó de aquel recuerdo.

'¿Qué es esto?' – Pensó mientras lo observada con detenimiento. El avión se desplegó sobre sus manos y en el diminuto papel apareció la caligrafía de James.

'_Hola Lily!'_

El escrito desapareció después de que Lily lo hubiera leído. La muchacha miró a James, que estaba en la otra punta de la clase y este cogió su pluma y le indico que escribiera sobre el papel.

'_¿James?' – _Escribió Lily.

'_Has acertado.'_

'_Eh, yo también estoy aquí.' _– Apareció la caligrafía de Sirius. – _'Por cierto Evans, no me gusta que me llames pichafloja.'_

'_Las verdades a la cara duelen, Black.'_

'Tu querida Evans se esta pasando.' – Le susurró Sirius a su amigo algo enfadado.

'Vamos, no es para tanto.' – La defendió James. – 'Es buena chica.'

'_Por cierto Sirius, gracias por hablar con Sam. Parece estar mejor y por fin ha dormido algo esta noche.'_

James y Sirius leyeron lo que había aparecido en el papel.

'¿Ves?' – Le dijo James con las cejas alzadas.

'_No ha sido nada. La volvería a ayudar si hiciera falta.'_

'_Gracias Black.'_

'_Bueno ya es suficiente. Que soy yo el que quiere hablar contigo!'-_ Era la caligrafía de James.-_'Lily me debes una cita.'_

'_Lo sé¿Qué te parece a la hora de Herbología? Sprout esta enferma y tenemos dos horas libres.'_

'_Perfecto, te recojo cuanto se acabe esta clase!'_

'_Vale.'_

'_T__e quiero!'- _La prefecta se ruborizó y miró al moreno. James le sonrió des del lugar donde estaba sentado. Lo quisiera o no ya había caído en las redes de James, estaba enamorada de él hasta las trancas. Daba igual si estaban juntos oficialmente o no, si James quería podía romperle el corazón en mil pedazos…Pero por alguna razón sabía que no lo haría.

No tardó en acabar la clase y James tampoco tardó en asaltarla. Lily estaba recogiendo sus cosas y metiéndolas en la mochila cuando James se plantó delante de ella.

'¿Vamos pelirroja?'

'Espera, quiero llevar a Sam a su habitación.' – Lily acarició la cabeza de la morena que seguía durmiendo profundamente. – 'La pobre llevaba tres noches enteras sin dormir.'

'Que la lleve Sirius.' – Sugirió James y sin pensarlo dos veces llamó a Black. – 'SIRIUS! La bella durmiente te reclama!'

Sirius se acercó a ellos y observó a Sam.

'Esto es abusar de mi confianza.' – Le dijo a la prefecta.

'Yo la llevaré, no le hagas caso a James.' – Lily cogió la mochila de Sam.

'Ah, no!' – James le quitó la mochila de Sam y se la colgó a Sirius.- 'Tú y yo tenemos una cita y no quiero perder el tiempo. Además, Sirius no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer.'

'Serás egoísta!' – Exclamó Lily.

'Déjalo Evans.' – Sirius se colgó la mochila en el hombro y miró a Sam con desconfianza. – 'La llevaré a su habitación, pero por si acaso embrújala para que no se despierte. Paso de que me mate si ve que la llevo en brazos hasta su cama.'

'Sería algo probable.' – James sonrió divertido.- 'Pero no te preocupes, si Lily no me machacó ayer que la besé, Sam no te matará.'

Lily le dio un puñetazo en el hombro a James y después embrujó a Sam. Sirius la cogió suavemente en brazos y la estrechó contra él. Salieron del aula de Historia.

'Espera Black!' – Lily lo llamó antes de que se marchara por el pasillo con Sam cogida.- 'No podrás subirla a la habitación, esta el conjuro de las escaleras.'

James y Sirius se rieron y el chico de ojos grises se dirigió hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor sin hacer caso de lo que había dicho Lily.

'Ah!' – Lily rodó los ojos, había comprendido tarde. – 'Por un momento se me había olvidado de que ese chico tan amable era Black.'

'Je, es imposible que Sirius no pueda llegar al dormitorio de una chica.'

'Y supongo que tu tampoco.'

'Pues cla…' – James cerró la boca inmediatamente, había caído en la trampa de Lily de cuatro patas. Se maldijo por dentro: - 'Soy imbécil!'

Para sorpresa de James, la prefecta no se enfadó sino que sonrió orgullosa al ver que James se ponía de repente tan nervioso. James Potter se dio cuenta y con tal de chincharla un poquito la cogió de la mano, tiró de ella y empezó a correr por Hogwarts.

'James!' – Gritó la chica corriendo tras él. – 'Sueltame o detente! Esta prohibido correr por los pasillos!'

'Nos vamos a saltar unas cuantas normas, Lily!' – James esquivó un par de alumnos y giró la esquina de aquel pasillo de Hogwarts. – 'Esta es tan solo la menor infracción que vas a cometer hoy!'

'¿QUÉ?'

Subieron corriendo las escaleras, corrieron por los pasillos, giraron miles de esquinas y a los cinco minutos Lily ya no sabía ni en que lugar del castillo de Hogwarts se encontraba. Pero cayó en la cuenta de porqué hacia rato no veía a ningún alumno, ni siquiera a un profesor.

'James!' – Lily se frenó en seco y James se tuvo que detener. – 'Estamos en la zona prohibida del castillo!'- Respiraba con dificultad.

'Sabía que te darías cuenta.'

'¿Estás loco?' – Lily miró a su alrededor angustiada. – 'Si nos encuentran aquí se nos caerá el pelo! Ni tu popularidad te salvará de ser expulsado de Hogwarts!'

James la besó en la frente sin hacer caso de los comentarios de ella y Lily lo separó de un empujón.

'¿Me estas escuchando?'

'Sí, Lily.' – Respondió James fastidiado por aquella separación tan brusca.- 'Pero solo quería llevarte a un lugar bonito y tranquilo.'

'Pues tranquila sí, pero de bonita la sección prohibida del castillo no tiene nada.' – Lily se llevó las manos a la cintura. – '¿No has escuchado las advertencias de Dumbledore cada año? Es peligroso¿Tienes serrín en la cabeza en vez de cerebro?'

'Ya echaba de menos estos sermones.' – James suspiró molesto.

'Eres un irresponsable, James!'

'No seas aguafiestas!' - La cogió de la mano y levantó una antorcha de aquel oscuro pasillo.

Ante ellos la pared se abrió dando lugar a un hermoso pasillo lleno de arcos góticos que llevaban hasta una especie de balcón circular cubierto por un bonito techo de piedra. La luz del sol iluminó la cara de la chica.

'Acabo de abrir la Cámara de los Secretos.' – Ironizó James.

'No te hagas el gracioso!'- Lily se soltó de él enfadada.

'Conozco Hogwarts como si fuera la palma de mi mano.' – James le tendió la mano de nuevo. – 'Confía en mí, jamás te pondría en peligro.'

Sirius Black estaba causando sensación entre los de su casa y los de Hufflepuf. Verlo cargar a una alumna dormida por los pasillos, no se veía cada día. Aunque Hewitt no se inmutara por que estaba sumida en sus más dulces sueños, las alumnas de Hogwarts le decían de todo en voz baja menos bonita. Dormir en los brazos de Sirius Black era el sueño de muchas de ellas!

El guapo de Sirius dijo la contraseña y entró por el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Llegó al pie de las escaleras y empezó a hacer maniobras para sacar la varita de su bolsillo. Lo más lógico y fácil habría sido que hubiera dejado a Sam en la butaca, pero no, Sirius Black quiso hacerlo todo y en un descuido se le cayó Sam Hewitt al suelo.

'Mmm…' – Fue lo único que dijo la chica morena.

Sirius tragó saliva y al ver que Hewitt no despertaba dio mil gracias a Lily por haberla embrujado. Sino ya estaría haciéndole compañía al calamar gigante en el fondo del lago con una piedra atada a los pies. Embrujó las escaleras y recogió a Sam del suelo. Subió las escaleras de lado para evitar golpear a Sam de nuevo y finalmente llegó a la habitación y abrió la puerta de una patada. La rompió.

'Estas hecho un desastre, Canuto.' – Se dijo a si mismo.

Avanzó hasta la cama de Sam, la que reconoció porque su gato dormía sobre ella, el gato no tardó en salirse de la cama. Miró a Sirius y le bufó antes de salir de la habitación. Sirius se acercó a la cama, puso una rodilla sobre ella y después dejó a Sam con sumo cuidado. La rodilla que tenía apoyada resbaló y Sirius cayó sobre la chica.

'Definitavmente hoy no es mi día.'- Sirius tenía la cara a centímetros de la de Sam.

Se detuvo a mirarla en vez de levantarse. Podía escuchar perfectamente su respiración pausada y lenta. Se quedó embobado por lo bonita que era. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, su enemiga tenía una belleza que pocas podían igualar. El aire cargado del aroma de Sam llegó hasta sus pulmones y la mano de Sirius se deslizó instintivamente sobre sus labios. Los acarició suavemente y se acercó a ellos. Le faltaban milímetros…

'¿Pero que estoy haciendo?' – Se levantó nervioso, enfadado por haber perdido el control de él mismo. – 'Me estoy volviendo idiota perdido.'

'Yo diría más bien que te estas enamorando.' – Dijo una voz femenina des de la puerta.

'Anthea.' – Sirius se apartó de la cama de Sam y se fue hacia la puerta. – 'Yo enamoro, pero nadie me enamora.'- Dijo con superficialidad. – 'Y menos Hewitt.'

'¿Sabes algo Sirius?' – Anthea le sonrió divertida cuando pasó por su lado. – 'No puedes controlar a tu corazón y mucho menos negarte a lo que sientes.'

Lily admiraba el paisaje que se veía desde aquel escondido balcón. El viento hacia bailar su pelo y le traía el olor a las flores del campo que había bajo el jardín. Las mariposas volaban a su alrededor y los rayos del sol la calentaban con un calorcillo agradable.

'¿Qué es este lugar?' – Preguntó aspirando el olor a flores.

'La Cámara de los Secretos, por cierto dentro de dos horas tendremos que marcharnos porque es cuando sale el monstruo.' – Dijo James mientras se apoyaba de espaldas en la barandilla del balcón y la miraba.

'No digas tonterías!' – Lily se puso delante de él. – '¿Cómo descubriste esto?'

'Algún día te contaré los secretos de los Merodeadores y entonces entenderás muchas cosas.' – James pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Lily. – 'Esto es _El Balcón de la Primavera_.'- Lily escuchó con curiosidad sus palabras. – 'En Hogwarts hay cuatro balcones como este y en cada uno es una estación distinta durante todo el año.' – Acarició sus mejillas. - 'Así que si quieres calor en invierno o te vienes a este balcón o te vas al _Balcón de Verano_, donde las vistas son a una playa.' – Pegó su frente a la suya. – 'Y si en verano o primavera quieres frío, te vas al Balcón de Invierno, donde nieva o te vas al _Balcón de Otoño_, donde llueve.'

'Me gusta este con la vista al campo de flores, el riachuelo y el campo.'

'Lo sabía.' – James la estrechó contra él y esta vez no esperó que le fuera concedido ningún permiso. Dejó de banda la posibilidad de recibir un bofetón de Lily y le robó un beso.- 'Lily, te quiero.'

'Lo sé.' – Lily se puso de puntillas y lo besó de nuevo.

'Lily¿tu me quieres?'- Preguntó James. Lily se muró de ganas de besarlo, podía llegar a ser tan mono cuando quería!

La prefecta escondió su cara en el pecho de James. Cerró los ojos y aspiro el aroma de la colonia que siempre llevaba el chico. Lily se armó de valor, levantó la vista y clavó su mirada en la castaña de James. Sin que este lo esperara, lo besó con pasión. James la estrechó contra él con sus brazos y le correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad.

Fueron minutos, largos minutos como los del día anterior. Largos minutos en los que quemó el sentimiento de ambos. Largos minutos de intensidad, de pasión…

Largos minutos de amor.

'Te quiero, James.'

En cuestión de horas el sol se fue poniendo tras las montañas de Hogwarts. El atardecer se cernió sobre el castillo iluminando de rojo todos sus pasillos y aulas.

'Que extraño ver el baño de los prefectos tan anaranjado.' – Susurró Lyn Swan.

El equipo de Gryffindor cumplía su último día de castigo.

'Sí…' – Brandon abrió una ventana y observó el cielo. – 'Esta muy rojo el cielo.'

'No me siento muy tranquila.' – Confesó Anthea. – 'Estoy nerviosa y no se porqué…'

'No hay nada de que preocuparse.' – La animó Axel sonriéndole. – 'Alegrate, hoy acabamos nuestro castigo!'

Anthea le correspondió la sonrisa algo sonrojada.

La noche se dejó caer sobre Hogwarts. Una noche oscura y sin estrellas que traía un mensaje aterrador oculto tras las negras nubes.

'Vamos allá!' – James sacó su capa de invisibilidad y se la echó por encima. – 'Señores Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano, adelante!'

Los otros tres Merodeadores se metieron bajo la capa y Remus abrió el mapa para ir consultándolo.

'Tengo ganas de ver nuestro plan en acción!' – Susurró Sirius bajo la capa algo deseando llegar a su objetivo.- 'Ojalá encontremos a Snape en nuestro camino.'

Sirius no era consciente de que su deseo se iba a cumplir. Pero aquella noche no reiría como en las demás.

---

Sam acompañaba a Lily en su ronda de prefecta antes del toque de queda.

'Me duele la cabeza…' – Sam se frotó la parte atrás de la cabeza. – 'Me ha salido un chichón y no se con que me he golpeado…'

'Seguro que has hecho alguna locura y no me lo quieres decir para que no te riña.'

'Claro, como mientras duermes en la habitación se pueden hacer tantas locuras!' – Dijo sarcásticamente Sam. – 'Por cierto¿que día es hoy?'

'12 de Enero' – Le respondió Lily. – '¿Por?'

'Hoy es tu primer día de novios con James.' – Sam la besó en la mejilla. – 'Felicidades!'

Lily no pudo evitar sonreír contenta.

---

La hermosa Anthea Landry había decidido contarle a Dumbledore todo lo que la inquietaba. Decidió comenzar por lo que más la asustaba:

'Verá señor…' – Anthea estaba en el despacho del director, sentada frente a él. – 'Estas Navidades conocí a un nuevo invitado de mi familia…'- Se detuvo al recordar la cara de Tom Ryddle y sintió un escalofrío.

'¿Qué ocurrió con ese invitado Anthea?' – Le preguntó tranquilamente Dumbledore.

'Ese joven se ha ganado el respeto de todos los magos de sangre noble.' – Anthea lo miró preocupada. – 'No se bien bien quien es…Pero es alguien muy importante.'

'¿Recuerdas su nombre?'

'Tom Ryddle.' – La carne se le puso de gallina.

Anthea captó como el rostro de Dumbledore oscurecía.

'¿Te hizo algo Tom Ryddle?'

'Me embrujó con la _Imperius_, pero me dejó marchar sin hacerme nada más, aunque si se lo hubiera propuesto habría podido.' – Anthea miró preocupada a su director. – '¿Lo conoce Señor Director?'

'Verás Anthea…' – Dumbledore meditó sus palabras. – 'Ya te habrás dado cuenta de que últimamente los magos como tus padres están muy "agresivos" contra los hijos de muggles.'

'Lo sé…' – Anthea suspiró. – 'Si le digo la verdad no creo que tarde en pasarme a mí, lo que le ocurrió a Sam.' – Clavó sus ojos en los del Director. – 'Sobre ese tema también quería hablarle, pero por favor dígame quién es ese Tom Ryddle…Des de que hablé con el que tengo el sentimiento de que algo malo va a ocurrir…'- Anthea meneó la cabeza preocupada. – 'Mis padres le hicieron una reverencia a él, que es más joven que ellos…Y ellos jamás se han inclinado ante nadie! Pero ese hombre parece que puede convencer a la gente solo con su presencia. Su simple presencia te aterra y con solo verlo de lejos, puedes saber que es malvado…y muy poderoso.'

Dumbledore volteó la mesa de su despacho y se acercó hasta Anthea, le puso una mano en el hombro para reconfortarla. Sabía Dumbledore de que era hora de contarle lo que iba a ocurrir en un año y quién era ese joven llamado Tom Ryddle.

---

'Vosotros dos, avisad a los demás.' – Ordenó una sombra. – 'A mí señal salid todos.'

'Entendido.' – La otra sombra se retiró rápidamente.

'Hoy Los Sangre Pura se darán a conocer por todo lo alto.' – Siseó aquella voz de serpiente. – 'El primer asesinato en nombre de Lord Voldemort.'

---

'Tengo un hambre increíble!' – Sam se acarició la barriga sobre la túnica. – 'No he comido nada en todo el día!'

'Pues la hora de cenar ya ha pasado…' – Le dijo Lily. – 'Bueno, tengo un par de galletas y dulces de esos que te gustan.'

'Adoro la comida muggle!'

Sam dio una vuelta sobre si misma y chocó contar Lily. La prefecta se había detenido en mitad del pasillo. La morena supuso que abría pillado a alguien haciendo una de las suyas y se preparó para escuchar sus gritos. Pero no, Lily seguía callada y había sacado su varita. Salió de detrás de ella y comprendió porque su amiga estaba tan seria.

En mitad del pasillo, frente a ellas, una persona cubierta con una capa negra. La cara la llevaba cubierta por una máscara de plata. En la pared habían escrito con sangre algo que no pudo llegar a leer, porque en un momento nueve personas más salieron de la otra punta del pasillo y las rodearon. Sam sacó su varita y ella y Lily se pegaron la una a la otra espalda con espalda. Ambas sabían lo que ocurría.

'No dejaré que te toquen.' – Le susurró Sam a su amiga para hacerle saber que estaba con ella. – 'No tengas miedo Lily.'

'Tranquila Sam.' – Le respondió Lily y esbozó una débil sonrisa a pesar de su semblante serio. – 'Ten mucho cuidado.'

---

Peter se chocó con la espalda de Remus, James se chocó contra Peter y Sirisu cayó al suelo al chocar contra James.

'¿Porqué os paráis de golpe?' – Preguntó Sirius levantándose.

Por suerte no había nadie en el pasillo y los demás también salieron de debajo de la capa.

'Lunático!' – Murmuró Peter.

'Lunático, avisa tío!' – Sirius se alisó la túnica.

Remus Lupin no contestó, seguía mirando el mapa con atención. Sus amigos pudieron ver como su cara cambiaba y se volvía seria e incluso captaron el miedo.

'¿Remus?' – Preguntó James empezando a mosquearse.

'Mírad esto!' – Gritó enseñándoles el mapa.

En un pasillo de Hogwarts había un montón de puntitos negros.

'Devoir, Morrison, Malfoy, Snape, Bellatrix…' – Fue murmurando Sirius a medida que su cara ensombrecía. – 'Evans y Hewitt.'- Sirius comprendió. - 'Los Sangre Pura!'

'JODER!' – James salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

'PETER AVÍSA A ALGUN PROFESOR!' – Gritó Remus mientras se marchaba corriendo junto a James y Sirius. – 'RÁPIDO!'

A los Merodeadores nunca se les habían hecho tan largos e interminables los pasillos de Hogwarts. Los tres muchachos llevaban el alma encogida en un puño. Jamás en su vida habían corrido tanto. Jamás en sus años en la escuela, Hogwarts les había parecido tan sombrío.

---

'Muerte a la Sangresucia.' – Siseó la primera sombra que había aparecido en el pasillo.

'Dijiste que no moriría nadie.' – Respondió otra sombra.

Lily reconoció la voz de Snape a pesar de que la máscara de plata la distorsionaba.

'No seas cobarde!'- Le gritó la primera sombra. – 'Lord Voldemort debe ver que estamos con él!'- Alzó su varita y señaló a Lily.

'_Expelliarmus!_' – Gritó Sam antes de que la sombra dijera algún conjuro. Su varita voló hacia atrás.

'Vaya, Sam Hewitt nos acaba de confirmar que es una traidora a la sangre.' – Musitó una voz estridente. – 'Hewitt es mía.'

'Como quieras Bellatrix, pero primero a por la _Sangresuacia_ a la vez.' – Contó en voz alta. Todas las sombras menos una levantaron su varitas y apuntaron a Lily. – 'Uno, dos…TRES!'

Rayos de luz que salieron disparados hasta ellas.

'PROTEGO!'

'PROTEGO!'

Lily se agarró los brazos y el cuerpo. Sam se giró y miró a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos. Ocho conjuros no se podían parar con solo dos hechizos.

'Lily…' – Susurró Sam asustada.

Lily la miró antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo, su cara expresó el dolor y milésimas de segundo más tarde grandes cortes aparecieron en su cuerpo. La sangre salió a borbotones de las heridas.

'Lily!' – Las lágrimas de Sam corrieron por sus mejillas. – '_Episkeyo!_'

Ninguna herida se cerró y Lily cayó al suelo mientras se desangraba. Sam se agachó a su lado llorando.

'Me las vais a pagar!' – Gritó rabiosa. – '_Avada Ked…!_'

'_Crucio!_' – Gritó Bellatrix.

Sam cayó al suelo en un golpe seco. Se sintió morir del dolor.

'Traidora a la Sangre…' – Siseó Byron Morrison quitándose la máscara y arrodillándose ante Sam. – 'Esto era lo que merecías.'

Sam no lo pudo evitar y sus gritos de dolor resonaron entre las paredes de Hogwarts.

---

'¿Qué son esos gritos?' – Preguntó Anthea levantándose.

Dumbledore ya había salido corriendo de su despacho.

---

'Bellatrix déjalo ya.' – Ordenó el cabecilla.- 'Retirada, en un momento vendrá todo el mundo.'

'Un momento más…' – Bellatrix disfrutaba torturando a Sam. – 'Solo un minuto más…'

'Cierto, Devoir, tan solo un poco más y enloquecerá.' – Murmuró Byron viendo retorcerse a Sam de dolor y gritando.

'PETRIFICUS TOTALLUS!' – Bellatrix cayó petrificada y _Crucio_ cesó.

Los Sangre Pura echaron a correr en todas direcciones. Los tres Merodeadores habían aparecido y lanzaron todos los hechizos que se les ocurrieron en todas direcciones. Eran muchos los objetivos.

'LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!' – A Byron se le pegaron las piernas y no pudo escapar.

'ZACARAA!' – Snape y Goyle fueron empujados y se golpearon contra la pared quedando inconscientes.

Los Sangre Pura se habían largado.

Dumbledore, Anthea, Slhugorn, McGonagall y los demás profesores vinieron corriendo y se encontraron con una aterradora escena.

Sirius estrechaba a Sam entre sus brazos, la que respiraba con dificultad y tenía los ojos en blanco. Remus y James estaban sobre Lily, intentando para la hemorragia. Lily ya hacía rato que había cerrado los ojos.

'SALID DEL MEDIO!' – Gritó Dumbledore apartando de un empujón a los chicos al ver a Lily desangrarse. Sacó su varita y usó la magia.

Remus agarró a James y lo alejó de allí. El chico luchaba por zafarse de los brazos de Remus y lloraba y gritaba de rabia. Se llevaron a Lily a la enfermería y a su paso fue dejando un rastro de sangre. James los siguió con la mirada mientras se sentía enloquecer. Le quitaron a Sirius de sus brazos a Sam y se la llevaron también.

Anthea se dejó caer en el suelo llorando desolada. James finalmente se liberó de Remus y cayó de rodillas al suelo, con la cabeza pegada a el y picando con los puños cerrados. Remus obró sin darse cuenta y ató con cuerdas a los que habían caído de los Sangre Pura. No pensó…Se sentía inanimado por dentro. Sirius miraba desolado el charco de sangre que había en medio del pasillo.

'TÚ!' – James se levantó de golpe y le quitó la máscara a uno de los encapuchados. La rabia afloró y por primera vez se sintió capaz de matar. El rostro de Severus Snape se escondía bajo la máscara. Lo quiso matar. - 'ERES UN MIERDAS!' – Se olvidó de la varita y perdió el control sobre si mismo. Snape pagó toda la rabia de James.

'Lástima que hayas aparecido…' – Murmuró Byron Morrison al lado de Sirius, el cual seguía mirando el charco de sangre. – 'La pelirroja ya esta muerta y a Sam la puedes dar por muerta también.' – Black despertó y tembló de la rabia. – 'La traidora de Sam si no ha muerto estará loca perdida.'

La cara de Byron jamás volvió a ser la misma después de la paliza de Black.

'¿No deberías detenerlos, prefecto de Gryffindor?' – Preguntó Goyle sonriendo divertido mientras miraba a Remus.

Remus respiró hondo y le dio un puñetazo que le rompió la nariz. Habría hecho lo mismo que estaban haciendo James y Sirius, con Snape y Byron, pero los profesores habían regresado y ya los estaban parando. Además, la duda de si Lily estaba viva o no, lo carcomía por dentro y solo quería ir a la enfermería. La había escuchado respirar cuando intentaba curarla…Estaba seguro…Pero el charco de sangre le daba pocas esperanzas.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ya anuncié que las cosas se complicarían...Siento si os he hecho sufrir! Pero prometo arreglarlo todo.**

**Gracias x los reviews! Me alegro de q os guste a las que habeis empezado a leer hace poco y a las que ya llevias leyendolo des de hace tiempo. Muchas gracias!!!**

**Y muchos besitos!**

**Eneida**


	22. Chapter 22

_**XXII**_

'LILY!!!!'- Sam despertó llorando y gritando.- 'LILY!!!'

Miraba a su alrededor sin ver nada. No reconocía donde estaba. Y por su mente una y otra vez se repetía la misma imagen: Lily cayendo al suelo cubierta de sangre.

'LILY!!!!' – Tiró las sábanas y todo lo que había en la mesita. – 'LILY!!!'

Puso sus pies descalzos sobre el suelo y avanzó llorando.

'LILY!!!' – Las lágrimas caían sin cesar por sus mejillas.

Sirius sintió que el mundo se le caía encima. Caminó hasta Sam y le habló suavemente.

Esta ni siquiera lo escuchó, ni siquiera vio que lo tenía delante, ni siquiera sabía que Sirius estaba ahí.

'SAM!' – Sirius le cogió la cara desesperado ya. No podía ser que hubiera enloquecido! La obligó a mirarle. – 'SAM SOY YO! SOY SIRIUS!'

Los inquietos ojos de Sam por fin se centraron en algo. Su vista enfocó aquellos ojos y pérdida en aquel abismo gris, volvió en sí.

'Sirius…' – Murmuró llorando. – 'Han atacado a Lily…en el pasillo…'

'Tranquila Sam, todo ha acabado.' – Sirius abrazó a la chica. – 'Estas en la enfermería y Lily se esta recuperando, esta bien.'

Sam escondió su rostro en el pecho de Sirius y se desahogó llorando.

'Merlín…' – Black la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la mejilla miles de veces. – 'Estas bien…'- Dio mil gracias por haberla recuperado. – 'No te he perdido.'

Segundos más tarde la Enfermera Pomfrey vino, la obligó a sentarse en la camilla y la trató detenidamente. Tras comprobar que estaba bien, los dejó a solas.

'_Crucio_…' – Recordó Sam sintiendo un escalofrío.

'Fue Bellatrix.' – Le explicó Sirius mientras la arropaba.

'No fui capaz de proteger a Lily.' – Murmuró decepcionada Sam.

'Diez contra dos no es un duelo muy razonable.' – Apuntó Sirius para darle ánimos.

'Fueron un montón de _Sectusempras_ a la vez…' – Sam se reincorporó y tiró su almohada con rabia. – 'Hijos de la grandísima p…'

Sirius estalló en carcajadas. Sam seguía siendo la misma y estaba perfectamente.

'Cogimos a cuatro.'

'¿Sí?' – Preguntó con sonrisa maliciosa y un brillo en sus ojos negros.

'Bellatrix, Snape, Goyle y Byron.' – Le dijo Sirius con orgullo. – 'Y a los tres últimos se les ha quedado una cara preciosa, sobretodo a Byron y a Snape.' – Se besó sus nudillos.- 'Sois fantásticos.'- Sam se fijó en que los tenía hinchados y rojos y se imaginó que había ocurrido.- 'Pero no podrás vengarte de esos, ahora mismo están haciendo sus maletas para irse de Hogwarts y pasar a manos del Ministerio.'

'¿Los expulsan de Hogwarts?'

'Es el mayor castigo que puede aplicarles la escuela.'

'¿Quién paró _Crucio_? – Preguntó Sam. – 'Le debo la vida a quien cortó aquella tortura.'

'Fui yo.' – Sirius sonrió.

'¿Tú?' – Preguntó sorprendida. – '¿Pero como sabías que nos estaban atacando?'

'Ibamos los Merodeadores a hacer una de las nuestras, cuando nos encontramos con todo aquello.' – Le acarició la mano y Sam le sonrió con aquella sonrisa tan típica de Black. – 'Paramos el ataque de los Sangre Pura y se retiraron corriendo como gallinas en todas direcciones.'

'¿Y cuando fue aquello?' – Sam se tocó la cabeza. – 'No me di cuenta de nada…'

'Normal.' – Sirius se sentó en la camilla, a su lado. – 'Te tuve en mis brazos después de atrapar a Bellatrix. Estabas medio muerta y con los ojos en blanco.' – Sirius la besó en la mejilla y le susurró al oído: –'Casi me matas del susto.'

'Quizás debería haberme quedado un rato más así.' – Sonrió pícaramente.

'No bromees con eso.' – La regañó Sirius. – 'Ni cuando tengo a Lunático frente a mí en una noche de luna llena, lo paso tan mal.'

Sam sonrió reconfortada por las palabras del chico. Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro cariñosamente y lo miró.

'Gracias.'

Sirius pasó un brazo por la espalda de la chica. Sentado en la camilla se puso frente a frente con ella y con la otra mano le acarició la mejilla.

Ambos sabían perfectamente lo que les ocurría y los dos sabían lo que iba a ocurrir.

Sam pasó sus brazos por su cintura, pegándose a él sin dejar de mirarlo, ni sonreírle.

'Que tenga que pasar esto para que no demos cuenta…' – Susurró Sirius mirando con deseo los labios rosados de Sam. – 'Somos un par de idiotas.'

'Ninguno ha querido admitirlo hasta hoy.' – Sam acercó su boca a la suya, la lujuria se apoderaba de ella.- 'Aún así...'

'SAM!' – Gritó una voz al tiempo que abría las cortinas que rodeaban la camilla.

Los dos jóvenes se separaron en un visto y no visto. Sam se tiró hacia atrás tumbándose en la cama. Sirius se levantó justo a tiempo y le tendió una mano al hermano mayor de Sam.

'Hola Charles!' – Sonrió intentando disimular. – '¿Como van las cosas?'

Sam escondió sus mejillas sonrojadas bajo las sabanas.

'Muy bien, Sirius.' – Charles, que era tan alto como Sirius y muy parecido a Sam, le estrechó la mano con fuerza. Le estrujó tanto los dedos, que el pobre chico supo que los había pillado. – 'Me alegro de verte.'

'Mejor os dejo solos.' – Se zafó de la mano de Charles y salió de allí acariciándose los dedos maltrechos. – 'Sigue hecho un capullo…' – Murmuró enfadado cuando cerró las cortinas. – 'Ahora que por fin estaba todo claro…Maldito Charles.'

Se sentó en una silla que había frente las cortinas cerradas donde descansaba Sam y meditó. Sirius Black había tenido un gran dilema durante todo el día¿Era Sam otro capricho o se estaba volviendo tan idiota como James, que vivía enamorado? La atracción tan enorme que había ejercido Sam en él mientras ella dormía y las palabras de Anthea, le habían confirmado lo que tanto se temía. Pero no, Sirius Black era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que su peor enemiga, con la que cada día tenía una pelea, le gustaba. Su orgullo no se permitía estar enamorado, el orgullo de Black lo único que quería era enamorar.

Pero de la mañana a la noche todo había dado un giro drástico.

Al verla retorcerse de dolor en el suelo con Byron siseándole al oído, la ira afloró. Al tenerla entre sus brazos casi muerta, su corazón latió y sus sentimientos salieron a la luz.

Cuando vio que se la llevaban, se dijo que era un imbécil acabado, la iba a perder. Y cuando la recuperó en la enfermería, se prometió no volver a interponer jamás el orgullo frente a los sentimientos.

El dilema estaba resuelto. Sirius Black estaba enamorado de Sam Hewitt y lo aceptaba.

La voz de Charles lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El hermano mayor de Sam salió y cerró tras él las cortinas. Sirius se levantó y se acercó a él.

'Me marcho ya.' – Le pasó una mano por los hombros a Black y lo miró a los ojos. – 'Gracias por haberla salvado y por favor, cuídamela.'

'Esta en buenas manos.' – Black sonrió satisfecho. – 'No te preocupes.'

Charles levantó una ceja, escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca de Sirius no le inspiraba mucha confianza. Conocía muy bien al chico. Agachó la cabeza y le susurró al oído:

'Cuidarla y protegerla no implican ponerle las manos encima. No soy idiota y tengo que decirte que te he pillado en pleno ataque. Disimulas muy mal.' – Siseó con dureza. - 'Como toques a mi hermana te corto lo que tienes entre las piernas¿entendido?'

'Entendido Charles.' – Sirius sonrió a pesar de aquel nudo en la garganta.

'Adios Sirius.' – Salió de le enfermería con altanería.

Sirius bufó aliviado.

'Me ha acojonado.' – Volvió hacia donde reposaba Sam. – 'Odio los hermanos mayores que tienen ese instinto tan protector con sus hermanas.' – Cerró los ojos abatido y se lamentó. – 'El cabrón de Charles me va a hacer la vida imposible.'

Sirius fue a abrir las cortinas, pero Sam se le adelantó. Salió tan solo con la blanca camisa y la falda de la escuela y avanzó descalza por el pasillo. Sam, con Sirius detrás preguntándole una y otra vez a dónde iba sin obtener respuesta, llegó hasta una habitación apartada de la enfermería. Descorrió las cortinas suavemente…

Encontró a Lily dormida en la cama. Tenía la piel muy blanca, con la palidez de la muerte aún. El cabello rojizo, descansaba suelto sobre la almohada. Colgado de la nada una inmensa bolsa llena de sangre, conduciendo la sangre por un tubo hasta el brazo izquierdo de Lily, donde le era inyectada por una aguja. La prefecta respiraba con dificultad y tenía las marcas de las heridas no curadas del todo.

'Lily…' – Murmuró a punto de echarse a llorar.

'Pomfrey ha dicho que en una semana estará como siempre.' – James, con los ojos hinchados de llorar, la abrazó. – 'Me alegro de que estés bien.'

'Soy una inútil…' – Las lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. – '¿Pero como he sido capaz de permitir esto? Se suponía que yo debía protegerla…'

'Sam no te tortures más.' – James le secó las lágrimas. – 'Diez contra dos.' – Le recordó. - 'Ha sido una suerte que no murierais ni tú ni ella.'

'Al menos evitamos lo que querían.' – Sirius le dio unas palmadas a James en la espalda para reconfortarlo. – 'Ese mapa es el mejor invento que jamás hayamos podido hacer.'

Sam se acercó hasta la camilla y besó a Lily en la frente. Le cogió la mano y se la estrechó suavemente.

'Lily, lo siento.' – Finalmente se hundió y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. – 'Perdoname!'

'Sácala de aquí, Sirius.' – Murmuró James amenazando con derrumbarse de nuevo. – 'No dejes que Sam sufra más. Ha tenido suficiente por hoy. Todos hemos tenido suficiente, hay que ser fuerte.'

Sirius se acercó a Sam con el corazón encogido en un puño, la llamó suavemente y la quitó de al lado de Lily. La cogió en brazos y Sam ahogó su llanto en su pecho.

'Si alguien pregunta, le dices que esta conmigo en la Sala de los Menesteres.' – Le dijo Sirius antes de salir. En otras circunstancias aquello hubiera sido poner en bandeja una burla subida de tono, pero ningún Merodeador tenía ganas de bromear. – 'Creo que es el mejor lugar para que se calme y descanse bien.'

'De acuerdo.' – Le respondió James sentado en una silla al lado de Lily, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. – 'Cuídala.'

'Sé fuerte James.'

El chico moreno asintió, quiso decirle lo mismo a Sirius. Alguna palabra que lo animara, porque al fin y al cabo no hay nada más doloroso que ver sufrir a una persona querida. Más en aquel momento, sentía que no tenía voz. No tenía fuerzas.

Sirius dejó la enfermería llevando a Sam en sus brazos, caminó por los pasillos de Hogwarts y evitó volver a pisar el pasillo donde las atacaron. Tampoco quería que Sam viera el charco de sangre o el maldito escrito que los profesores aún intentaban borrar.

'_Muerte a los Sangresuc__ia y a los Traidores a la sangre en nombre de Lord Voldemort.'_

No había escuchado jamás aquel nombre y tampoco se sintió jamás traidor a nada, pues la creencia de una sangre limpia le era completamente falsa. Pero se sintió orgulloso de haber abandonado su familia y no haber acabado como su prima Bellatrix.

Las puertas de la Sala de los Menesteres aparecieron. Para alivio de Sirius, Sam bajó de sus brazos y él pudo abrir las puertas sin ningún altercado esta vez. No supo bien, si lo que había aparecido había sido por ella o por él, pero sin duda era lo que ambos buscaban. Era una acogedora habitación, con chimenea de fuego que la calentaba, con un sofá, con una gigantesca cama…Pintadas las paredes de colores cálidos, con suaves cortinas de seda que aireaban dulcemente con la brisa de la noche.

'Sam, intenta dormir.' – Le dijo Sirius mientras se quitaba la túnica de Hogwarts y se la daba. – 'Y ponte esto, no quiero que cojas frío.'

Sam se miró antes de coger la túnica. Debía tener un aspecto deplorable, con los ojos rojos, el cabello negro enmarañado y la camisa y la falda manchadas de sangre.

'Sirius, ya sé que estoy hecha un asco pero…' – Sam lo miró a los ojos. – '…duerme conmigo, por favor.'

Black le sonrió con ternura, la cogió en brazos y la llevo a la cama. La arropó y le echó su túnica por encima. Después se tumbó de lado a su lado y le pasó un brazo por encima.

'Sam…' – Murmuró Sirius. La chica lo instó a seguir con una mirada entristecida. – 'Eres preciosa.' – La chica sonrió y Sirius pegó su frente a la suya. – 'Siempre has sido una bonita princesa, y aunque ahora mismo no vayas tan guapa como el baile, eres hermosa.'

'Gracias Sirius.' – Sam lo abrazó y cerró los ojos. – 'Gracias por todo.'

James acercó su silla lo más que pudo a la cama donde Lily seguía durmiendo. Apoyó la cabeza en el colchón sin soltar la mano de la chica. La enfermera Pomfrey le había dicho que debía dormir, pero aquello le parecía imposible. Antes de dejarle verla, Dumbledore le había dicho que debía ser fuerte, que Lily necesitaría unas manos fuertes que la ayudaran a levantarse. Se habían acabado las ganas de llorar, las lágrimas se habían ido con la fuerza. Y la ira por lo ocurrido, había sido superada por la preocupación y su dolor.

James se levantó de la silla. Acarició con ternura la frente de Lily, recorrió sus facciones con una caricia llena de amor y se detuvo en sus labios, morados en aquel momento.

Cuando Lily por fin le había dicho en el _Balcón de la Primavera_ que lo quería, se había sentido el más feliz del mundo, se la comió a besos. Había atacado a Remus, a Sirius y a Peter con abrazos y besos llenos de alegría y euforia, llevándose un buen puñetazo de Sirius. Había gritado por cada pasillo de Hogwarts que hoy era el día más feliz de su vida, porque Lily Evans le había dicho que le quería. Por que por fin estaban juntos.

Y aquel 12 de Enero que había sido el mejor día de su vida, se había convertido en la peor noche de su vida también.

Besó los morados labios de Lily y la última lágrima que le quedaba resbaló en sus labios entreabiertos. Se sentó de nuevo y apoyó la cabeza en el colchón, desolado.

'James…'

James levantó la cabeza de golpe.

'¿Lily?' – Preguntó para asegurarse de que la chica había hablado a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados.- 'Lily¿me oyes?'

'Hola…' – Murmuró Lily débilmente.

'Lily!' – La mirada verde de la chica se clavó en la suya. – 'Lily¿Cómo estas?'

'Pues, creo que un poco mal…' – La prefecta sonrió con esfuerzo. – 'Me duele todo.'

James le acarició la cara con cariño y la besó en los labios seguidamente.

'Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…'

'Pensé que una vez se acabara la pesadilla de "Lily sal conmigo" no habría otra más.' – Bromeó la pelirroja. – 'Pero ya veo que has encontrado otra nueva frase.' – Alzó el brazo derecho y acarició la cara de James. – 'Pero de esa frase, no creo que me harte jamás.'

'Pensé que morirías.'

'Nadie puede con la prefecta de Gryffindor Lily Evans.' – Lily le sonrió dulcemente. – 'Debes dormir, se te ve cansado. Ve a la Sala Común.'

'Pienos instalarme aquí hasta que te recuperes.' – Le informó James. – 'Y nadie me saca de aquí, ni aunque me tire de los pelos.' – La besó en los labios de nuevo. – 'Ni aunque tú me lo ordenes me voy de tu lado.'

Lily rió divertida. Le revolvió el pelo despeinado a James y se levantó un poco, lo suficiente para rozar sus labios con los suyos. La lengua de Lily entró furtivamente en la boca de James…No tardó James en demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella. De nuevo, como aquella mañana en aquel mágico lugar, como la noche anterior en la Sala de los Menesteres, los dos se envolvieron en aquella única sensación. Ni se dieron cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba mientras se besaban. Cuando la respiración se hizo agitada y Lily empezó anotar aquel dolor cerca de los pulmones, al subir y bajar su pecho, se separó con suavidad.

'Descansa James.' – Lo besó una última vez. – 'Duerme, yo estoy bien.'

'¿Te irás de Hogwarts?'

'No pienso marcharme de Hogwarts hasta que acabe de estudiar.' – Le respondió Lily con seguridad. – 'Mi sueño está aquí dentro James y nada ni nadie me lo va a quitar.'

James la besó de nuevo antes de sentarse en la silla.

'Snape, Bellatrix, Goyle y Byron cayeron.' – La informó James con orgullo.

'¿Dónde está Snape?'

James no supo cómo reaccionar cuando la chica pelirroja mencionó a aquel individuo.

'¿Y que importa Snape?'– Le respondió James molesto.

'Intentó protegerme!' – Gritó Lily. – 'Intentó frenarlos y después gritó un_ Protego_ muy bajo, pero que también me protegió!'

James estaba alucinando.

'SNAPE TE ATACÓ!' – Gritó preso de la ira.

'SNAPE NO ME ATACÓ!' – Gritó Lily.

'¿QUÉ DIFERENCIA HAY ENTRE EL QUE TE ATACA Y EL QUE SE QUEDA MIRANDO SIN HACER NADA AL RESPECTO?'

James no podía entender porque Lily defendía al asqueroso de Snape.

'¿ERES SORDO? TE HE DICHO QUE ME PROTEGIÓ!' – Lily intentó levantarse, pero al mover las piernas sobre el colchón fue consciente de cuan dañado se encontraba su cuerpo. Se dejó caer en la cama retorciéndose de dolor. – '¿Dónde está?'

'Lo van a expulsar.'

'James, por favor…'

'No pienso hacer lo que estas pensando.' – Le advirtió James dándole la espalda. – 'Lo siento, pero no.'

'Es inocente.'

'Es culpable.'

'Si no hubiera sido por mi _Protego_, el de Sam y el de Snape, yo no estaría aquí.'

'No.'

'Por favor.'

'No te aproveches Lily, no lo haré.' – James evitó mirarla, si lo hacía sucumbiría ante su voluntad. – 'Se merece que lo expulsen.'

'Me atacaron siendo yo inocente, no permitas que expulsen a Snape siendo inocente.'

'NO ES INOCENTE!' - James propinó una patada a la silla.

La mano de Lily lo agarró de la túnica y su voz suplicó.

'James…' – Su voz sonó segura pero al girarse vio que varias lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. – 'Por favor…'

Mientras se dirigía a toda prisa hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, se iba repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez: 'Soy un gilipoyas por hacerle caso!' Jamás se perdonaría lo que iba a hacer, pero no podía evitarlo. No soportaba ver llorar a Lily y por ella lo hacía.

Se cruzó con McGonagall acompañando a Snape con su baúl hacia la puerta de Hogwarts. Los detuvo y sin mirar a Snape, porque si lo hacía estaba seguro de que lo mataría, le habló a McGonagall.

'Lily ha despertado y ha dicho que aunque Snape estaba con los Sangre Pura, no la atacó, sino que la protegió.' – Apretaba sus puños cerrados y respiraba agitadamente. – 'Lily no quiere que lo expulsen, dice que es inocente.'

'¿Esta seguro de lo que dice Potter?' – Preguntó McGonagall extremadamente seria.

'Vengo a decírselo yo, porque Lily no se puede levantar de la cama.' – Miró a McGonagall con el rostro lleno de ira. – 'Por mi lo podrían meter en Azkaban, que es lo único que se merece. Pero Lily asegura que es inocente.'

'Bien Potter, ahora mismo hablaré con el director.' – Le respondió la profesora. – 'Snape, venga conmigo.'

'Un momento.' – James agarró de la túnica a Snape y lo miró a la cara.

Severus Snape tenía la cara irreconocible, llena de moratones, con la sangre reseca, con los ojos morados…Tenía un brazo vendado y James supuso que se lo había roto cuando le pegó. Además caminaba cojo.

'Si te quedas en Hogwarts, te aseguro que te haré la vida imposible.' – Lo amenazó James. – 'Préparate, por que te voy a devolver el sufrimiento de Lily y de Sam triplicado.'

'¿Cómo está Lily?' – Preguntó el Slyhterin.

James perdió el control y le dio un puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo.

'POTTER!' – McGonagall se interpuso entre ellos.

'¿Y TIENES EL MORRO DE PREGUNTAR POR ELLA?' – Gritó fuera de sí. – 'COMO TE LE ACERQUES TE MATO! HIJO DE PUTA!'

'POTTER YA ES SUFICIENTE!' – Gritó McGonagall más asustada de James que enfurecida. – 'VUELVA CON EVANS!'

El chico agitado, enfadado y nervioso caminó de vuelta a la enfermería. Al llegar donde Lily reposaba, la miró enfurecido:

'Ya está.' – Dijo simplemente.

'Grac…'

'Te has aprovechado.' – Le replicó James enfadado al tiempo que se acercaba a ella. – 'No lo vuelvas a hacer, Lily. Jamás.'

Lily se reincorporó a pesar del dolor y lo abrazó. Escuchó los rápidos latidos del corazón de James y notó su pecho bajar y subir agitadamente a causa del enfado.

'Perdoname James, pero entiende que…'

'No me pidas que entienda nada.' – Murmuró con dureza. – 'Olvidemos esto, jamás me lo voy a perdonar.'

Lily apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, se sentía un poco culpable por haberle pedido a James aquello. Pero había escuchado perfectamente aquel débil _Protego_ de Snape, que la había ayudado a salvarla y se lo debía al Slyhterin. Lily se sintió aliviada, su perdido amigo de la infancia Severus Snape, no era malvado y aún la quería. A pesar de todo, había un mutuo respeto y un mutuo afecto escondido en el fondo de sus corazones.

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Remus Lupin meditaba sentando en una de as butacas. Le estaba siendo imposible dormir. Los sucesos de aquella noche y un montón de temores, rondaban por su pensamiento. Les habían permitido ver a las heridas para calmarlos y después los habían obligado a volver a la torre de Gryffindor. Sirius y James la habían liado tanto que al final, con tal de que se callaran, lo habían dejado quedarse.

El estado de Lily era lamentable, pero Dumbledore había dicho que estaba afuera de peligro y aquello lo tranquilizaba. Pero de Sam no sabía nada, si había despertado o no, si como amenazó Byron, su mente había sido dañada o no. Fueron diez segundos interminables los que tardaron en encontrar aquel pasillo, diez segundos largos en los que los gritos de Sam habían resonado por todo Hogwarts. De todo aquello hacía ya más de dos horas. Si Sirius no había vuelto destrozado a la Sala Común, era que Sam estaba bien.

'Lupin…'

Anthea Landry bajó en pijama y envuelta en una bata por las escaleras. La pobre chica había perdido su esplendorosa belleza aquella noche.

'¿No puedes dormir, Landry?' - Remus le sonrió y le hizo un hueco en el sofá donde él estaba sentado, frente a la chimenea. – 'Todo esta bien ya, cálmate.'

Remus sabía que de lo que pecaba aquella chica era de inseguridad, nerviosismo y preocupación. La rubia se sentó en el hueco que le había dejado Remus, miró el suelo con la mirada apagada y musitó:

'Sé todo lo que ocurre, se lo que ha ocurrido y porqué.'

'¿No estarías tu entre ellos infiltrada, no?' – Preguntó Remus mirando a la chica.

'No, es más difícil de lo que parece.' – Le negó Anthea. – 'Estaba hablando con Dumbledore cuando todo ocurrió.' – La rubia clavó su mirada castaña en la de él.

Remus Lupin le cogió la mano.

'Cuéntame que sabes, Anthea.' – Le pidió amablemente.

'En le Mundo Mágico hay un joven llamado Tom Ryddle, o como el quiere que lo llamen: Lord Voldemort.' – Anthea sintió un escalofrío. El licántropo le apretó la mano para reconfortarla.- 'Hablé con él estas Navidades en una fiesta de mi familia, me embrujó con la _Imperius_ sin usar su varita y durante un tiempo me tuvo a su voluntad. Es malvado y extremadamente poderoso.'

'Entiendo.' – Remus dedujo que aquel encuentro con ese joven, era la causa de que Anthea hubiese estado tan deprimida desde que volvió de vacaciones. – 'Sigue, Anthea.'

'Ese joven ha influido a todos los magos nobles, a los "sangre limpia".' – Anthea se lamentó. – 'Los padres de Sam, los de Sirius, los míos…Se ha puesto a esos nobles de su parte con la idea de prometerles un mundo en el que los muggles no tendrán cabida, en el que no habrá nadie de sangre sucia y tan solos los verdaderos sangre limpia como ellos vivirán. Quiere crear una estirpe de sangre limpia, que use la Magia Negra'

'Que estupidez más grande.' – Murmuró Remus dándose cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

'Fuera de Hogwarts las cosas se están poniendo muy verdes y aquí dentro, los hijos de esas familias de sangre noble son los que forman los Sangre Pura.' – Su mirada se ensombreció. – 'Los Sangre Pura actúan en su nombre, Tom Ryddle los dirige y ellos matarán y atacarán en su nombre.'

'¿Sabe Dumbledore todo esto?'

'Es lo que le estaba contando cuando ocurrió todo.' – Anthea suspiró. – 'Según Dumbledore se acerca una guerra. Una guerra que ya está al caer y que enfrentará la magia negra, la de Lord Voldemort, con la magia blanca.'

Remus Lupin intentó asumir las palabras de Anthea.

'¿Tienes miedo?' – Le preguntó con amabilidad.

'Sí.' – Confesó Anthea. – 'Pero ya he decidido a que bando voy a pertenecer y más después de lo que he visto hoy.' – Anthea miró al muchacho. – 'Estoy con la magia blanca, estoy con Dumbledore. Me enfrentaré a Lord Voldemort y a mi familia, a todos los que conozco desde pequeña y renegaré del apellido Landry.'

Remus sonrió y le acarició la mano.

'Todos nosotros estamos en el bando contrario a Voldemort. Estaremos juntos en la guerra y lo combatiremos.'

Anthea lo miró agradecida. En todos los años que llevaba en Hogwarts habái hablado poco con Remus Lupin, pero había escuchado de él muchísimos comentarios. Todos ellos buenos. Ahora sabía porqué. Tan solo hablando con él, los problemas parecían menores.

'Soy una Traidora a la sangre y si en la guerra muero por ello, moriré orgullosa.'

Lupin la abrazó para reconfortarla. El chico ya se había dado cuenta de en que situación tan complicada se encontraba Anthea, era peor que la de Sirius o la de Sam. Pues a ellos los seguía protegiendo una parte de la familia, a Sirius su tío y los Potter, a Sam su hermano y la familia de la novia de este. Cuando Anthea Landry renegará de su familia e hiciera conocer a los ancestrales Landry su decisión, nadie la apoyaría. La posibilidad de que Anthea muriera a manos de su familia que era tan radical, era una posibilidad enorme. Ella lo sabía y Remus Lupin se dio cuenta entonces porque la fantástica Anthea Landry había acabado realmente en la casa de los valientes de Godric Gryffindor.

Por suerte para todos ellos, aún les quedaba un tiempo de paz, felicidad y amor. Había que aprovechar ese tiempo como si fuera el último día de su vida. Pues por desgracia, para algunos de ellos, cualquier día podría ser el último.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hola:p**

**Me alegro de haberos sorprendido en el capítulo pasado. Ya no volveré a ser mala y no creo q vuelva a complicar las cosas...(Pero quien sabe...jejeje)**

**A partir de ahora todo irá bien, y os anuncio que iré pensando el final del ff.**

**Muchísimas gracias x los reviews! Siento haber tardado en subirlo, pero esq estoy de examenes!**

**Besitos!**

**Eneida**


	23. Chapter 23

_**XXIII**_

La noticia explotó como una bomba a la mañana siguiente en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts. Los alumnos picaron en las puertas de los despachos de sus tutores de casa, asustados y nerviosos por aquel ataque hecho a sangre fría contra las dos alumnas. Pedían explicaciones por lo ocurrido. No era la primera vez en aquel año que ocurría algo así...

La frase escrita en la pared había sido borrada y el Director Dumbledore ordenó a los profesores y los alumnos que la leyeron aquella noche, que nadie dijera nada. De esa manera, el nombre de Lord Voldemort seguiría siendo un pequeño rumor y no adquiriría la importancia que sus seguidores habían pretendido que tuviera con aquel ataque, que por pura suerte, no les había salido a la perfección.

Dumbledore explicó lo ocurrido en el desayuno a sus estudiantes y tan solo ocultó la frase escrita en la pared. Después de esto, los alumnos se sintieron más calmados y pasaron el fin de semana algo mejor. Aún así, el nombre de los Sangre Pura tuvo un efecto aterrador entre los jóvenes de Hogwarts y dio mucho que hablar.

Cuando Sam despertó aquella mañana, se encontró sola en la Sala de los Menesteres. Se estirazó con cuidado en la cama y comprobó que lo único que le seguía doliendo era su hombro izquierdo y aquel chichón en la parte de la cabeza que seguía sin saber de donde había salido. Dedujo que Sirius se habría marchado a primera hora de la mañana y supuso que seguramente estaría reunido con Remus y Peter o habría bajado a ver a Lily y a James.

'Mas vale que vaya a darme una ducha antes de bajar a ver a Lily.' – Se levantó de la cama y dobló con cuidado la túnica de Sirius que seguía allí.

No pudo evitar aquella expresión de dulzura al estrechar la túnica entre sus brazos. Olía a aquella colonia que siempre llevaba el guapo Black y que ella le había dicho miles de veces que apestaba a estiércol.

'BUENOS DÍAS!' – Sam tuvo que taparse las orejas con las manos por semejante berrido. – 'EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO!'

Sirius Black entró en la Sala de los Menesteres trayendo tras de si, levitando, montones de bandejas llenas de comida. Con su varita las dirigió hacia la mesa que había en aquella habitación y estas se dejaron caer suavemente.

'¿De donde has sacado todo eso?' – A Sam se le hacía la boca agua.

'De las cocinas.' – Sirius caminó hasta ella con una sonrisa orgullosa. – '¿De dónde quieres que lo saque sino, querida Sam?'

'Ladrón.'

'En el dormitorio nos damos cada banquete que ni te imaginas!' – Le cogió la cara y la miró a los ojos. – '¿Estas bien?'

'Solo me duele el hombro un poco y un chichón de aquí de la cabeza, que ya lo tenía antes del ataque y no sé ni como me lo hice.'

Sirius se rascó la nuca y miró hacia otro lado.

'Por lo demás tengo un hambre que me muero.' – Continuó Sam mirando la comida con deseo.

'Pues a comer!'

Lily estaba desayunando también, sentada en la cama de la enfermería. Le habían quitado la bolsa de sangre y afortunadamente tenía mejor color de cara.

'No sabía que comieras tanto…' – Musitó James al ver como engullía la pelirroja. – 'Y eso que estas hecha un palo.'

'¿No has oído nunca decir que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día?'

'Sí…pero tu tragas como si fueras un troll.'

'Oye!' – Lily le tiró un cojín a la cara riendo. – 'No me insultes que estoy anémica por la pérdida de sangre!'

'Pues con lo que tragas nadie lo diría.'

'Tengo que alimentarme bien para no estar anémica!'

'¡Buenos días!'- Remus Lupin apareció con un ramo de flores.

'Remus!'

Lily dejó a un lado la bandeja con el desayuno y aceptó el ramo de flores blancas que su amigo le traía. Lupin la abrazó con suavidad para no dañarla y Lily le dio un beso en la mejilla. James empezó a toser sonoramente en broma.

'Me alegro de verte despierta y con esos ánimos.' – Miró a James de reojo. – '¿Te esta cuidando bien?'

'Por supuesto.' – Respondió James, sentándose al lado de Lily y pasándole un brazo por los hombros. – 'Soy único e irremplazable, ni Pomfrey puede cuidarla mejor que yo.'

'Como Pomfrey te oiga decir eso te echa de aquí.' – Le advirtió Lunático.

'Bah…'

'¿Seguro que no te esta sobando demasiado?' – Le preguntó a Lily. – 'Que los dos sabemos que pesado es James.'

'Oye no te pases Lunático.' – James le lanzó un trozo de galleta.

'De momento no tengo queja.' – Respondió Lily riendo. – 'Remus, James me ha dicho que tu te diste cuenta de lo que ocurría, aunque no me ha contado como. – Añadió mirándo a ambos con desconfianza. – 'Aún así, muchas gracias.'

'Está todo bien, Lily.' – Remus se sentó a su lado y señaló a James. – 'Tendrías que haber visto como se puso cuando te vio en el suelo herida.'

Lily sonrió y James la besó suavemente en los labios. El otro prefecto sonrió sorprendido.

'Cuando se confirme el rumor que corre por los pasillos…' – Dijo sonriendo Remus. – 'Vais a ser una pareja muy admirada y odiada a la vez.'

'¿Es que ya hay rumores?' – Preguntó Lily extrañada. – 'Si nadie nos ha podido ver besándonos…'

'Cierto, pero…'

James negó con la cabeza a su amigo para evitar que este siguiera hablando. Le hizo gestos de que cortara con lo que decía, pero Remus miraba a la pelirroja a la cara y no se daba cuenta.

'…James gritó ayer desde la torre de Astronomía que estabais juntos y después por cada pasillo...'

James se pasó la mano por la cara y miró a Remus diciéndole: "Ni yo mismo habría hecho una cagada tan grande!" Remus comprendió entonces que se tendría que haber callado. Lily levantó la cabeza y miró al moreno, la sonrisa que le dedicó James no apaciguó su ira.

'LO SABÍA!' – Gritó la prefecta. – 'ES IMPOSIBLE QUE NO ALARDEES DE ALGO!'

'Lily entiéndeme…'

'TE VAS EXHIBIENDO POR LOS PASILLOS, TE VAS LUCIENDO SOBRE LA ESCOBA CUANDO JUEGAS, LLAMAS LA ATENCIÓN DE TODO EL MUNDO PARA QUE VEA TUS BROMAS…' – La pelirroja continuó con la larga lista. – 'Y YO, TONTA DE MÍ, CREYENDO QUE POR UNA VEZ SERÍAS DISCRETO Y TE GUARDARÍAS LA CHULERÍA!'

'Lily, el chico estaba feliz.' – La cortó Remus en un intento de arreglar lo que había provocado. – 'Comprende que salir contigo era lo que James soñaba, y finalmente, tras intentarlo innumerables veces lo ha conseguido.' – Lily lo miró enfadada. – 'Estaba eufórico y ya sabes que si James no va llamando la atención no es él.'

'Aún así tú deberías haber sido más discreto!' – Dijo señalando a James enfurecida. Después señaló a Remus. – 'Y tú no lo defiendas!'

La media hora siguiente Remus y James se la pasaron haciéndole carantoñas a Lily y mimos para que dejara de estar enfadada.

Sam salió de la ducha, se secó y se vistió. Sirius la esperaba sentado en las butacas, conversando con Thomas y Kaienne sobre lo ocurrido. Finalmente, tras acordar que en una hora irían a verlas a la enfermería, los dos enamorados se marcharon cogidos de la mano y Sirius se los quedó mirando. ¿Serían capaces ir algún día así por los pasillos él y Sam? Siempre le había parecido una cursilada, pero por alguna razón le dio envidia. El guapo de Black se rascó la nuca. Siempre había sido muy directo con las chicas, jamás había tenido que decir nada, pues ellas siempre habían estado a sus pies. Pero Sam, para desgracia de su orgullo, no era una más y por esa simple razón no sabía como abordarla.

'¿Vamos?' – Sam le dio un toque en la cabeza que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Sirius se la quedó mirando sorprendido. La chica morena vestía ropa muggle, tejanos rotos y un simple jersey verde. El cabello le caía suelto y ondulado por la espalda y el flequillo negro lo llevaba hacia el lado.

'¿Y esa ropa?'

'Me la compré cuando fui a visitar a Lily estas navidades.' – Sam se miró. – 'Me queda bien¿no?'

'Bueno, teniendo en cuenta quien la lleva no está mal.'

Sam le dio una patada a la butaca donde el chico estaba sentado. Este se levantó riendo y le tendió los brazos con la intención de abrazarla para hacer las paces.

'Vamos, que era broma!' – Caminó hacia ella y Sam retrocedió.- '¿Por la noche me pides que duerma contigo y ahora huyes de mi abrazo?'

'Eres un imbécil.'

Sirius rodó los ojos mientras reía.

'Pido una tregua.' – Le dijo a Sam. – 'Tengo que decirte…bueno, mejor dicho, tenemos que continuar lo que tu hermanó cortó.'

'Después de te llame imbécil! El momento perfecto!' – Ironizó la morena. – 'Que puntería tienes, Black!'

'Deja de estar tan a la defensiva!' – Le respondió Sirius. – 'Eres peor que Anthea!'

'Oh, gracias por recordarme que cada día estas con una distinta.' – Dijo indignada Sam. – 'Ahora por fin me he dado cuenta de que sigues siendo Sirius Black!'

Sirius estuvo a punto de ponerse a darse cabezazos contra la pared. Sin lugar a dudas no tenía ni idea de cómo declararse a la chica que le gustaba. Y cada vez que habría su bocaza lo complicaba todo...

'Lunático¿Dónde estás?' – Gritó en voz alta desesperado. – 'Te necesito!'

'¿Para que quieres a Remus ahora?'

'Por que no sé como decirte que siempre me has gustado! No se cómo declararme!' – Sirius no parecía darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba diciendo. – 'No sé como decirte que te quiero!' – Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y sonrió aliviado. – 'Por fin lo he soltado…'

Sirius miró a Sam con una sonrisa. La chica se había quedado sin habla y estaba algo sonrojada.

'¿Por qué has tardado tanto en decírmelo?' – Preguntó Sam algo nerviosa. – 'No sabes cuantas veces he pensado que me odiabas de verdad.'

'Nunca te odié.' – Sirius la miró a los ojos. – 'Pero me daba rabia que tú produjeras un efecto en mí que no había producido nadie. No sabía porqué me ocurría aquello y me avergonzaba sentir algo más que un simple calentón por una chica. Además no me perdonaría que se me notase que me gustabas y por eso, las peleas entre tú y yo eran la mejor manera de esconderlo. Aún así, el maldito Remus se daba cuenta.' – Sirius se cruzó de brazos y añadió molesto. – 'Tengo más que comprobado que tú eres especial y ya he asumido que soy un idiota enamorado como James y que me he enamorado de ti.'

Sam sonrió orgullosa y esta vez sin dudarlo ni un momento, se tiró a los brazos de Sirius. Sirius tropezó con el sofá y por la inercia cayeron en él.

'Soy la única que ha enamorado a Sirius Black sin proponérselo.' – Le informó Sam rozando sus labios con los suyos y haciéndolo estremecer. – 'Así como el maldito Black me ha enamorado a mí sin ser uno de sus objetivos.'

'No entiendo nada.' – Confesó Sirius, sintiéndose un estúpido.

'No es cuestión de entender…' – Sam mordió el labio inferior de Sirius y el chico notó algo más acompañando al calentón. Cuando él hizo ademán de besarla, Sam giró la cara y lo miró con superficialidad. – 'Es cuestión de sentir y amar.'

'Entonces esta todo claro.' – Sirius pasó un brazo por su cintura y le apartó un mechón de la cara. – 'Te amo.'

Sus labios se fundieron. La pasión escondida tras esas amargas peleas, se desató como un huracán. Las manos acariciaban el cuerpo del enemigo con ternura. Sus lenguas se buscaban y jugaban. La respiración se hizo entrecortada y en sus mentes en blanco por la cantidad de sensaciones, solo estaban ellos dos: Sirius Black y Sam Hewitt.

La enfermera Pomfrey sacó a Remus y a James de allí. Los dejó estar en el pasillo de la enfermería donde los chicos se sentaron y esperaron. Madame Pomfrey curó las heridas de Lily, le dio una poción y la observó detenidamente para ver si todo andaba bien.

'Remus, lo que escribieron…' – Comenzó a decir James.

'Lo han borrado.' – Le respondió el chico de mirada ambarina. – 'Pero hay problemas, cosas muy graves.' – Se sentó en una silla. – 'Mejor dicho, las van a haber. Te lo explicaré más delante.'

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron. Se escuchó un murmullo ensordecedor y segundos más tarde Sam apareció. La pobre chica, con cara de esfuerzo se agarró a la puerta con una mano, se zafó de unas manos que la sujetaban con la otra y ayudó a Sirius a escapar de la muchedumbre congregada en las puertas de la enfermería.

'Por Merlín!' – Sam se alisó el jersey y se peinó el cabello con los dedos de las manos. – 'Maldita sea, como adoran a Lily!'

'Y eso que tiene un mal carácter impresionante…' – Murmuró Sirius mientras cerraba las puertas con esfuerzo.- 'Oye Sam…' – Miró a ambos lados. – '¿Sam?'

Asomó la cabeza por el pasillo de la enfermería y la vio abrazando a Remus, quien la estrechaba con fuerza. Los dos tenían los ojos cerrados y por la mejilla de Lupin vio caer una lágrima.

Pasó por su lado sin estorbarlos, sabía que aquel reencuentro era muy importante para aquellos dos mejores amigos. Sintió lástima por Lunático al imaginar que mal lo debería haber pasado aquella noche, sin saber nada de ninguna de las dos.

Sirius caminó hasta James y los dos hermanos se abrazaron. Después de la fatídica noche, la llegada del nuevo día les había hecho mucho bien.

Aquella muestra de afecto incondicional se repitió con James y Sam y Sirius y Remus. No hicieron falta palabras, aquellos abrazos transmitieron todos sus sentimientos.

No quedaba lugar para la pena y la preocupación ya. Todo había acabado y ahora era cuestión de levantarse de aquella caída, siendo más fuertes que nunca, para poder afrontar lo que estaba por llegar.

Pomfrey salió unos minutos más tarde del cuarto de Lily y los dejó pasar.

Sam ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de balbucear palabra alguna. Su mejor amiga Lily Evans, le sonrió como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Tan solo cruzar las miradas, Sam se echó a llorar al tiempo que la abrazaba. Lily cerró los ojos y pegó su barbilla a su cabeza. La estrechó contra su pecho y la consoló con cariño mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente.

A pesar de que era una imagen hermosa, los tres chicos las dejaron solas para que tuvieran tiempo de hablar y de recomponerse. Sin duda, después de lo ocurrido ellas se habían unido más que nunca.

No tardó en aparecer Anthea y como si lo hubieran planeado, ocurrió lo mismo. Tan solo que esta vez entre Sam y Lily, consolaron a la llorona de Anthea.

Miles de abrazos y besos se entregaron y recibieron en aquel reencuentro entre todos los afectados. Fue a partir de aquel entonces, cuando se creó una amistad sólida, ciega y sin condiciones. Fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que cada uno daría la vida por los demás. Supieron apreciar a partir de aquel día lo que significaba la palabra amistad. Pues cada uno había sufrido con el dolor del otro, como si fueran una misma persona.

Los lazos de amistad entre los Gryffindors se habían estrechado más que nunca.

Y a Dumbledore esto no se le escapó.

'Buenos días a todos!' – Les dijo el Director cuando acabó aquel emotivo reencuentro. Había un brillo de orgullo y satisfacción en sus ojos.

'Buenos días señor Director.' – Respondieron los jóvenes.

'¿Todo bien Sam?' – Le guiñó un ojo a la morena.

'Estoy perfecta.'

'Me alegro.' – Se sentó a los pies de la cama de Lily y le sonrió amablemente.- '¿Cómo te encuentras?'

'Mejor que ayer, señor Director.'

'Tus padres están al llegar.' – La informó. Después señaló en dirección a la puerta de la enfermería con la cabeza y dijo divertido. – 'Aunque no se si los dejarán pasar.'

'¿Por qué?'

'¿¡Qué porqué!?' – Espetó Sirius. – 'Ni te imaginas lo que hay ahí afuera!'

Lily lo miró de reojo. Del último que se fiaría era de Sirius.

'Mira, ahí afuera tienes a tu club de fans de primero, con la niña esa que te adora tanto. Flora, creo que así se llama. También esta la competencia de James con un montón de regalos…'

'Será mejor que salga y los ponga en sus sitio.' – James hizo ademán de irse, pero Lily lo agarró del brazo y lo miró con severidad. Los demás rieron al ver que James se sentaba de nuevo y murmuraba algo enfadado.

'…los prefectos de las casas, los premios anuales, la gente a la que le has echado una mano a lo largo de estos años…' – Continuó enumerando Anthea. – 'Y Kaienne la está liando un montón porque no le dejan entrar a verte…'

'¿De veras?'

'Sí.' –Confirmó Sam con la cabeza. – 'Que a mi y a Sirius casi no nos dejan pasar. Te agarraban como si les fuera la vida en ello!'

'Lily, eres una persona que se hace de querer y esa gente se preocupa por tí.' – Añadió Dumbledore. – 'Dime Lily¿te preocupa algo sobre lo que ocurrió?'

'No señor.' – Le dijo sinceramente Lily. – 'Cometí el error de ser poco cauta y de confiarme demasiado, si me ocurriera otra vez no saldría tan mal parada como esta vez.'- Miró al director a los ojos. – 'Lo único que me preocupa es que ataquen a alguien más.'

'Buscaremos una solución.' – Dijo Dumbledore mientras se levantaba. – 'Cuando salga de aquí Lily, os pido a todos que vengáis a mi despacho.' – Abrió la cortina para marcharse. – 'Tenemos mucho que hablar.'

'Pasado mañana estaremos ahí.' – Le dijo Lily des de la cama.

'Me alegra mucho saber que es tan optimista.' – Dijo Albus Dumbledore dedicándole una sonrisa. – 'Voy a buscar a sus padres, Lily.'

Se marchó.

'Nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo.' – Remus se levantó.

'Cierto.' – Anthea besó a la pelirroja en la mejilla. – 'Luego me paso a verte.'

'Dentro de un rato vendré a saludar a tus padres.' – Le dijo Sam besándole la otra mejilla.

'Que besuconas que estáis…' – Lily sonrió. – 'Hasta luego, chicas.'

'Mejorate Evans.' – Le dijo Sirius desde la puerta. – 'Aprovecharé ahora que no estas para hacer una de las mías.'

'Pobre de ti, Sirius.' – Le advirtió la prefecta.

Sirius sonrió y le tendió una mano a Sam. Sam Hewitt caminó hasta él, le dio la mano y ambos salieron con las manos y los dedos entrelazados de allí. Remus, Anthea, James y Lily no dieron crédito a lo que vieron sus ojos. La morena se giró y los miró divertida.

'Estais para haceros una foto con esas caras!' – Rió bien fuerte.

'Ah, eso, que se nos olvidaba!' – Sirius y ella se detuvieron. Los dos jóvenes se miraron fijamente, sonrieron y se besaron apasionadamente. Tras separarse, Sirius anunció. – 'Estamos juntos y en serio!'

Se marcharon riéndose por la cara de estúpidos que se les había quedado a sus amigos.

'¿Hola?' – Anthea miró a los otros tres con incredulidad. – '¿He visto lo que he visto?'

'Sí Anthea, se han besado y están juntos.' – Lily sonrió a pesar de que también se había quedado algo sorprendida.

'¿Sirius y Sam?' – La mandíbula inferior de James se había deslizado varios centímetros. – '¿Los que casi se matan en el duelo antesdeayer?'

'Sí James.' – Remus le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al pasar por su lado. – 'Se les notaba.'

'A los dos.' – Agregó Lily.

James y Anthea se miraron y negaron con la cabeza a la vez.

'SI SE ODIABAN!' – Gritaron los dos jóvenes del equipo de Gryffindor.

'Puras apariencias.' – Los prefectos se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad.

'Todo el mundo tiene algo que ocultar.' – Dijo Lupin. – 'Y esos dos ocultaban lo que sentían.'

Remus Lupin se marchó con la trastornada Anthea, mientras esta hacía miles de preguntas.

'Em, Lily…' – James le cogió las manos. – 'Te voy a dejar a solas con tus padres.'

'Y yo que pensaba presentarte.' – Le dijo en broma Lily. – '¿Les temes?'

'No.' – Respondió James con superficialidad. – 'Pero tampoco quiero que tu padre o tu madre me castren. Ya sé como son los padres en lo que se refiere a sus hijas.'

'James Potter le tiene miedo a los padres de su novia.' – Lily rió divertida.- 'Pensaba que no le temías a nada...'

'No es cierto que les tenga miedo.' – Le respondió James bruscamente. – 'El día que menos te lo esperes me presento en tú casa y me presento a ellos yo solo.'

'Ya…' – Intentó hacer parecer que no se lo creía, pero sabía que James era capaz de hacer lo que había dicho y ella sabía que si James hacía eso se moriría de la verguenza.

James se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente. Se miraron un instante al separarse y de nuevo volvieron a besarse. Esta vez, el beso fue largo e intenso. De nuevo las lenguas jugaron en sus bocas y sus labios se fundieron.

'Sabes Lily, hay una cosa que quiero aclararte.' – James pegó su frente a la suya y la pelirroja lo miró con dulzura. – 'Tras el baile te dije que eras la primera y única en mi lista y no es cierto.'

Lily se separó de él bruscamente y James sonrió divertido.

'¿Qué quieres decir con eso, James?' – Frunció el ceño.

'Jamás estuviste en ninguna lista.' – James tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por no estallar en carcajadas por la cara de susto que Lily le estaba poniendo. – 'Por que tú, Lily Evans, siempre estuviste en mi corazón.'

Tras unos segundos en silencio, en los que James estuvo a la espera de una respuesta, la respuesta llegó:

'Eres idiota!' – Gritó fuera de sí la pelirroja.

'Pero si te he dicho algo bonito!'

'Pero me has asustado!' – Se mordió el labio inferior. – 'Pensaba que ibas a decirme que…'

'¿Qué estaba jugando contigo?' – Terminó la frase James al tiempo que le levantaba la barbilla.

'Sí…'

'Lily Evans, te quiero.' – La besó en los labios. – 'Tú siempre has sido dueña de mi corazón y siempre lo serás.'

Lily sonrió. Jamás nadie le había dicho algo tan bonito. Le tendió los brazos a James y lo abrazó con fuerza. James Potter la amaba.

Ya no quedaba ni una pizca de desconfianza en el corazón de Lily Evans y todo lo que la embargaba era amor. Un amor profundo que despertaba si tenía a James al lado.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Espero q os haya gustado!!!**

**Muchísimas gracias x los reviews y los ánimos con los examenes! Q os vaya muy bien a todo l mundo q esta sufriendo como yo! XD**

**Besitos!!!**

**Eneida**


	24. Chapter 24

_**XXIV**_

Remus Lupin se sentía tremendamente mal aquel día. Su piel se había vuelto blanca, tenía ojeras de la mala noche que había pasado, se sentía cansado y se notaba el cuerpo entumecido y dolorido.

'Y aún queda lo peor…' –Pensó imaginando la noche que le esperaba.

Para su desgracia aquella noche era luna llena.

Iba caminando por uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts, en dirección a su sala común, cuando al girar la esquina, una chica de cuarto curso que venía corriendo perseguida por otro chico de su edad, chocó contra el prefecto.

Las piernas de Remus flaquearon y cayó al suelo.

'Lo siento!' – La niña de cuarto se agachó y empezó a recoger los libros que se habían caído de la mochila abierta de Remus. – 'Perdón, no te vi…'

'No tiene importancia.' – Murmuró Remus Lupin mientras se levantaba.

La niña de cuarto le tendió una mano a Lupin y estiró de él para ayúdarlo a levantarse. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron cuando reconoció al muchacho contra el que había chocado. Era uno de ellos! Avergonzada agachó la cabeza, bajó la mirada y temblando como un flan le tendió los libros al prefecto.

'Gracias.' – Respondió él sin ganas mientras cogía sus libros. – 'Adiós.'

Sin ni siquiera haber mirado a la chica continuó con su camino.

'Que soso¿no Ió?' – Murmuró el chico de cuarto mientras seguía con la mirada al prefecto de Gryffindor.

'Se lo veía enfermo…' – Respondió preocupada la chica.

'Bastante estúpido, además.'

'Oh, cállate!' – Ió se tocó la mano con la que había tocado a Remus y sonrió emocionada. – 'Me acabo de chocar contra Remus Lupin de Gryffindor!'

Remus Lupin entró en su sala común arrastrando los pies. Tan solo era mediodía y tenía la sensación de que en media hora la luna fuera a salir. Supuso que aquello se debía a que la pasada luna llena había sido muy fuerte y había seguido haciendo efecto en él después de que pasara. Por aquella razón Lily le había preparado aquella poción.

'Lunático!' – James se lo encontró cuando subía hacia el dormitorio y él bajaba. – 'Tenemos el problema peludo casi encima…' – Apuntó divertido cuando vio que mala cara tenía su amigo.

'Me cambio de ropa y me marcho ya hacia la Casa de los Gritos.' – Le respondió Remus con voz apagada. – 'Tengo la impresión de que me voy a transformar en cualquier momento.'

James le dio unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda para reconfortarlo. Le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y cambió su dirección par acompañarlo hasta el dormitorio.

'Vamos, te acompañaré con la capa invisible.'

'¿No ibas a ver a Lily?' – Preguntó Remus.

Entraron en la habitación y Remus se puso algo de ropa bastante destrozada ya y raída de otras transformaciones.

'Sí, pero primero te dejaré en la Casa de los gritos.' – James le sonrió. – 'Hoy llegaré el último. Seguramente ya habrá oscurecido, pero es que tengo entreno.'

'Tranquilo, no creo que nos movamos.'

'Ya sé que sin mí no os atrevéis a ir por el Bosque Prohibido.' – Fanfarroneó en broma. – 'Tengo la ruta para esta noche pensada.'

'El día que Dumbledore se entere…' – Se lamentó Lupin. – 'No dejéis que me acerque a Hogwarts, no dejéis que vaya solo, vigilad cada paso que hago…'

'Eh Remus, corta el rollo!' – Lo detuvo James. – 'Hacemos esto cada mes! Esta todo bajo control!'

Remus meneó la cabeza. Unas horas antes de cada luna llena les recordaba a los Merodeadores cuanto cuidado debían tener con él, los pasos a seguir, las prohibiciones… Era una responsabilidad muy grande convertirse en Hombre Lobo. Remus Lupin tenía miedo de matar a alguien y eso casi había llegado a ocurrir el año pasado, cuando Sirius quiso gastarle aquella "broma", si así se la podía catalogar, a Snape.

Por suerte James detuvo aquella broma, y por eso James se había ganado toda la confianza que Remus pudiera tener. El licántropo sabía que ante todo, James Potter era fiel a quien quería y por ello sabía que nunca lo decepcionaría, ni haría nada que pusiese en peligro la vida de nadie o su amistad.

Tras dejar a Remus en la entrada del Sauce Boxeador volvió bajo la capa invisible hasta los jardines, donde se la quitó. Atravesó el recibidor, echó una ojeada a quien seguía comiendo en el comedor y después se dirigió hacia la enfermería. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Sam que salía.

'Cuidado con lo que le dices…' – Le advirtió Sam bufando. – 'Está muy irritable…'

'¿Pomfrey le ha dicho que no se debe marchar aún?' – Adivinó James.

'Hasta mañana por la mañana no deja que Lily se marche.' – Asintió Sam meneando la cabeza. – 'Y te aseguro que eso le ha sentado extremadamente mal…'

'En fin…' – James rió. – 'Tengo experiencia en enfrentarme a la amargada prefecta Evans.'

'TE ESTOY OYENDO, JAMES POTTER!'

James se quedó mudo. ¿Cómo había podido Lily escucharlo desde allí?

'Suerte.' – Sam le puso la mano sobre el hombro. – 'Te hará falta.'

Después se marchó con una sonrisa burlona. James avanzó hasta la camilla de Lily con paso firme y seguro. Pura fachada, en realidad estaba algo nervioso, no le aconsejaba a nadie enfrentarse a Lily Evans hecha una furia.

'Hola Lily!' – Con una sonrisa descorrió la cortina.

'Hola.' – Respondió a secas la prefecta.

Estaba sentada en su camilla con las piernas cruzadas, tenía todos los libros de sus asignaturas a su derecha e izquierda. La pluma en una mano, el pergamino en la otra.

'Lily estas en la enfermería para descansar.' – Le dijo horrorizado ante aquella escena.

'Estoy harta de estar encerrada en estas cuatro paredes!' – Gritó por lo alto mientras dejaba en la mesa el pergamino y la pluma. – 'Dentro de dos semanas es la primera ronda de exámenes! No puedo faltar más días a clase!'

'Te recuerdo que estamos a lunes y que solo te has perdido cinco horas.' – James se sentó a su lado y la besó en la mejilla. – 'Venga, no te enfades, que mañana sales de aquí.'

'Podría haber salido hoy.' – Lily se cruzó de brazos.

James estalló en carcajadas al ver los morros de enfadada que ponía la chica. La abrazó y la besó en la frente.

'Esta noche no podré pasarla aquí contigo.'

'Lo sé, es luna llena.' – Lily descruzó los brazos y apartó el montón de libros. – 'Cuídamelo¿vale?'

'Deberías decirme que me cuidara yo.' – James le cogió el otro montón y lo dejó sobre la mesa. – 'Soy yo el que se expone al peligro de ser mordido.'

'Si no te ha mordido hasta ahora, no lo hará, don egocéntrico.' – Le respondió Lily. – 'Tengo mis teorías sobre lo que hacéis para poder estar al lado de Remus durante su transformación sin estar en peligro.'

'Quiero escucharlas.' – James arqueó las cejas. – 'Veamos si eres tan inteligente como dices ser.'

'Anímagos.' – Lily lo miró con superficialidad. – 'Ilegales, supongo, ya que no estáis en la lista.'

'¿Qué te hace pensar eso?' – James se sentía algo enfadado. No era posible que Lily lo supiera todo.

'La presencia de un hombre es peligrosa ante un licántropo ya que este puede morderle, pues lo considera una presa. Un animal en cambio, no entra dentro de esa concepción de "presa" de un licántropo, sino que lo considera un ser como él. Y mucho más, si ese animal tiene la mitad de mente humana y la mitad de animal, como él mismo.' – Le susurró al oído Lily para que nadie que hubiera fuera pudiera escuchar algo. – 'Y tú y Sirius sois muy buenos en magia, y estoy segura de que lo pudisteis conseguir. Y Peter podría haber aprendido, porque el chico es muy inteligente, solo que algo torpe.'

Lily separó su boca del oído de James y vio que este la miraba con indiferencia.

'¿Por que eres tan condenadamente astuta?' – Espetó James sonriendo fascinado por aquella deducción de Lily. – 'Maldita sea, Lily. Nada se te escapa!'

'Soy la prefecta Lily Evans por algo.' – Respondió la chica con la misma chulería de la que hacía gala siempre James.

'Guarda…'

'Llevo guardando el secreto desde hace muchísimo tiempo.' – Le respondió Lily pegándose a él.

'Eres increíble.'

James cerró los ojos y la abrazó fuertemente. Las heridas de Lily estaban cruzadas y ya no tenía miedo de dañarla con tantos abrazos y besos. Además Lily se había recuperado muy rápidamente de aquel golpe.

'Cuando salgas de aquí te haré un regalo.' – Le confesó James.

'James, mira:' – La prefecta le señaló el montón de paquetes que se amontonaba frente a ellos. – 'Llevo tres días recibiendo regalos de todo el mundo: dulces para que no me quede anémica, ropa, libros, algunas joyas e incluso me ha regalado un _chivatoscopio_ para que me avise si alguien me quiere atacar de nuevo.'

'Mi regalo es mejor que todos estos juntos.' – Le aseguró James mientras cogía un paquete y leía la nota que colgaba de él. – '¿¡Qué hace el Capitán de Ravenclaw regalándote un collar!?'

'Se me ha declarado esta mañana.' – Confesó Lily algo ruborizada.

'¿Y le has dicho que estas conmigo?'

'Sí, James, se lo dije.'

James esbozó una sonrisa triunfal y apuntó al paquete con la varita.

'¿Te importa si lo quemo?'

'_Expelliarmus_'

La varita de James saltó su mano y rodó unos metros más allá. James se quedó atónito y miró a su novia indignado.

'No uses la magia conmigo!'

'No pretendas quemar mis regalos.' – Le respondió Lily calmadamente.

'No pretendas quemar mis regalos.' – La imitó James con voz de pito.

Lily lo apuntó con la varita y le sonrió con maldad.

'Vuelve a imitarme, valiente.' – Lo desafió la pelirroja.

El chico moreno tiró el paquete hacia atrás, caminó hasta la camilla, se subió a ella y se acercó a Lily de manera que su varita le apuntaba el corazón.

'Embrújame ahora.' – La retó James. – 'A ver si eres capaz.'

'No hagas el tonto.' – Lily bajó su varita. – 'La magia no es para divertirse.'

James esbozó una sonrisa.

'Aunque tú solo la uses para eso.' – Murmuró Lily.

Se miraron fijamente, se aguantaron la mirada. Era un desafío para ver quien aguantaba más sin besar al otro. Los ojos verdes de Lily brillaban, los de James se movían nerviosos. Finalmente James bajó la mirada derrotado, la volvió a clavar en la de Lily y al mismo tiempo la besó. Con los ojos cerrados James fue dejando caer su peso sobre ella. Lily acarició con sus manos el pelo negro de James y su cuello y cedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra el colchón.

Tumbados sobre la cama de la enfermería, se besaron sin darse algo más que dos segundos para poder respirar entre aquellos largos besos. Lily bajó sus manos acariciando su espalda. Le desabrochó la túnica, le levantó el jersey y metió sus manos bajo la camisa de James. Recorrió acariciando suavemente la espalda y el abdomen de James.

'Lily…' – Murmuró James con la respiración agitada. – 'Si Pomfrey entra y nos ve así…'

'Que más da.' – La prefecta le mordió el labio inferior.

Minutos más tarde James salía corriendo por su vida de la enfermería. Llevaba la túnica en la mano y la camisa desabrochada bajo el jersey.

Pomfrey los había pillado _in fraganti. _

No es que estuvieran haciendo algo muy escandaloso cuando Pomfrey apareció. Tan solo se besaban tumbados en la camilla y James estaba con la túnica fuera y la camisa abierta bajo el jersey, porque su querida Lily Evans no era tan inocente como aparentaba ser. Pero bueno, aquello había sido suficiente como para que la enfermera diera un grito impresionante, escandalizada.

Y lo que vino a continuación fue la escena más cómica en la que James nunca se vio metido antes a pesar de todas sus gamberradas. Los segundos que Pomfrey había tardado en coger una escoba, James lo había tardado en darle un último beso a la avergonzada Lily, levantarse y coger su túnica al vuelo.

Instantes después Pomfrey aparecía con una escoba en alto, dispuesta a arrearle como si se tratara de un ratón. Ya os podéis imaginar a James y Pomfrey enzarzados en una carrera de obstáculos, los que no eran ni más ni menos que las camillas. James iba saltando de unas a otras con grandes zancadas y derrapando bajo ellas para evitar los escobazos de la enfermera.

Sus agudos reflejos le habían salvado de un par de escobazos en la cabeza y sus piernas, acostumbradas al deporte, le habían salvado de morir a escobazos.

James Potter giró la esquina y subió las escaleras. Aún podía escuchar a Pomfrey gritar. Se agarró a la barandilla cuando ya estuvo a salvo y estalló en carcajadas.

'Que locura…' – Murmuró mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello.

Cuando encontró a Sirius, Peter y a Anthea en la Sala Común y les contó lo que le había ocurrido, Sirius se tiró al suelo riendo sin parar. Llorando a lágrima viva. Anthea ahogó su risa en un cojín y Peter reía sin parar. Los otros Gryffindors que habían escuchado el relato de James, se desternillaban de risa.

'James!' – Axel Lance se acercó a él y se secó una lágrima. – 'Eres mi ídolo, tío.'

'Anda, ponte bien la ropa.' – Le dijo Anthea aún riendo. – 'Que si vas así irás provocando a las chicas de Hogwarts.'

'Es verdad.' – James se puso bien la camisa y el jersey, mientras respiraba hondo para recuperarse de la risa.- 'Y ahora no puedo hacer eso que estoy con Lily.'

'Estas hecho un liante.' – Murmuró Anthea riendo.

Las risas se iban apagando, pero en el momento en que James reía de nuevo, los presentes en la Sala Común estallaban en carcajadas imaginándose la escena.

'Deberíais haber visto la cara de Pomfrey!'

'Ojalá hubieras podido hacerle una foto!' – Murmuró Peter.

'Si me tengo que parar a hacerle una foto me coge y no salgo vivo.'

Sam bajó por las escaleras del dormitorio y se encontró a todos riendo sonoramente.

'¿Qué os hace tanta gracia?' – Preguntó sonriendo la morena.

'Que casi matan a James a escobazos!' – Dijo Sirius desde el suelo.- 'Una escoba en la mano de Pomfrey, la hace más peligrosa que teniendo una varita.'

'Vaya…' – Sam miró a James, que se estaba poniendo bien la ropa y sonrió pícaramente. – 'Ya veo que Lily ha canalizado esa furia de otra manera…'

La morena le tendió una mano a Sirius, que seguía en el suelo riendo como un loco.

'Es que Sam, Pomfrey nos ha pillado.' – Confesó James riendo. – 'La pobre ha dado un grito impresionante y me ha sacado a escobazos de la enfermería.'

'¿Qué os ha pillado?' – Sam abrió los ojos como platos.- 'Per…'

'Tranquila, ropa puesta.' – Le aclaró James. – 'No estábamos haciendo mucho más que besarnos, te lo prometo.'

'¿Y Lily muerta de la vergüenza, no?' – Preguntó Sam sonriendo.

'Pues sí.' – Dijo riendo James. – 'Yo creo que no podrá mirar a la cara de nuevo a Pomfrey.'

Cuando por fin se tranquilizaron, Sam y Anthea recogieron sus mochilas. Peter también lo hizo.

'¿No venís a clase?' – Preguntó Anthea la ver que los dos chicos seguían sentados en las butacas.

'Yo necesito recuperarme del _sprint_ que me he dado para salir de la enfermería.' –Bromeó James.

'Y yo paso de aguantar a Binns dos horas seguidas.' – Sirius se estirazó en la butaca. – 'Me echaré la siesta por que esta noche va a ser muy larga.'

'¿Y Remus?' – Anthea no había caído antes en la cuenta de que faltaba él.

'Esta arriba durmiendo.' – Mintió Sirius. – 'No se encontraba muy bien.'

'Es verdad, esta mañana no tenía muy buena cara.' – Murmuró Anthea algo preocupada.

'Tranquila, en dos días se le pasará ese resfriado.' – Sam la cogió del brazo. – '¿Vamos?' – Miró a Peter. – '¿Vines Petigrew?'

'Sí!' – El pequeño muchacho se marchó con ellas.

Minutos más tarde los dos guapos de Gryffindor se quedaron solos en la torre.

'Sigo flipando con lo tuyo y lo de Sam.' – James le lanzó un cojín. – 'Era lo último que me esperaba.'

'Yo también.' – Admitió Sirius. – '¿Qué nos ha pasado James? Ni tú ni yo somos los de antes…'

'Hemos perdido el interés por tocar un culo distinto cada día.' – Se lamentó James.

'¿Crees que nuestra popularidad se verá resentida?' – Preguntó Sirius melodramáticamente.

'Tu popularidad de _pichafloja_ se va a ver resentida, Canuto.'

'Jamás me imaginé ligado a nadie hasta los cuarenta.' – Sirius meneó la cabeza. – '¿No hay manera de que se te olvide que estas…enamorado?'

'Por Merlín! Sirius Black diciendo que está "enamorado"!' – James se revolvió el pelo. – 'Lo que hacen las mujeres…'

'Y no todas.'

'No todas.' – Corroboró James.

'Al menos tu madre no tendrá que preocuparse de que le salgan nietos de todas partes.'

'¿Le escribimos contándole que somos muy responsables y muy maduros, y que tenemos novia?' – James sonrió.

'Yo escribo!'

_Queridos Charlus y Dorea Potter,_

_Os escriben vuestros queridos hijos James Potter y Sirius Black (cautivadores del sector femenino por nuestra gran belleza, admirados por el sector masculino por nuestra popularidad y por nuestras astutas bromas, idolatrados por todos los alumnos de Hogwarts y siendo el ojito derecho de los profesores por nuestras excelentísimas notas), para daros la grata noticia que viene relatada a continuación:_

_Siendo a pesar de nuestra temprana edad, personas adultas extremadamente responsables. Hemos decidido ligar nuestras vidas a dos hermosas muchachas de esta escuela. Muy seguramente habréis oído hablar de Lily Evans, la prefecta de Gryffindor y de Sam Hewitt, la cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor. Son estas dos muchachas nuestras novias, siendo Lily Evans, alias la Pelirroja, la novia de James desde hace cuatro días. Y Sam Hewitt, alias la Borde, la novia de Sirius Black des de hace tres días._

_Sabemos, Dorea, que esto te alegrará enormemente, ya que tus temores de quetle salgan miles de nietos bastardos de debajo las piedras no se cumplirán._

_Se despiden cordialmente los muy maduros y responsables hijos vuetsros,_

_Sirius Black y James Potter._

En la cocina de la gran casa de los Potter:

'¿Debo preocuparme?' – Dorea Potter miró con una ceja levantada a su marido.

'Son buenos chicos Dorea.' – Le respondió él. – 'Se portaran bien.'

'Eso espero.'

Sirius Black observaba al atardecer al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor entrenar. No era uno de sus hobbies pasar frío en las gradas del campo en pleno invierno, pero Sam había decidido comenzar a entrenar y él quería asegurarse de que no le ocurría nada mientras entrenaba. Otro susto como el pasado y le daría un infarto.

La morena Sam Hewitt no se había reincorporado completamente al equipo. James no lo había permitido, pues sabía que su hombro aún no estaba bien y temía que en una mala maniobra con la escoba, al intentar dar un pase o al coger la quaffle, hiciera que acabara estrellada contra el suelo. Por eso le había mandado volar a una velocidad media alrededor del campo, para que ella misma viera hasta que punto podía controlar la escoba y si le dolía el hombro.

'Bueno, hasta ahora todo ha ido bien.' – Pensó la morena volando sobre su escoba. Sus cabellos ondulados bailaban a causa del aire. – 'Acelero un poquito más y a ver que pasa. Si consigo que salga bien, en el próximo entreno, entreno plenamente.'

Mala idea se le ocurrió. Sam aceleró y durante los primeros segundos todo fue bien, pero vino una ráfaga de viento y su escoba se desestabilizó. A causa de aquel cambio de dirección tan brusco provocado por el viento, el hombro le pinchó y soltó la escoba con aquella mano.

'SAM!' – Gritó aterrada Lyn Swan al ver como la escoba de su compañera se movía sin ningún control. – 'SAM AGÁRRATE!'

'No puedo…' – Murmuró con una mueca de dolor.

La escoba dio un giro brusco y Sam salió despedida. Se sintió caer al vacío varios metros. Pero un rayo de luz impactó en su cuerpo y al momento quedó suspendida en el aire. Dirigió la vista hacia abajo y vio como Sirius la apuntaba con la varita desde la grada.

'Uf…' – Suspiró aliviada.

Segundo más tarde el guardián del equipo, Darren Lance, la cogía sobre su escoba y el resto del equipo la rodeaba.

'SAM!' –James voló hasta ella aterrado. – '¿ES QUE ERES TONTA O QUÉ TE PASA?' – Todos los jugadores, menos Darren que la sujetaba, se marcharon volando de su alrededor. La bronca que James le echó a Sam fue una de esas que nunca se olvidan.

No era algo propio de James regañar a alguien de aquella manera, pero los acontecimientos lo habían dejado muy sensible en lo que se refería a la seguridad de sus amigos.

'TE PROHÍBO QUE PISES EL CAMPO HASTA QUE YO TE LO DIGA!' – Gritó el capitán de Gryffindor para terminar su sermón. – 'COMO TE VEA VOLAR SOBRE LA ESCOBA ANTES DE QUE YO TE LO DIGA, TE ECHO DEL EQUIPO! Y LO DIGO EN SERIO!'

Sam le aguantó la mirada a su capitán. Quería decirle a James que no era nadie para gritarle, pues era algo que ella no toleraba. Tampoco era nadie para prohibirle nada y se lo hubiera dicho si no hubiera sido porque Darren Lance le aconsejó al oído que aguantara y no respondiera. El equipo de Gryffindor pocas veces veía a su capitán enfadado de aquella manera, y según ellos era una suerte. James era extremadamente divertido, el rey del buen rollo incluso, pero cuando se enfadaba de verdad, nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo o a ponerse en su camino.

Darren Lance bajó a Sam hasta Sirius, volando sobre la escoba y este la recogió tomándola por la cintura y dejándola en el suelo. Sam mantenía la cabeza agachada y la mirada clavada en el suelo.

'Es un idiota.' – Murmuró refiriéndose a James.

'No digas eso, Sam.' – Sirius defendió a su amigo. – 'Hace cuatro días casi os matan a ti y a Lily! Y a pesar de ello hoy coges y te pones a hacer el payaso sobre la escoba! Si no llego a estar aquí caes al vacío!' – Gritó Black enfadado. – 'No ves que nos haces sufrir a los demás con tus tonterías!'

'Me da igual eso!'

'Ah¿así que no te importa que la gente que te quiere se preocupe por ti?' – Preguntó Sirius. – 'Eres bastante egoísta.'

'Cállate!' – Sam levantó la cabeza y lo miró con rabia. Aquellas palabras la habían herido. – 'Quiero volver a jugar, eso es todo!'

'Pues hazlo con calma.' – Le dijo Sirius, se sentía mal al verla llorar. Le secó las lágrimas y la abrazó. – 'Poco a poco¿vale Sam?'

'No vuelvas a decir jamás lo que has dicho antes.'

'Perdóname, lo he dicho sin pensar.' – La besó en los labios. – 'Ya sé que no eres egoísta y que tampoco quieres que suframos por ti.' – Sirius clavó su mirada en la de ella. – 'Pero no hagas tonterías hasta que estés bien. Se buena chica, por favor.'

'Haré lo que pueda.'

'Nada, sigues igual de cabezona que siempre.' – Bufó Sirius fastidiado por la terquedad de la chica. – '¿Que tengo que hacer para que me tomes en serio¿Tengo que ir a buscar a Lily? Por que parece que ella es la única a la que obedeces.'

La morena se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado.

'Bueno Sam, me voy con Remus.' – Sirius le acarició la mejilla. – 'Nos vemos mañana al amanecer.'

Sam asintió y lo abrazó fuertemente. Se dejó embriagar por la colonia de Sirius y notó como sus fuertes brazos la rodeaban y la estrechaban contra él. Entre los brazos de Sirius Sam se sentía segura, y el amor que le daba el chico, era lo que más la consolaba y conseguía calmar su enojo. Se besaron apasionadamente con aquella puesta de sol sobre sus cabezas y se despidieron hasta la mañana siguiente.

Ya pasaba la media noche, cuando Snape, rompiendo las normas, salió de la sala común de Slyhterin. Avanzó escondiéndose en las esquinas y tras la estatuas, temeroso de encontrarse con Filch o algún profesor. Le habían dado una oportunidad de seguir en el colegio y no la podía desperdiciar tontamente. Y con aquella escapada se estaba jugando la expulsión definitiva de Hogwarts, pero debía hacerlo. Debía hacerlo si quería tener la conciencia tranquila de nuevo. Debía ir hasta la enfermería y verla. Y si no lo hacia aquella noche, no lo haría nunca. Sabía que aquella noche había luna llena y que James estaría con el licántropo y por eso era su única oportunidad de ver a Lily sin salir mal parado.

Snape sabía el problema de Lupin por la broma de Sirius que casi lo había matado. Pero Snape le prometió a Dumbledore el año pasado que callaría y así lo había hecho. Ni los Sangre Pura tenían la mínima idea que Remus Lupin era un hombre lobo.

Finalmente llegó sin ningún problema a la enfermería. Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta y caminó por el pasillo que había entre las camillas. Si Pomfrey lo encontraba, siempre podía poner la excusa de que le dolía el brazo que le había roto James.

Descorrió una cortina que estaba cerrada y la encontró. Lily Evans dormía profundamente. Su cabello rojo resaltaba entre las sábanas, sus párpados cerrados ocultaban sus preciosos ojos verdes. En su blanca piel podía ver las cicatrices de las heridas provocadas por el _Sectusempra_.

Se había sentido realmente mal, culpable. Le había dolido verla casi morir a sus ojos y por ello cuando llegaron los Merodeadores no se movió. Snape quería que lo atraparan y quería pagar por no haber sido capaz de protegerla, por haber permitido que la atacaran. Pues la quería. Severus Snape quería a Lily Evans, tanto por que era su amiga de la infancia, como por que era una persona realmente buena, amable y comprensiva con todo el mundo.

Se acercó embobado por la hermosura de la joven y agachó su cabeza para besarla en la mejilla. Pero al agacharse sus ojos enfocaron algo que tenía entre las manos, algo dorado que tenía sujeto suavemente, pegado a sus labios y a su mejilla. No tardó en reconocer aquel maldito objeto.

La _snitch dorada_ de James.

La visión del fanfarrón de James se le presentó en la mente al ver la pequeña pelota dorada. Dio un paso atrás sin poder quitar la vista de la _snitch_.

'Es cierto entonces…' – Murmuró con odio. – 'El rumor es verdad…'

Miró a Lily y se sintió traicionado. Giró sobre si mismo y se marchó a grandes zancadas de la enfermería. Regresó a su sala común haciendo sonar sus pasos en el silencioso castillo de Hogwarts. Temblaba de rabia, de enfado, de…

'JAMES POTTER TE ODIO!' – Gritó desde una ventana de las mazmorras de Slyhterin.

Severus Snape respiraba agitadamente, con las fosas nasales que se abrían y cerraban al compás. Miró al cielo con amargura, para intentar borrar de su mente la imagen de James, que lo hacia enfermar de rabia.

James Potter tenía todo lo que el jamás llegaría a tener. Era todo lo que él nunca sería. Una sangre limpia, tenía popularidad, calidad jugando al quiddicth, una destreza excepcional con la magia y una astucia incomparable. Además era guapo y era admirado por todos…y lo peor de todo…había enamorado a Lily Evans.

James Potter le había quitado a Severus Snape su tesoro más preciado. Le había robado a su Lily, y por eso lo odiaba a morir.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Muchas gracias x los reviews!**

**Espero q lo hayais disfrutado!!!!**

**Un beso enorme,**

**Eneida**


	25. Chapter 25

_**XXV**_

Había amanecido en Hogwarts. Del Bosque Prohibido salió un chico moreno, de piel pálida y con la ropa raída acompañado de un espectacular ciervo, un gran sabueso y una pequeña rata.

Uno de ellos, el ciervo, fue envuelto en una luz dorada y adoptó la forma de James Potter. El capitán de Gryffindor se tocó entre la espalda y el culo, sobre los pantalones, e hizo una mueca de dolor. Dirigió una mirada de fastidio al perro negro que había a su lado y después empezó a gritarle:

'Trazo las rutas para algo, Canuto! No preparo el camino antes de cada luna llena para que luego tú me lo vengas cambiando por que ves una luz y tu curiosidad de perro te pueda!' – Sirius movía la cola alegremente. – '¿Qué es eso? Sigamos al luz!' – Lo imitó James. – 'Una puta luz, que era un puto _hinkypunk_ y que por tu puta culpa y por querer seguirla casi nos despeñamos por el precipicio!'

La rata se convirtió en Peter:

'Pero si tu ibas el primero siguiendo la luz, Cornamenta.'

James miró al pequeño con cara de asesino.

'Se pone así Peter por que le he salvado la vida.' – Dijo Sirius, que también había vuelto a su estado humano. – 'Pero como lo he tenido que sujetar por su colita de ciervo para que no cayera y le he hecho daño, se pone así.'

' Ha sido un mordisco a traición!' – Gritó James.

'O eso o te caías por el precipicio.' – Sirius se encogió de hombros.

Peter se fijó en que su amigo Remus Lupin se tambaleaba de un lado a otro. El licántropo estaba lleno de pequeñas heridas que el mismo se había hecho durante la transformación. El prefecto cerró los ojos y hubiera caído al suelo, si no hubiera sido por que él lo cogió justo a tiempo.

'Canuto, Cornamenta!' – Llamó a sus amigos mientras el peso del cuerpo de Lupin recaía sobre su espalda. – 'Chicos…'

'Cálla Peter, los mayores estamos discutiendo.' – Espetó Sirius sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

'Chicos…' – A Peter le flaquearon las rodillas y cayó al suelo, con Remus en su espalda, pues se había dormido.

Los dos morenos, alertados por el golpe dejaron su discusión y vieron a Peter en el suelo, con Remus dormido sobre él, chafándolo contra el suelo.

Sirius y James intercambiaron una sonrisa apenada, levantaron a Remus, lo cogieron pasando sus brazos sobre sus hombros y se dirigieron hacia el castillo. El pobre chico ya podía descansar tranquilo hasta la siguiente luna llena.

Los tres animagos, después de que Remus se transformara en Hombre Lobo, habían salido de la Casa de los Gritos y habían estado merodeando por el Bosque Prohibido. No lo conocían tan bien como Hogwarts y sabían que podía ser peligroso, pero aún así, cada luna llena vagaban por el. Además era el único lugar por el que Remus podía pasear tranquilo sin tener que temer morder a una persona, pues nadie en su sano juicio se adentraba ahí. Y así, el estrés que sufría el licantropo al estar encerrado en la casa desaparecía.

Conocían bien varios caminos que habían ido trazando desde el año pasado y no acostumbraban a salirse de ellos. Pero aquella noche no habían hecho mucho caso de la ruta trazada.

Canuto divisó cuando faltaba poco tiempo para el amanecer, una luz entre la negrura del bosque y curioso como él era, y más aún siendo un perro, se había lanzado en carrera hacia la luz. Cornamenta se había unido a su curiosidad e iban el ciervo y el perro tan ensimismados con la luz, que no cayeron en la cuenta de que era un _hinkypunk_ que los estaba atrayendo hacia un acantilado. Cornamenta que iba el primero, notó sus pezuñas resbalar y se encontró con el vacío ante sus patas delanteras. Canuto, que se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, agarró al ciervo por la pequeña y peluda cola y tiró de él hacia atrás. A causa de aquel mordisco, James no dejaba de recriminarle a Sirius lo ocurrido.

Al llegar a las puertas de la enfermería, James dejó a Remus a cargo de Peter y Sirius y él echó su capa de invisibilidad por encima.

'Gallina…' – Murmuró Sirius con sorna.

'Soy demasiado joven para morir a escobazos.' – James abrió la puerta y la aguantó hasta que sus amigos entraron.

Lo último que James quería era cruzarse con la enfermera.

'Buenos días enfermera Pomfrey.' – Saludó con una sonrisa Black. – 'Le traemos a Remus.'

'Estirenlo sobre la camilla.' – Ordenó la enfermera al tiempo que cogía una bandeja de frascos con pociones. Al girarse reparó en que solo estaban Peter y Sirius. – '¿No esta el señor Potter con ustedes?'

'Estaba muy cansado.' – Respondió Peter.

La enfermera miró a Sirius, como queriéndole preguntar si era cierto y Black asintió con una seriedad profunda.

'Vaya, cada vez el señor Lupin se hace menos heridas…' – Observó la enfermera. – '¿Será que se ha acostumbrado a estar encerrado y el estrés no le afecta?'

'Que va, pero con nuestra presen…Ay!' – Sirius acababa de darle un pisotón a Peter.

'Bocazas.' – Murmuró Canuto.

'¿Qué decía Señor Petigrew?'

'Nada enfermera, no decía nada.'

Mientras tanto James se dirigía hacia donde dormía Lily. Descorrió las cortinas y la encontró profundamente dormida. No era la primera vez que la veía dormir tan plácidamente, tan hermosa y tranquila, pero es que James no podía evitar que se le cayera la baba cada vez que la observaba dormir. Se acercó a ella, se quitó la capa y la dejó sobre la silla. Se sentó a su lado. La pelirroja aún tenía entre las manos la _snitch _dorada queél le había prestado cuando fue a recuperar su varita, la que no había podido coger antes a causa de Pomfrey.

'Buenos días pelirroja…' – Le susurró al oído después de besarla en la mejilla.

Lily se revolvió en la cama y abrió los ojos. Se reincorporó y los dos Gryffindors se besaron.

'Buenos días.' – Lily lo abrazó. – 'Pensaba que hoy no me despertarías así.'

'A partir de ahora cada día te despertaré así.' – Susurró James mientras le acariciaba el cabello. – '¿Has dormido bien?'

'Perfectamente.' – Los hermosos ojos de Lily lo miraron con ternura. – '¿Ha ido bien la noche?'

'Podría haber ido mejor...' – Refunfuñó James recordando el mordisco de Sirius. – 'Pero Remus esta bien y eso es lo que importa.'

Lily le acarició la mejilla y se besaron. Unos pasos resonaron en el pasillo.

'¿Señorita Evans?' – Era la voz de al enfermera.

James abrió los ojos.

'Oh, oh…'

'Escóndete!' – Murmuró Lily separándolo de un empujón. – 'Corre!'

El pelinegro se tiró al suelo, agarró su capa de invisibilidad y se escondió bajo la camilla. Pomfrey descorrió las cortinas y entró.

'¿Ya esta despierta?' – Preguntó con voz sorprendida la enfermera.

James se echó su capa por encima. No fuera que a Pomfrey le diera por mirar bajo la cama.

'Sí, si no le importa recojo mis cosas y me marcho.' – Lily sonrió.

'De acuerdo señorita Evans.' – Le dijo con cariño Pomfrey. – 'Pero tenga cuidado, no desearía tener que volver a atenderla en ese estado.'

'No se preocupe, me cuidaré bien.'

'Ah, señorita Evans.' – Le dijo la enfermera antes de marcharse. – 'Permitame que le diga, que hay muchos muchachos mejores que Potter y que la cuidarán bien.'

Lily rió divertida. Bajo la cama, James maldecía a la enfermera una y otra vez.

'Ese chico de Ravenclaw, el capitán, parece muy buen chico.' – Prosiguió la enfermera.

James ya iba a salir de bajo la cama para decirle un par de cosas a la enfermera, cuando Lily dijo algo que lo detuvo.

'Enfermera Pomfrey, debe saber que yo quiero a James y que no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.'

Sirius y Peter atravesaron el retrato de la Señora Gorda y entraron en su Sala Común. Estaba completamente vacía, algo lógico siendo tan solo las seis de la mañana. Sirius se iba ya a su dormitorio cuando reparó en una muchacha morena que dormía en uno de los sofás.

'¿No vienes, Canuto?' – Le preguntó Peter mientras se frotaba los ojos, soñoliento.

'No, me quedo aquí.' – Respondió Sirius con una sonrisa, sin apartar la mirada de Sam.

Peter se encogió de hombros y se fue a dormir. Sirius se acercó de puntillas al sofá. Sam dormía profundamente tapada con una manta. Lo había estado esperando… Black se agachó a su altura y la besó en los labios dulcemente. La chica ni siquiera se inmutó.

'_Engorgio' _– Susurró Black.

El sofá se hizo un poco más grande y Sirius se acomodó al lado de Sam. Pasó sus brazos sobre su cintura y se pegó a ella. Poco a poco, envuelto en el perfume de la chica, acomodado a su lado y sintiendo su cálido calor se durmió.

'Oh Merlín…' – Lily se detuvo en seco y se tapó la boca con las manos, asombrada.

'¿Qué pasa pelirroja?' – James entró tras ella por el retrato.

'Shht…' – Lo instó la prefecta.

'¿Qué?' – Preguntó en voz baja James.

'Mira…' – Lily se asomó por encima del sofá y observó a los dos enamorados dormir. James se asomó también y sonrió divertido. – 'Hacen muy buena pareja…'

'Como tú y yo.' – James le besó la mejilla.

'De odiarse a morir…'

'…a amarse a morir…' – Terminó James.

James pasó un brazo por la cintura de Lily y pegó su mejilla a su cabello rojizo. Lily se giró y lo rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura. Se puso de puntillas y lo besó.

'Te quiero.'

James esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad. Lily se sonrió, cada vez que le decía que lo quería, los ojos de James brillaban y la mayor sonrisa de felicidad se dibujaba en su cara.

'Mejor dicho…' – Rectificó la prefecta. – 'Te amo.' - Y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

Esta vez James no reaccionó de la misma manera, sino que se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó apasionadamente. Pasó sus brazos por su cintura, por su espalda y la atrajo con fuerza a él. Lily le mordió el labio con fuerza y James la besó con más ganas. El muchacho apartó el cabello de Lily y desabrochó los primero botones de la camisa de Lily, bajó por su cuello besándola.

El sonido de algo romperse los hizo separarse. James miró a Lily y vio que esta se había puesto colorada y miraba a alguien que había tras él. El chico se giró y vio a un niño de primero en pijama que lo miraba con la boca abierta.

'¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?' – Espetó James, fastidiado por la interrupción.

'No seas estúpido con el niño.' – Lily pasó por su lado abrochándose la camisa y se arrodilló frente al niño. – '¿Estás bien?'

El niño asintió sin quitar la cara de sorprendido.

'¿Qué haces despierto tan pronto?' – Le preguntó Lily amablemente.

'Es que había algo en mi habitación y me dio miedo.'

Lily sonrió y lo cogió en brazos.

'¿Te acompaño y vemos que es eso que hay en tu habitación?' – Le preguntó.

'Vale.'

'Venga peque…' – Lily lo besó en la mejilla y después lo llevó hasta su habitación.

James observó apoyado en el sofá como la prefecta se marchaba con el niño. Todos los pequeños de Hogwarts la querían por su dulzura y ternura. No solo los pequeños, los mayores también acudían a ella cuando tenían problemas y Lily siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar.

'Ya esta…' – Lily volvía habiendo acostado al pequeño. – 'Pobrecito…se había asustado por la sombra del armario…'

'Tiene 11 años, Lily…' – Refunfuñó James. – 'No es un niño.'

'¿Me dirás que a ti no te asustaba a su edad Hogwarts?

'No.'

'Ya…' – Lily levantó una ceja.

'¿Por qué siempre ayudas a los demás?'

'Vaya pregunta!' – Murmuró Lily riendo. – 'Pues por que me gusta, por que odio ver a la gente sufrir…' – Fijó sus ojos en los de James. – 'Soy así.'

'Eres demasiado buena con todo el mundo.'

'Mira quien habla.' – Le respondió Lily. – 'Tú eres igual con todo aquel que te importa.'

'Cierto.' – Dijo James meneando la cabeza. – 'Pero con los que no, soy un tremendo capullo y a los que me caen mal…ya has visto lo que les pasa.'

'Cada uno es como es.'

'¿Y aceptarás algún día que Snape es como es?'

'Quedamos en no hablar de eso nunca más.'- El rostro sonriente de Lily ensombreció.

'Snape es malvado, Lily.' – James la miró fijamente. – 'Y te darás cuenta tarde o temprano.'

'Dejame en paz, James.' – Enfadada se marchó a su habitación.

En la Sala Común de Slyhterin, Snape estaba sentado en una butaca frente al fuego apagado de la chimenea. Los rayos de luz lo iluminaban débilmente. Llevaba allí toda la noche, el enfado que sentía, el odio, aún no había desaparecido.

'¿Problemas con Potter, Severus?' – Preguntó una voz de serpiente. – 'Te oí gritar anoche…'

'Si pudiera lo mataría.' – Respondió Snape desde la butaca.

'Los Sangre Pura se pueden encargar…' – Nick Devoir se sentó en la butaca que había frente a él. – 'Y tu te podrías encargar personalmente, si no tuvieras miedo a ser expulsado.'

'¿Escuchaste lo que dijo nuestro Señor o eres sordo, Devoir?' – Le respondió Snape. – 'Necesita gente dentro del castillo. La pérdida de Byron, Bellatrix y Goyle nos ha afectado para mal.'

'Tranquilo, seguirán con los planes fuera de la escuela.'

'Aún así, deberíamos haber actuado como él ordenó.'

'El Señor Tenebroso es demasiado cauto.' – Murmuró Devoir.

'Tú eres demasiado irresponsable. Mira lo que lo que ha ocurrido por dejar que Byron y Bellatrix torturaran por más tiempo a Hewitt.'

'¿No disfrutaste Snape?' – Preguntó burlón Devoir. – 'Oh, disculpa, no me acordaba de que estabas aterrado al ver como se desangraba la sangresucia.' – Nick lo miró fijamente. – 'Eso te ha costado la expulsión temporal de los Sangre Pura.'

'Cállate.'

'Je…' – Devoir sonrió con suficiencia. – 'Nos ocuparemos de esos Merodeadores.'

'Potter es mío.'

'Lo imaginaba, después de tantas humillaciones es normal que quieras verlo muerto.' – Devoir se levantó. – 'Esperaremos a que se calmen los ánimos.'

'Lo más apropiado.'

'Mientras tanto intentaré captar más personas para los Sangre Pura.'

Severus Snape observó como Nick Devoir se marchaba. Ese chico era tan malvado como Tom Riddle, tan despiadado y alocado como él. A pesar de que no era muy poderoso y que era un irresponsable, Riddle lo tenía entre sus filas y lo consideraba el más digno de confianza entre los suyos. Nick Devoir poseía una inteligencia aterradora que había hecho que lo nombraran cabecilla de los Sangre Pura.

Lily Evans retomó sus clases con más energía que nunca, tan solo en aquel día consiguió 30 puntos para su casa. Los Gryffindors estaban encantados de tenerla de nuevo con ella. Los alumnos de Hogwarts la fueron parando a lo largo del día para hablar con ella y preguntarle como estaba. Pero no todos se alegraban de su regreso y no me refiero a los Sangre Pura tan solo, sino a un montón de muchachas que vieron sus esperanzas con James, destruidas al confirmarse el rumor. El niño de primero lo había ido contando por doquier.

Lily y Sam bajaban a comer al Gran Comedor cuando un grupo de chicas de séptimo les tendieron una emboscada, rodeándolas completamente.

'Esto me recuerda a algo¿verdad Lily?' – Rió Sam. – 'Aunque los Sangre Pura daban más miedo vestidos como antes.'

'Sabía que tarde o temprano ocurriría esto.' – Murmuró Lily asqueada.

'¿De verdad esperabas que la parte sin cerebro de Hogwarst nos acorralara?'

'No te hagas la graciosa Hewitt.' – Dijo una chica muy alta de Hufflepuff. – 'Te crees muy importante por estar con Black y en realidad solo será suna más.'

'¿Y si soy una más porque os tomáis la molestia de decírmelo¿No deberíais dejar que Sirius se canse de mí y ya esta?' – Preguntó Sam alzando las cejas. – '¿O es que en realidad veis que hay algo más y os corroe la envidia?'

'Bueno si no os importa tenemos hambre.' – Dijo Lily apartando a la Huffelpuf. Sabía que si dejaba hablar más a Sam aquello acabaría en pelea.

'No he hablado contigo aún, Evans.' – Le dijo la Huffelpuff al tiempo que la agarraba del brazo.

'Sueltala!' – Sam le dio un empujón a la Huffelpuf y esta soltó a Lily.

'Calma Sam.' – Lily se puso frente a su amiga. Sam podía llegar a ser demasiado impulsiva. – 'Vamos a ver, Morganne, seamos razonables.' – Lily respiró hondo y miró a la chica. – '¿No crees que lo que estas haciendo es de críos?'

'Te crees doña perfecta por ser lista y buena con la magia, te crees la mejor porque eres la prefecta de Gryffindor y además eres el ojito derecho de los profes.' – La huffelpuf acercó su cara a la de Lily. – 'Pero que sepas que no lo tienes todo, porque James no te quiere.'

'Lo que tu digas.' – Espetó Lily.

Se estaba cansando de aquellos comentarios. De que cuatro tontas sin cabeza la odiaran a ella y a Sam por el simple hecho de estar con James y Sirius.

'No trates de dar esa apariencia de niña buena, sabemos que eres una guarra.'

'_Densaugeo!_'

Un rayo de luz impactó en la Huffelpuf y esta se echó hacia atrás. Las otras chicas de séptimo la aguantaron mientras las paletas de Morganne crecían descomunalmente.

'Sam!' – Lily le quitó la varita a su amiga.

'¿Qué?' – Preguntó enfurecida Sam. – 'No pienso dejar que te insulte así!'

Lily rodó los ojos.

'Me laf vaf a pagar!' – Gritó la chica sacando su varita.

'No te preocupes.' – Lily le arregló las paletas en un momento.

Tenía experiencia en deshacer aquel sortilegio, pues cada día se cruzaba por lo menos con dos personas con unas paletas tan grandes como las de los conejos.

¿Hace falta decir quien era siempre el autor?

'Ah no!' – Morganne sacó su varita. – 'Sois unas put…'

'Morganne Taylor!' – Una chica bajita de cabello largo y castaño oscuro se hizo paso.- 'Deja de hacer el subnormal y lárgate de aquí.' – Le ordenó la muchacha, que también era de séptimo. – 'Si te vuelvo a pillar metiéndote con alguien te acordarás de mí.'

Morganne miró a la chica con superficialidad y después se largó seguida de sus amigas.

'Hola Alice.' – La saludó Lily con una sonrisa.

'Hola Lily.' – Alice la besó en la mejilla. – 'Oh, no sabes como siento que esas dementes os hayan asaltado así justo el día en que sales de la enfermería.' –Suspiró. – 'Os tienen envidia. creeme.'

'Sam¿sabes quien es?' – Le preguntó Lily al ver que esta tenía una ceja alzada.

'Sé que es la Premio Anual de Gryffindor.' – Sam sonrió y miró a Alice. – '¿Alice Shackelbot, no?

'Eso es.' – Alice y Sam se besaron en la mejilla. – 'Y tu Sam Hewitt.'

'Encantada.'

'Igualmente.' – Sonrió a las chicas. – 'Me voy ya, chicas. No vayáis solas por los pasillos! Que parece que atraéis el peligro!'

Mientras comían en el Gran Comedor y le contaban a Anthea y a Kaienne lo que les había ocurrido, una lechuza dejo caer una nota sobre las manos de Lily.

_Anthea Landry, Sam Hewitt y Lily Evans, las espero en mi despacho después de la comida. La profesora McGnagall las esperara en la puerta para acompañarlas._

_Atentamente,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

'¿Por qué creéis que Dumbledore nos quiere reunir en su despacho?' – Preguntó Lily extrañada. – 'Ya lo dijo en la enfermería, pero no se que quiere decirnos…'

Sam y Anthea intercambiaron una mirada.

Después de comer, las tres chicas se dirigieron al despacho del director. Al llegar encontraron a Remus Lupin, quien tenía muy buen aspecto y esperaba paciente apoyado en la pared.

'Remus!' – Lily y Sam lo abrazaron.

'Hola chicas.' – Él les correspondió el abrazo. – 'Me alegro de verte fuera de la enfermería, Lily.'

'Gracias.'

'¿Ya se te ha curado el resfriado, Remus?' – Preguntó Anthea.

'Sí.' – Remus sonrió amablemente. – 'Ya estoy curado.'

'Me alegro.' – Anthea se sintió aliviada al ver al chico con tan buena cara.

Le parecía mentira que en tan poco tiempo le hubiera cogido tanto cariño y lo apreciara tanto.

No tardaron en llegar los otros tres Merodeadores con cara de haber dormido poco y de estar cansados. Sirius y Sam se saludaron con un beso en los labios y los demás esperaron ver ese mismo gesto en Lily y James, pero no fue así.

'Ahora que ya están todos, adelante.' – McGonagall apareció en el pasillo.

Dijo la contraseña y las figuras que hacían de puerta dieron lugar a las escaleras que conducían al despacho de Dumbledore. Los alumnos subieron con McGonagall a la cabeza, mientras murmuraban entre ellos.

'James ¿qué has hecho ya?' – Le preguntó en voz baja Lupin. Se refería al saludo que no había visto entre él y Lily.

'Decírle que Snape es malvado.' – James observó como la pelirroja subía las escaleras tras McGonagall. No le había vuelto a dirigir la mirada. – 'Aún cree que es bueno.'

'Comprendela, fue su amigo de la infancia.' – Le dijo Remus. – 'Además, Snape la ayudó…'

'Ni se te ocurra decir eso delante de mí!' – James se detuvo, haciendo que Sirius y Peter también se detuvieran. – 'Él es tan culpable como los demás y lo pagará.'

'Tranquilizate James, no te estoy diciendo que crea que Snape sea bueno.' – Remus lo miró fijamente. – 'Yo le tengo tanta rabia como tú. Pero por alguna razón la ayudó y es normal que Lily crea que es bueno.'

'¿Por qué crees que la ayudó?'

'Ya barajaremos hipótesis más tarde.' – Lupin le puso la mano en la espalda para que James continuara. – 'Pero no fuerces más a Lily, deja que lo descubra ella sola.'

'Lily es capaz de continuar pensando que es bueno.'

'No lo hará después de oír lo que Dumbledore nos tiene que decir.'

James siguió subiendo las escaleras, pensando en que cosa tan importante les tendría que decir Dumbledore.

Entraron al despacho y se fueron sentando en varias sillas que Dumbledore había hecho aparecer para ellos. El Director estaba sentado detrás de la mesa, con las manos entrelazadas. A su derecha una joven de su casa los observaba sonriente. La profesora McGonagall los dejó con el director y la alumna.

'Les presento a Alice Shackelbot.' – Anunció el director. – 'Supongo que alguno de ustedes ya la conocerá.'

'¿Por qué nos ha reunido aquí, señor?' – Preguntó Lily, quien cada vez comprendía menos.

'Ahora mismo se lo iba a explicar, Lily.' – El director le sonrió. – 'Escuchen atentos lo que les voy a contar, pues es parte de su futuro y de lo que va a ocurrir.' – Se puso serio y los miró uno a uno. – 'Muchos de ustedes ya se han encontrado con el futuro del que les voy a hablar y han tenido que elegir, ahora es el turno de los demás.'

'¿De que esta hablando?' – Preguntó por lo bajo James.

'Sino fuera por que es Dumbledore, diría que chochea.' – Murmuró Sirius.

'No chocheo Sirius, aún soy joven.'

Sirius enrojeció avergonzado.

'Escuchen atentos, pues seré breve y preciso.' – Dumbledore se puso serio. – 'Tom Riddlel o como es conocido por sus seguidores, Lord Voldemort…' – Anthea sintió en escalofrío. – '…es un brujo oscuro, muy poderoso y muy peligroso, que ha decidido declarar la guerra al Mundo Mágico. Este brujo, ha puesto de su parte a los brujos de familias nobles, prometiéndoles una estirpe de sangre limpia, donde los sangre sucia y los muggles no tendrán cabida, donde la magia blanca no existirá y reinará la magia negra…'

Sirius comprendió por fin porque había crecido aquella creencia de la sangre limpia y supo la razón de la radicalidad de la mayoría de nobles. Miró a Anthea preocupado. ¿Cuánto tiempo más aguantaría ella? La chica no había mostrado señales de estar mal con su familia y ella nunca se había revelado en contra de su familia o había hablado mal de ella, como él y Sam habían hecho siempre.

'¿Es una broma?' – Preguntó James aún a sabiendas de que Dumbledore no bromeaba con temas así.

'Los Sangre Pura, James, son seguidores de Lord Voldemort y como usted pudo leer en la pared, quisieron matar a Lily y a Sam en nombre de él.' – Dumbledore lo miró fijamente. – 'Contrarios a los hijos de muggles, contrarios a los de sangre noble que no comparten sus ideales…'

'Traidores a la sangre.' – Dijo Sam. – 'Así nos llaman.'

'Lord Voldemort esta organizando sus filas para la guerra, la cual estallará en menos tiempo del que en realidad imaginan.' – Prosiguió Dumbledore. – 'No hay nada que hacer, es inevitable. En menos de un año, todos los magos deberán elegir entre la magia negra y la blanca y ustedes no serán ninguna excepción.'

Los muchachos se miraron sorprendidos, se movieron nerviosos, asumiendo poco a poco lo que les acababa de revelar Dumbledore. Tratando de imaginar lo que se les venía encima.

'¿El Ministerio no sabe nada, señor?' – Preguntó Remus.

'No le dan importancia, aún.' – Le respondió el Director. – 'Pero su compañera Anthea, se cruzó con este hombre del cual les hablo y ella misma puede confirmarle que todo es cierto.'

'Lo sé, ya me lo contó.' – Remus miró a Anthea con amabilidad.

'Dumbledore…' – Empezó a decir LIly. - 'Usted director Dumbledore, esta organizando las filas de la magia blanca¿verdad?'

'Así es Lily.'

'Nos ha llamado para preguntarnos si querremos luchar a su lado.' – Adivinó la prefecta sorprendiendo al director.

Lily se sentía identificada, formaba parte de esa guerra. Había sido atacada, sus padres y su familia eran muggles y ella era una sangre sucia. Debía tomar parte y pelear. Debía proteger a su seres queridos, a los que eran como ella y a su mundo muggle, del cual jamás dejaría de pertenecer.

'Ni yo mismo lo habría dicho mejor.'

'Estoy en sus filas.' – Lily clavó su mirada verde y decidida en la de Dumbledore. – 'Estoy con la Magia blanca, estoy con el bien.'

'No esperaba menos de usted.' – Dumbledore sonrió orgulloso. – 'Anthea y Sam también eligieron nuestro bando hace algún tiempo por sus propias causas.' – Miró a los muchachos. – '¿Qué harán ustedes?'

'Yo hace tiempo que estoy en sus filas, director.' – Sirius sonrió. – 'Hace dos veranos que elegí en lo que quería creer y en lo que no.' – Miró a Sam. – 'Abandoné a los Black por no compartir su estúpida ideología y pelearé contra ellos si hace falta.'

'Es verdad.' – Dumbledore sonrió. – '¿Y los demás?'

'Estoy con usted.' – Dijo James muy serio. – 'Lucharé contra ese que hizo atacar a Lily y a Sam. Descubriré a todos los Sangre Pura y me vengaré por lo que hicieron.'

'Calma James!' – Rió Dumbledore. – 'No se me sulfure!'

'Tenemos a un nuevo Traidor a la Sangre en nuestras filas!' – Bromeó Sam.

Los muchachos rieron. Era verdad, James era también de sangre limpia, pero jamás en su familia se habló de la pureza de la sangre. Los señores Potter no creían en eso y por lo tanto James tampoco. Quizás se creía mejor que otros en el quidditch, pero no por tener la sangre limpia.

'Director Dumbledore, yo también estoy con usted.' – Dijo Lupin. Le debía mucho al director y a sus amigas que habían sido atacadas. – 'Lucharé a su lado.'

'Gracias Remus.'

'Y yo también.' – Afirmó Peter.

'Muy bien muchachos, no esperaba menos de ustedes.' – El director sonrió orgulloso. Sabía que aquel grupo era especial, se dio cuenta en la enfermería. – 'Sobretodo después de todo lo que han sufrido.'

'¿Y como podemos ayudar?' – Preguntó Anthea.- 'No quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras Riddle se prepara para la guerra.'

'Su misión dentro de la escuela, consiste en desarticular y descubrir a los Sangre Pura.'

'Me infiltraré.' – Anució la rubia. – 'Seguiremos con el plan.'

'Un momento!' – Alice abrió la boca por primera vez. – '¿Es que ya estabais actuando sin saber lo de la guerra?'

'Estos muchachos son más eficaces de lo que cree, Alice.' – Rió Dumbledore.

'Pero…' – Alice parpadeó sorprendida. – 'Sé que son muy inteligentes y que destacan en Hogwarts, pero esto es demasiado…'

'La señorita Alice, les ayudará en la misión.' – Aclaró Dumbledore. – 'Pueden contar con ella a todas horas, es de los nuestros.'

Los jóvenes se fueron a marchar tras aclarar un par de cosas más. Habían salido casi todos, cuando James escuchó a Lily preguntarle algo a Dumbledore.

'Director…' – Murmuró la prefecta con voz apagada. – 'Cree que Snape…'

'Esta en el bando de Voldemort, Lily.' – Le dijo Dumbledore adivinando lo que le quería preguntar la chica. – 'Si es bueno o malvado de verdad, es algo que no sabría decirle, pues eso tan solo lo sabe él.'

'Me ayudó…'

'Y dejó que la atacaran.'

'No sé que pensar…' – Murmuró la chica con las lagrimas cayendo por su rostro. – 'No sé porque lo hizo, no sé si necesita ayuda, si esta bien, si lo han obligado…'

'Lily…' – El director se levantó y le puso una mano sobre el hombro. – 'Cada uno elige voluntariamente lo que quiere hacer y lo que no.' – La miró apenado. – 'Por ahora debe creer que Severus esta con los Sangre Pura, aquellos que la atacaron. No quiero que se acerque a él.'

'Pero si hablara con él…'

'Prometame que no se acercara a él.' – El director se arrodilló frente a ella. – 'Casi la matan, no debe darles otra oportunidad.'

'Se lo prometo.' – Murmuró abatida.

Cuando salió del despacho, James la aguardaba en las escaleras. Sin decirle nada, sin recriminarle que le tendría que haber creído desde un principio, la abrazó. Lily ahogó su llanto entre los brazos de James.

'¿Por qué no les ha hablado de la Orden del Fénix?' – Preguntó Alice.

'Todo a su tiempo, Alice.'

'Pero los podría haber metido en la Orden directamente.'

'Son demasiado jóvenes, aún.' – Le dijo Dumbledore. – 'Deje que disfruten de su juventud, que no tengan aún tantas preocupaciones…'

'Pero…'

'Que vivan un tiempo más en esa burbuja de felicidad que les ofrece Hogwarts.'

Alice asintió y después de despedirse del director se marchó.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Muchísimas gracias a los q seguís el ff y me dejais los reviews! ;)**

**Besazos,**

**Eneida**


	26. Chapter 26

_**XXVI**_

La misma noche en que Dumbledore les reveló lo que estaba ocurriendo, quién era Tom Riddlel y la misión que iban a cumplir, pocos pudieron conciliar el sueño. Sin darse cuenta se reunieron a las tantas de la madrugada en la Sala Común.

Anthea, sentada en el sofá, recordaba su encuentro con Voldemort. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo al revivir el momento en que se vio incapaz de moverse por su propia voluntad. Pero el tacto de una cálida mano sobre la suya la sacó de aquel pensamiento. Abrió los ojos y cruzó la mirada con Remus.

'Gracias.' – Fue lo único que pudo musitar la rubia.

'No te atormentes más o te haré un _obliviate_.' – Le respondió Remus.

'Anthea…' – Murmuró Peter. – '¿Es muy poderoso ese Riddlel?'

'Esta a la altura de Dumbledore.' – Aseguró la rubia. – 'Y temo que sea más poderoso que él.'

El pequeño Peter tragó saliva y se revolvió en la butaca.

'Eh, no os asustéis antes de tiempo.' – Les dijo James con una sonrisa. – 'No penséis en lo poderoso que pueda ser. Tan solo hay que creer que podremos con él.'

'Por supuesto.' – Sirius se estirazó y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Sam. – 'Si nadie puede con nosotros en la escuela, tampoco podrá nadie fuera de ella.'

'No penséis como críos.' – Murmuró Lily seriamente. –'Aún no somos conscientes del gran peligro al que nos vamos enfrentar.' – Miró a Anthea.- 'Si Anthea esta así de asustada después de encontrarse con él y eso que ella es "La Bestia Bella", esta claro que no se puede tomar a broma.'

'Lily no seas así.' – La regañó James. – 'Hay que dar ánimos, no asustar!'

'Soy realista.' – Le respondió Lily. – 'Pero no he dicho que no vayamos a poder.' – Miró a Remus con una sonrisa cómplice. – 'Ara falta preparación.'

'Conociemientos.' – Agregó Remus.

'Estudio.' – Añadió Lily.

'Vale, sí.' – Los cortó Sam. – 'Ya lo hemos pillado.'

Remus y Lily sonrieron.

'¿Y el plan a seguir para lo que dijo Dumbledore?' – Preguntó Peter.

'Me voy a ligar a Malfoy.' – Anthea se encogió de hombros. – 'Dijimos de seguir con el plan.'

'¿Te vas a vender?' – Sirius arqueó una ceja.

'Por supuesto que no!' – Contestó la rubia indignada.

'¿Entonces?'

Sam, Lily y Anthea rodaron los ojos.

'¿Sabes lo que es interpretar?' – Le preguntó Sam.

'Por supuesto, lo hago a diario cuando estoy contigo.'

Sam le dio un puñetazo a Sirius en las costillas. Este se encogió dolorido.

'Anthea lleva haciendo eso desde que Snape avisó del ataque.' – Explicó Sam. – 'Y si no fuera por Devoir ya estaría dentro de los Sangre Pura, porque a Malfoy se muere por Anthea.'

'¿Y vosotras creéis que un tío se conforma solo con besitos puros y castos?' – Preguntó incrédulo James. – 'Nos habéis tenido seis años en vuestra casa¿no habéis aprendido nada de los tíos?'

'Anthea sabe lo que se hace y no se va a vender.' – Lily lo miró con las cejas alzadas. – 'Existe una cosa llamada sutileza y otra llamada poder de convicción. Es guapa e inteligente y tiene un apellido que a Malfoy le encanta. No le hace falta más que su simple presencia para que Malfoy cometa su peor error y le revele un par de cosas, si Devoir no permite que entre en los Sangre Pura.'

'Lily, te quiero cariño.' – Anthea le sonrió y Lily le guiñó un ojo. – 'Has conseguido animarme en un momento.'

'Pero…' – Sirius, que seguía frotándose las costillas miró de reojo a James.- 'Le propondrá algo más que besitos. Si no Malfoy demostrara que es más palurdo de lo que ya es.'

¿Apostamos?' – Los desafió Anthea.

'Eso me recuerda James y Peter, que me debéis lo de la apuesta sobre Sirius.' – Remus sonrió y tendió la mano. – 'Habeis perdido, Sirius lleva ya un par de días con la misma chica.' – Remus se cogió la barbilla y poniendo cara pensativa añadió: – '¿Y creo que acerté diciendo que estaría mucho tiempo con una muchacha, no?'

'Tramposo.' – Murmuró Peter. – 'Tu sabías que le gustaba.'

'Me ofendes, Peter!' – Remus fingió enfadarse. – 'Tan solo lo intuía. Sirius era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo.'

'Cierto.' – Corroboró Sirius. – 'La primera en saber que me gustaba fue la misma Sam.'

James hizo aparecer con un movimiento de varita el dinero apostado sobre la mano de Remus. El licántropo sonrió orgulloso.

'Chicos es tarde…' – Lily se levantó. – 'Necesitamos dormir.'

Se fueron levantando entre bostezos.

'Antes una última cosa!' – James puso su mano hacia delante con la palma abierta.

Al momento las manos de Sam y de Anthea se pusieron sobre la de él. Los tres del equipo de quiddicth se sonrieron. Los otros miraban sin acabar de comprender.

'Lo hago con los chicos antes de cada partido.' – Explicó James. – 'Aunque parezca una tontería da fuerza y ánimos.'

La mano de Lily, la de Sirius, la de Remus y la de Peter se amontonaron sobre las de ellos. Se sonrieron emocionados.

'Es para que sepamos una vez más que estamos juntos en esto, que nos protegeremos mutuamente y que podemos confiar los unos en los otros con total sinceridad.' – James los miró uno a uno. – 'Somos un equipo.'

'Adelante los valientes de Gryffindor.' – Dijo Sam.

'Adelante.' – Sentenció James.

Tras aquel simple gesto, después de sentir el tacto de las diferentes manos, de sentir el calor de cada persona, la energía y la fuerza, se sintieron de nuevo más ligados los unos a los otros. Si estaban juntos, nada podría con ellos.

Los días se sucedieron y dieron paso a las semanas. Sin que tuvieran apenas tiempo de darse cuenta, la primera ronda de exámenes del trimestre se les echó encima. Todos los que estudien o hayan estudiado alguna vez en su vida, podrán revivir con facilidad ese nudo en la garganta la ver el montón de apuntes y de libros esperándote para que los leas y los aprendas de memoria, el agobio de ver que el tiempo pasa y que aún no te sale el maldito ejercicio o que no recuerdas nada de lo que has leído hace un momento…

'ME CAGO EN MERLÍN!'- Anthea picó con los puños en la mesa, haciendo que todos los de su alrededor dieran un bote. – 'EN MERLÍN Y EN LA MALDITA TRANSFORMACIÓN DE MIERDA!'

Ese cúmulo de sensaciones tan estresantes las estaba experimentado Anthea Landry. Ella y varios más, solo que la rubia había explotado y a su explosión se le unió Sam.

'A TOMAR POR CULO TODO!' – Sam apartó de un manotazo todos los libros que tenía delante de sus narices. – 'QUE LE JODAN!'

'No gritéis!' – Las regañó Lily asomando la cabeza por encima de una pila de libros, al otro lado de la mesa. – 'No dejáis que la gente se concentre!'

'ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDO!' – Replicaron las dos.

'EH! A VER SI OS CALLAIS UN POCO!' – Gritó Lora Finn, una Gryffinsor de su curso. – 'ASÍ NO HAY QUIEN SE CONCENTRE!'

'DEJA DE GRITAR TÚ!' – Le respondió Anthea.

'¿OS QUEREIS CALLAR?' – Chilló Brandon, el golpeador del equipo, desde otra de las mesas.

'QUE NO GRITES!' – Lo acalló Lyn Swan. – 'QUE NO ME ENTERO DE NADA DE LO QUE LEO!'

En un momento estalló la mayor discusión que jamás se había visto entre los miembros de la casa de Gryffindor. Todo Gryffindor, desde cuarto curso hasta sexto, que eran los que tenían los exámenes esa semana, estaban estudiando en su Sala Común.

'_Sonorus…_'- Susurró Lily al tiempo que se tocaba el cuello con la varita.

Lo más lógico habría sido usar la biblioteca para estudiar ya que ofrece silencio, información, tranquilidad…

'**SUFICIENTE!**' – Gritó Lily enrojecida por la ira. – '**A CALLAR TODO EL MUNDO YA!**' – Todo el mundo volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

A ver quien era el valiente que le respondía a la prefecta cuando estaba enfadada.

La razón de que Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slyhterin y Huffelpuff se hubieran quedado sin lugar de estudio, era que a dos magníficas personas se les había ocurrido la magnífica idea de poner una barrera invisible en la puerta de la biblioteca justo esa semana. Cada vez que alguien intentaba atravesar la puerta de la biblioteca, chocaba contra una especie de cristal. Así que Hogwarts se encontraba sin lugar de estudio en época de exámenes y aquello era todo un caos.

'Mataré a James y a Sirius…' – Susurró Lily mientras respiraba hondo para calmarse. Se levantó y fue hasta sus amigas. – 'A ver¿qué problema tenéis?'

'QUE ES UNA MIERDA!' – Los Gryffindor lanzaron una mirada furibunda a Sam. – 'Perdón, perdón…'

James y Sirius volvían de las cocinas con un par de dulces robados en los bolsillos de sus túnicas. Los dos morenos venían riendo y bromeando. Para ellos, que fuera época de exámenes o no les daba igual. Estaban a jueves y tan solo les quedaba el examen de Herbología y el de Transformaciones y como eran más prácticos que teóricos, no les hacía falta estudiar.

'¿Y Lunático?' – Preguntó James mientras se llevaba un bombón a la boca. – 'No lo he visto en todo el día.'

'Esta con esa Ravenclaw, "ayudándole" a estudiar en la Sala de los Menesteres.' – Sirius sonrió pícaramente.- 'Nuestro querido licantropo se lo calla, pero sigue siendo tan ligón como lo éramos nosotros.'

'Por favor, Canuto.' – James sonrió orgulloso. – 'Nosotros seguimos siendo unos ligones, solo que estamos comprometidos y somos fieles.'

'El otro día me vino Gina de nuestra casa y se me puso a huevo. Me vino con la camisa abierta, enseñándome esas maravillosas peras que tiene… ' – Recordó Sirius poniendo sus manos delante de su pecho, intentando enseñarle a James el tamaño de los pechos de Gina. – 'Se fue llorando cuando le dije que estaba con Sam y que no pensaba ponerle los cuernos.'

James estalló en carcajadas y Sirius se encogió de hombros. Caminaron por los pasillos de vuelta a la Sala Común y tras decir la contraseña y entraron a su torre a través del retrato. Se detuvieron de golpe y como si estuvieran petrificados, miraron con horror en lo que se había convertido su Sala Común. Cada una de las tres mesas estaba ocupada por diez personas, en los sofás cuatro personas, en las butacas todo el mundo leía. En las escaleras los chicos y chicas ocupaban un par de escalones, donde también estaban estudiando, incluso en el suelo la gente estudiaba!

'Nos odiaran por lo de la biblioteca…' – Rió Sirius.

'Eso es lo que menos me preocupa…' – James frunció el ceño. – '¿Qué hace McKein con mi pelirroja?'

'¿Y tu querido guardián del equipo con mi morena?' – Sirius y James se miraron enfadados. – 'Estan usando la excusa del estudio para ligárselas.'

'Cabrones…' – James empezó a caminar en dirección a McKein. – 'Maldita técnica universal.'

Lily estaba harta de escuchar a McKein. Que si su tío Albert tenía una mansión en Escocia, que si había hecho que se le construyeran a su gusto, etc.

'Esto McKein, no es por ser grosera, pero mañana tengo un examen de Herbología y lo que menos me importa ahora es tu vida.' – Le espetó Lily, quien solo tenía cabeza para estudiar. – 'Así que déjame en paz.'

'Que estúpida eres.' – Le respondió McKein.

En ese justo momento, el montón de libros que Lily tenía delante fue apartado y James asomó la cabeza con cara de pocos amigos.

'¿Qué le has dicho, McKein?' – James lo miró fijamente. – 'Pídele perdón ahora mismo.'

'¿Porque tú me lo digas?' – Preguntó burlón el chico.

Al momento se llevó un puñetazo de James. McKein no se lo pensó dos veces y se lo devolvió. Los dos muchachos empezaron a rodar sobre la mesa y a pelearse. Tiraron las mesas, con los libros y apuntes… Todo el mundo se refugió en las escaleras y se pegó a las paredes. Los golpes volaban y le podían caer a cualquiera. Sirius se unió a la batalla y por parte de McKein se unió otro más.

Si dos ya habían hecho todo un estropicio, cuatro peleándose ya era algo parecido al fin del mundo. Bien mirado, el fin se lo habían puesto al estudio de todos los presentes y el que fuera el fin de la Sala Común no se podía descartar.

'JAMES!' – Gritó Lily enfurecida. – 'YA VALE!'

'Lily, no te oye.' – Le dijo Sam, pegada a la pared.

'QUIETOS YA!' – Anthea Landry se metió en medio e intentó separar a Sirius y al otro.

Fue una mala idea, porque justo en el momento en que el otro Gryffindor le iba a dar un puñetazo a Sirius, este lo esquivó agachándose y el puñetazo se lo llevó Anthea. La rubia cayó al suelo con las manos sobre la boca.

Se hizo un silencio aterrador. La pelea se detuvo. Acababan de golpear a la famosa Anthea Landry.

'TÚ CAPULLO!' – Axel Lance salió de la nada y le dio un puñetazo al otro Gryffindor.

Anthea Landry se levantó con el labio inferior hinchado y sangrando.

'_Levicorpus!_' – Lily embrujó a Axel y al otro muchacho. Los elevó en el techo y los separó. Miró a Anthea con miedo. – 'Cálmate¿si?'

Anthea respiró hondo y asintió.

'Se acabó el estudio en la Sala Común!' – Gritó Lily. – 'Es la hora de la cena, así que todos al Gran Comedor!'

Una semana de exámenes es más peligrosa de lo que parece.

Después de la cena los ánimos estaban más calmados. McKein se disculpó con Lily y el problema quedó resuelto.

'Hola Anthea.' – Axel Lance se sentó enfrente de Anthea. La chica repasaba por última vez aquella noche los apuntes, en la torre de Gryffindor. - ¿Cómo lo llevas?'

'¿Mi labio o el estudio?' – Bromeó la rubia.

'A ver…' – Axel le acarició con suavidad el labio inferior. Anthea se sintió enrojecer por primera vez en su vida y esto no se le escapó al muchacho. – 'Esta un poco hinchado.'

'Mañana estará bien.' – Replicó ella apartando su mano con una sonrisa. – '¿Por qué has saltado así de bestia cuando me han golpeado?'

'Pues…'

Anthea Landry lo observó con detenimiento mientras el chico se pensaba la respuesta. Axel Lance era un chico alto, corpulento, guapo, moreno de piel, de ojos azulados y de cabello dorado. Sin duda harían buena pareja, pues él era uno de los pocos chicos en Hogwarts que la pasaba de altura (cosa que para Anthea era muy importante). Además era buen chico, simpático, alegre, solidario y un poco bruto.

'Me gustas.' – Confesó Axel. – 'Tan fácil como eso.' – Se encogió de hombros.- 'Y me preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo a la salida de Hogsmeade la semana que viene.'

Las mejillas de Anthea no podían enrojecer más. El corazón, acelerado, quería salírsele del pecho. Sonrió llena de alegría y se habría lanzado por encima de la mesa para besarlo, si no fuera porque recordó que tenía una misión que cumplir. Su mirada se ensombreció y se le quebró la voz.

'Verás Axel…' – Anthea tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que su voz sonara como siempre. – 'No tenía pensado ir a Hogsmeade y lo siento, pero no iré.'

'¿Por qué?' – Axel arqueó las cejas.

'Es que como esa semana es el partido contra Ravenclaw quería practicar un poco.'

Anthea supo que aquella excusa había sonado muy pobre. Pero no pensaba rechazarle al chico que le gustaba una cita con un NO rotundo.

¿Te gusta Malfoy, Anthea?'

'No!' – Le respondió la rubia indignada. – 'Solo somos buenos amigos!'

'Pasas mucho tiempo con él.'

'No hay nada entre nosotros!' – Repitió nerviosa.

'¿Y yo no te gusto?' – Preguntó el chico, provocando que Anthea aún se pusiera más nerviosa.

'Ve…A ver…No…O se…si…es que…' – Balbuceó miles de palabras sin sentido.

'Piénsao¿vale?' – Le dijo Axel riendo mientras se levantaba. – 'Espero una respuesta.'

El cazador de Gryffindor se marchó con una sonrisa en los labios. Estaba seguro de que entre él y ella había algo más que una simple amistad o compañerismo de equipo. Cuando Anthea se ponía nerviosa y perdía esa seguridad en ella misma, era porque algo la afectaba. La había visto rechazar a miles de chicos y aceptar sus invitaciones a lo largo de los años, sin que mostrara ningún signo de inseguridad, sin que temblara. Con él hasta se había sonrojado! Y por eso Axel Lance sabía que había algo entre ellos, aunque no sabía porqué Anthea no le había correspondido abiertamente.

'_El Balcón de la Primavera!_'- Lily estiró los brazos y respiró el aroma a flores. Le encantaba el lugar.

'¿Bajamos?' – La invitó James, aunque él ya estaba con una pierna sobre la barandilla para saltar.

'¿Se puede?' – Lily asomó la cabeza y calculó la altura hasta el suelo de flores. No sería más de un metro y pico. – 'No parece mucha…JAMES!'

James ya había saltado y sonreía desde abajo. Lily rodó los ojos.

'Eres un irresponsable!'

'No te hagas la remolona y baja!'

Lily pasó sus piernas por la barandilla. James alzó los brazos, la agarró de la cintura y la cogió. No la dejó en el suelo, pues la besó y después le dio una vuelta.

'Bajame ya!' – Rió Lily mientras se agarraba fuerte a él.

James la dejó en el suelo y ambos pasearon por aquel campo de flores agarrados de la mano. Perdieron la noción del tiempo hablando, bromeando, jugando y riendo. Tras unas cuantas carreras sobre la hierba, tras un par de duelos con la magia en los que para enfado de Lily ganó James, se tumbaron sobre la hierba y dejaron sus túnicas a un lado.

'Lily… ¿te he dicho alguna vez que te quiero?'

'Pues yo creo que con esta última ya van más de quinientas en tres semanas.' – Respondió ella riendo. – 'Pero me encantaría escucharlo una vez más.'

James sonrió y tumbado de lado, se acercó más a Lily. Arrancó una margarita y la puso entre su pelo rojo como el fuego.

'Te amo.' - Lily pasó un brazo por su cintura y lo besó.

Y aquellas dos simples palabras volvieron a causar el mismo efecto en James, quien la abrazó con fuerza y la besó con amor. Pronto los besos se alargaron y la respiración se agitó. Los jerséis quedaron a un lado, y entre las camisas abiertas de los dos, las caricias recorrieron cada rincón de sus cuerpos. Las manos de Lily recorrían suavemente el torso de James, y así como en la enfermería, James volvía a sentirse en el cielo. James besó el cuello de Lily y en su camino hacia abajo fue dejando las huellas del delito.

'Te amo, Lily.' – Fueron las únicas palabras que le robaron el tiempo.

En el _Balcón del Verano,_ Sirius y Sam, haciendo honor al calor que sentían y sin cambiar la rutina de cada día, mantenían una acalorada discusión.

'¿Eres tonto?'

Habían bajado del balcón y se encontraban en la orilla de la playa.

'Te estaba tirando los tratos!'

'Darren me estaba ayudando con una cosa que no entendía!'

'Qué no!' – Sirius, sin camisa y descalzo sobre la arena, le dio una patada a su túnica enfadado. – 'Qué yo he usado esa técnica miles de veces!'

'Ya estamos con el estúpido Repertorio de Seducción de Sirius Black!' – Bufó Sam harta.

'Se le veía a kilómetros!'

'¿Y si lo estaba haciendo qué?' – Preguntó Sam. – '¿Qué importa?'

'Pues que…'

'No te voy a poner los cuernos¿sabes?' – Sam clavó su mirada en la de él. – 'No sé si tu lo harías, pero yo no soy así! Estoy contigo porque te quiero! Nadie más me importa!'

Sirius se sintió algo culpable, pero complacido por las palabras de Sam. La muchacha estaba metida en el mar. Su túnica y el jersey los había dejado en la arena, junto a los de Sirius. El agua le llegaba a las rodillas. Su falda, la camisa entre abierta y su pelo negro y ondulado bailaban con la brisa marina.

'Lo sé!' – Replicó Sirius adentrándose en el agua. – 'Es que…He oído cosas que me hacen temer!'

'¿Temer qué?' – Sam lo miró sin comprender. – '¿Otro ataque?'

'Que tienes a la mayoría de tíos de Hogwarts detrás tuyo!' – Espetó Sirius. – 'Que los pillo dándote repasos con las miradas, cuchicheando sobre lo buena que estas y me ponen enfermo!'

Sam rió y lo abrazó.

'Y encima vuelvo a la torre y pillo a Darren en pleno ataque!'

'Pero que tontorrón eres.'

'Esto es nuevo para mí.' – Murmuró Sirius avergonzado. – 'Y me da vergüenza admitir que tengo miedo de que me dejes por otro imbécil.'

'Solo me gustas tú.' – Sam lo besó. – 'Solo te quiero a ti.' – Lo besó otra vez. – 'Solo te amo a ti.' – Lo miró sonriente. – '¿Queda claro?'

'Como el agua del mar.' – Respondió Sirius sonriente.

'Pues no vuelvas a dudar.'

'Prometido, princesa.' – Pasó sus manos por su cintura y la besó.

'Oye Sirius, la semana que viene es San Valentín.'

'¿Es una indirecta?' – Sirius arqueó una ceja.

'Más bien es una directa.'

'Ya tengo algo planeado, pero no pienso decirte nada.'

'Venga ya!' – Sam lo golpeó suavemente en el pecho. – 'Dímelo!'

Black negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

'¿No me lo dices?' – Sam se separó de él y fingió enfadarse.

'No.'

'Pues toma esta!' – Y dándole una patada al agua empapó a Sirius.

Sirius se cogió la camisa mojada con asco y miró a su chica con fingido enfado.

'¿Esas tenemos?'

Sam estalló en carcajadas y empezó a correr hacia la playa. Sirius la persiguió hasta la arena, la cogió en brazos como siempre lo hacía y se metió con ella en el agua, hasta que le llegó a la cintura.

'Y ahora…' – Murmuró saboreando la venganza.

'No te atrevas.' – Sam le había leído las intenciones.

'Al agua.'- La dejó caer.

¡CHOF!

Sam se puso de pie en el agua y fue a golpear a su chico. Pero al ver que este no la miraba a la cara precisamente, siguió su mirada y se percató de que se le transparentaba le sujetador negro bajo la camisa blanca.

'Serás idiota!' – Gritó al tiempo que se tapaba y se agachaba en el agua. – 'Eres un puerco!'

'Soy pícaro y astuto.' – Le replicó él sonriendo. – 'Además, que más da si soy tu novio.'

Se agachó en el agua junto a ella y la abrazó. Sam pasó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y se sentó sobre sus rodillas.

'Te la devolveré.' – Musitó Sam tras besarlo con furia.

'Te quiero.' – Fue la única respuesta de Sirius, antes pegar sus labios a los de Sam.

Por la noche, mientras las chicas se ponían sus pijamas para irse a dormir:

'Axel me ha dicho que le gusto.'

Sam se reincorporó en su cama y miró a la rubia. Lily, que se estaba poniendo el pijama se detuvo y sonrió. Kaienne saltó a la cama de Anthea con una sonrisa inmensa.

'Pefecto!' – Le dijo Kaienne abrazándola. – '¿Le habrás dicho que a ti también te gusta él, no?'

'No.' – Murmuró apenada Anthea. – 'No puedo.'

'¿Cómo que no puedes?' – Preguntó extrañada la morena de ojos verdes. – '¿Te da vergüenza?'

'No es eso…' – Suspiró Anthea.

Sam y Lily intercambiaron una mirada, y finalmente la prefecta se dirigió a Anthea.

'No puedes sacrificar tus sentimientos por eso.' – Lily se refería a la misión. – 'Sería injusto para ti.'

'Pero es la única manera de acercarnos a ellos.'

'Pero no podemos dejar que tú te fastidies y que sufras.' – Sam salió de su cama y se puso en cuclillas frente a Anyhea. – 'Dile a Axel que a ti también te gusta.'

'Pero…'

'Explícale todo.' – Lily la miró con cariño. – 'Tampoco quiero que te delates, pero un amor a escondidas si Axel lo entiende será perfecto, pues tú estarás feliz y la misión no se verá afectada.'

'¿Y creéis que lo entenderá?'

'Axel es muy comprensivo.' – La animó Sam. – 'En el equipo cuando alguien hace algo mal o no le sale, nunca se enfada y siempre esta dispuesto a ayudar.'

'Explícale lo que ocurre.' – Lily sonrió. – 'Lo entenderá.'

'Gracias chicas.' – Anthea sonrió divertida. – '¿Es eso un chupetón, Lily?'

'No! Son dos!' – Exclamó Sam abalanzándose sobre la pelirroja y tirándola sobre la cama. – 'Mira y aquí otro!'

'Menudo anochecer has pasado con James¿eh?' – Le dijo Sam riendo. Por su parte, Lily reía a carcajada limpia.

En la habitación de los Merodeadores, el pobre Remus Lupin estaba siendo sometido a un interrogatorio.

'¿Una Ravenclaw, eh?' – James se paseaba de un lado a otro con las manos cogidas detrás de la espalda.

'Sabiduría e inteligencia.' – Sirius, sentado al lado de Remus, en la cama sonrió pícaramente. – '¿Con quién si no alguien de esa casa podría estar liado Lunático?'

'Mañana tenemos dos exámenes, chicos, hay que dormir para poder rendir.'

'No quieras escaquearte!' – James se sentó al otro lado de Remus. – '¿Nombre?'

'Ió Keith.'

'¿Curso?' – Preguntó Peter.

'Quinto!' – Gritó Remus harto de tantas preguntas.

Agarró su almohada y dándole varios golpes a Sirius y a James los sacó de su cama.

'A dormir!'

Los tres muchachos miraron a Lunático haciéndose los dolidos.

'Vuestras caras de pena no sirven conmigo.'

'Tiene peor genio que en una noche de luna llena.' – Espetó Sirius.

Remus entrecerró los ojos y sacó su varita.

'¿Qué has dicho, Canuto?' – Había tocado la fibra sensible de Remus.

'Que nos vamos a dormir que hoy no es luna llena.' – Aclaró James.

'Vale.'- Remus se giró pensando que por aquella noche ya habían acabado los jaleos, pero una almohada le fue estampada en la nuca. El licántropo se giró enfurecido.

James y Sirius señalaban a Peter, quien se encontraba sin almohada y bostezaba en su cama sin darse cuenta de que sus amigos pretendían echarle a él la culpa.

'¿Pretendeis que crea que ha sido Colagusano?' – Inquirió Remus, clavando su mirada ambarina en la de los dos morenos.

'Eh!' – Gritó Peter. – '¿Y mi almohada?'

Remus sonrió y los apuntó con la varita.

'No Lunático!' – Sirius lo miró seriamente.

'Compórtate que eres prefecto!' – Añadió James.

'_Levicorpus._'

James y Sirius quedaron suspendidos en el aire. Remus, sin dejar de apuntarlos con su varita se metió en su cama.

'Lunático, bájanos!'

'Buenas noches…'

'LUNÁTICO!' – Gritaron los dos morenos a la vez.

Remus rió y dejó de apuntarlos. Al momento James y Sirius cayeron sobre sus camas.

'Como te pasas…'

'Mal amigo…'

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

**Un besazo enorme para todas!**

**Eneida**


	27. Chapter 27

_**XXVII**_

Los alumnos de sexto curso de Gryffindor estaban haciendo su examen de Herbología junto a los de la casa de Huffelpuff. Colocados en pupitres individuales a lo largo de la inmensa aula, los jóvenes respondían y redactaban su examen. El silencio tan solo lo rompía el sonido de montones de plumas escribiendo sobre los pergaminos.

Lily estaba acabando de repasar su redacción de 100 cm. cuando un diminuto avión de papel chocó contra su frente. La prefecta levantó la cabeza, aquel truco lo utilizaba siempre James para hablarle en clase. Pero James estaba demasiado alejado de ella y miraba al techo con las manos cruzadas tras la nuca, además no podía haber sido él puesto que estaba demasiado cerca de la profesora Sprout. La prefecta abrió el papel y al momento supo quien era el autor.

'_Evans, chívame la 4.D!_'

'_Black, tienes un morro impresionante¿Como te atreves a molestarme?_'

'_Se lo preguntaría a Lunático, pero tiene a Sprout delante!_'

'_Estudiar es lo que tendrías que haber hecho en vez de embrujar la biblioteca!'_

'_Dímelo y te dejo en paz.'_

'_No pienso decírtelo.'_

La prefecta arrugó el papel y lo lanzó al suelo. Volvió a sumirse en su redacción sobre la plantación, cultivo, recolecta y uso de la _Dracaena_, pero otro diminuto avión de papel le golpeó al frente. Enfadada lo arrugó y lo volvió a lanzar. Segundos más tarde diez diminutos aviones de papel cayeron en su mesa.

'¿_Eres idiota o qué, Black?'_- Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

'_Solo tienes que decírmelo y te dejaré seguir con tu examen.'_

'_Pedazo de burro, si no fuera por que eres el novio de mi mejor amiga y el mejor amigo de mi novio, ahora mismo te convertiría en una babosa de por vida!'_

'_Estoy esperando la respuesta, Evans. Yo tampoco quiero perder el tiempo, tengo un examen que hacer.'_

'_Estúpido, es la flor de Eldeweis.'_

'_Gracias.'_

Lily arrugó el papel con rabia y lo tiró a al suelo. Respiró profundamente y siguió con su examen. Se iba a poner a escribir de nuevo cuando otro difunto avión le dio en la frente. No lo soportó más.

'SIRIUS BLACK, DÉJAME EN PAZ!'

Sprout y los demás jóvenes levantaron la cabeza y miraron a la pelirroja. Remus y James dirigieron una mirada asesina a su amigo Sirius.

'Lo siento, profesora Sprout.' – Murmuró la prefecta, avergonzada por haber molestado a sus compañeros. – 'No era mi intención…'

'Tranquila señorita Evans.' – Sprout miró con severidad a Sirius. – 'Señor Black coja su examen y siéntese aquí delante.'

Sirius Black le lanzó una mirada de reproche a la pelirroja, cogió su examen, su pluma y tintero y se cambio de sitio, para agradecimiento de Lily.

La prefecta pudo terminar su examen sin más interrupciones.

Todo parecía marchar medianamente bien aquella mañana, pero en el cambio de clases se produjo una pequeña confrontación.

'Solo falta Transformaciones y habremos acabado esta pesadilla!' – Sam abrazó a su novio y Sirius le plantó un beso en los labios.

Se escucharon todo tipos de comentarios y cuchicheos entre los alumnos que había en aquel pasillo. Todo el mundo prestaba atención al grupo de los Merodeadores.

'Je…' – James sonrió. – 'Ahora si que van a flipar.'

Lily que venía hablando con Anthea unos pasos tras él, vio girarse a James con una sonrisa picarona. Le iba a preguntar que estaba tramando, cuando el chico la cogió por sorpresa y la besó apasionadamente.

En el pasillo todo el mundo se quedó de piedra y el silencio se hizo.

'JAMES POTTER!' – Lily lo separó de un empujón. – 'No hagas esto cuando hay tanta gente!' – La cara de Lily tenía el mismo color que su cabello.

El grupo de los Merodeadores y compañía estalló en carcajadas, tanto por la reacción de Lily, como por el murmullo ensordecedor que inundó Hogwarts, sobre como había sido el beso de Lily y James.

'Eh, chicos…' – Peter le dio un codazo a Sirius.

'¿Qué pasa?'

'Mira quienes vienen por ahí.'

Mientras los Merodeadores aún reían por lo ocurrido se produjo un extraño fenómeno en el pasillo de Hogwarts. De repente, el pasillo fue quedando en silencio y los alumnos de cursos inferiores se pegaron a las paredes y despejaron el pasillo para los Slytherins de sexto. Lucius Malfoy, Nick Devoir, Severus Snape y todo el grupito de serpientes que los seguía y que caminaban por el medio del pasillo sin respetar a nadie, se hicieron los dueños de el.

'Chicos me alejo de vosotros…' – Anthea se apresuró a marcharse para evitar que los Slytherins la vieran con los Merodeadores, Lily y Sam. Si la veían con ellos tendría problemas con la misión.

Lucius Malfoy le dio un empujón a un crío de primero al pasar por su lado y lo tiró al suelo. Sirius se adelantó y levantó al niño.

'¿Estas bien chico?' – Le revolvió el pelo y le sonrió. – 'Es que tenemos una Veela en Hogwarts que se cree la reina.'

Los jóvenes murmuraron asombrados por el atrevimiento de Sirius.

'¿Cómo te va la vida, Sirius?' – Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa. – 'Se vive bien siendo la oveja negra de la familia?'

'No se de que familia me hablas.' – Sirius lo miró a los ojos. – '¿Cómo te va la vida a ti con los dementes de tus padres?'

Malfoy sacó su varita y apuntó a Sirius en el pecho. Tras el Gryffidnor, James, Remus, Sam, Lily y Peter sacaron sus varitas. Los Slyhterins los imitaron.

Se hizo un silencio aterrador en el pasillo.

'Quieto ahí Malfoy.' – James avanzó hasta él con la varita en alto.- 'Puedes acabar muy mal.'

'Preocupate por que no le pase nada a la sangresucia, Potter.' – Devoir sonrió maliciosamente. – 'He oído que casi pierde la vida.'

'Hijo de…'

'Tranquilo James, se cree mejor por tener la sangre limpia…' – Lily se puso a su lado y le apretó la mano que el chico tenía libre. – '…y luego no es capaz de vencerme en un duelo de clase.'

'¿Ha hablado alguien?' – Preguntó Devoir, haciendo que los Slyhterins rieran.

'La poción hecha a base de nabos albinos va bien para la sordera, Devoir.' – Remus levantó las cejas. – 'Slhugorn podría prepararte un poco.'

'Si se lavara las orejas se solucionaría el problema.' – Añadió Sirius. – 'Uf…desde aquí puedo verle la cera, menudos tapones se te han formado.' – Sirius lo miró apenado. – 'Así que si mamá no lo dice, no nos lavamos las orejas¿eh? Tendré que escribirle a Olimpia.'

'¿Quieres morir Sirius?' – Preguntó Devoir, completamente fuera de sí.

'¿Y que tal si te mueres tú, Nick?' – Sam murmuró un conjuro en la punta de su varita y lo apuntó. – 'Ya sabes que te debo una muy grande por ser una traidora… ¿Lo recuerdas?'

Los ojos de Nick se clavaron en los suyos.

'_Avada k…_' – Empezó a pronunciar Sam.

'Sam!' – Remus le abajó la varita. – 'Controlate.'

El profesor Fltwick salió de su aula.

'¿Qué pasa aquí?' – Preguntó en voz alta al ver a todos los alumnos parados. – 'A clase todo el mundo!'

Los jóvenes de Gryffindor y Slyhterin guardaron las varitas. Al cruzarse los golpes hombro contra hombro no faltaron.

'Ni la mires, ni la toques.' – James chocó su hombro contra el de Snape y lo tiró al suelo. – 'Si lo haces, imagínate lo que te ocurrirá.'

Dos horas más tarde los jóvenes de Gryffindor se enfrentaban a su examen de Transformaciones. La profesora McGonagall había decidido hacer el examen oral y práctico, de manera que todos los muchachos esperaban sentados en su sitio habitual a ser llamados por lista.

'Ayrton, Gina.' – Llamó McGonagall.

La chica se levantó y caminó hasta la mesa de la profesora. Una vez allí, McGonagall le hizo una pregunta que no supo responder y tras esperar un minuto, McGonagall escribió algo en su libreta y le propuso transformar una copa en un canario. Gina consiguió que a la copa le salieran plumas y después de que McGonagall le diera permiso para marcharse volvió a su sitio con los ojos llorosos. Sabía que estaba suspendida.

'Background, Allan.'

Lily escuchaba atenta todas las preguntas que McGonagall formulaba y las respondía en voz baja.

'¿Cómo puedes saberlo todo?' – Susurró Sam, mirando a su amiga con incredulidad. – 'Es imposible!'

'Todas las preguntas que McGonagall está haciendo las ha hecho en clase.' – Lily frunció el ceño. – 'Tu también deberías poder responderlas.'

'Sí claro.' – Respondió Sam. – 'Ya quisiera tener tu cabecita…'

'Allan acaba de realizar mal el movimiento.' – Informó Lily.

Segundos después, Allan pasaba por su lado con un semblante extremadamente serio.

'Black, Sirius.' – Los murmullos habían estallado con la simple palabra Black.- 'Silencio por favor!'

El guapo de Gryffindor se levantó con elegancia y tras chocar la mano a James como siempre solía hacer, caminó a través de las mesas vestido con su encantadora sonrisa.

'¿Le he dicho cuan hermosa está hoy, profesora?'

'Sirius cállese y limítese a hacer el examen.'

'Estoy a sus ordenes.' – Sirius hizo una reverencia. – 'Adelante con la pregunta.'

Sam lo miró con odio. Su amado Sirius Black, no había estudiado nada y tampoco había practicado nada del examen. Aún así lo hizo todo casi perfecto y arrancó un murmullo de asombro de las chicas de su casa. Al regresar el muchacho le sonrió con su hermosa sonrisa. Sam le sacó la lengua.

'Maldito innatismo…' – Murmuró asqueada la morena. – 'Sirius, Remus, James y Lily…Luego dicen que la sangre limpia sirve de algo. Estúpida creencia, si fuera cierto yo no sería penosa en Transformaciones…'

'Evans, Lilyanne.'

Lily se levantó inmediatamente.

'Suerte Lily.'

'Gracias.' – Le guiñó un ojo a su amiga y se dirigió a la mesa de la profesora.

'Adelante pelirroja!' – Gritó la voz de James. – 'Te quiero!'

'Señor Potter.' – McGonagall lo miró por encima de sus gafas. – 'Le agradecería que guardara silencio y le mostrara su afecto a la señorita Evans, fuera de clase.'

'Lo tendré presente para el próximo examen.'

'Bien Lily…' – La profesora formuló su pregunta.

Peter le dio un codazo a James.

'¿Crees que responderá bien?'

'No tengo ninguna duda.'

'Perfecto Señorita Lily.' – McGonagall sonrió orgullosa. – '¿Podría ahora transformar esta copa en un canario?'

Lily asintió, apuntó con su varita la copa y realizó un elegante movimiento. Un rayo de luz impactó en la copa y al instante un canario revoloteó por el aula y finalmente se marchó volando por la ventana. McGonagall rió y le dijo que regresara a su sitio.

La profesora continuó llamando a sus alumnos. Sam realizó bien su transformación, pero no pudo responder a la pregunta teórica, se notó demasiado que se lo estaba inventando. A Anthea los nervios le jugaron una mala pasada y su copa se quedó a medio camino de convertirse en un ratón, pues continuó teniendo una larga cola que se movía. Remus obtuvo así como Lily la máxima nota.

'Potter, James.' – Otra vez un murmullo ensordecedor inundó el aula.

'¿Como puede ser que sigan perdiendo el culo por Sirius y James?' – Se preguntó en voz alta Sam. Lily se limitó a encogerse de hombros, no le importaba demasiado.

El chico se levantó de un brinco, al pasar por al lado de Lily no se reprimió de darle un beso en la mejilla y después de realizar perfectamente el examen y obtener junto a Remus y Lily la máxima nota, saludó a los demás de la clase con una reverencia y empezó a lanzar besos al aire.

'Fanfarrón egocéntrico.' – Lily suspiró. – 'No tiene remedio…'

Tan solo el pobre Peter suspendió.

Por fin aquella horrorosa semana había terminado y se acercaba una fecha muy especial para todos los enamorados: San Valentín. Aquel maravilloso 14 de Febrero… Aquel primer San Valentín de Lily y James.

Anthea Landry, vestida con la ropa de entrenar y con su escoba apoyada sobre el hombro, cruzaba el recibidor de Hogwarts para dirigirse al campo de quidditch.

'¿Qué tal Landry?' – Devoir se la cruzó en las escaleras.

'Hola Devoir.' – Anthea se detuvo y le sonrió. – '¿Estabas fuera de la escuela con el frío que hace?'

'Sí.' – Se limitó a responder Devoir. – 'He oído que mañana no vas con Lucius a Hogsmeade.' – Sonrió con superficialidad. – 'Pensaba que te gustaba.'

'No te lo niego.' – Mintió Anthea poniendo una sonrisita tonta, con la que pretendía hacer ver que Malfoy le gustaba. – 'Pero quiero entrenar para el partido contra Ravenclaw. He hablado con Lucius y lo ha entendido.'

Devoir y Anthea se miraron fijamente a los ojos y se sonrieron falsamente.

'Sé que no eres tonta.'

'Gracias, Devoir.'

'No me fío nada de ti.'

'Ya lo había notado.' – Respondió Anthea sin quitar aquella falsa sonrisa. – 'Pero no se porqué te caigo tan mal.'

'Soy desconfiado, eso es todo.'

'¿Y como puedo cambiar esa opinión que tienes sobre mí?'

Devoir sonrió, pasó por su lado rozándola y le susurró al oído:

'Deberías demostrarme que eres leal.'

Anthea acercó sus labios al oído del chico.

'¿Leal a qué?' – Preguntó con voz seductora.

'A tu sangre.' – El Slyhterin prosiguió con su camino.

Anthea sonrió orgullosa de ella misma, estaba consiguiendo que Devoir le permitiera rozar las puertas de los Sangre Pura. La muchacha sabía que efecto causaba ella en los hombres. Ni el mismo Devoir, quien siempre presumía de inteligencia, se le podía resistir si usaba todas sus armas de seducción.

'Cuando quieras te lo demuestro.'

Devoir se detuvo en la escalera, se giró y con aquella voz grave la advirtió:

'No estoy bromeando, Landry.'

'Yo tampoco.' – Anthea se giró y mirándolo por encima del hombro, sonriendo con superficialidad añadió: - 'Llámame cuando quieras que te lo demuestre.'

Dejando al Slytherin Nick Devoir meditando sobre su desafío, salió de la escuela, saboreando en su interior el comienzo del triunfo y la venganza.

Al mismo tiempo, en otro lugar del castillo, un grupo de chicas de quinto de Ravenclaw salían de su examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

'Menos mal que te tenía al lado Ió…' – Le dijo una chica a otra que tenía un aspecto aniñado. – 'Si no, fijo que suspendo…'

'La próxima vez no te pienso chivar todo, aunque seas mi prima, Cloe.' – Le respondió la muchacha.

Remus Lupin la observaba apoyado en la columna de enfrente. Sonreía con ternura al escuchar su dulce voz y al verla gesticular con ese aire enfadado, que aún la hacía más bonita. Ella aún no se había percatado de su presencia, pero a su prima y a sus amigas no se les escapó. Un chico alto, guapo, de cabello castaño, sonrisa tierna y mirada de ámbar solo podía ser Remus Lupin de Gryffindor.

'Ió!' – Cloe le dio un codazo a su prima. – 'Creo que ha venido a buscarte el buenorro de Lupin.'

La chica abrió la boca sorprendida y les dijo algo a sus amigas antes de ir a encontrarse con el chico. Ió Keith era una Ravenclaw de quinto, pequeña y bajita, de ojos grandes, saltones y azules como el cielo y de cabellos largos dorados. Tenía una sonrisa encantadora.

'Hola Remus!' – Ió sonrió y se puso colorada al instante. – 'Acabo de salir de mi examen y me ha ido genial!'

'Te dije que te iría bien.' – Remus le correspondió la sonrisa.

'Teniendo semejante profesor.' – Rió Ió. – '¿Qué haces aquí?'

'He venido a buscarte.' – Remus se agachó y la besó en la mejilla. – '¿Tienes planes para mañana?'

'Tenía planeado ir a Hogsmeade como todo el mundo.' – Respondió la Ravenclaw.

'¿Te gustaría que fuésemos juntos?'

'¿Mañana?' – Preguntó Ió dando un saltito.

'Sí.' – Asintió el prefecto.

'¿En el día de San Valentín?' – Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

'¿Lo pasarías conmigo?' – Preguntó riendo el licántropo.

Ió Keith dejó caer sus cosas y lo abrazó de un salto. Remus le acarició el cabello con ternura, le encantaba la inocencia de aquella muchacha.

Anthea llegó al campo, pasó por el vestuario para refrescarse un poco la cara y después salió al césped. Sus compañeros aún estaban en tierra. Tumbados sobre la hierba, mirando el atardecer en el cielo, escuchaban atentos la conversación de Sam y de James.

'¿Qué pasa?'

'Shhht!' – Lyn Swan la acalló y le señaló con un golpe de cabeza hacia arriba.

Volando sobre la escoba, uno frente al otro, James y Sam discutían.

'Sam le ha dicho que quiere volver.' – Darren, sentado con las piernas cruzadas miraba a la morena. – 'Dice que ya esta recuperada.'

'Lo está.' – Aseguró Anthea. – 'La semana pasada estuve practicando pases con ella.'

'¿Ya no le duele el hombro?' – Brandon sonrió esperanzado.

'Incluso me placó con el hombro que tenía mal.' – Murmuró la rubia con enfado. – 'Es una burra jugando…'

'Como otra que conozco.' – Bromeó Axel.

'No te pases un pelo, Axel.' – Lo advirtió la rubia. – 'Luego te quejas por que te golpean las bludgers.'

'Encima que te digo que me gustas….' – Axel sonrió al ver como Anthea se sonrojaba. – 'Deberías tratarme con más cariño.'

'Menudo rollito os traéis vosotros dos¿eh?' – Lyn miró picaronamente a Anthea. – '¿Tenemos nueva pareja en el equipo?'

Anthea se sonrojó hasta las orejas, por suerte James y Sam descendieron hasta ellos y le evitaron responder a aquella pregunta.

'Chicos…' – Empezó a anunciar James.

'HE VUELTO!' – Se le adelantó Sam. – 'JUGARÉ CONTRA RAVENCLAW!'

'Tú!' – James la placó. – 'Que aunque hayas vuelto, sigo siendo yo el capitán y las noticias las doy yo!'

'Bah…' – Sam se encogió de hombros y se dejó abrazar por sus compañeros de equipo.

De nuevo juntos, con el equipo al completo, se sentían capaces de ganar a Ravenclaw, de poder con todo.

Una vez hubo acabado el entreno, la mayor parte de ellos volvieron al castillo. Axel se iba a marchar junto a su hermano, pero Anthea, plantada en la puerta del vestuario le dijo:

'Tengo la respuesta.'

'Mejor os dejo a solas.' – Darren salió y cerró la puerta del vestuario.

'¿Ya te has decidido?' – Axel arqueó las cejas y la miró fijamente.

'Mi decisión estaba tomada hace mucho tiempo.' – Anthea se apoyó en la puerta. – 'Pero las cosas no son fáciles.'

'Tan solo es un sí o un no.' – Axel se sentó en el banco de madera del vestuario y dejó su escoba. – '¿Qué tiene eso de difícil?'

'¿Puedo confiar en ti?'

'Parece un asunto de vida o muerte!' – Bromeó Axel.

'Lo es.'

Anthea Landry se sentó a su lado y le relató todo. Toda la historia, todo sobre Tom Riddel, todo sobre la guerra, todo sobre los Sangre Pura y la misión.

'¿Axel?' – Le preguntó Anthea cuando vio que este estaba completamente callado.

'Es un problema impresionante…' – El muchacho se revolvió el pelo y suspiró. – 'Había escuchado rumores sobre que estaban mal las cosas, pero no me imaginaba que fuera para tanto…' – Meneó la cabeza. – 'Y el ataque a Lily y a Sam fue debido a eso…'

'Por eso debo infiltrarme, para ser una espía y evitar más ataques o una muerte…'

'¿Y porqué eres tú la espía?'

'Tengo un apellido poderoso, una belleza que atrae y la sangre limpia. Todo eso interesa mucho a los Sangre Pura…' – Anthea puso su mano sobre la de él y lo miró. – 'Por el bien de todos debo aparentar estar en el bando de Riddlel y por eso debo cumplir la misión.'

'O sea que lo nuestro no puede ser…' – Axel suspiró fastidiado.

'Puede ser.' – Anthea lo miró con dulzura. – 'Si estas dispuesto a tener un amor a escondidas es posible.'

Axel la miró.

'Sé que es duro…' – Anthea se levantó para marcharse. – 'Piensalo y dame una respuesta.'

La mano de Axel agarró la suya. Anthea se puso cara a cara con Axel, quien se había levantado.

'Quizas sufra llevándolo a escondidas…' – Levantó suavemente la barbilla de Anthea. – 'Pero sufriría más si no pudiera tenerte.'

'Axel…'

'Llevo años viéndote como algo imposible, sintiendo envidia de todos aquellos que estuvieron contigo, intentando pensar en ti solo como una compañera de equipo...' – Axel acercó sus labios a los suyos. – 'Ahora que se me ha dado esta oportunidad no pienso dejarte ir. Te quiero.'

Anthea cerró los ojos y besó los labios de Axel.

Aquel tan solo fue el primer beso de su escondido amor.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Besos y besos!!! MUAAAACK!**

**Muchísimas gracias x los reviews, me hizo mucha ilusión llegar a los 100!!!**

**Espero q lo hayais difrutado!**

**Eneida**


	28. Chapter 28

_**XXVIII**_

Un rayo de luz se filtró por las cortinas entreabiertas de la ventana del dormitorio de Lily, Sam, Anthea y Kaienne.

El calendario que tenían las chicas en la habitación marcaba un día muy esperado por los enamorados: 14 de febrero.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió suavemente, sin hacer el menor ruido. Una silueta caminó de puntillas, dejó algo sobre uno de los escritorios y descorrió la cortina de la habitación con cuidado. No quería estropear la sorpresa. Echó una mirada rápida a las chicas para comprobar que seguían dormidas y se sonrió: ahí seguían, durmiendo como marmotas. Recogió lo que había dejado sobre la mesa y se sentó en la cama de una de ellas.

'Feliz San Valentín…' – Susurró mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. – '…Lily.'

La pelirroja abrió los ojos con dificultad. Sus labios se entreabrieron por la sorpresa. James Potter la había despertado y sostenía un inmenso ramo de rosas rojas.

'James!' – Se reincorporó en la cama. – 'Qu…'

James no la dejó hablar, la besó en los labios y le tendió el gigantesco ramo de rosas con una sonrisa. Lily se tapó la boca con las manos y sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas.

'Para la más hermosa, la flor más hermosa.' – Le dijo James, con un brillo en los ojos.

Lily cogió el ramo, cerró los ojos, se las acercó al rostro y se dejó embriagar por aquel maravilloso perfume. El aroma de las rosas le recordó los ratos pasado junto a James en el _Balcón de la Primavera._

'Eres un cielo!' – Dejó el ramo a un lado y lo abrazó con fuerza. – 'Eres…lo mejor que me podía pasar, James!'

James la abrazó ilusionado. Lily lo abrazaba con fuerza y le sonreía emocionada, contenta. Por primera vez en San Valentín, el chico de ojos cafés había recibido un regalo que no tenía precio: la sonrisa de Lily.

'Te quiero, te quiero!' – La prefecta lo besó una y otra vez. – 'James, ha sido un detalle precioso.'

Ella lo miró a la cara y volvió a besarlo, Lily no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquella sonrisa de felicidad en James. James incluso se había sonrojado, algo muy poco frecuente en él.

'Oooohhh!!!!!!!!' – Kaienne sonreía emocionada. – 'Que mono, James!'

Las otras tres chicas se habían despertado con el escándalo que había armado Lily.

'Que suerte tienes, Lily…' – Anthea se levantó y cogió el ramo de rosas para olerlas. – 'James, todos los hombres tendrían que ser como tú.'

'Menudo romanticón estas hecho!' – Sam le dio una palmada en el hombro.

'Anthea, mira!' – Kaienne le señaló su escritorio. – 'Tú también tienes un par de regalos.'

Anthea se giró. Sobre su escritorio había dos paquetes, uno grande y otro diminuto con una nota. Los iba a abrir, pero la voz de Thomas resonó en la torre. El chico llamaba a Kaienne.

'Baja y dile a tu novio que no pegue esos berridos a estas horas!' – Bromeó James, quien tenía abrazada a Lily.

Kaienne se levantó de su cama de un salto.

'Luego me enseñas lo que es!' – Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa enorme. – 'Feliz San Valentín a todos!'

Anthea caminó hasta su escritorio, cogió los dos regalos y los miró con curiosidad. Cada año recibía montones de regalos, pero normalmente se lo daban los muchachos cuando la veían en el Gran Comedor. Pero aquel año dos presentes se habían colado en su habitación. Miró al escritorio de Sam y vio que la morena no tenía ninguno.

'¿Sam, tú no tienes?' – Preguntó extrañada la rubia.

Sam rebuscó por su cama, su escritorio y armario, pero la búsqueda fue en vano, pues no encontró nada.

'Yo no se nada.' – Se defendió James cuando Sam lo miró inquisitivamente. –'Preguntale a Sirius, que es el responsable.'

'Es imposible que lo haya olvidado porque me dijo que tenía algo preparado.' – Sam se sentó en su cama y se cruzó de brazos. Lanzó una mirada furibunda a James. – 'Porque no se le ha olvidado¿verdad que no?'

'Ya te he dicho que no tengo ni idea.' – Le respondió James.

'Si vosotros lo planeáis todo juntos.' – Lily lo miró de reojo.

'Que no!' – Respondió James indignado. – 'Que las cursiladas así las prepara cada uno por su cuenta!'

'Ya…' – Lily se dirigió a la rubia. – 'Bueno Anthea, ábrelos y dinos quienes son!'

Anthea se sentó en su cama y cogió el paquete más grande. El papel de regalo era rosa claro con un lazo plateado, tenía una pequeña nota en la que decía: _Para la magnífica Anthea Landry, Lucius Malfoy._

'Puaj…' – Anthea les enseñó la nota, desilusionada. – 'Es de Malfoy…'

'Harías bien en quemarlo.' – James sacó su varita y Lily se la quitó al momento. –'Seguro que está infectado, o tiene alguna maldición o bueno que más da, si es de la Veela da asco.' – Frunció el ceño y miró a Lily. – '¿Tu no habrás recibido nada del pelograsiento¿no?'

'James...' – El tono de la pelirroja sonó cansado.

'O del Capitán de Ravenclaw.' – Sam sonrió al ver que James se ofuscaba aún más. – 'Últimamente ronda mucho a Lily, James.'

'¿QUÉ?'

'Sam no digas tonterías!' – Agarró a James y lo sentó en la cama. – 'Y tú no le hagas caso¿No ves que esta enfadada porque no le dices lo que Sirius trama?'

'Bueno igualmente tenía pensado ponerlo en su sitio, mañana en el partido.'

'James!'

Mientras sus tres amigos estaban enfrascados en aquella absurda conversación, Anthea abrió el paquete de Malfoy: Bombones.

'Que original…' – Pensó Anthea.

Anthea dejó los bombones a un lado, cogió el diminuto paquete y lo puso sobre la palma de su mano para estudiarlo detenidamente. Tenía el papel de regalo de color granate y dorado.

'Gryffindor…' – Murmuró pensativa. Al momento la imagen de Axel le vino a la mente. – 'No puede ser…'

Cogió la nota y la leyó con ansia.

_Para que no lo olvides nunca…_

_Pues aunque no te pueda besar cada día delante de todos, aunque no le pueda gritar al mundo que te amo, debes saberlo: Te quiero._

No ponía nombre… Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

'Anthea…' – Lily se levantó y la abrazó. – '¿Es de él?'

'Sí…' – Se secó las lagrimas y le enseñó la nota. - 'Tal y como dijisteis lo entendió.'

'¿Ayer fue?' – Preguntó Sam emocionada.

'Ayer.'

'Esto, no quiero romper este sentimentalismo.' – Espetó James. – 'Pero no me entero de nada.'

Lily y Sam lo fulminaron con la mirada.

'James, amor…' – Le dijo Lily con cariño mientras iba hacia él. – 'Ve y dile a tu amigo Sirius que su novia Sam quiere su regalo.'

'Me echas de aquí!' – Gritó James indignado. – 'Encima que…'

'Te amo!' – Le puso carita de niña buena.

'No se arregla con eso, Lily!'

'Yo creo que sí.' – Le plantó un beso en los labios, lo sacó de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

'Lo manejas como quieres.' – Sam rió. – 'Que fuerte…'

Lily se encogió de hombros y volvió al lado de Anthea. Sam se sentó frente a ellas. Anthea miraba el paquete con una sonrisita dulce.

'Venga ábrelo!' – La instó Sam.

Anthea rasgó el papel y apareció una diminuta cajita de madera. La abrió con cuidado. Las tres dejaron escapar un gritito de asombro. Anthea cogió lo que había en su interior y lo sacó de la cajita. Una fina cadena dorada con un corazón dorado.

El castillo de Hogwarts estaba decorado con miles de corazones aquel día. Los alumnos repartían regalos, tarjetas…y las parejas se mostraban mucho más acarameladas. Después del desayuno, los jóvenes de Hogwarts marcharon hacia Hogsmeade en los carruajes. Era un bonito día de febrero, con un sol que irradiaba calor y energía.

Alice Shackelbot bajó del carruaje de un salto. Se estirazó y respiró profundamente. Alguien le tapó los ojos desde atrás y le susurró al oído:

'Feliz San Valentín.'

Alice apartó aquellas manos y se giró con una sonrisa.

'Feliz San Valentín, Frank!'

Empezaron a besarse y para fastidio de los dos enamorados alguien empezó a silbar y a gritar.

'Parejitaaaa!'

'Frank que la dejas sin aire!'

Frank Longbottom abrió los ojos, conocía muy bien aquellas voces aunque no eran tan agudas como las recordaba.

'No puede ser…' – Levantó la cabeza fastidiado y miró a los que habían sido su peor pesadilla en sus años de prefecto y Premio Anual.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Petigrew lo saludaron con exagerado entusiasmo mientras se acercaban a Alice y a él.

'Merlín…' – Frank sonrió y les tendió la mano. – 'No hay manera de librarse de vosotros.'

'¿Cómo te va la vida en el Ministerio, Frank? – James estrechó la mano. – '¿Alguien te da problemas?'

'Por suerte ahí no aceptan a gamberros como vosotros.'

'Frank no te pases!' – Lo regañó Alice.

'¿¡Qué no me pase!?' – Preguntó indignado el chico. – 'Si fueron mi peor pesadilla en Hogwarts!'

'Venga ya, Frankie, admite que ahora nos echas de menos!' – Sirius le dio una palmada en la espalda. – 'Te hacíamos tus rondas de prefecto más divertidas!'

'Al único que hecho de menos es a Lupin.' – Frank sonrió al muchacho. Él era el único que en primero y segundo se había comportado medianamente bien, no como los tres delincuentes en potencia de sus amigos. – 'Me alegro de verte.'

'Yo también Frank.' – Remus le estrechó la mano.

'Bueno chicos, os lo quito.' – Alice lo cogió del brazo y les sonrió. – 'Que es mi novio y hace mucho que no lo veo!'

Se despidieron y Alice y Frank se marcharon a pasear por el pueblo de Hogsmeade.

'Ah, Frank.' – Alice le sonrió. – 'Esos cuatro son futuros miembros.'

'¿QUÉ?'

'Como lo oyes, Dumbledore me lo ha dicho y ellos lo saben todo.'

Frank se detuvo y meneó la cabeza. No le entraba en la cabeza que aquellos cuatro irresponsables fueran a ser futuros miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

'Presentaré mi dimisión a Dumbledore.' – Decidió. – 'O ellos o yo.'

'Frank!'

'¿Es que no los conoces?' – Le preguntó su novio. – 'Antes eran unos pequeños monstruitos, ahora lo serán pero en potencia!'

'No seas tonto.' – Le reprochó Alice. – 'Tinen mucho que ofrecer, son muy buenos.'

'En fin…' – Se rindió Frank. – 'Mejor estar en su bando que no en el contrario.'

Alice lo besó suavemente en los labios.

'Ah, Alice…' – Frank miró a su novia seriamente. – 'Debo marcharme dos meses a Alemania.'

'¿Por qué?'

'Una misión.' – Frank la abrazó. – 'Él trama algo allí y Dumbledore quiere que lo descubramos, me voy con Emmeline Vance pasado mañana.'

Remus Lupin aguardó en la plaza de Hogsmeade a que llegara Ió Keith, la chica de Ravenclaw que últimamente lo traía de cabeza. Era tan bonita, tan inocente y tan alegre…

'Remus!' – Ió lo cogió del brazo y lo balanceó. – '¿Me oyes?'

'Ah sí!' – La miró sorprendido. – 'Perdón es que estaba pensando en... ¿Cuando has llegado?'

'Ahora mismo.' – Ió se encogió de hombros.

'¿Dónde te apetece ir?' – Le preguntó Remus. – '¿Has ido alguna vez al Mirador?'

'Pues no…' – Ió frunció el ceño. – '¿Hay un mirador en Hogsmeade?'

'Estamos en un pueblo en lo alto de la montaña, por supuesto que lo hay.' – Remus la cogió de la mano. – '¿Vamos?'

La gente se iba quedando con la boca abierta al ver a Remus Lupin caminando agarrado de la mano de Ió Keith. Sam, Sirius, Lily y James estaban tomando cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas cuando llegó a sus oídos el nuevo cotilleo. Gina y Lora de su misma casa entraron en el bar y:

'¿Has visto a Lupin agarrado de la mano de esa Ravenclaw?' – Dijo una.

'Sí tía, esto es una mierda!' – Respondió la otra enfadada mientras tomaban asiento. – 'Primero Potter, después Black y ahora Lupin!'

'¿HOLA?' – La boca de Sam se deslizó varios centímetros. – '¿Acabo de escuchar que Remus esta con una chica?'

'Pues sí…' – Lily bebió un pequeño trago de su cerveza. – 'Yo ya sabía que ahí había algo.'

'¿Porqué siempre estas enterada de lo que siente todo el mundo?' – Le preguntó James a su novia.

'La gente confía en mí.' – Lily le plantó un beso en la mejilla. – 'Y además antes de que embrujarais la biblioteca siempre estudiábamos los tres juntos. A Ió se le notaba un montón y Remus, aunque al principio creía que era un capricho como las demás, después se fue dando cuenta de que no era así.'

'Nuestro licántropo se ha enamorado!' – Sirius rió. – '¿La llamamos lobita?'

'Buen mote.' – Corroboró James.

'Ni se os ocurra llamarla así!' – Gruñó Lily en voz baja. – 'Solo faltaría que se oliera algo de lo de Remus! Es muy lista y no me sorprendería que lo descubriera ella sola.'

'Pues cuando lo descubra veremos si en realidad se merece a Resmas o no.' – Sam bebió de su cerveza de mantequilla. – 'Eso sí, como le haga daño a Remus pagará las consecuencias.'

El mirador de Hogsmeade estaba situado en la parte alta del pequeño pueblo. Era una placeta lisa rodeada por vallas, para impedir que nadie cayera precipicio abajo. Si te asomabas podías ver todas las montañas, los valles y bosques de aquel maravilloso lugar. Ió se apoyó en la barandilla y miró al horizonte. Remus se situó tras ella, pasó sus manos por debajo de los brazos de Ió y la dejó atrapada entre la barandilla y él. Apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica.

'Antes pensabas en mí.'

'¿Cómo lo sabes?' – Le preguntó Remus tranquilamente.

'Tanto tú como yo sabemos que entre nosotros dos hay algo más que una simple amistad.' – Ió se puso cara a él. – 'Lo ponía en la carta que había esta mañana en mi mesita.'

La chica se puso de puntillas y lo miró con aquellos hermosos ojos azules.

'No sé del todo si solo soy un capricho en la lista de un Merodeador.' – Ió sonrió apenada. – 'La primera vez que hablamos tú ni siquiera me miraste a la cara.'

'El día que chocamos en el pasillo no era uno de mis mejores días.' – Remus la besó en la frente. – 'Estaba enfermo.'

'Fui yo la que se acercó a ti otra vez.' – Dijo con su dulce voz. – 'No juegues conmigo, por favor…'

'No estoy jugando contigo, Ió.' – Remus le sonrió dulcemente y clavó su mirada de miel en la de ella. – 'No podría hacerte daño. Y aunque sea pronto para decirlo…Te quiero.'

Remus entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a los labios de Ió. En la biblioteca y en la Sala de lso Menesteres, cuando la ayudaba a estudiar, siempre los había mirado con anhelo. Había tenido que reprimir las ganas muchas veces. Aquella represión por fin había acabado y por ello la besó.

Anthea regresó a la torre de Gryffindor cuando los chicos se hubieron marchado a Hogsmeade. Se le hacía extraño encontrar el castillo tan vacío y tan tranquilo. Tan solo los alumnos de primero se habían quedado en la escuela por ser demasiado pequeños para ir a Hogsmeade, y los pequeños habían aprovechado el buen día para jugar al quidditch en los jardines. Madame Hooch se había ofrecido a arbitrarlos y a poner un poco de orden en el juego.

Anthea dijo la contraseña y entró en la torre a través del Retrato de la Señora Gorda. Caminó tranquilamente por la sala, pensando en Axel más que nada y de repente:

'Feliz San Valentín, Anthea.' – La voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Axel estaba apoyado en la pared y le sonreía.

'Axel!' – Con una sonrisa se tiró a él y lo abrazó.

'Señorita Landry que nos van a pillar!'

'Si no hay nadie!'

'¿Y si entra un crío de primero?'

'Un _obliviate _será suficiente!' – Anthea lo besó en los labios. – 'Pensaba que te habías ido a Hogsmeade!'

'Preferí quedarme aquí y poder pasar el día contigo.' – Axel la miró con sus bonitos ojos azules. – 'No quiero desaprovechar oportunidades así.'

Se besaron apasionadamente, Axel acarició la cara de la chica y al acariciarle el cuello notó la cadena. Se separó de ella y le sonrió.

'¿Te ha gustado?'

'Eres un sol, Axel. Muchas gracias! ' – Anthea lo abrazó. – 'Supe que era tuyo en cuanto vi los colores del papel.'

'Así aunque haya algún día que no nos podamos ver o encontrar, sabrás que sigo ahí.'

La mirada castaña de Anthea se perdió en la de Axel. Se miraron profundamente y sus labios se acercaron lentamente.

'Te quiero un montón!' – Anthea lo besó con tanta fuerza que Axel se dio un cabezazo contra la pared.

'Ay…'

'Lo siento!' – Avergonzada se mordió el labio inferior.

'Eres una bruta.' – Axel sonrió y se acarició la cabeza dolorida. – 'Que mañana jugamos contra Ravenclaw, no quieras lesionarme!'

'Podríamos jugar sin ti…' – Bromeó Anthea.- 'Con mi fuerza y mi talento sería suficiente para ocupar tu lugar!'

'¿Sí?' – Axel la levantó y la abrazó con fuerza. – 'Pues vamos a ver quien es más fuerte de los dos! A ver si puedes librarte de mi abrazo!'

Pasaron la mañana entre juegos y risas, entre largas charlas abrazados, entre besos y caricias. Antes de que se cerniera el atardecer sobre Hogwarts, decidieron saciar aquellas ganas de amarse en el dormitorio de Axel. No sabían cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que pudieran estar juntos de nuevo.

Conforme iba pasando el día, Sam estaba cada vez más molesta con Sirius. A Lily, James la había despertado con un ramo de rosas, a Anthea su chico le había regalado un hermoso collar con un significado muy especial, a Kaienne, Thomas le había echo un álbum de fotos que tenía fotos desde el primer día en que se pusieron a salir, hasta aquel día.

Ella no pedía nada! Un regalo era lo de menos! Tan solo le molestaba que Sirius no le hubiera dicho ni un maldito: Feliz San Valentín! Le molestaba que en todo el puñetero día hubiera sido ella la que había tenido que ir a besarlo y a abrazarlo, por que el muy idiota parecía estar pasando de ella!

Sam Hewitt se estaba enfadando tanto que finalmente, mientras volvían de Hogsmeade en el carruaje, estalló.

'ERES UN IDIOTA SIRIUS!'

Lily, James, Remus y Ió se callaron al momento. Ió miró a su chico asustada y Remus se maldijo por dentro, quizás no debiera haberla presentado a sus amigos aquel día. Justamente el día en que Sirius Black había planeado aquello y él que conocía tan bien a Sam, sabía de antemano que se pondría de aquella manera.

'¿Se puede saber a que viene eso?' – Preguntó el moreno sintiéndose ofendido. – '¿Qué he hecho?'

'Nada!' – Gritó Sam.

'¿Y entonces?'

'ESE ES EL PROBLEMA!' – Se levantó dentro del carruaje. – 'NI UN FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN! NI UN BESO, NI UNA CARICIA O UN ABRAZO QUE HAYA VENIDO DE TI EN TODO EL DÍA!'

El carruaje se detuvo. Habían llegado a Hogwarts. Sam abrió la puerta y lanzó una mirada asesina a Sirius Black.

'TE ODIO, SIRIUS!'

Cerró la puerta del carruaje dando un portazo y se marchó enfadada.

Dentro, los muchachos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio.

'Bueno chicos, yo me doy prisa que aun tengo que acabar de prepararlo!' – Sirius se levantó y abrió la puerta. – 'Encantado de conocerte Keith!'

'Sigo sin ver bien lo que ha hecho.' – Murmuró Lily cuando Black se hubo marchado. – 'Me ha sabido muy mal ver a Sam tan enfadada y triste todo el día.'

'Pero es que si no guardábamos el secreto no tenía gracia.' – Respondió James. – 'Además, ya verás que luego viene bien feliz.'

'¿Pero que ha pasado?' – Preguntó Ió enormemente confusa. – '¿Se han peleado en serio?'

Remus y James le contaron a la chica todo lo que había preparado Sirius. Ió sonreía cada vez más por cada palabra que escuchaba.

'Que bonito!' – Exclamó cuando lo comprendió todo. – 'Aunque yo como Lily, creo que se ha pasado, Sam estaba muy triste!'

'Mujeres…' – Murmuró James. – 'A todo le ponen pegas.'

Se llevó un puñetazo de Lily en el hombro.

Sam atravesó las puertas de Hogwarts sin mirar a nada o a nadie. Caminó con rapidez hasta la torre de Gryffindor y atravesó la Sala Común sin saludar a ningún compañero. Subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Se tiró en su cama a punto de ponerse a llorar y entonces...

'¿Qué es esto?' – Cogió la nota que había sobre su cama y la abrió.

_Ahora querida Sam, ven a nuestro tan escondido lugar. Vístete como en el baile, pues toda esta noche será para recordar. Seca tus lágrimas, ahoga tu llanto y guarda tu enfado, hoy solo debes sonreír. Solo debes ser feliz. _

_Sirius._

'Maldito Sirius…' – Sam se secó las lagrimas. Ahora lo entendía todo. – 'Cuando lo coja lo mato…'

Se levantó y sacó de su armario el vestido del baile. Se lo estaba poniendo cuando Anthea y Lily entraron en la habitación.

'Vosotras lo sabíais!' – Les dijo en tono de reproche.

'Nos hemos enterado en el desayuno, Sam.' – Lily la abrazó. – 'Pero no queríamos estropear la sorpresa de Sirius.'

'Vamos chica! Date prisa!' – Anthea sacó su varita. – 'Vístete y yo te peino con un conjuro…'

'NI SE TE OCURRA!' – Le prohibieron Lily y Sam a la vez. Ambas sabían que las consecuencias podían ser fatales.

'Vale…' – Murmuró Anthea enfadada.

Diez minutos más tarde, Sam salía corriendo de la habitación. Se cogió los bajos del vestido y bajó las escaleras con el peligro de caer rodando. Atravesó la Sala común ante las miradas sorprendidas de los Gryffindors y le sacó la lengua a Remus y James por haberles ocultado que a Sirius nada se le había olvidado. Vestida de princesa, con aquel largo vestido azul y con el cabello negro, largo y ondulado cayendo por su espalda llegó a la sección del castillo donde se encontraba el _Balcón del Verano. _Levantó una antorcha y la pared se abrió.

Sus ojos negros brillaron por la sorpresa. A lo largo del pasillo, montones de velas colocadas en fila la condujeron hasta el balcón, que estaba iluminado por velas también. En el balcón había una mesa redonda con cubiertos para dos. Dos velas largas y rojas, junto a una rosa roja decoraban la mesa. Sam no se lo podía creer… Sirius Black le había preparado una cena en un balcón que daba a la playa.

'¿Sirius?' – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Más él no el no le respondió, continuaba escondido bajo el balcón.

Sam se rodeó la mesa y encontró un rollo de pergamino que supe que era para ella. Deshizo el nudo del cordón que lo mantenía enrollado y leyó en voz alta:

_Ocultos tras miradas de odio se encontraban nuestros sentimientos. _

_Tras aquellas palabras que pretendían dañarte, __se encontraban las palabras que decían amarte. _

_Atadas con cuerdas de orgullo las ganas de besarte, __atrapadas quedaban por altanería las ganas de abrazarte. _

_Cuantas veces vagué por los pasillos de esta escuela intentado sacarte de mi mente! Cuantas veces en este mismo lugar me torturé por quererte! _

_Malditos tus labios por no querer mis besos. Malditos tus ojos, por no querer mirarme. Maldito tu pelo, por llevarme al enredo de tu amor. Maldito tu perfume por ser aire de mis pulmones. Maldita tu sonrisa, por ser inalcanzable. Maldito tu cuerpo por llamarme._

_Maldita tú, Sam Hewitt! Dueña de mi corazón._

_Fueron duras represalias, duras confrontaciones entre mente y corazón!. Y parecía que el orgullo iba a ser el vencedor, cuando en un segundo todo se rompió._

_Tendida entre mis brazos, fría como la muerte, con los ojos en blanco…Temí perderte!_

_Cuantas veces me maldije por no saber protegerte! Tantas veces me maldije por no haber podido quererte! Mi vida se iba con la tuya…_

_Más la vida quiso darme otra oportunidad y esta vez la lección esta aprendida._

_Por amarte y por besarte, daría mi vida._

_Sirius Black_

Se dejó caer en la silla y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

'Eh, no pretendía hacerte llorar!' – Sirius saltó la barandilla del balcón, vestido tan elegantemente como en el baile y sonriendo. – 'Quería hacerte sonreír!'

'Sirius…' – Sam lo abrazó y estalló en llanto. – 'Gracias…'

Sirius rió y la besó suavemente. Le secó las lágrimas y la estrecho con fuerza.

'Ojalá pueda pasar el resto de mis días contigo, Sam.' – La besó de nuevo.- 'Porque sería le mayor regalo que podría recibir.'

Sam lo abrazó con fuerza.

'Te amo, Sirius.'

'Te amo, Sam'

El príncipe y la princesa pasaron una hermosa velada en aquel balcón.

Lily estaba cenando junto a Kaienne y un par de compañeras más, cuando James pasó por su lado y después de darle un beso en la mejilla le susurró al oído:

'Te espero en el balcón…' – Le dio una pequeña nota y Lily la cogió.

'Ahora voy.' – Lily le devolvió el beso con una sonrisa.

La prefecta abrió la nota y la leyó por dentro:

_Te dije que cuando salieras de la enfermería te haría un regalo, sé que he tardado, pero no me lo tengas en cuenta. En diez minutos encontrarás ese regalo que te prometí en el Balcón de la Primavera._

Lily sonrió. Verdaderamente se sentía muy afortunada por tener a James. Aquella mañana la había despertado con un ramo de rosas rojas…El maletín de mantenimiento que ella le había comprado para su escoba por catalogo, no le alcanzaba ni a la suela del zapato comparado con el detalle que James había tenido.

'Malditos exámenes!' – Pensó. – 'Si no hubiera sido por ellos habría podido preparar lago más bonito!'

Sabiendo que aquello no podía quedar así, dejó de cenar y se fue a toda prisa hasta su habitación. Una magnifica idea se le ocurrió por el camino. Al llegar a su habitación buscó con ansia lo que quería y una vez encontró la foto que le sacaron a ella y a James el día del baile, le construyó un marco con magia y en un momento escribió unas tiernas palabras.

Se había tardado un poco, pero había conseguido lo que quería. Al menos que fuera un reglo un poco más especial. Estrechando contra sí aquel regalo para James, corrió hasta el _Balcón de la Primavera_. Al llegar levantó la antorcha correspondiente y entró a paso rápido en el que se había convertido su lugar favorito de Hogwarts. Al no ver a James en el balcón, dedujo que estaría en el campo de flores. Sin miedo esta vez, saltó la barandilla y cayó entre las flores. Al levantar la mirada del suelo se quedó paralizada.

'Que es…' – Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta. – 'Es…no puede ser…'

Lily no podía creer lo que sus verdes ojos estaban viendo. Frente a ella, un gran y hermoso ciervo la miraba fijamente. Lily tragó saliva¿James sabía que su animal favorito era el ciervo¿Cómo lo había podido averiguar?

Lily caminó hasta el ciervo como si estuviera hechizada. Alargó su mano y acarició el morro del animal. El majestuoso ciervo, dobló las patas delanteras y Lily comprendió. Lily montón a lomos del ciervo y este la paseó por aquel campo de flores, por le riachuelo y por el bosque del _Balcón de la Primavera_. Estaba haciendo realidad uno de sus sueños de cuando era niña: pasear como una princesa a lomos de su animal preferido, el ciervo.

'¿Tu no sabrás donde esta, James no?' – Le preguntó al ciervo.

Lógicamente ella no esperaba obtener una respuesta del animal, pero la obtuvo. El ciervo fue envuelto en una luz dorada que cegó a Lily, cuando la chica abrió los ojos encontró a James que le sonreía y la sostenía a caballito en lugar del ciervo.

'Estoy aquí.'

Lily no tardó en asimilar y comprender.

'Animago…' – Lily lo miró sin quitar la cara de sorprendida. – 'Eres un ciervo!'

'Respuesta correcta!'- James la bajó y estalló en carcajadas.

'No te rías de mí!'

'¿Te ha gustado el regalo?'

'Me ha encantado!' – Respondió ella con una sonrisa.- '¿Sabías que…?'

'Para que están los cómplices como Remus y Sam?'

Lily meneó la cabeza, no habái sido la única engañada aquel día...James pasó los brazos por su cintura y ella dejó caer los suyos sobre los hombros del chico. Enormemente felices, acercaron sus rostros y se besaron.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Feliz San Valentín a todas! Espero q os haya gustado!**

**Tengo que daros las gracia porq os tomeis la molestia de dejarme reviews! No sabeis cuanta ilusión me hacen!**

**Un beso enorme!**

**Eneida**


	29. Chapter 29

_**XXIX**_

En el vestuario del equipo de Gryffindor, los integrantes recibían el discurso de su capitán, James Potter, antes del partido contra Ravenclaw.

'Chicos, recordad: calma ante todo y rapidez en el ataque.' – James caminaba de un lado al otro del vestuario. – 'Son Ravenclaw y su juego es siempre pura estrategia. En el partido pasado nos dejaron en bragas porque nos comimos todas sus jugadas y los nervios pudieron con nosotros.'

Miró a Anthea concretamente, los nervios de la cual lo preocupaban más que nada. La chica, con su escoba entre las manos y vestida con el equipo de juego como los demás, parecía tener un tic nervioso en el pie derecho, pues golpeaba el suelo frenéticamente con el.

'Anthea, relájate.' – James le sonrió. – 'Lo harás bien!'

'Pero es que si no ganamos a Ravenclaw hoy, perderemos la oportunidad de ganar la copa.' – Musitó la rubia. – 'Y en el otro partido a Darren le marcaron doscientos puntos…'- Darren Lance no dirigió una mirad de fastidio a su compañera de equipo, sino que miró al suelo, avergonzado aún por el papel que hizo en aquel partido.- '…a Brandon y a mí nos lanzaron las _bludgers_ tan a lo bestia que solo podíamos defendernos…'

Brandon hizo una mueca y Anthea continuó con la descripción del partido.

'…Axel, Lyn y Sam se comieron todas las jugadas…'

Axel y Lyn se removieron nerviosos en el banquillo. Sam en cambio frunció el ceño y se ciñó bien los guantes, casi con enfado.

'…y tu no cogiste la_ snitch_ porque estabas demasiado distraído intentando organizar el juego.' – Finalizó Anthea con voz apagada.

Anthea miró a James, quien se había quedado sin palabras. El capitán de Gryffindor se cogió la cintura, miró al techo del vestuario y suspiró con los ojos cerrados. Los demás muchachos lo miraron extrañados… ¿James se iba a rendir también¿Su capitán se había hundido como ellos?

'Yo quiero ganar.' – James los miró con decisión. – 'Yo quiero ganar la Copa de Quidditch y estoy completamente seguro de que podemos hacerlo. Hemos preparado este partido desde que volvimos de Navidad, Sam ha vuelto, estamos en plena forma. Vamos a ganar!'

El capitán se alegró al ver que los hermanos Lance y Lyn le sonreían. Les devolvió la sonrisa y miró a Sam. Esta, que estaba comprobando que su escoba estaba perfecta antes del partido, levantó una ceja al sentirse observada.

'Yo nunca he dudado que podamos ganar.' – La morena se recogió el cabello con un golpe de varita. – '¿Vamos ya al campo? Me muero por jugar!'

'¿Brandon?' – Preguntó James, para ver si el bateador ya se había decidido como los demás. – '¿Tú que dices?'

'Que no pienso hacer el ridículo como la otra vez.' – Brandon picó con el bate en el banquillo. – 'Se van a enterar esos cerebritos.'

Los muchachos rieron y se levantaron. Se abrazaron y se chocaron las manos para darse fuerzas y ánimos. Después rodearon a Anthea, quien seguía sentada sin borrar esa cara de preocupación de su cara. La chica meneó la cabeza ante las sonrisas que le dirigían los demás y las manos tendidas para ayudarla a levantar.

'Vale, me trago los nervios como siempre y listos.' – Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. El pie dejó de picar en el suelo y Anthea abrió los ojos. Su mirada y su sonrisa fueron de decisión. – 'A por Ravenclaw!'

Antes de salir, juntaron sus manos y lanzaron su grito para Gryffindor.

Lily bajó las escaleras de las gradas a toda prisa. Llevaba la varita en la mano, su pelo se movía al compás de sus firmes pasos y sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en unas personas que había en las gradas de abajo: Sirius Black, junto a Peter Pettigrew, mantenía levitando sobre la cabeza de unos alumnos de Ravenclaw un cubo lleno de barro que hacia segundos antes habían recogido de al lado de la cabaña de Hagrid. Los de Ravenclaw charlaban animadamente sin darse ni siquiera cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de sucederles.

'Canuto, que viene Evans!' – Peter le dio un codazo al ver a la prefecta acercarse. – 'Que viene hacia aquí! Que nos ha pillado! NO LO HAGAS!'

'Sht…' – Le mandó callar Sirius, quien se relamió los labios con malicia.

El guapo de Gryffindor se giró y su mirada se cruzó con la de la prefecta. Lily, diez escaleras más arriba, lo apuntó con la varita. A su alrededor, las miradas de todos los alumnos oscilaban entre Evans y Black. ¿Qué haría Black? Incluso algunos alumnos hicieron rápidas apuestas sobre si ganaría Lily o lo haría Sirius. Sirius le sonrió a Lily e inclinó con un movimiento de varita el cubo de barro. Lily asustada, abrió más los ojos y vocalizó un: _No te atrevas, Black_. Sirius le respondió de la misma manera con un: _Demasiado tarde, Evans_.

El cubo volcó y sobre los alumnos de Ravenclaw cayó una lluvia de barro. Lily no supo como, pero cuando llegó hasta los chicos que habían sufrido la broma del Merodeador, Peter y Sirius habían desaparecido. Furiosa, Lily tuvo que soportar las quejas y los gritos de los Ravenclaws manchados de barro.

Remus alzó las cejas cuando Sirius se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Peter se sentó al otro lado de Remus, pero él traía cara de culpable. Aquello solo podía significar una cosa.

'¿Qué habéis hecho?' – Preguntó el licántropo sonriendo. – '¿Snape?'

'No, a él le toca más tarde. Hemos decidido darles una ducha de barro frío a unos de Ravenclaw para despertarlos!' – Sirius rió a carcajadas.

'Lo ha hecho delante de las narices de Evans.' – Agregó Peter sonriendo.

Eso si que hizo reír a Remus.

'Pues a mi no me hace tanta gracia, Remus.' – Espetó Lily, de pie en las escaleras de la derecha. – 'Y tú Sirius, que sepas que se lo acabo de decir a McGonagall.'

'Chivata…' – Murmuró Sirius fastidiado. – 'Eres el perrito faldero de McGonagall.'

'No. Soy el ojito derecho de los profes.' – Lily se sentó a su lado.

'¿Y te enorgulleces de ello?' – Preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa burlona.

'Pues sí.' – Lily hizo ver que pensaba y añadió: - 'Ah, si! Antes de que se me olvide. Mañana tienes castigo a las 7, deberás limpiar la lechucearía.'

Remus estalló en carcajadas. Lily sonrió y le puso una mano a Black en el hombro.

'Puedes sugerir muchos castigos siendo el ojito derecho de los profesores, Black.'

Sirius borró la sonrisa y maldijo a la pelirroja por dentro.

El pitido dio comienzo al partido de Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw.

Los componentes se alzaron y volaron. James subió bien alto y dio una rápida vuelta al campo de quidditch, tenía que encontrar y atrapar la _snitch dorada_ cuanto antes.

'OH SEÑORES! JAMES POTTER ESTRENA ESCOBA NUEVA! SI NO ME EQUIVOCO ES UNA _ESTRELLA FUGAZ 02_, EL ULTIMO MODELO QUE HAY EN EL MERCADO!' – Oyó decir James al comentarista y haciendo gala de su título de exhibicionista hizo una pirueta en el aire, arrancando una ovación de la grada. – 'YA VEREMOS SI ESA ESCOBA LE AYUDA A GANAR A RAVENCLAW! POR QUE SI GRYFFINDOR PIERDE HOY PERDERÁ LA OPORTUNIDAD DE GANAR LA COPA!'

Con aquel último comentario el capitán de Gryffindor volvió a la realidad. Ya tendría tiempo de lucirse sin tener que preocuparse en el partido contra Huffelpuff, ahora lo primordial era la _snitch_. James Potter aceleró la velocidad y rastreó por todo el campo en busca de la _snitch dorada_. Su nueva escoba iba perfectamente, además, gracias al kit de mantenimiento de Lily incluso la notaba mas fina, precisa y ligera.

'Y AHÍ VA LYN SWAN, CAZADORA DE GRYFFINDOR CON LA BLUDGER! LA PASA A AXEL LANCE Y JUSTIN DION CORTA EL PASE! JUSTIN SE DIRIGE A LA PORTERÍA DE GRYFFINDOR!' – James apretó con aprensión el mango de su escoba y vio como Justin Dion pasaba por debajo de él con Lyn persiguiéndolo de cerca. Se estremeció al ver como Darren salía un poco de su portería para intentar pararlo y justo en ese momento el Ravenclaw la pasaba al capitán de su equipo. – 'RECIBE GRAIAM, APUNTA A LA PORTERÍA, LA LANZA Y…!'

Los Gryffindors aguantaron la respiración.

'SAM HEWITT ACABA DE PARAR EL LANZAMIENTO AL ARO Y DIRIGE EL ATAQUE HACIA A PORTERÍA DE RAVENCLAW!'

Por fin soltaron el aire con alivio, pero con el corazón latiendo a cien por hora.

James dio mil gracias por tener a Sam en aquel partido. El capitán había temido desde el primer momento que la lesión de Sam se prolongara, por eso no le había permitido entrenar y le había echado la bronca en el entreno en que casi se mata. Pero Sam estaba en plena forma y aquellas ganas, típicas de alguien que se ha abstenido durante un tiempo de algo que le apasiona, contagiaban a todo el equipo. Y esos ánimos y esa fuerza le hacían mucha falta a Gryffindor en aquel partido.

James esquivó una _bludge_r que le rozó el cabello despeinado aún más por el aire. Creyó ver un reflejo dorado cerca de la grada de Slytherin y se lanzó a toda velocidad pero allegar, vio que no era la _snitch_. Miró de reojo a las serpientes y se sorprendió al encontrar entre ellas a alguien que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía.

'¿Qué hace aquí?' – Se preguntó cuando su mirada castaña se cruzó con la negra del Slyhterin. – 'Tu vuelta va a traer problemas…'

No tardó Ravenclaw en marcar el primer tanto del partido.

'GOOOOOL DE RAVENCLAW!' – James volvió al juego refunfuñando.

El Capitán de Ravenclaw había marcado el numero uno con la mano y como fichas de ajedrez los jugadores se habían movido sistemáticamente. Segundos más tarde la _quaffle _había atravesado uno de los aros de Gryffidnor y Darren refunfuñaba enfadado por haber caído en la trampa. Los cazadores de Gryffindor no supieron quien había marcado hasta que lo dijo el comentarista.

'Que no vuelva a pasar.' – Les dijo Axel a sus dos compañeras con cara de preocupación. – 'La próxima vez los paramos.'

Gryffindor atacó, pero al llegar cerca de los aros, dos cazadores se situaron frente a los dos aros laterales y el guardián se quedó cubriendo el aro del medio. El tercer cazador presionaba a aquel que tenía el balón para que lo perdiera y los bateadores de Ravenclaw se concentraban también en dar a aquel que tenía la _quaffle_.

'¿¡Que porras están haciendo!?' – Sirius picó con los puños en la barandilla. – 'SOIS UNOS COBARDES! ESO NO ES JUGAR AL QUIDDITCH CABRONES!'

'Sirius cálmate.' – Remus suspiró. – 'Concentrarse así en la defensa ya les dio resultado en el partido pasado, es normal que lo vuelvan a hacer.'

'SOIS UNOS CAPULLOS!' – Gritó Sirius fuera de sí.- 'Y TÚ DION! CUIDADO CON TOCAR A MI NOVIA! COMO LE PASE ALGO POR TU CULPA TE ROMPO LAS PIERNAS!'

'Lily dile algo, por favor…' – Suplicó Remus mirando a la pelirroja.

Pero justo en ese momento una _bludger _derribó a Sam de la escoba y la muchacha se quedó colgando en el aire, sujetándose solo por su mano izquierda al mango de la escoba.

'IMBÉCILES! TRES CONTRA UNO ES DE COBARDES!' – Lily se puso de pie en su asiento.- 'Y ENCIMA LE LANZAIS LA _BLUDGER_!'

'RUDY SULLIVAN TE VOY A MATAR!' – Gritó Sirius.

Remus se pasó la mano por la cara y suspiró.

'SULLIVAN ACABA DE DERRIBAR A HEWITT Y DION VUELA CON LA QUAFFLE A LA PORTERÍA DE GRYFFINDOR DONDE SOLO SE ENCUENTRA D. LANCE!' – Decía el comentarista mientras James volaba tan rápido como podía buscando la _snitch_. Les estaba pasando lo mismo que en el otro partido y si seguían así, James ya sabía el resultado del partido. – 'DION VA A LANZAR Y…OH MERLÍN! ANTHEA LANDRY ACABA DE PLACARLO Y ARREBATARLE LA _QUAFFLE_! LA BESTIA BELLA SE HA UNIDO AL ATAQUE CON LOS TRES CAZADORES DE SU EQUIPO!'

Anthea la pasó a Axel Lance y dio un par de órdenes mientras volaban rápidamente.

'LYN RECIBES!' – Gritó la rubia. – 'AXEL Y SAM BLOQUEAIS A LOS CAZADORES Y YO AL GUARDIÁN!'

Inmediatamente Lyn recibió la _quaffle_ y los otros tres bloquearon a los contrarios. La pequeña Lyn supo que estaba en sus manos no entrar en el círculo en el que habían caído en el partido pasado, debía marcar un tanto para romper con aquella racha. Volando rápidamente y fintando a Dion, quien era el único que quedaba libre de bloqueos, lanzó la _quaffle_ cuando estuvo cerca y marcó el primer gol de Gryffindor.

'GOOOOOL DE LYN SWAN!'

La grada de Gryffindor se levantó entusiasmada celebrando aquel primer tanto. Los cazadores de Gryffidnor no se pararon a celebrarlo, sino que volvieron rápidamente a sus lugares para organizar la defensa y Anthea volvió a volar junto a Brandon y continuó con su función de bateadora. Había sido muy arriesgado hacer aquello, pero era la única manera de cambiar el juego y desconcertar a Ravenlcaw.

'Bien hecho Anthea!' – Le gritó James al pasar por su lado.

'Encuentrala ya por favor!' – Le suplicó esta.

'Un minuto y la…AHÍ ESTAS!'

James cambió bruscamente de dirección. Un reflejo dorado había brillado a su derecha. Anthea se agachó para dejar pasar a James y Brandon paró una _bludger_ que iba a dar a su capitán.

'LA HA VISTO!' – Gritaron Sirius y Lily a la vez.

Se dieron la mano para transmitirse fuerza. Remus meneó la cabeza… ¿Cómo era posible que cinco minutos antes hubieran estado peleándose y ahora unidos con aquellas caritas de emoción?

James aceleró todo lo que pudo e intentó acelerar aún más cuando el buscador de Ravenclaw se le unió a la carrera. Frente a ellos la _snitch dorada_ volaba moviéndose de un lado a otro con nerviosismo. De repente la pelota cambió la dirección y James no pudo girar bien, no controlaba tan bien como creía su nueva escoba. Soltó todos los insultos que sabía al ver como el Ravenclaw lo pasaba, alargaba la mano y rozaba la _snitch _con los dedos.

'NO!' – James Potter, con el corazón encogido en un puño, aceleró y alargó ambos brazos. Se estiró todo lo que pudo y haciendo caso omiso de la _bludgers_ que amenazaban con derribar a cualquiera de los dos buscadores se inclinó hacia delante todo lo que pudo…

'¿QUIÉN LA TIENE?' – Preguntó histérica Lily. – '¿QUIÉN?'

'NO LO SÉ!' – Le respondió casi a punto de llorar Sirius.

Y James Potter alzó la _sntich dorada_ atrapada entre sus dedos. Reluciendo la pequeña pelota con los rayos del sol.

La grada de Gryffindor estalló en vítores, en aplausos y silbidos. La madera de los palcos tembló por la alegría y la fuerza con la que saltaban los valientes. Sirius y Lily se abrazaron como si entre ellos jamás hubiera habido ningún problema.

En mitad del cielo, los jugadores abrazaban a su capitán y se abrazaban entre ellos.

'James eres el mejor!' – Brandon le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda cuando se abrazaron.

'Somos los mejores!' – Lo corrigió James con una sonrisa enorme. – 'Somos unos _cracks_ del quidditch!'

'A por la Copa!' – Gritaban Lyn y Sam con los puños en alto.

'Landry!' – Axel Lance abrazó a Anthea con fuerza y le susurró al oído. – 'Te quiero!'

Anthea sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa. En aquel momento a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido sospechar nada. Tan solo eran dos compañeros de equipo felicitándose y alegrándose por la victoria.

Los alumnos de Hogwarts abandonaron el campo con parsimonia y fueron regresando al castillo. Comentando el partido con ilusión los Gryffindors y con rabia los de Ravenclaw.

'Oh Merlín, casi me da un infarto en el ultimo momento…' – Murmuró Lily.

'No sabía que te gustara tanto el quiddicth…' – Apuntó Sirius.

'Quiero que Gryffindor gane la Copa, eso es todo.' – Lily se encogió de hombros. – 'Teniendo a Sam taladrándote la cabeza con el quiddicth y ahora a James, quieras o no te acaba gustando…Es emocionante si juega gente que conoces.'

'Me empiezas a caer mejor Evans.' – Sirius le tendió la mano. – 'Solo un poco mejor.'

'Tú a mi también Black.' – Lily le estrechó la mano.

'Porque no os dejáis de tantas tonterías y os llamáis por vuestro nombre¿eh?' – Preguntó Remus. – 'Pensad que ahora sois familia.'

'Ya nos llamamos por el nombre, Remus. Pero solo de vez en cuando.' – Sirius clavó la mirada en una niña de quinto que venía hacia ellos con cara tristona. – 'Remus, consuela a tu lobita, anda.'

Lily le dio un codazo a Sirius y Remus lo miró con enfado.

'Hola chicos.' – Saludó Ió con el ceño fruncido.

'Querida Keith, Ravenclaw jamás tuvo oportunidad de gan…' - La frase de Sirius quedó cortada a medio camino por el codazo de Lily en las costillas.

'No seas retorcido.'

'Me has hecho daño Evans.'

'Te aguantas, pichafloja.' – Lily lo agarró de la túnica. – 'Vamos a buscar a James y a Sam.'- Sonrió a Ió. – 'Adiós!'

'Ciao parejita!'

Remus le pasó un brazo por los hombros a la Ravenlcaw y la besó en la cabeza rubia.

'¿Te vienes a celebrar la victoria con nosotros?'

'¿Eres idiota, Remus?' – Espetó Ió con enfado.

Ió sabía que lo había hecho en broma, pero aquello había dolido. Le quitó las manos de encima de sus hombros y aceleró el paso.

'Vamos, no te enfades!' – Remus la siguió mientras reía. – 'Era tan solo una broma!'

'Dejame en paz.' – Ió salió corriendo hacia el lago. – 'Que seas un Merodeador no te da derecho a hacer eso!'

Remus suspiró y caminó rápido para no perderla. Se cruzó con Malfoy y otro chico más que le resultó muy familiar. Se detuvo en seco y se lo quedó mirando. La sonrisa se le borró de la cara…

'Habrá problemas.' – Pensó mientras se dirigía hacia el lago.

Al llegar la chica de quinto paseaba por la orilla con una expresión severa. Remus se puso a su lado y caminó en silencio junto a ella. No era un silencio incómodo, tan solo le estaba dando tiempo a que se le pasara el enfado.

'En el otro partido Ravenclaw ganó por una diferencia de 100 puntos y en este partido Gryffindor solo ha ganado por una diferencia de 75 puntos.' – Ió lo miró de reojo.-'Más vale que reces para que Slyhterin nos gané por más de 25 puntos, pero te aseguro que no lo hará.' – Ió lo miró con suficiencia. – 'La Copa es nuestra.'

Remus estalló en carcajadas y la abrazó.

'Eres una picada.' – Remus la besó en la mejilla. – '¿Lo tienes todo calculado?'

'Lo acabo de calcular hace un momento y se me ha pasado el enfado porque de momento la Copa es de RAVENCLAW.' – Le sacó la lengua.

'Vale, suficientes piques tengo que aguantar entre mis amigos cada día.' – Remus la cogió por la cintura y la besó en los labios. – 'Ahora solo estamos tú y yo.'

Y pasaron más de una hora entre risas, abrazos y besos.

En la Torre de Gryffindor se había organizado una fiesta tremenda por la victoria. Al escudo de Gryffindor lo habían hecho crecer con un hechizo, los colores granate y dorado decoraban la sala común. Sobre las mesas rebosaba la comida, las cervezas de mantequillas y el Whisky de fuego que James y Sirius habían traído furtivamente a partir del pasillo secreto que conectaba con Hogsmeade.

James se escapó de sus compañeros de casa un momento para subir a dejar la escoba y la mochila con el equipo de jugar. Se sentía en una nube de felicidad, todo estaba yendo realmente bien! Abrió la puerta y dejó la mochila sobre la cama, después con sumo cuidado guardó la escoba en el armario, tras darle un beso. Cerró la puerta y reparó en la foto de su mesita. Junto a otra de los cuatro Merodeadores, había la foto que Lily le regaló la anterior noche, la foto del baile. No podía ser más feliz.

'James…' – Remus entró en la habitación y le tendió los brazos con una sonrisa.

'Lunático!' – James sonrió.

Los dos Merodeadores se abrazaron fuertemente.

'Muy bien hecho!'

'Tengo un equipo que no me merezco.'

James sonrió y de repente cayó en la cuenta de algo.

'Remus he visto…' – Empezó a decir.

'Lo sé James, yo también lo he visto.' – Remus lo miró seriamente. – '¿Lo sabe Sirius?'

'No que yo sepa.' – James se revolvió el cabello. – 'Pero no tardará…'

'¿Qué no tardará en qué?' – Preguntó Peter, quien acababa de entrar a la habitación.

Remus y James se miraron y decidieron contarle a Peter quien había llegado a Hogwarts.

Sam Hewitt caminaba de vuelta a Hogwarts, entró en el recibidor con la escoba sobre el hombro. Decidió esperarse en el rellano, pues Sirius había decidido ir a comprar más botellas de Whisky de fuego para celebrar la victoria. No tardaría más de dos minutos en volver. La chica se sentó en las escaleras y con un gesto de varita se secó el pelo.

'Algo útil que aprendí de Lily.' – Musitó la chica sonriendo. Se estirazó y movió su hombro izquierdo, lo notaba un poco cansado y algo más adormecido que el derecho, pero no le dolía, así que todo estaba bien.- 'Y ahora a por la Copa.'

'¿Sam?' – Preguntó una conocida voz tras ella. – '¿Eres Sam Hewitt?'

Sam se giró y su boca se deslizó un par de centímetros. Un muchacho alto, de cabello y mirada negra, vestido muy elegantemente y desprendiendo un aura de calma que inundaba todo el recibidor le sonrió.

'Regulus!' – Exclamó con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba para abrazarlo. – 'Hola Regulus!'

'Me alegro de verte Sam!' – El hermano de Sirius Black abrazó a la chica, con una sonrisa de felicidad en los labios. – 'Has cambiado un montón! Estas preciosa!'

'Gracias Regulus.' – Sam sonrió y lo miró de arriba abajo. – 'A i tampoco te ha sentado mal Durmstrang. Estas mucho más bueno que antes, señorito Black.'

Regulus siempre le había caído bien a Sam, a pesar de que reivindicaba por doquier que pertenecía a Slytherin. Siempre se llevaron bien y en alguna ocasión, tiempo atrás, tuvieron algo más que una bonita amistad.

'¿Cuándo has llegado?' – Le preguntó Sam.

'Esta mañana, justo cuando empezaba tu partido. Por cierto, felicidades!' – Regulus le pasó un brazo por los hombros con la intención de que se marchara con él. – 'Tines que contarme muchas cosas!'

'Regulus…' – Sam le sonrió entristecida. – 'Han cambiado mucho las cosas desde que te marchaste.'

Regulus la miró sorprendido, se paró frente a ella y le sonrió amablemente.

'Sueltalo todo.'

'Estoy con tu hermano.'

'Bueno, eso es fantástico!' – El chico sonrió. – 'Aunque tendrás problemas con tus padres cuando se lo cuentes…Después de que Sirius haya sido desheredado…'

'No tengo ningún problema con mis padres y las objeciones que le pongan a esta relación, Regulus.' -.Sam sonrió dulcemente al ver que el chico no entendía nada. – 'Regulus, he renegado de mi familia yo también.'

Los ojos negros del hermano de Sirius se clavaron en los de Sam. El muchacho negó con la cabeza y le acarició la mejilla.

'No es verdad, Sam…'

'Lo siento, pero así es.' – Sam lo miró fijamente. – 'Me harté de todo.'

'Pero si tu eres una noble, Sam, a pesar de que estés en Gryffindor.' – Sam le apartó la mano de su mejilla y lo miró con dureza.

'No quiero que acabemos mal, Regulus. Para mi es un orgullo ser de Gryffindor.' – Sam se echó el cabello hacia atrás. – 'No discutamos y despidámonos. No te conviene que te vean conmigo.'

Regulus, en estado de shock, trató de asimilar lo que acaba de oír.

'¿¡Eres una traidora a la sangre como Sirius!?' – Preguntó el chico decepcionado.

Sam tan solo lo miró con decisión y asintió.

'No la llames así Regulus.' – Sirius entró en el recibidor con la mochila de Sam al hombro y con una bolsa llena de botellas. – 'Sam no ha traicionado a nada.'

'Ha traicionado a su sangre! Como tú!' – Espetó enfadado Regulus.- 'De ti Sirius lo esperaba, pero no de ella.'

'Entiendeme Regulus, sabes que yo jamás pensé como tú.' – La mirada de Sam, a pesar de ser firme, dejaba entrever las lágrimas que amenazaban con aflorar. – 'Despidamonos.'

Sirius miró a su hermano fijamente, la cara del Black mayor no reflejaba ninguna emoción. Sirius pasó un brazo por detrás de Sam y posó su mano sobre la cintura de la chica. Regulus miraba a Sam desconcertado, sin entender como ella había renegado de la familia. Ya sabía que Sam siempre tuvo carácter y que fue algo rebelde, pero aquello era demasiado.

'¿Le has llenado la cabeza de pájaros mientras yo he estado fuera o qué, Sirius?'

Sirius levantó las cejas y sonrió.

'Que pregunta más tonta has hecho.'

'Lo decidí por mi misma.' – Sam le sonrió y empezó a caminar junto a Sirius.- 'Adiós Regulus.'

El hermano menor de Sirius se quedó plantado en el recibidor y observó como su hermano y su amor de la infancia se marchaban abrazados. No le dolía verlos juntos, siempre supo que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Pero le dolía ver como uno a uno, las personas que más quería se pasaban al bando contrario. Estaban equivocados, Regulus lo sabía…Ellos eran diferentes a los demás por su sangre y su nobleza, pero parecía que ni Sirius ni Sam se daban cuenta.

'Deja a esos traidores a la sangre…' – Le dijo Nick Devoir saliendo de detrás de una columna. – 'Vamos a casa Regulus, ven con los nobles de sangre pura, ven con los tuyos.'

Juntos bajaron hasta las mazmorras y entraron en la Sala común de Slyhtherin, donde el muchacho fue recibido con los brazos abiertos.

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor la fiesta continuaba.

'¿Regulus ha vuelto de Durmstrang?' – Preguntó Peter parpadeando.

'Si, Peter.'

'¿Y como creéis que se lo tomará?'

Ni James ni Remus supieron contestar a esa pregunta.

'No me afecta su vuelta.' – Respondió el mismo Sirius.

Los tres chicos lo miraron entre sorprendidos y preocupados.

'Canuto, si necesitas hablar…' – Empezó a decir James.

'Está todo bien.' – Sirius se encogió de hombros. – 'Pero habrá que apuntar un nombre más a la lista de Sangre Pura.'

Remus, James y Peter se quedaron helados ante la sinceridad de Sirius. Este los miró extrañado.

'¿Qué pasa?' – Les preguntó. – 'Si ya sabéis que si lo dejara la víbora de madre, Regulus se tatuaría el escudo de Slyhterin en el pecho!'

'Bu-bueno…' – Remus tartamudeó nervioso.

'Dejad de haceros los remolones y vamos a emborracharnos!' – Sirius abrió la puerta y sonrió. – 'No se recuperan todos los días la oportunidad de ganar la Copa!'

Los Merodeadores bajaron y James fue recibido con un aplauso que se hizo ensordecedor. James Potter hizo una reverencia.

'Todo se lo debo a mi equipo y a vosotros, mi público!' – Gritó con voz solemne. – 'Os llevo en el corazón chicos, a todos y en especial a Lily.'

Gryffindor rompió en risas y continuó la fiesta. James se fue con su pelirroja y la abrazó y besó. Después se puso a celebrar la victoria con sus amigos.

Anthea estaba llenándose, junto a la ventana un vaso de Whisky de fuego, cuando una lechuza gris entró volando por la ventana. La lechuza se paró a su lado y le tendió una pequeña nota. La rubia la cogió, le dio una galleta a la lechuza y esta se marchó volando.

Se sentó en la mesa sonriendo, le dio un trago a su vaso y abrió la nota y leyó:

_Demuéstrame esta noche que eres fiel a tu sangre. Te espero a las 11 en el pasillo de las mazmorras._

_N.D._

El vaso se le resbaló de las manos y se rompió en el suelo.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Se q me he pasado tres pueblos con lo de tardar en subir, pero esq ha sido imposible! Perdón, no lo volveré a hacer!**

**Por fin me he leído el 7º libro! Esa es otra razón x la q no subía nada...jejeje...**

**Muchas gracias x todos los reviews q me dejais! Sois las mejores! Me alegro de q os gustar ale capitulo pasado! Y bienvenidos a los q empezais ahora a leerla! **

**Un besito enorme!**

**Eneida**


	30. Chapter 30

_**XXX**_

Anthea salió con sigilo de la Sala común de Gryffindor. El reloj marcaba las once menos diez y la fiesta continuaba en la torre de Gryffindor. Remus, Lily y James estaban envueltos en una partida de snaps explosivos. Peter se había ido a dormir y Sirius y Sam se hacían carantoñas y mimos en uno de los sofás. El único que en aquel momento se habría dado cuenta de su ausencia habría sido Axel Lance, quien no había dejado de mirarla en ningún momento y había aprovechado cualquier oportunidad para pasar por su lado y rozarla. Pero él y su hermano habían bajado a las cocinas para ver si conseguían un poco de comida, que ya había volado.

'Relajate Anthea.' – Anthea temblaba de arriba abajo cuando salió de la torre– 'Quieres ser actriz y estas acostumbrada a interpretar, esto tan solo es parte del entrenamiento.'

Se escondió tras una armadura cuando la Señora Norris, la gata de Filch, giró la esquina y apareció en el pasillo. Esperó en silencio hasta que la gata se hubo marchado.

'Vamos allá.' – Se dijo a si misma cuando continuó con su camino hacia las mazmorras. – 'Las puertas de los Sangre Pura se me están abriendo, no puedo desaprovecharlo.'

Llegó a las escaleras de las mazmorras.¿De que manera debería demostrarle a Nick Devoir que era fiel a su sangre? Tratándose de él y de todo lo que había escuchado salir de su boca, nada bueno podía ser. Pero no había vuelta atrás. Aquello era por Lily y por Sam, y por todos aquellos magos hijos de muggles. Así que Anthea Landry, una valiente de Gryffidnor, guardó sus nervios en el fondo de su ser y se dispuso a interpretar el papel más importante de toda su vida.

Bajó las oscuras escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras.

'Buenas noches Anthea.' – La saludó una voz desde la penumbra cuando llegó abajo.

'Buenas noches Nick Devoir, aquí estoy para demostrarte que puedes confiar en mí.' – Anthea habló con voz poderosa y altiva.

Nick Devoir salió de la penumbra ataviado con una larga capa negra, y sujetando una máscara de plata en la mano izquierda. Rápidamente, la chica cayó en la cuenta de que aquella ropa era la que usaban Los Sangre Pura.

'Me alegro de que hayas venido.' – Nick empezó a caminar alrededor de ella, escrutándola con la mirada. – '¿Ya sabes que te pida lo que te pida no hay marcha atrás si quieres entrar?'

'Lo sé, Devoir, no hace falta que me recuerdes algo que es obvio.' – Anthea lo miró con superficialidad. – 'No estaría aquí si no estuviera dispuesta a pertenecer a Los Sangre Pura.'

'Cierto, Anthea Landry, cierto.' – Nick se cubrió la cara con la máscara y se puso la capucha.

Anthea lo siguió mirando con altanería. No estaba dispuesta a dejarse intimidar por aquella vestimenta macabra. Era Nick Devoir quien tenía frente a ella, no Tom Riddel.

'No tengo toda la noche.' – Espetó la rubia cuando Nick se quedó quieto mirándola.

'Ese carácter es típico de una noble tan importante como lo eres tú.' – Nick sacó su varita y siseó algo que Anthea no pudo entender. Al momento una túnica negra y una mascara de plata aparecieron frente a ella. – 'Vístete Anthea Landry y después me demostrarás que eres fiel a tu sangre.'

Anthea cogió la ropa y se puso la túnica, después se cubrió la cara con la máscara.

'Sígueme…'

Anthea llegó al rellano que tenía las escaleras que salían de las mazmorras. Puso el pie en el primer escalón y se detuvo al ver como cuatro figuras vestidas como ella salían de derecha e izquierda. Frunció el ceño, aquello cada vez pintaba peor.

'Permíteme Anthea Landry, que te de la bienvenida.' – Lucius Malfoy, que era una de esas personas se inclinó y le besó la mano.

'Aún no está dentro.' – Le recordó con dureza Devoir. – 'Llevate a Keith a su lugar.'

Anthea sintió como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. El nombre de Keith le sonaba mucho, sin duda había escuchado hablar de ese apellido a alguien… ¿Pero a quién? Las cuatro figuras se marcharon por donde habían venido.

'¿Nuevos componentes?' – Se atrevió a preguntar Anthea cuando retomaron su camino.

'Tres, dos chicas y un chico.' – Nick Devoir subió las escaleras. – 'Y tú eres una de esas muchachas.'

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Finalmente Nick Devoir se detuvo en un pasillo y se giró a Anthea.

'Ha llegado tu momento, Landry.' – Devoir sonrió bajo la máscara. – 'Si eres capaz de atacarles estas dentro.'

Anthea hizo una mueca bajo la máscara.¿Quería que atacara a cualquier alumno de Hogwarts¿Qué atacara a sangre fría a una persona? Miró nerviosa a derecha y a izquierda. No había nadie en el pasillo! Pero entonces escuchó unas risas y dos muchachos giraron la esquina.

Nick conjuró un muro de piedra tras los chicos, impidiéndoles la huída. Los dos muchachos se detuvieron, miraron hacia atrás y comprendieron que estaban atrapados. A ninguno de los dos les gustó aquello. Anthea, que les estaba dando la espalda se giró para verlos. El mundo entero se le cayó encima al ver como Axel y Darren Lance la miraban asustados, sin entender nada.

'No son sangresucia.' – Protestó Anthea. – 'Son mestizos.'

'Eso me da igual.' – Respondió Devoir con firmeza. – 'Yo solo quiero ver si verdaderamente estas interesada en pertenecer a los Sangre Pura.'

'Son mis compañeros.' – Volvió a insistir la chica.

'Tus únicos compañeros deben ser los que son tan nobles como tú.'

El corazón de Anthea amenazaba con salírsele del pecho. Ella no era capaz de atacar a nadie y mucho menos a sus compañeros de Gryffindor, a sus compañeros de equipo, a sus amigos…a su novio.

'¿No lo vas a hacer?' – Preguntó Nick al ver que Anthea no se movía.

'Dame un minuto.'

'No hay tiempo, no hay dudas.' – Masculló Nick, para su pesar Anthea se parecía demasiado a Snape en lo que concernía a atacar a la gente.- 'O eres de los nuestro o no.'

Anthea clavó su mirada en la de Axel. El chico agudizó la vista y miró fijamente a Anthea, reconoció inmediatamente quien era la persona que había frente a él. A pesar de que Anthea ocultaba su rostro, hubo en detalle que la chica había olvidado ocultar y ese detalle se le podía pasar a todo el mundo por alto menos a Axel Lance. El cazador de Gryffidnor analizó rápidamente la conversación entre las dos sombras y lo comprendió todo. Axel Lance dio un paso al frente al tiempo que le vocalizaba a Anthea un: _Adelante, hazlo_. Después, para ayudarla a interpretar aquella macabra comedia sacó su varita y gritó:

'¿Quién sois¿Qué queréis?'

'VAMOS!' – Gritó Nick Devoir con rabia. – 'HAZLO!'

Las lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Anthea, quien clavó su mirada en la de su chico. Axel Lance la miró fijamente y le sonrió con media sonrisa. Nick volvió a gritar enfurecido y esta vez Anthea sacó su varita y apuntó a los muchachos. Primero a Darren.

'_Desmaius!'- _El guardián de Gryffindor se desplomó en el suelo, inconsciente. Después Anthea avanzó hasta Axel y lo apuntó con la varita. Cerró los ojos y gritó:_- 'Zacaraa!'_

Axel Lance salió despedido y se estrelló contra la pared de la izquierda, cayó al suelo en un golpe sordo. Axel restó tumbado en el suelo, inconsciente, con un hilo de sangre bajándole por la frente y respirando con dificultad. Anthea retrocedió asustada.

'¿Qué he hecho?' – Se preguntó mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, ocultas por la máscara de plata. – 'Soy una miserable…'

El silencio que reinaba en Hogwarts la abrumaba tanto como la culpa.

'Dije atacar.' – Murmuró Nick Devoir decepcionado, caminando tranquilamente hasta la chica y mirando de reojo los dos sujetos que yacían inconscientes.- 'Al otro solo lo has desmayado.'

'A mi nadie me da ordenes Devoir.' – Le espetó Anthea con rabia. – 'Yo hago las cosas a mi manera y tú no eres nadie para mandarme. Debía demostrarte que era fiel a mi sangre y lo único que he hecho ha sido atacar a dos mestizos. ¿Qué pretendías?'

'Averiguar hasta que punto eres fiel a tu sangre.' – Nick rió a carcajadas al ver que Anthea estaba tan alterada. – 'Y veo que más bajo no puedes caer por tu fidelidad.'

'¿Quieres acabar en San Mungo, Devoir?' – Anthea lo apuntó al cuello con la varita.

'Tranquila bella Anthea…' – Nick se quitó la máscara y le sonrió. Clavó una rodilla en el suelo y se arrodilló ante ella. – 'Bienvenida a los Sangre Pura Anthea Landry.'

Le besó la mano con delicadeza.

Sirius y James volvían bajo la capa invisible de haber preparado una pequeña broma a Filch, en su despacho.

'Ay, ese_ boggart _va a hacer que nos riamos un montón.' – James se revolvió el pelo. – '¿Qué será lo que más tema Filch?'

'Un buen baño.' – Sirius rió a carcajadas. – 'Seguro que le tiene tanto pánico a ducharse, como Snape al shampoo.'

Los dos muchachos estallaron en carcajadas.

'Anda, baja la voz Canuto, que nos van a pillar.' – Murmuró James consultando el mapa. – 'Mira, Devoir y Malfoy en el recibidor. ¿Qué se traerán entre manos las dos Veelas?'

'Mueve el culo Cornamenta, estamos tardando!'

En menos de dos minutos se plantaron en el recibidor, donde Devoir y Malfoy vestidos con las túnicas de Slyhterin hablaban con orgullo y alegría. Sirius ya había sacado su varita e iba a hacer alguna trastada, pero James que se olió algo, lo detuvo con un gesto y le indicó que escucharan.

'Anthea es de los nuestros.' – Comunicó la voz de Nick. – 'Ya puedes hacer lo que te plazca con ella, tienes mi permiso para tirártela si así lo deseas. Pero te advierto de que competiré contigo por ella. Vale mucho esa chica, mucho.'

'¿Qué le has hecho exactamente?' – Preguntó en un susurró Malfoy. Estaba molesto por la confesión que le acababa de hacer Devoir sobre sus intenciones con Anthea.

'Rebajarle esos aires y ese orgullo.' – Rió Nick Devoir. – 'Ha atacado a sus dos compañeros de casa y de equipo, a los hermanos Lance. Puro chantaje.'

Sirius abrió los ojos y miró con preocupación a James, quien se había quedado paralizado.

'¿Qué les ha ocurrido?'

'Nada, supongo que estarán en la enfermería si no siguen tirados en el pasillo.'

James hizo ademán de marcharse, el estado de sus jugadores lo preocupaba demasiado.

'Esto es importante.' – Le susurró al oído Sirius al tiempo que lo detenía.

'Anthea acaba de atacar a los Lance.' – Susurró James lleno de furia. – 'La han obligado a atacar a los suyos para entrar! Eso no es parte de la misión! No estaba acordado! Ni nos imaginábamos que pudieran llegar a pedirle algo así!'

'Shht, Cornamenta.' – Sirius lo miró fijamente. – 'Es todo parte de la misión.'

'Anthea no se merece tener que ser el títere de los Sangre Pura por muy importante que sea la misión!' – Espetó en un susurró James. – 'Son unos rastreros.'

'Cállate.'- Sirius le tapó la boca con la mano y observó a los Slyhterins.

'Así que Regulus, Anthea y Keith.' – Continuó diciendo Malfoy. – 'Tres nuevas incorporaciones. Fantástico!'

Sirius frunció el ceño… De su hermano ya se esperaba algo así, aunque sabía que Regulus se estaba equivocando. El no era tan malvado como ese Devoir. Pero el apellido Keith le llamó más la atención. ¿Keith? Ese apellido lo había escuchado ya…Había salido miles de veces de la boca de… Remus. Sirius tragó saliva al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Era eso posible? Miró a James y supo que este estaba tan sorprendido como él. James también había escuchado el apellido Keith y sabía quien pertenecía. Pertenecía a Ió, la chica de Remus.

'Volvamos.' – Murmuró Sirius.- 'Hay mucho que aclarar.'

James y Sirius corrieron hacia la torre de Gryffidnor. Sus cabezas daban vueltas y vueltas a lo que habían escuchado, trataban de imaginar que había ocurrido con Anthea y los hermanos Lance e intentaban asimilar que Keith, la muchacha de su mejor amigo posiblemente fuera de los Sangre Pura. Llegaron fatigados a su torre, James guardó la capa y Sirius murmuró la contraseña. Ambos tenían los nervios a flor de piel.

'Esto es demasiado!' – Espetó Sirius entrando el primero. – 'No puedo creer que todo esto este pasando de verdad!'

Lyn Swan lo apartó de un empujón y agarró a James del brazo. El capitán de Gryffidnor adivinó lo que estaba a punto de comunicarle la chica, cuando vio que la pobre estaba en bata, con el pijama y con los ojos rojos de llorar. Tras ella, Brandon y varios alumnos más de séptimo rodearon a James.

'Han atacado a Darren y a Axel.' – Susurró Lyn. – 'Las mismas personas que atacaron a Sam y a Evans.'

James abrazó a la cazadora para tranquilizarla. Buscó por encima de su hombro a Remus, pero no lo encontró, tampoco estaban Sam, Lily o Anthea.

'Vale chicos, tranquilos.' – Se separó de Lyn y abrazó a Brandon. – 'Mantened la calma. Se pondrán bien.' – Miró a sus jugadores. – '¿Dónde esta el resto del equipo?'

'A Anthea se la han llevado Remus y Lily, estaba muy afectada por la noticia.' – Le explicó Brandon. – 'Y Sam, cuando McGonnagall subió a buscarte y vio que no estabas, asumió el papel de capitana y bajó a la enfermería. Esta con los Lance y sus mejores amigos.'

'Vale chicos, gracias.' – James les sonrió. – 'Seamos fuertes¿si? Todos los Gryffindors debemos ser fuertes por ellos. Se pondrán bien.'

'¿¡Y que esta haciendo Dumbledore!?' – Gritó McKein, el enemigo nº1 de James en Gryffidnor. – 'Ya han atacado a siete personas en lo que llevamos de curso! Debería echar a esos Sangre Pura!'

'No es culpa de Dumbledore que tengamos a un grupo de imbéciles en el colegio!' – Lo defendió Sirius.- ' Si estas asustado McKein, vete a casa y escóndete detrás de tu madre para que te proteja!'

'A MI NO ME HABLES ASÍ, NIÑATO!'

'Chicos, no quiero peleas, debemos estar unidos en momentos así!' – James intentó poner paz. – 'Callaos de una vez!'

'¡Y tú deberías ser el primero en estar replicándole a Dumbledore!' – Siguió con la misma cantinela McKein al tiempo que avanzaba hasta James. – 'Casi matan a Evans!'

'¿Te crees que no lo sé?' – Preguntó James encarándose a él. – '¿Quién piensas que se pasó con ella todos los días que estuvo en le enfermería, payaso?'

Si a Lily Evans se le hubiera ocurrido tardar cinco segundos más, la pelea nº ciento y pico, que estaba a punto de desatarse entre James y McKein, hubiera comenzado.

'¿Qué esta pasando?' – La prefecta, con expresión severa, entró en la torre. – 'Vosotros dos, si os volvéis a pelear hago lo que sea para que os esposen el uno al otro hasta que os llevéis bien.' – Dijo dirigiéndose a James y a McKein. – 'Ahora todos menos el equipo de Gryffindor a la cama!'

'¿Y que pasa con Black?' – Preguntó McKein.

'Black se queda.'

'¿Por qué tú lo digas?'

'No te atrevas a contradecirme, McKein.' – Espetó Lily clavando su mirada en la de él. – 'Soy prefecta.'

McKein dudó unos momentos, estuvo por responderle a Lily, pero finalmente se lo pensó mejor y se marchó derecho a su habitación. Cuando en la sala solo quedó el equipo de Gryffidnor y Sirius, Lily se dirigió con calma a ellos.

'James, Lyn y Brandon, sería bueno que todo el equipo bajarais a la enfermería.' – Dijo Lily con voz pausada. – 'Estan bien los dos, están hablando con Sam, con Dumbledore y McGonnagall.'

'¿Y Anthea?' – Preguntó Lyn.

'Tranquila, esta bien, le ha dado un ataque de ansiedad al enterarse de lo ocurrido y ahora esta con la Premio anual Alice y Lupin.' – Le explicó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Lily. – 'Dentro de nada se reunirá con vosotros en la enfermería.'

James, que había captado la indirecta, pasó una mano por la espalda de sus jugadores y los dirigió a la salida de la torre.

'Vamos chicos.' – Murmuró con voz firme, intentando reconfortar a sus jugadores. – 'Tenemos que animar a las dos nenazas de Axel y Darren.'

El equipo de Gryffindor se dirigió con lentitud hacia la enfermería. Sirius miró a Lily cuando se quedaron a solas, esperando que esta le explicara lo que el no acababa de entender.

'Sígueme.' – Lily salió a paso rápido de la torre.

'¿Dónde vamos?' – Sirius echó a correr tras ella. – '¿Qué ha pasado¿Dónde esta Anthea¿Por qué lo ha ata…?'

'Sé un poco más discreto, Black.' – Lily se detuvo y lo miró enfadada. – '¿Quieres que se entere todo Hogwarts?'

'No hay nadie en el pasillo! Es media noche!' – Gritó Sirius histérico. – 'Y no entiendo nada!'- Sirius arremetió en contra de la armadura que había a su derecha. Necesitaba descargar esos nervios de alguna manera, pero lo único que consiguió fue que le ardiera el pie de dolor.

'Tú y tus arrebatos como los de Sam…' – Lily meneó la cabeza. – 'A ver Sirius, te lo resumo un poco: Anthea recibió una nota en la que Devoir la citaba para demostrarle que era fiel a su sangre ante todo. Por ello fue a las mazmorras, se encontró con él y vestida como los Sangre Pura atacó a los hermanos Lance.'

'Pero si ellos son mestizos.'

'Pero estoy segura de que a Devoir no le importó la sangre de los Lance, sino que quería comprobar hasta que punto Anthea era capaz de traicionar por ser fiel a su sangre pura.' – Explicó en voz baja Lily mientras retomaba el camino. – 'Por eso ahora la pobre esta destrozada…Algo lógico habiendo tenido que atacar a sus compañeros de equipo y a su novio.'

'¿A su novio?' – Preguntó Sirius, siguiendo a Lily.

'Ya es hora de que tú, James y Remus os enteréis de que Anthea mantiene una relación a escondidas con Axel y que este sabe en todo el jaleo en que estamos metidos.'

'¿CÓMO?'- Sirius se detuvo. – 'Yo creo que hoy ya no puedo flipar más…'

'No te sorprendas, Sirius.' – Lily sonrió. – 'Fue el mismo Axel el que captó lo que estaba pasando y le echó una mano a Anthea en la actuación para engañar a Devoir.'

'Para el carro, Evans.' – Sirius la agarró de la túnica y la hizo frenarse. – 'Repíteme todo, creo que me he perdido algo y por eso no entiendo.'

'Pensaba que eras uno de los mejores de nuestra promoción, Black.'

'Ahora mismo querida Lily, mi no entender.'- Lily rió.

'Veamos, Devoir chantajeó a Anthea para que atacara a los Lance si quería entrar y ella estuvo dudando. En este tiempo que discutió con Devoir, Axel, que ya estaba al tanto de todo, reconoció a Anthea haciendo de espía (ella misma se lo dijo hace unos días) y le dio "permiso" para atacarlo.' – Lily rió al ver como la boca de Sirius se abría más y más por momentos. – 'Así que Anthea desmayo a Darren y para que pareciera un poco real, lanzó a Axel contra la pared. Después de esto Anthea esta admitida en los Sangre Pura.'

'Qu-que…Que no se que decir…' – Sirius suspiró. – '¿Y donde esta Anthea?'

'En la torre de los premios anuales, con Alice y Remus.' – Lily reemprendió la marcha. – 'Y a ver si no me detienes más y llegamos allí de una puñetera vez.'

'Sé te ve muy tranquila, Lily.'

'Los hermanos Lance están perfectamente, tan solo Anthea sigue diciendo que es una miserable por lo que ha hecho.'

'Yo más bien diría que es una valiente.' – Sirius sonrió.

'Pues ayúdanos a Remus, a Alice y a mi a hacer que deje de atormentarse.' – Lily se plantó ante la torre de los Premios Anuales. La gárgola que había en la puerta se movió y Lily dijo la contraseña. – _'Aquí solo entran aquellos cuya inteligencia y justicia superan al Ministerio.'_

'Que modesta es Alice…' – Ironizó Sirius.

Anthea seguía con la cara escondida en el pecho de Lupin. A pesar de que Axel la había reconocido y le había dicho que la atacara, a pesar de que Alice le hubiera dicho que era parte de la misión, a pesar de que ni Remus ni Lily la consideraran culpable, ella se sentía una traidora y nunca mejor dicho.

'He sido capaz de atacarle…' – Sollozaba. – 'A él…'

'Vamos a ver Anthea…' – Remus le acarició la espalda. Alice ya se había hartado de intentar hacerle ver a Anthea que ella no era culpable de nada, pero Remsu tenía una paciencia que nadie podía igualar. – 'Tu no eres una traidora, una miserable y no se cuantas más tonterías se te estarán pasando por la cabeza. Deja de llorar, deja de lamentarte!'

'No puedo…'

'¿Por qué?'

'Por que si he sido capaz de atacar a Axel¿quien te dice que no sería capaz de atacaros a vosotros?' – Respondió Anthea mirando fijamente a Remus. – '¿Y si me voy con los Sangre Pura y me vuelvo como ellos?'

'Anthea no quiero escuchar ni una estupidez más como esa.' – Lily entró en la torre seguida de Sirius. – 'Tuviste la valentía de seguir adelante con la misión a pesar del sacrificio que eso suponía para ti. Nadie te considera culpable, somos nosotros los que no sentimos mal por hacerte pasar por esto.'

'Por fin llega la ayuda.' – Exclamó Remus en un suspiro.

'Pero Lily…'

'No hay ningún pero que valga, Anthea.' – La prefecta se puso en cuclillas frente a ella y le sonrió. – 'Gracias a ti, en muy poco tiempo vamos a disolver a esos seguidores de Voldemort. Gracias a ti nadie más será atacado, pues ahora estaremos al tanto de todos sus planes, de todos sus componentes y podremos evitar el daño y el dolor.'

'Anthea, para nosotros no eres más que una heroína.' – Le dijo Sirius sonriendo. – 'Así que deja de llorar. Yo ya se que en realidad estas llorando por mí, porque estoy con Sam y te mueres por acostarte conmigo, pero…'

'Canuto¿no crees que no es momento?' – Remus lo fulminó con la mirada.

'Pero si se ha reído!' – Se defendió Sirius.

Efectivamente Anthea se estaba riendo. Remus meneó la cabeza y la dejó libre de su abrazo. Lily se levantó besó a Anthea en la mejilla.

'Baja que tú equipo te está esperando.' – Le dijo Lily riendo. – 'Vamos!'

La rubia se secó las lágrimas y salió de la torre corriendo.

'Aún no es consciente de las vidas que va a salvar.' – Alice chasqueó la lengua.

'Ya se dará cuenta.' – Remus miró a la Premio anual. – 'Dumbledore…'

'Lo informo yo misma, me acaba de mandar una lechuza citándome en su despacho en media hora.'

'Habrá nuevos planes, supongo…' – Inquirió Lily.

'Si, Lily, pero de eso ya os enterareis mañana.' – Alice los invitó a marcharse amablemente. – 'A dormir chicos. Estáis rompiendo las normas…A ver si voy a tener que quitarle puntos a mi propia casa!'

'Yo creo que deberías darle puntos a tú casa por lo de hoy.' – Sugirió Sirius.

'Cierto.' – Alice sonrió orgullosa. – 'Veinte puntos más para Gryffidnor, por la valentía y la magnifica actuación de Anthea Landry!'

'Abusas de tu poder de Premio Anual…' – Lily se dispuso a salir.

'Cállate Evans!' – Sirius le dio un codazo.

'El año que viene, cuando tu seas Premio Anual también abusaras para bien de tu poder, te los aseguro.' – Alice les dijo adiós con la mano. – 'Buenas noches futuros miembros de la Orden del Fénix…'

Los tres chicos se giraron.

'¿Qué has dicho?' – Preguntaron la vez.

Pero la gárgola cerró la torre antes de que Alice pudiera responderles. Aunque como ya se imaginaban tampoco les habría respondido sinceramente.

Los tres muchachos regresaron a su Sala común riendo, felices porque habían dado un paso enorme. Tener un espía entre las filas de los Sangre Pura quería decir que ese grupo tenía los días contados y también significaba, que en el colegio de Hogwarts nadie más sería atacado o asesinado por no tener padres magos. Un logro enorme para el bando de la buena magia y una derrota decisiva para la magia oscura dentro del castillo.

Anthea abrió las puertas de la enfermería y entró sin hacer ruido. Unos metros más adelante encontró a Lyn, a Brandon, a Sam y a Darren. Cuando el chico la vio y le sonrió, ella no pudo reprimir las lágrimas y lo abrazó mientras lloraba. Pidiéndole perdón por haberlo embrujado, de aquella manera.

'Tranquila Anthea, los dos estamos bien.' – La consoló el chico.

'Me alegro Darren, me alegro mucho.'

Besó en la mejilla a Lyn y a Brandon y abrazó con fuerza a Sam. La chica morena le acarició la cabeza con ternura y le susurró al oído.

'Has sido muy valiente, Anthea.' – La besó en la mejilla. – 'Ahora nadie más será atacado.'

James descorrió las cortinas y salió con Dumbledore detrás. La muchacha se liberó de los brazos de su amiga y abrazó a su capitán.

'Muy bien hecho, Anthea.' – Le susurró James. – 'Te vamos a dejar a solas con Axel, Sam ya me lo ha contado todo…No desaproveches el tiempo, solo puedo mantener a Pomfrey ocupada durante cinco minutos.'

'Gracias.'

Dumbledore le sonrió a la muchacha y le guiñó un ojo.

'Me jugaría mi barba a que en cuanto salga de aquí se convierte en una actriz increíble.'

'Eso espero.' – Respondió Anthea con una sonrisa.

'Bueno muchachos, todos a dormir!' – Ordenó Dumbledore. – 'Y mañana los quiero a todos en sus clases, como vea a alguien haciendo campana iré a su cama y lo sacaré a rastras de su habitación.' – Miró a James concretamente.

'Captado, señor.'

'¿Poppy has acabado ya?' – Dumbledore metió la cabeza entre las cortinas. – 'Hum…esos puntos lo hacen más interesante, señorito Lance.'

Axel rió desde dentro. Anthea apartó una cortina con la mano y miró como Pomfrey curaba a Axel. El chico estaba sentado sobre la camilla y la enfermera le estaba aplicando un ungüento verdoso sobre la herida de la frente. Parecía que no le había pasado nada.

'Ah, es usted señorita Landry.' – La enfermera recogió las cosas. – 'No se mueva señor Lance, enseguida vuelvo con una venda y ya se podrá marchar.'

'De acuerdo.'

Pomfrey salió y al momento Sam empujó a Anthea hacia dentro y cerró las cortinas tras ella. Anthea y Axel se quedaron mirando el uno al otro fijamente. Estaban a solas en aquel lugar, ocultos por las cortinas que rodeaban la camilla.

'¿Qué es esto enfermera?' – Escucharon decir a James. – '¿Lo puedo probar con Lyn?'

'Eh, a mi no me acerques eso a la cara!' – Se defendió la muchacha. – 'Deja esa guarrada ahí!'

'Son ungüentos señorita Swan!' – Protestó Pomfrey.

'¿Y esto?' – Volvió a preguntar la voz de James.

CRASH!

'Uy, lo siento se me ha caído.'

'JAMES POTTER, ESTOY HARTA DE USTED!'

Mientras detrás de las cortinas, James no dejaba de liarla para entretener a Pomfrey, dentro Axel y Anthea seguían contemplándose.

'Lo siento…' – Anthea bajó la cabeza. – 'No quise dañarte, bueno no era mi intención hacer lo que hice, no se…'

'No trates de justificarte.' – Axel se levantó y caminó hasta ella. – 'Se porque lo haces y no te culpo de nada, es más, me siento feliz por haber sido de utilidad.'

'Pero…'

'Además pensaba que me harías más daño, con lo bruta que eres cuando me tiras las _bludgers_ en el entreno…' – Bromeó Axel. – 'Esto no ha sido nada, no se ni como no te da vergüenza solo haberme abierto una brecha en la frente…por favor…Encima he tenido que colaborar y hacerme el desmayado…'

Anthea lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

'¿Cómo me reconociste?'

'No sé si pretendías poner cachondo a Devoir o Malfoy o quien fuera el otro, pero no me gusta que lleves el escote tan entreabierto!'

'¿De qué hablas?'

Axel apartó el cuello entreabierto de la túnica de la Gryffindor, la corbata con el nudo deshecho y la camisa del uniforme. Rozando la piel de sus dedos con la de su cuello, cogió con delicadeza la cadena que el le había regalado por San Valentín.

'Llevabas mi collar enseñándolo, estaba en medio de tu canalillo.' – Axel se lo puso ante la nariz. – '¿Cómo no quieres que reconozca esto?'

Anthea lo cogió con sorpresa.

'Y el temblor de tus manos es inconfundible…' – Axel se encogió de hombros.

'Jamás lo hubiera imaginado…'

Axel sonrió, pasó sus manos por la cintura de Anthea y pegó su frente a la suya.

'Te quiero y estoy muy orgulloso de ti.'

Anthea sonrió y lo besó con ternura. Sam asomó justo en ese momento la cabeza entre las cortinas, interrumpiéndolos y informó:

'Poppy viene hacia aquí!' – Dijo rápidamente. – 'Ah, y hacéis muy buena pareja.'

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Muchísimas gracias x los reviews! Sois únicas!**

**Espero no haberos aburrido con el chap. de hoy.**

**Un beso enorme!**

**Eneida**


	31. Chapter 31

_**XXXI**_

Cloe, la prima de Ió Keith, decidió despertar a Ió. Si querían desayunar aquella mañana tan solo les quedaba media hora antes de que empezaran las clases. Abrió la cortina de par en par y la luz del sol dio de pleno en el rostro de Ió, quien se removió molesta en la cama.

'Cloe Keith, cierra la cortina!' – Masculló la rubia enfadada.

'Ió Keith, levántate!' – Le respondió su prima mientras se sentaba la borde de su cama. – '¿Qué has estado haciendo esta noche, Ió? – No era normal que ella apurara tanto el tiempo para estar en la cama. Si le encantaba ir a clases!

'Dormir, como todo el mundo.' – Refunfuñó Ió cubriéndose la cabeza con la sabana. – 'Me encuentro fatal…'

'A ver, déjame que te toque la frente…' – Cloe descubrió su rostro, le apartó el rubio flequillo y le puso la mano sobre la frente. – 'Tienes un poco de fiebre.'

'Ya me lo imaginaba.' – Ió se reincorporó y se frotó los ojos. – 'Iré a la enfermería a que Pomfrey me de algo y después iré a clase.'

'Con la mala cara que tienes deberías quedarte en la cama.' – Cloe se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. – 'Si yo estuviera saliendo con Lupin de Gryffiindor no dejaría que me viera con esa cara.'

'Tranquila, a tú lado no se notara que estoy enferma, porque tú tienes unas ojeras que casi te llegan a las rodillas.' – Exageró Ió. – 'Creo que te harán falta más de dos toneladas de maquillaje para esconderlas.'

'Ja, ja.' – Cloe rió sarcásticamente. – 'Que graciosa te vuelves cuando te pones enferma.'

Lily bajó junto a Sam y Kaienne al gran comedor. Le iban explicando a la otra chica lo "poco" que ellas sabían sobre el ataque dirigido contra los hermanos Lance. En su trayecto hacia el comedor la prefecta y la cazadora de Gryffidnor escucharon miles de veces las palabras: Sangre Pura. La noticia había estallado como una bomba en Hogwarts, pero no con tanta intensidad como lo había hecho la noticia del ataque a Lily y a Sam. Que los alumnos no estuvieran tan aterrados como la otra vez se debía a que los dos hermanos Lance desayunaban tranquilamente en el comedor, y si no fuera por la brecha que tenía Axel en la frente, que ya había cicatrizado, nadie diría que aquella misma noche los habían atacado.

'¿Quien creéis que serán esos Sangre limpia?' – Preguntó Kaienne, mientras tomaban asiento.

'Sangre Pura.' – La corrigió Sam. – 'Pondría la mano en el fuego y no me quemaría si dijera que son un grupo de serpientes.'

'No esta bien juzgar sin tener pruebas, Sam.' – Lily le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Solo faltaba que a Sam se le escapara en medio del comedor, a la hora punta del desayuno, que sabían quienes eran y soltara algo de la misión ahora que todo marchaba tan bien.

'Anthea dijo que investigaría y dijo que seguramente eran ese Devoir, Malfoy y alguien más de su grupito.' – Lily abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar aquello. Sam por su parte se dio con la palma de la mano en la frente. Kaienne había recordado lo que hablaron en el expreso hacia Londres.- 'Y ahora que me fijo¿si en el tren estuvo hablando mal de ellos porque ahora está desayunando con ellos?'

Lily y Sam se quedaron blancas cuando Kaienne se levantó de su sitio indignada.

'Le voy a decir que deje a esos inútiles y que venga con nosotras!'

'No!' – Gritó Lily.

'Para Kaienne!' – Sam la agarró del brazo. – 'No hagas eso por tu vida!'

'¿Porqué no?' – Kaienne señaló a Anthea indignada. – 'Es mi amiga de toda la vida! Esta en contra de lo que esos imbéciles creen! Seguro que si esta ahí es porque la ha obligado su familia a juntarse con ellos!' – Sam suplicó a Lily con la mirada mientras Kaienne empezaba a elevar la voz y un par de alumnos de su casa comenzaban a poner la oreja. – ' Además desde que volvió de vacaciones está muy rara! Hay algo que no marcha bien y voy a hablar ahora mismo con ella y delante de todos esos!'

'Quieta Kaienne!' – Lily se tiró por encima de la mesa y la sujetó por la túnica antes de que la muchacha se fuera a cumplir lo que había dicho. – 'Todo tiene una explicación.' – Le susurró muy bajito. – 'No hagas lo que estas pensando! Si quieres saber que pasa, ven conmigo y te lo explico en nuestra habitación.'

Kaienne miró a Lily con una ceja levantada. Finalmente se sentó de nuevo y miró a las dos chicas un poco molesta.

'Sabeis algo gordo y no me lo pensabais decir.' – Farfulló Kaienne.

'Por no darte dolores de cabeza.' – Sam se encogió de hombros. – 'Préparate, porque lo que después te vamos a contar te va a dejar de piedra y posiblemente hará que empieces a ver tu vida de otra manera.'

'¿Qué quieres decir con eso?'

'Luego Kaienne.' – Le dijo Lily con un semblante serio. – 'Es algo que al menos, de momento, muy pocos debemos saber.'

'¿No crees que ya se esta enterando mucha gente?' – Sam miró a Lily algo preocupada. – 'Debe ser secreto, si cae en malas manos podemos decir adiós a todo.'

'Kaienne es de fiar.'

'Por supuesto.' – Corroboró la misma Kaienne.

'Y que Axel lo supiera nos facilitó todo.' – Continuó diciendo Lily. – 'No importa si lo sabe gente que es de confianza. En realidad creo que nos será de más ayuda sin son fieles a la causa y Kaienne lo es.'

A todo esto Kaienne miraba a Sam y a Lily respectivamente sin comprender nada. Se dio cuenta de que pasar tanto tiempo con su novio Thomas había hecho que se perdiera algo importante.

'Bueno, habrá que reducir el tiempo a estar con Thomas y sea lo que sea lo que haya ocurrido, quiero saberlo todo y quiero ayudaros, así como hizo Axel.'

Lily y Sam se miraron.

'Como hizo Axel no por favor.' – Murmuró Lily.

Sam estalló en carcajadas.

En otro tramo de la mesa, los Merodeadores tenían un desayuno muy poco común entre ellos. Estaban en silencio. Remus Lupin supo desde el primero momento en que se levantaron aquella mañana que algo no marchaba bien. En la habitación, James no había hecho rabiar a ninguno de los otros tres, en los turnos para ducharse no habían habido problemas, nadie se había colado y Sirius no le había hecho la habitual trastada de cada mañana a Peter mientras este se bañaba. Para colmo, mientras desayunaban, James tenía la mirada clavada en su pudding y Sirius no dejaba de levantar la cabeza de su desayuno cada vez que alguien entraba en el comedor.

'¿Qué esta pasando?' – Preguntó finalmente Remus, harto del silencio de James y del nerviosismo de Sirius.

'¿Esta pasando algo?' – Sirius se hizo el loco. – '¿Por qué dices eso?'

'¿Puedes decirme porque a James le parece tan interesante su pudding y a quien esperas ver tu entrar por la puerta con tanta ansia, si Sam ya esta aquí?'

'Eh…' – Sirius le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa a James para sacarlo de aquel estado de ensimismamiento con su pudding. – 'Son imaginaciones tuyas, Lunático! Que cosas tienes¿verdad James?... ¿James?' – Sirius le dio otra patada tan fuerte que lo hizo saltar. – '¿Verdad James?'- Repitió mordazmente.

'¿Qué coño te pasa, Canuto?' – Le preguntó este enfadado. – '¿A que ha venido eso?'

'A que Lunático cree que algo no anda bien.' – Recalcó la palabra bien.

'Oh, vaya tontería.' – James que había pillado la indirecta, miró a Remus y le sonrió. – 'Todo va perfectamente.'

'¿Creeis que soy idiota?' – Preguntó Remus.

'Sinceramente, sí.'

'Canuto!'

'Bua lo que te ha dicho, Lunático…' – Dijo Peter con fingido asombro.

'Señor Lunático y Canuto tengamos la fiesta en paz. Y tú, Colagusano, no metas cizaña.'

'Oh Merlín!' – Sirius alzó los puños al cielo. – ' A Cornamenta se le esta pagando eso de mantener el orden! Evans me lo esta cambiando!'

'No dramatices, Sirius.' – James miró a Remus. – '¿Por qué crees que algo no anda bien?'

'Porque llevas toda la hora analizando tu pudding, James.' – Remus levantó una ceja. – 'Y a no ser que Sirius este pensando en volver a las andadas de seductor, dudo que le interese tanto saber quién entra en el comedor.'

'Además esta mañana no te has levantado cantando, Sirius no me ha gastado ninguna broma mientras me duchaba y mientras nos vestíamos estabais muy serios.' – Agregó Peter, haciendo que Sirius le pellizcara la barriga. – 'Ay!'

'Cállate un poco¿quieres Colagusano?'

'¿Y bien?' – Remus miró fijamente a James. – '¿Qué pasa?'

James se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras buscaba en su maravillosa cabeza una buena excusa que le sirviera a Lunático. Aunque James sabía que no habría ninguna que lo convenciera. A Remus no se le escapaba nada…Pero no era plan de decirle: "No mira Lunático, es que ayer escuchamos a Devoir decir que una tal Keith era una Sangre Pura y como tú estás con Ió Keith pues lo más seguro es que sea uno de ellos…Y Sirius y yo estamos así porque no sabemos si deberíamos decirte esto o no. ¿Tú que opinas?"

'Lunático!' – Sirius le propinó otra patada a James por debajo de la mesa. – 'Tú querida Lobita acaba de entrar!'

James no supo si alegrarse cuando Ió Keith entró en el gran comedor acompañada de dos chicas más. Como si la muchacha quisiera confirmar sus sospechas, Ió Keith no tenía muy buena cara aquella mañana. Cualquiera podría decir que no había pasado buena noche o que había dormido poco. Para molestia de James y de Sirius, la chica se acercó a saludar a Remus con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios y este le correspondió con la estúpida sonrisa que se les ponía a ellos cuando veían a sus enamoradas.

'Esto es una locura…' – Sirius se pasó la mano por la cara para no ver como Remus y Ió se daban el lote. – 'Esto va a ser una locura…'

'Hay que decírselo.' – James se masajeaba las sienes y murmuraba entre susurros algo que solo Sirius llegaba a escuchar. – 'En cuanto se largue se lo digo…No podemos dejar que Lunático continúe con ella sin saberlo…'

'Buenos días chicos!'

La cantarina voz de Ió hizo que levantaran la cabeza. Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa un poco forzada y James le lanzó una mirada de odio. Ni a Remus ni a Ió se les escapó aquella reacción tan extraña de los dos chicos.

'Buenos días Ió.' – Colagusano suavizó la situación. – '¿Cómo estás?'

'Un poco resfriada, la verdad.' – Respondió la chica.

'¿Hace frío en los pasillos de Hogwarts por la noche, no?' – Inquirió Sirius. – 'Parece que las capas negras solo captan el calor si es de día y estas al sol.'

Esta vez fue James quien le dio una patada a Sirius bajo la mesa. Aquello había sido muy brusco…Remus miró a Sirius con el ceño fruncido, no sabía el licántropo a que había venido aquello, así como tampoco parecía saberlo Ió. La Ravenclaw parpadeó varias veces.

'Ahora si que no nos libramos de su interrogatorio…' – Pensó James.

'Esto…Remus, yo voy a ir a la enfermería a que Pomfrey me de algo para este resfriado.' – Murmuró Ió, aún desconcertada e incomodada por el comentario de Sirius. – 'Nos vemos luego¿vale?'

'No, tranquila Ió.' – Remus se levantó y machacó a Sirius y a James con la mirada. – 'Te acompaño.'

Sin decirles adiós a sus amigos, el Gryffidnor pasó un brazo por la cintura de la Ravenclaw y ella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del chico. Juntos pasaron por delante de la mesa de Slyhterin y salieron del comedor. A su paso, Devoir le lanzó una mirada iracunda a la pareja.

'Sirius¿porque no eres más bestia?' – Le espetó James cuando Remus salió del comedor. – 'Eres increíble!'

'Tan solo lo he hecho para ver como reaccionaba.' – Se defendió Sirius. – 'Y la chica se ha quedado bastante impresionada. Seguro que lo ha pillado.'

'James, Sirius, empiezo a pensar que Lunático tiene razón.' – Peter miró a sus dos amigos. – 'A vosotros dos os pasa algo.'

'Tonterías Peter.' – Sirius negó con la cabeza.

'Tú y yo necesitamos ayuda.' – James se levantó de la mesa.- 'Vamos a hablar con Sam y Lily antes de cometer otra burrada como la que acabas de hacer tú.'

'La ayuda la necesitáis de San Mungo.' – Peter se llevó una tostada a la boca. – 'Enviaré una lechuza al departamento de psiquiatría.'

Antes de marcharse Sirius le dio una colleja. Sam y Lily, que hablaban de sus cosas mientras desayunaban (Kaienne estaba con Thomas), se vieron avasalladas por sus respectivos novios en un visto y no visto.

'Tenemos que hablar.' – Sirius le quitó a su novia la tostada que estaba punto de morder y se la metió toda entera en la boca. – 'Ef fimporfanfe.'

'Como me vuelvas a quitar la comida eres hombre muerto.' – Le espetó Sam.

'Hay problemas, Lily.' – James la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella para levantarla. – 'Problemas gordos, muy muy gordos.'

'¿Qué ocurre?' – Preguntó ella pausadamente.

'Alguna idiotez, seguro.' – Refunfuñó Sam.

'Creemos que Ió Keith es una Sangre Pura.' – Susurró James al oído de Lily.- 'Cuando Sirius y yo volvíamos de dar una vuelta, Devoir le decía a Malfoy que Keith estaba dentro de los Sangre pura.'

'Sam recoge tus cosas.' – Ordenó la prefecta mientras se levantaba rápidamente. – 'Vamos a la Sala de los Menesteres.'

Anthea Landry se quedó un poco sorprendida cuando Lily, Sam, Sirius y James abandonaron el comedor con tanta prisa. Ella estaba sentada en la mesa de Slyhterin aquella mañana.

'Algo esta pasando…' – Pensó mientras se servía un poco de café en su taza.

La habían invitado los Slyhterins a desayunar con ella y no era plan de rechazar la invitación o abandonar el desayuno cuando la acababan de admitir entre ellos.

'Anthea¿tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?' – Le preguntó Lucuius Mlafoy posando su mano sobre la de ella. Anthea le hubiera dado un mordisco. – 'Me gustaría que diéramos una vuelta por los jardines y charláramos un rato.'

'Me parece una idea fantástica, Lucius.' – Le respondió la chica muy amablemente. – '¿Te importaría que fuera a partir de las siete? Tengo que entregar mañana un ensayo sobre Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y aún tengo que terminarlo.'

'Por supuesto.' – Lucius le sonrió y Anthea sintió ganas de darle un puñetazo. – '¿A las siete y media en el recibidor?'

'Perfecto.'- Anthea cerró los ojos y bebió de su café para calmarse.

La rubia había temido que no pudiera controlar sus nervios y que eso la delatara, pero parecía que habían desaparecido. Se sentía segura porque tenía la certeza de que a no ser que se lo dijera ella, nadie la descubriría como espía. Después del papel que hizo atacando a Axel y de la presión a la que se vio sometida en ese momento, su actuación como supuesta Sangre Pura entre los Slyhterins le parecía tan fácil como volar sobre la escoba. Los nervios no eran un problema, pero le habái surgido otro imprevisto que le estaba costando controlar: la furia y el asco que le daban Malfoy, Devoir y todo el surtido de Slyhterins que había a su alrededor. Tan solo Regulus Black se salvaba mínimamente, pero eso solo era porque él era un poco distinto a los demás.

'Devoir¿quien nos dirige?' – Anthea habái decidido empezar fuerte desde el primer momento. Cuanto antes los disolvieran mejor para ella y para todo el mundo. Y por ello iba a sacar toda la información que pudiera.

'Yo dirijo dentro de la escuela, fuera lo hace "El Señor Oscuro" ' – Devoir clavó su mirada en la de ella y sonrió. – '¿Lo conoces?'

'Creo que mis padres llaman de esa manera a Tom Riddlel.'

Los Slyhterins de su alrededor dieron un respingo. Anthea arqueó las cejas sorprendida y algo temerosa.

'No me jodas que la he cagado…' – Pensó.

'Querida Anthea no debes llamarlo por su nombre.' – Le dijo Lucius Malfoy poniendo de nuevo su mano sobre la suya. – 'Eso es algo que al Señor no le gusta.'

'Disculpad mi impertinencia, pero es que él mismo se me presentó con ese nombre cuando lo conocí estas Navidades en la fiesta que hicieron mis padres.' – Respondió la rubia tranquilamente. – 'Ya visteis que le estuve mostrando los jardines de mi casa.'

'Lo sé reina.' – Anthea le habría metido la taza de café en la boca. – 'Pero llámalo Señor, lo complace y ahora que eres de los nuestros es primordial que te dirijas a él con respeto.'

La cazadora evitó dar un resoplido con el que habría llamado más la atención de los demás.

'Tranquilos muchachos.' – Devoir rió. – 'Para cuando Anthea conozca al Señor Tenebroso la habremos educado bien.'

Aquello provocó las carcajadas de todos menos las de Anthea.

'Gilipollas.' – Pensó la rubia cuando cerró los ojos y bebió un sorbo de su café. – 'A ti si que te educaran bien los dementores de Azkaban cuando se resuelva todo.' – A ella nadie la trataba así. A parte de la belleza, Anthea Landry había heredado de su familia un incomparable orgullo. – 'Yo misma haré que acabes ahí.'

Ió, sentada en una camilla con Remus de pie a su lado, esperaba algo impaciente a que la enfermera Pomfrey encontrara la poción que necesitaba para bajarle la fiebre. Pomfrey estaba en cuclillas frente a todo un armario de media estatura, completamente lleno de diversos frascos.

'Maldito James Potter…' – Masculló la enfermera. – 'Si ayer no hubiera estado toqueteando el armario…'

Remus meneó la cabeza y rió. El mismo James le había contado minutos más tarde la que había estado liando para que Anthea y Axel tuvieran tiempo de hablar. Seguro que si veía a la enfermera tan estresada y despotricando contra él se reiría muchísimo.

Sirius y James.

Remus se sentía algo ofendido por el comportamiento que habían tenido hacia unos minutos con Ió. Algo les pasaba a esos dos…Y se dijo a él mismo que no pasaría de aquel día sin que lo descubriera.

'¿Estuvo anoche Potter aquí?' – Preguntó extrañada la Ravenclaw.

'El señor Potter y todo el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.' – Le informó la enfermera. – 'Le voy a tener que prohibir al entrada definitivamente.' – Pomfrey cerró la puerta del armario de un golpe. - ¿¡Dónde está la maldita poción!?'- Se marchó a la otra punta de le enfermería para seguir con la búsqueda en los armarios de allí.

Ió y Remus se aguantaron la risa.

'¿Qué les pasaba?' – Ió se pasó la mano por la frente. – '¿Alguno de mi casa les dio un fuerte golpe en el partido? Mira que Ravenclaw somos más de jugar con estrategia y no tantos golpes…Los de Gryffindor sois unos quejicas.'

'¿No te has enterado, Ió?' – Remus clavó su mirada ambarina en la de ella. – '¿Como puede ser que no sepas lo que ocurrió anoche?'

'¿Es que pasó algo anoche?' – Preguntó la chica desconcertada.

'Atacaron a los hermanos Lance de mi casa.'

Ió se tapó la boca con las manos y abrió mucho más los ojos. Sin acabárselo de creer miró a Remus con el ceño fruncido.

'¿Quién?' – Preguntó.

'Los mismos que atacaron a Evans y a Hewitt una noche, aquellos que también atacaron a uno de tu casa y a otros dos de Huffelpuf.' – La informó Remus.

'Sangre Pura…' – Murmuró Ió aterrada.

'¿Los conoces?' – Lupin se sorprendió. – '¿De qué?'

'Toda la escuela habla de ellos!' – Dijo Iócon voz temblorosa. – 'Dicen que atacan a los hijos de muggles…Pero que yo sepa Hewitt es sangre limpia y los Lance son mestizos¿no?'

'Sí.' – Remus se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. – '¿Tienes miedo de ellos?'

'Todo el mundo les tiene miedo.' – Ió suspiró angustiada. – 'Pero yo soy una sangre limpia.'

En la Sala de los Menesteres, la pobre Lily sentía que la iban a volver loca. Los gritos de James, de Sirius y de Sam resonaban en su cabeza, la cual hervía por tantos gritos , tanta presión, tantos problemas! Que si Ió era una zorra, que si se lo decían a Remus, que si aquello era venganza por parte de los Sangre Pura, que si le iban a destrozar la vida a Remus, que si Sam pensaba partirle la cara a Ió…Y todo un rico surtido de distintas opiniones, hipótesis y amenazas. Todas gritadas a bocajarro casi en el oído de Lily.

Finalmente y como era de esperar, la prefecta se hartó:

'CALLAOS DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!'

CRASH!

Sam cerró el pico de golpe y James se alejó lo más que pudo de su novia, temeroso de que esta lo embrujara. Sirius continuó gritando, pero Sam le tapó la boca rápidamente y miró a su amiga aterrada. La lámpara de cristal que había sobre Lily se había hecho mil añicos y el vidrio caía al suelo lentamente. El pelo de Lily parecía estar bailando al compás de un viento insensible para ellos.

'¿Qué porras?' – Murmuró Sirius estupefacto. – '¿Cómo ha hecho eso Evans?'

'Ahí tienes lo que ocurre cuando Lily se enfada de verdad.' – Le explicó Sam aún temblando de arriba a abajo. – 'La varita se puede ir a freír espárragos, que la magia le sale sola.'

'Pensaba que eso solo le ocurría a los niños pequeños cuando aún no controlan la magia.' – Dijo James desde la otra punta de la Sala.

'James, puedes acercarte, ahora ya es seguro.' – Le dijo Sam riendo. – 'Esta es solo la segunda vez que lo veo en todo lo que llevo de amistad con Lily.'

Lily respiró hondo con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió Sam la miraba sonriente y James y Sirius aterrados. Lily esbozó una sonrisa amarga. Petunia había empezado a llamarla bicho raro cuando le ocurrían aquellas cosas de pequeña. Era una vergüenza para ella que a sus dieciséis años aún no fuera capaz de controlar su magia completamente.

'¿Todo bien Lily?' – Le preguntó Sam.

'Todo va perfectamente.' – Respondió la pelirroja. – 'Pero no me volváis a hacer pasar por esto.'

'Tranquila, iremos con cuidado.' – Le aseguró James. – 'Si hubiera sabido que cuando te enfadas te pasa eso, me lo habría pensado dos veces antes de molestarte todos estos años…'

Lily y Sam rieron sonoramente.

'A ver, recapitulemos y tranquilamente, como personas civilizadas, analicemos la situación.' – La prefecta les sonrió. – '¿Todos de acuerdo?'

'De acuerdo y a tus ordenes, Evans.' – Murmuró Sirius. – 'Y no te enfades, tú tranquila.'

'Bien.' – Lily suspiró. – 'Mirad, sinceramente yo creo que no deberíamos arriesgarnos aún. Al fin y al cabo solo escuchasteis el apeliido, no el nombre. En ningún momento dijeron Ió.'

'Venga ya, Lily. Era de su estatura y era una chica porque tenía curvas…' – Dijo Sirius. – 'Además¿conoces a alguien más en Hogwarts que se apellide Keith?'

'Sí.' – Respondió con calma la pelirroja, dejando con la boca abierta a sus amigos. – 'Su prima se llama Cloe Keith y habría que mirar si alguien más en este colegio se apellida así.'

Se quedaron en silencio.

'Hay que decirle a Remus lo que sabemos y lo que sospechamos, independientemente de que sea ella o no la Sangre Pura.' – Decidió James.

'Yo también creo que eso es lo mejor.' – Dijo Lily.

'Pues yo sigo en mi idea de acorralarla contra la pared y hacerla hablar.' – Objetó Sam. – 'Yo me ofrezco para hacer que nos diga todo lo que sepa.'- Lily rodó los ojos.

'Ni se te ocurra.' – Le dijo Sirius. – 'Si nos equivocamos Lunático nos mata.'

'Anthea es la que puede averiguar esto con total seguridad.' – Observó James. – 'Habría que decirle que averigue quien es el tercer nuevo integrante.'

'Quizás Keith no sea aún un nuevo o una nueva integrante.' – Dijo Lily. – 'Recordad que los Sangre Pura no han invitado a nadie más a sentarse a desayunar con ellos.'

Los cuatro meditaron en silencio y pensaron como resolver aquello. Tras unos segundos de meditación James tomó las riendas de la situación.

'Bueno chicos, atentos. – Dijo James mientras se frotaba las manos. – 'Tú Sirius mira en los archivos de Filch cuantas personas de esta escuela se apellidan Keith. La capa esta en mi baúl. Tú Sam busca a Anthea como puedas e intenta transmitirle la jugada que debe hacer.' – Lily no pudo evitar que se el escpara aquella sonrisa al ver a James tan serio. – 'Tú Lily, ves a buscar a Alice, le dices todo esto y a ver que opina ella al respecto. Y también a ver si Dumbledore tiene nuevas ordenes.' – Se revolvió el pelo y suspiró.- 'Yo iré a hablar con Remus y le contaré nuestras sospechas.'

Segundos más tarde, los cuatros muchachos salían de la Sala de los Menesteres dispuestos a llevar cada uno su parte de la misión. Sirius se dirigió a la Torre de Gryffindor para coger la capa invisible y Sam bajó al gran comedor en busca de Anthea y el sequito de serpientes. James y Lily se detuvieron en un pasillo antes de separarse.

'Sobretodo hazlo con tacto.' – Le dijo Lily algo preocupada. – 'Dile que son solo sospechas, que aún no hay nada seguro.'

'Lily tranquila, se como decírselo.' – Le dijo James con chulería. – 'Recuerda que soy James Potter. Puedo con todo.'

'Vale James, pero recuerda que a Remus le gusta mucho Ió.'

'Que si Lily, que sí.' – Respondió el cansado.

'Y no dejes que haga alguna burrada y que tampoco se te ocurra a ti decirle algo a la chica porque si nos equivocamos…'

'Lily esta todo entendido, mujer!' – La cortó James fastidiado. – 'Se como hacerlo, no hace falta que me lo digas!'

'¿Sí?' – Lily alzó las cejas, molesta por la fanfarronería de James. – 'Pues como la fastidies Don Egocéntrico, no vengas a pedirme que lo arregle y que hable con Remus.'

'Espera pelirroja!' – James la agarró del brazo antes de que se marchara. – 'Dame un besito de despedida¿no?'

'A ti ni agua te voy a dar como sigas siendo así de arrogante.' – Lily se zafó de su brazo y se giró con elegancia. – 'Nos vemos luego.'

James, plantado en medio del pasillo, se esperó hasta que dobló la esquina. Después, refunfuñando y maldiciendo el carácter de la pelirroja se fue a buscar Lunático.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¿Veis? Y ano tardo tanto en subir lso nuevso chaps. ;)**

**Muchas gracias x vuestros reviews!!!!!**

**Un beso enorme!**

**Eneida**


	32. Chapter 32

_**XXXII**_

'¿Dónde porras esta tu maldita capa, Cornamenta?' – Espetó Sirius en voz alta a pesar de que estaba solo en la habitación. – '¿Qué esta en tú baúl?' – Preguntó con ironía mientras metía la cabeza y la mitad del cuerpo dentro del baúl de James. – '¿En qué momento se te ocurrió engrandecerlo con la magia?' – Sacó la cabeza de allí, malhumorado. – 'Eres un capullo!'

'Eh Sirius, no deberías meterte con James si no esta delante.' – Peter entró en la habitación y lo miró extrañado. – '¿Qué haces?'

'Buscar la maldita capa invisible!' – Gruñó Black. – 'Pero es imposible encontrarla con todas las tonterías que tiene aquí!'

'Esta en el armario, Canuto.' – Peter señaló el oscuro armario que había empotrado en la pared. – 'La dejó ahí anoche, cuando volvisteis. Yo creo que ni se dio cuenta.'

Sirius miró al pequeño Peter con odio a pesar de que él no tenía la culpa de que James fuera un cabeza hueca. Se levantó, cerró el baúl con un golpetazo y sin guardar todo lo que había sacado abrió el armario de la habitación. La capa colgaba de una percha.

'Gracias Colagusano.'

'¿Para que la quieres?' – Le preguntó este mientras cogía su mochila. – '¿No vas a clase?'

'No, al menos a primera hora no.' – Sirius cogió la capa y cerró al puerta del armario. – 'Lo que tengo que hacer es más importante que tragarme una hora de Pociones con Slhugorn.' – Abrió la puerta de la habitación y formuló la pregunta que sabía que Peter estaba esperando ansiosamente. – '¿Vienes?'

Peter sonrió ilusionado, tiró su mochila sobre la cama y se unió a él. Juntos, los dos amigos salieron de la torre y se pusieron la capa cuando no hubo nadie en el pasillo. Sirius, que iba el primero, caminó en dirección al despacho de Filch.

'¿Qué vamos a hacer, Canuto?'

'Fisgonear en los archivos de Filch.' – Peter bufó. – 'Sí, ya se que suena aburrido, pero tenemos que averiguar cuantas personas se apellidan Keith en Hogwarts.'

'¿Para qué?' – Preguntó con voz apagada Peter. Se imaginaba que Sirius habría pensado algo brillante, una broma ingeniosa como las que solía tramar. No chafardear nombres en el archivo del conserje.

'Es una larga historia…' – Sirius decidió contarle a Peter todo lo que ocurría.

Sam Hewitt se sentía una estúpida dando vueltas alrededor del recibidor. Los malditos Slyhterins aún seguían desayunando y Anthea estaba con ellos. Además, como les tocaba Pociones y era la clase conjunta de Slyhterin y Gryffindor, seguro que la rubia se iría con ellos a clase. ¿Cómo le iba a pasar la nueva misión a Anthea si los Slyhterins la mantenían pegada a ellos como si les fuera la vida en ello?

'Oh Merlín!' – Sam apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le tornaron blancos de la presión. – '¿Cómo porras lo hago?'

Se apretó la cabeza con las palmas de las manos, estresada. Dentro del comedor los Slyhterins se levantaban ya para dirigirse a Pociones. De repente una bombilla se iluminó en la cabeza de la morena. Rápidamente sacó su varita, transformó una piedra en un trozo de pergamino y escribió con la varita en el.

'Cuidado chicos, que no se os pegue este olor a traidor.' – Espetó Devoir al pasar por al lado de Sam.

'Pues a mi me ha venido el olor a mierda justo ahora mismo.' – Respondió Sam mientras se miraba las uñas– 'Ah, sois vosotros!' – Levantó la cabeza y se hizo la sorprendida. – 'Ahora me explico este pestilente olor!'

Devoir se detuvo y caminó hasta ella con una mueca de asco. Sam alzó lo más que pudo la cabeza y sonrió burlonamente. Anthea y Regulus observaron la escena con los nervios a flor de piel.

'¿Qué has dicho, traidora?'

'Veo que sigues sin lavarte las orejas, Devoir.' – Respondió Sam con una sonrisa socarrona. – '¿Llamamos a Olympia como dijo Sirius?'

Devoir sacó la varita y la puso sobre el cuello de Sam.

'Repítelo si eres una Gryffindor de verdad.' – Le desafió Devoir, desquiciado completamente. – 'Vamos, Sam.'

Sam esbozó una sonrisa y abrió la boca para repetirlo. Pero antes de que pudiera decir la primera letra, Anthea posó una mano sobre el brazo de Nick que sujetaba la varita. La chica se pegó a su espalda y pasó una mano por la cintura de Devoir, acercó su cara a su cuello y rozó con la punta de la nariz la oreja de Nick.

'No pierdas el tiempo, Nick.' – Susurró Anthea con voz ronca. – 'Vamos a clase, anda.'

Sam rezaba a Merlín para que no se le escapara la risa. Anthea sabía utilizar sus armas de mujer muy bien. Con razón había conseguido salir siempre con cualquier chico que ella se propusiera, incluso si eran mayores. Como las dos chicas esperaban, Nick abajó la varita y giró la cara hacia Anthea, la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

'Tienes razón.' – Y hechizado por Anthea continuó con su camino.

La Gryffindor rubia ya creía que le había sacado las castañas del fuego a su amiga, cuando Sam le dio un golpetazo, hombro contra hombro. Si no fuera porque la morena aprovechó el golpe para darle una nota, habría jurado que Sam no tenía ni una pizca de sensatez.

'Mira por donde caminas Hewitt!' – Espetó Anthea dándole un empujón.

' Lo mismo te digo Landry!' – Le respondió Sam copiando el mismo tono de voz desdeñoso de Anthea.

Sam se giró y se metió en el comedor aunque no tenía nada que hacer allí. Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor y se empezó a partir de risa. Lily y Sirius la matarían cuando aquella noche, en la Sala de los Menesteres, Anthea les contara como le había pasado la orden Sam. Había demostrado ser una Gryffindor de los pies a la cabeza al responderle a Devoir delante de los Sangre Pura. Pero lo que le pareció mas increíble era la manera en que Anthea había podido dominar a Devoir.

'Anthea¿puedo hablar contigo?' – Regulus Black caminó al lado de la muchacha.

'Claro, Regulus.' – Le respondió Anthea pudiendo ser ella misma por unos momentos.

'Verás, me chocó mucho cuando Sam me dijo que no creía en la pureza de nuestra sangre.' – Murmuró Regulus preocupado. – 'Creo que esta equivocada y que eso le traerá muchos problemas.'

Anthea sintió lástima por el hermano menor de Sirius. A pesar de todo era muy buen chico. Era normal que le preocupara Sam y la suerte que esta pudiera correr, cuando desde siempre a él le había gustado y habían sido muy buenos amigos. Le dio un golpe amistoso con el hombro y le sonrió.

'Si quieres que hable con ella, haré lo que pueda.' – Le dijo Anthea con amabilidad. – 'Pero creo que por mucho que nos duela, Sam no será de los nuestros.'

Regulus le sonrió y su sonrisa dejó ver lo triste que estaba. Anthea le revolvió el negro cabello en un intento de darle ánimos… ¿Cómo se quedaría Regulus Black cuando ella se desenmascarara? Había "perdido" a su hermano, a Sam y a ella misma aunque aún no lo supiera. Pobre Regulus, se repetía una y otra vez que su hermano y Sam estaban equivocados y no se daba cuenta de que él era el equivocado.

Lily se apresuro a llegar a la torre de los Premios Anuales, era tarde y seguro que Alice ya se dirigía a su clase, si no lo había hecho ya. Echó a correr cuando vio que tan solo faltaban tres minutos para que las clases comenzaran y casi se choca con Alice cuando la Premio dobló la esquina.

'Lily!' – Alice se puso la mano sobre el pecho. – 'No me des estos sustos!'

'Perdón Alice.' – Lily sonrió avergonzada. – 'Es que tengo que hablar contigo sobre eso.'

'_Muffliatto._'- Alice apuntó a la esquina del pasillo, después hizo lo mismo con la otra punta del pasillo y la torre. – 'Eric Dallas sigue dentro, siempre llega tarde clase a pesar de ser Premio.' – Le explicó Alice. – 'Bueno, desembucha Lily.'

'Hay tres nuevos integrantes en los Sangre Pura, Anthea, Regulus Black y una tal Keith. Esta última o es la chica con la que Remus Lupin está o su prima. ¿Por qué no hay nadie más en el colegio que se apellide así, no?'

'No que yo conozca, pero os deberíais asegurar mirando en los archivos de Filch.' – Alice frunció el ceño. – 'Y si es la que esta con Remus, haríais bien en advertir al chico. Si no recuerdo mal, él, Black y Potter os salvaron a ti y a Hewitt. Podría ser posible que fuera parte de la venganza de los seguidores de Lord Voldemort, estoy segura de que tramarán contra ellos. Así que prevenlos, Lily, y prevenir a Lupin sobre esa Keith.'

'Bien Alice.' – Lily asintió. – '¿Y sobre Dumbledore no hay nada? Ahora que Anthea esta dentro habría que informarle y preparar como desenmascararlos.'

'A las diez y media después de la cena os espera en su despacho.' – Informó la morena con una sonrisa. – '¿Algo más?'

'Nada, yo avisaré a los demás.' – Le respondió Lily.

'Pues vayamos a clase, prefecta.' – Alice le puso una mano en la espalda y la instó a caminar. – 'No quiero que nos quiten los puntos que ayer le di a Gryffindor.'

Sirius y Peter llegaron al despacho de Filch. Escondidos aún bajo la capa, picaron a la puerta y al ver que el conserje no abría, supusieron que estaría fuera. Sirius sacó la varita y apuntó al pomo de la puerta:

'_Alohomora._'

Giraron el pomo de la puerta y entraron rápidamente. Una vez dentro se quitaron la capa. El despacho de Filch asemejaba más al cuarto de las escobas como bien decía James, que no a un despacho. Era muy pequeño, claustrofóbico a causa de la cantidad de armarios que tenía el conserje, escobas, cubos y fregonas y toda una amplia gama de objetos de tortura a modo de decoración. Tan solo tenía una ventana. Sirius y Peter se miraron y rieron.

'Pobre hombre, vive como si fuera una rata.' – Espetó Black riendo.

'Oye!'

'No te ofendas Peter.' – Le replicó Sirius con una sonrisa. – 'Tú vives como toda una señora rata.'

'Y a mucha honra.'

'Vigila por si viene, toma!' – Sirius le lanzó el Mapa del Merodeador, siempre lo llevaba enzima en el día a día.

'Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.' – Murmuró Peter apuntando al mapa, el cual se abrió al instante y dibujó con tinta cada pasillo y cada persona de Hogwarts. – 'Merlín, me voy a dejar la vista para averiguar que puntito es Filch!'

'Venga no seas Snape.' – Sirius observó con curiosidad los distintos ficheros que tenía el conserje en el despacho. – 'Nos podemos tirar aquí toda la mañana sin encontrar nada. Seguro que tiene todos los historiales de cada alumno que hay y que pasó por Hogwarts.'

'Mira las fechas.' – Sugirió Peter mientras abría la puerta y vigilaba el pasillo.

'Hum…' – Murmuró Sirius plantándose delante del fichero que tenía la fecha de los de su promoción. – 'Ayer metimos aquí el_ boggart_, supongo que Filch lo habrá sacado ya.'

Sin pensárselo dos veces abrió el fichero con fuerza.

CRACK!

Peter se giró sobresaltado por la pequeña explosión y retrocedió instintivamente cuando vio salir del fichero a una Sam Hewitt muy pálida, con los ojos en blanco y los labios morados que caminaba hacia Sirius lentamente. Parecía un _inferi_, un cadáver devuelto a la vida. Sirius arrugó la nariz y la apuntó con la varita.

'_Riddikulo._' - Murmuró con voz cansada.

La túnica del _boggart_ Sam desapareció y este quedó vestido con un sujetador y un tanga negro muy sexy. Sirius esbozó una sonrisa y el _boggart_ salió huyendo y se metió un armario entreabierto de al lado.

'Bendita visión!' – Exclamó Sirius mirando al techo. – 'Lástima que no fuera la Sam de verdad.'

Peter bufó aliviado.

'¿Ese suspiro es de alivio o de que te has puesto como una moto al ver a Sam en ropa interior?' – Le preguntó su amigo con el ceño fruncido. – 'No le digas nada¿eh Colagusano? Si no me mata.'

Peter estalló en carcajadas y Sirius sonrió. El moreno se arremangó las mangas de la túnica y guardó la varita.

'Temblad archivos de Filch!'

Unos minutos más tarde Sirius alzó los brazos en alto en un gesto de triunfo.

'Aquí están!' – Gritó mientras sacaba una larga lista del fichero. – 'Y ahora…'

Con el dedo índice fue bajando por la lista de personas de su promoción hasta llegar a la letra "K". Una vez allí empezó a enumerar los distintos apellidos en voz alta y tras unos diez nombres murmuró:

'Keith Jones, Ió y Keith Schwartz, Cloe.' – Sirius y Peter cruzaron miradas. – 'O es Lobita o es su prima.'

'Vaya…' – Peter alzó las cejas y miró a Sirius. – '¿Quién crees que será?'

'Sea la que sea vamos a tener los mismos problemas.' – Sirius fue a guardar la lista. – 'Pero solo por Remus, espero que no sea Ió.'

James Potter y Remus Lupin caminaban por los jardines de Hogwarts. Iban hacia el lugar favorito de los Merodeadores en el jardín, bajo la gran Haya que había al lado del lago. James había pensado que ese era el mejor sitio para hablar con Remus, ya que allí se sentían cómodos y tranquilos. Tampoco nadie les escucharía puesto que estaba todo el mundo en clase y a nadie se le ocurriría salir al jardín con el frío que aún hacía. Caminaban en silencio, James pensando con sumo cuidado como iba a plantearle la situación sin que esta sonara tan grave como lo era y Remus preparándose. James solo se solía poner tan serio cuando Lily le daba calabazas y sabiendo que ahora salían juntos se debía a otra cosa esa seriedad. A otra cosa muy importante, tanto que le había quitado el habla y las ganas de bromear a James.

Al llegar bajo el haya, no se sentaron como solían hacer, sino que fijos con la vista al lago se quedaron en silencio unos segundos más, hasta que James decidió ir al grano.

'Anoche, cuando Sirius y yo volvíamos de tramar contra Filch bajo la capa invisible, escuchamos a Devoir y a Malfoy hablar de tres nuevos integrantes: Anthea Landry, Regulus Black y Keith.'

James fijó los ojos cafés en los ojos ambarinos de Remus, el rostro del licántropo había ensombrecido. Su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo y James supo que no hacía falta decirle nada más, la inteligente mente de Lupin ya estaba atando cabos y enumerando todas las hipótesis posibles. Lupin entristeció de golpe y James suspiró mirando al horizonte. Le dolía ver a su amigo así, siempre le había dolido verlo sufrir por su licantropía y odiaba que Remus Lupin se sintiera dolido por cualquier otro motivo. Él no lo merecía.

'Remus…'

'¿No dijo el nombre completo?' – Lo cortó Lupin.

'No.' – Negó James. – 'O es Ió o es su prima.'

'Ió es sangre pura y según me ha contado hace un rato su prima es mestiza.' – Remus esbozó una sonrisa amarga. – 'Todo parece apuntar a lo mismo.'

'Aún no hay nada seguro.' – Intentó consolarlo James. – 'Quizá no sea ella.'

'¿No te has fijado que el único mestizo que hay entre los Sangre Pura es Snape?' – Le preguntó Remus, abrumado por la certeza de que Ió era la nueva integrante. – 'Tienen muy claro que tipo de magos quieren.'

'Pero…'

'Sí, lo sé.' – Lo volvió a cortar Lupin, preso de la ira que le provocaba el sentirse engañado. – 'Es la mejor alumna de quinto de Ravenclaw, es bonita, inteligente, tiene cara de no haber roto nunca un plato… Creía que podía empezar a confiar en ella. Parecía perfecta, una niña sincera e inocente…' – Remus chasqueó la lengua. – 'Y yo he sido un imbécil que se ha dejado engañar.'

James le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

'Tranquilo, Remus.' – Le dijo con una sonrisa. – 'Todo se arreglará.'

Remus puso cara de no creérselo y James optó por darle un fuerte abrazo..

A la hora de la comida, la terrible atmósfera de tristeza, rabia y dolor se notó con mucha más intensidad que en el resto de la mañana. Lily, Sam y Kaienne estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor cuando los cuatro Merodeadores entraron en el comedor. Los murmullos, silbidos y piropos de las chicas de Hogwarts inundaron el comedor, pero para sorpresa de todos, los cuatro Merodeadores no tenían fuerza aquel día para recibirlos con las sonrisas encantadoras de cada día. Lupin se sentó al lado de Lily y se hundió en la dificultosa tarea de comer algo. Parecía que su estomago se había cerrado y su garganta se negaba a tragar nada, seguramente a causa del nudo que tenía en ella, que lo ocupaba todo.

'Remus…' – Lily le cogió la mano y se la apretó fuertemente. – 'Sabes que te aprecio y que te quiero mucho¿no?'

El chico la miró y esbozó una débil sonrisa, a la que Lily le correspondió con un beso en la mejilla. Después se encerró en él, en sus pensamientos de nuevo. James se desanimo aún más cuando vio que ni siquiera Lily era capaz de animar a Lupin.

'Aún no sabemos nada de fijo.' – Sam le sonrió, estaba sentada frente a él. – 'A lo mejor no es ella.'

Nadie hizo ningún comentario, aprobar lo que había dicho Sam tan solo les parecía confirmar que estaban seguros de que era Ió Keith y negarlo parecía absurdo.

'En fin, Anthea nos lo dirá esta tarde en la cena.' – Murmuró Peter mientras se servía un poco de sopa. – '¿No ha quedado con Malfoy a las siete?'

'Eso ha dicho.' – Confirmó Lily. – 'Ah Sirius, McGonagall me ha pedido que te recuerde que tú también tienes una cita a esa hora.' – Le sonrió.- 'En la lechuzería.'

James y Peter levantaron la cabeza divertidos.

'Tío, pensaba que le ibas a ser fiel a Sam.' – James sonrió burlonamente.

'Si me quieres poner los cuernos al menos hazlo con alguna mujer decente.'

'Eh, Sam, que la profesora McGonagall es una mujer decente y mucha mujer.' – Respondió James muy serio. – 'Al menos Sirius, ten en cuenta que tendrá mucha experiencia. Quizás pueda enseñarte algo que aún no sepas.'- Y le guiñó un ojo.

'Por favor Cornamenta…' – Lupin levantó la mirada de su plato. – 'Estoy intentando comer y ya se me hace difícil.'

Alegrados por la intervención de Remus y divertidos por James, todos estallaron en carcajadas. Menos Sirius, quien remanaba su plato de sopa con la cuchara.

'No me gustan este tipo de bromas.'

Aquello solo hizo que rieran más fuerte. Y parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad de cada día, cuando llegó Ió Keith para romper esa magia.

'Hola Remus!' – Las risas se detuvieron al momento.

Lupin cerró los ojos y tragó saliva.

'Es-esto, quería hablar contigo…' – La voz de Ió sonó con miedo.

Remus supuso que aquello era debido a las miradas de odio que le estaban dirigiendo Peter, James, Sirius y Sam. Le parecía irónico. Aquella misma mañana esas miradas le habían hecho hervir la sangre y ahora, en cambio, notaba que eran una manera de apoyarle.

'Vayamos al recibidor¿te parece bien Ió?' – Su tono de voz reflejó su estado de ánimo.

'S-sí.' – Ió parpadeó, no comprendía porque Remus le hablaba tan bruscamente cuando aquella mañana todo habían sido besos y caricias.

En silencio, intentado imaginar que ocurría lo siguió hasta el recibidor. Lupin sacó la varita y apuntó a la puerta del comedor:

'_Muffliatto._' – Después apuntó a la entrada principal de Hogwarts y al pasillo. – '_Silentio._'

Ahora era imposible que alguien escuchara su conversación.

'¿Qué te pasa?' – Preguntó Ió algo picada.

'Sé que eres la nueva integrante de los Sangre Pura.'

Ió arqueó una ceja y sonrió escépticamente.

'O yo estoy sorda y he escuchado mal o no entiendo nada de lo que me estas diciendo.'

'No te hagas la tonta conmigo, Ió.' – Le respondió Lupin, impasible. – 'Sé que eres seguidora de Lord Voldemort.' – Remus rió con ironía. – 'Y pensar que esta misma mañana te mostrabas aterrada con solo escuchar Sangre Pura, cuando tu eres uno de ellos!'

'¿Eres idiota o que te pasa?' – Ió lo miró con odio. – '¿Te divierte lo que estas haciendo?'

'¿Te ha divertido a ti jugar conmigo?' – Le preguntó Remus. – 'En el mirador me dijiste que no jugara contigo, eres tú la primera que ha estado jugando conmigo! Con lo que sentía por ti!'

'No entiendo nada!' – Los ojos grandes y azules se le anegaron de lágrimas. – '¿A que viene esto?'

'Dile a esos Sangre Pura que ya has cumplido con tu trabajo.' – Murmuró Remus con dureza. – 'Que has engañado y destrozado al imbécil de Remus Lupin!'

'Yo no te he engañado con nada!' – Repuso Ió estallando en llanto. – 'Y a esos Sangre Pura lo único que les puedo decir es que me dejen en paz! Que se ahorren sus a amenazas! Porque no soy ni jamás formaré parte de ellos!'- Y se marchó llorando.

Remus Lupin se sintió como si le tiraran un cubo de agua helada por encima. ¿Qué había querido decir Ió con aquella última frase¿Amenazas¿Es que se había equivocado y no era ella la nueva integrante? Remus Lupin se sentó en las escaleras y escondió la cara entre las manos. Su cabeza daba vueltas a las nuevas hipótesis y sentía que había hecho lo incorrecto, que la había fastidiado. No debería haberle hablado así a Ió hasta que no supiera la verdad.

'Remus…' – Lily salió del gran comedor y lo miró preocupada. – '¿Qué ha pasado?'

'No es Ió, estoy seguro.'

Lily esbozó una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado.

'¿Y porque estas así entonces?' – Le preguntó con amabilidad, invitándole a que le explicara lo que le ocurría.

'La he cagado.'

Anthea miró su reloj. Eran las siete y veinte. Bufó asqueada, se había pasado el día entero con los de Slyhterin y aquello era insoportable. Por si fuera poco ahora tenía la cita con Malfoy.

'En que maldito momento se me ocurrió prestarme para la misión!' – Se tiró a su cama.

'Tranquila Anthea, voy a hacer la poción Multijugos.'

Anthea levantó la cabeza y vio como la pelirroja entraba a la habitación y se ponía a rebuscar en su armario.

'Verás Lily, no es que no quiera seguir con esto…' – Intentó excusarse la rubia.

'No hace falta que me des explicaciones, Anthea.' – Le dijo Lily mientras sacaba su enorme caldero y lo dejaba en el suelo. – 'Que tu te presentaras voluntaria no quiere decir que vayas a tener que comerte todo el marrón tu sola. Voy a hacer Multijugos y nos iremos turnando contigo hasta que disolvamos a los Sangre Pura.'

'Gracias Lily, de verdad.' – Anthea le sonrió. – 'Siempre estas pendiente de los demás.'

Las mejillas de LIly se tiñeron de rojo.

'Anthea, Axel esta abajo y creo que te esta esperando.' – Le dijo la pelirroja mientras empezaba a meter en su mochila un montón de frasquitos y los ingredientes necesarios para preparar la poción. – 'Yo creo que esta un poco mosca porque se ha enterado de lo de la cita con Malfoy.'

'Sabía que esto me traería problemas.' – Suspiró Anthea con voz cansada. – 'En fin Lily, me voy a que me sermonee Axel y después a soportar al imbécil de Malfoy.'

'No olvides sonsacarle a Malfoy quien es la nueva integrante!'

'No te preocupes!' – Anthea cerró la puerta.

Anthea bajó a su Sala Común. Axel estaba sentado en una de las butacas de cara el fuego. Se acercó y se sentó en la butaca de al lado y le iba a hablar cuando Lyn Swan asomó la cabeza por el lado derecho de la butaca y le pregunto sobresaltada:

'¿Es cierto el rumor que corre sobre que vas a salir con Malfoy?'

'Sí, Lyn.' – Le respondió pausadamente Anthea.

'Oh Merlín!' – Lyn rodó los ojos y se marchó refunfuñando. – '¿Pero que le ha visto a ese? Con la cantidad de tíos que hay en Hogwarts!'

Anthea rió divertida por la reacción de Lyn, pero se calló al ver que Axel no lo encontraba tan divertido como ella.

'¿Qué ocurre?' – Le preguntó mientras cogía un libro y hacia ver que leía.

'Que mi novia va a salir con Malfoy.' – Respondió enfadado Axel.

'Pensaba que lo entendías.' – Anthea pasó de página. – 'A mi no me hace gracia, pero es por la misión.'

'Lo sé…' – Murmuró Axel fastidiado. – 'Pero no dejes que te manosee mucho, ni que te bese!'

'Axel, tranquilo.' – Anthea se levantó y miró su reloj, ya llegaba tarde. – 'Esta noche a las diez y media en el despacho del director.'

Anthea se marchó rápidamente por el hueco del retrato. Axel se estiró en la butaca y volvió después a su pose de enfadado. Que lo admitieran en la misión no iba a hacer que dejara de preocuparse por lo que Malfoy y Anthea pudiera hacer. Se estaba poniendo a prueba hasta que punto confiaba en Anthea Landry.

Lily bajó las escaleras sujetando su enorme caldero por una asa, dentro de este llevaba el libro de Pociones y los ingredientes necesarios para preparar la Multijugos. Salió por el retrato de la Señora Gorda y se lamentó de que no hubiera nadie conocido para ayudarla. Sirius cumplía castigo, Peter, Sam y James estaban haciendo su ensayo para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Remus estaba encerrado en su habitación. Habría podido llamarlo a él, pero la chica creía que necesitaba estar un rato a solas.

'Pelirroja!'

Lily se apartó el caldero de la cara y sonrió al ver a James.

'¿Ya has acabado?' – Preguntó la chica tras darle un corto beso en los labios.

'Pues claro, Defensa esta tirado!' – James arqueó una ceja. – '¿Dónde vas?'

'Adonde vamos es la pregunta.'

'Eso me gusta más.' – James le quitó el caldero de las manos y lo cogió. – '¿Qué quieres preparar?'

'Multijugos.'

'Ah, si, por lo de Anthea.' – Recordó James.

James cogió el caldero del asa con la mano derecha y le tendió la otra a Lily. Lily en vez de cogerle la mano, lo cogió del brazo y se pegó a él. James la besó en la cabeza y juntos empezaron a caminar.

'¿A la Sala de los Menesteres?' – Preguntó James.

'Has acertado campeón.'

'¿Ya no estás enfadada conmigo?'

'No esta la cosa como para que haya más disgustos.' – Le dijo Lily. – 'A ver si aclaramos lo de Remus y hacemos la poción y entonces todo volverá a ser más o menos como antes.'

'Creo que si no fuera por ti, aquí todos perderíamos la olla.' – Murmuró James. – 'Eres la única que pone orden y piensa en la solución para cada uno de nosotros.'

Lily se puso de puntillas y lo besó.

'Dentro de poco todo acabará.'

James dejó el caldero en el suelo, la abrazó y la besó.

'Oh, que conmovedor!' – Espetó una voz desde debajo de las escaleras. – 'El salvador San Potter y la Sangresucia!'

Abajo, un chico de piel cetrino y cabello largo, negro y mugriento sonreía con burla. James sacó su varita, dispuesto a hacer que Snape desapareciera de una vez por todas de Hogwarts.

'Pues empieza a rezar porque a ti no va a haber quien te salve!' – Le respondió James.

Lily cogió con sus manos la cara de James y lo obligó a mirarla.

'No le hagas caso, James.' – Le dijo ella con voz pausada. – 'Solo lo hace por molestarte. A mi me da igual como me llame.'

'Lily no voy a permitir…'

'¿Crees que me afectan las palabras de una persona que no aprecio?' – Preguntó Lily, lo suficientemente en alto como para que Snape la escuchara. – 'Pues no, no lo hacen.'

El Gryffindor supo que aquellas palabras habían hecho más efecto en Snape que la paliza que él le hubiera dado. James pasó un brazo por la cintura de Lily y cogió el caldero con la otra mano. Él miró con odio a Snape, Lily tan solo le ignoró. Juntos continuaron con su camino.

Snape se quedó solo en las escaleras. Temblaba de arriba abajo. Ver a Lily sonreír, verla besándose con James, ver como James la protegía con tanto celo…Ver como se entendían entre ellos tan perfectamente bien y ese caldero para preparar pociones. Ese caldero testigo de los veranos que Snape y Lily habían pasado juntos preparando diversas pociones a escondidas de los muggles. Todas las risas que trajeron las pociones mal hechas y las alegrías de haber conseguido fabricar pociones de sexto y séptimo curso, cuando ellos solo estaban en segundo, tercero o cuarto curso. Jamás volverían.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Un beso enorme!**

**Gracias x los reviews! ;)**

**Eneida**


	33. Chapter 33

_**XXXIII**_

Lily troceaba sobre la mesa unas hojas de la _hierba de la sabiduría_, ingrediente necesario para preparar la poción Multijugos. Sam con la manga de la túnica se tapaba la nariz y observaba lo que hacía su amiga con una mueca de asco dibujada en la cara.

'No pongas esa cara, Sam.' – Murmuró Lily algo molesta. – 'No es para tanto.'

'No, claro que no.' – Ironizó la morena.

Había anochecido en Hogwarts. La hora de la cena había acabado hacia media hora y ellas hacían tiempo en la Sala de los Menesteres hasta la hora de la reunión con Dumbledore. Lily seguía preparando la poción, se había pasado casi toda la tarde elaborándola y Sam había ido a llevarle algo de comida y se había quedado para hacerle compañía.

'Y después solo me queda el polvo de bicornio y habrá que dejarla reposar hasta mañana.' – Dijo la prefecta en voz alta mientras consultaba su libro, el que se notaba que era utilizado a menudo por la cubierta desgastada.

'¿A ti no te dijeron que no esta bien dibujar en los libros?' – Preguntó Sam haciéndose la listilla.

'Son apuntes, no dibujos.' – Lily le mostró las páginas del libro que estaban cubiertas de un montón de anotaciones con letra diminuta.

'¿De clase?'

'No.' – Lily echó la _hierba de la sabiduría_ troceada al caldero. – 'Son el resultado de un par de experimentos a lo largo de todos estos veranos.'

'¿En serio?' – Sam abrió los ojos de par en par. – '¿Para que?'

'Era un pasatiempos para Snape y para mí.' – Respondió Lily sin alterar la expresión de su cara.

'Lily…ya sabes que yo nunca te dije nada sobre tu amistad con Snape…' – Empezó a decir la morena. – 'Pero ahora que están las cosas así¿tú estás bien?'

La pelirroja miró a Sam y se encogió de hombros. No claro que no estaba bien, pero que le iba a hacer si aquello no tenía solución. Sam volvió a abrir la boca para hablar, pero Lily levantó el libro d ela mesa, miró de bajo y tras comprobar que lo que buscaba no estaba en la mesa cayó en la cuenta.

'Oh no!' – La pelirroja se llevó las manos a la cabeza. – 'El polvo de bicornio! Me lo he dejado en la torre!'

Lily echó a correr y antes de salir de la Sala de los Menesteres se giró un último momento y le gritó a Sam:

'Ves removiéndola! No tardaré!'

La puerta no llegó a cerrarse porque al momento Sirius Black entró por ella con una expresión en la cara que no daba a entender que estuviera muy contento, sino todo lo contrario.

'¿Qué pasa?' – Preguntó extrañada Sam al verlo así.

'¿QUE QUÉ PASA?' – Gritó por todo lo alto Black mientras cerraba la puerta de un portazo. – 'QUE ERES UNA IRRESPONSABLE!'

'Eh, a mi no me levantes la voz así!' – Le respondió Sam con voz autoritaria.

'¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE METERTE CON DEVOIR CUANDO ÉL ESTA CON TODOS LOS SANGRE PURA Y TÚ ESTÁS SOLA?'

Sam se mordió el labio inferior. Anthea ya había cantado lo que había pasado aquella mañana. Le sonrió a Sirius para ver si aquello hacia que se le pasara un poco el enfado, pero no dio resultado. Black caminó a grandes zancadas hasta plantarse delante de ella y prosiguió con sus gritos.

'Anthea me acaba de contar que magnífica idea has tenido esta mañana para pasarle la orden!' – Dijo Siriusclavando sus ojos grises en los suyos. – 'Te has metido con Devoir cuando estaban todos los Sangre Pura a su lado!'

'Empezó él!' – Se defendió la morena. – 'Yo solo me reboté!'

' Y lo desafiaste!' – Contestó Sirius. – 'TE PUSO LA VARITA EN EL CUELLO!'

Esta vez no pudo replicarle, porque Sam sabía que aquello había sido muy peligroso, que podría haber acabado muy mal y que si no hubiera sido por Anthea, seguramente no estaría ahí.

'LO ESTABAS DESAFIANDO A QUE TE ATACARA!' – Prosiguió Sirius muy enfadado. – 'SI NO LLEGA A SER PORQUE ANTHEA LO HA SOBADO VETE A SABER QUE TE HACE! Y YA VISTE QUE NO SE ANDAN CON TONTERÍAS!' – Sirius la miró a los ojos, incapaz de entender porque Sam buscaba tanto el peligro. – '_CRUCIO_¿LO RECUERDAS?'

'Sí…' – Respondió Sam algo fastidiada por toda la bronca. Lo peor de todo era que no podía defenderse o replicar, pues Sirius tenía toda la razón.

'PUES CUALQUIERA DIRÍA QUE NO TE HIZO DAÑO!'

'No, claro que no. Grité por amor al arte.' – Respondió Sam con ironía.

Sirius la miró fijamente y esta le aguantó la mirada. Sam no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho a pesar del peligro. A ella nadie la insultaba ni la llamaba traidora! Sirius se pasó la mano por la cara y comenzó a caminar de arriba a abajo de la habitación, mientras Sam lo observaba en silencio. Daba igual cuantas veces se lo repitiera, Sirius lo sabía. Sam era así por naturaleza y haría lo que le viniera en gana y si tenía que contestarle a Devoir delante de mil Sangre Puras lo haría sin que le importaran las consecuencias. Y aquello lo hacía temer, temer por su vida.

'Lo que has hecho no ha sido por valentía, Sam.' – Sirius acercó una silla que había en la Sala y la plantó delante de donde ella estaba sentada, para después sentarse él. – 'Ha sido una estupidez.'

'Pues estoy en Gryffindor por eso.' – Le replicó Sam algo picada. – 'Así que si para ti es estupidez, quizás deberías hacértelo mirar.'

Sirius apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y con las manos entrelazadas, se aguantó la barbilla. Clavó su mirada en la de Sam. Era una terca! Una cabezona!

'Lo peor de todo es que lo sabes, sabes que ha sido una estupidez y sabes que te podría haber costado muy caro. Pero no haces nada para remediarlo.'

'No puedo soportar…' – Empezó a decir algo ofendida Sam.

'Lo sé, Sam.' – La cortó Sirius. – 'Sé que no toleras que nadie te hable mal, que te grite, te insulte o critique. Que lo que más te duele es que se metan con lo que tu eres y con lo que piensas.' – Sirius meneó la cabeza. – 'Pero debes aprender cuando puedes rebotarte y cuando no. Sé un poco inteligente! Mira por tú bien!'

'Mi bien es que…'

'Que nadie pisotee tu dignidad y que tu orgullo sea lo primero ante todo.' – La volvió a cortar Black. – 'Te conozco bien, Sam y creeme que puedo entenderte.'

'Pues entonces no me des la charla.' – Le replicó la morena. – 'Sabes que volveré a hacerlo.'

'Ahí está el problema.'

'¿Mi manera de ser es un problema?' – Preguntó incrédula y algo picada. – 'Que diga lo que pienso, que actúe así como siento que debo hacerlo… ¿Eso es un problema?'

Sirius suspiró. Se levantó y se colocó entre las piernas entreabiertas de Sam. No pensaba rendirse.

'Me encanta que seas impulsiva, que no te calles nada. Me gusta como eres y no te estoy pidiendo que cambies, Sam.' – Le dijo Sirius tranquilamente. – 'Tan solo quiero que pienses más en ti.'

'Pues…'

'Pues entonces hazlo.' – Le dijo mordazmente. – 'O al menos hazlo por mí.'

Sam se quedó muda.

'Tú sufriste muchísimo cuando atacaron a Lily, te dolía verla herida y te dolió no haber podido protegerla.' – Sirius le apartó un mechón de la cara y Sam bajó la mirada, se empezaba a sentir algo culpable. Entendía porqué Sirius se ponía de aquella manera. – 'Algo así me ocurrió a mi contigo, Sam. Y creo que ya te lo he dicho y te lo he demostrado muchas veces.'

'Lo sé…'

Sam pegó su cabeza a la suya. Puso cara de arrepentida cuando Sirius clavó su mirada en ella.

'Anoche James y yo pusimos un _boggart _en un fichero de Filch.' – Empezó a explicarle Sirius.

'¿Qué tiene que ver el _boggart _con esto?'

'Calla y escucha.' – Le dijo Sirius algo molesto por la interrupción. – '¿Sabes en que se convirtió el _boggart_ cada vez que me vio?'- Sam negó con la cabeza. – 'En tú cadáver. En una Sam pálida, con los ojos en blanco y los labios morados, que camina hacia mí e intenta decirme que ha muerto por mi culpa.'

Sam miró hacia otro lado, se sentía culpable. Ahora había tomado conciencia de cuanto temía por su vida Sirius. Finalmente miró a Sirius y balbuceó un:

'Lo siento. No volveré a hacerlo.' – Al ver que Sirius alzaba una ceja añadió: - 'Te lo prometo.'

Sirius sonrió aliviado. Sabía que había hecho pensar y recapacitar a Sam, que ahora tendría más cuidado. Sam le correspondió la sonrisa al ver que Sirius ya no estaba enfadado.

'¿Me perdonas, no?' – Preguntó en un tono infantil.

'Te perdono.' – Sirius pasó sus brazos por la espalda de Sam y la estrechó contra él. – 'Te quiero.'

Sam sonrió, le cogió la cara con las manos y acercó sus labios a los de él con una sonrisa.

'Yo también.' – Y lo besó suavemente. – 'Esta es la segunda charla de filosofía personal que me das en lo que llevamos de trimestre.' – Dijo riendo.

'Y no se porque tengo la sensación de que van a haber muchas más…' 

'No vas desencaminado.'

'¿Qué hay de lo que acabas de prometerme, querida Sam?'

Sam rió divertida.

'Cumpliré mi promesa.' – Le aseguró, aunque por dentro tan solo pensaba. – 'Lo intentaré, al menos…'

Se iban a volver a besar, cuando la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres se abrió. James asomó la cabeza y los miró con una sonrisa socarrona, pero al momento fue apartado de un empujón y Lily entró corriendo en la sala portando un frasco en la mano derecha.

'Oh Merlín! Menuda cabeza!' – Iba murmurando agobiada, mientras volteaba la mesa y abría el frasco.- 'Sam!' – Miró a su amiga. – 'No has hecho lo que te he dicho!'

'Es que Sirius no me ha dejado!'

'A mino me metas en tus fregados Sam!'– Le espetó Sirius.- 'Yo tengo suficiente con los míos, como limpiar laputa lechuzería...'

Entraron Anthea, Peter, Remus, Kaienne, Axel y un James Potter, con el ceño fruncido por el empujón de su novia, a la Sala de los Menesteres.

'Le interesa más la poción que yo…' – Iba refunfuñando James.

'¿Podríais haber tardado un poco más no?' – Preguntó Sirius algo fastidiado. 

Tan solo Remus, Peter y James rieron con su gracia. Los demás, con caras tristes y cansadas, se fueron sentando en las sillas y butacas que aparecieron en la Sala de los Menesteres. Nadie habló, tan solo se oía a Lily seguir lamentándose por su descuido.

'Eh!' – Dijo Sirius. – '¿A que vienen esas caras?' – Miró a Anthea.- '¿Qué le pasa a mi rubia favorita?'

'Que he tenido que besar a Malfoy para que me dijera que la Sangre Pura es Cloe Keith.' – Respondió enfadada la rubia. – 'Eso pasa.'

'Ah…' – Sirius entendió entonces porque Axel Lance también tenía esa cara de amargura y se ahorró la pregunta. Miró a Remus y vio que este estaba ayudando a la prefecta y que se reía con ella. – 'Bueno, al menos al final no era Ió.'

'Algo bueno en el día de hoy.' – Agregó Sam. – '¿Y tú Kaienne¿Qué te pasa?'

'Dígamos que no acabo de asimilar todo esto de la guerra.' – Respondió la morena de ojos verdes. – 'Dame diez minutos más y volveré a estar como antes.'

'Te dije que era mejor que no lo supieras.'

'Prefiero saberlo, así no me pillará de improviso.' – Kaienne se encogió de hombros. – 'Además, a partir de ahora os podré echar una mano.'

'Oye Kaienne, de esto a Thomas no le digas nada.' – Le dijo Anthea.

'Tranquila, guardaré bien el secreto.'

'Ahora solo falta ver que cara pone Dumbledore cuando le digamos que Axel y Kaienne están al tanto de todo.' – Peter miró a los dos nuevos. No aprobaba que estuvieran allí y que se hubieran enterado de todo. – 'Creía que esto era solo cosa nuestra.'

'No seas celoso, Peter!' – Sirius le palmeó la espalda con fuerza. – 'Ahora somos más!'

James consultó el reloj que había en la Sala de los Menesteres.

'Pelirroja, si no nos vamos ya llegaremos tarde.'

'Un momento.'

James hizo una mueca de fastidio. Lily intentaba clavar la cantidad exacta de polvo de bicornio que necesitaba la poción. Era una tarea un poco difícil, pues cuando echaba un pellizco más la balanza marcaba que se estaba pasando y si quitaba, aún le faltaban unos pequeños miligramos y ya que iba a utilizar un ingrediente un poco peligroso unos días después para acelerar el proceso, sería bueno que todo lo demás estuviera perfecto. La prefecta arrugó la nariz cuando se volvió a pasar.

'Dejame probar, Lily.' – Le dijo Remus.

El licántropo le quitó un pellizco de polvo de bicornio a la muestra y después empezó a añadirlo mientras lo espolvoreaba con sumo cuidado. Lily controlaba la aguja de la balanza con todos los sentidos puestos en ella.

'Ya!' – Gritó.

Remus dejó de espolvorear y junto a Lily se aseguró de que allí hubiera la cantidad exacta. La mirada ambarina y la esmeralda de Lily se cruzaron con complicidad. Así era. Justo lo necesario.

'Bien echo prefecto!' – Lily lo abrazó. – 'Eres genial!'

Remus se sonrojó ante el cumplido. James tosió a propósito y los dos jóvenes lo miraron con una sonrisa en los labios, Lily aún abrazando a Lupin.

'Es la hora.' – Informó James.

'Ya lo sabemos, James.' – Lily se separó de Remus y volvió a observar la poción.

'Pues vamos o llegaremos tarde.' – Dijo él impaciente.

'Espérate un momento, no seas plasta.' – Le respondió Lily mientras remanaba la poción.

'¿Cómo que plasta?' – Preguntó indignado James. – '¿Yo¿James Potter un plasta?'

'Sí James¿Ves que me esté dirigiendo a alguien que no seas tú?'

Remus, Sam y Sirius se miraron entre ellos.

'¿Vamos pasando?' – Preguntó Sam. – 'No quiero escucharlos.'

'Yo tampoco.' – Anthea se levantó de la silla.- 'Suficientes tonterías he tenido que escuchar hoy.'

Los jóvenes abandonaron la Sala de los Menesteres y dentro de ella tan solo quedaron Lily y James gritándose el uno al otro.

'Te recuerdo que aquí la plasta numero uno eres tú!'

'Perdona que te diga, si acaso soy la numero uno en responsabilidad!'

'En aburrimiento diría yo.' – James se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió con chulería.

'¿Me estás llamando aburrida?' – Preguntó Lily ofendida.

'¿Prefieres aguafiestas?'

'Y tú eres un imbécil con el ego tan grande como este castillo!' – Espetó Lily.

'Grítalo más fuerte que nadie se ha enterado!' – Le respondió James.

'Con que te enteres tú y que le pongas remedio de una vez me conformo!'

Remus meneó la cabeza y Anthea rodó los ojos. 

'Ay, Merlín…' – Murmuró Anthea.

Sam y Sirius se iban riendo sonoramente. A pesar de que habían abandonado la Sala de los Menesteres las voces de sus dos amigos resonaban por todo el castillo.

'¿Por qué no has cerrado la puerta, Peter?' – Le preguntó Remus.

'Creía que saldrían ahora.'

'¿Tú crees que el día que se casen seguirán con estas discusiones tan tontas?' – Le preguntó Anthea a Sam. – 'Son unos críos!'

'Cuidado con lo que dices que vienen por ahí.' – Les advirtió Kaienne quien miraba hacia atrás. – 'Ah, ya han parado.'

Lily y James los estaban alcanzando. Los dos iban lo más posiblemente distanciados entre si. Lily pegada a la pared de la derecha, caminaba con la cabeza bien alta. En el otro extremo, pegado a la barandilla, James la miraba de reojo y sonreía divertido. Enfadar a Lily siempre fue y siempre sería uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Le encantaba verla tan orgullosa y altiva, con los ojos verdes brillando de la ira y las mejillas sonrojadas después de la tan típica discusión.

Llegaron ante las gárgolas que daban paso al despacho del Director Dumbledore. Allí, en la puerta, Alice les estaba esperando. La Premio Anual dijo la contraseña y las estatuas dieron paso a las escaleras que conducían al despacho de Dumbledore. El Director estaba acariciando a su fénix, _Fawkes,_ cuando ellos llegaron arriba. Con una sonrisa les dijo que se sentaran en las distintas sillas que él mismo había preparado para ellos. Kaienne y Axel tenían una silla para ellos también.

'En primer lugar, muchachos…' – El director se paseó entre ellos con una sonrisa en los labios. – '…mis más sinceras felicitaciones. Estoy verdaderamente orgulloso de ustedes, creo que no lo podrían estar haciendo mejor, teniendo en cuenta que en tan poco tiempo han conseguido tanto.'

Los jóvenes se sonrieron entre ellos.

'Anthea, se que todo esto está siendo excesivamente duro para usted.' – Le dijo el director mientras la miraba. – 'Por eso le pido disculpas.'

'No sé preocupe, señor. Yo elegí que fuera así porque quise.' – Le respondió Anthea. – 'Todos nos estamos sacrificando por el bien de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts. Además Lily esta fabricando poción Multijugos para que puedan sustituirme de vez en cuando.'

'Magnifica idea.' – El director miró Lily. – 'Pero la poción Multijugos tarda muchos meses en elaborarse y no disponemos de ese tiempo.'

'Estára disponible en un mes.' – Le dijo Lily. – 'Verá, hay un pequeño ingrediente que acelera su elaboración…Y lo usaré.' – Por un momento temió que Dumbledore se lo prohibiera. No estaba aprobado por el Ministerio la utilización de ese ingrediente en la poción Multijugos. Mas que nada porque parecía que tan solo ella y Snape conocían que efecto ejercía sobre la poción.- 'Así que nos será de gran utilidad.'

'Vaya, Lily! Que sorpresa!' – Se acercó a ella y le guiñó un ojo. Los temores de LIly desaparecieron, Dumbledore confiaba en ella. – '¿Podrá contarme su secreto?'

'Si claro.' – Lily le sonrió. – 'Si promete guardarlo.'

'Se lo prometo, Lily.'

El Director volteó su mesa y se sentó en su silla. Cruzó las manos y miró a Anthea.

'¿Podría informarme de todo lo que sabe, antes de darles las nuevas instrucciones a seguir?'

'Si, por supuesto.' – Anthea metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica, rebuscando algo mientras decía. – 'Los Sangre Pura son como usted ya sabe, seguidores de Tom Riddlel. Dentro de la escuela Nick Devoir, de sexto curso de Slyhterin manda, recluta y decide los objetivos. Que yo sepa, tan solo Nick se ha reunido con Riddlel y la última vez que lo hizo fue en estas Navidades. Desde entonces no lo ha vuelto a ver.' – Frunció el ceño al ver que no encontraba en su bolsillo lo que estaba buscando. – 'Según rumorean los demás Slyhterins, Riddlel esta en el extranjero. Regulus Black, otro Sangre Pura, que como también sabe ha vuelto de Durmstrang, dice que lo vio allí.'

'Una información muy preciada la que me acaba de proporcionar.'

'Pero si usted ya sabía que estaba allí.' – Le dijo Alice. – 'Envió a Frank y a Emmeline a Alemania por ello¿no?'

'Alice…' – Dumbledore levantó una mano para que esta callara.

'Perdon.'

'Contínue Anthea.'

'Nick quiere atacar al mayor numero de hijos de muggles posibles que estudien aquí para que cunda el pánico y estos dejen de estudiar magia. A la vez intenta convencer a muchos alumnos de que los _sangresucia_ (perdón por utilizar esta palabra) son inferiores a los magos de sangre limpia o mestiza, aunque aún no saben si incluir a estos últimos entre los seres superiores o no.' – Anthea finalmente sacó de su bolsillo lo que estaba buscando. Un trozo de pergamino enrollado. – 'Los Sangre Pura organizan reuniones en las que Devoir propone los ataques y como llevarlos a cabo, los demás acatan las ordenes sin vacilar. Están encantados con la tan importante misión que tienen de librar al mundo de los _sangresucia_ y de los muggles. Según me ha dicho Lucius Malfoy, la próxima reunión será dentro de poco y yo podré participar en ella y en el ataque. Le informaré de sus planes en cuanto asista. - Le tendió a Dumbledore el trozo de pergamino. – 'Y esto es la lista de todos los Sangre Pura que hay en Hogwarts desde las tres ultimas incorporaciones.'

Dumbledore cogió el trozo de pergamino que la joven le tendía, lo abrió y empezó a leer los nombres en voz alta.

'Nick Devoir, Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohv, Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, Bin Mulciber, Albert Yaxley, Walden McNair, Regulus Black, Severus Snape y Cloe Keith.' – El rostro de Dumbledore ensombreció. Cerró los ojos y dejó el trozo de pergamino sobre la mesa. – 'Que desperdicio. Once muchachos echando por la borda sus vidas.'

'Hay más en Durmstrang.' – Le informó Anthea. – 'Se dice que son una tercera parte de los estudiantes. Según me contó Regulus Black, aquellos que fueron seguidores de Grindelwald se están uniendo ahora a Riddlel.' – Anthea miró algo extrañada a Dumbledore. El director parecía haber envejecido en un solo segundo. – 'Los padres de estos Sangre Pura, y puedo incluir a los míos, le prestan todo su apoyo a Riddlel y lo están ayudando a subir escalones en el Ministerio. No tardarán en darse muestras de esto en las leyes que se promulgan. Debería advertir al Ministro de Magia y advertirle de mi familia, están muy cerca del poder y eso es lo que Riddlel esta buscando.'

'Gracias por su consejo, Anthea.' – Le dijo el director recuperando su estado de calma imperturbable de siempre. – 'No sé preocupe por lo que pueda ocurrir afuera. Detener el avance de Tom Riddlel fuera de Hogwarts no esta en sus manos.'

'De momento…' – Murmuró enigmática Alice.

'Alice…' – Le reprochó el director.

'Disculpe.'

'Pero lo que ocurre en Hogwarts y detener el avance de Voldemort aquí dentro si que esta en las manos de todos ustedes.' – Miró a Axel Lance y a Kaienne Green. – '¿Estan dispuestos a sacrificarse y a prestar toda su ayuda posible?'

'Por supuesto.' – Respondió decidida Kaienne.

'Y muchas más personas si lo supieran se unirían a la causa.' – Añadió el cazador de Gryffindor. – 'Creo que…'

'Eso llegará más tarde, señor Lance.' – Le cortó Dumbledore con una sonrisa. – 'Pero llegará ese momento, no se preocupe.'

El muchacho asintió.

'Les propongo muchachos, frustrar uno a uno los planes de los Sangre Pura.' – Empezó a decir Dumbledore. – 'Anthea deberá avisarme cada vez que vaya a haber un ataque, los profesores nos encargaremos de pillarlos con las manos en la masa, como mugglemente se dice.' – Rió divertido por la frase. – 'Poco a poco irán cayendo y seguro, que cuando Nick Devoir se huela algo, organizará un ataque a lo grande. En este ataque a lo grande, que sospecho que Nick y los demás organizarán antes de que se acabe este curso, los cogeremos a todos.'

'Entonces¿ahora todo queda en manos de Anthea?' – Preguntó James algo fastidiado. A él no se le había olvidado que habían atacado a Lily y aunque el director no hubiera estado de acuerdo con él, James quería venganza. – '¿Los demás no vamos a hacer nada?'

'Cuento con ustedes para que nos ayuden a cogerlos.' – Les dijo Dumbledore. – 'Podrán participar en la captura.'

James esbozó una sonrisa en la que dejaba ver que estaba satisfecho con la respuesta. A su lado, Sirius, Sam y Anthea también se sentían complacidos con la respuesta y fantaseaban con su venganza. Porque aunque estuvieran en el bando de la magia blanca, también eran humanos y no podían evitar sentir odio y querer devolverles el daño a aquellos que no se arrepentían del dolor y sufrimiento causado.

Abandonaron el despacho de Dumbledore con la ligera sensación de que todo empezaba a resolverse. Sabían y sentían que poco a poco todo volvería a la absoluta normalidad. La disolución de los Sangre Pura estaba muy cerca.

'En tan poco tiempo has sacado mucha información, Anthea.' –Le dijo James cuando volvían hacia su torre. – '¿Cómo lo has hecho?'

'Regulus se lleva bien conmigo y me cuenta todo, a Lucius lo mimo un poco y le hago un par de carantoñas y me dice todo lo que quiero saber, como lo de Cloe Keith y con Devoir, me insinúo un poco y parece que se olvida de que el es el cabecilla.' – Anthea sonrió orgullosa. – 'Menos Regulus, a Devoir, a Malfoy y a los demás los puedo manejar bien.'

'Chico…' – Sirius puso una mano sobre el hombro de Axel. – 'Estás con lo que se llama una mujer fatal.'

'La perdición.' – Agregó James.

Axel no sonrió. La idea de lo que estaba haciendo Anthea con los Sangre Pura para sonsacar la información no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

'Axel.' – Anthea lo agarró de la mano y le sonrió débilmente. – 'Vamos a la Sala de los Menesteres, quiero hablar contigo.'

'Vamos.'

Axel y Anthea se separaron de los demás y se desviaron del camino a la Torre de Gryffindor.

'Hablar…Ya, seguro!' – Dijo sacrcásticamente Sirius. – 'Le vais a dar a la lengua pero de otra manera!'

'Anthea que nos puedes decir la verdad!' – Bromeó James. – 'Que a nosotros no nos tienes que mentir como a los…'

'JAMES!' – Gritaron todos a la vez.

El capitán de Gryffindor rió al ver que todos lo miraban aterrados por lo que había estado apunto de gritar.

'Estaba todo bajo control.' - James rió divertido y se revolvió el pelo. – 'No pensaba decir lo que todo estáis pensando.'

Lily bufó con enfado.

'Que te pasa, Pelirroja? – James se puso a su lado y la agarró por la cintura. – '¿Te he asustado?'

'Tan solo has demostrado que sigues siendo igual de inmaduro que siempre.'

James se detuvo y miró a la prefecta enfadado.

'Nosotros vamos tirando.' – Se apresuró a decir Remus.

Rápidamente dejaron a James y a Lily a solas en el pasillo. Los dos se quedaron uno frente al otro aguantándose la desafiante mirada.

'Estás muy irascible desde lo de Snape.' – James rompió finalmente el silencio.

'Lo sé…' – Lily suspiró y abrazó a James. – 'Verás, es que me he pasado toda la tarde elaborando la poción y justamente en esta poción Snape y yo hicimos algunas mejoras. Es imposible que no recuerde muchas cosas cuando lo que estoy haciendo es algo que solía hacer con él.' – Las manos de James le acariciaron la espalda y la cabeza. – 'Y aunque no lo parezca, yo también puedo hundirme como Sam, como Anthea o como Remus…' – Agregó mientras clavaba su mirad verde en la de él. – 'Perdona si me he pasado contigo esta tarde.'

'Tranquila, Lily.' – James la abrazó con fuerza y le sonrió. – 'Puedes derrumbarte cuando quieras, yo te ayudaré a levantarte.'

'Gracias.' - A pesar de toda su chulería, James sabía comportarse cuando debía, pensaba Lily.

Se besaron con ternura, suavemente.

Axel y Anthea caminaron en silencio hasta la Sala de los Menesteres. La puerta de madera apareció en la pared de piedra y entraron. La Sala se había transformado en una espaciosa habitación, con un balcón y un sofá. No le hicieron caso al sofá, sino que salieron al balcón. Los dos se apoyaron en la barandilla y aspiraron el frío viento de aquella estrellada noche.

'No estés así…' – Le dijo dulcemente Anthea. – 'No merece la pena.'

'No puedo remediarlo, me fastidia en cantidad.' – Axel clavó sus ojos azules en los de ella. – 'Tendrías que haber visto que cara de imbécil se me ha quedado cuando me he asomado a la ventana de la torre y te he visto en el jardín dándote el lote con Malfoy.'

'Te aseguro que he tenido que hacer esfuerzos por no vomitar.' – Anthea apoyó los codos en la barandilla. – 'Me he pasado una hora entera después lavándome los dientes y enjuagándome la boca con jabón.' – Recordó con un deje de fastidio y amargura en la voz.

Axel sonrió débilmente y Anthea se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda.

'Ya se que es duro, pero aguanta un poco más.' – Le dijo Anthea. – 'Yo de momento sé todo lo que necesitábamos saber, a partir de ahora lo mantendré a raya.'

'¿No piensas volver a besarlo?'

'Ni muerta.' – Aseguró Anthea. – 'Ahora que estoy dentro y que me enteraré de todo no tengo porque venderme.'

Axel sonrió aliviado por lo que le había dicho Anthea. Axel se giró y apoyado en la barandilla, con ella totalmente atrapada entre sus piernas y sus brazos la besó. Anthea rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y sonrió, antes de volverlo a besar le dijo en un susurro:

'Te quiero.'

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Espero q os haya gustado! Disfrutad de las vacaciones!**

**Un beso enorme y mil gracias x vuestros reviews!**

**Eneida**


	34. Chapter 34

_**XXXIV**_

Ió Keith se levantó muy pronto aquella mañana. Su prima Cloe dormía profundamente en la cama de al lado y la envidió por no tener ni la mitad de problemas que ella tenía. Por supuesto ni se imaginaba donde andaba metida Cloe.

Cogió de su armario el uniforme y la túnica de Ravenclaw y se metió en el baño. Se desvistió y se bañó con el agua muy caliente. Estornudó al salir, aquel maldito resfriado no se había ido aún. Se vistió y se miró en el espejo, sus enormes ojos azules reflejaban aquella tristeza en la que estaba sumida. ¿Cómo había podido acusarla Remus de ser una Sangre Pura? Metió una mano en la túnica y sacó la última nota recibida.

'_Es tu ultima oportunidad. Sabes donde encontrarnos. Únete a nosotros o el Consejero Robert Keith pagará por lo que hizo.'_

_Atentamente, Los Sangre Pura._

Ió, enfadada, estrujó la nota entre sus manos hasta romperla. Sacó su varita y con un golpe de ella sobre su cabello y una simple palabra, se lo secó y quedó peinado liso, como siempre. Recogió el baño y guardó su pijama bajo la almohada en la habitación. Cogió sus libros de aquella mañana, los que había dejado preparados la noche anterior sobre su escritorio y salió de la habitación. Necesitaba desayunar sola aquella mañana, tenía que pensar cómo acabar con aquella situación. Había sido un maldito mes en el que cada día recibía una amenaza. No lo había dicho a nadie y tampoco pensaba hacerlo. Atravesó su Sala Común y salió a las escaleras de la torre.

Robert Keith, Consejero del Ministerio de Magia y padre de Ió Keith trabajaba con el Ministro de Magia. Su padre, que confiaba plenamente en ella, le había contado la nueva situación en la que se encontraba el Mundo Mágico. Y él mismo se encargó de evitar que el padre de Lucius Malfoy, persona de grandes influencias, introdujera en el Ministerio a un joven llamado Tom Riddlel. Desde aquel día las amenazas de aquel grupo llamado Sangre Pura no habían cesado.

Ió bajó las escaleras y frenó de golpe al ver a aquel muchacho de cabellos castaño claro y de mirada ambarina, que la esperaba apoyado en la pared a pesar de ser tan temprano.

El prefecto de Gryffindor levantó la cabeza, se quedó tan parado como ella. Había ido tan temprano para tener tiempo de calmarse, de pensar bien sus palabras, pero parecía que el destino no había querido que fuera así. Sus ojos ambarinos se encontraron con los de Ió.

Uno frente al otro. Ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer o que decir.

'Ió.' – Remus dio unos pasos al frente. – 'Quiero pedirte perdón por lo de ayer.'

'Remus, no se a que vino todo aquello, pero tengo que solucionar un par de cosas.' – Soltó Ió. No quería más quebraderos de cabeza. – 'Me he levantado pronto para solucionar esas cosas y lo siento, pero no quiero escucharte.'

Ió giró la cara y se cruzó con él, pues las escaleras para bajar estaban a su espalda. No quiso mirarlo a la cara cuando sus túnicas se rozaron y creía que el chico la iba a dejar en paz, cuando una mano la agarró del brazo.

'Deja que te lo explique.' – Le suplicó. – 'Por favor.'

'Lupin, te he dicho que no tengo tiempo.' – Le repitió sin mirarlo. – 'Y aunque lo tuviera no se si te lo daría.'

'Lo que estas haciendo no es propio de ti.' – Remus la giró hacía él. – 'Tú no eres así ni cuando te enfadas.'

'Tampoco es propio de ti hablar sin saber.' – Ió levantó la vista del suelo y lo miró a la cara. – 'Y es lo que hiciste ayer.' – Remus desvió la mirada. – 'Esa acusación fue un golpe muy duro para mí. Ni te imaginas cuanto me dolió.' – Se hizo el silencio.

Ió seguía pegada al pecho de Remus. El brazo de él aún la retenía.

'No eres la única que tiene problemas con los Sangre Pura.'

Ió alzó las cejas, sorprendida. Puso una mano sobre la mejilla de Remus y le obligó a mirarla a la cara.

'¿Por qué sabes tanto de ellos?' – Preguntó intentando leer en los ojos de él la respuesta.

'Cómo te he dicho, no eres la única que tiene problemas con ellos.' – Le dijo Remus. – 'Perdoname por todas las cosas que te dije ayer. Se que no es propio de mí actuar como lo hice, pero no estaba en mis mejores momentos. Todo parecía venirse encima, parecía que habíamos caído en un pozo negro y que no podríamos salir de allí.'

'¿Habíamos?'

'Yo no estoy solo en la lucha contra los Sangre Pura.'

'Me alegro por ti.' – Ió se zafó de su brazo. – 'Los problemas parecen menores cuando tienes con quien hablar y en quien apoyarte.' – Cerró los ojos y se fue a marchar. – 'Estas perdonado.' – Se moría por besarlo, pero la necesidad de pensar como acabar con las amenazas hizo que se alejara de él.

Caminó lentamente hasta las escaleras y empezó a bajarlas. Sintió pasos correr y al momento la voz de Remus le dijo:

'Puedo ayudarte!'

Ió se detuvo y se giró. Remus estaba plantado en el rellano de arriba. La chica sonrió amargamente.

'No creo, esto solo puedo hacerlo yo sola.'

'Confía en mí.' – Bajó hasta ella y le tendió la mano. – 'Los problemas parecen menores cuando tienes con quien hablar y en quien apoyarte.' – Repitió con una sonrisa.

Ió titubeó. Primero alargó la mano y después la recogió, dudando. Miró a Remus. Era inteligente, amable, tranquilo. Le hacia falta eso, tranquilidad. Porque ya no podía más, porque tenia la descabellada idea de ir aquella misma noche y enfrentarse a los Sangre Pura ella sola para acabar con todo de una vez. Y le parecía estúpido, sabía cómo acabaría. Ió Keith sabía que esa no era la solución y Remus le ofrecía su ayuda incondicional. Él, a quien quería de verdad. Ió estrechó su mano con suavidad.

'Bien hecho.' – Remus le sonrió.

Ió se lanzó a su cuello y le abrazó. Enrojeció hasta la punta de la nariz cuando Remus la besó.

La mañana de aquel día en Hogwarts transcurrió con tranquilidad.

'Demasiada….' – Pensaba Lily Evans mientras miraba de reojo al grupo de los Merodeadores.

Estaban en clase de Encanatmientos, la penúltima de aquella mañana, y Peter, Remus, Sirius y James estaban más atentos de lo normal a la explicación de Flitwick. Por no variar la rutina de cada día habían soltado algún comentario que había hecho reír a la clase entera, pero no habían embrujado a nadie en todo el día, no habían probado los efectos del hechizo que Flitwick explicaba en ningún alumno, no habían tenido ningún enfrentamiento con nadie en toda la mañana.

'Lily, ¿a que viene esa cara?' – Le preguntó Sam por lo bajo.

'Míra a tu novio y al grupito de sus amigos.' – Le dijo Lily mientras copiaba en su hoja algo que Flitwick acababa de decir.

'Bueno, están un poco más tranquilos de lo normal, pero…'

'Algo traman. Algo van a hacer o algo han hecho ya.'

'No seas paranoica, Lily.' – Le dijo Sam. – 'Por una vez que se están portando bien y ya piensas que van a hacer alguna de las suyas.'

Como si quisieran confirmar las sospechas de Lily, Peter miró su reloj y sonrió. Fue a decirles la hora a Sirius y a James que estaban tras él, y se le puso cara de susto cuando cruzó la mirada con la de la prefecta pelirroja. Se giró corriendo y no se volvió a girar. Tras él, Sirius y James se sonreían socarronamente.

'¿Qué hora es Sam?' – Preguntó Lily.

'Pues faltan diez minutos y vamos a Herbología.' – Sam miró a Lily sorprendida. – '¿Qué pasa? ¿Te aburre Encantamientos? Pero si es tu favorita.'

'Pues claro que es mi favorita. Eso no se pone en duda.' – Le confirmó Lily, algo ofendida. – 'Y creo que deberíamos hacer más horas.'

'Oh Merlín…' – Sam dejó caer la cabeza sobre su libro. – 'Estas loca.'

Diez minutos más tarde los alumnos de sexto curso de Gryffindor se dirigían hacia los invernaderos de la profesora Sprout. En la entrada se juntaron con los alumnos de Huffelpuf, con los que mejor se llevaban de toda la escuela. Más ahora que Gryffindor había ganado a Ravenclaw aquel fin de semana. Aún quedaba el rencor...

'Hola chicas!' – Anthea aprovechó el momento para abrazarlas a las dos a la vez. – 'Ahora que nadie nos presta atención, solo quiero recordaros que os quiero.' – Las besó en la mejilla a la dos y se alejó de ellas con Kaienne.

Lily rió y Sam meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios.

'Menos mal que la tenemos en la habitación.' –Dijo Lily. – 'A pesar de eso, la echo de menos a la hora de las comidas.'

'En un par de días todo volverá a la normalidad.' – La animó Sam.

'Sam…' – Lily giró sobre si misma lentamente, escudriñando con la mirada a todos los alumnos. – '¿Dónde están?'

'¿Quién?'

'Pues esos cuatro!' – Gritó Lily. – '¿Quién van a ser?'

'Lily no seas paranoica.' – Le dijo Sam. – 'Dejalos, habrán hecho campana.'

'Me preocupan.'

'A mi lo único que me preocupa es que esa _Lila de China_ que hay que transplantar me escupa.' – Sam la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella. – 'Vamos, Sprout acaba de abrir la puerta del invernadero.'

Sin dejar de buscar a los Merodeadores, Lily se dejó arrastrar por Sam hasta el interior del invernadero. Una vez dentro, se colocaron alrededor de alargadas mesas, sobre las que había un montón de macetas medianas que contenían la _Lila de China_. Era una planta bastante grande con el tallo verde y con una flor enorme de color lila, que parecía una campana.

'Como les dije el otro día hoy transplantaremos las _Lilas de China _a una nuevas macetas más grandes y de tierra más seca.' – Empezó a decir la Profesora Sprout. – 'Ya saben que la humedad les afecta y hace que expulsen su jugo. ¿Jugo que qué propiedad tiene?'

Lily levantó la mano.

'Adelante señorita Evans.'

'El jugo de la _Lila de China_ tiene fines terapéuticos.' – Dijo en voz alta la pelirroja. – 'Sirve para rebajar el hinchazón de una herida provocada por un mordisco de serpiente, una picadura o la inflamación de un tobillo torcido o cualquier otra extremidad o herida que este inflamada.'

'Perfecto.' – Sprout sonrió satisfecha. – 'Y ahora, tengan cuidado y colóquense las gafas y los guantes para evitar accidentes. Yo haré una demostración…'

Y de repente empezó a hacer calor en el invernadero. Mucho. Mucho calor y por arte de magia (nunca mejor dicho), las mangueras que habían en el invernadero se abrieron y empezaron a echar agua descontroladamente.

'Merlín!' – Sprout corrió a sacar su varita y a detener los chorros de agua.

'Oh no…' – Sam retrocedió cuando vio que su planta y la de sus compañeros empezaban a temblar. – 'Ni se te ocurra!' – Le gritó a la planta.

Anthea y Kaienne retrocedieron instintivamente cuando las plantas empezaron temblar y a hacer sonidos guturales. Como ellas, los demás alumnos supieron lo que venía a continuación.

El calor evaporó el agua de la manguera y…

Hogwarts enteró se tambaleó con la explosión. Filch se quedó sin palabras y corrió a buscar al Director Dumbledore cuando vio que el invernadero nº5 de la profesora Sprout rebosaba una viscosidad lila. Parecía que lo hubieran pintado por dentro de ese color. Dentro, cada alumno y la profesora Sprout estaban e,badurnados completamente en el jugo liloso de las plantas, que todas a la vez lo habían echado a causa de la humedad repentina.

'Los mataré…' – Lily se quitó las gafas y supo que cometería un asesinato si los veía aparecer. Eso habían estado tramando. – 'Como vengan ahora a reírse los mato…'

Sam se quitó las gafas y se miró con asco. Su túnica, sus zapatos, su cabello…Estaba toda pringada de aquella viscosidad lila.

'ME CAGO EN LAS PUTAS LILAS DE MIERDA!'

Escondidos en el invernadero del lado, entre las plantas, los Merodeadores se revolcaban por el suelo. Reían sin parar, sujetándose el abdomen que dolía en cantidad, llorando a mares de la risa. Desde dentro del invernadero, Lily pudo escuchar sus carcajadas.

'¿No los oyes?' – Le preguntó a Sam.

'Son unos capullos.' – Sentenció la morena. – 'Son unos malditos cabronazos.'

Pomona Sprout no tuvo más remedio que dar por terminada la clase.

Lily bajó al Gran comedor caminando a grandes zancadas y con una cara que daba a entender claramente que no estaba de buen humor. Se había duchado en el baño de los prefectos para que en la habitación, las otras tres chicas se pudieran limpiar cuanto antes aquella viscosidad. Le quedaba aún un cuarto de hora antes de que empezaran sus clases de la tarde y podría comer, aunque deprisa.

'Hola Lily.' – Anthea se unió a ella con la misma cara de ira.

'Hola Anthea.' – Le respondió Lily con un tono de voz que dejaba ver como se sentía. – 'No te deberían ver tan cerca de mí.'

'Me importa una mierda quien me vea cerca de ti en este momento.' – Respondió Anthea. – 'Y como alguien me diga algo voy a liar una que ni se lo imaginan. Lo que le hice a Morrison en el partido parecerá que fueron cosquillas al lado de lo que le espera al que me haga enfadar hoy o se ría de mí.'

Anthea abrió la puerta del comedor de una patada. Ni la Premio Anual Alice que aún estaba comiendo se atrevió a decirle nada. No quedaba mucha gente en el comedor, tan solo los Gryffindors y Huffelpufs que habían sufrido la broma y un par de alumnos más de las otras dos casas. La mayoría de damnificados se lo habían tomado con humor y elogiaban la ingeniosa idea de los Merodeadores, porque todo el mundo sabía que habían sido ellos a pesar de que estos no lo habían reconocido oficialmente.

'Hoy como contigo.' – Sentenció la rubia.

'Vale, pero tengo que hacer algo antes.' – Lily siguió caminando.

La pelirroja buscó con la mirada a cuatro sujetos y encontró a dichos sujetos sentados en la mesa, comiendo el postre mientras reían y bromeaban. Lily sacó su varita y se dirigió a ellos a grandes zancadas.

'_Levicorpus!'_

'EH!' – Gritó Sirius cuando se notó ascender en el aire. – '¿Qué coño pasa?'

'¿¡Pero que es esto!?' – El postre se le resbaló de las manos a Peter y su flan se espachurró contra le suelo.

Remus optó por callar cuando se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja era la que los había embrujado.

'¿Quién ha sido el capullo?' – Gritaba James zarandeándose en el aire. – 'Que se va a enterar!'

'He sido yo.'

James giró la cabeza y tragó saliva al ver a Lily. La chica los apuntaba con la varita y su cara daba miedo. Las varitas de los cuatro muchachos cayeron al suelo. Colgados el revés en el aire, sujetándose las túnicas y con las corbatas molestándoles al lado de la cara, supieron que ahora pagarían por lo que habían hecho.

'Evans bájanos!' – Ordenó Sirius.- 'Ahora mismo!' – La multitud se congregó detrás de Lily.

Empezaba el espectáculo.

'SOIS UNOS MALDITOS IRRESPONSABLES!' – La voz de Lily resonó entre las paredes del Comedor. – 'ESTOY HARTA DE VUESTARS PUÑETERAS BROMAS! ESTOY HASTA LAS NARICES DE VOSOTROS Y VUESTRAS GRACIAS! LA MAGIA NO SIRVE SOLO PARA DIVERTIRSE! ESTAIS EN SEXTO! DEBERÍAIS DAR EJEMPLO A LOS QUE SON MÁS JOVENES QUE VOSTROS!'

'Oh, vamos Lily, admite que ha tenido gracia.' – Le dijo James con una sonrisa.

'MIRA COMO ME RIO, JAMES!' – Ironizó la pelirroja. – 'JA, JA!'

'Evans, ¿porqué no puedes tomártelo como una broma como todo el mundo?' – Le preguntó Sirius.

'Si "todo el mundo" me incluye a mí, déjame decirte que estas equivocado, Sirius.'

Anthea se plantó al lado de Lily y sacó su varita. Sirius tragó saliva y rezó para que Sam no apareciera también. La bestia de Anthea, la fiera de Lily y Sam con sus rabietas momentáneas eran una combinación muy peligrosa.

'Ahora me voy a cobrar lo que habéis hecho.' –Anthea miró a Lily, divertida. – '¿Qué te parece un _Densaugeo_, Lily?

'Prefiero un _Furununculus_.' – Lily sonrió con malicia. – 'Ese conjuro no saben como invertirlo.'

Anthea sonrió satisfecha y los apuntó con la varita.

'Chicas, chicas!' – Remus les hizo un gesto con las manos para que se calmaran. – 'Recapacitad! Vosotras nos sois así de agresivas ni de vengativas!'

Sirius y James asintieron rápidamente, dándole la razón al Merodeador. A Remus lo escucharían y le harían caso. Era su última oportunidad. Lily pareció calmarse y Anthea bajó la varita. Los tres Merodeadores empezaron a pensar que quizás no saldrían tan mal parados.

'Hombre, yo diría que sí, Lunático.' – Murmuró Peter. – 'Anthea es una bruta y Lily tiene muy mal carácter.' – La mirada de Lily ardió y Anthea se crujió los nudillos.

'Te quieres callar, Peter!' – Rugió Sirius, quien estaba realmente aterrado. – 'Manten esa bocaza cerrada!'

James alcanzó a darle una colleja a Peter. Anthea los apuntó de nuevo con la varita y Remus rodó los ojos.

'¿Quién me mandó juntarme con vosotros en primero?' – Murmuró fastidiado el licantropo.

'La próxima vez os lo pensareis dos veces antes de meteros con Anthea Landry y Lily Evans' - Dijo Anthea.

Para su suerte o no, cuando Anthea estaba pronunciando el hechizo apareció McGonagall y las dos muchachas tuvieron que detenerse.

'Señoritas Landry y Evans!' – Gritó mientras corría hacia ellas. – 'No hagan ninguna barbaridad! Vengo yo misma a comunicarles a estos cuatro gamberros que se deben reunir conmigo en mi despacho ahora mismo por lo ocurrido!'

Anthea guardó la varita y chasqueó la lengua fastidiada. Lily miró a la profesora y muy amablemente les preguntó.

'¿Quiere que los baje?' – Era ella la que los mantenía en el aire con su varita.

'Por favor, Evans.' – Pidió la profesora.

Lily guardó su varita y los cuatro chicos cayeron dándose enormes golpetazos contra la mesa, el banco y el suelo. Lily y Anthea se giraron con gracia y altanería y se marcharon a comer bien lejos de ellos. Los cuatro se pusieron en pie lentamente, doloridos por que Lily los había dejado caer al vacío.

'He escrito a sus familias.' –Dijo McGonagall con una expresión muy severa en la cara. – 'Y usted Black, no crea que se librará, Dorea Potter y Charlus Potter vienen ya hacia aquí.'

'Oh, no!' – James se llevó las manos a la cabeza y miró a Sirius.

'Dorea nos va a matar!' – Dijeron a la vez.

'Y deberán transplantar para mañana por la mañana, las cincuenta plantas que se deberían haber transplantado en su clase de Herbología de hoy.' – Comunicó McGonagall. – 'Además de limpiar sin magia el invernadero de esa mugre. Quizás así aprendan a valorar la magia.'

Remus bufó asqueado. Odiaba limpiar a lo muggle.

Una hora más tarde, los padres de James, Remus y Peter estaban reunidos en el despacho de McGonagall con sus respectivos hijos. No hace falta decir que cada uno se llevó una bronca tremenda, incluido Sirius Black. Aquella noche no pudieron cenar, pues si lo hacían, no les daría tiempo a limpiar el invernadero, que rebosaba del jugo de la _Lila de China_ y tampoco llegarían a transplantar las 50 plantas para la mañana siguiente.

'Bah, la culpa es de Sprout.' – Sirius estaba fregando el suelo dle invernadero. – 'Nos incitó diciendo lo que ocurría si se humedecía el ambiente.'

'Lo puso a huevo, es verdad Canuto.' – Corroboró James mientras limpiaba los cristales.- 'No puede decirnos eso y esperar a que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados! Habría sido un pecado no hacerlo!'

'Tienes toda la razón.' – Peter limpiaba le techo con una fregona de mango largísimo que le permitía llegar ahí arriba. – 'Somos los Merodeadores, ¿Qué se pueden esperar?'

Detuvieron su limpieza al ver que Lunático no agregaba ninguna justificación. Remus Lupin estaba alineando todas las _Lilas de China_ en la mesa y estaba pensando en lo que Dumbledore le había dicho a Ió cuando habían ido a visitarlo a su despacho.

Recordaba muy claramente lo que habían hablado:

'No se preocupe señorita Ió.' – Había dicho Dumbledore a la muchacha. – 'Su padre impidió que ese joven tuviera un cargo en el Ministerio porque yo se lo pedí. Por ello mismo me hago cargo de la seguridad de su padre y de la suya en este colegio.' – El director le había mirado directamente a él. – 'Lupin se encargará de que no le ocurra nada aquí en Hogwarts. Es buen chico y muy astuto, estará bien protegida.'

'¿Y mi padre?' – Había preguntado angustiada Ió.

'Pondré dos personas para que velen por su seguridad.' – Remus había sonreído. Sabía que Dumbledore estaba organizando la defensa fuera de Hogwarts. Había más gente trabajando para él y por la causa fuera… ¿Eran esas personas a las que Alice siempre eludía? Seguro que sí. – 'Esta misma noche visitaré a su padre y le llevaré sus dos nuevos guardaespaldas.' – Le sonrió a Ió. – 'No tiene que temer por él.'

'Gracias, señor director.' – Ió recuperó aquel brillo de alegría en sus ojos.

A salir del despacho, cuando estuvieron a solas ella y Remus, se tiró a los brazos del Merodeador como otras tantas veces.

'Gracias, Remus!' – Y le plantó un beso en los labios a pesar de que estaba colorada.

El Merodeador rió divertido y la besó con fuerza. No podía hacer nada, le encantaba aquella chica.

Sonrió tontamente al recordarla. Pero como si le dieran un bofetón, el paño que James estaba usando para limpiar los cristales le fue estampado en la cara. Comprendió el enfado de Lily y de Anthea cuando escuchó a sus tres amigos reírse. Se quitó el paño y murmuró:

'Si pudiera transformarme voluntariamente en lobo, ahora mismo estaríais corriendo como gallinas por el invernadero.'

Los otros tres aún rieron más fuerte y James se acercó darle un abrazo. Al líder de los Merodeadores le encantaba que Lunático fuera capaz de bromear con su problema peludo, significaba que todo estaba bien.

Acabaron la limpieza y se dispusieron a transplantar las cincuenta plantas. Era la una de la madrugada. Lo peor de todo es que lo tenían que hacer sin usar la magia, McGonagall les había confiscado las varitas hasta el amanecer.

'Canuto, Cornamenta…' – Dijo Remus mientras cogía una de las plantas. – '¿Qué vamos a hacer con las chicas?'

'Pues nada, esta claro.' – Repuso muy rápidamente Sirius. – 'Yo no pienso arrastrarme detrás de ellas para que me perdonen.'

'Pues yo si que lo voy a hacer.' – James le acercó una maceta vacía a Remus. – 'Solo faltaría que Lily y yo termináramos por una idiotez así. Además, Sam y Anthea estan en mi equipo y a los jugadores hay que mantenerlos contentos para que jueguen bien.'

'A ti lo que te da miedo es que Sam de un golpe de estado en el equipo.' – Le dijo Remus riendo.

'Esa es otra…' – James sonrió. – 'Encima tengo planeado hacer físico esta semana, solo faltaría que Sam me revolucionara a los chicos y los pusiera en mi contra.'

'Pues yo, como Sirius, no pienso arrastrarme detrás de ellas.' – Dijo Peter muy convencido y altanero. – 'Ninguna de ella es mi novia y puedo pasar sin que me hablen.'

'Pues perdona que te diga, Colagusano.' – Remus sonrió burlon. – 'La segunda ronda de exámenes esta al caer… ¿no necesitas aprobar Encantamientos, Transformaciones y Pociones?'

'Ehm…sí.' – Peter se dio cuenta de que grave era su situación. – 'Le pediré perdón a Evans.' – Decidió asintiendo.

'Sois unos cobardes!' – Espetó Sirius. – 'Suplicarles perdón por que les hemos gastado esa broma!' – Exclamó exasperado. – '¿Os habéis vuelto locos?'

'Tú cállate Canuto, que eres el que esta más jodido de los cuatro.' – Rió James.

'Anda ya…'

'Lily y Sam solo nos ignoran…' – Dijo Remus mientras transplantaba una planta. – 'Pero a ti, cuando Sam te ve, primero de aporrea a golpes y después pasa de ti.'

James y Peter rieron bien fuerte. Sirius siguió transplantando plantas como si aquello no le importara. Aunque era verdad, en cuanto Sam lo había visto en clase de Estudios muggles lo había machacado a golpes con el enorme libro y después no le había vuelto a hablar en toda la tarde.

Al día siguiente Remus, Peter y James no pararon de perseguir a las chicas hasta que estas los perdonaron finalmente. Sirius tan solo tardó unas horas más, el tiempo necesario que le llevó tragarse el orgullo, pedir perdón a Anthea y a Lily…y bueno…Conseguir llegar hasta Sam, conseguir que no lo embrujara, quitarle la varita para mayor seguridad y después evitar que lo machara a golpes. Digamos que tuvo que hacer más esfuerzo que el que hicieron los otros tres Merodeadores para conseguir ser perdonado. Lo que cuenta es que al final lo consiguió.

Y así, tras este último incidente, llegaron días de calma y paz a Hogwarts. Sin que apenas se dieran cuenta, se encontraron con el mes de Marzo encima. El frío aminoró y el sol empezó a brillar alegre otra vez.

El sol de uno de aquellos primeros días de Marzo dio de pleno en la cara de Anthea, que era la que dormía al lado de la ventana. No la molestó aquella cegadora luz, sino que se levantó de un salto y abrió bien las cortinas para que aquel sol bañara toda la habitación con su calor.

'Hoy, esta tarde estará lista la poción!' – Pensó llena de felicidad.

'Anthea…por tu vida, cierra esas cortinas…' – Sam se tapó la cara con la almohada.

'Buenos días chicas.' – Lily se estirazó en la cama con una sonrisa.

'Buenos días.' – Kaienne se reincorporó. – '¿Y esa cara de felicidad Anthea?'

'Hoy es el día que la poción llega a día 30 en reposo.' – Explicó Anthea, mientras cogía ropa de su armario. – 'Así, que a partir de mañana, podré pasar más rato junto a Axel y menos con Malfoy y todos esos capullos sin cerebro!'

Se metió en el baño mientras tarareaba una canción. Cerró la puerta y Lily y Kaienne se sonrieron alegradas por el cambio de humor de la rubia. La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe y Anthea salió dando brincos. Se le había olvidado una cosa muy importante. Se tiró de un salto sobre Lily y la abrazó.

'Gracias por todo!' – Le plantó un beso en la mejilla. – 'Te adoro!'

Anthea bajó al Gran Comedor y se fue a comer a su mesa de Gryffindor. Los fines de semana, como los Sangre Pura bajaban a horas distintas y dispersos podía desayunar con los suyos. Hablaba con Kaienne sobre un nuevo cotilleo cuando Amycus Carrow se le acercó y la llamó.

'Anthea, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?' – Preguntó el Slyhterin.

'Por supuesto.' – Se levantó de la mesa. – 'Disculpa un momento Kaienne.'

'Tranquila.'

Siguió a Amycus Carrow hasta el recibidor.

'¿Qué pasa?' – Le preguntó Anthea cuando se detuvieron.

'Me ha dicho Nick que te informe de que esta noche hay reunión de los Sangre Pura.' – Le dijo en un susurro. – 'A medianoche pasaré a buscarte por tu torre, estate a esa hora al pie de ella y evita que nadie te vea salir.'

'Hoy es sábado, todo el mundo se quedará despierto hasta tarde.' – Protestó Anthea. – 'Dime dónde es la reunión y yo iré.'

'En la sección prohibida del castillo, en el último piso, en la sección Oeste.' – Le dijo Amycus muy bajito. – 'Esperame en una estatua de Salazar Slyhterin, ahí te recogeré. Eres nueva y no sabes como entrar aún.'

'Ahí estaré a medianoche, Amycus.' – Anthea sonrió, el corazón le iba a cien por hora. – '¿Debo vestirme de alguna manera en especial?'

'No, ya te daremos ahí tu nuevo uniforme.'

'Gracias, Amycus.'

'Nos vemos, Anthea.' - La rubia se giró y caminó de vuelta al comedor.

A Anthea Landry le brillaban los ojos castaños, la sonrisa de satisfacción no se podía borrar de sus labios. Caminaba con pasos firmes, con elegancia y con la cabeza bien alta. Se sentía más ligera. Se sentía feliz, para nada nerviosa o asustada. Estaba feliz porque esa noche los Sangre Pura firmaban sin saberlo su sentencia de muerte. Era el principio de su disolución.

**¿Os he dejado con la intriga? Jejeje...**

**Muchísimas gracias x los reviews!! No me cansaré de repetirlo, sois unicas!**

**Un besazo enorme!!**

**Eneida**


	35. Chapter 35

_**XXXV**_

Anthea se pasó aquel sábado metida en la Sala de los Menesteres junto a Axel. Los Merodeadores, Lily y Sam pasaron la tarde en el jardín, sentados bajo el gran haya al lado del lago, disfrutando del sol y el calorcillo de aquel día. Todos sabían que una vez Anthea volviera de la reunión, habría trabajo, problemas y se acabaría la calma y la paz. Por ello aprovecharon el día hasta que el sol se escondió tras Hogwarts.

En el _Balcón de la Primavera _Lily y James pasaban el rato antes del toque de queda, que al ser fin de semana se alargaba hasta las once y media. Los dos jóvenes estaban apoyados en la barandilla del balcón. Lily situada entre James y la barandilla, era abrazada por detrás por el chico. El olor de su colonia se mezclaba con el aroma de las flores que estaban a sus pies. Tenía él su barbilla apoyada sobre la cabeza de Lily.

'Lily…'

'Dime.'

'Te quiero.'

Lily, enternecida, se giró para mirarlo a la cara con una sonrisa radiante. James la besó suavemente y ella pasó los brazos por encima de sus hombros. Llevaban algo más de un mes saliendo juntos. Las peleas y los insultos de los cursos anteriores les parecían muy lejanos, aunque de vez en cuando volvían para recordarles que seguían siendo ellos dos: James Potter, el egocéntrico fanfarrón y Lily Evans la perfecta prefecta.

'Eres un cielo cuando quieres.'

'Venga ya, yo soy siempre un cielo.'

Lily estalló en carcajadas y James sonrió divertido.

'¿Así que aun crees que soy un fantasma y un egocéntrico? – James plantó sus manos en los costados de Lily.

'¿Tengo que contestarte a eso?' – Preguntó Lily riendo.

James levantó las cejas y se dispuso a hacerle cosquillas a la pelirroja. Y Lily se partía de risa y se removía inquieta, incapaz de poder aguantarlas. Finalmente tras un forcejeo lleno de risas, James acabó entre la barandilla y Lily, acorralado. Se clavaron los ojos.

James cogió a Lily por la cintura y la estrechó contra él. Se abrazaron mientras reían y finalmente se besaron. Allí, bajo la luna y las estrellas de aquel lugar se deshicieron de las túnicas y los jerséis. Las caricias recorrieron el cuerpo de cada uno sobre la ropa, bajo las camisas abiertas, mientras sus lenguas forcejeaban, se entrelazaban y jugueteaban. Ni se dieron cuenta de que la hora del toque de queda pasaba. Fue un momento que Lily abrió los ojos y accidentalmente vio la hora en el reloj de su muñeca cuando se separó bruscamente de él, cosa que fastidió enormemente a James.

'Oh Merlín!' – Lily quitó las manos de James de su cintura. – 'Ya pasa de la hora!'

'¿Y qué?' – James se bufó el flequillo negro que caía sobre su frente.

'Pues que a las doce Anthea tiene la reunión!' – Lily se abrochaba rápidamente la camisa.- 'Que son menos cuarto y deberíamos haber estado en la Sala Común hace quince minutos!'

'Bah…'

Lily recogió su jersey del suelo y cogió también el de James que estaba al lado. Al ver que el moreno seguía apoyado en la barandilla con la camisa abierta y sin tener la menor intención de moverse se lo lanzó a la cara.

'Quieres mover el culo!' – Espetó Lily.

James, haciendo gala de su reflejos para atrapar la _sntich _lo agarró antes de le diera en la cara

'Eh, no le metas prisas a este bombón!'

'Eres un idiota!' – Lily se mordió el labio, enfadada, recogió la túnica de James y la sacó por el balcón. – '¿Te vas a mover o no?'

'Que me amenaces con tirarme la túnica al campo no es muy buena estrategia.'

'¿A no?' – Preguntó la pelirroja con inocencia. – 'Pues entonces supongo que no te importara recogerla de ahí, como tampoco tienes prisa…'

Y la lanzó.

'Lily!' – James la fulminó con la mirada y miró hacia abajo, donde su túnica lo esperaba. – 'Eres increíble!' – Le dijo enfadado.

'Gracias.' – Respondió Lily mientras se ponía su jersey.

James dejó el jersey apoyado en la barandilla y después saltó abajo para recuperar su túnica. Cuando la estaba cogiendo escuchó como la puerta del _Balcón de la Primavera_ se cerraba. Apretó los dientes enfadado.

'LILY!'

La pelirroja se había marchado a toda velocidad. Lily caminaba a toda prisa por la sección prohibida del pasillo mientras se ponía bien la corbata que James le había quitado antes. Aún llevaba colgada del brazo la túnica negra y tenía la camisa por fuera de la falda, bajo el jersey.

'Quien me vea así… Vete a saber que piensa…' – Pensó al girar la esquina.- 'Uh, perdón!'

Retrocedió por no chocar con el chico que también giraba la esquina. Ya le iba a regañar por estar fuera de su Sala Común después del toque de queda, cuando reconoció a Severus Snape. Ambos se quedaron plantados uno frente al otro, totalmente desconcertados. Lily notó como Snape la analizaba detenidamente, le extrañaba verla con la ropa tan mal puesta.

Para empeorar la situación apareció James por detrás de Lily. El Merodeador venía con la camisa completamente abierta, la corbata de Gryffindor sobre sus hombros y la túnica y el jersey colgados en la mano izquierda. Las facciones de ambos muchachos se endurecieron. Y entonces Snape, que analizó también de arriba a abajo a James, comprendió por que la prefecta venía tan mal vestida.

No supo del cierto, la prefecta, si la mirada de reproche que le lanzó Snape le dolió más que la irritó.

'Así que ahora te dedicas a magrearte por los pasillos con Potter.' – Siseó intentando sonar burlón. – 'Además de_ sangresucia_ eres toda una…'

No llegó a decir la palabra por que James se tiró sobre él de un salto. Cegados por la ira los dos, se golpearon de manera brutal. Enzarzados en una lucha tan agresiva que haría temblar a cualquiera. Y temblando se encontraba Lily.

'YA VALE LOS DOS!' – Gritó para intentar parar la pelea. – 'SEVERUS! JAMES!'

De nada servían sus gritos que tantas peleas entre los dos chicos habían detenido en cursos anteriores. Lily buscó en el bolsillo de su túnica la varita. Le temblaban las manos y se angustió más al ver que no la encontraba y que borbotones de sangre caían al suelo. James lanzó al suelo a Snape de un puñetazo y el otro le dio una patada en el estomago antes de caer. Lily metió la mano en el otro bolsillo y tocó su varita. La iba a sacar cuando un rayo de luz impactó en los dos chicos y los separó en el aire.

Lily se dejó caer al suelo al ver que Remus Lupin corría hacia ellos. La salvación.

'Lily…' – Remus mantenía embrujados a Snape y a James, le tendió una mano a la pelirroja y la levantó. – 'Tranquila, ayúdame anda. Mantén embrujado a James hasta que Snape se marche.'

Lily, con los nervios a flor de piel, embrujó a James. Después Remus deshizo su hechizo y Snape cayó al suelo lentamente. Remus se quedó atónito al verlo: de la nariz de Snape caía la sangre como si fuera un grifo abierto, tenía un ojo completamente hinchado, rojo y cerrado y los nudillos ensangrentados.

Snape miró con rabia a James, que seguía suspendido en el aire con aquella cara de ira que tan bien conocía. El Slytherin metió la mano en su bolsillo.

'No es buena idea, Snape.'- Le dijo Remus, leyéndole las intenciones. – 'No se que has hecho para que James se haya puesto así, pero te conviene marcharte.'

'Vaya, así que el salvador de la _sangresucia_ y de San Potter ahora es el licántropo.'

'Snape, tus provocaciones no me afectan.' – Repuso tranquilamente Remus.

'Si se enterara la escuela entera si que te afectaría.'- Snape sonrió al ver como Lupin se ponía pálido.

'Si la escuela se entera, Snape, te haré pagar por ello.' – Rugió Lily con rabia. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de la ira y Snape no le podía mantener la mirada. – 'Lárgate. No le vuelvas a hablar así a Remus o haré que te expulsen de Hogwarts.' –Fue Snape quien se volvió más pálido de lo que ya era esta vez. – 'Te quitaré tu único hogar si lo dices. Y sabes que Dumbledore te expulsará si yo se lo pido.' – Snape la miró dolido, pero Lily le mantuvo la mirada impasible. No tenía derecho a amenazar con aquello a Remus.

Un minuto más tarde, James caminaba ayudado por Remus y Lily, quienes los sujetaban manteniendo los brazos de James sobre sus hombros.

'Lily…' – Remus que seguía pálido a causa de lo que le había dicho Snape, miró a la pelirroja. - ¿Crees que…'

'No se lo dirá a nadie.' – Le respondió Lily con voz segura. – 'Snape odia estar en su casa, Hogwarts es su único hogar y lo último que quiere es perderlo.' – Lily miró con decisión al frente. – 'Y si lo hace un _obliviate_ a todo el mundo y Snape expulsado.'

Remus se quedó más tranquilo y le sonrió a la prefecta. Pero Lily no lo miraba, estaba demasiado alterada aún, se concentraba en calmar su carácter.

'James…' – Remus levantó una ceja y miró a su amigo. – '¿Qué ha sido esta vez?'

'Has visto a Snape celoso.' – James sonrió burlón.

'¿Cómo iba a estar celoso?' – Lily lanzó una mirada furibunda a James.

Unos pasos resonaron en un pasillo cercano. Rápidamente Remus sacó de su bolsillo un trozo de pergamino, o eso le pareció a Lily.

'Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.' – Murmuró con la varita sobre el pergamino.

'¿Qué es eso?'

En el pergamino se dibujó un mapa de la escuela y aparecieron varios puntitos. La boca de Lily se deslizó varis centímetros y sus ojos se abrieron de para en par, clavados en los tres puntitos que tenían sus respectivos nombres.

'Ah, pensaba que no lo habías traído.' – Suspiró aliviado James. – 'Eso, Lily, es uno de los mayores tesoros de los Merodeadores.'

'Es Anthea.' – Aclaró Remus. – 'Girad a la derecha y vamos a verla.'

En un par de segundos llegaron al pasillo por el que Anthea caminaba apresuradamente y con una cara que revelaba preocupación. Remus la llamó y Anthea alzó los brazos dejando escapar un:

'Por fin!' – Llegó hasta ellos. – '¿Dónde porras estabais?' – Reparó en el aspecto de James. – '¿Qué te ha pasado?'

'Snape.' – Dijo Lily. – 'Se nos pasó la hora, Anthea. Perdónanos.'

'Por Merlín!' – La rubia puso los brazos en jarras. – 'Se suponía que los problemas no empezaban hasta que yo volviera de la reunión! Y se suponía que a y media íbamos a estar todos en la Sala Común!' – Murmuró enfadada. – 'Y llega la hora en que me tengo que marchar y faltáis tú y James! Remus sale escopeteado sin decirnos que pasa y encima Sirius y Sam tampoco han llegado aún!'

'¿Sirius y Sam no han llegado?' – Preguntaron los tres a la vez.

'No!' – Respondió Anthea exasperada. – 'Hacerme esto justo antes de la reunión! ¿¡Cómo porras voy a calmarme yo y voy a estar tranquila si esos dos no han vuelto y encima, James, tu apareces sangrando!?

'Cálmate Anthea.' – La instó Lily. – 'Tu ves a la reunión, nosotros buscaremos a esos dos.'

'Seguro que se estarán sobando él uno al otro en cualquier pasillo.' – Dijo James.

'Marchate Anthea, Alecto y Amycus Carrow ya te están esperando.' – Remus miraba el mapa. – 'Te esperaremos despiertos.'

Anthea se echó la melena rubia hacia atrás y bufó enfadada.

'Cómo vuelva y haya pasado algo más os enteráis de quien soy yo.' – Amenazó.

Y se marchó caminando rápidamente, pero con elegancia y altanería.

'¿Dónde estarán Sam y Sirius?' – Preguntó angustiada Lily.

Como Anthea había dicho, supuestamente los problemas empezaban al volver ella de la reunión, pero no había sido así. Sam y Sirius se habían encontrado con un par de trabas.

Veinte minutos antes ellos dos paseaban, agarrados de la mano, por la orilla del lago. Aquel simple gesto, que meses antes había repugnado a Sirius y que él mismo defendía con todo su ser diciendo que era una cursilería estúpida, ahora le encantaba. Le encantaba porque era Sam la que caminaba a su lado. Sam, la otra rebelde, que cómo él era capaz de plantarle cara al mundo entero sin importarle nada.

'Sirius…' – Sam se pegó a él, apoyó la cabeza en su brazo y lo agarró metiendo su mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de él. – '¿Qué vas a hacer en estas vacaciones de Semana Santa?'

'Pues…no sé, James aún no ha dicho si quiere volver o qué.' – Sirius se rascó la nuca. – 'Aunque con lo enfadada que estaba Dorea la otra vez…Y aquella pedazo de bronca…Creo que nos vamos a quedar aquí.'

'Dorea Potter os lleva rectos a los dos, ¿eh?' – Rió Sam. – 'Debe ser extraordinaria!'

'Para sus sermones, ni te lo imaginas.' – Aseguró Sirius. – '¿Tu te crees que cada semana nos manda un _Vocifeador_ exigiéndonos que hagamos bondad?'

Sam estalló en carcajadas. Des de aquella broma en el invernadero, cada lunes por la mañana llegaba la lechuza de la familia Potter con un _Vocifeador_ en el pico. Normalmente James y Sirius se iban para escucharlo en la intimidad, pero aún así la voz de la señora Potter resonaba entre las paredes de Hogwarts. Des de qué recibieron el primero, Lily se moría de ganas por conocer a Dorea Potter. Le encantaba el carácter de aquella mujer. Era capaz de llevarlos a raya en la distancia.

'¿Y tú Sam?' – Sirius se detuvo bajo el haya en la que siempre estaban los Merodeadores. – '¿Qué vas a hacer estas vacaciones?'

'Charles y Anne me han mandado una lechuza diciéndome que vaya.' – Explicó Sam mientras soltaba a Sirius y miraba al lago. – 'Charles tiene todas mis cosas, las fue a buscar a aquella casa y dicen que me han preparado una habitación.'

'Entonces me dejas solo en Hogwarts.' – Murmuró Sirius decepcionado. – 'Pues como la pelirroja no se vaya y la de Ravenclaw tampoco, me va a tocar aguantar la vela.'

'Oye para el carro.' – Sam se giró y sonrió. – 'Yo no he dicho que me vaya aún. Es más, no pensaba irme.'

'¿No?'

'No quiero estorbar.'

'Sam tu no estorbas.' – Le dijo Sirius. – 'No empecemos con las tonterías.'

'Sirius, quiero un sobrinito.' – Le aclaró Sam con una sonrisa picarona.

Sirius rió y abrazó a Sam.

'En verano ya se hartarán de mí.'– Sam pasó los brazos por el cuello de Sirius y este apoyó la espalda en el tronco del haya, mientras la abrazaba.

'Y yo echaré de menos a mi eterna enemiga.' – Sirius pegó su frente a la de ella. – 'Lo llevaré con un humor de perros si no te veo en todo el verano.'

'Vaya…y eso que cada año al acabar el curso, me decías que ojalá no nos encontráramos ni por casualidad!'

'Bueno, tú me decías que ojalá me diera un golpe de calor y la palmara.' – Le replicó Sirius. – 'Yo nunca fui tan brusco.'

Sam sonrió y rozó sus labios con los de Sirius. Cuando este hizo ademán de besarla Sam echó hacia atrás la cabeza.

'Sam, me estoy empezando a enfadar.' – Murmuró entre dientes Sirius.

Sam sonrió con suficiencia. Esta vez entreabrió los labios rosados al acercarse a Sirius y le lanzó una mirada seductora. Pero Sirius no cayó en la trampa de nuevo. La alzó, la puso entre el tronco del haya y él, y se pegó a ella hasta atraparla completamente.

'Esta vez no me la juegas.' – Le susurró con la voz ronca por el deseo.

Esta vez, teniendo a Sam atrapada, sin escapatoria, sació aquel deseo de besarla que lo estaba matando por las insinuaciones de ella. Entre Sam y Sirius dominaba el juego de la seducción. Había amor, sí, pero sobretodo había mucha pasión. Se besaron con furia i rabia, las lenguas mantenían un pulso constante, así como sus cuerpos, el uno contra el otro. Y la respiración se empezaba a agitar, cuando el calamar gigante sacó uno de sus tentáculos y como queriéndolos estorbar lo dejó caer en el agua y los salpicó. Se separaron lentamente y se bebieron con la mirada mientras se besaban una última vez.

'Tenemos que volver.' – Dijo Sirius mientras dejaba de apoyarse en ella.

'Sirius.' – Sam le cogió la mano y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. – 'Te quiero.'

'Yo también te quiero princesa.'- Sirius le sonrió, la cogió en brazos y la besó.

Riendo feliz, con ella en sus brazos y pegada a su pecho, emprendió el camino de vuelta hacia el castillo de Hogwarts. Atravesaron las puertas de Hogwarts que se cerraron segundos después.

'Dos segundos más y nos quedamos fuera.' – Sam suspiró aliviada. – 'Menos mal, solo me faltaría tener que pasar la maldita noche fuera.'

'Se puede entrar a Hogwarts por otros lugares que no la entrada principal.'- Sirius la bajó al suelo. – 'En vacaciones te haré de guía turístico.' – Sonrió emocionado y los ojos grises le brillaron. – 'No tienes ni idea de cuantos secretos guarda Hogwarts, ni cuan misterioso es.'

Sam sonrió y subió las escaleras del recibidor.

'Vamos, en cinco minutos tenemos que llegar.' – Le dijo a Sirius.

El Merodeador la alcanzó y juntos emprendieron el camino hacia su Sala Común. Iban en silencio, atentos por si Filch o la Señora Norris aparecían. Subieron las escaleras que al momento cambiaron y los llevaron al segundo piso.

'Mierda de escaleras cambiantes!' – Farfulló Sam.

'Eres una mal hablada.'

'Oh, disculpe.' – Bromeó Sam. – 'Olvidaba que estaba con Lord Black.'

'Oh, mierda!' – Masculló Sirius al ver detrás de Sam un gato castaño y rayado.

'Oye, si no quieres que yo hable mal da eje…'

Pero Sirius la cortó, la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella para ponerla a correr junto a él en dirección contraria. Sam se giró y vio a la Señora Norris que los perseguía con parsimonia y empezaba a maullar para avisar a Filch de que había encontrado a un par de alumnos haciendo de las suyas.

'Maldita gata!' - Masculló Sirius y de repente se le ocurrió una idea fantástica.

Dejó de correr y se encaró a la gata con malicia. Sam tiró de su mano.

'¿¡Quieres correr!?' – Le dijo la morena. – 'Filch va a aparecer de un momento a otro!'

'Ve tú Sam.' – Sirius empezó a caminar hacia la gata.

'Sirius, ¿¡qué haces!?' – Sam tiró de su brazo. – 'No le hagas nada malo a la gata!'

'Tan solo voy a asustarla.' – Se giró hacia Sam y le dio un beso corto en los labios. – 'Tú ve para la Sala, en cinco minutos estoy ahí.' – Sam abrió la boca para replicarle. – 'Vamos ve, te juro que no le voy a hacer nada!' – Sabía que Sam le tenía un especial cariño a los gatos.

Sam meneó la cabeza y después se marchó a paso rápido. Se metió por los sinuosos pasillos de su escuela y se alejó del Merodeador.

'Señora Norris…' – Sirius se frotó las manos. – '¿Preparada para correr?'

Sirius miró a derecha e izquierda, hacia arriba y abajo, no había ni fantasmas y los personajes de los retratos estaban dormidos. Segundos después era envuelto en una luz dorada y en su lugar aparecía un inmenso perro negro. Sirius ladró y después salió en carrera tras la Señora Norris.

Mientras tanto Sam corría a toda prisa por los pasillos. Se había asomado a un pasillo y había visto a Filch de espaldas a ella. Por suerte cuando el conserje se giró, ella ya había salido corriendo en dirección contraria.

'Maldita sea!' – Masculló al escuchar la voz de Filch a lo lejos.

Y de repente, al pasar por delante de una estatua, unas manos salieron de la nada. Le taparon la boca y la metieron por un hueco que apareció al pie de la estatua. Sam forcejeó asustada, pero se detuvo al ver que era Regulus Black quien tenía la mano sobre su boca. Regulus se puso el dedo índice sobre los labios, indicándole que se callara y la dejó libre. El Slyhterin apuntó hacia arriba con la varita y el agujero en el que había sido introducida se cerró, dejándolos a oscuras. Regulus le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera, había dentro del agujero un pequeño pasillo y al final una pequeña puerta de madera. Regulus la abrió y entró, Sam lo siguió. Dentro había una diminuta estancia con dos butacas, una mesa y una estantería llena de libros. Sam miró a su alrededor sorprendida, escuchó a Filch pasar por encima de ellos farfullando improperios sobre los jóvenes.

'¿Qué hacías después del toque de queda en los pasillos?' – Regulus, sentado en la butaca, sonrió.

'¿Qué haces tú?' – Sam le miró con suficiencia.

'Los sento, Sam. Eso es cosa mía.'

'Tranquilo, ya lo sé de todas maneras.' – Rió Sam orgullosa.

Regulus Black se volvió pálido como la muerte y se levantó.

'¿Qué sabes exactamente?' – Preguntó con brusquedad.

'Supongo que habrás quedado con alguna chica y Filch te habrá estado a punto de pillar.' – Mintió Sam.

Regulus se sentó en la butaca riendo, por un momento había tenido la impresión de que Sam sabía que iba a la Reunión de los Sangre Pura.

'No deberías haberme ayudado, Regulus.' – Sam puso los brazos en jarras. – '¿Qué harás si Devoir se entera de que has ayudado a la Traidora?'

'Y no creo que seas una traidora.' – El hermano menor Black la miró seriamente. – 'Tan solo creo que estas equivocada y que es mi hermano quien…'

'Regulus, estoy harta de esa canción.' – Lo cortó la morena. – '¿Te repito otra vez quien decidió? ¿Te doy las razones?' – Sam sonrió amargamente. – 'Lo sabes todo, así que asimílalo.'

'Pero…' – Regulus se levantó.

'Estamos en bandos distintos.' – Sam caminó hasta la puerta de madera para marcharse. – 'Ojalá tengas suerte y no sufras demasiado.'

Sam giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, pero la mano de Regulus la cerró de nuevo antes de que ella pudiera salir. Sam se volvió y se encontró pegada a Regulus, con su cara a centímetros de la suya. Regulus aún se apoyaba en la puerta.

'Si esa chica aparece ahora, creerá algo que no es.' – Murmuró Sam, un poco a la defensiva. – 'Así que mejor…'

Los labios de Regulus se posaron sobre los suyos impidiéndole acabar la frase. Sam cerró los ojos, no le devolvió el beso, pero tampoco opuso resistencia o lo separó. Millones de bonitos recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente. Regulus se separó poco a poco, intentando ver en su semblante serio y decidido alguna reacción. Más Sam abrió la puerta y se marchó diciendo:

'No deberías haber hecho eso.' – Antes de cerrar añadió. – 'Tú y yo somos enemigos, entérate de una vez.'

Recorrió el oscuro pasillo y sacó a varita para abrir el hueco y salir de allí. Caminó haciendo resonar sus pasos, le daba igual que Filch la encontrara, si la encontraba mejor, así podría deshacerse de esa rabia, de esa frustración. El cabello ondulado se movía al compás de sus pasos, los ojos negros, para su pesar, lloraban. Regulus Black y Sam Hewitt no podían ser amigos, por mucho que él se empeñara. Sabía Sam, que lo que había hecho Regulus no era una demostración de amor, sino más bien de amistad. Para él la amistad podía y debía seguir viva, para Sam no. No quería acabar sufriendo como Lily sufría por Snape. Por mucho que doliera…Debía acabar.

Anthea no tardó en llegar a la sección prohibida del séptimo piso. Contempló con curiosidad aquella zona de la escuela, estaba algo más oscura y abandonada que las otras zonas del castillo. Anthea empezó a caminar más lentamente a medida que avanzaba en la penumbra. Unas armaduras negras como el carbón, puestas a cada lado, parecían ir observándola. Y ella caminaba lentamente, altiva, pues a pesar de que no compartía la ideología de su familia, conservaba la nobleza de la saga Landry. Era un lugar algo tétrico, pensó, pero no tenía miedo. El miedo era algo que ella muy pocas veces había experimentado. Como no sabía donde se encontraba la estatua de Salazar Slyhterin, giró en el primer pasillo que quiso. Se dejó llevar y sus pies la llevaron al lugar correcto. Llegó a algo parecido a una habitación sin, cuya única salida era la que ella había venido recorriendo. Delante de ella se alzaba una estatua majestuosa de Salazar Slyhterin y allí, dos sombras ataviadas con capas negras y máscaras de plata la esperaban. Miró al techo y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par al ver a dos serpientes de piedra enormes que se entrelazaban e indicaban en el techo a su dueño, Salazar.

'Aquí estoy.' – Dijo Anthea.

El corazón latía impaciente por conocer el cuartel general de los Sangre Pura en Hogwarts.

'Bienvenida Anthea.' – Murmuró una de las sombras.

Anthea inclinó muy levemente la cabeza y sonrió. La otra sombra miró hacia el techo, hacia las dos serpientes entrelazadas y murmuró algo en una lengua que Anthea no entendió. Le parecieron simples silbidos cargados de eses. Las dos serpientes que habái en el techo, "cobraron" vida y se separaron, bajaron hacia el suelo, manteniendo la cola pegada al techo. Anthea comprobó anonada como en realidad las dos serpientes eran las dos baranda de una escalera de piedra que subía hacia le techo. Siguió a los dos Sangre Pura y subió las escaleras de las serpientes. Comprobó, que ahí no acababa el misterio, había una puerta negra, con un pestillo a lo ancho, en forma de serpiente que impedía abrir la puerta.

'Nosotros podemos pasar.' – Susurró una sombra.- 'Pero tú aún eres una intrusa aquí.'

No le hizo falta preguntar que debía hacer, pues la otra sombra sacó una pequeña daga de oro y se la tendió.

'Aboca tu sangre sobre la serpiente.' – Le indicó. – 'La próxima vez te reconocerá con solo poner la mano sobre ella.'

Anthea cogió la daga que le tendían. No estaba asustada, no le asustó la idea de tener que herirse. Sin vacilar se hizo un corte en la palma de la mano, lo suficientemente grande como para que rajara una buena cantidad de sangre. Su cara no reveló el dolor y los dos Sangre Pura se avergonzaron al recordar las muestras de miedo que habían mostrado ellos cuando Devoir les había indicado hacer eso mismo. Anthea puso la mano sangrante sobre la serpiente y al momento esta se iluminó por una luz anaranjada, cobró vida como lo habían hecho las otras dos y se enfiló por la pared, dejando libre la puerta. Los dos Sangre Pura le abrieron las puertas.

'Merlín…' – Murmuró asombrada mirando al frente.

Ante ella se abría una enorme habitación cargadas de columnas, estatuas y otros diversos ornamentos que hacían referencia a Salaza Slytherin. En medio, una mesa de mármol grisáceo, y alrededor de ella todos los Sangre Pura, con los rostros descubiertos, pero vestidos con la capa negra, le sonrieron. Anthea sonrió. Lo había conseguido. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y dijo con voz emocionada:

'Es todo un honor, ser parte de vosotros.' – Sus ojos castaños brillaban. – 'Serviré fielmente a la causa, Sangre Pura.'

Nick Devoir, quien estaba sentado en una especie de trono a la cabeza de la mesa, se levantó y fue a buscar a Anthea. Le tendió una mano y después de que ella la cogiera con suavidad, la llevó hasta su silla. A su derecha.

'Es un honor para nosotros, noble Anthea Landry, tenerte entre nosotros.' – Le retiró la silla y la ayudó a sentarse.

Nick Devoir irradiaba de felicidad. Se sentó en su trono y con voz solemne y poderosa comenzó su discurso:

'Fieles siervos de Nuestro Señor Oscuro, una vez más estamos reunidos para acatar las ordenes del Señor Tenebroso. Ordenes que todos sabéis cuales son.' – Sonrió. – 'Liberar nuestro mundo de esos inferiores para establecer nuestro imperio de sangre noble, de sangre limpia y pura. Ellos, como bien sabéis carecen de las virtudes que nosotros poseemos. La naturaleza así lo dispone y así lo quiere. Carecen de la mayor virtud y gloria que pueda existir: la magia.' – Miró a los otros Sangre Pura, que escuchaban como hipnotizados hablar a Nick. – 'El Señor Oscuro, es el elegido para gobernar en este nuevo mundo. Debemos seguirle, creer en él ciegamente, pues él mejor que nadie nos puede llevar a ese mundo de gloria. Él lo puede construir y nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarle.' – Sonrió con maldad. – 'Por eso, nosotros, sus fieles vasallos dentro de Hogwarts, debemos colaborar y debemos limpiar al escuela de _Sangresucias_ y de todos aquellos que se opongan a nosotros, de todos esos traidores.' – Masculló con asco.- 'De esta manera, prepararemos a los jóvenes para la sublevación, que pronto será.' – Cruzó las manos. – 'El miércoles que viene, a las diez de la noche Andreas Birge, de Ravenclaw, el sábado a las once Catherine Davyl de Huffelpuff, el lunes siguiente Hannah Lawrence de Gryffindor.'- Anthea tragó saliva. – 'El traidor de Dumbledore esta alerta, así que solo quiero que vayan a San Mungo esos tres _sangresucias_. Las muertes las dejaremos para final de curso, cuando estemos mejor preparados. No quiero que se repita lo de Evans y Hewitt. Belatrix y Byron pagaron por su estupidez y desobediencia con la expulsión.'

'¿Y James Potter y los suyos?' – Anthea vio como Snape se levantaba para hablar, tenía el ojo derecho morado y cerrado. La rubia lo atribuyó a la pelea con James.

'Ya te dije que lo resolveríamos más adelante.' – Le dijo Devoir, Anthea hizo esfuerzos por controlar aquel nerviosismo en que se empezaba a sumir. – 'Serán las muertes de Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew las que cierren este curso.'

Snape se sentó de nuevo, no conforme del todo.

'¿Alguien más tiene algo que objetar?'

Nadie más dijo nada, por lo que Devoir dio la reunión como finalizada. Los Sangre Pura se levantaron y empezaron a marcharse. Anthea se levantó con la intención de marcharse. Debía hablar inmediatamente con Dumbledore, organizar la defensa de aquellos estudiantes.

'Anthea, no te marches.' – Le dijo Nick, poniendo su mano sobre su brazo y volviéndola a sentar. – 'Quiero hablar contigo a solas.'

Lucius Malfoy hizo una mueca de desagrado y se marchó indignado. Tan solo había besado a Anthea una tarde, después ella jamás le había permitido volver a hacerlo, le había marcado una distancia. A Malfoy le carcomían los celos, mientras que Anthea se mostraba más distante con él, con Nick parecía ir estrechando los lazos de ¿amistad? No, Nick Devoir no tenía amigos, pero no rechazaba a ningún amante.

'¿Qué ocurre, Nick?' – Le preguntó Anthea cuando se quedaron a solas.

Nick Devoir se levantó y le tendió una mano, que la ayudó a levantarse muy suavemente. El Slyhterin la miró de arriba abajo. Si hubiera podido, Anthea le habría dado un bofetón tan fuerte que lo habría lanzado derecho al suelo. Nick sacó su varita.

'Saca la tuya, voy a darte tu uniforme.'

Anthea sacó su varita, pero no se la dio. Nick apuntó a la varita de la chica y murmuró algo en aquella lengua extraña. De la varita de él salió una luz plateada que dio en la varita de ella.

'Cuando necesites tu uniforme tan solo pronuncia esta palabra en pársel.' – Devoir siseó una palabra en la lengua de las serpientes.

'¿Hablas pársel?' – La boca de Anthea se desprendió unos centímetros. – 'Merlín…'

Nick rió halagado por su sorpresa y la tomó de la cintura. Anthea puso sus mansos en los antebrazos de él y dio un paso hacia atrás. El Slyhterin se abalanzó sobre ella, y Anthea lo detuvo sujetándole los brazos y retrocediendo.

'Dísculpame, Nick.' – Dijo. – 'Pero esto no es algo propio de una noble de mi categoría.'

Nick sonrió sarcásticamente.

'¿Qué es ese tatuaje de tu brazo?' – Preguntó Anthea con curiosidad.

Las mangas de la capa se habían arremangado levemente y dejaban ver un dibujo en el antebrazo de Devoir. Nick la dejó ir, se arremangó el brazo izquierdo y le mostró el tatuaje de una calavera con una serpiente saliéndole por la boca.

'La Marca Tenebrosa.'

**Muchas gracias por los reviews pasados! Espero vuestras opiniones sobre este chap.**

**Un beso enorme!**

**Eneida**


	36. Chapter 36

_**XXXVI**_

La máscara de plata se le pegaba a la cara produciéndole una sensación de asfixia. La capa negra, pesada y gruesa, le impedía moverse con soltura y aumentaba esa sensación de opresión. Anthea vio a través de la máscara como dos chicos de séptimo avanzaban por el pasillo desierto. Ella, ataviada a lo Sangre Pura, estaba escondida junto a Lucuius Malfoy a la espera de que Nick Devoir diera la señal. Era miércoles y Andreas Birge de Ravenclaw charlaba alegremente con su amigo mientras se dirigía a la torre de Ravenclaw, sin tener la menor idea de lo que estaba a punto de sucederle.

Anthea empuñaba la varita en la mano derecha, lista para atacar cuando Devoir lo ordenara. Miró otra vez a los dos chicos que avanzaban por el pasillo y sintió ganas de salir de su escondite y gritarles que se marcharan, que corrieran en dirección contraria antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Se atrevería a hacerlo, por supuesto que sí, pero sabía que no debía, que se jugaba la vida y no solo la suya, sino la de muchos alumnos más.

'Maldita sea…' – Pensó Anthea empezándose a preocupar, al ver que solo conseguía divisar en el pasillo a los Sangre Pura escondidos y a los dos Ravenclaws. – '¿Dónde están?'

Lucius le dio un suave codazo en el brazo para indicarle que Devoir ya había salido. Anthea se preparó para salir y rezó a Merlín para que aparecieran antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Andreas Birge y el otro muchacho se detuvieron cuando una figura vestida con una capa negra y una máscara de plata se plantó frente a ellos y les habló:

'¿Andreas Birge de Ravenclaw?'

Los dos muchachos analizaron a aquella sombra. Máscara de plata y capa negra.

'¿Quién eres?' – Preguntó el otro muchacho sacando su varita y poniéndose delante de Andreas Birge.- '¿Qué quieres?'

No hacía falta de el individuo vestido de negro les respondiera. Ambos lo sabían. El rumor que corría en Hogwarts era cierto. Existían los Sangre Pura.

'Los que atacaron a los Lance.' – Murmuró asustado Andreas. – 'Los…'

'¡Sangre Pura!' – Bramó Nick.

Anthea se sintió arrastrada por Lucius. Los Sangre Pura habían salido de sus escondites y acababan de rodear a los dos muchachos. Y ella, Anthea Landry, era en aquel momento una de ellos. Ella, junto a los demás Sangre Pura, les iba a atacar cuando Devoir lo ordenara.

Nick dejó a la vista su varita. A Anthea la máscara y la capa le pesaron más que nunca al ver la varita del líder de aquel grupo macábro. Le faltaba el aire.

Nick apuntó a la pared y tras un destello de luz rojiza de su varita, quedó escrito en ella con letras rojas de sangre:

"_En el mundo de Lord Voldemort no hay lugar para los inferiores, no hay lugar para los sangresucia."_

Anthea tragó saliva e imitó a los Sangre Pura, apuntando al muchacho de Ravenclaw, a Andreas Birge.

'Tú, salte de ahí.' – Le ordenó Nick al otro chico de séptimo.- 'Tu eres un sangre limpia. No tenemos nada contra ti.'

'No pienso dejar que ataquéis a Andreas.' – Respondió el amigo del chico empuñando la varita. – 'Si lo tocáis os las veréis conmigo.'

'Entonces, traidor a la sangre, tampoco hay lugar para ti en el mundo de Lord Voldemort.' – Sentenció Nick con dureza. – '¡Sangre Puras!' – Gritó Nick. – '¡ADELANTE!'

El corazón de Anthea dio un vuelco.

¿! Dónde estaban ¡?

Y entonces sucedió…

Un sinfín de rayos de luces empezaron a impactar en los Sangre Pura. James, Sirius, Remus y Peter salieron de la nada y dieron lugar a la batalla.

Allí estaban.

La máscara ocultó la sonrisa de Anthea Landry.

'ATACAD!' – Gritó Nick bien alto. – '¡QUE NO OCURRA DE NUEVO!' – Se giró y apuntó a los Merodeadores. – '¡QUE PAGUEN POR BELLATRIX Y BYRON!'

Al momento, los Sangre Pura se olvidaron de los dos chicos de Ravenclaw y presentaron batalla a los cuatro Merodeadores. Anthea suspiró aliviada al ver a Axel Lance y a Kaienne Green bajar por las escaleras de la derecha y unirse a la batalla. Al mismo tiempo, de la pared de la derecha y de la columna de la izquierda se despegaron dos figuras con la ropa, piel y cabellos del mismo color que los ladrillos de Hogwarts. Una de ojos negros y otra de ojos esmeralda que empuñando las varitas y lanzando hechizos a diestro y siniestro se plantaron ante los chicos de Ravenclaw. Las dos figuras perdieron la apariencia de la pared y recuperaron su color natural de piel, ropa y cabello. Los ojos de Anthea brillaron de esperanza al ver a Lily y a Sam.

'¡Soy Lily Evans de Gryffindor!' – Les dijo la prefecta a los chicos mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una vieja copa envuelta en un pañuelo. – '¡Rápido tocadla!'

Andreas Birge y el otro muchacho no lo pensaron dos veces y agarraron la copa vieja que justo empezaba a brillar. Un segundo después eran trasladados al despacho del director Dumbledore.

'¡Agáchate Lily!'

Lily sintió como Sam la empujaba y ambas caían al suelo. Rozando sus cabellos pasó un rayo de luz rojizo que impactó en la pared e hizo un agujero.

'_¡Protego!'_ – Gritó Lily al ver que más rayos de luz se dirigían hacia ellas. – '¡Sam estamos en medio!'- La cogió de la mano y tiró de ella para levantarla. – '¡Rápido! ¡Tras las columnas!'- Miró a las escaleras. – '¡Cúbrenos Kaienne!'

Axel y Kaienne, que luchaban refugiándose agachados en la barandilla de las escaleras, cubrieron a Lily y a Sam hasta que estas llegaron a refugiarse tras una columna del pasillo. Desde allí, las dos muchachas se dispusieron a plantar cara. En la punta opuesta del pasillo, James, refugiado junto a Peter tras una estatua, lanzaba hechizos a tres Sangre Puras que se habían centrado en ellos. A su derecha, justo en la barandilla del pasillo, Sirius se debatía en duelo con dos Sangre Pura. Algo más alejados, Remus Lupin y otro Sangre Pura llevaban a cabo un duelo, en desventaja para el Sangre Pura.

'_Desmaius!'__ –_ Tronó Remus.

El rayo de luz que salió de la varita del Gryffidnor impactó en el Sangre Pura y este cayó al suelo inconsciente. Remus se lo quedó mirando sorprendido, había sido muy fácil. ¿Quién sería? Decidió dejarlo en el suelo y se apresuró para volver al núcleo de la batalla.

'_¡Confundus!'_- Lily consiguió acertar a un Sangre Pura. Pero al momento tuvo que refugiarse tras la columna para no recibir el conjuro lanzado por otro de ellos.

Lily sonrió nerviosa cuando el hechizo impactó contra una armadura y el casco de esta voló por los aires. A su lado, Sam también esperaba el momento oportuno para atacar. Los Sangre Pura lanzaban hechizos sin vacilar, sin darles tiempo siquiera a que ellas pudieran responder. Por suerte, las columnas y las estatuas de Hogwarts les protegían. Y entonces, en medio de la batalla, un gritó desgarrador se escuchó por encima de los conjuros y los golpes.

Las miradas se volvieron hacia él.

Sirius Black yacía en el suelo con el hombro derecho sangrando y con dos Sangre Pura preparándose para rematarlo.

'¡Sirius!' – Sam salió corriendo de detrás de la columna.

'¡Sam, no!' – Gritó Lily.

La morena se zafó de su brazo y corrió hacia Sirius. Los conjuros de los Sangre Pura se concentraron entonces en un único objetivo: Sam. Los hechizos le pasaban por encima, por el lado, le rozaban la túnica de Hogwarts y los cabellos… Kaienne y Axel la cubrieron desde arriba, Remus la salvó de un par de hechizos mientras se debatía en duelo con otro Sangre Pura. James y Peter salieron de detrás de la estatua, James para ayudar a Sirius, Peter para refugiarse en un lugar mejor.

'¡Joder!' – Lily picó con el puño en la columna.

James y Sam, corriendo entre un mar de agresivos conjuros, eran un blanco demasiado fácil. Era cuestión de segundos.

Por ello, Lily salió de detrás de la columna, apuntó a la estatua donde segundos antes habían estado James y Peter y gritó:

'_¡Animo linki!_'

Hogwarts enteró se tambaleó con la explosión. El pasillo se lleno de escombros y de un espeso polvo que dificultó la visión de todos. Reinó la confusión entre los Sangre Pura. Y entonces, se escuchó la voz de Dumbledore.

'¡Retirada!' – Gritó Nick Devoir. – '¡Rápido!'

Los Sangre Pura, con Anthea entre ellos desaparecieron lo más rápido que pudieron. Y a pesar de que podrían haber capturado a un par de ellos, los Gryffindors los dejaron huir como había ordenado Dumbledore.

La batalla había acabado. Una batalla que había durado tan solo un minuto, pero que había sido más peligrosa de lo que en realidad habían llegado a imaginar. Sirius era la prueba.

'¿Cómo estas Sirius?' – James se arrodilló a su lado.- '¿Dónde te han dado?'

'¡Evans es un peligro!' – Bramó Sirius enfadado. – '¡Casi nos hace saltar por los aires a todos!'

Justo en ese momento Sam se tiró sobre Sirius para abrazarlo.

'¿ERES IDIOTA?' – Le propinó un golpetazo en la cabeza. – '¡No me des estos sustos!'

James se echó a reír.

'¡Ni que fuera culpa mía que quieran matarme!' – Se defendió Sirius.

'Culpa tuya es, según los Sangre Pura…' – Dijo Remus riendo y viniendo hacia ellos. – '…por capturar a Byron y a Bellatrix y por fastidiarles su ataque contra Lily y Sam.'

'Bah…' – Sirius se encogió de hombros. – 'Si son unos inútiles es problema suyo.'

'¿Qué tal por ahí arriba?' – Les preguntó James a Kaienne y a Axel.

'¡Perfecto!' – Axel sonrió. – 'Pero nos hemos quedado sin baranda.'

'Comparado con que me he cargado la estatua de "_Gohethe el Sabio_"…' – Lily venía caminando desde la otra punta del pasillo. – '…no creo que les importe demasiado la baranda.'- Se rascó la nuca.

Se volvieron y observaron con una sonrisa divertida lo que anteriormente había sido la estatua de un brujo. De ella ya solo quedaban cuatro piedras en su lugar, las demás se encontraban repartidas por todo el pasillo en forma de polvo y pequeñas piedras. Estallaron en carcajadas y Lily sonrió avergonzada.

'Vamos a ver a Dumbledore, anda.' – Dijo Remus. – 'Nos debe estar esperando.'

'Vayamos deprisa que como venga Filch y vea este estropicio es capaz de escribir al Ministerio para que nos manden a Azkaban.' – Bromeó James, tendiéndole una mano a Sirius. – 'Y tu deberías ir a ver a Pomfrey.'

'Después de que nos den nuestra primera enhorabuena por el triunfo y que brindemos con Whisky de Fuego en la Sala de los Menesteres con nuestro topo favorito.' – Sirius se levantó con ayuda de James y de Sam.

'Mañana tenemos examen de Encantamientos, Black.' – Recordó Lily. – 'Y ya estamos rompiendo el toque de queda.'

Subieron las escaleras dónde Axel y Kaienne los esperaban y se dirigieron al despacho de Dumbledore

'¡Lily relájate!' – James la abrazó y le plantó un beso en los labios.

'Para Lily eso es imposible.' – Dijo riendo Sam. – 'Sobretodo si estamos en plena segunda ronda de exámenes.'

'Pues me dirás que reventar una estatua de cinco metros no relaja.' – Observó Axel. – 'Acabo de saber porque todo el mundo te teme, Lily, cuando te ven aparecer por el pasillo.'

Se echaron a reír.

Aceleraron el paso cuando escucharon el bullicio de los alumnos y de los profesores, congregándose en el pasillo donde se había llevado a cabo la batalla. Si los gritos y los conjuros no los habían alertado, la explosión se había encargado de hacerlo.

Llegaron a las gárgolas que custodiaban el despacho de Dumbledore, dijeron la contraseña que el mismo Dumbledore les había confiado la noche anterior, cuando habían organizado la defensa. La puerta del despacho se abrió dando lugar a las escaleras que conducían a el. Las subieron riendo y hablando animadamente. Arriba, Andreas Birge y el otro muchacho de Ravenclaw estaban sentados frente a Dumbledore. A la derecha del director, como siempre, se encontraba la Premio Anual Alice, que por órdenes de Dumbledore y a pesar de sus protestas no había participado en la defensa.

'¡Mis más sinceras felicitaciones!' – Exclamó Dumbledore sonriendo de oreja a oreja cuando los chicos llegaron a arriba. – '¡Sabía que no tendrían problemas!'

Alice, sonriendo orgullosa, salió de detrás de la mesa de Dumbledore para felicitarlos.

'Sois el orgullo de Hogwarts.' – Soltó la Premio Anual rebosante de satisfacción. – '¡Como se nota que sois de Gryffindor!'

Tras un par de risas y de más felicitaciones, Dumbledore hizo aparecer sillas y los muchachos tomaron asiento al lado de los Ravenclaws. Después de que los dos muchachos de Ravenclaw fueran puestos al día sobre quien eran esos Sangre Pura y lo que pretendían, y tras darles las gracias a los Gryffindor y prometer que no dirían a nadie quienes les habían salvado, fueron acompañados por la Premio Anual hasta la torre de Ravenclaw.

'¿Hubo algún problema?' – Preguntó el Director cuando se quedaron a solas. – '¿Algo que fallara?'

'A parte de esto…' – Sirius se miró la herida. – '…todo salió como usted supuso.'

Dumbledore sonrió satisfecho, orgulloso de haber sabido predecir los movimientos de los Sangre Pura.

'Señor…' – Habló Lily poniéndose colorada. – 'Yo he tenido que hacer explotar la estatua de "_Gohete el Sabio_" para crear un momento de confusión. Creo que para la próxima vez, debería hacer sonar su voz antes.'

'La próxima vez no ara falta mi voz, yo mismo haré presencia.' – Dijo serio el director. – 'No puedo permitir que se expongan a tanto peligro.' – Miró a Sirius. – 'Dísculpame, Sirius, por esa herida.'

'Tranquilo, señor.' – Le dijo Sirius sonriendo. – 'Ya tendré tiempo de devolvérselo.'

Los Merodeadores se miraron con sonrisas cómplices.

'Y sobre la estatua…' – Dumbledore se dirigió a Lily con una sonrisa bondadosa. – 'Estoy seguro de que el profesor Flitwick podrá arreglarla.'

'Lo dudo un poco, señor.' – Lily se puso aún más roja. – 'No he dejado rastro de ella.'

Todos, incluido Dumbledore, rompieron en carcajadas.

Anthea corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts. El cabello largo y liso le volaba, libre, sobre la espalda. Quería sentir ese aire... Quería sentir ese viento de libertad que chocaba contra su cara al correr y que le hacía bailar el pelo, que la hacía sentirse libre de nuevo. La máscara y la capa de los Sangre Pura, estaban guardadas, ya no la retenían, ya no la oprimían.

Por haberlo conseguido, por la victoria, por empezar a recoger los frutos de toda aquella frustración que la había perseguido desde que empezó la misión y se infiltró…Por todo ello su mirada iluminada y su sonrisa de felicidad la hacían brillar en los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts.

La puerta del lugar que se había convertido en su escondite apareció en la pared. Detuvo su carrera, se plantó delante de ella y la miró agradecida. La Sala de los Menesteres, era uno de los pocos lugares en los que podía ser ella misma. Aquella habitación cambiante le había regalado los ratos con sus amigos y con Axel. Se había convertido en su guarida.

Giró el pomo de la puerta y entró. Tan solo había puesto el primer pie dentro de la Sala de los Menesteres, cuando la atraparon los abrazos de sus amigos y la cubrieron de besos. Parecía que hubiera vuelto de un viaje muy largo, que no la hubieran visto en mucho tiempo. La habían echado de menos.

'¡Oye, dejádmela un rato!'- Axel se abrió paso entre ellos con aire ofendido. – '¡Que este es uno de los pocos momentos en que puedo estar con ella!'

Anthea rió y se lanzó a sus brazos.

'¿Los ratos que os quedáis a solas en el vestuario después de cada entreno no cuentan, Axel?' – Preguntó Sam con una sonrisa pícara. – '¡EH, QUE OS ESTOY HABALNDO!'

'Pero ellos no te escuchan.' – Le dijo Remus sonriendo. – 'Deja que se den el lote ahora que pueden.'

'¡Pero que falta de respeto!' – Exclamó la morena indignada. – '¡Pues ale, a ver si os atragantáis con tanta lengua!'

Remus estalló en carcajadas. Cogió a Sam pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros y la llevó casi a rastras con los demás, que estaban reunidos alrededor de una mesa. Sirius y James llenaban las copas que había sobre la mesa con Whisky de Fuego. Lily había accedido a pesar de que a primera hora de la mañana siguiente tuvieran examen de Encantamientos.

Sirius, con la hemorragia del hombro y la herida ya casi curadas por Pomfrey, acabó de llenar las nueve copas.

'Y ahora…' – James apuntó a las copas. – '_¡Wingardium leviosa!_'

Fue haciendo levitar las copas hasta que estas llegaron a manos de cada uno de ellos.

'¡Parejita venid a brindar con nosotros!' – Los llamó Sirius.

Axel y Anthea se despegaron sonriendo. Se reunieron junto a ellos alrededor de la mesa y cogieron las dos últimas copas que aún levitaban por James.

'Chicos…' – Dijo Remus con voz solemne. – 'Unas palabras. Que cada uno diga algo por nuestro primer triunfo.'- Miró a Peter que estaba a su lado. – '¿Empiezas?'

'Eh…' – Peter alzó la copa. – '¿Por nuestro primer triunfo?'

'Y porque todas las demás veces triunfemos como hoy.' – Dijo Kaienne sonriendo orgullosa.

'Por nuestra espía…' – Lily sonrió. – '…Anthea Landry.'

'Por los Traidores a la Sangre y por los hijos de muggles.' – Dijo Sam.

'Por la tremenda explosión de Evans.' – Dijo riendo Axel.

'Por vosotros.' – Anthea hizo una reverencia.- 'Porque os lo merecéis.'

Las miradas se volvieron para Sirius, que a diferencia de los demás, sujetaba dos copas de Whiky de Fuego, una en cada mano.

'Por mí.' – Dijo convencido.- 'Porque a pesar de que quieren matar a los Merodeadores y hoy casi lo hacen conmigo…' – Dijo riéndose. – '…he sobrevivido.'

'La próxima vez, chicos….' – Empezó a decir Sam. – '…aunque este en peligro de muerte no le ayudéis.'

'¡SAM!' – Bramó Sirius.

'Le haréis un favor al mundo.' – Agregó James. – 'Y nos haréis un favor a los Merodeadores.'

'¡JAMES ERES UN TRAIDOR!'

Anthea rió bien alto. Ella misma había creído conveniente hacerles saber que los Sangre Pura planeaban su asesinato para final de curso. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando se lo dijo…

Revivió aquel momento en su mente:

Recordó que estaban reunidos en la Sala de los Menesteres como ese mismo día. Nick le había mostrado la Marca Tenebrosa aquella misma noche, hacía tan solo unos minutos, y ella les estaba relatando lo que había escuchado, visto y vivido en la reunión de los Sangre Pura.

'Planean contra vosotros.' – Les había dicho, mirando uno a uno y a la cara a cada Merodeador. – 'Planean vuestro asesinato.'

'¿EN SERIO?' – James había saltado de la butaca. Emocionado e ilusionado. – '¿DE VERDAD?'

'¿No deberías preocuparte?' - Le había preguntado Anthea extrañada.

'¿¡Preocuparme!?' – James se había girado hacia Sirius, que también se había levantado y sonreía. – '¡Canuto!' – Había gritado tendiéndole los brazos. – '¡LO SOMOS!'

'¡CORNAMENTA!' – Sirius lo había abrazado. – '¡LO HEMOS CONSEGUIDO!'

Anthea se quedó con cara de tonta cuando los dos muchachos se pusieron a saltar y a celebrarlo por todo lo alto. Sabía que a esos dos les faltaba un tornillo, lo habían ido demostrando año tras años en Hogwarts. Supuso que habían acabado de perder la cabeza y que ya podían llamar a San Mungo, cuando miró a Remus y vio que este sonreía orgulloso.

'¿Remus?' – Anthea arqueó una ceja.- '¿Y esa sonrisa?'

El prefecto estalló en carcajadas, se levantó del sofá y se unió a la celebración de sus dos amigos. La boca de Anthea cayó varios centímetros. Tan solo Peter se mostraba asustado.

'¿¡REMUS¡?' – Había gritado la rubia, sin entender porque el chico que ella consideraba más inteligente, prudente y sensato de todo Hogwarts actuaba así.

'Anthea, tranquila, estas tan cuerda como yo.' – Le había dicho Sam para tranquilizarla.

'Entonces no puedo estar tranquila.'

'¡Oye!'

'Sam, no grites.' – La había regañado Lily. – 'Lo que pasa Anthea, es que ahora tienen en el ego por los aires.' – Lily hacía mucho tiempo que se esperaba aquella noticia y aquella reacción por parte de los chicos. Por eso no le sorprendía en absoluto.

'¿Incluído Remus?' – Había preguntado Kaienne. – 'Creía que era el más normalito de los cuatro.'

'Estando todo el día con esos dos, algo malo se le tenía que acabar pegando.' – Sam meneó la cabeza. – 'Me han destrozado a mi Remus.'

'Estan como una cabra.' – Había dicho Axel, quien los miraba atónito. – 'A mi me dicen que están planeando asesinarme y lo primero que hago es hacer la maleta y largarme.'

'Pues menudo Gryffindor estas echo.' – Le había dicho Anthea.

'No es que sea un cobarde.' – Se había defendido Axel. – 'Pero tampoco es como para montar una fiesta como están haciendo ellos.'

Y en ese justo momento los tres Merodeadores estaban haciendo una conga.

'Es eso de llegar a ser los más populares de Hogwarts.' – Lily rodó los ojos cuando James le guiñó un ojo desde la conga. – 'A James, a Sirius y lamentablemente a Remus también, les encanta ser el centro de atención.' – Lily suspiró. – 'Y ahora son la envidia de los chicos de Hogwarts, los más deseados por las chicas de Hogwarts y el objetivo más importante de los asesinos de Hogwarts.'

'Pues de eso último no es como para estar orgulloso.' – Murmuró Anthea.

'Bueno, mejor que se lo tomen así que no de otra manera.' – Kaienne se había encogido de hombros.- 'Al menos nos están asustados.'

'Se les ha ido la olla.' – Sentenció Axel.- 'Que lástima de juventud.'

Anthea meneó la cabeza y sonrió al haber recordado aquella noche. Se dispuso a escuchar a James, cuando el chico como de costumbre, y con su afán de protagonismo, se subió a la mesa y carraspeó. Los chicos imaginaron que el capitán de Gryffindor se disponía a dar uno de sus típicos discursos, parecidos a los que solía dar antes de cada partido o cuando alguien estaba de bajón. Así que callaron y se mantuvieron a la espera de aquellas palabras que prometían ser espléndidas.

James alzó la copa.

'Por este bombón.' – Dijo sonriendo socarronamente. – 'Llamado James Potter.'

Las carcajadas volvieron a ellos. Menos Lily, que estaba sacando su varita, los demás se partían de la risa y James le sonreía burlón a la pelirroja.

'_¡Levicorpus!'_

'_¡Ptotego!' _– Gritó James y después miró a su novia enfadado. – '¡Que era broma, Lily!'

'¿¡Es que no eres capaz de ponerte serio ni en momentos así!?' – Gruñó la prefecta. – '¡Eres un inmaduro de los pies a la cabeza!'

'Y tú, a pesar de eso, estas conmigo.' – Le contestó James.

Lily, sin palabras porque era cierto, lo fulminó con la mirada.

'James, callate que la vas a liar.' – Le aconsejó Remus. Lo agarró de la túnica y le estiró para que bajara.- 'No juegues con fuego.' – Le dijo riendo.- 'Que luego no quiero aguantarte porque Lily te ha dejado.'

'Cierto, cierto.'

James bajó y le sonrió a Lily con cara de niño bueno. Ella arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. Sonriendo, James la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla. Después, con Lily cogida por la cintura desde la espalda, alzó la copa y dijo:

'Por la paz en Hogwarts.' – Miró a los chicos. – 'Porque nosotros vamos a conseguir esa paz.'

Lily sonrió orgullosa y lo besó en la mejilla.

Ya solo quedaba Remus.

El licántropo alzó la copa y le regaló a todos unos segundos de esos ojos de ámbar.

'Por la Magia Blanca.' – Dijo sonriendo. – 'Por Dumbledore.' – Los demás alzaron la copa con él. – 'Y por el fin de Los Sangre Pura.'

Bebieron.

**--**

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews que me dejasteis!! MUACKKK!!**

**Siento si tardo tanto en subir, pero es que estoy de examenes y apenas tengo tiempo para escribir. Y tampoco quiero hacerlo deprisa y corriendo. Quiero que tenga un final interesante y emocionante, como se merece, ya que llevais leyendo este ff a pesar de lo largo que se esta haciendo.**

**Un besazo enorme!! **

**Y gracias de nuevo.**

**;)**

**Eneida**


	37. Chapter 37

_**XXXVII**_

Remus se revolvió en su cama. El cuerpo le pesaba y le dolía debido a la batalla de la noche anterior. Su cabeza amenazaba con explotar, la boca la tenía reseca y pastosa. Pero aquello no se debía a la batalla, sino a la fiesta que se habían montado después.

'Tú y tus puñeteras ideas, Canuto.' – Murmuró con voz ronca en la penumbra. – 'La próxima vez que ganemos a los Sangre Pura brindamos con agua.'

'¿Resaca, Lunático?' – Preguntó divertido Sirius des de su cama.

'Resaca mas una próxima dosis de luna llena.' – Respondió el licántropo reincorporándose en la cama y llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

'Otra noche de fiesta' – Sirius se estiró sonriendo. – 'Últimamente estamos que nos salimos, ¿eh?'

'Esto va a repercutir en mis notas.'

Remus se levantó tambaleándose y abrió las cortinas de par en par. Sirius soltó un par de gruñidos y palabrotas. No era para menos, la luz del sol de la mañana de aquel espléndido día había sido como un bofetón en la cara para los dos.

'James, Peter…' – Dijo Lupin con voz débil. – 'Arriba.'

'A James lo despertarás…' – Sirius se levantó de un salto y Remus lo envidió porque a pesar de que se había bebido más de media botella de Whisky de Fuego el solito, estaba más despierto y ágil que él. – '…pero a Peter…'

Rió bien fuerte y se metió en el baño.

'¿¡Pero que guarrada es esta!?' - Oyó que decía con asco su buen amigo Canuto.

Remus se sentó en la cama y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos. Miró a James que ya se empezaba remover en su cama, despertándose a causa de la luz del sol que le daba en la cara. Peter seguía durmiendo profundamente y no parecía tener intención de despertarse ni aunque lo enfocaran con mil varitas con el hechizo _Lumos_ a la cara. Peter estaba durmiendo la mona.

La noche anterior el Whisky de Fuego había abundado, copa tras copa. James había tenido la magnífica idea de hacer un pique con chupitos de Whisky de Fuego, y después de arrebatarle las botellas a Sirius, quien se había atrincherado en el sofá con ellas, ni la prefecta Lily Evans se había salvado de acabar "contentilla". De la misma manera, Peter no se había salvado de acabar vomitando. _'Tío, que vas a ha echar hasta el hígado!' _No dejaba de repetirle James cuando se acostaron al amanecer y Peter seguía vomitando en el lavabo.

'¿Qué tal Lunático?' – Preguntó con parsimonia la voz de James cuando se despertó. – '¿Resaca?'

'Bastante.' – Le sonrió divertido. – '¿Y tú bombón de Gryffindor?'

'Hoy soy un bombón con dolor de cabeza.' – Respondió él muy orgulloso.

James se levantó de un salto. Remus escondió la cara entre las manos y sonrió incrédulo. Definitivamente, el cuerpo de James estaba también más que acostumbrado al alcohol. El moreno se acercó a la cama de Peter. Le puso una mano en el hombro y lo meneó suavemente.

'Colagusano…Colagusano!' – Hizo una mueca maléfica al ver que Peter no se despertaba, cogió aire y acercó su boca a la oreja del otro Merodeador. – 'COLAGUSANOOO!!'

Peter dio un grito y despertó. James se desternilló de risa y se dejó caer en su cama con las manos sobre el abdomen.

'¿Qué porras quieres?' – Le preguntó Peter al tiempo que le lanzaba la almohada.

'¿Un poco de Whisky de Fuego para desayunar?'

'Vete a la mierda.' - Le respondió mordazmente.

A pesar de la resaca, Remus no pudo evitar empezar el día riendo como un loco.

Lily salió del baño vestida y peinada. Anthea y Kaienne todavía se estaban levantando, y sus caras hablaban por si solas de la resaca que llevaban encima. Sam seguía durmiendo profundamente en su cama. La prefecta puso los brazos en jarras, se dirigió a la cama de su mejor amiga con seguridad y esperó unos segundos para ver si se despertaba. Al ver que no lo iba a hacer, optó por despertarla ella a su manera.

'¡Sam Hewitt!' – Gritó. – '¡Arriba ahora mismo!'

'Lily cállate…' – Le respondió esta sin abrir los ojos.- 'Me duele la cabeza y paso de presentarme al examen.'

'¡Si ayer estuviste de fiesta y bebiendo, hoy es tu obligación ir a clase y hacer tu examen de Encantamientos!' - Le respondió con voz autoritaria.

'Yo hago lo que quiero…' – Sam se tapó la cabeza con las sábanas. – 'Además, igualmente voy a suspender…'

Lily agarró las sábanas y tiró de ellas hasta destapar a Sam completamente.

'¡Lily!' – Gritó la morena enfurecida. – '¡Te odio!'

'El sentimiento es mutuo.' – Lily cogió su mochila con una sonrisa divertida y se giró hacia sus tres amigas una vez más antes de salir de la habitación:– 'En cinco minutos os quiero abajo a todas y a ti Sam, la primera. ' - Frunció el ceño. - '¿Entendido?'

'Sí pesada, pero lárgate ya…' - Sam se rascó la cabeza. - 'Si no fuera mi mejor amiga...' - Suspiró y se levantó fantaseando de las mil y una maneras que mataría a Lily si no fuera Lily.

La prefecta bajó las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas y al llegar a la Sala Común se encontró con Remus, que bajaba de los dormitorios de los chicos.

'Buenos días, Remus.' – Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

'Buenos días, Lily.'

'¡Vaya cara!' – Exclamó divertida al fijarse bien en el chico. – '¿Es por la luna llena?' – Preguntó bajito.

'Por eso y por la resaca.' – Respondió el licántropo riendo. – 'Necesito café, si no, no sé cómo voy a hacer el examen de Encantamientos.'

Salieron por el hueco del retrato de la Señora Gorda y se unieron a la marabunta de alumnos que caminaban por el pasillo. Tan solo se habían alejado unos metros de su torre cuando escucharon murmurar a unos chicos de tercero, sobre el ataque a los dos Ravenclaws por parte de los Sangre Pura:

'¿¡No os habéis enterado aún!?' – Exclamó uno de ellos.- '¡Sí en todo Hogwarts solo se habla de eso!' – Lily y Remus caminaron disimuladamente hasta ponerse a la altura de los chicos para escuchar mejor. – '¡Los Sangre Pura intentaron atacar a Andreas Birge y a Paul Mill!'

'¿Pero están bien?' – Preguntó una muchacha alarmada.- '¿Les ha pasado algo?'

'¡No!' – Respondió emocionado el chico que estaba relatando todo. – '¡Se ve que aparecieron unos alumnos que los salvaron! ¡Pero no se saben sus nombres porque los de Ravenclaw le han jurado a Dumbledore que se callarían!'

Los alumnos de tercero dejaron escapar un murmullo de asombro. En el rostro de algunos se dibujaron sonrisas y al momento se pusieron a hablar atropelladamente sobre quienes deberían ser esos alumnos tan valientes que habían luchado contra los Sangre Pura.

Remus y Lily se sonrieron divertidos

El rumor sobre la existencia de los Sangre Pura había ido ganando peso en los corazones de todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts a medida que había avanzado el curso. El segundo ataque de este grupo, llevado a cabo en noviembre, había hecho cundir el miedo entre los jóvenes, pues la Huffelpuf atacada había acabado en San Mungo. Por este hecho, cuando se conoció el ataque a Lily Evans y a Sam Hewitt, se agolparon en las puertas de sus tutores, asustados. Lily Evans casi había sido asesinada y a Sam Hewitt se sabía que la habían torturado. El rumor de los Sangre Pura que circulaba por la escuela había hecho mella en los estudiantes. ¿Quién iba a ser el siguiente? ¿Era verdad que existían esos Sangre Pura? ¿Por qué atacaban a los estudiantes? ¿Por qué Dumbledore no hacía nada al respecto? El mismo director se encargó de calmar los ánimos la mañana siguiente y dio cuentas de lo ocurrido. Tan solo se ahorró de darles un detalle: contra quien iban los Sangre Pura. Aún así, las habladurías sobre que atacaban a los hijos de_ muggles_ tan solo, hicieron que algunos alumnos hijos de magos se sintieran seguros, otros empezaron a preocuparse por el destino de sus amigos… Más cuando la noticia de que habían atacado a los hermanos Lance se dio a conocer, todos los alumnos ya fueran de sangre noble o no, se sintieron en peligro de nuevo. El miedo volvió a ellos y la tensión los acompañaba cuando iban por los pasillos. Sobretodo cuando aparecía algún Slytherin de curso alto. Todos sabían que en Slyhterin no se aceptaban hijos de muggles… Además, Bellatrix Black y Byron Morrisson habían sido expulsados de Hogwarts la misma noche en que atacaron a Evans y a Hewitt…para muchos aquello era una evidencia del origen de los Sangre Pura. A pesar de que nadie se dignaba a asegurarlo por temor, sabían que los Sangre Pura habían surgido en esa casa.

Por ello, la nueva de que había un grupo que combatía a los Sangre Pura y que había hecho fracasar miserablemente el plan de atacar a los Ravenclaws, había brindado a Hogwarts un halo de esperanza. El miedo y la tensión desaparecían. Tanto daba quien fuera Lord Voldemort, no importaba que fueras sangresucia o traidor a la sangre…Estabas a salvo, porque Dumbledore, a través de aquellos misteriosos estudiantes, había empezado a actuar.

Lily y Remus se dirigieron al comedor. Se sonreían como encantados, se miraban y se reían al momento y para hablar se lo decían al oído. Si no se supiera que eran muy buenos amigos y que ambos estaban comprometidos, el rumor sobre un romance entre ellos se habría unido a la espectacular noticia de aquella mañana.

'¡REMUS!'

El aludido y la pelirroja se giraron. Por las escaleras del recibidor bajaba una bonita muchacha de cabellos rubios, a toda velocidad. Lily le dio unas palmaditas al prefecto en el hombro y se metió en el gran comedor con una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara. No tardó Ió Keith en llegar hasta él, y, para su sorpresa, lo agarró del cuello de la túnica y pegó su cara a la de él, hasta que las puntas de sus narices se tocaron.

'¡Tú eres uno de ellos!' – Le dijo en un susurro, escrutándolo con sus enormes ojos azules.- '¡Tú fuiste!'

'Ió, pensaba que ya sabías que yo no soy…'

'Eres uno de los que combatieron contra los Sangre Pura.' – Afirmó orgullosa. – 'Uno de los que salvó a Mill y a Birge.'

'Baja la voz, Ió.' – Remus le cogió las manos suavemente y se las quitó de su túnica. – 'Y no me rompas la túnica que mi madre me mata.' – Bromeó sonriendo.

Ió le hizo caso, pero sin poder contener esa emoción que la embargaba dejó escapar su monólogo:

'Dijiste que tu no estabas solo en la lucha contra los Sangre Pura, por lo que seguro que sois más. Esos otro deben ser los Merodeadores y supongo que Evans, por la cara de felicidad que traía, y si está Evans, esta Hewitt.' – Dijo de un tirón en voz baja. – 'He visto a Black, y mantenía el hombro y el brazo derecho muy quietos, ha hecho una mueca de dolor cuando Pettigrew le ha dado sin querer. Estoy segura de que lo hirieron en la lucha de anoche.'- Le señaló la mejilla derecha. – 'Además, cuando tú me dejaste anoche en mi torre no tenías ese golpe y tenías mucha prisa por marcharte.'

Remus parpadeó sorprendido, su mandíbula inferior se había deslizado unos centímetros. Aquella chica de aspecto aniñado tenía una mente prodigiosa, con tan solo observar un poco había atado los cabos sueltos. Remus supo que sería imposible intentar hacerle creer que estaba equivocada.

'Vale.' – Dijo Lupin rindiéndose. – '¿Y que viene ahora?'- Estaba seguro de que Ió no le había dicho todo aquello por simple amor al arte.

'Quiero unirme a vosotros.'

'No.' – La respuesta había sido automática. – 'Me niego.'

'¿Por qué?' – Ió frunció el ceño.

'Porque no es un juego, por que es peligroso, porque no se andan con tonterías, porque en la batalla de anoche casi se cargan a Sirius y porque te siguen amenazando y si te unieras a nosotros te pondrías en bandeja para ellos.' – Dejó ir Remus con voz seria. – 'Y no pongas esa cara, no vas a unirte a nosotros.'- Añadió cuando Ió alzó las cejas con suficiencia.

'Tú no decides eso.' – Espetó Ió enfadada. – 'Eso lo hace Dumbledore si no me equivoco.'

'Ió…' – Remus se plantó poderoso delante de ella. – 'Estas en quinto, eres pequeña.'

'¡Solo me sacas un año!' – Gritó, y los alumnos que pasaban por allí se giraron para mirarlos. – 'Soy la mejor de mi promoción y…'

'He dicho que no.' – La interrumpió.

'Puedo pelear.'

Le aguantaba la mirada desafiante, como si con aquellos ojos azules pudiera convencerlo. Remus se pasó la mano por la cara, como se empezaba a desesperar optó por intentar hacerla recapacitar.

'¿Has visto como ha quedado el pasillo donde se produjo la batalla?' – Le preguntó con voz pausada el licántropo. Ió negó con al cabeza. – 'La estatua de _Gohete el Sabio _voló por los aires, en las escaleras falta un buen trozo de baranda, las armaduras petaron, las columnas están resquebrajadas y hay agujeros enormes en la pared producidos por los _Animo linqui _desviados. Y ese conjuro era el menos peligroso que lanzaron.' – Añadió. – 'A Sam le lanzaron un _Avada Kedavra _y te juro que aún no sé como no le dio.'

'Pero yo quiero luchar.' – Volvió a decir la rubia decidida. – 'Estoy metida en esto también.'

'Tú eres para ellos una Traidora a la Sangre.' – Le dijo Remus. – 'Y ese argumento es suficiente para que te maten como iban a hacer con Sirius.' – La miró a los ojos. – 'No quiero que te pase nada, Ió.'

'Me puede pasar algo en cualquier momento. Tú no puedes vigilarme las 24 horas del día. Por mucho que Dumbledore te lo dijera, no puedes.' – Remus pensó en ese momento en Cloe Keith. Cloe dormía en su misma habitación, la podía atacar cuando quisiera y sin que él pudiera evitarlo.- 'Y quiero acabar con las amenazas y con el miedo que hay en Hogwarts.' – Ió continuó con sus deseos, que más bien sonaban a exigencias.-'¡Mi mejor amiga es hija de muggles!' – Espetó enfurecida finalmente. – 'Y por eso le voy a decir a Dumbledore que quiero entrar.' – Se separó de Remus y antes de girarse para marcharse, añadió: - 'Te guste o no, voy a unirme a vosotros para luchar.'

Remus la observó marcharse con paso rápido y decidido hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. El chico respiró hondo…

Aún no le había dicho a Ió que su prima era de los Sangre Pura, seguramente era ella misma quien le dejaba las amenazas. Anthea le había contado que Cloe Keith no sabía dónde se había metido cuando decidió entrar en los Sangre Pura. Decía que en las reuniones estaba siempre callada, pálida y temblando de miedo. Anthea se atrevía a asegurar que Cloe Keith se quería salir, pero que no lo decía por temor, porque una vez entrabas en los Sangre Pura, la única salida era la muerte. Y Anthea se lo había comentado a Dumbledore, pero él le había dicho que no la ayudara, que no hablara con ella sobre intentar salirse, porque sería muy fácil entonces que entonces las descubrieran a las dos. Dumbledore había pedido paciencia.

'Merlín…' – Remus alzó los ojos al cielo.- 'Ayúdame…'

Como Remus esperaba y pese a que no estaba conforme, Ió consiguió lo que quería. Aquella misma noche Dumbledore les citó en su despacho para presentarles a la nueva integrante: Ió Keith. La noche siguiente ya estaban preparando la defensa de Catherin Davyl de Huffelpuf con la Ravenclaw entre sus filas.

El día fatídico llegó tan rápido como había llegado el día en que habían intentado atacar a Andreas Birge de Ravenclaw. Las horas pasaron rápidamente y los nervios volvieron a los Gryffindors aquel anochecer de aquél sábado de Marzo.

Anthea estaba escondida otra vez con Lucius Malfoy . Estaban frente al lavabo de las chicas, por dónde Myrtle la Llorona solía transitar. Catherine Davyl, de cuarto curso, estaba con sus amigas dentro del lavabo y ellos estaban a la espera de que salieran.

'Vamos Anthea, cálmate.' – Se repetía una y otra vez. – 'Tranquila…'

Notaba húmeda la máscara a causa del vaho que se formaba en chocar su aliento con la fría superficie de plata. Le repugnaba aquella sensación. La capa, como siempre, como si fuera una culpa cargada sobre sus hombros, le pesaba enormemente. Según la costumbre de su cuerpo, la mano derecha con la que empuñaba la varita, le temblaba y ella hacía esfuerzos por disimular y controlar ese temblor.

Repasó la Gryffindor, con la mirada, los rincones de aquel lugar. Solo conseguía ver capas negras y rostros cubiertos de plata; solo los Sangre Pura. La duda la asaltó como la otra vez: ¿Dónde estaban? Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

'Todo va a salir bien…' – Se dijo por dentro. – 'Aparecerán de la nada como la otra vez y con ellos, hoy aparecerá Dumbledore.'

Las risas de las muchachas de Huffelpuf le hicieron abrir los ojos. Justo cuando ellas salían, Nick Devoir, vestido a lo Sangre Pura, les impidió el paso. Según el protocolo él preguntó por Catherine Davyl, y como si todas las chicas se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, protegieron a Catherine rodeándola y sacaron sus varitas.

'Saca a los demás Sangre Pura.' – Se atrevió a decir una de ellas con valentía. – 'Porque si no, cobarde, recibirás. Vamos a proteger a Cath.'

'La famosa fidelidad incondicional de los Huffelpuf.' – Dijo sarcásticamente Nick Devoir. – 'Siento lástima por vosotras, traidoras.' – Nick sacó su varita y clamó: - '¡SANGRE PURA!'

Como la otra vez, Anthea rodeó junto a los Sangre Pura a las chicas de Huffelpuf y sacó su varita para apuntarlas. Nick lanzó un rayo de luz roja a la pared y quedó escrita en ella otra de sus célebres frases citando a Voldemort.

Cómo si volviera a revivir la noche del miércoles, solo que en un pasillo distinto, un rayo de luz, salido de la nada e hizo caer a uno de los Sangre Pura . Anthea sonrió alegrada.

De nuevo, los Sangre Pura fracasaron.

'¡SOIS UNOS INÚTILES! ¡_ANIMO LINKY!'_

Las sillas del cuartel general de los Sangre Pura explotaron.

'¡LA SEGUNDA VEZ! ¡HABEIS SIDO UN FRACASO! ¿¡ES QUE SOIS TAN DESPRECIABLES COMO LOS MUGGLES!? _¡CONFRINGO!_' – La mesa de mármol se rompió en mil pedazos que salieron disparados en todas las direcciones a gran velocidad. – '¡DESGRACIADOS! ¡MISERABLES!'

Anthea sacó su varita y observó des de una distancia prudente a Nick Devoir, quien preso de la ira, como si se hubiera vuelto loco, arremetía con violencia contra cualquier mueble u objeto de aquella habitación. Los demás Slyhterins, se pegaban a las paredes y se escondían asustados dónde podían, tratando de buscar cobijo ante aquel arrebato de cólera de Nick Devoir.

'¡Ven aquí Cloe!' – La llamó Anthea, temerosa de que a Nick le diera por arremeter en contra de ella, que al ser la menor y nueva había cometido más fallos que los demás. – '¡Corre!'

Cloe Keith corrió hasta Anthea pasando muy cerca de Nick, quien al momento desvió la atención hacia la Ravenclaw. Anthea la puso detrás de ella cuando el líder de los Sangre Pura clavó su mirada pérdida y loca en Cloe. Instintivamente, Anthea sacó la varita al ver que Nick Devoir avanzaba hacia ellas con aquella cara de poseso y empuñaba su varita.

'Nick.' – Anthea adoptó una pose altiva, de reina y le habló con fuerza. – 'Cálmate.'

'¡ALGUIEN DEBE PAGAR POR LO DE HOY!'

'¡Pues no será Cloe!' – Le respondió valiente la Gryffindor. – '¡Y A MI NO TE ATREVAS A APUNTARME CON LA VARITA!' – Gritó destilando coraje y seguridad por todos los poros de su piel. – '¡SOY ANTHEA LANDRY!'

El líder de los Slyhterins pareció reaccionar al escuchar el apellido Landry, porque bajó su varita y miró con recobrada calma a la rubia que se alzaba poderosa ante él. Alguien se movió tras él y Nick Devoir no dudó:

'_¡CRUCIO!_'

Walden McNair cayó al suelo en un golpe seco y gritó de dolor. Los demás Slytherisn se removieron inquietos, Alecto Carrow lloraba y Mulciber suplicaba piedad para su compañero. Anthea pudo hacerse una idea entonces, de lo que le ocurriría a Cloe si se le ocurría decir que abdicaba y no quiso ni imaginarse lo que le harían a ella si la descubrían como espía. Anthea vio además, que había algo raro en aquella macabra situación, pues a pesar de que McNair estaba siendo torturado y los demás Slyhterins gimoteaban asustados, Regulus Black estaba sentado en una silla, observando la escena con tranquilidad. Como si ver torturar a una persona fuera lo más normal del mundo.

'Suficiente, Nick.' – Dijo el hermano menor de Sirius. – 'Vamos cálmate.' – Se levantó y avanzó hasta situarse al lado de Nick. – 'Tranquilízate, hombre.' – Puso su mano sobre la de Nick y este detuvo la maldición. – 'Así me gusta.'

'Esto no es la mitad de lo que el Señor Oscuro me hará a mí cuando se entere de que hemos fracasado dos veces seguidas.' – Murmuró Nick. – 'Tú sabes bien como son sus castigos. Tú como yo notas en tu cuerpo cuando él esta enfadado de verdad.' – Le tocó a Regulus el antebrazo izquierdo sobre la túnica.

'No contábamos con que aparecería Dumbledore, Nick.' – Le dijo tranquilamente Regulus. – 'Lo entenderá.'- Se dirigió a los demás. – 'Coged a McNair y volvamos a nuestra Sala Común.' – Miró a Anthea y a Cloe. – 'Anthea te agradecería que acompañaras a Cloe a su torre antes de marcharte tú a la tuya.'

'S-sí...' – Respondió Anthea sin poder disimular su sorpresa ante aquel Regulus Black que había sido capaz de calmar al loco líder de los Sangre Pura con un par de palabras.

'Mañana planearemos el ataque contra la Gryffindor.' – Anunció Regulus. – 'Que nadie falte. A las doce de la noche aquí.'

Los Sangre Pura abandonaron el cuartel general.

'Mi prima, Ió Keith, esta con ellos.' – Murmuró Cloe con voz temblorosa cuando estaban volviendo. – 'Ella estaba entre los que nos han hecho fracasar.'

'Yo también tengo gente que quiero en el otro bando, Cloe.' – Le confesó Anthea, sintiéndose divertida al saber el doble sentido de sus palabras. – 'Pero eso no va a hacer que me detenga.'

'Ella no sabe en lo que me he convertido…' – Cloe miró a Anthea entristecida.

'Hay una persona a quien yo quiero, que tampoco sabe en que me he convertido y sigue confiando ciegamente en mí.' – Anthea se refería a Regulus Black. – 'Es algo triste.'

'Parece que tenemos muchas cosas en común a pesar de que tu sangre sea más noble que la mía.' – Le dijo Cloe.

Anthea sonrió enternecida, pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros y la besó en la cabeza.

'Pronto todo acabará.' – Sonrió para animarla.

'Anthea…' – Murmuró con voz débil Cloe. – '¿Tú de verdad crees que esta bien lo que hacemos?'

'Por supuesto.' – Anthea intentó sonar lo más convincente posible. – 'No te atrevas a poner en duda delante de mí los valores por los que luchamos, y mucho menos lo hagas delante de Nick.'

Anthea sintió un poco de lástima cuando la Ravenclaw asintió. La dejó en su torre con los ojos empapados en lágrimas y aunque ella estaba igual, se dijo a si misma que dentro de poco todo acabaría. Liberada de nuevo de aquella carga que le pesaba en la espalda cada vez que se ponía las vestimentas de los Sangre Pura, corrió libre hasta la Sala de los Menesteres, dónde sabía que encontraría el calor y el afecto de todos los que la querían.

Llegó por fin el final de aquel segundo trimestre, llegaron las ansiadas vacaciones, llegó el partido de Huffelpuf contra Slyhterin y llegó el esperado día por los Sangre Pura.

Los alumnos volvían al atardecer de ver el partido de quiddtich, el cual había ganado Slyhterin para fastidio de muchos, por no decir de todos menos los de esa misma casa.

'Maldita sea…' – James se revolvió el pelo. – 'La diferencia era de cincuenta puntos, por lo que eso le sumará a Slytherin puntos en la clasificación y se nos acercarán…Por una parte es malo…pero por otra…'

'James, cariño, ya vale…' – Lily rió divertida. – 'Dejalo estar…'

'Pierdes el tiempo, Evans.' – Le dijo Sirius, quien caminaba con Sam de la mano a su lado. – 'Es un cabezón y un obseso del quidditch…'

'Pero James…' – Sam se sujetaba la barbilla con una mano mientras pensaba. – 'Slytherin tiene que ganar a Ravenclaw por una diferencia mayor de 25 puntos si queremos la Copa…'

'¡La que faltaba!' – Gruñó Sirius fastidiado. – '¡Dejad de hablar de quiddicth!'

'¿No decías que era algo inútil decirles eso?' – Preguntó Remus burlón.

'Slytherin no nos ganará por más de 25 puntos.' – Ió, que iba al lado de Remus, se unió a la conversación. – 'Lo mejor es que os despidáis de la Copa, porque no perderemos.'

Remus se pasó la mano por la cara. Ahora si que iba a ser imposible no hablar de aquel deporte.

'Yo creo que sí.' – Respondió James.

'Y yo.' – Agregó Sam.

'¡Pues yo no!' – Gritó enfadada la Ravenclaw. – '¿Quereis apostar?'

'¡Lo que quieras, bonita!'

'James no hagas negocios.' – Le regañó Lily.- 'Y tú Ió, no te fíes un pelo de él.'

'Déjalos, Lily.' – Le dijo Sam. – 'Así será más emocionante.'

'Diez galeones.' – Espetó Ió tendiéndole la mano al capitán de Gryffidnor. – 'A favor de Ravenclaw.'

'Hecho.' – James le estrechó la mano sonriendo con satisfacción.

'Yo apoyo a la niña bonita.' – Sirius puso su mano sobre la de ellos dos y con la otra le revolvió el cabello a Ió. – 'Y si pierde la apuesta, Remus pagará por mí.'

'¡Pero que morro tienes!' – Remus le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. – '¡Los pagas tú que para eso has apostado, capullo!'

'¡Ya veo cómo me apoyas!' – Gritó Ió indignada. – '¡Encima que soy tú novia y que deberías apoyarme en todo!'

'Que a ti te sobre el dinero no quiere decir que los demás seamos ricos.' – Repuso tranquilamente Remus. – 'Que pague Sirius, él es quien ha hecho el trato contigo y con James.'

'¿Qué tal una cena romántica en Hogsmeade con esos veinte galeones?' – Le preguntó James a Lily con una sonrisa alegre.

'Me encanta la idea.' – Asintió Lily riendo divertida.

'¡No estés tan seguro de ganar, Potter!' – Ió volvió a la carga.

'Llámame James, que somos familia niña bonita.'

'Cuando tú me llames por mi nombre.'

Ió le sacó la lengua y se escondió detrás de Remus. Los demás rieron divertidos. Ió Keith había sido recibida entre ellos con los brazos abiertos, aún habiéndoselos ganados solo por ser la novia de Remus, se había ganado a aquellos nuevos amigos por su manera de ser. Sirius y James la llamaban "niña bonita" a causa de su aspecto aniñado, para fastidiarla. Para chinchar a Remus en cambio, habían optado por adoptar una posición paternalista en cuanto a la Ravenclaw y acostumbraban a darle larguísimas charlas al licántropo, recordándole que Ió era una niña, a pesar de que solo era un año menor que ellos.

'Chicos, es la hora.' – Lily consultó su reloj. – 'Alice nos espera y nuestra rubia estará con ella.'

Las risas aflojaron hasta desaparecer.

'Adelante.' – James se adelantó y caminó delante de ellos, guiándolos a la nueva lucha.

Notó como una mano le cogía la suya con firmeza. A su lado, LIly le sonreía decidida.

Con el cielo rojizo sobre sus cabezas, se adentraron en el castillo de Hogwarts, dispuestos a hacer fracasar a los Sangre Pura por última vez aquel trimestre.

**Hola! Quizás se os haya hecho un poco aburrido y pesado, pero es que no estoy en mis mejores momentos. Prometo compensarlo con el próximo capítulo!**

**Un beso enorme! Y mil gracias x todos los reviews que me dejasteis! **

**Jusse: Ya q no puedo darte las gracias con un mesnaje lo hago por aquí! Un besito!**

**Eneida**


	38. Chapter 38

_**X**__**XXVIII**_

Lily, sentada en la Sala Común, miró el reloj que había sobre la chimenea: Las once en punto. Volvió a la lectura pero concentró su atención en una niña de doce años que charlaba con sus amigas al lado. Escuchó pasos en la escalera y rápidamente miró de reojo hacia allí. Anthea, como ya esperaba, hizo presencia en la Sala Común. La rubia se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana y observó por el reflejo del cristal a Hannah Lawrence. Sincronizados a la perfección, los Merodeadores bajaron de sus dormitorios riendo a grandes carcajadas. Todo el mundo, excepto la pelirroja y la rubia, fijaron su atención en ellos, pues Sirius estaba relatando una jugarreta que le había hecho a alguien de Slyhterin.

Era el momento. Anthea sacó la varita y murmuró:

'_Nox_'

Las luces de la Sala Común se apagaron y hubo un momento de sorpresa y confusión. Rápidamente Remus sacó su varita y murmuró _"Lumos"_ y Sirius aprovechó el momento para asustar a Peter y hacerle ser el hazmerreír de toda la Sala. Anthea no dudó. Se acercó en la penumbra al lugar dónde segundos antes había visto que estaba Hannah Lawrence y puso la varita sobre su cabeza.

'_Imperius._' – Musitó a su oído. – 'Tienes hambre. Baja a las cocinas.'

Afortunadamente, los Merodeadores que estaban en uno de sus momentos de gloria riendo y bromeando con la luz apagada, hicieron que nadie escuchara el conjuro y que no se le diera importancia al flash de luz que acababa de haber. Anthea, aún apuntando a Hannah Lawrence con la varita, pasó por la butaca donde Lily estaba y le dio una patada al sillón. La prefecta tosió y Anthea supo que el operativo estaba en marcha. Se dirigió al hueco del retrato de la Señora Gorda y salió por el justo cuando Lily se encargaba de devolver la luz a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

'¿Hannah?' – Preguntó una amiga de la embrujada.- '¿No has visto a Sirius dándole una colleja a Peter? ¡Te has quedado embobada!'

'No. T-tengo hambre…' – Respondió la chica morena algo confundida. – 'Voy a bajar a las cocinas…'

'Lawrence…' – Lily apareció entre las niñas con expresión severa. – '… ¿no pretenderás saltarte el toque de queda?' – Alzó una ceja.

'Es que…Tengo hambre…'

'Te acompañaré para que no vayas sola, no sea que Filch te encuentre.' – Lily pasó una mano por sus hombros. – '¿Pero que no se vuelva a repetir, eh?' – Le dijo sonriendo.

Lily salió por el hueco del retrato, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a Remus. Él también la estaba mirando, dándose cuenta de que abandonaba la torre de Gryffindor con Hannah Lawrence.

El retrato de la Señora Gorda se cerró a sus espaldas. La prefecta se pegó lo más que pudo a la niña y junto con ella caminó hasta empezar a descender por las escaleras. No quiso buscar a Anthea, pues sabía que los ojos de la rubia no eran los únicos que estaban clavados en su larga cabellera roja.

El castillo estaba sumido en el silencio, pero podía escuchar aún las lejanas risas que salían de su torre provocadas, seguro, por los Merodeadores. Descendió hasta el quinto piso y siguió bajando las escaleras hacia el cuarto y así sucesivamente. En un par de ocasiones le pareció escuchar murmullos que subían de debajo de las escaleras, de entre las sombras de las mazmorras, a las que ella se dirigía con la pequeña Gryffindor. Sonrió y meneó la cabeza para librarse del miedo que le producía la idea de volver a ser rodeada y atacada por diez o más Sangre Pura.

'Valiente hasta el final.' – Se dijo por dentro.

Sabía que en el momento en que pisara las mazmorras, un primer grupo de Sangre Puras las asaltaría, y ella, Lily Evans era la encargada de aguantar sola hasta que el otro grupo de Sangre Puras saliera de su escondite.

Mientras tanto Sam estaba en su habitación, sentada tranquilamente en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y con la escoba entre las manos. Oyó subir a alguien por las escaleras con una prisa exagerada y ni siquiera le dio tiempo a preguntarse quién sería, porque la puerta se abrió de golpe, haciéndole dar un bote en la cama del susto.

'¡Ya está! ¡Lily esta fuera!' – Kaienne atravesó la habitación corriendo. – '¡Voy por mi varita y voy por Ió!'

'¿Quieres calmarte?' – Le dijo Sam malhumorada por el susto que le había dado la chica. – '¡Casi me matas del sus…'

¡CRASH!

Los cristales de la ventana se rompieron y cayeron con gran estrépito al suelo.

'¿Qué porras está pasando?' – Preguntó la morena al tiempo que se giraba para ver que había sido eso.

'Lo siento…' – Respondió Axel des de fuera, volando sobre su escoba y con el puño sangrando. – 'Quería dar un golpecito para avisarte…'

'Pues menudo "golpecito"' - Sam se levantó ofuscada de la cama, escoba en mano y con la idea de arrearle tanto a Kaienne como a Axel. – '¡Se supone que nadie se tiene que enterar de que nos vamos y una entra gritando y el otro se carga la ventana!' – Refunfuñó mientras se ponía de pie en el alfeizar de la ventana abierta. – '¡Aparta, Axel!'

El muchacho giró sobre si mismo y se alejó de la ventana volando. Sam cerró los ojos cuando el viento de la noche chocó contra su cara y lo aspiró como si fuera un aroma agradable. Miró hacia abajo, hacia los jardines que estaban exactamente a siete pisos bajo sus pies y sonrió con malicia.

'Sam…si Lily te viera…' – Le dijo Kaienne, quien le había leído las intenciones.

'¡Nos vemos!'

'¡SAM!'

La morena se dejó caer al vacío y después montó en su escoba en el aire. Tras hacer un par de piruetas voló hasta quedar al lado de su compañero de equipo. Ella sola se reía a carcajadas.

'¿No te dejó James sin jugar un partido por eso mismo?' – Le preguntó Axel riendo.

'Que quede entre nosotros. Yo no digo lo de la ventana y tu no dices lo que he hecho.'

En un pasillo perdido, bajo una capa invisible, cuatro gamberros por excelencia caminaban derechos a una tarea más noble que cualquier otra:

'Limpiar Hogwarts de basura.' – Dijo Sirius Black.

'Librar a Hogwarts de gilipollas llamados Severus Snape.' – Sentenció James Potter.

'Muy acertado, también.' – Aprobó Sirius. – 'Pero nos quedaremos sin rata de laboratorio, entonces.'

'Chicos…' – Peter, con el mapa del Merodeador en la mano, intentaba que lo escucharan. – 'Chicos…'

'Chicos…' – Les regañó Remus captando toda la atención de los otros dos. – 'Se supone que nuestra misión es evitar que los Sangre Pura hagan daño a alguien.'

'¡Chicos!' – Gritó finalmente Peter. – '¡Hacedme caso!'

'¿Qué pasa, Colagusano?' – Le preguntó amablemente Remus.

'¡Mírad!' – Les enseñó el mapa. – '¡Evans y Lawrence están a punto de llegar a las mazmorras!'

'¿QUÉ?' – Gritaron alarmados los tres a la vez.

'¿¡Por qué no lo has dicho antes!?' – Espetó Sirius enfadado.

'¡Lo llevo diciendo todo el rato!' – Se defendió Peter.

James salió de debajo de la capa y echó a correr con la varita ya lista en la mano.

'¡James!' – Lo llamó Remus al tiempo que salía también de debajo de la capa. – '¡Vuelve aquí!'

'¡A LA MIERDA LA ESTRATEGIA!' – Gritó James enfadado. – '¡NO PIENSO DEJAR A LILY SOLA MÁS TIEMPO CON ESOS!'

Echó a correr a toda prisa y Remus supo que nada lo haría volver. Así que sacó la varita y se dirigió a los otros dos Merodeadores que también habían salido de debajo de la capa.

'Id vosotros por el pasillo secreto y aguantad hasta que salga el segundo grupo de Sangre Puras.' – Les ordenó el prefecto. – '¡Y daos prisa!' – Echó a correr en la dirección que se había ido James.

'Si tengo razón cuando digo que desde que James se enamoró de la Pelirroja se volvió más idiota de los que ya es…' – Sirius meneó la cabeza. – 'Y encima nos pasamos por el forro las normas y la estrategia.' – Se rió. – 'Como se nota que somos Merodeadores.'

'Vamos Canuto.' – Le instó Peter. – 'Green ya ha recogido a Keith.'

Como la otra vez que vio en el Mapa del Merodeador a Lily y a Sam rodeadas de Slyhterins, a James, los pasillos de Hogwarts se le hicieron largos e interminables. Las escaleras cambiantes no hicieron más que realentizar su carrera y no fue hasta que Remus lo alcanzó, que pudo saltarlas con ayuda de este y continuar con su camino hacia las mazmorras.

'No quiero que se repita esa pesadilla.'

'James, vamos a llegar a tiempo.' – Lo tranquilizó Remus Lupin. – 'Aún iba por el segundo piso. Colagusano ha exagerado.'

Pero aquel comentario no consiguió calmar la angustia que sentía James.

Cuando se precisó un "cebo" para la primera parte de la misión, decidieron que si debía acompañar a Lawrence sin levantar sospecha debería ser una chica. A causa del mal temperamento y de la impulsividad de Sam Hewitt decidieron que no era apta para esa parte de la misión. Ió era una novata en aquello y Kaienne era demasiado nerviosa como para llevarla a cabo correctamente. Alice no podía dejarse ver en la misión por orden de Dumbledore, por lo que Lily Evans fue la elegida por ser la última que quedaba, además de por su calma y su sensatez. Pero aquello no se había decidido en una tranquila y civilizada discusión, sino en una guerra de gritos en la que James había sido, no el vencedor, pero si el primero en hacer saber a berridos su desacuerdo.

Lily acarició sobre su túnica de Gryffindor el bolsillo donde su varita aguardaba, lista, para ser utilizada. Valiente, bajó las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras y llegó al rellano. Hannah Lawrence dio un respingo a su lado y despertó de la_ Imperius._

'¿Q-qué hacemos aquí?' – Preguntó la niña asustada.

'Hannah, me dijiste que tenías hambre y que bajáramos a las cocinas. ¿No te acuerdas?'

'N-no…' – La niña se llevó una mano a la cabeza. – 'No sé…'

'Has sido víctima de una _Imperius_.' – Musitó alguien desde la sombra.

Lily levantó la cabeza, alertada.

'Dos _sangresucias_ juntas.' – Observó divertida otra voz burlona, proveniente de la oscuridad. – '¡Hoy nos saldrá bien la jugada!'

Notó como Hannah se abrazaba a ella, asustada.

'Cierto, cierto.' – Dijo otra voz. – 'Pero calmaos camaradas, aún faltan nuestros otros invitados.'

'Salid de vuestro escondite, Sangre pura.' – Lily pasó un brazo por encima de Hannah, la atrajo a ella y sacó su varita. – 'Enfrentaos a mí.'

'Sé que eres de Gryffidnor, Lily Evans.' – Una figura vestida con una capa negra, larga hasta los pies, y con una máscara de plata salió de la penumbra. – 'Pero más que considerarte valiente, te considero estúpida.'

A su derecha e izquierda aparecieron dos Sangre Puras más, tras ella, sobre las escaleras, otros dos. Lily los observó de reojo y se puso en guardia.

'Creía que eras alguien inteligente.' – Continuó diciendo la sombra principal. – 'Pero ya veo que todo el mundo te tiene por más de lo que en realidad eres.'

'¿Y qué soy según tú?'

'Una inferior y una miserable.'

'Miserables vosotros por lo que hacéis.' – Respondió Lily con voz firme y segura. – 'Inferior, Nick Devoir, lo eres tú a mí, pues ya te lo demostré en aquel duelo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.'

Aquellas últimas palabras no causaron muy buen efecto en el líder de los Sangre Pura, que crispado por la rabia, se descubrió el rostro y la miró a la cara.

'Estúpida _sangresucia_…' – Empezó a sisear al tiempo que avanzaba hacia ella amenazadoramente.- '¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?'

'Ya te lo he dicho, Devoir…' – Lily sonrió con suficiencia. – 'Alguien superior a ti en todos los sentidos.'

'_¡Sectusempra!'_

'_¡Protego!'_

'_¡Animo Linky!'_

'_¡Protego!'_

Lily le aguantó la mirada, desafiándole a que la atacara otra vez. Al fin y al cabo era lo que debía conseguir. La pelirroja escuchó sollozar a la otra Gryffindor contra su túnica.

'Deja a la cría a un lado y enfréntate a mí en un duelo.' – Le dijo Nick Devoir para asombro de ella. – 'Hazlo.'

'¿Sabes que pasa, Nick?' – La voz de la pelirroja sonó más atrevida de lo que ella quiso. – 'Que no sé porque razón, creo que sois gente de no fiar y por ello no me voy a separar de Hannah ni un centímetro.'

'Te prometo que nadie de aquí la tocara mientras tú y yo nos enfrentamos en un duelo.' – Le dijo Nick, quien había recuperado su calma habitual. – 'Si prefieres enfrentarte a mí con ella al lado, tendrás dos vidas que proteger. Eres inteligente, Evans, usa la cabeza.'

Lily, no muy convencida, sospesó en su mente rápidamente las consecuencias de separarse de la Gryffindor y las de no hacerlo. En un segundo llegó a un término medio.

'Dame un segundo.' – Le dijo al Slyhterin. – 'Hannah te voy a embrujar con un fuerte encantamiento protector.' – Le explicó a la niña con voz suave y una sonrisa. – 'No te preocupes, es muy fuerte y nada te ocurrirá.'

Obediente y sumisa, la niña asintió y se separó un poco de ella. Entonces Lily la apuntó con la varita, cerró los ojos y se dio unos segundos para concentrarse. Con los ojos aún cerrados, dijo con voz clara y segura:

'_Cave Inicum'_

El asombro de la niña al verse rodeada de una burbuja luminosa, no fue mayor que el de los Sangre Puras, que sin poder evitarlo dejaron escapar murmullos de asombro y algunos empezaron a temer que su líder perdiera ante la sangre impura.

'Me sorprendes, Evans.' – Confesó Nick. – 'Es magia muy avanzada.'

'Quizás sea avanzada para ti, Devoir, no para mí. Ya te he dicho que soy muy superior a ti.'

A causa de aquellas palabras tan hirientes para Devoir, este se vio embargado por la rabia de nuevo y atacó. Se dio entre ellos un duelo desigualado y desequilibrado. Los hechizos de Nick eran agresivos, mientras que Lily tan solo los repelía y se defendía sin apenas hacer esfuerzo. Los Sangre Pura, tanto los que habían salido como los que seguían escondidos aguardando la señal, veían como su líder estaba siendo burlado por la prefecta de Gryffindor. Nick, rojo de la ira, nervioso y preso de una locura infinita, atacaba más y más, sin conseguir ni siquiera rozar a la chica.

'_¡Animo linky!'_

'_¡Protego!_' – Lily detuvo y el hechizo y contraatacó: - _'¡Everte Statum!'_

El hechizo dio de pleno en el pecho de Nick y este salió por los aires hacia atrás, girando sobre él mismo. El líder de los Sangre Pura quedó exhausto, tendido en el suelo. En las mazmorras solo se escuchaba su agitada y cansada respiración. La _sangresucia _lo había derrotado sin ninguna dificultad, con un solo hechizo, el primero que le lanzó. Era vergonzoso y patético. No volvería a atacar él solo.

Se levantó con la poca divinidad que conservaba y rugió:

'¡SANGRE PURA!'

El resto de Sangre Pura salieron de la penumbra en una marcha tétrica. Poco a poco llegaron a rodear a Lily, atrapándola en el círculo de las macabras sombras que eran. Aterrada por que la pesadilla para ella se volvía a repetir, no fue capaz de enviar la señal con la que el resto de sus compañeros debían salir en su ayuda.

'¡Ahora, Lily Evans…' –Nick se hizo paso hasta ella. – '…conocerás tú sola el poder de los Sangre Pura!' – Apuntó a Lily a la cara. – '¡SANGRE PURA!'

Las varitas se alzaron apuntándola y no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos. Y entonces se oyó una tremenda explosión, que la hizo caer al suelo junto a varios Sangre Pura más, a causa de lo poderosa que fue. Lily abrió los ojos.

'¿¡Quién es el listo que iba a atacar a Lily, eh!?'

Lily sonrió al reconocer aquella voz. Alzó la cabeza hacia las escaleras y vio a James y a Remus arriba de ellas. El licántropo alzó la varita y dejó ir una especie de fuego artificial, que subió al techo con un zumbido y estalló arriba provocando un destello de luz rojiza.

'¡ATACAD SANGRE PURA!' – Bramó Nick.

Los Sangre Pura se lanzaron escaleras arriba a por James y Remus. Los hechizos empezaron a volar de un lado a otro y aunque durante los primeros segundos los dos muchachos de Gryffidnor lo pasaron un poco mal, los refuerzos llegaron. Volando sobre sus respectivas escobas, Sam y Axel sobrevolaron la marea negra y se dispusieron a lanzar hechizos. En el rellano dónde Lily estaba, en la pared del fondo unas baldosas se apartaron, dando lugar a un pasillo por el que salieron Sirius y Peter. Kaienne y Ió, sobre las escaleras, ayudaban a James y a Remus a pelear.

La batalla había empezado. Se trataba de una lucha entre la magia blanca y la magia negra. Y amenazaba con ser la peor que había habido hasta ahora en Hogwarts.

'¿Cómo va la vida Evans?' – Le preguntó Sirius alegremente al pasar por su lado a toda velocidad. – _'¡Confundus!'_

'Un poco agitada últimamente, Black.' – Le respondió esta mientras se escondía tras una columna y esta temblaba porque los hechizos que iban dirigidos para ella impactaron en la columna.

Lily se asomó para atacar cuando la columna dejó de temblar.

'¡LILY APARTA!' – Gritó Sirius.

Sus planes se vieron frustrados, pues Sirius vino corriendo hacia ella en busca de refugio y a su alrededor volaron los hechizos, milagrosamente sin darle ninguno.

'¿Te importa que compartamos escondite hasta que bajen Remus y James?' – Le preguntó cuando se escondió con ella detrás de la columna.

'Sinceramente preferiría que te buscarás otra columna.' – Espetó la prefecta.

Y es que la anchura de la columna no era tan grande como para que dos personas se escondieran tras ella.

'Si me despejas el camino hasta la de la derecha me largo.'

Lily se asomó para ver cuantos Sangre Pura estaban al acecho allí abajo.

'Mierda…' – Masculló cuando vio a cinco Sangre Puras.

'¿Poquitos eh?' – Ironizó Black, asomando la cabeza por encima de la de Lily.

'Poquísimos.' – Ironizó también la pelirroja. – 'Y si encima que no hay espacio, nosotros les sacamos la cabecita para que nos den...'

'¡Y EL DE LA DERECHA NOS VA A LANZAR ALGO!'

'¡PUES NO TE ASOMES, PALURDO!'

Lily agarró del cuello de la túnica a Sirius y lo escondió tras la columna salvándole la vida. Pues un _Sectusempra_ rozó la columna, justo a la altura donde Sirius había tenido la cabeza milésimas de segundo antes.

'¡IMBÉCIL!' – Rugió Sirius des de detrás de la columna. – '¡CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ TE ENTERAS, CAPULLO! ¡ME HE QUEDADO CON TU CARA!'

'Si llevan máscaras.'

'Pero es que quedaba bien.' – Le respondió Sirius con suficiencia.

'¿Porqué no me pueden acorralar con Remus?' – Lily rodó los ojos y miró al techo desesperada. – '¿Porqué con el pichafloja de Black?'

Arriba, en las escaleras, la batalla estaba muy igualada. Ió Keith se debatía arriba del todo con un Sangre Pura que había subido hasta allí. Unos escalones más abajo Remus y Kaienne se enfrentaban también en duelo a otros dos Sangre Pura. Al pie de las escaleras, siendo ayudado por Axel y Sam, des del techo, James se enfrentaba a otros dos Sangre Pura.

'¡Sam échales una mano a los del fondo!' – Le dijo James desde abajo. – '_¡Expelliarmus!_'

Uno de los Sangre Pura fue desarmado, pero rápidamente corrió a por su varita. No la alcanzó, pues Axel se encargó de aturdirlo des de arriba.

'¡Ve tu también Axel!' – Le dijo James. – '¡Puedo yo solo!'

Axel se alejó volando hacia le fondo del rellano, donde Sam, volando entre las columnas lanzaba y esquivaba los hechizos que le lanzaban dos Sangre Pura. Iba a ayudarla cuando oyó una fuerte explosión y una de las columnas empezó a venirse abajo. Sirius y Lily salieron corriendo de detrás de ella antes de que se les cayera encima y los otros tres Sangre Pura que quedaban aprovecharon para atacarles. Axel fue en su ayuda.

Sobre la escoba, Sam se las veía y deseaba para esquivar la multitud de hechizos que le estaban lanzando los Sangre Pura. Devoir, con la cara descubierta, era uno de ellos y era el que le ponía más ímpetu.

'¡Imbécil!' – Le insultó Sam cuando un hechizo dio en las ramitas de su escoba y las chamuscó. – '¡Que mi escoba es sagrada! _¡CONFUNDUS!_'

Devoir esquivó el hechizo fácilmente y contraatacó. Sam paró su hechizo, pero no pudo parar el que le lanzó el otro y que dio de pleno en su escoba, haciéndole desestabilizarse. Justo en ese momento la voz de Ió gritó:

'¡KAIENNE A CAÍDO!'

Arriba de las escaleras, Kaienne Green yacía inconsciente en el suelo, con la cara llena de sangre. Ió Keith se debatía en ese momento contra dos Sangre Puras y ni Remus, ni James podían subir ayudarla, pues sus dos duelistas los tenían enormemente ocupados.

'¡Sam sube tú!'- Oyó la morena que le decía el otro cazador.

Pero Sam Hewitt en ese momento estaba cayendo al suelo en picado, y su escoba medio quemada caía con ella también. Se golpeó contra el suelo de piedra con brutalidad y se quedó sin respiración por unos segundos a causa del impacto. Mientras luchaba angustiada por que sus pulmones volvieran a expandirse y a coger aire, Nick Devoir le pisó la cabeza.

'¡SAM A CAÍDO!' – Gritó Axel.

En ese momento los Merodeadores y compañía sintieron que la situación se les estaba yendo de las manos.

'Sam Hewitt…' – Susurró Nick mientras apretaba contra el suelo la cabeza de la muchacha con el pie. – 'Mírame des de ahí abajo…Des de tú lugar.'

'_¡Everte Statum!_'

Nick Devoir y su compañero se vieron empujados por una fuerza invisible y salieron volando y girando sobre ellos mismos hacia atrás.

'¡Sam!'- Lily se agachó a su lado y la ayudó a girarse.

'No pu-puedo…' – Farfulló con dificultad. – '…respirar.'

'Sam he visto como caías, ha sido el golpe.' – Le dijo Lily mientras le expandía los brazos en el suelo y le desabrochaba la corbata. – 'Coge aire y respira hondo.' – Alguien se movió a sus espaldas.

'_¡Animo linky!'_

'_¡Diffindo!'- _Gritó la prefecta.

Los dos hechizos se encontraron en el camino y explotaron. Tanto Lily como su otro oponente fueron empujados hacia atrás y cayeron al suelo. La pelirroja se levantó rápidamente y miró a Sam quien había empezado a respirar débilmente.

'¡NECESITO A ALGUIEN AQUÍ!' – Gritó angustiada Lily.

En un momento Sirius vino corriendo y Axel volando sobre la escoba. Colocados en barrera frente a Sam, los tres de Gryffindor presentaron batalla a los tres Sangre Pura.

Arriba Ió pidió ayuda otra vez.

'¡COLAGUSANO SUBE!' – Bramó Sirius enfadado, nervioso y preocupado a más no poder por el estado de Sam. – '¡SAL DEL PUTO ECSONDITE Y SUBE!'

El cuarto Merodeador salió entonces de un hueco que se abrió en la pared, dónde se estaba escondiendo, e iba a subir hacia arriba cuando un Sangre Pura le impidió el pasó. Arriba, Ió cayó rodando por las escaleras golpeándose por todo el cuerpo. Uno de los Sangre Puras a los que ella se estaba enfrentando, el más grande y corpulento, bajó hasta ella y la agarró del cabello.

'Deberías haberte unido a nosotros, Ió.' – Le siseó al oído mientras la levantaba del suelo por el cabello. – 'Habría sido lo mejor para ti…'

Escalones más abajo, Remus y James se continuaban batiendo en duelo duramente.

'_¡Expelliramus!_ ¡James, tienen a Ió!' – Gimió Lupin. – '_¡Animo linky!_'

James, sujetándose el brazo izquierdo porque sangraba abundantemente, es escondió un momento tras una columna del rellano y miró hacia arriba, donde, tal y como había dicho Remus, uno de los Sangre Pura tenía cogida a Ió Keith por el pelo y le susurraba al oído. Al fondo Axel, Sirius y Lily protegían a Sam y en medio del rellano, Peter se enfrentaba a un Sangre Pura.

'¿Cómo porras no se han enterado los profesores con este escándalo?' – Pensó James. – '¡Si Slughorn duerme aquí al lado y Filch se entera de todo!'

Alice, la Premio Anual, corría a toda prisa escaleras abajo. Las explosiones, las maldiciones y los gritos resonaban entre las paredes de Hogwarts. Los fantasmas se habían congregado abajo y se explicaban los unos a los otros lo que estaba ocurriendo en las mazmorras. Los personajes de los retratos se agrupaban en los cuadros más cercanos al piso bajo de Hogwarts.

'Maldita sea…' – Masculló Alice, corriendo varita en mano. – '¡Han aislado las Salas Comunes y los dormitorios de los profesores! ¡Sabían que Dumbledore estaría fuera hoy! ¡JODER! ¿¡Cuando se acabará el efecto de ese puñetero hechizo!?'

Alice tenía lágrimas en los ojos, los Sangre Pura iban a por ellos y por ello habían planeado el ataque la noche en que Dumbledore estaba fuera y habían tomado tantas medidas de precaución. El sonido de la batalla se oía cada vez más fuerte conforme se iba acercando a las mazmorras. Cuando llegó todo le pareció una pesadilla: Kaienne tendida en el suelo con la cara sangrando, Remus y James heridos debatiéndose en duelo, Sam tumbada en el suelo…

'¡IÓ!' – Gritó asustada. Apuntó con su varita al Sangre Pura que tenía a la chiquilla cogida por el pelo y con la varita en el cuello de ella y rugió: - '_¡INCARCEREO!_'

Una cuerda salió de su varita y se anudó alrededor del cuello del Sangre Pura que sujetaba a Ió. Alice tiró de la cuerda y el Sangre Pura perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Rápidamente se acercó a él, le quitó la varita y puso una mano en la mejilla de Ió.

'Tranquila, Ió.' – No podía evitar que a ella misma le temblara la voz. – 'Sube arriba y protege a Kaienne.'

Entonces Alice colocó su mano sobre la máscara de plata del Sangre Pura y rugió:

'¡Estoy harta de cobardes como vosotros que no dan la cara!' – Y le arrancó la máscara de un tirón. – '¡Yaxley!'

'¿Sorprendida, Alice?' – Preguntó burlón Albert Yaxley.

'No, ¿quien más sino tú podía atacar de esa forma a una niña de quinto?' – Masculló con asco. – 'A partir de ahora Yaxley deberás hacer eso fuera de Hogwarts.' – Lo ató fuertemente con cuerdas que salieron de su varita.

'Bueno…' – Yaxley rió burlón. – 'Me dedicaré a perseguir a tu novio por Alemania…Ah no! ¡Que mi Señor Oscuro ya se encargó de él!'

'¿Qué has dicho?' – Preguntó mordazmente Alice.

'Que mi señor ya se encargó de Frank Longbottom y de Emmeline Vance cuando los descubrió en Alemania en aquella misión que les mandó Dumbledore.' – Siseó divertido Yaxley. – '¿Por qué crees que Dumbledore se ha ausentado hoy? ¿Por qué crees que no has recibido en estos tres días ni una carta de Frank?'- Alice respiró hondo. – '¡Toda la Orden del Fénix los está buscando! ¡Pero no los encontraran! ¡No vivos!'

'¡Cállate Yaxley!' – Rugió Alice con los ojos anegados de lágrimas. – _'¡Palalingua!'_

A Yaxley la lengua se le pegó al paladar y por mucho que siguió habalndo y gritando nada se le entendía. Alice tomó entonces una decisión: capturarían hoy a todos los Sangre Puras. No los dejarían libres por más tiempo. Des de las escaleras, se tocó el cuello con la varita y musitó:

'_Sonorus._'- Alice dio una única orden, clara y precisa. – 'CAPTURAD A TODOS LOS SANGRE PURA. NO IMPORTA SI TENEIS QUE ROMPERLES LAS PIERNAS PARA QUE NO SALGAN CORRIENDO.'

'¿Eso lo ha ordenado Alice?' – Preguntó divertido James. – '¡No me lo puedo creer!'

'¡James estate atento que si no te van a romper las piernas a ti! – Le dijo riendo Remus, quien después de ver a Ió libre y con Alice al lado había recuperado la calma. – '¡Acabemos con estos dos de una vez y bajemos abajo!'

Sam se apoyó en una rodilla y se levantó. A su derecha Axel y un Sangre Pura se debatían en un duelo demasiado correcto y limpio, comparado con los otros.

'Tiene que ser Anthea.' – Pensó la morena mientras se tomaba unos segundos más para recuperarse.

Efectivamente se trataba de Anthea, pues entre la capa desabrochada se podía ver relucir un colgante dorado. Y Axel conocía muy bien ese colgante. Tras un par de hechizos para desarmarse, que fallaron a posta los dos. Se abalanzaron uno sobre el otro con las varitas cruzadas, como si fueran espadas, a centímetros de la cara de ambos.

'Atúrdeme Axel.' – Susurró Anthea.

'¿Porqué quieres que haga eso?' – Axel escudriñó sus ojos cafés a través de las ranuras de la máscara.

'Porque supuestamente ya te ataqué una vez sin contemplaciones.' – Le susurró Anthea mientras apretaba su varita hasta ponerlas a la altura del cuello de Axel aún cruzadas. – 'Y si Devoir se da cuenta de que estoy haciendo un duelo así de suave contigo se olerá algo.'

'Sirius tiene bien ocupado a Devoir.'

'Pero Mulciber y Dolovh se están divirtiendo demasiado con Lily y Snape está yendo a por Sam.' – Murmuró mordazmente Anthea. – 'Así que quítame del medio y ves a ayudarlas.'

Axel bajó la mirada y suspiró. Después dio un empujón a Anthea tan fuerte que ella cayó al suelo y apuntándola luego con la varita murmuró:

'_¡Confundus!'_

No era que Sirius tuviera bien ocupado a Devoir, sino más bien al revés. Entre Devoir y otro Sangre Pura lo habían ido conduciendo hacia una de las antiguas celdas de las mazmorras de Hogwarts. El pobre Black se las veía y deseaba para defenderse de ambos Sangre Pura, y tal y como el se estaba temiendo des de hacía un rato acabaron por atraparlo.

'_¡Sectusempra!'_

'_¡Protego!'__ – _Sirius se pegó a la pared donde los grilletes oxidados y viejos colgaban.

'_¡Affecto!'_- Rugió el Sangre Pura apuntando a las cadenas y grilletes de la pared.

'¿Qué coño es…?' – Sirius se quedó con las palabras en la boca porque los grilletes de la pared lo atraparon por las muñecas.

'¡_Accio _varita Sirius Black!'

'Oh, oh…'- Sirius hizo una mueca nerviosa cuando la varita se le escapó de la mano.

'¿Sabes que viene ahora Black?' – Le preguntó Nick Devoir con una sonrisa diabólica.

'Pueeess…'

¡BOOOUM!'

El techo se tambaleó sobre ellos y empezó a resquebrajarse.

'¡Vamos Nick!' – Le instó el otro Sangre Pura. – '¡Salgamos de aquí!'

El techo empezó a caerse por trozos.

'¡Que muera aplastado!' – Le gritó el Sangre Pura desde fuera de la celda. – '¡Esto se va a caer!'

Nick Devoir miró una última vez a los ojos a Sirius Black, y después tiró su varita a sus pies y salió caminando de la celda mientras el techo caía a su alrededor.

'¡Serán cabronazos!' – Bramó Sirius mientras forcejeaba para librarse de los grilletes. – '¡Me dejan aquí atrapado los muy hijos de…!'

'¡Canutoooo!' – James apareció volando con la escoba de Axel, entre los escombros que caían. – '¡Llega tu caballero andante!'

'¡Cornamenta!' – Sirius sonrió. – '¡Ya sabía yo que mi hermano no me iba a dejar aquí!'

'Pues agradéceselo al inútil de Malfoy que ha dicho que te habían dejado aquí.' – James apuntó a las cadenas que sujetaban a Sirius. – _'¡Relaxio!_

Sirius se agachó para recoger su varita y después subió con James a la escoba. Fugazmente volaron por las mazmorras esquivando los escombros que caían del techo. Cuando llegaron al rellano de las mazmorras, los Sangre Pura ya se habían retirado. Al pie de las escaleras estaban todos reunidos. Volaron hasta allí y bajaron de la escoba. Axel sujetaba en sus brazos a la inconsciente Kaienne, Lily estaba sentada en el suelo con Sam apoyada sobre su hombro. Hannah Lawrenece estaba agarrada de la mano de Alice. Los demás rodeaban a dos Sangre Puras.

'¡Chicos!' – Sirius se bajó de la escoba y con voz dramática abrazó a Remus. – 'Casi me matan, Lunático…Casi muero aplastado!'

'Que lástima que no haya sido así.' – Bromeó Lupin mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

'Por fin…' – James sonrió. – 'Se acabó la lucha por hoy.'

'Se han largado corriendo como gallinas.' – Le dijo Peter riendo.

'Y encima hemos capturado a dos.' – Alice sonrió orgullosa y señaló a Yaxley y a otro Sangre Pura que yacía atado con cuerdas y aún con la máscara puesta, a su lado en el suelo.

'¿Y quién ha sido el crack que lo ha capturado?' – Preguntó James.

'Ha sido Ió.' – Respondió Lily mientras le lanzaba una mirada llena de dulzura a la Ravenclaw.

'Ha sido un buen fichaje para el equipo.' – Dijo riendo Sam.

'¡Niña bonita!' – James la abrazó. – '¡Muy bien hecho!'

'¡Que me llames por mi nombre!' – Espetó Ió enfadada.

'Bueno, chicos, yo no sé vosotros, pero tengo ganas de ver quién es el otro Sangre Pura.' – Alice miró a Ió. – 'Ya que lo has capturado tú, te dejamos le honor de quitarle la máscara.'

James dejó ir a la Ravenclaw y esta avanzó valiente hasta ponerse delante del otro Sangre Pura. Yaxley le lanzó una mirada furibunda y Ió los sonrío burlona. Después alargó la mano hasta colocarla sobre la máscara de plata del otro Sangre Pura. Sus compañeros se colocaron a su alrededor, tras ella.

Agarró la máscara y se la arrancó de un tirón.

'¿Q-qué?' – Musitó Ió, incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos veían.- 'C-como…'

Remus se adelantó abrazó a su chica por la espalda. Las lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de la Ravenclaw.

'Cloe…' – Musitó débilmente Ió. – '¿Tú una Sangre Pura?'

**Gracias los reviews! Espero que este capítulo compense la poca acción del anterior!**

**Un besito!!**

**Eneida**


	39. Chapter 39

_**XXXIX**_

El expreso hacia Londres partía aquella mañana de Hogwarts. Desde primera hora todo fue bullicio y jaleo. Pero no toda esa expectación se debía al viaje, ni a que habían llegado las vacaciones, no. Se debía a que las mazmorras, las escaleras que bajaban a ellas y el rellano de abajo estaban destrozadas. Incluso una columna había sido derribada y el techo de una de las antiguas celdas del castillo se había derrumbado. Por doquier había escombros y para hacerlo más horrible, restos de sangre.

¿Una broma de alguien? No, ni siquiera los Merodeadores se atreverían a hacer algo así. Además la sangre señalaba a otra cosa, algo más cruel que una simple broma.

¿Una batalla? Sí, claro que sí. No había más. Tampoco hacía falta preguntar entre quién se dio esa pelea, todos lo imaginaban. Esos Sangre Pura habían vuelto a verse frustrados por esos misteriosos alumnos que los acechaban.

¿Pero porqué no habían escuchado los gritos, los estallidos, los conjuros y el derrumbamiento de la celda? Los profesores estaban terriblemente enfadados. Un simple conjuro en la puerta de cada uno de sus despachos había sido suficiente para evadirlos de la batalla, para evitar que intervinieran.

En el expreso, una de las implicadas en el suceso meditaba en silencio, a solas en un vagón. Se había marchado sin decir nada a los demás, tan solo dejando una carta. No había tiempo para explicaciones, lo que le había sido revelado la noche anterior requería ser confirmado cuanto antes por ella misma.

'Merlín…' – Murmuró la chica, presa de la angustia y de los nervios. – 'Que no sea cierto…'

En otro vagón, en la otra punta del tren, dos muchachos de Slyhterin meditaban también en absoluto silencio. Se habían encerrado allí dejando a sus compañeros de lado para acabar de resolver una asunto que los había dejado varias noches sin dormir. Regulus Black y Nick Devoir sabían que aunque ellos, los Sangre Pura, habían cogido absolutamente desprevenidos a los Gryffindors, se había confirmado que sus planes habían sido descubiertos otra vez más por estos últimos. Tres veces iban ya, cuatro contando la de Hewitt y Evans. No era casualidad.

'Un traidor.' – Siseó Devoir con la mirada cargada de ira. – 'Alguien esta pasando información.'

'¿Severus otra vez?' – Regulus arqueó una ceja.

'No, por mucho que Severus quiera a esa _sangresucia_, no le chivaría nada a Potter y los suyos.' – Nick sonrió divertido. – 'Piensa que lo llevan martirizando desde primero, Severus quiere verlos muertos.'

'Tienes razón, pero…' – Regulus frunció el ceño. – '…sinceramente, no veo capaz a nadie más de traicionarnos. Ningún Slytherin lo haría.'

Entonces los dos pensaron en la misma persona. Un mismo nombre les vino a la cabeza. Se miraron a los ojos, pero al momento desestimaron esa opción.

'Es imposible…' – Regulus rió ante la estupidez que acababa de pensar. – 'Anthea es más noble que todos nosotros juntos. No traicionaría los principios en los que ha sido educada desde pequeña.'

'Ella es como si fuera de Slyhterin. Es una tontería pensar que es ella la traidora, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta quien son sus padres.'- Nick se levantó, se acercó a la ventana y observó le paisaje. – 'Aún así hay alguien que esta pasando información.'

'Piensa que Dumbledore se entera de todo.' – Le dijo Regulus, mirándolo por el reflejo de la ventana.- 'El Señor Oscuro ya nos lo advirtió.'- Pero Nick no lo escuchaba, se le había ocurrido la solución.

'Te enseñaron en Durmstang a usar esa magia, ¿cierto?' – Devoir se giró y lo miró a los ojos. Estaba empecinado en seguir con su teoría de que había un traidor. – '¿La dominas, verdad?'

'¿La quieres usar contra los nuestros?' – La respuesta era obvia para Devoir, pero Regulus no se sentía muy cómodo. – 'No me gusta meterme en la mente de los demás.'

Devoir no le habló, sino que siguió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

'Se indignaran si uso Legermancia contra ellos.' – Regulus meneó la cabeza. – 'Pero lo haré.' – Accedió al final.

Ió Keith se removió en su cama de la torre de Ravenclaw. Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró el reloj. Se sintió algo avergonzada por lo tarde que era, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por levantarse, por que por una vez en su vida no tenía ganas de levantarse.

Miró la cama de su derecha donde hasta entonces había dormido su prima, Cloe Keith. Estaba hecha, su parte de la habitación recogida completamente, las fotos que ella tenía colgadas en la pared habían sido despegadas y su baúl ya no estaba. Ió se levantó y se metió en la ducha. Le parecía muy lejana la noche anterior, pero los moratones de su cuerpo a causa de haber caído rodando por las escaleras y una herida en la pierna se encargaban de recordarle que tan solo habían pasado unas horas.

Con el agua cayendo sobre su cabeza, recordó:

¿Cloe? – Había musitado incrédula al ver que la cara de su prima se escondía bajo esa máscara de plata. – '¿Tú una Sangre Pura?'

Las carcajadas histéricas de Yaxley en aquel momento se habían encargado de darle un toque más horrible a la escena. Alice lo había hecho callar de nuevo con un conjuro.

'Vale, chicos…' – La Premio Anual había decidido coger las riendas de la situación y organizar todo para ahorrarle a Ió aquella situación. – 'Axel llevas a Kaienne a la enfermería y luego vienes al despacho de Dumbledore, Lily tu también harías bien en acompañar a Sam…'

'Yo no voy a la enfermería.' – Contestó la morena con enfado. – 'Quiero enterarme de lo que va a pasar con estos dos desgraciados.'

'Lo dejo a tu elección, Sam.' – Había accedido la castaña. – 'Sirius, encárgate de Yaxley para llevarlo arriba, Lily, tu lo haces de Keith. James, a ti también te iría bien ir a ver a Pomfrey.'

'Estoy perfecto, no hace falta.' – Había respondido el moreno mirando con preocupación a la pequeña de Ravenclaw.

Ió se había quedado parada, mirando fijamente a su prima. En un momento había atado todos los cabos sueltos: las amenazas dejadas en su misma habitación, las ojeras de Cloe, aquellas últimas salidas nocturnas con la excusa de que tenía hambre…

Alice había mirado a Remus. El prefecto se había mantenido callado, a la espera de una orden que nunca llegó.

'Tomaos el tiempo que haga falta.' – Había musitado Alice apenada, desviando la mirada hacia la Ravenclaw. – 'No hay prisa…'

Lily había embrujado a Cloe Keith y la había hecho levitar. Cuando la Sangre Pura pasó por al lado de Ió, susurró:

'Lo siento, Ió.'

En ese justo momento la pequeña Ravenclaw se hundió. Sus llantos hicieron eco en el colegio. Remus la había abrazado fuertemente y se la había llevado de allí.

Ió salió de la ducha y se vistió. Contempló su rostro en el espejo y suspiró. El golpe de la noche anterior había sido muy duro para ella. Se secó el cabello con un golpe de varita.

'Por suerte todo se aclaró.' – Pensó mientras se cepillaba el cabello seco. – 'Cloe estará bien en Beauxbatons, lejos de la influencia de esos idiotas.' – Sonrió débilmente. – 'Y ella ya no estará amenazada tampoco.'

Cloe Keith se había introducido en los Sangre Pura a causa de las amenazas de estos, dos amenazas concretamente: La primera; que atacarían a Robert Keith, su tío, por ponerle trabas a Tom Riddlel en el Ministerio de Magia. La segunda; que atacarían a su prima Ió Keith, por ser sangre limpia y no querer unirse a ellos. Si Cloe no lo hubiera hecho, uno de los dos, ya fuera su tío o su prima habrían pagado. Todo esto lo reveló la muchacha ante Dumbledore cuando él regresó. Entre sollozos y ante la expectación de su prima y de los Gryffindors, Cloe Keith había revelado todo. Para protegerla, Dumbledore, los padres de Cloe y el mismo Consejero de Magia Robert Keith habían decidido mandarla a Francia, a Beauxbatons. Lejos de las diferencias de sangre, lejos de la inminente guerra.

La luz del sol filtrándose a través de las cortinas despertó a Lily. La pelirroja se tomó unos segundos antes de levantarse. Notaba los músculos entumecidos, pero ya no estaba cansada. A su izquierda, Sam dormía profundamente. Entre su flequillo negro se podía ver uno de los golpes que se había dado cuando cayó de la escoba. Lily se reincorporó en la cama y observó por encima de Sam la cama vacía de Kaienne. La muchacha seguía en la enfermería.

Lily se echó el cabello rojizo hacia atrás y suspiró. Había sido ella la que había estado expuesta al peligro durante más tiempo, pero había sido la única que había salido ilesa. Se levantó lentamente y miró hacia la ventana, hacia la cama de Anthea.

'¿Anthea?' – Preguntó al encontrarla vacía. Se levantó inmediatamente.

Lily se dio cuenta de que el baúl de la chica no estaba y de que su parte del escritorio estaba recogida. Abrió la puerta del baño y lo encontró vacío. Al llegar a la ventana, que ella misma reparó aquel amanecer antes de que se acostaran, se dio cuenta de que encima de la cama había un sobre con su nombre, el de Sam y el de Kaienne escritos. Lily lo cogió y se sentó en el borde de la cama para abrirlo y después leer la carta:

_Queridas Kaienne, Lily y Sam,_

_Sé que habíamos acordado pasar las vacaciones aquí y os aseguro que esa era mi intención. Pero anoche, mientras vosotros esperabais a Dumbledore en su despacho, yo no pude escaparme del Cuartel de los Sangre Pura, donde todos estaban reunidos celebrando la "victoria". Que aunque no fue del todo nuestra, tampoco fue la suya por que perdieron a Keith y a Yaxley. He pasado por el despacho de Dumbledore esta mañana para hablarle sobre Cloe Keith y, creo que la mandarán a Beauxbatons. Será lo más seguro para ella. Según me ha contado Devoir, a los Sangre Pura que echan fuera de Hogwarts los cogen como a seguidores fieles de Voldemort y Cloe Keith no tiene mucha pinta de ser de esos a pesar de donde acabó metida._

_Pero volviendo a lo principal, que el expreso de Hogwarts se marcha en diez minutos, Nick Devoir me reveló algo sobre mi familia anoche. Es algo que debo verificar por mi misma, no podría quedarme aquí sin saber si lo que dijo Devoir es cierto o no. Volveré en tres o cuatro días, no me llevará más tiempo lo que tengo que hacer. Disculpadme si no me he despedido de vosotras, pero no quería despertaros, se os veía muy cansadas. La batalla de ayer fue increíblemente dura, solo espero que estéis todos bien.Me da rabia marcharme, necesito hablar con todos vosotros, pero esto es realmente importante. Estaré en mi casa, pero no enviéis ninguna lechuza._

_Dumbledore sabe que me marcho, decídselo a los chicos y hacedme un último favor, dadle la otra carta que hay dentro del sobre a Axel, es para él. Cuidaos de los Sangre Pura Snape, Mulciber y Dolohv que son los únicos que se quedan aquí. Volveré en cuanto pueda._

_Con cariño,_

_Anthea Landry_

Media hora más tarde Lily atravesó el Retrato de la Señora Gorda y se encaminó hacia el Gran Comedor para desayunar, con la carta para Axel en el bolsillo. Al llegar al Gran Comedor, que estaba casi vacío porque la mayoría de alumnos estaban fuera, vio a Remus y a Sirius en la mesa y decidió sentarse con ellos:

'Buenos días, Remus.' – Lily besó a Remus en la mejilla y después sentó frente a Sirius. – 'Buenos días, Black.'

'Buenos días, Lily.' – Remus le sonrió.

'¿Todo bien, pelirroja?' – Preguntó Sirius.

'Estoy perfecta si te refieres a eso.' – Anunció con una sonrisa.- 'Estoy ilesa.'

'Pues vaya suerte.' – Sirius señaló a Remus. – 'Aquí Lunático tiene otra cicatriz que añadir a la colección y yo tengo una herida en el pecho que duele un montón.' – Se giró y miró hacia la mesa de Slyhterin. – 'Cuando agarre a Devoir…'

'Deberíais ir a la enfermería ambos. Pero ya veo que la terquedad de Sam se contagia. ¿James y Peter no han bajado?' – Preguntó Lily mientras se servía zumo de calabaza.

'Peter se ha marchado a casa, esta muy asustado por lo que ocurrió ayer.' – Explicó Remus mientras recogía el ejemplar de _El Profeta_ que una lechuza dejaba caer en ese momento. – 'James esta durmiendo, la herida del brazo no lo ha dejado dormir apenas.'

'Subiré a verlo ahora después.' – Lily cogió al vuelo otro ejemplar del periódico mágico que otra lechuza dejó. – 'No quiero despertarlo si no ha dormido bien. A todos nos hace mucha falta descansar.'

'¿Sam y Anthea siguen dormidas?' – Le preguntó Sirius a Lily.

'Ah!' – Lily abrió los ojos al escuchar el nombre de la rubia. – '¿Habeis visto a Axel?' – Preguntó rápidamente. Casi se le olvidaba.

'Pues no…' – Remus señaló a la puerta del comedor. – 'Pero por ahí viene con su hermano.'

Darren Lance y Axel Lance venían riendo y bromeando con otro compañero de Gryffindor. Se sentaron en la mesa un poco más alejados de ellos.

'¿Para que lo quieres?' – Preguntó Sirius.

'Anthea se ha marchado esta mañana y ha dejado una carta para él.' – Explicó Lily mientras se levantaba. – 'Voy a dársela.'- Se alejó de ellos.

'¿Y por qué se ha marchado? ¿No quedamos en quedarnos todos aquí?' – Sirius miró a Remus y le dijo como si fuera obvio: – 'Anthea no necesita la protección de mamá como Colagusano.'

'No te metas con Peter, Canuto. El pobre esta asustado con el asunto de nuestro asesinato.'

'¿Pero tu realmente crees que esos nos pueden hacer algo?'- La sonrisa socarrona típica de Black se le dibujó en la cara.

'Ayer casi lo consiguen otra vez contigo. Ya van dos veces y a la tercera va la vencida, ¿no?' – Remus sonrió burlón. – '¿No crees que deberías empezar a asustarte un poco?'

'Bah…' – Sirius se encogió de hombros. – 'Conmigo no pueden.' – Bebió de su zumo de calabaza y se dio cuenta de algo. – 'Oye…'

Remus empezó a temerse algo por el brillo de la mirada de Sirius.

'¿Qué tramas?' – Preguntó desconfiado.

'Si Kaienne esta en la enfermería, Anthea esta en su casa y Lily esta ahí hablando con Axel…' – Sonrió pícaramente. – 'Sam esta solita en su habitación.'

'Inteligente deducción.' – Remus ojeó la portada de _El Profeta._ – '¿Y no vas a ir a despertar a Sam?' – No hubo repuesta. – '¿Sirius?' – Bajó el periódico y se encontró con que estaba solo en la mesa. – 'Ya tardaba…' – Sirius acaba de salir del comedor.

Axel Lance se sentó en las escaleras del recibidor para leer la carta de Anthea. Se revolvió el cabello rubio con parsimonia, con una lentitud provocada por el enfado. Abrió la carta con cuidado y sus ojos azules leyeron con avidez lo que Anthea había escrito.

_Querido Axel,_

_Seguramente te enfades por todo lo alto cuando te expliquen que me he marchado sin despedirme y solo dejándote esta carta, pero no he querido despertarte. Sé que ayer volvisteis a las seis de la mañana de la reunión con Dumbledore y después del golpe que te dio Mulciber he querido dejarte descansar. Volveré en tres días, cuatro como mucho. Sé que te prometí pasar todas las vacaciones contigo en la Sala de los Menesteres, ¿me podrás perdonar que solo me pase seis días enteros contigo? Sé que lo harás cuando yo misma te explique el motivo por el que me he ido así, casi en secreto. No intentes ponerte en contacto conmigo y no te preocupes, si me ocurriera algo (que sé que siempre te estas preocupando por mí) te mandaría a mi elfina doméstica. _

_Me guardo las palabras bonitas de amor para cuando te tenga entre mis brazos en la Sala de los Menesteres._

_Te quiero,_

_Anthea_

Axel Lance suspiró. Salió a los jardines de Hogwarts para intentar calmar ese malestar provocado por la marcha repentina de Anthea.

Sirius giró el pomo de la habitación de Sam con sigilo. Abrió la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido y la cerró poquito a poco tras sus espaldas una vez estuvo dentro. Sobre el escritorio dejó una bandeja llena de dulces y con un vaso de zumo. Caminó de puntillas hasta la cama de Sam. Echó al gato de la chica de la habitación cuando vio que dormía junto a ella y el gato le bufó, según era su costumbre, antes de salir. Para evitar intromisiones, Sirius selló la puerta.

Sam dormía de lado, con el cabello negro desparramado sobre la almohada. Con una camiseta de tirantes finos y los pantalones de ositos que Sirius le había dicho una vez que eran horrendos. Sirius se puso en cuclillas y le apartó, con cuidado de no rozar la herida, el flequillo de la frente. La besó en los labios rosados suavemente y con ese simple roce ella despertó.

'¿Qué haces aquí?' – Preguntó para su sorpresa, con voz pausada.

'Ni un mísero "Buenos días"…' – Se lamentó Sirius. – 'Encima que te despierto con un beso como si fueras una princesa.'

Sam sonrió divertida y se reincorporó en la cama lentamente. Le dolía toda la espalda y el tórax a causa del golpe que se había dado cuando cayó de la escoba. Sirius se sentó en el borde de la cama y la besó en los labios.

'Es como aquel día en la Sala de los Menesteres.' – Sam estiró los brazos con pereza y sonrió. – 'Pero me podrías haber traído el desayuno a la cama hoy también.'- Añadió poniendo morros.

Sirius sonrió satisfecho y dijo:

'¿Y quién te ha dicho que no lo he traído?'

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de la morena. Sirius sacó su varita e hizo levitar la bandeja que antes había dejado sobre el escritorio.

'¡Sirius!' – Sam se lanzó a su cuello y lo abrazó. – '¡Como te quiero!'

Rodeado por los brazos de Sam, Sirius siguió apuntando a la bandeja hasta que se depositó suavemente en la falda de la chica.

'Soy todo un caballero, yo.' – Dijo orgulloso Black cuando Sam empezó a engullir el desayuno. – 'Oye Sam…' – Ella apartó la vista del desayuno y puesto que tenía la boca llena de comida alzó las cejas para que Sirius continuara. – 'Deberías ir a ver a Pomfrey, ese morado del pecho no tiene buen aspecto.'

Sam puso cara de fastidio y se dio unos segundos para masticar y tragar el dulce que tenía en la boca.

'No, y no empieces con una de tus fabulosas charlas.' – Lo cortó antes de que Sirius pudiera replicar. – 'Bajaré después pero para ver a Kaienne. Si Pomfrey me ve esto me hará quedarme en la enfermería y no pienso quedarme ahí cuando estamos de vacaciones. Además…'- Le desabrochó la camisa a Sirius.

'¡Sam, no me metas mano!' – Sirius se mostró "escandalizado"con el atrevimiento de la chica.- '¡Córtate un poco!'

'No soy la única que debería ir a ver a Pomfrey.'- Le respondió Sam sin seguirle la broma. Puso su mano sobre el pectoral de Sirius, el cual estaba cruzado por una herida reciente y un poco ensangrentada.

'Me alcanzó el rebote de un _Sectusempra_.' – Sirius se miró la herida e hizo una mueca. – 'Pero apenas me duele y se curará en unos días. ¡Pero no toques que duele!'

'Pues menos mal que apenas te duele, me acabas de dejar sorda.'- Sam y Sirius se lanzaron una de aquellas típicas miradas de odio que se solían lanzar a principio de curso.- 'No me vengas diciendo que vaya a ver a Pomfrey cuando tu estas así.' – Protestó la morena enojada. Después suavizo la voz y suspiró.- 'Anda, déjame ver que puedo hacer…'

Sirius dejó que Sam le quitara la camisa y puso cara de pánico cuando Sam cogió la varita y le apuntó a la herida.

'Sam, que los dos sabemos que a ti la magia no…' – Se calló con la mirada furibunda de la chica. – 'Vale, estoy en tus manos…' – Se rindió al fin.

Sam cerró los ojos y después musitó unas palabras sin apenas separar los labios. Acto seguido, un rayo de luz azulada salió de su varita y cerró la herida de Sirius, dejando una fina cicatriz. Sirius se pasó la mano por lo que había sido la herida y miró a Sam asombrado.

'He estado estudiando hechizos de curación.' – Explicó Sam, sin quitar esa cara de enfado y preocupación, mientras devolvía la varita a la mesita. – 'Y no pongas esa cara, que yo también puedo estudiar. Otra cosa es que me apetezca, que es casi nunca.' – Añadió cuando Sirius la miró escépticamente. – 'Últimamente parece que tienes un imán para atraer el peligro…y ya van dos veces en las que los Merodeadores casi se quedan en tres.'

'Sam…' – Sirius se inclinó sobre ella riendo y la besó en los labios suavemente. Él sabía que cuando Sam se ponía seria y parecía enfadada, pero seguía intentando bromear, era porque algo la preocupaba mucho.

'No me gustaría perderte.' – Los ojos negros de Sam buscaron los de Sirius.- 'Me moriría si te pasara algo.'

'No te preocupes por mí, princesa…' – La besó en los labios otra vez. – 'Jamás me perderás.'

Lentamente, Sirius se dejó caer sobre Sam. Se fundieron en largos besos, en caricias, abrazos y palabras llenas de amor. Se regalaron las miradas; una perdida en un abismo gris, el otro en un abismo negro. Las lenguas se entrelazaban, selladas y atrapadas por los labios de ambos. Sus piernas, así como sus brazos estaban entrelazados sobre el colchón.

'Te quiero, Sam.' – Le susurró Sirius mientras le besaba el cuello.

Recorrió todo su cuello y el escote de la fina camiseta con besos. Finalmente sus labios se encontraron de nuevo…Pronto la ropa estorbó y perdieron completamente la noción del tiempo. Y es que el tiempo se detuvo porque solo estaban ellos dos. Nada más existía, nada más importaba.

'Eres lo que más quiero.'

Tan solo se sentían el uno al otro, tan solo eran Sirius y Sam.

Después de haberle dado la carta a Axell y de haber acompañado a Thomas Barton, el novio de Kaienne, a ver a la chica a la enfermería, Lily decidió encaminarse hacia la torre de Gryffidnor. Quería ver a James. Quería saber como se encontraba y si esa herida del brazo seguía teniendo tan mala pinta como la noche anterior. En su camino se cruzó con Ió que venía con Remus agarrado de la mano. El chico la había ido a buscar a la torre de Ravenclaw.

'¿Cómo estas Ió?' – Le preguntó Lily con una sonrisa dulce.

'Estoy un poco cansada y dañada, como todos.' – La Ravenclaw sonrió algo forzada y Lily pudo leer en sus ojos que seguía tan triste como lo había estado anoche. – 'Pero tengo los ánimos mejor que ayer.'

'Me alegro.' – Miró a Remus con una fingida seriedad. – 'Cuídala bien, ¿eh? Que es la pequeña.'

'Yo la cuido mejor que nadie, ya lo sabes.' – Dijo orgulloso Remus.- 'Y tú ve a cuidar a James, que estará falto de mimitos de su pelirroja favorita. Ya sabes lo que le gusta que estén por él.'

Lily rió divertida y siguió con su camino. Subió las escaleras y estas cambiaron cuando iba por la mitad de ellas, dejándola en el piso donde estaba la torre de los Premios Anuales. Lily se quedó mirando la gárgola que custodiaba la Sala Común de los dos Premios Anuales. No sabía si Alice se encontraría allí o seguiría en el despacho de Dumbledore intentando averiguar sobre su novio, Frank.

Anoche se habían enterado de que el mismo Dumbledore había salido a buscarlo a ella y a una compañera, porque llevaban desaparecidos tres días y aquellos que trabajaban para Dumbledore fuera de la escuela no conseguían encontrarlos. Alice estaba destrozada desde entonces, Yaxley había conseguido hacer que perdiera la calma con lo que le dijo durante la batalla y cuando encima, Alice vio que Dumbledore volvía sin noticias de su novio, se había desesperado tanto que había acabado por gritarle al mismo Dumbledore.

Lily iba a marcharse cuando la gárgola se abrió y la misma Alice salió a paso rápido, con la mirada perdida, sin darse cuenta ni de quien había delante de ella.

'Alice…' – Lily la agarró del brazo cuando pasó por su lado y ella se sobresaltó.

'¡Lily!' – Parpadeó y se detuvo. - 'No te había visto.' – Dijo la castaña sintiéndose un poco culpable. – 'Perdoname, es que no estoy en uno de mis mejores momentos.'

'Lo sé.' – Lily le sonrió con dulzura y le acarició el brazo para reconfortarla. – '¿Se sabe ya algo de Frank?'

'No.' – Alice puso una expresión severa. – 'Pero como tarden mucho más en decirme algo, voy a coger a Mulciber o a Dolovh y los voy a usar como rehenes hasta que sus padres me devuelvan a Frank y a Emmeline.' – Miró a Lily y no pudo evitar que lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. – 'Es gente como sus padres los que les han hecho algo a Frank y a Emmeline…Esos desgraciados de los Mortífagos…'

No hizo falta que Alice dijera nada más, para que Lily comprendiera que estaba hablando de los seguidores de Voldemort que había fuera de la escuela. La pelirroja abrazó a Alice y la besó en la mejilla.

'Los encontrarán, Alice.' – Le dijo Lily mientras le acariciaba el cabello. – 'El mismo Dumbledore salió anoche a buscarlos.'

'Y volvió sin ellos y sin noticias.'

'Cálmate, Alice. Todo irá bien.' – Lily le sonrió tiernamente y se separaron. – '¿Dónde ibas?'

'Al despacho de Dumbledore.' – Alice respiró hondo. – 'Me ha enviado una lechuza diciendo que tiene noticias. Pero no sé si son buenas o malas.'

'Te acompaño.'

Alice no podía sentirse más agradecida en aquel momento. Pues necesitaba a alguien a su lado, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella misma si le decían que Frank estaba muerto.

No tardaron ni cinco minutos en llegar al despacho de Dumbledore porque Alice marcaba un paso rapidísimo. Les faltaba poco para correr. Al llegar, la castaña gritó la contraseña antes de que la gárgola tuviera tiempo a preguntarle y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Lily tuvo que subir las escaleras despacio porque por mucho que hubiera dormido tenías las piernas como flanes por la pasada batalla. Se detuvo un momento para descansar y entonces se oyó a Alice sollozar arriba del todo. Lily subió las pocas escaleras que le quedaban de tres en tres. Se preparó para lo peor, atravesó la puerta y abrió la boca desmesuradamente cuando vio a Alice comiéndose a besos a Frank Longbottom.

'¿Qué se le ofrece señorita Evans?' – Preguntó Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

'Oh, nada señor.' – Lily sonrió enrojecida por la vergüenza y la carrera. – 'Solo venía a acompañar a Alice.'

'Entiendo.' – Dumbledore salió de detrás de su mesa y le tendió una mano a una joven morena de cabello ondulado que estaba sentada en una butaca. – 'Permíteme, Emmeline, que te presente a Lily Evans.'

La chica morena agarró la mano del director y se levantó con un poco de esfuerzo. Era bella, pero su cara denotaba que no lo había pasado muy bien últimamente, además, su túnica estaba raída. Emmeline Vance le tendió una mano a Lily y le sonrió.

'Encantada de conocerte, Lily.'

'Igualmente.'

'Creo que lo mejor será que dejemos a Alice y a Frank a solas un rato.' – Propuso el director Dumbledore cuando la pareja empezó a besarse con pasión. – 'Emmeline, te acompañaré a la enfermería para que Poppy te vea. ¿Quiere quedarse a mirar, Lily?' – Bromeó el director.

'¡No!' – Lily enrojeció aún más y miró al director tremendamente avergonzada porque se había quedado embobada mirando a Alice y a Frank. – '¡Además yo ya me iba!'

Se despidió y salió del despacho del director casi corriendo, dejando atrás a Dumbledore y a Emmeline Vance enormemente divertidos por su reacción.

Tras darse una buena carrera hasta su torre, Lily atravesó el retrato de la Señora Gorda y sin pensarlo dos veces subió a la habitación de los Merodeadores. Picó a la puerta suavemente y como James no le respondió, supuso que estaba dormido y entró despacito sin hacer ruido.

La habitación estaba completamente iluminada por al luz del sol, las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par y las cortinas ondeaban con el viento. Lily casi se mareó al ver el desorden que reinaba en la habitación.

'Son tíos…' – Se dijo a si misma.- 'Si no está mamá son unos vagos y no recogen.'

Las cuatro camas estaban vacías y tras la puerta del baño se escuchaba el agua de la ducha caer. Lily imaginó que James se estaría duchando y decidió esperarlo. Saltó todos los obstáculos y se sentó en la cama de James. Analizó detenidamente la habitación y puesto que tanto desorden la estaba agobiando, sacó la varita, conjuró un hechizo y todo volvió a su lugar. Entonces, la pelirroja pudo fijarse bien en cada lugar de la habitación: La parte de Peter estaba llena de fotos de los cuatro chicos y de alguna que otra estrella del quidditch. La de Remus era la más ordenada, tenía colgadas en la pared un par de fotos con sus amigos y un calendario que marcaba las fases lunares. Sirius se llevaba la palma en cuanto a fotos, pósters de motos muggles, alguna que otra actriz y una enorme bandera de Gryffindor que llegaba hasta la parte de James. Lily sonrió divertida al ver, en la parte de James, todos aquellos pósters de famosas estrellas del quidditch, la bandera de Gryffindor, la de su equipo de quidditch favorito y varias fotos que tenía también con sus amigos.

Tomándose toda la confianza del mundo se tumbó en la cama y se estirazó. Alcanzó a ver, entonces, en la mesita de James, una foto enmarcada. Lily la cogió y no pudo evitar poner aquella cara de tonta enamorada. En la foto salían ella y James el día del baile de Navidad. Y entonces notó un calorcillo cerca de su oído y alguien le susurró al oído.

'¿Qué haces aquí?'

Lily dio un bote y dejó la foto rápidamente. James, que acaba de salir del baño con unos tejanos y sin camiseta, reía divertido por el susto que le acaba de dar a la pelirroja.

'¿¡Es que siempre tienes que aparecer así!?' – Espetó la pelirroja mientras se encaraba a él.

'Oye Lily, no te enfades que tendría que ser yo el que se enfadara.' – James se revolvió el cabello mojado y se lo despeinó. – 'Pensaba que ya no vendrías a verme.'

'Pensaba venir a verte después de desayunar…' – Empezó a explicar Lily mientras se sentaba en la cama e intentaba mirar a James a la cara y no a los cuadraditos que se le marcaban en el abdomen. – '…pero he tenido que ayudar a Axel, a Barton y finalmente a Alice.'

James se sentó a su lado y la besó en los labios.

'Te lo perdono por ser tú.'

'¿Cómo tienes el brazo?' – Le preguntó preocupada Lily.

'Bueno…' – James le enseñó la herida, aún abierta y un poco sangrante y se encogió de hombros. – 'Al menos me ha dejado de arder ahora, no he pegado ojo desde que volvimos de la batalla.'

'¿No has descansado nada?' – Preguntó escandalizada la pelirroja.

'No me dejaba el dolor.'

'¿Y porqué no has bajado a ver a Pomfrey, eh?' – Lo machacó con la mirada. – 'Eres un irresponsable y un insensato.'

'Gracias, ¿algo más?' – Le preguntó sonriendo burlón.

'¡Sí!' – Lily lo tumbó sobre la cama. – '¡Que te pongas a dormir ahora mismo!'

'Pues ya que estas aquí prefiero hacer otra cosa.' – James la atrajo hasta tumbarla sobre él. – 'Y por como me estas mirando, creo que tu también.' – Le susurró al oído.

Lily enrojeció hasta la punta de la nariz y se separó un poco. Sacó la varita de su bolsillo y le apuntó a la herida. Se la curó en un momento.

'Primero duermes y después ya hablaremos.' – Lily le acarició la cara y James le cogió la mano para besársela. – 'Haz el favor de quedarte aquí durmiendo.'

'La única manera de que no me escape es que me vigiles.' – Dijo James al tiempo que la abrazaba y la volvía a colocar sobre él. – 'Así que quédate conmigo, por favor.'

Lily le sonrió con dulzura y James la estrechó aún más contra él. Se fundieron en un beso.

'Te quiero.' – Le dijo Lily al tiempo que apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro.

'Yo más.'

'Venga ya…' – Lily rió y le acarició el pecho. – 'Ponte a dormir.'

'Pues deja de provocarme con esas caricias.'

'Pues deja de provocarme tú y ponte una camiseta.'

'¡Eh Lily, con estas sugerencias no hay quien se duerma!' – Protestó James. Lily rió divertida y dejó la mano quieta sobre su pecho. Le besó en los labios una última vez.

'Dulces sueños, James.'

Anthea bajó del expreso de Hogwarts arrastrando su baúl sin hacer mucho esfuerzo a pesar de lo que pesaba. Esperó a que el bullicio de alumnos y padres se calmara e intentó que los Black, que habían venido a recoger a su hijo no la vieran. Finalmente un hombre joven la llamó al tiempo que se acercaba. Era un chico de unos 26 años, alto y atractivo y rubio como ella.

'¡Me alegro de verte hermanita!' – Dijo al tiempo que le daba un caluroso abrazo.

'¡Hola William!' – Anthea le besó en la mejilla.

'La próxima vez, si puede ser, avisa con más tiempo si piensas venir a casa.' – Le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y embrujó su baúl. – 'Has tenido suerte de que hoy tuviera fiesta.'

Anthea le sonrió y juntos atravesaron la columna que llevaba a la estación de King's Cross muggle. Mientras charlaban, recorrieron toda la estación y finalmente salieron a la calle donde William Landry tenía aparcado un lujoso coche. Montaron en él.

'¿Se puede saber qué a ha venido este repentino capricho de pasar las vacaciones en casa?' – William la miró extrañado mientras ponía en marcha el coche. – 'Si siempre estás intentando librarte de las fiestas que dan papá y mamá y sabes que vas a tener que asistir a un montón si estás aquí.'

'Cualquiera diría que no te alegras de verme.' – Respondió algo molesta Anthea.

'Si que me alegro, tonta.' – La besó en la mejilla antes de volver a la carretera. – '¿Qué tal una sesión de compras?'

Anthea lo miró pícaramente.

'Cómo sabes comprarme.'

'Te conozco demasiado.' – Will le guiñó un ojo.

'Oye, y ¿dónde están papá y mamá?'

William Landry se puso serio de repente. Anthea lo miró preocupada.

'¿Qué pasa?'

'Ellos están bien…' – Dijo Will con voz seria. – '…pero se marcharon con los Devoir y los Malfoy anoche y aún no han regresado…y no se fueron para una de estas fiestas de ricachones que se dan.'

Anthea tragó saliva, apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza sobre las manos.

'¿Se han hecho Mortífagos, verdad?'

Will detuvo el coche de golpe y miró a Anthea sorprendido.

'¿Qué sabes tu de eso?'

Que Will no se lo negará tan solo se lo confirmó.

**--**

**¡Hola! ¡Después de tanto tiempo he vuelto! Y sí, antes de que me echeis la brona hay una explicación razonable: En el último mes y medio he tenido los examanes de final de trismetre, los de recuperación y de subir la nota y la famosa SELECTIVIDAD o lo que es los mismo, las pruebas de acceso a la universidad. Y como me estaba jugando mi futuro, decidí aparcar el ff un tiempo. **

**Siento haberos hecho esperar, pero ya estoy de vacaciones y os puedo asegurar que en menos de una semana subiré el próximo capítulo. Ahora tengo todo el tiemo del mundo.**

**Así que muchas gracias por los reviews pasados, que me subieron la moral en cantidad y aquí teneis el nuevo chap. Más calmado y tranquilo que el anterior, porque el otro ya dio de si.**

**Le doy la bienvenida a Kaixo y espero que hayais disfrutado del capítulo.**

**Un beso enorme!!**

**Eneida**


	40. Chapter 40

_**XL**_

'¿Se han hecho Mortífagos, verdad?'

Will detuvo el coche y miró a Anthea entre sorprendido y preocupado.

'¿Qué sabes tú de eso?'

El coche que venía detrás de ellos frenó bruscamente haciendo chirriar las ruedas. Faltaron milímetros para que chocaran. El conductor del coche tocó el claxon con furia y sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla e empezó a insultar a Will. Pero a Will poco le importaba que lo estuvieran poniendo verde en ese momento o que acabara de colapsar la carretera.

'Eh…Will…' – Anthea miró por el retrovisor. – 'Quizás deberíamos hablar de eso en otro lugar.'

William Landry fijó la vista al frente y arrancó de nuevo. Seguía guardando la compostura y esa aura de elegancia, calma y altivez que lo envolvía no había desaparecido, pero estaba absolutamente desconcertado porque su hermana le había dicho lo que él justamente le quería ocultar. Miró a Anthea y vio que la chica miraba al frente y que, para su sorpresa, estaba llorando. Se sintió aliviado, pues acababa de descubrir que su hermana no era partidaria de lo que habían hecho sus padres.

Iba a hablarle pero Anthea justo se encaró a él. Las lágrimas cayéndole mejillas abajo contrastaban con aquella cara de enfado y aquella mirada llena de ira.

'¿Tú no verdad?' – Preguntó mordazmente la rubia, más en tono de amenaza que no de súplica. – 'Tú no lo eres.'

'¿Un Mortífago?' – Will sonrió divertido. – 'No gracias, aún no me he vuelto loco.'

'¿Seguro?' – Le repitió Anthea sin cambiar la expresión.

'¿Te tengo que dar una prueba?' – Preguntó esta vez Will Landry algo enfadado. – '¿No te basta mi palabra?'- Así como Anthea no estaba acostumbrado a que lo cuestionaran.

'No, prefiero que me enseñes el antebrazo izquierdo.'

William Landry rodó los ojos, aparcó el coche a un lado de la carretera y se arremangó ambas mangas de su túnica. La pálida piel de Will Landry era lo único que cubría sus brazos. Anthea se desplomó en el asiento de cualquier manera y sonrió. Se secó las lágrimas.

'¡Pensabas que era uno de ellos!' – Le replicó Will algo indignado. – 'Te llevo diciendo toda mi vida que la sangre de una persona es lo de menos por que lo creo, hermana. No por amor al arte.' – Le giró la cara. – 'Además, te recuerdo que este verano me caso con Ayleen y que es mestiza. Y creo que no hace falta uqe te recuerde el revuelo que se montó en casa cuando se lo dije a papá y a mamá'

'Lo sé, lo sé…' – Dijo Anthea riendo. – 'Perdoname Will, es que últimamente las cosas están muy mal, y bueno, siempre pueden ir a peor.'

Los dos hermanos se miraron sonrientes.

'¿Me vas a decir ahora como sabes tú que mamá y papá se han hecho Mortífagos?'

'Me lo dijo Nick Devoir.' – Respondió Anthea sentándose bien en el asiento. – 'Pero supongo que tú sabes más que yo sobre eso.'

'Sí, supongo que sí…' – Will hizo una mueca de desagrado y se rascó la nuca. – 'Es Tom Riddlel, aquel que te presentaron en la fiesta de Navidad. Se rumorea que planea dar un golpe de estado y esta ganando adeptos para que lo apoyen. Y bueno…todos los nobles están embelesados con su discurso de la sangre limpia y una estirpe pura.'

'Sí, ya estoy al corriente de lo que dice y de lo que pretende.' – Explicó Anthea provocando que su hermano se sorprendiera aún más. – 'Pero sigue, anda.'

'Dígamos que los seguidores de Riddlel o Lord Voldemort, como él dice que se llama, han formado un grupo…o mejor dicho, un ejército.' – Will apoyó la cabeza en la cabezera dela isneto y miró al techo. – 'Anoche, los Devoir y los Malfoy vinieron a buscar a mamá y papá para que se unieran a ellos…y ellos se fueron corriendo, como si la vida les fuera en ello, diciendo que sería un orgullo servir al "Señor Oscuro".' – Miró a su hermana. – 'Y aún no han vuelto…pero cuando lo hagan, regresaran con ese tatuaje que se hacen todos los seguidores de Riddlel en el brazo.'

'Y… ¿no vinieron a por ti?' – Preguntó Anthea extrañada.

'Por supuesto, pero como ya estaba al corriente de que vendrían a buscarme me marché. Le dije a Betty que les dijera a mamá y a papá y a todo aquel que viniera a buscarme que había tenido que salir por un pequeño problema en Gringotts que urgía ser resuelto.' – Will sonrió. – 'Ya sabes que a mí la política nunca me ha hecho gracia. Y sinceramente, si encima viene con una guerra de por medio, prefiero mantenerme al margen.' - Añadió haciendo uan mueca de asco.

'¿Cómo sabes lo de la guerra?' – Anthea frunció el ceño. Ella creía que solo Dumbledore y sus amigos lo sabían.

'Aquí fuera corren rumores, Anthea. En el Ministerio hay un jaleo impresionante, los Aurores patrullan cada día por las calles, la Academia de Aurores esta en plena campaña para conseguir nuevos jóvenes que se quieran formar, en Gringotts los duendes solo hablan de eso y…la gente está nerviosa, pues el último rumor que ha corrido ha sido que Tom Riddlel planeaba un atentado.' – Le explicó Will. – 'Se acabó el tiempo de paz…'

'Merlín…' – Anthea se mordió el labio angustiada. – '¿Y tú, Will, que vas a hacer si estalla la guerra?'

'Me marcho a Francia.' – Anunció el hermano mayor de Anthea con una sonrisa algo nostálgica. – 'Quiero ser feliz junto a Ayleen ahora que por fin vamos a casarnos. Ya hemos comprado una mansión allí. No quiero participar en ningún tipo de guerra, solo trae miserias.'

'¿Y si te persiguen hasta Francia?' – Preguntó Anthea, sabiendo que no cesarían de bsucarle hasta que se uniera a Voldemort. – '¡Eres un Landry! ¡Vendrán a buscarte!'

'Encantaré la casa con el encantamiento _Fidelio_…' – Explicó Will diciendolo como si feura todo muy fácil y simple. – 'Y espero que tú te refugies en la casa mientras dure la guerra. Ya sé que Eric estará a salvo allí en el internado de Francia, pero tú en Hogwarts…no creo que lo estés. Pediremos tu traslado a Beauxbatons.'

Eric era el menor de los tres hermanos Landry y estudiaba en un internado de Francia cercano a Beauxbatons porque después de que William fuera enviado a Ravenclaw y Anthea a Gryffidnor, que ya fue el colmo para la familia Lnadry, decidieron enviar al pequeño a estudiar a otro lugar que no fuera Hogwarts.

'Ah no. Eric que se quede allí en la escuela donde esta…pero yo…' – Anthea recuperó su calma y altivez al escuchar la palabra "traslado". – 'Ni loca me marcho de Hogwarts.' – Dijo con una sonrisa decidida. – 'Lo siento, pero no.'

'Anthea…la guerra aquí…'

'Will…' – Lo interrumpió Anthea. – 'Te voy a explicar porque sé todo lo que sé y entonces entenderás porque ni puedo, ni debo, ni quiero marcharme.'

Kaienne Green se revolvió en su cama. Sin aún abrir los ojos se llevó la mano a la cabeza, la notaba pesada y le dolía como si se la hubieran pisoteado y entonces un murmullo incesante se metió por sus oídos. A Kaienne no le hizo mucha falta descubrir que aquellas voces eran las de James y Lily discutiendo sobre algo de una fiesta clandestina que querían organizar los Merodeadores. Los gritos se agravaron cuando Sirius se unió a la discusión.

'Callaos de una vez…' – Atinó a decir la chica mientras abría los ojos.- 'Vais a hacer que me explote la cabeza…'

'¡KAIENNE!'

Ni siquiera pudo ver cuantas personas se abalanzaron sobre ella para abrazarla.

'Hola chicos…' – Susurró débilmente. – '¿Estais todos bien?'

Remus, Ió, Lily, James, Axel, Sirius, Sam y Thomas rodeaban su camilla. Todos estaban sonrientes ya que por fin había despertado y aunque estaban algo magullados, pudo asegurarse de que si nadie más estaba en la enfermería como ella, todo había salido bien al final.

'Todo salió bien.' – Anunció Lily con una sonrisa dulce. – 'Luego te lo explicamos.'

'Si, mejor te dejamos con Thomas.' – Sam le guiñó un ojo. – 'Casi se carga a alguien cuando Lily le ha dicho que estabas aquí.'

Kaienne abrazó a su chico y le besó en los labios. Los otros se marchaban ya cuando cayó en la cuenta de que faltaban tres personas y eso la asustó.

'¡Eh!' – Gritó haciendo que los demás se giraran. – '¿Dónde están Peter, Anthea y Alice?'

'Anthea y Peter pasarán las vacaciones en sus casas.' – Le dijo Remus. – 'Y Alice esta dos camillas más allá con su novio Frank. Están todos perfectamente.' – Añadió el licántropo para tranquilizarla.

Kaienne Green le sonrió.

'Gracias.' – Dijo mientras se acostaba para descansar. – 'Luego hablamos.'

Los chicos se precipitaron hacia la puerta.

'No pienso permitir una fiesta clandestina en mi propia Sala Común.'

'No es solo tuya, Lily.' – Replicó James con chulería. – 'Y pienso organizarla.'

William Landry sabía que su hermana Anthea siempre había sido una chica independiente, libre, caprichosa, quizás no demasiado responsable, pero siempre había acarreado ella sola con las consecuencias de sus actos…Como aquella vez que se enrolló con un muggle y sus padres la descubrieron. Ella sola había dado la cara y había dejado bien claro que a ella nadie le decía lo que tenía que hacer y mucho menos nadie le iba a prohibir nada. Tanto sus padres como él siempre la habían dejado a su aire…pero esta vez…William Landry sabía que Anthea se había pasado.

'¡HACERTE ESPÍA!' – Gritó Will desesperado. – '¡UNA ESPÍA CONTRARIA A VOLDEMORT! ¡TE ESTÁS JUGANDO LA VIDA! ¡SI TE DESCUBREN TE MATARÁN!'

'Cálmate, Will…' – Le dijo Anthea empezando enfardarse porque su hermano no la entendía como ella había creído que lo haría. – 'Soy consciente de todo lo que hago.'

'¡PUES YO CREO QUE NO! ¡TE HAS PASADO DE LA RAYA, ANTHEA!'

'¿¡Es que no has entendido nada!?' – Esta vez fue Anthea la que gritó. – '¡No quiero vivir en un mundo en el que no se respeta a nadie que no tenga la sangre limpia! ¡No pienso dejar que nadie le haga daño a aquellos que quiero! ¡Si van en contra de Lily, de Sirius y de Sam yo voy en contra de ellos! ¡Y si me tengo que enfrentar a mis padres lo haré! ¡Voy a luchar y me voy a jugar la vida por defender la magia blanca! ¡Quiero un futuro en el que pueda vivir con tanta armonía y paz como en Hogwarts!' – Will quedó abrumado por la fuerza de las palabras de Anthea. – '¡Con ese respeto a todas las criaturas que me han enseñado allí!'

Will aguantó impasible la mirada desafiante de su hermana.

'De acuerdo…' – Musitó al fin en un susurro. – 'Yo no participaré en la guerra, pero si tu has decidido que lo harás, adelante. Al fin y al cabo no puedo prohibirte nada.' – Alzó la cabeza entonces y miró a su hermana con una sonrisa. – 'He de admitir que me da rabia lo que voy a decir, pero estoy orgulloso de que vayas a luchar por ese mundo y no por el que van a luchar papá y mamá.'

'Gracias, Will.'

'Pero quiero que me prometas una cosa.'

'Dime.' - Preguntó Anthea con un deje de fastidio en la voz.

'Que tu refugio será mi casa.' – Le dijo Will con una mirada suplicante. – 'Que en el momento en que te descubran o que estés en peligro vendrás a refugiarte a Francia.'

'De hecho ya pensaba hacerlo.' – Le dijo riendo Anthea. – 'Para empezar por que si este verano me quedo en casa, Nick Devoir y los suyos vendrán buscarme para que me haga Mortífaga…y como ya sabes…no es mi intención.' – Anthea le sonrió pícaramente. – 'Además, quiero presentarte a alguien especial este verano que no les gustará demasiado a papá y a mamá. Sobretodo si creen que estoy liada con Malfoy.'

En los jardines de Hogwarts Sirius, Remus, James, Sam y Ió estaban sentados bajo el haya que había al lado del lago. Ió, Sirius y Sam cotilleaban tumbados en la hierba sobre los nuevos amoríos de Hogwarts, Remus leía un libro con la espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol y James estaba apuntando en un pergamino el horario de los entrenamientos de quidditch durante las vacaciones.

'Pues Linus Pauling se tiró a Jeanne Liebig cuando estaba con esa Gryffidnor de tu casa, Gina Dalton…' – Explicó Ió riendo. – 'Y por eso el otro día Dalton vino a buscar a Liebig y le soltó un bofetón.'

'¿¡Qué!?' – Exclamó Sirius. – '¡Joder! ¡Para una pelea de tías que hay en Hogwarts y me le pierdo!'- Picó con el puño en la hierba. – '¡Cornamenta, esto no puede ser! ¡Que las tías se peleen por otro que no sea yo! ¡Hasta dónde vamos a llegar!'

'Es que estás perdiendo facultades, Canuto.' – James levantó la vista del pergamino. – '¿Verdad, Remus?'

'Sí, ha perdido demasiado…' – Corroboró Remus sin levantar la vista del libro. – 'Pero no te preocupes Sirius, las niñas de cuarto y quinto siguen diciendo que detrás de mí eres el que está mejor.'

'Perdona, yo soy el Merodeador que está más bueno.' – Le corrigió Sirius.

'¡Por favor!' – Exclamó James dando una risotada. – '¿Os olvidáis de que estoy yo, James Potter?'

'Cállate James y haz el favor de organizar todo para la fiesta aprovechando que no está la pelirroja.' – Le dijo Sirius.

'Lo tengo todo listo.' – James y Sirius se miraron con complicidad y el primero sacó una lista de su bolsillo. – 'Tenemos que ir a Hogsmeade a por las botellas de Whisky de Fuego. Lo demás lo encontraremos aquí.'

'¿No le acabas de prometer a Lily que no harías la fiesta?' – Le preguntó Sam.

'En realidad la fiesta la organizan Sirius y Remus, yo solo la superviso.'

'A mí no me metas.' – Remus dejó el libro a un lado. – 'No quiero saber nada de eso cuando Lily se entere.'

'No, pero bien que luego eres el primero en vaciar la botella.' – Sirius le sonrió burlón. – 'Así que déjate de tonterías.'- Miró a James con una sonrisa encantadora de su repertorio de seducción. – '¿No hay que comprar las botellas?

'Cierto, hermano.' – James se levantó de un brinco. – '¿Vamos?'

'Vamos allá.' – Sirius también se levantó de un salto. Se acercó a Sam y la besó en los labios. – 'Hasta ahora, princesa.'

'Lily está en la biblioteca, ¿no Remus?' – Preguntó James para asegurarse de que la pelirroja tardaría en aparecer por el lago.

'Eso ha dicho cuando hemos salido de la enfermería.' – Respondió él volviendo a la lectura.

'Creo que está haciendo la redacción de Pociones que ha mandado Slughorn, así que aún tardará un poco.' – Miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca. – 'Tenemos media hora, Canuto.'

'Suficiente. Vamos, Lunático.' – Sirius le quitó el libro de las manos a Remus y este emitió un gruñido de rabia que hizo que Sirius diera un bote. – 'Incluso podremos tomar algo en las Tres Escobas si este saco de pulgas no pone más pegas.'

Lily Evans era la única persona que estaba en la biblioteca a parte de Madame Pince, la bibliotecaria. Había ocupado una mesa entera con un montón de libros de Pociones, algunos los estaba utilizando para hacer la redacción de Slughorn, otros en cambio los había cogido por que los creía interesantes, como era el caso de _Mil Pociones y sus usos para la curación mágica_.

'Bueno…' – Lily acabó de apuntar unos ingredientes sobre un pergamino algo sucio. – '…teniendo el guión, esta misma tarde puedo acabar la redacción.'

La pelirroja se puso a revisar los libros que había cogido. Pensaba subirse alguno a la habitación para leerlo con más detenimiento cuando cayó en la cuenta de que le faltaba uno bastante importante. Se levantó de la silla y se paseó entre las estanterías hasta dar con el estante que contenía el libro. Hizo una mueca cuando vio que estaba tan alto y se puso de puntillas para cogerlo. Al ver que no llegaba fue a sacar la varita, pero una pálida mano cogió el libro y se lo tendió a Lily. La pelirroja se giró con una sonrisa en los labios:

'Gra…' – La palabra se quedó a medias en su boca al ver que era Severus Snape quien le tendía el libro.

'Puedes darme las gracias, no te va a pasar nada por que lo hagas.' – Le reprochó algo sarcástico el Slytherin.

'Eso no lo sabes, Snape.' – Le respondió ella en un tono altivo. – 'Quizás Devoir te ordene atacarme por el simple hecho de hablarte.'

'Ya veo que San Potter te ha pegado su chulería al hablar.' – Escupió Snape con odio.

'Deja a James al margen, parece que no sabes hacer otra cosa que insultarle.'

'Con Potter no se puede hacer otra cosa que no sea ponerlo verde.' – Replicó Snape con una sonrisa. – '¿Ahora que lo conoces mejor crees que es capaz de hacer algo más que exhibirse y pavonearse por todo Hogwarts?'

'Es capaz de protegerme.' – Lily le quitó el libro de las manos con brusquedad. – 'A diferencia de otros que se vendieron.'

Pasó por al lado de Snape sin volver a mirarlo a la cara, dejándole al Slytherin el simple rastro de su perfume y el sabor amargo de sus palabras. Lily regresó a la mesa y empezó a meter los libros que quería llevarse en la mochila con bastante prisa. No quería seguir hablando con Snape, pero parecía que esta era justamente la intención del chico, ya que la siguió hasta la mesa para decirle unas últimas palabras:

'¡Si tan capaz es de protegerte, que no vuelva a dejarte sola delante de los Sangre Pura como ayer!' – Bramó Snape con odio mientras picaba en la mesa y hacia saltar los libros. – 'Porque si te pasa algo se lo haré pagar.'

Los ojos verdes de Lily buscaron a los de Snape.

'¿Te recuerdo delante de quién me atacaron cuando casi me matan?'- Susurró enfadada.

'Escuchatse mi _Protego_.'

'¿Te recuerdo quién se junta con los que pretenden acabar con todos los que son como yo?' – Lily volteó la mesa hasta ponerse frente a Snape. – '¿Te recuerdo quién me llamó _sangresucia_ tantas veces? ¿¡Quién vendió nuestra amistad, Sev!?'

'Lily yo…'

'No me digas que le harás pagar a James si algo me ocurriera cuando tu eres el primero en permitirlo.' – Lily cogió la mochila y se la echó al hombro. – 'Y no vuelvas a hablarme, estamos en bandos contrarios por si tampoco lo recuerdas.'

Snape siguió con la mirada a Lily hasta que ella salió de la biblioteca.

Alice, Emmeline Vance y Frank Longbottom, que estaban charlando delante de la puerta de la enfermería, se quedaron algo extrañados al escuchar aquellos gritos provenientes de la silenciosa biblioteca y al ver salir a Lily Evans, después, de este lugar. Para mayor asombro, segundos después salió Severus Snape con cara de poco amigos y Alice instintivamente fue hacia él, lo agarró del brazo con brusquedad. Emmeline y Frank se quedaron quietos, bastante sorprendidos por aquella agresividad que estaba mostrando Alice.

'¿Qué le has hecho?'- Espetó Alice en un tono amenazador. – '¿No tuvisteis suficiente ayer?'

'No sé de qué me hablas.' – Le susurró Snape con rabia. – 'Pero como no me sueltes…'

'¿Qué?' – Se atrevió a decir Alice. – '¿Me vas a matar? ¿Sabes las ganas que tengo de pillaros uno a uno y devolveros todo el daño que estáis haciendo?'

Snape se quedó callado y le sostuvo la mirada desafiante. La castaña lo soltó sin disimular una mueca de asco cuando Emmeline y Frank llegaron hasta ellos bastante escandalizados por al reacción de Alice. Severus Snape se marchó sin contestarle a la Gryffindor, quizás porque sabía que en el fondo tenía razón.

'¿Estás loca Alice?' – Gritó exasperado Frank. – '¡Amenazar así a un alumno! ¡Que seas Premio Anual…'

'Es un Sangre Pura, Frank y Lily es de los nuestros.' – Lo cortó Alice malhumorada.

'¡Aún así!' – Continuó Frank. Pero al ver que Emmeline se reía detrás de él y que Alice no le estaba haciendo caso decidió dejarlo correr. – '¡No hace gracia Emmeline! ¡Solo nos falta otra irresponsable en la Orden!'

'¿A quién te refieres con eso?' – Preguntaron las dos muchachas a la vez.

'A nadie…' – Frank dio media vuelta fastidiado. – 'Me voy a las cocinas, que tengo hambre.'

Alice esperó a que su novio Frank se alejara para coger a Emmeline de la mano y arrastrarla hasta el claustro de piedra de los jardines de Hogwarts. Una vez allí Emmeline se sentó al sol, bajo uno de los arcos de piedra y esperó a que Alice la avasallara con preguntas:

'¿Qué paso? ¿Quién os cogió? ¿Descubristeis lo que quería Dumbledore? ¿Qué trama Voldemort?' – Dejó ir Alice de carrerilla. – '¿Cómo están los de la Orden?'

'Nos descubrieron Carl Mulciber y esa loca de Bellatrix Black, que por cierto tuvo un fuerte duelo con Frank.' – Agregó Emmeline. – 'Voldemort quería captar a los antiguos seguidores de Grindelwald, el otro mago oscuro al que Dumbledore derrotó. Para nuestro pesar consiguió captar a unos cuantos y bueno, cuando estaban reunidos para convertirse en Mortífagos, nos pillaron Mulciber y Black, mientras los espiábamos. Peleamos contra ellos, pero cuando los antiguos seguidores de Grindelwald se metieron, nos derrotaron. El mismo Riddlel nos iba a matar cuando apareció el padre de Lucius Malfoy para decirle no se qué y aunque no se que le dijo Voldemort puso cara de pánico y se largó, olvidándose por completo de nosotros.' – Emmeline se acarició el cabello y sonrió. – 'Yo me veía muerta ya a mi temprana edad, pero tuvimos suerte. Black optó por encerrarnos en el sótano de la casa hasta que Voldemort volviera. Y gracias a Merlín no regresó. Llegué a escuchar que Dumbledore estaba buscando algo muy valioso que Riddlel había escondido y Riddlel estaba aterrorizado por si Dumbledore lo encontraba. Lo que quiera que estuviera haciendo Dumbledore lo mantuvo alejado de nosotros. Dos días después aparecieron Fabian, Gideon y Anne para rescatarnos y se lió una enorme, pero gracias a Merlín todo salió medianamente bien y consiguieron liberarnos.'

'Cuando vea a esos tres los voy a cubrir de besos.' – Soltó Alice realmente agradecida.

Anthea y William Landry disfrutaban de una tranquila tarde de compras en el callejón Diagon. Caminaban por la empedrada calle acarreando cada uno varias bolsas en cada mano. Como siempre, el callejón Diagón estaba bastante concurrido y los bares ya habían puesto las mesitas y sillas fueras porque hacía muy buen tiempo.

'Anthea deja de contonearte.' – Le espetó su hermano una vez que un mago joven le dio un repaso con la mirada. – 'Porque si no, aquí va a haber un asesinato.'

'No me estoy contoneando, Will.' – Le respondió Anthea riendo divertida mientras caminaban por la calle en busca de la siguiente tienda. – 'Si lo hiciera estarían todos a mis pies, besándomelos.'

'Creída.'

'Solo un poco.' – Admitió Anthea mientras se estrechaba la melena hacia atrás y veía de reojo como otro brujo se estampaba contra una farola por mirarla.- 'Pero es que mola un montón ver como se quedan atontados cuando los miras y les sonríes.'

'Con razón Sirius Black y tú os lleváis tan bien. Sois iguales.'

'No te pases, que Sirius y James Potter me superan en cuanto a ego.'- Miró a Will. – 'Por cierto, ¿sabes que Sirius tiene novia?'

Will detuvo su caminar y miró a su hermana con una ceja levantada. La idea de que Sirius Black tuviera novia se le antojaba ridícula. La fama de ligón del muchacho no tenía límites y se conocía hasta fuera de Hogwarts.

'Me tomas el pelo.' – Rió Will.

Y entonces el suelo tembló y los edificios crujieron. Acto seguido hubo una gran explosión y segundos más tarde la muchedumbre corría aterrorizada en todas las direcciones.

'¡Will!' – Anthea llamó a su hermano cuando la gente empezó a llevarla hacia atrás. – '¡Will!'

Will le tendió una mano para que no se separaran, pero a causa de las innumerables bolsas no pudo agarrarle y fue alejada de él. Hubo entonces una segunda explosión aún más fuerte que la anterior y una de las tiendas del callejón Diagón, justo delante de la que Will estaba, prendió en llamas. Anthea sacó su varita, engrandeció el interior de su bolso y metió allí las bolsas. Después se hizo paso a codazos entre la gente hasta conseguir llegar a la tienda en llamas. En el suelo yacía su hermano Will junto a varias personas más.

'¡Will!' – Anthea se lanzó al suelo y lo zarandeó. – '¡Will despierta! ¡VAMOS!'

Y entonces oyó gritos dentro de la tienda en llamas. Comprendió que había gente atrapada. Se levantó con la varita en alto y gritó:

'_¡AQUA ERUCTO!_'

De su varita empezó a salir un potente chorro de agua que dirigió a las llamas. Varios magos más se unieron a ella para apagar el fuego y de repente algo se movió en la puerta de la tienda y de ella salieron varias personas o eso le pareció…

'Que porras…'

Los ojos de Anthea se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando de la tienda salieron varias personas ataviadas con capas negras, con capuchas puntiagudas y unas máscaras de plata en forma de calavera. Anthea creyó por un momento que se trataba de los Sangre Pura. Pero entonces, de la tienda salió una última persona que hizo un movimiento con la varita y que lanzó hacia atrás a todos los que intentaban apagar el incendio, entre ellos Anthea.

'QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, ¿¡EH!?' – Le gritó Anthea desde el suelo.

Escuchó una tercera explosión detrás de ella, pero no le hizo caso, pues acababa de darse cuenta de a quien pertenecían aquellos ojos entre castaños y rojizos que la miraban con avidez a través de las ranuras de la máscara. No se había dado cuenta de quién era hasta que la miró a los ojos. Anthea sintió un escalofrío: Tom Riddlel. Anthea estaba segura de que él la había reconocido también y creyó que la iba a atacar por haberle plantado cara de nuevo. Pero él alzó la varita al cielo y de ella salió un rayo de luz verdoso. Hubo una cuarta explosión con la que se dibujó una gran calavera en el cielo, justo encima de la tienda, con una serpiente saliéndole de la boca. Los Mortífagos se desaparecieron junto a Tom Riddlel.

'¡Arriba muchacha!' – Unos brazos fuertes la levantaron. – '¿Estás bien?'

Anthea se giró y se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a un joven pelirrojo, antiguo Gryffindor de Hogwarts, Fabian Prewett. Su asombro fue mayor cuando por su lado pasaron corriendo varias personas más que Anthea reconoció inmediatamente: eran todos antiguos estudiantes de Hogwarts.

'¡Mira que Dumbledore lo advirtió!' – Gruñía una bruja rubia y bajita, que Anthea sabía que se llamaba Anne. – '¡Mira que nos lo dijo ayer cuando rescatamos a Frank y a Emmeline! ¡Malditos Mortífagos! ¡Maldito Voldemort!'

Segundos más tarde llegaron los Aurores del Ministerio. Entre todos apagaron las llamas y maravillosamente, sacaron a la propietaria y a los clientes que habían quedado atrapados con vida. Pero aquella marca que había hecho Tom Riddlel seguía brillando sobre la tienda, de la que solo quedaban las vigas calcinadas.

Lily entró en la Sala Común de Gryffindor con un humor de perros. Cerca de la ventana habían reunidos varios alumnos de séptimo, entre ellos los hermanos Lance y parecía que estaban tramando algo, pues todos cuchicheaban en voz baja estando en círculo.

'¡Evans!'

Alguien la llamó y Lily se volvió con el ceño fruncido, no estaba para bromas y no era el mejor momento para que nadie la provocara, si alguien de ese grupito estaba haciendo alguna trastada y ella se daba cuenta, no pensaba responder de sus actos.

'¡Lily ven!' – Axel Lance asomó la cabeza y le hizo un gesto frenético con la mano. Parecía nervioso y preocupado. – '¡Ha habido un ataque en el Callejón Diagón! ¡Lo ha provocado Tom Riddlel!'

'¿¡Qué!?'

Dejó caer la mochila y se acercó corriendo. En medio de todos estaba Darren Lance con una radio mágica en las manos.

'¡Sube el volumen Darren!' – Le dijo Lily nerviosa.

'_Hoy a las 12.45 del mediodía se producía una enorme explosión en el Callejón Diagón. Segundos más tarde una segunda explosión prendía fuego a la tienda de Ropa Muggle de la señora Mrs. Smith. Testigos afirman que la explosión ha sido un ataque __producido por varios brujos y brujas ocultos bajo capas y máscaras. Uno de ellos se ha encargado de conjurar la marca de una calavera con una serpiente recorriéndola por sus orificios sobre la tienda atacada. Afortunadamente no ha habido víctimas mortales, pero…'_

Lily y Axel se miraron, después aparentando tranquilidad, salieron ambos de la Torre de Gryffindor.

'Búsca a Dumbledore…' – Le dijo Axel. – 'Yo voy a buscar a los chicos.'

'¡Nos vemos en cinco minutos en el despacho del director!' – Le dijo Lily antes de salir corriendo. – '¡Y avisa a Alice, a Longbottom y a Vance!'

Los dos salieron corriendo en direcciones opuestas.

¿Quería decir ese ataque que estallaba la guerra?

**Aquí teneis el siguiente cap. **

**Espero que os haya gustado y de nuevo, para no cambiar la rutina, vuelvo a daros las gracias x los reviews, porque aníman un montón! Y gracias también a AmparitoBlack89 y a Jusse, que como no estais registrados no puedo contestaros a los reviews, como los demás.**

**Un beso enorme!**

**Eneida**


	41. Chapter 41

_**XLI**_

Lily corría lo más deprisa que podía. Gritó la contraseña del despacho de Dumbledore antes de que la gárgola pudiera siquiera preguntarle y al llegar subió las escaleras de caracol a toda pastilla. Acordándose de que estaba a punto de entrar en el despacho del director Dumbledore se detuvo, respiró profundamente y picó suavemente aunque con bastante insistencia. Tras escuchar un pausado _"Adelante", _abrió la puerta y se dispuso a contarle la noticia a Dumbledore al tiempo que entraba en el despacho:

'¡Profesor, he escuchado en la radio que en el Callejón Dia…'

Fue reduciendo el volumen de su voz hasta callarse al ver que el director no estaba solo, sino que Alice, el alto y fuerte Frank Longbottom, la morena y hermosa Emmeline Vance, dos muchachos gemelos, pelirrojos y de ojos castaños, otro joven de piel negra y mirada profunda y una chica bajita y rubia estaban de pie frente a la mesa del director, donde Dumbledore estaba sentado.

'Estoy al corriente de todo lo que ha ocurrido en el Callejón Diagón, Lily.' - Dumbledore se levantó y le dirigió una mirada bondadosa.- 'Y no se preocupe, todo está bajo control. Como puede imaginar, estaba aquí reunido con antiguos compañeros suyos de Hogwarts para hablar de algo relacionado con lo que usted venía a contarme.' – Explicó a medida que hacia una gesto con la mano y abarcaba a todos los jóvenes de allí.- 'A Frank Longbottom y a Emmeline Vance ya les conoce, pero le presentaré a los gemelos Fabian y Gideon Prewett, Kingsley Shackelbot y Anne Warren.'

'Encantada.' – Murmuró Lily algo cohibida.

'Ahora si me disculpa, Lily, me gus…' – Dumbledore se calló y miró a la puerta de su despacho que temblaba ligeramente.

Era el alboroto de un montón de personas subiendo en avalancha por las escaleras de caracol. Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo todos los ex - estudiantes de Hogwarts sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron a la puerta. Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y todo el sector de Gryffidnor y la Ravenclaw al servicio de Dumbledore irrumpieron en el despacho estrepitosamente. Cayeron apelotonados unos sobre otros y la mayoría de ellos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver ese montón de varitas apuntándolos. Los ex - estudiantes en cambio, guardaron sus varitas y Anne Warren espetó:

'Malditos críos…Ya pensaba que los Mortífagos habían irrumpido en el colegio.'

'Te está afectando pasar tantas horas con Ojoloco, Anne.' – Fabian Prewett le dio una amistosa palmada en la espalda. – 'Empiezas a pensar y actuar como él.'

'¡Alerta permanente!' –Gritó la rubia provocando las carcajadas de sus compañeros.

'Bueno muchachos, suficiente.' – Los acalló Dumbledore con una sonrisa. Después se dirigió a los más jóvenes. – 'Supongo que todos habrán venido por el mismo motivo que la señorita Lily, ¿me equivoco?'

Los chicos negaron con la cabeza, aún bastante sorprendidos por la bienvenida que les habían dado.

'Pues quiero comunicarles que ya estoy al tanto de todo lo que ha ocurrido y me alegra decirles que todo esta bajo control. Su compañera Anthea también me mandó una lechuza, pues parece ser que ella fue una de las testigos de lo que ocurrió, pero no se alarmen ni pongan esas caras de susto, esta perfectamente bien y eso se lo puedes confirmar tú Fabián, ¿verdad?'

'La hija de los Landry está perfectamente.' – Les dijo uno de los gemelos con voz pausada.

Después de un par de minutos más charlando, los chicos abandonaron el despacho de Dumbledore, dejando a los ex-alumnos con él, para que pudieran seguir con su reunión.

'Son ellos estoy segura…' – Lily parecía enormemente emocionada.

'¿Qué son quién?' – Preguntó Sam.

'Los que trabajan para Dumbledore fuera del colegio.' – Concluyó Remus Lupin.

'Pero que yo sepa no son aurores.' – Informó Axel Lance.

'Pues tienen toda la pinta.' – Dijo James aún sorprendido por el recibimiento que les habían dado.

'Ya ves, solo les ha faltado lanzarnos una imperdonable.' – Agregó Sirius.

'Pero no son aurores.' – Ió frunció el ceño y por una vez la voz angelical y el tonito de niña buena cambió por uno desdeñoso. – 'Conozco a todos los aurores que trabajan para el Ministerio y tan solo Alastor Moddy es auror, los demás no lo son.'

'¿Alastor Moody?' – Sirius arqueó una ceja. – '¿Quién es ese?'

'Es el jefe de los Aurores.' – Explicó Ió.- 'Pero solo él es auror y bueno, Kingsley está dentro del Ministerio y mi padre dice que será un gran político porque lo ha conocido mientras le hacía de guardaespaldas. Pero lo que quiero decir es que Dumbledore está actuando a escondidas del Ministerio y eso no lo debería hacer, es el Ministerio el que controla todo. Ninguno de los que hemos visto ahí tiene una formación como auror, por lo que no deberían intervenir, ya que no están ni formados ni preparados.'- Ió Keith acababa de dejar claro su disconformidad.

'¿Piensas pasarte ahora al bando de Riddlel por esto?' – Le preguntó con sarcasmo Sirius.

'Su padre es político, Sirius.' - Remus salió en su defensa. – 'Es normal que ella piense así.'

'Dumbledore sabe lo se hace, Ió.' - Le dijo James. – 'Además, en el Ministerio abundan las arpías. Es lógico que quiera mantener ese ejército que él está preparando a sus espaldas'

'¿Qué quieres decir con eso?' – Le preguntó picada la rubia, poniéndose frente a los dos chicos en actitud desafiante.

'Calma chicos.' – Repuso Lily con voz tranquila. – 'Ió, piensa que en el Ministerio abundan los sangre limpias con la ideología de Voldemort y la mayoría de ellos ya sabes que intentan abrirle camino.' – Le dijo a la Ravenclaw. – 'Aún así hay gente que le paró los pies cuando Riddlel intentó hacerse un hueco en la política de este país. Fue tu padre, si no recuerdo mal, quién movilizó a la gente para evitar que Riddlel entrara en el Ministerio.'

'Cierto.' – Admitió la rubia, pues eso había sido la causa de las amenazas de los Sangre Pura. – 'Mi padre, Robert Keith, está en contra de esa ideología y trabaja para el Ministerio.' – Añadió mirando a Sirius y a James.

'Lo sabemos Ió.' – Fue Sam la que intervino esta vez. – 'Pero así como tu padre está metido en la política, mis padres…' – Le tembló ligeramente la voz. – '…y los de Anthea también. Ya sabes que los de Anthea manejan muchos hilos a causa de la fortuna que tienen. El Ministerio les debe dinero…aunque eso ya se encargaron de taparlo entre todos. Y no solo el Ministerio, sino que muchos magos importantes les deben algún favor. Los Landry y los demás están de parte de Voldmeort y fueron estas personas los que le hicieron hueco a Riddlel y los que se dejarán la piel hasta que no lo consigan. No cesarán de intentarlo y ahora que ha estallado la guerra, habrá una clara división dentro del Ministerio. Esa división supondrá los sabotajes, los chantajes, los espionajes…seguramente se desmorone el sistema establecido y el Ministerio perderá poder. Es posible que vivamos una anarquía. Para ganar una guerra se requiere poder, unión y confianza. No la habrá en el Ministerio, pero si que la habrá en el bando de Dumbledore y eso es lo que nos hará ganar la guerra. '

Sam Hewitt se sintió un poco incómoda cuando se hizo aquel silencio abrumador y notó todas las miradas de sus amigos fijas en ella.

'¿Qué?' – Dijo finalmente algo molesta.

'¿Has pensado dedicarte a la política, Sam?' – Preguntó Sirius enormemente sorprendido como todos los demás, por la fabulosa intervención de Sam.

'Ni loca…' – Sam acompañó su respuesta con una mueca de asco. – 'Yo quiero ser Medimaga.'

Siguieron caminando, esta vez en dirección a los jardines de Hogwarts y en un momento de ese camino Lily y Sam se adelantaron a los demás, quedándose a la suficiente distancia como para que no se los oyera.

'¿Me lo parece a mí o has madurado de golpe?' – Le dijo riendo Lily.

'Me paso las 24 horas del día contigo, Lily, algo se me tenía que pegar.' – Sam y Lily se cogieron de la cintura. – 'Tan solo he estado pensando…'

'¿En que?'

'En que tengo un montón de tesoros que tienen un valor incalculable…' – Sam dijo aquella sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza, no le importaba decir abiertamente lo que sentía o pensaba. – 'Y quizás ayer por la noche podría haber perdido alguno de esos tesoros, sobretodo estaba preocupada por uno que hacía de señuelo.' – Añadió mirando a Lily a los ojos. – 'Y no quiero perderos a ninguno.'

'¡Oh, Sam!' – Lily se tiró a su cuello y al besó en la mejilla. – '¡Eres adorable!'

'¡Eh menos besuqueo por ahí delante!' – Se oyó decir a James. – '¡Que me pongo celoso!'

Anthea Landry se dejó caer sobre su cama abatida. Notaba que no tenía fuerzas.

'¡Betty!' – Llamó.

Al momento la elfina doméstica se apareció e hizo una gran reverencia a su ama.

'¡Señorita Anthea, Betty se alegra enormemente de verla!'- Dijo con su aguda voz.

'Yo también me alegro de verte, Betty.' – Le dijo ella con una sonrisa. – '¿Podrías prepararme un baño de agua caliente, por favor?

'¡Por supuesto, señorita!'

'Y una cosa más, Betty.' – Anthea se reincorporó en la cama. – 'Me gustaría que te aparecieses en Hogwarts después y que le entregues esta carta a Axel Lance. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?'

'¡No hay nada que yo no pueda hacer por usted, señorita Anthea!'

'Gracias, Betty.' – Repuso Anthea con una sonrisa llena de dulzura.

Anthea Landry se dio un largo y relajante baño. En este tiempo Betty se desapareció y se apareció cuando ella ya se estaba vistiendo. La elfina no había tenido problemas para encontrar a Axel Lance y además traía otra carta de él.

_Querida Anthea,_

_Eres idiota, no vuelvas a largarte sin avisar. ¡Estaba preocupadísimo por ti! ¡Y más cuando Dumbledore nos ha dicho que tú estabas donde sucedió el ataque en el Callejón Diagón! ¿¡Quieres dejar de meterte en problemas!? Ya sé que ahora me vas a llamar de todo e incluso vas a plantearte dejarme por toda esta bronca, pero me da igual, si no fuera porque tus padres seguramente estarán ahí, te mandaría un vocifeador._

Anthea estrujó la carta enfurecida y la lanzó al suelo sin acabar de leerla. ¡Si Axel se creía que podía regañarla iba fino! Salió de su habitación dando un portazo dejando un poco descolocada a Betty, que recogió la carta, la alisó mediante magia y la dejó sobre la cama. Seguro que su ama acababa de leerla cuando se le pasara el enfado. Anthea se crujió los nudillos amenazadoramente y bajó al gran salón, dónde Will estaba con su prometida Ayleen.

'Hola.' – Anthea se sentó en una butaca y se cruzó de brazos.

'¿Problemas con el novio?' – Le preguntó Ayleen sonriendo aunque no tenía ni idea de que era justamente eso lo que le ocurría a Anthea.

Anthea solamente asintió y se quedó mirando como le hacía un reconocimiento mágico a Will con la varita. Ayleen era Medimaga y trabajaba en San Mungo..

'No tienes nada, Will.' – Dijo mientras retiraba su varita de encima de su cabeza. – 'Y ahora vas tu Anthea.'

La rubia simplemente se quedó quieta y dejó que Ayleen la examinara. En un par de segundos acabó.

'Uf...' – Ayleen guardó su varita. – '¡Casi me da un infarto cuando os he visto a los dos ahí dónde había ocurrido ese ataque!'

'Te sobresaltas por nada.' – Le dijo Will sonriendo.- 'Vives exaltada.'

'Si tu trabajaras en San Mungo y vieras lo que yo veo cada día entenderías porque me siento así.' – Replicó Ayleen con un gesto desenfadado. – 'Me vuelvo al trabajo.' – Añadió mientras besaba a Anthea en la mejilla y después se dirigía hacia Will. – 'Solo faltaría que tu madre volviera y me viera aquí.'

Will se levantó, la cogió por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente. Anthea desvió la mirada, no porque le diera vergüenza estar presente, simplemente le habían recordado a ella y a Axel y algo le pinchaba en el corazón.

Ayleen se marchó por la chimenea con los polvos Flu justo en el mismo instante en que los señores Landry entraban por la puerta de la gran mansión. Rápidamente dos elfos domésticos se aparecieron y les recogieron las largas capas y los abrigos.

'Mamá, papá.' – Will Landry fue a buscarlos al recibidor seguido de Anthea quien tenía hormigueo nervioso en la barriga. – '¿Dónde habéis estado?'

La Señora Landry pasó por al lado de su hijo sin responderle y estrechó a Anthea entre sus brazos. Mientras tanto, su padre abrazó a su hijo aunque no con tanta efusividad como había mostrado la señora Landry.

'¡Que sorpresa! ¡No sabíamos que volvías!' – Exclamó su madre cubriéndola de besos.- '¿Cómo ha ido el curso?'

'Pefectamente madre, está todo aprobado.'

Acto seguido el Señor Landry abrazó a su hija y la cubrió de besos también. Podría parecer injusto, pero Anthea era la hija favorita de los Landry. También querían a Eric y a Will, pero por alguna razón, Anthea era el mayor tesoro de la familia Landry. Juntos se dirigieron al comedor, donde todos menos Anthea tomaron asiento. Los elfos domésticos sirvieron té y pastas y después se alejaron hasta la puerta, a la espera de que sus amos les ordenaran algo más cuando desearan.

'¿Dónde habéis estado?' – Will y Anthea no se sorprendieron al ver que habían preguntado lo mismo.

'Will, el señor también te esperaba a ti.' – Le dijo la Señora Landry sin disimular que estaba levemente molesta porque su hijo no les había acompañado. – 'Sé que los asuntos de Gringotts son importantes, pero deberías haber venido.'

'Lo siento, madre.' – Respondió Will. – 'Pero ya sabes que la compra de la nueva Mansión me tiene bastante atareado. Más ahora, que en una semana Ayleen y yo nos mudaremos.'

El Señor Landry no se sobresaltó, al contrario que la señora Landry que hizo una mueca nerviosa al escuchar el nombre de la prometida de su hijo.

'¿Le has explicado a Anthea que ella también debe marcharse contigo?' – Preguntó el señor Landry con voz de hielo.

'No me marcharé hasta que no acabe el curso, padre.' – Replicó Anthea con la misma voz de hielo que su padre. – 'Quiero acabar mis estudios en Hogwarts.'

'Anthea, vienen tiempos peligrosos, tu madre y yo preferimos que estés a salvo en Francia con tus dos hermanos y no aquí en Inglaterra.' – Le dijo su padre mirándola con cariño. – 'No queremos que participes en la guerra. Seguro que el hijo de los Devoir ya te ha contado que va a pasar.'

'Lo sé todo, padre.'

'Bien, pues por eso comprenderás que queremos mantenerte alejada de todo peligro.' – Prosiguió el señor Landry impasible. – 'Y otra cosa, quisiera que dejarás ese grupo de los Sangre Pura, Anthea.'

Anthea no supo que cara poner. ¿Cómo sabían eso sus padres? Decidió sentarse porque se estaba mareando…

'Los Devoir nos han contado todas tus proezas dentro de la escuela por servir al Señor Oscuro, hija.' – La madre de Anthea se secó una lágrima de emoción. – 'A tu padre y a mi nos parece una noble tarea todo lo que estas haciendo, cariño.'

'Pero esta guerra no es la tuya, Anthea.' – El Señor Landry caminó hasta ella y le puso una mano sobre al suya. – 'Nosotros construiremos ese futuro para ti, pero tú no. Por eso nos gustaría que te marchases a Francia cuando tú lo desees para que allí estés protegida. Nadie te buscará o te reclamará, pues lo que estamos haciendo tu madre y yo por el Señor Oscuro compensa que nuestros hijos nos participen en la guerra.'

Anthea retiró la mano de la de su padre. Su padre lo interpretó como una señal de enfado por lo de abandonar los Sangre Pura, pero lo cierto era que Anthea había sentido repulsión hacia él y hacia su madre…

'¿Habeis asesinado a alguien?' – Preguntó con voz lúgubre la muchacha.

Pudo ver de reojo como Will se estremecía y como su madre esbozaba una sonrisa.

'No cariño, tu madre y yo no somos unos asesinos.' – Dijo el Señor Landry. – 'Tan solo estamos ayudando a nuestro señor a conseguir unos objetos muy valiosos para él que pertenecieron a los antiguos fundadores de Hogwarts. El Señor Oscuro necesita dinero y necesita nuestros contactos para recuperar esos objetos perdidos, además de un experto en Magia Ancestral como yo lo soy para verificar su autenticidad.'

'Entiendo.' – Asintió Anthea con un profundo alivio mientras se levantaba de la butaca. – 'Volveré a Hogwarts mañana, en realidad solo quería veros después de lo que Devoir me dijo.'

Iba a abandonar la estancia cuando su madre le hizo una pregunta que la dejó helada.

'¿No estás orgullosa de tu madre y de tu padre, Anthea?'

Anthea siguió dándole la espalda y asintió levemente. A su lado Will la observaba impasible. Como Anthea, estaba acostumbrado a aparentar algo que no era o algo que no sentía.

'¿Cómo cariño?' – Le preguntó su madre en un tono inocente. – 'No te he oído.'

'Sí madre.' – Anthea se giró y la miró con una sonrisa. – 'Estoy muy orgullosa de vosotros.'

Después subió a su habitación y selló la puerta tras ella con magia cuando entró. Se dejó caer sobre su cama abatida, con lágrimas de rabia cayendo mejillas abajo. ¿Cómo iba a seguir mirando a la cara a sus padres cuando ellos estaban al completo servicio de Lord Voldemort? Anthea tenía la sensación de haberse metido en un callejón sin salida y sabía que cuando la acorralaran en ese callejón, su mundo, que ya empezaba a derrumbarse, quedaría hecho ruinas y solo quedaría lugar en el para el dolor de la traición y la pérdida. Se movió en la cama y se dio cuenta de que tenía la carta de Axel doblada delante de su cara. En aquel momento en que se sentía tan sola lo necesitaba a él. Axel siempre la había consolado cuando volvía destrozada de estar con los Sangre Pura y había sabido arrancarle una débil sonrisa al principio y unas sonoras carcajadas al final. Decidió abrirla, aunque fuera una bronca lo que había escrito en la carta.

_Después de haberte dicho eso, te pido perdón. __Lo cierto es que me estoy muriendo por no tenerte aquí y por eso estoy tan enfadado. Creía que íbamos a pasar las vacaciones juntos y bueno, me he llevado un chasco impresionante cuando he leído tu primera carta. Darren se ríe de mí porque llevo refunfuñando todo el día. Creo que le lanzaré una imperdonable para desquitarme. _

Como siempre, Anthea sonrió débilmente al leer aquello.

_Pero bueno, se que si te ha__s ido así es por un problema serio y como te conozco bien y seguro que ahora estás llorando y eres un saco de nervios y angustias te voy a decir lo siguiente: Te quiero con todo mi corazón y te admiro porque eres una mujer capaz de todo. _

_Y que sepas que cuando vuelvas__ te voy a abrazar bien fuerte y jamás te voy a soltar, para que no puedas escaparte y para que nadie nos separe jamás. _

_Y otra cosa, cuando disolvamos a los Sangre Pura, te voy a subir a la mesa de los profesores y yo me voy a subir contigo y te voy a plantar ta__l beso DELANTE de TODOS (lástima que Malfoy estará expulsado para entonces) que Hogwarts va a temblar. Eso si, lo hacemos una vez haya pasado mis EXTASIS, que ya que llevo siete años estudiando no quiero que me echen de Hogwarts sin el título el día de antes de mi graduación._

Anthea estalló en carcajadas.

_Ahora si que me despido._

_TE QUIERO,_

_Axel_

Cuando a la noche siguiente Will Landry le dijo que la llevaba a Hogwarts si quería, Anthea tan solo tardó cinco minutos en hacer su baúl de nuevo, dos minutos en despedirse de la elfina Betty y ni siquiera uno en despedirse de su madre y de su padre. Estaba deseando abandonar aquella casa y regresar a Hogwarts y por una vez, no se molestó en esconderlo.

Lily Evans y Remus Lupin estaban dando su habitual ronda de prefectos. Llevaban charlando todo el rato porque la noche parecía presentarse tranquila ya que no habían visto a absolutamente nadie por los pasillos después del toque de queda. Lily estaba contentísima por esa razón. No sabía, claro esta, que si no había nadie en los pasillos era debido a que estaban todos los alumnos que se habían quedado durante las vacaciones en su Sala Común de Gryffindor (Ravenclaws y Huffelpufs incluidos) ya que los Merodeadores habían organizado al final la fiesta clandestina a sus espaldas. Remus Lupin, que lo sabía, estaba alargando lo más que podía la ronda de prefectos.

'Volvamos a la torre Remus.' – Lily lo cogió del brazo y tiró de el suavemente. – 'Está todo en calma y a no ser que vosotros cuatro estéis preparando alguna…' – Frunció el ceño ligeramente. – '…esta noche va a ser tranquila.'

Remus se tuvo que aguantar la risa.

'¿Hemos pasado ya por delante de la torre de Ravenclaw?' – Preguntó Remus intentando retrasar la llegada a la torre de Gryffindor.

'Si quieres ver a Ió dilo claramente, Remus. No hace falta que pongas excusas.' – Lily le sonrió.

'No, no. Da igual. Ya la veré mañana.' – Se rascó la nuca y dijo con una sonrisa. – '¿Vamos?'

Remus Lupin se pasó la mano por la cara. Si no se equivocaba, la fiesta había empezado hacía media hora y estaba seguro de que con la cantidad de botellas de Whisky de Fuego que habían traído James y Sirius aquello ya podía estar siendo un desfase.

El retrato de la Señora Gorda dormía profundamente. Varios _Muffiatos _y _Silentios_ habían bastado para insonorizar la torre de Gryffindor. Dentro, la música estaba bien alta. Sirius y James se habían encargado de remodelar la Sala Común: Los sofás los habían pegado a las paredes de modo que en el medio había un gran espacio, delante de los ventanales habían puesto una mesa en la que las botellas de Whisky de Fuego servían la bebida ellas solas y los vasos llenos de whisky levitaban por toda la sala hasta que algún alumno lo cogía para bebérselo.

Ravenclaws, Huffelpufs y Gryffidnors se llevaban genial y aquella fiesta en la que el buen rollo se salía por las ventanas y por debajo de la puerta lo demostraba. Los únicos a los que los Merodeadores son habían invitado habían sido a los Slytherins, pero tampoco es que nadie los echara en falta.

'Deberíamos haber invitado a _Quejicus_.' – Se lamentó Sirius mientras meneaba su vaso. – 'Es una lástima. Nos habríamos reído tanto…'

'¿Tu que querías que Lily hiciera el trabajo de los Sangre Pura y se cargara a James?' – Se mofó Sam.

Mientras tanto James, subido sobre una mesa y con una botella de Whisky de Fuego a modo de micrófono, cantaba junto a la cazadora Lyn Swan una canción de las de un grupo de música del mundo mágico. Habían improvisado un karaoke con una radio que Ió había embrujado y que iba poniendo canciones y evaluaba a los cantantes. Por cortesía de Sirius y de James, que se habían encargado de darle un toque de mala leche a la radio, esta soltaba unos comentarios un poco impertinentes.

'Bah…' – Sirius se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un par de caramelos de color tierra. – 'Voy a ver si le cuelo a alguien en el vaso estos caramelos.'

En ese momento James y Lyn acabaron de cantar y la radio soltó con la voz de Sirius:

'_Dedícate al ajedrez __mágico, James. Tu carrera musical sería tan corta como lo que tienes entre las piernas.' _

Todos los presentes estallaron en carcajadas. James apuntó con la varita a la radio, pero Lyn y otro Huffelpuf lo detuvieron antes de que la hiciera estallar. Justo en ese momento el Retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió y se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la Sala que se rompió con la severa voz de la prefecta Lily Evans.

'¿Qué significa esto?'

Remus se apresuró a cerrar el retrato e iba a escaquearse ya cuando Lily lo sujetó del brazo al tiempo que bramaba:

'¡POTTER Y BLACK!'

James se deshizo de Lyn y del Huffelpuf y se abrió paso hasta llegar a Lily con una sonrisa cautivadora. Sirius habría escurrido el bulto si no hubiera sido porque Sam le chivó a Lily que estaba detrás de ella abriendo el retrato de la Señora Gorda para largarse antes de comenzara el sermón de Lily.

'¿Dónde crees que vas, Black?' - Lily selló el retrato con un golpe de varita y Sirius no tuvo más remedio que reunirse con ella y con sus amigos con cara de fastidio.

'¿Qué te pica, Evans?' – Espetó enfurecido Sirius. – 'No nos amargues la noche, pelirroja y vete a dormir a tu cuarto si no quieres estar en la fiesta.'

Hubo cuatro destellos de luz y uno último, que provocó Sirius para librarse de los conjuros lanzados por James, Lily, Sam y Remus por haberle hablado así a la prefecta.

'Si queréis matarme solo hace falta que me dejéis delante de la Sala Común de Slytherin, piquéis a la puerta y salgáis corriendo.'

'Quizás me replantee hacer eso justamente…' – Contestó mordazmente Lily. – '…solo que dos personas más te acompañarán.'

Remus miró hacia otro lado y James se pasó la mano por el pelo y sonrió lo más arrogante que pudo.

'Venga Lily, no te enfades.' – Sam le puso carita de pena. – '¡Encima que nos quedamos aquí encerrados! ¡Déjanos que lo pasemos bien! ¡Ha habido un atentado ahí a fuera y todos queremos evadirnos y dejar de preocuparnos por un rato! ¡Tenemos que tener nuestras juergas de estudiantes!'

'Todos conocéis el protocolo a seguir para hacer una fiesta: Primero se escribe una carta a los cuatro jefes de cada casa indicando el motivo…'

'Para el carro, Lily.' – James la cogió del brazo. – '¡Que siga la fiesta!'

No hizo falta que lo repitiera dos veces. James tiró de Lily y la subió a las escaleras de la habitación de los chicos, donde el ruido no era tan fuerte y podían hablar bien.

'Lily no nos hagas esto…' – Suplicó James intentando ir por el buen camino. – 'La gente necesita pasárselo bien, ya has oído a Sam y sabes que tiene razón.'

'Pero esta no es la manera…'

'¡Estamos las tres casas juntas y pasándolo de coña!' – La cortó James. – '¿Qué más quieres?'

'¡Quieres dejar que hable!' – Exclamó Lily indignada.

'Si te bebes dos vasos de Whsiky de Fuego.' – James cogió dos vasos que volaban sobre sus cabezas y se los tendió con una sonrisa: - 'Ten.'

'No trates de emborracharme.' – Lily le apartó las manos con los vasos y añadió enrabiada: – '¡Me prometiste que no harías la fiesta!'

'Y yo no he hecho al fiesta. La han organizado Sirius y tu querido prefecto Lunático.' – James la cogió por la cintura y la subió un escalón por encima de él. – 'Venga…Por favor Lily…' – Suplicó poniendo cara de niño bueno. – 'No pongas más pegas y vamos a divertirnos.'

'James, conmigo no fun….'

Otra vez James la volvió a cortar, pero esta vez con un beso. Lily se separó y volvió a intentar hablar, pero James de nuevo volvió a besarla y la dejó a medias. Finalmente Lily empezó a reírse y le tapó la boca a James con las manos mientras este la seguía estrechando contra él.

'Suficiente.' – Le dijo intentando sonar severa. – 'Escúchame y después dejo que continúe la fiesta.'

James asintió y Lily le quitó las manos de la boca.

'Que sea la última vez que me prometes algo para luego romperlo.'

'Pues entonces no intentes que te prometa que seré un niño bueno.' – Le dijo James sonriendo. – 'Soy un…'

'Merodeador.' – Lo cortó Lily mientras rodaba los ojos. – 'Lo sé, ahórrate tu discurso cargado de prepotencia. Venga, suéltame y vamos abajo.'

'No.'

'¿No quieres ir abajo?' – Preguntó empezando a mosquearse Lily. – '¿¡Se puede saber que es lo que quieres!?- Estaba hartándose ya.

'Que me des un beso.' – Le dijo James sonriendo. – 'Míranos, estamos exactamente igual como la primera vez que me besaste.'

Lily se miró y después sonrió. Pegó su frente a la de James…Había veces que se ganaba que le echase la bronca como si fuera su madre o McGonagall, pero había otras, como esta, que se ganaba que lo cubrieran de besos.

'No te pienso dar un beso.' – Le dijo Lily mirándolo con superficialidad. Sonrió cuando James puso cara de desconcierto. – 'Te voy a comer a besos, James.'

Dos horas más tarde la fiesta estaba en su clímax: El Whisky de Fuego corría, el centro de la Sala Común estaba lleno de alumnos bailando, la radio embrujada echaba humo…y las hormonas también se estaban montando su fiesta. Ió y Remus habían desaparecido y casualmente la puerta de la habitación de los Merodeadores estaba sellada.

'Ió párate…' – Remus sujetó a la Ravenclaw por los brazos y aunque intentaba sonar lo más serio posible, la risa se le escapaba.- 'Te lo digo en serio.'

'Sí claro, y por eso te estás partiendo de la risa.' – Ió le desabrochó la camisa y lo besó con fuerza.

Remus no se resistió al beso. Pero aquello estaba siendo demasiado para él, o Ió se detenía (aunque no parecía tener la menor intención de hacerlo) o el también se descontrolaba.

'Ió, que vas borracha.' – Le dijo cuando la chica lo dejó respirar.

Ió se reincorporó y se quedó sentada sobre Remus, quién estaba tumbado sobre la cama. Los dos tenían un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y un brillo en la mirada. Remus tenía la camisa abierta y a Ió le faltaba poco para perderla. La Ravenclaw sonrió divertida y le dijo con tono inocente:

'No estoy borracha Remus, apenas he bebido.' – Puso los brazos en jarras. – 'Si quieres puedo recitarte toda la teoría de cualquier materia y verás que aquí el único que va como una cuba eres tú.'

'Bueno Ió, no te pases que me ofendes.' – Remus puso morros. – 'Que sepas que normalmente bebo más, pero como hoy estabas tú he reducido la cantidad.'

'De dos barriles a un barril de whisky, ¿no?'

'¡Exagerada!' – Exclamó Remus indignado.- '¡Si ha sido solo media botella!'

Ió se empezó a reír de él a carcajadas y Remus la agarró de los brazos y la atrajo a él. Ella le besó. Después, tras un leve forcejeo entre risas, la tumbó debajo de él y la besó con tanto énfasis que la mente de Ió quedó en blanco.

'Ahora te vas a enterar.' – Le susurró Remus al oído.

Abajo, Axel Lance cantaba en el karaoke. Era la primera canción que cantaba en toda la noche y había dejado al resto de alumnos boquiabiertos, pues lo hacía genial.

'Que porras…' – James parpadeaba sorprendido mientras veía a Axel actuar. – '¿Desde cuando tenemos un cantante en el equipo?'

'Anthea si que es una chica con suerte…' – Lily se mordió el labio inferior. – 'Axel está buenísimo y encima canta de maravilla.'

'Oye que yo también estoy bueno y encima soy un crack del quidditch.' – Le recriminó James.

'Sí, pero tu lo estropeas con tu egocentrismo.'

James le iba a replicar a Lily cuando un montón de chicas lo atropellaron y se pusieron a silbarle y a gritarle como locas histéricas todo tipo de piropos a Axel.

'¡TIO BUENO!'

'¡VAYA CULO!'

En medio de aquel bullicio James no podía hacerse oír y Lily se había unido al grupo de histéricas para gritarle a Axel. Sirius se hizo paso entre ellas hasta llegar a James, aparentemente ofendido.

'¿Has visto eso?' – Exclamó indignado Sirius.

'Sí y si me tengo que quitar la camiseta para volver a ser el centro de atención, lo haré.' – Respondió James con la misma cara de fastidio.

'En realidad yo se lo perdono porque es el niño de nuestra rubia, pero si no lo fuera…'- Sirius miró de reojo a todas las chicas que gritaban. – '¡Oye Sam! ¿Qué haces tú con esas fanáticas?'

Y la respuesta de Sam fue:

'¡QUIERO UN HIJO TUYO, AXEL!'

Sirius tuvo que soportar las carcajadas de James mientras él cogía a Sam y la sacaba de aquel bullicio. La morena se había bebido una botella entera de Whisky de Fuego y desde entonces decía absolutamente todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

'A ver Sirius, que tú también estás buenísimo y tú ya sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti, pero Axel está muy bueno. Si fueras tía y lo vieras cada día de entreno cambiarse delante de ti lo entenderías.'

Poco después Axel terminó la canción y entonces el grupo de histéricas se congregó a su alrededor para tratar de ligárselo. James y Sirius se subieron a la mesa y cogieron las botellas-micros para tratar de reorganizar la fiesta y evitar que Axel decidiera largarse a dormir porque el pobre tenía una cara de agobio entre tanta chica que ni se la aguantaba. Como todas pensaban que esta libre…

'¡Damas y caballeros!' – Bramó James haciendo que todas las cabezas se giraran hacia él.- '¡En unos segundos procederemos a pagar las luces para que empiece la discoteca, ya que son las tres de la mañana y todos estamos deseando mover el culo un rato.'

'¡SOBRETODO QUEREMOS VER TU CULITO MOVERSE!'

'Gracias preciosa.' – James le guiñó un ojo y la chica que había gritado se dejó caer en un sofá, sofocada. Lily rodó los ojos.- 'Pelirroja ya sabes que solo te quiero a ti, no te pongas celosa.'

'A lo que íbamos…' – Prosiguió Sirius mientras James se agachaba para esquivar un hechizo lanzado por la prefecta. – '¡Esperamos que estéis disfrutando de la fiesta! ¡Queda Whisky de Fuego para todos en la mesa del fondo y tan solo nos queda desearos…'

'…que os lo paséis genial en esta fiesta…' – Continuó James.

'¡ORGANIZADA POR LOS TÍOS MÁS BUENOS Y POPULARES DE HOGWARTS!'

La gente aplaudió y silbó emocionada.

'¡LOS MERODEADORES!' – Clamó James provocando más aplausos.

Y entonces todos se detuvieron y los rostros emocionados se volvieron en rostros asutados.

'¿Porqué se calla todo el mundo? – Preguntó Lily extrañada cuando se hizo un silencio abrumador y solo los berridos de Sirius y James se oían por todo lo alto.

'Oh, oh…'

Sam le dio un codazo a Lily y le señaló la figura que avanzaba lentamente por la Sala Común y que se quedó a las espaldas de James y de Sirius, pero de cara a todos los demás.

'¡RECORDAD QUE SIRIUS BLACK, JAMES POTTER Y REMUS LUPIN SON LOS RESPONSABLES DE QUE TODOS VOSOTROS ESTEIS COMO UNA CUBA Y LO ESTEIS PASANDO DE COÑA!' – Finalizó Sirius alzando el puño. – '¡Y QUE AHORA SIGA LA FIESTA!'

Nadie se movió, nadie dijo nada.

'¿Qué pasa?' – Preguntó James.

Una voz les dio la respuesta.

'Me temo señor Potter y señor Black que la fiesta ha terminado por esta noche.'

Sirius y James se volvieron pálidos al ver a la profesora McGonagall con bata y rulos en la cabeza detrás de ellos. Detrás de ella, Anthea Landry sonreía divertida con su baúl flotando a su lado. Había regresado. Inmediatamente, James y Sirius bajaron de la mesa de un salto y antes de que les diera tiempo a poner alguna excusa McGonagall dijo sin perder la calma:

'Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor, diez menos para Ravenclaw y diez menos para Huffelpuf y a ustedes dos junto al señor Lupin, mañana les espero a las ocho en mi despacho. Están castigados y escribiré a sus familias para que lo sepan.'

James se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperado, seguro de que su madre lo iba a matar ya que era la segunda vez en lo que llevaban de curso que la hacían venir por su mal comportamiento.

'¡Los demás dispersaos! ¡A dormir todo el mundo! ¡Cada uno a su casa correspondiente!' – Bramó la profesora, severa haciendo que la Sala Común de Gryffindor se vaciara por completo. – '¿Y dónde está el señor Lupin?

En ese momento Remus y Ió con una cara de felicidad los dos, despeinados y con la ropa mal puesta bajaron por las escaleras.

'¿Alguien me llamaba?' – Preguntó sonriendo Remus, quién no sabía aún lo que estaba pasando.- 'Pro-profesora McGonagall.'

'¿Se puede saber que hacía usted con la señorita Keith en las habitaciones?'

Ió se puso roja como un tomate.

'Pues, está claro que los dos iban cachondos perd…' – Lily le tapó la boca a Sam y le sonrió a su tutora nerviosa.

'¡Mañana a las ocho los quiero a los tres en mi despacho!' – Bramó McGonagall antes de irse. – 'Estudiantes de hoy en día…son solo un saco de hormonas andantes…'

Suerte que no se quedó para ver el reencuentro entre Axel y Anthea…

**¡Hola! Aquí va el nuevo capítulo...Q se ma ha ido un poco la mano y ha salido un poquito largo...XD Pero es que cuando me pongo a escribir no paro y mira que intento acortarlo una vez está escrito.**

**Bueno un besito enorme y gracias por los reviews! Q ya sabeis que siempre hacen mucha ilusión!**

**Eneida**


	42. Chapter 42

_**XLII**_

'¡Dime que hago, Charlus!' – Bramaba una mujer alta y morena, de aspecto imponente. – '¿Mato al niño o no lo mato?'

'Tranquílizate, Dorea.' – Le respondió un hombre moreno también, de la estatura de su esposa pero de aspecto bonachón que caminaba al lado de ella. – '¡Es un adolescente! ¡Es normal que tenga sus fiestas! ¡Todos hemos pasado por esa edad!'

'Sí, ¡pero resulta que es la tercera vez en este año que Minerva me hace venir porque James ha hecho alguna!' – Replicó enfurecida Dorea Potter.

'James siempre ha sido travieso y…'

El brujo Charlus Potter intentó rebajar la furia de su mujer mientras caminaban por el jardín de Hogwarts en dirección al castillo. Aquella mañana había llegado una lechuza con una carta de Minerva McGonagall en la que la profesora explicaba la nueva fechoría de Sirius y de James. Lo señores Potter se habían arreglado y aparecido en las afueras de la escuela en diez minutos.

Eran tan solo las ocho de la mañana y James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin estaban sentados en el despacho de McGonagall con tres tazas de café entre las manos. Aún no se habían recuperado de la juerga que había acabado hacía cinco horas, pero ya estaban listos para recibir su castigo y la bronca de sus padres.

Sirius estaba medio dormido aún y bostezaba sin reparo, Remus estaba más despierto que Sirius porque aún le duraba el calentón que le había provocado Ió y más tranquilo que James. Porque James, con la cabeza sujetada por sus manos y los codos apoyados en las rodillas se lamentaba:

'Me mata…mi madre me mata…' – Tenía la sensación de que esta vez su cara bonita no lo iba a salvar.- 'Merlín ayúdame…que de esta no salgo vivo…'

'Tranquilo hermano…' – Sirius le dio una amistosa palmada en el hombro a modo de consuelo. – 'Tu madre es buena mujer.'

La profesora McGonagall, sentada detrás de la mesa de su despacho, preparaba varias tazas de té. No para los tres acusados, sino para sus invitados, pues ella y Dorea Potter habían sido muy buenas amigas en sus años de estudiantes.

Y entonces ocurrió lo que James más temía: picaron a la puerta. La profesora se levantó y tras dar su permiso, Dorea y Charlus Potter guiados por el conserje Filch entraron en el despacho de la jefa de Gryffindor.

'¡Minerva!' – Dorea le tendió los brazos con una sonrisa feliz. – '¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!'

'¡Dorea!' – Ella y la madre de James se abrazaron.

'Aunque no sabes como lamento que sea en estas circunstancias.' – Añadió Dorea mordaz mirando a su hijo furtivamente mientras McGonagall y Chralus se saludaban.- '¿¡Se puede saber que has hecho esta vez!?

'¡Mamá ha sido una tontería!' – Se defendió James poniéndose detrás de Sirius y Remus, pues sabía que su madre aflojaría un poco con ellos dos delante. – '¡Tan solo fue una fiesta!'

'¡CLANDESTINA!' – Bramó Dorea. – '¡Y ME DA IGUAL QUE TE PONGAS DETRÁS DE SIRIUS Y REMUS, PUES VOSOTROS DOS TAMBIÉN ME VAIS A OÍR!' – Añadió mirando a los dos muchachos. – '¡PRIMERO PORQUE TÚ SIRIUS ERES COMO MI HIJO Y SEGUNDO REMUS, PORQUE TUS PADRES ESTÁN FUERA Y POR TANTO YO ME AUTODENOMINO TU MADRE ADOPTIVA AHORA MISMO!'

Sirius y Remus intercambiaron miradas de pánico. Tras ellos, James tragó saliva…Así que Dorea venía en plan de mamá enfadada para los tres…

'Vamos finos…' – Murmuró Sirius.

Dos horas más tarde los tres muchachos salían del despacho de McGonagall cabizbajos y cansados por haber aguantado más de una hora de severo sermón. Al final McGonagall había sido vehemente con su castigo: no tenían ni copias, ni trabajos, ni horas perdidas, ni había dejado sin entrenamiento a James o había destituido a Remus…sino que había dicho que como castigo deberían acompañar a Hagrid el Guardabosques y ayudarle en la recolecta de excrementos de _clabberts_ que servirían de adobo en Herbología cuando retomaran las clases. Si no fuera porque el olor de los excrementos de _clabberts _se pegaba a la ropa y a la piel y tardaba días en irse, incluso podrían estar contentos.

'Tu te crees…mi madre y mi padre tomando el té con McGonagall y nosotros aquí teniendo que ir a recoger mierda de esos medio monos-ratas…' – Iba refunfuñando James camino de la cabaña de Hagrid.

'Venga James, al final no ha sido para tanto el castigo.' – Le dijo Remus, quien desde la fiesta estaba de un humor inmejorable. – 'Recoger excrementos de _clabbert_ es algo fácil.'

'Por supuesto…' – Sirius fulminó a Remus con la mirada. – '¡Lo que no va a ser fácil va ser quitarse el olor a mierda!' – Bramó. – '¡ME NIEGO A IR APESTANDO!'

'Sirius, con el litro de colonia que te echas cada mañana se disimulará un poco.' – Se mofó James.

'O no…' – Sugirió Remus. – 'Quizás necesites más de un litro esta vez.'

'Yo no me hecho un litro de colonia…' – Replicó Sirius ofendido.

'Así como no te echas medio bote de mascarilla para el pelo.' – Añadió James con sarcasmo. Remus estalló en carcajadas

'¡EH!' – Bramó Sirius señalando a los dos. – '¡Que vosotros no tendrías mi suave y sedoso pelo aunque lo intentarais!'

En el Gran Comedor, a última hora del desayuno, todos aquellos que por la noche habían estado en la fiesta desayunaban corriendo antes de que los platos se retiraran. Kaienne, Lily, Sam y un par de chicas de quinto entre las que estaba la cazadora Lyn Swan charlaban y reían sobre lo ocurrido en la fiesta.

'Oh, por Merlín…' – Murmuró una amiga de Lyn. – 'Para mí, lo mejor de la noche fue Lance.'

'Para ti y para todas.' – Añadió Lyn riendo. – '¿Entendeis ahora porque estoy en el equipo de quiddicth? James, Axel, Darren, Brandon… ¡Están los cuatro buenísimos!'

'¿Y Axel está libre, no?' – Se aventuró a preguntar una.

'No.' – Sam bebió un sorbo de su zumo de calabaza y miró a la chica con cara de asesina. – 'Axel no está libre porque él está enamorado de una chica de Gryffindor también.'

Kaienne se atragantó y Lily miró a Sam de reojo. Sam no soportaba aquel grupito de chicas, a excepción de Lyn, ya que se pasaban el día persiguiendo a Sirius y a James.

'¿Y de quién está supuestamente enamorado Axel?' – Se aventuró a preguntar la chica algo picada.

'Ni más ni menos que de Anthea Landry y dudo que puedas competir con ella.' – Sam se encargó de recalcar el nombre de la chica y de disimular esas dos patadas que acaba de recibir por debajo de la mesa.

'Mmm…' – Lyn sonrió satisfecha. – 'Ya decía yo que había algo entre esos dos…Así que a Axel le gusta Anthea…'

Cuando Lyn y sus amigas se marcharon, Sam tuvo que aguantar la bronca de Lily sobre lo irresponsable que había sido eso y a Kaienne dándole toda la razón a Lily.

'Ya vale, Lily.' – Espetó al final Sam en un tono cansado.- 'Tan solo le he quitado problemas y estorbos a nuestra rubia. No ha sido para tanto, no he dicho que estén bien juntos ni tampoco he revelado que se han atrincherado en la Sala de los Menesteres y que seguro que se lo están pasando en grande porque tienen que estar hartos de f... '

Lily le tapó la boca a Sam mientras miraba a un lado y a otro por si alguien estaba escuchando y Kaienne estalló en carcajadas.

'¿Qué pasa?' – Espetó Lily enfurecida. – '¿Te sigue haciendo efecto el Whisky de Fuego o es que te han echado _Veritaserum_ en el desayuno?'

La noche pasada, McGonagall había hecho que todo el mundo escurriera el bulto de la Sala de Gryfffindor en menos de cinco minutos. Cuando se habían quedado el grupo al servicio de Dumbledore a solas, Anthea y Axel se habían fundido en algo más que un fogoso abrazo y beso. Anthea ni siquiera se molestó en subir su baúl, pues ella, con las piernas enrolladas alrededor de la cintura de Axel y él cargándola habían puesto rumbo a la Sala de los Menesteres y desde entonces no habían salido.

'Voy a la biblioteca a devolver estos libros.' – Lily soltó a Sam, se levantó y cogió los ejemplares de Pociones que había puesto bajo su asiento. – '¿Me esperáis en el vestíbulo?'

'Sí, pero no tardes.' – Le dijo Sam y frunció el ceño para añadir: - 'Que no tenga que ir a buscarte y sacarte a rastras, ¿eh?'

Lily le sonrió antes de marcharse y Sam supo que le tocaría ir a buscarla.

Dorea Potter era una mujer increíblemente astuta a la que nada se le escapaba y por ello tampoco se le escapó aquella cabellera rojo fuego que se cruzó en su camino cuando con su marido estaba a punto de abandonar Hogwarts. Detuvo su caminar y observó con atención la muchacha de piel blanca, vestida a los muggle y con la insignia de prefecta en el pecho que cargaba varios libros. Era ella, estaba segura. Tanto por la fotografía que le había descubierto a James, como por la descripción que Remus le había hecho en alguna ocasión. Lily debió darse cuenta de que la miraba porque ella también la miró. Al ver aquellos ojos verdes tan profundos Dorea Potter no tuvo ninguna duda: era Lily Evans. La chica que traía loco a su hijo.

'¡Evans!' – Llamó.

'¿Sí?' – Algo desconcertada Lily se acercó a la pareja. – '¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?' – Preguntó con una sonrisa amable.

'¿Tu eres Lily Evans, verdad?' – Dorea sonrió satisfecha y analizó detenidamente a la muchacha. – 'Me llamo Dorea…Potter.'

Lily enrojeció en el momento que escuchó el apellido Potter y miró a la mujer y al hombre sucesivamente. En ambos vio algo carácterístico de James: el cabello, los ojos...sobretodo esa expresión de Dorea que parecía tan chulesca y algo arrogante.

'Supongo que ustedes son los padres de James y que han venido por lo del castigo.'

'Supones bien…' – Dorea no pudo evitar sonreír divertida. – 'Y supongo que tú eres la novia de mi hijo.'

'Dorea, deja a la chiquilla en paz.' – La cortó Charlus Potter sabiendo que estaba haciendo pasar a Lily un mal rato. – 'La estás asustando.'

'No…le da vergüenza que es distinto, pero es de Gryffindor, es una valiente.' – Clavó sus ojos en los de Lily. – 'Muy valiente tienes que ser para atreverte a enfrentarte a mi hijo y aún me intriga más saber que tienes tú para que mi James se haya fijado en ti.'

'Lo único que he tenido siempre ha sido valor para atreverme a no consentirle a su James ser el rey de Hogwarts con sus bromas.' – Dijo Lily algo picada porque la última frase de Dorea le había parecido algo despectiva.

Dorea la miró fijamente y sonrió satisfecha por la respuesta de Lily.

'Tienes carácter, eres bonita, eres buena chica sin duda, porque esos hermosos ojos hablan por si solos…y…eres increíblemente buena con la magia según he oído.' – Dorea le sonrió con ternura. – 'Bienvenida a los Potter.'

'¡MAMÁ!' – La voz de James tronó. - '¡LILY'

Las puertas de colegio se habían abierto de par en par. Los tres chicos habían vuelto de cumplir su castigo y acababan de entrar al vestíbulo: Sirius estaba en el suelo partiéndose de la risa y sus carcajadas pronto atrajeron a otros estudiantes, Remus por su parte, observaba la escena divertido y James se había vuelto pálido… ¡Su madre acababa de darle la bienvenida a Lily a su familia! ¡A Lily! ¡A su novia!

'¡Mamá eres lo peor!' – Bramó James mientras avanzaba enfurecido hacia sus padres y Lily. – '¡Papá te he dicho miles de veces que no la dejes salirse con la suya!'

'Eh, James…' – Dorea lo señaló con el dedo índice. – '¡Más respeto a tu madre!'

'¡Ya sabía yo que no ibas a parar hasta conocerla! ¡Eres una impaciente!' – James estaba enormemente enfurecido…y estaba rojo como un tomate.

'¡Si me la hubieras presentado antes o si me hubieras hablado de ella cuando te preguntaba no habría tomado la iniciativa de conocerla por mi cuenta!' – Espetó Dorea y acto seguido señaló a Remus. – '¡He tenido que sonsacarle la información para ver como iban las cosas entre tú y Lily porque tú no me decías nada!'

'¿QUE TÚ QUÉ, LUNÁTICO?' – Bramó James al tiempo que se giraba hacia su amigo.

'Calma, calma.' – Charlus Potter se puso entre su hijo y su esposa. – 'A ver Dorea: ya sabes que James es muy celoso y vergonzoso en cuanto a lo que realmente le importa, así que será mejor que nos marchemos por hoy.' – Después miró a James. – 'Y tú, campeón, no montes un drama de esto. No tienes que avergonzarte porque tus padres hayan conocido a tu novia…Y hazme el favor de darte una ducha, hueles a tigre.'

'Es por culpa del puñetero castigo.' – Masculló James de brazos cruzados.

Charlus le revolvió el cabello a James y este se serenó y bajó un poco la guardia. Después su padre pasó un brazo por los hombros de su mujer y finalmente dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa a Lily, quien estaba colorada.

'Encantado de conocerte, Lily.' – Le dijo Charlus al tiempo que le tendía una mano. –'Espero volver a verte pronto.'

'Encantada señor y señora Potter.' – Lily le estrechó la mano.

'Encantada cielo.' – Le dijo Dorea con una sonrisa también. – 'Nos marchamos antes de que mi hijo monte otra de sus escenitas.'

Lily tuvo que darle la mano a James para retenerlo y evitar que se enzarzara en otra discusión con su madre.

Hasta que llegó la tarde, Remus se pasó todo el tiempo bañándose tranquilamente en el baño de los prefectos. Había traído con él una mochila entera cargada de diversas pociones que Lily había estado preparando para ayudar a los chicos a quitarse aquel mal olor. En la habitación de los Merodeadores, mientras James estaba en remojo en la bañera echándose las mil y una pociones de Lily, Sirius estaba en la habitación de las chicas gastándoles a ellas todos los champús y jabones.

El más presumido de los Merodeadores y el más delicado también, Sirius Black, se había llenado la bañera de las chicas hasta arriba y había echado tanto un poco de jabón de rosas de Lily, como el de frutas de Sam o el de miel de Anthea y había creado una espesa capa de espuma. Además se había echado en el agua sales de baño de Kaienne. El olor que lo envolvía era sin duda agradable, pero el que él desprendía no lo era precisamente. El olor a excrementos de_ clabbert_ no se iba ni a la de tres…y por eso estaba acabando con las provisiones de ellas.

'¿Quieres hacer el favor de no gastarle el champú a Anthea?' – Sam entró en el baño y puso los brazos en jarras. Sirius acababa de echarse un buen pegote de champú sobre la mano. – '¿¡Ya has gastado el mío y el de Kaienne y ahora vas a por el suyo!?'

'¿Qué quieres si sigo apestando?' – Replicó Sirius quien tenía un gorrito de espuma en la cabeza. – '¡El olor a mierda no se va!'

'¡Si te estuvieras echando las pociones de Lily como están haciendo James y Remus ya se te estaría yendo!' – Replicó Sam señalándole los frasquitos con líquido de diversos colores que tenía sobre un taburete. – '¡Ellos ya no huelen mal!'

'¡Yo no pienso echarme por encima esas guarradas!' – Negó rotundamente Sirius al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. – 'Aquí cada uno es libre de hacer lo que quiera con su pelo.'

Sam se mordió el labio y se planteó la idea de ahogar a Sirius en la bañera. A pesar de que le estaba dirigiendo a Sirius su mayor mirada de odio, este con una sonrisa seductora y la voz ronca se atrevió a preguntar:

'¿Te bañas conmigo?'

Y entonces a Sam se le ocurrió una idea fabulosa, una propuesta que Sirius no podría rechazar.

'Échate las pociones de Lily y me baño contigo.'

Sirius Black puso cara de fastidio...Se lo pensó unos segundos y finalmente agarró con desgana el taburete y cogió el primer frascó que vio. Lo destapó y miró a Sam:

'Te odio.'

'Te puede el deseo, Sirius.' - Respondió ella riendo. - 'Tu mismo me lo has puesto en bandeja.'

En la habitación de los Merodeadores Lily entraba y salía del baño dándole a James las diversas pociones y él estaba en la bañera echándoselas con una cara de asco que no podía evitar poner aunque las hubiera preparado su adorada Lily.

'Pero Lily…' –James miró al trasluz la botellita de líquido marrón, destapó el corcho y se la acercó a la nariz. Tuvo una arcada. – '¡Pero si esto huele peor que yo ahora mismo!'

'Es una mezcla del jugo de la mandrágora, anclas de rana y ojos de escarabajos.' – Lily entró al baño y le tendió otro frasquito. – 'Ese que tienes ahí es para neutralizar el olor de la piel y del pelo…y este…' – Se puso en cuclillas al lado de la bañera y le dio otro frasquito que contenía una poción más espesa pero de color rosa suave. – '…es esencia de la _Flor de Eldeweis_ que evitará que si queda algún resto de excremento no te infecte ninguna herida, como la que tienes cicatrizada en el brazo o cualquier otra.'

James cogió el otro frasquito, lo destapó y se lo acercó a la nariz con desconfianza. En vez del rancio olor del anterior frasquito este olía suave y bien, como si fuera la mezcla del aroma de varias flores.

'Yo me hecho el segundo pero no el primero.' – James le cogió el de color rosado e hizo el gesto de devolverle el de color marrón a Lily, pero la pelirroja arqueó una ceja.

'No seas crío y échate los dos.' – Le dijo seria.

'Ja…' – James sonrió burlón. – 'Ni loco me hecho este. Llevo diez frasquitos y hasta ahora el olor de cada uno de ellos ha sido aceptable, pero no pienso echarme eso por encima.'

'Te recuerdo que has sido tú quien ha venido suplicándome que hiciera algo con ese olor pestilente.' – Lily lo miró duramente. – 'Así que échatelo por encima.'

'¡Que no!' – Gritó James. – '¡Que yo no me hecho esa guarrada!'

'¡No te atrevas a llamar guarrada a una de mis pociones, James!' – Lily se levantó enfurecida y le arrebató el frasco marrón de un tirón. – '¡Y si no lo quieres por las buenas te lo hecho yo por las malas!'

Y vertió el contenido marronoso sobre la cabeza de James.

'¡LILY!' – Bramó enfurecido mientras se cubría con los brazos la cabeza en un intento de protegerse de la poción. – '¡JODER! ¡PARA!'

Entonces Lily le puso el frasco vacío delante de los ojos a James, burlándose y este aprovechó el momento para agarrarla de la muñeca y de un brazo. Sonrió arrogante cuando Lily se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba hacer, pero era demasiado tarde. El chico tiró de ella y la metió en la bañera.

'¡JAMES!' – Bramó enfadada al verse empapada. – '¡Eres idiota!'

'Donde las dan las toman, Lily.' – James le sonrió con suficiencia.- '¿No pensarías que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados no?

'¡Idiota!' – Empezó a golpearle con rabia.

Voluntariamente como fue el caso de Remus, a través de un atractivo chantaje en el caso de Sirius o por las malas en el caso de James, los tres muchachos se quitaron la peste aquella con las pociones de Lily.

Por la tarde, antes de que cayera el sol, se reunieron en la Sala de los Menesteres los chicos para decidir, planear y organizar el punto y final de los Sangre Pura. Axel y Anthea abandonaron momentáneamente su guarida para ir a buscar al resto de chicos y para permitirles el paso a la Sala. Pues mientras alguien la ocupaba nadie más podía entrar.

Tras formular la misma petición mentalmente, la puerta apareció en la pared y los chicos pudieron entrar. La Sala siempre adoptaba la misma forma cuando se reunían: Una gran habitación con sofás y butacas frente a una chimenea, detrás una larga mesa con sillas en la que habían planos de Hogwarts, folios, plumas y tinteros para escribir y detrás de la mesa un enorme balcón. De las paredes colgaban varios papeles con diversas informaciones sobre los Sangre Pura.

'Chicos, primero quiero pediros disculpas por marcharme así sin avisar…' – Anthea se puso en pie para hablarles. – '…pero cuando os cuente el porque lo entenderéis.'

'Anthea no tienes que dar explicaciones.' – Le dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

'Lo sé, Axel me ha dicho exactamente lo mismo…' – Dirigió una mirada tierna al chico de ojos azules. – '…pero tiene que ver con Voldemort.'

La cara de sus compañeros se volvió sombría y Alice endureció el rostro. Anthea se colocó frente a la chimenea, de cara a todos los demás.

'Veréis…después de lo de Hannah, los Sangre Pura festejaron la casi victoria en su cuartel general y digamos que Nick bebió demasiado…tanto como que me reveló que esa noche una veintena de personas se iban a convertir en Mortífagos…y…' – Miró a Sam. – '…tus padres, Sam, y los míos iban a estar entre esas personas. Me marché para comprobar si era verdad y por desgracia lo es…No me quedó ninguna duda cuando tus padres, visitaron a los míos esta mañana y los cuatro se enseñaron unos a otros la marca de Riddlel tatuada en el antebrazo izquierdo.'

Los negros ojos de Sam se llenaron de lágrimas. Clavó la mirada en el suelo y evitó mirar a nadie a los ojos…Notó a Sirius pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros y a Remus agarrando su mano, pero aquello solo hizo que rompiera a llorar. Fue Lily quién se levantó y con una expresión llena de ternura salió con ella al balcón.

'Ese tatuaje es el mismo que Nick Devoir y Regulus Black tienen en el antebrazo, lo llaman La Marca Tenebrosa.' – Continuó Anthea mientras miraba de reojo hacia Sam y Lily. – 'Es el tatuaje de los fieles a Voldmeort.'

'¿Y el ataque en el callejón, Anthea?' – Preguntó Remus. – '¿Qué pasó?'

Anthea les explicó lo ocurrido en el callejón Diagón: las explosiones, la tienda en llamas, los gritos, la marca sobre la tienda, los Mortífagos vestidos parecidamente a los Sangre Pura y…

'La Orden del Fénix.' – Anthea lo dijo con orgullo y no se le escapó la cara de medio culpable de Alice.

'¿Lo Orden de qué? – James arqueó una ceja.

'¿Qué pinta un Fénix en todo esto?' – Preguntó Sirius.

'Fabian y Gideon Prewett, Dan McKinon, Anne Warren, Alastor Moody, Kinglsey Shackelbot, Emmeline Vance y Frank Longbottom…' – Anthea miró pícaramente a Alice. – 'Así que a eso se referían tus indirectas, ¿eh Alice?'

'Chica lista, Anthea.' – Alice le sonrió y miró a los demás. – 'La Orden del Fénix fue creada hace un año por Dumbledore cuando Voldemort empezó a moverse y tiene la finalidad de combatirlo, de evitar que consiga lo que quiere y de que gane la guerra.' – Lily y Sam regresaron junto a ellos. – 'Dumbledore quería mantenerlo en secreto…no quiere forzaros. Ser un miembro de la Orden del Fénix es algo que aún no debéis decidir. Pero ya veo que la final lo habéis descubierto.'

'Así que así se llaman los casi Aurores de Dumbledore.' – Soltó Ió con los brazos cruzados. – 'La Orden del Fénix.'

'Suena bien.' – James sonrió.

'Suena fuerte.' – Agregó Axel.

'Cada vez se unen más personas. Dumbledore solo les ofrece entrar a aquellos que cree dignos de confianza…' – Alice se cogió la barbilla pensativa. – 'Ayer mismo le dimos la bienvenida a Edgar Bones y a Benjy Fenwick. Son dos aurores.'

'¿Cómo que le dimos?' – Preguntó Lily levantando una ceja.

'Yo ya soy un miembro de la Orden del Fénix.' – Alice sonrió orgullosa. – 'El año pasado entré y este verano estuve haciendo un par de cosas con Frank, averiguando sobre Riddlel.'

Dejaron escapar una expresión de asombro y se desencadenó una serie de reacciones que Alice hubiera querido evitar: como que Lily y Ió la avasallaran a preguntas, James la balanceara, Sirius empezara a chantajearla… Querían saberlo todo sobre la Orden del Fénix, pero lamentablemente Alice no podía decir nada. Tardaron media hora en retomar el tema principal por el que se habían reunido.

'Según lo que dice Anthea, el único y último ataque planeado para este trimestre es vuestro asesinato.' – Alice miró a James, a Remus y a Sirius y estos se sonrieron entre ellos.

'Van a ir a por todas. Digamos que este ataque es el más esperado por ellos.' – Anthea se sentó en una silla y empezó a picar frenéticamente con el pie derecho en el suelo. – 'Esta vez no se retirarán. Lucharan hasta el final y no les importa llevarse a alguien más por el camino. No pararan hasta conseguir su propósito.'

'Nos estarán esperando.' – Agregó Lily mientras descolgaba de la pared la lista con los nombres de los Sangre Pura. – 'Son unos diez…se quedan en nueve porque Yaxley está expulsado.'

'Súmale tres más…Narcisa Black, Albert Runcorn y Doge serán aceptados al volver de las vacaciones.' – Explicó Anthea. – 'Así que se quedan en doce.'

'Vaya con Cissy…Al final ha resultado ser tan tonta como Bellatrix.' – Murmuró Sirius.

'Bueno, nosotros somos diez, ¿no?' – James empezó a enumerar los chicos: - 'Sirius, Remus, Peter, Sam, Kaienne, Lily, Axel, Ió, Anthea y Alice.'

'No cuentes a Anthea.' – Le dijo Remus. – 'Recuerda que ella está haciendo de espía. Nos quedaremos en nueve contra doce.'

'Seremos diez.' – Corrigió Anthea con una sonrisa. – 'Los traicionaré durante el ataque, me revelaré contra Devoir y haré público mi rechazo a Voldemort.'

'¿QUÉ?' – Exclamaron todos.

'Mis padres me han dicho que esta no es mi guerra…Ellos mismos han dicho que quieren que abandone a los Sangre Pura y eso haré.' – Explicó ella sonriendo. – 'Cuando no esté en Hogwarts viviré con mi hermano mayor, en Francia, bajo la protección del encantamento _Fidelio_. No me puede pasar nada porque mi familia me protege.'

'Perfecto entonces.' – Lily le sonrió. – 'Así no tendrás que ocultar lo que realmente eres y te importa.'

'Estoy deseando ver la cara de Nick.' – Dijo Anthea con malicia.

'Vale chicos, entonces el plan es sencillo: Atrapar a todos los Sangre Pura en el ataque dirigido a los Merodeadores.' – Sentenció Alice. – 'Ellos irán a por todas y nosotros también.'

'Pondré en práctica los hechizos que he ido inventando a lo largo del trimestre…' – Sirius se frotó las manos. – 'Ya tengo ratas de laboratorio…'

'A ver si alguno falla y nos das a nosotros, Sirius.' – Remus lo miró de reojo. – 'Que con tu puntería y lo "eficaces" que deben ser esos hechizos…No quiero acabar teniendo por cabeza una calabaza. '

Se empezaron a reír.

'La batalla final.' – Aquellas palabras dichas por James acallaron las risas. – 'En la que todo se decide y en la que todo nos jugamos.'

'Será más sangrienta que la anterior…' – Murmuró Kaienne algo asustada. – '…hasta ahora ellos siempre han aflojado, pero si esta vez no lo hacen…'

'Hay que ir a lo bestia desde el principio.' – Sam se levantó. – 'Si ellos van a matarnos, yo voy a matarlos.'

'Sam, no digas eso.' – Le riñó Anthea. – '¿Quieres acabar en Azkaban?'

'¿Prefieres que muera alguno de nosotros?' – Respondió Sam presa de una ira provocada por la anterior noticia.

'Sam, nosotros no somos como ellos.' – Repuso Lily tranquilamente.

'¿Y qué vamos a hacer, eh?' – Sam dio un golpe en la mesa. – '¡Ellos van a lanzar _Avadas Kedabra_! ¿Y nosotros un simple _Confundus_?'

'Sam…' – Remus la miró y le dijo muy amablemente. – 'Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.'

'Podemos prepararnos muy bien nosotros solos.' – Opinó Ió. – 'Aunque a mi me tendréis que echar una mano, que soy de quinto.'

'Habrá que entrenar cada día.' – James cogió pergamino y pluma. – 'Yo creo que con tres horas de práctica haciendo duelos habrá suficiente. ¿Hago los horarios?'

'Para el carro, James.' – Lily le quitó la pluma. – 'Hay que estudiar teórica, también. ¿Cómo piensas aprender hechizos sino?'

'Cornamenta, haz caso a la pelirroja y cambia una hora por teoría.' – Le dijo Sirius.

James refunfuñó y dijo algo parecido a "_la teoría me la paso yo por el forro" _y Lily le propinó un puñetazo en el brazo haciendo reír a los demás.

'Alice y yo somos de séptimo.' – Axel miró a la Premio Anual. – 'Podemos adelantarles materia.'

'Será lo mejor.' – Corroboró Alice.

'Si aportamos cada uno algo de nosotros, nos ayudamos y confiamos los unos en los otros podremos.' – James los miró uno a uno. – 'Si somos un equipo nada puede salir mal. Así que adelante, chicos.'

Las palabras de James sonaron tan solemnes que absolutamente todos menos tres personas se quedaron sin habla, conmovidos. Axel, Sam y Anthea en cambio, se empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

'¡Le ha salido a lo capitán de Gryffidnor!' – Rió Axel. – '¡Ha sido como en los partidos!'

'Ahora es cuando dice lo de juntemos las manos.' – Se burló Sam.

'¡Si es que James es un capitán para todo!' – Anthea le palmeó la espalda. – 'Que bien hablas, capitán.'

'¡Dejaos de pitorreo! ¡Me había quedado de fábula!' – Gritó James enfurecido. – '¡Lo estropeáis todo!'

'Venga, no te pongas así…' – Sam le revolvió el pelo. – 'Se nota que hace tres días que no entrenamos. ¿Hechas de menos el quidditch, eh?'

'Ah…chicos. Casi se me olvida.' – Dijo James con malicia. – 'Mañana a las ocho de la mañana hay entreno hasta las doce.'

'¿¡Tan pronto!? ¿¡Y cuatro horas seguidas!?' – Gritó Sam aterrada. – '¡Estamos de vacaciones! ¡Quiero dormir hasta tarde!'

'Y haremos hora y media de físico.' – Continuó James con una sonrisa divertida.

'No, James…' – Axel se dejó caer en una butaca. – 'Físico no por favor…'

'Después haremos un partido, pero las escobas llevaran un par de kilos de más.'

'James, eso es una matada…' – Anthea miró seriamente a su capitán.- 'Acabaremos reventados.'

'Yo voy a por la Copa de Quidditch.' – James los miró decididamente. – '¿Y vosotros?'

Axel, Anthea y Sam se miraron fastidiados…Tras unos segundos exclamaron a la vez:

'Estaremos a las ocho en el campo, Capitán.'

'Eso quería oír.'

Se quedaron hasta la hora de la cena acabando de arreglar los horarios para los entrenamientos. James quería asegurarse de que no coincidían con los estrenos de Quidditch ya que aún les quedaba el partido contra Huffelpuf y el partido contra Slytherin, en el que seguramente se jugarían la Copa. Después de que el planning para preparar el ataque estuviera listo, decidieron ir a cenar todos juntos al Gran Comedor, a excepción de Anthea y Axel, quienes se atrincheraron de nuevo en la Sala de los Menesteres.

**¡Holaaa! No se que ha pasado pero parece que últimamente más gente empieza a leer el ff y me lo hace saber con sus reviews. Desde el último capítulo que estoy en una nube por culpa de esos reviews! XD**

**Mil gracias a todos aquellos que los dejasteis, a los nuevos que habeis empezado a leer, etc. Solo espero que todos sigáis conmigo y con los chicos hasta el final.**

**¡¡Un besote enorme!!**

**Eneida**


	43. Chapter 43

_**XLIII**_

El equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor iba camino a los vestuarios con una tormenta enorme encima. Los rayos cruzaban el cielo y los truenos retumbaban por doquier. Además, caía una incesante lluvia que en menos de un minuto había dejado a los chicos tan mojados como si se hubieran tirado de cabeza a una piscina con el equipo de Quidditch puesto.

'¡James, hoy te has pasado!' – Rugió Sam con la escoba apoyada en los hombros. El flequillo negro se le había pegado a la frente por la lluvia y el agua le chorreaba por la cara y la ropa de entrenar. - ¡Lo del final sobraba!'

'Oh, venga ya, Sam…' – James rió divertido. Llevaba la escoba apoyada en el hombro izquierdo y la caja con los balones de quidditch en la otra mano. – '¡No puedo creer que incluso tú te estés quejando! ¡Nunca lo haces!'

'Y tú nunca haces que nos quedemos entrenando cuando estalla una tormenta.' – Replicó Lyn Swan, quién iba rebozada de barro porque se había caído de la escoba al intentar atrapar un pase. – '¡Como si no entrenáramos suficiente cada día! ¡Llevamos cinco días enteros entrenando tres horas al día! ¡Y encima hoy con tormenta y yo he acabado hecha una cerda!'

'Nunca mejor dicho, lo de tirarse de cabeza al barro como tu has hecho solo lo hacen los cerdos. No sabía que tenías complejo de puerco, Lyn.' – Murmuró Darren Lance provocando las risas de los demás y llevándose un escobazo de la pequeña cazadora.

'James…' – Anthea pasó un brazo por el hombro de su capitán, le besó en la mejilla y dijo con voz angelical.- '¿A que mañana nos das fiesta?'

'¿Estamos locos o qué pasa?' – Espetó James mirando a la golpeadora a los ojos. – '¿Os tengo que recordar que en una semana y media jugamos contra Huffelpuf y que en un mes lo hacemos contra Slytherin?' – Se detuvo para mirar a sus chicos y los demás también dejaron de caminar y escucharon a James. – '¡Nos jugaremos la Copa! ¡Y vosotros la queréis tanto como yo! ¡Quiero que ganemos resistencia y quiero perfeccionar nuestro juego!' – Apretó el mango de la escoba y dijo con rabia. – 'Slytherin tiene que morder el polvo en el partido y todos sabéis porqué. A mi no se me ha olvidado nada… ¿Y a vosotros?'

'A nosotros tampoco, James.' – Axel también estaba empapado y el agua chorreaba por su cara. – 'Ni la pelea, ni que a Sam le descolocaron el hombro, ni que a ti te atacaron a traición, ni que Anthea salió en defensa de todos…'- Los ojos de Axel buscaron a los de su capitán. – 'Pero tanto tú como nosotros estamos hechos polvo…'

Un rayo cruzó el cielo e iluminó al equipo de Gryffindor. Después le precedió un trueno que retumbó y llenó aquel silencio en el que había permanecido el equipo tras las palabras de Axel. James miró a sus compañeros: Lyn embarrada, Darren con los guantes destrozados, el bate de Brandon estaba casi roto…y Axel, Sam y Anthea apenas se aguantaban de pie, como él…Llevaban cinco días enteros entrenando tres horas cada día a Quidditch más las otras tres horas que los chicos de Dumbledore pasaban en la Sala de los Menesteres batiéndose en duelo. Tenían razón…si seguían así iban a acabar rendidos e incluso alguno podía llegar a lesionarse por forzar demasiado…y ellos nunca le daban problemas, siempre entrenaban bien.

'Tres días enteros de fiesta. Os los merecéis.' – Dijo con una sonrisa que borró al añadir: – 'Pero no os acostumbréis.'

'¡SIII!' – Brandon, Darren y Axel alzaron el puño.

'Mañana voy a dormir todo el día…' – Murmuró Sam con placer.

'James, si es que eres el capitán más guapo y bueno que hay en Hogwarts.' – Anthea le dio mil besos en la mejilla.

'Eso no hace falta ni que me lo digas.' – Respondió él riendo orgulloso.- 'Ya lo sabía.'

Anthea esbozó una sonrisa divertida, siempre le había encantado aquella chulería de James, se apartó de él y fue a chocarse la mano con sus otros compañeros en celebración de esos tres días de fiesta.

'Yo te abrazaría, capitán.' – Le dijo la pequeña Lyn. – 'Pero estoy pringadísima.'

'Da igual. Ven aquí, Lyn.' – James le tendió los brazos. – 'Que somos unos cracks y todo un equipazo.'

La pequeña Gryffidnor le dio un abrazó y pringó por entero a James, pero a este no le importó. El capitán miró a los demás, se sentía un poco culpable…finalmente les dijo:

'Lo siento si os he metido demasiada caña estos días. Ya sabéis que a veces me paso…'

'Eres un cielo, James.' – Anthea se unió al abrazo de los dos chicos y pronto lo hicieron los demás.

El equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor se quedó haciendo piña bajo la tormenta. La lluvia, los rayos y los truenos no podían con ellos…pues eran un equipo.

Axel, Sam, Anthea y James se dieron una buena ducha antes de bajar a comer. En el Gran Salón les esperaban los demás, agrupados en una punta de la mesa de Gryffidnor y cuchicheando sobre el entrenamiento. Tan solo faltaba Ió, quién estaba con sus amigas comiendo en la mesa de Ravenclaw y Anthea, que se había ido a comer con Snape, Dolohv y Mulciber. Aún debía guardar las apariencias.

'He encontrado varios hechizos que nos pueden ser útiles...' – Decía Lily mientras se servía algo de verdura. – '…son simples, pero la perfecta combinación entre ellos los hace peligrosos.'

'Pues después nos ponemos con ellos.' – Intervino James mientras se estirazaba. – 'Pero dejadnos una hora a los de Quidditch para reponer fuerzas.'

'Eso, Lily.' – Sam alargó el brazo para coger un trozo de pan. – 'Que ya que James ha rebajado esa obsesión con los entrenamientos de Quidditch y nos ha dado fiesta hay que aprovecharlo.'

'Yo traigo algo nuevo hoy también.' – Informó Alice como quien no quiere la cosa y los demás escucharon pero sin demasiado interés. – 'Algo de la Orden…' – Agregó enigmática.

Al momento se armó un revuelo en la mesa de Gryffindor. La Orden del Fénix se había hecho famosa entre los chicos, quienes la admiraban con fervor y quienes ya habían decidido que en cuanto fueran mayores de edad entrarían. Ellos mismos se encargaban de lanzarle indirectas al director Dumbledore cuando lo veían.

'¡Venga Alice suelta algo!' – James se había puesto de rodillas y le había cogido las manos a Alice, que estaba colorada. – '¡Porfavor!'

'No pienso decir nada.'

'¿Te sirvo más patatas, queridísima Premio Anual?' – Sirius le dedicó su sonrisa más seductora. – '¿Sabes que hoy estás espléndida, Alice? Ya eres hermosa y bella, pero hoy es algo inusual.'

'Sirius, no vas a conseguir nada.' – Repuso Alice sonriendo. – 'Pero puedes seguir halagándome.'

Sirius puso cara de fastidio y se cruzó de brazos. Le giró la cara a la Premio Anual y se quedó mirando hacia la puerta principal y al momento...

'¡COLAGUSANO!'

Los demás dieron un bote con aquel bramido de Sirius. Él rápidamente se levantó y fue a recibir al chico bajito y regordete que acababa de entrar en el Gran Comedor. Remus y James miraron a Sirius y al ver a Peter salieron a toda pastilla a recibirlo con enormes sonrisas.

'¡Por fin has vuelto!' – Sirius le dio una fuerte palmada mientras Remus y Peter se abrazaban. – 'Ya creíamos que te habías quedado en tu casita para siempre, capullo.'

'Yo también te he echado de menos, Canuto.' – Repuso Peter riendo.- 'Es que me acordé de que hoy era luna llena…' – Susurró mirando a Remus. – '…Y no podía faltar.'

'Tu lo has dicho, no podías faltar.' – Remus le sonrió.

'¡Peter te perdiste la fiesta que organizamos!' – James le pasó un brazo por los hombros y se fueron a sentar. – 'McGonagall nos pilló y tuvimos que recoger excrementos de clabbert…y gracias a eso se me ha ocurrido una fantástica idea.'

'Que pondremos en marcha de aquí a cinco días, cuando empiece el último trimestre.' – Prosiguió Sirius. – 'Es buenísima. Como salga bien va a ser increíble y nos vamos a reír un montón.'

Unas horas más tarde Alice les explicaba en la Sala de los Menesteres aquel nuevo encantamiento de la Orden.

'Se trata de un encantamiento que Dumbledore ha inventado para que los de la Orden podamos comunicarnos sin problemas y en un tiempo récord.'

La Sala de los Menesteres se había transformado en una gigantesca habitación de alto techo, con una tarima de madera negra y alargada en el centro. Alrededor de la tarima se apelotonaban los cojines y a lo largo de la estancia también. Cubrían todo el suelo. Además, había exactamente diez maniquís, uno para cada uno, para que los chicos pudieran practicar todos sus hechizos. James y Lily la recordaban perfectamente, pues era la misma sala de duelos en la que ellos dos se habían batido y toda su relación había empezado.

Alice caminaba sobre la tarima de madera que se alzaba del suelo. Tirados sobre los cojines de al lado, los demás escuchaban atentos.

'Se trata de comunicarse mediante el _Patronus_. ¿Todos conocéis el hechizo _Expecto Patronum_, no?'

'Yo no.' – Murmuró Ió con el ceño fruncido. Como era de quinto aún no lo había aprendido, y no es que le costara aprender los nuevos hechizos, pero le fastidiaba ser la que menos sabía.- 'Vreeland nos lo va a enseñar en este trimestre.'

'Por favor… Está en quinto y aun no sabe realizar un _Patronus_…' – Sirius rodó los ojos y Ió lo miró con odio. – 'La Educación Mágica esta peor cada día.'

'¿Por qué no le enseñas tú, Sirius?' – Le invitó Alice.

'No, mejor que no…' – James miró a Sirius y rió. – 'No es que se le de demasiado bien a Canuto. Mejor que sea Remus, que el si que es un crack con ese encantamiento.'

'Oye, mi _Patronus_ es perfecto.' – Le dijo picado Sirius.

'Si no fuera porque se esfuma en dos segundos lo sería.' – Respondió Peter.

'Yo te enseño, Ió.' – Le dijo Remus cuando Sirius empezó a apalear a Peter con los cojines. – 'Con lo inteligente que eres no tardarás en aprenderlo.'

Peter agarró otro cojín y le arreó a Sirius. James y los demás no pudieron contenerse y empezaron a meter cizaña gritando y animando a los dos combatientes. Alice rodó los ojos, tenían menos capacidad de concentración que un niño de dos años. El grupito de los Merodeadores siempre conseguía hacer algo que distraía a los demás. Alice buscó con la mirada a la única persona que aún conservaba una pizca de sentido común y Lily le negó con la cabeza para darle a entender que ella tampoco entendía esa poca madurez de sus compañeros.

'Debería pagarte por todas las clases que me das…' – Ió se cogió distraídamente una de las dos trenzas que llevaba ese día y le sonrió a su chico.- '¿No has pensado en dedicarte a la enseñanza cuando acabes Hogwarts?'

'Me gustaría. Aunque eso implicaría tener que aguantar a críos sin cabeza. Pero después de convivir con estos tres 24 horas al día…' – Remus sacudió su varita y separó a Sirius y a Peter sin dejar de mirar a Ió. Alice y Lily agradecieron con sonrisas aquel gesto por parte de Lupin y los demás dejaron escapar un _"Joo…"_. James le llamó _corta rollos_ y Remus decidió hacerse el loco para no entrar en su juego. – 'Pero no creo que sea posible.'

'¿Por qué?'

Alice prosiguió con la explicación y Remus se ahorró darle una respuesta a Ió. Un tiempo más tarde decidieron poner en práctica el nuevo encantamiento: Se pusieron por parejas y se dividieron, cada uno de la pareja, en dos grupos. Un grupo se fue a un extremo de la enorme sala y el otro grupo se fue al extremo opuesto. El encantamiento que había inventado Dumbledore consistía en darle un mensaje al _Patronus_ y mandarlo a buscar al receptor del mensaje para que este lo entregara.

'¡A la de tres los de mi lado!' – Bramó Alice con la varita en el cuello, pues estaba usando el encantamiento _Sonorus_ para que se la oyera perfectamente a pesar de la distancia que los separaba.

'Piensa en algo que te haga feliz.' – Le susurró Remus a Ió.

Ella cerró los ojos y se concentró en el recuerdo de un fantástico cumpleaños.

'¿Lo tienes?'

'Lo tengo.' – Asintió la rubia.

Remus sonrió y la besó en la mejilla y entonces Ió esbozó una maravillosa sonrisa. El licántropo miró a Alice y ella contó:

'¡Una, dos y tres!'

'_¡__Expecto Patronum!'_

Un ciervo, una foca, una leona, un halcón, un lobo y una neblina plateada salieron de las varitas de James, Alice, Sam, Axel, Remus y Ió.

'¡Y ahora dadle el mensaje y el destinatario y ordenadle lo que debe hacer!' – Gritó Alice. – '¡Los del otro extremo contestad después de la misma manera diciendo si habéis recibido el mensaje!'

En la otra punta de la Sala Peter, Lily, Anthea, Kaienne y Sirius aguardaban impacientes los _Patronus_ de sus amigos. Tras unos instantes el ciervo salió al galope, la leona y el lobo salieron en carrera y el halcón volando, mientras que la foca se movía rápidamente por el aire, como si nadara. Los primeros resultados fueron desastrosos, pero tras una hora de práctica absolutamente todos empezaron a realizar bien el encantamiento, incluso Ió, cuyo _Patronus _era un águila hermosa. Al final la Sala de los Menesteres parecía un zoológico con tanto animal corriendo de arriba abajo.

'Anthea, rubia: si fueras un tío dejaría a Sirius por ti.' – Dijo la leona con las fauces abiertas y con la voz de Sam.

Lily y Anthea estallaron en carcajadas y a su lado Sirius conjuró su _Patronus_ y dijo:

'Ve hasta Sam Hewitt y dale el mensaje siguiente: Deja de tirarle la caña a Anthea delante de mí que aunque sea en broma estoy empezando a mosquearme.'

El perro plateado obedeció y cruzó la sala. Supieron que Sam había recibido el mensaje correctamente porque escucharon su risa. Cuando ya solo les faltaba una hora para terminar el entrenamiento, decidieron hacer el habitual torneo de duelos que siempre organizaban para poner en práctica los hechizos aprendidos y sus habilidades como duelistas.

Una pizarra embrujada era la encargada de elegir al azar quién se enfrentaba a quién. Los nombres de los dos duelistas aparecían escritos en ella con letras doradas. En el borde de la pizarra había números, del uno al once, y la foto de aquel que ganaba o perdía ocupaba su número correspondiente hasta que el torneo finalizaba.

'¡Oye, venga ya!' – Alice, con los brazos en jarras tras una burbuja creada por el encantamiento_ Protego_ para proteger a los demás de los hechizos desviados de los combatientes, se puso a gritarles a Axel y a Anthea, que no eran capaces de hacerse daño. – '¡Solo con_ Expelliarmus_ no vais a hacer nada! ¡Dudo mucho que en el ataque de los Sangre Pura consigáis mucho con ese encantamiento!'

'Mejor quito el encantamiento _Protego_…' – Murmuró Remus agitando su varita y la burbuja desapareció. – 'Dudo mucho que esos se lancen algo más que besos.'

'No seas tan confiado, Remus. Ponlo que ya empiezan y esos dos son súper brutos...Al menos Anthea.' – Le dijo Kaienne cuando Axel y Anthea se hicieron una reverencia. – 'No quiero recibir antes de tiempo, con una cicatriz en la cabeza tengo suficiente.'

Remus volvió a crear el escudo protector.

'No creas que yo voy a ser tan suave contigo, ¿eh?' – Le dijo Sirius a Sam con una sonrisa burlona.- 'Yo no soy como Axel.'

Axel y Anthea habían empezado su duelo y por fin se habían dignado a lanzarse algo más que un_ Expelliarmus_. Menos Sirius y Sam, los demás pusieron gran atención en el duelo que se estaba llevando a cabo sobre la tarima.

'¡Cuídado con Sirius Black!' – Rió sarcástica la morena y mirando a Lily añadió: - 'Crea un escudo protector como el _Cave Inicum _porque Sirius es mucho Sirius.' – Lily desvió la mirada un momento del duelo y se rió con Sam.

'No te rías de mí, querida Sam.' – Sirius señaló a las dos muchachas con el dedo. – 'Y tú, cuidadito también, prefecta.'

'Sirius, cuidadito tú con mi Pelirroja.' – Murmuró James sin apartar la vista del duelo.

Lily rodó los ojos y decidió prestarle atención al duelo, pues Axel acababa de lanzar a Anthea por los aires, pero un segundo después Anthea hizo aparecer un huracán que embistió contra el chico y Axel se vio engullido, dio varias vueltas y al final salió despedido.

'Me reiré de ti ahora y después, cuando te venza en el duelo, querido Sirius.' – Prosiguió Sam con chulería.

'¿Te crees que me puedes ganar?' – Espetó Sirius con una risotada. – '¡No seas ilusa! ¡Hasta ahora siempre te he ganado yo!'

'¿Y qué?' – Contestó picada Sam. – 'Si me ganas es porque yo vengo hecha polvo del entreno de Quidditch, idiota.'

'¡No pongas excusas baratas! ¡Soy mejor que tú!' – Repuso Sirius empezando a enfadarse ligeramente también. – '¡Yo me paso las mañanas practicando mis nuevos hechizos! ¡No eres la única que está agotada cuando viene aquí!'

'¡Oh, por favor! ¡Que gran esfuerzo!' – Ironizó Sam.

Afuera de la burbuja, Anthea lanzaba un encantamiento tras otro sin parar, como una ametralladora y a Axel tan solo le daba tiempo de protegerse y esquivar algunos de los haces de luz mientras él retrocedía y Anthea avanzaba hacia un extremo de la tarima. Los chicos estaban embobados con aquel duelo y aunque las voces de Sirius y Sam retumbaban dentro de la burbuja y la discusión se agravaba no les hacían caso.

'¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL, SIRIUS!'

'¡Y TÚ UNA IDIOTA!' – Bramó el moreno. Ambos estaban de pie, el uno frente al otro y habían sacado las varitas. – '¡TE VAS A TRAGAR LA VARITA EN EL DUELO, LISTA!'

Entonces Axel lanzó un poderoso hechizo protector, un luminoso y cegador haz de luz que desintegró los hechizos de Anthea, avanzó hasta ella y consiguió hacer que la rubia se detuviera y se cubriera el rostro con el brazo. Axel aprovechó y le lanzó un _Expelliarmus_ y la varita de Anthea le saltó de la mano y voló lejos. Apuntó a Anthea con la varita…ella no tenía ya nada que hacer, la varita estaba fuera de su alcance.

El duelo había acabado.

'Un simple _Expelliarmus _es suficiente, Alice.' – Le dijo el chico de ojos azules a la Premio Anual. Ella meneó la cabeza sonriendo.

Anthea miró duramente a Axel y este le sostuvo la mirada, visiblemente preocupado. Ambos jadeaban y Axel ya se estaba preparando para recibir un terrible arrebato de ira de Anthea, cuando la chica suspiró y murmuró entre dientes:

'Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso.'

Axel sonrió, recogió la varita de Anthea del suelo y se la fue a entregar con una sonrisa. Remus retiró el escudo y los chicos se levantaron para felicitarles por aquel increíble duelo. Lily iba la primera dispuesta a felicitarles y a pedirle a Axel que le enseñara ese encantamiento también, cuando Sam gritó fuera de sí:

'¡LA VARITA TE LA VOY A METER YO POR EL CULO!'

Al ver a Sirius y a Sam apuntándose con las varitas los demás actuaron rápidamente: Alice se puso en medio de ellos con los brazos extendidos, Remus le abajó la varita a Sam y Peter le habló a Sirius. Lily suspiró cansada, aquellas peleas se habían convertido en algo habitual. Por alguna razón que no llegaban a comprender, Sirius y Sam acaban picándose a lo bestia cada vez que les tocaba batirse en duelo. El primer día de entrenamiento había ocurrido entre esos dos algo parecido a aquel famoso duelo de clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

'Buah, Sirius…' – Le dijo James exagerando y con una sonrisa arrogante. – '¿Cómo dejas que Sam te vacile así?'

Lily se encargó de estamparle un cojín en toda la cara para evitar que el chico metiera más cizaña entre esos dos.

'Oh, oh…' – Ió miró de reojo la pizarra mágica, en la que las fotos de Axel y Anthea habían ocupado ya un lugar en su número correspondiente y en la que habían aparecido los nombres de Sirius y de Sam.- 'No pensareis dejar que se enfrenten, ¿no?'

'Por supuesto que sí.' – Respondió Sirius seriamente arremangándose las mangas de la sudadera que llevaba y subiendo a la tarima.- 'Es tan solo un entrenamiento…'

'Cierto.' – Sam se zafó de Remus y con una aparente tranquilidad, una mirada brillante y una sonrisa maléfica subió a la tarima también.

Se separaron unos metros sobre la tarima, durante los cuales, no se perdieron de vista.

'_Cave Inicum…'_– Murmuró Lily y una luminosa esfera de apariencia sólida y fuerte les rodeó a ella y a los demás. – '¡Cómo alguno se pase de la raya quedáis expulsados temporalmente de toda misión y entrenamiento!' – Dijo muy seriamente la pelirroja. – '¡Y hablaré con Dumbledore! ¡Estáis avisados!'

'No se van a hacer nada, Lily.' – Le dijo James mientras se sentaba en los cojines y se revolvía el cabello con aire despreocupado. – '¡Se quieren!'

'Y los muy idiotas también se querían el día que casi se matan en el Gran Comedor.' – Repuso Anthea muy preocupada. – 'Si se pasan aunque sea un pelo intervengo para separarlos, que lo sepáis.'

'Por parte de Sirius no hay que preocuparse. Es incapaz de hacerle daño.' – Remus pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Ió. – 'Pero p…'

¡¡BOOUMM!!

El escudo protector vibró y los chicos, instintivamente, se cubrieron con los brazos y algunos, como Remus, hicieron aparecer otro escudo protector dentro del que ya había hecho Lily. Sirius y Sam se habían lanzado a la vez varios encantamientos que habían colisionado entre ellos provocando aquella horrible explosión. Se habían saltado el saludo y la reverencia que decía el protocolo.

'¡ES UN DUELO AMISTOSO!' – Bramó Anthea picando con el puño en el escudo. – '¡BAJAD LA INTENSIDAD!

Sirius y Sam se hicieron los sordos y fueron a lo suyo: Demostrarse quién era el mejor de los dos (o el más cabezón y rabioso) y hacerse respetar por orgullo. En poco menos de diez segundos todo se volvió un caos en la Sala de los Menesteres: las paredes crujían, el escudo protector vibraba, la puerta, los maniquís y la pizarra temblaban…Y de golpe un hechizo desviado de Sam prendió fuego a los cojines. El fuego se propagó tan rápido como una rayo por todos los cojines y la Sala pa´so a parecerse al infierno.

Al final Lily retiró el encantamiento y mientras que Alice, Kaienne, Ió, Axel y Peter apagaban las llamas, James, Lily, Anthea y Remus intervinieron en el duelo y no pararon hasta detener a los dos combatientes. Cuando por fin hubo paz Lily les sermoneó hasta quedarse afónica y Alice decidió que el castigo por su mala conducta era la expulsión temporal. Así que una hora más tarde Sam y Sirius estaban en el_ Balcón del Verano_, refunfuñando, otra vez siendo amigos, sobre lo idiotas que eran sus compañeros por lo que les habían hecho.

'¿Qué se creían que nos íbamos a matar?' – Espetó Sam con rabia mientras miraba hacia el horizonte del mar con el ceño fruncido. – 'Si ellos son unos blandengues a la hora de batirse en duelo que no miren y punto.'

Sirius la observaba detenidamente y la escuchaba. Estaba medio tumbado en la arena, cerca de la orilla, apoyándose sobre los brazos en la arena. A él aquella expulsión temporánea no le afectaba, ahora tendría más tiempo para pasar con Sam y menos estorbos a la hora de realizar alguna de sus travesuras…pues los prefectos y la Premio Anual estarían ocupados mientras que él era libre. Sentada a su lado estaba Sam, con el cabello negro y ondulado ondeando con el viento y con aquella cara de enfado y rabia que tanto le gustaba a él.

'Relájate…' – Le dijo él con aire despreocupado y una sonrisa. – 'En tres días estamos ahí de nuevo. Pero la próxima vez nos irá mejor tener un poquito de control y no me mires así, yo me incluyo.' – Añadió cuando Sam clavó aquella negra mirada llena de ira en él. – 'Yo también soy un poco bestia.' – Confesó encogiéndose de hombros.

'Teniendo en cuenta esto…' – Sam se subió la camiseta hasta la altura de las costillas, dejando entrever un buen hematoma en un costado y Sirius se relamió los labios, no por el morado...sino por esa atracción que le provocaba el cuerpo de Sam. – '…y esto…' – Tenía un corte en la pierna.- 'No te negaré que eres un bruto.'

'Tú tampoco te has quedado corta, bonita.' – Le replicó Sirius señalándose el labio, hinchado y rojo y con restos de sangre. – 'Me duele cada vez que abro la boca, ¿sabes querida Sam?'

'Eso te pasa por provocarme.' – Sam se dejó caer sobre la arena con los brazos y piernas extendidos. – 'Estoy hecha un asco…'

'¿Por qué dices eso?' – Sirius se puso de lado, de cara a ella y le puso una mano en la cintura.

'Tengo un chichón en la cabeza, el morado del pecho de la batalla, otro en el costado y un corte en la pierna…además…tengo los músculos entumecidos y me duele absolutamente ¡todo!' – Sam se tapó la cara con las manos y suspiró. – 'Y para acabarlo de rematar, mis padres se han hecho Mortífagos.'

'Sam…hazme caso…' – Sirius se inclinó sobre ella, apoyando los codos a ambos lados de su cabeza. – '…relájate…todo irá bien.'

Sirius fijó sus ojos en los de ella, y como siempre, perdida en aquel abismo gris, Sam se calmó. Él notó como la mano que Sam tenía en su espalda agarrada a su sudadera aflojaba, como aquellas cejas volvían a su posición original y como esbozaba una sonrisa. Pero el brillo en los ojos de Sam no desapareció y Sirius intuyó lo que eso era. La pasión no se había despertado solo en él. Sirius se inclinó sobre sus labios y ella fue con cuidado al besarle, despacito y suave por una vez, porque sabía que le dolía el labio, pero también sabía que Sirius no podía evitar besarla. Ya se habían hecho suficiente daño por hoy, ahora necesitaban quererse.

'Remus, ¿dónde vas?'

Estaba atardeciendo y Remus sabía que tenía que marcharse. Había ido decayendo y perdiendo fuerzas conforme las horas habían ido pasando y había empezado a ser un poco más agresivo e impaciente. Desgraciadamente todos se habían ido dando cuenta, pero tan solo Lily, Peter y James sabían el porque de aquel cambio. Los demás no entendían nada y Ió, que siempre preguntaba por todo y todo lo quería saber, no cesaba de insistir. Tanto que al final Remus había decidido marcharse antes de que acabaran.

'Ió, ¿quieres dejar de hacer preguntas de una puñetera vez?' – Le espetó Remus cuando ya había puesto la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta para marcharse. – '¡Déjame en paz!'

Los grandes ojos azules de la Ravenclaw se abrieron de par en par. ¡Remus nunca le había hablado así salvo aquella vez que él creyó que ella era una Sangre Pura!

'¿Qué te pasa?' – Preguntó desconcertada al tiempo que alargaba una mano para tocarle.- '¿Por qué me hablas así?'

Remus le dirigió una mirada tan frívola que Ió retiró la mano instintivamente…Le había dado miedo.

'No te preocupes, niña bonita.' – James pasó por su lado y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros del licántropo. –'Antes en el duelo le he lanzado un _Confundus_ y creo que me ha salido mal o algo así. Me voy con él, ¿vale?'

James y Remus salieron de la Sala de los Menesteres y cuando James cerró la puerta tras de sí, las piernas le flaquearon a Remus. Si no hubiera sido por aquella otra conocida mano que lo sujetó a tiempo, el licántropo se habría desplomado. James le sonrió a Sirius y este le dijo:

'¿Dónde os creéis que ibais sin mí?'

'Justo a tiempo.' – James pasó el brazo de Remus por encima de sus hombros y Sirius hizo lo mismo.- 'Aguanta un poquito, Lunático.'

La puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres se abrió y Colagusano salió por ella. Sonrió aliviado al verlos.

'Ahora que ya estamos todos, ¡en marcha!' – James le sonrió a Remus, quién estaba pálido y tenía los ojos entrecerrados. – 'Nosotros te cuidamos.'

Los cuatros Merodeadores se dispusieron a abandonar el castillo. No se dieron cuenta de que un muchacho de piel cetrina, cabello negro y largo y nariz ganchuda les observaba medio escondido entre las sombras que proyectaba el sol poniente sobre las columnas.

Cuando los demás abandonaron la Sala de los Menesteres ya había anochecido y Lily vio a través de una de las ventanas como la luna, hermosa, llena y anaranjada compartía el cielo con las diminutas estrellas.

'No te preocupes, Ió.' – Le dijo Lily a la Ravenclaw cuando la vio tan entristecida. – 'Mañana verás que Remus vuelve a estar perfectamente. Ha sido el hechizo de James.'

'No ha sido el hechizo de James.' – Respondió Ió. – 'Es esa…'

Lily se detuvo disimuladamente al intuir el "peligro" de las palabras de la Ravenclaw y Ió también lo hizo pues quería hablar con Lily. Sabía que ella conocía muy bien a Remus y que ella le podría decir qué le ocurría al muchacho. Axel, Anthea, Alice y Kaienne les adelantaron charlando animadamente, sin darse cuenta de que las otras dos muchachas se quedaban rezagadas.

'Dícen…' – Ió miró a Lily muy seria. – 'Corren rumores…'

'¿Qué rumores?' – Preguntó la pelirroja empezando a temerse lo que venía a continuación.

'Verás…así como tú, ellos cuatro son muy famosos en Hogwarts. Bueno, Peter no tanto…' – Rectificó la Ravenclaw. – '…y Remus siempre ha parecido más débil que los otros tres.'

'¿Adónde quieres llegar?' – Lily decidió ir al grano, pues las especulaciones que la gente hacía sobre Remus la ponían nerviosa y la enfadaban.

'Dícen que está enfermo.' – Finalizó Ió con voz débil y Lily supo que la chica no decía aquello por cotillear o por morbo, sino que lo que le ocurría era que Remus le preocupaba. – 'Y yo creo que es cierto.'

Lily permaneció impasible, segura de si misma y ante todo, aparentemente calmada a pesar de que el corazón le latía frenéticamente. La verdad empezaba a pesar sobre sus espaldas…Ió lo había descubierto…

'Cada mes hay un día en que se vuelve como…frágil, viejo…pero es solo físicamente, porque a la vez que eso le ocurre también parece que se vuelve más vivo, que despierta y deja de ser tan calmado y tiene más mal humor y habla con rabia, con amargura…y no cesa de mirar la hora.' – Ió fijó los azules ojos en los de Lily. – 'Tú eres su mejor amiga…y yo le quiero. Merezco saber que le pasa.'

'¿Por qué no se lo has preguntado a él?

'Porque si es una enfermedad…no tiene que ser bueno recordárselo y…he visto que vosotros nunca habláis del tema y siempre actuáis como si nada ocurriera y James, Sirius y Peter lo tratan con más tacto...No le hacen enfadar y a pesar de que se meten unos con otros, con él no lo hacen tanto.'

Lily se preguntó cómo podía llegar a ser aquella chiquilla tan observadora…tan atenta a todo lo de su alrededor…Pero parecía que Ió no había caído en la Licantropía, en que eso lo explicaba todo y que además lo podía comprobar. El corazón de Lily se relajó. Ió creía que Remus estaba enfermo y ella, Lily, debía dejar que siguiera creyendo eso, pues era Remus quién debía contárselo a Ió, no ella.

Rápidamente se inventó cuatro cosas con argumentos bastante sólidos sobre una enfermedad no mortal que tenía síntomas parecidos a los de Remus y por suerte, como Ió a pesar de todo era tan inocente, se lo creyó.

**¡HoLaAa! Fueron 15 reviews los que me dejasteis en el capítulo pasado y creo que nunca me había llevado tantos en un solo capítulo. Además, hay un montón de gente que está empezando a leer ahora y ya veo que muchos de los que leíais de hace tiempo os habeis animado a dejar un review. Lo que quería decir resumido, es que estoy en una nube de felicidad gracias a vosotros: _Saiyuri11, Jusse, Armelle Potter, jhl89, Lily Evansss, Sandra, flor, Joslin Weasley, Columbine Elfglitter, kaixo, rachel black87, danielablack, KaTT y Minerva Tonks Black._**

**¡Así que espero que os haya gustado le cap. y un besazo enorme para todos y muchísimas gracias x los reviews!**

**Eneida**


	44. Chapter 44

_**XLIV**_

'¡Sam, ni se te ocurra!' – Lily sacó su varita y apuntando a la puerta exclamó: - _'¡Fermaportus!'_

Sam Hewitt se giró y miró duramente a su mejor amiga. A pesar de que sabía que Lily había sellado la puerta intentó abrirla en vano.

'¡Lily, abre ya!' – Bramó Sam.

'¡No pienso dejar que hagas eso!' – Le respondió Lily avanzando hacia ella. – '¡Es es innecesario e inútil!' – Sam se apoyó bruscamente con la espalda en la puerta. – 'Innecesario porque no sabe que Remus es un Licántropo e inútil porque un _Obliviate _tan solo le haría olvidar mi conversación con ella de ayer o las distintas observaciones que ella hizo para llegar a esa conclusión. Pero así como ha llegado a esa conclusión observando una primera vez, lo volverá a hacer una segunda vez.'

'Se podría utilizar otro_ Obliviate_ en caso de que vuelva a sospechar algo.' – Replicó Sam.

'¿Tu te crees que todo se arregla con _Obliviates_, Sam?' – Protestó Lily con los brazos en jarras y Sam le asintió completamente convencida de que así era. – 'No es un hechizo que se deba usar a la ligera.'

Sam bufó fastidiada y guardó la varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón, se dejó caer hasta el suelo. Se revolvió la larga melena negra y miró a Lily preocupada. Lily le había contado lo que le había dicho Ió y la mentira que ella se había inventado sobre la enfermedad de Remus. Ambas sabían que solo era cuestión de tiempo que descubriese la verdad…

'Las dos sabemos cual es la solución.' – Los ojos verdes buscaron a los negros.

'Remus jamás se lo dirá.' – Sam apoyó la cabeza en la puerta. – 'Y si lo descubre Ió y ella le dice a él que lo sabe…pasará como el año pasado.'

Lily cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. Le vino a la mente aquel doloroso recuerdo…Había sido en quinto… Apenas un día después de que Snape la llamara _Sangre sucia _en el lago cuando estaba siendo objeto de burla de James y de Sirius.

_Madame Pinc__e se había puesto enferma y Lily se había ofrecido en relevarla en el cierre de la biblioteca hasta que la bibliotecaria volviera a Hogwarts. Por supuesto, Dumbledore y el resto del profesorado aceptaron sin pensarlo dos veces la oferta de Lily. No podían dejar la biblioteca en mejores manos._

_La noche después de aquel famoso y doloroso incidente en el lago Lily, Remus y Sam se encontraban en la biblioteca minutos antes del toque de queda. Remus estaba ayudando a Sam con una redacción de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que debían entregar a la mañana siguiente y Lily estaba esperando a que los chicos acabaran para cerrar la biblioteca cuando Severus Snape irrumpió en ella. El pobre muchacho se pasaba el día persiguiéndola y pidiéndole perdón. Por el contrario, ella solo quería evitarlo, no verlo y así ahorrarse el recuerdo de aquella mirada desquiciada y las palabras que aún hacían eco en sus oídos: Sangre Sucia._

_Lily se puso tensa cuando él se acercó a la mesa donde estaban los tres chicos. Remus y Sam alzaron la mirada y la morena miró a Snape con un odio profundo y se planteó la idea de echarle a patadas de allí, pero Remus debió de leerle la mente y le negó con la cabeza. Ambos volvieron a sumergirse en su trabajo, pues aquello no iba con ellos._

'_Lily…' – Suplicó Snape acercándose a la pelirroja. – 'Lily, por favor…'_

'_Te dejé todo muy claro.' – Lo cortó Lily mirándole con dureza._

'_Lily, sabes que no fue mi intención.' – Protestó Snape dolido y bajando la mirada. – '¡Lo dije sin pensar! ¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡Ya me he disculpado!'- No se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos._

'_Y yo ayer te dije que tú habías escogido tu camino y yo el mío, Snape.' – Replicó Lily._

'_¡No fue mi culpa!' – Bramó Snape picando con el puño en la mesa. – '¡FUE COSA DEL IMBÉCIL DE POTTER, DE BLACK, DE PETTEGREW Y DE LUPIN!'_

_Sam se levantó enfurecida e imitó a Snape y picó con el puño en la mesa pero mucho más fuerte, haciendo saltar los libros y derramando el tintero._

'_¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!' – Rugió Sam. Había visto de reojo como los ojos de Lily se llenaban de lágrimas y no soportaba verla llorar otra vez por culpa de aquel miserable. – '¡LILY TE HA HABLADO CLARO! ¡AYER LA INSULTASTE DELANTE DE TODO EL MUNDO Y JAMES TE DIO SU MERECIDO, IMBÉCIL! ¡COMO NO TE LARGUES, SNAPE, TE PARTO LA CARA!'_

'_¡CÁLLATE HEWITT!' – Snape sacó su varita y apuntó a la morena._

'_¿QUIERES BATIRTE EN DUELO, ESTÚPIDO?' – Sam sacó su varita también y volteó la mesa._

'_Parad los dos, por favor.' – Lily se había levantado y por sus mejillas caían las lágrimas.- 'No hagáis tonterías.'_

_Al ver a Lily llorar, Remus decidió tomar cartas en el asunto._

'_Sam, cálmate y guarda la varita.' _

_Remus se levantó con una calma y una serenidad admirables para la situación. Rodeó la mesa y llegó hasta Sam, le abajó la varita con una mano de manera suave. Después Remus miró a Snape._

'_Lily esta muy afectada por lo que le dijiste ayer, como puedes ver, Snape. Te pido disculpas si James o alguno de nosotros propició aquella palabra.' – Le dijo educadamente Remus. – 'Ahora por favor, te agradecería que abandonaras la biblioteca.'_

_Remus alzó una mano para invitarle a salir y al acercársela al Slytherin, Snape se la rechazó con repulsión y con una mirada frívola. Sam levantó la varita de nuevo harta de aquel mal comportamiento de Snape, pero Lily miró a Snape con pánico. Había leído en su mirada lo que el chico había pensado y sabía que iba a decir por culpa de la ira, esa ira que sacaba lo peor de él:_

'_No me toques…' – Dijo Snape mirándo a Remus a los ojos. – 'Maldito Licántropo.'_

_Remus __palideció…Sam bufó harta y hendió la varita dispuesta a darle una lección al Slytherin… ¿¡Qué era eso de llamar a Remsu Licántropo!? Iba a embrujarle cuando Lily sacó la suya y derribó a Snape con un hechizo. El Slyhterin se elvó bruscamente en el aire girando sobre él mismo y se estampó contra una mesa._

'_No te atrevas a decir algo así.' – Lily respiraba agitada, con la mírada cargada de resentimiento y odio._

_Sam observaba atónita la escena…Le parecía que se __había perdido algo porque Lily no perdía así los estribos y Remus parecía que hubiese envejecido de golpe. Algo se le escapaba o todos se habían vuelto locos._

'_Es la pura verdad, Lily. Todos lo sabemos y Hewitt se acaba de enterar. Supongo que a eso viene esa cara de confusión. Pero muy bien…' – Snape se levantó lentamente y arrastró cada palabra que dijo a continuación para herir mortalmente a la persona más allegada a James Potter que había en la habitación: Remus Lupin. – 'Si prefieres la compañía de un asqueroso hombre lobo a la mía, adelante.'_

_Lily jamás se había sentido tan enfadada. Notó que se formaba un viento a su alrededor, vio el asombro de Snape, intuyó el pánico de Sam y vio de refilón la mirada confusa de Remus. La sangre le hirvió en las venas, perdió el control y su poderosa magia se desbocó con el grito que le lanzó a Snape._

'_¡FUERA!'_

_Un rayo de luz salido de su varita pasó rozando a Snape e hizo un boquete en la pared de la biblioteca. El Slytherin, que conocía perfectamente el poder de su amiga, salió corriendo. Era lo más prudente. Cuando ese aire desapareció y Lily volvió en sí, se sentó en una silla temblando y miró de reojo a Remus Lupin. Tenía la cara desencajada por lo sucedido, por las palabras de Snape...Porque se lo había revelado a Lily y a Sam. _

'_Sam, sal un momento por favor…' – Le pidió Lily. – 'Tengo que hablar con Remus.'_

_La morena obedeció sin rechistar…Estaba tan confusa por todo lo que había vivido en un momento que pensó que lo mejor era que le diera el aire. Mientras salía alcanzó a escuchar:_

'_Ya lo sabía, lo sé desde hace varios meses.' – Dijo simplemente Lil__y y Remus no contestó. – 'Te prometo que jamás se lo diré a nadie.'_

Sam y Lily se miraron. Sabían perfectamente que ambas habían recordado lo mismo.

'¿Le has contado todo esto a James?'

'Aún no.' – Murmuró Lily. – 'Apenas son las once y ya sabes que estos han llegado de madrugada de pasar la luna llena. Hablaré con él después de ir a la Sala de los Menesteres. Supongo que para entonces esos cuatro ya estarán despiertos.'

'Ya que con Ió no vamos a hacer nada…Si alguien debe contarle algo a Remus sobre lo que Ió sospecha creo que deberían ser ellos.' – Opinó Sam al tiempo que se levantaba.- 'Y como estoy escuchando a Kaienne y a Anthea subir, más vale que arregles la chapuza que le has hecho a la puerta y que dejemos el tema o nos hartaremos de hacer _Obliviates_.' – Sam le sonrió. – '¿Algo que objetar, prefecta?'

'Nada en absoluto.' – Dijo Lily y acto seguido apuntó a la puerta y murmuró: - _'Cistem Aperio.'_

Aquella misma tarde Sirius y Sam se reunieron en el _Balcón del Verano_ cuando los demás se fueron a entrenar. Sirius estaba de un humor inmejorable, la noche de correrías por el Bosque Prohibido y la larga siesta después le había sentado de maravilla y solo el pensar que le esperaba una larga tarde junto a Sam le hacía sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo.

'Sirius, ¿bajamos a caminar?' – No era una pregunta, pues ella ya estaba sentada en la barandilla con las piernas hacia fuera.

'Sam, hace calor y estoy cansado.' – Suplicó Sirius mirando con fastidio la playa.

Sam volvió a meter las piernas hacia dentro y bajó de un salto. Sacó la varita del bolsillo de su pantalón y la dejó un momento sobre el suelo, después, ante la mirada atónita de Sirius, se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones, quedándose en ropa interior.

Sirius notó un súbito sofocón y cuando Sam se agachó para recoger su varita él ya se iba a abalanzar sobre ella. Sam lo detuvo extendiendo un brazo entre ella y él para mantener las distancias.

'¿Qué?' – Preguntó Sirius descolocado.

'No es esa mi intención.' – Le respondió ella sonriendo divertida.

'¿Cómo que no?'

'Yo me voy a caminar por la orilla, me he quitado la ropa por si me da por meterme en el agua. NO quiero mojarme la ropa.' – Le explicó ella mientras volvía a encaramarse a la barandilla. – 'Tú haz lo que quieras, yo voy a caminar.'

Y acto seguido se dejó caer hacia abajo y sus pies pisaron la caliente arena. Consciente de que Sirius la seguía con la mirada caminó hasta la orilla contoneándose. Sabía que Sirius no tardaría en bajar. Ella era su perdición.

'Sam…' – Sirius se apoyó en la barandilla y la miró con rabia. Intentaba apartar la mirada de su cuerpo pero era tarea imposible y se reprochó a si mismo ser como era. Las ganas y el deseo lo estaban matando. – '¡Joder!'

Se quitó los zapatos, los calcetines y la camiseta y bajó a la playa refunfuñando.

'Siempre igual…' – Murmuraba rabioso mientras caminaba rápido para alcanzarla. – 'Soy tan sumamente imbécil como James.'

Sam lo vio bajar del balcón de refilón y sonrió satisfecha. Segundos más tarde notó la presencia de Sirius y casi al momento unos brazos la rodearon por detrás. El pecho de Sirius se pegó a su espalda.

'Al final has bajado…' – Observó ella riendo.

Como respuesta, Sirius le apartó el cabello hacia un lado y la besó trazando un camino desde el hombro hasta el cuello y Sam se dijo que podían aplazar la conversación un tiempo más. Hizo aparecer una gran toalla con su varita y después la dejó caer en la arena al tiempo que se giraba de cara a Sirius. Se miraron a los ojos: ambos tenían un brillo especial. Y mientras que Sam sonreía orgullosa, Sirius lo hacía con aquella sonrisa de seductor. Mientras se besaban él la levantó y Sam entrelazó las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sirius caminó hasta la toalla y después, sin soltar a Sam, se fue agachando lentamente, se arrodilló y finalmente acabaron tumbados sobre la toalla, frente al mar. La poca ropa sobraba y quedó desperdigada sobre la arena…Tenían toda una tarde entera…

Cuando la tarde de entrenamiento acabó y Lily le dijo a James que tenía que hablar a solas con él, los demás casi se tropezaron para salir corriendo de la Sala de los Menesteres… James y Lily se habían jugado el primer puesto en el torneo de duelos de aquel día y finalmente, Lily había ganado a James. La derrota le había sentado tremendamente mal al chico. Para que mentir, él sabía que batiéndose en duelo era el mejor de todos los que estaban allí, tan solo Alice y Axel que eran de séptimo conseguían darle problemas…aún así casi siempre ganaba. Y aquella vez no, Lily Evans le había bajado los humos de golpe, justo cuando volvía a creerse el mejor de todos.

'¿Qué quieres?' – Le preguntó bruscamente James cuando aún no habían salido los demás de la Sala.

'Eh, a mi no vengas a hablarme con esos aires, Potter.' – La poca madurez que estaba demostrando James al no saber perder estaba desquiciando a Lily.

Que empleara su apellido en vez del nombre tan solo hizo que los demás se apresuraran a salir de allí. No tardaron ni dos segundos en quedarse solos. Para entonces Lily estaba sentada en la tarima negra y se estaba curando un par de rasguños que se había hecho en las piernas mediante magia y James la observaba con una mirada asesina desde al lado de la pizarra mágica.

'¿No puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Lily?' – Le había molestado bastante que lo llamara Potter. Le había recordado a cuando él y ella no eran nada.

'¿No puedes aceptar que te he ganado y hablarme con otro tono?' – Lily clavó su mirada verde en la de él. – 'Ya sé que ha sido un golpe duro para tu orgullo, pero tranquilo, no te vas a morir.'

James optó por no contestarle porque sino iba a ser imposible mantener una conversación con ella después. Caminó sin mediar palabra hasta la tarima y después se sentó a su lado. Lily tenía un corte en la mejilla y de la herida caía un hilo de sangre.

'_Episkeyo.'_

James le curó la herida y Lily le sonrió agradecida y le cogió una mano para hacer las paces.

'¿De qué querías hablarme?'

'Ió sospecha de lo de Remus.'

James dio un bote y se puso en pie y Lily se lamentó por haber sido tan directa. Cuando consiguió que James se quedara quieto, pues sentarse lo dio por imposible, le explicó todas las sospechas de Ió, todas las observaciones de la chica y la mentira que ella le había contado para desviarla de la verdad. Después le expresó su duda sobre si contárselo a Remus o no.

'Merlín…' – James se sentó abatido y escondió la cara entre las manos. – 'Mierda…Condenada niña.' – Miró a Lily y exclamó fastidiado: – '¡Es tan lista como tú! ¡Lo ha descubierto sola como tú hiciste! ¡Joder!'

'Está en Ravenclaw por algo, James.' – Le dijo Lily mientras suspiraba. – 'Ya os dije en Las Tres Escobas que con ella había que tener mucho cuidado, que era muy astuta.' – Le dio unos segundos a James antes de repetirle la pregunta: - '¿Se lo vas a decir a Remus?'

'No lo sé, Lily.' – James abrió los brazos en cruz y se dejó caer sobre los cojines. – 'Ya sabes que Remus teme ser rechazado…que le asusta que la gente lo sepa por esa razón. Cuando tú le dijiste que lo sabías y cuando Sam lo descubrió porque el subnormal de Snape se lo dijo, Remus se quiso marchar de Hogwarts… ¿No recuerdas que tuve que ir a buscarte?'

'Sí, recuerdo perfectamente que me pediste que fuera a hablar con Remus muy educadamente.' – Ironizó Lily.

'Y yo recuerdo perfectamente que casi no estuviste a punto de darme una paliza.' – Ironizó James.

_Lily estaba dando su habitual ronda de prefecta unos minutos antes del toque de queda. Iba sola porque el otro prefecto, Remus Lupin, llevaba supuestamente enfermo cuatro días. Nadie más que sus tres fieles amigos lo habían visto durante ese tiempo.__ La prefecta de Gryffindor iba meditando en silencio cuando James Potter apareció de la nada frente a ella. Ella no sabía que había utilizado la Capa Invisible._

'_¡Potter!' – Exclamó Lily con el corazón a cien por hora. – '¡No me des esos sustos!'_

_Para su sorpresa__ James la agarró bruscamente de un brazo y la metió en un aula vacía que había a su derecha. Cerró la puerta tras él de un portazo._

'_¿Eres tonto o que te pasa?' – Lily puso los brazos en jarras.- '¿A que viene esto?'_

'_Escúchame bien, Evans.' _

_James avanzó hasta ella amenazadoramente, la cogió otra vez del brazo y la acercó a él de un tirón. Lily miró con odio a James. N¡ le dio tiempo para hablar al chico, pues le soltó tal bofetón que le giró la cara. Él la soltó de inmediato. Ya había observado que últimamente la prefecta estaba de un humor de perros…Sirius le había dicho que aquello era debido a lo ocurrido en el lago, pero él no creía que las palabras de Snape le hubieran afectado tanto._

'_¡No te creas que puedes tratarme como un felpudo!' – Rugió Lily._

_James se puso una mano en la mejilla dolorida y miró a Lily entre atónito y molesto. Era la primera vez que una muchacha le soltaba un bofetón. Lily lo miraba con odio y sorpresa, no entendía a que venía aquel trato cuando aquella misma mañana James le había pedido por enésima vez que saliera con él. Ambos sacaron la varita y se apuntaron, pero James fue de reflejos más rápidos y desarmó a Lily en un momento. Solo por precaución. Se quedó con la varita de la chica y la puso tras su espalda, fuera de la vista de la prefecta._

'_Sabes lo de Remus.' – Le dijo James como si fuera culpable de algún delito.- 'Te has metido donde no te llaman, Evans.'_

'_Ahora entiendo a qué viene esto.' – Exclamó Lily e indignada empezó a gritar: – '¡Le prometí a Remus callar y se lo prometí porque él descubrió que yo lo sabía! ¡Llevo meses guardando el secreto, Potter!'_

'_Pues más vale que lo sigas guardando, Evans, o…'_

'_¿O qué, Potter?' – Lo cortó Lily. – '¿Me vas a humillar delante de todo Hogwarts como hiciste con Snape?' – Lily avanzó hasta tener su cara a centímetros de la de James, consiguiendo intimidarlo. – 'A mí no te atrevas a amenazarme, estúpido. Por si no te habías dado cuenta, siento un aprecio muy grande hacia Remus y nunca haría nada que pudiera perjudicarle. Así que ahórrate las amenazas y nunca en tu vida vuelvas a tratarme de esta manera porque si lo vuelves a hacer no respondo de mis actos y si Remus te contó todo lo de la biblioteca ya deberías saber que no te conviene enfadarme.'_

'_Yo no venía a amenazarte, Evans.' – Se defendió James. – 'Venía a pedirte un favor.'_

'_Oh, vaya, veo que te han educado estupendamente.' – Rió sarcástica Lily. – 'Hazme un favor tú a mí: Devuélveme la varita y lárgate de aquí.'_

_Lily hizo ademán de recuperar la varita pero James se apartó rápidamente._

'_No estoy para juegos, Potter.'_

'_Necesito que hables con Remus.'_

'_Dame mi varita.'_

'_No hasta que no hables con Remus.'_

'_Te he dicho que…'_

_James le tendió la varita antes de que Lily terminara la frase. Ella la recuperó con un manotazo y después pasó por al lado de James e iba a salir del aula cuando el chico la agarró de la túnica._

'_Perdoname si me he portado como un imbécil, pero necesito que hables con Remus.'- James la soltó._

'_No te has portado como un imbécil, eres un imbécil, Potter.' – Lily abrió la puerta para salir._

'_Por favor, Lily.' – La llamó por su nombre y lo dijo en un gemido débil, casi inaudible._

_Ella se giró y lo miró a los ojos. James tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y temblaba ligeramente. Le pareció una ironía ver al galán de Hogwarts, a la alegría de la escuela...abatido._

'_¿Por qué quieres que hable con él?' – Se rindió. No era capaz de negarle nada a alguien cuando esa persona estaba muy mal, como era el caso de James. Jamás lo había visto tan destrozado._

'_Se quiere marchar de Hogwarts porque tú y Sam lo sabéis. Ya tiene hecho su baúl y Sirius y Peter se lo están intentando impedir.'- La miró a los ojos y Lily se quedó parada al ver que los tenía brillantes. – 'Por favor.' – Suplicó.-'Habla con él. Eres la única que puede solucionar esto.'_

Y sí, Lily lo había solucionado hablando. Con su comprensión, su cariño y esa capacidad par ayudar a la gente y se había ganado en consecuencia un amigo fiel para toda la vida y el respeto de Sirius y de Peter y la admiración de James. Ella y Sam, desde entonces, pasaron a ser mejores amigas de Remus Lupin.

'Debes decírselo.' – Lily se había levantado de la tarima. Se agachó al lado de James. – 'Tanto Remus tiene derecho a saber que Ió sospecha, como Ió tiene derecho a saber lo de Remus. Al fin y al cabo son pareja.'

'No habrá pareja cuando Remus sepa de sus sospechas o cuando Ió sepa que es un Licántropo, Lily.' – James la miró y suspiró.

'Ya sé que Remus se va a quedar hecho polvo cuando se lo digas…' – Lily le tendió una mano al chico. – 'Pero así como Sam y yo lo aceptamos y él aceptó que nosotras lo supiéramos…Ió también lo hará. No es mala chica, se ha unido a nosotros, lucha a nuestro lado y debe saberlo.'

'Ió no es como tú, Lily.' – Le respondió James al tiempo que cogía su mano y ella le ayudaba a levantarse.

'Ella lo entenderá.' – Objetó Lily. – 'Le quiere.'

'Eso no cambia nada.'

'Eso lo cambia todo.'

'No sé lo diré a Remus.'

'Lo correcto sería decírselo.'

'Pero lo correcto duele.' – Finalizó James. – 'Y si algo puede dañar a Remus yo no quiero formar parte de ello.'

James se volvió a desplomar sobre los cojines. Lily se agachó y le dio un beso en los labios, después se levantó y dio media vuelta para marcharse. James necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para pensar las palabras…Como hacer que fuera menos doloroso para su amigo.

'Sé que harás lo correcto.' – Le Lily dijo antes de marcharse.

Sam y Sirius se estaban vistiendo en el Balcón antes de ir a cenar al Gran Comedor. Habían pasado una tarde excelente y Sirius le había dado mil veces las gracias por pelearse con él el día anterior, sino, se habrían perdido aquella magnífica tarde.

'Que le jodan a los entrenamientos y a los Sangre Puras.' – Iba murmurando lleno de júbilo.- '¡Esto es mil veces mejor!'

'Sirius…' – Sam se hizo una coleta con un golpe de varita. – 'Tengo que contarte algo…'

'¿Qué pasa princesa?' – Le preguntó con una sonrisa mientras ponía sus manos sobre la cintura de ella y le plantaba un beso en los labios.

'Ió se huele lo que le pasa a Remus.'

Sirius alzó las cejas y sonrió nervioso.

'Estas de broma.'

'No bromearía jamás con algo así.' – Le respondió ella seria. – 'Lily le metió una trola ayer para desviarla de la verdad, pero no tardará en descubrir que es un Licántropo.'

Sirius puso cara de pánico y se separó de Sam. Se apoyó en la barandilla del balcón y suspiró larga y profundamente.

'Hay que advertirle a Remus.' – Dijo más para si mismo que no para Sam. – 'No debe cogerle desprevenido o le hará polvo.'- Cerró los ojos y se los frotó. – 'Mierda…'

'Se te dan bien las charlas de filosofía personal, Sirius.' – Sam lo abrazó por detrás y apoyó la cabeza en su espalda. – 'Lo harás bien.'

'Será James quien hable con él, no yo.' – Anunció con voz calmada.

'¿Por qué?'

'Por que yo la cagué el año pasado. Demostré ser un irresponsable, un peligro para el secreto de Remus…'

'¿Qué hiciste?' – Preguntó Sam suavemente, invitándole a hablar.

'¿Te acuerdas del Rumor que se extendió el año pasado sobre que James había salvado a Snape de algo que había en la Casa de los Gritos?' – Sirius endureció le rostro. – 'Eso que había ahí abajo era Remus transformado y fui yo quien le dijo a Snape que viniera a la casa justo aquella noche. Quería darle un susto de muerte para que dejara de perseguirnos, estaba obsesionado con nosotros cuatro, nos seguía a todas parte…y bueno…casi consigo que Remus se lo cargue.' – Murmuró con voz débil. – 'Fue James quién le salvó, quién le hizo dar media vuelta y arriesgo su vida con Remus transformado justo delante para salvar a Snape y para salvar la conciencia de Remus.'

'Así que Snape lo sabía por eso…' – Musitó Sam asombrada.

'Dumbledore le hizo jurar que callaría y él obedeció.' – Continuó Sirius. – 'Desde entonces James se convirtió en algo parecido al guardián de Remus. Él confía plenamente en James para mantener el secreto y James se encarga de poner limites a nuestras locuras cuando salimos por la noches de luna llena.'

'Lily tendría que estar oyendo esto…' – Rió Sam.

'El problema es que James odia tener que darle malas noticias a Remus…y precisamente le va a tocar a él.' – Se lamentó el moreno de ojos grises. – 'Vamos, tengo que echarle una mano a James y tranquilizarlo.'

Juntos abandonaron el _Balcón del Verano_. Al llegar al Gran Comedor Sirius y Sam divisaron a sus compañeros en la mesa de Gryffindor. Sirius le dio unas palmaditas a James en la espalda cuando lo vio dándole vueltas a su comida.

'Canuto hay problemas…' – Murmuró James.

'Lo sé, Cornamenta.' – Sirius le sonrió. – 'Tranquilo, todo irá bien. Siempre puedes con todo.'

'¿Dónde está?' – Preguntó Sam mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Lily.

'Con Ió.' – Anunció Colagusano con media voz.

'¿Tú también estás al tanto de todo ya?' – Le preguntó Sirius.

Peter asintió. Cenaron en tensión, levantando la cabeza cada vez que oían las puertas del Gran Comedor abrirse. Alerta por si veían aparecer a Remus, pero tan solo Ió bajó a cenar y la cara de preocupación que le vieron a la chica no les dio muchos ánimos. Harto de esperar, James se levantó y salió del comedor, Sirius y Peter salieron corriendo pisándole los talones, dejando a unas angustiadas Lily y Sam en la mesa.

'James, cálmate.' – Le dijo Sirius cuando lo alcanzaron en las escaleras cambiantes.- 'Relájate antes de hablar con él.'

'¿Pero alguno sabe donde está?' – Preguntó Peter.

'No y por eso voy a por el mapa.' – Contestó James.

La cara de Ió y que Remus no hubiera bajado a cenar aún le habían llevado a pensar lo peor…Y no, no podía aguantar más tiempo sin decirle a Remus lo que ocurría o peor aún…sin saber si Ió le había comentado algo ya y aquello era la razón por la cual faltaba un Merodeador en el Gran Salón.

'¿Y si Ió se lo ha dicho ya?' – Preguntó nervioso Peter revelando lo que pasaba por la mente de James. – '¿¡Y si por eso no ha bajado a cenar!?

James tragó saliva y echó a correr por el pasillo en dirección a la torre.

'¿¡Y si se quiere largar de Hogwarts como la otra vez!?' – Exclamó Peter aterrado.

Sirius le dio un golpetazo en la cabeza y rugió:

'¡Deja de dramatizar y poner nervioso al personal, joder!' – Después se pegó un _sprint_ hasta llegar a James, quién ya le estaba diciendo la contraseña a la Señora Gorda. – '¡Cornamenta!'

El retrato le dio paso y James lo atravesó corriendo, Sirius se metió también antes de que se cerrara y al pobre Peter se le cerró en las narices y cayó de culo al suelo.

'¿Contraseña?' – Pidió la Dama.

Peter soltó mil de palabrotas mientras se levantaba y se frotaba el dolorido culo y la roja nariz.

'Ninguna de esas groserías es la contraseña.' – Respondió molesta la Dama Gorda.

'¡No me digas!' – Masculló Peter furioso.

James subió las escaleras en un segundo y abrió la puerta de la habitación de una patada. Estaba tan nervioso que ni se dio cuenta de que Remus Lupin estaba en su cama comiendo chocolate, con un libro en la mano y mirándolo curioso con esa calma tan característica de él.

'¡Me cago en Merlín!' – Gritó James mientras se metía de cabeza en su armario y empezaba a sacar cosas a lo bestia, lanzándolo todo hacia atrás. – '¿¡Dónde cojones está!?'

'¡James!' – Sirius llegó arriba casi sin aliento, entre James y Peter el también había acabado nervioso perdido. – '¡Idiota, Remus no puede estar en tu armario!'

'¡Imbécil, estoy buscando el mapa!' – James le puso encima un montón de túnicas de Hogwarts y demás ropa. - '¡No se me ocurriría mirar en el armario para buscarlo, cabeza hueca!'

A todo esto Remus los observaba curioso y riendo.

'Debe estar en la biblioteca, cabezón.' – Le respondió Sirius con voz cansina al tiempo que tiraba toda la ropa de James al suelo.

'¿¡El mapa!?' – Preguntó James mirando a Sirius como si estuviera loco.- '¿¡Qué mierda hace el mapa en la biblioteca!?

'¡Me refiero a Remus, capullo!'

'¡Pues baja a ver si está!'

Remus carraspeó. Sirius levantó la cabeza y James salió del armario.

'Sirius, James, me parce que soy la solución a vuestro problema.' – Les dijo Remus divertido.- 'Estoy aquí.'

James y Sirius se giraron de golpe y se quedaron de piedra al ver al chico sentado en su cama y riéndose de ellos dos.

'Seremos imbéciles…' – James le dio una cabezazo a la puerta del armario.

'A mi no me incluyas.' – Sirius cerró las puertas del armario de un manotazo. – '¿Ves lo que pasa cuando te pones así de nervioso? Por eso te decía que te calmaras.'

Y entonces se oyó a alguien subir a toda prisa por las escaleras y segundos después Peter se derrumbó en el suelo a punto de darle un ataque de asma.

'Esta aquí…' – Susurró medio ahogado señlándo a Remus.

'Sí Peter, nos acabamos de dar cuenta.' – Sirius rodó los ojos y le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

'¿Me buscabais?' – Preguntó Remus con una sonrisa cuando sus tres amigos lo miraron.- '¿Qué pasa?'

Sin decirle nada Sirius se sentó a la derecha de Remus, Peter, aún medio ahogado a la izquierda y James frente a él.

'¿A que vienen esas caras?' – Preguntó algo mosqueado.

'Verás, Remus.' – James lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

'Antes de que hables…' – Lo interrumpió Remus. – '¿Alguno de vosotros le ha dicho a Ió que soy un enfermo de _Noctum_?'- Alzó una ceja.

'Eh…de eso veníamos precisamente a hablarte.' – Explicó James sonriendo nervioso. – 'Se ve que Ió te ha estado observando minuciosamente y que se olía algo sobre nuestro pequeño problema peludo…y le preguntó a Lily sobre eso y como decirle a Ió lo que te ocurre es cosa tuya ella se inventó que tenías _Noctum_.'

'Vale, ya me imaginaba que ocurría algo así.' – Murmuró el Licántropo con una sonrisa divertida que dejó descolocados a los otros tres.- 'Lily se las ha ingeniado muy bien.'

'¿Estás bien, Lunático?'- Preguntó Peter extrañado. – '¿No te quieres marchar de Hogwarts?'

'¿Por qué no le preguntas de paso si le apetece suicidarse en esta ocasión, Peter?' – Sirius le dio otra colleja.- '¿¡Quieres dejar de liarla y de darle ideas, idiota!?

'¡Pero si tu le acabas de dar la idea del suicido, animal!' – Protestó Peter.

'Remus…' – James se centró en el chico de ojos ambarinos mientras los otros dos discutían. – '¿De verdad estás bien?'

'La verdad es que Ió no me ha pillado completamente desprevenido. Es realmente lista…tanto como Lily…y ya pensé que podía llegar a descubrirlo como hizo nuestra pelirroja. Cuando Ió hoy ha sacado el tema de que si estaba enfermo casi me da algo.' – Explicó riendo Remus. – 'Pero luego ha dicho lo del _Noctum_ y bueno…el supuesto insomnio es la clave para encubrir las ojeras y el mal humor de cuando se acerca la luna llena. Lily se lo montó muy bien.'

'Supo mantener la cabeza fría.' – James esquivó un cojín desviado que Peter iba a lanzarle a Sirius. – 'Si me llega a soltar eso a mí de buenas primeras no se que habría hecho. Pero eso no importa, ¿entonces tú estás bien?'

'Perfectamente. Aunque me he quedado aquí porque quería pensar un poco sobre todo este tema…Por eso no he bajado a cenar.' – Respondió Remus. – 'Pero todo está perfectamente. Tan solo no me gusta eso de que Ió crea que además de insomnio tengo terrores nocturnos.' – Dijo riendo.

James le sonrió y le dio unas palmadas en la mano.

'Tú decides hasta cuando quieres que Ió crea que tienes pesadillas.' – Lo miró a los ojos. – 'El día que lo hagas yo estaré aquí para lo que haga falta.'

Remus asintió con una sonrisa y bajó la mirada hasta su chocolate.

'¿Quieres?'

'Ya tardabas en ofrecerlo.' – Respondió James riendo.

Remus partió la tableta y le tendió un trozo a James, cuando este se lo fue a meter en la boca algo blanco y mullido se interpuso y James le dio un mordisco a la almohada de Sirius. Se la quitó de la boca fastidiado y alcanzó a ver como la almohada de Peter se estampaba en la cara de Remus. La almohada resbaló revelando el furioso rostro del hombre lobo. Lunático y Cornamenta se pusieron de acuerdo con una simple mirada…Después se dispusieron a cargarse a golpetazos de almohada a Peter y a Sirius.

**¡¡HolaAaAaA!!**

**Pues bueno...aquí va otro capítulo y la cuenta atrás podeis iniciarla con el próximo. No sé exactamente cuantos más escribiré, pero estoy segura de que el ff no llegará a 50. Así q distrutad de estos últimos capítulos. Muchísimas gracias x todos por los reviews y bienvenidos a aquellos nuevos q han empezdao ahora y que se han leído los 43 chap. en dos días! XD ¡Es increíble la sensación q tengo cuando alguien me dice que lo he tenido enganchado a la pantalla del ordenador tanto tiempo! Porque yo disfruto leyendo y aún disfruto más cuando me haceis saber que os gusta lo q escribo. **

**¡Así que un beso enorme a todos! ¡Nos vemos en el 45! ¡Y gracias x los reviews!**

**Eneida**


	45. Chapter 45

_**XLV**_

Dormida le parecía aún más bella. Completamente relaja sobre el colchón, la sábana se le pegaba al cuerpo revelando unas sensuales curvas. El cabello rubio, largo y liso estaba desparramado sobre la almohada, el colchón y su morena y desnuda espalda.

Axel la miraba fijamente, se la bebía con sus ojos azules…Estaba enamorado de Anthea Landry y le dolía pensar que aquella era la última mañana en la que la vería despertar una vez más. Le enfadaba la idea de volver a tener que ser tan solo el compañero de equipo y de casa de ella a los ojos de los demás durante, quién sabía de fijo, quizás hasta el final del curso. Ese curso que para él era el último, como le habría gustado vivirlo como cualquier otro chico: con fiestas, Quidditch y una novia a la que pudiera besar cada vez que le diera la gana. Ojalá los Sangre Pura atacaran pronto, pensaba a pesar de que esa última batalla lo atemorizaba…pero una vez hubiera pasado se acabaría la farsa y eso le daba esperanzas.

De pronto Anthea abrió los ojos y lo miró con aquellos castaños ojos así como hacía él.

'¿Sabías que dicen que si miras a alguien fijamente mientras duerme este se despierta?' – Le preguntó ella sonriendo y en un suave susurro.

'Me acabo de enterar…' – Axel la besó en los labios con un beso suave y dulce. – '…y no es del todo cierto eso que dices, porque llevo más de media hora observando como duermes.'

Anthea rió y se estirazó en la cama. Después se acurrucó bien al lado de Axel y él la rodeó con aquellos brazos que la hacían estremecerse.

'He dormido genial.' – Murmuró Anthea mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. – 'Será porque he dormido contigo.'

'Te quiero.' – Axel la besó en los labios.

'Yo más.' – Anthea le mordió el labio y le acarició todo el pecho, sintiendo en su mano lo que el Quidditch le había hecho al cuerpo de Axel. – '¿Te he dicho ya que estás buenísimo?'

'Creo que sí.'

'¿Y que tienes un culo tremendo?'

'Ehm…sí.' – Respondió Axel colorado, a pesar del tiempo aún no se había acostumbrado a los directos piropos de su novia que se divertía en cantidad haciéndolo sonrojar.

'¿Y que ere... '

Axel se inclinó sobre ella y la acalló con un beso que no tuvo fin. Como todos aquellos días, la Sala de los Menesteres, eterno refugio de los dos enamorados, fue testigo una vez más de las caricias, los besos, aquellas respiraciones que se iban agitando…de aquellos dos jóvenes que se amaban a morir.

En el Gran Comedor, cuatro sujetos desayunaban y acaban de pulir aquél magnífico plan, aquella bienvenida al tercer y último trimestre.

'Del encantamiento desilusionador te encargas tú, Remus.'

'Perfecto.' – Remus tenía un brillo muy especial en los ojos causado por la emoción.

James, vestido con el equipo de Quidditch y con la escoba bajo el banco, acababa de organizar el tan importante asunto de los Merodeadores.

'¿El material está listo, Canuto?' – Preguntó el moreno al tiempo que se revolvía el cabello.

'El material ha sido requisado misteriosamente del invernadero de Sprout.' – Sirius alzó el dedo pulgar en señal de que todo estaba correcto, acompañando el gesto con una cautivadora sonrisa.

Los otros tres rieron y se miraron con complicidad. Que Sirius estuviera temporalmente expulsado había sido un punto a favor de aquel magnífico plan. Sin Lily por los pasillos y con Remus de su parte, como siempre, todo había sido enormemente fácil.

'¿No ha perdido "encanto"?' – Preguntó James recalcando la última palabra y sonriendo arrogantemente.

'Sigue oliendo encantadoramente.' – Anunció Sirius con una sonrisa.

'Pues entonces solo nos queda acabar de rematarlo todo esta noche.' – James miró a sus tres amigos. – 'Señores Lunático, Colagusano y Canuto, vamos a dar de que hablar desde el primer día. '

'Si sale bien va a ser buenísimo.' – Peter se frotó las manos. – 'Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero…estoy deseando que empiecen las clases.'

Se chocaron la mano entre ellos al tiempo que reían sin parar.

'Uy…' – Lily frunció el entrecejo cuando fue a desayunar aquella mañana y vio a los cuatro Merodeadores en una punta, apartados del resto y cuchicheando en voz baja.

'¿Qué pasa?' – Sam iba a su lado y cargaba la escoba sobre el hombro derecho, en la mano izquierda llevaba sus guantes.

'Esos traman algo.'

'La verdad es que llevan unos días muy tranquilitos.' – Apuntó Sam mientras ambas tomaban asiento. – 'No sería raro…además, ayer Sirius llegó tarde a nuestra cita.'

'Seguro que han aprovechado que yo estaba en la Sala y que Sirius estaba expulsado para organizarlo todo.' – Lily se sirvió zumo de calabaza en su vaso y continuó mirando de reojo a los chicos. – '¿Tú no sabes nada?'

'No tengo ni idea.' – Sam se cogió un montón de dulces y se los puso en su platito. – 'Y no me pidas que averigüe nada porque yo paso de meterme en vuestra ancestral relación de Prefecta Evans vs. Merodeadores.'

'Tranquila.' – Lily sonrió y bebió de su zumo. – 'De averiguar ya me encargo yo. No pienso permitir que el primer día después de las vacaciones hagan alguna de las suyas.'

Al cabo de un rato Anthea bajó al Gran Comedor precedida de Axel Lance. Ambos venían vestidos con el equipo de Quidditch y con las escobas. Axel se fue con los de séptimo tras despedirse de Anthea como si fuera un colega y Anthea aprovechó que no estaban los Slyhterins Sangre Pura para sentarse con Lily y Sam. Media hora más tarde James llamaba a sus chicos para ir a entrenar.

Era el último entreno de aquellas vacaciones y tras tres intensas horas de volar sobre la escoba, entrenar con los distintos balones y preparar el partido contra Huffelpuf que sería en una semana, James dio por finalizado el entrenamiento.

'Buen entreno chicos. Volveremos al horario de siempre.' – Anunció James. – 'Estoy pensando en pedirle a McGonagall que nos de una hora más de campo…pero como vosotros dos estaréis estudiando para vuestros EXTASIS no creo que nos la conceda.' – Dijo mirando a los hermanos Lance y el resto del equipo suspiró aliviado. – 'Pero bueno, como tenemos un mes para preparar el partido contra Slyhterin y esta semana hemos sido el único equipo que ha entrenado no me preocupa demasiado.'

'Solo faltaría eso.' – Murmuró Lyn Swan indignada y poniendo los brazos en jarras aún estando volando sobre la escoba. – 'Parecía pre-temporada con tantas horas de entreno. ¡Sueño con _quaffles,_ aros y escobas! ¡Es una pesadilla!' – Los demás rieron.

'Pues sueña conmigo.' – Le soltó Darren Lance.

'¿Y crees que eso no sería una pesadilla?' – Espetó divertida la pequeña cazadora.

'Eh, no te pases Lyn.' – Protestó Darren dolido.

'Sirius y tú empezasteis así, ¿no Sam?' – Preguntó divertido James.- 'Una pelea por aquí, otra por allí…Es buena manera de tontear.'

Lyn arqueó una ceja, dando a entender que aquello no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia y Axel le dio un codazo a su hermano, haciendo que Darren le fulminara con la mirada.

'Con razón Darren deja que solo le marque Lyn.' – Murmuró Anthea.

'¡Eso es mentira!' – Gritaron los dos implicados.

'Ya…' – Anthea sonrió.

'Bueno Anthea, tu no deberías hablar demasiado…' – Lyn le sonrió con suficiencia. – '…ya que te has llevado un golpe de la _bludger _por estar mirando a Axel y no a lo que debías.'

'¿Qué insinúas?' – Anthea levantó las cejas y apretó el mango de su escoba.

'Nada…' – Si Lyn hubiera dicho un "_Que te gusta Axel y no sabes disimular_" habría sonado igual que ese "_nada_".

'Ey, y por parte de Axel tres cuartos de lo mismo.' – Darren Lance también estaba dispuesto a vengarse por aquéllas indagaciones. – 'Porque cada vez que nos cambiamos en el vestuario le pega cada repaso a Anthea que un día de estos se quedará ciego de tanto mirarla.'

Todos, incluida Anthea, estallaron en carcajadas porque efectivamente todos habían pillado alguna vez a Axel comiéndose a Anthea con los ojos. Sobretodo en aquellos tiempos en que Anthea andaba tan metida en los Sangre Pura.

'A ver, no soy de piedra.' – Admitió Axel sonrojado. – 'Y me dirás tú que Anthea no está condenadamente bien… ¿Sino porque la llaman la Bestia Bella en Hogwarts?

'Como Capitán…' – Empezó a decir James de manera solemne. – '…solo quiero deciros…' – Hizo una pausa al ver que había captado la absoluta atención de sus jugadores. – '…que no quiero ver a nadie haciendo manitas en el campo.' – Sonrió arrogante. – 'Si un día queréis la llave del vestuario para montároslo ahí me las podéis pedir.' – Les guiñó un ojo a Lyn y a Darren y una rápida mirada que no se notó a Anthea y a Axel. Sam y Brandon se partían de risa. – 'Pero en horas de entreno las muestras afectivas tienen que ser iguales entre todos los miembros del equipo porque si no me pongo celoso, ¿entendido?'

Entre risas los jugadores asintieron y tras hablar y bromear un rato más, descendieron y se dirigieron a los vestuarios a darse una buena ducha como todo buen deportista.

Remus, Ió, Lily, Sirius y Peter estaban en la biblioteca mientras los otros entrenaban. Quizás Sirius Black desentonara un poco en aquel lugar, pero el guapo Merodeador se había dejado los deberes para el último día:

'Evans, por favor, hazme la redacción de Slughorn.' – Suplicó Sirius a la pelirroja. – '¡Tengo que hacer aún la de McGonagall y la cronología de la Revolución de los Enanos para Binns!'

'Que lástima me das, Black. No se la he hecho a Sam y a James, mucho menos te la voy a hacer a ti.' – Murmuró tranquilamente Lily mientras repasaba su redacción de Pocines. – 'A tu derecha tienes a tu adorado amigo, Remus. Díselo a él.'

Remus estaba ayudando a Peter con el trabajo de Historia. Incluso él iba más adelantado que Sirius en lo que a deberes se refería. Sam, Kaienne y Anthea los habían acabado el día anterior, pues cada vez que las tres estaban en la habitación y aparecía Lily, la prefecta las ponía a trabajar. En cuanto a James, sabía que si no llevaba bien y a tiempo lo del colegio, Lily le armaría un escándalo de los suyos.

'Reeemuuuss…' - Sirius puso carita de niño bueno. – 'Somos Merodeadores para lo bueno y para lo malo.'

Remus rió divertido y le dio unas suaves palmaditas en el hombro.

'Cuando antes te pongas, antes acabarás.'

Sirius dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa e hizo saltar todos los libros.

'Te veo un poco apurado, Sirius, ¿o me lo parece a mi?' – Soltó Ió con rintintín. Ella también estaba repasando sus deberes, hacías días que los había terminado.

'Cállate, Ió. Tú a lo tuyo.'- Espetó Sirius enfadado al tiempo que atraía hacia él el libro de Pociones y continuaba refunfuñado. – 'Menos mal que mañana Slughorn va a saber lo que es bueno…'

Remus le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa para que callara, pero fue demasiado tarde. La prefecta Lily Evans ya había levantado la cabeza y los miraba fijamente a los tres.

'Así que lo que estáis tramando es para la clase de mañana de Pociones, a primera hora, ¿no?' – Dedujo Lily con una sonrisa.

Remus y Sirius no cambiaron la expresión de la cara a pesar de que Lily los había pillado, pero Peter puso cara de culpable y ya no fue capaz de mirar a Lily a los ojos. Aquella conducta de Peter no le pasó por desapercibida a la chica, quien al cabo de cinco minutos dijo:

'Hagámos un trato, Sirius.' – Lily le tendió la mano por encima de la mesa. – 'Yo te hago una redacción de Pociones en la que te aseguro que Slughorn te pondrá la máxima nota… y tú me dices a cambio qué es eso que habéis preparado.'

Remus y Peter miraron severamente al otro Merodeador y Sirius le sonrió a la prefecta, porque ciertamente, la oferta era tentadora. Sirius se lo pensó durante unos segundos y al final le respondió a Lily:

'A pesar de que me tienta la propuesta, debo rechazarla.' – Sirius sonrió con su encantadora sonrisa. – 'Soy un Merodeador.'

Remus y Peter suspiraron aliviados.

'¿Y si sumo a la oferta la Cronología de Binns y la redacción de McGonagall? – Lily sonrió sabiéndose ganadora.

Los ojos del guapo moreno se abrieron de par en par y ya iba a aceptar cuando Remus le dio otra patada por debajo de la mesa para hacerlo callar.

'Lily.' – Remus se vio forzado a intervenir, porque para Sirius aquella oferta y que lo seducieran era lo mismo.- '¿Por qué no nos vamos nosotros que ya hemos acabado nuestros deberes y dejamos a Sirius y a Peter tranquilos?'

'Que sepáis que voy a impediros eso que tramáis.' – Lily recogió sus libros y sus cosas. – 'No tenéis escapatoria.'

Cuando Lily abandonó la biblioteca los tres Merodeadores se dejaron caer en las sillas abatidos. Por poco…

James salió de los vestuarios con el cabello mojado y despeinado, vestido con unos tejanos y una camiseta de manga corta. A pesar de haber entrenado durante tres horas rebosaba energía y hoy era uno de aquellos días en los que sentía que no iba a poder estar quieto. Quizás era la lástima que le provocaba el fin de aquellas cortas vacaciones juntos a sus amigos y a Lily, o a lo mejor era la emoción por todo lo que estaban preparando los Merodeadores…o esos partidos de Quidditch que lograban que estuviera ansioso por jugarlos o quizás esa batalla que estaba programada para no sabían cuando, pero que ahora que la veía cerca, ya que todos los Sangre Pura llegarían al castillo aquella noche, empezaba a hacerle sentir inquieto. Sobretodo cuando se acordaba de la última.

Miró su reloj y vio que había quedado con Lily en pocos minutos. Una vez la Pelirroja entró en su mente todos los demás pensamientos pasaron a un segundo plano. Montó de un salto en su escoba y decidió pasar por la torre y dejar la mochila del entrenamiento. Volando llegaría antes y si conseguía con eso armar un poco de jaleo en el tranquilo castillo, mejor aún.

Lily se dirigía caminando al _Balcón de la Primavera_. Había dejado los libros y la mochila en la torre e iba cavilando sobre sus posibilidades de sonsacarle a James lo que él y sus amigos tramaban y de cómo hacerlo cuando alguien le silbó.

La prefecta se detuvo, estaba en la Sección Prohibida del castillo y nadie debía transitar por allí. Miró a derecha y a izquierda y al no ver a nadie se giró. En el oscuro pasillo tan solo había viejas armaduras y horribles tapices. Alguien volvió a silbarle, esta vez desde arriba y Lily miró al techo temiendo que fuera _Peeves_. No supo si sonreír aliviada o fruncir el ceño al ver a James Potter sobrevolándola con su escoba.

'¿Te llevo?' – Le preguntó James con una sonrisa al tiempo que bajaba a su altura.- 'Ya que es el último día me gustaría cambiar un poco la rutina y querría enseñarte un par de secretos más de este castillo.'

'¿Sabes que esta prohibido volar por los pasillos?' – Le dijo intentando sonar algo severa. James sonrió aún más y le tendió una mano, sabía que la curiosidad podía con la prefecta y tras titubear un segundo, la pelirroja preguntó:- '¿Es que esconde algo más Hogwarts?' – Los ojos esmeralda brillaron ilusionados. – 'Pensaba que conocías el castillo a la perfección.'

'Ojalá, cada vez que salgo con los chicos a merodeador por aquí descubrimos algo más. Lugares que aparecen y desaparecen, cámaras escondidas…' – Movió la mano que le tendía y Lily arrugó la nariz, pero James sabía como convencerla: – '¿No te han dicho ninguna vez que Hogwarts es mágico?'

Lily sonrió, le dio la mano y montó en la escoba detrás de James. Se pegó a él y pasó las manos por su pecho, aferrándose bien para no caerse. Apoyó la barbilla sobre el hombro de James para verlo todo bien y James aprovechó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

'Te envidio.' – Le susurró Lily. – 'A ti y a los Merodeadores…Conocéis Hogwarts a la perfección y todo lo que hay en este castillo es maravilloso.'

'No creas que Hogwarts solo tiene cosas bonitas y entrañables.' – James tomó altura y empezó a volar por los sinuosos pasillos de la Sección Prohibida. – 'Salazar Slytherin se encargó de darle un toque tétrico al castillo y de dejar un par de bichitos y lugares que pondrían los pelos de punta a cualquiera. Aunque eso solo hace que Hogwarts sea mejor aún. Si los Merodeadores nos atrevemos a seguir andando por aquí, a parte de por buscar el peligro es porque sabemos que somos hábiles con la Magia.' – Dejó de mirar al frente y miró fugazmente a Lily. – 'Las veces que nos has visto en la biblioteca a los cuatro juntos ha sido porque estábamos estudiando y buscando la manera de vencer un par de obstáculos en el camino de nuestras correrías. Ha habido algunas veces en que llegamos a pensar que la íbamos a palmar…Por eso Dumbledore nos hecha bronca cuando sabe que hemos andado por aquí.'

'¿El Director Dumbledore os hecha bronca?' – Preguntó Lily incrédula. – '¡Nunca jamás he sabido de que él riñera a alguien!'

'Porque nunca lo hace.' – Repuso tranquilamente James. Giró un pasillo a la derecha y las antorchas que había colgadas en la pared se fueron encendiendo y apagando a la altura de donde ellos volaban. Lily miró hacia atrás y al verse rodeada de oscuridad a pesar de que era mediodía se aferró más a James, inquieta.- 'Solo nos riñe a nosotros cuando se entera de que hemos estado por aquí como te he dicho…o peor aún, cuando alguna vez ha tenido que venir a salvarnos.'- Finalizó divertido.

'James…' – Lily se había empezado a mosquear. – '¿Dónde me estás llevando?'

Tranquila, te gustará.' – Le aseguró él sin borrar aquella sonrisa. – 'Aunque será mejor que saques tu varita. El camino por el que tenemos que ir no esta lleno de flores, sino más bien de…Bueno, ahora lo verás.' – Volvió a mirar a Lily fugazmente. – 'Necesitaremos ingenio y habilidad, pero como a los dos nos sobra no habrá problema.'

'Me encanta lo humilde que eres.' – Ironizó la pelirroja. – 'Mira James, como a alguno de los dos nos pase algo te juro que te enteras de quién soy yo.' – Amenazó la prefecta.

'Tranquila, Lily. Te he dicho mil veces que jamás te pondría en peligro.' – James detuvo la escoba y empezó a descender en la oscuridad. – '¿No te gustan los retos?'

Lily bufó molesta y se aseguró de hacerlo bien fuerte para que James se acabara de enterar de que todo aquello no le gustaba ni un pelo. Buscó la varita en su bolsillo y murmuró _"Lumos"_ y desde el mismo momento en que la varita se encendió ella inspeccionó lo que había a su alrededor. Estaban en un callejón cuya única salida era aquella por la que habían venido y que estaba sumida en la absoluta oscuridad. A su izquierda y derecha tan solo había fría piedra y delante de ella se alzaba una majestuosa puerta de madera que le sacaba metros y metros en altura.

'¿Quieres descubrir algo aún más maravilloso de Hogwarts?' – Le preguntó James al tiempo que sacaba su varita y le sonreía. – 'Esta detrás de estas puertas. Por cierto, una última pregunta. – James alzó las cejas. – '¿Eres de Gryffindor, Lily Evans?'

Anthea salió de la ducha tapada con la toalla y se plantó frente a Sam, quien se estaba vistiendo. Aprovechó la ausencia de Lyn, que estaba en el vestidor común arreglándose la larga y negra cabellera para exponerle la magnífica idea que se la había ocurrido:

'Sam, he estado pensando que hoy es el último día que me queda con vosotros con total libertad y me gustaría hacer algo que me haga sentir aún más cerca de vosotros. A partir de mañana, volveré a hacer de actriz…y hasta el día de la batalla no podré ser libre otra vez.'

'Dime que propones.' – Le respondió Sam con una sonrisa, le apenaba que Anthea tuviera que volver a fingir y estaba dispuesta a complacer su deseo. – 'Yo te ayudaré sea lo que sea.'

¿Qué te parece si organizamos una cena en la Sala de los Menesteres?'

'Super bien.' – Sam asintió dando su aprobación. – 'Pero mejor una cena acompañada de una pequeña fiesta después, no? – Le guiñó un ojo.

'¡Por supuesto!' – Las dos chicas se chocaron la mano y después se abrazaron. – 'Gracias, Sam.'

'¡A mi rubia favorita no se le puede negar nada!' – Sam la besó en la mejilla y tras separarse dijo con una sonrisa pícara: - 'Le voy a enviar un _Patronus_ a Sirius para que se pase por Hogsmeade en un momento.'

Anthea se comenzó a secar y Sam rebuscó en su mochila hasta hallar la varita. Cuando la encontró, dedicó unos segundos a concentrarse en un feliz recuerdo, al punto habló claro y alto:

'_¡Expecto Patronum!_'

Una leona plateada salió de su varita y aguardó sentada a que Sam le dijera lo que quería.

'Busca a Sirius Black y dale este mensaje: Ves a Hogsmeade en un momento por uno de esos pasadizos que tan bien conoces y compra un par de botellas de Wkisky de Fuego en las Tres Escobas a cargo de Anthea y de mí. Hoy la fiesta la organizamos nosotras.'

La leona rugió antes de salir en carrera por la puerta.

Lily había comprendido por que James le había preguntado si pertenecía a la casa de Godric Gryffidnor en el mismo momento en que las gigantescas puertas se habían abierto para darles paso: Una primera sala llena de plantas gigantescas y vivas y no demasiado amigables les había dado la bienvenida. Lily había tenido que hacer uso de casi todo lo que había aprendido en Hogwarts para poder atravesar aquel maldito bosque y protegerse a ella y a su chico, ya que James estaba demasiado ocupado en que las malditas plantas no dañaran su preciada escoba.

'¡James!' – Gritó Lily al tiempo que prendía fuego a una flor que se la quiso comer. – '¡Haz el favor de dejarte de tonterías con la escoba y saca la puñetera varita!'

Una enredadera la atrapó por el tobillo y la tiró al suelo. Mientras tanto James se peleaba con otra enredadera que tiraba de un extremo de su escoba y él de la otra. Sujetaba la escoba con las dos manos y no hacía uso de la varita porque sabía que no tenía suficiente fuerza con una sola mano y que si la soltaba la enredadera se la llevaría.

'¡Planta de mierda!' – Bramaba furioso. – '¡Que es una Estrella Fugaz 02! ¡Que me la vas a romper asquerosa!'

'_¡Diffindo!_' – Lily cortó la enredadera que la atrapaba y al momento quemó la planta que estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre James. – '¿¡Quieres usar la magia, cabezón!?'- Espetó enfirecida.

'¡Me voy a hacer una ensalada contigo como me la astilles!' - Decía James.

Lily se las apañó al final para librarse de las plantas que la acosaban y salvar la maldita escoba de James. Pero la gran sorpresa se la llevó al atravesar una segunda puerta, esta vez de su altura, que tenía por pomo la boca de un león que casi le da un bocado cuando la fue a tocar.

'Eh, eres buena de reflejos. Quizás podrías substituirme en algún partido' – Observó James divertido cuando Lily apartó la mano rápidamente antes de que se cerraran las fauces del león. – 'A Peter le pegó un buen bocado y encima lo atrapó.'

'¿Y como lo soltó?' – Preguntó Lily al tiempo que sacaba su varita y apuntaba a la puerta. – '_Alohomora._'

'Sirius y yo aporreamos la puerta a golpes.' – Respondió este divertido. – 'Pero fue Remus quién cogió un palo e hizo que el león soltara a Peter y mordiera el palo.'

Lily rodó los ojos y atravesó la puerta con la varita en alto, atenta a cualquier cosa con vida y peligrosa que pudiera haber en la siguiente sala. Se quedó d epiedra al ver lo que tenía frente a ella, jamás habría imaginado que en Hogwarts pudiera haber algo parecido al infierno. Tras la puerta las llamas de un fuego que lo invadía todo y que provocaba un calor abrasador se esparcían por toda la estancia, impidiendo continuar hacia delante a menos que se cruzara el fuego.

'James, ¿dónde me has traído?' – Preguntó mordazmente la pelirroja. – 'Esto es una locura.'

La puerta se cerró de un portazo tras ellos y al girarse, Lily descubrió un león grabado a relieve en la puerta de madera.

'Me apetecía moverme hoy, Lily. Quizás no debería haberte metido aquí sin pedirte permiso, pero creía que cuatro plantas y un par de llamas no te asustarían y que querrías descubrir algo más de este castillo.' – Respondió James burlón. – 'Pero si quieres que demos la vuelta….'

Y James se giró, pero Liy lo agarró con fuerza. Cuando James volvió a colocarse cara a ella, Lily tenía dibujada una media sonrisa y lo miraba con decisión.

'¿Crees que me he estado peleando con plantas y que he acabado hecha un asco para nada, James?' – Preguntó Lily. No estaba dispuesta a rendirse ahora. Se arremangó las mangas de la sudadera y sonrió. – 'Soy de Gryffindor, James.'

El muchacho sonrió satisfecho. Ver a la pelirroja dispuesta a hacer prevalecer su orgullo como siempre y con ese aire aventurero era algo que hacía que a James le dieran ganas de comérsela, y si no fuera porque cuando Lily tenía un objetivo que cumplir y la molestaban, esta le lanzaba un potente hechizo a quien fuera, James se habría olvidado de que estaban atrapados en el infierno y se habría comido a Lily.

'James, no quiero tu ayuda en nada.' – Lily se recogió el rojizo cabello en un golpe de varita y le sonrió con suficiencia a James. – 'Porque te voy a demostrar que la prefecta Lily Evans le da mil vuelta a los Merodeadores.'

James dejó ir una risotada sarcástica y accedió a no ayudar a Lily en lo más mínimo, una cosa era su amor por Lily y la otra era el honor de los Merodeadores.

'Adelante, pelirroja.' – Contestó James al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. – 'A ver si eso es verdad.'

El fuego se reflejaba en los verdes ojos de Lily mientras esta pensaba como atravesar aquel mar de fuego. Se paseó durante unos segundos, a una distancia prudente de las llamas, de arriba abajo, en las que James la seguía con la mirada rezando para que Lily no consiguiera superar a los Merodeadores. Pero por alguna extraña razón, porque la conocía demasiado quizás, sabía que lo haría.

'Fue Godric Gryffindor quien construyó este lugar según me has dicho y por los leones que hay por todos lados y si puso esta barrera fue sin duda para esconder algo…' – Lily miró de refilón a James, quien seguía impasible aunque escuchaba a Lily. – 'Y Griffindor es la casa de los valientes y los leales de corazón.' – Añadió al tiempo que miraba el gran león dibujado en relieve sobre la puerta de madera. – 'Y Griffindor era un poderoso hechicero de magia blanca.' – Finalizó Lily con voz solemne. – 'Así que solo se trata de ser valiente.'

James Potter supo que Lily ya había hallado la manera de atravesar las llamas. Lily se giró hacia James con una sonrisa y clavó sus ojos verdes en él. Después, sonriente avanzó hacia el fuego abrasador con la varita en la mano, pero al llegar al borde del fuego, dónde las llamas ya casi le podían quemar la cara, Lily guardó la varita en el bolsillo. Volvió a girarse una última vez para sonreírle a su chico, quien había descruzado los brazos y ya no estaba tan tranquilo. Pero Lily alargó una mano y notó un inmenso calor y dolor cuando el fuego le rozó la piel, aún así caminó con decisión y se adentró en el fuego y se dejó envolver por la abrasadora llama.

Lily desapareció de la vista de James.

Llegó a creer que se había equivocado cuando sintió que el fuego quemaba toda su piel, pero en vez de dar media vuelta siguió adentrándose. Tras dar dos pasos más el fuego se volvió azul y ya no hizo calor, las llamas le acariciaron la cara haciéndole cosquillas y recordándole el frescor del agua y las quemaduras desaparecieron. Siguió avanzando y escuchó el murmullo del agua. Caminó un poco más, encandilada por todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, bebiéndose con los ojos lo que había frente a ella y entonces su corazón latió fuerte y una inmensa sonrisa emocionada se dibujó en su cara y sus ojos brillaron de ilusión.

Un manantial. Eso era lo que Godric Gryffindor había querido esconder tras aquella cortina de fuego. No había pared, sino roca, una gran piedra de la que emanaba agua formando una cascada, tras el velo de agua Lily adivinaba una pequeña gruta. La cascada iba a parar a un estanque en el que se podía ver el fondo, las rocas, las algas, peces que cambiaban el color conforme nadaban y algo más que se movía fugazmente en la profundidad... La maleza crecía por doquier, aumentando la frescura del lugar. En el aire, diminutas hadas multicolores.

Mientras aún estaba anonada contemplando aquello James salió de las llamas con cara de fastidio.

'Nosotros tardamos una semana.' – Murmuró entre dientes. – 'Pero estábamos en cuarto.'

'No pongas excusas baratas. Admite que soy mejor que vosotros cuatro.' – Replicó Lily al tiempo que le besaba en los labios. – 'Esto es magnífico.'

'Lily, ¿se te está pegando mi chulería al hablar o me lo parece a mi?'

'¿Por qué escondería Gryffindor un lugar así?' – Lily agarró a James de la mano y lo llevó hasta le borde del agua. – '¿Qué tiene de especial este lugar?'

'Ahora te lo enseño.'

James dejó la escoba en el suelo y se aseguró de crear un escudo protector para que nada le ocurriera a su adorada escoba. Volteó el estanque con Lily y ambos se metieron en el agua. Nadando atravesaron la cortina de agua de la cascada y salieron a la gruta que había tras ella. Salieron a tierra y James iluminó con su varita. En la gruta, grabada sobre la fría roca había una inscripción:

'_Si para propio beneficio usas el agua que de aqu__í emana,_

_nosotras, temibles guardianas, __llenaremos tu boca de agua hasta la saciedad.'_

'Nunca, jamás…' – Empezó a decirle James en tono severo. – '…cojas agua de aquí para beberla porque tienes sed.'

'¿Por qué?'

James señaló hacia el agua y Lily pudo distinguir unos brillantes ojos que la observaban desde las profundidades.

'Son algo entre sirenas y no se que más. Creo que Remus dijo que eran Náyades.' – Explicó James en tono desdeñoso. – 'Las muy perras, a pesar de estar como un tren, casi se cargan a Sirius por beber agua la primera vez que estuvimos aquí por no respetar la inscripción.'

'¿Y Sirius opuso resistencia cuando se lo quisieron llevar?' – Lily alzó una ceja. Se imaginó a Sirius dejándose llevar por las bellas Náyades guiado por sus hormonas y a los otros tres chicos angustiados, haciendo lo imposible para que lo soltaran. Y no iba muy desencaminada.

'Al principio no porque pensaba que ellas tenían otras intenciones, muy parecidas a las que tenía él. Pero cuando le metieron al fondo hizo de todo por escapar.' – Prosiguió James mientras escudriñaba con la mirada el agua.- 'Es el agua lo que Gryffindor quiso guardar y puso las plantas, el diminuto león, el fuego y las sirenuchas estas para que la custodiaran.' – Miró a Lily. – 'Pero no me preguntes que porras tiene el agua porque no tengo ni idea y ni se te ocurra intentar llevarte un poco para estudiarla porque la última vez casi se nos llevan a los cuatro por delante al intentar salvar a Sirius.'

'¿Aún así volvisteis aquí?' – Preguntó Lily incrédula.

'Por bañarte en su estanque no te dicen nada.'

Y dicho esto se deshizo de la ropa y de la varita y se lanzó de cabeza al agua. Lily le echó una última ojeada a la inscripción y se preguntó que debía tener esa agua tan especial para que la guardaran con tanto celo.

'Lily...' – La llamó James con voz llena de deseo. – 'Te he traído aquí porque sabía que te gustaría, ahora estas en deuda conmigo.'

'¿Cómo te atreves?' – Replicó Lily con un fingido enfado que hizo que James se le erizara la piel. – 'Ahora mismo te vas a enterar…'

La pelirroja se quitó la ropa también y dejó la varita medio escondida entre la ropa, se soltó el cabello rojizo que cayó en un gesto sensual por sus hombros y espalda. Después entró poco a poco al agua, haciendo que James se impacientara por tenerla a su lado. Tan pronto como el agua le llegó un poco más arriba de la cintura, James nadó hasta ella, la atrapó entre las rocas y él y la besó con pasión.

Tan pronto como el entrenamiento contra los Sagre Pura acabó, Sam y Anthea echaron a todos de la Sala de los Menesteres para que la Sala adoptara la forma que ellas querían y bajaron después a las cocinas a pedirle un par de favores a los elfos domésticos. Peter, James y Sirius tuvieron que montar guardia delante de la puerta del aula de Pociones porque Lily estaba dispuesta a arruinarles todo el plan. Axel se fue con sus amigos de séptimo mientras que la cena estaba lista y Kaienne aprovechó para estar un rato a solas con Thomas en la habitación de las chicas. Remus y Ió pasaron el atardecer a la sombra del haya donde siempre estaban los Merodeadores, tumbados en el césped, jugueteando entre caricias y besos.

'¿Qué vas a hacer este verano?' – Remus se sentó y apoyó la espalda contra el tronco del árbol.- '¿Te vas a algún lado?'

'Seguramente iré a Irlanda, como cada verano, a visitar a mi familia de allí.' – Ió se tumbó boca abajo, mirando a Remus y apoyó la barbilla sobre las manos cruzadas. – 'Y también me iré con mi amigas a Francia una semana a visitar a Cloe.'

'¿Cómo le va por allí?' – Se interesó Remus con una sonrisa. – '¿Mucho Sangre Pura?'

'Que gracioso.' – Espetó Ió molesta. – 'Dice que allí no se oye nada de la sangre limpia y que no hay discriminación. Por cierto, en su última carta te mandaba recuerdos exactamente así: _"Dale un abrazo de mi parte al buenorro de Lupin y no dejes que las arpías de Hogwarts te lo quiten."_'

'Dale recuerdos de mi parte también cuando le vuelvas a escribir y aconséjale que se eche novio.' – Le dijo Remus entre risas y algo sonrojado. – 'No le irá mal.'

'Si ya tiene, o bueno, en ello está.' – Explicó Ió divertida. – 'Es un chico de su edad que también es inglés pero que está estudiando en una academia cercana a Beauxbatons. Se ve que el otro día se escapó con sus nuevas amigas para reunirse con él y sus amigos.'

'Ya veo que Cloe va a lo que va cuando quiere.' – Remus se tumbó sobre la hierba, poniendo su cara exactamente debajo de la de Ió.

'Si le gusta que menos que ir a por él, ¿no crees?' – Ió clavó sus inmensos ojos azules en los ambarinos de él. – '¿Que importan lo obstáculos: la distancia, la escuela, que sea mayor que tú, que sea uno de los más buenorros de tu escuela y que lo codicien todas?' – Ió sonrió y Remus le correspondió porque sabía de quién estaba hablando la chica. – 'Si de verdad quieres a alguien, nada importa.'

Remus se quedó algo descolocado por aquellas últimas palabras y cuando Ió cerró los ojos y posó sus labios sobre los de él para darle un beso, sintió algo removerse en su interior…Algo que sonaba a remordimientos. Por un momento se planteó ser sincero con Ió. Al fin y al cabo se había unido a ellos, a luchar voluntariamente a pesar de que eso suponía ponerse en peligro, su inteligencia y su esfuerzo habían ayudado mucho en los entrenamientos de magia, se había ganado a James, a Sirius y a Peter, incluso a Sam…y Lily decía convencida que Remus podía confiar en ella.

Ió rozó su nariz con la de él en un gesto cariñoso.

Y aún había un argumento muy superior a todos esos: la quería y mucho.

Pero quizás por eso, por temor a que Ió lo rechazara al decírselo, no se atrevía…porque la quería mucho y le dolería hasta morir perderla por aquella maldita maldición.

'¿Ese no es el _Patronus_ de Anthea?'

Remus se inclinó justo cuando una yegua plateada se plantaba ante ellos y tras relinchar decía con la voz de Anthea.

'La cena esta servida.'

Remus se levantó y decidió que se lo diría. No en aquel momento, necesitaba mentalizarse, tiempo para vencer aquel temor y armarse de valor. Pero lo haría por ella, porque la quería y porque no deseaba seguir escondiéndoselo.

Se levantó y le tendió una mano a Ió. Ió se la dio para que la ayudara a levantarse pero no esperaba que Remus la levantara con tanta energía, ni se esperaba aquella caricia de Remus por su rostro y sus labios que la dejó sin habla, ni aquel apasionado beso que le dio y que la hizo estremecer. Y cuando se recuperó de aquel beso, ella pasó los brazos por encima de los hombros y le acarició el cabello con una mano. Estaban tan volcados el uno en el otro que ni se dieron cuenta de que los carruajes con los alumnos de Hogwarts llegaban a los jardines. Aquellas frívolas míradas de sus enemigos, de Devoir, de Malfoy, de los carrow...que los vieron besarse no consiguieron interrumpirles.

Sam y Anthea habían hecho que la Sala de los Menesteres se transformara en un hermoso y lujoso comedor dado que las dos venían de ricas familias y estaban acostumbradas al lujo. Del techo colgaban hermosas lamparas con mil y una velas, y sobre la mesa jugosos manjares: desde sofisticados platos hasta simples hamburguesas. Había de todo ya que había comida para parar un tren. Tras la mesa, una pista de baile y una barra de bar pegada a la pared, cargada a más no poder de botellas de Whisky de Fuego, al lado del balcón que daba a los jardines de Hogwarts.

Los Merodeadores estaban encantados, Ió se sentí más o menos como en el comedor de su casa y tan solo Axel, Alice, Lily y Kaienne estaban asombrados por tanto lujo. Cenaron civilizadamente hasta que un pequeño pique entre Sam y Sirius hizo que saltaran chipas. Después de que Lily y Alice pusieran paz, James, para no variar la rutina y armar jaleo, le lanzó un trozo de pan a Sam. La morena, que estaba hablando con Lily miró con odio a Sirius, quien reía con Remus y que no tenía la culpa de nada. Pero como Sam creía que había sido él cogió un trozo de carne y se lo lanzó con tan mala suerte que le dio a Anthea. Cuando Anthea levantó la cabeza para buscar al culpable, James le señaló a Axel. Dos filetes de carne volaron y uno fue a parar a la cara de Axel y otro al cabello de Sirius…James aprovechó para tirarle un trozo de pan a Alice y para colarle una oliva a Lily por el canalillo.

'¡PELEA DE COMIDA!' – Rugió James.

Y los misiles no se hicieron esperar.

Tras la "cena", vino la fiesta y el baile y con ello las encantadas copas de los Merodeadores que volaban tranquilamente repletas de aquel whisky, pero aquella noche los Merodeadores se contuvieron bastante, tenían trabajo que hacer en el aula de Pociones cuando acabara la fiesta y la prefecta Lily Evans también se contenía, pues aún tenía que vigilar a aquellos cuatro ya que no había conseguido averiguar que tramaban. La que no se contuvo para nada fue Anthea, que aprovecharía tanto el tiempo con sus amigos y con Axel que a la mañana siguiente no se podría ni levantar.

**¡Hola! ¿Q tal andamos? Espero que todos esteis genialmente y que todo os vaya super bien. Aquí se acaba el capítulo de hoy, ya sé que da pena que vaya a terminar, pero todo tiene un fin. La cuenta atrás ya ha empezado, pues los Sangre Pura ya han vuelto a Hogwarts.**

**Como siempre, quiero daros las gracias por vuestros reviews, consiguen sacarme una sonrisa y alegrarme el día. Le doy la bienvenida a los nuevos y os mando un besito muy muy GRANDE a todos! ;)**

**Eneida**


	46. Chapter 46

_**XLVI**_

Lily lo sabía, intuía que de un momento a otro algo iba a ocurrir en aquella abarrotada aula de Pociones. Que nadie, si esta vez por ahí les había dado a esos cuatro gamberros, ni Slyhterins ni Gryffindors se iban a salvar de la broma de los Merodeadores. Lo sabía porque cuando cruzaba la mirada con Peter este la abajaba inmediatamente, lo sabía porque Remus tomaba apuntes y a la vez sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa, lo sabía porque James y Sirius pasaban completamente de la clase y aunque eso era algo habitual, que la miraran a ella y le sonrieran al tiempo que le alzaban el dedo pulgar para indicarle que todo iba fabulosamente bien no era algo que solieran hacer.

'Sé están riendo en mi cara porque no he podido pararles.' – Lily frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de devolverles otro gesto con la mano pero con el dedo corazón levantado.

'Lily, déjalo estar.' – Le dijo Sam con cariño. – 'Ya sabes que tienen seis años de experiencia en estas cosas y que tienen medios para escaquearse que solo ellos cuatro conocen.'

'En fin, hoy he perdido.' – Se resignó Lily enfadada. – 'Pero como yo reciba parte de esa broma…' – Dejó esa amenaza en el aire.

'Lo que yo sé seguro es que como alguna de las dos recibamos, Sirius se va a quedar a dos velas durante el próximo mes, a James le voy a sabotear los entrenos y a Remus le voy a robar todo el chocolate de su habitación.' – Dijo Sam despreocupadamente. – 'Y bueno, Peter se va a quedar sin apuntes durante lo que queda de curso.'

Lily rió bajito y Sam le quiñó un ojo.

El Profesor Slughorn había decidido dar una clase teórica de Pociones aquel primer día para empezar con calma y darle tiempo a los alumnos a habituarse de nuevo a las clases. Slytherins y Gryffindors compartían aquella clase y a pesar de que las dos casas se llevan fatal, tan solo las malas miradas habían sido protagonistas durante la clase.

'Eh, vamos.' – Murmuró Sirius con una sonrisa. – 'Estoy harto de escuchar a _Slughy_.'

'Solo llevamos veinte minutos de clase.' – Susurró Remus. – 'No seas impaciente.'

'¿Tu que dices, Colagusano?' – Sirius buscó apoyo en Peter.

'Pues…que Lily nos está mirando con muy mala cara.'

Sirius miró a la pelirroja y le levantó el puño cerrado con el dedo pulgar en alto, después le vocalizó a Sam un "_Te quiero_" y para terminar le dio una palmada a James en la espalda.

'Cornamenta…' – Le instó sabiendo que cuando James dijera todo empezaría.

'Bueno…' – James se revolvió el cabello y sonrió arrogante. – 'Demosle la bienvenida a las víboras.' – Miró a Remus. – 'Lunático, te toca.'

Remus suspiró y acabó de copiar lo que Slughorn había explicado, después sacó la varita del bolsillo de su túnica y escondiéndola bajo el pupitre apuntó hacia el techo del aula. Se concentró y mentalmente imaginó lo que quería que sucediera, después, sin mediar palabra deshizo el hechizo desilusionador. En el techo del aula, bolsitas de plástico llenas de una viscosidad marrón oscuro, excrementos de _Clabbert_, flotaban exactamente sobre la cabeza de cada uno de los Slytherins que había en el aula. Los muchachos se habían encargado de colocarlas estratégicamente la noche anterior. Después le tocó el turno a Sirius que mantuvo todas las bolsitas levitando cuando Peter cortó mediante magia aquellos pequeños hilos que las sostenían en el techo. Fue James quien deshizo el hechizo que habían usado para disimular el olor a excremento de _Clabbert_, provocando que poco a poco un nauseabundo olor impregnara toda el aula.

'Huele fatal…' – Murmuró una Slyhterin.

'Merlín…' – Anthea se tapó la nariz con la manga. – 'Entre la resaca y esto voy a acabar vomitando.'

'Pues si lo vas a hacer hazlo hacia el pasillo, anda.' – Le respondió Kaienne tapándose la nariz con los dedos en pinza.- '¿Por que huele tan mal?'

'Me parece que a alguien no le ha sentado bien el desayuno.' – Canturreó Sirius Black.

Con aquel comentario Slyhterins y Gryffindors empezaron a mirarse recelosamente unos a otros, buscando entre los miembros de la otra casa al culpable de aquel olor a rancio y podrido que se había esparcido por el aula en un segundo.

'¡Que pestazo!' – Espetó en voz alta una Slytherin al borde de una arcada. Señaló hacia el lugar del aula donde estaban los Gryffndors- '¡Sois unos guarros!'

'Si los de tu casa cierran la boca se irá.' – Respondió un Gryffidnor.- 'Os canta el aliento a cloaca.'

'¿Saben los de la tuya lo que es bañarse?' – Masculló Malfoy como respuesta.

'Tranquilo, eso es algo diario en nosotros.' – Respondió James Potter con burla. – 'No como los de la tuya que siguen el ejemplo de Snape y su pelo.'

Los Gryffidnors estallaron en carcajadas. Los ojos de Slughorn iban del bando derecho al bando izquierdo de la clase sucesivamente. Aquellas dos casas eran rivales eternas y si por casualidad a alguien se le ocurría alzar una varita, ahí podía llegar a pasar cualquier cosa y él ya se estaba replanteando pedir ayuda.

'Quizás el problema no sea cuestión de baño.' – Devoir se levantó y miró a James y le indicó a Lily con la mirada al tiempo que añadía. – 'Quizás sea cuestión de procedencia.'

Esta vez los que rieron a bocajarro fueron los Slyhterins.

'Sirius…' – Murmuró James.

Slughorn dio un respingo al percatarse de lo que iba a ocurrir, pero no le dio tiempo a detener nada. Sirius guardó su varita y las bolsitas se precipitaron certeras al vacío. Sobre cada cabeza de cada uno de los Slytherins las bolsitas reventaron, dejando que se esparciera por el cabello y la cara de cada una de las serpientes lo que habían contenido.

Todos se quedaron callados, atónitos a lo que acaba de suceder y entonces los Gryffindors prorrumpieron en risas y burlas.

'¿Qué es esto?' – Se oyó preguntar a alguien.

Los Slytherins se llevaron las manos a la cabeza, confusos al principio y repugnados después por aquella maloliente viscosidad que se les esparcía por el pelo y la cara, mareándolos por culpa del fuerte mal olor.

'¡Es mierda de _Clabbert_!' – Bramó una serpiente enfurecida.

Las risas se acentuaron y sobre ellas se oyó decir a Sirius Black:

'Pues si que va a ser cuestión de procedencia.'

Las risas de los leones retumbaban en los oídos de los miembros de la casa de Salazar Slyhterin. Los Merodeadores se sonreían y algunos de su clase ya empezaban a felicitarles. James vio de reojo como Sam se partía de risa en la cara de Devoir al tiempo que lo apuntaba con el dedo índice, como Anthea se escondía bajo el pupitre incapaz de contener la risa y como Lily esbozaba una sonrisa, le miraba y finalmente empezaba a reír divertida.

La broma había sido todo un éxito.

Corrió lo acontecido en la clase de Pociones de sexto por todo Hogwarts alegrando la mañana a tres cuartas partes del castillo que se mofaban de lo que les había sucedido a las serpientes. Para acabarlo de completar, los Merodeadores se saltaron la última hora antes de la comida y se pasaron por Hogsmeade con la ayuda de la Capa Invisible y el Mapa del Merodeador para comprar montones de botes de jabón que se encargaron de tener puestos en la mesa de Slyhterin a la hora de la comida. Aquello consiguió reavivar la broma y arrancó esta vez las carcajadas de los alumnos de todos los cursos. Los Merodeadores apenas pudieron comer tranquilos, pues estuvieron rodeados de gente durante todo el rato y aunque McGonagall los miraba severa desde la mesa de los Profesores no vino amenazando sobre llamar a Dorea Potter, lo que causó un gran alivio en James.

Anthea agradeció que los lunes no tuviera entrenamiento de Quidditch. Estaba agotada, empalmar la fiesta con las clases no había sido buena idea. Por ello, cuando terminaron las clases aquella tarde se fue inmediatamente a su habitación y una vez allí se ducho con agua caliente, se puso el pijama y se fue a dormir a pesar de que eran las seis de la tarde. Apenas recostó la cabeza sobre la almohada se durmió y aquella lechuza que entró volando después por la ventana y le picoteó la mano no fue capaz de despertarla.

Lily subió a dejar la mochila con los libros de la tarde antes de ir a la reunión de prefectos que los jefes de las casas habían programado para aquella tarde a las siete. Cuando encontró a Anthea dormida en la cama esbozó una sonrisa y la fue a arropar y al hacerlo reparó en la lechuza grisácea que la miraba fijamente desde el cabezal de la cama de la rubia.

Lily le tendió el brazo y la lechuza voló hasta posarse sobre él, después Lily le cogió la carta que llevaba anudada a la pata y le dio una galleta antes de acercarla a la ventana. La pelirroja se asomó a la ventana y observó a la lechuza volar y pensó que no la conocía y aquello le extrañó. Miró la carta y se quedó algo descolocada al ver que no ponía que iba dirigida a Anthea Landry, era un simple pergamino enrollado…y entonces dos palabras pasaron a gran velocidad por su mente: _Sangre Pura_.

Lo desenrolló:

_Querida Anthea Landry_

_Te informo que la reunión será a las siete de esta misma tarde. Disculpa por no avisarte como tradicionalmente y con más antelación, pero estamos cambiando las normas sobre a lo que planificación de nuestros planes y objetivos respecta por causas que conocerás ahora después. _

_Te espero donde siempre._

_Atentamente,_

_Nick Devoir_

Lily abrió los ojos de par en par y su mente empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad a la vez que intentaba, en vano, despertar a la dormilona de Anthea.

'¡Anthea!' – Le decía bien alto al tiempo que la meneaba suavemente. – '¡Anthea arriba!'

Cuando vio que la rubia ni si quiera se inmutaba supo que no habría manera de despertarla hasta pasadas un par de horas. Miró su reloj nerviosa y observó angustiada que tan solo faltaba media hora para que la reunión de los Sangre Pura diera comienzo.

'Vale, alguien debe sustituirla…Y yo no puedo porque tengo la maldita reunión de prefectos a la misma hora, Alice también la tiene así que descartada. Ió y Kaienne vete a saber donde andan y Sam...¡Sam está en la Sala Común!'

Lily abrió las puertas del armario de la rubia y cogió el uniforme de la escuela que Anthea tenía de repuesto. Rápidamente se recorrió a zancadas la habitación y se metió de lleno en su armario para buscar las reservas que guardaba de poción Multijugos. Cuando se disponía a arrancarle un cabello a Anthea, Sam entró a la habitación.

'¿Qué haces?'

Lily le lanzó la ropa de Anhea y Sam la cogió al vuelo.

'Debes sustituir a Anthea en la reunión de los Sangre Pura.' – Le soltó de carrerilla al tiempo que le arrancaba un pelo de la cabeza a Anthea. – 'Devoir ha mandado una lechuza, hablaba de no se que cambios respectivos a sus planes, supongo que se debe tratar de lo de su próximo ataque.' – Lily destapó el frasquito e introdujo el cabello de Anthea al tiempo que llegaba hasta Sam. – 'Entérate de todo, actúa como Anthea: altiva, seria, calmada y sé prudente.' – Lily recalcó la última palabra y miró a Sam preocupada. – 'Por favor.'

Sam esbozó una sonrisa y cogió el frasco que Lily le tendía.

'Seré muy prudente y sensata.' – Aseguró Sam.

Lily se tiró al cuello de Sam y la abrazó.

'Por favor, cuídate mucho.' – Le susurró al oído. – 'No hagas ninguna burrada, Sam.'

'Tranquila, Lily.' – Sam le quitó el frasquito a ella y dijo riendo: - 'Nadie va a descubrir que soy Sam Hewitt.'

'Igualmente ahora avisaré a James, a Sirius y a Peter para que vigilen la entrada del Cuartel General por si hubiera algún problema. En la reunión estarán Remus y Alice, así que también les diré que la estás sustituyendo. Alice podrá avisar a Dumbledore hoy mismo y supongo que esta noche nosotros tendremos reunión.' – Lily le cogió la cara. – '¿Recuerdas como entrar?'

'Perfectamente. ¿Recuerdas tú que ya he sustituido a Anthea otras veces?' – Sam se bebió el contenido del frasquito de un trago y se miró en el espejo. – 'Es coser y cantar.'

Un minuto más tarde la verdadera Anthea Landry continuaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama ajena a todo lo que sucedía y la falsa Anthea Landry salía de la Torre de Gryffindor y se dirigía con paso firme y una sonrisa maliciosa a la Sección Prohibida del castillo.

Lily bajó corriendo las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de las chicas, buscó a los Merodeadores en la Sala Común y al no verlos subió después a su habitación, la que encontró vacía. Miró el reloj que había sobre la mesita de James y vio que tan solo faltaba un cuarto de hora para las siete. Se mordió el labio inferior y se asomó a la ventana por si por casualidad los cuatro estuvieran haciendo el vago bajo el haya de al lado del lago. Suspiró aliviada al ver la silueta de cuatro personas: una recostada en el tronco del árbol, otras dos tiradas en la hierba y una cuarta en la orilla del lago.

Peter casi cayó de culo al agua cuando la cierva plateada le rozó con las patas la cabeza. Riéndose James y Sirius se reincorporaron y Remus, sonriendo, levantó la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo.

'Puñetero bicho.' – Masculló Peter.

'Colagusano no te pases que es el_ Patronus _de Lily.' – Espetó James al tiempo que se levantaba para escuchar a la cierva.

'Ha llegado una carta de Devoir citando a Anthea para una reunión de los Sangre Pura ahora a las siete.' – La cara de los cuatro muchachos se ensombreció. – 'Sam la está sustituyendo y ya sabéis como es Sam, así que quiero que os plantéis delante del Cuartel General de los Sangre Pura y vigiléis.' – Sirius ya se había levantado y había sacado el Mapa del Merodeador y James sacaba de su bolsillo la Capa Invisible. – 'Hacedlo como queráis, pero tenedla controlada y vigilada en todo momento. Si algo se complicara y hubiera que pelear nos avisáis a los demás con vuestros _Patronus_. Remus, te espero en dos minutos en el recibidor para ir a la reunión.'

Cuando la cierva aún no se había esfumado, Peter, James y Sirius ya estaban bajo la Capa Invisible y con el Mapa entrando por un pasillo oculto que los llevara rápidamente a la Sección Prohibida. Remus corría hacia el vestíbulo del castillo.

Sam se maldijo una y mil veces por no recordar la palabra en _pársel_ que tenía que hacer bajar las serpientes de piedra del techo para formar las escaleras. Recordaba como hacía diez minutos Lily le había preguntado que si recordaba como entrar y ella le había dicho un "_Perfectamente" _que ahora resonaba molestosamente en sus oídos.

'Genial Sam…'- Se dijo. – 'Empiezas genialmente.'

Enfurecida le dio un puntapié a la estatua de Salazar Slyhterin y contuvo aquellos insultos que estaban en la punta de su lengua cuando vio doblar la esquina a Alecto Carrow y a una de las nuevas integrantes y prima de Sirius Black, Narcisa Black. Bendijo su buena suerte.

'¡Hola Anthea!' – Alectó le sonrió. – '¿Acabas de llegar?'

'Pues justamente, ahora mismo iba a entrar.' – Sam intentó imitar a la perfección la nobleza con la que solía hablar Anthea. – 'Veo que Narcisa te acompaña.'

Narcisa Black asintió con una sonrisa y Sam le correspondió con otra.

'Es un honor tenerte entre nosotros para luchar por esta noble causa.' – Sam pensó que ni a lo largo de su joven y corta vida había dicho tantas tonterías como en aquel segundo. – '¿Por qué no le cuentas, Alecto, como entrar a nuestro maravilloso lugar de reunión?'

Alecto le explicó a Narcisa Black como entrar al Cuartel General de los Sangre Pura al mismo tiempo que se lo demostraba con hechos y Sam daba gracias a Merlín por aquella ayuda en el preciso momento.

Las serpientes bajaron del techo formando la escalera y dando lugar a la puerta del Cuartel General de los Sangre Pura. A Narcisa no le hizo demasiada gracia tener que hacerse un corte en la mano para dar aquella muestra de sangre a la puerta, pero finalmente lo hizo y el cerrojo en forma de serpiente se apartó y la puerta se abrió.

Como si de una bofetada se tratara, un olor nauseabundo entró en sus pulmones y las tres muchachas no pudieron reprimir una arcada. Sam esbozó una sonrisa al recordar que la mayoría de Sangre Pura eran de sexto y por tanto habían recibido la broma de los Merodeadores y que como bien acababa de saber por propia experiencia, aún no habían conseguido desprenderse de aquel mal olor.

'Siento profundamente que tengáis que aguantar este maldito hedor.' – Les dijo Nick Devoir sentado a la cabeza de la larga mesa de mármol.- 'Anthea y Alecto, sentaos. En cuanto lleguen Runcorn y Dodge, que ya ha salido de San Mungo podremos darles la bienvenida y os podré contar el porqué de esta reunión repentina.'

'¿Te importa que me adelante un momento, Nick?' – Regulus Black se levantó de su silla.- 'Necesito concentrarme y prepararme.'

'Adelante. Enseguida te los iré enviando.'

Regulus Black se acercó a un espejo que había detrás de la gran silla donde Nick Devoir se sentaba, apretó con el dedo la cabeza de una serpiente que enseñaba sus colmillos y el espejo se apartó. No fue Sam la única que se quedó con la boca abierta cuando Regulus Black se introdujo por el pequeño pasillo que había aparecido detrás del espejo.

Apenas un minuto más tarde Mulciber y Amycus entraron en el cuartel seguidos de Albert Runcorn, un enorme muchacho de aspecto imponente y de Tobías Dodge, el golpeador de Slyhterin recuperado de la gran caída que provocó Sam Hewitt en el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin después de que el chico hubiera golpeado al acabar el partido a James con el balón.

'Quiero daros la bienvenida como líder de los Sangre Pura.' – Nick Devoir se puso en pie y todos los demás le imitaron. – 'Es un glorioso honor teneros en nuestras filas para servir fielmente a nuestro Señor Oscuro y para realizar la noble tarea que tenemos asignada en este colegio. Eliminar de la escuela a esos inferiores _sangresucia_ y recordar a todos los sangre limpia que los _muggles _están un escalafón por debajo de nosotros por naturaleza y que por esa razón, nosotros tenemos la obligación de hacer que todo vuelva a ser así.' – Nick Devoir les indicó a los tres nuevos integrantes tres sillas vacías en la alargada mesa para que tomaran asiento. – 'Así que, Narcisa Black, hermana de la gran Bellatrix que ahora sirve a nuestro señor, te doy la bienvenida. Bienvenido tu también, Albert Runcorn, estoy seguro de que hemos ganado mucho con tu entrada a los Sangre Pura y Tobías Dodge, con tu afán de venganza sobre Hewitt, estoy seguro de que en la próxima batalla no nos decepcionarás.'

Si alguien hubiera mirado a Anthea en aquel momento habrían visto a la muchacha sonreír con ironía.

Los tres nuevos Sangre Pura hicieron una reverencia a Nick y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. Narcisa aún algo nerviosa, Runcorn con una calma equiparable a la que solía desprender Regulus Black y Dodge con una sonris adesquuiciada parecida a la que se le ponía a Nick Devoir. Sam supuso que la caída de la escoba le habría afectado en la cabeza y adibinó que el chico iría a por ella en la batalla, pues ella había sido la que lo había mandado a San Mungo con casi todos los huesos rotos. La recorrió un escalofrío al pensar lo que le pasaría si descubrían que era Sam Hewitt infiltrada y rezó para que Nick Devoir no se explayara mucho en su discurso y para que la poción Multijugos de Lily durara el tiempo suficiente, como todas las otras veces.

'Dinos, Nick, si ya has acabado de darles la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos hermanos Sangre Pura ¿por qué razón nos has reunido tan repentinamente sin avisar con la habitual antelación?' – Sam se sintió orgullosa por dentro por lo bien que había clavado a su amiga Anthea. Pensó que si seguía así, se haría imposible que la descubrieran o que alguien sospechara.- '¿Es que ha ocurrido algo que deba preocuparnos?'

'Ha ocurrido algo muy grave, querida Anthea.' – Devoir se levantó, apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó levemente hacia todos los demás.- 'Ya van más de tres veces en las que los alumnos de Dumbledore han descubierto nuestros planes y nunca se habla de esos planes fuera de este lugar. Como nuestros objetivos aquí los planificamos Regulus y yo y nadie más tiene acceso a ellos a parte de vosotros, es imposible que Dumbledore se entere por alguien de fuera de la escuela como también es imposible que pueda enterarse de todo cuanto sucede en la escuela puesto que últimamente pasa mucho tiempo fuera intentando reducir a nuestro Señor. Cosa imposible, por supuesto. Lo que nos lleva a pensar que Alice y los demás Traidores hacen el trabajo solos. '

'¿Y entonces cómo consiguen enterarse esos Traidores de todo lo que planeamos?' – Espetó Lucius Malfoy visiblemente enojado.

'Regulus y yo hemos llegado a una conclusión y estoy seguro de que después de lo que os he explicado vosotros también habéis llegado a esa conclusión.'

Sam hizo lo imposible por aparentar tranquilidad porque por muy poco observadora que fuese, ella también había captado lo que quería decir Nick Devoir.

'Es imposible.' – Murmuró McNair incrédulo. – 'No puede haber un traidor.'

'¡Todos los que estamos aquí juramos con nuestra sangre en esa puerta ser fieles a la causa!' – Bramó Mulciber.

'Esta claro que Nick tiene razón.' – Espetó Severus Snape. – 'O hay un traidor a algún inútil se le ha ido la lengua en más de una ocasión y eso justamente no me extrañaría demasiado.'

'¿Quieres decir que alguien más a parte de ti también está enamorado de la _Sangresucia_?' – Se burló Alecto Carrow.

Sam palideció al ver que los Sangre Pura se estaban acercando a la verdad.

'Quiero decir que no todos los que estamos sentados en esta mesa merecen estarlo.' – Snape le sonrió a Alecto. – 'Y sí, por si tu cabeza no da para más, te aclararé que me refiero a ti y a tu hermano.'

Amycus Carrow sacó la varita, pero Dolhov que era buen "amigo" de Snape sacó la suya.

'¡SUFICIENTE!' – Bramó Nick Devoir iracundo. – '¿¡Os creéis que no tenemos un buen problema encima como para que encima perdamos el tiempo en tonterías como estas!?HAY UN TRAIDOR ENTRE NOSOTROS!' –Gritó al tiempo que la locura se iba apoderando de él. – '¿¡QUIÉN OS CREEIS QUE RECIBE LA IRA DEL SEÑOR CUANDO AQUÍ FRACASAIS!? ¿¡A QUIÉN PENSAIS QUE TUVIMOS QUE RENDIR CUENTAS REGULUS Y YO ESTAS VACACIONES!?'

Los Sangre Pura habían enmudecido aterrorizados y Sam empezó a ponerse un poquito nerviosa porque le parecía estar jugando con fuego: buscaban al traidor y el traidor estaba sentado en la mesa. Aunque para algunos era una mera sospecha, para Nick Devoir era un hecho y si había programado aquella reunión, Sam estaba segura que era para acabar de confirmar sus sospechas y descubrir al indeseable. Debía intentar desviarlos de esa idea o toda la misión por la que llevaban luchando tanto tiempo se iría al traste. Se miró en el espejo de detrás de la silla de Nick y en el reflejo vio a una muchacha alta y hermosa, con el porte de una reina. La apariencia de Anthea siempre era sobrecogedora y recordó que era una Landry en aquel momento y los Landry tenían influencias y nunca eran tomados a la ligera. Debía sacar ventaja de eso y debía actuar con cautela, pues si Nick tenía una manera de descubrir al traidor y la ponía en práctica, ella no regresaría a la Torre de Gryffindor aquella tarde.

'Nick, tranquilízate.' – Sam, muy a su pesar, puso su mano sobre la del Slytherin y el chico puso toda su atención en ella. – 'Como ha dicho McNair, yo también creo imposible que haya un traidor entre nosotros. Creo que absolutamente todos los aquí presentes tenemos muy claros nuestros principios y que somos fieles a ellos. La teoría de una fuga descuidada en la información me parece más sólida que no la del traidor.'

'Anthea, yo no dudo de ti, jamás lo haría.' – Le respondió Nick Devoir sereno otra vez. – 'Pero no podemos quedarnos con la duda.' – Nick se dirigió a los demás. – 'Hay una manera de asegurar que no hay un traidor entre nosotros.'

Los Sangre Pura levantaron la cabeza atentos y Sam tocó con la mano izquierda su varita, la que guardaba en el bolsillo de la túnica de Gryffidnor. Si hacía cinco minutos tenía la certeza de que no la iban a descubrir, ahora tenía la certeza de que estaba perdida y de que el juego del espía se iba a acabar saldando su vida.

Las imágenes de Lily, Sirius, Remus, James, Anthea, Ió, Kaienne, Alice, Axel y el equipo de Quidditch, Peter, Dumbledore, los profesores, su hermano Charles y su novia Anne, los padres de Lily y los suyos pasaron por su mente.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No podía pedir ayuda, pues habría sido lo mismo que descubrirse y decidió que si debía descubrirse y perder la vida, ocasionaría los mayores destrozos y el mayor daño posible a los Sangre Pura. Que reventaría aquel lugar antes de que la mataran, porque sabía que lo harían, para luego facilitarles las cosas a sus amigos.

'¿Y cual es esa manera?' – Preguntó Malfoy malhumorado.

Sam respiró hondo, metió la mano en el bolsillo y agarró su varita. No esperaría a que la descubrieran, ese no era su estilo, lo haría ella misma y a lo grande, puro sentimiento en acción. Tan solo le faltaba reunir el valor suficiente para hacerlo, pues para que mentir, jamás había estado tan asustada y la idea de morir a sus dieciséis años la aterrorizaba.

'Legeremancia.' – Prosiguió Nick Devoir ajeno a la palidez de la falsa Anthea Landry. – 'Regulus Black se encargará de ello.'

Sam dio un respingo. Casi había olvidado al hermano menor de su novio que había sido su amigo de la infancia y el que, por muy Sangre Pura que fuera, sería capaz de traicionar antes a los Sangre Pura que no a ella o al menos, eso esperaba Sam.

El respingo que dio Sam pasó desapercibido a los demás ya que la idea de que les fueran a leer la mente y fueran a ver sus recuerdos y vivencias más íntimas no le había gustado a nadie. Absolutamente todos mostraron su desacuerdo, unos con más ímpetu que otros y mientras Nick aguantaba el enojo y la indignación de sus compañeros, la cabeza de Sam trazaba un plan para librarse y salir viva de allí.

'¡Dejaos de tonterías!' – Los acalló Nick picando con el puño en la mesa. – '¡No os vais a morir porque Regulus se de una vuelta por vuestros recuerdos!' – Los Sangre Pura cerraron la boca a pesar de no estar conformes y Nick se serenó.- 'Uno a uno iréis desapareciendo por donde se ha ido Black. En una sala aparte Regulus os espera y ponedle las cosas fáciles y no opongáis resistencia o de lo contrario me llevareis a sospechar que vosotros sois el traidor…' – Hizo una leve pausa y esbozó una sonrisa maléfica. – '…y os juro que el traidor, por que estoy seguro de que lo hay, acabará suplicando la muerte.'

Fuera, Sirius Black caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la estatua de Salazar Slytherin siendo todo nervios. James estaba sentado en el pedestal de la estatua de brazos cruzados y visiblemente preocupado y Peter estaba cubierto por la Capa Invisible dejando tan solo su cabeza al descubierto e intentaba sin éxito hacer que sus compañeros volvieran bajo la capa.

'¡Volved bajo la Capa!' – Suplicó Peter. – 'Si se abren las puertas nos pillarán.'

'Me la pela que nos pillen aquí.' – Sirius hacía rodar la varita entre sus dedos al tiempo que caminaba.- 'Si lo hacen mejor, estoy deseando reventarle la cara a patadas a alguno de esos.'

'Canuto, estate quieto de una vez.' – Masculló James. – 'Me estás poniendo aún más nervioso.'

'Como se nota que no es Lily la que está ahí dentro.' – Le espetó Sirius.

'¿Eres imbécil o qué?' – James se levantó enfurecido y le dio un empujón. – '¿Te crees que lo que le pase a Sam me da igual?'

Sirius le dio otro empujón y James dio unos pasos hacia atrás, cuando levantó la cabeza James estaba dispuesto a darle un puñetazo y Sirius le apuntaba con la varita.

'¿¡TAN EGOÍSTA CREES QUE SOY!?' – Bramó James y su voz hizo eco.- '¡VENGA, EMBRÚJAME VALIENTE!'

'¡Eh!' – Peter salió de la capa, se puso entre ellos dos y los separó. Era en aquellos momentos cuando deseaba que Remus estuviera presente, pues sabía calmar los ánimos de aquellos dos. – '¡Ya vale! ¡No os peleéis! ¡Sois amigos!'

Aquella última palabra causó efecto en James, miró a Peter y al ver lo angustiado que estaba el muchacho la sensatez volvió a él de golpe. Miró a Sirius y negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se giraba.

'Eres un inmaduro de mierda.' – Sirius guardó la varita.

'Y tu eres un cobarde asqueroso que encima subestima a su novia.' – Le respondió James aún dándole la espalda. – 'No es la primera vez que Sam se mete ahí dentro.'

'Esa Sam que hay ahí dentro es la misma a la que una vez en un pasillo le dio por provocar a todos los Sangre Pura aún estando sola.' – Sirius chasqueó la lengua. – 'Es la misma irresponsable.'

'Pero Sam no es tonta, Sirius.' – Le dijo Peter. – 'Y estoy seguro de que dentro de nada la veremos salir de ahí con una sonrisa en la cara.'

Sirius le sonrió a Peter y le revolvió el cabello amistosamente. James caminó hasta ellos y pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros a Peter y otro a Sirius.

'Estoy acojonado.' – Murmuró Sirius dando un suspiro.

'Todo irá bien.' – James miró a Sirius especialmente. – 'Todo irá como ha dicho Peter.'

'Lo siento.'

'Yo también lo siento.'

James y Sirius se fundieron en un abrazo y Peter los observó con una sonrisa.

Dentro, la falsa Anthea Landry estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y tenía la mirada clavada en la mesa de mármol. Le quedaba muy poco tiempo y empezaba a desesperarse, pues no hallaba manera alguna de salir intacta de allí y cada vez estaba más segura de que el montaje del espía se iba a desmoronar y de que, en consecuencia, el asesinato de los Merodeadores los iba a coger desprevenidos, eliminando cualquier posibilidad de defensa o de preparación.

Mulciber ya había vuelto de que le leyeran la mente y aún se estaba recuperando, Dolhov estaba con Regulus en la estancia y después le tocaba a ella. Gracias a Merlín nadie en la Sala estaba tranquilo sabiendo por lo que iban a tener que pasar y como pálidos se habían vuelto todos, Sam no destacaba ni resultaba extraña o sospechosa.

'Esto es indignante.' – Murmuraba Lucius Malfoy.

'¿Quereis calmaros?' – Exigió Nick Devoir harto de escucharles.- 'Regulus es discreto y de confianza.'

Dolhov salió del hueco del espejo casi arrastrándose, temblando de arriba a bajo y blanco como la nieve. Se dejó caer en una silla y se secó con la manga de la túnica la sudorosa frente. El corazón de Sam empezó a latir desenfrenadamente, como si quisiera también escapar de allí sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

'Jamás había experimentado algo tan desagradable.' – Dijo Dolhov con los ojos entrecerrados.

Nick Devoir se dignó a levantarse de su asiento y caminó hasta Anthea, a la que le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Sam rechazó la mano de Devoir y se levantó mirándole fríamente. Nick intuyó que la chica estaba algo enojada y le susurró al oído cuando estaban frente el espejo:

'Sé que no eres la traidora, Anthea, y realmente lamento hacerte pasar por esto, pero es por el bien de todos. En cuanto regreses podrás irte a descansar a tu torre.'

'Eso espero.'

Sam se metió por aquel sinuoso pasillo y empezó a caminar. Milagrosamente algo se encendió en su cabeza y a la velocidad de un rayo, un escaso plan que dependía más que nada de la improvisación se trazó en su mente. Al ver la luz que salía de la estancia de Regulus Black, Sam se puso a temblar al pensar que quizás tan solo le quedaran minutos de vida y que la misión estaba a punto de irse al traste si Regulus Black se había vuelto un verdadero fanático Sangre Pura y si ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar y no rendirse.

'Hola Anthea.' – La saludó Regulus Black con una cara que decía que aborrecía lo que estaba haciendo plenamente.

'Hola Regulus.'

Sam se quedó de piedra al ver que aquella habitación con dos butacas, una mesita y una estantería de libros era la misma en la que Regulus la había metido para librarla del conserje Filch, cuando estaba fuera de la torre después del toque de queda, por haberse quedado hasta tarde con Sirius en los jardines.

'Anthea, siéntate y acabemos esto cuanto antes, por favor.' – Regulus le indicó la butaca que había frente a él. – 'Me resulta tan fastidioso como a ti.'

'Regulus, me parece mentira que dudes de mí.' – Sam empezaba con el plan. – '¡Soy Anthea Landry! ¡Me conoces desde niño!'

'Lo sé, Anthea, lo sé.' – Replicó Regulus algo turbado. – 'Pero debo hacerlo. Siéntate por favor.'

'¡Estos es increíble!' – Gritó la falsa Anthea indignada. – '¡Ya veo cuanta confianza hay entre nosotros!'

'Anthea, por favor, siempre eres comprensiva.' – Le suplicó el hermano menor de Sirius al tiempo que se levantaba y la sentaba en la butaca. – 'No me pongas más dificultades, no es propio de ti. Sabes que hay un traidor y estoy seguro de que entiendes por que debemos hacer esto aún a desagrado de todos.'

'¡Jamás me había sentido tan humillada!' – Sam se levantó de la silla.

'Anthea no empieces así que te conozco. Voy a entrar te guste o no y si no quieres que te siente muy mal, relájate y baja tus barreras defensivas o será peor.'

'No te atrevas, Regulus Black.' – Ordenó la falsa Anthea Landry a media voz.

'Lo siento.'

Fueron los negros ojos de Regulus Black lo último que vio Sam. Después perdió todo de vista y una potente fuerza la hizo tambalear. Sintió como si el suelo se perdiera bajos sus pies, como si no fuera capaz de pensar y una dolorosa punzada en la cabeza le dio a entender que Regulus Black estaba entrando en su mente. Intentó adueñarse de su mente y de sus recuerdos, de resistirse y la cabeza le amenazó con estallar, contra más intentaba frenar a Regulus, más empeño ponía este y más dolor le provocaba. Sin poderlo remediar un chorro de recuerdos que intentó dirigir, se desparramó por su mente:

_Lily y Sam caminaban cargadas de bolsas de la compra por un centro comercial del Londres Muggle. Sentadas en una cafetería, Lily le revelaba que estaba coqueteando con James Potter._

Con todas sus fuerzas Sam sacó a Regulus de allí.

_Salía del baño de los Prefectos y reía con el equipo de Gryffin__dor. McGonagall aparecía por el pasillo y se la llevaba alegando que alguien la esperaba en el despacho del director. Allí iniciaba una larga discusión con sus padres y estos terminaban repudiándola delante de Dumbledore._

Bruscamente apartó aquel recuerdo por el dolor que le provocaba y al hacerlo, otro vino y Regulus pudo verlo.

_Lloraba sin cesar sentada en las gradas del campo de Quidditch. Observaba su rostro en un charco que había bajo sus pies. Sus cabellos negros y ondulados se le pegaban a la cara y los ojos negros los tenía rojos e hinchado de tanto llorar. De refilón veía a Sirius Black __acercarse a lo lejos._

Sentía como si le martillearan la cabeza cada vez que intentaba sacar a Regulus de algún recuerdo. Otra punzada de dolor…

_Un montón de Sangre Puras las rodeaban a ella y a Lily y las apuntaban con las varitas. Segundos después, Lily se derrumbaba envuelta en un charco de sangre y cuando ella intentaba luchar la apuntaban con la varita y gritaban "¡Crucio!"._

Sentía que enloquecía. No hizo caso al insoportable dolor que le abrasaba las entrañas y luchó por sacarlo de aquel recuerdo.

_Sirius se le declaraba a gritos en la Sala Común de Gryffindor._

Y se le escapaban, por más que lo intentaba, lo echaba de uno y Regulus entraba en otro.

_Sirius y ella discutían en la playa y se acaban reconciliando._

Le parecía que Regulus no entendía nada, no entendía porque Anthea Landry tenía los recuerdos de Sam Hewitt y por eso seguía rebuscando en su cabeza.

_Sam se miraba una última vez al espejo y se sonreía al verse tan hermosa con el vestido azul del baile. Salía corriendo y llegaba la Sección Prohibida, levantaba la visera de una armadura y la pared se abría dándole paso a un balcón con vistas a la playa. Allí leía el poema de Sirius al lado de una mesa adornada con dos velas y una rosa._

Y no había manera de que cesara el dolor. Se incrementaba cada vez que intentaba cerrarle el paso al Sangre Pura que le leía la mente.

_Sam sobrevolaba con la escoba una batalla entre Sangre Puras y sus amigos y finalmente ca__ía al suelo dándose un tremendo golpe._

Lo echaba una vez más, pero el dolor era tan insoportable que pensó en abandonarse y bajar todas las barreras a pesar de que entonces, Regulus vería absolutamente todos sus recuerdos aunque eso supusiera el fin de la misión…pero no podía más.

_Sirius Black la despertaba y le traía el desayuno a la cama. Discutían y ella le curaba despu__és una herida a Sirius, hablaban y se besaban. Después Sirius recorría el cuello y el escote de la camiseta de Sam con besos, sus labios se juntaban miles veces y se acariciaban con suavidad. Sin dejar de besarse, Sam le quitaba la camiseta a Sirius y ella la perdía poco después. Las caricias y los besos continuaban y la respiración se agitaba. Los pantalones de ambos volaron. Más y más besos. Los cuerpos pegados, unos contra el otro, sintiéndose en casi todos los rincones de su piel. Dos prendas en Sam impedían que sus cuerpos se sintieran en su totalidad, una en Sirius. Las manos de Sirius le recorrieron la espalda hasta encontrar el broche del sujetador que cedía…_

'¡Eso no!' – Se oyó gritar y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano lo sacó de allí. El dolor que le provocó echarlo hizo que perdiera el control sobre ella misma y sobre su mente…

_Sam entraba en la habitación y Lily le tiraba la ropa de Anthea. Le explicaba nerviosa que los Sangre Pura habían citado a__ Anthea y que debía sustituirla. Le arrancaba un cabello a Anthea y lo metía en un frasquito que contenía un líquido. Le decía que fuera prudente, se abrazaban y Sam le sonreía. Después Sam se miraba al espejo y sus ojos se aclaraban y se volvían dleo color de la miel, sus ondulados y negros cabellos se alisaban y se volvían rubios, la piel se bronceaba y crecía, se hacía más alta y sus curvas de mujer se definían más. Era Anthea Landry._

A Regulus Black no le hizo falta nada más para comprender.

El dolor cesó de golpe. Sam abrió los ojos y se encontró tendida en el suelo sudorosa, pálida y sin fuerzas. Un hilo de sangre le resbalaba por la cara. Se había golpeado al caer al suelo. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Notaba como si se la hubieran bombardeado. Enfocó a Régulus Black y vio que este se dejaba caer sobre la butaca, abrumado.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que el único ruido que inundó la sala era la respiración agitada de Sam. La chica se reincorporó poco a poco y Reguls Black levantó la cabeza. Se miraron. Sam pensó que jamás había visto aquella expresión en él: lo embargaba la ira. Black sacó su varita y Sam contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos…

'_Muffliatto._'

La puerta por la que había entrado Sam quedó hechizada. Sam abrió los ojos y volvió a respirar, por un momento se había visto muerta.

'¡Solo tú podías ser tan irresponsable!' – Gritó enfurecido Regulus Black. Aunque delante de él estuviera "Anthea Landry", era como si viera a Sam Hewitt. – '¡Debí imaginar que tan solo alguien tan insensato como tú sería capaz de colarse entre todos sus enemigos! ¡Y cómo no! ¡Mi hermano no debe haber hecho nada para impedírtelo! ¡Al fin y al cabo es tan irresponsable como tú!'

'No me des la charla.' – Le espetó Sam al tiempo que se agarraba a la butaca par ayudarse a levantarse.- '¿Qué vas a hacer, Regulus?'

'Eres la traidora.' – Régulus avanzó hacia ella y la agarró bruscamente por e cuello de la túnica y la levantó. Fijó sus ojos en los de ella y Sam supo que estaba aterrado. Regulus Black le gritó desesperado: – '¿¡Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa!?'

Quizás con el cuerpo de Anthea sobrepasara en altura a Regulus e incluso era posible que fuera más fuerte que él, pero la sesión de Legeremancia la había dejado tan débil que apenas se sostenía en pie. Ni pensó en sacar la varita, estaba perdida.

'¡Joder! ¿¡Sabes que suerte vas a correr, Sam!?' – Gritó con los ojos anegados en lágrimas el chico. Estaba frustrado, solo pensar que su antigua mejor amiga y amor de la infancia tenía los segundos contados lo mataba.- '¡Te has metido en la boca del lobo, estúpida!'

'Lo sé muy bien.' – Sam esbozó una sonrisa irónica. – 'Pero dime, Regulus, ¿serás tú mi verdugo?'

**Y aquí se queda la cosa hasta el próximo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado, sobretodo esta parte final. Ya veis que la scosas vuelven aponserse un poquito negras, que el grupo de Sangre Puras esta al completo y que hay mucho odio guardado para la batalla final. Como siempre, solo me queda daros las gracias por los reviews(a Jusse que siempre estás ahí, a Sandra Black y a los demás que estáis registrados y que ya me encargo de contestar a los reviews).**

**;)**

**¡Un beso enorme para todos!**

**Eneida**


	47. Chapter 47

_**XLVII**_

'_Lo sé muy bien.' – Sam esbozó una sonrisa irónica. – 'Pero dime, Regulus, ¿serás tú mi verdugo?'_

Regulus endureció la mirada y soltó la túnica de la chica. Al verse Sam sin sujeción, las piernas le flaquearon y cayó sobre la butaca, incapaz de mantenerse en pie. Recostó la cabeza en el respaldo y observó, aún sonriendo, a Regulus apoyado con un brazo de cara a la pared. Dentro de él había estallado una batalla entre los recuerdos de niñez y los ideales de los que ahora era partidario y Sam sintió lástima y se alegró a la vez. Si Regulus tenía dudas es que no era un Sangre Pura de verdad.

'¿Dónde está la verdadera Anthea?' –Exigió Black sin quitar la vista de las losas de la pared. – '¿Qué habéis hecho con ella? ¿¡Cómo la habéis dejado fuera de juego todas estas veces!?

'Te recuerdo que la has visto.'– Le contestó bordemente Sam. – 'Estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama y ahí sigue. No somos como vosotros.'

'¿Cuántas veces te has infiltrado?' – Regulus volvió hacia ella y la volvió a coger por el cuello de la túnica. – '¿¡Desde cuando!?'

'¿Cuántas veces os han fallado los planes?' - Le preguntó Sam a modo de respuesta.

'¿¡Cómo lo habéis hecho!?' – Exigió Régulus al tiempo que la sacudía.

Sam sacó fuerzas y le dio un manotazo en las manos y Regulus la soltó.

'Cuídado con tus maneras de tratarme.' – Espetó enfadada.

El chico, abrumado, se dejó caer en la butaca de enfrente y Sam comprendió en un segundo que Regulus no se explicaba como lo hacían y que no podía saber que Anthea era la traidora, pues solo la había visto dormir. Otra valiosa bombilla se encendió en su cabeza.

'No estás en condiciones de exigir nada, Sam.' – Regulus se masajeó la sienes. – 'Esto es una pesadilla…'

'Anthea es mi compañera de equipo, de casa y duerme en mi habitación…' – Empezó a decirle Sam jugándose todo en una partida arriesgada. – '…es fácil. Un _Desmaius_, la Multijugos de Lily, un _Obliviate _a Anthea y engañarla de manera que sepa todo lo que ocurrió en las reuniones y todo lo que hay planeado, sin que recuerde nada de lo que le pasó cuando se cruzó con nosotras en la habitación, en la Sala Común, en el campo de Quidditch…'– Miraba fijamente a Regulus con la esperanza de que lo convenciera y lo engañara.- 'Vosotros tenéis vuestros asquerosos métodos, vuestra preciada magia oscura para alcanzar vuestros objetivos sin que importen los del bando contrario. Nosotros tenemos nuestras maneras de conseguir lo que queremos sin dañar a nadie.'

Regulus y Sam se miraron mutuamente. No había odio, pero si mucho resentimiento y mucha pena. Para ambos el contrario vivía en la equivocación.

'Te lo repito, Regulus Black, porque Devoir se empezará a impacientar si Anthea no regresa o si no regresas tú con la traidora…' – Sam sonrió con sarcasmo y Regulus frunció el ceño. – '… ¿vas a ser tú mi verdugo?'

Lily tenía la cabeza en otro lugar muy lejano a la reunión de Prefectos. Por una vez en su vida, lo que dijera el Premio Anual de Huffelpuf le daba igual y a juzgar por el semblante serio de Remus y la mirada perdida de Alice, a ellos también.

'…por eso, como la prefecta de Ravenclaw, Kristen Ward, deja Hogwarts para marcharse a un país extranjero a causa de todos esos rumores que corren fuera sobre una posible revolución a cargo del tal Tom Riddlel…'

Alice, Lily y Remus despertaron simultáneamente al escuchar el nombre y apellido de aquel muchacho que tantos problemas empezaba a dar al mundo mágico y pasaron escuchar atentamente lo que decía el Premio Anual.

'…Sprout ha decidido darle a un alumno el puesto vacante y si no recuerdo mal es otra chica de Ravenclaw que estará al llegar, porque la profesora Sprout le estará dando su placa de Prefecta. Como seguramente este un poco perdida, os agradecería que le echarais una mano en cuanto a turnos de vigilancia se refiera después del toque de queda y nuestras otras obligaciones.'

Lily volvió a dirigir su pensamiento hacia su amiga, poco le importaba quién fuera la nueva Prefecta de Ravenclaw, ella ahora estaba demasiado ocupada en desear que todo le saliera bien a Sam. Remus, que se dio cuenta, le puso una mano sobre la que ella tenía encima de la mesa y le sonrió, intentando reconfortarla. Lily le sonrió dulcemente, en un intento de convencerse a ella misma y a Remus que todo iría bien. Alice les miraba con el semblante serio, ajena a la reunión. Aunque a Lily no le había dado tiempo a explicarle lo que ocurría porque habían llegado tarde, si que le había vocalizado que había problemas. Y esas dos palabras se habían acostumbrado a decir los chicos de Dumbledore cuando los Sangre Pura se movían.y todos conocían su significado.

En esas estaban cuando alguien picó a la puerta de aquella diminuta aula. Al momento, Ió Keith entró en la clase con una insignia de prefecta ya colocada sobre la túnica. Las caras de asombro de Remus, Lily y Alice superaban con creces a las de los demás presentes.

'Hola.' – Murmuró Ió sonriendo incómoda.

'Os presento a la nueva prefecta de Ravenclaw. Ió Keith.'

Sam se sujetaba la cabeza con la mano derecha. Se había quedado tan débil y tan sensible que notaba en su cabeza la sangre correr al ritmo que la bombeaba su corazón. Como si a cada segundo hubiera una diminuta explosión. Regulus seguía sentado en la butaca, callado. Dos veces Sam le había hecho la misma pregunta y ninguna de las dos veces Regulus había contestado.

'_Reg_, te he hecho una pregunta.'

Regulus reaccionó al escuchar aquel apodo por el que Sam lo solía llamar de niño. La respuesta a lo que debía hacer con Sam le llegó tan rápido como lo que ella había tardado en pronunciar su apodo.

'¿Cómo quieres que yo sea tu verdugo, Sam?' – Le respondió Regulus abatido al tiempo que la miraba. – 'Prefiero que me maten a mí antes que acarrear con la culpa de tu muerte o verte tendida sin vida ante mis narices.'- Suspiró. – 'Me volvería loco.'

Sam sonrió dulcemente y se levantó de la butaca con esfuerzo. Caminando poco a poco, como si fuera a caerse en cualquier momento, llegó hasta donde estaba sentado Regulus Black y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después, al oído le susurró sonriendo:

'¿Ves? Tú no eres como ellos.'

Regulus le lanzó una mirada de reproche y la apartó con suavidad. Se levantó y sacó su varita y de la nada hizo aparecer un diminuto frasco. Segundos más tarde se tocaba con la varita en la sien y extraía de ella un vaho entre líquido y gasoso de color plateado que depositó en el frasquito. Cuando lo hubo cerrado se lo tendió a Sam.

'El recuerdo de todo lo que ha pasado aquí estará más seguro contigo que conmigo.' – Le dijo. – 'Modificaré mis recuerdos y te mandaré pronto otro frasco con el recuerdo de todo esto que te estoy explicando. Crearé falsos recuerdos sobre la sesión de Legeremancia con Anthea Landry por si alguna vez a Mi Señor le da por leerme la mente.

'Regulus…' – Sam cogió el diminuto frasco turbada.

'Tenía tu vida en mis manos hasta hace segundos.' – La cortó Regulus mirándola fijamente. – 'Ahora tú tendrás la mía. Si alguna vez este frasco y el que te mandaré cae en manos de quien no debe, imagínate lo que me pasará por esta gran traición.'

'Te juro que nunca correrás peligro por esto.' – Le respondió ella decidida.

'Y ahora haré lo que debería haber hecho cuando tú y yo nos reencontramos en el recibidor de Hogwarts al volver yo de _Durmstang_.' - No estaba dipuesto a que aquello volviera a ocurrir, él era fiel a Su Señor Oscuro y no lo volvería a traicionar.- 'Aquello que tú me repetiste una y otra vez…'

Regulus la cogió por los brazos suavemente y la acercó a él. La Multijugos seguía haciendo efecto, pero él veía a la chica de piel blanca, de ojos negros y cabellos ondulados y del color de la noche frente a él. Él veía a Sam Hewitt y al besarla, también besó los labios de Sam Hewitt.

'Con este beso me despido de ti, Sam.' – Le susurró Regulus. – 'A partir de ahora somos enemigos.'

Sirius no supo si echarse a llorar o a reír cuando vio a la falsa Anthea Landry salir del Cuartel General de los Sangre Pura tambaleándose. Si no hubiera sido porque James y Peter lo sujetaban bajo la Capa Invisible habría salido corriendo a su encuentro y se habría descubierto ante Nick Devoir que observaba a Anthea descender a paso lento, desde la puerta entreabierta del Cuartel. Sam llegó al rellano consciente de que Nick la estaba mirando y se le paralizó el corazón al ver que el bronceado de sus manos estaba desapareciendo y que el cabello se volvía oscuro por momentos. No tuvo valor ni siquiera para girarse cuando escuchó a las piedras moverse, le parecía imposible que estuviera teniendo tanta suerte. Para cuando se atrevió a girarse ya había recuperado su aspecto, las serpientes de piedra habían vuelto al techo cerrando la puerta de la sala de los Sangre Pura y Sirius Black salía de la nada, seguido de James Potter y Peter Pettigrew, y se precipitaba hacia ella.

Sam esbozó una sonrisa al tiempo que alargaba los brazos hacia Sirius. El chico la abrazó al vuelo antes de que ella cayera al suelo y Sam lo abrazó fuertemente. Sabía que ahora estaba a salvo. Se miraron durante un segundo y después Sirius la besó con tanto ímpetu, que aunque Sam hubiera estado en perfecto estado se habría desplomado.

'Sirius, por favor.' – Sam lo apartó suavemente. – 'Vámonos de aquí, ya.'

'¡Sam!' – James le cogió la cara y la besó en la mejilla y Sam le sonrió y se alegró enormemente por volver a ver a aquel maníaco del Quidditch. – '¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro para que salgas así?'

'Mejor os lo cuento cuando estemos todos y estéis sentados que yo no estoy para llevaros a los tres desmayados.' – Les dijo ella con una sonrisa provocada por la alegría de sentirse a salvo. – 'Y vayámonos porque yo ya he tenido demasiada suerte hoy y dudo que la vuelva a tener si esos nos descubren aquí.'

Sirius cogió a Sam a caballito y salieron corriendo de allí.

'Debemos reunirnos ya porque tenemos problemas y de los grandes.' – Dijo ella llevándose una mano a la dolorida cabeza. – 'Y Anthea no debe salir de la habitación y no debería estar sola.'

Sirius se detuvo porque aquella última frase no le había hecho mucha gracia.

'¿Qué pasa con Anthea?' – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

'Lo que pasa es que Nick Devoir sabe que hay un traidor.'

Peter dejó escapar un chillido y James miró a Sam con los ojos abiertos como platos. Sam sonrió al pensar como iban a encajar entonces lo que les faltaba por saber.

'Estas de coña.' – Le dijo Sirius.

'Eso quisiera yo también.'

'Vale.' – James se puso serio y empezó a organizar todo. – 'Sirius, te dejo de guardaespaldas de Sam y de Anthea. No salgáis de la habitación. Nos reuniremos allí. Tú, Peter, te dejo el Mapa del Merodeador…' – James se lo sacó del bolsillo y se lo tendió. – '...buscas a Axel, Kaienne y Ió y les dices que se vayan pitando para la habitación de las chicas.'

'¿Y tu que vas a hacer?' – Le preguntó Peter.

Inconscientemente, James sonrió arrogante y se despeinó le flequillo antes de decir con una voz cargada de emoción:

'Yo voy a interrumpir esa reunión de Prefectos y Premios Anuales.'

James Potter se giró elegantemente y se marchó con aquel andar chulecso típico de él, al tiempo que su brillante cerebro iba a cien por hora.

El compañero de torre de Alice Shackbot, el Premio Anual de Huffelpuf que seguía llevando las riendas de la reunión porque Alice no estaba precisamente por el asunto, se vio bruscamente interrumpido porque alguien picó a la puerta del aula dónde estaban reunidos Prefectos y Premios Anuales.

'Dísculpad…' – Dijo haciendo mueca de fastidio.

El chico se apresuró en ir a abrir la puerta para no perder tiempo y de paso, para saber que cosa tan importante había ocurrido para que se interrumpiera la reunión. El muchacho no esperaba para nada encontrarse a toda una fila de alumnos de diversas casas y cursos con un aspecto que dejaba bastante que desear.

'¿Qué está pasando?' – Preguntó extrañado.

'Alguien ha llenado de bombas fétidas toda la escuela.'

'Hay un moco enorme, verde y pegajoso en mitad del pasillo principal del tercer piso y varias alumnos atrapados.'

'Alguien ha convertido las escaleras de toda la escuela en toboganes. Es imposible subir a los pisos de arriba.'

'Los libros de la biblioteca nos repelen.'

'En el aula de Transformaciones se oyen ruidos muy raros.'

'La torre de Astronomía esta llena de Gryndilows y casi le arrancan un dedo a un niño de primero.'

Los Prefectos se acercaron a la puerta al escuchar toda aquella locura y justo en aquel momento un grupo de alumnos apareció por la otra punta del pasillo corriendo a toda velocidad. Alice, que había tenido que salir de sus pensamientos a la fuerza, se quedó estupefacta la ver a una armadura que había cobrado vida persiguiendo a aquel grupo de chicos.

'¿¡Pero que narices…' – La chica se quedó sin palabras.

Remus se pasó una mano por la cara en un gesto de desesperación… ¿Por qué? Era la pregunta, ¿Por qué James, Sirius y Peter no podían estarse quietecitos? ¿Tan difícil era? Encima Lily, que también había adivinado quien había organizado todo eso, tenía los labios ligeramente apretados y respiraba más fuerte de lo normal: más de una broma procedente de los Merodeadores al día le sentaba como una patada en el culo a la prefecta. Remus suspiró y miró al techo.

'Merlín… ¿Por qué hiciste que esos tres capullos se cruzaran en mi camino cuando entré en Hogwarts?' – Pensó.

'La Subdirectora McGonagall quiere que arregléis todo eso.' – Anunció el último chico de la fila. – 'Dice que los profesores están muy ocupados en una reunión con el director Dumbledore.'

El Premio Anual de Huffelpuf parpadeó varias veces sin salir de su asombro y Alice se giró hacia Remus con una cara de ira que le dijo todo al chico, antes de empezar a organizar a los prefectos.

'Los de Gryffindor os vais a la torre de Astronomía.' – Empezó a decir Alice con voz autoritaria y visiblemente irritada. – 'Los de Huffelpuf al tercer piso. Slytherin, a recoger bombas fétidas y os encargais de esa armadura psicópata. Prefecto de Ravenclaw, te vas con mi compañero a la biblioteca y después vais a ver que narices hay en el aula de Transformaciones.' – Alice miró a Ió y con una cabezada le dijo. – 'Tú y yo vamos a arreglar esas escaleras.'

Con la palabra "Merodeadores" resonándoles en la cabeza, los prefectos se marcharon a arreglar aquel estropicio.

'Ahora entiendo a Frank…' – Farfullaba Alice al tiempo que caminaba a paso rápido con Ió al lado. – 'Malditos críos…' – Miró a Ió y le espetó: - 'Deberías decirle a Remus que se busque mejores compañías.'

'No te lo tomes así, Alice.' – Ió le sonrió. – 'Hacen que nuestro trabajo no sea aburrido y la verdad, cada broma que organizan es ingeniosa y divertida. Como la de esta mañana.'

Remus optó por llegar a la Torre de Astronomía mediante un pasillo oculto que solía usar él cuando deambulaba por el castillo con esos que se hacían llamar sus amigos, ya que como estaban en el piso primero y las escaleras se habían convertido en toboganes, no había otra manera de subir más rápida. Lily aceptó sin poner pegas usar ese pasillo. En cuanto llegaron y Remus tocó con su varita unos ladrillos estratégicos de la pared, se abrió un boquete. Iban a entrar cuando escucharon la burlona voz de James Potter a sus espaldas:

'¿Qué tal la reunión? ¿Corta?'

James hizo gala de sus maravillosos reflejos para esquivar aquel hechizo de Lily, pero no pudo zafarse de la poderosa mano de Remus, que lo atrajo a él de un tirón.

'Sois unos capullos.' – Le espetó el Licántropo con sus caras tan solo separadas por centímetros. – '¿¡Cómo se os ocurre liarla tanto cuando tendríais que estar vigilando a Sam que está infiltrada!?'

'¡Sois unos irresponsables!' – Chilló Lily. – '¡No creía que fuerais capaces de…'

'¡Eh! ¡Cortad el rollo los dos!' – Se defendió James. – '¡Sam ya ha salido y Sirius la ha escoltado hasta su habitación! ¡Y tú, Lunático, aunque quieras besarme(ya sé que soy un bombón irresistible), ya sabes que a mi solo me besa Lily!'

La mano de Remus se aflojó en su túnica, pero al momento Lily se le tiró encima y le avasalló a preguntas que James ni siquiera entendió de lo rápido que le habló ella. Lo que si llegó a entender al verle los bonitos ojos verdes acuosos, fue que Lily estaba pasándolo muy mal.

'¡Calma!' – James le cogió la cara con las manos y pegó su frente a la suya a la vez que la miraba directamente a los ojos. – 'Lily, amor, te he dicho que Sam está bien y que Sirius está con ella. Tranquila, mujer.'

Lily suspiró y se dejó abrazar por James, quién la estrechó contra él par darle cariño y reconfortarla y ella se aferró a él con fuerza. Sin soltarla, les explicó a los dos que Sam había dicho que tenían problemas de los gordos y que quería hablar con todos inmediatamente y que por esa razón él la había liado tanto en el castillo. Porque era la manera más rápida y eficaz de encontrarles e interrumpir la reunión.

Inmediatamente fueron en busca de Alice y de Ió y cuando las encontraron, la Premio Anual le estaba echando una gigantesca bronca a Peter, creyéndolo culpable de aquella cadena de bromas. Alice estaba tan enfadada que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Kaienne y Axel estaban con Peter, y él, pobrecito, se había quedado mudo sin atreverse a decirle a Alice todo lo que había ocurrido entorno a Sam y a los Sangre Pura. En cuanto Lily se lo explicó, puesto que cuando James lo intentó, Alice empezó a gritarle como una histérica, los ocho se dirigieron corriendo hacia la Torre de Gryffidnor.

Sam acabó su relato con una sonrisa curvada en los labios a pesar de que las cosas se habían puesto bastante feas y de que su cabeza ardía de dolor. La razón de aquella sonrisa divertida era que las caras de cada uno de sus amigos eran todo un mapa y que ella estaba eufórica porque sentía que se le había dado otra oportunidad de vivir al haber salido ilesa y quizás por eso, no veía tan negro el asunto como lo veían los demás.

'Estoy segura de que Regulus intentará apartar a Anthea de los Sangre Pura.' – Lily y Sam tenían las manos entrelazadas, ambas sentadas sobre el escritorio de Sam. La prefectra había cubierto a su amiga de besos nada más verla. – 'Es lo más lógico, ya que, aunque no sepa que Anthea es la traidora, no permitirá que vuelva a haber una fuga de la información por esa vía.'- El cerebro de la pelirroja trabajaba a toda velocidad. – 'Si aparta a Anthea del grupo, aunque sea temporalmente…' – Miró a James, Sirius, Remus y Peter, que estaban repartidos sobre las camas, los dos primeros muy acomodados y el tercero con Ió sobre sus rodillas. – '…no tendremos ni fecha ni hora de lo que será el intento de asesinato en contra de vosotros.'

Se hizo un profundo silencio que tan solo rompió la burlona voz de James Potter:

'¿Y?'

Anthea miró a su capitán incrédula y se levantó del alfeizar de la ventana para acercarse a James y darle una colleja.

'¿¡Cómo que "¿Y?"!?' – Espetó furiosa tras darle el coscorrón. – '¡Van muy en serio, James! ¡Las otras veces, todo salió bien porque la defensa estaba preparada! ¡Si esta vez no sabemos cuando atacaran, ¿¡me quieres decir como porras vamos a preparar vuestra defensa!?'

'Anthea, nosotros cuatro nos valemos de nosotros mismos.' – Le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa cautivadora. – 'Desde que entramos aquí con once años nos hemos metido en follones que ni imaginarías y siempre hemos salido ilesos. Es una tontería preocuparse por nosotros.'

Las sonrisas cómplices entre James, Sirius y Remus hicieron que la sangre le hirviera a Anthea.

'¡Son hijos de Mortífagos, joder! ¡Hijos de asesinos!' – Bramó Anthea iracunda al ver que los tres chicos se lo tomaban bastante a la ligera. – '¡Fanáticos de unos oscuros ideales!'- Señaló hacia la ventana. – '¡Vosotros nos visteis como ardió aquella tienda en el Callejón Diagón! ¡Yo sí, Sirius! ¡Y había gente dentro! ¡Iban a dejar que se abrasaran allí dentro! ¡No les importaba una mierda matar a alguien y los Sangre Pura son esos futuros asesinos! ¡Son los mismos que iban a dejar que se quemasen vivos aquella pobre gente!'

'Anthea tiene razón, Sirius.' – Murmuró Ió muy seria. – 'En la última carta que mi padre me escribió me fue sincero y me dijo que la guerra estaba apunto de dejar de ser silenciosa…Corren rumores sobre un alzamiento de Riddlel y cuando eso ocurra también se alzarán los Sangre Pura dentro del colegio y esto se convertirá en una pesadilla.'

'Pero son solo rumores…' – Dijo Peter con la voz temblándole. – '… ¿verdad?'

'Se confirmarán.' – Alice abrió la boca por primera vez en lo que llevaban de tarde. – 'La Orden del Fénix trabaja a toda pastilla intentando descubrir cuando se van a alzar en contra del Ministerio. Dumbledore se ha reunido hoy con los profesores porque se va a ausentar unos días de la escuela por esto que os estoy diciendo.' – Alice los miró muy seriamente. – 'La cosa está, hablando en plata, muy jodida. Así que os agradecería que nos os tomarais a cachondeo o como si fuera una broma, lo que pretenden Devoir y los suyos.'

'Esto que ocurre aquí dentro…' – Las palabras de Lily fueron claras para los tres muchachos. – '…es tan solo el reflejo de lo que ocurre ahí afuera.'

'Está bien, me acabáis de acojonar entre todos.' – Resopló Sirius.

'Pues a mí, no.'

James seguía tumbado acomodadamente sobre la cama de Lily. Decidieron hacer oídos sordos a lo que había dicho el chico. Cuando James se ponía cabezón no había nada que hacer.

'Bueno chicos, me parece muy bien que las cosas estén tan chungas, pero mientras no sepamos si Regulus va a apartar a Anthea de los Sangre Pura, es una tontería preocuparse.' – Dijo Sam con una sonrisa. – 'Tranquilicemonos todos y sigamos como siempre.'

'Así me gusta, Sam. ¡Positiva!' – James se levantó de un salto. – 'Hasta ahora nos ha salido todo medianamente bien, ¿Qué se complican un poco las cosas? ¡Mejor! Así será todo mas emocionante y cuando lo superemos una vez más podremos sentirnos muy orgullosos.' – James caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. – 'Nos hemos preparado durante todas estas vacaciones, y sinceramente, todos nosotros somos unos cracks en lo que a duelos es refiere. Es posible que nos sorprendan porque no sabremos ni el día ni la hora, pero nosotros les sorprenderemos a ellos porque estamos mucho mejor que la otra vez que nos enfrentamos.'

'Ya le ha salido la vena Capitán de Gryffidnor.' – Axel sonrió divertido. – 'Cómo se nota que el sábado jugamos.'

'Cierto.' – James le miró con un brillo en los ojos. – 'Y os recuerdo que mañana entrenamos y no quiero que nadie falte porque este sábado le vamos a dar una paliza a Huffelpuf y además vamos a hacer que la grada salte de emoción de lo bonito que vamos a jugar. El equipo de Quidditch de Gryffidnor estará en boca de todos al acabar el partido.'

'Vale, James, me parece muy bien.' – Sam se levantó y metió una mano en el bolsillo donde estaba el frasco con los pensamientos de Regulus. Hasta que le encontrar un buen escondite lo llevaría siempre encima. – 'Pero yo ahora necesito dormir porque me han machacado la cabeza.'

'¡Vale!' – James dio un silbido. – '¡Todo el mundo fuera ya! ¡Mi jugadora tiene que dormir!'

Después de besar y abrazar y besuquear a Sam, todos fueron abandonando progresivamente la habitación de las chicas. Aprovechando que era la hora de cenar, Axel y Anthea decidieron bajar a las cocinas antes de irse ellos a cenar solitos a la Sala de los Menesteres. Sirius acordó subirle algo de comida también a Sam y mientras el chico regresaba Sam se metió en la ducha.

'Voy a la biblioteca a ver si ya han solucionado el problema de los libros.' – Anunció Lily cuando todo el grupo se dirigía al Gran Comedor. – 'Enseguida vengo.'

James saltó al instante y pasó un brazo por su cintura.

'Te acompaño.'

'Te aviso que voy a tardar porque además quiero buscar información sobre una cosa.' – Le advirtió Lily.

'Bueno, entre los dos iremos más rápido.' – Repuso él besándola en los labios.

Lily pensó que hubiera sido mejor que no la acompañara, puesto que en cuanto le dijera a James sobre que quería buscar la información el chico se iba a enfadar y mucho. Suspiró y se dijo que ya encontraría alguna manera de hacer que se le bajara el enfado. Se separaron en el recibidor de los demás y en vez de entrar en el Gran Comedor, ella y James entraron en la biblioteca. Estaba completamente vacía, ni Madame Pince estaba ya, pues seguro que estaría cenando.

'Perfecto…' – Susurró James con una sonrisa al ver que estaban a solas.

'Venimos a buscar información.' – Lily le besó en la mejilla y le dijo con una sonrisa pícara. – 'Asi que vienes a ayudarme, no a interrumpirme, ¿de acuerdo?'

'Hay tiempo para todo, ¿no?' – Repuso él sonriendo y siguiendo a Lily por la biblioteca. – '¿Qué hay que buscar?'

'Eh...' – Titubeó Lily. – 'Pues…información sobre seres mágicos.'

'¿Seres mágicos?' – James puso cara de no entender. – 'Si no han puesto deberes de Criaturas Mágicas.'

Lily se metió en unos de los pasillos que formaban las estanterías cargadas de libros y empezó a leer los títulos. Al momento apareció James con los brazos cruzados. Lily vio de refilón que el chico ya se estaba oliendo algo y decidió ser sincera e ir al grano, su estómago le estaba diciendo que no tenía toda la noche para buscar la información que quería.

'En realidad no es para ningún trabajo del colegio.' – Lily alargó una mano y cogió uno de los libros llamado: _"Criaturas Marinas."_

'Lily, ¿Qué se te ha metido en la cabeza esta vez?' – Preguntó James impacientándose.

La pelirroja ojeó un par de páginas de aquel libro y al momento lo volvió a poner en su lugar con la nariz arrugada.

'Quiero averiguar una cosa.' – Le sonrió dulcemente para ver si aquello hacia que James dejara de avasallarla a preguntas. – 'Sin importancia.' – Aseguró antes de coger otro libro de la estantería.

James observó cómo los ojos de Lily se abrían más al leer el título del libro y como la chica lo abría rápidamente con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. Incapaz de aguantarse y de sentirse ignorado, James le quitó el libro de las manos a Lily y antes e que la chica pudiera replicar leyó lo que había en la pagina que la pelirroja se había puesto a leer.

'"_Náyades,_ G_uardianas del Agua" _' – Leyó en voz alta.

Lily puso cara de culpable cuando James levantó la vista del libro para mirarla. El chico tenía la misma cara de ira que el día que le había pedido en la enfermería que fuera a decirle a McGonagall que Snape no era culpable porque ella no podía.

'¡Te dije que pasaras completamente del agua!' – Gritó. – '¡Olvídate de eso de una vez! ¡Sabía que aquella maldita inscripción me traería problemas!'

'Mira, James, si te vas a poner así lárgate y ya busco yo sola.' – Le espetó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos. – 'Al fin y al cabo esto no es asunto tuyo.'

'¿¡Que no es asunto mío!? ¡Fui yo quien te enseñó ese maldito lugar y yo soy tu novio! ¡Lo que te pueda pasar a ti sí es asunto mío!' – Gritó exasperado. – '¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a ese lugar y ni se te ocurra intentar coger agua de allí!'

'¡Pues llegas tarde!' – Gritó ella picada.

'¿¡QUÉ!?ERES TONTA!?' – James estaba al borde de un infarto. – '¡DIME QUE ES MENTIRA!'

'¡NI SE TE OCURRA ISNULTARME!' – Bramó Lily enfurecida. – '¡Y ES MENTIRA QUE YA LO HAYA HECHO PERO PIENSO HACERLO! ¡Y QUE NO SE TE OCURRA METERTE DE POR MEDIO! ¡VOY A AVERIGUAR QUE TIENE ESA AGUA DE ESPECIAL PORQUE NOS PODRÍA LLEGAR A SER MUY ÚTIL SI SE TRATA DE LO QUE INUTYO!'

'¡A LA MIERDA TU INTUICIÓN, LILY! ¡LA OTRA VEZ CASI MATAN A SIRIUS! ¿¡TAN INTELIGENTE ERES PARA UNAS COSAS Y AHORA NO ERES CAPAZ DE ENTENDER ESTO!?'

Lily sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas y un aire empezó a soplar alrededor suyo. Sentía que las puntas de los dedos le hacían cosquillas y entonces se dio cuenta de que la estantería que James estaba detrás se tambaleaba ligeramente. Otra vez…A causa del enfado la magia se le escapaba otra vez y que James continuara gritándole no la ayudaba a calmarse, sino más bien al contrario. La estantería se tambaleaba cada vez más fuerte y amenazaba con caer sobre la espalda de James. Algunos libros cayeron al suelo alrededor del chico, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó. Continuaba gritándole a Lily.

'¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ!' – Le gritó ella para acallarlo, sintiendo que perdía el control de si misma. – '¡DÉJAME EN PAZ DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ, JAMES, Y OLVÍDATE DE MÍ!'

James se quedó sin habla. Las palabras de Lily le calaron hondo y algo se retorció de dolor en su interior. Dirigió la mirada a otro lado y sin volver a mirar a Lily, giró sobre sus talones y se marchó de allí a paso rápido.

'¡QUE LE JODAN A TODO!' – Gritó antes de salir dándole un puñetazo a la puerta. – '¡HAZ LO QUE TE DÉ LA GANA!'

Lily apoyó la espalda contra la estantería de enfrente y resbaló hasta el suelo. Se quedó allí encogida, pugnando por controlar la magia, intentando que la estantería de delante dejara de temblar. Le llevó unos minutos calmarse y cuando se le pasó el enfado, fue consciente de lo que le había dicho a James y lo que él le había dicho a ella al irse. Escondió la cara entre sus manos y sus dobladas rodillas para que sus sollozos no se escucharan.

Severus Snape se cruzó con James Potter en las escaleras del recibidor. Hubiera creído que el Gryffidnor había intentado provocarle al chocar su hombro contra el de él, de no ser porque a Potter, y fue lo que más le extraño, se le escapó un _"Lo siento, no te he visto_". Snape dedujo que Potter ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de contra quién se había chocado, si lo hubiera sabido allí se habría liado la de mil demonios. Severus se detuvo a observar como el Gryffindor se alejaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos(aunque nunca admitiría que aquel saco de musculitos pensara) y se preguntó que le habría ocurrido para que estuviera tan mal. Esbozó una sonrisa al pensar que seguramente se habría peleado con Lily y contento bajó las escaleras del recibidor. Iba a meterse en el Gran Comedor cuando escuchó los sollozos de alguien y se detuvo al ver que la puerta de la biblioteca estaba entreabierta. Severus Snape no era tonto y no tardó en atar los cabos sueltos. Se apresuró en ir a comprobar si lo que había pensado era cierto, pues si era así, alguien lo iba a pagar muy caro.

Entró en la biblioteca silenciosamente y caminó hasta el lugar del que provenía aquel llanto. Asomó la cabeza desde la esquina de una de las estanterías, medio escondido y se le encogió el corazón al ver a su querida Lily hecha un ovillo en el suelo, secándose esas lágrimas que caían de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Por un lado, pensó, le estaba bien empleado a la muchacha por fijarse en quién no debía. ¡Le había dicho mil veces a lo largo de todos aquellos años que James Potter era un payaso que solo pensaba en él! Y ahí estaba la prueba. ¡Aquel egocéntrico de Potter la había hecho llorar! ¡Cómo lo odiaba! ¡Él, que la tenía, le hacía daño y la hacía llorar! ¡Y lo había visto largarse, apesadumbrado, sí, pero ni la mitad de arrepentido que cuando él, Severus Snape, la había dañado! Severus quería marcharse y a dejarla ahí llorando para que aprendiera la lección, pero algo en su interior se lo impedía. Así que se armó de valor, dejó de esconderse y avanzó hasta ella. Sonrió divertido al ver como Lily lo miraba entre furiosa y extrañada por haberla descubierto llorando. Él, sin decirle nada, le tendió un pañuelo y al ver que Lily no se dignaba a cogerlo, se lo dejó en el suelo y se marchó sin decirle nada.

Cuando abandonó la biblioteca Severus Snape lo tuvo claro: James Potter se las iba a pagar y dentro de muy poco tiempo. Si todo salía bien, James Potter nunca jamás volvería a hacer llorar a Lily.

**¡Hola! Ya sé que he tardado un poquito, pero la inspiración se me había ido de vacaciones. No lo hace en todo el fic y me lo hace ahora...de verdad que...Fue al volver a leer cada uno de vuestros reviews cuando volvió, ¡que haría yo sin ellos!, cuando los leí y vi que todo el mundo se había quedado hecho un saco de nervios por lo que podía llegar a ocurrirle a Sam. Nunca pensé en hacer que le ocurriera algo muy malo, le he cogido cariño a la chica. En fin, espero que el capítulo de hoy también haya sido de vuetsro agrado. **

**¡Mil gracias por los reviews y un besote enorme!**

**Eneida**


	48. Chapter 48

_**XLVIII**_

Sam y Anthea se levantaron de muy buen humor aquella mañana. Ambas descansadas, Anthea de la juerga y Sam de la sesión de Legeremancia, estuvieron hablando sobre Quidditch desde primera hora.

'Seguro que James ha pensado jugadas nuevas.' – Sam se estaba vistiendo y como siempre, era la última de las cuatro. – '¡Estoy deseando que llegue la tarde!'

'Pues sabes que, ¿Sam?' – Anthea peinaba su larga cabellera rubia frente al espejo y miraba a su compañera de equipo a través de este. – 'A mí, en realidad, me dan pena los de Huffelpuf. Siempre pierden de paliza.'

'Pues que entrenen más.' – Respondió Sam secamente. – 'O que se busquen mejores jugadores, así de simple.'

Anthea rió y dejó el peine en su tocador. Se miró al espejo para comprobar que estaba perfecta y sonrió orgullosa al comprobar que así era.

'¡Kaienne vamos!' – Gritó impaciente a la vez que cogía la mochila con todos sus libros. – '¡Estoy muerta de hambre!'

'¡Voy!' – Respondió la chica desde el lavabo.- 'Lily, échame una mano con el pelo por favor.'

Lily salió del baño un momento para coger su varita y entró de nuevo para ayudar a Kaienne. Anthea y Sam se miraron con complicidad y ambas se asomaron al baño. Kaienne estaba sentada en un taburete de madera y Lily se estaba pensando que hacerle a la chica en el pelo.

'¿No quieres que te ayudemos nostras, Kaienne?' – Preguntó con voz burlona Sam

'Cuando quiera ser calva ya os pediré ayuda.'

Las dos chicas estallaron en carcajadas. Mientras tanto, Lily, apuntó con la varita el pelo de Kaienne y sacudió su varita en un golpe ligero y preciso. Kaienne acabó con un bonito recogido y Anthea, muerta de envidia le dijo:

'Mañana me toca a mí.'

'Mañana te peino a ti.' – Concedió Lily con una sonrisa.

Kaienne le sacó la lengua a Anthea al pasar por su lado para ir a recoger la mochila y Anthea la siguió con amenazas de volver a ponerle el pelo de color verde lima.

'Eh, no quiero peleas.' – Advirtió Lily en tono severo saliendo también del baño. – '¡Y tú, Sam! ¿¡Que haces aún así!?'

Sam sonrió inocentemente y se apresuró en abrocharse la camisa.

'Es que Anthea me ha entretenido hablando.' – Se defendió la morena a la vez que cogía su varita de la mesita de noche. – '_¡Accio jersey del uniforme! ¡Accio corbata! ¡Accio túnica de Hogwarts! ¡Accio zapatos!'_

Lily se agachó para evitar que toda la vestimenta de Sam la atropellara.

'Sí, encima tendré yo la culpa de que seas una lenta por naturaleza.' – Espetó Anthea abriendo la puerta. – '¿Vamos Kaienne?'

'Vamos pesada.' – Kaienne se colgó la mochila al hombro. – '¡Nos vemos ahora!'

Mientras Sam se vestía a toda velocidad, Lily cogió su mochila, que ya estaba llena con los libros de aquella mañana. En un momento Sam se hallaba delante del espejo y con la varita se daba un toque en el cabello, el que se le recogió en una alta coleta. Usó otra vez el hechizo convocador para atraer su mochila y cada uno de los libros de la mañana, que resultaron estar esparcidos por toda la habitación.

'Lista.' – Dijo al finalizar con una sonrisa. – '¿Vamos a desayunar, prefecta de Gryffidnor?'

Cerraron la puerta de la habitación y empezaron a descender por las escaleras.

'¿Cómo lo hacías en tu casa cuando no podías usar la magia?' – Le preguntó Lily.

'Tenía una elfina doméstica.' – Explicó Sam encogiéndose de hombros.

'Ah, es verdad.' – Suspiró Lily. – 'A veces olvido que eres una niña de papá.'

'No soy una niña de papá. Lo era.' – La corrigió Sam. – 'Aunque espero que Charles y Anne tengan un elfo doméstico en casa.'

Lily rodó los ojos y un segundo después las carcajadas de Sam resonaron en la escalera. Al llegar a la Sala Común Lily también reía. Encontraron allí a Remus Lupin al pie de la escalera de los chicos gritándoles a sus amigos que se dieran prisa porque quería desayunar tranquilo.

'¡Remus, te vas a quedar afónico de buena mañana!'

Remus sonrió al verlas y fue al encuentro de Sam a la que besó en la mejilla para darle los buenos días.

'Es que cada mañana pasa lo mismo con Sirius y Peter. No sé como sus _Patronus _no son los de unas marmotas.' – Explicó harto el licántropo. – 'Y por si fuera poco hoy James se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo y no hay quién le diga nada.'

Remus se quedó bastante extrañado al ver que Lily no se había movido apenas y que vigilaba la escalera de los chicos con no muy buenos ojos.

'¿Pasa algo, Lily?' – Le preguntó extrañado.

'¡No, no!' – Se apresuró a responder Lily. – 'Buenos días.'

Le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla cuando escuchó pasos. Al momento, James Potter, con una cara que parecía que hubiera perdido la Copa de Quidditch apareció por las escaleras. Tanto James como Lily se miraron fijamente. Entonces, James alzó las cejas y le dijo a la prefecta en el tono más prepotente que pudo:

'¿Qué? ¿No tienes algo que decirme?'

Él esperaba que Lily le pidiera perdón, pues después de haberle estado dando vueltas toda la noche había llegado a esa conclusión y suponía que la prefecta no sería tan orgullosa como para hacer que la pelea pasara a ser más grave.

Sam y Remus abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente y miraron a James como si acabara de haber lanzado una maldición imperdonable nada menos que a Lily.

'Aparte de que eres un arrogante no tengo nada que decirte.'

Lily aún recordaba que James la había alterado tanto como para que casi se le escapara la magia. Además, aquel aire cargado de arrogancia y chulería la enfurecían.

Remus y Sam se quedaron blancos. ¿Que estaba pasando?

'Pues entonces no me digas nada en todo el día.'

Si Lily iba a ser orgullosa él no iba a ser menos.

Sam y Remus se quedaron sin respiración. Aquello pintaba muy, pero que muy mal.

Lily sonrió como respuesta, giró sobre sus talones y desapareció por el hueco del retrato sin decir nada más. James, enfadado, le dio un golpetazo a la pared y volvió a subir por las escaleras. En cuanto desapareció los demás presentes en la Sala Común empezaron a cuchichear sobre lo ocurrido.

'Oh, oh…' – Sam miró a Remus preocupada. – 'Remus, me parece a mí que nos hemos perdido algo entre esos dos.'

'Ya, ya me he dado cuenta.' – Replicó él aún sin creerse lo que acaba de ocurrir. – 'Con razón no vino ninguno a cenar ayer…Aunque yo pensaba que estarían en la biblioteca.' – Remus bufó. – 'Creo que voy a hablar con James…Si no me mata al preguntarle, claro.'

Subió rápidamente las escaleras y atrapó a James en las de arriba. Iba a preguntarle cuando Sirius y Peter salieron de la habitación y James entró bruscamente en ella, tirando a Peter sin querer.

'¡Eh!' – Le gritó Sirius al ver que James no se paraba a levantar a Peter ni que le pedía perdón. – '¿Qué porras te pasa? ¿¡Has cortado con la pelirroja para que estés así o qué!?'

Remus dio un respingo y James cerró la puerta de la habitación de una patada. Sirius, se quedó helado ante la mirada agresiva que le había dirigido James. Como no sabía nada aún de todo aquel embrollo, ya iba a cantarle las cuarenta por esos malos modos cuando Remus lo agarró del brazo y lo detuvo antes de que abriera la puerta de la habitación

'¿¡Eres idiota!?' – Le espetó el licántropo.

'¿Pero qué he hecho?' – Preguntó Sirius sin entender nada.

'No es lo que has hecho…' – Remus se apoyó en la pared y se pasó la mano por la cara desesperado. Si había habido alguna oportunidad de hablar con James sobre Lily, Sirius se había encargado de hacer desaparecer esa oportunidad. – '…es lo que eres.'

'¿Lo que soy?'

Sirius alzó una ceja y Remus le miró fijamente.

'Sí.' – Asintió. – 'Eres gilipoyas.'

Peter se tronchaba de la risa.

'Que simpáticos nos hemos levantado todos hoy, ¿no?' – Dijo Sirius al tiempo que le daba una colleja a Peter para que dejara de reírse. – '¿Se puede saber que está pasando?'

'Que James y Lily se han peleado y parece ser que muy en serio.'

Sirius hizo una mueca de sorpresa y se mordió el labio al comprender que gran impacto tendrían que haberle causado sus palabras en su mejor amigo. Soltó un gruñido, reprochándose a si mismo lo oportuno que era a veces y se dio con la palma de la mano en la frente.

'¿Y si entramos a hablar con él?' – Preguntó Peter. – 'Quizás le va…'

¡POUM!

Un enorme golpetazo proveniente de dentro de la habitación acalló a Peter. No sabían que estaría haciendo James ahí dentro, pero tenían claro que no se iban a arriesgar a averiguarlo. Remus, Peter y Sirius se miraron y se pusieron de acuerdo en un momento.

'Dejemos que se le pase un poco el enfado.' – Remus sabía que aquello era lo más sensato.

'Será lo mejor.' – Asintió Peter.

'Sí, vamos a desayunar.' – Sirius abrió la marcha.

James bajó a desayunar quince minutos más tarde, algo más calmado pero con la misma cara de mala leche de antes. Cuando entró en el Gran Comedor se fue a sentar directamente donde estaban sus amigos y aunque tuvo que pasar por al lado de Sam y Lily, ni si quiera la miró, así como Lily no se dignó a levantar la mirada de _El Profeta._ Durante el resto del día, los Merodeadores fueron por una parte y Lily y Sam por otra y aquello solo hizo que corriera el rumor por Hogwarts de que Lily y James habían cortado. En consecuencia, un montón de chicas de todos los cursos que volvieron a tener esperanzas, se pasaron el día entero persiguiendo al grupo de los Merodeadores. Aunque a Lily le ocurrió lo mismo con los muchachos de la escuela, mientras que esta los despachaba rápidamente con un genio que daba miedo, James se encargaba de tontear con sus admiradoras, sobretodo si Lily estaba cerca.

Sam se estuvo repitiendo durante todo el día que tenía que sacarle a Lily que había pasado y así ver si les podía echar una mano o no. Más que nada porque tanta chica rondando a Sirius por culpa de James la estaba poniendo enferma y porque también la estaba poniendo negra aquella fingida indiferencia de la pelirroja y tanto chico babeando por cada lugar por donde pasaban. Además, se le hacía extraño pasar el día sin esos cuatro gamberros y sin Ió, a la que apenas había visto a causa de que si ellos iban hacia la derecha, inmediatamente Lily marcaba rumbo hacia la izquierda y Ió aprovechaba los pocos minutos de entre clase y clase para estar con Remus. Por si fuera poco, Kaienne y Anthea habían hecho varios intentos de acercarse disimuladamente, pero habían fracasado. Regulus Black las tenía fichada a Sam y a Anthea y cualquier mínimo contacto o palabra podían hacer que el chico imaginara que Sam le había mentido.

Después de la última clase de la tarde, Historia de a Magia, en la que había tenido dos horas enteras para darle vueltas y vueltas al coco sobre el asunto, Sam Hewitt se dijo que no aguantaba más:

'Lily, tenemos que hablar.' – Le dijo mirándola fijamente cuando la clase terminó.

'¿De que quieres hablar?' – Preguntó ella tranquilamente mientras metía sus libros en la mochila.

'Lo sabes muy bien.' – Sam se echó su mochila al hombro y agarro a Lily de la mano. – 'Vamos al claustro, que ahí a esta horas no habrá nadie.'

Lily bufó fastidiada y se dejó arrastrar fuera del aula y por el pasillo por Sam.

'Sam, cariño, tengo que ir a la biblioteca para acabar una cosa que estoy investigando.'

'Pues vas cuando yo este entrenando.' – Le replicó Sam mirándola enfadada. – 'Me niego a pasarme otro día esquivando a los chicos y encima aguantándote a ti como si nada ocurriera.'

'¿Es que ocurre algo?'

'Deja de hacerte la remolona.' – Le espetó Sam girando por un pasillo. – 'Siempre hay que sacarte las cosas con sacacorchos, pero esta vez me vas a decir todo en cuanto estemos ahí sentadas.'

'Mira Sam, ya sabes que yo no soy como tú.' – Le respondió Lily malhumorada. – 'A mi no me gusta sacar a la luz todos mis sentimientos, ¿sabes?'

Atravesaron las columnas del pasillo que daban lugar al claustro de piedra de la escuela: una estancia al aire libre, rodeada por los pasillos con los ventanales en forma de arcos ojivales, que tenía en su centro un hermoso árbol milenario y varios bancos de piedra donde sentarse.

'Sí, pero aunque tú no seas como yo, apuesto a que necesitas sacar eso que llevas dentro.'

Lily no le contestó porque no le apetecía mentir. Se sentaron en la hierba, bajo el árbol y Sam apoyó su espalda contra el grueso tronco del árbol. Lily se sentó delante de ella con las piernas cruzadas.

'Vamos, Lily.' – La instó Sam en cuanto estuvieron acomodadas. – 'No es tan difícil y prometo ayudarte.'

Lily suspiró antes de relatarle todo a su mejor amiga. Decidió empezar por aquel extraño lugar de Gryffidnor al que James la había llevado, explicándole cada una de las pruebas que había tenido que pasar antes de llegar al hermoso manantial. Le recitó de memoria la extraña frase grabada en la piedra y lo que le había ocurrido a Sirius por beber de aquella agua al saltarse lo que decía la inscripción. Aprovechó para relatarle sus hipótesis sobre lo que debería hacer aquella agua mágica y la puso al corriente de todo lo que había estado investigando. Fue ya al final cuando le explicó la discusión con James y aquel desliz que había estado apunto de tener con la magia. Cuando finalizó sintió que en parte se había quitado un peso de encima, pero a la vez, la ira había vuelto a ella al recordar lo inflexible que se había mostrado James.

'Te entiendo.' – Sam le apretó una mano y le sonrió.

'Menos mal.'

'Pero también entiendo a James, Lily.' – Le dijo Sam provocando que Lily arrugara la nariz. – 'A ver, no me malinterpretes. Entiendo a James porque no quiere que te ocurra nada malo y como dice el dicho: ¿no sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato?'

'¡Pero que no soy tonta, porras!' – Bramó la pelirroja enfurecida. – '¡Que no voy a ir y voy a beber agua o voy a cogerla porque sí! ¡Que tengo una hipótesis montada y estoy estudiándola y trabajándola para convertirla en teoría antes de pasar a la práctica!'

'Calma, Lily, calma.' – La instó Sam con una sonrisa. – '¿Por qué no le dices esto mismo que me acabas de decir a mí a James?'

'Porque James quiere que deje el asunto del agua por completo y no me da la gana de hacer eso y como él es un cabezón y no va a ceder y yo no pienso dejar tirado lo que me he propuesto, así van a seguir las cosas.' – Lily se cruzó de brazos. – 'Primero voy a descubrir que tiene esa agua de especial le guste o no, y si no quiere hablarme mientras que lo descubro allá él. Después le demostraré que YO tenía razón sobre que esa agua nos puede traer muchos beneficios y tan solo cuando haya hecho esas dos cosas le pediré perdón por hablarle de malos modos.'

Sam se mordió el labio y miró al cielo.

Los Merodeadores, según su costumbre, pasaban la tarde a la orilla del lago, bajo el

gran haya. Mientras que James acababa de preparar en un pergamino lo que iba a ser el entrenamiento, Sirius, Remus y Peter no dejaban de mirarse unos a otros, instándose entre ellos con la mirada a sacar el tema. El mal humor de James había ido apagándose a medida que se acercaba la hora del entreno, y es que el Quidditch era lo único que causaba en James un efecto parecido a lo que causaba Lily Evans: o mucha calma, diversión y un cúmulo de emociones cuando todo iba bien o una ira irrefrenable cuando algo iba mal.

Quizás Remus, Sirius, Peter y James sabían disimular ante la demás gente, pero entre ellos se conocían tanto que era imposible. De manera que mientras que ellos tres sabían que James se sentía fatal, James sabía que sus tres amigos se estaban comiendo la cabeza por su culpa.

'Pensaba que acabaríais preguntándome.' – James alzó la vista del pergamino con una sonrisa. – 'Pero ya veo que sois unos gallinas.'

Peter se puso blanco al instante, como cuando Lily lo pillaba realizando alguna fechoría. En cambio Sirius se le sentó al lado y pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros y Remus se sentó delante de él dispuesto a escuchar a su amigo.

'Veamos Cornamenta, ¿Dónde las has caga…quiero decir, ¿Qué ha pasado entre tú y Evans?' – La furiosa mirada de Remus hizo que Sirius rectificase en el último momento.

James les relató la discusión y Peter y Sirius se quedaron de piedra al ver que por una vez en la vida, su querido Cornamenta no le había dado motivos a Lily para enfadarse, sino que había sido al contrario. Mientras que Peter y Sirius le hacían saber a James que había tenido toda la razón, Remus era el único que se mantenía en silencio, pues al compartir aquel gusto por el estudio y la investigación con Lily, era el único que llegaba a entenderla.

'Lunático, ¿Tú que opinas de todo esto?' – Le preguntó Sirius.

'Opino que James ha hecho lo correcto al intentar apartar a Lily del peligro que supone el agua, así como también creo que Lily tiene su parte de razón.' – Esto último provocó que los otros tres abrieran la boca desmesuradamente. – 'No me miréis así. A mi también me tuvo bastante intrigado aquella agua cuando descubrimos el lugar, pero después del susto que nos dieron preferí olvidarme.' – Hizo una pausa y se pensó bien las palabras que iba a decirle a James.– 'James, ¿Cuántas veces Lily se ha equivocado en algo?'

'Pues…o muy pocas o ninguna que yo recuerde.' – Respondió James sin saber a dónde quería ir a parar su amigo.

'Bien. Ahora dime, ¿de verdad crees que Lily es tan tonta como para hacer lo mismo que hizo aquí nuestro gran amigo Canuto?'

Remus sabía que la respuesta a aquella pregunta era tan obvia que no hacía falta que nadie contestara. James estalló en carcajadas en las que le acompañaron Peter y Remus hasta que Sirius se hartó y se tiró en plancha sobre Remus.

'¡Canuto salte de encima!' – Bramaba Remus con la ira aflorando. – '¡Me vas a pegar tus asquerosas pulgas!'

'¡Eres un capullo!' – Bramaba este forcejeando con el licántropo. – '¿¡Para que James se sienta bien tienes que hundirme a mí o qué!?'

'No seas exagerado.' – Le replicó este al tiempo que se lo quitaba de encima apenas sin esfuerzo aunque Sirius pesaba un poco más que él. – 'No he dicho nada que fuera mentira te guste o no.'- Se sacudió la túnica mientras le lanzaba una mirada de odio a Sirius y después prosiguió con un tono de voz que dejaba ver que estaba algo irritado: - 'Lo que quiero decir, James, es que Lily nunca da un paso si no se siente segura, por eso mismo quería buscar información e investigar antes de intentar hacer algo. Lily sigue sus intuiciones porque nunca fallan, pero es que nunca le fallan porque siempre se asegura de que está en lo cierto y de que no hay peligro.'

James se quedó unos segundos meditando las palabras de Remus y llegó a la conclusión de que muy a su pesar, Remus tenía razón, aunque eso no explicaba que Lily lo hubiera echado de tan malos modos y mucho menos que le hubiera dicho que se olvidara de ella.

'Bueno, en parte tienes razón.' – Murmuró al final. – 'Pero yo no pienso pedirle perdón. Yo solo tengo la culpa de ser demasiado sobre protector.'

Un grupo de muchachas de séptimo de la casa de Huffelpuf pasó caminando por la orilla del lago. Ninguna de ellas se cortó en lanzarles miradas insinuantes y aquello le recordó una cosa a Remus.

'James, antes de que te vayas a entrenar.' – Le dijo al ver que el chico se levantaba y cogía su escoba y la mochila. – 'Haz el favor de no seguirle el juego a las chicas como has estado haciendo toda esta mañana.'

'Solo le he hecho para que Lily reaccionara y me hiciera un poco de caso.' – Respondió él malhumorado al tiempo que se colgaba la mochila con enfado. – 'Pensaba que si la ponía celosa, se hartaría y al menos me gritaría…pero ni eso. Ha pasado completamente de mí.'

'Teniendo en cuenta que esta mañana le has dicho que no te hablara.' – Dejó ir al aire Remus.

'Bueno, ya vale, ¿no Lunático?' – Refunfuñó James. – 'Ya estoy bastante jodido.'

'Venga, no te enfades Cornamenta.' – Sirius se levantó y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros. – 'Me voy contigo al campo de Quidditch que hoy apenas he visto a Sam y ya la echo de menos.'- Se giró hacia Peter y hacia Remus. – '¿Vosotros dos que vais a hacer?'

No hizo falta respuesta. Juntos se encaminaron hacia el campo de Quidditch, comentando y riendo que por aquella misma hora, el día anterior, James Potter había puesto patas arriba la escuela entera.

Sam Hewitt llegó a los vestuarios del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor tres cuartos de hora antes de la hora del entreno porque le apetecía volar un rato a sus anchas. Sonrió al ver a Lyn Swan y a los hermanos Lance cambiándose ya por aquella hora. Como ella y Anthea aquella mañana, intentaban adivinar emocionados que nuevas jugadas habría preparado James. Los saludó, dejó la escoba apoyada en la pared junto a las de los demás y dejó caer su mochila en el banco antes de empezar a cambiarse.

'Sam…' – Lyn, que se estaba calzando las botas la miró bastante preocupada desde enfrente, donde ella estaba sentada. – '¿James y Evans han cortado?'

'Es verdad.' – Axel Lance, sin camiseta, caminó hasta ella. – '¿Va en serio o alguien se lo ha inventado?'

Darren Lance también se acercó y se fue a sentar a lado de Lyn, quien le miró de reojo, porque al igual que Axel, iba sin camiseta. Sam se estaba quitando la corbata y el jersey en aquel momento.

'Han tenido una de sus tontas peleas, pero para nada han cortado.' – Les dijo ella riendo. – 'Lo que pasa es que como son unos orgullosos y los dos son igual de cabezones hoy no se han hablado. Pero estoy segura de que mañana ya estarán mejor.'

Inmediatamente reanudaron la charla sobre el entrenamiento. Lyn fue la primera en acabar de vestirse y cuando ella ya salía, Anthea entró al vestuario. Entonces, Sam se apresuró en meterle prisa a Darren para que se cambiara y así dejar, aunque fueran cinco minutos, pues James y Brandon estarían al caer, a Axel y a Anthea a solas un poquito. Finalmente consiguió sacarlo y bromeando atravesaron el pasillo y salieron al campo de Quidditch, donde no solo Lyn estaba ya volando.

'¿Qué hace aquí el equipo de Slyhterin?'- Darren Lance frunció el ceño.- 'Hoy ellos no tienen campo.'

'El imbécil, porque otra cosa no pueden hacer.'

Cazadora y guardián montaron en sus respectivas escobas y volaron hasta llegar dónde Lyn estaba. La chica volaba también hacia ellos con los labios apretados y lanzando malas miradas a cada uno de los jugadores de Slytherin.

'Han venido a provocarnos.' – Dijo la pequeña cazadora cuando se encontraron en el aire. – 'Y lamento informaros de que el sunormal de Dodge ha vuelto. En realidad es él el que ha tenido la idea de venir, según han comentado.'

'Bueno, Lyn.' – Sam sonrió con malicia. – 'Si quiere acabar otra vez aplastado contra el suelo, no seremos nosotros quienes se lo neguemos.' – Dijo con aparente inocencia.- 'Yo me ofrezco voluntaria para volver a ayudarle.'

'Tú mejor estate quieta, Sam.' – Le dijo Darren muy seriamente. – 'Solo faltaría que te volvieras a lesionar. Para ganar la Copa tenemos que estar todos y en perfectas condiciones.'

De pronto una masa oscura se atravesó entre los tres jóvenes y todo ocurrió a una velocidad espantosa: Lyn se apartó con su característica rapidez hacia un lado, Darren dio marcha a atrás y Sam giró sobre ella misma, quedándose bocabajo en la escoba, justo en el momento en que Tobías Dodge pasaba por donde segundos antes había estado ella. Si no se hubiera dejado caer de aquella manera, Dodge se habría empotrado de frente contra Sam.

'¿¡Que crees que estás haciendo, inútil!?' – Bramó Darren Lance en un grito que resonó por todo el campo e hizo eco en las gradas.- '¡Vuelve a hacer eso y volverás de cabeza a San Mungo!'

Sam se reincorporó poniéndose bien otra vez y lanzó una mirada furibunda a Tobías Dodge. No necesitaba más demostraciones para saber que iba a por ella tanto en el Quidditch como en la escuela.

'¿¡Y quién me va a mandar allí!?' – Respondió riendo Dodge. – '¿¡Tú Darren!? ¿¡Tú que en tu vida te has metido en ninguna pelea!? ¡Te partiría la cara en un segundo!'

Los hermanos Lance tenían fama en Hogwarts de ser dos trozos de pan: buenos estudiantes, buenos jugadores y sobretodo muy tranquilos y muy buenos chicos.

El resto del equipo de Slyhterin le había hecho coro en las risas y ahora se congregaban alrededor del bateador y avanzaban rápidamente hacia los tres de Gryffidnor. Abajo, en las gradas, los alumnos que habían ido a ver el entreno y otros tantos que estaban en los jardines y había oído el grito de Darren se iban sentando atraídos por aquellos gritos y amenazas.

'¡Ven aquí y lo comprobaremos!' – Le animó Darren.

Lyn se puso a su altura y con la cara a centímetros de la de él, le dijo muy seria:

'No empieces una pelea.' –Pidió con firmeza, clavando sus ojos negros en los castaños de él– 'Precisamente a eso venían, no les sigas el juego.'

Pero aquello no era solo la elección de Darren, los de Slyhterin habían venido a hacer daño y a molestar al equipo de Gryffidnor y no se iban a ir sin conseguirlo. Empezaron a pasar volando a toda velocidad entre ellos hasta conseguir separarlos, y entre ida y venida les iban soltando patadas y puñetazos. Abajo en la grada, muchos empezaban a asustarse, pues si alguno caía desde esa altura las consecuencias podían ser fatales.

Lily Evans estaba sumamente concentrada en la biblioteca. Leía aquel libro titulado _"Náyades, Guardianas del Agua" _y con una mano sujetaba la inscripción que había en la roca del manantial. Levantó la cabeza, molesta, al escuchar a alguien correr por la biblioteca y dio un respingo cuando al girarse se encontró con Ió:

'¡Ió!' – Frunció el ceño y murmuró indignada. – '¡Se supone que eres prefecta!'

'El equipo de Slyhterin esta en el campo de Quidditch.' – La cortó ella. – 'Han ido a provocar a los de tu casa para pelearse y que así los expulsen.' – Murmuró muy seria.- 'He escuchado como Mulciber se lo decía a Dolohv en el pasillo.'

Lily sonrió incrédula. ¡Iban listos si creían que podían hacer que expulsaran al equipo de su casa! ¡Nadie iba a fastidiar al equipo de James y de Sam! Cerró el libro de golpe y sin recoger, salió corriendo de allí acompañada de Ió en dirección al campo.

James, Remus, Sirius y Peter venían del lago y se iban riendo tan fuerte, que aunque estaban pocos metros de distancia del campo de Quidditch, eran incapaces de escuchar el jaleo que había montado allí dentro.

'¡Potter!' – Gritó una voz a lo lejos.

Los cuatro muchachos miraron a la chica, una de las amigas de Lyn, que venía corriendo hacia ellos como si la vida les fuera en ello.

'Mira Cornamenta, otra que viene a pedirte para salir.' – Sirius señaló riendo a la chica castaña de quinto que se dirigía hacia ellos.

'Pues por su cara parece que esta bastante desesperada.' – Observó Peter con una sonrisa.

'Todas las chicas están desesperadas por conseguir una cita conmigo. Os lo he repetido mil veces.' – Fanfarroneó James.

'Callaos que nos va a oír.' – Les regañó Remus Lupin.

Pero no era precisamente eso lo que le quería decir la muchacha a James, sino algo más importante y que iba a hacer que se le pasaran las ganas de cachondeo de golpe. La chica llegó hasta ellos y se detuvo un momento, jadeando por la carrera.

'¡Potter!' – Hizo una pausa y cogió aire. – '¡El equipo de Slyhterin esta provocando al nuestro en el campo! ¡Están apunto de pelearse!'

James sintió la rabia hervir en su interior. Le lanzó su mochila a Sirius y montó sobre la escoba de un salto, seguro de que si los de Slyhterin tocaban a alguno de sus jugadores, allí ocurriría una desgracia. No tardaron los demás en ir para allá corriendo y ya con las varitas en mano, imaginando que seguramente harían falta.

Axel Lance y Anthea Landry salieron del vestuario a medio vestir aún, alertados por el ruido. Al principio habían ignorado aquel murmullo que provenía desde fuera, pero habían oído gritar a alguien y habían detenido sus besos. Corriendo habían salido al campo.

'¡Merlín!' – Anthea se tapó la boca con las manos, angustiada.

Sobre sus cabezas, Sam Hewitt volaba a toda velocidad, con la varita en la mano, perseguida por Tobías Dodge que llevaba su bate de bateador alzado con la intención de darle y el otro golpeador del equipo que intentaba hechizarla. Lyn Swan hacía miles de maniobras imposibles con la escoba para poder esquivar al guardián y a dos cazadores que se habían ensañado con ella y la intentaban derribar. Abajo Darren Lance se peleaba a lo muggle con el otro cazador de Slyhterin.

'¡Coge tu escoba!' – Axel Lance se la lanzó y Anthea la cazó al vuelo. – '¡Intenta frenar a los de arriba con un par de gritos, siendo tú te harán caso! ¡Yo voy a parar a Darren!'

El cazador de Gryffindor salió corriendo para detener a su hermano y al otro Slyhterin. Axel Lance sabía que los profesores no les perdonarían otra pelea de equipo contra Slyhterin y que si aquello llegaba a sus oídos, la sanción consistiría en expulsarlos y dejarlos fuera de la liga. Embistió contra el Slyhterin antes de que este se abalanzara sobre su hermano y lo lanzó al suelo. Lo apuntó con la varita inmediatamente para que así la serpiente desistiera de intentar volver a la pelea y cuando vio que el chico se resignaba, miró a Darren: le habían partido el labio, pero por lo demás estaba bien. Dirigió la mirada al cielo cuando la voz de Anthea tronó:

'¡DETENEOS!'

Dos de los muchachos que perseguían a Lyn dejaron de perseguirla, no así el corpulento guardián que la placó aprovechando la desventaja que suponía el tamaño de Lyn. La chica saltó por los aires, girando sin ningún control sobre ella misma. Alguien, seguramente alguna de sus amigas gritó aterrada y todos tuvieron el mismo presentimiento al ver la rápida velocidad a la que caía y giraba. Anthea y Sam se lanzaron a por ella, pero estaban demasiado lejos.

Todo ocurrió a cámara lenta: Lyn se precipitó al vacío. Un rayo de luz la alcanzó. Lyn se quedó suspendida en el aire. James Potter apareció sobre la escoba y recogió a su jugadora.

'Uf, James…' – Lyn se aferró a él hecha un ovillo y temblando. – 'Menos mal…'

'Lo tenía todo controlado.'

Había pretendido bromear, pero no le había salido bien. Aquella frase que solía hacer reír a Lyn había sonado muy seria esta vez, tanto que la cazadora lo miró desconcertada. James la agarró bien fuerte con una mano, no quería ni un susto más así, y con la otra dirigió la escoba para descender lentamente. El equipo de Gryffindor se había reunido abajo, Brandon, que acababa de llegar preguntaba nervioso que había ocurrido. Además de ellos estaban las amigas de Lyn(una de ellas en el suelo a punto de darle un ataque al corazón), Sirius, Remus y Peter, varios alumnos de su casa, Ió y Lily.

Lily tenía la varita en alto todavía, era la que había hecho que Lyn se quedara suspendida en el aire y él lo había visto. Había visto de refilón como ella usaba la magia para salvar a su jugadora.

Llegaba ya al suelo cuando Darren Lance alzó los brazos para coger a Lyn y bajarla de la escoba. Lyn se despegó de James y cuando Darren la cogió por la cintura, ella le abrazó. No duró mucho el abrazo, porque Anthea Landry se abrió paso a empujones y se la arrancó para estrujarla bien. Axel y Sam tuvieron que intervenir para que la soltara y para que se la dejara a sus amigas. Parecía que la cosa estaba calmada cuando el equipo de Slyhterin descendió hasta el grupo y Tobías Dodge sacó la varita. Acto seguido, el resto, Gryffindors y Slytherins también las sacaron. Lily Evans se abrió paso antes de que nadie reaccionara y se plantó con seguridad frente a Dodge.

'Largo de aquí.' – Le espetó seria y firme.

Dodge esbozó una sonrisa bobalicona. Nunca se había caracterizador por tener mucha inteligencia, pero sabía como hacer daño.

'Evans, si estás rabiosa porque tú y Potter lo habéis dejado, te aguantas. No vengas a desquitarte. Tú no pintas nada aquí'

Las risas de los Slyhterins hicieron que Dodge sonriera orgulloso y que se creciera, pero Lily lo siguió mirando impertérrita y tras unos segundos sonrió.

'Ya que tienes poca capacidad para atar cabos te lo voy a explicar de manera sencilla: Uno: tú no eres nadie para meterte en mi vida privada. Dos: soy la prefecta de Gryffindor y he venido a poner orden aquí como es mi deber. Tercero: te repito, soy prefecta de Gryffidnor y como pertenezco a Gryffindor si que me incumbe todo lo que ocurre en relación a mi casa y eso incluye al equipo de Quidditch.' – Lily hizo oídos sordos a los murmullos que la animaban y las risas burlonas que se habían desatado entre los de Gryffindor.- 'Cuarto.' – Y le puso más énfasis. – 'Como no te largues ahora mismo y dejes al equipo de mi casa en paz para siempre, voy a convocar para mañana mismo al consejo de estudiantes y de profesores y te aseguro que no me detendré hasta haberos echado de la liga y me aseguraré de que en el último año que te queda en Hogwarts no puedas volver a jugar al Quidditch.'

Desde atrás Sirius, Peter, Sam y los hermanos Lance empezaron a corear cantando: "¡Evans! ¡Evans!", recreándose en la primera letra del nombre de la chica. Dodge se había ido poniendo tenso por momentos y sus compañeros de equipo habían empezado a murmurar entre ellos asustados porque todo lo que había dicho Lily se podía hacer realidad.

'Te lo repito.' – Lily lo miró fijamente a los ojos. – 'Largo.' – Hizo una pausa. – 'Y si me vuelvo a enterar de que le traes problemas al equipo de Gryffindor, prepárate.'

'Que seas prefecta no significa que puedas amenazar.' – Regulus Black apareció por el pasillo que llevaba a los vestuarios.- 'Y además, debería ser el capitán del equipo de Gryffidnor el que tendría que estar resolviendo lo que esta pasando.'

James no le contestó a Regulus Black a pesar de la provocación. James estaba harto de discusiones y casi se podía decir que pasaba de todo. De todo menos de Lily Evans. A pesar de que estaban enfadados, Lily se había volcado en el equipo de Quidditch. La muchacha había salvado a Lyn y además estaba defendiendo al equipo de Gryffindor, cosa que no tenía porque hacer. No le sorprendió darse cuenta de que además de amrala, admiraba a Lily profundamente.

'Yo no he amenazado a nadie.' – Lily se volvió hacia Regulus Black, con expresión severa. – 'Es mi deber como perfecta a visar y eso he hecho.'

'¡Por Merlín!' – Exclamó Sirius dando una risotada. – Regulus, no intentes nada que Lily sola os esta dando un repaso.' – Avanzó hasta ella y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros. – 'Por vuestro propio bien y ya que ahora eres el capitán del equipo de Slyhterin, lo mejor será que os vayáis.'

Madame Hooch, la profesora de vuelo, Coordinadora de Quidditch y árbitro de los partidos apareció en lo alto de la grada y empezó a descender por las escaleras a toda prisa. Apenas había llegado hasta ellos cuando les dijo muy seria:

'He escuchado que había problemas otra vez entre el equipo de Gryffidnor y Slyhterin.'

'Tan solo estábamos hablando, querida profesora.' – Aseguró Sirius con una sonrisa cautivadora.

Madame Hooch miró a Regulus Black y después a James Potter y se quedó parada al ver al chico lejos del pequeño corro donde estaban hablando Lily, Tobías, Regulus y Sirius. Frunció el ceño y escudriñó con la mirada a cada uno de los allí presentes y al llegar a Darren Lance no le cupo ninguna duda de que ahí había habido algo más que una simple conversación.

'¿Qué le ha pasado señor Lance?'

Darren iba a responder, pero Anthea Landry se le adelantó.

'He sido yo, profesora.' – Anthea miró a Darren con una fingida preocupación. Después, muy arrepentida se dirigió a la profesora. – 'Es que le he tirado la bludger cuando estaba hablando con Axel y le he dado en toda la mejilla.'

Anthea tenía asegurada una buena carrera en el mundo del cine y del teatro.

'Entiendo, señorita Landry.' – La profesora volvió a mirar a ambos capitanes y antes de marcharse les recordó: - 'Sepan que si hubiera algún problema parecido a aquella pelea que todos recordamos perfectamente, ambos equipos serían sancionados con la expulsión.' – Se dirigió a Regulus. – 'Ahora les invito a que me acompañen a salir del campo, puesto que es Gryffidnor quién tiene entrenamiento hoy.'

Madame Hooch se marchó del campo con el equipo de Slyhterin.

'Chicas, os veo después del entreno.' – Les dijo Lyn a sus amigas para indicarles que debían marcharse. – 'Esperadme para cenar.'

Brandon fue a cambiarse y Darren regresó al vestuario para lavarse la cara. Sirius se separó de Lily con una sonrisa y fue a buscar a Sam.

'Te he echado de menos.' – Murmuró Sam riendo al tiempo que iba abrazarle.

'Ya somos dos.' – Sirius puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y antes de besarla le dijo: - 'Te quiero.'

James y Lily se quedaron mirando el beso de Sam y de Sirius y inconscientemente se miraron. Al cruzarse las miradas reaccionaron, y James dio una palmada para captar la atención de sus jugadores, alegando que empezaba el entrenamiento y Lily le dijo a Remus y a Ió que se volvía a la biblioteca. Empezó a caminar para salir del campo y James la miraba disimuladamente cuando la voz de su amigo pronunció su nombre con un poco de agresividad.

'James…' – Remus le miró de reojo.

'No pienso ir.' – Se negó él.

'Te ha sacado las castañas del fuego.' – Remus alzó una ceja. – 'Lily se ha metido en esto por ti, no porque sea prefecta y lo sabes.' – Con una cabezada le señaló a la pelirroja que ya casi iba a subir a las gradas. – 'No hagas que me enfade.' – Añadió.

James suspiró y al pasar le dio un golpe amistoso a Remus con el hombro.

'Gracias por todo Lunático.'

James echó a correr puesto que si no lo hacía acabaría por tener que ir a buscar a Lily fuera del campo. Después de que no le hubiera hablado en todo el día y de que él hubiera estado tonteando con otras para hacerla rabiar se le hacía aún más difícil llamarla. Se sentía avergonzado por su comportamiento y el hecho de que Lily hubiera ayudado al equipo de Quidditch le hacía sentirse culpable.

'¡Lily!'

Lily se giró lentamente y miró a James con recelo. Nerviosa, intentó ocultar aquella tristeza intentado aparentar firmeza y calma, como siempre. No se le había pasado el enfado y por eso arqueó las cejas para darle a entender a James que hablara y aquel gesto solo hizo que James se sintiera peor.

'Gracias.'

Lo había dicho muy bajito y sin mirarla a los ojos porque no se sentía capaz de aguantar aquella mirada verde sin sentirse más desgraciado de lo que ya se sentía.

'No ha sido nada.'

La voz de Lily fue gloria para sus oídos. Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de que dulce podía llegar a ser su voz.

No se dijeron nada más. Lily regresó a la biblioteca y James al campo de Quidditch, pero a pesar de eso los dos sentían que entre ellos aquel enojo había disminuido con aquellas pocas palabras.

Ya entrada la noche, James subió a la Torre de Gryffindor. Como se había quedado mucho más rato entrenando, en realidad había estado volando y pensando allí arriba, se le había pasado el tiempo de la cena y por eso se había pasado por las cocinas. Encontrarse en el camino a Ió y a Remus dándose el lote en el pasillo le había dado envidia y ver a Sirius y a Sam tirados en el sofá de la Sala Común y abrazados, mientras hablaban despreocupadamente le había fastidiado. Se quedó parado justo donde estaba el hueco del retrato y vio que Lily ocupaba una mesa entera. El gordo ejemplar de _"Náyades, Guardianas del Agua" _estaba abierto de par en par.

Se recreó mirándola sin que ella se diera cuenta, ya que estaba bien metida en la lectura de aquel maldito libro. El cabello rojo le caía por los hombros y sobre la mesa y tenía la cara relajada a pesar de que sus ojos reseguían con rapidez cada línea. Los labios entreabiertos le dieron ganas de besarla.

James notó dos pares de ojos clavados en él y al instante descubrió que eran los de Sirius y Sam. Enrojeció cuando los dos jóvenes sonrieron porque lo habían pillado comiéndose a Lily con la mirada y les lanzó una mirada furibunda que solo logró que Sirius empezara a reírse a carcajadas. Iba a acercarse a arrearle a Sirius cuando este le señaló a Lily con la mirada y Sam le susurró:

'Haz las paces con ella.'

Lily buscó a tientas la pluma sobre la mesa, incapaz de dejar de leer, y tiró los pergaminos que tenía sin querer. Se agachó para recogerlos, enfadada por su torpeza y se quedó sin aire cuando encontró a James agachado a su lado, recogiéndole los pergaminos. James se los tendió y Lily se sorprendió al comprobar que la cara de James ya no expresaba ira al mirarla, sino tristeza.

'Gracias.' – Lily le cogió los pergaminos.

'Lily…' – James la miró a los ojos. – 'Siento haberme comportado así.'

Lily parpadeó atónita. Lo último que se esperaba era que James le pidiera perdón.

'Lo digo por lo de esta mañana y porque seguro que me has visto tonteando con alguna.' – Aclaró sintiéndose bastante incómodo. – 'Es que, quería hacerte reaccionar…Pero bueno, da igual. No quiero seguir así…No estoy enfadado ya…' – La miró a los ojos fijamente y dijo: - 'Te necesito.'

Lily esbozó una sonrisa dulce.

'A mi también me hace falta.'

James reaccionó al instante: pasó un brazo por su talle y al notar los brazos de Lily rodeándole la abrazó con muchísima fuerza. Se quedaron largos segundos abrazándose y finalmente Lily se separó un poquito, lo justo para mirarlo a la cara.

'Siento haberte dicho todo aquello en la biblioteca.' – Le besó suavemente en los labios. – 'Nada iba en serio.'

'Ya lo sé.' – James esbozó una sonrisa. – 'He decidido ayudarte en eso que estas investigando.'

'¿Qué?' – Preguntó Lily incrédula.

'Confío en ti y estoy seguro de que conseguirás descubrir que tiene esa agua.' – Le dijo en una sonrisa sincera. – 'Y quiero ayudarte y no ponerte trabas.'

'James, eres un cielo.'

Lily lo abrazó riendo contenta y cuando volvió a separarse un poquito, los dos se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos y después se besaron.

'Te quiero mucho.' – Le susurró James con sus labios pegados a los de ella antes de volver a besarla.

Dos pares de ojos negros los observaban a escondidas desde el sofá. Sirius y Sam se chocaron la mano cuando James y Lily empezaron a besarse con pasión.

**¡Hola! Siento el retraso pero es que parecía que todo se ponía en mi contra: Primero empecé la Uni, después, sigo trabajando(por lo q no tengo tiempo) y para colmo se me rompe el ordenador y el teclado. En fin, lo q cuenta es que ya esta todo arreglado y aquí habeis tenido el capítulo. James y Lily ya han hecho las paces, como todos estabais deseando y yo también, la verdad. Así q espero q os haya gustado. ¡Un besote enorme y gracias por los reviews!**

**Eneida**


	49. Chapter 49

_**XLIX**_

Era sábado por la mañana y era día de Quidditch. Huffelpuf iba a jugar contra Gryffindor y como todo el mundo sabía, la casa de Huffelpuf iba a perder. Se rumoreaba además, que Gryffindor había preparado el partido no solo para obtener la victoria, sino para divertir al público con su juego. Tratándose del equipo del famoso James Potter, increíble jugador, ingenioso y exhibicionista y lo más importante: Merodeador, el rumor tenía que ser cierto. Por eso andaban todos los alumnos tan alborotados, mostrando sin temor los colores de Huffelpuf y los de Gryffidnor.

Pero aquello no iba a hacer que Severus Snape se sentara a ver el partido. Solo lo hubiera hecho si supiera que Gryffidnor tenía oportunidad de perder. Como no iba a ser así, había decidido acabar de cuadrar sus cálculos para así poder exponerle su magnífico plan a Nick Devoir.

Estaba en la Sala Común de Slyhterin cuando acabó de darle le último repaso. Snape esbozó una sonrisa triunfal y marcó en el calendario "el día" con su pluma. Siempre había dicho que todo el mundo tenía un punto débil y él se lo había encontrado al grupito de los muchachos de Dumbledore. Su plan era brillante, iban a cogerlos desprevenidos y esta vez tan solo se lo contaría a Devoir, no fuera que a algún idiota de los Carrow o cualquier otro se les fuera la lengua hablando y alguno de los de Dumbledore se enterara como las pasadas veces.

Snape también había sorprendido en gran medida cuando Regulus Black anunció días atrás que no había ningún traidor y le fastidió que la sesión de Legeremancia hubiera sido inútil, pues Regulus había visto todo lo que él sentía por Lily Evans, incluidos recuerdos de niñez y posteriores recuerdos. Por suerte todo el mundo sabía que Regulus Black era discreto y eso suponía un alivio. Snape recogió todo de la mesa y se aseguró de que no hubiera alguno de los Sangre Pura cerca antes de ir a plantearle su plan a Nick, quien estaba sentado en una butaca tonteando con una chica de séptimo curso que lo miraba con devoción.

'Nick, tenemos que hablar.'

Snape se plantó delante de él e interrumpió a Nick justo cuando él iba a besar a la chica. Severus vio aquel destello de rabia y locura en los ojos de Devoir, pero no le intimidó. La muchacha miró a Snape con una sonrisa burlona y después besó a Nick Devoir con fervor. Cuando le hubo metido la lengua hasta la tráquea se levantó con una sonrisita y se marchó, dejándolos a solas. Snape se percató de que Nick no estaba muy satisfecho, pero no hico falta preguntar.

'Envidio a Lucius…'

Snape arqueó una ceja sin saber a que venía aquel comentario, pero decidió con cortar a Nick. Quería que lo escuchara y si soltaba uno de sus comentarios tan sarcásticos y lo incomodaba o lo enfadaba podía decir adiós a que Devoir le prestara atención.

'Él probó los labios de Anthea Landry…' – Continuó con voz parsimoniosa Devoir. – 'A mí Anthea me rehuye.'

'Yo creo que a Landry le repugna Malfoy. Suele huir de él.'- Dijo Severus con una sonrisita y así complaciendo a Nick. - 'Además, dicen que Anthea está enamorada de uno de los hermanos Lance de su casa.'

'¡Tonterías!' – Masculló Nick con rabia. – 'Ella no puede estar enamorada de un mestizo y mucho menos aún si es uno de los de Dumbledore. Además, te recuerdo que les atacó cuando yo se lo ordené y Regulus me lo hubiera dicho si hubiera visto algo en la sesión de Legeremancia.'

Snape se tragó ese: _"Piensa lo que quieras"_ y esperó paciente a que Nick se dignara a preguntarle que quería. Finalmente Nick Devoir lo miró a los ojos y le dijo:

'¿Por qué me has distraído?'

'He encontrado una brecha en la defensa de Potter y los demás.' – Anunció Snape con una sonrisa. – 'No puedo decirte porque estoy tan seguro de que este ataque no fallará, pero te aseguro que los Sangre Pura se cubrirán de gloria si me escuchas y me haces caso y que nuestro Señor te recompensará con creces.'

Nick no varió la expresión de la cara y tan solo se mantuvo en silencio analizando a Severus. El muchacho era inteligente, poseía conocimientos que ni él sabía y aunque no era demasiado brillante en los duelos, tan solo le faltaba práctica y deshacerse de esas dudas y esos sentimientos que le provocaba Evans. Por suerte, Snape odiaba con toda su alma a los Merodeadores y su actitud cambiaba radicalmente cuando se trataba de ellos. Ahí tenía la prueba, el chico había encontrado una fisura en la defensa de los de Dumbledore y la había encontrado porque atacar y quitar de en medio a Potter era lo primordial para él. Nick sonrió por la tentación.

'Te escucho, Severus.' – Intuía que no le defraudaría.

Una venganza fría nunca fallaba y mucho menos si el amor y los celos estaban de por medio.

'El imbécil de Potter y sus tres perritos falderos suelen salir por las noches.' – Empezó a decir con desdén. – 'Se saltan las normas y merodean por la escuela, se marchan a Hogsmeade y a veces se adentran en el Bosque Prohibido…' – Snape recordó el Sauce Boxeador y sonrió con maldad. – 'Sé el día exacto en el que harán una de sus escapadas.'

'¿El día exacto?' – Inquirió Devoir alzando una ceja.

'Eso he dicho.' – Snape sonrió al ver que había captado toda la atención de Nick. – 'Confía en mí y no habrá fallos.'

'Supongamos que confío.' – Devoir sacó su varita y la hizo rodar entre sus dedos en un gesto amenazador. – '¿Imaginas que castigo recibirás si falla tu plan?'

'No fallará.' – Aseguró Snape. – 'No le digas a los demás el día aún. Tan solo deben saberlo al anochecer del día de antes del ataque para que nada falle. Supongo que esa medida de seguridad te parecerá bien, porque otro fallo por un escape de información no le sentaría bien al Señor Oscuro.'

Nick frunció el ceño incomodado. Snape se había dado cuenta de que el mayor temor de Nick Devoir era su Señor Oscuro.

'¿Y cuando pretendes atacar si no es al anochecer?' – Inquirió Nick a la defensiva y con burla añadió: – '¿A plena luz del día? ¿Quizás con Dumbledore y el resto de profesores por todos los pasillos?'

Snape esbozó una sonrisa aún más amplia.

'Atacaremos al amanecer.'

Regulus Black sacó su varita del bolsillo del pantalón y se tocó con ella en la sien. Extrajo un vaho plateado, un pensamiento, y lo depositó con cuidado en un pequeño frasco que cerró con un diminuto tapón de corcho. Nadie le había visto dirigirse hacia la lechucería y por suerte aún estaba vacía, pues era temprano. Aún así notaba clavados en él los ojos de todas las lechuzas, únicos testigos de su acto. Escogió una lechuza que tenía el plumaje completamente negro y le ató el frasco a la pata.

Lily era la única que aún no se había despertado aquella mañana y eso que a Sam y Anthea les faltaba poco para montar una fiesta en la habitación. Como siempre, el Quidditch influía gravemente en sus estados de ánimos provocando risas y una hiperactividad incontrolable.

'¡Oh, como salga esa jugada!' – Sam se puso la capa escarlata del uniforme y alzó los dos puños al cielo en un gesto triunfal acompañado de una sonrisa. – '¡Haremos historia en Hogwarts!'

'Imagíante, Sam…' – Empezó a decir Anthea con voz soñadora abarcando con la palma abierta toda la habitación. – 'La Copa de Quidditch en la Sala Común. Las placas con nuestros nombres colgadas en la pared de al lado de la chimenea…' – Anthea cerró los ojos visualizando la imagen. – '…todas las generaciones que están por venir verían nuestros nombres y nos admirarían.'

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa, la fama le gustaba. Sam se mordió el labio en un gesto involuntario provocado por el deseo, para ella, pasar a la historia de Hogwarts por su deporte favorito, ya que por estudios estaba segura de que no lo haría, era un delicioso reto. Kaienne rodó los ojos y suspiró.

'Dejaos de soñar despiertas y vamos a desayunar.' – Kaienne abrió la puerta, su estómago decía que no podía más.

La muchacha esperó con la puerta abierta a que Anthea cogiera su mochila y su escoba y a que Sam hiciera lo mismo. Iban a salir cuando Sam reparó en que no llevaba sus guantes de cazadora. Cuando contempló lo desordenada que estaba su parte de la habitación supo que iba a tardar un buen rato en encontrarlos. Se giró hacia Anthea y Kaienne y les dijo:

'Id tirando porque me faltan los guantes.'

Las dos muchachas se rieron y marcharon hacia el Gran Comedor cerrando la puerta de la habitación a sus espaldas. Sam se rascó la nuca mientras pensaba por donde empezaba a buscarlos cuando cayó en la cuenta de su hechizo favorito: _"Accio"_

Sonrió y sacó su varita y ya iba a formular el hechizo cuando la distrajeron unos pequeñas golpecitos en la ventana. Una lechuza negra aguardaba a que le abrieran la ventana en el alfeizar. Quizás fue por el color del animal o porque hacía días que lo estaba esperando, pero desde el primer momento en que vio la lechuza negra imaginó de quien procedía y que traía consigo. Abrió la ventana y le tendió el brazo. Al tiempo que la lechuza se encaramaba a su brazo, Sam miró recelosa hacia los jardines y hacia las ventanas de su alrededor. No había nadie.

La lechuza tan solo traía un diminuto frasco lleno de algo plateado atado a la pata.

'¿Vienes de parte de él, no?' – Preguntó Sam con un suspiro.

Le desató el frasco que llevaba atado a la pata y le dio una galleta. Después la alzó hacia la ventana y ella regresó a la lechuzería. Sam observó el frasco con una mirada llena de tristeza y gratitud y lo besó. Tenía el otro guardado en el fondo de su armario, pues no era plan de llevarlo volando con ella mientras jugaba. Lily tendría que ayudarla a buscar un escondite digno y de paso poner un sin fin de medidas de seguridad. Los dos frascos con los recuerdos de Regulus Black eran sus tesoros. En eso estaba pensando cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió suavemente y Sam se llevó tal susto que se le resbaló el frasquito.

'¡WUAAAH!'

Gritó y James también gritó asustado y por ello Lily se despertó. No era para menos con tanto escándalo.

Sam agarró el frasquito cuando estaba punto de tocar el suelo y miró a James con una cara desencajada por la ira.

'¡NO ENTRES ASÍ, IDIOTA!'

'¿¡Y COMO QUIERES QUE ENTRE!?' – Bramó James aún no recuperado del susto.- '¿¡BAILANDO LA CONGA!?'

Lily se frotó los ojos y ordenó:

'No gritéis.' – Se reincorporó lentamente con cara de enfadada y les dijo en tono reprobatorio. – 'No es una manera muy alegre de despertar a alguien, ¿sabéis?'

James cerró la puerta de la habitación y se fue a sentar en la cama de Lily. Sam pasó por su lado y se abstuvo de darle una colleja al muchacho. Nada más sentarse James en la cama, Lily le besó en los labios y él la rodeó con los brazos.

'Joder James, las puertas se hicieron por algo.' – Sam abrió su armario con rabia y se metió de lleno en él para guardar el frasco en lo más profundo. – '¡No es tú habitación!'

'Yo no me quejé cuando tu viniste a la mía anoche para ver al pelmazo de Sirius.'- Le espetó él. – 'Y te recuerdo que entraste sin picar y nos estábamos cambiando.'

Sam salió del armario y cerró las puertas de una patada. Era cierto que la noche anterior había pillado a Remus en calzoncillos, a Peter con los pantalones desabrochados y que James había corrido el dosel de su cama de golpe porque no llevaba nada puesto, pero Sam sabía que poco les había importado a ninguno de los tres y menos a James, que era un exhibicionista. Le sacó la lengua.

'Oye, más respeto por tu capitán, ¿no?' – Le dijo él en broma. - ¿A que te quedas sin jugar?'

'Si quieres perder el partido…'

'Creída…' – Murmuró el chico.

'Si sabes que es la pura verdad.' – La defendió Lily, divertida.

'Por supuesto.'- Corroboró Sam mientras cogía la mochila y abría la puerta de la habitación después con aire ofendido y se marchaba…pero solo por unos segundos.

Sam volvió a entrar con la varita en alto, con todo el jaleo se le habían olvidado los guantes.

'_Accio guantes de Quidditch.'__ - _Los guantes salieron uno de un cajón de la mesita de noche y otro del cajón del tocador y fueron a parar a sus manos. James se empezó a reír y Sam sonrió._- _'Cuidadito con lo que hacéis.' – Dijo antes de marcharse definitivamente.

'Si te marchas podremos hacer algo.' – Contestó James, pero para entonces Sam ya se había ido.

Lily apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de James y este apoyó la espalda en la pared sin dejar de abrazarla. Se miraron unos segundos y se besaron suavemente. Al separarse sonrieron y volvieron a darse un beso corto. Lo repitieron otras veces más hasta que ambos acabaron riéndose y abrazándose muy fuerte. La ya pasada pelea solo había servido para unirlos más. Cuando pudieron para de reír, James clavó sus ojos en los de ella y le dijo:

'Anoche te quedaste hasta tarde con lo del agua por lo que veo, ¿no?'

La había pillado. Lily puso cara de culpable al principio, pero luego estalló en carcajadas justo cuando James se abalanzaba sobre ella para hacerle cosquillas. Empezaron a forcejear intentando hacer reír el uno al otro hasta que la cama crujió por tanto meneo y tuvieron que detenerse por temor a romperla.

'Para James…' – Le dijo Lily entre risas. – '…o nos la vamos a cargar.'

'Podríamos hacer crujir la cama pero de otra manera.' – Le susurró él con una sonrisa traviesa.

Lily no supo si lo había dicho como una más de sus bromas o era una de aquellas indirectas que últimamente tanto le lanzaba, pero como respuesta le besó con pasión. Cuando ella abrió los ojos, James aún los tenía cerrados. Al oído le susurró:

'Te amo…'

James le respondió con un beso cargado de sentimiento que hizo estremecer a Lily. Duró segundos interminables…y al separarse a ambos les brillaban los ojos. Habían hecho muchas cosas...El Balcón de la Primavera, la Sala de los Menestres y el Manantial habían dado para mucho, pero lo cierto era que nunca habían llegado a lo más lejos y para que mentir, ambos lo deseaban.

Se besaron una vez más.

Y entonces Sam abrió la puerta y los interrumpió. Lily notó como James se tensaba sobre ella y se giraba hacia la puerta con cara de asesino.

'¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!' – Se disculpó Sam nerviosa. Lily se puso roja como un tomate, pero rió divertida…La cara de Sam no tenía precio. – '¡Es que me había dejado la escoba y en diez minutos tenemos que estar en el campo! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!'

James se quitó de encima de Lily y se sentó en la cama soltando un bufido. Sam cogió su escoba y volvió a disculparse.

'Jo, perdonadme.' – Suplicó en un tono infantil del que no se dio cuenta. – 'Os juro que no quería interrumpir…'

Lily le sonrió dulcemente.

'No te preocupes, Sam.'

Sam miró no muy convencida a James. Lily le dio con la pierna y James miró a Sam, y aunque la interrupción le había sentado como una patada en el culo dijo:

'Da igual.' – Le dijo serio. – 'Si no llegas a aparecer se me olvida por completo el partido.'

Sam rió, se echó la escoba al hombro y se marchó. James miró el reloj de la mesita y se iba a levantar para irse también cuando Lily se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó por la espalda.

'Así que casi hago que se te olvide tu querido Quidditch…' – Le dijo satisfecha al oído.

'Tu siempre consigues lo imposible.' – Le respondió él riendo.

'Pues hagamos lo imposible esta tarde en el Balcón de la Primavera.' – Le tentó ella con una sonrisa y a James se le erizó el vello de la nuca.- 'Si el partido no te deja fuera de juego, claro.'

James se giró hacia Lily con todo el cuerpo quemándole y pidiéndole otra cosa que no se llamaba Quidditch, sino Lily Evans.

'Lily no me hagas esto ahora.' – Le dijo él frustrado. – '¡Como sigas así vas a hacer que mande a paseo el partido!'

'¿Y debo sentirme culpable por eso?' – Preguntó ella con una sonrisa pícara.

'¡Lily!'

'Vale, dejo de provocarte.' – Concedió ella con una sonrisa dulce al tiempo que se levantaba y se alejaba de él. – 'Pero supongo que aceptas mi cita.'

James se levantó también y fue hasta ella. La rodeó por la cintura y ella pasó sus brazos por encima de sus hombros. Después James le plantó un beso al tiempo que la alzaba del suelo.

'Ni loco la rechazaba.'

En la mesa de Gryffindor, del equipo de quidditch tan solo quedaban Lyn Swan y Darren Lance. James, Brandon y Sam habían ido a buscar sus cosas para el partido y Axel y Anthea se habían adelantado.

'Para variar…'

'¿Qué?' – Darren alzó las cejas y miró a su compañera de equipo. Agradeció haber escuchado la última frase porque ya era la segunda vez que se quedaba en las nubes mientras la miraba. – '¿Ques es para variar?'

'¿Qué te pasa? Estas espeso esta mañana, Darren.' – Le dijo Lyn riendo y Darren le sonrió también al pensar que era por su culpa. – 'Me refiero a que tu hermano y Anthea tienen algo.' – Le espetó Lyn como si fuera obvio. – 'Siempre tienen una excusa para quedarse a solas antes o después de los partidos y de los entrenos…Y se les nota en la cara.' – Lyn apoyó la barbilla en la mano. – '¿A ti no te ha dicho nada Axel, Darren?'

Pero Darren no la escuchaba. Llevaban tres años jugando juntos a Quidditch y hacía dos que a Darren le gustaba Lyn, aunque hasta hacía poco no había estado seguro de si ella le correspondía. Él le sacaba dos años y muchas veces Darren notaba como Lyn miraba con resentimiento a las chicas de séptimo que se tomaban tantas confianzas para tirarle la caña. Según le confesó Sam una vez en un entrenamiento, a Lyn le parecía imposible poder llegar a competir con ellas.

'¿¡Me estás escuchando, sordo!?'

Lyn picó con el puño en la mesa haciendo saltar los platos y todo el mundo se volvió hacia ella. Darren salió de sus pensamientos obligado.

'¿Qué?'

Lyn se abalanzó por encima de la mesa y lo cogió del cuello de la capa.

'¡Escúchame cuando te hablo!' – Pegó su frente a la suya y le clavó los ojos negros.

'Te estaba escuchando.' – Le respondió él tranquilamente y puso sus manos sobre las de ella. – 'Me acabas de decir que si Axel me ha dicho algo y no. No me ha dicho nada, pero como tu dices, se le nota.'- Lyn se sonrojó al ver que Darren seguía cogiéndole las manos por encima de la mesa y que la miraba con sus hermosos ojos castaños.- 'Al igual que se te nota a ti.'

Las mejillas le ardieron a la muchacha. Lo peor de todo era que tenía el corazón a mil por hora y eso se debía a que tenía a Darren a escasos centímetros. Se separó bruscamente de él y le espetó a la defensiva:

'¿Qué se me nota?'

'Tú ya lo sabes y yo también.' – Le respondió Darren con una sonrisa.- 'Y a mí me quedan solo dos meses y medio en Hogwarts. Después me marcharé y dejaré de verte cada día…y he estado…'

Lyn tomó conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo Darren y se fijó en que toda la mesa de Gryffindor estaba atenta a ellos dos. Sí, ella sabía que a Darren le gustaba y él se había dado cuenta de que él también le gustaba a ella y quizás a Darren le importara un pimiento que lo escuchara todo el mundo, pero a ella no.

'…pensando que no…'

'Espera, para el carro.' – Dijo al tiempo que se levantaba. – 'Tenemos que estar dentro de nada en el vestuario. Ahora hablamos de esto por el camino.'

Darren rió divertido mientras Lyn cogía su mochila y su escoba. Él hizo lo mismo y caminó junto a ella entre la mesa de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Darren se fijó en que la chica estaba coloradísima y Lyn se percató de lo que estaba pensando él.

'Es tu culpa que se me hayan subido los colores.' – Le dijo ella indignada y Darren le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y la besó en la mejilla.

Salieron del castillo y al llegar al camino que llevaba hacia los vestuarios se detuvieron. Darren dejó caer la mochila y apoyó la escoba en el suelo, pero Lyn se quedó con todo encima.

'Lyn, yo de ti dejaría todo eso en el suelo.'

'¿Por qué?'

'Por que se te caerán en cuanto te bese.'

'¿¡Cómo puedes bromear con esto con tanta naturalidad cuando tu hermano se pone colorado a la mínima!?' – Protestó ella con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca.

Darren sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Lyn tenía los ojos negros fijos en los suyos y los labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

'No quiero irme de Hogwarts sin decirte que me gustas.' – Le dijo Darren sonriendo.- 'Me cuesta mucho hacerme a la idea de que no podré verte cada día…No me gustaría perderte cuando yo salga de aquí.'

Lyn esbozó una sonrisa y dejó en el suelo la escoba y la mochila. Darren apretó los labios sonrientes y algo sonrojado le dijo:

'No quiero que pase un segundo más sin haberte dicho…'

'Te quiero.' – Se le adelantó ella.

Darren parpadeó perplejo.

'Eso era.' – Repuso él sonriendo.

Lyn se acercó y Darren le pasó un brazo por el talle. Él se agachó un poco y le puso una mano en la mejilla y Lyn se puso de puntillas y le rodeó el cuello. Ambos sonrientes, se besaron.

'Como decía, no quiero irme sin decirte: Te quiero.' – Le susurró Darren al separarse.

Iban a volver a besarse cuando alguien les propinó un escobazo en la cabeza. Entre sorprendidos y fastidiados se giraron, e iban a rebotarse pero optaron por callarse al ver a James con cara de enfadado.

'Ya era hora.' – James esbozó una sonrisa. – '¡Os ha costado siglos, pero por fin!'

Media hora más tarde los jugadores salían al campo precedidos por sus capitanes y con las escobas al hombro. La grada estalló en vítores y aplausos y el palco tembló. Los jugadores de ambos equipos se estrecharon las manos y cuando lo hicieron los capitanes se situaron en sus respectivas posiciones. Madame Hooch soltó los balones y se puso el silbato en los labios.

'¡Jugadores, alcen el vuelo!'

Madame Hooch lanzó la _quaffle_ hacia arriba y silbó.

Sam Hewitt atrapó la _quaffle_ y Gryffindor comenzó el juego. Apenas tardaron unos minutos en marcar el primer tanto del partido y después de aquel llovieron muchos más a favor de Gryffindor. Al principio el juego de Gryffindor fue el mismo de siempre aunque más calmado, no había necesidad de avasallar a Huffelpuff. Si hubiera sido Slyhterin otro gallo cantaría. James estuvo todo ese tiempo volando bien pegado a la buscadora de Huffelpuf, no porque hubiera visto la _snitch_ revoloteando por su alrededor, sino porque no quería que la _snitch _se atrapara inmediatamente. Gryffindor tenía mucho que lucir. Por eso, cuando el partido se fue desarrollando a favor de Gryffindor, James decidió que ya era hora de hacer saltar a la grada.

'¡Y DARREN LANCE PARA ESE LANZAMIENTO DE STEVENS! ¡HUFFELPUF LO TIENE MUY DIFICIL PARA COLARLE LA _QUAFFLE_ A GRYFFINDOR!' – La voz del comentarista resonaba por todos los rincones de Hogwarts. – '¡AHÍ VA ESE PASE DE LANCE A SWAN! ¡SWAN LA ATRAPA Y SE ENCAMINA A TODA VELOCIDAD HACIA LOS AROS DE HUFFELPUF Y ¡MERLÍN! ¡UNA BLUDGER ACABA DE GOLPEAR A LA GRYFFIDNOR Y LA _QUAFFLE_ CAE EN EL AIRE!'

Lyn masculló una palabrota que hizo reír a la grada.

'¡SANDLER, EL CAZADOR DE HUFFELPUF VA A RECOGER LA PELOTA! ¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!? ¡JAMES POTTER, EL BUSCADOR, ACABA DE INTERVENIR EN EL JUEGO DE LA _QUAFFLE_ Y SE LA HA QUITADO A SANDLER!'

James sonrió satisfecho cuando escuchó aquel murmullo de asombro proveniente de la grada. Era algo extraño que el buscador dejara su función y entrara en el juego de los cazadores y del guardián, pero eso no era nada en relación a lo que tenían preparado. James esbozó una sonrisa y soltó la única mano con la que se aguantaba a la escoba, sujetándose solo por las piernas. Alzó la mano que estaba libre de la _quaffle_ hacia arriba, bien alto, con el puño cerrado y los jugadores de Gryffidnor esbozaron sonrisas, mientras que los de Hufflepuf empezaron a preocuparse de verdad. Sam Hewitt voló hasta su capitán y James le pasó la _quaffle_.

'Ya sabes, Sam.' – Le dijo con una sonrisa. – 'Llevas tu el juego, una jugada para cada ataque. Me voy a cubrir a Mary Crosby, no sea que nos fastidie si atrapa la _snitch_.'

'¿Te preocupa Huffelpuf?' – Preguntó Sam incrédula.

'Crosby es la única que me preocupa…' – Le susurró James. – 'En el partido pasado me dio un par de sustos y paso de arriesgarme. Llevas tú el juego hasta la última jugada.'

Sam y James se chocaron la mano y salieron volando en direcciones opuestas. James regresó al lado de la buscadora de Hufflepuf con la conciencia tranquila, estaba seguro de que Sam lo iba a hacer de maravilla, por algo era la sub-capitana.

En la grada, Alice, los tres merodeadores, Lily, Ió, Kaienne y su novio y más gente de Gryffindor empezaron a aplaudir. Habían estado esperando la señal que James había proclamado, en el desayuno, que haría cuando empezara el buen quidditch.

'Vamos a ver que ha ingeniado mi obseso del Quidditch.' – Dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

'Empieza lo bueno.' – Sirius sonrió emocionado y miró a Ió. – 'Niña bonita, ahora vas a ver otra vez porque Ravenclaw perdió contra Gryffidnor.'

'Te recuerdo que Gryffidnor también perdió contra Ravenclaw y que ahora mismo la Copa es de Ravenclaw.' – Le espetó Ió con una sonrisa burlona. – 'Así que no intentes darme lecciones, Sirius.'

'La Copa será de Gryffindor porque Ravenclaw perderá la semana que viene contra Slyhterin y nosotros ganaremos a Slyhterin.' – Le dijo Peter en tono de sabelotodo.

'Eso nadie lo sabe.' – Soltó Remus asomando la cabeza por encima de la de Ió. – 'Así que no empecéis la discusión de siempre. A callar todo el mundo y a ver el partido.'

Ió le sacó a lengua a Sirius y a Peter y después besó a Remus en la mejilla. Remus le correspondió después con un beso en los labios.

'Que te jodan, Lunático.' – Le espetó Sirius. – 'Solo lo haces por defender a Ió.'

Remus le lanzó una mirada furibunda acompañada de una sonrisa maliciosa. La luna llena se acercaba y el licántropo estaba en la fase en que se enfadaba por nada y estaba algo más agresivo que de costumbre.

'Tú si que vas a estar jodido como no te calles.'

Sirius soltó una carcajada y le dio una palmada en la espalda. Le encantaba cuando Remus se volvía menos sensato y se moría de ganas de que llegara la luna llena.

Sirius dirigió la mirada al partido en el momento justo en que su chica alzaba el puño haciendo el mismo gesto que James segundos antes. Los cazadores volaron hasta ella y Lyn se puso arriba y Axel debajo, en vertical entre unos y otros. Empezaron a avanzar a toda velocidad a la vez que dibujaban por su trayectoria de vuelo una trenza, pasándose la _quaffle _entre los tres de mano a mano en los momentos en que se cruzaban de manera que casi era imposible adivinar quien de los tres tenía el balón.

'¿¡Que están haciendo!?' – Exclamó al momento Alice con los ojos abiertos de par en par y una sonrisa.- '¡Es increíble!'

Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y el partido solo estuviese centrado en esos tres jugadores que avanzaban moviéndose en trenza. El capitán de Ravenclaw sonrió incrédulo y Regulus Black frunció el ceño…Para cuando intentó encontrar una manera de detener esa jugada Axel Lance ya había marcado.

'¡¡GOOOL DE AXEL LANCE!!' – Gritó entusiasmado el comentarista. – '¡INCRÉIBLE JUGADA SEÑORES! ¡NUNCA ANTES SE HABÍA VISTO ALGO ASÍ EN UN PARTIDO DE QUIDDITCH! ¡DIGNO DE PROFESIONALES!'

Los tres cazadores celebraron el gol volando sobre la grada donde la casa de Gryffidnor que saltaba y aplaudía con verdadera euforia. Incluso Ravenclaw y Huffelpuf se habían levantado para aplaudir, pues no era para menos. Los jugadores de Gryffidnor se acercaron unos momentos a James, que seguía pegado a la buscadora de Huffelpuf, para chocarle la mano.

Lyn se encargó de arrebatarles el balón a Hufflepuf cuando atacaban con una pequeña ayuda de Brandon, el golpeador. La chica se la pasó a Sam que volvió a alzar la mano derecha y marcó el número uno con el dedo índice. Esta vez, cazadores y golpeadores se alinearon en forma de V con Sam a la delantera. La grada empezó a silbar animada y Huffelpuf se volvió a quedar a cuadros. Si antes no habían parado a tres, ¿como iban a parar ahora a cinco? En cuanto Sam lo ordenó, Lyn y Axel bloquearon a los cazadores adversarios, Sam se la pasó a Brandon y fue a bloquear al guardián. Un segundo después Brandon la pasaba a Anthea y ella remataba con el bate. Habría sido imposible parar aquel tiro de Anthea, pues la brutalidad con la que había golpeado le había hecho un pequeño bulto a la_ quaffle._

James escuchaba embelesado como todos los alumnos les aplaudían, les vitoreaban y silbaban. No podía sentirse más satisfecho y orgulloso de su equipo, de sus increíbles jugadores. Ya era de hora de cerrar aquel partido y se lo hizo saber a la buscadora de Huffelpuf:

'Lo siento por ti, Crosby.' – Sonrió y la miró a los ojos. – 'Te considero la jugadora más peligrosa del equipo de Hufflepuf, pero no tienes nada que hacer.'

'Eso ya me lo dirás cuando veas la _sntich_.' – Le espetó ella picada y cuando James rió ella se dio cuenta de que el chico ya había visto la _snitch _hacía rato y que lo único que había hecho había sido distraerla para que nadie pusiera fin al partido antes de que su equipo se hubiera lucido con aquellas asombrosas jugadas.

James agarró con fuerza el mango de su escoba.

'Buen partido.' – Le dijo él.

James cambió de dirección bruscamente y dirigió su escoba hacia arriba, completamente en horizontal al suelo. Crosby ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de seguirle. Quizás porque nadie había intentado atraparla en toda aquella hora le fue tan sumamente fácil atrapar la _snicth_. Voló arriba, hacia el sol y escuchó a la grada gritar excitada cuando alargó la mano.

La _snitch_ dorada no pudo escapar.

'¡JAMES POTTER HA ATRAPADO LA SINTCH! ¡GRYFFINDOR GANA EL PARTIDO!'

Anthea Landry se había quedado hablando un largo rato en el campo de Quidditch con Kaienne. No le importó que sus demás compañeros no la esperaran para ducharse puesto que Axel Lance seguía comentando el partido con sus amigos a pocos metros de ella, sentado sin prisas sobre la hierba. Vieron pasar a Lyn y a Darren con todas sus cosas, abrazados mientras caminaban de regreso al castillo, los amigos de Brandon aporrearon la puerta con prisa y el golpeador salió a los pocos segundos con el cabello chorreando y cargando sus cosas. Finalmente Sam y James salieron y se reunieron en la puerta del vestuario con sus amigos y Sirius hizo saber a gritos que ya se había encargado de preparar la fiesta de por la victoria en la Sala Común mientras ellos se duchaban. James, con Lily agarrada de la mano se asomó al campo y les gritó a sus dos únicos jugadores que aún no se habían duchado:

'¡Vosotros dos!' – Dijo llamando la atención de Anthea y Axel. – '¡A la ducha ya! ¡Solo faltaría que os pusierais malos! ¡Que en tres semanas jugamos contra Slyhterin y os quiero a todos enteros, así que andando!' – Entonces miró a los de séptimo y a Kaienne. – '¡Ey! ¡Hay una fiesta esperándonos en la torre de Gryffindor!'

La reacción fue inmediata, todos los de Gryffindor se dirigieron rápido hacia el castillo y Axel y Anthea entraron en el vestuario. Segundos después Axel estaba sellando las puertas con un conjuro, por si acaso, cuando Anthea le saltó encima:

'¿¡Has visto que partidazo hemos hecho!?' – Gritó emocionada. – '¡Somos el mejor equipo de Hogwarts sin lugar a dudas!'

Axel la agarró de la cintura para que la chica no se cayera y ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y le sonrió:

'Por supuesto, mi gol ha sido más espectacular que el tuyo.'

'¡Ja! ¡No sueñes bonita!' – La contradijo Axel con otra sonrisa burlona. – 'La grada ha gritado más con mi gol y la grada es el juez.'

'Mentiroso…' – Le contestó ella mientras le limpiaba la cara de barro. –'Por cierto, ¿¡has visto a Lyn y a Darren!?' – Exclamó entusiasmada. – '¡Se han dado mil y un besos en la boca!'

'Sí, ya me he dado cuenta de que están juntos.' –Murmuró él riendo. – 'Se han besado al acabar el partido delante de todo Hogwarts.' – Finalizó con un deje de amargura en la voz.

Anthea suspiró apenada al ver aquellos hermosos ojos azules entristecerse. Le besó en los labios suavemente y le susurró.

'Te quiero.'

'Y yo.' – Le respondió él. – 'Pero quiero que se entere todo el mundo.'

Anthea pegó su nariz a la suya y la frotó contra le de él y Axel sonrió al pensar como era posible que la misma que había destrozado una _quaffle_ con su fuerza, fuera capaz de darle aquellos mimos tan delicados. La besó en los labios y la dejó en el suelo.

'Vamos a ducharnos.'

Se desvistieron por su cuenta y Axel fue el primero en entrar a la ducha. Solo le dio tiempo a abrir la llave del agua, pues Anthea se coló en la misma ducha y lo cogió desprevenido al abrazarle por la espalda. Anthea le besó en la nuca y Axel rió. Se giró de cara a ella y la besó con pasión.

'Muy pronto…' – Le dijo Anthea con voz suave al separarse. – 'Muy pronto el mundo sabrá cuánto nos queremos.'

'Siempre que estoy mal me dices eso.' – Le replicó Axel.

'Pero esta vez lo presiento.'

Anthea posó sus manos sobre el pecho de Axel y le besó.

Bajo el agua que caía de la ducha dieron rienda suelta a su pasión.

Regulus Black salió de aquella pequeña sala en la que había leído las mentes de sus compañeros días atrás y se dirigió por el oculto pasillo hacia el Cuartel General de los Sangre Pura. Al ver a Nick Devoir con Severus Snape se quedó algo descolocado, pero rápidamente recobró la compostura y con su infinita calma caminó hasta ellos y le tendió la carta que traía entre las manos a Nick. El líder de los Sangre Pura la cogió sin pedir explicaciones y sin poner objeciones. Regulus observó a Nick mientras leía la carta, ajeno a la envidia de Snape.

'Maldita sea…' – Murmuró Devoir al finalizar con el rostro ensombrecido.- 'Esto nos va a complicar las cosas.'

'Es solo una baja temporal.' – Respondió Regulus tranquilamente. – 'Después volverá.'

Snape se preguntó de quien sería la carta y porque estaba Nick tan afectado después de leerla. Llegó a pensar que se trataba del Señor Oscuro, pero se acordó de que los siervos del Señor Tenebroso se comunicaban con él mediante la marca que tenían en el brazo.

'Y supongo que deberé decírselo yo.' – Espetó Devoir irritado arrugando la carta.

'Eres más cercano a su familia que yo.'

'Déjate de tonterías Regulus, ambos la conocemos desde críos.' – Nick miró a Regulus con decisión. – 'No pienso aguantar solo su ira.'

Snape volvió a preguntarse si no se trataría del famoso y terrible Tom Riddlel.

'Te ayudaré.' – Asintió Regulus. – 'Sería mejor que lo hiciéramos ahora mismo.'

Nick asintió, se volvió hacia Severus Snape y le ordenó:

'Ve a buscar a Anthea Landry.'

**¡¡Holaaaa!! ¿Q tal andamos? Bueno espero que todo el mundo esté genial y que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Y sí, me parece que me voy a pasar de los 50 capítulos por mucho que he intentado no hacerlo...pero en fin, es lo que hay. Como habéis podido leer, Darren y Lyn ya estan juntos(no podía acabar el fic sin juntarlos) y los Sangre Pura ya tienen el día del ataque claro...Je, je...Empezad a prepararos, que volveré a ser mala.**

**¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS PASADOS! ;)**

**Un besito enorme,**

**Eneida.**


	50. Chapter 50

_**L**_

Nada más poner el pie en el piso en el que estaba la Torre de Gryffindor, Snape empezó a escuchar el ensordecedor ruido de la fiesta que había organizado dicha casa. El murmullo incesante de un montón de personas hablando, los cánticos sobre la casa de Gryffindor, la música…Le fastidiaba enormemente tener que ir a buscar a Anthea Landry allí. Ni siquiera sabía como iba a encontrarla. Seguramente le diría a algún alumno de Gryffindor de primero que estuviera en el pasillo que entrara a la torre y la avisara porque Nick Devoir la buscaba. Él era lo bastante inteligente como para saber que no debía meterse en la casa de Gryffindor sin invitación siendo él un Slytherin y encima con James Potter y Sirius Black por ahí dentro. Si lo veían decidirían convertirlo, según su rutina, en el blanco de sus burlas y en la nueva diversión de la fiesta.

Severus Snape llegó al Retrato de la Señora Gorda y se quedó unos segundos meditando. ¡Él no tenía porque ser el mensajero de Devoir! Pero lo cierto era que le estaba matando la curiosidad por saber que ponía en aquella carta y de quién procedía. En circunstancias normales sería imposible enterarse de nada que procediera directamente del Señor Oscuro, pero ahora que le había expuesto su plan a Nick…Parecía que el muchacho le tenía más consideración que antes. Se había dado cuenta de su talento…Quizás, si era paciente y lo hacía todo bien, podría llegar a ser alguien importante primero en los Sangre Pura y después entre los Mortífagos.

En esas estaba cuando escuchó risas provenir de las escaleras. Al reconocer la voz de Anthea Landry se giró de inmediato y le pareció muy interesante el hecho de verla junto a Axel Lance. Al final iba a resultar que si era cierto el rumor de que la noble Landry estaba enamorada de uno de los Lance de Gryffidnor, de uno de los mestizos.

'Hola, Anthea.'- Su propia voz le sonó fría.

Axel Lance dejó de sonreír inmediatamente al percatarse de su presencia y su cara delató odio e ira…Severus Snape pensó que aquello se estaba poniendo muy interesante y sonrió para sus adentros. Anthea Landry, en cambio, le sonrió como si nada ocurriera y muy natural le devolvió el saludo:

'¿Qué tal Severus?'

Snape se sintió decepcionado. Había creído que Anthea iba reaccionar de la misma manera que Lance al sentirse descubierta. Había imaginado por unos fugaces segundos que descubría la debilidad de la famosa Anthea Landry.

'¿Qué te trae por aquí?' – Prosiguió ella deteniéndose para entablar conversación.

'Nick Devoir me he dicho que quería verte y he venido a buscarte.'

'Muy bien.' – Respondió ella con una sonrisa. Se giró hacia Axel y le preguntó amablemente. – '¿Te importaría entrarme la escoba y la mochila en la torre?'

'No, claro que no.' – Axel cogió las cosas de Anthea y se le escapó una mala mirada hacia Snape. – 'Si tardas mucho te perderás la fiesta.'

'Volveré pronto.' – Aseguró ella.

Axel entró en la Torre de Gryffindor fastidiado por la intervención de Snape y la idea de seguirles se le pasó por la cabeza, pero una vez dentro, su hermano Darren y sus amigos lo cogieron, con las botellas de Whiky de Fuego en mano, y estuvo obligado a sumarse a la fiesta.

Anthea Landry y Severus Snape se encaminaron hacia el Cuartel General de los Sangre Pura. Durante un buen rato fueron en silencio, uno repasando mentalmente todo lo que acababa de suceder y la otra tratando de imaginar porque la requería Nick Devoir. Al llegar a la zona Prohibida, Anthea no aguantó más aquella incertidumbre:

'¿Es que hay reunión?' – Preguntó, pues la idea de que se fuera a determinar el día y la hora del ataque a los Merodeadores estaba anclada en su mente y no la dejaba en paz.

'No.' – Severus Snape ni la miró. – 'Y no te molestes en preguntarme. No se nada.'

'No hace falta que seas tan seco.' – Respondió Anthea algo irritada por las maneras de Snape.

Se quedaron en silencio otra vez. Anthea empezó a cavilar sobre la posibilidad de que la hubieran descubierto como espía y que fuera Snape el encargado de quitarla del medio…o que peor aún, que todos los Sangre Pura estuvieran escondidos en cualquier rincón, esperando el momento propicio para acabar con ella. ¿Y si Nick Devoir aparecía vestido a lo Sangre Pura? El pasillo estaba desierto y ya estaban en la Sección Prohibida.

'¿Qué hacías con Lance?' – Preguntó finalmente Snape.

'¿Que qué hacía con Lance?' – Anthea parpadeó atónita. La pregunta la cogió totalmente de improviso y le pareció toda una amenaza. – 'Me parece que eso es cosa mía.' – Le espetó ella algo molesta, pero rápidamente decidió arreglar aquello porque le había salido muy a la defensiva. – 'Juega en mi equipo y el partido ha acabado hace media hora. ¿Necesitas que te diga algo más o ya eres capaz de pensar que volvíamos del campo de Quidditch?'

'No te sulfures.' – Snape esbozó una sonrisa.

'Pues no hagas preguntas estúpidas.' – Le respondió Anthea con el tono altivo de una reina.

Llegaron a la estatua de Salazar Slyhterin y después de que Anthea dijera la palabra en pársel, las serpientes bajaron del techo y formaron las escaleras. Anthea entró la primera con paso seguro y firme y al ver tan solo a Regulus Black y a Nick Devoir ocultó lo raro que le parecía todo aquello con una magnífica sonrisa, a la vez que con la yema de sus dedos tocaba su varita.

'Querida Anthea, toma asiento por favor.'

Nick se levantó y le tendió su mano. Anthea se la dio y este se agachó y le besó la mano. La chica reprimió las ganas de apartarse y de arrearle un golpe. Después, Nick la acompaño a la mesa y la ayudo a sentarse.

'¿Qué ocurre?' – Exigió más que preguntó muy extrañada por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Regulus Black se sentó a su lado y Nick Devoir lo hizo delante de ella. Snape se quedó allí, al lado de la puerta. Con un poco de suerte se podría quedar a escuchar.

'Verás, Anthea.' – Empezó a decir Regulus con voz calmada. – 'Hemos recibido una carta de Cristopher Landry, tu padre.'

Anthea frunció el ceño. ¿Qué tenía que ver su padre con todo aquello? Rápidamente recordó que la última vez que había hablado con su padre en persona este le había dicho que abandonara los Sangre Pura. No obstante, no le había hecho caso…pero a su padre nunca nadie le llevaba la contraria.

'¿Qué decía la carta?' – Preguntó temiéndose la respuesta.

'Tu padre te pidió que abandonaras los Sangre Pura cuando fuiste a casa, ¿verdad?' – Preguntó Nick tanteando el terreno.

No le hizo falta saber nada más. Anthea sintió como hervía la sangre en su interior. El miedo que había tenido segundos antes dio paso a una ira que empezaba a crecer. Regulus y Nick debieron darse cuenta de que se estaba enfadando porque intercambiaron miradas.

'Esperad, a ver si lo adivino…' – Susurró Anthea escrutando con la mirada a los dos muchachos. – 'Os ha dicho que debéis echarme.'

Regulus no contestó y a Nick no le dio tiempo, pues Anthea se levantó tirando la silla hacia atrás y picando en la mesa.

'¡Claro que sí!' – Bramó indignada. – '¡Eso ha hecho! ¡Como no me he salido yo por mi cuenta ha intervenido! ¡Muy típico de él!' – Señaló a Nick y a Regulus. – '¡Y vosotros le hacéis caso!' – Los acusó indignada. – '¡Esto es increíble!'

'Anthea…' –Murmuró Nick muy bajito. – 'Entiendenos…Tu padre es el brazo derecho del Señor Tenebroso.'

Anthea esbozó una sonrisa irónica. ¡A ella no el interesaban sus excusas! ¡No podían echarla! ¡No ahora que estaban al final de la misión! ¡No ahora que el último ataque era el asesinato de los Merodeadores!

'Sois unos cobardes.'

'No se trata de cobardía, Anthea. Hay una jerarquía establecida y tu padre está por encima de nosotros y de ti.' – Le explicó Nick molesto por el insulto de la chica. – 'Cristopher Landry nos ha ordenado que te prohibamos el acceso y nosotros debemos obedecerle.'

Anthea agarró una silla y la estampó contra el suelo.

'¡A MÍ NADIE ME PROHIBE NADA!' – Gritó furiosa. – '¡SOY ANTHEA LANDRY! ¡SIEMPRE HE HECHO LO QUE HE QUERIDO!'

'Cálmate, Anthea.' – Regulus se levantó con calma. – 'Tranquilízate, por favor. Puede que solo sea algotemporal.'

Nick se levantó también y la agarró del brazo. No pudo girarla hacia él porque no tenía fuerza suficiente para forzar a Anthea, pero ella le escuchó con la cara girada.

'Nosotros no queremos echarte…' – Le dijo serio y a Anthea le pareció que decía la verdad. – 'Habla con tu padre, estoy seguro de que podrás hacerle entrar en razón.'

Anthea sabía que no. No importaba que fuera su hija preferida y siempre le hubiera concedido mil y un caprichos. Precisamente por eso quería mantenerla al margen de la guerra. Además, que le armara un escándalo de esos suyos en los que gritaba una y otra vez quién era no serviría de nada, pues eso de reivindicar que era una Landry para conseguir lo que quería lo había aprendido de él. Su padre era firme en sus decisiones y si había intervenido había sido porque ella no le había hecho caso en el primer aviso que le dio. No era la primera vez que le hacía algo así.

'Es imposible que entre en razón.' – Anthea miró a Nick y recordó que estaba prendado de ella y decidió aprovecharse. – 'Decídle que me habéis echado. Mantenedlo en secreto.'

Nick negó con la cabeza.

'¿¡Por qué no!?'

'Creo que no entiendes cuan poderoso es ahora tu padre, Anthea.' – Nick esbozó una sonrisa. – 'Los que llevamos la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo lo sabemos y si nadie se atrevía contradecirle antes, mucho menos ahora que es el más importante servidor del Señor Tenebroso.'

'Quiero leer la carta.' – Exigió con la respiración agitada y las mejillas coloradas. – '¿¡Donde está!?'

Regulus Black se la sacó del bolsillo y se la tendió. Anthea se la quitó bruscamente y empezó a leerla.

_Queridos Regulus__ Black y Nick Devoir,_

_Soy consciente de que noble trabajo estáis haciendo en Hogwarts y creed que me siento enormemente orgulloso de todos vosotros. Me llena de júbilo que unos muchachos tan jóvenes como vosotros hayáis sido capaces de comprender que gran injusticia nos asola en estos tiempos, en el que nos debemos esconder de los muggles cuando nosotros somos una raza superior a la de ellos. Aquí fuera hacemos todo lo posible por cambiar las cosas y vuestras familias estamos luchando por daros un mundo mejor. Confío plenamente en que cuando acabéis vuestros estudios os uniréis a nosotros en la verdadera guerra. _

_El motivo por el que escribo esta carta es mi hija __Anthea. En vacaciones le mandé abandonaros, pues supongo que estáis al tanto de cómo servimos su madre y yo a Nuesto Seño Oscurr. Ella es una muchacha implicada, lleva nuestros ideales grabados a fuego en el corazón y supongo que por eso no os habrá dicho nada sobre abandonaros. Aún así, quiero que no la dejéis participar. No quiero que corra ningún tipo de peligro._

_Debéis prohibirle a Anthea el acceso a los Sangre Pura. Sé que no os será fácil, pero decidle que yo lo he ordenado._

_Espero que no llegue a mis oídos que me habéis engañado o que no habéis cumplido mi orden._

_Cordialmente os saluda,_

_Christopher Landry._

La última frase había sido una clara amenaza para Regulus y Nick, Anthea lo había sabido entreleer. Ellos no se iban a arriesgar y su padre no iba a cambiar de opinión.

Anthea hizo de la carta mil añicos y los lanzó al suelo con rabia. Respiraba muy fuerte, temblaba de arriba abajo por la ira, los ojos le brillaban de rabia y sentía la necesidad de gritar y descargar toda esa frustración que la envolvía. Sacó su varita y la hizo rodar entre sus dedos mientras observaba con detenimiento todo lo que había a su alrededor. La mesa, el espejo, las columnas, los tapices, las sillas… Los muchachos debieron darse cuenta de que Anthea estaba eligiendo en que descargar su ira porque rápidamente sacaron sus varitas para protegerse, por si acaso.

'Ya veo que considerados son los Sangre Pura.' – Empezó a decir la rubia con una sonrisa malvada. –'Todo mi esfuerzo y el servicio prestado para nada…Yo soy capaz de desafiar a quien sea cuando sé que hago lo correcto…Ya veo que vosotros no…'- Anthea murmuró la palabra en _pársel_ que Nick le había enseñado meses atrás para hacer salir de su varita el atavío de los Sangre Pura. – 'Yo no soy una cobarde, como vosotros…' – Y clavó su mirada castaña primero en Snape, después en Devoir y finalmente en Regulus.- 'Así que los Sangre Pura no quieren saber nada de mí...' – Cogió la máscara de plata y dijo: - 'Pues yo tampoco quiero volver a saber nunca jamás nada de vosotros.'

Tiró la máscara de plata hacía arriba y la apuntó con la varita.

'_¡__Confringo!'_

Nick Devoir observó estupefacto como la máscara, símbolo de sus ideales, explotaba en mil pedazos y se sintió gravemente ofendido. Tanto, que sacó su varita y apuntó a Anthea. Ella, presa de la ira, le apuntó también. Al fin y al cabo…Ya nada tenía que perder. Había tantísima tensión en el ambiente, que era cuestión de segundos que la situación se convirtiera en un caos. Anthea y Nick se apuntaban respectivamente con las varitas, a punto para batirse en duelo. Severus Snape intuyó la característica locura de Devoir y la rabia infinita de Landry y decidió apartarse.

'¡Lo que acabas de hacer es un grave insulto!' – Rugió Nick.

'¿¡No desafías a mi padre pero si te atreves a desafiarme a mí!?' – Chilló Anthea.

La idea de que todos sus meses de sufrimiento, de fingir quién no era, de no poder estar con sus amigos y con el chico al que amaba, no había servido para nada la estaba matando. Se sentía capaz de enfrentarse hasta con el mismísimo Tom Riddlel con tal de que todo su empeño no quedara en algo inútil.

'¡Suficiente!' – Gritó Regulus Black plantándose entre ellos dos con los bazos extendidos.- '¡No cometáis una locura! ¡Es una tontería que os enfrentéis!'

'¡Ha hecho explotar nuestra máscara!' – Protestó Nick.

'¡Y ahora voy a quemar la capa!' – Añadió Anthea con una sonrisa.

'¡Antes de eso te m…'

'¡NICK!' – Lo acalló Regulus Black gritando como nunca antes lo había hecho. – '¡CÁLLATE!'- Ordenó.- '¡Y TÚ ANTHEA, MÁRCHATE Y NO TOQUES LA CAPA!'

Tanto Nick como Anthea quedaron extremadamente sorprendidos con la reacción de Regulus Black, aquel que nunca perdía la calma. Nick bajó la varita, no porque Regulus le hubiera hecho entrar en razón, sino porque jamás lo había visto tan enfadado.

Anthea cruzó la mirada con Regulus y sintió lástima por él, parecía desquiciado. A pesar de todo lo apreciaba enormemente…Regulus odiaba las peleas entre la gente que le importaba…Aún recordaba cuan destrozado estuvo cuando Sirius se marchó de casa de los Black. ¿Se quedaría igual de destrozado ahora que ella quedaba fuera de los Sangre Pura? Bajó la varita y giró sobre sus talones para marcharse. Al llegar a la puerta se giró:

'Dísculpa, Regulus, si te he ofendido.' – Eran palabras sinceras.

'Dísculpame tú, por obligarte a marcharte.' – Respondió él al tiempo que se dejaba caer en una de las sillas abatido. – 'Lo siento.'

'Era cuestión de tiempo.' – Susurró Anthea.

A Severus Snape no se le escaparon aquellas últimas palabras. Nick y Regulus ni siquiera hicieron caso de ellas.

Anthea Landry estaba a punto de cruzar las puertas del Cuartel General de los Sangre Pura por última vez. No se recreó en echarle un último vistazo a la habitación, pues le repugnaba enormemente. Ni siquiera miró a Nick Devoir o a Severus Snape. Tan solo le regaló su atención a Regulus Black y a un bulto negro que yacía en el suelo y que no podía dejar de mirar… Aquel bulto negro que había sido la carga de la culpa a sus espaldas durante todos aquellos ataques en los que se había visto implicada.

La capa negra de los Sangre Pura.

Aferró su varita y susurró:

'_¡Incendio!'_

Anthea Landry bajó las escaleras que formaban las serpientes a paso lento. A cada escalón que bajaba se sentía un poco más libre. Al llegar abajo, las serpientes volvieron al techo y Anthea cayó al suelo de rodillas, aturdida por todo lo que había sucedido en tan pocos minutos y con la imagen de la capa de los Sangre Pura ardiendo aún en su mente. Nick Devoir aullaba de rabia arriba.

Las cosas habían cambiado y mucho.

Era libre.

Ya no era la espía.

Ya no había máscara de plata que la hiciera fingir.

Ya no había una capa negra que la reprimiera y la torturara con la culpa.

Fue entonces cuando la ira por haber sido echada la abandonó y cuando una realidad dura como la piedra la golpeó: James, Sirius, Remus y Peter estaban sentenciados a morir sin oportunidad de defenderse.

Incapaz de no poder hacerse a la idea, toda ella empezó a temblar y el aire le falló en los pulmones. Anthea se ahogaba en un mar de nervios y preocupaciones. Quiso coger aire, pero no pasó por su garganta. Intentó calmarse siendo consciente de que le estaba dando uno de sus ataques de ansiedad que siempre le provocaban los nervios y se abrió el cuello de la capa que llevaba. Intentó coger aire de nuevo, pero muy poco logró colarse en sus pulmones. Se llevó las manos temblorosas al cuello y palpó el colgante de Axel.

Le pareció que alguien la llamaba y llegó a ver la silueta de un muchacho que corría hacía ella. Imaginó que su cerebro le estaba jugando una mala pasada por culpa de la falta de aire cuando volvió a escuchar su nombre con total claridad.

'¡Anthea!'

Con solo escuchar su voz fue capaz de respirar. Cuando llegó hasta ella y la rodeó con los brazos dejó de temblar. Sus ojos azules consiguieron aplacar sus nervios.

Axel Lance siempre era su salvación.

'¿Qué te pasa?' – Le preguntó el muchacho mirándola preocupado. – '¿Qué te han hecho?'

Anthea se agarró a él, lo miró a la cara y cogió aire.

'M-mi padre s-se ha metido de por medio y…y me han echado.' – Murmuró sin apenas voz y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. – 'Ya no soy una Sangre Pura.'

Axel esbozó una sonrisa y sus ojos azules brillaron al tiempo que soltó un grito de júbilo. La abrazó con tanto ímpetu que se tiró encima de ella, derribándola.. Anthea parpadeó atónita y miró a Axel, que la besó suavemente. El ataque de ansiedad de Anthea desapareció a causa de lo sorprendida que se quedó la muchacha. Anthea dejó de pensar por unos segundos en que la acaban de echar de los Sangre Pura para llegar a creer que alguien había embrujado a Axel.

'¿Tú estás bien de la cabeza?' – Le preguntó enfadada.

'¿Te has puesto así porque te han echado?' – Le preguntó él al quitarse de encima de ella.

Axel le pasó un brazo por la cintura y el otro lo pasó por encima de sus hombros al alzarla, para ayudarla a caminar. Anthea Landry clavó entonces sus ojos en los de él y fue consciente de nuevo de en que situación tan complicada se encontraban.

'¿¡No lo entiendes!?' – Gritó histérica y al momento volvió a faltarle el aire.

Salieron de la zona Prohibida del castillo y Anthea fue incapaz de decir nada más. Axel la guió por el castillo y ella imaginaba a dónde se dirigían. Unos pocos alumnos se los quedaron mirando, pero aquello no le importó a Axel, que seguía caminando con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Si no hubiera estado ahogándose, Anthea le habría gritado allí mismo que era un idiota.

Al girar uno de los innumerables pasillos de Hogwarts, la puerta apareció. La Sala de los Menesteres se convirtió en aquella habitación en la que siempre se convertía para ellos. Axel sacó a Anthea al balcón para que le diera el aire. La dejó en un cómodo banco de madera, se sentó a su lado y esperó a que la chica se calmara.

Anthea tardó unos minutos en volver a respirar con normalidad, durante los cuales Axel esperó pacientemente, mirándola y hablándole suavemente para tratar de calmarla. Las manos de ella temblaban entre las de Axel.

'¿Qué te preocupa?' – Le preguntó finalmente.

'¿¡Yo creo que es obvio, no!? – Gritó sintiéndose impotente y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. – '¡No sé cuando atacaran a los chicos! ¡Ya no soy parte de ellos y no podremos saberlo! ¡Ha fallado la misión! ¡Todo mi esfuerzo no ha servido para nada porque los atacaran sin que podamos preparar su defensa! ¿¡Y si consiguen su objetivo!? ¿¡Y si los matan!?' – Se echó a llorar.

Axel la estrechó contra él y la abrazó fuertemente al tiempo que la besaba en la cabeza.

'Que no vayamos a saber el día y la hora de su ataque, no significa que no podamos defenderles y protegerlos.' – Le dijo. – 'Tenemos recursos, maneras de comunicarnos y esos cuatro tienen mucha experiencia en salir airosos de situaciones un tanto complicadas.' – La besó en la frente. – 'Hablaremos con Dumbledore, Alice y los demás y estaremos preparados.'

Anthea se separó de él y lo miró estupefacta al ver que Axel sonreía abiertamente.

'¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo!?'

Axel le plantó un beso en los labios.

'¿No está claro?' – Preguntó él riendo. – 'Ahora eres libre y ya no tienes que fingir.'

La volvió a besar y esta vez se recreó más tiempo.

'Todo el mundo va a saber hoy lo que amo a Anthea Landry.'

Remus aprovechó el momento de descuido de sus tres amigos para largarse de la Torre de Gryffindor. Al salir al pasillo se dio realmente cuenta del jaleo que estaban armando los Gryffindors y entendió porqué Lily se había puesto echa una fiera hacía escasos momentos porque no la dejaban leer en paz aquel ejemplar tan gordo que últimamente siempre acarreaba. Decidió escurrir el bulto cuando el sombrero picudo de la profesora McGonagall asomó por las escaleras que subían hacia el piso de la casa de Gryffindor. Estaba seguro de que iba directa a acabar con la fiesta.

Remus llegó al recibidor en el preciso momento en que Ió salía de la biblioteca con sus amigas. Como era costumbre, las amigas de Ió se despidieron de ella sin ocultar aquella envidia sana que le tenían a la chica por estar con uno de los Merodeadores y saludaron a Remus a lo lejos ya sin la antigua timidez con la que solían hacerlo, pues Remus había pasado alguna tarde con ellas y Ió. Cuando el chico les correspondió el saludo montaron el habitual escándalo.

Ió se acercó guardando un par de libros en la mochila y cuando acabó, Remus la besó en los labios y le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

'¿Vamos al lago?' – Preguntó Ió con una sonrisa.

'Perfecto, por que hoy el día acompaña.'

Salieron del castillo y atravesaron los jardines de Hogwarts en dirección al lago. Brillaba un sol radiante y ya empezaba a hacer el calorcillo propio del verano a pesar de estar en primavera. El jardín de Hogwarts estaba plagado de flores.

'¿Qué tal ha ido la fiesta?'

'Muy bien, aunque ya se estaban pasando…' – Remus rió. – 'Ni me quiero imaginar la que van a montar Sirius y James si Gryffindor gana la Copa.'

'Tranquilo, no llegarán a hacer esa fiesta.' – Le aseguró Ió muy segura de lo que decía. – 'No tienen posibilidades.'

'Pues yo creo que si que las tienen.' – Respondió él pensativo y Ió frunció el ceño. – 'Sobre todo después de ver este último partido. Dudo que Slyhterin pueda con ellos y son los últimos que les quedan por vencer…Y tratándose de James, no parará hasta conseguir la victoria.'

Llegaron al lago y Ió se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines para caminar por la orilla del lago sintiendo el agua fresca hasta sus tobillos.

'¿Desde cuando te interesa el Quidditch?' – Preguntó la chica con una ceja alzada.

'Desde el día en que conocí a James, a Sirius y a Peter. Al principio no dejaban de hablar de eso y de que querían entrar en el equipo de nuestra casa.' – Remus sonrió al recordar aquel primer año en Hogwarts en el que encontró tan fantásticos amigos. – 'Menudos eran ya por aquel entonces…'

Ió se echó la corta melena rubia hacia atrás y sonrió al ver a Remus embelesado en sus recuerdos. Se le antojó tan mono que no pudo evitar ponerse de puntillas para besarle. Remus volvió en sí al notar el leve roce de los labios de Ió contra los suyos. Rió y la abrazó con cariño.

Nunca, años atrás, había sido capaz de imaginar que en aquel maravilloso colegio llamado Hogwarts, encontraría a tres muchachos que se convertirían sus mejores amigos en todo el sentido de aquella palabra. Palabra que él había creído que le estaría prohibida por su condición de licántropo. Tampoco llegó a imaginar nunca que aquella niña pelirroja que se cruzó en el tren se convertiría en alguien tan especial para él, como si de una hermana se tratase, ni que aquella niña morena y escandalosa que no cesaba de protestar en el andén llegaría a ser también una amiga.

Ió lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él para seguir caminando. Ió Keith le parecía a veces un sueño que se volvía realidad cuando estaba junto a ella, cuando la veía, la besaba, la tocaba o escuchaba su dulce voz. Le parecía toda una locura que sus aquellos hermosos ojos saltones y azulados se hubieran fijado en él…Le parecía increíble que una muchacha tan hermosa e inteligente se hubiera enamorado de él, un hombre lobo.

'¿Hacemos un alto?' – Preguntó ella al tiempo que sacaba los pies del agua. – 'Se me están helando los pies.'

'Es que no estamos en verano aún, señorita.'

'Que gran observación, señor Lupin.' – Rió ella sarcástica.

Ió se fue a sentar sobre la hierba, a la sombra de unos cuantos árboles que habían allí en la orilla. Se las apañó para dejar las piernas al sol y que así se le secasen los pies. Remus la observó con una sonrisa y suspiró antes de ir con ella. ¿Cuándo iba a ser capaz de decirle que era un Licántropo? Era lo único que le inquietaba. Ni los Sangre Pura, con esa idea de asesinarle, conseguían hacerle sentir mal o deprimido.

Remus se sentó a su lado y se miró los zapatos.

'Los tienes llenos de barro.' – Observó Ió.

'¿Y quien me ha hecho caminar por la orilla del lago que apenas esta fangoso?'

Remus pegó su frente a la de Ió mientras ella se reía.

'Te quiero.' – Le soltó mirándola a los ojos. – 'Y mucho.'

Ió se le tiró encima y lo besó. Al abrir los ojos, Remus se encontró con que Ió le miraba a los ojos muy seria.

'Tienes ojeras.' – Anunció.

'Siempre las tengo.' – Replicó él tumbándose en la hierba y así distanciando su cara de la de Ió.

No convencida, Ió se sentó sobre su abdomen y volvió a acercar su cara a la de él, con una expresión extremadamente seria y Remus empezó a sentirse acorralado e incómodo.

'Son más grandes que las que tienes siempre.' – Observó ella sin dejar de mirarle. – 'Y ahora que me fijo, hoy estás bastante pálido.'

Remus se reincorporó de golpe y al hacerlo tiró a Ió. La chica soltó un bufido molesta y se sentó en la hierba:

'¿Qué te pasa?'

'¿Te importaría dejarme en paz?' – Le espetó Remus a la defensiva y con el corazón a mil. – 'Ya sé que no tengo buena cara hoy.'

'Tampoco hace falta que te pongas así.' – Le replicó ella picada. – 'No he dicho nada malo que yo sepa.'

'No, claro que no.' – Ironizó él.

'No, si encima tendré yo la culpa.' – Murmuró Ió incrédula. – '¿Sabes que también estás más estúpido?'

'¿Y sabes que tu estás siendo más entrometida que de costumbre?'

Ió abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a Remus que se estaba levantando.

'¿¡No puedo fijarme en como está mi novio!?' – Gritó ella.

Remus le lanzó una mirada furibunda y le gritó fuera de sí:

'¡No!' – Y giró sobre sus talones. – '¡Y déjame en paz!'

Ió se quedó de piedra al ver que Remus se marchaba para regresar al castillo.

'¡No sé que concepto tienes tú de relación! – Le gritó enfadada y le tiró uno de sus zapatos que pasó rozándole el brazo. – '¡Pero desde luego que en el mío entra saber como se encuentra la otra persona!' – Remus Lupin se detuvo porque empezaba a tener remordimientos por como se estaba comportando y el segundo zapato lanzado por Ió le dio de pleno en la cabeza.- '¡Si tanto te molesta quizás deberíamos replantearnos lo nuestro!'

Remus se giró hacia ella, llevándose una mano a la dolorida cabeza. No supo del cierto si fue el golpe del zapato o la última frase de Ió lo que le despertó y le hizo ver que estaba siendo un tonto acabado y un cobarde. Remus se lamentó y suspiró, estaba huyendo de Ió porque ella estaba viendo indicios de lo que él quería ocultarle: la Licantropía.

Ió seguía sentada en la hierba y Remus dudó unos segundos si acercarse o marcharse. Tenía un nudo inmenso en la garganta.

'Joder, Remus…' – Se dijo a si mismo pasándose la mano por la cara. – 'No puedes ser tan cobarde…No te pusieron en Gryffindor porque sí.'

Empezó a caminar hacia Ió y ella se levantó.

'Es ahora o nunca…' – Iba pensando Remus, lleno de decisión. – 'Se lo digo ahora y que no importen las consecuencias…Si no la pierdo por la Licantropía, la voy a perder por tonterías como estas y por mentirle.'

Nunca había sido tan valiente y había tenido tanto miedo a la vez. Ió se plantó delante de él con los brazos cruzados, esperando a que él le dijera algo, que se excusara por lo idiota que había sido.

'Esto…Ió…' – Empezó a dar rodeos, pues estaba completamente nervioso. – 'Verás…Es que…No sé como decirte esto…'

Ió descruzó los brazos y suspiró. Lo miró a los ojos y le dijo con una sonrisa:

'Ya sé que es por el _Noctum_.' – Le abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. – 'No importa.'

Remus la abrazó y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Sintió ganas de llorar.

'No.' – Susurró muy bajito, como si le doliera hablar. – 'No es por el _Noctum_…'

Ió levantó la cabeza y le besó en los labios.

'Dime que te pasa.'

Remus tragó saliva y se preparó para lo que iba a decirle.

'Es que yo soy…'

'_¡LUNÁTICO!'_

Era la voz de Sirius. Ió miró a derecha e izquierda, tratando de averiguar dónde estaba Sirius. Vio que un enorme perro plateado venía corriendo hacia ellos llamando a Remus por su apodo y reconoció el _Patronus _de Sirius Black.

'Remus, mira…' – Ió se lo señaló con el dedo.

Remus Lupin miró al cielo suspirando. Por una parte estaba seguro de que en cuanto cogiera a Sirius le iba a dar una paliza por la interrupción, por otro lado, estaba pensando en regalarle algo de chocolate por haberle librado de confesar su Licantropía.

'Remus…' – Ió llamó su atención cogiéndole del brazo. – 'Tiene que ser por algo de los Sangre Pura.' – Adivinó.

El _Patronus_ de Sirius se plantó frente a él y habló con la voz de Sirius:

'_¡Lunático! ¡Deja de meterle mano a la niña bonita y déjala respirar!' – _Dijo a modo de regañina. – _'Bueno, y ahora que seguro que has sacado tu perversa mano de debajo de la falda de la inocente Ió te explico la razón de mi Patronus para que dejes de cagarte en mí por joderte tu fiesta.'_

'Cuando te enganche Sirius…' – Soltó Remus, colorado, a pesar de que su amigo ni siquiera podría escucharlo. – 'Te vas a enterar, pedazo de capullo.'

'_Chicos, tenemos problemas y de esos tan gordos que superarían a Slughorn, así que atentos: Los Sangre Pura nos acaban de joder la misión. El loco de Devoir y mi hermano han echado a Anthea de los Sangre Pura.'_

Remus y Ió se miraron. Aunque fuera Sirius Black el que se lo anunciaba no podía tratarse de una broma. Ió se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se mordió el labio angustiada.

'Joder…' – Susurró. – 'No puede ser.'

'Tranquíla, Ió.' – Remus le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros para darle fuerzas, pero lo cierto era que él había empezado a preocuparse de verdad.

'_Nuestra rubia está bien, dejando de banda el hecho de que tiene uno de sus famosos ataques de ansiedad. Sé que suena muy fuerte y que se nos acaban de poner las cosas tremendamente mal, por eso mismo nos vemos en cinco minutos en el despacho de Dumbledore. Ánimo chicos .Nos vemos ahora.'_

Frente a la gárgola que daba paso al despacho de Dumbledore, estaban Axel y Anthea esperando a los demás. Habían enviado sus _Patronus_ a Lily, porque sabían del cierto que se encontraba sola en su habitación y suponían que ella se había encargado de avisar a los que estaban en la fiesta de la Sala Común y a los que restaban. Fueron Lily, James, Sam, Sirius y Peter los primeros en llegar. Nada más ver a Anthea, se acercaron para abrazarla. Anthea tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos de llorar, y se le notaba que estaba deprimida, además de consumida por los nervios. Axel Lance en cambio, recibió a sus amigos con abrazos y sonrisas cargadas de felicidad.

'¡Anthea!' – James le tendió los brazos con una sonrisa inmensa.- '¡No estés triste!'

Capitán y golpeadora se abrazaron. Mientras abrazaba a James, la chica miró a los demás y les dijo:

'Lo siento.'

'¡No seas tonta, mujer!' – Sirius apartó a James de un empujón y abrazó a la chica. – '¡Ya era hora de que te cogieras unas vacaciones! ¡Te las mereces!'

Lily también le dio un abrazo a Anthea cuando Sirius se la dejó. La besó en la mejilla y le sonrió dulcemente.

'Gracias por todo, Anthea. Has sido el pilar de todo nuestro grupo durante muchísimos meses.' – Le secó las lágrimas de culpabilidad que le empezaban a rodar por las mejillas. – 'Ahora te toca descansar y ser feliz.'

Anthea volvió a abrazar a Lily, llenándose de su ternura y de su afecto, que tanto le hacían falta a ella en aquel momento.

'Axel…' – Sam le dio un codazo en la barriga y le sonrió con picardía. – '¡Me alego por ti!'

Axel sonrió y le dio un abrazo a su compañera de equipo. Al separarse vio que Peter tenía una cara de miedo que no se la aguantaba y se sintió culpable por su alegría.

'James, Sirius, Peter…' – Les dijo el muchacho muy serio. – 'Perdón por…bueno, mi alegría.'

James y Sirius se le tiraron encima.

'¡Pero que imbécil eres!' – Sirius le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro. – '¡Si nos alegramos por ti!'

James le revolvió el pelo.

'Bueno, yo no tanto porque ahora voy a tener que estar pendiente de que tú y Anthea no hagáis manitas mientras entrenamos.' – Dijo James en una fingida seriedad. – 'Y entre vosotros dos y Lyn y Darren…'

Los tres muchachos estallaron en carcajadas.

Llegaron Remus y Ió y ambos abrazaron a Anthea y no la dejaron en paz hasta que se aseguraron de que estaba en perfecto estado. Cuando llegó Kaienne, la rubia fue hacia su mejor amiga y se echó a llorar al tiempo que la abrazaba. La escena consiguió emocionar a los demás, como aquella vez que habían atacado a Lily y a Sam.

'Joder…Tanto sentimentalismo.' – Sirius se giró. – 'Me van a hacer llorar y todo.'

'No sabía que fueras tan sensible, Sirius.' – Le dijo Lily riendo.

'¡Yo no soy sensible! – Rugió él.

'Ya, y por eso se te cayeron las lágrimas en Navidad cuando mi madre y mi padre te dijeron todo aquello.' – Se burló James.

Ió, Sam y Lily se partían de risa.

'¡Tú también acabaste llorando!' – Se defendió Sirius.

'¡Fue por tu culpa!'

'Bueno, chicos ya vale.' – Remus puso paz, como de costumbre. – 'Que ya nos hemos enterado de que sois unos lloricas.'

'¡REMUS, TE LA ESTÁS JUGANDO!' – Bramó Sirius.

Anthea y Kaienne volvieron a ellos y la discusión cesó. Lily dijo la contraseña y la gárgola les dio paso al despacho del Director Dumbledore. Subieron las escaleras y se extrañaron al escuchar varias voces provenientes de arriba y el ruido de pasos yéndo y viniendo les indicaron que había jaleo en el despacho del director. James se adelantó en el último tramo de las escaleras al escuchar el bullicio y entreabrió la puerta unos centímetros:

'Albus, Alastor pide que nos demos prisa.' – Decía alguien.

'Es Gideon Prewett…' – Informó James a los demás, que estaban apelotonados en la escalera, en voz baja. – 'También está Emmeline Vance, Alice y McGonagall.'

'No seas cotilla, James.' – Lily lo quiso apartar. – 'Entremos de una vez.'

'¡Estás loca!' – Susurró James agarrándola. – 'Me quiero enterar de lo que pasa en la Orden del Fénix.'

'Señor Potter y compañía.' – Albus Dumbledore abrió la puerta con una sonrisa bondadosa. – 'Siento decirle que aún no es miembro de la Orden y por lo tanto no pueden saber lo que aquí sucede.' – Les hizo un gesto para que entraran y al ver la cara de Anthea preguntó: - '¿Qué ha ocurrido?'

La misma Anthea iba a tomar la palabra cuando el _Patronus_ de un lince entró por la ventana.

'_Albus, Riddlel acaba de llegar a King's Cross y los Mortífagos se han empezado a mover. __Warren me ha dicho hace un momento que los Hewitt y los Malfoy van por Robert Keith, pero Fenwick y yo nos encargamos de protegerle.'_

Ió dio un respingo y Sam tragó saliva.

'_Lo peor es que esto está abarrotado de muggles y Alastor dice que los Mortífagos nos superan en número.'_

El lince se esfumó y Dumbledore empezó a dar órdenes.

'Gideon, ves en busca de los Aurores.'

El pelirrojo cogió polvos flu y se metió en la chimenea para desaparecer un segundo después.

'Alice, Emmy, nos vamos para King's Cross.' – Les dijo Dumbledore, y las muchachas se fueron a la chimenea para desaparecer también. – 'Minerva te dejo a cargo de la escuela y de todo lo que acontece aquí.'

'Vete tranquilo, Albus.'

Dumbledore se iba a meter en la chimenea también cuando Ió Keith saltó y lo agarró de la túnica.

'Profesor, deje que vaya.'

'Le prometo que verá a su padre aquí esta misma noche, Ió.' – Le dijo el director. – 'Ahora debo marcharme.'

Ió apretó los puños y se alejó de la chimenea. Dumbledore desapareció tras decir el lugar donde quería aparecer. Minerva McGonagall se acercó a la Ravenclaw, pero Ió pidió con un gesto que se la dejara en paz y se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la estancia con la cara ensombrecida por la preocupación.

Sam Hewitt la observó y se mordió el labio sintiéndose culpable. Dio un golpetazo en la pared y se marchó del despacho de Dumbledore porque no soportaba ver así a Ió por culpa de que sus padres tenían intención de matar al de ella.

Sam se sentó en uno de los escalones de la escalera de caracol y dio otro golpetazo en la pared.

'Mierda…'

**¡Hola! ¡Aquí va el Nº50! La verdad es que cuando empecé esto no imaginaba que fuera a dar para tanto y lo cierto es que estoy muy contenta por llevar esos 50 capítulos y ver que nadie se ha aburrido de la historia, sino que parece que cada vez más gente la lee. **

**Mil gracias a blacksam12, Anna Kiyouyama, augusblackevans, Triss Evans, Armelle Potter, Prongs, Camila, leniis, Colibrí Black(con ese mega review XD), lily merodeadora, Evasis(con otro super review), jhl89, Joslin Weasley, Columbine Elfglitter, Jusse, Saiyuri11, lupinablack, keniliz y lili tonks por vuestro tiempo y vuestros reviews!**

**¡Un BESO ENORME para todos!**

**;)**

**Eneida**


	51. Chapter 51

_**LI**_

Alice miró a un lado y a otro con recelo. Se esforzó por intentar ver algo sospechoso que los delatara pero la abarrotada estación de trenes de King's Cross parecía estar tan normal como siempre. Tan solo Dumbledore destacaba y era el centro de atención. Parecía que lo habían sacado de una fiesta de disfraces con aquel gorro, la túnica morada y la larga barba blanca. Los pocos niños que había por allí se lo quedaban mirando asombrados. Alice pensó si Voldemort y los Mortífagos se habrían enterado ya de que Albus Dumbledore estaba ahí y deseó que así fuera y que su presencia los hiciera desistir. Era la primera vez que la batalla iba a tener lugar en pleno centro de Londres y con centenares de _muggles_ rondando tranquilamente por lo que se iba a convertir en pleno campo de batalla y nadie sabía de fijo cuales podían ser las consecuencias.

Alice miró a todos lados otra vez, estaba nerviosa y es que Dumbledore le había asignado la misión específica de llevar a Robert Keith sano y salvo a Hogwarts y tener en sus manos la seguridad de una persona, que no era ni más ni menos que el padre de una amiga y una influyente autoridad en el Ministerio Mágico, la ponía más nerviosa que enfrentarse al mismo Riddle.

'Profesor, ¿ha visto a alguno de ellos?' – Preguntó Alice en un susurro.

'Lamentablemente sí.' – Contestó Dumbledore con el semblante serio. – 'Espero que Anne no tarde mucho en hacer lo que tiene que hacer.'

En ese justo momento sonó un suave tintineo, como si de una campana se tratara, por megafonía:

'_Queridos usuarios del servicio de trenes de King's Cross…'_

'Es Anne.' – Suspiró Alice con una sonrisa. – 'Por fin…'

La gente se detuvo a escuchar.

'_Debido a diversas incidencias, el servicio de trenes ha sido interrumpido momentáneamente. Ningún tren tendrá salida hasta nuevo aviso. Sus billetes y reservas seguirán siendo válidos para cuando la línea haya sido reestablecida.'_

Muchas personas empezaron a protestar en voz alta y rápidamente se agolparon en las taquillas pidiendo explicaciones. Los conductores de tren y revisores fueron avasallados a quejas a pesar de que ellos tampoco tenían ni uan mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando.

'_Les rogamos que abandonen civilizadamente la estación hasta que esas incidencias hayan sido arregladas. Lamentamos los retrasos que podamos ocasionar.'_

Alice se lamentó al ver que el mensaje de su compañera, Anne Warren, no había surtido efecto. La gente se negaba a abandonar la estación y exigía saber que graves incidencias habían podido cortar todas las líneas de trenes. Tras unos minutos en los que pocas personas hicieron caso de lo que se había dicho por megafonía, la campana sonó otra vez.

'_Queridos usuarios del servicio de trenes de King's Cross…'_ – La voz de Anne sonó irritada esta vez. –_'Les informo de que hemos recibido un aviso de bomba. Repito: un aviso de bomba. Abandonen la estación de King's Cross inmediatamente.'_

'_Genial, Anne…_' – Se oyó decir a una segunda voz por megafonía y Alice reconoció a Frank. – _'Muy delicado el aviso…'_

El pánico cundió con el aviso y la gente se precipitó en estampida hacia las salidas.

'¡Alice!' – La llamó Dumbledore. – '¡Acabo de ver a Benjy! ¡En el andén siete!'

Alice hizo un esfuerzo por localizar el andén siete y evitar a la vez que la gente la llevara hacia la salida o la tirara al suelo. Alcanzó a ver a Kinglsey bajando con Robert Keith del tren apeado en aquel andén. Dumbledore y ella se vieron obligados a separarse para avanzar.

'¡Alice!' – Alguien le cogió de la mano. – '¡Soy Fabian!'

Alice vio la cabeza pelirroja del chico entre la gente que los separaba y se abrió paso hasta que se encontraron.

'¡Vamos!' – El muchacho tiró de su mano y Alice vio que en la otra llevaba la varita. – '¡Hay que sacar a Keith de aquí! ¡Están por todas partes! ¡Es cuestión de seg…'

Fue como si la tierra crujiera. La voz de Fabian fue ahogada para dar paso a un ruido ensordecedor que casi le reventó los tímpanos. Ambos se vieron impulsados por una fuerza descomunal y cayeron al suelo. Milésimas de segundos más tarde una onda de calor se propagó por toda la estación acompañada de escombros de metal. Alice y Fabian se abrazaron en el suelo para tratar de protegerse. A todo esto le siguió un silencio aterrador y todo se llenó de humo.

'¡Alice!' – Escuchó la voz de Fabián como si fuera un leve susurro a pesar de que lo tenía al lado. – '¿Estás bien?'

Ella asintió y después levantó la vista y miró al frente. Entonces fue consciente de lo que había sucedido: el tren del andén siete había volado por los aires. A su alrededor había montones de cuerpos esparcidos, algunos inertes y otros que se movían débilmente.

La estación se había quedado casi vacía, las pocas personas que aún se mantenían en pie salían por las puertas de salida gritando asustadas.

'¡Ahí está Dumbledore!' – Exclamó Fabian. – '¡Con Keith, Kingsley y Benjy!'

Dumbledore y los demás estaban bastante alejados de la vía siete y parecían estar intactos. O bien se habían alejado del tren a tiempo o habían usado la magia a pesar de los muggles. Dumbledore estaba ayudando a Robert Keith a levantarse cuando un rayo de luz roja pasó entre ellos. Inmediatamente, el director de Hogwarts alzó un escudo protector para él y el político. Alice dio un respingo cuando de detrás de las llamas que quedaban de los escombros del tren explotado surgieron las siluetas de gorros negros puntiagudos.

'Ahí están…' – Alice sacó su varita. – 'Mortífagos.'

En el andén siete, Kingsley Shackelbot y Benjy Fenwick empuñaron sus varitas y al momento Frank Longbottom, Anne Warren, Alastor Moody y Emmeline Vance se aparecieron a su lado con las varitas en alto.

'¡Vamos!' – Le gritó Fabian Prewett.

El corazón de Sam era un huracán de sentimientos opuestos que no le dejaban pensar con claridad. Sabía que lo que sus padres pretendían no tenía nada que ver con ella y aún así se sentía culpable por aquellos sollozos de Ió que le llegaban desde arriba; sentía la necesidad de ir a Londres y tratar de detener aquella locura, pero estaba sentada en las escaleras sintiéndose impotente, pues sabía que aunque estuviera en King's Cross no sería capaz de enfrentarse a sus propios padres, porque les quería…aunque los odiaba a la vez.

'¡Joder!' - Descargó su ira dándole un puñetazo a la dura pared de piedra y el dolor que le provocó consiguió arrancarle aquellas lágrimas que llevaba reteniendo desde que había escuchado el mensaje del _Patronus_. – 'Maldita sea…'

Gritó de rabia y eso le impidió escuchar varios pasos ajetreados en la escalera. Tan solo se dio cuenta de que había dejado de estar sola cuando la mano de Sirius le impidió golpear de nuevo la pared y la voz de su mejor amiga gritó con angustia:

'¡Sam, no hagas tonterías!'

Ambos, Sirius y Lily, estaban detrás de ella, en la escalera.

La muchacha dejó caer la mano que Sirius le sujetaba, se giró hacia él y al verle se echó a llorar y Sirius la abrazó con fuerza. Lily le acarició la cabeza suavemente y trató de consolarla:

'Sam, cariño, no es culpa tuya…' – Le dijo con voz dulce al tiempo que entrelazaba su mano con la que ella tenía en la espalda de Sirius. – 'No llores. No es justo que te sientas mal por algo que tú no has hecho.'

'Pero quiero hacer algo para pararlos…' – Murmuró ella mirando a Lily por enzima del hombro de Sirius. – '¡No puedo quedarme de brazo cruzados!'

'Sam, hay cosas que no están en nuestras manos.' – Sirius la besó en la mejilla y la miró a los ojos. – 'Esta es una de ellas. Sé que quieres ir a King's Cross y meterte en la batalla para salvar al padre de Ió y parar a tus padres, pero siendo sincero, no harías nada más que entorpecer a los de la Orden del Fénix y en consecuencia provocarías que ellos no pudieran concentrar todos sus esfuerzos en proteger a Robert Keith.'

'Pero me siento impotente…' – Sam escondió su cara en el pecho de Sirius. – '¡Necesito hacer algo!'

Lily le apretó la mano y Sam volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

'Quizás no puedas detener a los Mortífagos, pero si que puedes detener a los Sangre Pura.' – Lily le sonrió dulcemente. – 'Al fin y al cabo, los Sangre Pura son los Mortífagos de Hogwarts y como ellos, pretenden atentar contra la vida de cuatro personas que tanto para nosotras, como para sus amigos y familia, son muy importantes.' – Lily le señaló a Sirius con la mirada. – 'Para que nadie sufra como lo está haciendo Ió, porque un ser querido está en grave peligro, hagamos algo que si está en nuestras manos y echemos a los Sangre Pura de Hogwarts de una vez por todas.' – Lily le sonrió. – 'Sé inteligente. Devolvámosle el golpe a Riddlel.'

Sam se secó las lágrimas y miró a Sirius a los ojos.

'Te necesitamos arriba.' – Le dijo él. – 'Además, así también harás algo por Ió al proteger a Remus.'

'Esta bien.' – Asintió. – 'Gracias.'

Lily se acercó, la besó en la mejilla y le apretó la mano.

'Os espero arriba.'

Lily soltó su mano de la de Sam y desapareció por las escaleras de caracol. Al quedarse a solas Sirius estrechó a Sam contra él, en un abrazo que dejó descolocada a la chica a la vez que la llenó de alegría.

'No vuelvas a llorar por tus padres, Sam.' – Le susurró Sirius al oído. – 'Ellos no se merecen tus lágrimas…'

Una familia que no sabía apreciar a su hijo, que había sido capaz de desterrarla de ella, no era una familia por muchos lazos de sangre que tuvieran. Y quizás él, Sirius, podía entender que él hubiera sido renegado de los Black, pues para que mentir, siempre fue la oveja negra desde bien pequeño…pero Sam…Ella, que nunca había dado problemas como había hecho él, que siempre había demostrado su afecto por sus padres y no les había insultado nunca como él había hecho, que jamás trató de escapar de su casa porque creía en su familia y la quería…

A Sirius le parecía un pecado que los Hewitt hubieran apartado de ellos a una chica tan increíble, cariñosa y buena como Sam y por ello, odiaba verla llorar por su culpa.

'No puedo hacer nada, Sirius…' – Confesó ella con una sonrisa. – 'Quizás parezca una idiota, pero el caso es que a pesar de todo les quiero y yo nunca oculto lo que siento.'

Sam le cogió la cara con las manos y le besó suavemente en los labios.

'Pero te prometo que seré más fuerte por ti.' – Le sonrió. – 'Porque te quiero.'

Aquella frase solo le dio la razón a lo que pensaba y no le sorprendió darse cuenta de que admiraba a Sam por su capacidad de amar y su fortaleza.

Sirius y Sam se miraron a los ojos y se fundieron en un largo e intenso beso.

'Te amo, Sam.'

Sam le correspondió con otro beso y le cogió la mano y empezó a subir las escaleras.

'Vamos…Los Sangre Pura no os dejaran en paz y no abandonaran la escuela por gusto.'

King's Cross era un amasijo de polvo, escombros, humo y fuego. La Orden del Fénix y los mortífagos se habían ido separando conforme avanzaba la batalla y se habían ido esparciendo por toda la estación. Lord Voldemort aún no había hecho acto de presencia. Alice se debatía en duelo contra uno de los mortífagos, apenas a escasos metros de donde Dumbledore seguía luchando con Keith al lado. No había tenido oportunidad de desaparecerse con el político aún y el mortífago que luchaba contra ella no la dejaba ni respirar.

'_¡Animo Link…'_

'_¡Impedimenta!'_

Alice miró de reojo a sus compañeros: Fabian y Anne se debatían contra otros Mortífagos en el andén de delante. Frank había desaparecido de su vista, así como Ojoloco y Emmeline, a los que hacía demasiado rato que no veía. Escuchaba explosiones provenir de todos los rincones de la estación y mil rayos cruzaban el lugar de punta a punta. Benjy y Kingsley ayudaban a Dumbledore y a Keith.

'_¡Avada Kedavra!'_

'_¡Protego!'_

Alice saltó hacia el interior de un tren que tenía la puerta abierta y la maldición asesina rompió el escudo y resquebrajó la pared del vagón donde impactó. La Gryffindor se levantó rapidamente, con todos los sentidos en alerta y la varita en alto. ¿¡Cómo había sido tan tonta para bajar la guardia!? Aguardó expectante para ver si escuchaba a su oponente y después miró por la ventanilla, por si seguía fuera. Al mirar por la ventana vio a Frank enfrentándose a otro mortífago al otro lado del andén donde ella había estado y se sintió aliviada al saber que seguía vivo. Alice pensó en aparecerse a su lado, pero no se atrevía a tentar a la suerte. Había muchísimos hechizos desviados de ambos bandos y podía ser blanco de cualquiera de ellos.

'_¡Everte Statum!'_

El conjuro la pilló completamente de improviso y le alcanzó de lleno. Alice fue elevada en el aire y se golpeó con el techo para luego caer como un peso muerto al suelo. La varita le resbaló de las manos y aquel agudo dolor en la espalda la dejó paralizada.

'¿Sabes?' – Murmuró burlón el Mortífago tras la máscara. – 'Me va mucho mejor desde que me echaron de Hogwarts.'

'Por supuesto, Yaxley…' – Concedió Alice reincorporándose. Le había reconocido la voz. – 'Hogwarts es demasiado bueno para un desgraciado como tú o como Black.'

'_¡Diffindo!'_

Alice soltó un grito de dolor cuando el rayo de luz impactó en la espalda, rajándole el uniforme de Hogwarts y abriéndole un largo corte.

'Tranquila…'- Rió la serpiente. – 'Ahora mismo te mandaré derecha la lugar que te corresponde a ti, Shackbot…'

'No sueñes, inútil.'- Alice localizó su varita y le tendió la mano.

En questión de milésimas de segundos su varita la reconoció y voló hasta su mano justo cuando Yaxley atacó. Alice contraatacó a la vez. Los dos conjuros salieron de sus varitas con una fuerza tremenda y todo tembló. La muchacha comprendió que los conjuros explotarían al chocar y supo que si no se desaparecía saltaría por los aires. Cerró los ojos y dejó de notar el suelo. Apenas todo empezó a girar escuchó la explosión y sintió arderle la piel.

Mientras tanto en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore se llevaba a cabo la reunión:

'Considero que la situación es extremadamente grave y por ello creo que se deben tomar las máximas precauciones posibles.' – Minerva McGonagall tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa y miraba a sus alumnos con extrema seriedad. – 'Teniendo en cuenta como están las cosas fuera de la escuela…' – Miró fugazmente a Ió, que tenía la mirada pérdida en algún punto de la habitación. – '…y teniendo en cuenta de que Anthea ha quedado fuera de los Sangre Pura, no nos podemos arriesgar.' – Miró a cada uno de ellos al tiempo que pronunciaba las siguientes palabras: - 'Los Sangre Pura ya no tienen cabida en Hogwarts.'

'Así que hemos llegado al final de la misión que aceptamos cuando atacaron a Sam y a Lily.' – Pronunció James con una sonrisa decidida. – 'Vamos a echar a los Sangre Pura de Hogwarts.'

'A eso me refería, señor Potter.'

Todos se pusieron a hablar y a murmurar emocionados sobre el asunto, pero Lily no las tenía todas consigo. No creía que todo fuera tan fácil como una simple expulsión.

'Pero profesora…' – Lily tomó la palabra y los demás callaron para escucharla. – 'Solo se puede echar a un alumno si se tiene un motivo importante y a no ser que cojamos a los Sangre Pura con las manos en la masa no habrá motivo alguno para echarlos, ¿verdad?'

'Desgraciadamente así es.' – Asintió la profesora. – 'Habrá que tomar precauciones entorno a la seguridad de los señores Pettigrew, Potter, Black y Lupin.' – Informó la profesora mirando a los cuatro sujetos exclusivamente y en un tono de advertencia añadió: - 'Y eso quiere decir que ustedes deben implicarse en contribuir a su propia seguridad.'

James y Sirius abrieron los ojos de par en par y se miraron asustados al haber captado lo que la profesora les estaba intentando decir.

'¿Qué ha querido decir exactamente con esa última frase, queridísima e ilustrísima profesora?' – Preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa nerviosa.- '¿Me lo podría especificar?'

'Creo que está claro.' – Respondió McGonagall, pues era obvio.

'No se puede referir…' – Empezó a decir James con la voz ahogada.

'¿A cortarles sus correrías por la noche tras el toque de queda?' – Se adelantó la profesora inclinándose hacia ellos por encima de la mesa y alzando progresivamente la voz.- ¿A pasearse tranquilamente por la sección prohibida del castillo? ¿¡A saltarse las clases para realizar una de las suyas o simplemente para tomar el sol al lado de lago!? ¿¿¡¡A sus escapadas a Hogsmeade!!?? ¿¡O A ESAS INCURSIONES QUE HACEN AL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO!? ¡¡¡LUGAR QUE LES RECUERDO QUE ESTÁ FUERA DE LOS TERRITORIOS DE HOGWARTS Y POR LO TANTO PROHIBIDO!!!'- McGonagall se puso de pie, incapaz de aguantar aquella ira, y apoyándose en la mesa con las palmas de las manos casi se tiró encima de ellos al decir la última frase: - '¡¡COMO ME ENTERE DE QUE NO CONTRIBUYEN A SU PROPIA SEGURIDAD LOS MANDO DE UNA PATADA A CASA!! ¿¡SE LO ESPECIFICO MÁS SEÑOR BLACK!?'

'No profesora…' – Respondió Sirius algo cohibido. – '…ha quedado claro cristalino como el agua.'

Alice giraba sin parar visualizando la imagen del lugar donde Dumbledore, Robert Keith y Kingsley luchaban.

'¡Soy Alice!' – Gritó apenas se había aparecido para evitar que sus compañeros la hechizaran creyendo que era un mortífago. – '¡Soy estudiante de séptimo de Gryffindor! ¡La novia de Frank Longbottom!'

Cuando Alice apareció tendida en el suelo y con la espalda sangrando se encontró con la varita de Ojoloco tocándole la punta de la nariz.

'¡Alastor!' – Bramó Alice al tiempo que se apartaba rápidamente. – '¡No me apuntes con eso! ¡Soy yo, porras!'

'Dísulpa, Alice. Pero cualquier medida de precaución es poca hora mismo.'

El ojo de Alastor se volvió hacia atrás y al momento el auror se giró lanzando un hechizo certero a un mortífago que se disponía a atacar a Emmeline Vance por la espalda en la otra punta del andén. La muchacha se lo agradeció desde la lejanía. Alice miró fascinada al auror y dedujo que si había vuelto junto a Dumbledore era porque se había librado de sus oponentes. La Gryffindor evaluó la situación de sus comapñeros: Emmeline parecía estar bien y se batía en duelo con un mortífago y Fabian andaba cerca de ella también luchando con energía. Anne combatía junto a Benjy en un duelo doble y no parecía que tuvieran problemas. A unos metros de ella Albus Dumbledore se batía con tres mortífagos a la vez que no eran rivales para él y el cuarto lo mantenía Kingsley a raya con Keith a su lado, espalda contra espalda. Solo faltaba Frank…

'¡Soy Frank!'

Alice escuchó la voz de su novio como un eco y aún no había acabado de aparecerse cuando Alastor Moody ya le estaba apuntando con la varita. El muchacho dio un salto cuando se encontró la varita de Ojoloco en las narices.

'¡Que soy yo!' – Gritó a la defensiva. – '¡Entré a la Orden el mismo día que acabé en Hogwarts hace un año! ¡Y déjate de chorradas! ¡Acaba de pasar algo muy extraño!'

Alastor dejó de apuntarle pero su ojo volvió a girar en todas las direcciones.

'¿Qué ocurre muchacho?'

El ruido de la batalla: las explosiones, los conjuros, los gritos…todo fue aminorando.

'Estaba luchando contra uno de ellos y apareció otro y le dijo algo del Señor Tenebroso y susurraron el nombre de Alfred Dallas.'– Explicó Frank muy serio.

'¿¡Dallas!?' – Bramó Ojoloco. – '¿¡El juez del Tribunal Mágico!?'

'El juez.' – Aseguró Frank con un semblante serio. – 'Después se han desaparecido.'

'¡Albus!' - Alastor Moody se giró hacia el director.-'¡Frank di…'- Se calló al instante al percatarse de lo que ocurría

La batalla se había detenido. Alice y Frank se quedaron de piedra al mirar a su alrededor y ver que absolutamente todos los Mortífagos se habían desaparecido.

'¿Dónde están?' – Susurró Frank.

La situación era desconcertante.

'¿Qué porras está pasando?' – Gritó Benjy Fenwick aún empuñando la varita y con Anne pegada a sus espalda con la varita también en alto. – '¿¡Porqué se han largado!?'

'¡No bajéis la guardia!' – Ordenó Albus Dumbledore a los jóvenes. – '¡Atentos a cualquier percepción!'

Dumbledore le lanzó una mirada a Alastor Moody y el auror respondió al momento:

'Se han desaparecido.' – Informó con el ojo girando a mil revoluciones por segundo. – 'No están en la estación.'

'Albus, esto es muy extraño.' – Murmuró Kingsley. – 'Propongo poner al señor Robert Keith a salvo y después averiguar que está pasando.'

'Alice, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer.' – Le dijo el director a la Gryffindor. – 'A Hogsmeade. Aparecte donde ya sabes y después directa a Hogwarts y cortas la Red Flu al llegar, ¿entendido?'

La muchacha marchó hasta el político sin demorarse mientras que sus compañeros seguían en alerta máxima ante cualquier movimiento. El padre de Ió poseía aquellos inmensos ojos azules que tenía su hija y Alice sonrió al imaginar lo contenta que se iba a poner la muchacha cuando llegaran a Hogwarts. Cogió del brazo a Robert Keith y cerró los ojos para concentrarse.

'¡Frank dice que varios Mortífagos se han marchado y que hablaban de Alfred Dallas!'

Oyó decir a Ojoloco y al momento Albus preguntó serio:

'¿De Alfred?'

Alice se mordió el labio, le estaba costando desaparecerse. Suponía que se debía al golpe sufrido y a los nervios del momento. Respiró hondo para calmarse cuando Ojoloco gritó:

'¡ESTÁN AQUÍ!' – Informó el auror al tiempo que unas figuras negras empezaban a aparecerse como si fueran polvo negro surgido de la nada.- '¡Y VOLDEMORT ESTÁ CON ELLOS!'

'¡Márchate Alice!' – Gritó Dumbledore.

Alice se concentró y pensó en Las Tres Escobas, en el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Notó como todo empezaba a girar a su alrededor y sus pies se elevaron débilmente y entonces la invadió una desagradable sensación. Notó el duro suelo de la estación y todo se detuvo de golpe. Al abrir los ojos vio que seguía en King's Cross y que a su alrededor la batalla se reanudaba con una agresividad que no había habido antes. Agarró fuertemente a Robert Keith y trató de desaparecerse otra vez. No pudo.

Escuchó la risa malvada de Lord Voldemort y al abrir los ojos se encontró con que unos ojos rojos la miraban burlonamente. Alice entendió lo que ocurría.

'¡Han hechizado la estación!' – Gritó presa de la histeria. – '¡No puedo desaparecerme!'

Ni siquiera llegó a saber si sus compañeros la habían escuchado o no. Solo tuvo opción de volver a la lucha.

Sobre la estación de King's Cross había una calavera brillante con una serpiente recorriéndola por sus orificios.

En la Sala de los Menesteres los muchachos estaban reunidos para acabar de planificar la defensa de los Merodeadores a pesar de la oposición de estos.

'Escuchad…' – Sirius tomó la palabra porque James hacía ya un buen rato que estaba enfurruñado sin abrir la boca debido a que Lily le había pegado un sermón de los suyos cuando James informó que con o sin amenazas de muerte, pensaba seguir saltándose las normas. – 'Entendemos que estéis preocupados, pero pensad que nosotros cuatro llevamos casi seis años enteros haciendo nuestras escapadas y que muy pocas veces nos han pillado. Tenemos maneras de escabullirnos para dar y vender. No es plan de que os machaquéis y que nos hagáis de guardaespaldas como se hizo con Lily.'

'Lily estuvo vigilada todo el rato y mira lo que pasó a pesar de eso.' – Objetó Sam. – 'Y aquella vez estábamos como ahora, sabíamos que iban a atacar, pero no sabíamos cuando.'

'Es cierto.' – La apoyo Anthea. – 'No cometamos el mismo error.'

'Yo considero que Sirius tiene razón.' – Remus miró a Lily y le dijo con una sonrisa.- 'No quiero decir que tú estés menos capacitada que nosotros porque ya sé que tu resolviste en unos minutos lo del Manantial mientras que a nosotros nos llevó su tiempo…Pero nosotros cuatro tenemos, y espero que nos guardéis el secreto…'

Peter dio un respingo al adivinar lo que iba a hacer Remus e iba a protestar, pero al ver que a James y a Sirius no les molestaba decidió callarse.

'…un mapa que nos indica dónde está cada persona de este colegio en cualquier momento, además de potentes hechizos ilusionadores y otras cosas más. Por el día los Sangre Pura no atacarán y por la noche, cuando salimos, siempre llevamos el mapa y otra cosa que nos hace imperceptibles.' – Explicó Remus. – 'Además, en el caso de que trataran de atacar, seríamos cuatro y al menos a uno le daría tiempo de mandar un _Patronus _a los demás.'

'No debéis preocuparos demasiado.' – Sirius les guiñó un ojo. – 'Estamos más que suficientemente preparados.' – El muchacho sonrió. – 'Yo casi que iría pensando en pararles alguna trampa como aquella vez con Hannah Lawrence y Lily como cebo, para que se descubran y así pillarlos y echarlos de Hogwarts. De los contrario, a nuestro querido James le dará un chungazo por no poder saltarse las normas.'

'No te lo tomes a cachondeo, Sirius.' – Le regañó Anthea. – 'Os recuerdo que la última batalla fue bastante dura y que hasta ahora los Sangre Pura siempre se han retirado. Esta vez, como ya sabéis, no lo harán y como ya dije en su día, se llevaran por delante al que sea con tal de conseguir su objetivo.'

'Anthea tiene razón.' – Ió abrió la boca por primera vez desde que el _Patronus_ del lince había aparecido. – 'No sé si os habéis dado cuenta, pero lo que Riddlel está haciendo ahora mismo es alzarse contra el Ministerio.' – Hablaba con rabia y amargura y miraba a los Merodeadores enfadada. – 'Si matan a mi padre, habrá un hueco en el Ministerio y cuando se requiera a alguien para ocupar su lugar, los nobles votarán por Tom Riddlel como candidato y aunque no son mayoría, tienen otras maneras de meter a quienes les interesa en el Ministerio. La otra vez fue mi padre quien evitó que eso ocurriera, si él ya no está, no habrá oposición y Voldemort estará en el Ministerio.' – Ió miró a Remus, a Sirius, a James y a Peter y preguntó incrédula. – '¿Os creéis que cuando eso ocurra los Sangre Pura se quedarán cruzados de brazos? Como ha dicho Anthea, irán a por todas y ahora mismo ya van a por todas porque saben que muy probablemente Riddlel acabe en el Ministerio mañana mismo y cuando eso ocurra no los podrán echar de Hogwarts, pues cómo decía Lily antes, para Riddlel la muerte de unos Traidores a la Sangre no será motivo de expulsión. No seáis ingenuos.'

Ió se cruzó de brazos y giró la cara. La Ravenclaw había dicho una verdad tan grande como Hogwarts y había rebajado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los humos de aquellos cuatro muchachos.

'Voy a tratar de averiguar el día que los Sangre Pura se piensan reunir o atacar.' – Anunció Anthea al tiempo que se levantaba. – 'Si los otros Sangre Pura no se han enterado aún de que me han echado o si me tienen un mínimo de confianza y respeto quizás pueda sonsacarles algo.'- Le puso una mano en el hombro a Axel y se miraron a la cara. – 'Voy a ser una Sangre Pura durante un rato mas.'

Los chicos miraron a Anthea sorprendidos. Remus y Sirius le iban a decir que no hacía falta, pero Anthea les fulminó con la mirada y ambos decidieron callarse. Si Anthea Landry quería hacerlo ellos no se lo iban a negar. Axel tiró de la mano de Anthea y la hizo inclinarse hasta que pudo besarla en los labios.

'Ves y no desesperes como antes ni hagas ninguna burrada, por favor.'

Anthea le devolvió el beso.

'¡Te quiero!' – Corrió hacia la puerta y antes de salir les dijo muy segura de ella misma. – '¡Nos vemos aquí después de comer!' – Estaba segura de que Malfoy o alguno de los otros se irían de la lengua.

Anthea marchaba con la energía y el ánimo recobrados. Pensaba realizar un último trabajo como espía e iba a realizarlo con éxito. Ni se imaginaba que mientras que ellos habían estado en el despacho de Dumbledore, los Sangre Pura se habían reunido en el Cuartel General por orden de Nick Devoir, quién les había informado de que Anthea estaba fuera y de que cualquiera que tuviera una mínima conversa con ella sobre los Sangre Pura y sus planes correría la misma suerte que un Traidor a la Sangre. Celebraron con fervor lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera del colegio y ni al marcharse Regulus, Nick y Snape les comentaron absolutamente nada a los demás del inminente ataque.

Unos minutos antes de la hora de comer Lily y Sam estaban en la habitación porque la morena le había pedido ayuda a su mejor amiga. Sentada sobre la cama, Lily aguardaba a que Sam dejara de rebuscar en su armario para que le contara por fin qué tenía tanta urgencia como para que hubieran dejado a los demás atrás al volver de la Sala de los Menesteres.

'¿Me vas a decir a qué viene tanto misterio, Sam?' – Preguntó la pelirroja sonriendo. – '¿O voy a tener que aprender legeremancia para saberlo?'

'¿Eres adivina o algo?' – Murmuró Sam aún rebuscando en el armario.

'No gracias. Además, ya sabes que dejé esa asignatura por que me parecía una tontería.' – Replicó Lily haciendo un gesto de desdén. – '¿Por qué dices eso?'

Sam por fin encontró lo que buscaba. Los cogió con sumo cuidado, salió del armario y cerró las puertas de una patada sin volver a recolocar todo lo que había sacado. Cuando vio que Lily la miraba con el ceño fruncido le dijo:

'Te prometo que en cuanto hagamos esto lo ordeno todo.' – La conocía tan bien como para saber que pensaba. Sam se fue a sentar a su lado y una vez allí le enseñó los dos frascos que contenían los recuerdos de Regulus Black de la sesión de Legeremancia. – 'Son los recuerdos de Regulus de cuando me descubrió. Me los dio para que ni yo ni él estuviéramos en peligro si alguna vez Voldemort le leía la mente.'

Lily cogió uno de los frascos y lo examinó a la luz del sol con curiosidad. Que los recuerdos y pensamientos se pudieran guardar era una de las cosas que más fascinantes le parecían de la Magia.

'Por favor, ¿me ayudarás a buscarles un escondite seguro y a sellarlo para que solo yo pueda abrirlo?' – Le pidió Sam. – 'Si alguna vez alguien del bando de Voldemort los ve, mataran a Regulus por traidor.'

Lily le devolvió el frasco y le sonrió.

'No tienes ni que pedirlo.' – La chica se levantó y sacó su varita.

En los jardines de Hogwarts, a la orilla del lago, estaban los Merodeadores. Ninguno de los cuatro se mostraba tan relajado como siempre. Remus no leía su libro, James no jugaba con su snitch y Sirius no estaba haciendo reír a Peter como habitualmente. Sentados bajo el haya, miraban al lago fijamente y aunque estaban ahí físicamente, ninguno de los tres se encontraba allí.

'Casi le digo a Ió que soy un licántropo.'

Durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada y Remus ya estaba pensando en repetirlo cuando James le miró con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa. Acto seguido miró a Peter y se encontró con que el chico tenía la boca abierta de par en par. Diez segundos después, le llegó el turno a Sirius.

'¿¡Qué!?'

Remus se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

'Tienes una capacidad de reacción que va a la velocidad de la luz.' – Ironizó James.- '¿A que sí Peter?'

'Todos sabemos que Canuto siempre ha sido algo más lento.'

James agarró a Sirius antes de que el chico se abalanzara sobre Peter y se dirigió a Remus que se secaba las lágrimas de la risa.

'Lunático, ¿piensas explicarnos ese "Casi se lo digo a Ió"?'

Remus asintió y los demás se sentaron a su alrededor formando un círculo, bien atentos a lo que iba a relatar su amigo.

'Lo que pasa es que Ió ha visto mis ojeras y que no me encuentro demasiado bien últimamente por culpa de la luna llena…'

'Normal, solo faltan dos días.' – Murmuró Sirius en voz baja. – 'Yo ya te he notado un poco más agresivo de lo normal esta mañana.'

'Pues cállate y no me interrumpas otra vez si no quieres saber lo agresivo que me he vuelto desde esta mañana hasta ahora.' – Espetó Remus al recordar que había sido su querido Canuto quién le había interrumpido. – '¿Estamos?'

'Je…' – Sirius esbozó una sonrisa. – 'Vale, rabioso.'

'Volviendo a lo de antes: cuando Ió me ha dicho todo eso me lo he tomado bastante mal y hemos empezado a discutir. Pero cuando me he dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo me he sentido un miserable porque en parte le estoy mintiendo y había decidido contarle la verdad.' – Remus se rascó la nuca y murmuró. – 'Pero cuando lo estaba haciendo ha aparecido tu _Patronus_, Sirius, diciéndonos que habían echado a Anthea de los Sangre Pura y lo he dejado estar.'

El chico de los ojos de ámbar esperó la reacción de sus amigos. Estaba levantando la mirada del suelo cuando alguien se le abalanzó encima dándole un abrazo. Reconoció a James porque empezó a zarandearlo con energía al tiempo que gritaba:

'¡Genial Lunático! ¡Eres un crack!' – James sonreía abiertamente. – '¡Ya sabía yo que podías hacerlo!'

'Pero si no se lo he dicho…'

'¡Lo estabas haciendo!' – Gritó él emocionado. – '¡Si no hubiera sido por la interrupción se lo habrías dicho! ¡Te has atrevido! ¿No lo entiendes?'

'Sí, si que lo entiendo…' – Repuso él sonriendo. – 'Pero ahora mismo no podría hacerlo.'

'¿Por qué?' – Preguntó Peter agarrando a James para que se saliera de encima de Remus.

'Por Ió.' – Remus se reincorporó y suspiró. – 'Si le suelto que soy un hombre lobo ahora que su padre está en peligro de muerte, la dejaría más destrozada de lo que ya lo está y no puedo hacerle eso.'

'Ahí tienes razón.' – Asintió Peter. – 'Si recibe más sobresaltos yo creo que le dará algo.'

'Esperaré a que se calmen las cosas y entonces se lo diré.'

James se puso en pie y le revolvió el pelo a Remus, provocando la envidia de Peter.

'Eres genial, Lunático. ¿A que si, chicos?' – Preguntó a los otros dos con una sonrisa. – '¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Que es esa cara, Canuto?'

Sirius parecía enfadado, tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada clavada en el suelo. Apretaba los labios y estaba cruzado tanto de brazos como de piernas. El muchacho miró a Remus y este se dio cuenta de que su amigo se sentía culpable.

'Siempre lo jodo todo.' – Refunfuñó Sirius. – 'Lo siento, Remus.'

Remus sonrió y en vez de decirle nada, se tiró sobre él y le revolvió su tan preciada cabellera. Cuando consiguió dejarlo tan despeinado que parecía que tenía el mocho de la fregona por pelo, se apartó y le dijo con una sonrisa.

'Estamos en paz.'

Sirius le tendió la mano a Remus y el chico se la estrechó con una sonrisa.

'¡Vale!' – Oyeron decir a James y al girarse vieron que sonreía malvadamente con Peter al lado y que ambos los apuntaban con las varitas. – '¡A por ellos, Colagusano! ¡Por dejarnos fuera del juego!'

'¡No estábamos jugando!' – Gritó Sirius al verle las intenciones. – '¡Era un ajuste de cuentas!'

'¡ADELANTE PETER!'

De nada sirvió…Peter y James les embrujaron y les hicieron levitar hasta el lago, donde los dejaron hacer cerca de la orilla antes de tirarse en plancha encima de ellos.

Sam y Lily se sentaron entre las flores del Balcón de la Primavera.

La prefecta había propuesto esconderlo allí porque le parecía el lugar idóneo. Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro del mundo y el Balcón de la Primavera, la existencia del cual lo conocían muy pocos afortunados, era el mejor lugar para esconderlo dentro del castillo. Hubieran podido esconderlo en la Sala de los Menesteres, pero Ió se había quedado dentro con sus amigas, a las que habían ido a buscar porque la Ravenclaw las necesitaba.

Habían descorrido varias losas del balcón hasta hacer un hueco, y habían guardado allí los dos frascos dentro de un cofre de madera que Lily había hechizado para que solo Sam pudiera abrirlo cuando ella lo tocara. Por si acaso, habían sellado también las piedras de la pared con un hechizo algo complejo.

Al acabar habían decidido sentarse en la hierba y comer allí mismo algo de comida que se habían encargado de coger en las cocinas antes de ir hacia la zona prohibida del castillo. últimamente se les habían pegado demasiadas costumbres de los Merodeadores.

'Esta tarde iba a venir aquí con James…' – Murmuró Lily aspirando el olor a flores. – 'Me parece que además de la Sala de los Menesteres es el único sitio donde puedes tener un mínimo de intimidad en todo el castillo.'

Sam rió divertida y se atragantó con la comida. Empezó a ponerse roja y antes de que pasara al color morado, Lily sacó su varita y dijo:

'_¡Anapneo!_'

'Uff…Gracias, ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?'

'Morirte.' – Respondió Lily con seguridad.

'Que graciosa.' – Sam decidió dejar la comida a un lado y le preguntó: - '¿Es que has cancelado tu cita con James?'

'Bueno…' – Lily se echó el pelo hacia atrás. – 'Después del disgusto que le ha dado McGonagall y de la bronca que le he echado yo después no está muy receptible…'- Miró a Sam y se encogió de hombros. – 'Supongo que ya se el habrá pasado el enfado, pero tal y como están las cosas ahora mismo…'

'Sí…' – Sam hizo una mueca de rabia. – 'El día empezaba genial y se nos ha fastidiado por completo…' – Miró al cielo. – 'Cada hora que pasa sin saber nada de cómo van las cosas ahí afuera me pongo peor…Ojalá que Alice, el director y los de la Orden vuelvan pronto y con Robert Keith salvo y sano.'

Lily le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

'Seguro que ya no tardan nada en volver.' – Miró su reloj de muñeca y se levantó. – 'Ya han pasado dos horas.'

Sam se levantó también.

'Vamos a ver que ha conseguido nuestra rubia.'

Abandonaron el Balcón de la Primavera y al salir de la zona prohibida notaron que el ambiente en Hogwarts era más movido de lo normal. Montones de alumnos estaban reunidos por los pasillos y la mayoría escuchaban las radios mágicas con atención. Sam y Lily se miraron al ver las caras de preocupación de los estudiantes y temieron lo peor.

'¡Sam! ¡Lily!'

Las dos Gryffindors se volvieron y vieron a Kaienne bajar por las escaleras a toda prisa con una radio mágica en la mano y con un ejemplar del _Profeta_ en la otra. Sam se puso pálida cuando Kaienne les enseñó la portada del periódico que traía una foto de la estación de King's Cross en la que se veía a un montón de gente correr despavorida.

'¿Que ha pasado?' – Preguntó Sam con aprensión. – '¿Qué han dicho de Keith?'

'Nada aún.'

'Gracias a Merlín…' – Suspiró Sam aliviada.

'Sam, Lily…' – Susurró Kaienne con media voz. – 'La batalla ha acabado, las autoridades mágicas están inspeccionando King's Cross y han dicho que hay al menos una decena de muggles muertos y una treintena de heridos.'

Lily se llevó las manos a la boca y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Sus padre no vivían en Londres, pero tenía familia allí y varios amigos de la escuela primaria que iban a sus escuelas en tren cada día. ¿Qué habría sido de ellos?

'Dejaron la Marca Tenebrosa sobre la estación.' – Finalizó Kaienne.- 'Según decían en la radio la batalla ha acabado hace al menos media hora al llegar los aurores del Ministerio. Lo que más me preocupa es que seguímos sin noticias de lo que ha ocurrido con Robert Keith.'

Sam se sintió desvanecer. Se le nubló la vista y perdió el equilibrio. Tanteó la pared para no caerse al suelo y notó que unas manos la sujetaban.

'Sam, ¿estas bien?' – Le preguntó Remus.

'Princesa, ¿qué te pasa?' – Sirius le cogió la cara y Sam parpadeó hasta que pudo ver bien.

'Es-estoy bien…' – A pesar de todo no soltó ni a Remus ni a Sirius.- 'Tranquilos… ¿Y Lily?'

'Ahí…' – Le señaló Remus con la mirada.

James estaba con ella. La prefecta estaba e leyendo el artículo con lágrimas cayéndole a mares por las mejillas y James la tenía abrazada por detrás. Al final Lily estrujó el periódico y lo dejó caer.

'¡No iba con ellos!' – Gritó llorando y mirando a James. – '¡No tenían nada que ver! ¡Ni si quiera estaban en igualdad de condiciones! ¡No tenían derecho a quitarles la vida!'

Lily se tapó la cara con las manos y se abrazó a James. El muchacho la rodeó con los brazos y la envolvió con todo su cuerpo y su capa de las miradas de los demás, pues sabía que Lily odiaba que la vieran llorar. Le acarició la cabeza y trató de consolarla, al tiempo que reprimía esa ira por lo que habían hecho magos como él. Desde la época de Grindelwald, nunca un mago había matado a un muggle y de aquello hacía una veintena de años.

Axel Lance los encontró en el pasillo. Llevaba él también el periódico en la mano y se veía que estaba realmente conmocionado, al ver a Lily y a James abrazados y a Kaienne con la radio mágica supuso que ellos también se habían enterado. El muchacho les dijo que debían ir para la Sala de los Menesteres para reunirse con Anthea, pero la Gryffindor los encontró antes de que fueran hacia allí.

'¡Anthea!' – Exclamó Kaienne al verla y salió corriendo hacia ella. – '¿Cómo ha ido?'

'Muy mal.' – Anthea se mordió el labio inferior con rabia. – '¡Son unos malditos cobardes!'

Los demás se acercaron al escucharla gritar, imaginando que algo había salido mal.

'¡Devoir les ha dicho que Christopher Landry castigará severamente al que colabore con su hija! ¡Les ha dicho que estoy fuera! ¡Que quemé la capa y destrocé la máscara!' – Gritó Anthea fuera de sí. –'¡Y ninguno se atrevía a decirme nada! ¡Cobardes de mierda!'

Axel la agarró del brazo y le susurró al oído:

'Baja la voz. Te está escuchando todo el mundo.'

'¡No me importa!' – Bramó Anthea con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – '¡Nick Devoir y los demás pagarán por esto!'

Axel la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó. La chica estalló en llanto y empezó a pedir perdón por haber fallado. Entre todos trataron de calmarla y cuando lo consiguieron decidieron que establecerían con los chicos el mismo sistema de protección que utilizaron con Lily, mientras no se les ocurría lago más efectivo. En esas estaban, hablando en mitad del pasillo, cuando oyeron un montón de pasos provenientes del hueco de las escaleras cambiantes. Al asomarse a la barandilla descubrieron el porqué de tanto alboroto: un grupo de Ravenclaws, las amigas de Ió concretamente subían por las escaleras a toda prisa y Ió iba a la cabeza.

'¡Ió!' – La llamó Remus. – '¡IÓ!'

La chica miró hacia derecha e izquierda sin dejar de correr y al llegar al rellano los vio a todos. Corrió aún más y saltó a los brazos de Remus llorando. Por un momento todos pensaron en lo peor. Sam volvió a tambalearse y Sirius tuvo que sujetarla.

'¿¡Qué te pasa, Ió!?' – Preguntó Remus alarmado. – '¿Qué ha ocurrido?'

'¡Mi padre!' – Sollozó ella. – '¡Está en San Mungo! ¡No saben si se salvará!'

Todas las personas que se habían ido congregando estallaron en murmullos.

**¡¡Holaa!! ¡¡Cuanto tiempo!! Bueno, ya imaginaréis que me ha sido imposible subirlo antes, primero porque había que estudiar y segundo porque empezaba a escribirlo y no me acababa de gustar hasta que este me convenció más. Sé que prometí poner más de Sirius&Sam y Lily&James, pero como la otra vez, no conseguía encajarlo en el capítulo...Ya habéis visto que se ha liado una enorme...Eso sí, os aseguro que tendreis rato de esas dos parejas y que no tardaré tanto como esta vez en subir el próximo capítulo porque ya no tengo más examenes hasta Enero. Así que un beso enorme! ¡Y como siempre, muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews!**

**¡Nos vemos muy prontito! ;)**

**Eneida**


	52. Chapter 52

_**LII**_

Ió caminaba por uno de los pasillos del hospital de San Mungo. Acababa de amanecer y los rayos rojizos del sol le daban un color anaranjado al lugar. Ió estaba agotada, se había pasado la noche entera en vela junto a su madre, a la espera de que los medimagos consiguieran estabilizar a Robert Keith. Por fin, hacía una hora escasa, les habían dado la buena noticia: Robert Keith estaba estable y casi podían decir que fuera de peligro. Su madre le había pedido que volviera a Hogwarts porque necesitaba descansar, pero antes de regresar a la escuela, quería ver a Alice.

San Mungo no había vuelto a vivir una situación tan horrible como aquella desde los tiempos de Grindelwald. Todos los medimagos, sobretodo los más mayores, lo comentaban: magos heridos de gravedad, muggles muertos, otros heridos…

Ió se había enterado de que Alice, Fabian Prewett y Benjy Fenwick, eran los brujos que peor parados habían salido. Le habían dicho que incluso Fabian Prewett había pasado por quirófano.

Llegó a la habitación donde le habían dicho que Alice estaba y picó suavemente. Le abrió Frank Longbottom. El muchacho le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello antes de decirle muy bajito que pasara. Dentro había dos personas más que dormían en uno sillones; un hombre y una mujer, que debían ser los padres de Alice. En la cama estaba Alice durmiendo. Ió se acercó a la muchacha y le acarició una mano. Tenía un gran morado en la mejilla izquierda y varias rascadas en la cara. La pierna derecha la llevaba completamente vendada y por el camisón entreabierto, Ió pudo ver vendas alrededor de su torso.

'Alice…' – Ió le acarició la mano y la besó en la mejilla buena. – 'Gracias por todo.'

Frank se sentó a los pies de la cama.

'¿Cómo está tu padre?'

'Estable.' – Respondió Ió encogiéndose de hombros.

Frank suspiró largamente.

'Fallamos en el plan de evacuación de los muggles y de tu padre.' – Murmuró Frank con enojo. – 'Y lo hemos pagado caro.'

'Hicisteis todo lo que pudisteis, vosotros no tenéis la culpa de nada.' – Le dijo Ió mirándole a los ojos. – 'Dale las gracias a todos los de la Orden del Fénix por proteger a mi padre. Estoy en deuda con vosotros y cuando sea mayor de edad, si no puede ser antes, formaré parte de la Orden.' – Ió miró a Alice. – 'Antes tenía algunos prejuicios respecto a la Orden, ahora os admiro.'

Tan solo hacía unas pocas horas que había amanecido en Hogwarts y en la Sala Común de Gryffindor un par de personas ya estaban armando alboroto a pesar de ser domingo y tan temprano. El prefecto de Gryffindor, Remus Lupin, bajaba por las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos seguido de su amigo James Potter, y aunque solía ser al revés, esta vez era James el que iba echándole la bronca a Remus.

'¡Joder James, ya vale!' – Bramó harto Remus al llegar al último peldaño de las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos. – '¡Ya me he enterado!'

'¡Pues entonces vuelve arriba y ponte a dormir!' – Le gritó James desde un poco más arriba.

'¡Ió acaba de volver!' – Le informó Remus. Llevaba el mapa del merodeador en la mano y se dirigía al hueco del retrato. – '¡No pienso irme a la cama!'

James bajó las últimas escaleras de un salto y agarró a Remus del brazo antes de que el chico pudiera salir de la torre. El licántropo se encaró a él con una mirada cargada de agresividad que solía aparecerle cuando se acercaba la luna llena, pero James lo conocía bien y ni le temía, ni le intimidaba, por lo que no se movió.

'Escúchame…' – James le susurró al oído: – 'Mañana por la noche es luna llena y tú estás hecho una mierda cuando se acerca. Encima no has dormido nada, toda la puta noche has estado mirando el mapa por si volvía Ió, y seguro que estás peor que normalmente así que haz el favor de irte a descansar porque sino te vas a caer al suelo en cualquier momento.'

'James…' – Remus puso su mano sobre la que le retenía de James y con una fuerza insólita se soltó de su amigo a pesar de que lo tenía cogido con fuerza. – 'No voy a poder pegar ojo hasta que no sepa si el padre de Ió está bien o no y hasta que no la vea, ¿entiendes eso?' – Preguntó clavando sus ojos ambarinos en los de él. – 'Sé que lo haces por mi bien, pero primero voy a ver a Ió, después ya descansaré.' – Remus le señaló con una cabezada el sofá de la Sala Común. – 'Además, ahí tienes a otra persona a quien echarle la bronca por no descansar como debe.'

James miró extrañado hacia el sofá y distinguió un bulto cubierto por una manta. Al ver una cabellera pelirroja y un libro enorme y pesado supo de quien se trataba. Frunció el ceño enfadado y apretó los puños. Remus aprovechó el momento de distracción y salió a toda pastilla de la Torre, atravesando el Retrato de la Señora Gorda. James se dio cuenta de que se le escapaba cuando ya era demasiado tarde, así que decidió ir a ver porqué narices Lily no se había acostado en toda la noche.

James se asomó por encima del respaldo del sofá: Lily se había quedado dormida sobre un libro abierto, rodeada de otros más y del inmenso libro que había cogido en la biblioteca que hablaba sobre las criaturas del manantial. Su varita estaba en el suelo junto a un montón de pergaminos llenos de escrito y esquemas. James volteó el sofá, se puso en cuclillas, cogió uno de los pergaminos que había en el suelo y lo leyó con curiosidad. Lily había relacionado la palabra "Agua" con "Licantropía", "Descontrol de la magia" y "Heridas" y en todas ellas había un interrogante dibujado debajo.

¿Es que estaba buscando una cura para Remus? Las ganas de echarle la bronca y el enfado desaparecieron. Lily siempre estaba pensando en los demás.

James miró a Lily con una sonrisa: tenía los ojos cerrados suavemente y los labios curvados en lo que le pareció una sonrisa triunfal. ¿Qué habría descubierto? Le dieron ganas de besarla, de besarla y tocarla, de sentirla, hacía días que sentía que ya no se podía aguantar y la mañana anterior, antes del partido, Lily le había dicho a su manera que ella tampoco podía más. Aún le daba rabia pensar como se les había fastidiado el día, a él, a ella y a todos sus amigos.

'Maldito Voldemort…' – Masculló enfadado al tiempo que se revolvía el cabello negro. No sé dio cuenta de que Lily se estaba despertando. – 'Desgraciado de mierda. ¡Cómo te odio, gilipo…'- Explotó James.

'¿Me estás diciendo eso a mí, James?' – Le cortó una voz.

'¡Lily!'

James se cayó al suelo de culo. Los ojos verdes de Lily estaban clavados en él.

'¿¡Cómo te iba a decir a ti eso!?' – Protestó James.

Lily esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

'Era broma, tontorrón.' – Lily se reincorporó en el sofá, se acercó a él y le besó en los labios. – 'Te quiero.'

Al notar los labios de Lily contra los suyos y al oírle decir las palabras mágicas, James se puso de rodillas, le cogió la cara con las manos y la besó con pasión. Adentrándose en su boca, buscando apagar a aquella sed pasional que últimamente lo consumía, con el contacto de sus lenguas. Después de largos segundos, fue Lily la que lo apartó suavemente con las mejillas encendidas.

'Si pretendías cortarme la respiración lo has conseguido.' – Murmuró Lily. – 'Si que te has levantado cono energías, hoy.'- Dijo riendo.

James esbozó una sonrisa pícara y se sentó a su lado en el sofá y al tiempo que se iba echando poco a poco sobre Lily, le susurró con la cara a centímetros de la de ella:

'¿No ves que ayer no las gasté?'

'Yo pensaba que el partido acabó con todas tus energías y que lo que te dijo McGonagall te quitó las ganas bromear y de juerga.' – Murmuró riendo Lily al tiempo que trataba de mantener una mínima distancia de seguridad entre James y ella, echándose hacia atrás.

'Pero no me quitó las ganas de ti.' – James sonrió cuando el sofá paró el distanciamiento de Lily, al chocar la espalda de ella contra el asiento y él pudo acomodarse encima de ella. – 'Y energía me sobra siempre.'

James hundió su cara en el cuello de Lily y le mordió suavemente. Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos y con una mano acarició el cabello de James y la otra la posó sobre su espalda. James le bajó la cremallera de la sudadera y le apartó los tirantes de la camiseta que llevaba debajo sin dejar de besarle el cuello. Notó a Lily estremecerse bajo él. James fue a besarla y al acariciarle el cabello, tiró sin querer el pesado libro del Agua que sonó fuertemente al golpearse y Lily recobró la sensatez de golpe.

'Espera James, para.' – Le dijo rápidamente mientras trataba de salir de debajo de él.

'¿Qué?' – Preguntó él fastidiado mirándola a los ojos y sin moverse.

'¡Estamos en la Sala Común!'

'¿Y?'

'¡Pues que puede bajar cualquiera!' – Lily se escabulló y consiguió escapar de James. – 'Y paso de que nos pase como en la enfermería con Pomfrey.' – Lily se levantó y se subió la cremallera de la sudadera. – 'Y además, hay algo que quiero enseñarte sobre lo del Agua del Manantial.'

'¿Y no puede esperar?' – Preguntó él sin moverse del sofá.

'¡Lo del agua es urgente!'

'¡A mí me parece más urgente que tú y yo…'

'¡Sssht!' – Lo acalló Lily colorada hasta la punta de la nariz. – 'No seas crío.'

'Te aseguro que los críos no hacen ni soñando lo que íbamos a hacer tú y yo.'

Lily agarró un cojín y le golpeó.

'¡Haz el favor!' – Le gritó. – '¡Ayer echaron a Anthea, a ti y a los otros tres os tienen amenazados de muerte, Alice no volvió de la batalla y ni siquiera sabemos si el padre de Ió está bien o no!' – Lily lo miró enfadada. – '¡No es momento de pensar en eso!'

En ese justo momento apareció el _Patronus_ de un águila frente a ellos que con la voz de Ió anunció:

'_Hola, James. Mi padre está bien dentro de lo que cabe y Alice está en San Mungo por las heridas sufridas en la batalla, pero seguramente en dos días le den el alta según Longbottom. Díselo a los demás porque yo me pienso pasar el día durmiendo, ya que apenas he dormido en toda la noche y no os preocupéis por mí, estoy bien. Estoy con Remus y yo me aseguro de que no lo toque ningún imbécil de esos. Os lo explicaré todo más detalladamente después.'_ – James esbozó una sonrisa socarrona y miró a Lily. – _'Gracias por todo vuestro apoyo de ayer.'_

El águila se esfumó en un segundo y James volvió a mirar a Lily con una sonrisa chulesca.

'Ya no tienes excusa.'

'Idiota, no estaba buscando una excusa.'

'En serio, Lily.' – James se encaró a ella y la miró a los ojos. – '¿Me tienes miedo o algo?'

Lily no pudo evitar reírse al ver que James se lo preguntaba completamente en serio. El chico frunció el ceño enfadado porque ella se estaba riendo de él y cuando Lily se dio cuenta lo abrazó y le besó en los labios.

'No tengo miedo de nada, James.' – Le dijo al tiempo que lo cogía de la cintura. – 'Pero yo no soy como tú. Yo necesito tener la seguridad de que nada me va a estorbar, ni que nadie me va a ver como lo vas a hacer tú.' – Lily clavó sus ojos en los de él.-'Y antes quiero enseñarte y probar lo que he descubierto, porque es muy importante que averigüe si me equivoco o no.'

James se la quedó mirando en silencio. Lily podía llegar a ser tan dulce que era imposible negarse a ella. Resopló fastidiado y se revolvió el cabello antes de decirle:

'Está bien. Total, siempre te sales con la tuya.' – Murmuró James. – 'Vamos al Manantial a ver si llevas razón o no.' – Se separó de ella. – 'Voy por la escoba y vamos, un segundo.'

Lily lo siguió con la mirada hasta que él se metió por el hueco de las escaleras, pensando que se moría por James.

Ió y Remus caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts hacia el piso donde la Sala de los Menesteres solía aparecer. Se habían encontrado en las escaleras del recibidor, pues desde el primer momento en que Remus la vio aparecer en el mapa en los jardines, él se escapó de James y usó uno de los pasadizos secretos para llegar antes. Nada más verse, Ió y Remus se habían fundido en un cálido abrazo, momento en que Ió balbuceó dos palabras con una voz calmada que consiguió apaciguar la angustia de Remus:

'Está bien.' – Fueron las palabras. – 'Sigue inconsciente, pero está estable.'

Después se habían besado largamente y al separarse Remus se había desplomado en el suelo. Consiguió levantarse con ayuda de Ió y cuando ella le preguntó que qué le ocurría él respondió que habían sido los nervios de todo lo ocurrido y que no había dormido apenas pensando en ella y aunque no era del todo mentira, tampoco era cierto del todo.

'Pues vamos a descansar…' – Ió le cogió un brazo y lo pasó por encima de sus hombros para ayudarle a caminar. – 'Que yo tampoco he dormido nada esta noche.'- Sus grandes ojos azules estaban semicerrados y su voz sonaba débil.

'¿Qué sabes de Alice?'

'Está más o menos bien.' – Ió le miró a los ojos y le sonrió. – 'He hablado con Longbottom antes de venir y la he visto. Alice tenía un gran moratón en la mejilla izquierda y toda la pierna y creo que la espalda vendada. Va a estar unos días ingresada.'

'Envíale un _Patronus_ a James diciéndole que está todo bien y que yo me quedo contigo.' – Le pidió Remus al tiempo que masajeaba la sien. – 'Esté bastante pesado, hoy.'

Ió mandó su _Patronus_, la hermosa águila como la de Ravenclaw que Remus le había enseñado a conjurar al enseñarle el hechizo _"Experto Patronum"_en aquellas sesiones de entrenamientos que hicieron durante las vacaciones. Después, la Sala de los Menesteres apareció para ellos y cuando entraron, se encontraron con una hermosa habitación que tenía una gigantesca cama y una mesa toda llena de comida porque a ambos les rugía la barriga. A pesar del hambre, Ió y Remus ni si quiera probaron bocado, se desplomaron sobre la cama, de tan agotada que estaba ella y tan enfermo él. Abrazados, con sus cuerpos bien pegados, se quedaron dormidos profundamente en un sueño tranquilo al fin.

James y Lily bajaron de la escoba al llegar frente a la gran puerta de madera que tenía los leones tallados, y esta vez, James dejó su adorada escoba fuera para no darles ninguna oportunidad a las plantas de destrozarla. Atravesaron el jardín de aquellas plantas sin demasiadas dificultades, aunque con algún que otro susto, y pasaron la puerta con el pomo del león con la facilidad del que atraviesa una puerta cualquiera, para finalmente, ser engullidos por las llamas.

'Lily, ¿estás segura de que esa es la manera de coger el agua?' – Le preguntó James por enésima vez desde que habían salido de la Torre de Gryffindor al aparecer el manantial tras el fuego. – 'Que los bichos esos no se andan con tonterías.'

'James, confía en mí.' – Lily le cogió de la mano y le recordó las palabras que él le había dicho más de una vez: – 'Jamás haría nada que te pusiera en peligro.'

'Me preocupas tú, no yo.'

'James, escucha…' – Lily y él se detuvieron frente al estanque, entre las verde plantas y las diminutas esferas multicolores. – '_Si para propio beneficio usas el agua que de aquí emana, nosotras, temibles guardianas, llenaremos tu boca de agua hasta la saciedad.'-_ Le recitó. – 'Lo que te están diciendo es que no puedes coger el agua si es para ti, pero sí si lo es para otra persona.' – Le explicó muy convencida.-'Y ahora vamos a comprobar esta primera parte, porque yo cogeré el agua y te la daré a beber de mis manos.'

'No.' – Negó James al momento. – 'Mejor la cojo yo y tú la bebes. Si esas arpías quieren llevarse a alguien al fondo del lago, que sea a mí.'

Lily suspiró largamente. James comenzaba a irritarla con tanta sobreprotección. Decidió callar y se desvistió hasta quedarse en ropa interior sin decirle nada más, por no empezar una discusión. Sujetó su varita con la boca y se metió en el agua. James se despojó de su ropa también y siguió a Lily nadando hasta atravesar la cortina de agua de la cascada y llegar a la gruta. Cuando James llegó, Lily había salido ya del agua y estaba sobre tierra firme leyendo la inscripción en voz alta. James salió del agua y releyó para él la inscripción. Lo que decía Lily tenía lógica si había interpretado bien lo que quería decir aquel grabado, pero si lo había interpretado mal tendrían problemas con aquellos seres que se movían por las profundidades del manantial. Lily miró al agua, examinándola, y se acercó a la orilla.

'Lily, no me convence dema…' – Empezó a decirle James cuando ella se estaba agachando en la orilla. – '¡LILY, NO!' – Gritó asustado.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Lily había hundido sus manos en el agua y poniéndolas de manera que formaban un cuenco, sacó el agua del manantial. James alzó su varita y se acercó a grandes zancadas a ella.

'¡Te he dicho que iba a ser yo el que cogiera el agua!' – Le gritó.

'Si estoy equivocada, el error y sus consecuencias son míos.' – Le respondió ella con tranquilidad, mirándole a los ojos. – 'Y ahora, bebe de ella, pues no quiero imaginar como se van a poner las Náyades si malgasto su agua.'

James se fijó en que a pesar de cómo había cogido Lily el agua con las manos, está se escapaba entre sus dedos y caía a la tierra. Le lanzó una mirada al estanque y le horrorizó ver que el agua, que tan calmada había estado dos segundos antes, ahora se removía como si estuviera viva, aumentando su movimiento cada vez más. Vio unas sombras negras en el fondo que se acercaban progresivamente a la superficie y no dudó más. Tomó las manos de Lily y bebió el agua que había en sus manos.

'¡Coge tu varita!' – Gritó después, poniéndose entre Lily y la orilla del estanque con la varita en alto.- '¡Corre!'

Lily miró el estanque y lo que vio la desconcertó sobremanera. Parecía que hervía el agua y todo comenzó a temblar como si de un terremoto se tratara. Varias sombras negras se dibujaban en el agua y vio clavarse en ella tres pares de ojos dorados. Por un momento creyó que se había equivocado y se agachó para coger su varita y entonces ocurrió: Del estanque salieron tres asquerosos seres de aspecto femenino con la piel verdosa y mugrienta, con los ojos dorados, colmillos afilados y con algas por cabello. La primera de ellas se lanzó sobre James y lo empujó lejos de Lily, las dos siguientes se abalanzaron sobre la prefecta y mientras que una le arrebató la varita, la otra llevó sus manos al cuello de Lily y la estampó contra la pared de roca, justo debajo de la inscripción.

'Tú, bruja insensata, te has atrevido a coger agua de nuestro manantial…' – Siseó la que la agarraba por el cuello con voz extremadamente aguda. – '¿Con que derecho?'

Lily escuchó a James llamarla con desesperación. Vio que el chico estaba atrapado por el cabello de la tercera criatura y que su varita estaba lejos de él.

'¿¡Me estás escuchando, estúpida!?' – Gritó el asqueroso ser.

Lily no lo entendía. ¡Estaba segura de que había interpretado correctamente la inscripción! ¿¡Porqué la amenazaban aquellas repugnantes criaturas!? ¡Según había leído en todos los libros y había visto en las ilustraciones, las Náyades, propias de Grecia, eran como hermosas muchachas, hadas del agua! La criatura le apretó con brusquedad el cuello y la hizo salir de su sopor.

'¿¡Con qué derecho has cogido el agua que de este manantial!?' – Insistió la criatura apretándole el cuello. – '¿¡Quién te ha dado permiso para hacerlo!?'

Lily trató de pensar. Debía de ser una especie de prueba. ¿Quién debería haberle dado permiso para coger el agua de ese lugar? El dueño, sin duda. Y el dueño de todo aquello era… ¡Claro! ¡El mismo lugar le había dicho en varias ocasiones quién era el dueño de aquel manantial! Recordó a cada uno de los leones grabados y tallados que había visto a lo largo del camino y la verdad vino a ella rápida como la última inspiración de aire que le permitieron hacer. Trató de decírselo, pero le apretaba tan fuertemente el cuello que le impedía hablar. Entonces, la voz de James rugió:

'¡GODRIC GRYFFINDOR!' – Bramó. – '¡SOMOS DE LA CASA DE GODRIC GRYFFINDOR Y POR ESO TENEMOS DERECHO A COGER SU AGUA!'

Las manos de la criatura dejaron de apretar en el cuello de Lily y el aire se coló en sus pulmones. Con las manos temblando se acarició el dolorido cuello y cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos y levantar la mirada del suelo, se encontró cara a cara con aquella repugnante criatura.

'Godric Gryffindor…' – Susurró Lily. – 'Leal y valiente de corazón.'

La criatura le hizo una señal a la que sujetaba a James y el chico se vio liberado de las algas y corrió hacia Lily, a la que puso tras de él, para protegerla de aquellas criaturas. James y Lily observaron atentos y con algo de temor a los tres seres. Se habían calmado en cuanto les oyeron decir el nombre del fundador de su casa. Entonces, la que había agarrado a Lily por el cuello hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y acto seguido una luz cegadora emanó de los dorados ojos de las tres criaturas y envolvió el lugar.

Cuando Sam se despertó aquella mañana y vio que la cama de Lily estaba intacta empezó a mosquearse. La cama de Kaienne también estaba vacía, pero desecha, lo que quería decir que ya estaría desayunando y Anthea aún dormía profundamente. Miró el reloj y vio que eran las diez de la mañana y supuso que Lily se habría quedado dormida abajo o bien ya estaría desayunando.

Cogió la ropa del armario y se metió al baño para darse una ducha. Llenó hasta arriba la bañera con agua tibia y se quedó allí largo rato, mientras se despertaba del todo. Algo que siempre le costaba bastante. Los acontecimientos del día anterior le parecían un mal sueño, pero tenía muy presente que todo era real. Apoyó la cabeza en la bañera y suspiró largamente, le dolía recordar a Ió marchándose de Hogwarts para ir a San Mungo echa un mar de lágrimas y a Lily escribiendo aquella carta a sus padres, pidiéndoles que le dijeran si algún conocido suyo había sido muerto en el atentado de King's Cross. Por suerte, nadie cercano a Lily había sido asesinado.

'Y pensar que ellos dos son los responsables…' – Murmuró Sam en voz alta.- '¿Lo sabrá Charles?'

Sam no tenía ni idea de si su hermano sabía algo de en lo que andaban metidos sus padres. Que ella supiera, continuaban manteniendo relación y él sabía que sus padres habían cambiado bastante…Pero Charles nunca le había mencionado nada de supiera que eran mortífagos en ninguna de las cartas que se escribían.

'Quizás no sabe nada.' – Susurró. – 'O quizás sí y trata de ocultármelo como el hermano de Anthea a ella.'

Sam recordó entonces que Anthea les había explicado que su hermano se había marchado a vivir a Francia con su prometida para huir de la guerra y de Voldemort, pues él, a pesar de ser un sangre limpia no quería tener nada que ver. Sam se reincorporó en la bañera pensando sobre eso. Charles también era de sangre limpia y sus padres estaban al servicio de Voldemort… ¿Y si también habían pretendido que Charles y Anne se hicieran mortífagos? Sam salió de la ducha a toda pastilla…

Abajo en el comedor, Sirius y Peter arrasaban con el desayuno en compañía de Kaienne y de Thomas y de Axel y su hermano Darren. Thomas y Darren hablaban del atentado de King's Cross e indagaban sobre quiénes habían podido ser los autores, mientras que los que estaban enterados del asunto preferían hacerse los suecos y concentrarse en cómo de maravilloso era el desayuno.

'Los muggles que sobrevivieron decían que habían aparecido de las llamas personas disfrazadas de negro y con máscaras en forma de calaveras.' – Decía Thomas con el ejemplar del periódico mágico del día anterior sobre la mesa. – '¿No os recuerda a algo?'

'Por supuesto.' – Intervino Darren con una expresión seria. – 'Al grupo de idiotas que tenemos aquí.' – Darren miró a su hermano Axel. – 'Esos sangre limpia que nos atacaron iban vestidos así, ¿verdad Axel?'

Peter abrió la boca para corregirle con el nombre del grupo, pero Sirius se le adelantó y antes de que metiera la pata, le enchufó un bollo que le llenó toda la boca y le impidió hablar. Axel cogió la jarra del zumo y le preguntó a su hermano:

'¿Crees que tienen relación?'

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron y Lyn Swan entró al comedor. Darren se levantó y le hizo una señal para que se acercara a ellos y al sentarse le respondió a su hermano:

'Está claro que sí.' – Dijo Darren completamente convencido. – 'Todos lo comentábamos ayer. Y en los pasillos solo se oía decir eso una y otra vez.'

'Sí…' – Thomas le lanzó una mala mirada a la mesa de Slyhterin. – 'Y que extraño fue que los de Slyhterin estuvieran tan tranquilos y tan sonrientes, cuando los de las otras tres casas estábamos consternados con lo ocurrido.'

La mesa de Slyhterin contrastaba enormemente con las mesas de Hufflepuf, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, pues mientras que en las tres últimas había silencio y miradas cargadas de preocupación y tristeza, en la de Slyhterin todo eran risas y alegrías.

'Eso es porque esos hijos de puta son los que van atacando a los alumnos y porque sus padres son los que mataron a los muggles.'

Lyn Swan se sentó con ellos y miró con rencor a la mesa de Slyhterin. Absolutamente todos se la quedaron mirando estupefactos por su actitud y algunos, además, bastante sorprendidos. Estaba claro que lo de la guerra y Voldemort iba a dejar de ser secreto muy pronto.

Darren miró a Lyn fijamente y cuando ella cruzó con su mirada con la de él, el chico se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados.

'¿Has estado llorando?'

'La madre de mi amiga Kate fue herida de gravedad en el atentado de King's Cross y hoy nos ha llegado una carta de Kate en la que nos decía que su madre había muerto en el hospital por esas heridas.' – Lyn se crujió los nudillos y dijo con rabia. – 'Mulciber se ha reído en mi cara cuando me ha oído decir en el pasillo que le he pedido a McGonagall un permiso especial para ir al funeral. ¡Decía que era una estúpida por importarme la muerte de un muggle!' – Picó enfadada en la mesa y gritó histérica. – '¡Está claro que él es de esos estúpidos y que sus padres asesinaron a la madre de Kate!'

En el comedor todo el mundo se había callado con los gritos de la Gryffindor. La mayoría de alumnos miraban hacia la mesa de los leones. La casa de Slyhterin lo hacía sin disimular su burla. Lyn se pasó la mano por la cara y murmuró:

'Deberían echarlos de Hogwarts y meterlos en Azkaban.'

'Pronto estarán fuera.' – Le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa. – 'Ya lo verás.'

En ese momento Sam Hewitt entró corriendo en el comedor y se plantó junto a ellos en dos zancadas. Respiraba agitadamente y tenía una expresión de extrema preocupación y enfado.

'Como alguien no me explique qué está pasando mato a alguien.'

'Cómo están los ánimos esta mañana…' – Susurró Peter sorprendido.

'¿Qué pasa, princesa?' – Sirius la agarró de la mano y la sentó sobre sus rodillas.

'Lily no ha dormido en la habitación.' – Dijo intentando calmarse. – '¡No está en la biblioteca, no está en la lechucería, no está aquí, no está en ninguna parte!'

'Cálmate, está con James en el Manantial.' – Le dijo Sirius sacando una nota de su bolsillo. – 'Mira, la ha dejado James.'

_Queridos Canuto y Colagusano,_

_Después de recordaros que soy el más buenorro de los Merodeadores, os comunico que Ió está aquí y que Lunático está con ella, supuestamente "durmiendo" (aunque más que dormir, seguro que a Remus se le está despertando una cosa que yo me sé…). Pero bueno, se ve que el padre de Ió sigue en el hospital pero que está mejor. Yo me voy con Lily a ver que ha descubierto del agua del puñetero manantial (que posiblemente se incendie un día de estos "accidentalmente"). Si no se nos llevan las arpías esas al fondo de lago, estaremos ahí para la hora de comer. Podéis empezar a preocuparos a partir de la una si no hemos vuelto. Informa a los demás._

_Un abrazo (posiblemente el último que os dé), _

_Cornamenta._

Sam dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio. Le devolvió la nota a Sirius y se sentó en el banco para tomar su desayuno. Comenzaron a hablar del partido del día anterior y de cómo iba a acabar la liga de quidditch y a mitad de la conversación llegó el correo. Era evidente que toda la comunidad mágica estaba muy preocupada con lo sucedido ya que hubo cartas para todos los alumnos, excepto para Sam y otros pocos más. Los muchachos empezaron a leer sus respectivas cartas. Incluso Dorea Potter había escrito a James y Sirius, no para echarles la bronca y pedirles que hicieran bondad, sino para informarles un poco de lo que estaba pasando ahí afuera. Sam esperó con algo de angustia que cualquier lechuza dejara caer una carta para ella, la respuesta de Charles era lo que estaba esperando, pues le había mandado un correo hacía unos veinte minutos. Finalmente, cuando la oleada de lechuzas abandonó el Gran Salón, se dio por vencida y volvió a llenarse el vaso de zumo mientras sus amigos continuaban leyendo sus cartas. Iba a beber un sorbo del zumo cuando una segunda oleada de lechuzas entró en el Gran Comedor dejando caer los ejemplares de _El Profeta _del día. Se llevó el vaso a los labios y empezó a beber mientras ojeaba la portada. El titular de la primera portada decía en letras enormes: _"Miembro del Ministerio muere asesinado."_

Sam abrió los ojos de par en par y se atragantó con el zumo. Empezó a toser sonoramente sin soltar el periódico y sus amigos dejaron de leer sus cartas.

'¿Qué pasa?' – Preguntó Kaienne.

Sam le tendió el periódico mientras que Axel y Peter cogían otros de los ejemplares que había sobre la mesa y empezaban a leer la portada. Los tres dieron un respingo y se quedaron sin habla.

'¿Se puede saber qué está pasando?' – Sirius, enormemente mosqueado, le arrebató el periódico a Peter de un manotazo y leyó el titulo completo. – '_"Miembro del Ministerio muere asesinado. Alfred Dallas, juez del tribunal mágico, muerto por la maldición imperdonable."_' – Sirius bajó el periódico. – 'No es el padre de Ió, así que tranquilizaos todos.'

'Leelo en voz alta, Black.' – Le pidió Thomas.

'_Alfred Dallas, juez del tribunal mágico fue encontrado ayer noche asesinado en su propia casa, con signos de haber sido víctima de la maldición imperdonable "Avada Kedavra". Sobre el hogar del juez había dibujada en el cielo la misma marca que los autores del atentado de King's Cross, producido esa misma mañana, dejaron.' – _Sirius hizo una pausa y miró a Sam y a Peter. Axel y Kaienne también intercambiaban miradas de preocupación.-_ 'Esto ha hecho que los aurores relacionaran inmediatamente ambos casos. Mientras que el Departamento de Justicia Mágica abre una investigación para descubrir al posible asesino u asesinos, toda la atención se centra en quién ocupara el nuevo lugar como juez del tribunal mágico. Son varios los candidatos, entre los miembros del jurado, aunque no será hasta mañana, cuando se produzcan las elecciones en el Ministerio, cuando se sepa quién será el nuevo Juez.' – _Sirius hizo otra pausa. Estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano se iba a encontrar el maldito nombre de Voldemort. – '_Este hecho supondrá una vacante en el jurad. La mayoría de nobles ha propuesto ya un candidato. El mismo que propusieron hace varios meses, cuando otro miembro del jurado se jubiló. Este candidato no es ni más ni menos que un joven prometedor de gran talento y de ideas conservadoras llamado Tom Riddlel. La otra vez el muchacho no fue aceptado porque el Consejero Robert Keith, político de ideas progresistas, hizo varias movilizaciones para impedirlo y lo consiguió. Esta vez puede que no ocurra, ya que el Consejero del Ministro de Magia se encuentra en estado grave en el hospital debido al atentado de King's Cross.'_

Sirius, Sam, Peter, Axel y Kaienne se miraron.

'Esto no puede estar pasando…' – Murmuró Sam.

Los ojos de Lily y James tardaron varios segundos en acostumbrarse de nuevo a la luz normal. Continuaban quietos en el mismo sitio y sin sus varitas. James delante de Lily, en un gesto protector. Cuando la luz se disipó, James no supo si alegrarse o lamentarse al ver a las mismas muchachas que habían tratado de ahogar a Sirius en el sitio donde segundos antes habían estado aquellas repugnantes criaturas. Por el contrario, Lily esbozó una inmensa sonrisa y salió corriendo de detrás de él hasta plantarse frente a la muchacha que estaba más cerca.

'¡Soys Náyades!' – Gritó emocionada.

Eran hermosas muchachas de cara agradable, de finas facciones y dorados ojos. Con largos cabellos dorados-castaños, que vestían vaporosas túnicas de seda. Si no hubiera sido por aquellas orejas en forma de aletas y las branquias de sus cuellos, cualquiera hubiera dicho que eran humanas.

'Disculpa si te he hecho daño, bruja de la casa de Gryffindor.' – Habló con voz melodiosa la que había sujetado a Lily por el cuello. – 'Pero es nuestro deber proteger el agua de este manantial con la vida si es necesario.' – La Náyade le tendido una mano amistosa. – 'Has sido capaz de atravesar el jardín, la puerta y las llamas. Has conseguido entender la inscripción y decirnos porqué mereces nuestra agua.'

Lily le estrechó la mano con una sonrisa, sin dejar de observar atentamente y analizar a cada una de las hermosas criaturas allí presentes. La náyade miró de reojo a James y le dijo:

'Procura que tu amigo no aparezca nunca por aquí porque no saldrá vivo otra vez.'

'Tranquila, no tiene intención de volver después de lo amables que fuisteis.' – Ironizó James con una sonrisa arrogante.

'No pretendas enfadarnos, joven brujo.' – Le amenazó la criatura. – 'No te conviene.'

'Dísculpale, suele ser así de arrogante y además está algo asustado aún.' – Intervino Lily haciendo de mediadora y lanzándole una mirada furibunda a James.- 'No pretende enojaros, ¿verdad James?'

James no respondió y se quedó contemplando la "fascinante" pared de roca de la gruta como si con él no fuera la cosa. Lily respiró hondo para tratar de calmarse al verle pasando de todo y pensó que quizás les ahorraría trabajo a los Sangre Pura.

La náyade le levantó la cara a Lily y clavó su mirada dorada en la verde de ella. Lily imaginó que la estaba analizando y le sostuvo la mirada pero de manera que no pareciera desafiante, porque James ya se estaba encargando de hacerse el gallito y después del susto que les habían dado, no parecía muy sensato volver a provocarlas. Finalmente la hermosa criatura le habló.

'Has tenido suerte…'

'¿Por qué?'

'¿No conoces los poderes de nuestro agua, cierto?'

'Esperaba que vosotras me lo dijerais o que me dierais alguna pista para adivinarlo.'

'¿Sabes que podrías haber matado al chico?'

Lily la miró sin entender y se giró hacia James. James seguía en su línea de paso de todo, pero le levantó el dedo pulgar del puño para indicarle que él estaba perfectamente. Lily se giró hacia la náyade.

'¿Por qué lo podría haber matado?'

La náyade sonrió y giró sobre sus talones sin decir ni media palabra. Lily observó angustiada como las otras dos náyades daban un salto y volvían al estanque. Antes de que la que le había hablado hiciera lo mismo le gritó:

'¡Espera por favor!' – Se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos. – '¡Dime si tu agua puede curar la Licantropía! ¡Si puede hacer que la magia de un brujo no se descontrole!'

'Nuestra agua no puede curar una maldición, ni puede competir con la magia pues fue esta quién le dio su poder.' – Le dijo la náyade sin variar la expresión seria de su cara.

Lily bajó la mirada derrotada y se mordió el labio inferior, estaba enfadada pero sobretodo muy decepcionada. James se acercó a Lily y le puso una mano sobre la cabeza. Ahora entendía porqué tanto interés en descubrir que tenía el agua, porqué le había dedicado tantas horas de estudio y de investigación.

'No hay cura para Remus y no hay cura para mí.' – Masculló Lily enojada cruzándose de brazos. – 'Todo ha sido en vano…'

La náyade metió sus pies en el agua y miró de reojo a Lily. Sus verdes ojos no habían dicho que tuviera malas intenciones o que fuera malvada, sino todo lo contrario. Así que decidió darle una última pista sobre su agua, aunque parecía que a la muchacha ya no le interesaba.

'_Tú, que osas coger el agua que de aquí emana, vigila que tus manos sean limpias, pues serán ellas las que den vida o muerte.'_

La náyade empezó a susurrar aquella frase una y otra vez a medida que se fue adentrando en el estanque. Lily y James prestaron gran atención a lo que decía mientras ella se iba sumergiendo. Para cuando se hundió en la profundidad, ambos habían memorizado la extraña frase.

Hogwarts entero estaba enganchado a las radios mágicas y las lechuzas tenían más trabajo que normalmente, de Dumbledore no se sabía nada…Y todo aquello era debido a lo que se estaba cociendo fuera del colegio. La mañana pasó volando entre nuevas noticias, rumores y demás. La hora de la comida en el gran salón tan solo fue un hervidero de nuevos rumores e indagaciones sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en la comunidad mágica.

En el medio de la mesa de Gryffindor James, Remus, Lily, Sirius, Sam, Peter y Kaienne comían tranquilamente y trataban de hablar a pesar de aquel murmullo general incesante. Estaban todos de cháchara menos Lily, que remenaba su comida y tenía cara de "como me hables te mato". James estaba riendo a carcajadas por culpa de Sirius, cuando Remus le dio un codazo y le preguntó disimuladamente.

'¿Qué le has hecho?'

James le miró sin entender y todos los demás pusieron la antena para escuchar disimuladamente. Remus le vocalizó el nombre de su novia.

'¿Yo?' – Preguntó él a la defensiva. – '¿Qué pasa, que Lily solo se puede enfadar por mi culpa?'

Sirius y Peter le miraron, se miraron y asintieron. James agarró la barra de pan y se puso a arrearles al tiempo que les seguía gritando.

'¡No jodas, James!' – Le gritó Sirius protegiéndose con los brazos. – '¡De las mil veces que Lily se ha enfadado, novecientas noventa y nueve has tenido tú la culpa!'

'¿¡Y vosotros qué, capullos!?' – Gritó James hecho una furia y utilizando la barra de pan a modo de bate de quidditch. – '¡También habéis hecho las gamberradas conmigo!'

'¡Nosotros no la perseguíamos todo el día para pedirle para salir!' – Gritó Peter desde debajo de la mesa.

'¡Y no estarías vivos si lo hubierais hecho!'

James continuó usando la barra de pan como arma, mientras Sirius ponía su plato como escudo y Peter se dedicaba a tirarle patatas fritas medio escondido bajo la mesa. Al cabo de dos minutos aquello se había convertido en el show del gran comedor y los demás, sobretodo los de séptimo de la misma casa alentaban la pelea.

'¿Y si los paras, Remus?' – Le preguntó Kaienne.

'Sí…' – Sam se quitó de la cabeza una pata frita desviada. – 'A mí ya me están tocando las narices…'

'Dejemosles un rato más a ver si se matan y me dan una alegría.'

'Pues yo no los dejaría…'- Kaienne miró de reojo a Lily, que estaba como ellos en pleno centro de batalla. – 'Como le den…'

'Rodarán cabezas.' - Murmuró Sam.

Efectivamente, dos segundos más tarde, un trozo inmenso de carne se estampaba en la cara de la prefecta. Los de séptimo de Gryffindor que estaban animando se callaron al momento y la multitud que se había congregado se disolvió en un visto y no visto. De repente, la carne con patatas fritas se había convertido en lo más interesante que todos habían visto en su vida. Sirius, James y Peter se quedaron en la misma posición, helados como estatuas y acojonados a más no poder. Lily se quitó el trozo de carne y lo dejó caer en el plato sin mirar a los tres culpables.

El silencio del gran salón era aterrador.

La prefecta levantó la mirada del plato y…

'¡LILY, CÁLMA!'

'¡NO LO HAGAS!'

'¡LILY, PORFAVOR! ¡QUE ME DEJAS SIN NOVIO!'

'¡POR TU VIDA! ¡NO HAGAS ESO!'

'¡QUE TE LOS VAS A CARGAR!'

'¡QUE ERES PREFECTA!'

Si no la hubieran frenado, Hogwarts entero hubiera acabado ardiendo el llamas y los Sangre Pura se hubieran podido retirar.

Una vez con James, Sirius y Peter calmaditos, calladitos y sentaditos como niños buenos y con una marca de la hermosa mano de Lily en la mejilla cada uno como herida de guerra (entre otras), el comedor volvía a estar como siempre.

'Os podéis considerar afortunados.'

Desde que Lily había descargado toda su ira en aquellos tres sujetos, volvía a estar de mejor humor y ya comía. Sam y Remus se mofaban de sus tres amigos y se reían a pura carcajada de ellos recibiendo solo como respuesta malas miradas por su parte, pues ninguno se atrevía a rebotarse ya que Lily les iba lanzando miradas amenazantes cada pocos segundos.

'¿Ha sido por lo del manantial, verdad Lily?' – Le preguntó Remus con una sonrisa.

'He conseguido coger el agua.' – Afirmó Lily aún de morros. – 'Pero no tiene la utilidad que yo pensaba…'

'¿Y qué utilidad tiene?' – Preguntó Sam.

'Aún no estoy segura…'

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y una hermosa Anthea Landry entró en el comedor. La chica caminaba firme y segura, con la cabeza bien alta y lucía una sonrisa brillante que delataba toda su alegría. Fue presa de todas las miradas del comedor desde el primer momento en que puso el pie en el Gran Salón.

'¿Creéis que se sentará con nosotros ahora que ya no es de ellos?' – Preguntó Peter.

Kaienne, Lily y Sam se miraron y se sonrieron.

'Seguro.' – Afirmó Kaienne. – 'Pero antes hará otra cosa.'

A pesar de que Peter ni si quiera lo imaginaba, James, Sirius y Remus lo intuían y supieron que habían acertado cuando Axel Lance se levantó en la mesa de Gryffindor, salió del banco y empezó a caminar en dirección a Anthea, entre las mesas de Slytherin y Gryffindor.

Anthea Landry y Axel Lance no dejaban de mirarse mientras caminaban desde puntas opuestas a su mutuo encuentro y ninguno de ellos escondió aquella felicidad que los invadía. Tampoco se les pasó por alto que el comedor entero estaba pendiente de ellos y sabían que aquellos murmullos hablaban sobre ellos.

'Preparaos para otra de las mayores noticias del año…'- Susurró James divertido. – 'Se va a armar el mismo escándalo que cuando tú y yo empezamos a salir.' – Le dijo James a Lily.

Anthea y Axel finalmente se encontraron. En el primer momento ni siquiera se atrevieron a tocarse, solamente se rieron. Anthea se acercó más a su chico y Axel se sonrojó. Entonces Anthea le cogió la cara con las manos suavemente y pegó su frente a la suya y sin dejar de mirar aquellos hermosos ojos azules le dijo:

'Ya te dije que muy pronto todo el mundo se iba a enterar de lo que nos queremos.'

Axel pasó los brazos por su talle, rodeándola completamente y atrayéndola hacia él.

'No eras tú el único que estaba deseando dejar de esconderse…' – Prosiguió Anthea. – 'Y tengo que darte las gracias y pedirte perdón.'

'¿A que viene eso?'

'Te metí en todo este rollo que solo nos ha traído desgracias y sufrimiento y encima te obligué a escondernos…' – Anthea le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió dulcemente. – 'Y si no te hubiera tenido a mi lado, no habría podido con nada.'

Anthea se puso de puntillas y le besó.

'Te amo, Axel.' – Le susurró. – 'Y no lo negaré nunca.' – Clavó sus ojos en los de él. – 'Ya sea delante de los de Slytherin, de todos los nobles, mis padres o del mismo Voldemort.' – Volvió a besarle suavemente.- 'Te amo.'

'A veces pienso que no me merezco a alguien como tú.' – Susurró Axel conmovido hasta el corazón. – 'Te quiero, Anthea.'

Axel Lance fundió sus labios con los de Anthea Landry.

Nunca un simple beso les supo como aquel.

Era como la primera vez.

Primero fue un reducido sector de la mesa de Gryffidnor encabezado por los Merodeadores, Sam y Lily. Después les siguieron los alumnos de séptimo, amigos de Axel, y finalmente, Gryffindor entero, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf estallaron en aplausos y vítores mientras los dos enamorados continuaban besándose.

**¡¡¡Holaaa!!! ¡Pues aquí iba el nº52! Y dentro de una semana o así llegará el próximo, aprovechando que ahora son las vacaciones de Navidad. Seguramente, en estos días, subiré algo más además del próximo capítulo.  
**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews del capítulo anterior! ;)**

**¡Un besazo enorme y Felices Fiestas!**

**Eneida**


	53. Chapter 53

_**LIII**_

La noche anterior, Hogwarts entero se había ido a dormir con la nueva de que Anthea Landry y Axel Lance estaban juntos. La noticia había tenido tanta resonancia entre los admiradores de ambos, que los pobres muchachos habían tenido que refugiarse en la Torre de Gryffindor.

Aquella mañana, el ambiente en el castillo estaba más calmado que por la noche o al menos durante el principio, parecía que todos iban a disfrutar de un tranquilo desayuno. En la mesa de Gryffindor estaban todos desayunando menos Lily y Sirius que se habían quedado rezagados por distintos asuntos. Los chicos hablaban y se reían de las magníficas caras que se les habían quedado al grupito de Devoir cuando Axel y Anthea se besaron en sus narices y los demás estudiantes.

'Ojalá hubiéramos tenido una cámara fotográfica.'- Murmuró Peter entre risas.

'No hace falta.' – Anthea besó a Axel, que estaba a su lado, en la mejilla. – 'Podemos repetirlo cuando queráis.'

'Sí, pero mejor nos besamos en la Sala Común de Slytherin y así fastidiamos solo a esos.' – Murmuró Axel antes de plantarle un suave beso en los labios. – 'Paso de que todas las amigas de Lyn se me pongan a llorar como ayer.'- Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

'Pues poca broma con ellas, Axel.' – Le dijo James riendo. – 'Hace un rato estaban hablando de no se qué de un Filtro de Amor ahí en el pasillo.'

Volvieron a reír todos menos Anthea, que asomó la cabeza por encima de la de los demás para localizar a las chicas de las cuales estaban hablando.

'Lyn me ha dicho algo así antes.' – Le dijo su hermano Darren, que tanto estaba al tanto de la pasiónq ue levantaba su hermano entre las amigas de su novia, como el odio que les tenía Axel a los de Slyhterin. En especial a Mafoy. – 'Yo que tú me andaría con cuidado.'

'Es verdad.' – Kaienne lo miró con seriedad. – 'Thomas y yo cortamos por culpa de un filtro de amor al principio de curso.'

Axel puso cara de pánico y los demás chicos se empezaron a reír divertidos. La peor pesadilla de Axel era dejarlo con Anthea ahora que por fin no tenían que esconderse.

'Y Remus también tiene experiencia con los filtros de amor, ¿verdad?' – Murmuró Sam mirando divertida al chico. – '¿En perfume, fue?'

Remus esbozó una sonrisa y a pesar de que no se sentía demasiado en forma, les relató su experiencia con la famosa felicitación de Navidad que le hizo enloquecer de amor.

'Mi consejo Axel, es que no te fíes de ellas.' – Finalizó Remus, haciendo caso omiso de las carcajadas de Peter y James. – 'No aceptes nada, por inofensivo que parezca.'

James le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y con una sonrisa pícara le dijo:

'Bueno, no lo expliques como si hubiera sido una horrible experiencia.'

'¿Te parece poco que me recorriera en pleno invierno 30 Km en escoba?'

'Pero luego te hicieron recuperar el calor perdido, ¿no?' – Insistió James sonriendo, provocando las risas de todos los que estaban allí.

'¡Sssht!' – Remus le dio un codazo medio enfadado. – 'Cállate que viene Ió.'

La Ravenclaw, Ió Keith, pasó a saludarles antes de irse a sentar en su mesa.

'¿Qué tal, Ió?' – Preguntó James cuando la chica se paró en el pasillo. – '¿Desayunas con nosotros?'

'No gracias, ya he quedado con mis amigos.' – Le dijo con una sonrisa. – '¡Por cierto!' – Ió dirigió sus dos inmensos ojos azules a Anthea y a Axel. – '¿Cómo lo lleváis parejita? ¡Que sepáis que ayer disteis que hablar en Ravenclaw!' – Dijo riendo. – '¡Ah! Una cosa Axel, en mi torre, un par de chicas que te vieron cantar en aquella fiesta y que están coladitas por ti estaban cuchicheando sobre ofrecerte unos bombones o algo así. Yo de ti me andaría con cuidadito porque los de Ravenclaw nos las ingeniamos bien.'

'¿Más filtro de amor, verdad?' – Preguntó Anthea al tiempo que hacía tamborilear sus dedos sobre la mesa.- 'Estoy empezando a enfadarme en serio…' – La rubia se crujió los nudillos. – 'Cómo vea a alguna niñata revolteando muy cerca de Axel, acaba en la enfermería.'- Anthea se dirigió a Darren y a Ió exclusivamente. – 'Espero que hagáis llegar este mensaje a esas que quieren quitarme a Axel.'

'Yo me encargo de que eso se sepa en mi casa.' – Aseguró Ió riendo divertida. Después se inclinó sobre Remus y le besó en los labios. – '¿Qué tal estás?'– Le preguntó por su aspecto cansado y enfermo.

'Estoy bien, tranquila.' – Le dijo Remus al tiempo que le acariciaba una mejilla. – '¿Esta tarde estás libre?'

'Eres tú el que tiene clase.' – Le recordó con una sonrisa. – 'Pero te iré a buscar, ¿vale?'

'Te quiero.' – Le dijo Remus antes de besarla en los labios.

Ió se marchó a desayunar con los de su casa con una sonrisa encantadora provocada por Remus Lupin. Los demás se pusieron a reír al verla tan contenta y antes de que pudieran retomar la conversación principal otra vez, Sirius entró en el salón. El guapo Merodeador atrajo todas las miradas femeninas del comedor, miles de suspiros y algún comentario que hizo gruñir a Sam. Sirius se recorrió el pasillo corriendo y se sentó entre Peter y James jadeando.

'Las tienes locas, ¿eh?' – Un bollo pasó rozando las narices de James. – 'Perdon, Sam.'

'Disculpas aceptadas.' – Dijo Sam antes de dirigirse a Sirius. – '¿Ya está?'

'Todo listo, princesa.' – Sirius le dio un suave manotazo a James en el brazo. – 'Tío, Lily casi me pilla y encima iba con McGonagall.'

'Pero no te ha podido ver.' – Afirmó James, más que preguntó.

'Por suerte no.' – Sirius se bebió de un trago el zumo de James. – 'Me debes una, ¿eh?'

'No te debo nada.' – Respondió James sonriendo orgulloso. – 'Si acaso, todos los de sexto estáis en deuda conmigo.'

Anthea, Axel, Darren y otros de séptimo y Kaienne le miraron sin entender.

'Os lo explico, pero no le digáis nada a Lily o me matará.' – Susurró James, haciendo que todos se inclinaran sobre la mesa y juntaran las cabezas. – 'Sirius ha soltado un par de Gnomos verdes de Austria en el invernadero de Sprout.'

'¿Dónde tenemos las Acacias enanas?' – Preguntó Kaienne.

'Teníamos.' – La corrigió Sirius sonriente. – 'A estas alturas ya no quedará ni una.'

'¿No os ha sobrado algún Gnomo de esos?' – Preguntó muy interesado Darren. – 'O algún bichito de esos a los que les gusta destrozar las aulas y esas cosas.'

Entre risas, los Merodeadores le dijeron que no tenían nada que le sirviera de momento, pero que estaban pensando en comercializar con criaturas que sabotearan las clases.

'¿Cómo se os ocurren estas cosas?' – Preguntó Axel divertido.

'James necesitaba tiempo con su pelirroja, Peter quería tirarle la caña a una de Huffelpuf, yo estoy deseando estar un rato con mi princesa, Remus tiene un resfriado de narices y necesita reposo…Vamos, que todos tenemos cosas mejores que hacer que ir a Herbología.' – Resumió Sirius. – 'Y nuestro querido Remus nos dio la solución.'

'¿Tú les dijiste como fastidiar la clase de hoy?' – Exclamó incrédula Anthea mirando a Remus. – '¡Si eres prefecto!'

'Me chantajearon.' – Resolvió él sin apartar la mirada del bollo relleno de chocolate que estaba a punto de engullir.

'¿Con qué?'

'Con comprarme todo el chocolate que quiera hasta que acabe el curso.'

Sam y los demás estallaron en carcajadas.

'No me lo puedo creer.' – Anthea esbozó una sonrisa incrédula. – '¿De veras?

'Creételo.' – Le dijo James. – 'Remus es un Merodeador también y si encima le pillas en un día especial y le haces una oferta que no puede rechazar…'

'Entiendo.' – Anthea miró a Remus pensativa. – '¿Así que si te chantajeo con chocolate puedo conseguir que me hagas los deberes?'

'Entre eso y los días en que Remus está más rebelde sí.' – Dijo Peter por él.

'Mmm…' – Anthea se quedó algo pensativa. – '¿Y que días te sientes más rebelde, Remus? Porque yo siempre te veo como un alumno ejemplar.'

'Los días cerc… ¡Ay!'

Los cuatro pies que habían dado una patada a Peter regresaron a sus respectivos lugares. Sam se sirvió más zumo sin que nada se le notara, James se llevó a la boca un par de cereales con aire distraído, Remus bebió de su café como si nada ocurriera y Sirius le dijo a Anthea:

'No hay manera de saberlo, querida Anthea.' – Se encogió de hombros. – 'Pero puedes ir probando cada día.'

'Lo haré.' – Respondió ella riendo. – '¿Un croissant de chocolote, Remus?'

'¡Callaos que viene Lily!' – Avisó James.

Lily llegó hasta ellos y se sentó al lado de Sam, al tiempo que dejaba caer su mochila al suelo y remugaba medio enfadada:

'Algún idiota a soltado Gnomos verdes en el invernadero.' –Lily lanzó una mirada inquisidora a James y a Sirius exclusivamente. – '¿No habréis sido vosotros?'

'Te recuerdo, querida Lily, que nosotros tenemos vigilancia las 24 horas del día.' – Le dijo Sirius como si fuera un reproche. – '¿Me quieres decir cuando lo podríamos haber hecho si no nos dejáis ni un minuto a solas?'

'Sí, es cierto…' – Accedió ella incapaz de imaginar que Sirius había hecho un trato con Sam y que había usado la capa invisible de James. – 'Perdonad. Pero como siempre estáis vosotros detrás de todas las gamberradas…'

'No pasa nada, Lily.' – James se inclinó por encima de la mesa y la besó en los labios. – '¿Ha ocurrido algo con las Acacias enanas?

'Que no queda ni una.' – Murmuró Lily mientras se servía zumo de calabaza. – 'Sprout me ha dicho que como era lo único que tenía preparado nos deja la tarde de hoy libre para estudiar.'

'Genial.' – Murmuró Sam con una sonrisa. – 'Porque aún falta un mes y medio para los finales y dudo que alguien se ponga a estudiar.'.

'Ahora en Pociones lo comunicaré a toda la clase.' – Finalizó Lily con aire enfadado.

Sin que Lily lo percibiera, Sirius y James se chocaron la mano por debajo de la mesa. Interiormente todos los de sexto que se habían compinchado y los que no, lo estaban celebrando.

El correo de la mañana llegó interrumpiendo la alegría que les acaba de dar la noticia de Lily gracias a los Merodeadores. Varios ejemplares del periódico mágico cayeron en la mesa y todos se apresuraron en cogerlos y leer la portada principal. Anthea dejó el periódico a un lado cuando una lechuza dejó caer un sobre rojo en la mesa, justo delante de ella. Leyó su nombre y apellido y frunció el ceño.

'Nada sobre Tom Riddlel.' – Informó Lily tras echarle un vistazo al periódico.

'Mejor.' – Dijo Kaienne dejando el periódico por ahí tirado como estaban haciendo todos sus amigos. – 'Menos preocupaciones.'

Anthea miró fijamente el sobre y alargó una mano hacia él, pero se retractó en el último momento y no se atrevió a tocarlo.

'¿Qué es?' – Le preguntó Axel, haciendo que todos prestaran atención al sobre rojo.

'Un _Vocifeador_.' – Observó Lily. Extrañada por que a la rubia le mandaran aquella temible carta, le preguntó: - '¿Sabes de quién es?'

'Lo imagino.' – Se limitó a decir Anthea. – 'E imagino porqué me lo mandan.'

'Que raro que no sea para ti y para mí, James.' – Dijo Sirius con cara de asco.

'Esa cosa es lo peor.' – Murmuró James. – 'Da igual que te vayas al último rincón de Hogwats para que no lo oiga nadie, las voces llegan hasta Hogsmeade.'

Anthea continuó mirando el sobre rojo sin saber muy bien qué hacer ante la mirada expectante de todos sus amigos. Finalmente, se armó de valor y lo abrió. En cuanto separó la solapa del sobre, este se alzó en el aire y la poderosa voz de Christopher Landry acalló al comedor de Hogawrts con sus gritos:

'¡ANTHEA LANDRY!' – Rugió y Anthea dio un salto en el banco. – '¡HA LLEGADO A MIS OÍDOS QUE ANOCHE TE BESASTE DELANTE DE TODOS CON UN MES…'

'_¡Incendio!'_

Anthea sintió todas las miradas del comedor puestas en ella, en su varita, en el _vocifeador_ que ardía. El estómago se le revolvió cuando la voz de su padre se fue apagando, pero la palabra "mestizo" se escuchó. La chica miró a su alrededor, Kaienne, Remus y Peter se tapaban los oídos, los demás tenían la boca abierta, quizás por lo que había hecho ella o por la última palabra de la temible carta.

Anthea fijó la mirada castaña en el sobre mientras se consumía lentamente por las llamas y esperó a que quedara reducido a cenizas con una expresión fría y seria, que ocultaba toda la ira y la vergüenza que le provocaba el hecho de que su padre se hubiera atrevido a mandarle un _vocifeado_r.

'¡Anthea!' – James le dio una suave palmada en el hombro que no consiguió variar aquella expresión de hielo. – '¡Eres una crack!'

'¡Ya ves!' – Corroboró Sirius sonriendo. – '¡James y yo nunca hemos tenido los cojones suficientes para destruir un _vocifeador_ de Dorea Potter!'

Aquellas palabras no le hicieron sentirse mejor a Anthea. Ella no le temía a su padre. Si había hecho aquello había sido por puro orgullo. Primero, porque no iba a permitir que su padre la sermoneara a distancia y de aquella manera para que se enterara toda la escuela; segundo, porque su padre no tenía porqué meterse en su vida amorosa y por último, porque no iba a dejar que nadie de su familia tratara despectivamente a Axel.

Reparó en que aún sostenía en alto la varita y s dio cuenta de lo enfadada que estaba por lo blancos que se le habían quedado los nudillos de la mano que empuñaba la varita. Aflojó la fuera con la que la sujetaba y dejó caer su mano sobre la mesa. Una mano, la mano de Sam, se posó sobre la suya y Anthea cruzó la mirada con ella.

'Has sido muy valiente.' – Le dijo Sam con una sonrisa. – 'Cuentas conmigo.'

La máscara de impasibilidad se le cayó y los ojos se le humedecieron con el cariñoso gesto de Sam. La hija de los Hewitt se había dado cuenta de que la hija de los Landry empezaba a enfrentarse a su familia. Le sonrió y otra mano se deslizó hasta el montón que formaban la de ella y Sam. Era la de Lily.

'Yo también estoy aquí y trataré de ayudarte en todo, Anthea.'

Muy a su pesar iban a hacerla llorar. Ahí estaba Lily, siempre velando por los demás.

La mano de Kaienne fue la última en posarse sobre el montón:

'Llevo toda la vida contigo.' – Le dijo su mejor amiga. –'Y siempre lo estaré.'

Anthea le aguantó la mirada un instante a Kaienne y después la bajó para secarse una lágrima rebelde que se le había escapado. Con Kaienne pocas veces podía fingir.

'Gracias a todas, chicas.' – Les dijo agradecida. – 'No es menos de lo que esperaba.'

'Cuentas con todos nosotros, Anthea.' – Remus la miró a los ojos. – 'Ya te lo dije.'

'Sí.' – Apoyó Sirius guiñándole un ojo. – 'Admás, cuentas con un par expertos en ser las ovejas negras de la familia. Así que tranquila, te echaremos una mano.'

'Y recordad que mi casa esta abierta a todo el mundo.' – Anunció James riendo.

Anthea sonrió y sintió una oleada de afecto hacia todos ellos.

'Gracias a todos, de verdad.' – Entonces Anthea miró a Axel, que estaba serio y seguía mirando el sobre hecho cenizas. – 'Axel, mírame…' – Susurró suave.

Los ojos azules de Axel se posaron en los suyos.

'Siento traerte problemas con tu familia.'

'No seas tonto, tu solo me traes felicidad, paz y amor.' – Anthea le besó en los labios. – 'Justo lo que más necesito, así que no vuelvas a decir algo así, ¿vale? Te quiero mucho.'

Anthea y Axel volvieron a fundir sus labios. Anthea lo tenía muy claro, Axel era parte de ella, parte de su orgullo, y todo aquel que fuera en su contra se las vería con ella. A nadie le permitiría insultar o dañar el amor que sentía por el mestizo Axel Lance.

Sin embargo, ya lo habían hecho. Lo acababan de hacer con aquel _vocifeador_ y al hacerlo habían provocado la ira de Anthea Landry y eso no iba a quedar así.

'Ahora, si me disculpáis un momento…' – Dijo Anthea al tiempo que se levantaba. – '…voy a dejar cuatro cosas claras a los lameculos de mi padre.'

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, Anthea se plantó en dos zancadas en la mesa de Slytherin, frente a Nick Devoir y las demás serpientes de Lord Voldemort.

'¿Quién os creéis que sois?' – Espetó bruscamente.

Devoir, Malfoy, Dolovh, Dodge, Snape y Alecto Carrow se giraron en el banco al oírla. Anthea los miró uno a uno a los ojos. Narcisa Black, Mulciber, McNair, Amycus Carrow, Regulus Black y Runcorn dejaron de desayunar.

'¡Anthea!' – Exclamó Devoir con fingida sorpresa. – '¿Qué te trae por aquí?'

La mano de Anthea voló al cuello del uniforme de Devoir. La chica lo sacó del banco de un tirón y lo levantó hasta dejarlo a su altura. Los Slytherins dieron un respingo y mientras que algunos sacaron sus varitas, otros permanecieron quietos, confusos, sin saber que hacer: defender a su líder o amenazar a la hija de Christopher Landry.

'No estoy para bromas, Devoir.' – Murmuró con dureza la rubia, con su cara a centímetros de la de Nick. Los pies de Nick no tocaban el suelo. – 'Me da igual que seas el perrito faldero de mi padre y que planees con él el estúpido juego de guerra de Hogwarts al que jugáis.' – Axel y James se pusieron a su lado; Remus, Sam, Lily, Sirius y Kaienne estaban a un paso de distancia y los de séptimo estaban todos de pie en la mesa de Gryffindor. La mayoría de leones tenían las varitas en la mano.- 'Pero no te equivoques: yo no soy Christopher Landry. Soy Anthea Landry y no permito a nadie que me diga lo que tengo que hacer.'

'Suéltame.' – Murmuró Nick rojo y con la voz ahogada por la presión que ejercía Anthea.

Anthea puso cara de asco y lo dejó caer al suelo. Malfoy y Dolovh corrieron a ayudarle a levantarse y Anthea echó una rápida mirada para ver quién de las serpientes osaba apuntarla con la varita. Los Carrow, Dodge, Mulciber y Runcorn la apuntaban sin vacilar. Si no supiera que tenía a todo Gryffindor respaldándola quizás se hubiera preocupado por su integridad física un poco.

'Ya que parece que tienes más comunicación con mi padre que yo misma…' – Prosiguió Anthea, ajena a las cinco varitas de las que podía ser blanco. – '…dile de mi parte que si quiere hablar conmigo que venga directamente a verme, pero que no trate ponerme en evidencia delante de Hogwarts, porque no lo permitiré. Recuérdale que a mi nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer y que yo decido con quién estoy.'

Nick se deshizo de un manotazo de Dolovh y Malfoy y miró consternado como todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts lo miraban a él, riéndose por cómo lo estaba humillando Anthea. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf lo miraban sin disimular lo divertido que les estaba pareciendo la situación. Devoir, rayando la locura, sacó su varita y apuntó a Anthea a la cara. La amenaza fue tan clara que la mesa de Gryffindor se levantó, varitas en alto, y lista para tomar parte en la pelea si alguien atacaba a algún miembro de su casa. Slytherin no se hizo de rogar y respondió de la misma manera.

El Gran Comedor quedó sumido en un silencio tenso, que rompió la voz de Ió:

'¡Slyhterin!' – Gritó de pie sobre la mesa de Ravenclaw. – '¡Si tocáis a Gryffindor, Ravenclaw os lo hará pagar!'

Remus miró boquiabierto hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde Ió Keith, su niña de aspecto angelical, estaba subida sobre la mesa, con la varita en alto y con toda la casa de Ravenclaw respaldándola, de pié y empuñando las varitas. James, Sirius y Peter alzaron los puños y animaron a Ió, enormemente divertidos y emocionados.

'¡Ió eres una crack!' – Le gritó James.

'¡Ravenclaw, sois la hostia!' – Rugió Sirius, tras unas sonoras y roncas carcajadas.

La segunda ronda de correo de la mañana irrumpió en el salón. Totalmente desconcertadas, las lechuzas dejaron caer las cartas y paquetes y marcharon volando a toda prisa, pues hasta ellas se habían dado cuenta del peligro de la situación.

Lily miró a la mesa de los profesores con un nudo de angustia en la garganta; la mitad aún no habían bajado a desayunar o no estaban y Binns y Flitwick estaban demasiado impresionados viendo como su salón estaba a punto de convertirse en un campo de batalla como para reaccionar.

'¿Van a dejar que hagamos nuestra propia guerra aquí?' – Pensó indignada. – '¡Si a alguien se le ocurre lanzar un hechizo todos vamos a acabar muy mal!'

Nick Devoir miró a su alrededor. Quizás no era de los mejores en la magia, pero era inteligente y no hacía falta serlo mucho como para ver que Slytherin tenía las de perder. Decidió que no atacarían con magia, no se iba a arriesgar a que lo dejaran fuera de juego por una estupidez como aquella ahora que los Sangre Pura estaban a punto de asestar un golpe mortal. Pero tampoco iba a dejar que Anthea le humillara delante de todo Hogwarts sin que él se defendiera.

'Y dime, Anthea…' – Guardó su varita con la idea de que todo el mundo las abajara, pero no consiguió nada. – '¿Debo decirle a tu padre que estás saliendo con el mestizo o …'

'¿O qué, Devoir?'

'¿O mejor me espero a que te canses de él?'

Anthea frunció el ceño. No había entendido la amenaza u ofensa que Nick trataba de hacerle saber, pero pensó que tampoco iba a importarle mucho lo que le dijera aquel idiota. Nick se giró hacia Malfoy con una sonrisa divertida y este le sonrió.

'Deja que yo se lo explique a ella y a todo Hogwarts, por favor, Nick.' – Pidió Lucius Malfoy con su característica cortesía al tiempo que daba un paso para ganarse la atención de todos. – 'Anthea, querida…En realidad, lo que Nick no sabe es si debe decirle al señor Landry que casi todo los muchachos de Hogwarts se han…Mmm… ¿Cómo decir esto sin que suene demasiado vulgar?' – Preguntó pensativo Malfoy. – '¡Oh sí! ¡Ya lo tengo!' – Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa burlona y miró a Axel Lance exclusivamente. – '¿Cómo decirle que su hija es y ha sido siempre una mujer de...uso público?'

Axel le propinó tal puñetazo que le borró la sonrisa a Malfoy y a la vez que lo tiró al suelo, provocó que los Slyhterins le atacaran. Una multitud de hechizos volaron hacia él, pero ninguno llegó ni siquiera a rozarle el cabello, pues los Gryffindors: sus amigos de séptimo, Darren, Anthea, los Merodeadores, Lily, Sam…alzaron sus varitas y le protegieron.

Slyhterin, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw atacaron. Un sin fin de hechizos comenzaron a volar de un bando a otro, reventando jarras, platos, bancos y mesas y dañando a varios estudiantes. Consternada, Lily avanzó hasta el límite que los separaba de los Slyhterin, esquivando hechizos y bramó:

'_¡Cave Inicum!'_

Una poderosa burbuja se extendió sobre todo Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, impidiendo que ningún conjuro de los Slyhterins pudiera dañarles y a la vez, deteniendo la pelea.

En ese preciso instante, las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par:

'¡Deténganse!' – Bramó la voz de la subdirectora Minerva McGonagall desde la puerta del Gran Comedor. – '¡Deténganse ahora mismo! ¡Bajen sus varitas!'

Los profesores que faltaban irrumpieron en el Gran Salón a toda prisa y los que ya estaban bajaron de la mesa de los profesores para detenerles.

A pesar de que aún les quedaba un largo trecho por recorrer a los profesores, los estudiantes empezaron a bajar sus varitas y Lily retiró el hechizo. Ningún alumno se atrevió a contradecir las órdenes de McGonagall, salvo uno que aprovechó el breve momento de relajación: Tobías Dodge.

'_¡Everte Statum!'_

El rayo de luz dio de pleno en su blanco: Sam Hewitt. Ante las atónitas miradas de sus amigos, compañeros y profesores, Sam Hewitt fue lanzada con brutalidad sobre uno de los bancos que se partió por la mitad cuando cayó sobre él.

'¡SAM!'

Fueron muchos los que gritaron su nombre y muchos los que quisieron devolvérselo a Dodge, pero Lily alzó el hechizo protector automáticamente y una multitud de hechizos provenientes de ambos bandos impactó en él. Lily, no se detuvo a ver si su esciudo resistía o no y salió corriendo para socorrer a Sam.

'¡TE ACORDARÁS DE ESTA, DODGE!' – Bramó James furioso golpeando el escudo protector de Lily con el puño. – '¡HARÉ QUE TE TRAGUES LA VARITA!'

'Calma, James…' – Remus lo agarró del brazo, pero no tenía fuerza suficiente aquel día y se le escapó. – '¡Solo le estás dando lo que quiere!' – Le gritó cuando James volvió a golpear el escudo y vio a Dodge riéndose de él. – '¿Es que no lo ves?'

'James, para.' – Peter fue en ayuda de Remus y agarró a James por los brazos y lo alejó del borde del escudo. – 'Ahora no puedes hacer nada. Vamos a ver cómo está Sam.'

Sam Hewitt tardó unos segundos en reaccionar tras el golpe y no reconoció a Sirius y a Lily hasta que no pasaron unos segundos. El hombro izquierdo le ardía de dolor, pero lo movió y comprobó que Dodge no se lo había vuelto a descolocar. Notó la mano de Sirius en su espalda ayudándola a reincorporarse y a Lily sujetándola por un brazo.

'¿Estás bien?' – Le preguntaron los dos a la vez con aprensión.

'Mmm…' – Sam se llevó una mano a la cabeza y soltó un gruñido de dolor. – 'Estúpido Dodge…' – Murmuró con fastidio. – 'Me ha pillado completamente desprevenida.'

'¡Señorita Hewitt! ¿¡Cómo está!?' – McGonagall se acercó a ellos rápidamente, atravesando el corro de Gryffindors que se había congregado alrededor de la malherida Sam. – '¿Está herida?'

'No.' – Sam se puso en pie con la ayuda de Lily y Sirius. – 'Solo me duele la espalda, la cabeza y el hombro, pero no.' – Dijo con algo de ironía. – 'Auqnue siento unas ganas irrefrenables de darle una patada en los dientes a Dodge.'

'Será mejor que vaya a ver a Pomfrey.'

Antes de que Sam pudiera replicar como siempre hacía, Sirius la cogió en brazos y se le llevó a la enfermería. Los profesores disolvieron rápidamente a ambos bandos y los hicieron regresar a sus respectivas mesas a pesar del lamentable estado en el que habían quedado por culpa de los hechizos. A continuación Minerva McGonagall subió a la tarima de los profesores y comenzó a descontar puntos a diestro y siniestro a las tres casas que se habían visto implicadas, aunque le concedió 50 puntos a Lily por su encantamiento protector. Después, McGonagall les echó una terrible bronca que llegó hasta los habitantes de Hogsmeade y finalmente anunció que deberían recoger, limpiar y arreglar el gran comedor y que si algo parecido volvía a ocurrir en la escuela, suspendería la competición de quidditch, cosa que hizo que a James casi le diera un infarto.

Mientras McGonagall los ponía a caldo, Lily reparó en una carta tirada entre los restos del desayuno: iba dirigida a Sam.

Sam no fue a clase hasta después del descanso. La chica había acabado con un coscorrón en la parte posterior de la cabeza, el hombro izquierdo hinchado y la espalda decorada con un moratón que tenía la forma del banco de la mesa de Gryffindor.

'A este paso voy a acabar llena de cicatrices.' – Murmuró fastidiada cuando estaban en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

'Tranquila, Sam.'- Remus, sentado junto a Lily, se giró hacia atrás para hablarle en un susurro. – 'No conseguirás superarme, si es eso lo que te preocupa.'

'Tu estás muy animado aunque hoy es luna llena, ¿no?' – Le susurró Lily muy flojito.

'¿Lo estoy?' – Remus se encogió de hombros. – 'Estos días atrás estaba peor…Aunque a partir de que el sol empiece a caer no me voy a poder aguantar de pie.'

Un diminuto avión de papel cayó entre los libros de Remus y Lily y otro fue a parar a Sam y a Sirius. Reconocieron al instante el mágico avión de papel inventado por James que los Merodeadores utilizaban para comunicarse en clase si los separaban o en los exámenes para "poner en común" las respuestas. Los cuatro muchachos se giraron hacia arriba, donde James estaba con Peter. James les indicó con su pluma que escribieran en el papel. En cuanto lo abrieron apareció la caligrafía de James:

'_Lily, ¿supongo que no querrás ponernos vigilancia esta noche también?'_

'_No, James. Pero no me hace ni pizca de gracia que estéis los cuatro solos ahí afuera.'_

'_Querida Lily, aunque tu sabes nuestro secreto, es imposible que nos reconozcan los demás.' – _Escribió la caligrafía de Sirius.

'_¿Qué secreto?' – _Preguntó Sam.

'_El secreto Merodeador que utilizamos para que Remus no esté solo.'_ – Explicó Peter.

'_Si me lo permitís, se lo explicaré a mi princesa esta tarde.'_

'_Hazlo, pero asegúrate de que nadie puede oírte, Canuto, o te cortaré lo que tienes entre las piernas.'_

'_Relájate Cornamenta. Ni que tuvieras los mismos instintos asesinos hacia mi persona que tiene Lunático.'_

'_Yo no tengo instintos asesinos hacia ti, ya sabes que te considero como mi hermano, Canuto, pero es que siempre tienes todas las papeletas para cagarla en este asunto.'_

'_Sí…Eso es verdad…'_

'_Querido Canuto, yo no negaré que muchas veces he querido estrangularte.'_

'_Gracias. Yo también te quiero, Lunático.'_

'_¡Eh! ¡Dejaos de tonterías!' – _Los cortó la caligrafía de Lily. – '_¡La cosa es seria!'_

'_Cierto. Sobretodo la de James, que lleva tiempo sin mojar.'_

'¡SIRIUS!' – Gritó enfadado en un medio susurro James.

'_Bueno, está tarde quizás. ¿No, Lily? Que si no James nos matará a físico en el entreno de quidditch de hoy…'_

'_Sam, cállate. No pienso escribir nada más hasta que no nos centremos.'_

'_¿Pero entonces vas a tirarte a James está tarde o no?'_

'…'

'_Sirius, si no quieres que te eche de mi casa, cállate.'_

'_Canuto, venga, deja a Lily y a James con sus relaciones sexuales en paz.'_

'_Pero Lunático, es que si llevan el mismo ritmo que llevaron para ponerse a salir…No pienso dejar que a James se le marchite. O espabilas, pelirroja, o le busco a otra que no sea tan estrecha.'_

El libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de Lily voló a la cabeza de Sirius, acertándole de lleno en la cara. La clase entera se giró hacia el muchacho y compartió su dolor y alguna que otra risa. James y Sam no pudieron aguantarse y estallaron en carcajada y el profesor Vreeland estuvo a punto de descontarles más puntos a Gryffindor. Sirius se tapó la dolorida cara con las manos y se aguantó el grito de dolor y mil maldiciones que le habría lanzado a la prefecta si no hubiera sido tan allegada a su novia y amigos.

'Lily…' – Le susurró Remus al oído cuando ella estaba colocando bien sus apuntes con aire enfadado y roja hasta la punta de la nariz. – '¿Qué te preocupa de esta noche?'

'Que Snape lo sabe.' – Murmuró ella seria tanto por lo que le había dicho Sirius como porque le inquietaba lo que pudiera ocurrir aquella noche. – 'Estoy segura de que no se lo ha dicho a los demás Sangre Puras y dudo mucho que se atrevan a atacar al anochecer. Snape haría lo posible por evitarlo porque no es tonto y la idea de enfrentarse a un hombre lobo o que le muerda le aterroriza.' – Lily frunció el ceño.- 'Pero es la única noche que Snape sabe con certeza que vosotros cuatro estaréis solos y seguro que decide aprovecharlo.'

'Quédate con el Mapa del Merodeador esta noche si así estás más tranquila.'

Lily parpadeó atónita.

'¿Con ese mapa de los puntitos?'

'Sí.' – Asintió Remus. – 'Así podrás controlar los movimientos de los Slytherin por la noche. Tendremos media vigilancia.'

'¿No lo necesitáis vosotros?'

'Yo marcharé antes de que se ponga el sol a la Casa de los Gritos y estos tres pueden arreglárselas para llegar allí sin ser vistos y sin el mapa.' – Le dijo Remus. – 'Y así…si ves que esos se mueven por la noche…' – Remus vaciló y clavó la mirada en la mesa. A continuación susurró: – 'No permitas que se acerquen al bosque…ni que salgan a los jardines…Me moriría si llegan a encontrarnos y llego a morderles.'

Lily le dio un beso en la mejilla.

'Apuesto a que Snape se suicidaría antes de ir a buscarte una noche de luna llena. Y te recuerdo que la casa de los valientes es la nuestra, esos no salen al bosque de noche ni que Voldemort los amenace con _Crucio_.'

Remus y Lily comenzaron a reír. El profesor carraspeó y ambos muchachos se pusieron serios, iban a volver al trabajo cuando otro mensaje volvió a aparecer escrito en el papel de James.

'_¿Qué os hace tanta gracia por ahí abajo? ¿Estáis planeando traicionarme y liaros sin que yo lo sepa? Me chivo a Ió, ¿eh Lunático?'_

'_James, no digas chorradas. Lee: le vamos a dejar a Lily el Mapa, esta noche.'_

'_¿Es que mi pelirroja favorita piensa hacer alguna gamberrada?'_

'_No, eso lo dejo para vosotros. Paso de superaros en eso también.'_

'_Ja, ja…Que chistosa, cariño.'_

En un par de líneas Remus les explicó lo que Lily y él habían acordado y el porqué.

'_¿Y a Anthea, Kaienne, Ió y Axel no les pensáis decir nada?' _– Preguntó Peter.

'_Colagusano, ¿eres tonto?'_

'_Sirius, no te pases. El golpe que se dio de pequeño le afectó, ¿vale? Tiene menos neuronas que tú y no deberías meterte con él por eso.'_

'_¡Que no jodas James! ¡Poca broma con esto! ¿Qué pregunta es esa, Colagusano?'_

'_Peter, no les diremos nada porque no les podemos decir el secreto de Remus.' – _Explicó Sam.

'_Además, que nos vayan a atacar hoy es casi imposible.' –_ Añadió Remus. – _'Lo tendrían más fácil cualquier otro día.'_

'_A pesar de eso, insito en quedarme con el Mapa esta noche si me lo permitís.'_

'_Tus deseos son ordenes, Lily.'_

'_Para James solo. Trátalo bien, ¿eh?'_

'_Tranquilo, Sirius. Lo trataré mejor que a ti.'_

'_Más te vale.'_

'_¿Me estás amenazando?'_

'_Si quieres interpretarlo así…Pero te recuerdo que tu libro de DCAO está en mis manos. Como le pase algo al mapa lo quemo o quizás decida devolvértelo y te lo tire a la cabeza.'_

Remus arrugó el papel y lo lanzó antes de que Sirius y Lily volvieran a picarse. Una vez terminada la conversación por los papelitos Remus, Lily y James (porque era su asignatura favorita), volvieron a prestar atención al profesor, mientras que Peter volvió a las nubes y Sirius y Sam se pusieron a hablar en voz baja. Al finalizar la clase, el profesor mandó deberes y cuando Lily abrió su agenda para apuntarlo, cayó de ella la carta que había recogido en el comedor y que iba dirigida a Sam. Antes de que se le olvidara, la cogió y se giró a la mesa de atrás para dársela a Sam. Tuvo que carraspear para que su mejor amiga y Sirius dejaran de darse besitos, aprovechando que Vreeland estaba sacando algo del armario:

'Ehem…'

Sam alzó las cejas y se giró hacia delante con una sonrisa.

'¿Qué pasa?' – Preguntó divertida. – '¿Tú también quieres besitos y mimitos, Lily?'

'Prefiero que me los des en la intimidad de la habitación.' – Bromeó ella poniéndole morritos.

'¿Se puede saber que hacéis en la habitación vosotras?' – Espetó Sirius algo molesto.

Las dos muchachas se sonrieron con complicidad y no respondieron, provocando exactamente lo que querían: que Sirius se mosqueara. El muchacho sonrió con arrogancia y le mostró a Lily su libro y alzó ambas cejas repetidamente, diciéndole que podía hacer con él lo que quisiera.

'Ten, Sam' – Lily le tendió la carta y decidió pasar de la cara de Sirius. – 'La lechuzas debieron traerla en la segunda ronda de correo, pero con la que se había liado la dejaron tirada por ahí y la encontré por casualidad.'

Sam sorprendida, se inclinó, cogió la carta con lentitud y la giró para ver quién la escribía. Al ver el nombre de su hermano, rasgó el sobre sin demasiados miramientos y al sacarla, ente las prisas y los nervios la arrugó.

'Porras…' – Sam trató de alisarla antes de ponerse a leer.

_Querida hermanita,_

_Siento responderte tan tarde, pero es que Anne y yo no hemos parado en casa. _

_Tranquila que no es porque me hayan venido a buscar papá y mamá para que me haga Mortífago. Creo que después de perderte a ti, no se atreven a pedirme que me una a ellos por miedo a perder al único hijo que ellos consideran que les queda. Tampoco me voy a unir a ellos, obviamente. Y eso de que me largue del país y me esconda, como decías tú en tu carta tampoco me apetece. Si quieres ir al extranjero me lo dices y nos vamos de vacaciones, pero no pongas excusas baratas. Nada de irnos a vivir fuera, que como en casa no se está en ningún sitio. Así que déjate de chorradas y céntrate en tus estudios porque como me vengas a casa con alguna suspendida se te va a caer el pelo y el extranjero no lo vas a pisar este verano._

_Bueno, volviendo a lo de antes, casi se podría decir que durante dos días enteros hemos vivido en San Mungo. Resulta que el tío de Anne, ese que está un poco loco, metió los dedos en un enchufe muggle para ver qué ocurría y casi se muere. Por suerte ya está en casa, hasta que haga otra de las suyas…En San Mungo ya lo conocen, imagínate. Eso ocurrió antesdeayer y nos pasamos el día en el hospital. Al volver de San Mungo nos llegó una carta que decía que una amiga de Anne estaba de parto, así que ya nos ves de vuelta al hospital ayer por la mañana y tu carta tirada en la mesa._

_Y ahora prepárate, Sammy, porque te vas a caer de la silla o de donde estés cuando leas lo siguiente: Al volver de San Mungo de ver a la amiga de Anne, Anne empezó a encontrarse fatal y vomitó todo lo que comió. Yo estaba muerto de miedo pensando que había cogido algún virus o algo del hospital, así que me la llevé corriendo para allí, los medimagos la miraron y…tachán, tachán!!!!!!!!! _

_¡¡¡¡VOY A SER PAPÁ!!!!!_

Sam saltó en la silla y soltó un grito de júbilo que asustó a toda la clase. El profesor se giró sobresaltado y observó, estupefacto, como Sam Hewitt se tiraba sobre su compañero de mesa: Sirius Black. Sam lo abrazó y besó y estrujó al tiempo que continuaba gritando emocionada. Después se giró hacia su amiga, que la miraba con la boca abierta por el escándalo que estaba organizando en plena clase y el ceño fruncido...Pero ni la prefecta pudo hacer nada.

'¡¡¡LILY!!!' – Sam se tiró por encima de la mesa y derrapó hasta caer sobre su amiga, tirando libros, pergaminos, plumas tinteros... – '¡¡¡ME HAS DADO LA MEJOR CARTA QUE HE RECIBIDO EN MI VIDA!!!' – La besó en la mejilla miles de veces y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas de alegría gritó: - '¡¡¡MI HERMANO VA A SER PAPÁ!!!'

'¡Oh Sam!' – Lily la abrazó también. – '¡Enhorabuena!'

'¡Un aplauso por la tía Sam!' – Gritó James a toda la clase y todos los alumnos empezaron a aplaudir y silbar.

Remus le revolvió el cabello a Sam y ella dejó de besar a Lily para tirarse sobre Remus y abrazarlo y besarlo.

Sam Hewitt no cabía en sí de gozo y alegría. Se sentía tan viva, tan feliz, con tanta fuerza y energía que necesitaba sacarlo y compartirlo con todos los demás. Como siempre, Sam Hewitt era puro sentimiento y la chica lo demostró pasando por todos sus amigos para abrazarles y sin importarle ir saltando de mesa en mesa, corrió hasta Kaienne y Anthea para recibir su felicitación y compartir su felicidad.

Revolucionó a toda la clase con su alegría.

El profesor Vreeland decidió dar por terminada la clase porque sabía que nadie sería capaz de calmar a Hewitt y que Potter y Black no dejarían de animar a la clase para que siguieran celebrando que la muchacha iba a tener un sobrino.

**¡¡¡Holaaa!!! **

**Pues como ya dije, no he tardado demasiado, creo... En fin, espero que os haya gustado y que estéis pasando unas felices fiestas. El próximo capítulo lo dejo para el año que viene ;)**

**¡Próspero año nuevo!  
**

**¡Gracias por los reviews!**

**¡Y un besote enorme!**

**Eneida**


	54. Chapter 54

_**LIV**_

'Lily, estás loca. Luego dicen que la irresponsable soy yo…' – Sam la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella para llevársela, pero la prefecta le lanzó una mirada que hizo que la soltara de inmediato. – 'Lily, por favor, vamos a comer y olvídate de esto.'

'No pienso irme de aquí hasta que hable con Snape, así que si quieres ve pasando tú.' – Le dijo Lily en un tono que no admitía réplica.

Sam cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior con rabia. Lily podía llegar a ser tan sumamente terca que conseguía sacarla de sus casillas. ¡No tenía lógica que quisiera hablar con Snape cuando llevaban sin hablarse desde que él y James se pelearon el día que Anthea ingresó en los Sangre Pura, meses atrás!

'¿James no tiene ni idea de lo que quieres hacer, verdad?' – Le reprochó Sam apoyándose en la pared y cruzándose los brazos.- 'Ni me quiero imaginar cómo se va a poner cuando se entere.'

'James no tiene porqué saber todo lo que hago o dejo de hacer.' – Espetó Lily picada por lo que le había dicho su amiga. – 'Y no sé porqué has venido.'

Lily había decidido ir a buscar a Snape a la salida de clase de Historia de la Magia. Había intentado escabullirse de los demás alegando que tenía que hablar con McGonagall sobre algo de clase y lo había conseguido. Pero no había engañado a Sam, que tan bien la conocía y que había intuido que algo se traía entre manos. Al salir de Encantamientos la estuvo pinchando hasta que soltó lo que iba a hacer y entonces decidió acompañarla.

'Se veía de lejos que estabas tramando algo gordo.' – Respondió Sam enfadada con las manos cerradas en dos puños. – 'Y tú sueles ser bastante peligrosa. ¡Y no me mires con esa cara porque venir a buscar a Snape con los demás imbéciles esos por aquí es peligroso! ¡Y más con la que se ha liado esta mañana!' – Gritó indignada gesticulando exageradamente con los brazos. – '¡Y encima parece que yo vaya buscando a Dodge para que acabe de destrozarme! ¡Y la verdad es que ahora que voy a tener un sobrinito tengo aún más ganas de vivir más de 16 años!'

Lily se apoyó en la pared al lado de su amiga y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mirando al techo del pasillo. Suspiró.

'Sam, por favor, ve pasando.' – Le dijo con amabilidad para tratar de convencerla. – 'Me las puedo apañar muy bien sola y después de la que se ha liado esta mañana, como dices tú, no pasará nada. McGonagall nos lo ha dejado muy claro a todos.'

'No te entiendo, Lily.' – Confesó Sam rindiéndose.- 'No entiendo lo que quieres hacer.'

'Quiero asegurarme de que Snape no ha cometido ninguna estupidez y quiero asegurarme de que no la comete. Él odia profundamente a los Merodeadores y Remus es la mejor manera de hacerles daño a los cuatro.' – Lily bajó la mirada al suelo y resopló desanimada. – 'Estoy segura de que Snape no piensa desaprovechar la oportunidad que tiene, aunque eso suponga su perdición...'

'¡No me digas que te sigues preocupando por él!' – Gritó Sam indignada al captar lo que le preocupaba a su amiga. – '¡Deberías odiarle!' – Sam se despegó de la pared y la miró a los ojos. Estaba realmente enojada con ella.-'¡Tienes amigos, Lily, que se preocupan por ti y que te cuidan y han estado contigo para lo bueno y para lo malo! Snape no ha hecho nada de eso y tú te esfuerzas en mantener una relación de amistad rota, perdida…ni siquiera hay amistad entre él y tú ya.' – Sam se volvió a cruzar de brazos y le giró la cara. Gesto que le dolió a la prefecta. – 'Te juro que trato de entenderte, Lily…pero no lo consigo. El mismo Dumbledore te dijo que te alejaras de él cuando nos atacaron y Dumbledore no juzga a las personas al azar. ¿No te da eso que pensar?'

La puerta del aula de Historia de la Magia se abrió y los alumnos de Hufflepuf y Slytherin empezaron a salir desordenadamente de allí. Lily dejó de poyarse en la pared y buscó con la mirada a Severus Snape. No tardó en encontrarle.

'No pretendo que Snape y yo volvamos a ser amigos, Sam. Se muy bien que está en el bando contrario, yo misma le dije una vez que él había elegido su camino y yo el mío.' – Trató de mirarla a la cara, pero Sam seguía con la cara girada. Apenada, se dio la vuelta para marcharse. – 'Si he venido a buscarle ha sido para proteger a Remus y a los demás.' – Le dijo antes de mezclarse con los alumnos que salían en dirección a Snape.

'Y para protegerle a él también…' – Murmuró Sam aunque Lily estaba lejos de escucharla. Sam volvió a apoyarse en la pared y sacó su varita sin quitarle un ojo de encima a la prefecta. Se quedaría ahí vigilando que a su amiga no le ocurriera nada hasta que acabara de hablar con aquel idiota. – '…porque no quieres que lo echen de Hogwarts porque sabes que es su único hogar.'

Lily caminó entre los alumnos y saludó a los prefectos de Huffelpuf al cruzárselos. Vio pasar a los hermanos Carrow y a Narcisa Black con Lucius Malfoy. Severus Snape estaba hablando con Regulus Black a un lado de la puerta. Relajó sus músculos y soltó la varita dentro del bolsillo. El hermano de Sirius no la preocupaba demasiado aunque se había batido en duelo con él varias veces en las batallas y no había sido coser y cantar. Pero el chico también había traicionado a los Sangre Pura para salvar a Sam y aquello hacía que Lily no lo considerara tan peligroso, aunque sabía que para Regulus Black ella era la sangresucia que se atrevía a plantarles cara y no la mejor amiga de Sam Hewitt. Agradeció que ambos estuvieran de espaldas y que así no la hubieran visto llegar.

'Snape, tengo que hablar contigo.'

La voz de Lily sonó fuerte y firme. Los Slyhterins dejaron de hablar al instante, paralizados al reconocer su voz. Ambos muchachos se giraron lentamente y si a alguno de los dos le sorprendió que Lily Evans se dirigiera a Severus Snape, lo escondieron a la perfección. Regulus y Severus se miraron y después miraron a la prefecta impasibles.

'¿Piensas decir algo o me vas a ignorar?' – Preguntó Lily, fría como el hielo, sin dejarles ver tampoco a ellos sus emociones.

'¿Qué tiene que decirme una sangre sucia como tú?'

Lily se tomó aquello como un "_Te voy a escuchar_". No esperaba un trato especialmente educado y delicado por parte de Snape después de tanto tiempo sin dirigirse la palabra y de todo lo acontecido. Lily se quedó mirando a Regulus Black intensamente hasta que este captó que Lily pretendía que los dejara a solas. Black esbozó una sonrisa arrogante y burlona que le recordó a Sirius.

'¿Pretendes que me vaya, sangre sucia?'

'Lo has cogido al vuelo, Black.' – Le dijo Lily sin poder evitar que se le escapara aquel tonito burlón. – 'Así que aire.'

Lily se mordió la lengua y se maldijo por dentro por dejar que James la influenciara tanto a la hora de hablar de todo lo que tuviera relación con Slytherin. Snape la miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido y Lily supo que él también se había dado cuenta que su manera de hablar había sonado entre una mezcla de la burlona de James Potter y la tajante de Lily Evans. Regulus Black la miró con una ira contenida y le hubiera contestado con algo más que palabras de no ser porque notó clavados en él dos ojos negros y profundos. Al mirar por encima del hombro de Lily, vio a Sam Hewitt apoyada en la pared, con la varita rodando entre sus dedos y mirándole fijamente. Si se le ocurría hacerle algo a Lily, Sam saltaría en su defensa y él no quería enfrentarse a ella.

'No te atrevas a hablarme de esa manera nunca más, prefecta de Griffyndor, o lo pagarás caro.' – Le dijo antes de dirigirse a Snape. – 'Te estaremos esperando en el Gran Salón.'

'No perderé más de dos minutos con esta esc…'

'¡Cuídado con los que dices, Snape!' – Rugió Lily con la mirada verde destellando ira.

Regulus Black se marchó sin mirar atrás y Snape se quedó paralizado ante Lily. Su Lily, porque que esta vez había hablado con fortaleza y firmeza y sin ningún rastro de burla. Sin nada que le recordara a James Potter.

El pasillo estaba despejado.

'¿Qué querías decirme, Evans?'

'Quería advertirte.'

'¿¡Advertirme!?' – Rió Snape con sarcasmo. – '¿¡De qué!? ¿¡De que Potter está esperando a la vuelta de la esquina para partirme la cara!? ¿¡De que él y sus amiguitos están tramando algo contra mí!? ¿¡Dónde te lo has dejado que no está contigo!? ¡Oh, sí! ¡Claro!' – Snape se agachó y se inclinó sobre ella para susurrarle al oído con una sonrisa: - '¿Ha ido a dejar a Lupin a la Casa de los Gritos antes de que nos muerda a todos, verdad?'

'Espero que no hayas puesto en peligro tu plaza en Hogwarts y que no te atrevas a jugártela.' – Le advirtió Lily clavando sus ojos verdes en él con furia y dando un paso hacia atrás para guardar las distancias. – 'Yo no puedo hacer que Hogwarts sea tu hogar lo que te queda de tiempo si sigues tentando a la suerte para que te echen y no te perdonaré si les haces daño.'

La sonrisa se le borró a Snape y quedó estupefacto. Furioso, volvió a inclinarse sobre Lily y le susurró al oído.

'¿Quién te crees que eres, Evans? No necesito que una sangre sucia me haga de niñera.'

Lily desvió la mirada y frunció el ceño. Snape se regodeó con la cercanía de Lily: con su dulce olor, con la visión de su blanco cuello y el cabello rojizo, con el calor que desprendía. La tenía tan cerca…y no se atrevía tocarla.

Lily volvió a escuchar los pasos que habían llamado su atención hacía escasos segundos. Al sonido de los pasos se le unieron las carcajadas conocidas de varias personas. Lily se quedó helada al ver a James, Sirius, Remus y Ió y Peter aparecer por la punta opuesta del pasillo. Tragó saliva y deseó que lo que fuera que Sirius le estuviera explicando a James lo distrajera unos segundos más y no alcanzara a descubrirla hablando con Snape.

Pero su deseo no se cumplió.

La mirada azul celeste de Ió fue la primera en cruzarse con la de ella. La ambarina de Remus siguió la dirección que marcaban los ojos de su novia. Completamente desconcertado al ver a Snape, Remus miró a la prefecta en busca de una explicación, pero Lily le señaló a James. Remus se puso rígido al darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación y su expresión de alerta llamó la atención de sus tres amigos.

Lily trató de separarse, pero los ojos castaños de James ya estaban fijos en ellos dos: Lily y Snape. James cesó de caminar y trató de comprender lo que veían sus ojos. Snape se inclinaba sobre Lily con la mirada cargada de deseo. El corazón le dio un fuerte latido. Sintió rabia, odio e ira por todo lo que decía la mirada de Snape, que parecía a punto de abalanzarse sobre Lily. Lily se separó de un salto al verlo venir. Salió a su encuentro antes de que llegara a Snape y aunque se puso en medio de ellos y aunque Remus salió corriendo a pararlo, James sacó la varita y apuntó…

'_¡Everte Statum!'_

El hechizo le pasó rozando a Lily a la altura de la mejilla e impactó en Snape.

Severus Snape salió volando por los aires y Lily lo alcanzó a ver justo cuando caía cerca de Sam en un golpe brutal. Enfadada, empezó a gritarle a James, pero él no pareció escucharla y lo único que hizo fue apuntar a Snape otra vez. Lily salió corriendo y embistió contra él para detenerlo.

'¡JAMES PARA!' – Gritó agarrandole con ambas manos la mano en la que él empuñaba la varita. – '¡NO LO HAGAS!'

Era imposible que lo detuviera, era cuestión de segundos que James se hartara y la apartara de un empujón. Pero si lo mantenía ocupado mientras Remus y Sirius llegaban a ellos evitaría que le hiciera más daño a Snape.

'¡LILY!' – La cara de James reflejaba tanta ira que asustó a Lily. – '¡SAL DEL MEDIO, JODER!'

Mientras forcejeaban, gritándose el uno al otro, Lily escuchó el murmullo incomprensible de varios gritos de alerta y una descarga de energía impactó en su espalda y la elevó en el aire. Sintió dolor y una fuerza descomunal que la lanzaba lejos. Todo giraba de forma desordenada a su alrededor. Duró unos segundos agobiantes y confusos. Finalmente cayó al suelo con fuerza y se le cortó la respiración.

Escuchó las voces de James, de Snape, de Sam, de Sirius, de Peter…todos gritaban.

Ió se precipitó hacia ella y susurró algo con la varita en la mano. Lily inspiró una bocanada de aire y Ió le cogió la cara. Lily pudo ver la preocupación grabada en su rostro.

'¿Estás bien?' – Preguntó angustiada.

Lily asintió, respirando con dificultad y trató de reincorporarse. Oía tantos gritos… Ió le pasó una mano por la espalda y la ayudó a quedarse sentada en el suelo. En mitad del pasillo, Peter y Sirius sujetaban a James, que gritaba y luchaba por zafarse de ellos e ir tras Snape. Lily suspiró de alivio al no verlo.

Los alumnos empezaban a interesarse por los gritos y aparecieron varias personas de las aulas y otra en las escaleras que miraban con curiosidad.

Sam soltó mil palabrotas al oír la voz de McGonagall. Si descubrían lo que había pasado, Gryffindor quedaría fuera de la liga de quidditch. Y los gritos de James no ayudaban. Le cogió la cara entre las manos y le gritó:

'¡James! ¡Cálmate!' – Buscó los ojos de su capitán, pero los de James seguían buscando a Snape. – '¡Podrás partirle la cara! ¡Pero no ahora! ¡Si nos descubren los profes adiós al quidditch! ¡No le hagas eso al equipo!' – Le gritó y los ojos de James por fin se centraron en los suyos. – '¡Eres el capitán! ¡No condenes al equipo! ¡No hagas que nos echen!' – Fue casi una súplica.

James pareció reaccionar porque se relajó un poco y Sirius y Peter suspiraron de alivio.

'Podéis soltarme.' – Gruñó enfadado. – 'El equipo no se irá a la mierda por mi culpa.'- Giró sobre sus talones y miró fugazmente a Lily. Al ver que estaba bien dio media vuelta. – 'Ya me encargaré de Snape cuando toque.'

James se marchó y nadie hizo nada por detenerlo salvo Lily, que dio un paso adelante con la intención de ir a hablar con él, pero Remus la cogió por la muñeca con suavidad.

'Ahora no, Lily.' – Le susurró amablemente. – 'Deja que se le pase un poco.'

Lily asintió. Sabía que si trataba de hablar con James en aquel momento solo conseguirían acabar gritándose el uno al otro y peleándose otra vez. Peter, Sam y Sirius fueron hasta ellos. Sirius se plantó delante de ella y enfadado le gritó:

'¿¡Se puede saber qué coño hacías con Snape!? ¿¡Estás tonta, Lily, o qué!?'

'Eh, ya vale Sirius.' – Lo cortó Sam tajante. Cogió a Lily de la mano y le preguntó: - '¿Estás bien?'

'Si lo dices por el golpe, sí.' – Respondió Lily aún mirando por donde se había ido James.

Sam la abrazó para tratar de animarla y aunque Lily esperaba que le reprochara lo ocurrido, no lo hizo y tampoco dejó que Sirius le dijera nada aunque estaba tan enfadado como James.

'Id pasando.' – Les dijo Sam por encima del hombro de Lily. – 'Enseguida vamos.'

Remus pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Ió y la besó en la cabeza. Ambos empezaron a pasar y Peter los siguió de inmediato. Sirius se las quedó mirando, sin intención de irse, pero Sam le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Sirius siguió a los demás susurrando por lo bajo, enfadado. Cuando se quedaron a solas en el pasillo, se separaron y se apoyaron en la barandilla del hueco de las escaleras cambiantes.

'Sé sincera conmigo.' – Sam la miró a los ojos y apoyó los brazos en la barandilla. -¿Quién te importa más? ¿Remus, Peter, Sirius y James o Snape?'

'Está claro.' – Replicó Lily.

'No, no lo está, Lily.' – Sam negó con la cabeza. – 'Has avisado a Snape por su bien.'

'Por el bien de todos.' – La corrigió Lily molesta y se asomó al hueco de las escaleras.

'Pues explícame al menos porqué lo has hecho, para que pueda defenderte si Sirius se sigue comportando como un estúpido contigo o por si me toca ir a hablar con James.'

Lily hizo tamborilear los dedos sobre la barandilla.

'Admito que también me preocupo por Snape y que no debería hacerlo.' – Murmuró mirándola a los ojos y adivinando el enfado de Sam.- 'Pero no quiero que echen a Snape porque eso solo va a suponer su perdición. Si Snape pone un pie fuera de Hogwarts ahora mismo, se convertirá en un Mortífago y entonces yo ya no tendré más remedio que rendirme y aceptar que será mi enemigo.' – Lily tragó saliva y notó un nudo en la garganta provocado por la visión que le vino a la cabeza de Snape atacando y matando a _muggles_. – 'Conozco a Snape desde niños…y aunque ha cambiado, sé que no es tan malo como quiere aparentar ser.'

'Pero Lily, ¿no le dijiste tú en quinto que él había elegido su camino y tú el tuyo?' – Le recordó Sam dándose la vuelta y apoyándose hacia el hueco de la escalera como ella. – '¿No le estabas diciendo que entre vosotros ya no quedaba nada?'

'Trato de seguir la decisión que tomé, te lo prometo.' – Susurró entristecida, bajando la mirada. – 'Odio profundamente todo lo que hace y en lo que se está convirtiendo. Por eso no dudo si me tengo que enfrentar a él. Pero los recuerdos de lo bueno que era antes aún me atormentan y tengo la esperanza de que un día Snape se pase a nuestro bando.' – Confesó y no hizo caso de la expresión incrédula de Sam. – 'Por eso le he advertido, para evitar que se convierta en un Mortífago...'

'Si Snape quiere ser un Mortífago lo será. Esa es su elección.' – Sam le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró: - 'Hay cosas que no están en nuestras manos, ¿recuerdas?'

Lily asintió de mala gana y Sam esbozó una sonrisa divertida. La cogió de la mano, tiró de ella suavemente y Lily se dejó llevar. Caminaron en dirección al Gran Salón.

'Ojalá Snape no se haya ido de la lengua sobre lo de Remus. Si lo hace, todos lo pasaremos muy mal.' – Murmuró Lily tocándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza, que se había golpeado al caer. – 'En realidad, tengo la esperanza de que al haberle dicho eso a Snape, si de verdad pensaban atacar esta noche, hayan anulado el ataque al saber ellos que nosotros lo sabemos y que estaremos preparados para defenderles.'

'Eso está muy bien.' – Admitió Sam. – 'Lástima que eso de que vayan a atacar esta noche sea solo una suposición tuya.'

'Bueno…Mejor que sea una suposición, que no que sea verdad.' – Lily le sonrió. – 'Lo siento si te he hecho enfadar antes.'

'No pasa nada…' – Sam se encogió de hombros. – 'A todos se nos va la pinza alguna vez.'

Llegó tambaleándose de un lado al otro. Muerto de rabia. Temblando y respirando agitadamente por la ira. Snape se dejó caer en una de las butacas de la Sala Común de Slytherin. Apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y ocultó la cara entre las manos.

'Lily lo sabe…' – Susurró estupefacto. – 'Lo sabe…'

Snape recordó claramente cada una de las palabras que le había dicho Lily. Era como si tuviera su dulce voz grabada en la cabeza.

'Maldito Potter…' – Masculló al notar un agudo dolor en la espalda.

Le odiaba tanto. Le daba tanta rabia que el tuviera a Lily y que se la hubiera robado. Le daba tanto asco que Potter la besara, que la tocara…No quería imaginar más… Tenía claro que aunque perdiera a Lily, no vacilaría al levantar la varita para matarle.

'Quizás sepas que atacaremos…' – Susurró Snape esbozando una sonrisa diabólica. – 'Pero apuesto a que crees que será al anochecer…Lo siento por ti, Lily.'

En la puerta del Gran Salón, Ió se despidió de los Merodeadores y se fue a sentar con sus amigos en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Los tres Merodeadores se fueron a sentar a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde ya estaban Kaienne, Anthea, Axel y Darren con sus amigos de séptimo y Lyn con sus amigas de quinto, a las que Anthea estaba vigilando por el rabillo del ojo. No fuera que le echaran algo a Axel en la comida.

'Hola.' – Saludó Remus a la vez que tomaba asiento delante de Anthea.

'Hola chicos.' – Saludó Anthea con una sonrisa. – '¿Tenéis planes para esta tarde?'

'¿Por?' – Preguntó Peter.

'Resulta que hemos organizado un mini torneo de quidditch con la buscadora de Huffelpuf y dos cazadores, que como tenían clase con nosotros también están libres.' – Explicó Anthea emocionada. – 'Va a ser en plan cachondeo para que podamos jugar todos. ¿Os apuntáis?'

Peter asintió exageradamente. La Huffelpuf que le gustaba era amiga de la buscadora y seguro que estaría con ella al ser también de sexto. Anthea esperó las respuestas de Sirius y Remus con una sonrisa.

'Yo no estoy muy en forma hoy…' – Murmuró Remus. Con los bajones que le iban a dar conforme atardeciera, estaba seguro de que si cogía una escoba acabaría empotrado contra alguna torre del castillo. – 'Pero seguro que si se lo dices a Ió se apunta. Ya sabes lo que le gusta el quidditch y encima los de su curso hoy no tienen clase.'

'Genial. Ahora me paso por su mesa.' – Anthea miró su reloj de muñeca y frunció el ceño. – '¿Dónde están los demás?' – Escudriñó a los tres muchachos con la mirada y se mosqueó al ver la cara de enfado de Sirius.

'Es verdad…' – Kaienne dejó de comer y preguntó extrañada: – '¿Dónde están Lily, Sam y James?'

'Enseguida vienen.' – Contestó Peter un poco nervioso. – 'Es que ha habido un pequeño problema cuando veníamos aquí por culpa de Lily y de Snape.'

Axel giró la cabeza tan rápido que Peter dio un brinco. Kaienne dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato y se puso en actitud de escucha. Anthea se inclinó sobre la mesa, con las cejas casi tocándose.

'¿Hay algo que debamos saber?'- Anthea hizo tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa, expresando su impaciencia.- '¿Ha pasado algo más además de lo de esta mañana?'

'Lily estaba hablando con Snape y James se ha puesto como un toro al verlos.' – Explicó Sirius mostrando su enfado en el tono de su voz. – 'Casi se lía una enorme, pero hemos conseguido evitar que James se cargara a Snape.'

'McGonagall…' – Susurró Axel preocupado. – 'Lo que ha dicho esta mañana…'

'No tiene ni idea de lo que ha pasado.'

Todos se giraron al oír a Sam. La chica se sentó al lado de Sirius y Lily tomó asiento al lado de Remus.

'Pero tampoco es bueno que se entere mucha gente, no sea que llegue a sus oídos y decida echarnos de la liga de quidditch.' – Murmuró Sam muy bajito. – 'Así que sed discretos y si os preguntan algo negadlo.'

Empezaron a comer y Anthea le preguntó a Lily porqué razón había ido a hablar con Snape. Sam se adelantó a Lily y le dijo a la rubia que hablarían en la habitación por la noche. Anthea quedó conforme y les explicó lo del torneo que habían organizado con Huffelpuf. Sam consiguió que se le pasara el enfado a Sirius y le dijo que contaran con ambos. Cuando iban por el postre, Kaienne les explicó que había pensado mandarle una carta a Alice para ver cómo seguía. Entre todos la escribieron en sucio en una servilleta. Kaienne la llevaría a la lechucería al acabar de comer.

'Esto…' – Lily miró a Remus y a Sirius para captar su atención. – '¿Sabéis donde puede estar James? Voy a ir a hablar con él…'

'Dale el mapa, Sirius.' – Remus le señaló a Lily con la mirada.

'¿Ya?' – Protestó este.

'Sí.' – Respondió Remus tranquilamente. – 'Vamos fuera y le explicamos como funciona.'

Sirius bufó fastidiado y meneó la cabeza. Remus se levantó el primero y los otros dos Merodeadores y Lily le siguieron hasta el recibidor de la escuela, que al ser la hora de la comida estaba bastante vacío porque todo el mundo estaba comiendo. Remus miró de reojo la puerta del comedor y sacó la varita.

'_Muffliato.'_

Sirius sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un pergamino amarillento y algo desgastado bastante grande. Se lo tendió a Lily y ella lo cogió con cuidado, como si fuera algo peligroso de lo que no se fiara nada. Tantos años con los Merodeadores hacía que la confianza se viera algo resentida según ciertas cosas.

'No muerde. Hay otro sistema para que no lo pueda leer quien no debe.' – Se burló Sirius, divertido por la cautela de la chica. – 'Oye, vamos a ver si eres capaz de abrirlo.'

'¿Queréis que os deje por los suelos otra vez?' – Bromeó Lily con una sonrisa.

'Adelante, querida prefecta.'

Lily sacó su varita y la puso sobre el blanco pergamino. Miró a Remus, Peter y Sirius y supo por sus caras de suficiencia que no iba a ser capaz de abrir el Mapa. Pensó en algún hechizo que pudiera desembrujar el Mapa y lo usó. Creyó por un momento que lo había conseguido cuando aparecieron varias frases escritas en el pergamino.

_Los señores Canuto, Colagusano, Lunático y Cornamenta presentan sus respetos a la prefecta Lily Evans._

_El señor Canuto le agradecería que se metiera en sus asuntos y que le hiciera un poco de caso a Cornamenta en vez de perder el tiempo en la biblioteca._

_El señor Cornamenta está completamente de acuerdo con el señor Canuto y quisiera saber si sería tan amable de salir con él._

'Está desactualizado.'- Sirius le quitó el mapa de la mano con una sonrisa antes de que a Lily se le ocurriera cualquier otra cosa que abriera el Mapa. No tenía ganas de que la prefecta se creyera que era mejor que ellos. El orgullo Merodeador estaba en juego.

'Increíble.' – Lily se empezó a reír. – 'Es como si tuviera vuestras personalidades.'

'Por ahí va un poco la cosa.' – Confesó Remus.

'Bueno atención, Lily.' – Sirius puso su varita sobre el Mapa. – 'Para poder leerlo, olvídate de que eres prefecta y di: _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_.'

El Mapa se desplegó y con líneas de tinta se empezaron a dibujar todos los pasillos, pisos y aulas de Hogwarts. Montones de puntitos se apiñaban en lo que era el Gran Comedor y otros varios estaban dispersos por el resto del colegio.

'Típico de vosotros.' – Murmuró Lily divertida. – 'Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. Es buena la frase. Me estáis dejando muy sorprendida.'

'No es para menos.' – Respondió orgulloso Sirius.- 'Tú no eres la única mente brillante de esta escuela.'

'Sí, aunque la mente de Sirius deja mucho que desear.' – Bromeó Peter.

Sirius le sacudió con el Mapa y Peter se fue a rebotar, más al ver la mirad airada de Remus decidieron dejar su pique para un poco más tarde. Remus estaba demasiado sensible y de mal humor como para tentarle.

'Para cerrarlo, Lily.' – Remus le quitó de un manotazo el Mapa a Sirius y se lo mostró. – 'Debes poner la varita encima y decir: _Travesura realizada_. Así el Mapa se borrará y nadie más podrá leerlo.'

'_Travesura realizada._' – Repitió Lily. – 'Perfecto.' – La prefecta le cogió el Mapa a Remus y buscó al puntito que señalaba donde se encontraba James. – 'Muchísimas gracias. Prometo guardarlo bien y os vigilaré esta noche.' – Dijo al tiempo que se giraba para marcharse impaciente por solucionar las cosas con James. – '¡Os lo devolveré por la mañana! ¡Nos vemos luego!'

Los tres Merodeadores se quedaron mirando a la prefecta mientras se alejaba. Los alumnos empezaban a salir del comedor para dirigirse a sus clases o como en el caso de los de sexto, al campo de quidditch.

'Nunca habría dicho que le acabaríamos dejando el mapa a Evans.' – Susurró Sirius. – 'Esto es una locura.'

Sam, Anthea y Kaienne llegaron a ellos y la última se marchó derecha a la lechucería tras intercambiar un par de palabras.

'¿Qué te ha dicho Ió?' – Le preguntó Remus a Anthea.

'Que iba por su escoba y venía al campo.'

'¿Ió tiene su propia escoba?' – Preguntó Sirius estupefacto.

'Bueno, nosotros conseguiremos nuestras escobas más rápido.' – Sam se arremangó las mangas de la túnica y sacó su varita. – _'¡Accio Estrella Fugaz 01 de Sam! ¡Accio Estrella Fugaz 02 de Anthea! ¡Accio Cometa de Sirius!'_

Aproximadamente un minuto después, tres escobas causaron al pánico en el pasillo. Más de un alumno se llevó un escobazo. Sus tres respectivos dueños las cogieron al vuelo y se largaron antes de que los profesores llegaran a saber quiénes habían convocado a sus escobas y armado aquel follón.

Lily se recordó a sí misma hablar con Sam cuando la viera aquella tarde. Que usara el hechizo convocador para encontrar sus cosas cuando las perdía en la habitación aún lo pasaba. ¡Pero convocar su escoba desde dondequiera que estuviese! ¡Y no solo la suya! El retrato se cerró a sus espaldas y se dirigió a la escalera que llevaba al dormitorio de los chicos mientras iba pensando que decirle a James. Por mucho que se estrujó los sesos no sacó nada convincente, así que muy a su pesar, decidió confiar en lo que dijera el momento. Subió las escaleras, llegó al rellano de su habitación y picó a la puerta de la habitación. Que James no le contestara sabiendo que estaba allí la hizo enfurecer, pero respiró hondo para calmarse y no encenderse tan pronto. Abrió la puerta y lo encontró tumbado boca arriba en su cama, soltando la _snitch dorada_ y atrapándola al momento.

Lily cerró la puerta a su espalda y se apoyó en ella, a la espera de que James se dignara a decirle algo. James desvió la mirada de su _snitch_ para ver quién había entrado y volvió a posarla en la pequeña pelota dorada. La prefecta dedujo que tenía intención de pasar de ella. Lily cerró los ojos y respiró hondo otra vez, buscando paciencia en su interior.

'James, quiero hablar contigo.' – Se tragó el orgullo. Solo complicaría las cosas.

Lily apretó el mango de la puerta cuando James hizo como si no la hubiera escuchado. Caminó hasta su cama y se quedó de pie a su lado. Lily pensó que James no sería tan idiota como para seguir pasando de ella, teniéndola en sus narices.

Que equivocación.

'¿¡Piensas dejar de actuar como un crío alguna vez!? – Gritó harta. – '¡He venido aquí para arreglar las cosas contigo! ¡No para que me ignores!'

James se reincorporó, soltó la _snitch_ y la agarró cuando esta estaba a centímetros de la nariz de Lily. Aunque no la miró, Lily adivinó una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no darle un bofetón y mandarle a freír espárragos.

'¿Qué quieres?' – Le preguntó al final rindiéndose. – '¿Qué te pida perdón de rodillas? ¿Qué te jure que nunca más me acercaré a Snape? ¿Qué te diga que le odio? Si así vas a escucharme mandaré a paseo mi orgullo y mi dignidad y lo haré.'

'No quiero una mentira.' – James se sentó en la cama y la miró a los ojos por primera vez. – 'Ya he entendido que nunca vas a dejar de pensar que Snape es el niñito bueno con el que te juntabas de pequeña. Tú misma si es lo que quieres. Ya te estamparás.' – Espetó en tono prepotente. – 'Ahora entiende tú que yo me voy a poner así cada vez que te vea cerca de Snape. No esperes que esté de buenas y que quiera hablarlo y hacer las paces contigo.'- James desvió la mirada y dijo con rabia. – 'Lo que más me jode es que el imbécil de Snape tiene que estar contentísimo porque tú has hablado con él a mis espaldas. De lo contrario no tendría sentido que yo me hubiera puesto así.'

Lily se sentó en la cama, a su lado y puso su mano sobre la suya. James la apartó y apoyó la espalda y la cabeza en la cabecera de la cama y la pared. Volvió a ponerse a jugar con la _snitch_, como si Lily no estuviera.

'¿Te crees que he hablado con él porque sí?' – Preguntó Lily sin ocultar su enfado. – '¡Aunque no te interese le estaba amenazando, si te gusta más, para que no os ataque hoy que es luna llena! ¡Para que los Sangre Pura no se enteren de lo que es Remus! ¡Para que no se entere todo el colegio! ¡Para que Remus no decida largarse! ¡Para que tú no estés hecho una mierda cuando Remus decida eso!' – Gritó hasta quedarse sin aliento y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por su aparente indiferencia. – '¡No es tan fácil que te traicione tu amigo de la infancia, ¿sabes?! ¡Me gustaría verte a ti si Sirius hubiera decidido quedarse con su familia! ¡Si fuera Sirius el Sangre Pura! – Las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas. – '¡No tienes ni idea de cómo sienta que tu mejor amigo te llame sangre sucia delante de toda la escuela! ¡Que te desprecie alguien que te importa!' – Lily se levantó para macharse. Temblaba de arriba abajo por el enfado. – '¡Haz lo que te de la gana! ¡Yo ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decirte!'

Lily se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica y se encaminó a la puerta a paso rápido. Escuchó los muelles de la cama crujir. No llegó a la puerta. Los brazos de James la rodearon a la altura de la cintura desde atrás y la detuvieron. Lily se quedó quieta al notar el cuerpo de James pegado a sus espaldas y su cara al lado de la de ella.

'No llores, por favor.' – Le susurró al oído.

'Parece que solo me tomas en serio cuando lo hago.' – Espetó ella bruscamente mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la mano.

'No es verdad.' – James le cogió las manos y la hizo girar sobre sí misma para ponerla de cara a él. Dirigió las manos de ella a su espalda, haciendo que ella lo abrazara y finalmente la volvió a rodear con sus brazos. La besó en la frente. – 'Es solo que me duele verte llorar y que…puedo hacerme una idea de cómo te sientes.' – La besó en los labios suavemente. – 'Pero sigo odiando con toda mi alma a Snape y sigo enfadado…pero no contigo. No quiero enfadarme contigo nunca más.' – La volvió a besar. – 'Te quiero demasiado.'

Lily se puso de puntillas y volvieron a besarse, lento y suave.

El día soleado de primavera acompañaba a los alumnos, que se divertían con aquellos partidillos de quidditch de diez minutos. Habían puesto un límite tan corto de tiempo para que pudieran jugar todos los que eran. Mientras jugaban dos de los equipos, el resto esperaba en la grada, observando el partido. Como nadie era ningún profesional y los que jugaban en los equipos de las casas no se lo tomaban muy en serio, las caídas, choques, bromas y demás estaban haciendo que el torneo fuera un cachondeo.

En la grada, Peter entablaba conversación con la Huffelpuf que le gustaba, aunque ella parecía más interesada en Sirius Black por los ojillos que le ponía. Remus miraba el partido del equipo de Sam contra el de Anthea y soltó una sonora carcajada cuando Anthea le lanzó una _bludger_ a mala ostia a una de las amigas de Lyn que jugaba en el equipo de Sam y que en la comida no había dejado de mirar a Axel descaradamente.

'Anthea, porras…' – Le susurró Sam al pasar por su lado con la escoba. – 'No te pases.'

'¿Yo?' – Preguntó la rubia haciéndose la ofendida. – 'Pero si le he dado suave…'

Sam puso los ojos en blanco y Anthea soltó una risita. Fue hasta la amiga de Lyn y actuando como solo ella sabía, le pidió unas disculpas tan convincentes que los que no conocían realmente bien a la rubia se las tragaron. Alguien pitó y el partido acabó. Aunque había ganado el equipo de Sam y a Anthea le repateaba perder, se dio por satisfecha por su venganza. Habían cambiado un poco las normas en cuanto a la _snicth_: si alguien la atrapaba ganaba el partido, si no, ganaba el que más puntos marcaba.

Remus saludó a Ió cuando la muchacha montó en su escoba y se izó en el aire para comenzar el partido. No le hacía mucha gracia verla ahí subida, expuesta a tanta altura y a tíos que eran el doble que ella. Comenzó el partido y pasados dos minutos Ió marcó un tanto.

'Genial…' – Oyó decir a Sam asombrada. Subía con Anthea por las escaleras y miraba al partido interesada. Miró a Remus y le señaló a Ió. –'Es buena como cazadora.'

'Sí...' – Asintió con mala cara.

Sam y Anthea arquearon las cejas y se sentaron con ellos. Sam dio un beso a Sirius y la Hufflepuf cambió la cara de corderito degollado por una de fastidio. Peter sonrió para sus adentros cuando Sirius sentó a Sam en su regazo y se empezaron a dar el lote y la Huffelpuf centró toda su atención en él.

'Lamento informarte, Remus…' – Anthea se estirazó. – '…que dos de los cazadores de Ravenclaw acaban este año y si pasan sus EXTASIS, Ravenclaw convocará las pruebas para nuevos integrantes del equipo. Seguro que si Ió se presenta la cogen. No tardará en correr la voz de lo bien que está jugando.'

Remus hizo una mueca de disgusto y Anthea rió. Se oyeron gritos y vítores y al alzar la mirada vieron a todo el equipo de Ió abrazándola. Había marcado de nuevo. Remus hizo tamborilear sus dedos sobre la pierna cuando uno de Huffelpuf la abrazó con total confianza.

'No te pongas celoso, Remus.' – Bromeó Anthea. – 'Es malo para la salud.'

'No creo que seas la más indicada para decirme eso.' – Rió Remus divertido. – 'Yo no trato de bombardear a nadie con _bludgers _solo por mirar a Ió.'

Anthea estalló en carcajadas. Sam y Sirius se bajaron a la grada de abajo con Remus y Anthea para dejar solos a Peter y a la Hufflepuf en la grada de arriba.

'¿Creéis que Lily y James se habrán arreglado?' – Preguntó Anthea.

'Se arreglarán.' – Aseguró Remus muy seguro de él mismo. – 'Ninguno de los dos querrá volver a la situación de hace unas semanas. Tuvieron suficiente.'

Arriba, en el cielo, Ió volvió a marcar. Sam, Anthea y Sirius la aplaudieron emocionados y Remus murmuró para sí fastidiado. Casi podía adivinar por la cara de felicidad que tenía Ió lo que le iba a decir cuando acabara el partido y no le hacía ni puñetera gracia.

'Sam, ¿te apetece dar una vuelta?' – Le preguntó Sirius. – '¿O quieres seguir jugando?'

'Vamos a dar una vuelta.' – Sam se levantó de su regazo, pero entrelazó una mano con la de él. – 'Anthea, como tu equipo ya está eliminado juega por mí. Y por favor, no maltrates a mis jugadores.'- Pidió seriamente.

'No prometo nada…' – Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

'Nos vemos luego chicos.' – Se despidió Sirius, después se giró hacia Peter y le gritó. – '¡Anímo campeón! ¡Que ya la ti…'

Sam le tapó la boca antes de que la liara y Peter la miró agradecido. Remus y Anthea se rieron con ganas. Pitaron el final del partido cuando Sirius y Sam bajaban por las escaleras de las gradas y Ió llegó hasta ellos volando en escoba.

'¿¡Me has visto!?' – Gritó emocionada cuando aún no había aterrizado. Bajó tan rápido de la escoba y con tanta energía que Remus se levantó a cogerla por la cintura antes de que se cayera. Ió le saltó encima y enroscó las piernas alrededor de su cintura para sujetarse y Remus rezó para que no le flaquearan las fuerzas. – '¿¡Me has visto marcar!? ¡Oh! ¡Me encanta el quidditch! ¡En cuanto pongan las pruebas para ingresar en el equipo de Ravenclaw me presento!'

A Remus se le cayó el mundo encima. Caminó con Ió cogida a él hasta donde estaba Anthea y le lanzó una mirada furibunda cuando la rubia comenzó a reírse. Se sentó dejando a Ió sobre sus rodillas.

'¿A qué viene esa cara?' – Preguntó mosqueada Ió al verle tan serio.

'Me parece que tu novio no quiere que juegues al quidditch.' – Se adelantó Anthea diciéndolo con rintintín. – 'Seguro que es porque le da miedo que te hagan daño.'

'Por supuesto.' – Saltó Remus a la defensiva. – 'Sam siempre está con alguna herida, un hueso roto o dislocado, un golpe en la cabeza…Los cazadores son los que más reciben. Paso de que tu acabes igual.'

'Corro más peligro luchando contra los Sangre Pura que jugando al quidditch.' – Lo detuvo Ió poniéndole los dedos sobre los labios para acallarlo. – 'Así que no te preocupes tanto.'– Sonrió orgullosa y Remus rodó los ojos. – 'Te dije que lucharía contra los Sangre Pura quisieses tú o no. Y ahora te digo que jugaré en Ravenclaw el año que viene, te guste o no.'

'Eso es, Ió. Tu imponte.' – La apremió Anthea.

'Anthea, empiezo a pensar que eres una mala influencia para Ió.'

'¡Por favor!' – Anthea fingió ofenderse y se levantó. – '¡Nunca me habían dicho algo tan grosero como eso!' – Le giró la cara en broma a Remus y dijo antes de marcharse. – 'Solo podrás arreglar esta desfachatez echándome una mano con el trabajo de Defensa.'

Se marchó intentando aguantarse la risa, pero no le fue posible. Ió y Remus se quedaron mirando como se alejaba riendo feliz.

'No sabía que Anthea fuera tan alegre y divertida.' – Observó Ió. – 'Siempre andaba como alicaída y triste. Menos cuando Sirius traía las botellas de Whisky de Fuego o había estado con Axel un buen rato.'

'Era por lo de ser espía y estar tanto tiempo con los Slyhterin. La ponían enferma. A pesar de esto, me alegro de que ahora no tenga que ocultar nada y pueda ser quién es.'

A sus espaldas, Peter y la Huffelpuf se levantaron y Remus se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio que Peter le pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros para ponerse a caminar. Peter le sonrió y Remus le levantó el dedo pulgar sonriente. Ió se los quedó mirando con curiosidad conforme se alejaban y Remus dirigió una mirada a su alrededor. Estaban solos. Sonrió complacido, aunque pensó que le habría gustado tener a Ió solas en una habitación y no en el palco del campo de quidditch, con un partido sobre sus cabezas. Era una verdadera suerte que la luna llena no le estuviera debilitando tanto como las otras veces.

'Mi padre aún no ha despertado.' – Anunció Ió con tristeza.

Remus le acarició la mejilla y la besó con delicadeza.

'Pronto despertará, ya verás.' – Le dijo para tranquilizarla. – 'Dale al menos tres días.'

'Eso me decía mi madre en la carta de esta mañana.' – Ió suspiró. – 'Eso haré y si en tres días no despierta, iré a San Mungo y lo despertaré yo a gritos.'

Remus rió divertido y Ió le dio un beso en los labios, cogiéndolo totalmente desprevenido. Remus la inclinó hacia atrás y la besó con pasión. Cuando al abrir los ojos vio que Ió estaba colorada rió con más ganas.

'¡No te rías de mí!' – Ió le dio un golpe en el pecho y Remus aún rió más fuerte. – 'Que idiota te pones a veces…'

'Pues tu quieres a este idiota.' – Remus volvió a besarla.

'Oh, no me lo recuerdes…' – Murmuró con fingido fastidio. – 'No, en serio. Me encanta cuando te ríes, pareces menos…'

'¿Enfermo? ¿Cansado?' – Sugirió Remus sonriendo y Ió asintió. – 'Lo sé. Por eso James, Sirius y Peter siempre tratan de hacerme reír.'

Ió le cogió la cara con sus manos y lo besó suavemente.

'Te quiero un montón.'

Remus esbozó una sonrisa y le devolvió el beso.

'Y yo.' – La volvió a poner derecha y entrelazó la mano con la que no la sujetaba por la espalda con la de ella. La miró a los ojos fijamente y confesó: - 'Hay algo que tengo que contarte.' – Tragó saliva y se puso serio. – 'Mañana lo haré.'

'¿No puede ser ahora?'

'Eh…' – Remus dudó unos segundos. – 'Lo siento…No me veo capaz.'

Ió frunció el ceño, le cogió la cara con las manos y le obligó a mirarle.

'¿Es algo malo?'

'Bueno…' – Remus se rascó la nuca. Las palabras se le quedaban atrancadas en la garganta. – 'Eso depende de cómo tú lo interpretes…'

'¿¡No me habrás puesto los cuernos!?' – Gritó alterada.

'¡No!' – Remus puso los ojos en blanco antes de volver a mirarla. – 'No te haría eso nunca, Ió. Tú eres única para mí. No necesito a nadie más si te tengo a mi lado.'

'Bueno…Me moriría si lo hicieras…' – Ió le lanzó una mirada furiosa. – 'No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera. No puede haber nada peor que unos cuernos'

Remus se mordió la lengua a pesar de que no estaba muy de acuerdo. Muy a su pesar, acabaría comprobando si verdaderamente los cuernos eran lo único que podrían alejar a Ió de su lado. Notó los ojazos azules de Ió puestos en él otra vez y la miró a la espera de que le dijera algo con una ceja levantada.

'¿Entonces solo me quieres a mí?' – Preguntó aún mosqueada.- '¿No es que ninguna más te interese?'

Remus le negó con la cabeza y después la besó con tanto ímpetu que si Ió no hubiera estado en sus rodillas habría caído al suelo de lo atontada que la dejó. Remus la apresó con sus brazos, aunque Ió tampoco habría querido escapar. Fueron tantos los besos, tan largos, tan profundos, tan llenos de pasión y de amor, que en el campo de quidditch a pesar de haber tantas personas, solo parecían existir ellos dos. Finalmente alguien llamó a Ió porque su equipo volvía a jugar y Ió se separó de Remus para gritar que iba enseguida. Remus no la dejó escapar y volvió a besarla.

'Remus, para, por Merlín.' – Susurró contra sus labios sofocada a más no poder. – 'Que estamos en el campo de quidditch.'

Remus hizo una mueca de fastidio y dejó que corriera un poco el aire entre ellos dos. Ió se levantó de sus rodillas y se tambaleó mareada. Ni se quiso imaginar como se las iba a apañar para jugar un partido con la empanada mental que le había provocado Remus, que se reía por lo bajo.

'Algún día…' - Masculló Ió señalándole amenazadoramente. – '…haré que seas tú el que acabe idiota perdido por culpa de los besos.'

'Venga, vete a jugar o volveré a atraparte.' – Remus la besó en la mejilla.

Ió pasó una pierna por encima del palo de su escoba y se alzó unos centímetros en el aire.

'Recuerda lo que te he dicho.' – Le espetó Ió con suficiencia.

'Te quiero.'- Respondió Remus riendo.

Sam y Sirius estaban en los jardines del castillo. Estaban hermosos, llenos del verde vivo y de las flores de la primavera. El sol de la tarde brillaba radiante en medio del cielo azul, que apenas tenía unas blancas nubes que lo decoraran. Escondidos entre los arbustos y tumbados sobre la hierba, Sirius y Sam tomaban el sol. Las túnicas habían quedado a un lado, desperdigadas sobre el césped junto a los zapatos y calcetines, tiradas cerca de los jerséis, las corbatas y la camisa blanca de Sirius.

'¿Has pensado algún nombre para el bebé? ¿Sam?' – Preguntó al ver que ella no respondía y se puso de lado. – '¿Estas durmiendo?'

'Sí…' – Respondió ella riendo.

Sirius le alcanzó un mechón de pelo y le tiró para cincharla. Sam abrió los ojos con fastidio.

'Sirius…' – Gruñó.

Sirius se reincorporó sobre los antebrazos y observó a Sam. El cabello negro y largo cubría la hierba de alrededor de su cabeza y le enmarcaba la blanca piel de la cara. Le miraba a los ojos, curiosa, y con los labios curvados en una sonrisa. Llevaba la camisa blanca abierta y anudada a la altura del pecho, provocando que quedara todo el abdomen al descubierto y las mangas arremangadas. La falda arrugada, dejando ver unas musculosas piernas de deportista que cuando iba vestida no se veían tanto. Allá donde la piel de Sam estaba al descubierto había cicatrices o morados. Se le revolvió el estómago al pensar que el golpe de Dodge de aquella mañana había contribuido a dañarla más. Le enfurecía tanto… Ese asqueroso iba a por Sam. Iba a tener que encargarse de que lo echaran incluso antes de que los Sangre Pura atacaran.

Algo tuvo que notársele en la cara porque Sam le preguntó:

'¿Qué estás maquinando?'

Sirius se inclinó sobre ella, poniendo cada antebrazo a lado y lado de su cabeza. Sam pasó sus brazos por su torso y le acarició la espalda. La besó en los labios.

'Si te lo digo te enfadarás…'

'Ahora si que lo vas a soltar.'

'Estoy pensando en provocar a Dodge para que lo echen.'

'Mira, yo también quiero que lo echen de Hogwarts…' – Sam le acarició la mejilla y lo miró a los ojos. – 'Pero si lo provocas, provocarás a los Sangre Pura. Con que tengan idea de matarte tengo suficiente y paso de tener que preocuparme también de controlarte a ti, además de protegerte.' – Sam le acarició los labios. – 'Te digo lo mismo que a James. Podrás partirle la cara. Tendrás oportunidad. Pero no adelantemos acontecimientos, por favor.' – Se reincorporó sobre los antebrazos para acercar su cara a la de Sirius y le besó en los labios. – '¿Me prometes que te portarás bien?'

'Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que Dodge no dure mucho.'

'Sirius…' – Rezongó Sam con una ceja alzada.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa seductora y acercó sus labios a los de ella. Sentían el calido aliento del otro verterse en su boca y aquella espera hacía enloquecer a Sirius. Cerró los ojos y cuando casi estaba a punto de besarla, Sam se echó hacia atrás, apartándose. Sirius abrió los ojos fastidiado y vio a Sam sonreírle traviesa. Aquella sonrisa juguetona de ella solo conseguía provocarle más. Sirius se volvió a acercar lentamente para besarla, pero Sam volvió a apartarse y esta vez rió divertida.

'¿Piensas parar con el maldito juego?' – Preguntó con una sonrisa encantadora aunque empezaba a enrabiarse.

Sam cerró los ojos y le acercó sus labios a Sirius. Cuando notó su aliento más cerca, volvió a apartarse de él. Sirius abrió los ojos enfadado y ya no le dejó tiempo para que sonriera.

'¡Te vas a enterar, lista!'

Se dejó caer sobre ella y los brazos de Sam ya no pudieron sostener tanto peso, así que su espalda chocó contra la hierba. Sirius se acomodó encima de ella y sonrió satisfecho al comprobar que sus cuerpos encajaban tan perfectamente como siempre, como si fueran las piezas de un puzzle. Le cogió la cara con las manos antes de besarla con fuerza. Sam rió contra sus labios. Una de las manos de Sirius se quedó quieta en su cara, acariciándole la mejilla, mientras que la otra se deslizó por su pecho, bajó por su barriga y recorrió su muslo una y otra vez, por debajo de la falda. La lengua de Sirius recorría su boca, luchando contra la suya, que quería adentrarse en la boca de él. Sam pasó los brazos por su cuello al principio, pero después enredó con una mano su pelo y con la otra le recorrió la espalda y el abdomen.

'¿Sabes qué?' – Susurró a su oído con la voz entrecortada cuando Sirius comenzó a besarle el cuello.- Deberíamos habernos ido al _Balcón del Verano_.'

'No es tarde.'

Sirius pasó los brazos por su espalda y Sam enrolló las piernas alrededor de su cintura porque sabía que Sirius la iba a levantar y no quería separarse de él.

'Encárgate de que la ropa vaya levitando a nuestras espaldas.' – Le susurró al oído después de morderle suavemente en el cuello. – 'No pienso perder tiempo vistiéndome y desvistiéndome otra vez.'

'¿Pero no pensarás ir así por toda la escuela?' – Le dijo Sam separándose de él.

'Querida Sam, parece que no me conozcas.' – Rió él orgulloso. – 'Soy un Merodeador.'

Sam se dijo que se lo tendría que haber imaginado cuando Sirius abrió un pasillo oculto desde la parte de fuera del castillo, la más cercana al lago. Recorrieron en largo túnel a oscuras, sin necesidad de luz porque Sirius se lo conocía como la palma de su mano, con la ropa levitando a sus espaldas. Sam no supo decir del cierto si el pasillo era largo o corto porque tan pronto como Sirius volvió a la carga con sus besos perdió el mundo de vista y solo lo recobró durante unos segundos, para ver que ya estaban en la playa. Lo que quedaba de ropa quedó repartido por la arena. Acabaron tirados en la orilla, con el agua casi rozándoles los pies. Con mil caricias recorriendo el tan conocido cuerpo del otro, con mil besos cargados de amor. Quemando la pasión de Sirius y de Sam.

James se sorprendió a si mismo con Lily entre él y la pared. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de cuando los besos suaves de la reconciliación habían pasado a volverse furtivos. Ni de cuando habían caído las túnicas del colegio. Los brazos de Lily se apoyaban en sus hombros, mientras sus manos le despeinaban aún más el pelo. La mano de él estaba anclada en su nuca, provocando que entre sus labios no hubiera ninguna distancia, aunque a ambos les parecía que se habían fundido en los del otro. El otro brazo le abarcaba toda la espalda, hasta que su mano tocaba la cadera opuesta de ella. Todo su cuerpo se pegaba al de ella y le quemaba por debajo del uniforme. La respiración de James era casi un jadeo y escuchar la respiración agitada de Lily lo estaba volviendo loco.

'Lily…' – Susurró mirándola a los verdes ojos. – 'Te aviso de que estoy perdiendo el control…' – Tuvo que volver a besarla y se estremeció cuando Lily le mordió el labio inferior. – 'Si no te vas ahora…' – Se calló cuando las manos de Lily se metieron por debajo de su jersey y comenzaron a desabrocharle la camisa. La besó en la frente cuando notó sus manos recorrerle la espalda. – 'Lily…si no quieres no…'

Lily lo pegó más él y alzó la cabeza, de manera que sus labios susurraron bajo los de James por la altura de él.

'No quiero irme.' – Susurró mirándole a los ojos. – 'Ni quiero que tú te vayas.'

James inclinó la cabeza hasta que sus frentes se tocaron. Se miraron a los ojos y finalmente Liy le dio un suave beso en los labios.

'Te quiero, James.'

James le devolvió el beso. Sacó su varita del bolsillo del pantalón y apuntó al pomo de la puerta para sellarlo. Una vez lo hizo, Lily volvió a pasar los brazos por encima de sus hombros cuando James pasó un brazo por su espalda y otro por sus piernas para alzarla. Volaron a la cama de James entre besos y se dejaron caer suavemente en ella.

Lentos y suaves eran los besos, acompasando a la respiración. Largas e interminables eran las caricias de sus manos, que iban quitando poco a poco todo lo que impedía que el roce de sus pieles.

No había prisa, en el cielo no existe el tiempo.

James se la bebía con los ojos: el rojizo y fino cabello, la suave y hermosa cara, los deslumbrantes ojos verdes que estaban fijos en los suyos, la graciosa nariz que besaba para hacerle cosquillas y hacerla sonreír, los finos labios que le sonreían cuando no se besaban y por los que se le escapaban débiles gemidos que a ella la hacían sonrojar y a él estremecer de placer.

Por fin Lily iba a ser suya.

Lily no podía evitar sonreírle cuando él clavaba sus ojos café en los de ella y es que podía leer en ellos la lucha: el deseo de amarla con pasión que le provocaba el cuerpo de ella contra el deseo de amarla con amor para que fuera suave y dulce. Recorrió con sus manos su frente, la línea de sus negras cejas, sus mejillas. James le besó la mano y Lily se alzó para besarle en los labios…Era tan guapo, tan dulce, tan atractivo…que no llegó a entender como había conseguido eludirle tantos años.

Enrojeció al verse solo con la ropa interior y al ver que el cuerpo, fuerte y grande de James cubría en mayoría al suyo, diminuto y delicado. Descubrió a James comiéndosela con los ojos y cuando él la cogió a ella observándole, abrió la boca avergonzado para decirle algo que Lily impidió poniendo sus dedos sobre sus labios.

'Ni se te ocurra.' – Le susurró apoyándose sobre los antebrazos para acercar su boca a su oído. – 'Puedes perder el control…' – Le besó en los labios ante la mirada atónita de James. – 'Yo ya lo he perdido.'

James esbozó una sonrisa enorme, llena de travesura y Lily le mordió el labio inferior. James la besó en los labios, descendió por su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula y abajó los tirantes del sujetador para recorrerle el hombro con sus besos. La mano de James se deslizó por la espalda de Lily y segundos después el broche cedió. Trazó una línea recta desde su mentón hasta más allá del ombligo con sus besos, que hizo estremecer a Lily. Las manos de Lily acariciaban su cabello y su ancha espalda y su respiración agitada lo estaba matando. La única prenda de ropa que les quedaba desapareció.

Quemaba la piel. Quemaba el roce de sus cuerpos. Quemaban los besos. Quemaban las caricias. Quemaba el amor.

James y Lily se fundieron en un beso más.

'Te amo, Lily.'

'Yo también te amo, James.'

Cuando llegaron a ser uno, Lily y James llegaron al cielo.

Anthea corría por los pasillos a toda velocidad, con la larga melena rubia ondeando al viento. Los alumnos se apartaban rápidamente a su paso porque Anthea iba a la velocidad del _Expreso de Hogwarts_ y nadie quería acabar con algún hueso roto. La chica miró su reloj de muñeca y soltó una palabrota al ver que no iba a llegar a tiempo. Aceleró su carrera y subió las escaleras a toda pastilla. Frenó en seco al llegar al pasillo y al ver la puerta del aula cerrada.

'¡Genial!' – Gritó emocionada.

Apenas un poco después, la puerta del aula se abrió y los alumnos de séptimo de Gryffindor empezaron a salir tranquilamente, llenando el silencioso pasillo con el murmullo de un montón de conversaciones. Anthea sonrió emocionada al verlo salir.

'¡Axel!' – Levantó la mano para saludarlo.

Darren le dio un codazo a su hermano y Axel la vio. La expresión de asombro hizo enternecer a Anthea.

'¿Qué haces aquí?' – Preguntó sonriendo al tiempo que iba a ella con los brazos abiertos.

'Venir a buscarte al salir de clase.' – Respondió ella abrazándole. – 'Es lo que hace todo el mundo con su pareja, ¿no?'

Los ojos azules de Axel brillaron emocionados en los de Anthea. Los dos jóvenes se fundieron un largo beso. Al momento las típicas bromas hacia la pareja que los amigos de Axel solían decir con todos aquellos que tenían novia retumbaron en el pasillo:

'¡Iros a un hotel!'

'¡Que la dejas sin aire, capullo!'

Axel se giró para gritarles sin despegarse de Anthea. Estaba terriblemente feliz porque estaban siendo una pareja normal. Su hermosa novia había hecho algo tan normal como irle a buscar a clase y sus amigos trataban de incomodarle.

Eran una pareja normal y corriente.

'¡Callaos de una puñetera vez, capullos!' – Bramó Axel al tiempo que pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros de Anthea. Axel la besó en la mejilla. – 'Eres increíble, Anthea. Te quiero.'

'Sabía que te haría ilusión.' – Anthea se plantó delante de Axel. –'Yo también te quiero.'

Y volvieron a besarse largamente hasta que los amigos de Axel volvieron a la carga. Pero esta vez Axel estaba demasiado ocupado besando a Anthea para decirles nada, así que les levantó un brazo con el puño cerrado y el dedo corazón levantado en un claro: _"Que os jodan"._

**¡¡Hola!! **

**Se que he tardado un poco más de lo que prometí en subir este capítulo, pero espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. Sé que muchos estabáis deseando volver a tener más escenas de las parejas. Como habéis visto, más que nada se ha centrado en Lily y James. Ojalá que haya estado a la altura de lo que todos esperabais. A mí, personalmente, me ha encantado escribir este capítulo, lo encuentro bonito y romántico y la culpa de tanto romanticismo y de que el capítulo esté centrado en el amor en principio y la amistad en segundo plano está en que he descubierto la maravilla de Crepúsculo(un poco tarde, sí...¡pero lo he encontrado!) y un par de cosillas más que me han dejado en las nubes.  
**

**Quizás se me ha ido de las manos porque es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, pero no sé escribir menos...**

**¡Mil gracias a todos por los reviews! ¡Bienvenidos a los nuevos! ¡Y un besote enorme para todos!**

**Eneida**


	55. Chapter 55

_**LV**_

James apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de Lily, que subía y bajaba al compás de su aún alterada respiración. Lily notaba contra su pecho el cálido aliento de James, que se vertía una y otra, cada vez con menos intensidad, sobre su piel. Le acarició la mejilla que no tenía pegada a su cuerpo y James volvió el rostro para besarle la mano. James se alzó y la besó suavemente en los labios. Esbozó una sonrisa al dejar caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, al lado de la de Lily. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, la atrajo hacia él envolviéndola con sus brazos y Lily le besó dulcemente.

'Ahora si que me ha quedado claro que llevaba razón todos estos años atrás.' – Susurró acariciándole la mejilla y besándola en la frente.

'¿En qué llevabas razón?' – Preguntó Lily mirándole a los ojos.

'En que tú y yo estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.' – Sonrió orgulloso y la miró con aire de suficiencia. – '¿Sigues pensando que no es así?'

Entre las blancas sábanas, iluminados por los rayos rojizos del sol del atardecer, los labios de Lily volaron hasta posarse sobre los de James. Los ojos verdes de Lily se clavaron con fingida severidad en los de color café de James, que se cerraron antes de devolverle el beso.

'Hace tiempo que dejé de pensar que no era así.' – Replicó ella con una sonrisa encantadora susurrando contra sus labios.- 'Hoy ya no me queda duda alguna.'

Rió divertida y James sonrió. Seguían en el cielo. James se sentía en paz, no cabía el odio, ni la ira, ni la rabia en su corazón, porque todo él lo ocupaba Lily. La besó en los labios y volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Lily se apoyó sobre un codo para inclinarse sobre James y toda la cascada pelirroja cayó por sus hombros.

'Te quiero…' – Susurró en una sonrisa, con los ojos verdes brillando de felicidad.

Otra vez, todo él reaccionó ante las palabras mágicas que solo surtían efecto si salían de los labios de Lily. Alargó ambas manos, cogió la cara de Lily con delicadeza y se alzó para besarla en los labios. James fue consciente en ese momento de que daría la vida por Lily sin pensarlo, solo por proteger aquella hermosa sonrisa.

'Yo te quiero más.'

Lily volvió a reír por lo bajo y le besó en los labios.

'Eso está por ver.' – Le desafió ella.

'Estoy encantado de demostrártelo otra vez.' – Susurró él, travieso.

La besó en los labios y al responderle Lily al beso, se adentró en su boca. El sol descendió y un rayo anaranjado les acertó de pleno en la cara, en un molesto golpe de calor. Lily y James se separaron lentamente. Fuera un aviso del destino, o mera coincidencia, a ninguno se les había olvidado.

'Tengo que hacer de niñera de Lunático.' – Murmuró James al tiempo que se revolvía el cabello. Pasó los brazos por la cintura y la atrajo a él para abrazarla. – 'Me gustaría quedarme así para siempre…'

'No eres al único al que le gustaría.' – Susurró Lily contra su piel. Se alzó sobre su pecho y recorrió con su dedo la piel del cuello de James y le besó allí una y otra vez.

James se estremeció debajo de ella y murmuró con fastidio:

'Si haces eso es imposible que me vaya.'

Lily rió divertida y trató de peinarle el despeinado cabello a conciencia de que James odiaba que trataran de domar su pelo. James le agarró las manos con fastidio y giró con ella hasta dejarla debajo de él. Después la beso con fuerza y tras varios segundos, fue Lily la que lo apartó.

'Ve a por Remus.'

James la besó en la frente y se levantó junto a Lily. Mientras que la prefecta recogía sus cosas, esparcidas por la habitación y se vestía, James sacó del armario la ropa de entrenamiento de quidditch y se puso a vestirse.

'¿Irás a verme entrenar?' – Murmuró casi en una súplica.

Ahora que la había tenido tan cerca, le parecía un suplicio tener que separarse de Lily durante mucho tiempo. Lily volvió a reír y se acercó para besarle en los labios.

'A las siete estaré en las gradas.' – Prometió.

Remus se llevó las manos temblorosas a la dolorida cabeza. La visión se le estaba nublando y ya le era imposible enfocar a Ió allí arriba en la escoba. Lamentó haberse confiado tanto, haber creído que aguantaría hasta el atardecer. Pero la fuerza se le iba del cuerpo más y más, sin detenerse…Como el sol escondiéndose cada vez más tras las montañas.

Debía irse.

Ya.

Estaba seguro de que cuando el sol desapareciera del todo comenzarían las convulsiones y apenas un tiempo después los gritos.

'Remus, ¿estás bien?' – Le preguntó Anthea preocupada.

Había regresado al campo después de haber recogido a Axel de clase ya que este estaba estudiando para sus EXTASIS antes del entrenamiento de quidditch.

La rubia se inclinó hacia él y aún frunció más el ceño cuando Remus hizo el gesto de apartarla con la mano.

'Estoy bien, tranquila…' – Respondió tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

'Estás sudando a mares…' – Anthea le puso la mano en la frente y se estremeció al notarle tan caliente. – '¡Por Merlín, debes tener fiebre!'

'Métete en tus asuntos.' – Respondió Remus con un gruñido hostil y le apartó la mano de un manotazo.

Anthea abrió la boca sorprendida y compuso una mueca de enfado unas milésimas de segundo después. Cerró la boca para evitar que se le escaparan mil palabrotas dirigidas contra él. Remus le caía demasiado bien como para dejarse llevar por su fuerte carácter. En cambio, Remus estaba deseando que la rubia lo mandara a freír espárragos y que se marchara enfadada. Arreglarlo al día siguiente con ella sería menos problemático que el hecho de presenciar el principio de su transformación. Anthea puso los brazos en jarras y Remus se levantó. Caminó dando tumbos hasta la escalera y se agarró a la barandilla. Escuchaba el partido de quidditch desarrollándose sobre su cabeza. Si a Ió se le ocurría mirar hacia abajo…Ió no se contentaría con llevarlo a la enfermería y después marcharse. Desecharía la posibilidad de _Noctum _en cuanto lo viera convulsionar y gritar estando bien despierto. Con lo terca que era Ió, no pararía hasta que alguien le dijera que estaba pasando y solo se quedaría satisfecha con la verdad, cuando encajara todo. Otra mentira no colaría aunque se la dijera Lily.

¡No le podía estar pasando eso ahora que estaba a un día de confesarle todo!

Remus sintió la necesidad de salir pitando de allí. Se le acababa el tiempo y le horrorizaba la idea de que Ió lo descubriera de aquella manera tan horrible: viviéndolo en primera persona, viendo lo más doloroso, lo más terrible. No se transformaría hasta que no saliera la luna, pero sí que vería lo previo a la transformación y eso lo aterraba.

Se maldijo una y otra vez por su irresponsabilidad mientras trataba de bajar los escalones.

'Remus, te voy a llevar a la enfermería.' – Informó Anthea agarrándole del brazo. Remus le dirigió una mirada furtiva que dejó helada a Anthea. A la chica le recorrió un extraño escalofrío por toda la columna. Pero aún así, Anthea no le soltó. – 'Puedo llevarte a rastras si me da la gana, tengo fuerza suficiente. Así que yo de ti pondría de tu parte para hacerlo más fácil. No pienso dejarte solo.'

Remus, ya desesperado, abrió la boca para iniciar una discusión tan fuerte con Anthea que consiguiera que ella se largara antes de que Ió se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Con el carácter que tenía la rubia no sería muy difícil. Pero antes de que dijera nada más, les vio. Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo a pesar de que cada uno de ellos estaba en una punta distinta del castillo, sincronizados a la perfección: su salvación.

James venía sobre su escoba, haciendo piruetas sin parar, con una sonrisa de felicidad que no le cabía en la cara. Sirius avanzaba por el camino de hierba con un brillo en los ojos y con aquella sonrisa previa a la diversión. Peter apareció por una de las escaleras de la grada, sonriéndole.

En cuestión de segundos se hicieron cargo de la situación. Sirius y Peter pasaron los brazos de Remus por encima de sus hombros y James aterrizó de un salto.

'Nosotros nos hacemos cargo, rubia.' – Le dijo Sirius sonriéndole. – 'Gracias.'

'Como me alegro de veros…' – Susurró Remus relajándose y sonriendo.

Anthea se quedó petrificada la ver con que facilidad se dejaba llevar Remus por esos tres. Cerró los puños, enfadada. Así que no tenía que ver lo que le pasaba, sino que el problema lo tenía con ella. ¿Sería tan idiota Remus cómo para haberse enfadado con ella por estar a favor de Ió con lo del quidditch?

'Perfecto…' – Murmuró para su adentros al no ocurrírsele otra cosa.

'¡Eh!' – Gritó ofendido James señalando al partido. – '¿Habéis organizado un partido de quidditch sin mí?' – Se quejó. – 'Bueno, no importa.' – James le tendió su escoba a Anthea y le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa. – '¿Serías tan amable, mi querida Anthea, de cuidármela hasta la hora del entreno? O déjamela en el vestuario, por favor. No tardaré ni cinco minutos en ir a recuperarla.'

'Trae…' – Le quitó la escoba de un manotazo y se giró haciendo ondear su melena rubia. – 'Adiós.' – Murmuró sin tratar de disimular su enfado al marcharse.

Sirius, Peter y James se quedaron con la boca abierta. Remus había cerrado los ojos y temblaba. Estaría ya en el suelo de no ser por sus amigos que lo sostenían.

'¿Qué porras le pasa?' – Preguntó Sirius estupefacto.

'Ha sido culpa mía.' – Murmuró Remus con amargura. – 'Me estaba poniendo nervioso y me he portado bastante mal con ella. Creo que la he ofendido. Mañana lo arreglaré.'

'Genial…' – Masculló James al saber que Anthea estaba enfadada. – 'Hoy tendremos que tener especial cuidado con las _bludgers_. Creo que cambiaré uno de los ejercicios.'

James se cruzó de brazos y volvió a mirar arriba.

'Así que os habéis estado divirtiendo sin mí…'

'No estabas como para jugar al quidditch hace un par de horas.' – Le dijo Peter.

'Bah…' – James desvió la mirada y susurró con una sonrisa más para él que no para sus amigos. – 'No cambiaría por nada esta tarde.'

'¿Y se puede saber que ha pasado esta tarde para que haya sido mejor que un torneo de quidditch?' – Sirius le levantó las cejas una y otra vez y le sonrió con picardía.

'Sabes la respuesta.' – James sonrió arrogante y se revolvió el cabello. Notó un ardor en las mejillas y comenzó a reírse.

'No…' – Sirius sonrió. – 'No puede ser…'

'Oh, sí.'

Sirius soltó a Remus y entre carcajadas fue a abrazar a James. Se chocaron los cinco y Sirius se dedicó a darle palmadas en la espalda a su casi hermano, mientras que este intentaba controlar la risa tonta provocada por su inmensa felicidad.

'Eres un tremendo capullo, James. ¿Lo sabes?'

'Vale, se han vuelto gilipollas del todo.' – Masculló Peter con fastidio, sujetando a Remus. – '¿Vas a soltarlo o no, James?'

'Mira que eres corto a veces, Colagusano.' – Susurró Remus esbozando una débil sonrisa.

En cuanto bajaron al césped y se aseguraron de que no les veía nadie, se metieron debajo de los palcos para esconderse y James sacó la Capa Invisible y los envolvió a todos con ella. Después, todo fue tan fácil como ir caminando poco a poco hasta el Sauce Boxeador e intentar calmar al culo inquieto de James.

A eso de las siete de la tarde, el equipo de Gryffindor ya estaba sobrevolando el campo de quidditch. Para sorpresa de todos, James había organizado un entrenamiento basado en juegos. Las razones que les había dado antes de empezar, al ver que todos ellos empezaban a mirarle como si estuviera enfermo o le hubieran lanzado un maleficio, fueron tres:

'Primera: El partidazo contra Huffelpuf fue la caña y nos merecemos un poco de descanso antes de empezar a trabajar el partido contra Slytherin.'

'Este fin de semana juega Ravenclaw contra Slyhterin.' – Susurró Brandon en una sonrisa burlona. – '¿No creéis que le tendríamos que echar una mano a Slytherin?'

Se arrepintió al instante de haber dicho eso porque Lyn agarró la escoba por la parte de las ramitas para arrearle con el palo de madera, que sin duda dolería más. James se puso entre sus jugadores al ver que la Gryffindor iba en serio. No quería que lesionara a Brandon. Darren le quitó a Lyn la escoba de un manotazo.

'Lo dice porque si Ravenclaw gana el partido, la Copa es suya.' – Le explicó a su chica, aunque le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Brandon. – 'Deberías cerrar esa bocaza, Brandon. Mira que eres idiota.'

'Cállate.' – Bramó James. – 'No soporto que os habléis de mala manera. No lo hagas otra vez o te largarás a la ducha.' – Amenazó.

Sam tragó saliva al escuchar a James y Anthea le lanzó una mirada asustadiza a Axel, el único que era capaz de poner paz entre los del equipo.

'Calmaos todos, chicos.' – Intervino Axel en tono conciliador, metiéndose en medio de todos ellos. – 'Brandon estaba bromeando. No te enrabies, Darren.'

Darren miró a su hermano y a James, que seguía mirándolo fijamente. Parecía que había alterado al capitán, algo difícil de conseguir. Quizás si que era cierto que había reaccionado de un modo un tanto exagerado.

'Disculpad, Brandon, James.' – Les tendió la mano. – 'Desde lo del ataque no estoy para bromas.' – Señaló a Lyn con la mirada.

James le estrechó la mano y Brandon caminó hasta darle un abrazo, provocando la sonrisa de James y el alivio de Axel, Anthea y Sam.

'¿Lyn?' – Preguntó Brandon.

Lyn puso cara de pocos amigos y se cruzó de brazos. Sin ocultar el asco que les tenía a la casa de las serpientes espetó:

'Prefiero que Ravenclaw se lleve la Copa antes que ayudar a Slytherin.' – Miró a Brandon a los ojos. – 'Si tengo que echar una mano a alguien, será a partirles la cara a los de Slyhterin.'

'Era solo una broma, Lyn.' – Brandon la miró arrepentido. Todos allí sabían del enorme odio que sentía Lyn hacia la casa de Slyhterin y de lo mal que andaba desde que Mulciber mostró tan poca humanidad cuando murió la madre de su amiga. La abrazó. – 'Perdoname…'

Lyn se aferró al golpeador y le abrazó.

'Eh…' – Gruñó James en un fingido enfado. – '¿Cuántas veces os he dicho que las muestras afectivas entre miembros del equipo deben iguales cuando estamos en el campo?' – Preguntó sonriendo y después añadió. – 'Abrazo de equipo.'

Riendo, uno a uno fueron sumándose al abrazo. Formando piña en mitad del campo de quidditch.

Formando equipo.

'Mi segunda razón para hacer un entreno de tranquis es que he visto que Anthea anda un poco mosqueada…' – Murmuró James mirando a la rubia. – '…y ya sé que te controlas bastante, Anthea. Pero no te llaman la Bestia Bella porque sí y aunque quizás no tengamos oportunidad de optar a la copa, os necesitaré a todos enteritos para darles un repaso a Slytherin.' – Rió con sus jugadores y suspiró aliviado al ver que Anthea se había tomado bien el comentario. – 'La tercera razón es que yo no estoy muy concentrado…' – Hizo oídos sordos a las carcajadas de Sam, que había estado con Lily hasta hacía un rato y prosiguió. – '…y no creo que llevara bien el entrenamiento.' – Dio unas palmadas. – 'Así que coged vuestras escobas y preparaos para el último entreno de cachondeo de esta temporada. Disfrutadlo al máximo porque el próximo día no habrá lugar para las risas.'

Comenzaron el calentamiento antes del entreno y ya por aquel entonces quedó más que claro porqué James no estaba demasiado concentrado para llevar bien un entrenamiento normal. Apenas llevaban cinco minutos jugando cuando James se llevó un pelotazo en la cabeza por estar mirando a una pelirroja sentada en las gradas y no donde debía.

'¡JAMES!'

El golpetazo casi había conseguido derribarlo de la escoba y Darren le echó una mano para volver a subir a ella. Los demás se acercaron para ver si estaba bien.

'¡James!' – Anthea le dio un suave golpe con el bate en el brazo y le preguntó enfadada. – '¿Cómo no la has esquivado si me has visto lanzarla contra ti?'

'Perdona, Anthea.' – Rió James tocándose la cabeza, en la que adivinó un bulto que empezaba a crecer. – 'Ya os he dicho que hoy estoy bastante en la parra.'

'No está en la parra.' – Dijo Sam con suficiencia a una distancia prudente de ellos. En cuanto dijera lo siguiente iba a tener que salir a toda pastilla. – 'Lo que pasa es que ha estado encerrado con Lily en la habitación toda la tarde y bueno...' – Rió al ver las sonrisa pícaras de sus compañeros, que ya empezaban a pillar lo que le pasaba a su capitán. – '…lo ha dejado…ehm…exhausto, ya os podéis imaginar como.'

'¡SAM!'

James le arrebató el bate a Anthea y salió volando tras Sam, que reía sin parar. Sus jugadores se quedaron con la boca abierta. ¿Se había sonrojado James Potter?

'¡VEN AQUÍ!' – Gritó. – '¡VUELVE!'

'¡Y UN CUERNO!'

'¡James te recuerdo que antes has dicho que nos quieres a todos enteros!' – Gritó Anthea y después se unió a las carcajadas del resto del equipo.

Al acabar el entrenamiento James se duchó a toda prisa y salió fuera antes de que lo hicieran sus jugadores. Ya era de noche y la luna llena empezaba a ascender, hermosa y anaranjada en el cielo negro. Corrió hasta las gradas, donde Lily le esperaba sentada con una sonrisa en el rostro. Le sonrió él también y le besó en los labios.

'No podía irme sin verte otra vez.' –Susurró James antes de volverla a besar.

Lily sonrió y le devolvió el beso, después le quitó a James la mochila y le cogió la escoba.

'No hace falta.' – Protestó James e hizo el gesto de recuperar sus cosas, pero Lily se apartó del trayecto de su mano. – 'Lily, en serio. No hagas esto por mí.'

'Bueno, si no quieres que lo haga por ti, que sepas que lo hago también por Remus.' – Respondió ella y poniéndose seria murmuró:- 'Cuídale, ¿vale? Tened cuidado al ir por el bosque durante toda la noche. Yo estaré vigilando los movimientos de los Sangre Pura, pero no bajéis la guardia, por favor.'

'Lily…' – Suspiró James, acariciándole la mejilla. – 'No va a pasar nada. Además, no tendrías que quedarte toda la noche en vela.'

'Pero lo voy a hacer.' – Replicó ella con determinación. – 'Estaré echando un ojo a esos y de paso trabajaré en lo del manantial. Creo que voy haciéndome una idea de lo que quiso decir la Náyade.'

James cambió la cara al escuchar hablar del maldito Manantial. Solo imaginarse a Lily allí sola con aquellas criaturas que habían pretendido matarla se le ponían los pelos de punta. Le cogió la cara entre las manos y le dijo:

'Sea lo que sea lo que descubras no vayas allí.' – Susurró mirándola a los ojos. – 'Prométemelo.'

'Prometo que no pisaré el Manantial.' – Le respondió Lily con voz cansada.

James rió cuando Lily bufó exasperada. Posó su manos en la cintura de ella y se inclinó para que así pudieran besarse.

'Ehem, ehem…'

Alguien carraspeó a propósito y los dos jóvenes se separaron, James con fastidio y Lily sonrojada. Sam y Anthea les sonreían desde la puerta del vestuario.

'Me marcho ya.' – Murmuró James a regañadientes y le dio un último beso. – 'Te amo.'

'Y yo también.' – Susurró Lily. – 'Cuidaos mucho.'

James giró sobre sus talones y empezó a marcharse con aquel andar suyo tan chulesco. Se despidió de Sam y de Anthea con la mano y se encaminó hacia la oscuridad, en dirección al lago. Sam y Anthea se acercaron a Lily, Anthea mirando de reojo a su capitán.

'¿Vamos a cenar?' – Preguntó Sam con una sonrisa. – 'No sé vosotras, pero yo estoy muerta de hambre.'

'¿Dónde va James?' – Preguntó Anthea alterada al verlo ir hacia el bosque. – '¿Está loco o qué?'

Antes de que pudiera salir detrás de James, Sam la cogió de la túnica.

'Déjale.' – Le dijo con una sonrisa. – 'Irá a hacer alguna de las suyas.'

'Ah. Genial. ¿Y lo dejamos solo sabiendo que los Sangre Pura quieren matarle?' – Anthea frunció el ceño. – '¿Se os ha ido la cabeza también a vosotras?'

'Anthea, no le pasará nada.' – Le dijo Lily con su dulce voz para tranquilizarla. – 'Si le pudiera pasar algo malo yo ya estaría armándole un escándalo. Solo va a recoger una cosa que antes dejó Sirius y después marchará a su habitación con los otros tres. Los de Slyhterin están en el castillo.' – Lily tiró de la mano que Anthea tenía libre suavemente y Anthea se dejó llevar por la prefecta algo más convencida.

'¿Cómo está Remus?' – Preguntó Anthea mientras empezaban a caminar.

'Resfriado.' – Contestó Lily con normalidad. – 'He estado con él antes de que empezarais a entrenar y Pomfrey le ha dicho que se meta en la cama y que no salga hasta mañana por la tarde. Sirius, Peter y James estarán haciéndole compañía toda la noche.'

'Vale.' – Asintió Anthea. Suspiró cansada y miró a Lily. Envidiaba la aparente calma de la pelirroja. – 'Es que…No sé, antes estaba muy raro…Y bueno, yo llevo todo el día bastante nerviosa y su comportamiento aún me ha puesto peor…'

'¿Te preocupa algo?' – Preguntó Lily con una sonrisa.

'En realidad no…' – Anthea se encogió de hombros. – 'Es solo que estoy nerviosa…aunque no tengo motivos para estarlo.'

'Con el atracón que nos vamos a pegar en la cena se te pasará.' – Aseguró Sam riendo.

La cena en el Gran Salón transcurrió sin ningún altercado. El ambiente en el Gran Comedor era agradable: el murmullo incesante provocado por tantas conversaciones que se desarrollaban a la vez, risas despreocupadas por las distintas mesas, los platos en los que iba disminuyendo la cantidad de la comida… Casi se podía decir que había sido un día de escuela como otro cualquiera. Pero…en realidad todo era pura fachada. Edificada para la tranquilidad de los profesores y de la persistencia de la liga de quidditch. El pasatiempo favorito de los alumnos y la única manera de humillar a la casa de Slyhterin sin que hubiera grandes consecuencias para los alumnos de las otras casas.

Lily apenas comió aquella noche, así como Anthea. Por mucho que Sam y Kaienne insistieron, ninguna de las dos probó bocado. Anthea se dedicó a remenar la cena como hacía con el desayuno antes de un partido de quidditch cuando estaba nerviosa. Luego estaba Lily…que no comió nada porque se pasó toda la hora vigilando al grupo de los Sangre Pura. Atenta a que se les escapara cualquier palabra, mirada o gesto que le dijera que ella tenía razón. Que iban a atacar aquella noche. Se preocupó cuando no vio a Snape cenando con ellos, pero se dijo que era imposible que Snape solo pudiera hacer algo en contra de los chicos.

Una vez en la habitación, mientras que Kaienne se duchaba y Anthea y Sam hablaban mientras se ponían el pijama, Lily fue haciendo una recopilación de todos sus apuntes y esquemas que había ido elaborando conforme estudiaba el agua del manantial y su inscripción. La antigua y la nueva. Además, cogió la botella llena de café con leche, con la que se había hecho al pasar por las cocinas antes de subir a la torre. No le costaría calentarlo con la magia.

'Lily…' – La llamó Anthea mientras se peinaba la larga cabellera rubia, sentada en su tocador frente al espejo. – '¿Me vas a decir porqué te peleaste con James? ¿Qué tenía que ver Snape?'

Lily apiló los apuntes en su escritorio y le echó un ojo al Mapa del Merodeador que estaba abierto sobre su escritorio. Tras comprobar que todos los Slyhterins estaban en su Sala común de las mazmorras se giró hacia Anthea.

'Fue…una advertencia.' – Explicó Lily al tiempo que se reclinaba en el borde del escritorio. – 'Estoy segura de que si echan a Snape ahora se hará Mortífago. No quiero que se convierta en un asesino…' – Sam y Anthea se estremecieron ante la verdad de lo que eran sus padres. – 'Lo siento.' – Se disculpó rápidamente Lily. – 'Es solo que no quiero que sea uno de los que se dedican a matar _muggles_ o a cualquier brujo. Como el ataque a los chicos está próximo, quería advertirle de que yo no lo salvaría de su expulsión como ya hice…y…' – Suspiró e hizo una pausa. – '…dejarle claro que no le perdonaré nunca si algo malo les ocurre a los chicos.'

Anthea dejó el peine sobre el tocador y le sonrió con tristeza. La prefecta le correspondió la sonrisa y se dirigió a su armario, de donde sacó el pesado tocho de _"Náyades. Guardianas del agua" _ y otro libro más fino que había cogido antes de ir a cenar. Agarró todos sus apuntes, la botella y el Mapa. Kaienne salía ya del baño con el pijama puesto.

'¿Te vas a poner a estudiar ahora?' – Preguntó con un deje de incredulidad en la voz. – 'Lily, deberías descansar.'

'No puedo evitarlo. Me muero de curiosidad por saber que tiene el agua del manantial de especial. Solo será un ratito.' – Respondió ella con una sonrisa y miró a Sam. – '¿Te importa abrirme?'

Sam se levantó de la cama y le abrió la puerta de la habitación a la prefecta, que como iba cargada, le era imposible. Lily les sonrió a las otras dos.

'Espero que todo esté en orden y que estéis dormidas cuando suba.' – Amenazó en el tono severo que usaba para ejercer su papel de prefecta. – 'Buenas noches.' – Añadió con cariño.

'Buenas noches, Lily.' – Respondieran Anthea y Kaienne a la vez.

Sam la miró a los ojos y le susurró:

'No lo creo, pero si vieras algo raro sube corriendo a avisarme, ¿vale?' – Empezó a cerrar la puerta hablando en voz baja. – 'Si quieres te relevo cuando estés cansada.'

'¿No decías que solo era una suposición mía, Sam?'

'Sí, pero tú sueles acertar en todo.' – Replicó Sam con aire preocupado. – 'Estoy bastante mosqueada…'

'Todo irá bien. No te preocupes.' – Lily le dio un beso en la mejilla. – '¡Buenas noches!'

'Eso espero.' – Murmuró antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Lily bajó a la Sala Común a eso de las once y se sentó en el inmenso sofá que había delante de la chimenea. Esparció los libros a su alrededor, se deshizo con dos puntapiés de sus zapatos y cruzó las piernas sobre el sofá antes de reclinar la espalda en él. Sacó la varita del bolsillo de su túnica y calentó el café. Miró el Mapa del Merodeador otra vez y le decepcionó ver que cada uno de los Slythrins andaba por su banda en la Sala Común de Slyhterin. Snape estaba en su habitación junto a Mulciber y Dolovh. Dejó el Mapa abierto a un lado, al alcance de su vista y se centró en el inmenso libro de las náyades. A eso de la una de la mañana se quedó sola en la Sala Común. La botella de café aún estaba llena y los Slytherins seguían en las mazmorras. Lily se mordió el labio enfadada cuando se quedaron completamente quietos. Llegaron las dos y las tres y el café fue desapareciendo. Los Sangre Pura no se habían movido desde la una. Los puntos con sus nombres seguían fijos.

'Están durmiendo.' – Murmuró desesperada a la vez que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y se echaba el cabello hacia atrás. – 'Genial…' – Dio un golpe con la mano en el sofá y bufó enfadada. – 'Me he equivocado…'

Lily se mordió el labio inferior con rabia al darse cuenta que había estado haciendo el idiota todo el rato. Al igual que con la utilidad del agua, se había equivocado en aquello también. ¿¡Cómo iba a Snape a meterse con los chicos si contaban con un Licántropo!? Suspiró y dejó vagabundear su mente fuera del libro. A pesar de la decepción, sentía un gran alivio. Cerró los ojos y James apareció en sus recuerdos. Vagó sin rumbo por todas sus experiencias con él, sin orden cronológico: aquella hermosa tarde, las peleas de tercero y cuarto, sus ratos en el _Balcón de la Primavera_, su primer encuentro en primero en el tren, los grandes gritos de quinto, el baile de aquel año, todas las veces que lo había rechazado, la clase de adivinación que fue la última por su culpa, el día de San Valentín, el manantial…

'Ya que me he quedado despierta…' – Susurró para sí mirando el enorme libro. – 'Al menos que haya servido de algo…'

A las cuatro decidió que el libro gordo no podía darle más pistas y se le acabó el café. A las cinco y media desechó que el librillo fino pudiera ayudarle y le empezó a entrar el sueño. Apenas faltaba media hora para que comenzara a amanecer y seguía sin nada sobre la utilidad del agua y con los Sangre Puras como si los hubieran petrificado en la Sala Común de Slytherin. Estaba segura de que Sirius se iba a reír de ella hasta quedarse a gusto.

'_Tú, que osas coger el agua que de aquí emana, vigila que tus manos sean limpias, pues serán ellas las que den vida o muerte.' _– Recitó de memoria, luchando contra aquel aletargamiento. – '¿Porqué? ¿Porqué mis manos?' – Se preguntó en voz alta a la vez que pestañeaba en un intento de que los párpados dejaran de caer suavemente. – 'Porque con ellas toqué el agua…Y no mataron a James por que no le dieron la muerte, lógicamente…Pero no le dieron vida...Tampoco la estaba perdiendo…' – Cerró los ojos y reclinó la cabeza sobre el sofá. El libro _"Náyades. Guardianas del Agua"_ estaba en el apoyabrazos del sofá. – 'La muerte. Negra como las capas de los Sangre Pura… Como los Mortífagos… Asesinos que tienen las manos manchadas de sangre…que dan la muerte...' – Susurró sin ser apenas consciente. – 'La vida…'- Ya no sabía si soñaba o seguía despierta. – 'Están limpias porque no están manchadas de muerte… Muerte y muerte.' – Cayó dormida en el sofá con las últimas palabras en los labios. – 'Mis manos estaban limpias. El agua dará la vida…'

El amanecer pilló a Lily dormida en el sofá.

Una sombra se coló en la habitación de Amycus Carrow, Bin McNair y Tobías Dodge. Con un golpe de varita abrió las cortinas y la débil luz entró en la habitación.

'¡Arriba chicos!' – Gritó ansiosa Alecto Carrow. – '¡Hay trabajo que hacer!'

El otro Carrow se removió en la cama al escuchar a su hermana y se reincorporó frotándose los ojos. McNair bostezó sonoramente y Dodge gruñó molesto.

'¿Qué coño quieres a estas horas, Alecto?' – Rugió Amycus.

'¿Sois sordos?' – Se burló la Slytherin. – 'Nick, Regulus y supongo que los demás nos esperan abajo.' – Esbozó una sonrisa malvada. – 'El hermano de Regulus, Potter y los otros dos tienen los minutos contados.'

Inmediatamente, todos los Sangre Pura se fueron reuniendo en la Sala Común: los Carrow, McNair, Mulciber, Dodge, Runcorn, Dolovh, Black, Malfoy… Nick Devoir y Regulus Black los esperaban sentados cómodamente en las butacas con Snape de pie al lado y alguien más…

'Muy buenos días Sangre Pura.' – Saludó Nick con la varita ya rodando entre sus dedos.

Le era imposible negar que estaba radiante de felicidad, la sonrisa malvada y los ojos brillantes por la emoción le delataban. Nick Devoir se levantó, impaciente por comenzar.

'Aunque no es el procedimiento que siempre seguimos, Regulus y yo decidimos mantener en secreto la fabulosa idea que nos expuso nuestro inteligente Severus para evitar escapes de información.' – Devoir dijo aquellas últimas palabras en una diabólica sonrisa que consiguió incomodar a los demás. – 'Nuestros cuatro Traidores salieron por la noche a divertirse por el Bosque Prohibido…y…desgraciadamente para ellos, nunca volverán a pisar el castillo.' – Nick se descubrió el antebrazo izquierdo. La Marca Tenebrosa estaba negra y sobresalía en su piel. Le quemaba. Devoir comenzó a hablar con frenesí mientras la miraba con adoración. – 'El Señor Oscuro entrará hoy en el Ministerio. El Consejero Robert Keith aún no ha despertado. La oposición es débil y los nobles están más unidos que nunca.' – Los Sangre Pura estallaron en vítores y aplausos. No les importaba despertar a los demás Slyhterins. Habían ganado. Nick sonrió aún más al ver las sonrisas emocionadas de sus compañeros. Nunca los había visto tan motivados antes de un ataque.- 'Debemos honrar a nuestro Señor Oscuro con un presente que esté a la altura: la muerte de esos cuatro Traidores a la sangre.' – Anunció Devoir. – '¡Hoy los Sangre Pura dejarán de esconderse y asestarán su golpe más mortal! ¡Que Hogwarts sea de los sangre limpia solamente!'

Y aquella vez no se ocultaron. Desde la misma Sala Común de Slyhterin, emergiendo de entre las sombras de las mazmorras, doce encapuchados con capas negras y máscaras de plata. Embrujaron a Filch con la _Imperius _y la poderosa puerta del castillo cedió, abriéndose para ellos e iluminándolos con la luz del sol del amanecer.

En mitad del Bosque Prohibido, en uno de los conocidos claros, allí donde había ropas colgadas en uno de los árboles, aparecieron un perro negro como la noche y una diminuta rata. Les pisaba los talones un gran ciervo que cargaba con un joven muchacho en su lomo. El perro y la rata fueron envueltos en una luz dorada que dio lugar a dos jóvenes. Sirius, de cabello negro y ojos grises, muy atractivo, reía divertido por los juegos de aquella noche mientras se vestía. Peter, rubio y regordete, le sonreía al otro y le escuchaba anonado. Después retiraron a Remus del lomo del ciervo y lo envolvieron en una bata bien gruesa. El ciervo no tardó ni dos segundos en convertirse en James.

'Ha sido una noche tranquila.' – Comentó James, vistiéndose a toda prisa tanto por el frío de la mañana como porque quería llevar a Remus a la enfermería a toda prisa para que le curarán las heridas que se había hecho aquella noche.

'Y divertida. Me he reído tanto… ¡Por Merlín!' – Sirius rió con aquellas roncas carcajadas y pasó unos de los brazos de Remus por encima de sus hombros. – 'La pelirroja estaba totalmente equivocada.'

'Se ha pasado la noche despierta para nada.' – Añadió Peter.

'Lo ha hecho con toda su buena intención.' – Murmuró James algo picado a la vez que cogía también a Remus. – 'No os paséis ni un pelo con Lily o tendréis bronca conmigo.'

Empezaron a caminar en dirección al gigantesco castillo de Hogwarts.

'No te enfades, Cornamenta.' – Le dijo Sirius. – 'En realidad creo que le devolveré el libro de DCAO por preocuparse tanto por nosotros.'

'Ya tiene el libro.' – Comentó James con sorna. – 'Lo cogió antes de salir de la habitación por la tarde.'

'A Lily habría que hacerle un regalo.' – Susurró Remus débilmente. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y ni si quiera podía sostenerse en pie. Varios rasguños de la cara le sangraban y en la bata empezaban a apreciarse unas difuntas manchas rojas. – 'Creo que me queda poco para desmayarme…'

Sirius y James lo agarraron mejor. Podían ver el límite del Bosque a solo unos metros.

'Quédate tranquilo, Remus.' – Le dijo James cuando el licántropo cerró los ojos. – 'Nosotros cuidamos de ti.'

El peso de Remus cayó sobre los hombros de Sirius y de James. Entre los dos era fácil llevarle, ambos estaban fuertes. Delante de ellos Peter iba marcando el camino, apartando la maleza, piedras y troncos que pudieran dificultarles el paso a sus amigos.

'Me voy a pasar el día durmiendo.' – Anunció Sirius, imaginándose ya en su cama.

'Yo también.' – Aseguró James. – 'Entre Lily, el entreno y esta noche estoy echo polvo. Me dormiría aquí mismo.'

Peter apartó una rama que estaba baja y miró al frente. Detuvo su caminar al instante y un escalofrío producido por el miedo le recorrió la espala. Se quedó frío como el hielo y la rama se le escapó. Sirius y James se agacharon con Remus al verla venir y la rama del árbol les rozó la cabeza.

'¡EH!' – Rugió Sirius enfadado. – '¡No ha tenido ni puñetera gracia, Peter! ¡No hagas el imbécil cuando vamos con Remus!'

Peter no se rebotó. Simplemente señaló con el dedo hacia delante, hacia la última hilera de árboles que volvía a dejarles en los territorios de Hogwarts.

'¿Colagusano?' – Inquirió James y con Sirius miró al frente, hacia donde Peter señalaba. James tragó saliva al percatarse de lo que ocurría. – 'Joder…'

Había doce sombras negras abiertas en línea justo a unos metros de ellos. Era imposible huir…

'Mierda…Lily acertó.' – Susurró Sirius a su lado. – 'Malditos desgraciados… Justo ahora…'

'Sirius, la varita ya.' – Susurró James llevándose la mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón. – 'Peter, la varita.'

'Son demasiados…' – Murmuró Peter temblando. – 'Van a poder con nosotros. Estamos a tiro.'

Una de las sombras dio un paso al frente y se descubrió la cara.

'En nombre de Lord Voldemort…' – Comenzó a decir Nick Devoir. – '…moriréis hoy, Traidores a la Sangre. Elegisteis el bando equivocado al ayudar a Evans y a Hewitt y hoy lo pagaréis.'

'Utilicemos los árboles para resguardarnos.' – Dijo apresuradamente James. – 'Sirius, distráelos un segundo para que Peter pueda crear un escudo para proteger a Remus yo mandaré mi _Patronus _para pedir ayuda.'

Nick continuó parloteando como había hecho todas las otras veces.

'Saldremos de esta.' – Aseguró James y su voz sonó más segura de lo que él estaba. – 'Ánimos chicos.'

El amanecer había llegado y teñía de rojo el castillo, el bosque y los jardines. El sol comenzaba a alzarse en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Una multitud de gritos dieron pie a la batalla:

'_¡AVIS HALIAETUS!'_

'_¡SANGRE PURA!'_

'_¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!'_

'_¡PROTEGO!'_

El golpe despertó a Lily de un sobresalto. Lily se reincorporó en el sofá y vio que el pesado libro había desaparecido del apoyabrazos del sofá. Se asomó para ver dónde había caído y lo encontró tirado al lado del Mapa del Merodeador. Lo estaba recogiendo, cuando echó una ojeada al Mapa por pura curiosidad. Estaba segura de que los malditos puntitos seguirían fijos.

'¿Q-qué?' – Agarró el Mapa y se lo acercó.

No lo podía creer. Volvió a comprobarlo y lo comprendió todo.

'¡NO!' – Gritó poniéndose en pie de un salto. – '¡NO! ¡NO!'

Los puntitos que llevaban los nombres de los Sangre Pura desaparecieron del Mapa.

Lily agarró su varita y echó a correr escaleras arriba. ¡Snape había jugado sucio! ¡El muy miserable! ¡Había decidido atacar cuando solo eran tres! ¡Cuando Remus no se podía defender! ¡Debería haberlo previsto! ¡Que tonta había sido! Las puntas de los dedos le hicieron cosquillas, pero no les prestó atención.

'_¡Expecto Patronum! – _La cierva la siguió trotando a su alrededor. – 'Dale el siguiente mensaje a Ió Keith: ¡_Ió! ¡Están atacando a los chicos en los límites del Bosque Prohibido! ¡Ve allí ya!'_

Aún no había abierto la puerta cuando ya estaba gritándoles a las chicas:

'¡SAM! ¡KAIENNE! ¡ANTHEA!'

Las tres lamparitas se encendieron una tras o otra y Lily irrumpió en la habitación a toda velocidad. Kaienen y Anthea la miraron confusas.

'¿¡Qué pasa, Lily!?' – Preguntó la Kaienne asustada.

'¡LOS SANGRE PURA ESTÁN ATACANDO A LOS CHICOS!'

Kaienne y Anthea la miraron con incredulidad, pero Sam dio un bote y corrió a su armario del que sacó su escoba. Justo en ese momento un ciervo plateado se apareció en la habitación. Las lágrimas acudieron a Lily al ver el _Patronus_ de James.

'_¡Nos están atacando, Lily!' –_Gritó con angustia y miedo la voz de James. – '_¡En el límite del Bosque! ¡Os necesitamos!'_

El ciervo se esfumó y durante unos segundos el pánico se apoderó de ellas. Estaban paralizadas por el miedo.

'¡DESPERTAOS, JODER!' – Les gritó Sam. – '¡NO HAY TIEMPO!'

Kaienne, Anthea y Lily reaccionaron al momento.

'¡LILY!' – Gritó Anthea a la vez que cogía su varita. – '¡VOY A AVISAR A AXEL! ¡COGE MI ESCOBA!'

Salió disparada de la habitación. Lily se precipitó al armario de la rubia y sacó su escoba. Al girarse, Sam y Kaienne ya estaban en la ventana, montadas en la escoba de Sam y con las varitas en la mano.

'¡Vamos!' – Les urgió Lily.

Sam y Kaienne se precipitaron a toda velocidad y Lily las siguió sin dudar. El aire de la mañana le secó las lágrimas que le resbalaban por las mejillas.

'Tendré tiempo para lamentarme por haberme dormido…' – Pensó con amargura. – '…cuando acabe con esos desgraciados y Snape esté fuera de Hogwarts.'

Para Lily, Severus Snape acababa de cortar el último hilo que aguantaba su amistad.

**¡¡¡Holaa!!!**

**Pues aquí os dejo con el número 55, espero que no haya sido demasiado pesado. Ya os podeis imaginar lo que viene en el siguiente capítulo, je, je, je... Esto ha sido la "introducción". Nos vemos pronto.  
**

**¡Un besote enorme y muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que dejasteis! ;)**

**Eneida**


	56. Chapter 56

_**LVI**_

El Bosque Prohibido temblaba, vibraba y se estremecía cuando alcanzaban a sus árboles aquellos haces de luz que tan mortíferos llegaban a ser. Las criaturas y animales huían apresuradamente de aquel caos desatado. La quietud y el silencio propio del bosque habían desaparecido.

Un enorme árbol cayó, indicándoles a Kaienne, Lily y Sam dónde estaba teniendo lugar la batalla. Lily se aferró al mango de la escoba, llena de determinación. Si no hubiera habido tanto en juego, ni loca habría hecho lo que iba a hacer. Sam se sumergió en picado en el bosque con Kaienne aferrada a su espalda y encogida en un intento de protegerse de las ramas y hojas. Lily la siguió sin dudar. Perdió a Sam nada más entrar en el bosque. Era imposible verla entre tanto verde pasando a toda velocidad a su alrededor si tenía ocupados sus sentidos en no estrellarse contra el follaje de los árboles. Las ramas le arañaron la cara y las manos y le rasgaron la ropa. Aún así, tampoco de eso se daba cuenta, pues solo escuchaba los gritos que le indicaban que estaba cerca.

Empuñó la varita, lista para atacar.

Se inclinó más sobre la escoba y ganó velocidad. Estaba segura de que James la felicitaría por aquel arranque de valentía y estupidez, que Sirius se lo echaría en cara cada vez que ella tratara de regañarles por saltarse las normas, que Peter se quedaría con la boca abierta y que Remus la miraría con fingido enfado para luego sonreírle. Eso, claro, siempre que llegara a tiempo. Esquivó árboles y más árboles y entonces, entre tanto verde, destacó una capa negra.

'_¡Desmaius!'_

El Sangre Pura dio un bote asustado y el rayo le alcanzó solamente la capa que empezó a arder. Lily pasó a toda velocidad junto a él para dejarle fuera de juego, pero la serpiente se defendió y Lily tuvo que dejarlo estar. Maniobrar con la varita y la escoba a la vez no le era tarea fácil. Voló al frente y llegó a un claro del bosque. Se alzó ante sus verdosos ojos la marea negra de Sangre Puras que lanzaban hechizos a diestro y siniestro contra los árboles y las rocas que había delante de ellos. Allí, refugiados, Sirius y James se organizaban para ir atacando de vez en cuando y mantener las distancias. Algo más escondido, Peter protegía a Remus que estaba envuelto en un escudo protector. Dio una rápida vuelta por encima de los Slytherins y se le cayó el mundo encima al ver a Sirius sujetándose el brazo derecho, que lo tenía completamente ensangrentado y a James con una raja que le cruzaba toda la mejilla izquierda. Peter temblaba al lado del inconsciente Remus, con la cara descompuesta por el miedo. Había un enorme árbol caído. Sin duda, el que les había avisado del paradero de todos ellos.

De Sam y Kaienne no había ni rastro.

Mientras Lily evaluaba la situación, los Sangre Pura atacaron y uno de los conjuros voló al árbol que James tenía más cercano. El árbol se quebró hacia el lado de James y el muchacho salió corriendo para evitar ser aplastado, exponiéndose a ser el blanco perfecto. La masa compacta de los Sangre Pura vio venir la oportunidad y alzaron la varita. A Lily se le escapó un respingo y actúo:

'_¡FLIPENDO ÁRBOL!'_

El tronco del árbol que estaba cayendo cambió súbitamente su dirección y se precipitó a toda velocidad hacia la masa de los Sangre Pura. Estos se separaron y salieron disparados en todas las direcciones. El árbol cayó en un golpe brutal y las ramas alcanzaron a un par de Sangre Puras.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en ella.

Lily, montada en la escoba, quieta en el aire y sujetándose solo por las piernas, empuñaba la varita con las dos manos apuntando aún al grueso árbol caído. En aquel segundo de confusión, su respiración forzosa era lo único que se escuchaba.

'¡Lily!' – Gritó James.

'¡Lily! ¡Nunca me había alegrado tanto de verte!' – Rió Sirius. – '¿Sabes que eres mi prefecta favorita?'

Lily suspiró aliviada al ver que a pesar de todo, esos dos estaban como siempre.

'Maldita sangresucia…' – Siseó Nick Devoir muerto de envidia por la extraordinaria fuerza de la magia de Lily. Salió de debajo de las ramas del árbol que le habían alcanzado y se tocó el hombro. Su mano se manchó de sangre y aquello le enfureció. – '¡No es justo!' – Gritó preso de una ira rayana a la locura.

Le torturaba hasta hacerle agonizar aquella maldita hija de muggles que una y otra vez demostraba ser una poderosa bruja a la que ni él ni sus compañeros nunca llegarían a pisarle los talones. Debía aniquilar a aquella muchacha que se saltaba las leyes naturales de la magia de inmediato. Era prioritario.

'¡Dodge, Malfoy, Mulciber, Dolovh y Black! ¡A por la sangresucia!' –Ordenó Devoir apuntando a Lily. – '¡Los demás a por los traidores!'

Lily tragó saliva. Su primera intención había sido dividirlos para ganar tiempo y hacer de ellos blancos más fáciles de atacar, pero si Sam y los demás no aparecían no tenía sentido. Los susodichos se agruparon en torno a Nick y los demás volvieron a la carga contra el lugar donde los Merodeadores se resguardaban.

Lily apretó las piernas entorno a la escoba y se preparó para crear el poderoso hechizo protector que consiguiera protegerla de aquellos seis ataques que iban a lanzarle. Tratar de huir con la escoba sería lo mismo que dejar caer la varita. La alcanzaría alguno de los hechizos.

Levantar el árbol y lanzarlo había sido más duro de lo que había imaginado y sus fuerzas amenazaban con flaquear. Pensó que en aquel momento no le importaría que se le escapara la magia, pero no notaba aquellas cosquillas en sus dedos. Escuchó a James gritar su nombre con desesperación y Sirius asomó la cabeza para buscarla, sin duda habían escuchado lo que Devoir pretendía y estaban incluso más aterrados que ella misma. Pero la otra parte de los Sangre Pura no les dejaba otra opción que defenderse.

Aquellos a los que Nick había llamado, alzaron las varitas en su dirección y seis voces gritaron a coro:

'_¡Sectusempra!'_

'_¡Cave Inicum!'_

El poderoso escudo la protegió a tiempo y los embrujos chocaron y lo hicieron vibrar. Lily sacó fuerzas de donde pudo para mantenerlo cuando los seis Sangre Pura comenzaron a lanzarle conjuros por turnos. Temió por su propia vida cuando escuchó un _"Avada Kedabra"_ y el escudo se resquebrajó. Las carcajadas triunfales de Devoir se escucharon por encima de todos los demás gritos y la voz de James volvió a llamarla con angustia desde las rocas.

'Es mía…' – Anunció Dodge dando un paso al frente. – _'¡Ava…'_

'_¡Everte Statum!' _– Gritó una voz y Dodge recibió de pleno el hechizo.

Dodge salió volando por los aires y chocó contra un árbol. Sam apareció de entre los árboles, sonriente por su venganza sobre Dodge y con la mirada cargada de decisión. Kaienne estaba detrás de ella y su cara era la más pura preocupación.

'¡Eres tan inútil, Dodge!' – Rió Sam sobrevolando al Slytherin que se retorcía en el suelo por el golpe recibido. – '¡Dedícate al ajedrez mágico, estúpido! ¡Aunque con lo pésimo que eres dudo que eso tampoco se te dé bien!'

Sam sobrevoló a los Sangre Pura en una rápida vuelta y junto a Kaienne lanzaron una lluvia de hechizos que los hizo disolverse y ponerse a cubierto. Lily pudo quitar su escudo y respirar aliviada.

'Pedona el retraso, Lily.' – Se disculpó Sam guiñándole un ojo. – 'Me he perdido por el camino con tantos árboles.'

Lily esbozó puso los ojos en blanco y Sam rió. Una explosión interrumpió el reencuentro y Sam, Kaienne y Lily se giraron para ver como la roca tras la cual se resguardaba Sirius volaba en mil pedazos. Una lluvia de piedras cayó sobre el Merodeador, que quedó tendido en el suelo cubriéndose con los brazos para tratar de protegerse. Carrow apuntó con la varita a Sirius, dispuesto a aprovechar la oportunidad, pero entonces Ió Keith apareció volando sobre su escoba. Entró en el claro a la velocidad de un rayo y no dejó de lanzar hechizos hasta que James ayudó a Sirius ha salir de aquella avalancha de polvo y piedras.

'¡Anthea y Axel están al llegar!' – Informó la Ravenclaw a las chicas al pasar volando por su lado.

Después se lanzó a la lucha. Relucía un sus ojos un afán de venganza por lo que le habían hecho a su padre y estaba dispuesta a dejarse la piel para devolverles el golpe a los Mortífagos a través de sus hijos.

Lily bajó de la escoba a sabiendas que se las apañaría mejor en tierra firme y Sam bajó a Kaienne cerca de los chicos. James y Sirius salieron de detrás de los árboles y las rocas y se involucraron en la lucha. Segundos después, Axel y Anthea aparecieron volando en escoba por separado, en el cielo.

La aparición de la hermosa y noble Anthea Landry provocó que la lucha se realentizara por parte del bando de los Sangre Pura.

'¡Anthea!' – La llamaron varios Sangre Pura con sorpresa y alegría al creer que venía a ayudarles. – '¡Anthea, estás aquí!'

La rubia descendió y se apeó de su escoba con elegancia. La lucha se detuvo por completo aunque nadie bajó su varita. Los Sangre Pura se reagruparon a un lado y en el lado de las rocas y árboles se agruparon James, Sirius, Lily, Kaienne y Peter a pie, cerca de Remus y volando sobre las escobas, Axel, Sam y Ió.

Ió buscó a Remus aprovechando el momento de tregua y profirió un grito al verle inconsciente y herido en el suelo. Bajó de la escoba a toda prisa y corrió hacia él.

'¡Remus!' – Le llamó con lágrimas en los ojos golpeando el escudo. – '¡Remus! ¿Me oyes?' – Ió se giró hacia James y le gritó: - '¿Qué le han hecho? ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Porqué está así?' – Caminó hasta James y le agarró de la camisa. – '¡Sabiáis que iban a atacar y os habéis pasado por el forro todo lo que acordamos en las reuniones! ¡Todo lo que dijo McGonagall!' – Les acusó con las lágrimas mojándoles las mejillas. – '¿¡Por qué no os habéis quedado en el castillo!?'

Sirius y Peter miraron hacia otro lado, Sam hizo oídos sordos ante la angustia de la Ravenclaw y se centró en Anthea. Lily la miró con tristeza y suspiró. Si Ió supiera la verdad todo habría sido más fácil y le habrían ahorrado el sufrimiento. James le cogió las manos a Ió y la apartó de él con serenidad.

'La lucha está a punto de empezar, Ió.' – Le dijo a la vez que empuñaba la varita. – 'Déjate de tonterías y céntrate. ¡Todos atentos y preparados para luchar!' – Ordenó a los demás.

'¡Si no hubierais salido nada de esto habría pasado!' – Le gritó ella enfadada.

'¡No seas cría, Ió! ¡Ahora no es el momento!' – Le respondió James alzando también la voz. – '¡Préparate para pelear!'

Ió se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la sudadera que llevaba y se apartó de James enfadada. Se situó cerca de Remus, le miró una última vez y empuñó la varita y se preparó para luchar. Los Sangre Pura lo iban a pagar el doble de caro por haberle hecho aquello a Remus.

Anthea se situó en medio del bando de los de Slyhterin y los Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw y esbozó una cálida sonrisa al dirigirse a los Sangre Pura.

'¿De verdad pensabais que me iba a perder esto?' – Preguntó en tono amable y los Sangre Pura se relajaron. – 'Chicos, soy Anthea Landry, la hija de Christopher Landry.' – Les dijo como si fuera algo obvio. – '¿Es que no me conocéis? ¿Cómo iba a quedarme quieta sabiendo lo que pretendíais hacer?' – El doble sentido de sus palabras le hizo gracia y se rió.

'Querida Anthea…' – Lucius Malfoy se descubrió la cara y le sonrió. – 'No sabes la alegría que nos das.'

'¿De veras?' – Preguntó Anthea haciéndose la sorprendida. – '¡Oh! ¡Vaya!' – Sonrió divertida y rodó la varita entre sus dedos con aire juguetón. – 'Veamos si puedo cambiar eso… _¡Desmaius!'_

'_¡Protego!'_

El hechizo rebotó en el escudo creado por Devoir y Malfoy cayó al suelo por la impresión. Se la quedó mirando estupefacto, así como todos los otros Sangre Pura y Anthea les sonrió con maldad. A sus espaldas los Gryffindor se prepararon para la lucha.

'Lo sabía…' – Susurró Nick entre dientes. – '¡Sabía que había un traidor entre nosotros! ¡Sabía que no eras de fiar! ¡Te juntabas con Hewitt y Evans al principio de curso! ¡Las tratabas como a un igual a sabiendas de que una es una sangresucia y la otra una traidora! ¡Por eso te lo puse tan difícil para entrar!' – Gritó y a sus espaldas los Sangre Pura fueron soltando exclamaciones de asombro. – 'Pero eres una magnífica actriz, Anthea. Conseguiste engañarme. Tenías a Malfoy a tus pies y luego caí yo. Conseguiste entrar en los Sangre Pura. Nos tenías a todos engañados, embelesados con tu nombre y apellido, tu procedencia y tu porte de reina.' – Hizo una pausa y miró a Regulus. – 'Aún no sé como eludiste la _Legeremancia_ de Regulus, pero el Señor Tenebroso lo averiguará.'

Regulus permaneció impasible bajo la máscara de plata y Sam tragó saliva y empalideció.

'¿Sabes cuando te descubrí?' – Inquirió Devoir. – '¡Quedó claro el mismo día en que besaste a ese mestizo delante de todos y después te fuiste a sentar con todos esos Traidores! ¡Aquel día me diste las pruebas! ¡Todas mis sospechas eran ciertas!'

'Dejame decirte que para lo inteligente que eres para unas cosas, te costó lo suyo darte cuenta, Devoir.' – Respondió Anthea con suficiencia. – 'Fuisties tan idiotas que permitisteis que os jodiera todos vuestros planes.'

'Tú…' – Gruñó Malfoy. – 'Asquerosa arpía… ¡Fuiste tú!'

'Sí.' –Concedió Anthea sonriente. Estaba disfrutando tanto aquel momento tan esperado que le sabía a gloria. – 'Y si mi padre no se hubiera metido donde no debía, ahora vosotros estaríais en casita, expulsados de Hogwarts. Todos listos para ser Mortífagos. Sois unos inútiles.'

'Pero no es así, Anthea.' – Replicó Devoir con malicia. – 'Hoy las cosas van a cambiar y mucho. Te aseguro que nadie saldrá expulsado de Hogwats. Los únicos que abandonarán Hogwarts hoy serán tu novio y tus amiguitos, solo que en cajas de pino y seguidos de un cortejo fúnebre. '

Las risitas escépticas de los del bando de Dumbledore interrumpieron a Nick, desafiándole. Sam, James y Sirius le sonrieron con burla.

'Perdona que lo dudemos tanto, Devoir.' – Espetó James con arrogancia.

El aludido se encaró a ellos y exclamó:

'¡Los Sangre Pura seguirán en Hogwarts y se harán con el control porque hoy Tom Riddlel accederá al Ministerio!'

'Dumbledore no lo permitirá.' – Replicó Anthea con voz firme.

'¿Porqué te crees que estos días no ha estado en Hogwarts? Siento decirte que los esfuerzos de la Orden han sido en vano. Dumbledore ya lo ha permitido…' – Rió él. – 'Pero bueno, tu padre te lo explicará todo mejor cuando venga a hacerse cargo de ti. Porque como comprenderás, nosotros no mataremos a la hija de Christopher Landry, lógicamente.' – Devoir le sonrió. – 'Aunque tampoco sé decirte con exactitud que será de ti. Estoy seguro de que tu padre sabrá suplicarle clemencia al Señor Tenebroso para que no te mate después de semejante traición. Pero seguro que después de quedarte sin el mestizo y los traidores la muerte será tu único deseo.'

'¡No adelantes acontecimientos, Devoir! ¡Vas listo si crees que puedes con nosotros! ¡Ya deberías haber aprendido la lección, estúpido! – Gritó enfadada Anthea. Comenzaba a perder la paciencia y los nervios por todas aquellas amenazas de muerte que estaba soltando Devoir. – '¡TE CERRARÉ ESA BOCA A PATADAS!'

'¡Has firmado tu sentencia de muerte al volverte contra nosotros, Anthea!' – Le gritó Devoir con dureza. – '¡Nadie abandona a los Sangre Pura! ¡Quizás Dumbledore pudo proteger a la sobrina de Keith! ¡Pero solo fue porque su familia la protegía! ¡Tú no tendrás familia que te proteja! ¡ACABARÁS MUER…'

'_¡Palalingua!' _

El hechizo acertó a su objetivo y acalló a Devoir al pegarle la lengua al paladar. Las miradas se volvieron hacia Sirius Black.

'Me estaba poniendo la cabeza como un bombo.' – Se explicó él.

Hubo un segundo de sonrisas en el bando de Dumbledore y entonces la batalla se desató. Dolidos y enrabiados por la traición de Anthea y sabiendo que nada tenían que perder, pues hicieran lo que hicieran, se les acabaría considerando unos héroes en cuanto Tom Riddlel pusiera el pie en el Ministerio, los Sangre Pura atacaron con más fiereza y agresividad que nunca antes.

Los conjuros comenzaron a volar de un bando al otro y el bosque se sumió en un continuo terremoto. Poco a poco los combatientes se fueron separando y esparciendo por el claro, provocando que los continuos conjuros y hechizos dañaran aquella zona del Bosque Prohibido. Los árboles de alrededor caían unos tras otros, la hierba y la maleza ardía en llamas, llenando el claro del espeso y tóxico humo del fuego. Las rocas en las que se habían estado refugiando los Merodeadores fueron resquebrajadas.

Sam volaba en su escoba y junto a Axel trataba de ayudar a los que estaban en tierra batiéndose en duelo. No por estar allí arriba corrían menos peligro. Los Sangre Pura les superaban en número y algunos como Dodge y Malfoy hacían puntería con ellos. Hubo una enorme explosión y uno de los árboles crujió. Sam ahogó un grito cuando vio que el árbol comenzaba a caer y que debajo estaban Anthea y Kaienne.

'¡CUIDADO!' – Gritó para avisarlas y apuntó a los Sangre Puras con los que las chicas peleaban para darles a ellas la oportunidad de salir de allí. – _'¡Confundus! ¡Desmaius!'_

Ante la inminente caída del árbol, los cuatro combatientes salieron corriendo en distintas direcciones. Los hechizos de Sam se estrellaron contra el tronco del árbol y le hicieron leves cortes. Sam volvió a apuntar a los dos Sangre Pura, estaba dispuesta a quitarles del medio de inmediato, pero entonces, Kaienne atacó y su hechizó hizo saltar por los aires la máscara de una de las dos sombras. El herido emitió un grito de dolor y se volvió contra Kaienne.

'_¡ZACARAA!'_

El conjuro dio de pleno a la Gryffindor y Kaienne salió despedida hacia atrás y cayó al suelo en un golpe brutal. Sam se inclinó sobre la escoba y apuntó al Sangre Pura que se cubría la cara ensangrentada con las manos. Iba a atacarle cuando el herido retiró las manos de su rostro y reveló su identidad.

'Regulus…' – Susurró Sam con agustia.

El hermano menor de Sirius Black tenía el atractivo rostro ensangrentado, compuesto en una mueca de dolor. Sam se plantó y fue su perdición. Ver a Regulus herido le hizo olvidarse de Dodge y el Sangre Pura no desaprovechó la oportunidad de tener a Sam Hewitt quieta en el cielo y paralizada.

'_¡Crucio!'_

La pelea se detuvo un segundo al oírse la maldición imperdonable.

Los gritos indicaron a todos quién estaba siendo sometido a la maldición y los que pudieron girarse o estaban en ventaja, vieron caer a Sam en picado hacia el suelo. Lily ahogó un grito y dio la espalda a sus dos oponentes para salvar a Sam:

'_¡Aresto Momentum!'_

Sam dejó de caer, desapareció por un segundo y después apareció tirada en el suelo donde comenzó a retorcerse y a doblarse de dolor. Dodge sonreía mientras murmuraba una y otra vez la maldición para darle más fuerza. Sonreía de puro gozo al oír gritar a Sam. Lily vio pasar a Sirius a toda velocidad en dirección a Sam y pisándole los talones le seguía James, yendo de espaldas y atacando a los tres Sangre Pura que les perseguían. Justo en ese momento uno de los dos Sangre Pura atacó y Lily notó una intensa descarga de dolor en la espalda y acto seguido fue impulsada por una fuerza invisible hacia los árboles. Chocó contra uno de ellos y cayó al suelo. El golpe la dejó confusa, pero tuvo que ponerse en pie cuando Devoir y el otro volvieron a cargar contra ella. Lily se vio obligada a prestar atención solamente a sus oponentes para que no volvieran a cogerla desprevenida, pero los gritos de Sam le taladraban la cabeza y le revolvían el estómago. La otra vez no la había oído gritar, pues ella quedó inconsciente la primera. Esta vez no había sido así y casi deseó desmayarse, pues los alaridos de Sam le dolían en el alma y la impotencia de no poder ayudarla la enfurecía y desesperaba a la vez.

'¡DODGE!' – Rugió Sirius y cargó contra él con todo su cuerpo.

Las varitas de los dos brujos cayeron al suelo y los gritos de Sam cesaron. Sirius y Dodge rodaron por la hierba lanzándose mutuos puñetazos y patadas. Habían olvidado la magia.

Sam se quedó mirando el cielo. Era incapaz de moverse, de recordar o pensar. Solo era consciente de su propia existencia y de que el dolor había desaparecido. Nada más. Oía gritos y explosiones a su alrededor, pero no le importaban. Todo había dejado de tener sentido. Dos pies se plantaron a su lado y un rostro de plata se inclinó sobre el suyo. ¿Y qué? ¿Quién era él? En realidad tampoco le importaba. El individuo de la máscara de plata la apuntó con un palo de madera y Sam ni si quiera reconoció aquello como una varita. Le miró indiferente. De lo único que era consciente era que no había dolor. El individuo de la máscara empezó a murmurar algo, pero antes de que terminara un rayo de luz le alcanzó. Sam parpadeó y continuó mirándole indiferente. El individuo se quedó quieto y rígido y al final cayó hacia atrás.

'¡Sam!' – Llamó una voz y le apresaron el brazo y la levantaron de un tirón. – '¡Sam!'

Sam se quedó mirando al muchacho de ojos cafés y cabello despeinado que la sujetaba, pero no le respondió ni trató de zafarse de él a pesar de que la estaba zarandeando.

'¡Sam!' – Volvió a gritarle y ella se dio cuenta de la enorme herida que le cruzaba la mejilla izquierda y que le sangraba a mares. – '¡Joder, Sam! ¡Reacciona!'

Sam continuó mirando al muchacho que le gritaba y estaba turbado por la preocupación y el miedo. El muchacho frunció el ceño un momento. Sam vio en su rostro una chispa de duda que fue sustituida inmediatamente por la pura decisión. No le importaba para nada lo que el chico hubiera decidido. Sam parpadeó y al abrir los ojos vio venir hacia su cara una mano abierta. No le importó… ¿O sí?

'¡AH!'

La mejilla le ardió de dolor. Comprendió que alguien acababa de darle un bofetón y no le hizo ni puñetera gracia. Enfadada, clavó la mirada en la de James y sin que él lo esperara le asestó un puñetazo en toda la boca. James dio varios pasos hacia atrás y se tapó la boca con ambas manos a la vez que profirió un gruñido.

'¿¡Estás imbécil o qué te pasa!?' – Le gritó Sam hecha una furia.- '¿¡Porqué me has pegado!?'

'¡Porqué estabas ida!' – Le respondió James exasperado. Se tocó los labios y al ver la sangre supo que Sam se los acababa de partir al menos alguno de los labios, por no decir los dos. – '¿¡Eres una burra, sabes!? ¡Como salgamos de esta te vas a pasar corriendo todo el puto entreno del viernes!'

Un rayo de luz pasó entre los dos y Sam y James dieron un bote. James se puso delante de Sam al reconocer a los tres Sangre Pura que habían estado persiguiéndoles a él y a Sirius.

'¡_Protego!_ ¿¡Quieres ponerte a pelear!?' – Le gritó histérico mientras repelía el ataque de los tres Sangre Pura.

Por mucho que a James le fuera la marcha, que le encantaran los duelos porque siempre ganaba y que disfrutaba creando conflictos, aquello le sobrepasaba porque la vida de sus seres queridos estaba en grave peligro. Perder a uno de sus amigos le aterrorizaba.

'¡No sé dónde está mi varita!'

'¡Genial, Sam!' – Espetó con sarcasmo. – '¡Eres increíble!'

'Oh, cállate James. Desde ayer que estás insoportable.'

Sam miró a su alrededor. Vio al Sangre Pura que James había quitado del medio petrificado en el suelo. No se paró a quitarle la máscara, aunque le picaba la curiosidad, y siguió buscando su varita mientras James la cubría. Un poco más alejados de ellos, Anthea y Regulus se batían en duelo. Más allá, Kaienne se había reincorporado a la lucha y peleaba con Axel en un duelo doble contra otros dos Sangre Pura, uno de los cuales era Malfoy, que había perdido la máscara hacia un buen rato. Entre las resquebrajadas rocas y los árboles caídos, Ió y Peter luchaban cada uno con un oponente distinto y los mantenían alejados del inconsciente Remus. En la punta opuesta, Lily se batía con Devoir y justo en ese momento acababa de acertar al otro Sangre Pura, que salió disparado en el aire y perdió la máscara: era Runcorn.

Sam continuó buscando y atisbó su escoba.

'No…' – Gimió al verla rota y en llamas. Las lágrimas afloraron en sus ojos. – 'Mierda… ¡Mi escoba! ¡Maldito Dodge!' – Se lamentó a gritos y le buscó con la mirada. Se lo iba a hacer pagar muy caro. Giró para buscarle. - '¿Qué porras…?'

Sirius estaba encima de Dodge y se estaba quedando bien a gusto soltándole un puñetazo tras otro en la cara. El Slytherin tenía la nariz torcida y de ella emanaban chorretones de sangre. En ese justo momento, Dodge le asestó un puñetazo en la barriga y Sirius se dobló. El Sangre Pura aprovechó y le hizo rodar hasta situarse encima de él. Comenzó a devolverle todos y cada uno de los puñetazos que Sirius le había dado. Sam apretó los puños. No lo iba a permitir. Por su escoba y por Sirius. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Estiró la mano y gritó:

'_¡Accio varita!'_

'¡Por fin!' – Oyó decir a James cuando ella recuperó su varita. – '¡Ahora échame una mano con estos tres!'

'¡Dame un segundo!' – Le pidió y apuntó a Dodge. Lo tenía a tiro desde la derecha. El Sangre Pura no tenía ni idea de lo que le iba a ocurrir, estaba demasiado atento en reventarle la cara a Sirius. Sam saboreó su venganza unos segundos antes de gritar: – _'¡Sectusempra!'_

El rayo de luz rojiza atravesó el espacio como un disparo y certero, dio en su blanco. Dodge se retorció de dolor, se abrazó con los brazos y miró con ira hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el hechizo. Sam le sonrió burlona cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Segundos después, el Slytherin gritó de dolor, una multitud de cortes se le abrieron por todo el cuerpo y la sangre comenzó a brotar de ellos. Cayó gimiendo de dolor hacia un lado y Sirius se lo quitó de encima de una patada. El guapo Merodeador se levantó y le sonrió a su chica.

'Te quiero.' – Le articuló con los labios.

'_¡Accio varita Sirius Black! ¡Accio varita Dodge!'_

Ambas varitas volaron a las manos de Sam. Ella le tendió a Sirius la de él y se guardó en el bolsillo del pijama de ositos la otra. Sirius la alcanzó rápidamente, la abrazó por la cintura y la besó con ansiedad.

'Estoy bien.' – Le aseguró Sam adivinando el miedo que había pasado Sirius al verla siendo torturada otra vez. – 'Empiezo a acostumbrarme a _Crucio_.' – Bromeó.

Sirius volvió a estrecharla contra él y presionó sus labios contra su frente.

'Estás temblando, Sirius.' – Observó Sam.

'Ya lo sé.' – Respondió él con voz grave y sin soltarla. – 'Y no lloro porque James me dirá que soy un marica, pero estaba muerto de miedo por ti.'

'Cálmate, amor.' – Le susurró Sam y le besó en los labios. – 'Todo está bien, cariño.'

Sam reparó entonces en el estado de su chico. Tragó saliva al verle la multitud de aureolas de sangre que se concentraban alrededor de las tanta rasgaduras del uniforme, que sin duda eran profundas heridas. Uno de sus hermosos ojos grises estaba rodeado por un intenso golpe rojizo y las mejillas eran todo un mapa de arañazos, golpes y heridas, por no hablar de su brazo derecho. Sam le besó suavemente en los labios para no hacerle daño y se dijo que iba a tener sus dos ojos puestos en él para que no le hirieran más.

'¡Eh!' – Gruñó James a sus espaldas. Seguía luchando contra tres de los Sangre Pura. – '¿Sabeis lo que os digo sobre las muestras afectivas en los entrenos, Sam? ¡Pues te digo lo mismo para las batallas! ¡O todos o ninguno! ¡Ahora no es el momento! ¡Pon de tu parte Canuto! ¡Ya os hartaréis de morrearos y sobaros luego, joder!'

Sirius y Sam se miraron algo arrepentidos, pero se besaron una última vez más antes de separarse. Si James no fuera tan bueno en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y el mejor duelista de todos ellos, haría tiempo que los tres Sangre Pura con los que se estaba enfrentando lo habrían dejado tieso. Volvieron a la lucha y cada uno de ellos se centró en un oponente, comenzando tres duelos equilibrados al menos en número.

Anthea y Regulus se estaban enfrentando lejos de todos los demás. Ninguno de los dos atacaba al contrario con la agresividad y la ira que se podía percibir en los restantes duelos. No tenía ni punto de comparación. Seguramente porque entre ellos no había lazos que por muy finos que fueran les unieran…

'Lo intuía…' – Susurró Regulus y se secó con la manga de la capa la sangre que seguía emanándole de las heridas de la cara. Anthea detuvo su ataque para darle un tiempo al chico. – 'Primero Sirius, luego Sam… Creía que por ser hija de quién eras, sería imposible que te ocurriera lo mismo. Pero en el fondo sabía que harías como ellos y que te equivocarías al elegir, Anthea.' – Sonrió entristecido. – 'Quizás por eso no me siento traicionado del todo…Aunque me apena ir perdiéndoos.'

'Regulus, nunca es tarde.' – Le dijo Anthea mirándole a los ojos.

'¿A qué te refieres?' – Preguntó él a la defensiva.

'Eres inteligente, Regulus. Piensa y analiza porqué tu hermano, Sam y yo hemos decidido esto. Te he estado observando todo este tiempo y me he dado cuenta de que dudas.' – Confesó Anthea y bajó su varita. – 'Es cierto que hablas con verdadera devoción de ese mundo que Voldemot ofrece, que te encanta la idea de dejar de vivir a escondidas de los muggles. A nadie le gusta esconderse, lo sé bien, Regulus.' – Le miró a los ojos y comenzó a caminar hacia él poco a poco con la varita bajada. – 'Pero sus métodos no van contigo. Tú eres bueno. Me di cuenta de que no te gustaba que atacáramos a los alumnos. Además, no tienes la suficiente sangre fría como para llevar a cabo un asesinato.'

'No sabes de lo que soy capaz, Anthea.' – Le recriminó él mirándola enfadado.

Anthea continuó caminando y se plantó frente a él. Tuvo cuidado al tocarle la mejilla para no hacerle daño y le acarició dulcemente el rostro a la vez que le miraba a los ojos. La expresión de Regulus se serenó, todo él se relajó y bajó la varita.

'Sé que no eres capaz de matar a tu hermano. Sé que preferirías morir antes que tener que presenciar como matan o torturan a Sam. Tú no te has dado cuenta de tu expresión cuando Dodge la estaba torturando, pero yo te estaba mirando, Regulus. Sufrías porque la chica a la que amas le estaban haciendo daño. También sé que no podrás atacarme en serio a pesar de mi traición.' – Anthea le abrazó. Con lo grande y alta que era ella no tuvo problemas para rodearle con los brazos y cerrarlos alrededor de su espalda en un abrazo cálido. Regulus agachó la cabeza y la apoyó en el pecho de Anthea, derrumbado y abatido ante la verdad. – Nunca es tarde para rectificar, Regulus.' – Anthea le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. – 'Esta lucha no es para ti.' – Susurró y le puso la varita en la espalda. Regulus se tensó al comprender, pero ya no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. – _'Petrificus totalus.'_

Anthea lo continuó abrazando cuando todo él se puso rígido y duro como una piedra. Lo arrastró hasta alejarlo de la batalla. Por suerte todo el mundo estaba demasiado concentrado en la pelea como para ver lo que ella estaba haciendo. Escondió al petrificado Regulus entre las raíces de un gigantesco árbol. Recordó lo que Lily y Sam le habían enseñado sobre hechizos de curación durante aquellas vacaciones y consiguió curar las heridas más superficiales de la cara de Regulus y cerrar un mínimo las más grandes. Le besó en la mejilla y se levantó.

'Ahora comprendo a Lily…' – Susurró Anthea. – 'No desaproveches la oportunidad que te estoy dando. No soy buena en encantamientos, pero seguro que estarás petrificado hasta que la batalla acabe. Total, con el jaleo que estamos armando no tardarán mucho en aparecer los profesores. Con un poco de suerte no te encontrarán a ti.' – Anthea le sonrió. – 'Estoy segura de que al final harás lo correcto. Sirius, Sam y yo confiamos en ti.'

Anthea giró sobre sus talones y se marchó. Comenzó a correr para volver a la batalla, deseaba con todo su corazón que sus amigos estuvieran sanos y a salvo. Las amenazas de Devoir habían hecho mella en ella y sus nervios. Estos, aunque no amenazaban con descontrolarse se habían resentido.

Axel y Kaienne luchaban codo con codo. Axel había bajado a tierra al ver el estado de la mejor amiga de su novia: Kaienne se había roto el brazo derecho al caer cuando Regulus Black la embrujó. Axel apenas tenía unos rasguños superficiales, pero a Kaienne el brazo le colgaba en una pose extraña y la chica estaba pálida y mareada a causa del dolor. Si hubiera habido un momento de tregua habrían hecho cualquier cosa por tratar de inmovilizarle el brazo, pero sus dos contrincantes, Malfoy y Amycus Carrow, no les daban tiempo ni para respirar. Peor aún, al darse cuenta del dolor que asolaba a Kaienne cada vez que se movía, habían concentrado su ataque en ella y Axel estaba haciendo todo lo que podía por protegerla y ahorrarle el dolor.

'_¡Animo Linky!' _– Gritó Carrow.

'_¡Protego!'_

'_¡Evert…'_

'_¡Impedimenta!'_

Axel comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Carrow y Malfoy sonreían divertidos. Se lo estaban pasando en grande ante su agonía por proteger a Kaienne. Volvieron a lanzarles una sucesión de conjuros, uno tras otro sin parar, pero esta vez los conjuros fueron suaves y algo inofensivos:

'_¡Expelliar…'_

'_¡Impedimenta!'_

'_¡Furununculus!'_

'_¡Protego!'_

Carrow y Malfoy se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas. El sudor resbalaba por la frente de Axel y su respiración se podía oír desde lejos. Axel comprendió lo que estaban haciendo esos dos: trataban de cansarle para quitarle del medio y asestarle el golpe a Kaienne. No quiso mirar a Kaienne a pesar de que la oía gemir con los labios apretados a su espalda, para no perderse ninguno de los movimientos de aquellos dos. Necesitaban la ayuda de sus compañeros o acabarían mal. Carrow y Malfoy volvieron a lanzarle un chorro de inofensivos e insultantes hechizos que solo conseguían enfadar a Axel y le impedían hacer otra cosa que protegerse. Así estaban, cuando Carrow cambió súbitamente la dirección en la que apuntaba su varita y la dirigió a Kaienne:

'¡No!' – Gritó Axel y apuntó a Kaienne: - _'¡Protego!'_

'Acabas de pifiarla, Lance.' – Susurró Malfoy a su espalda. – _'¡Everte Statum!'_

Axel comprendió tarde. El conjuro le alcanzó a él y salió volando y girando sobre sí mismo. Mientras estaba en el aire atisbó una cabellera rubia y la voz de Anthea le llamó con miedo, pero a la voz de Anthea la superó el grito desgarrador de Kaienne. Axel cayó cerca de los árboles y se golpeó la cabeza y todo el costado derecho. Se reincorporó lentamente y vio a Malfoy acercándose a él con una expresión desquiciada. Miró tras él y llegó a ver a Kaienne tirada en el suelo y a Carrow pisándole el brazo roto. Kaienne gritaba de dolor y Carrow no había visto a Anthea. Ella le apuntó con la varita y bramó:

'_¡Diffindo!'_

El alarido de Carrow fue horrible y el profundo corte peor aún. Anthea se lo quedó mirando, impertérrita, fría como el hielo, mientras el muchacho se dejaba caer con la espalda sangrando y sin conciencia. A unos pocos metros, Alecto Carrow se quedó mirando con la boca abierta a la rubia y a su hermano. Una súbita oleada de odio y rabia invadió a la Slytherin y Peter, que estaba luchando contra ella, se quedó paralizado del miedo por lo que pudo leer en sus ojos. La Sangre Pura le clavó la mirada y rugió:

'_¡Sectusempra!'_

Segundos después la voz de Ió gritó:

'¡PETER HA CAÍDO!'

El miedo atenazó a todos los del bando de Dumbledore.

'En un minuto estaré de vuelta y te ayudaré a acabar con la niñata.' – Le dijo Alecto a Dolovh refiriéndose a Ió. – 'Dame dos segundos para que Anthea se arrepienta de lo que ha hecho.'

Ió miró con horror a su amiga Anthea. Anthea estaba de espaldas a ellos y Alecto comenzó a caminar hacia ella con la varita alzada. Le fue a gritar para avisarla, pero Dolovh le vio las intenciones.

'_¡Palalingua!'_

Ió trató de gritarle a Anthea, pero solo le salió un gemido de su garganta que apenas se oyó. Dolovh estalló en carcajadas y Ió le miró con odio y con lágrimas de impotencia contenidas en sus ojos.

'No deberías haberte distraído, estúpida cría.' – Siseó Dolovh con una sonrisa. – 'Mmm…Si no recuerdo mal justo ahora habréis empezado a aprender a lanzar los hechizos con la mente. Así que por muy lista que seas, Ravenclaw, no puedes atacarme ni defenderte si no puedes pronunciar bien el conjuro.' – Dolovh se regodeó con el terror que comenzaba a invadir a Ió. – 'Bueno…Le daremos un disgusto más a la señora Keith y al señor Keith.'

Dolovh la apuntó con la varita y Ió hizo lo mismo aunque sabía que de nada serviría. Dolovh rió y le señaló a Remus con la mirada. Ió le miró sabiendo que quizás sería la última vez que lo viera y a pesar de todas las heridas y el mal aspecto de Remus, lo encontró hermoso.

'Que lástima que no esté despierto para protegerte, ¿verdad? Seguro que se enfada mucho conmigo cuando le despierte para decirle que he acabado contigo.' – Se burló Dolovh. – 'Vamos a reírnos un rato. _¡Levicorpus!_'

Ió quedó suspendida en el aire por el tobillo. Trató de pronunciar algún hechizo, pero tenía la lengua pegada al paladar y era imposible. Dolovh sonrió y movió su varita en dirección a uno de los árboles y Ió cerró los ojos.

Anthea le acarició la cara a Kaienne. Las manos le temblaban descontroladamente. Kaienne se retorcía de dolor sujetándose el brazo que Carrow le había estado pisando y gimoteaba llorando. Anthea comenzó a llorar también y cogió su varita:

'Lo siento, Kaienne…' – Sollozó mientras le apuntaba el brazo. – 'Voy a tratar de inmovilizártelo. Intenta estarte quieta, por favor. _¡Férula!_'

Un cabestrillo salido de la nada se le anudó por todo el brazo y el hombro y se lo inmovilizó. Kaienne gritó cuando el cabestrillo le recolocó los huesos y Anthea estalló en llanto.

'Perdón.' – Sollozó con lágrimas inundándole las mejillas. – 'Perdoname, Kaienne…'

Todo se volvió negro ante los ojos verdes de Kaienne y de repente no sintió nada más.

Anthea se levantó de su lado y suspiró aliviada porque su amiga hubiera perdido la conciencia. Así al menos se ahorraría el sufrimiento. No quiso gritar a sus compañeros que Kaienne también había caído por no desmoralizarlos. Como la última vez, la batalla se les estaba yendo de las manos y aquella vez no estaba Alice para salvarles dando la sorpresa. Solo les quedaba aguantar hasta que llegaran los profesores. Volvió a apuntarla con la varita:

'_¡Protego!'_ – Exclamó con firmeza para que el escudo fuera poderoso.

Anthea se secó las lágrimas y miró a su alrededor desolada. Lily seguía luchando como una campeona contra Devoir y Runcorn. No parecía estar herida de gravedad, ni cansada, al contrario que sus oponentes. Era la viva imagen de la decisión y la concentración. Sam peleaba con dureza contra McNair y ella en cambio, si que parecía exhausta, y aunque McNair estaba más herido, tenía más energías que Sam. James y Sirius corrían hacia donde Ió había gritado que Peter había caído, perseguidos por sus ponentes. Anthea abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a Ió golpeándose ahora con un árbol, ahora con el otro. Le rechinaron los dientes de pura rabia al ver a Dolovh riéndose mientras la torturaba de aquella manera. Dio un paso en su dirección cuando la llamó una voz:

'¡ANTHEA!'

Ella se giró con la varita en alto y las rodillas semiflexionadas lista para repeler cualquier ataque, pero nada sucedió.

'Aquí, zorra.' – Le indicó Alecto.

Anthea notó un nudo en la garganta al ver a Malfoy sujetando a Axel por la espalda y a Alecto, de pié, tocándole el cuello con la punta de la varita. Alecto y Malfoy la miraron y sonrieron ante la expresión de horror de Anthea.

'Te voy a devolver lo que le has hecho a mi hermano de una manera que te duela aún más.' – Explicó Alecto y puso la varita en el pecho de Axel y susurró: - _'Diffindo.'_

Axel apretó los labios para que no se le escapara un grito de dolor cuando la varita de Alecto fue bajando por su pecho, cortando la piel a su paso. La cara se le descompuso a Anthea entre el enfado y el horror:

'¡Para!' – Rugió y dio un paso hacia ella.

'Quieta, Anthea.' – Le aconsejó Alecto sonriendo. – 'Quieta o me lo cargo.'

'Alecto, te juro que como le hagas más daño lo lamentarás.' – Masculló Anthea con dureza. – 'Estáte quieta.'

'¿Me lo vas a impedir tú?' – Se burló la Slytherin y puso la varita en el hombro derecho de Axel. – '_Diffindo._'

Axel clavó la mirada en la copa del árbol bajo el que estaban y se mordió la lengua. Escuchó a Anthea sollozar y se le partió el corazón.

'Anthea, no llores.' – Le pidió Axel.

'Eso es, Lance. Tu dale más dramatismo a la escena.' – Replicó Alceto riendo. – '¡Que romántico! ¡El Mestizo y la Noble! Lo vuestro es para escribir un cuento…'

Los ojos azules de Axel se clavaron en los de color castaño de Anthea para tratar de darle ánimos, pero justo tuvieron el efecto contrario.

'Alecto, para por favor.'

Los tres: Malfoy, Alecto y Axel se quedaron de piedra al oír aquellas palabras. Anthea cayó de rodillas al suelo y sollozó.

'¿Estás suplicando?' – Espetó Malfoy con un deje de incredulidad. – '¿Estás suplicando por la vida del mestizo?'

Anthea asintió entre lágrimas y Alecto estalló en carcajadas, divertida porque había conseguido hacerle suplicar a la mismísima Anthea Landry. Estaba segura de que era la primera vez que Anthea suplicaba a alguien en toda su vida o se postraba de rodillas ante alguien. Malfoy en cambio, redujo la presa que le tenía hecha a Axel Lance a causa de la conmoción.

'Tú.' – Murmuró Malfoy incrédulo y repugnado. – 'Una de las descendientes de los mismísimos Landry rebajándose por la vida de un mestizo. Y estoy seguro de que si fuera un sangresucia también te rebajarías de esta manera…' – Malfoy negó con la cabeza. – 'Eres pura escoria, Anthea.'

Todo sucedió muy rápido: Axel se zafó de Malfoy y le dio un puñetazo, Alecto le apuntó con la varita y Anthea apuntó a su vez a Alecto.

'_¡Sectusempra!'_

'_¡Zacaraa!'_

El hechizo de Alecto alcanzó a Malfoy y a Axel por igual. El conjuro de Anthea alcanzó a Alecto. A la vez que Malfoy y Axel sintieron rajarse su piel por distintas partes, Alecto salió despedida hasta estamparse contra el suelo. Ella no se volvió a levantar.

Anthea salió corriendo cuando la sangre manó de los diversos cortes que le habían producido a Axel y le sujetó cuando el muchacho amenazó con caerse.

'¡Axel!' – Le dijo a la vez que ambos resbalaban al suelo en un regadío de sangre. – 'Axel, ¿me oyes?'

'Estoy bien.' – Respondió Axel haciendo muecas de dolor. – 'No me ha dado del todo…'

Quedaron sentados en el suelo y Anthea le cogió el rostro y comenzó a darle rápidos besos en los labios. Malfoy se alejó de ellos con pasos tambaleantes. Anthea se le echó al cuello a Axel y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

'Cálmate, Anthea.' – Le susurró Axel al notar que respiraba con dificultad y los espasmos que sacudían todo su cuerpo. – 'Estoy bien, el hechizo solo me ha dado a medias. Respira profundo y trata de calmarte, amor.' – Le susurró con voz suave a la vez que le acariciaba la cabeza. – 'Te quiero.'

Malfoy observaba repugnado la escena. No lo entendía. No comprendía qué tenía el maldito mestizo que no tuviera él para que Anthea fuera capaz de suplicar y llorar de aquella manera tan desconsolada. Él era mil veces mejor que Lance, era un sangre limpia. Malfoy sintió náuseas cuando se dio cuenta de que la noble Anthea Landry estaba enamorada del mestizo Axel Lance. Lance no iba a ser uno de los caprichos que Anthea usaba para pasar el rato, como lo había sido él.

'Muy bien Anthea…' – Susurró Malfoy y apuntó a la pareja.

Axel le vio venir, sus ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos con un matiz de horror.

'_¡Bombarda máxima!'_

Axel agarró a Anthea y la tiró sobre el suelo. El haz de luz pasó rozándole la espalda y reventó uno de los árboles que tenían detrás. Volaron astillas, piedras y ramas y el bosque crujió. Los árboles comenzaron a caer uno tras otro.

'Has vuelto a pifiarla, Lance.'

Axel le quitó la varita a Anthea y apuntó a Malfoy.

'_¡Desmaius!'_

Malfoy quedó fuera de juego. Axel suspiró aliviado, pero entonces algo crujió tras ellos. Anthea le agarró de la camiseta y le hizo rodar, se sitúo sobre él y se hizo todo lo grande que pudo. Axel la miró extrañado, pero entonces lo vio venir: la copa del árbol cayó sobre ellos.

Silencio.

'¡ANTHEA! ¡AXEL!'

Lily luchó desesperada por zafarse de sus contrincantes. Llevaba todo el rato peleando con ellos y viendo caer uno tras otro a sus amigos. Runcorn y Devoir no podían con ella a pesar de ser dos contra uno, pero Lily tampoco podía con ellos. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando el gigantesco árbol que había caído ocultó a Axel y a Anthea y comenzó a llorar cuando ellos no respondieron a su llamada. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba sola en la explanada donde había tenido lugar la lucha. Los cuerpos de Kaienne, los de Axel y Anthea ocultos bajo el árbol y los de varios Sangre Pura se esparcían por el claro junto a las llamas, el humo y los árboles caídos.

Era desolador. Estaban perdiendo.

Lily atisbó a Sirius, James, Sam y Ió luchando en las rocas que resguardaban a Remus.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, estaba agotada, tenía heridas por todos los sitios y no podía más. No podía seguir viendo tanta destrucción, tanto daño… Los gritos le taladraban la cabeza y le encogían el alma. Quería socorrer a Kaienne y a Peter. Quería sacar de allí debajo a Axel y a Anthea y asegurarse de que no le habían contestado solo porque habían perdido el conocimiento. Que seguían vivos y que no habían sido aplastados. Deseaba que todo acabara. Deseaba que se detuviera toda la masacre que habían organizado los Sangre Pura.

Sangre Pura.

Todo era por su culpa.

A Lily le hacían cosquillas los dedos.

Ió escuchaba las voces de sus compañeros como si estuvieran muy lejos de ella. Notó una mano cálida posarse en su mejilla y aquel contacto le hizo saber que en realidad estaban cerca. Parpadeó lentamente y Sam apareció ante ella.

'Ió... ¡No! ¡No te muevas!' – Las manos de Sam le impidieron moverse y la Ravenclaw la miró extrañada. – 'Tienes la pierna rota.'

No había sido consciente de aquel agudo dolor hasta que ella se lo dijo. Dolía en lo más profundo, como si tuviera hielo quemándole frío en la pierna. Tuvo claro que no se movería, pero vio a James y a Sirius luchando ante ellas y alzó la cabeza para buscar su varita. Pensó que al menos desde el suelo sería capaz de hacer algo por ayudarles, pero entonces notó la cabeza pesada y al llevarse la mano a ella se le empapó de sangre.

'Estoy tratando de cerrarte la herida.' – Le indicó Sam. La morena le apuntaba a la cabeza con la varita y de ella salía un vaho azulado. – 'Nos hemos deshecho de Dolovh. No te preocupes por él.' – Le dijo.

'¡Sam!'

La morena se giró al escuchar la voz de Sirius. Él se enfrentaba contra Mulciber y por un momento creyó que le pedía ayuda a él.

'¡James necesita ayuda!'

Sam miró a su capitán y lo vio en el suelo. Había perdido la varita y McNair y otro Sangre Pura que aún no había perdido la máscara se cernían sobre él, listos para atacar. Sam se puso en pie de un salto y bramó:

'_¡Sectusempra!'_

Los dos Sangre Pura dieron un salto para apartarse y el conjuro pasó entre ellos. James rodó sobre sí mismo y agarró su varita y justo apuntó al Sangre Pura de la máscara.

'_¡Animo linky!'_

La máscara le estalló en la cara y el Sangre Pura gritó y se la cubrió con las manos. James se puso en pie de un salto y sonrió.

'¿Qué, Snape? ¿No te he hecho un favor?' – Se burló. – '¿No te molestaba la máscara con esa napia?'

Snape se quitó las manos de la cara y le apuntó:

'_¡Diffindo!'_

'_¡Protego! ¡Evert…'_

'_¡Impedimenta! ¡Sectusempra!'_

'_¡Protego!'_

Snape y James comenzaron a caminar uno entorno al otro sin darse la espalda. James le sonreía burlón a pesar de que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Por fin iba a poder darle su merecido a Snape. Severus Snape también le sonreía, pero con suficiencia.

'Te vas a caer de un momento a otro.' – Le susurró Snape.- 'La noche de juerga te está pasando factura.'

'Tú caerás antes que yo. Eso te lo garantizo.'

'Te equivocas.'

'¡No puedes conmigo, Snape! ¡Soy mejor que tú!' – Le espetó James riendo y saboreó las palabras que iba a decir a continuación. – '¿Porqué sinó me gané a Lily? Te la quité. Te robé a tu amiga y ella pasó a ser mi novia. ¿Cuántas veces has soñado con eso tú, Snape?' – Se burló. – '¿Todas las noches?'

'¡Cállate Potter!'

'Nunca saborearás sus besos. Nunca la tendrás entre tus brazos. Nunca podrás tocar su suave piel o sentir su cálido cuerpo ceñirse al tuyo.' – James rió aún más. Pensó que seguramente Lily le hubiera hecho callar y se habría enfadado de lo lindo si le hubiera escuchado por hacer sufrir a Snape de aquella manera, pero ella estaba lejos peleando.

'¿¡Cómo podría querer eso de una sangresucia como ella!?'

'¿Quizás porque estás enamorado de Lily? ¿Te crees que no lo sabía?' – James sonrió arrogante. – 'Espero que la envidia te corroa hasta el fin de tus días. No te mereces otra cosa.'

'¡CÁLLATE!'

Al alarido de Snape se le sumó el grito de Sirius. James oyó a alguien caer al suelo y no pudo evitar la tentación de mirar al oír a Sam chillar. Se le paralizó el cuerpo entero al ver a Sirius tendido en el suelo, desarmado, y a Mulciber con un pie sobre su pecho apuntándole con la varita a la cara.

'Creo que podemos hacer esto más fácil, Severus.' – Comentó Mulciber riendo. – 'Si quieres vengarte de Potter ahora es el momento. Si él se mueve yo me cargo a Black.' – Mulciber se dirigió a Sam y espetó: - 'Lo mismo te digo McNair, haz lo que te de la gana con Hewitt y si ella se defiende mato al primero de los Merodeadores.'

James comenzó a respirar con fuerza a causa del enfado y apuntó a Snape con la varita.

'No voy a permitir que juguéis con nosotros.' – Espetó James rabioso.

'No te queda otro remedio, Potter.' – Rió Snape. – '¿O vas a ser tú el causante de la muerte de tu mejor amigo?'

'Hijos de puta…' – Susurró Sam. – 'Pobres de vosotros si lo hacéis.'

'Cállate Hewitt y tira la varita.' – Le ordenó McNair, pero Sam no la tiró. – 'Sueltalá o le digo a Mulciber que use _Crucio_ con tu novio.' – Le sonrió burlón. – '¿Quieres hacerle pasar por eso, Hewitt?'

'Sam, ni se te ocurra.' – Le dijo Sirius desde el suelo. – 'Si lo haces ya no nos quedará nada.'

'Potter, haz lo mismo.' – Ordenó Snape. – 'Tira la varita.'

Ninguno se movió. Snape y James continuaron apuntándose mutuamente con sendas varitas y a su lado, Sam y McNair seguían en la misma actitud. Ió deslizó lentamente su mano hacia donde Dolovh la había estado torturando, recordaba que se le había caído por aquel lugar. Con un poco de fuerza aún podría convocarla y ayudar a sus amigos.

'Muy bien.' – Resolvió Mulciber. – 'Esto os pasa por cabezones. _¡Crucio!_'

Desde la otra punta del claro, Lily oyó gritar a Sirius.

**¡¡Hola a todos!!**

**Pues aquí iba la primera parte de la tan esperada batalla. Dejad de comeros las uñas, anda.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews! Siempre son un subidón y me hacen muy feliz.**

**¡Y como siempre dar a bienvenida a los que habéis empezado a leer hace poco! **

**En respuesta a tu pregunta Myrywatson95: Sí, tengo pensado hacer una segunda parte aunque no inmediatamente. No me gustaría dejarlo todo aquí, le he cogido demasiado cariño a la historia como para darle un punto final.  
**

**Nos leemos pronto ;)**

**¡Besitos!**

**Eneida**


	57. Chapter 57

_**LVII**_

_Desde la otra punta del claro, Lily oyó gritar a Sirius_

Al momento las voces de James y Sam se oyeron por encima de los alaridos de Sirius. Aunque no podía verlos, lo que escuchó le sirvió para hacerse una idea de lo que allí estaba pasando:

'¡PARA!' – Gritó la voz de James con pánico. – '¡DEJALE MULCIBER!'

'¡DETÉNTE!' – Suplicó Sam entre sollozos. – '¡TIRAREMOS LA VARITA!'

La varita. ¡Tirar la varita! Lily miró de reojo hacia las rocas. Llegó a ver a Sam y James de pié y tres de los Sangre Pura rodeándoles y armados. ¿¡Si ellos tiraban la varita quién quedaba luchando!? Devoir y Runcorn, que también habían imaginado lo que estaba pasando al otro lado se rieron de ella, de su agonía y desesperación. Lily los fulminó con la mirada.

'No os queda nada, Evans. Somos superiores y lo hemos demostrado. Como era de esperar.' – Le dijo Devoir con rintintín.

'Esto no ha acabado aún.' – Le contradijo Lily.

Runcorn se rió como respuesta y Nick sonrió triunfal.

'Tú también deberías tirar la varita y rendirte.'

'¿Rendirme?' – Lily lo repitió como si fuera una ofensa y arqueó una ceja. Continuó apuntándoles con la varita. Por mucho que estuvieran conversando, los de Slytherin nunca habían sido de fiar. – 'Creo que no sabes con quién estás hablando.'

Si algo caracterizaba a Lily, era su terquedad por conseguir todo lo que se proponía. Vencer a los Sangre Pura se había convertido en algo más que un simple reto, era parte de su venganza particular contra todos aquellos que habían estado atacando a los hijos de muggles, a los mestizos y traidores. Su venganza contra todos aquellos fanáticos que habían asesinado a sangre fría a los _muggles_ de King's Cross. Vencer a los Sangre Pura equivalía a devolverle la paz a su querido Hogwarts y lo iba a conseguir.

'¿Con una sangresucia?' – Fue la obvia respuesta de Nick.

'La sangresucia que te ha derrotado más de una vez, Devoir.' – Especificó Lily mordazmente. – 'No te has atrevido a enfrentarte solo contra mí porque ya te derroté en las mazmorras. ¿Tienes miedo de que te pueda?' – Lily sonrió. – 'Está claro que sí y por eso le has pedido ayuda a Runcorn. Pero no os está sirviendo de nada.'

'No me provoques, Evans. ¡Por supuesto que puedo contigo y que no te quepa ninguna duda de que te mataré yo mismo para que aprendas que YO soy el superior! ¡El sangre limpia!' – Exclamó Devoir respirando agitadamente. – 'Espero que hayas disfrutado lo suficiente de Hogwarts en estos años. Este nunca fue un lugar para los repugnantes hijos de _muggles _como tú.'

Lily se notó temblar de la ira. Flexionó las rodillas y apuntó. Runcorn y Devoir se prepararon también, puestos uno a cada lado de la pelirroja para hacerle más difícil el ataque. Pero antes de que pudieran empezar a pelear otra vez, los gritos de Sirius cesaron y el silencio llenó el bosque. Devoir y Runcorn se miraron y se sonrieron al darse cuenta de lo mismo que Lily: James y Sam habían tirado las varitas.

Solo quedaba Lily en pie.

Habían perdido.

Y la derrota suponía el triunfo de los Sangre Pura.

El triunfo de su objetivo.

Matar a James, Sirius, Remus y Peter.

A ellos y a Sam, Axel, Kaienne y Ió. Ella, Lily, también moriría.

Una oleada de pánico la invadió y comenzó a hundirse en un pozo negro sin fondo. De sus verdes ojos empezaron a salir las lágrimas sin cesar y la mano con la que sostenía la varita le tembló. Lily sabía que no era capaz de soportar lo que estaba por venir. Sería incapaz de soportar ver morir a sus amigos.

'¿Acaso lo voy a permitir?' – Se preguntó y la calma volvió a ella tan rápido como la respuesta. – 'Claro que no.'

Lily cerró los ojos y se secó las lágrimas con la mano que tenía libre. Con la cabeza fría le fue más fácil pensar y en un segundo encontró la solución. No le gustaba para nada, le producía repulsión. Pero no había otra, así que se abandonó a su última alternativa. La que tanto odiaba.

Notó un suave hormigueo por las palmas de las manos y el cabello comenzó a flotarle como si hubiera una brisa soplando solo alrededor de ella.

'Ordena la retirada a los tuyos, Devoir.' – Exigió Lily con acidez en un intento de tratar de evitar lo inevitable. – 'Hazlo o lo lamentarás.'

'¿Tienes miedo, Evans? ¿Por qué te has quedado sola luchando?' – Le respondió Devoir riendo. – 'Habéis perdido, Evans.'

'Lo lamentarás.' – Le aseguró ella.

Lily sabía que todos lo lamentarían. Solo le llevaría unos minutos abandonarse y entonces acabaría el caos.

Cuando James dejó su varita en el suelo y Sam la tiró, los del bando de Dumbledore comprendieron su derrota. Sirius, que jadeaba en el suelo hecho un ovillo, hincó los dedos en la tierra y arrancó la hierba con rabia.

Los Sangre Pura habían ganado.

James observó con pena como Lily seguía luchando aunque todo estaba perdido y sonrió orgulloso de ella. Valiente hasta el final. La silueta negra de Snape avanzó triunfal hasta él, y se interpuso entre Lily y James. Aquello le molestó sobremanera, si iba a morir, la última imagen que viera quería que fuera la de Lily. Morir le asustaba, pero Lily siempre transmitía paz y con ella en su mente no sería tan malo. Con aquella hermosa sonrisa… Snape le asestó un puñetazo y le hizo volver a la realidad. James no se movió y no varió la expresión de su cara. Le divirtió el poco daño que el Slytherin le hizo, James sabía que si la cosa hubiera sido al revés, Snape hubiera caído al suelo. Quizás con un poco de suerte aún pudiera desquitarse con algún puñetazo de última hora. James le sonrió con suficiencia.

'Más vale que pegues más fuerte si quieres que sienta algo.' – Le animó. – 'Si esta es tu venganza por todas las putadas que te he hecho estos años, me habría picado más.'

'¿Sí?' – Rió Snape. – '¿Te crees muy listo, verdad? Solo eres un engreído, Potter. Necesitas que te rebajen esos humos y esos aires de chulito que te das y yo sé como hacerlo.'

'Sorpréndeme, Snape.'

Severus Snape sonrió con maldad. Apuntó a James con la varita y Sam se tensó.

'Quieta gatita…' – Susurró McNair y Sam supo que antes de que pudieran con ella, ese se iba a llevar algo doloroso de su parte. – 'No te muevas, Hewitt.'

Pero en vez de embrujarle, Snape agarró a James del brazo y lo llevó hasta Sam. Sam le abrazó con fuerza y James la rodeó con los brazos y se puso entre la varita de McNair y ella. Echó un vistazo a Sirius y él le sonrió agradecido por aquel gesto protector con su chica. James asintió en silencio. Los tres se quedaron mirando a Snape que comenzó a pasearse cerca del escudo protector en el que estaba refugiado Remus.

'¿Qué haces, Severus?' – Preguntó McNair extrañado. – '¿No querías vengarte de Potter?'

'Estoy a punto de hacerlo.' – Admitió Snape. Acto seguido miró a Ió, que seguía tumbada en el suelo y se acercó a ella lentamente. Se volvió hacia James y Sam y rió al señalarla: - 'A juzgar por la reacción que ha tenido antes…Deduzco que no tiene ni idea de todo el asunto.'

James tragó saliva y se puso rígido al comprender lo que Snape pretendía. Sam recordó lo que le había dicho Lily de que Snape siempre encontraba la peor forma de hacerle daño a alguien y comprendió. Todos sabían que aquello que mortificaba a James, era que hicieran sufrir a sus amigos. Concretamente a Remus.

'Eres la personas más asquerosa y repulsiva que he visto en mi vida. Das asco.' – Susurró Sam. – 'Espero que cuando llegue tu hora hayas sufrido lo bastante.'

'Gracias por confirmármelo, Hewitt.'

Sirius levantó la cabeza. Su obnubilada mente le permitió hacerse una idea de lo que Snape pretendía, pero Mulciber le dio una patada en el estómago y él se dobló dolorido.

'Dime, Ió…' – Snape se acuclilló ante la Ravenclaw y ella le miró con mala cara. – '¿Tienes idea de porqué está así Lupin?'

'Por vuestra culpa.' – Espetó Ió con rabia. – 'Y os haré pagar por ello.'

Snape sonrió satisfecho y se levantó. Comenzó a caminar alrededor de la rubia a paso lento y con voz monocorde fue diciéndole:

'Lo imaginaba. Imaginaba que no tenías ni idea de nada. ¡Pobre muchacha! Me compadezco de ti, Keith.' – Suspiró teatralmente. – 'Considero que mereces saber la verdad y conocer el peligro al que has estado expuesta todo este tiempo antes de que todo acabe.'

'Cállate Snape.' – James temblaba de la ira. – 'Ió no ha estado expuesta a ninguna clase de peligro.'

Ió frunció el ceño y miró a Snape y a James sucesivamente. Hubo algo en Snape y sus palabras que le provocaron un mal presentimiento. Severus Snape le sonrió con suficiencia a James y después se plantó frente a Ió. Esta vez no se acuclilló y obligó a Ió a mirarle desde el suelo.

'Hablo de lo que te han estado escondiendo todos los que tú llamas "amigos" y tu "novio". Seré bueno contigo, Keith. Quizás después de esto decidas unirte a nosotros y te ahorres el final de estos miserables. Ya sabes que Devoir tenía interés por ti.'

'Prefiero morir a unirme a vosotros, estúpido.'

'Primero escucha, Keith.' – Snape se acuclilló a su lado y la miró a los ojos azules. – 'Dime, ¿qué mentira te han contado para esconder las ojeras de Lupin, el mal aspecto y que desaparezca una noche al mes? Concretamente, la noche que coincide con el hermoso astro del cielo cuando se encuentra en su plenitud.'

'¡SNAPE CÁLLATE!' – Gritó James y tuvo la intención de moverse, pero Sam el agarró firmemente. – 'Suéltame…' – Le exigió.

'James, por favor, aguanta.' – Le susurró Sam lo bastante bajo como para que McNair no les oyera. – 'Lily aún tiene la varita, yo tengo la de Dodge en el bolsillo y si se descuidan, tú aún puedes recuperar la tuya. Hay una última oportunidad, pero no la malgastemos solo porque Snape te esté provocando. Ió se iba a enterar tarde o temprano.'

'Pero no de esta manera.'

'Lo superará.'

Snape rió divertido y se aguantó la barbilla sobre un puño cerrado en un gesto pensativo, mientras esperaba la respuestaza de Ió.

'¿Qué pretendes?' – Preguntó Ió extrañada.

'Piensa Keith. Eres de Ravenclaw, eres inteligente…'

'Remus tiene _Noctum_.' – Murmuró ella como si fuera algo obvio.

'_Noctum_' – Repitió él pensativo. – 'Bueno, encaja lo bastante como para que te lo tragaras.' – Admitió al final. – '¿Quién fue? ¿Quién te mintió?'

'¡IÓ NO LE ESCUCHES!'

La boca de Ió se deslizó varios centímetros. Sus ojos azules escrutaron a los de Snape. ¿Cómo que encajaba lo suficiente? ¿Por qué parecía saber más que ella? ¿Por qué James gritaba una y otra vez que se callara? Ió miró a Snape con recelo, sin duda había algo sobre Remus y su enfermedad que se le había escapado durante todo aquel tiempo y que él sabía. ¿Es que le habían mentido sobre la enfermedad de Remus? A juzgar por lo histérico que se estaba poniendo James eso parecía y no le hizo ni pizca de gracia.

'Fue Lily.' – Adivinó Snape y Ió le miró incrédula. – 'Solo ella podía aparentar ser tan inocente e inofensiva como para mentirte y que tú le creyeras.'

'¿Lily me mintió?' – Preguntó al recordar que había sido ella la primera en mencionarle lo del _Noctum_. Algo en su interior se resquebrajó y la confusión la dominó. – '¿Remus no tiene _Noctum_?'

Snape se levantó y rió a carcajada limpia.

'¡Por supuesto que no!' – Snape se giró hacia James, Sam y Sirius. – '¿¡Así que no queríais decírselo!? ¿¡Se lo pensabais ocultar siempre!? ¿¡O solo hasta que Lupin la atacara!?' – Snape se regodeó con la rabia que consumía a James. – 'Claro…Así que por una vez que Lupin le abría su corazón a alguien no queríais arruinárselo, ¿verdad? ¡Aunque eso supusiera tener engañada a la chica! ¡Sois unos miserables!'

'¿¡Qué está pasando!?' – Exigió Ió. – '¿¡Que narices le pasa a Remus en realidad!?'

'Ió, Remus te lo pensaba decir.' – Le dijo muy rápidamente Sirius. – 'Te juro que él nunca quiso hacerte daño ni mentirte.'

'¡CÁLLATE, BLACK! ¡LO ARRUINARÁS TODO!' – Gritó Snape.

Mulciber le dio un puntapié en la boca y Sam comenzó a insultarle. El Slytherin no se calló y Sam tampoco. Parecía haber olvidado que McNair la tenía a tiro. Cuando James intervino, se disparó un chorro de insultos y gritos entre todos los de su alrededor, pero Ió no fue capaz de escuchar nada. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad para encontrarle un sentido lógico a todo aquello, antes de que la brecha de su corazón se hiciera más grande.

Los ojos azules se le llenaron de lágrimas al comprender que había habido una mentira de por medio en su relación con Remus.

'_¡INCARCEREO!'_

Ió volvió en sí justo a tiempo para ver como una cuerda salida de la varita de McNair se anudaba alrededor del cuello de James y se tensaba. James cayó al suelo y trató de quitarse la cuerda que le estaba asfixiando. Rápidamente, Sam se agachó a su lado e hizo fuerza por liberarlo. Snape permanecía impasible mientras James iba pasando del color moreno natural de su piel al rojo intenso.

'Para McNair.' – Le ordenó con calma. – 'Aún no he acabado. No te lo cargues antes de tiempo.' – Miró a Sam que estaba en el suelo con James. – 'Mantén la boca cerrada si quieres vivir algo más.'

McNair chasqueó la lengua y deshizo el conjuro. James comenzó a toser y a respirar profundamente cuando la cuerda desapareció de su cuello. Sam le cogió la mano a James y este se la apretó con fuerza para indicarle que estaba bien mientras se recuperaba.

'Si Lily estuviera aquí delante no te atreverías a hacer nada de lo que estás haciendo.' – Le acusó Sam, pasando completamente de lo que Snape le había dicho sobre estarse callada. – 'Eres un cobarde.'

'_¡Everte Statum!'_

Sam salió volando por los aires y se estrelló contra una de las rocas. Soltó un gemido cuando su hombro izquierdo golpeó el suelo al caer y crujió. La palidez acudió a su cara cuando notó aquel agudo dolor en el hombro. James y Sirius volvieron a gritarles, pero Mulciber amenazó con matar a Sam y ambos callaron.

'Otra vez no…' – Pidió Sam en silencio y movió el hombro lentamente. Suspiró aliviada cuando vio que el dolor no era tan intenso como cuando Dodge se lo había descolocado. – 'Bien…'

Snape miró de reojo a la pelirroja. Ella, Devoir y Runcorn estaban cada vez más cerca, aún batiéndose en duelo. La observó durante unos segundos y se dio cuenta de que Lily trataba de acercarse a ellos. Conociendo a Lily, aquello no podía ser pura casualidad, debía tener algo preparado. Decidió acelerar los acontecimientos antes de darle una oportunidad a Lily. Él había aprendido a no subestimar a la pelirroja.

'Keith, te diré lo que todos estos hipócritas te han estado ocultando, incluidos Lily y Lupin.'

Ió se reincorporó sobre ambos antebrazos, dispuesta a escuchar. Odiaba profundamente sentirse confusa y no saber que ocurría, así que solo quería que alguien se lo explicara. No le importaba del bando que fuera, ya que parecía que los del suyo la habían engañado.

'Juro que te arrepentirás.' – Amenazó James a media voz.

'Ió…' – Repitió Sirius con voz débil. – 'Remus te quiere de verdad.'

'¿Y eso justifica que la hayáis engañado, Black?' – Snape arqueó ambas cejas.- 'Os creéis que podéis jugar con los sentimientos de la gente cuando os da la gana y sin importar nada. Lo habéis estado haciendo con todo el mundo hasta hace poco. Sois repugnantes...'

'Remus solo necesitaba tiempo, Ió.' – Continuó diciéndole Sirius. – '¡NUNCA QUIS...'

Mulciber le puso el pie en la boca para acallarlo y apretó.

'¡Mulciber!' – Gritó Sam poniéndose en pie de un salto. – '¡Ya vale!'

'Hewitt, estate quieta o serás tú la que recibas _Crucio_.'

'No, McNair. Dame un segundo.' – Pidió Snape poniéndose en cuclillas frente a Ió otra vez. – '¿Ves la desesperación de estos tres?' – Preguntó dirigiéndose a Ió. - 'Todo es por mantener a salvo el secreto de Remus. No les importa en lo más mínimo que tu hayas sido engañada.' – Hizo una pausa. – 'Quiero que todos lo oigáis alto y claro.'

'¿Qué pasa?' – Preguntó Mulciber aflojando un poco el pie sobre la boca de Sirius. – '¿Tan interesante es?'

'Atención Potter.' – Exigió concretamente Snape con una sonrisa malvada.

James se tapó la cara con las manos, escondiendo así las lágrimas que le salían de los ojos. Rezó para que Remus nunca se enterara de que se lo habían dicho a Ió de aquella manera tan cruel, pero a no ser que todos murieran, eso sería imposible.

Hubo una explosión a sus espaldas y el aire se volvió distinto. Más caliente y pesado. A todo esto le siguió una ráfaga de viento que hizo ondear capas y árboles.

'Ió…' – Snape la miró a los ojos y le sonrió. – 'Remus Lupin es un licántropo.'

Las palabras se repitieron en la mente de Ió. Ella dirigió sus ojos celestes hacia Remus y durante un minuto apróximadamente, nadie dijo nada.

'No tiene sentido.' – Murmuró convencida al final. – 'No tiene nada que ver con lo que he leído en los libros.'

'¿No te lo crees?' – Preguntó Snape sorprendido al tiempo que se levantaba. – '¿Porqué no se lo preguntas a esos que se hacen llamar tus amigos?'

Ió reparó entonces en que Sam, James y Sirius estaban en silencio. Que solo se escuchaba en el claro la pelea de Lily, Runcorn y Devoir. Aquel silencio le produjo un escalofrío. Su cabeza comenzó a sospesar la nueva, a analizarla y compararla, pero Ió se detuvo de golpe. Aterrada porque fuera verdad. Miró a James y le vio cubriéndose la cara con las manos, allí tirado en el suelo.

'James…' – Le llamó.

Pero James no respondió. Ió tragó saliva y miró a Sam, pero sus ojos negros la rehuyeron. Sirius murmuró algo bajo el zapato de Mulciber y Ió distinguió las frases que antes le había estado diciendo.

Palabras desesperadas que trataban de excusar a Remus.

La verdad la golpeó duramente.

El _Noctum_ dejó de tener sentido de repente. Las ojeras, el mal humor repentino, el rechazo cuando insistía en saber que le pasaba, la debilidad de siempre y la fuerza inusual de un día para el otro. Los resfriados que lo ausentaban una noche cada mes…El astro en su plenitud, como había dicho Snape…

Recordó aquel atardecer: Remus había desaparecido del campo de quidditch sin decirle nada. Lily le había dicho que estaba resfriado. Otra vez. No había estado en la cena y James, Sirius y Peter tampoco. Como siempre que Remus se ponía enfermo. Habían aparecido en el Bosque Prohibido al amanecer siguiente con Remus herido e inconsciente. Los Sangre Pura habían dicho que ellos no habían tenido que ver.

'Hoy había luna llena…' – Susurró.

Todo encajó.

'Imposible…' – Ió clavó su mirada en Remus. – 'Imposible…'

'Es cierto.' – Snape se encogió de hombros y se giró hacia Mulciber y McNair. - ¿A que es increíble que hayamos tenido a un hombre lobo conviviendo con nosotros todo este tiempo?'

Mulciber y McNair miraban con mala cara a Remus. Eran muchos los prejuicios que había sobre los licántropos y demasiados los aterradores rumores que corrían.

'Deberíamos deshacernos de él el primero.' – Comentó Mulciber. – 'Es el más peligroso.'

'Totalmente de acuerdo.' – Asintió McNair. – 'Dumbledore esta realmente mal de la cabeza…'

Sam no pensó, simplemente actuó. Sacó la varita de Dodge de su bolsillo y ante las narices de los tres Sangre Pura con varita, Sam se plantó en dos grande zancadas frente al escudo que contenía a Remus.

'Por encima de mi cadáver.'

James retiró las manos de su rostro y se le cayó el mundo encima al ver lo que había hecho Sam. Mulciber y McNair se carcajearon a gusto y alzaron la varita en su dirección.

'No es un problema.' – Admitió Mulciber y entonces se fijó en la varita. – '¿De dónde la has sacado?'

'¿No la reconoces?' – Preguntó Sam divertida y a continuación respondió con maldad. – 'Es de Dodge.'

Mulciber y McNair gruñeron rabiosos y se prepararon para atacar a la Gryffindor. Sam se preparó también. El viento volvió a soplar y a sus espaldas hubo otra explosión mucho más cercana. Solo Snape se giró, McNair y Mulciber solo pensaban en acabar con Sam. James dirigió una rápida mirada a Snape y le sorprendió la expresión de alarma de este. Apoyó ambos antebrazos para reincorporarse y así ver que había conseguido alterar a Snape, pero hubo otra explosión y se desató la confusión de tantas cosas que ocurrieron tan rápidas, seguidas y a la vez.

El viento sopló desordenado en todas las direcciones, arrastrando los escombros de la batalla. Todos los que estaban de pie clavaron los pies en el suelo para evitar que aquel viento de tormenta se los llevara. Sirius aprovechó el momento de duda de Mulciber y cuando el Slytherin se giró para ver que ocurría, le agarró con ambas manos el zapato con el que le aprisionaba la boca y sacó una fuerza que creía que ya no le quedaba. Levantó el pie de Mulciber y siguió empujando hacia arriba hasta que el Sangre Pura se tambaleó. Enojado, Mulciber apuntó a Sirius con la varita.

'Cómo quieras…' – Murmuró él con los ojos desorbitados por la rabia. – 'Primero tú y luego me encargaré de Hewitt. Púdret…'

Una tercera explosión acalló las palabras de Mulciber y el bosque tembló. La varita se le cayó de las manos a Mulciber cuando perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. El palo de madera quedó justo a medias entre Mulciber y Sirius. Ambos se lanzaron a por la varita, sabiendo que se jugaban el todo por el todo.

Al mismo tiempo:

'¡Mierda!'- McNair gruñó de rabia cuando una rama rota le golpeó y le hizo trastabillar.

La adrenalina corrió por las venas de Sam. ¡Ese era el momento! ¡Esa era su última oportunidad!

'_¡Reducto!'_

'_¡Protego! _¡No sueñes, Hewitt!' – Gritó McNair. – _'¡Avad…'_

Una sombra negra se abalanzó sobre McNair y lo tiró por los suelos. Sam se quedó de piedra al distinguir a Nick Devoir. Árboles, piedras y ramas volaban en todas las direcciones golpeándose y chocando.

'¿Qué está pasando?' – Se preguntó y se agachó justo a tiempo para esquivar una rama. – 'Primero los Sangre Pura, Sam.' – Se dijo.

Sam apuntó al revoltijo que formaban Devoir y McNair en el suelo. Estaba dispuesta a aprovechar la oportunidad, cuando la ráfaga de aire se intensificó hasta conseguir arrastrarla hacia atrás. Clavó la punta de los pies en el suelo para hacer más fuerza, pero no sirvió de nada, el viento continuó empujándola hasta que su espalda chocó contra el escudo de Remus.

El viento continuó incrementando hasta que alcanzó una fuerza brutal. Era como si un huracán se hubiera desatado en el bosque. Los únicos que quedaban de pie, Snape y Sam, tuvieron que agazaparse en el suelo para no salir volando.

James se cubrió la cara con los brazos y entre ellos vio volar algo por encima de todos los que estaban allí. La masa oscura pasó por encima de Sam y se estampó contra el escudo de Remus. James se dio cuenta de que eso último que había salido volando no era ni más ni menos que el corpulento Runcorn. El Slytherin no dio señales de levantarse.

James, Snape, Sam, Devoir y McNair trataron de averiguar el responsable de semejante fenómeno y sus miradas se clavaron en Lily.

Lily caminaba hacia ellos con la varita en alto. Tenía la mirada fija en ningún punto y una auténtica expresión de ira le cruzaba la cara. Despedía sin parar aquella fuerza invisible tan brutal y conforme se acercaba, el viento se hacía más intenso. Llegó un momento en que comenzó a aplastarlos contra el suelo. James vio pasar por su lado ramas caídas y hojas, se acordó de su varita y la alcanzó justo a tiempo antes de que saliera volando.

'¡LILY!' – Trató de llamarla al comprender lo que le ocurría. – '¡LILY DETENTE!'

Cuando a Lily se le escapa la magia, solía romper cualquier cosa que hubiera a su alrededor. En la biblioteca había abierto un agujero en la pared y en la Sala de los Menesteres había hecho añicos una grandiosa lámpara de cristal. ¿Acabaría con el Bosque?

'¡LILY! ¡PARA!'

No hubo respuesta y el viento se intensificó y la presión que este ejercía sobre todos ellos se hizo más grande. Los árboles más gordos comenzaron a tambalearse y el suelo se resquebrajó.

'¡LILY! ¡SOY JAMES! ¡PARA PORFAVOR!'

De repente, el viento se detuvo.

Todo acabó.

Lily volvió en sí al escuchar su voz. Fue como despertar de una pesadilla, asustada, se quedó quieta y miró confundida a su alrededor. La destrucción de su alrededor la desconcertó. Comprendió que había sido ella al darse cuenta de que no recordaba nada de los últimos minutos y dejó caer la varita, asustada. Le entraron arcadas al ver los árboles caídos, los arbustos en llamas y los cuerpos tirados por el claro. El sentimiento de culpa se hizo poderoso en su interior.

'¡Lily!'

Unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron antes de que se cayera y Lily se aferró a él como un salvavidas. No le hacía falta mirarle a la cara para saber quién era.

'Lily, calma.' – Susurró James contra sus cabellos. – 'Ya vale.'

James no tenía fuerza suficiente para aguantarla de pie en aquel momento y Lily ni si quiera se mantenía en pie. Con cuidado, trató de resbalar hacia el suelo. Lily volvió a mirar a su alrededor y se puso blanca, se tapó la cara con las manos y susurró:

'Soy un monstruo…'

'Lily...' – James le apartó las manos suavemente y buscó sus ojos. – 'Esto no lo has hecho tú. ¿Recuerdas? Estábamos peleando contra los Sangre Pura, ¿te acuerdas?'

Lily volvió a mirar a su alrededor y sintió un gran alivio al recordar los gritos, la explosiones y los duelos que habían destrozado aquel hermoso lugar. Frunció el ceño, porque no recordaba que el suelo se hubiera resquebrajado, ni a aquel grandioso árbol arrancado de raíz, pero James la miraba a la cara sonriente. Así que le creyó y se tiró a su cuello. James la notó temblar contra su cuerpo y la abrazó con fuerza.

'Te quiero…' – La besó en la mejilla. – '¿Estás bien?'

'No...' – Confesó Lily sin soltarle y James percibió que le temblaba la voz. – 'Me va a pasar otra vez.'

'Trata de calmarte, Lily.' – Le susurró James al oído mientras le acariciaba el cabello. – 'Seguro que puedes controlarte.'

'No si todo sigue así.' – Sollozó Lily. – 'Se me escapa…Lo noto…'

James también lo notaba. Lily se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas mientras que la sacudían espasmos y allí donde ella tenía puestas sus manos, en su espalda, James notaba el calor que desprendía su magia. Como había dicho ella, se le escapaba, ya no la controlaba y Lily tenía miedo.

'Todo va a acabar pronto.' – Susurró James y lo decía en serio.

La batalla había ido demasiado lejos. De los aproximadamente veinte que habían estado luchando al principio, más de la mitad habían caído. No sabía si había algún muerto, pero el caos superaba con creces a la destrucción de las mazmorras y no quería ni imaginarse lo que llegaría a ocurrir si a Lily se le escapaba una magia tan bestial como la de hacía escasos segundos. Por otra parte, odiaba verla tan asustada.

'¡Que escena tan conmovedora!'

James reconoció la voz de aquel que más le repugnaba en todo el mundo. Alzó la cabeza por encima de la de Lily, que continuó aferrada a él, y vio a Severus Snape apuntándoles con la varita. James le miró con mala cara y ocultó entre los largos cabellos rojizos de Lily la varita, para que Snape aún creyera que no la tenía.

'No es el momento, Snape.' – Le comunicó James con voz grave. – 'Tu sabes tan bien como yo lo que le ocurre a Lily.'

'¿Y?' – Snape arqueó las cejas. – 'No me importa en lo más mínimo.'

James notó aumentar el calor de su espalda y maldijo a la serpiente cuando el cabello de Lily comenzó a flotar suavemente. James se preparó para hacerle callar de un momento a otro. Él solo era capaz de desestabilizar a Lily si seguía en ese plan. Rezó para que Lily lo odiara lo suficiente como para que no le afectara que él atacara a Snape. Pensó por un momento en decirle a Lily que Snape le había dicho a Ió el secreto de Remus, pero se deshizo de esa idea rápidamente porque estaba seguro de que la magia de Lily se desbordaría al instante. Al fin y al cabo, abrió el boquete en la pared de la biblioteca cuando Snape se lo gritó a Sam. Decidió no tentar a la suerte.

'¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a Evans?' – Devoir se levantó del lado de McNair y caminó hacia Snape. Estaba realmente muerto de la curiosidad y de la envidia. – '¿Porqué, Snape, su magia es tan poderosa?'

'¿Quieres saberlo?'

James notó las manos de Lily clavarse en su espalda y la piel le comenzó a arder. Snape le miraba sonriente y James se preguntó si sería tan desgraciado como para revelar el secreto de Lily después de haber revelado el de Remus.

Sam miró incrédula a la serpiente que estaba de pie ante ella y asió su varita con fuerza. Snape y Devoir estaban de espaldas a ella y Sam los tenía a tiro. Atacar por la espalda no le pareció nada indecoroso, teniendo en cuenta lo que Snape tramaba hacer. No pensaba dejar que lastimara a Lily de aquella manera otra vez. De reojo vio que Mulciber y Sirius continuaban forcejeando por la varita. Quizás después de quitar del medio a Snape, pudiera ayudar a su chico. Sam se puso de rodillas y comenzó a levantarse lentamente, tratando de ser silenciosa.

'Yo de ti no lo haría.' – Amenazó McNair desde el suelo.

Sam dirigió la mirada a aquel desgraciado. McNair la apuntaba con la varita y ella le apuntó a su vez. Chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta de que se había olvidado de él e inmediatamente pensó en Runcorn. De reojo vio que el corpulento Slytherin había perdido el sentido al golpearse y se dijo que se lo agradecería a Lily, por al menos haberle quitado a aquel otro del medio.

'Estoy hasta las narices de vosotros.' – Murmuró Sam. – _'¡Sectusempra!'_

'_¡Protego!' –_ El conjuro rebotó y McNair se puso en pie. - _ '¡Animo Linky!'_

'_¡Impedimenta!' – _Vociferó Sam con fuerza. - _ '¡Reducto!'_

James, Devoir y Snape observaron por un momento el duelo entre Sam y McNair. James esbozó una sonrisa al ver a Sam armada y sintió crecer su esperanza al ver a Mulciber y Sirius peleándose a lo _muggle _por una varita tirada cerca de ellos.

'Lily, coge tu varita.' – Le susurró James al oído.

'No es buena idea…'

'Por favor, cógela y no tengas miedo. Yo te vigilaré.' – La apretó más fuerte. – 'Podemos ganar y detener esto en menos de un minuto. Inténtalo.'

Lily deslizó una mano por la espalda de James hasta tocar el suelo. Comenzó a tantear con la mano, sabía que había dejado caer su varita por allí.

'Escucha: Devoir y Snape están justo a tu espalda.' – Continuó diciéndole. – 'Yo iré por Snape y tu por Devoir.' – James la besó en la mejilla. – 'Lanzaré un primer hechizo para distraerles y después atacamos. ¿Tienes la varita?'

'Dame un segundo.' – Murmuró nerviosa mientras miraba por encima de su hombro. – '¿Dónde está?'

Snape arrugó la nariz y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Ver a Lily aferrándose a James de aquella manera y a él abrazándola le hacía hervir la sangre.

'Severus, dime porqué Evans es tan poderosa.' – Insistió Devoir.

'Lily no cont…'

Algo golpeó a Snape en el hombro y por una fracción de segundo llegó a ver a McNair pasando a toda velocidad entre él y Devoir. James vio venir al bulto que era McNair y no lo dudó, lanzó a Lily hacia un lado y él se impulsó hacia el opuesto. El Sangre Pura pasó por dónde ellos habían estado, derrapando por el suelo y no se volvió a levantar. Sam rió triunfal y todas las miradas se volvieron a ella. Devoir gruñó de rabia y Sam, con la mano que tenía libre, le enseñó el puño cerrado, con el dedo corazón levantado.

'Jódete.' – Le vocalizó a Nick.

La cara de Devoir se crispó de rabia, pero antes de que pudiera rebotarse, una voz gritó en el claro:

'_¡Crucio!'_

La maldición les cogió a todos por sorpresa y antes de que ninguno supiera que bando la había conjurado, se oyó a Sirius gritar.

Lily tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. La cabeza le dolía en cantidad y notó un hilo de sangre resbalándole por la frente. Recordó lo que justo le había dicho James y se reincorporó con rapidez para atacar. Se maldijo cuando encontró sus manos vacías y buscó con desespero la varita, pero la visión que se alzó ante sus ojos la dejó conmocionada.

Reflejados en aquellas hermosas esmeraldas, cinco brujos alzaron sus varitas a la vez. Cada una tenía una dirección. Cada una apuntaba certera a su objetivo.

Sirius era la víctima de Mulciber.

Mulciber iba a ser la víctima de Sam.

Sam estaba en manos de Devoir.

Devoir dependía de James.

Y James de Snape.

Para todos ellos, lo único que existía en aquel momento era su enemigo. De los únicos sentimientos de los que eran dueños eran la ira y el odio. Nada ni nadie les iba a impedir su propósito.

Las consecuencias iban a ser fatales. Lily quiso detener aquella locura, pero era imposible...

'¡DETENEOS!'

Los ojos se le empañaron de lágrimas a Lily, más cuando quiso levantarse y reaccionar, cinco voces gritaron sus conjuros a la vez.

Todo pasó tan rápido…

Hubo una única explosión y después, tres de los brujos se desplomaron.

El corazón de Lily se paró cuando James se agarró el cuerpo, hecho un ovillo en el suelo. El grito brotó desde lo más profundo de su garganta y la sangre emanó en abundancia de los cortes que se le abrieron. Lily alargó las manos hacia él, pero no le alcanzó.

'¡JAMES!'

Lily se arrastró hasta James y le cogió el rostro ensangrentado con las manos. Un charco de sangre comenzaba a formarse a su alrededor.

'¡James mírame!'

James miró a Lily a los ojos y le invadió la paz. Sonrió. Una suave sensación le fue envolviendo y fue apagando el dolor. Quiso luchar cuando sus ojos amenazaron con dejar de ver a Lily e hizo un esfuerzo por continuar oyendo su dulce voz, pero al final, todo se volvió negro.

'¡JAMES!' – Gritaba Lily. – '_¡EPISKEYO!' – _Lily buscó a Sam para pedirle ayuda. – '¡NO SURGE EFECTO!'

Sam lo sabía...Contra las maldiciones no servían de nada los básicos hechizos de curación. Sam se sintió morir. Devoir había fallado gracias a James, pero a él le había acertado Snape. El muy asqueroso de Snape observaba a Lily llorando sobre James con una sonrisa malvada. Sam cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. No tenía fuerzas ni para vengarse...

'No, por favor…' – Gimió al pensar en lo peor. – 'No…'

Cayó al suelo de rodillas y dio un fuerte puñetazo al suelo. Comenzó a sollozar fuertemente y dejó que la invadiera la desesperación y la pena. El llanto de Lily acabó de hundirla en el dolor.

Entonces, una poderosa y conocida voz retumbó en el claro:

'_**¡Les ordeno inmediatamente que detengan la lucha!**_' – Era la voz de Albus Dumbledore incrementada con el hechizo _sonorus_. – '**_¡Háganlo antes de que tengamos que lamentarnos!_**'

Sam levantó la cabeza esperanzada. ¡Dumbledore podía ayudarles con James y los demás! Justo entonces algo cambió en el aire. Sam reconoció aquel cambio con temor, era la segunda vez que percibía aquella pesada sensación en el aire en lo que llevaban de lucha.

Lily volvió a sollozar.

'¡Mierda!' – Sam se puso en pie con la varita en alto. – '¡LILY NO LO HAGAS! ¡VUELVE EN TI POR FAVOR! ¡TIENES QUE CALMARTE!' – Tan pronto como lo dijo supo que sus palabras no tendrían efecto. El cabello de Lily flotaba en el aire y ella ya no oía nada.– '¡Joder!' – Buscó el cuerpo de Peter y lo encontró al pie de un árbol. Le apuntó y con firmeza gritó: - _'¡Protego!'_

Rápidamente se giró hacia el escudo que protegía a Remus y encontró a Ió tendida al lado. Miraba al cielo con sus ojos azules y parecía ajena a todo lo que ocurría.

'_¡Protego!'_

El poderoso escudo los envolvió a los dos. Sam localizó a Sirius y corrió hacia él. El aire se había vuelto pesado y le costaba respirar. Se alzó un poderoso viento y Sam supo que ya no tenía tiempo. Derrapó sobre Sirius y alzó la varita sobre ellos para gritar:

'_¡Protego!'_

Cuando la magia de Lily estalló, Sam se aferró al inconsciente Sirius y le abrazó con fuerza.

En medio del Bosque Prohibido, un estallido de luz y de fuerza tiró al suelo a todos los profesores de Hogwarts, incluido al guardabosques Hagrid. Minerva dirigió una mirada asustada al director:

'¿Qué ha sido eso?'

Dumbledore no respondió, ni si quiera se movió. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente hasta perderse en su larga barba blanca. Nunca creyó que volvería a vivir de manera tan real lo que acababa de suceder. Su mente se perdió entre antiguos y dolorosos recuerdos y volvió a ver a aquella hermosa niña. Minerva McGonagall lo liberó de aquella angustia al llamarle:

'¡Albus!' – Le urgió la profesora. – '¡Vamos!'

Dumbledore se puso en pie. Después, todos salieron corriendo hacia el lugar del que había provenido aquel extraño fenómeno.

Un silencio aterrador invadía el claro. Entre árboles caídos, humo y fuego se esparcían una multitud de cuerpos inertes. El viento soplaba suavemente y el sol, en lo alto del cielo, iluminó la desastrosa masacre.

Sam parpadeó lentamente y movió los dedos de las manos. La cegadora luz del sol le hizo daño al principio, pero no le llevó tiempo acostumbrarse a ella. Apoyó una mano en la hierba y poco a poco fue saliendo de encima de Sirius hasta sentarse a su lado. Inspiró la fresca brisa de la mañana profundamente y fue gloria para sus pulmones. Era extraño, se sentía realmente bien.

'¿Donde estoy?'

Lentamente escudriñó su alrededor y al ver el desastroso claro del bosque, recordó la batalla. Eso le recordó el dolor y se miró. Frunció el ceño al verse, desorientada. Aquella sensación de bienestar no cuadraba con sus tantas heridas, rasguños y con los golpes que sabía que había recibido. No notaba nada en su maltrecho hombro.

¿Acaso estaba muerta y por ello no sentía dolor? Gimió al darse cuenta de que el escudo protector que los envolvía a ella y a Sirius había desaparecido. Su boca se deslizó varios centímetros cuando reparó en que no quedaba en pie ni un solo escudo de los que había conjurado. Recordaba que en Encantamientos se había dicho que hacían falta conjuros tan poderosos como las maldiciones imperdonables para conseguir romper un escudo.

'¡LILY!' – Gritó al acordarse de todo y su voz hizo eco.

Sam se llevó las manos a la cabeza con desespero cuando se le ocurrió aquello. El que no sintiera dolor, le dio la razón a su horrible explicación.

Pero al momento le pareció una soberana estupidez lo que había llegado a pensar.

'No, Sam.' – Negó una y otra vez con la cabeza para deshacerse de la idea. – 'Lily es incapaz de cargarse a alguien por mucho que la magia se le vaya de fiesta.'

Sam se puso en pie de un salto con determinación. Volvió a replantearse la idea de que la magia de Lily hubiera acabado con todos al descontrolarse…Total, lo había hecho con los escudos.

¿Pero si estaban muertos porqué Sirius no se levantaba como ella? ¿Y los demás?

'Sam…' – Susurró una voz.

El corazón de Sam se estampó contra sus costillas y la morena se giró con la varita en alto. Ya no sabía si estaban muertos y todo había acabado, o si seguían vivos y aún quedaba algún Sangre Pura. Buscó temerosa al que la había llamado y suspiró de alivio al ver a la pequeña Ió reincorporándose y mirándola confundida.

'¡Ió!' – Corrió a su lado y se acuclilló. – '¿Ió, estás bien?'

La Ravenclaw frunció el ceño y murmuró:

'Sí…y no lo entiendo.' – Ió se reincorporó sobre un brazo. – 'Se supone que tengo la pierna rota y no me duele nada.'

Sam miró la pierna de su compañera y sintió un escalofrío.

'Te aseguro que tiene toda la pinta de estar rota.' – Murmuró y se mordió el labio nerviosa. – 'Esto, Ió…Te va a parecer una tontería que te pregunte esto, pero…'

'¿Qué ha pasado?' – La interrumpió ella mirando a su alrededor. – '¿Qué fue aquello que cambió en el aire? ¿Y esa fuerza? ¿Porqué no queda nadie en pie? ¿Porqué no me duele la pierna?'- Ió arrugó la nariz enfadada. – '¡No me duele nada y hace un momento la cabeza me iba a estallar de dolor! ¡No entiendo nada!' – Bufó exasperada porque odiaba sentirse confusa. – '¡Empiezo a pensar que estoy soñando!'

'Y yo que finalmente tanto _Crucio_ me ha vuelto loca. ' – Miró a Ió a los ojos. – '¿Crees que estamos muertas?'

'¡No!' – Negó Ió rápidamente, como si Sam hubiera dicho una locura. Pero al sospesar lo del dolor que no sentían, lo que había dicho Sam no le pareció ninguna banalidad. Una arruga surcó su frente. – 'Pero vamos a comprobarlo.' – Ió agarró la mano de Sam y le pellizcó.

'¡EH!' – Se quejó ella apartando la mano. – '¡Ya he recibido bastante hoy!'

'¿Te ha dolido?' – Ió levantó una ceja.

'Pues claro.' – Murmuró ella molesta y sorprendida, frotándose la mano.

'Pues entonces no estamos muertas. Se supone que una vez te mueres ya no sientes nada.' – Miró a su alrededor decepcionada. – 'Además, esperaba que el cielo fuera más bonito que no esto…y que estuviéramos todos.'- Miró a Sam a los ojos. – 'Tiene que haber pasado algo raro con ese fenómeno que sucedió.'

Sam se puso en pie con una alegría extraordinaria. ¡No estaban muertas! No tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, pero lo que sabía del cierto era que la magia de Lily no les había ni matado, ni hecho daño. Por el contrario, parecía haberles inmunizado al dolor y había detenido la batalla, pues no quedaba ni un Sangre Pura en pie.

'Pero…' – Sam tragó saliva y miró a Ió. No le gustó nada lo que vio, pues a pesar de que Ió parecía estar perfectamente, su pierna tenía una posición imposible y su cabello se teñía cada vez más del rojo de su sangre. Le levantó el pantalón del pijama con cuidado y vio que su pierna parecía hinchada y comenzaba a volverse morada. Ió se mareó al vérsela y se tumbó. – 'No te muevas…Voy a comprobar algo.'

Sam corrió hasta el cuerpo de Peter y se puso blanca al ver el enorme charco de sangre que había a su alrededor. Una persona no podía perder tanta sangre sin que las consecuencias fueran muy graves. Se agachó a su lado y le oyó respirar. No le gustó nada la idea que comenzó a formarse en su mente. Corrió entre los cuerpos de los Sangre Pura y llegó a Kaienne. Se le encogió el estómago y le dolió en el alma ver que no tenía mejor aspecto que Peter. Se agachó y comprobó que también respiraba. Volvió a Sirius y tuvo que dejar de mirarle cuando comprobó que su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su lenta respiración, porque se iba a poner histérica por momentos. Buscó a Axel y a Anthea por todo el claro y les llamó con angustia. Estaba preguntándose qué les habría pasado o donde estarían cuando vio la mano de Anthea que sobresalía de la copa de un árbol caído. Derrapó donde se hallaba su mano y retiró las hojas y arrancó las ramas. Fue siguiendo su brazo y metió la mano. Tanteó y le horrorizó darse cuenta que ambos, Axel y Anthea, estaban ahí debajo.

Se puso en pie de inmediato y sacó la varita de Dodge del bolsillo. Apuntó al árbol:

'_¡Wingardium leviosa!'_

No ocurrió nada.

'_¡Flipendo árbol!'_

La frustración de Sam aumentó cuando comprobó que era incapaz de hacer magia y por lo tanto, de sacar a Anthea y a Axel de allí.

Definitivamente no estaban muertos, pero solo era por ahora.

Respiró hondo, sabía que ponerse histérica no la iba a ayudar. Pensó que Lily siempre decía que en aquellos momentos lo primordial era mantener la cabeza fría y así encontrar la solución al problema.

'¡LILY!' – Ella era la solución. Había oído comentar a James y a Sirius durante la batalla que Lily había levantado un árbol como si fuera un pluma.

Otra vez echó a correr. La buscó en el claro y alcanzó a verla donde antes, con James entre sus brazos.

'¡Lily!' – Salió corriendo hacia ella al tiempo que la llamaba para captar su atención. - ¡Lily!'

Conforme se fue acercando, el corazón comenzó a latirle más fuertemente. La visión de ellos hizo que se llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. James y Lily estaban empapados en sangre, rodeados por un charco que cada vez se hacía mayor. La sangre era de James, por supuesto, pero no por ello parecía tener mejor aspecto Lily.

'¡Lily!' – Sam se arrodilló a su lado y le cogió la cara con las manos. – 'Lily, ¿me oyes?'

Lily estaba pálida y no tenía color en los labios. Temblaba ligeramente y como todas las otras veces que se le había escapado la magia, estaba empapada en sudor. Los ojos verdes de Lily se clavaron en los de ella cuando sus párpados se abrieron con excesiva lentitud. Sam supo al instante que aquella fuga de magia había dejado a Lily muy débil.

'Lily…'

'Soy un monstruo…' – Sollozó. Parecía a punto de romperse en pedazos y Sam hizo que sus manos solo le acariciaran el rostro por temor a romperla. – 'Míra lo que he hecho…' – Murmuró con voz débil.

'¡No has hecho nada!' – Exclamó Sam y le sonrió. – '¡Estoy bien! ¿No lo ves? ¡Todos estamos bien!'

Lily miró a James y a la multitud de cuerpos que había tirados a su alrededor y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Sam se hubiera golpeado la cabeza contra el suelo por ese _"Todos estamos bien",_ pero tenía cosas más urgentes que hacer.

'Lily, no llores cariño.' – Suplicó Sam. – '¡Tenemos que ayudar a James y a los demás!'

Lily se tapó la cara con las manos y aún lloró más fuerte.

'¡LILY JODER!' – Gritó enfadada y le apartó las manos de la cara con rabia.- '¡Ahora no es momento de lamentarse!' – Se sintió culpable al gritarle y redujo su voz hasta un susurro.- 'Necesitan nuestra ayuda.' – Sam se dio cuenta al oír su propia voz que ella también estaba a punto de hundirse en la desesperación. – 'Vamos…' – Suplicó mirándola a los ojos. – 'Yo no soy tan buena como tú en los hechizos de curación y James y Peter se están desangrando. Ió y Kaienne tampoco están nada bien… Y a Anthea y a Axel los ha aplastado un árbol…' – Las lágrimas le cayeron mejillas abajo.- 'Y Sirius también está muy mal…'

Sam vio que Lily iba tomando conciencia de la situación. Rezó para que volviera a ser la fuerte Lily de siempre. La que siempre llevaba el control y sabía que era lo mejor que se podía hacer.

'Si no nos damos prisa, alguno de los nuestros perderá la vida.'

Lily frunció el ceño con aquellas palabras. Ella misma se había dicho que no iba a permitir que los Sangre Pura acabaran con sus amigos y tampoco les iba a dejar morir por no moverse. ¡Tenía que hacer algo! ¡La batalla ya se había detenido! ¡Ahora era el momento por el que había estado rezando toda la pelea! ¡Debía ayudarles!

Abrió los ojos de par en par al recordar las tres últimas palabras que Sam pronunció:

'Perder la vida…' – Susurró con la mirada perdida y la verdad que había descubierto aquel amanecer salió a la luz otra vez. – 'Claro…'- Lily le cogió las manos a Sam. La morena supo que acababa de recuperar a su amiga y sonrió aliviada. – '¡Si están perdiendo la vida el agua les dará la vida!' – Exclamó.

'¿¡A qué viene ahora el agua!?' – Protestó Sam levantándose.

'¡El Manantial!' – Lily apartó suavemente a James y lo dejó en el suelo. – '¡Nos puede ayudar, Sam! ¡Una escoba!'

Sam pensó en su escoba y gimió, pero rápidamente convocó la escoba de Anthea y esta vino volando hasta ellas. Ambas se pusieron en pie y Sam le tendió la escoba a Lily.

'Ve. Tu sabes donde está.'

'No…' – Negó Lily, su expresión se había vuelto sombría. – 'Yo no puedo…'

'¿¡Cómo que no puedes!?' – Gritó enfadada Sam. – '¡Has volado antes! ¡No es momentos para chorradas!'

'Mis manos…' – Susurró Lily y tragó saliva con aprensión. – 'No puedo tocar el agua. Están manchadas de sangre…' – Susurró horrizada.

'¡Pues luego te las lavas!'

'¡Sam!' – Gritó Lily histérica y señaló a un cuerpo vestido de negro que había cerca de ellas. – '¡Los Sangre Pura!'

Sam abrió la boca para protestar, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo que antes no se le había pasado por la cabeza. ¿Si ella aún estaba consciente después del estallido de magia de Lily porqué no lo estaba Snape? Ió seguía consciente porque ella no había perdido el conocimiento tampoco. Recorrió con la mirada los bultos negros y encontró al de Snape muy cerca de ellas. Abrió los ojos de par en par el ver al muchacho completamente inmóvil y pálido, con una expresión de terror dibujada en su cara y los ojos abiertos y fijos en ninguna parte. Lily le dio palabras a lo que empezaba a sospechar:

'¡Les he matado!'

¿Estaba muerto?

Creyó comprender porque Lily estaba soltando aquel rollo de que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre y que no podía tocar el agua. Lily comenzó a sollozar y se tambaleó, pero Sam no dejó que cayera al suelo.

'No digas tonterías, Lily.' – Sam la sujetó y le dijo. – 'Le habrá dado un chungazo o algo, pero no está muerto.'

Miró a Snape y después buscó a Devoir que también recordaba que debía andar por ahí cerca. Tragó saliva al comprobar que era la viva imagen de la expresión de terror de Snape y que tampoco se movía, por no hablar de aquellos ojos abiertos y fijos en ninguna parte. Tenían la misma pinta que si hubieran sido víctimas de…

'_Avada Kedabra_…' – Sollozó Lily, diciendo lo que Sam pensaba otra vez. – 'La maldición asesina…'

Lily se deslizó hasta el suelo y vomitó. Sam no la culpó, ella también hubiera creído que los había matado…Los escudos rotos, las expresiones de Snape y Devoir…Tenía toda la pinta.

'Vale, Lily.' – Accedió Sam con un nudo en la garganta. – 'Iré contigo al manantial. Agárrate a mí y guíame.'

Cuando se subieron a la escoba y se alzaron sobre el claro, Sam miró una última vez hacia abajo. Le recorrió un escalofrío al ver como había acabado la batalla y rezó para que ninguno de los suyos muriera mientras ellas trataban de salvarles y para que la magia de Lily no hubiera asesinado a los del bando contrario.

No por ellos. Para Sam sería una maravillosa noticia, sino por Lily.

Oyó voces y vio aparecer a los profesores en el claro.

Inmediatamente puso rumbo al castillo de Hogwarts.

**¡¡¡Holaa!!!**

**¿Creíais que cuando Lily explotara se solucionaría todo? Mmmm...Casi que ha complicado algo más la cosa. Je, je, je...Bueno, espero que seáis clementes conmigo y espero no tener que irme buscando un escondite después de todo lo que os estoy haciendo sufrir. ¡De verdad que casi me siento culpable con vuestros reviews! Pero bueno, creo que conseguir emocionar(tanto para bien como para mal) a la gente con lo que escribes es extraordinario. En realidad solo quiero haberos entretenido como siempre y no haber defraudado a nadie con el final de la batalla. Exactamente no sabría decir si queda un último capítulo o dos, pero lo cierto es que esta vez si que estamos llegando al final del viaje.**

**Como siempre, ¡gracias por los reviews y bienvenidos a los nuevos!  
**

**¡Un beso enorme! ;P**

**Eneida**


	58. Chapter 58

_**LVIII**_

'Lily, por favor, di algo…' – Suplicó Sam. – 'Me está matando que estés tan callada.'

Hacía tan solo tres minutos que Sam y Lily habían dejado el claro atrás. Lily tan solo había abierto la boca para indicarle a Sam la dirección y el silencio de la pelirroja estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa a Sam. Notaba la frente de Lily apoyada en su espalda y sus brazos la tenían abrazada desde atrás para no caer porque iban a toda velocidad, pero Sam sabía que la mente de Lily aún estaba en el claro.

'Lily…' – Repitió intentando sonar tranquila al no contestarle ella. – 'No estés así.'

'Tu no has matado a nadie.' – Replicó ella.

'¡Y tú tampoco!' – Espetó Sam mordazmente y al momento se arrepintió. Quitó una mano del mango de su escoba y la puso sobre las manos de Lily, que estaban en su abdomen. – 'Perdóname...Estoy de los nervios.'

Lily asintió contra su espalda y Sam suspiró y se dio por vencida. Volvió a poner la mano en el mango de la escoba y se inclinó un poco más para ir más rápido. Empezaba a impacientarse porque el pasillo parecía no acabar, cuando vio aparecer al fondo una descomunal y fabulosa puerta de madera.

'Creo que hemos llegado.' – Anunció Sam aminorando la velocidad para aterrizar. – '¿Tengo que saber algo especial sobre el Manantial?'

Lily levantó la cabeza y aquello provocó que Sam se alegrara al verla reaccionar.

'No es fácil llegar al Manantial.' - Comenzó a explicar y Sam sonrió. – 'Primero hay un jardín lleno de plantas que nos dificultarán el paso. ¿Llevas la varita?'

'Sí…' – Asintió Sam, pero se mordió el labio al recordar que había sido incapaz de hacer magia en el claro. – 'Pero, verás…' – Dudó un instante. No quería hacer referencia al bosque por miedo a que Lily volviera a quedarse callada. – 'Da igual.'

'Bueno, después de atravesar el jardín hay una puerta cuyo pomo es un león. No trates de abrirlo con la mano porque el león te morderá. Usa _Alohomora._'

Sam volvió a morderse el labio y comenzó a aterrizar. Decidió callarse sobre lo de la magia, quizás solo había sido cosa de los nervios y el mal momento. Puso los pies en el suelo y volvió a prestar atención a Lily.

'Por último, hay que atravesar una cortina de fuego.'

'¿¡QUÉ!?' – Chilló girándose completamente hacia Lily. – 'Oh, lo siento Lily....' – Murmuró al instante otra vez arrepentida. – 'Me va a dar algo a este paso...'

'Es solo una ilusión.' – Le explicó Lily sonriendo débilmente. – 'No te pasará nada.'

Sam movió la cabeza afirmativamente y ayudó a Lily a desmontar de la escoba. En cuanto Lily puso los pies en el suelo, se tambaleó y Sam corrió a aguantarla. Pasó el brazo de Lily por encima de sus hombros y ella le puso el suyo en la cintura para ayudarla a caminar.

'¿Estás bien?' – Le preguntó preocupada mirándola a los ojos. Al momento vio que en los ojos de Lily asomaban las lágrimas y Sam le dio un beso en la mejilla.- 'Lily, te prometo que tú no has matado a nadie.' – Sabía que aquel pensamiento estaba destrozando a su amiga.

Lily cerró los ojos y se secó con la maltrecha manga las lágrimas.

'Vamos a por el agua.' – Le anunció a Sam con voz que hubiera sido firme si ella hubiera estado mejor. - 'No perdamos el tiempo.'

Juntas abrieron la gigantesca puerta. Lily oyó a Sam dar un respingo al ver el frondoso y espeso jardín que tenían delante.

'No bajes la guardia y prepárate.' – Le susurró. – 'El fuego suele ahuyentarlas.'

Sam sacó la varita del bolsillo y apuntó al frente. Por dentro estaba temblando como un flan por si no le salía la magia y las plantas atacaban. Ella se sentía capaz de pelear con uñas y dientes, pero sabía que Lily no se aguantaba de pie y el color no había vuelto a sus labios ni a su cara. Comenzaron a caminar y el jardín se movió, Lily y Sam se detuvieron y la morena apuntó al frente. Pero entonces, para alivio de Sam y estupor de Lily, las plantas que tenían delante se movieron para dejarles paso. Formaron un túnel y dejaron el camino libre hasta una puerta pequeña de madera, en la que Sam llegó a ver un pomo con forma de león.

'¿Qué pasa aquí?' – Preguntó Lily con los ojos abiertos como platos. – '¿Porqué nos dejan pasar?'

'¡Ni idea! ¡Pero nos va perfecto!' – Exclamó Sam y agarró bien a Lily y la llevó a paso rápido hasta la puerta. – '¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!' – Dijo con urgencia, pues sabía que no podían perder el tiempo, ya que este jugaba en contra de ellas y las vidas de sus amigos.

La boca de Lily fue deslizándose centímetro a centímetro conforme se internaron en el jardín y las plantas no hicieron ni la menor intención de cortarles el paso. Pensó que algo raro estaba ocurriendo cuando la puerta del león se abrió para ellas, como dándoles la bienvenida al Manantial. Por su parte, Sam estaba radiante por el hecho de que no la hubieran puesto a prueba para ver si su magia funcionaba o no. Pero su alegría se disolvió por completo cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y antes ellas apareció aquella gigantesca cortina de fuego. El calor le quemó en la cara y se cubrió con el brazo que no sujetaba a Lily.

'Es una ilusión, Sam.' – Le dijo Lily para tranquilizarla. – 'No tengas miedo y sigue caminando hacia delante.'

'¿Si es una ilusión porqué me está quemando el calor en la cara?' – Preguntó ella recelosa. Miró el fuego y suspiró. – '¡Oh! ¡Que le jodan a todo! Si total, más burradas no puedo hacer hoy…Solo me falta tirarme al vacío desde la torre de astronomía y esperar que no me pase nada y habré completado el cuadro.'

Sam se mordió el labio y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia las llamas. Cerró los ojos cuando y se recordó por quién hacía todo aquello al entrar. El calor del fuego le abrasó la cara y las manos, pero ella continuó adelante cargando con Lily. Poco a poco el calor fue desapareciendo y una cálida brisa le acarició la cara. Al momento escuchó el sonido del agua caer.

'Puedes abrir los ojos.' – Susurró Lily con voz débil a su oído. – 'Pero escúchame antes. Hay algo que no debes hacer bajo ningún concepto o será el final para nosotras y para los nuestros en consecuencia.' – Lily notó aquel inmenso nudo en la garganta al recordar a sus amigos, pero aguantó, sabiendo que aún no podía derrumbarse. – 'No bebas el agua a no ser que yo te la dé y no la cojas hasta que ellas nos den permiso.'

Sam asintió y después abrió lentamente los ojos, con algo de miedo ante lo que pudiera encontrarse. Al hacerlo quedó absorta por la belleza de aquel magnífico lugar.

'Esto es precioso…' – Dijo en un suspiro mirando el manantial con los ojos abiertos y brillando de emoción. – 'Es increíble…'

Sam no lo podía creer, después de haber tenido que atravesar aquella cortina de fuego había esperado algo mucho más horrible. Pero aquel lugar…Nunca había visto un sitio tan hermoso, ni siquiera el _Balcón del Verano_, que ella adoraba, o los preciosos jardines de Hogwarts podían comparársele.

'Esto es muy extraño.' – Murmuró Lily con precaución. – 'Las otras veces que James y yo hemos estado aquí, las plantas no nos querían dejar pasar y la puerta del león no nos daba paso a menos que usáramos la magia.' – Frunció el ceño y trató de buscarle un porqué al hecho de que les hubieran dejado el camino tan fácil. – 'Es como si nos hubieran estado esperando…'

'A lo mejor se han enterado de lo del claro con todo el jaleo y han pensado que vendrías.' – Opinó Sam mientras ambas se acercaban al estanque. – 'En cualquier caso, hemos perdido menos tiempo del que creías que íbamos a tardar, ¿no?'

'Sí…' – Asintió Lily con alivio. A pesar de que desconfiaba de aquella facilidad para acceder al agua, estaba agradecida porque habían evitado perder un tiempo inútil peleándose con la plantas. Precisamente tiempo era lo que no podían malgastar. – 'Déjame a la orilla y después aléjate bastante. No cojas el agua y ni pienses en bebértela.' – Le advirtió otra vez.- 'Solo aléjate y guarda la varita. No quiero ofenderlas.' – Caminaron hasta la orilla y Lily la besó en la mejilla. – 'No te asustes y mantén la calma. Creo que no tenemos porqué tener problemas con ellas.'

'Eso de "creo" no me ha gustado como ha sonado.' – Le dijo Sam.

'Tranquila.' – Lily trató de sonreírle, pero solo consiguió que Sam se preocupara más por ella. – 'En menos de lo que imaginas tendremos el agua.'

Llegaron al borde de la inmensa charca y Sam le ayudó a que se quedara sentada en la orilla. En cuanto Lily quedó cerca del agua, Sam guardó la varita en su bolsillo, aunque se la dejó a mano por si acaso. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se quedó a una distancia prudente, observando a Lily y temiendo que la prefecta se rompiera ahora que ella ya no la aguantaba.

Lily se asomó al manantial y tuvo cuidado de no rozar el agua de allí. No quería tener ningún contacto directo con el agua por temor a ensuciarla con sus manos y que dejara de servirles. Había guardado en el fondo de su corazón todas las emociones y sentimientos que amenazaban con hundirla, para poder seguir siendo fuerte mientras conseguían el agua. Si aún estaba consciente, era porque se había prometido a ella misma que no iba a dejar que nadie más sufriera ningún daño por su causa. Cuando ella ya no pudiera hacer nada, entonces, se dejaría llevar por el dolor.

'Guardianas del Manantial de Goddric Gryffindor, por favor, salid a recibirme.' – Rezó para que las criaturas del fondo del estanque pudieran oírla a pesar de su débil voz. – 'Creo saber de la utilidad del agua que de este manantial emana y necesito vuestro permiso para poder usarla.'

En cuanto pronunció aquellas palabras el agua comenzó a revolverse y a burbujear. Distinguió moverse fugazmente algo en el fondo y entonces, vio tres sombras que progresivamente se acercaron a la superficie. Lily deseó que sus palabras hubieran sonado lo suficientemente respetuosas como para que las náyades no se ofendieran ni enfadaran. Sam gritó cuando tres criaturas salieron de un salto del agua y aterrizaron en la orilla, muy cerca de Lily. La boca de Sam se abrió visiblemente al ver a aquellas hermosas muchachas de vaporosos vestidos, que tenían las orejas en forma de aletas de pez y branquias en el cuello.

'Tú de nuevo aquí, bruja de Gryffindor.' – Saludó sin sorpresa y con voz melodiosa la hermosa náyade que Lily había visto la última vez adentrarse en el agua. – '¿Quién te acompaña?' – Preguntó mirando con desconfianza a Sam.

Las otras dos dieron unos pasos en dirección a la morena y Lily se apresuró en contestar:

'Es Sam Hewitt, también de la casa de Goddric Gryffindor.'

Suspiró cuando las otras dos detuvieron su caminar y volvieron a prestarle atención a ella. La hermosa criatura se acuclilló a su lado y la escudriñó con los ojos. Por alguna razón que Lily no supo definir, la escrutó aún más tiempo que la otra vez. Finalmente la Náyade arrugó la frente al verla cubierta de sangre y con tan mal aspecto.

'Está agotada.' – Señaló una de las otras dos náyades mirando a Lily. – 'No nos sirve ahora.'

Sam levantó una ceja, desconfiando. Lo que había dicho la Náyade no le había hecho ni puñetera gracia. Según sabía por Sirius, esas tres muchachas casi le habían ahogado en el fondo de su manantial y Lily había dicho que en "principio" no iban a tener problemas. Aquella frase había sonado claramente amenazante y a problemas.

'¿Qué te ha ocurrido?' – Preguntó la principal náyade sin hacer caso de su compañera.

'Eso no importa.' – Respondió Lily. – 'Necesito vuestra ayuda.'

'Claro que importa.' – La contradijo la hermosa criatura y Sam se llevó la mano al bolsillo. La Náyade le acarició el rostro a Lily con una mano y fijó los ojos en ella. Lily sintió un ligero alivio al estar en contacto con su mano. – 'Tu corazón está destrozado, tu magia está agotada y no llego a saber porqué.'

'Mis amigos están heridos de gravedad.' – Explicó Lily y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – 'Por favor, sé que vuestra agua les puede ayudar.'

'Explícate.' – Le ofreció ella sonriendo.

'_Tú, que osas coger el agua que de aquí emana, vigila que tus manos sean limpias, pues serán ellas las que den vida o muerte._' – Repitió Lily y Sam puso toda su atención en ella. – 'Las manos de aquel que toca el agua son las que les da su poder o utilidad, si no me equivoco. Por ello, si las manos están limpias, el agua dará la vida, siempre que el que reciba el agua esté perdiendo la vida. Por el contrario, si las manos están manchadas…si el que toca el agua…' – Hizo una pausa y susurró. – '…ha matado a alguien, el agua se convertirá en algo parecido a un veneno mortal y le dará la muerte a aquel que la beba.'

Las tres criaturas miraron a Lily impasibles. Sam observaba admirada a su mejor amiga. Casi se le había olvidado la amenaza de las náyades al enterarse de lo que podía hacer el agua. ¡Iban a salvarles! Realmente, Lily había tenido toda la razón cuando meses atrás había dicho que el agua les iba a ser de utilidad en el futuro, estuviera equivocada o no en un principio.

'¿Comprendes porqué guardamos tan celosamente nuestro agua?' – Preguntó la náyade y Lily asintió. – 'Si todos los brujos fueran tan bondadosos como tú no habría ningún problema…Pero desgraciadamente, no todos los magos tienen un corazón tan grande como el tuyo y muchos de ellos se dedicarían a usar nuestro agua como método para acabar con la vida de las demás criaturas. Nosotras la custodiamos, pero son ellos los que le dan el poder y ante eso nosotras no podemos hacer nada.' – La náyade frunció el ceño y Lily bajó la mirada. Las emociones amenazan con subir por su garganta. – 'Asesinos…'

Lily estalló en llanto al oír aquella palabra y aunque las náyades no lo entendieron, Sam si que lo hizo y caminó lentamente hasta llegar a su amiga y la abrazó.

'Por favor…' –Dijo Sam. – 'Dejad que podamos llevarnos el agua para salvar a nuestros amigos.'

'¿Cómo sabemos que no la queréis para vosotras? Vuestro aspecto deja mucho que desear.' – Espetó una de las otras dos criaturas. – 'Nuestro agua no es para propio beneficio.'

'Tampoco nos serviría.' – Respondió Lily con las lágrimas rodándole mejillas abajo. – 'Nosotras no estamos perdiendo la vida, pero ellos sí.' – Lily sollozó al recordar a James tan malherido y a Anthea y a Axel bajo el árbol. – 'Por favor, dejad que nos la llevemos…os daré cualquier cosa a cambio.'

Sam vio brillar algo en la mirada dorada de las náyades que no le gustó.

'Llévate todo el agua que desees, Lily Evans.' – Accedió la náyade principal. Metió la mano en el agua y sacó de ella un cántaro de arcilla. – 'Tan solo te pedimos que vuelvas a visitarnos cuando estés mejor.' – La náyade le ofreció el cántaro. – 'Recúperate completamente. No importa que tardes meses.'

'Sam…' – La instó Lily. – 'Cógelo.'

Sam hizo el gesto de coger el cántaro, pero la náyade lo apartó de sus manos frunciendo el ceño.

'Te doy permiso a ti para que cojas el agua, no a ella.'

'Yo no puedo tocar el agua.' – Musitó Lily con un hilo de voz.

Las otras dos náyades dieron un respingo, pero la principal se levantó airada.

'¿Me estás diciendo que no puedes tocar el agua?' – Preguntó indignada y Lily no le contestó. – '¿¡Me estás diciendo que tus manos están manchadas!?'

Lily agachó la cabeza y Sam miró enfadada a la náyade.

'¡No ha matado a nadie!' – Gritó con rabia. – '¡Tan solo lo cree!'

La hermosa criatura torció el gesto y volvió a serenarse.

'¿Porqué crees eso, Lily?' – Preguntó comprensiva.

'Se me escapó la magia…' – Sollozó contra el hombro de Sam. – 'Y no sé que ocurrió con los que la recibieron.'

'Por ello venías buscando el agua la primera vez…' – Recordó la criatura pensativa.

'¡Yo recibí su magia y sigo viva!' – Exclamó Sam. – '¡Lily no es una asesina!'

La Náyade no le respondió a Sam y las otras dos tampoco dijeron nada. Durante unos segundos solo se escuchó el sonido del agua caer y los sollozos de Lily. La Náyade suspiró fuertemente y le tendió el cántaro a Sam.

'Coge el agua, Sam Hewitt. Tienes mi permiso. Al fin y al cabo, las intenciones de Lily son buenas.' – Anunció la criatura algo molesta. – 'Pero tú, Lily Evans, deberás volver como te he dicho antes, cuando estés recuperada completamente. Supongo que para entonces ya habrás averiguado si tus manos están manchadas verdaderamente.'

'¿Porqué tanto interés en que Lily vuelva a visitaros?' – Preguntó Sam con desconfianza y notó que Lily le daba un débil codazo en las costillas. – '¿Qué queréis de ella?' – Prosiguió sin cortarse. Le importaba poco que se ofendieran.

'Si no quieres que cambiemos de idea, vigila tu lengua, bruja.' – Le contestó la náyade algo irritada. – 'No quieras ofendernos con preguntas que no son de tu menester.' – Le volvió a tender el cántaro y Sam lo cogió. – 'Si no regresas, Lily, las consecuencias para aquellos que beban el agua serán fatales. No quieras adivinar lo que ocurriría y vuelve cuando estés recuperada.'

'Lo haré.' – Accedió Lily levantando la mirada hacia la criatura. – 'Prometo regresar.'

La Náyade le sonrió y volvió a acariciarle la mejilla. Otra vez, Lily notó aquel fresco alivio y cerró los ojos, a punto de dejarse ir. Más la náyade retiró su mano y junto a las otras dos volvió de un salto al agua. Sam se quedó mirando la superficie con desconfianza.

'Estúpidas…' – Pensó por no decirlo en voz alta.

'El agua, Sam.' – La instó Lily. – 'Cógela y no perdamos más tiempo.'

Sam llenó el cántaro hasta arriba. Se quedó parada al ver a Lily ya de pie cuando se giró. Le alegró ver que se había recuperado del escape de magia. Lily le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar en silencio hacia la salida. Esta vez sin miedo, Sam atravesó el fuego. La puerta de león se abrió para ellas y las plantas se apartaron a su paso hasta mostrarles la gigantesca puerta de madera. La atravesaron y salieron al pasillo. Antes de que Sam pudiera decir nada Lily le tendió la escoba y comenzó a hablar con expresión seria:

'Debes darle el agua de tus propias manos a todos aquellos estén en peligro de muerte, ¿entiendes? Solo debes tocar tú el agua.' – Le explicó. – 'No sé si tendrá efecto en los que estén heridos, su finalidad es dar la vida a aquel que la está perdiendo. No lo es curar, pero aún así podrías probarlo.' – Lily la miró a los ojos. – '¿Alguna duda?'

'¿Vienes conmigo, verdad?'

Lily sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Sam abrió la boca para protestar, pero la sonrisa de Lily se torció. Sam se congeló cuando las lágrimas salieron a borbotones de los ojos de Lily y aún así, su amiga trató de controlarse.

'No puedo ir allí…' –Murmuró Lily pugnando por controlar ese torrente de emociones que le subía por el pecho. – 'No…trates de…convencerme. Solo perderías el tiempo…'

'Lily, por favor.' – Sam le cogió la mano y suplicó. Parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar. – 'No me hagas esto. Ven conmigo.'

Lily apartó la mano y se descubrió que temblaba de arriba abajo. Notaba las lágrimas gotear de su cara e ir empapando el ensangrentado uniforme. Pensó que verdaderamente tenía que tener un aspecto lamentable si había conseguido sacarle a Sam la preocupación a relucir.

'Lo siento, Sam.' – Murmuró ella y dio un paso atrás. – 'No puedes imaginar como me siento… ¡Me asusta saber que he matado a alguien! ¡No quiero saberlo! ¡NO QUIERO SER UN MONSTRUO!' – Gritó tratando de justificar aquel comportamiento tan cobarde que estaba teniendo. – '¡No quiero ver a nadie pasar por delante de mí en una caja de madera y saber que es culpa mía! ¡Me niego a estar bajo el mismo techo!' – Sollozó. – '¡No lo soportaré! ¡Solo quiero desaparecer!'

'¿Y nuestros amigos, Lily?' – Murmuró Sam también llorando. – 'Hazlo por ellos y ven. Hazlo por mí. Me está matando verte así.'

'Y yo me estoy muriendo también por todo lo que ha pasado…Entiende eso, Sam.' – Lily se tapó la cara con las manos y dio otro paso atrás. – 'Solo sé que me estoy hundiendo y que no sé si volveré a levantarme…' – La miró a los ojos y a Sam se le rompió el corazón. – 'Si alguno de los nuestro muere ya seguro que no podré seguir viviendo. Déjame ir, por favor y tú corre a darles el agua.'

Sam asintió enfadada y cogió la escoba. La pasó por entre sus piernas, cogió con cuidado el cántaro y agarró el mango de la escoba con una sola mano. Se elevó delante de Lily y la volvió a mirar:

'Lo siento.'

'No lo sientas.' –Le respondió Sam seria. – 'Solo te voy a dejar sola unos minutos, lo suficientes para que yo pueda darles el agua y que tú puedas sacar todo lo que llevas dentro. Ya sé que nunca te ha gustado llorar delante de nadie, vas a tener tus minutos para volverte loca llorando y gritando y golpeando lo que te dé la gana, después vendré por ti y no me moveré de tu lado nunca más.' – Le aseguró.

Lily se acercó a ella y Sam bajó la altura de su escoba hasta que quedaron cara a cara. Se abrazaron con fuerza y después Sam volvió a elevarse.

'Ve a la enfermería directamente.' – Murmuró Lily. – 'Los deben estar trasladando allí.'

Sam asintió y salió volando a toda velocidad por aquel largo e interminable pasillo de Hogwarts. Lily volvió a serenarse y sospechó que Sam no vendría a buscarla, pues había unas buenas manchas de sangre por todo el lugar por el que Sam había pasado. Lily comenzó a caminar para salir de aquel pasillo sin salida y conforme avanzó confirmó sus sospechas. Casi se podía seguir el rastro de Sam por las gotas de sangre.

Lily continuó avanzando y no supo si fue después de mucho o poco cuando llegó alúnico lugar en el que sabía que encontraría un poco de paz_. _La embargaba una especie de sopor que no le permitía estar plenamente consciente. Solo sabía que el corazón le dolía profundamente, que su cuerpo iba a dejar de responderle de un momento a otro y que las emociones que había estado ahogando iban a encontrar el aire. Avanzó bajo los arcos y pasó las piernas por la barandilla hasta dejarse caer. Caminó entre las flores, adentrándose en el alegre e iluminado lugar, que se le antojaba terriblemente oscuro y triste sin James. Llegó un momento en que sus piernas fallaron y Lily se derrumbó. Lily se acurrucó tumbada de lado entre las flores y cuando apoyó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, todo lo que había estado escondiendo y aguantando salió.

Las imágenes de la batalla se reprodujeron en su mente de principio a final haciéndola estremecer. En aquel terrible llanto decidió que nunca más saldría de allí para que no pudiera volver a hacer daño a nadie más. Estaba tan asustada que temblaba sin control. Pero claro, sus amigos no podían ayudarla. Les era imposible. Quizás no tenían el corazón pendiente un hilo para romperse como ella, pero sus vidas si que pendían de ese hilo. Lily extrañaba profundamente a James, pero no tenía fuerzas para levantarse. Hubiera sido tan fácil hacerlo con James a su lado…Si James moría, Lily sabía que nunca más se pondría en pié.

Finalmente, el sueño venció al llanto y Lily se durmió.

Remus se removió inquieto en la cama. Notaba el cuerpo pesado y dolorido, algo habitual después de una noche de luna llena. El dolor de cabeza era el de siempre, pero aquel traqueteó que oía, esas carreras y esos murmullos incesantes lo desconcertaron. La enfermería siempre estaba en silencio y en paz. Al menos ese era el recuerdo que tenía después de haber pasado una vez al mes por allí durante los seis años que llevaba estudiando en Hogwarts.

'Mmm…' – Gruñó levemente y comenzó a abrir los ojos.

Tuvo que parpadear varias veces hasta que consiguió enfocar las cortinas blancas, cerradas alrededor de su camilla. Por la ventana se colaban los rayos rojizos del sol. Remus se reincorporó lentamente y miró al reloj que había en su mestita. Apenas eran las seis de la tarde.

'James, Sirius y Peter tendrían que estar por aquí…' – Pensó.

Volvió a tumbarse en la camilla y cerró los ojos. Se sentía demasiado exhausto aún.

Sonó un pitido y varias personas pasaron corriendo por delante de su camilla, hablando con prisa y algo de angustia.

'¡Oh! ¡Mierda! ¡Otra vez! ¡Voy a necesitar más sangre, Mark!'

Remus abrió los ojos. Se extrañó al escuchar hablar a un hombre joven y no a la enfermera Pomfrey, además de la mención al tal Mark. ¿Sería un alumno? Dudaba que los alumnos de Hogwarts le hubieran robado la enfermería a Pomfrey.

'La número dos también necesita otra. Esta a punto de acabarse y esta era solo la primera.' – Indicó otra voz, esta vez de una mujer joven y que no era la de la enfermera del colegio. – 'Si hubiera venido a la enfermería directamente no se habría ido desangrando por el pasillo.' – Murmuró enojada.

'Quedan reservas en la nevera, pero voy a San Mungo por si acaso.' – Informó una tercera voz que Remus tampoco reconoció. – 'Estaré de vuelta en unos minutos y de paso preguntaré cómo les va a los de allí.'

Las sombras de las tres personas se proyectaron en su cortina por un fugaz segundo. Algo gordo debía haber pasado si había personal del Hospital de San Mungo en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Escuchó como descorrían la cortina de la camilla continua a la suya y la silueta de una mujer, una medimaga, supuso, se dibujó en la cortina. La medimaga manejó algo y después suspiró. Remus se reincorporó en la cama cuando oyó hablar al hombre de antes muy cerca de allí. Cuando la medimaga se giró, Remus imaginó que el medimago estaría de pie al lado de la principal cortina.

'Menudo desastre…' – Murmuró el hombre. – 'Hace dos días lo de King's Cross y ahora esto. ¿En que estaban pensando estos críos?'

'Ya has oído al director antes. No ha sido culpa de ellos. Al menos no de los que nosotros estamos tratando.' – Replicó la mujer. – '¿Se sabe algo de la chica desaparecida?'

'Nada, siguen buscándola.' – Suspiró el hombre.

La medimaga salió de allí al lado y se unió a su compañero. Oyó descorrer otra cortina y Remus saltó de la cama con prisa. No le hacía mucha gracia lo que estaba escuchando y quería preguntar qué era lo que había ocurrido.

'De todas maneras, mañana esto será un caos. _El Profeta_ tiene que estar deseando que alguno de los muchachos se despierte. Seguro que ya se estarán agolpando en las puertas de San Mungo para entrevistar a los desgraciados esos.' – Prosiguió la mujer y su voz sonó algo más alejada. – 'Pero me niego a dejarles pasar aquí. Dudo mucho que Dumbledore lo permita. Estos chicos necesitan descanso y reposo absoluto. Suficiente han tenido que pasar ya con esa estúpida pelea.'

Remus abrió los ojos como platos y una idea que no le gustó en lo más mínimo comenzó a formarse en su mente.

'A Hogwarts le puede caer una buena por parte del Ministerio. Sobretodo a Dumbledore y a los profesores por no haberlo visto venir.'

'Dumbledore y los profesores no tienen la culpa de tener unos alumnos que estén obsesionados con la estúpida pureza de la sangre.' – Replicó la mujer ofuscada.

'Dile tú eso a Christopher Landry.' – Se rió el hombre. – 'No dejan de rumorear que se está ganando al Ministro ahora que Keith está hospitalizado. Las cosas van a cambiar mucho, Anny. Deberías vigilar lo que hablas.'

'¡Pues es su hija Anthea la que ha estado peleando contra esos idiotas!' – Chilló la tal Anny indignada. – '¡Landry debería tener en cuenta eso!'

Remus se precipitó corriendo al pasillo, descorriendo la cortina de un manotazo. Los dos medimagos se giraron hacia él sorprendido. Rápidamente reaccionaron y fueron hacia él con las amables sonrisas características de lo médicos.

'Remus, estás en la enfermería de Hogwarts.' – Le explicó la joven medimaga que Remus identificó como a Anny. – 'Es posible que te encuentres algo confuso, pero quiero que sepas que está todo bien. ¿Te encuentras bien?'

'¿Qué ha pasado?'- Remus la miró desconcertado.- '¿¡Dónde está Anthea!?'

'Cálmate, chico.' – El medimago le puso una mano en la espalda. – 'Tranquílizate y deja que te examinemos te explicaremos todo.'

'¡Estoy bien!' – Gritó él enfurecido. – '¿¡QUÉ HA PASADO!?'

La enfermería comenzó a darle vueltas y las rodillas le fallaron. Remus notó como el medimago lo agarraba antes de que se cayera. Entre él y la medimaga lo arrastraron hasta la camilla y volvieron a sentarle. Comenzaron a examinarle aprovechando que se encontraba sin fuerzas, pero Remus dio un manotazo al aire y volvió a gritar:

'¿¡QUÉ HA PASADO!?'

La medimaga buscó algo en su bolsillo y Remus gruñó al ver una inyección.

La cortina de su izquierda se descorrió de golpe y Remus se quedó de piedra al ver a Sirius mirándole con mala cara.

'Baja la voz, Lunático.' – Le dijo este. – 'Vas a despertar a todo el personal.'

'¡Sirius!' – Se levantó la medimaga. – '¡Vuelva inmediatamente a su cama!'

'Estoy bien, queridísima Anny.' – Replicó él con una sonrisa que dejó a la doctora sin aliento. – 'Creo que puedo ayudarles con mi amigo. Le lanzaron un _Obliviate_ durante la pelea y por eso está así. No se acuerda de nada.'

El medimago aprovechó el momento de estupor de Remus para acabar de examinarle, mientras que la medimaga trataba de no caer rendida ante los pies del apuesto muchacho de ojos grises. Remus comprendió que sino ponía de su parte los medimagos no les dejarían en paz. Se quedó callado y quieto y dejó al doctor hacer.

'¿Cómo te llamas?' – Preguntó el medimago cuando acabó de tomarle las constantes vitales.

'Remus John Lupin. Estoy a punto de cumplir diecisiete años y curso sexto en la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts.' – Dijo él a pesar de que no le habían preguntado. – 'Y ese de ahí es mi amigo Sirius Orión Black.'

El medimago asintió asombrado y apuntó en un informe un par de cosas. Remus escuchaba de fondo a Sirius tirarle sutiles piropos a la medimaga y a esta riendo complacida.

'¿Recuerdas qué es lo que ha hecho que acabes aquí en la enfermería?'

'No.' – Mintió Remus después de fruncir el ceño para darle más credibilidad. – 'Es como si hubiera una laguna en mi memoria.'

'Entiendo.' – Asintió el doctor y volvió a escribir en el informe. – 'Remus, te voy a explicar porqué estás aquí.'

'Eso puedo hacerlo yo, señor.' – Dijo precipitadamente Sirius. - 'Creo que…'

Algo empezó a pitar sonoramente otra vez y ambos medimagos salieron corriendo con expresión de alarma hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquel pitido. Remus no protestó y dio gracias a lo que fuera que pitaba y que hacía que los medimagos desaparecieran. Sirius se quedó mirando por donde se habían ido los médicos con preocupación. El licántropo le miró de arriba abajo visiblemente preocupado.

'Das pena.'

Sirius sonrió burlón y al momento esbozó una mueca de dolor. Tenía los labios rojos e hinchados, con restos de sangre coagulada. Una gasa blanca le tapaba una herida en la frente y tenía el brazo derecho completamente vendado e inmovilizado. Remus no quiso ni preguntar por lo que no se podía ver, ya lo imaginaba.

'Te he salvado de ese calmante _muggle_. A mí me lo han puesto y te aseguro que no es nada agradable quedarte tieso y con cara de imbécil mientras los médicos te explican que ya está todo bien y que tus compañeros están a salvo. Deberías agradecérmelo en vez de decir que doy pena.' – Replicó Sirius y tomó asiento en la camilla, al lado de Remus. – 'Además, me alegra informarte que he sobrevivido a dos _Crucio_.'

Remus apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y escondió la cara entre las manos.

'¿Cuándo os atacaron los Sangre Pura?' – Preguntó adivinando qué era lo único que había podido pasar.

'Medio minuto después de que te desmayaras.' – Sirius le puso una mano sobre el hombro. – '¿Quieres que te diga como están los nuestros primero o que te explique como fue todo?'

'¿Quién luchó?' – Preguntó levantando la cabeza, muerto de la preocupación.

'Todos luchamos, Remus.' – Respondió él con una sonrisa compasiva cuando el licántropo se estremeció. – 'Y todos hemos salido mal parados, aunque me alegra comunicarte que todos seguimos vivos. Somos demasiado para los Sangre Pura.' – Sirius movió el brazo lastimado e hizo una mueca de dolor. – 'Del bando de las Veelas no puedo decirte lo mismo. En realidad no lo sabemos. Los medimagos nos tienen aislados de todo. Bueno mejor dicho a mí, que soy el único que se ha despertado. Estaba empezando a aburrirme.'

'¿Cómo están los demás?' – Preguntó Remus no menos nervioso.

'Si no quieres un calmante de los buenos tomate con calma lo que te voy a decir, ¿vale?' – Le dijo Sirius seriamente y después le dio unas amistosas palmaditas en la espalda. – 'Ya por adelantado te digo que no nos dejaran verles, aunque están todos aquí en la enfermería. Si me trabajo un poco más a Anny quizás cuando el otro se vaya a cenar nos permita verles. Además, a Pomfrey ya la tengo en el bolsillo.'

'Adelante.' – Murmuró Remus con voz sombría. – 'Cuéntame como están.'

'James, Peter y Anthea son los que están peor.' – Musitó Sirius. – 'Yo no aguanté hasta el final…Creo que me perdí algo y eso que me perdí fue lo que le pasó a James. O la rata de Devoir o el desgraciado de Snape, que eran de los últimos que quedaban en pie se ensañaron con James y…le lanzaron un _Sectusempra_ que casi se lo carga de las heridas que le abrió. He oído que tardaron mucho rato en cerrárselas y que por ello perdió muchísima sangre. Ese pitido de antes dice que una de las heridas de James se ha vuelto a abrir.'

Remus cerró los ojos y una punzada de culpabilidad de le recorrió al recordar que hacía unos momentos había dado gracias por aquel pitido. Sirius le revolvió el cabello y Remus le miró a los ojos:

'¿Sabes que fue Snape quien inventó ese conjuro en quinto? Se lo confesó a Lily el año pasado antes de que comenzaran a llevarse mal.'

'Solo espero que Snape esté muerto.' – Terció Sirius sin mostrar ni un ápice de piedad en la voz. – 'James está muy mal. Según he oído lo estabilizaron con algo que trajo Sam y que ella le dio a beber. Pero bueno…' – Sirius miró a Remus a los ojos. – 'Los medimagos han dicho que hará falta tiempo para que se recupere.'

Sirius se quedó callado y cuando Remus le miró vio que se estaba mordiendo el labio. Remus le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y pegó su cabeza a la suya. Ambos habían estado a punto de perder a una parte de ellos mismos con James.

'Se va a poner bien, Canuto.' – Le susurró Remus. – 'Ya sabes lo fuerte y testarudo que es.'

Remus se secó varias lágrimas rebeldes que caían por sus mejillas y se preparó para escuchar lo que había sido de aquel al que ambos consideraban como su hermano pequeño.

'Peter…' – Susurró con voz ahogada.

'Peter se estaba enfrentando a Alecto Carrow cuando cayó. Te estaba defendiendo junto a Ió.' – Explicó Sirius y Remus se sintió morir. Debería haber sido al revés. Él debería haber estado protegiendo a su novia y al pequeño Peter. – 'Recibió también _Sectusempra_, pero hay que dar gracias a que la tía esa es bastante coja con la magia.' – Sirius suspiró. – 'Lo que ocurrió fue que perdió también mucha sangre y se le han dañado un par de órganos. Por ahí estaban comentando no se qué de un nuevo hechizo inventado que podía repararle los órganos, aunque llevaba su tiempo.'

Remus asintió. La siguiente era Anthea. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas otra vez a Remus al recordar lo mal que la había tratado en el campo de quiditch.

'Nuestra rubia le ha cogido el gustillo a eso de sacrificarse por los demás.' – Sirius sonrió. – 'Se ve que un árbol les cayó encima a Axel y a ella. Fue Anthea la que recibió todos los golpes de las ramas en un intento de proteger a Axel, porque cuando levantaron el árbol, he oído decir que estaba sobre él cubriéndole con su propio cuerpo.' – Sirius hizo una pausa. – 'Anny me dijo que tiene un brazo fracturado por diversas partes, que tiene un pie roto también y que recibió un tremendo golpe en la cabeza. Temen que su cerebro haya sido dañado y por ello la tienen también con el mismo hechizo de Peter. Además, su espalda está algo magullada, pero gracias a Merlín no se fracturó la columna vertebral o el cuello, por lo que podrá caminar. Podría haber sido mucho peor.'

'Joder…' – Remus volvió a esconder la cara en las manos. Sirius le frotó la espalda suavemente.

'Para ti era imposible ayudarnos.' – Le dijo Sirius sabiendo como se sentía Remus. – 'Nadie te culpa.'

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. A Remus todo aquello le parecía surrealista, pero el aspecto de Sirius le confirmaba que aquello era la pura realidad y que tres de sus amigos habían seguido jugándose la vida hasta después de terminar la batalla.

'¿Y Ió?' – Preguntó finalmente armándose de valor. – '¿Qué le pasó a ella?'

'Dolovh se estuvo divirtiendo y no paró hasta que James, Sam y yo llegamos. Para entonces le había roto una pierna.' – Murmuró Sirius con rabia. – 'También le abrió una brecha en la cabeza, pero por lo que he oído la tienen controlada. Está bien, Remus.'

Él asintió pero ya no se atrevió a seguir preguntando. Se estaba poniendo enfermo.

'Axel también fue víctima de medio _Sectusempra_ y le hirieron algo más, pero estoy seguro de que no va a tardar en despertarse. Anny me ha dicho que más o menos estaba como yo.' – Aseguró Sirius. – 'Lo malo va a ser, cuando se entere de cómo está Anthea. Fijo que le enchufan el calmante ese.' – Sirius se rascó la nuca y suspiró. – 'Kaienne tiene un brazo roto y se le complicó un poco la cosa por culpa de eso, pero también decían que estaba bien dentro de lo que cabe.'

'¿Sam?' – Preguntó Remus con angustia, aunque la tranquilidad de Sirius le daba confianza.

'Mi princesa está ahí.' – Sirius señaló a la cortina que tenían delante y que los separaba de la otra camilla. – 'Se ve que apareció más tarde. Se marchó del claro con Lily y trajo algo que le dio a beber a Anthea, James y Peter y que les ayudó. Quería marcharse otra vez, pero cuando entró aquí ya no la dejaron salir porque se estaba desangrando, aunque ella no se daba cuenta. Anny me ha dicho que no dejaba de decir que no sentía dolor, pero finalmente perdió el conocimiento.' – Sirius se levantó de la camilla y caminando sin hacer ruido, se asomó al pasillo sacando levemente la cabeza para ver si estaba despejado. Al no ver a nadie supo que los medimagos estaban ocupados en la otra punta de la enfermería con James.

'¿Y Lily?' – Preguntó Remus.

Sirius suspiró y cerró la cortina.

'Lily ha desaparecido.'

Remus se levantó de un salto y le miró con el ceño fruncido:

'¿Cómo que ha desaparecido? ¿No estaba en el claro como todos? ¿Porqué no regresó con Sam?'

'Ya te he dicho que yo no duré hasta el final. Ni si quiera estaba consciente cuando Sam volvió y ella era la única que sabía dónde estaba, pero perdió el conocimiento antes de que le diera tiempo a decir nada. Anny me ha dicho que McGonagall reunió a los prefectos para buscarla y supongo que eso están haciendo.' – Explicó Sirius preocupado. – 'He pensado en ir por el Mapa, pero no hay manera de que me dejen salir de aquí. Si Dumbledore apareciera por aquí o incluso cualquier profe nos dejarían ir, pero están liados con avisar a los padres, la investigación que está abriendo el Ministerio…Se ha liado una buena.' – Concluyó Sirius. – 'Esto es como estar en Azkaban.'

'No es propio de Lily desaparecer porque sí cuando pasa algo como esto.' – Remus se agarró el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos. Estaba al borde de que le diera un ataque al corazón. – 'Debe haberle pasado algo cuando volvieron al castillo. ¿Estaba muy mal herida?' – Preguntó para ver como de lejos podía haber llegado.

Sirius negó con la cabeza y caminó de puntillas hasta la cortina que había a la derecha de la camilla de Remus. Puso un momento el oído ara ver si los medimagos volvían y agarró la cortina.

'Se pasó todo el rato peleando contra Devoir y Runcorn, pero esos no podían con ella. Es lo último que sé de Lily, después Mulciber me estuvo sometiendo a _Crucio _y ya no fui capaz de pensar o sentir nada más que el dolor. Pero creo que la cosa se puso algo chunga al final…' – Sirius se giró hacia su amigo. – 'Tenemos que ir a buscarla.' – Le dijo y Remus asintió. – 'Tiene que estar aquí cuando James y los demás despierten y tenemos que saber que le ha pasado a nuestra prefecta para desaparecer así. Remus vigílame que todo esté despejado.'

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Sirius se coló en la otra improvisada habitación y Remus se fue hasta la cortina principal y puso el oído por si oía volver a los medimagos. Tenía clarísimo que tenían que ir a por Lily, así que comenzó a estrujarse la cabeza para trazar un plan.

Sirius tragó saliva. Se había metido allí sin dudarlo dos veces, pero ahora estaba quieto y tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo. Era la segunda vez que iba a ver a Sam en la camilla de una enfermería y la otra vez le había afectado lo suficiente como para que su mayor temor fuera perderla. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Recordó que ella no había dado ninguna muestra de debilidad mientras tuvieron que luchar, que le había salvado dos veces la cordura y que como siempre, había hecho alguna burrada de las suyas al exponerse directamente al peligro sin pensar en las consecuencias.

'¿Piensas hacer que me levante yo a besarte y abrazarte? Qué poco caballeroso…'

Sirius alzó la mirada de golpe. Sam le miraba sonriente desde la camilla. Estaba más pálida de lo habitual y eran varias las vendas que cubrían sus diversas heridas. Bajo sus ojos destacaban las moradas ojeras, pero sus labios se curvaban alegres en una sonrisa. De dos bolsas distintas colgadas en el aire, una de color rojo y otra transparente, bajaban sendos tubos que estaban conectados a su mano izquierda. Casi tiró la mesita cuando se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla.

'Ey, tranquilo.' – Rió ella cuando Sirius la abrazó. – 'Ugh…Vas a acabar el trabajo de los Sangre Pura como no vayas con más cuidado.'

Inmediatamente Sirius aflojó su abrazo. Sus miradas se encontraron por fin y esta vez, sin temor a que nadie les atacara o intentara matarles, se recrearon en los ojos del otro. Sobraban las palabras disfrutando por fin de aquella paz. Sam le acarició la cara con la mano que tenía libre de la vía y le besó en los labios suavemente, pues recordaba lo que le había hecho Mulciber.

'Te amo.' – Susurró ella y le abrazó fuerte con ambos brazos. – 'Siento no haber podido ayudarte más. Odio que hayas tenido que pasar por esa tortura.'

'Shh…' – Chistó Sirius contra sus cabellos al notar la rabia creciente en la voz de Sam. – 'Ahora solo quiero que te recuperes. No quiero que pienses en nada de lo que ha pasado. Ya no existen los _Sangre Pura_ en Hogwarts. Nosotros hemos terminado nuestro trabajo y ahora volveremos a centrarnos solamente en nuestros estudios, amigos, fiestas y el quidditch. Todo ha acabado.' – Rozó sus dañados labios con la mejilla de ella. – 'Te quiero muchísimo.'

Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos y Sam volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de Sirius con suavidad. Al separarse, Sam apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Sirius y se quedaron en silencio, abrazándose. Les parecía que hacía años y años desde la última vez que habían podido estar juntos sin pensar en nada más que ellos dos.

'Oh…' – Sam alzó la mirada y dijo con horror. – 'Lily…'- Murmuró al recordar los últimos momentos en los que estuvo despierta.

'La están buscando.' – Le dijo Sirius antes de que ella se alterara. – 'Y ahora vamos a salir a buscarla Remus y yo. Tranquila. ¿Sabes porqué no vino contigo a la enfermería?'

Remus podía oírles desde el otro lado. Sam asintió y musitó:

'Se le descontroló la magia y acabó con la pelea. Rompió los escudos que yo había conjurado y su magia nos afectó a todos…aunque no tuvo el mismo efecto en nosotros que en los _Sangre Pura_.' – Explicó Sam. – 'Lily cree que los ha matado y me pidió que no la obligara a estar en el mismo lugar que ellos cuando quise traerla. Me dijo que no soportaría saber que realmente ella les había asesinado…y cuando le hablé de vosotros para ver si eso conseguía que viniera, me dijo que no sería capaz de seguir viviendo si alguno de nosotros moría.' – Sam se meció el pelo y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. – 'Estaba tan destrozada que no quise ni mencionar a James…Habría sido demasiado cruel por mi parte. Lily estaba a punto de caerse a pedazos…' – Sam comenzó a llorar. – 'Nunca la había visto así y me sentía impotente porque no podía ayudarla con ese dolor. Me confesó que estaba como muriendo por todo lo que había ocurrido y otra vez he vuelto a caer antes que ella. ¡Justo cuando más me necesita! ¡Le dije que volvería a por ella!'

Sirius la estrechó contra él con su brazo bueno cuando Sam estalló en llanto. Escuchó pasos, pero no tuvo la intención de apartarse de ella. Los medimagos podían irse a la mierda tranquilamente, no tendría ningún reparo en mandarles él mismo si se encabezonaban en apartarlo de Sam. Pero no fueron ellos los que aparecieron, ni fue la cortina principal la que se descorrió. Remus abrió la cortina de la derecha y fue a sentarse con ellos en la camilla de Sam. Sirius pudo ver la preocupación grabada a fuego en el rostro de su amigo al saber lo que había pasado con Lily.

'Remus…' – Sam dejó a Sirius y echó sus brazos alrededor del licántropo. – 'Traémela, por favor. Seguro que te escucha a ti. Puedes ponerte en su lugar mejor que nadie y entenderla con todo esto de la puñetera magia.'

'Voy a ir por Lily, Sam.' – Le dijo Remus mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y la rodeaba por la espalda con la otra mano. – 'La voy a traer de vuelta, ¿vale? Te quiero.'

Sam asintió contra su pecho y Remus la besó en la cabeza. Después miró a Sirius:

'James llevaba la Capa Invisible encima, si como a los demás os han dejado la ropa al lado de la camilla, la capa tiene que estar allí.' – Comenzó a explicarle Remus. – 'Sam o Sirius, necesito que los distraigáis para que pueda colarme donde James y coger su capa. Después todo será tan fácil como salir de aquí, ir por el Mapa y traer a Lily.'

'Yo voy contigo.' – Anunció Sirius y besó cuidadosamente a Sam en la mejilla. – '¿Eres capaz de mantenerlos entretenidos?'

'Por supuesto.' – Replicó ella secándose las lágrimas y separándose lentamente de Remus. – 'No os hace falta el Mapa. Lily tiene que estar en el _Balcón de la Primavera_. Me juego lo que queráis. Sino, ya la habrían encontrado.'

Remus y Sirius asintieron. El licántropo abrazó a Sam con cuidado y la besó en la mejilla, Sam le besó allí también. Remus marchó hasta la cortina y volvió a asomar la cabeza para ver si el pasillo estaba despejado. Sirius volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de Sam y le sonrió:

'Diez minutos y verás a Lily.' – Prometió.

Segundos después Sam comenzó a gritar que algo le dolía y Sirius y Remus volvieron corriendo a la camilla del licántropo. Los medimagos aparecieron corriendo y cuando los dos chicos vieron dibujarse sus siluetas entorno a la de Sam salieron disparados hacia la otra punta de la enfermería.

'¿Cuál es?' – Susurró Remus mientras los gritos de Sam llenaban la enfermería.

Había tres improvisadas habitaciones de paredes de cortinas delante de ellos: una de James, otra de Peter y otra de Anthea, sin duda alguna. Sirius se encogió de hombros y señaló la que estaba más a la derecha.

'Vale.' – Respondió Remus señalando a la de la izquierda.

Cuando Sirius asomó la cabeza en la suya, Remus tuvo la impresión de que James iba a estar en la del medio, pero aún así miró a la que había elegido por si acaso.

Gimió al ver a Anthea metida en una especie de burbuja centelleante. Estaba conectada a varios tubos que tenían distintas bolsas de colores en sus extremos. A pesar de que estaba arropada hasta el cuello, Remus imaginó lo que debía estar pasando su amiga por su expresión de sufrimiento. El vendaje alrededor de su frente le hizo estremecer. Sacó la cabeza de allí y se encontró temblando. Sirius no tenía mejor cara que él cuando sacó la cabeza de la habitación de la derecha.

'Peter.' – Se limitó a decir y Remus asintió.

Los dos se quedaron quietos frente a la cortina del medio. Ninguno quería entrar, no querían verle de aquella manera. Habían visto a James innumerables veces en la enfermería por culpa del quidditch, pero sabían que aquello no iba a ser lo mismo. Sobretodo después de haber visto a Peter y a Anthea.

'No voy a poder con esto…' – Murmuró Sirius. – 'Lo sé.'

Remus le pasó un brazo por los hombros y cogió la cortina con la otra mano.

'James nos llamaría nenazas…' – Le dijo intentando bromear para suavizar el momento. – 'Y lo tendremos el resto de nuestra vida tocando las narices con que no tuvimos los huevos suficientes para verle. Además, si se despierta y no hemos traído a Lily nos mata.'

Sirius asintió, pero clavó la mirada en el suelo. No le importaba ser un cobarde por una vez. Remus abrió la cortina y le empujó adentro. Notó como Remus se ponía rígido a su lado y Sirius se estremeció. Sirius alzó la vista hacia el licántropo y vio lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Tenía la mirada clavada en James y estaba destrozado. Por segunda vez en aquel día, se armó de valor y dirigió su mirada.

James estaba tendido sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de dolor dibujada en su cara. Estaba pálido a más no poder. Una burbuja de oxígeno le atrapaba la nariz y la boca. Tenía un parche blanco cubriéndole la raja de la mejilla que le habían hecho al comenzar la batalla. Como Sam y Anthea, varias bolsas de diversos colores flotaban en el aire y se conectaban a él mediante tubos. Las sábanas le tapaban hasta el pecho y aquello era suficiente para imaginar el resto, pues la gran mayoría de los brazos los tenía vendados, así como varios parches como el de su cara se repartían por su cuello y pecho. En cada venda que cubría una herida, tenía enganchadas a su piel diminutas pegatinas que se conectaban a una especie de máquina en la que había una luz que ahora estaba apagada. Sirius imaginó que era eso lo que pitaba para avisar de que alguna herida había vuelto a abrirse.

'Remus…' – Sirius le dio un codazo porque no aguantaría mucho más. – 'Vamos a buscar la Capa.'

El licántropo asintió y se lanzó hacia la silla donde estaba la raída y ensangrentada ropa de James para coger la Capa Invisible. Sirius se acercó a su casi hermano a paso lento. Le puso la mano en la cabeza y le susurró al oído.

'James, despierta pronto capullo…Si no, no podrás ver a Lily cuando te la traigamos.' – Le despeinó el cabello. – 'Y no querrás perderte el partido de quidditch de este fin de semana de Ravenclaw y Slytherin…Recuerda que quizás podáis optar a la Copa.'

'Sirius la tengo.' – Informó Remus mostrándole la Capa Invisible de James. Sirius asintió y Remus le cogió la mano a James. – 'Vamos por Lily, James. Tu recupérate pronto. Hoy me encargo yo de todo.'

Remus y Sirius se metieron bajo la Capa Invisible y salieron de la habitación de James. Caminaron por el pasillo en silencio y pasaron por delante de las demás cortinas que resguardaban a Ió, Kaienne y Axel. Finalmente pasaron por delante de la de Sam, que seguía gritando que algo le dolía y llegaron a la puerta. La abrieron cuidadosamente y salieron de la enfermería.

'¿He oído la puerta?' – Preguntó el doctor extrañado.

'Debe haber vuelto, Mark.' – Respondió la medimaga mientras seguía tratando el supuesto brazo que estaba matando a Sam de dolor.

'¿Mark?' – Preguntó el medimago y nadie respondió.

Sam se calló y suspiró satisfecha.

Sirius y Remus tuvieron cuidado de no pisar o tocar a nadie. Eran muchos los que había congregados en aquel pasillo de la escuela, frente a las puertas de la enfermería. Darren Lance estaba sentado en un banco con los amigos de él y de su hermano de séptimo. A su lado, estaban Lyn y Brandon, abrazados, lamentándose por la suerte de sus compañeros de equipo. El novio de Kaienne, Thomas Barton también estaba allí, sentado en el suelo y cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Sus amigos le hacían compañía. Remus sintió lástima por las amigas de Ió, que también estaban en un rincón a la espera de noticias. Sirius y Remus siguieron hacia delante, aunque se morían de ganas de decirles a aquellos destrozados muchachos que todo iba bien, que no se preocuparan.

'Sirius…' – Remus le dio un codazo y le señaló hacia delante. – 'Atento a no tocar a nadie.'

A lo largo de todo el pasillo se repartían los alumnos de Gryffindor de todos los cursos a la espera de noticias sobre el estado de salud de sus compañeros de casa. Pasaron con cuidado entre ellos. Comentaban algo sobre los _Sangre Pura_ y ambos supieron que toda la escuela estaba al tanto de lo que había sucedido. Muchos insultaban con rabia e ira a los de la casa de Slytherin, otros hablaban de la investigación que estaba abriendo el Ministerio, pero la gran mayoría hablaba de expulsiones tanto para la casa de Slytherin como para la casa de Gryffindor. Aunque decían que no iban a permitir que nadie de su casa saliera expulsado. Sirius y Remus continuaron adelante y suspiraron aliviados cuando vieron que solo era el pasillo de la enfermería el que estaba tan concurrido. Apretaron el paso.

Al llegar al pasillo en el que estaba el _Balcón de la Primavera_ salieron de debajo de la Capa. Remus le tendió la capa a Sirius y corrió después a levantar la antorcha que les abriría las puertas al balcón. Cuando las piedras de la pared se apartaron y dieron lugar al abovedado pasillo que daba al balcón y al prado, Remus fue el primero en entrar.

'Ahí esta.' – Murmuró Remus tras escrutar con la mirada el campo de flores.

Sirius se asomó con él a la barandilla y distinguió a una persona tirada en la hierba, entre las flores.

'Es ella. Es imposible no ver esa cabellera roja.' – Suspiró Sirius con alivio.- 'Por fin.'

Inmediatamente Remus saltó la barandilla y bajó. Sirius se pasó la mano por la cara. Conocía tan bien a Remus como para saber que se sentía culpable por no haber podido pelear y por todo lo que estaban sufriendo sus amigos. Por ello se estaba esforzando tanto en hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera aliviar a sus amigos, como traer a Lily. Si Lily volvía y comenzaba a recuperarse, todos dejarían de sufrir y podrían comenzar a descansar y a recuperarse sin ninguna preocupación más. Sirius escondió la cara entre las manos y maldijo. ¿Cómo le iba a decir al bueno de Remus que Snape se lo había dicho a Ió? Esta vez le tocaba a él cargar con todo el peso, pues era imposible que lo dijera James.

Remus echó a correr cuando vio que Lily no se movía. La encontró hecha un ovillo, dormida entre las flores. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y manchadas de sangre reseca. A primera vista no parecía tener ninguna herida grave, pero aún así parecía frágil. Tuvo la impresión de que se podía romper con la menor brusquedad.

'Lily…' – Susurró con suavidad y se agachó a su lado y le acarició la cara. – 'Lily… ¿me oyes?'

Al no ver ningún signo de respuesta en ella, decidió cogerla para llevarla a la enfermería. Pasó un brazo por su espalda y otro por debajo de sus piernas. Consiguió que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho y la acercó más a él para que no se le cayera. Iba a levantarse cuando ella le habló:

'Remus, no me muevas.' – Susurró con voz débil sin abrir los ojos.

'¿Estás herida?' – Preguntó al momento con miedo por si la había dañado al moverla.

Lily negó con la cabeza y musitó con voz más firme:

'No quiero salir de aquí.'

'Tiene que verte un médico.'

'Estoy bien.' – Masculló Lily y Remus se tranquilizó un poco al oírla hablar con más firmeza aún.

'No puedo dejarte aquí, Lily. Sé racional.'

'Me niego a estar bajo el mismo techo que ellos.'

'No queda ninguno en Hogwarts.'

Lily gimió y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Remus la notó encogerse en sus brazos.

'¿A cuantos maté?' – Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

'¡A ninguno!' – Bramó él. – '¡No has matado a nadie, Lily!' – Lily hizo una mueca de dolor y Remus se arrepintió de haber gritado. – 'Perdoname, Lily. No era mi intención gritarte.' – Le dijo con voz suave. – 'Te prometo que no has matado a nadie.'

Lily abrió los ojos y clavó su mirada en la de Remus. Él leyó la desconfianza en su rostro y supo que aquello le iba a llevar un rato. No le importó, le debía mucho a Lily. Lily le había hecho entrar en razón cuando él quiso marcharse de Hogwarts el año anterior, ahora le tocaba a él hacer que Lily fuera capaz de abandonar el Balcón y seguir adelante. Quitó la mano por la que le sujetaba las piernas y se sentó en el suelo manteniéndola contra su pecho.

'¿Qué temes?' – Le preguntó.

Lily frunció el ceño y le dijo irritada:

'No me preguntes lo mismo que te dije yo cuando querías largarte.' – Murmuró enfadada. – 'No te va a servir de nada. Me quedaré aquí y ya saldré cuando me de la gana.'- Gruñó.

'Si no fuera porque Sirius le ha prometido a Sam que te traeríamos de vuelta en diez minutos te diría que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Además, los chicos comienzan a despertarse y James te va a necesitar cuando despierte. Si tu no estás allí es capaz de levantarse para venir a buscarte y te aseguro que tal y como está, moverse es lo último que le conviene.' – Le dijo Remus intentado sonar razonable y muy a su pesar prosiguió sonando más severo: – 'Si no vienes por las buenas, Lily, Sirius y yo te llevamos por las malas.'

Lily le lanzó una profunda mirada de odio y Remus la besó en la mejilla. Le mataba hacérselo pasar mal, sobretodo porque era la dulce Lily.

'Quiero tratarte como me trataste tú. Odiaría tener que usar la fuerza contigo. Te aprecio y te quiero demasiado para ser un burro y un bestia.'- Explicó él. – 'Sé que necesitas ayuda, como yo la necesité en su momento. Acéptala, por favor.'

Lily bufó y pasó los brazos por el torso de Remus, abrazándose a él.

'Temo ser una asesina, Remus.' – Susurró. – 'Nunca tuve intención de matarles. Solo quería que todo acabara. Tanto dolor y tanta violencia estaban acabando conmigo.'

'No has matado a nadie, Lily. Te lo juro.' – Le dijo Remus, aunque no sabía si eso era del todo cierto. – 'Todos sabemos que eres demasiado buena para hacer algo tan espantoso. Si se te escapó la magia fue porque la batalla te alteró demasiado. Estoy seguro de que todos estaban igual de alterados que tú, solo que tú eres especial y por eso ocurrió aquello.'

'No soy especial, soy peligrosa. Soy un monstruo. Al final Petunia tenía razón…' – Lily suspiró. – 'A los que no controlan la magia los encierran por la seguridad de la Comunidad Mágica. Lo sé muy bien. Esa es una razón de más por la que no quiero salir, fijo que el Ministerio ya está investigando.'

'Los que están ahí encerrados es porque no tienen ni un mínimo control de la magia. Tú la controlas y si se te escapa es porque tienes mucha magia dentro, no porque seas una desequilibrada. Alguna explicación razonable tenía que tener el hecho de que seas la mejor de nuestra promoción y que todos los encantamientos te salgan a la primera. Simplemente eres una fuera de serie. Estoy seguro de que Dumbledore podría echarte una mano sobre como canalizar ese exceso de magia. Ya ves, si puede mantener a un hombre lobo en Hogwarts sin que nadie se entere o salga perjudicado, puede con una proeza como tú.' – Le dijo Remus mirándola a los ojos y notó como Lily bajaba un poco las barreras defensivas. – 'Por lo del Ministerio no te preocupes. Investigarán el escenario, preguntarán a los pocos que quedaban de pie cuando detuviste la batalla...'

'Snape.'

'Ya nos aseguraremos de que Snape mantiene el pico cerrado y nosotros somos una tumba.' – La cortó Remus. – 'Sobre las varitas, apuesto a que no te hizo falta la tuya…Así que cuando las sometan a revisión no habrá de qué preocuparse.' – Se encogió de hombros y sonrió al notar que el abrazo de Lily era suave. – '¿Mejor?'

'Un poco.' – Admitió ella y se quedó sentada. – '¿De verdad está tan mal James?' – Preguntó y al momento los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

'Él, Peter y Anthea están bastante mal.' – Asintió Remus con una sonrisa compasiva. – 'Los demás tienen un par de cosillas cada uno, pero nada que no se cure con un par de semanas de reposo.' – Remus la miró a los ojos y le dijo seriamente. – 'Supongo que imaginas lo difícil que va a ser mantener a James quieto y a Sam a raya para que no la líe demasiado porque quiera salir de la enfermería.'

Lily sonrió y asintió.

'Eso es.' – Remus pasó el brazo por debajo de sus piernas y la levantó en brazos. Se dirigió a la barandilla del balcón. – 'Pero antes de que tengas que ponerte en plan sargento con esos dos necesitas descansar y que te curen esos rasguños. Así que rumbo a la enfermería.'

Lily miró a Remus a los ojos y le besó la mejilla.

'Gracias, Remus. Te quiero un montón.'

'¿Y a mí no?' – Preguntó Sirius desde arriba del balcón. – 'Ya te vale, Lily…'

Remus se la tendió a Sirius y este la agarró con el brazo bueno. Lily puso todo lo que pudo de su parte para subir allí arriba y abrazó a Sirius. Estaba claro que necesitaba descansar, no tenía fuerzas.

'A ti también, Sirius.' – Concedió ella con una sonrisa dulce. – 'A pesar de que a veces querría estrangularte también te quiero. Me alegro de verte mejor que en el claro.'

'Yo también me alegro.'

Remus subió y volvió a coger a Lily en brazos. Sirius metió la mano en su bolsillo, pero se detuvo antes de sacar la capa y miró a su amigo con mala cara. Remus le arqueó una ceja.

'Otro secreto Merodeador que se va a tomar por culo.' – Masculló Sirius.

'Vamos, Sirius. No importa.'

'Sí claro…'

Lily les miró confusa.

'Nos va a llevar más de diez minutos si no la usamos.' – Le indicó Remus. – '¿Quieres que Sam se preocupe?'

Sirius bufó enfadado y sacó la capa de su bolsillo. Entonces le sonrió burlón a la prefecta y se la echó por encima. Desapareció. Lily dio un respingo y escuchó a Sirius reírse muy cerca de ella. Un segundo después Sirius aparecía de nuevo con una expresión triunfal. Lily no necesitó que se lo explicaran. Después de que Remus le insistiera a Sirius, este los cubrió a los tres con la capa y juntos pudieron rumbo a la enfermería de Hogwarts.

**¡¡Holaaa!!**

**Bueno, como veis mi vena de malota ya se me ha pasado. He decidido no matar a ninguno de los personajes(tanto de Rowling como los míos) por ahora, como habéis podido comprobar. Además de por no provocaros(más me valía no hacerlo...) y porque no he encontrado un escondite lo suficientemente bueno, porque les tengo cariño y les queda una segunda parte por delante. ;P**

**Sé que quedan cosas que dijisteis y pedisteis en los reviews por aclarar, arreglar y explicar, las tendréis en el próximo capítulo.**

**Prongs: Lamento que no te gustara demasiado lo del descontrol de Lily. La verdad es que yo de Xmen conozco solo cuatro personajes por un videojuego de cuando era peque. Ha sido pura coincidencia.**

**En fin, que nos vemos en el próximo capitulo...**

**Os voy a echar de menos cuando esto acabe, pero me dejo la despedida para dentro de unos días.  
**

**¡Un beso enorme enorme! ¡Os quiero!**

**Eneida**


	59. Chapter 59

_**LIX**_

Al abandonar la Sección Prohibida del castillo de Hogwarts, Remus y Sirius se dieron cuenta de que la escuela estaba más revuelta que cuando habían entrado al Balcón por Lily. Ya no solo eran los grupos de prefectos los que buscaban a la prefecta desaparecida, sinó patrullas enteras de alumnos. Tuvieron que pegarse a las paredes de los pasillos para poder ir avanzando con cuidado de no tocar a nadie y que los estudiantes no les arrollaran al girar las esquinas.

Llegar a la enfermería supuso un alivio, aunque en el momento en que abrieron la puerta de la enfermería para entrar, Darren Lance, Thomas Barton y el resto se tiraron encima de las puertas literalmente para entrar. Remus y Sirius tuvieron que poner todo de su parte para cerrarles la puerta antes de que entraran y salir corriendo bien sincronizados cuando los tres medimagos y la enfermera Pomfrey vinieron a ver que pasaba. Aún bajo la capa, se metieron en una de aquellas habitaciones de paredes de cortinas que estaba vacía y aguardaron siendo invisibles hasta que los tres medimagos volvieron a sus quehaceres con los heridos y Pomfrey acabó de echarles la bronca a los de fuera por semejante alboroto, antes de explicarles como estaban sus amigos. Sirius y Remus, porque Lily se había quedado dormida por el camino, escucharon cómo la enfermera les decía que probablemente al día siguiente por la tarde pudieran pasar a verles. Después cerró la puerta y volvió al trabajo.

En cuanto Pomfrey desapareció, Sirius y Remus con Lily en brazos, salieron de debajo de la capa y se precipitaron al pasillo de la enfermería. No habían dado dos pasos cuando la cabeza de la enfermera de Hogwarts se asomó al pasillo y les vio.

La enfermera chilló sorprendida y segundos después los dos pobres muchachos se veían rodeados por ella y los tres medimagos. Mientras que Lily desapareció de las manos de Remus y Pomfrey la llevó levitando a una de las camillas vacías, él y Sirius se pegaron el uno al otro para aguantar la bronca en susurros, de tres medimagos terriblemente enfadados por haber puesto en jaque a toda la escuela con su repentina desaparición.

Desde el despacho de la enfermera Pomfrey Sam, Kaienne y Axel escuchaban todo el alboroto. Kaienne y Axel se habían despertado con los gritos de Sam y tratar de volver a dormirse después fue misión imposible. Los medimagos estaban como locos avisando a Pomfrey y a McGonagall de que dos de sus alumnos habían desaparecido misteriosamente. Al convertirse la enfermería en un gallinero, aislaron a los tres más graves en un poderoso hechizo y Sam aprovechó el momento. Estaba claro que no iban a salir de allí en algún tiempo, por ello Sam habló con Pomfrey y consiguió que les prestara su despacho para convertirlo en algo así como la Sala Común de la enfermería mientras estaban allí. Pomfrey estaba consternada con lo que había pasado, se desvivía por hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera aliviar a los alumnos ingresados y estaba también algo enfadada porque los de San Mungo se pasearan por su enfermería como si fuera de ellos. Prestarles su despacho le daba más control sobre los jóvenes y a la vez era un golpe para los de San Mungo. Quizás sus estudios eran mayores que los de ella, pero sin duda su experiencia les superaba con creces. Además, esa era su enfermería y ella mandaba allí.

Para Sam fue una bendición que la enfermera se mostrara tan receptiva y comprensiva con ellos. Al menos ahí tenían sofás, radio mágica y podían hablar sin temor a molestar a sus otros amigos y a los medimagos mientras trabajaban, ahora que parecía que los doctores habían dicho que al menos los que estaban más leves podían verse.

El despacho era lo suficientemente grande como para que cupieran dos largos sofás y una par de sillas situadas frente a la mesa del despacho. Un gran ventanal abierto a los jardines iluminaba la estancia.

'La han encontrado.' – Murmuró Kaienne al escuchar a Sirius y a Remus tratar de explicarse. Emocionada zarandeó a Sam, que estaba a su lado en el sofá con aire ausente. – '¡La han encontrado Sam! ¡Lily ya está aquí!'

Sam tardó unos segundos en comprender, cuando lo hizo echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró sonriendo. Abrazó a Kaienne con cuidado de no dañarle el brazo roto y dejó que lágrimas de felicidad le corrieran por las mejillas. La puerta del despacho se abrió y la enfermera Pomfrey asomó la cabeza para darles la buena noticia con una sonrisa alegre:

'La señorita Evans ya está con nosotros.' – Informó. – 'Apenas tiene unos rasguños, pero está agotada y necesita dormir. Si se portan bien les dejaré verla antes de que se vayan a dormir.'

Sam se levantó del sofá y abrazó a la enfermera, que se puso colorada al instante.

'¡Gracias!'

'Bueno Sam, no es para tanto.' – Respondió la enfermera apartándola poco a poco. – '¿Cómo se encuentra el señor Lance?'

Las tres se giraron hacia el otro sofá que había en el despacho y en el que estaba Axel tumbado de lado, completamente grogui. Los ojos azules y apagados de Axel buscaron a los de la enfermera como respuesta.

'Aún le dura el calmante.' – Murmuró Kaienne sentándose en el brazo del sillón y acariciándole el cabello con cariño.- '¿Cuánto tarda en pasarse el efecto?'

'En unos minutos empezará a recuperarse. Procure no alterarse para que no se lo vuelvan a poner, Axel.' – Le aconsejó la enfermera. – 'Voy a rescatar a los señores Lupin y Black y los mando para aquí. Guarden reposo.'

Sirius estaba enfurruñado en una de las camillas vacías, siendo examinado por los dos medimagos. La medimaga Anny se estaba encargando de Remus porque había calado a Sirius. No quería fallar otra vez y ella sabía que el apuesto joven podía anularla con una simple sonrisa. Sus jefes no les permitirían cualquier otro error después de haber permitido que dos pacientes que apenas se sostenían de pié, se les hubieran escapado en las narices.

'Le aseguro que me encuentro perfectamente.' – Decía Remus una y otra vez. – 'Dísculpe el susto, pero le prometo que ya no volveremos a desaparecer. Ahora que nuestra amiga está aquí no tenemos porqué abandonar la enfermería hasta que ustedes nos den permiso.'

Anny arqueó ambas cejas y le miró con desconfianza a pesar de que el muchacho estaba siendo razonable y lo que decía tenía lógica.

'No traten de ganarse nuestra confianza ahora.' – Le dijo el medimago llamado Mark. – 'Tienen una edad para saber comportarse y si sabían donde estaba la señorita Evans deberían habérnoslo dicho en vez de escaparse a hurtadillas en su estado.'

'No nos estamos muriendo para estar aquí como presos.' – Replicó Sirius y con chulería añadió. – 'Y al paso que iban para encontrar a Lily, seguro que la hubieran encontrado cuando a nosotros nos dieran el alta.'

'Si volvemos a ver un movimiento sospechoso les ato a la cama.' – Amenazó el otro medimago. – '¿Nos entendemos?'

'Si nos queremos escapar otra vez, nadie nos lo impide.' – Espetó Sirius irritado.

'Sirius, córtate.' – Le regañó Remus.

En ese momento Pomfrey hizo presencia. Remus miró a Sirius, no sabiendo si preocuparse o alegrarse.

'Llevo años tratando con los jóvenes de esta escuela y no conseguirán nada con amenazas de ese tipo. Los muchachos están bien. Lo único que los señores Black y Lupin necesitan ahora es estar con sus amigos y relajarse. Deberían dejarles en paz y dedicarse a los alumnos que están más graves.' – Comenzó a decir la enfermera, provocando que Sirius sonriera satisfecho por el rapapolvo que les estaba pegando a los medimagos. – 'Black, Lupin, en mi despacho se encuentran las señoritas Hewitt y Green y el señor Lance. Estoy seguro de que están deseando verles.'

Sirius saltó de la camilla asegurándose de que los tres medimagos se daban cuenta de su gigantesca sonrisa de burla. Remus se le unió y ambos muchachos salieron al pasillo.

'Debería echarles un ojo y no fiarse.' – Oyeron decir a uno de los medimagos.

'En mis muchos años de experiencia nunca un alumno se me ha escapado de la enfermería. Creo que sé cómo debo atender y cuidar de ellos.' – Espetó con tono petulante Pomfrey.

Sirius y Remus ahogaron aquellas risas para no fastidiar el farol de la enfermera que acababa de liberarles. Al pasar por delante de las tres habitaciones, Remus se quedó parado y Sirius tuvo que tirar de él. Abrieron la puerta del despacho de Pomfrey y nada más poner un pie dentro, una masa oscura se tiró al cuello de Sirius. Sam enrolló las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Sirius y este estuvo dando pasos hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. Una vez apoyado, abrazó a Sam mientras esta lloraba de felicidad por haber traído a Lily. Remus pasó por el lado de la pareja y le sonrió a Kaienne. Ella seguía sentada en el brazo del sofá y nada más verle fue a levantarse.

'¡No te muevas, Kaienne!' – Le dijo Remus y se acercó rápidamente y la abrazó con cuidado. Kaienne le rodeó con el brazo bueno y le besó en la mejilla. – 'Me alegro muchísimo de verte. ¿Cómo estás?'

'Duele un poco, pero no tanto como en el bosque.' – Le dijo ella sonriendo y volvió a abrazarle. – 'No sabes el susto que nos diste cuando llegamos y te encontramos ahí tirado en el suelo. Lamento no haber podido estar antes allí para ayudarte, Remus.'

Remus notó otro pinchazo de culpabilidad en el corazón.

'Todo está bien, Kaienne.' – Le aseguró y miró a Axel. – '¿Qué le ocurre?'

Antes de que a Kaienne le diera tiempo a explicárselo, Sirius se acercó riendo a carcajadas. Se acuclilló en el sofá, al lado de Axel y le dio un amistoso puñetazo en el hombro.

'¿Qué tal sienta el calmante, eh?'

Axel no pudo hacer nada más que mirarle con fastidio. Moverse o hablar era misión imposible.

'Se puso fatal cuando le contaron como estaba Anthea y los medimagos no se anduvieron con tonterías.' – Explicó Kaienne mirándole con compasión.

'Menuda cara de idiota se te ha quedado, tío.' – Siguió burlándose Sirius.

'Sirius no te pases.' – Lo regañó Sam.

'Ya verás que se recupera rápido.' – Le dijo Kaienne al novio de su amiga al sentarse otra vez en el brazo del sofá. – 'Con lo fuerte que es Anthea no tardará nada.'

Sam le cogió la mano a Remus y este la abrazó con cuidado.

'Gracias por traer a Lily.'

'¿Qué fue lo que le disteis a Peter, Anthea y James?' – Le preguntó Remus.

'El agua del Manantial.' – Anunció Sam con una sonrisa radiante. – 'Sentaos todos, poneos cómodos y os explico el final de la batalla y lo del manantial.'

Sam le tendió la mano a Sirius y cuando este se la dio, lo guió hasta el sofá vacío. Se sentaron el uno al lado del otro y Sirius pasó su brazo bueno por encima de los hombros de Sam. Kaienne se quedó en el brazo del sofá, junto a la cabeza de Axel y Remus se sentó en el otro brazo, a los pies del muchacho. Sirius les relató a media verdad lo que ocurrió cuando los Sangre Pura les encontraron en el Bosque Prohibido y cómo Remus acabó supuestamente fuera de juego porque eran minoría. Kaienne continuó relatando cómo Lily les había explicado lo que pasaba y cómo se habían puesto en marcha. Entre Sirius, Kaienne y Sam le relataron la batalla a Remus y finalmente Sam continuó con lo que había pasado cuando tan solo quedaban ella, James y Lily en pie. Sam no mintió sobre Lily y les explicó su problema con la magia. Sabía que a Lily no le importaría, pues lo habría hecho ella si hubiera estado allí. Para cuando relató la parte del manantial, Axel ya se había recuperado completamente.

'De manera que le debo a Lily que Anthea siga viva.' – Murmuró Axel cuando Sam acabó. – 'Ahora mismo tengo una deuda tan grande con Lily que no creo que pueda saldarla nunca.'

'Es verdad.' – Asintió Kaienne sonriendo. – 'Menos mal que contamos con ella.'

Sam les sonrió. Sirius apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de Sam y miró a la ventana. Vio que la noche ya se había cernido sobre Hogwarts. Imaginó que la pequeña Ió debería despertar de un momento a otro y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver que en consecuencia él iba a tener que decírselo a Remus ya. ¿Qué quedarían? ¿Segundos? Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Sam y miró disimuladamente a Remus. Lo descubrió pensando y adivinó por la expresión de su cara aquella culpabilidad que seguía atenazándole por no haber podido participar en la lucha.

'Sabía que podríais aceptar a Lily. Espero que me ayudéis a hacer que se acepte ella misma si alguien del otro bando la palma.' – Susurró Sam. – 'Si hubiera sido yo, os aseguro que no tendría ni un mínimo remordimiento, pero no será fácil para Lily si eso ocurre.'

'Entre todos podremos.' – Le aseguró Axel con seguridad.- 'Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, nada, por malo que sea, puede ser un obstáculo en nuestra amistad.'

Sirius volvió a mirar a Remus cuando Axel dijo aquello. Ahora Remus se estaba mortificando por ocultarles la Licantropía a sus amigos.

'Estoy completamente de acuerdo.' – Corroboró Kaienne riendo. – 'Si no pudieron los Sangre Pura, nada puede ya separarnos.'

Otro golpe para Remus. Sirius se pasó la mano por la cara con desesperación y pensó en cambiar el tema de la conversación. Se oyeron pasos que se acercaban al despacho.

'Gracias a los dos, de verdad.' – Les dijo Sam sonriente. – 'Soys increíbles. Me alegra tener a un compañero de equipo y a una compañera de habitación tan buenos como vosotros dos.'

La puerta del despacho se abrió y la enfermera Pomfrey se asomó. Sonrió al verles sentados tan cómodamente y hablando tranquilamente. Le alegró ver que su despacho obtenía tan buenos resultados.

'No saben cuanto me alegra verles tan bien.' – Les dijo y pasó y cerró la puerta. – 'Veo que ya se ha recuperado, señor Lance.'

'Sí…' – Asintió él. – 'Y estoy tranquilo.' – Añadió provocando que Sam y Kaienne rieran.

'Eso es.' – Pomfrey se sentó detrás de la mesa de su despacho. – 'El director Dumbledore y los profesores les mandan sus mejores deseos y les piden disculpas por no haber podido pasar aún. Siguen arreglando papeles y avisando a todos los padres. Ya saben que jaleo se ha armado. Mañana sus familiares y sus amigos podrán visitarles durante todo el día.'

'¡Genial!' – Exclamó Kaienne con alegría. – '¡Necesito ver a Thomas!'

'¿Y a tus padres no? Menuda hija estás hecha…' – Bromeó Axel.

'No te pases, Axel.' – Kaienne le señaló con el dedo y fingió enfadarse. – 'Aunque me estuviste protegiendo todo el rato, no voy a dejar que te metas conmigo ni una pizca.'

Axel se carcajeó y abrazó con cuidado a Kaienne. La mejor amiga de su novia le dio un beso en la mejilla. Los dos sabían que se iban a llevar incluso mejor que antes.

'Bien. Después de informarles sobre los planes para mañana, les informo de que la cena para ustedes está servida. Les está esperando en la mesita de al lado de sus camillas con las correspondientes pociones que se deben tomar cada uno. Por favor, compórtense y bébanselas todas. Los medimagos volverán a examinarles y a curarles las heridas cuando ellos regresen de cenar.' – Explicó la enfermera. – 'Por último, me alegra comunicarles de que las heridas del señor Potter han dejado de sangrar, que el señor Pettigrew ha mejorado considerablemente y que la señorita Landry anda medio despierta.'

Todos dieron un respingo, pero Axel y Kaienne se levantaron de un brinco. La enfermera alzó la mano hacia ellos para indicarles que aguardaran, porque ya los veía salir a toda pastilla para verla.

'Estoy dispuesta a dejarles que la vean cuando los medimagos se vayan a cenar, pero deben ser extremadamente cuidadosos y prometerme que mantendrán la calma.' – Añadió mirando exclusivamente a Axel y él asintió seguidamente. – 'Bien. Por último, la señorita Evans sigue dormida por lo que les agradecería que si quieren hablar lo hagan aquí. No hagan demasiado ruido allá afuera, ¿entendido?'

Los muchachos asintieron y Pomfrey se levantó para salir.

'¡Oh, sí!' – Exclamó Pomfrey. – 'La señorita Keith también ha despertado. Ya saben que ella tiene la pierna rota y que no puede moverse. Estoy segura de que agradecerá que se pasen a verla y a charlar.'

'¿Puedo ir ahora?' – Preguntó Remus poniéndose en pié.

El corazón de Sirius comenzó a latir frenéticamente. Le entró calor y comenzó a sudar. Sam le miró preocupada al notar que Sirius le apretaba la mano que tenía entrelazada a la suya con más fuerza.

'Espere a que los medimagos se marchen a cenar, por favor, señor Lupin.'

Remus asintió tranquilamente y volvió a sentarse en el sofá. A Sirius se le escapó un suspiro que llamó la atención de Remus.

'El brazo.' – Mintió cuando los ojos ambarinos de Remus se fijaron en él.- 'Lo he movido y acabo de ver las estrellas.'

Remus volvió a prestar atención a Pomfrey que continuó dándoles un par de instrucciones. Sam le arqueó una ceja a su novio, extrañada por su comportamiento. Sirius miraba de reojo a Remus y parecía a punto de ponerse a hiperventilar. Sam iba a preguntar, pero lo relacionó todo antes de hablar.

Ió. El secreto de Remus.

Sam apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Sirius y pasó un brazo por encima de su abdomen para abrazarle.

'Yo me quedaré por si necesitas ayuda.' – Le susurró al oído antes de besarle en la mejilla. – 'Te quiero.'

Pomfrey abandonó el despacho y Kaienne y Axel salieron pitando tras ella para asegurarse de que los medimagos les veían cenar y beberse todas las pociones. Quizás así se marcharan antes a cenar y ellos pudieran ver antes a Anthea. Remus se levantó también y les miró con una sonrisa al ver a Sam tan acurrucada sobre Sirius:

'¿Venís a cenar o queréis tiempo para vosotros dos solos?'

Sirius tragó saliva y Sam le dio un apretón en la mano y habló por él.

'Remus, queremos hablar contigo.' – Le dijo mirándole a los ojos directamente. – 'Ocurrió algo que tiene que ver contigo durante la batalla y queremos explicártelo para que no te pille por sorpresa.'

Remus la miró confundido, pero rápidamente volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Comenzó a preguntarse que podía ser y sospechó que el asunto tenía que ver con su Licantropía, sinó lo hubieran hablado delante de Axel y Kaienne. Sam volvió a apretarle la mano a Sirius.

'Sirius…' – Le llamó en un susurro y él la miró a los ojos. – '¿Puedes o lo hago yo?'

'No. No.' – Negó rotundamente Sirius. – 'Lo tengo que hacer yo.'

'Los _Sangre Pura_ se enteraron de lo de mi Licantropía.' – Se les adelantó Remus con voz sombría.

Sam y Sirius le miraron sorprendidos. Remus apoyó los codos en las rodillas y escondió la cara en las manos. Se hizo el silencio. Sam dejó a Sirius y fue a sentarse al lado de Remus, apoyó la mejilla en su hombro y le abrazó.

'No importa. No te preocupes, Canuto.' – Remus lvantó la cabeza y miró a Sirius. – 'Sabía que tarde o temprano Snape se iría de la lengua. ¿Ha sido él no?' – Sirius asintió. – 'Dumbledore sabía que existía aquella posibilidad, pero ambos pensábamos que Lily influía lo suficientemente en él como para que se mantuviera callado. Ya veo que lo que Lily piense de él ha dejado de importarle a Snape.' – Remus suspiró con rabia. – '¿Quiénes lo saben? Bueno, no importa tampoco. Seguro que en cuanto se enteren los padres yo me tendré que largar de Hogwarts.'

'Mulciber y McNair solamente.' – Le dijo Sam y aterrada por la posibilidad de que Remus se tuviera que ir añadió apresuradamente: – 'Pero recuerda que la magia de Lily les afectó por completo. Quizás eso juegue a nuestro favor y estoy segura de que Dumbledore no permitirá que tengas que marcharte. Hará algo. Seguro que ya lo está haciendo.' – Sam frunció el ceño y después le sonrió. – 'Estos medimagos no tienen ni idea de tu pequeño problema peludo y eso que debería ponerlo en tu ficha médica. Dumbledore se habrá encargado de taparlo en San Mungo y seguro que ahora lo está tapando para que la prensa no se entere. Seguro que también interfiere en la investigación.'

Remus hizo una mueca, no completamente convencido. No quería darse falsas esperanzas. Abandonar Hogwarts sería ya muy duro de por sí, si encima tenía esperanzas de poder quedarse aún sería peor. Se pasó la manos por la cara, entristecido.

'No te irás.' – Afirmó Sam muy segura de ella misma.- 'Sé que no te irás.'

'¿Alguien más lo sabe?'

Silencio.

Sirius se levantó y se acuclilló frente a Remus.

'¿Qué pasa?'

Sirius clavó sus ojos grises en los ambarinos de su amigo.

'Ió.' – Murmuró Sirius y agarró la cara de Remus con ambas manos y pegó su frente a le de él. – 'Ió se enteró.' – Le dijo. – 'Ió comenzó a gritarle a James cuando llegó al claro y te vio tendido. Creía que estábamos haciendo alguna de las nuestras y la lío delante de los de Slytherin. A nadie le pareció extraño como se puso Ió, salvo a los que lo sabemos. Un poco antes de que hartaran a Lily, nos habían desarmado a Sam, a James y a mí. Ió seguía consciente, pero no podía ayudarnos y a nosotros nos tenían a tiro. Iban a acabar con nosotros, pero Snape quiso vengarse antes de hacerlo…y nos dio donde más nos podía doler a los Merodeadores. Fue a por tu secreto y se lo reveló a Ió, sabiendo que aquello era lo que más podía mortificarnos a los cuatro.' – Sirius hizo una pausa y clavó sus ojos en los de Remus. Los tenía fuertemente cerrados. – 'Remus, pensabas decírselo hoy mismo según nos dijiste. En realidad no ha cambiado nada. Estabas preparado para que ella lo supiera. Llevas mucho tiempo preparado. Me dijiste que mi _Patronus_ te interrumpió cuando se lo estabas diciendo la tarde que echaron a nuestra rubia de los Sangre Pura. No ha cambiado nada.'

'Ha cambiado todo.' – Replicó él separándose de Sirius y de Sam bruscamente. Comenzó a caminar arriba y abajo del despacho, nervioso. – '¡Todo es distinto! ¡He escuchado hablar de los hombres lobo a Snape un montón de veces! ¿¡Qué le dijo!? ¿¡Que era peligroso!? ¿¡Qué cómo no le había mordido ya!? ¡Ió tiene que pensar que soy un monstruo! ¡Debe odiarme por haberle mentido! ¡Ya visteis como se puso el día que nos enteramos de lo de la Orden del Fénix solo porque lo hacían a espaldas del Ministerio! ¡Imagínate que creerá sobre tener un hombre lobo a escondidas de todos en Hogwarts! ¡Y que encima ella haya estado liada con él! ¡No me querrá ver ni en pintura! No después de todas las estupideces que dicen los libros sobre nosotros y que estoy seguro que ella cree.'

'Remus, te olvidas de que Ió es tu novia. Os queréis.' – Le dijo Sirius. – 'Lleváis meses juntos y han pasado muchas cosas en todo este tiempo: estuviste protegiéndola de las amenazas, estuviste con ella cuando se supo que Cloe estaba en los Sangre Pura, le enseñaste a defenderse y a pelear en las vacaciones, luchaste en cada batalla con un ojo puesto en tu oponente y otro en que no le pasara nada, estuviste con ella cuando se supo lo de su padre.' – Sirius se plantó frente a él. – 'Eso es lo que cambia todo. Mira, Ió está en Ravenclaw, es inteligente. Dudo mucho que se deje llevar por lo que le han enseñado o por lo que le dijo Snape, sin pararse a pensar todo lo que ha vivido a tu lado. No creo que pase por alto su propia experiencia junto a ti y si lo hace, solamente demostrará que no te merece.' – Sirius le abrazó con fuerza. – 'No te acojones, Remus.' – Le susurró. – 'Vé y háblalo con ella. Trata de hacerte entender si ella tiene dudas. Deja a un lado los complejos. Tienes tanto derecho como yo, Sam o cualquier otro a tener amigos, a estar rodeado de gente que te quiera, a amar a alguien y que ella te ame a ti. Siempre te lo hemos dicho y es la pura verdad. Si James o Peter pudieran te lo volverían a repetir, lo sabes. Sé valiente.'

'Remus…' – Sam le acarició la cabeza. – 'Axel y Kaienne decían antes que ya nada puede separarnos. Yo estoy de acuerdo con ellos. Después de haber luchado codo con codo por protegernos entre nosotros y de haber demostrado en más de una ocasión que somos capaces de dar la vida los unos por los otros, esto es insignificante.'

Remus abrió la puerta del despacho y se marchó sin decir nada, cerrándola a su espalda. Sirius agachó la cabeza y suspiró. Los brazos de Sam le rodearon desde atrás y sus manos se anudaron en su abdomen. Sam apoyó la cabeza en su espalda y susurró:

'Lo has hecho bien.' – Le besó en la espalda. – 'Siempre te he dicho que se te da bien entender a los demás y que tus charlas de filosofía personal ayudan siempre. No podrías haberlo hecho mejor.'

'¿Qué vamos a hacer si Ió no lo acepta?'

Sam se quedó callada y se tomó unos momentos para pensar antes de responder a lo loco como siempre hacía.

'Hablar con ella y hacérselo entender. Quizás haga falta tiempo, pero ella y Remus seguirán juntos.'

Sirius rió y las manos de Sam botaron sobre su barriga.

'¿Qué?' – Preguntó ella curiosa cuando Sirius se giró y la estrechó contra él con el brazo bueno. – '¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?'

'Pensaba que dirías algo así como darle una paliza o torturarla hasta que lo entendiera. Es más bestia y propio de ti.'

'¿Esperas que me ría?' – Preguntó arqueando una ceja y al momento se puso seria. – 'Me he hartado de peleas…Reservaré mi agresividad para los partidos de quidditch.'

'Seguro…'

'¿No te lo crees?' – Preguntó ella indignada y Sirius sonrió burlón como respuesta. – '¡Muy bien! ¡Apostemos!'

'Si quieres perder, allá tu…'- La besó en los labios suavemente. – 'Vamos a cenar y a esperar a Remus.'

Remus cogió el borde la cortina y la separó lentamente. Hasta hacía nada había estado deseando que le dijeran que Ió había despertado, incluso había estado maquinando para colarse en su habitación en un descuido de los medimagos. Moría por verla hasta hacía unos escasos segundos. En aquel justo momento en cambio, solo deseaba salir corriendo y huir. Estaba terriblemente asustado por la posible reacción de Ió al verle. ¿Estaría enfadada por la mentira y le gritaría? ¿O simplemente se pondría a temblar al ver al monstruo de pesadilla que había estado en su vida todo aquel tiempo? Sin lugar a dudas, prefería los gritos.

Dudó sobre entrar o no.

Remus sabía que le debía una explicación a Ió, que había estado luchando por protegerle. Si no hubiera estado velando por él y se hubiera centrado en ella misma, seguro que su pierna no estaría rota, ni habría sufrido tanto. Él se había batido en duelo con ella varias veces en los entrenamientos y sabía lo fuerte y hábil que era. Incluso James había reconocido que era dura de roer combatiendo. Si estaba tumbada en esa camilla y si su vida había llegado a peligrar había sido por culpa de él. Además, le debía una explicación por haberle mentido y ocultado ser un hombre lobo, un licántropo.

Era su Ió. La amaba. Se lo debía.

Maldita maldición. Maldita Licantropía.

El sueño que siempre le había parecido Ió estaba a punto de acabarse. Iba a volver a estrellarse contra una realidad en la que era rechazado y odiado sin fundamento. Esta vez, la única diferencia era que Ió tenía todo el derecho a odiarle…De alguna manera había estado jugando con ella al mentirle. Lo que viniera a continuación solo sería la cosecha que él mismo había sembrado. Cerró los ojos y entró.

'Remus…'

Sonrió con tristeza. Aquella vocecilla dulce e inocente siempre le había alegrado el día.

Abrió los ojos y aquella mirada de cielo se clavó en él. Ió tenía la espalda apoyada en un montón de mullidas almohadas. Alrededor de su cabeza había una fina venda, sujetando un parche blanco en el lado derecho de su cabeza, entre la melena rubia. Una bolsa llena de un líquido transparente colgaba de la nada y se conectaba por un tubo a su mano izquierda. La pierna derecha le sobresalía de las sábanas revelando la blanca escayola.

Y a pesar de todo, de las mentiras, del daño y del sufrimiento Ió le sonrió. No hubo gritos, ni caras enfadadas, ni miradas que le rehuyeran. Solo una cálida sonrisa y unos hermosos ojos brillantes en aquel hermoso rostro aniñado.

Remus se sintió aún más un miserable.

'Lo siento, Ió.' – Murmuró y giró sobre sus talones. Verla tan lastimada era superior a sus fuerzas. No quería hacerle más daño.

'¡Remus!' – Le llamó Ió con ansiedad. – '¡No te vayas!'

Dándole la espalda, Remus se detuvo. No podía negarse a nada que ella le pidiera.

'Necesito hablar contigo, por favor.' – Le suplicó Ió. – 'Quédate.'

'¿De verdad me quieres cerca de ti?'

La pregunta cogió desprevenida a Ió, que parpadeó confusa varias veces y se removió inquieta en la camilla. Remus le escuchó y supo que Ió había intuido porqué le hacía aquella pregunta.

'He decidido no creerme nada que no haya salido de tus labios.' – Respondió ella con seguridad. – 'Por favor…Quédate y hablemos.'

Remus volvió a darle la cara y se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la camilla. La Ravenclaw siguió con la mirada sus movimientos. Remus mantuvo una distancia entre él y Ió, aunque lo que más deseaba en aquel momento era tocarla, besarla y abrazarla y decirle cuanto la amaba. Más no se lo permitió. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Ió y no quería acelerar el momento del rechazo. Todavía era muy pronto. Quizás aquella fuera la última vez que la tuviera tan cerca. La Ravenclaw se recostó en las almohadas y le miró a los ojos.

'¿Cómo estás?' – Le preguntó con voz cansada.

'Eso debería preguntártelo yo, Ió.' – La contradijo él con una triste sonrisa.

'En realidad es menos de lo que aparenta ser.' – Volvió a sonreír. – 'Llevo tantas pociones tomadas y tanto medicamento en vena que no siento nada de dolor. Aunque quizás es el fenómeno del claro que sigue haciendo efecto.' – Murmuró pensativa.

Ió se quedó callada y Remus no hizo nada por continuar la conversación. Durante un largo rato ambos se mantuvieron en silencio y en aquel periodo de tiempo, ni si quiera se atrevieron a mirarse.

'Remus…' – Ió volvió a mirarle a la cara. – '¿Porqué estabais en el bosque este amanecer?'

Remus desvió la mirada y al hablar, habló con voz sombría.

'Te mentí.' – Fue claro y sincero.

A Ió le dolió más que cuando lo supo en la batalla. Notó temblar su labio inferior y se lo mordió para que Remus no lo viera, aunque en sus grandes ojos azules afloraron las lágrimas. Ió clavó la mirada en las sábanas.

'No tengo _Noctum_. Soy un hombre lobo. Un licántropo si lo prefieres…' – Continuó él. – 'Me mordió Fenrir Greyback cuando era un niño y fui maldito.' – De reojo vio a Ió estremecerse en la camilla al nombrar al terrorífico protagonista de los cuentos infantiles que pretendían asustar a los niños magos.- 'Anoche era luna llena y una vez más yo iba a transformarme.' – Prosiguió Remus. – 'Por seguridad de todos los alumnos marcho a la Casa de los Gritos y allí me transformo. James, Peter y Sirius pasan la noche conmigo y me vigilan. Al amanecer vuelvo a ser el de ahora y ellos me traen hasta aquí.' – Suspiró. – 'Anoche hubo luna llena.' – Repitió y se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos. La decepción, la confusión, la ira y el miedo se turnaban en la cara de Ió. – 'Por eso estábamos en el bosque. Estábamos de vuelta.'

'¿Quién sabe lo que…eres?' – Atinó a preguntar ella con voz ahogada. El corazón le latía a mil.

'Mis padres, Dumbledore y Pomfrey.' – Comenzó a enumerar Remus. – 'James, Peter y Sirius…A ellos se lo dije yo sobre tercero. Lily lo adivinó no sé decirte cuando, pero no fue hasta el año pasado que me confesó que lo sabía.' – Hizo una pausa y continuó con voz amargada. – 'Snape tenía la mala costumbre de perseguirnos y lo acabó descubriendo, aunque casi no lo cuenta. Como a ti, Snape se lo dijo a Sam.'

Ió se encogió en la camilla y una infinidad de sentimientos la embargaron. Hubo otro largo silencio durante el cual, Remus no se atrevió a mirar a Ió. Llegó a pensar que quizás el miedo la había paralizado y pensó en marcharse. Como siempre, a Ió no se le escapó lo que pretendía hacer y antes de que Remus moviera un músculo le habló:

'Quédate.' – Pidió y Remus la miró confundido. Esperaba que Ió le dijera justamente lo opuesto. – 'Las palabras de Snape calaron más hondo en mí de lo que me quería permitir y no quiero que sea así.' –Se explicó Ió al notar el enfado que iba creciendo en ella al sentirse engañada. – 'Lo sabíais todos y me lo ocultasteis cuando yo sospeché. Lily me mintió y todos le seguisteis el juego.' – Les acusó con rabia.

'Lily te mintió porque me correspondía a mí decírtelo. Los demás le siguieron el juego por mí. Todos sabían y estaban de acuerdo en que era yo el que tenía que decírtelo.' – Le dijo Remus en defensa de sus amigos. – 'Solo yo te mentí, Ió.'

'¿Puedes entender cómo me siento, Remus?' – Preguntó Ió con rabia clavando sus ojos en los de él. – 'Es como si…Como si yo no te importara. Ni a ti, ni a ellos.'

'No pienses eso.' - Le replicó él tranquilamente.- 'Si no me importaras no estaría aquí diciéndote la verdad. A ellos te aseguro que les importas mucho. Cuando comenzaste a sospechar que algo raro me pasaba, ellos me animaron para que te lo dijera. No lo hice por cobardía. No la tomes con ellos, Ió.' – Le pidió Remus mirándola fijamente a los ojos. – 'Solo yo te he estado engañando. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a enfadarte conmigo, odiarme, rechazarme…' – Murmuró Remus desviando la mirada de ella. – 'Me apartaré de ti si eso quieres.'

Ió no le contestó. La Ravenclaw se dejó caer entre las almohadas, ocultándose de la mirada de Remus. Ió se tapó la cara con la mano derecha y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

'Lo siento de verdad, Ió.' – Murmuró Remus y se levantó, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso Ió le agarró de la camiseta.

'Espera, quédate.' – Volvió a suplicar entre lágrimas.

Remus se giró lentamente y cuando la vio llorando, se le partió el alma.

'¿Porqué me mentiste?' – Preguntó Ió ya sin estar enfadada. Era puro dolor lo que reflejaba su cara contraída por el llanto. – '¿No confiabas en mí?'

'¡Por supuesto que confío en ti!' – La contra dijo él rápidamente y luchó contra el deseo de abrazarla.- 'Ió, me daba miedo que me rechazarás y que te apartaras de mí por mi condición. Necesitaba tiempo para hacerme a la idea de que pudieras aceptarlo o rechazarme. La sola idea de perderte me hacía agonizar, pero tras un tiempo comprendí que si no te perdía por revelarte mi secreto, te perdería por no decírtelo. He estropeado muchas veces nuestras citas por culpa de tener que ocultártelo.' – Remus levantó una mano para secarle las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, pero en el último momento se arrepintió y dejó caer la mano. – 'Estoy seguro de que no me ves como antes. Tienes que tener miedo y hasta asco de mí por ser lo que soy.'

'¡No te tengo asco, Remus!' – Le dijo histérica. – 'No te estoy rechazando tampoco.' – Sollozó y las lágrimas cayeron hasta las sábanas. – 'No sé cómo reaccionar. No sé que hacer. Estoy perdida…' – Volvió a recostarse en las almohadas y se tocó la cabeza. Remus imaginó que debía dolerle. Ió bufó y le habló con los ojos cerrados por el dolor:- 'Antes de que llegaras tú le he estado dando vueltas…No me cuadra lo que dicen los libros sobre los licántropos y tu persona. Estoy confusa y esperaba que tú trataras de convencerme de que el Remus con el que yo he estado hasta ahora ha sido un licántropo todo el tiempo. Creía que me dirías que no tenía nada que temer, que todo iba a seguir igual y que yo acabaría por dejarme llevar y pasar de las dudas y de los prejuicios. Pero no has hecho nada de lo que esperaba…Solo has justificado a tus amigos y de ti has dicho lo peor. Has dado por sentado que iba a rechazarte sin saber mi opinión.' – Ió le miró a los ojos. – 'Te he pedido que te quedaras porque necesitaba aclarar las cosas, porque no quiero perderte y me saltas con que te vas a apartar de mí si yo quiero. Y encima… ¿Llevas la cuenta de cuantas veces te he pedido que te quedes en todo este rato?' - Ió bufó entristecida. – 'Empiezo a pensar que eres tú el que no me quiere a su lado.'

'¡No!' – Remus frunció el ceño.

'Tengo la sensación de que quieres dejarme.' – Confesó Ió bajando la mirada.

'Eso no es cierto…' – Le negó él.

'¿Pues dónde está el problema? ¿Por qué no luchas por mí? Para que me quede a tu lado y sigamos juntos.'

Remus suspiró y desvió la mirada.

'¡Por eso me parece que eres tú el que quiere dejarme!' – Ió se pasó las manos por la cara. – 'No quiero borrar lo que he vivido este tiempo contigo. No me arrepiento de haberte conocido y te sigo queriendo…Pero tengo miedo Remus…Porque siento que tú no me quieres.'

'Soy un hombre lobo, Ió. Un monstruo de pesadilla.' – Espetó Remus picado. – 'No me digas que al oír eso solo tienes miedo de que no te quiera. Acabas de decirme que tienes dudas y prejuicios. Tampoco me has negado que me tengas miedo…'

'Te veo distinto.' – Admitió Ió siendo sincera, mirándole a los ojos. – 'Si que es cierto que me produce una sensación extraña, que me hace sentir insegura…Pero ya te he dicho que pensaba que tú te encargarías de quitarle importancia a esa parte y en cambio no has hecho otra cosa que darle más. Por eso me parece que eres tú el que quiere alejarse de mí ahora que lo sé.' – Ió suspiró. – 'Estoy completamente perdida y odio sentirme así… Creía que tu conseguirías disipar mis dudas...No lo has hecho y yo ya no sé...¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?'

Remus apoyó las manos en la camilla. Se inclinó sobre la cara de Ió y la besó en la frente. Ió se estremeció al contacto.

'Quiero que decidas por ti misma.' – La miró a los ojos y le secó las lágrimas. – 'Te amo más de lo que imaginas, Ió. De eso no tienes que tener ninguna duda. No quiero dejarte, pero sé que nadie se queda igual cuando le dicen que su novio es un hombre lobo y por eso quiero que tu sola te aclares. Me he equivocado al mentirte, lo correcto hubiera sido decírtelo cuando ya sospechaste la primera vez, pero fui un egoísta y no quise perderte tan pronto. Me encariñé más de lo que imaginé contigo y llegué a enamorarme de ti, por eso he tardado tanto. Lo siento si te he hecho daño al mentirte y lamento todas las veces que te hice enfadar o sufrir por mi comportamiento. Comprenderé que no quieras volver a dirigirme la palabra y no vendré a buscarte si decides terminar con esto. Te dejaré en paz.' – Volvió a besarla en la frente. – 'Gracias por protegerme en el claro y arriesgar tu vida por la mía.'

Los celestes ojos de Ió se clavaron en los ambarinos de Remus y un instante después, Remus abandonó la habitación.

Sirius y Sam estaban cenando sentados en la camilla de la morena cuando Remus entró y se dejó caer abatido en la silla de al lado. La pareja intercambió una mirada de preocupación antes de que Sirius le hablara:

'Lunático…' – Dejó la bandeja con la cena a un lado de la cama. – '¿Cómo ha ido?'

Remus se pasó ambas manos por la cara y no respondió. Sirius tragó saliva al sospechar que la cosa había ido algo mal. De reojo, Sirius vio a Sam apretando el mango del cuchillo con fuerza y decidió quitárselo antes de que cometiera un asesinato y perdiera su apuesta tan pronto. Ella también había entreleído que no todo había salido bien. Dejó el cuchillo lejos de Sam y volvió a mirar a su amigo. Remus apoyaba los codos en las rodillas y ocultaba la cara en las manos. Sirius bufó con rabia. Le mataba ver sufrir a Remus y no sabía como iba a levantarle el ánimo. Seguro que James hubiera sabido que hacer o decírle. Antes de que Sirius tuviera tiempo a decir nada, Sam cometió la burrada más grande que podía cometer en aquel momento.

'¿Lo habéis dejado?'

La pregunta del millón. Sin tantear el terreno, sin sutilezas ni indirectas. Directa al grano. Esa era la impulsiva de su novia. Sirius abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Sam enfadado. Ella ni siquiera se inmutó, dejó la cena a un lado y bajó de un salto de la camilla. Se plantó frente a Remus y le apartó las manos del rostro. No se las soltó, sino que las entrelazó entre las suyas.

'¿Qué ha pasado?' – Preguntó amablemente, invitándole a hablar.

Los ojos negros de Sam se clavaron en los de él. Sirius les observó desde la camilla y el repentino enojo que le había producido Sam desapareció al recordar que esos dos se consideraban mejores amigos también.

'Ió estaba enfadada porque le había mentido.' – Le explicó Remus. – 'Creía que no se lo había dicho porque no confiaba en ella y le confesé que no se lo había dicho porque me daba miedo perderla y porque creía que me rechazaría en cuanto lo supiera.' – Remus pegó su frente a la de Sam. – 'Me faltó poco para salir corriendo. Pero no lo hice porque ella me insistió en que me quedara. Decía que no quería perderme.'

'¡Entonces lo aceptó!' – Exclamó Sam con una sonrisa.

'Está muy confundida, Sam. No sabe que creer de los Licántropos. Si lo que dicen los libros y las creencias de la gente o lo que vivió junto a mí.'

'¡Pues está claro que lo que vivió junto a ti!' – Dijo sonriendo aún más. – '¿Qué le dijiste?'

'Que decidiera ella misma.'

La alegría de Sam fue sustituida por el estupor.

'¿¡Porqué!?' – Chilló y al momento Sirius le tapó la boca y la miró con severidad.

'Contrólate.' – Le dijo y Sam rodó los ojos. Sirius miró a Remus y le sonrió. – '¿Quieres que ella haga como nosotros, no? La has dejado decidir libremente sin tratar de retenerla o apartarla como cuando nos lo dijiste a nosotros tres.'

'¿Te acuerdas?' – Preguntó sorprendido Remus.

'¿Cómo olvidar el día que nos diste la excusa perfecta para comenzar a saltarnos la ley y las normas a lo grande?' – Replicó Sirius riendo sin quitarle la mano de la boca a Sam. – 'Ha sido muy noble por tu parte dejarle elegir sin interferir, Remus. Ya verás que todo acaba bien. Tienes un don para atraer a la gente.'

'Y para repelerla. Solo me hace falta la luna llena.'

Sirius rió y le dedicó una sonrisa.

'En serio, Remus. James y Peter estarán orgullosos de ti.'

'No podía hacerle más daño a Ió. Si ella no está completamente segura, nosotros no volveremos a ser tan felices como antes. No podríamos seguir adelante si me tuviera miedo o si la hiciera sentir insegura.' – Susurró él. – 'Nadie más que ella se merece ser completamente feliz y aunque me va a matar si decide alejarse, lo aceptaré y me quedaré con los recuerdos del hermoso sueño que fue.'

Sirius notó la boca de Sam abrirse en su mano y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Sam le dio un mordisco. Sirius retiró la mano dando un aullido de dolor y la miró con odio.

'En mi opinión deberías estar comiéndole la cabeza a Ió para que sigáis juntos.' - Dijo Sam de muy mal humor.- 'Respeto tu decisión, aunque te adelanto que yo también he tomado la mía y he decidido que no voy a dejar que Ió se equivoque al decidir.' – Informó muy segura de ella misma. – 'Mañana le haré una visita.'

'Sam, no intervengas.' – Le dijo Remus muy seriamente. – 'Eso es solo cosa de Ió.'

'No te preocupes, Lunático.' – Le dijo Sirius sacudiendo la mano mordida. – 'La tendré vigilada.'

Remus le sonrió agradecido. Sam les lanzó una mirada de odio a cada uno y después se fue hasta la camilla. Se sentó lo más lejos posible de Sirius y les sacó la lengua, haciéndoles reír.

'Dáis asco.' – Murmuró Sam entre dientes.

'Voy por mi cena.' – Remus desapareció por la cortina, pero puso la oreja.

'Sabes que es mentira.' – Replicó Sirius sonriendo burlón.

'Os odio.'

'Suelta algo que pueda hacerme dudar al menos.' – Volvió a decir Sirius para picarla.

'¿Me estás vacilando?' – Oyó decir a Sam enfadada. – 'Estoy empezando a picarme.'

'¿De verdad?' – Preguntó Sirius en tonito inocente.- ' A este paso vas a perder la apuesta...'

'Eres imbécil.'

Remus estalló en carcajadas y regresó con ellos. Era imposible mantenerse serio cuando Sirius y Sam se peleaban.

'De eso no hay duda, Sirius.' – Dijo Remus riendo.

'Lunático, ¿de que parte estás?' – Le preguntó Sirius.

'De la tuya por supuesto.' – Respondió él. – 'No le quites el ojo de encima, por favor.'

'Os habéis puesto en mi contra y yo solo quiero ayudar.' – Masculló Sam en un tono infantil de enfado. – 'Malas personas.'

Sirius sonrió divertido. Cuando Sam se ponía en aquel plan no se podía resistir. En dos pasos se plantó frente a Sam con el brazo bueno abierto para abrazarla, pero Sam estiró la pierna y le puso el pie en el pecho para guardar la distancia. Remus se tapó la boca para ahogar la risa.

'Estoy enfadada, no me vengas de buenas.'

Sirius le apartó el pie, pero Sam puso la bandeja entre ellos.

'Venga ya, princesa.'

'Ni princesa ni nada.' – Le respondió ella. – 'Llevas las de perder, Sirius y tengo una bandeja. No me provoques.'

Segundos más tarde Pomfrey oía desde su despacho a Sirius gritar y el sonido de una bandeja estrellándose contra el suelo. Sam había perdido la apuesta. Inmediatamente, Pomfrey se levantó enfadada y marchó a poner orden en su Enfermería.

Axel abrazó a Kaienne cuando ella salió de la habitación de Anthea. Kaienne le sonrió y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que entrara. Axel asintió y corrió la cortina para entrar. El corazón comenzó a darle sacudidas en el pecho al ver a Anthea yaciendo en aquella camilla, más cerca de la muerte que de la vida, con todos aquellos tubos que se le unían en la mano derecha. La sábana le cubría hasta el pecho y Axel pudo verle el brazo izquierdo enyesado desde un poco más abajo del hombro. La escayola del pie izquierdo abultaba la sábana. Anthea tenía los ojos cerrados y el dolor se veía reflejado en su cara.

Axel caminó hasta ella y Anthea abrió los ojos y le buscó con ansiedad. Sonrió al verle y de repente se sintió mucho mejor. El dolor aflojó y es que para ella, aquel muchacho de ojos azules era el mejor calmante que le podían dar.

'Anthea, amor…' – Axel se inclinó con cuidado y la besó en los labios. Agarró la silla que había y la acercó lo más que pudo a la camilla sin dejar de mirarla. Tras sentarse, llevó su mano hasta la de Anthea y ella la colocó encima para entrelazar sus dedos con la de él. Axel posó la otra mano en la mejilla de Anthea y le acarició con los dedos suavemente mientras que apoyó la barbilla en la almohada justo para que pudieran mirarse a la cara. – 'Nunca más vuelvas a hacer algo así por mí.'

'Lamento no poder…prometerte eso.' – Susurró ella con voz débil. Respiraba con dificultad. - 'Tú me…apartaste del…conjuro de Malfoy.'

Axel le besó el hombro. Una parte del cuerpo de Anthea que había quedado sin dañar.

'Te amo, Anthea.'

Anthea sonrió y cerró los ojos.

'Quizás…me duerma…' – Susurró. – 'Me cuesta…estar despierta.'

'Duérmete, cariño.' – Le dijo Axel y volvió a besarla en el hombro.

'Quédate…' – Pidió e hizo una mueca de dolor. – 'Diles que…quiero que estés…aquí.'

'Me quedaré toda la noche a tu lado.'

Anthea giró la cara hacia él y Axel apoyó su cabeza en la almohada. Estuvo mirándola hasta que el sueño vino a buscar a Anthea y ella se durmió mirando el azul del cielo de los ojos de Axel.

Cuando Lily despertó aquella mañana, miró a su alrededor confundida. No tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba. Fue a reincorporarse y notó el cuerpo pesado y dolorido. Entonces lo recordó todo y reconoció la enfermería. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, pensando que otra vez la invadiría le pánico de la noche anterior. No ocurrió. Se alegró al sentirse en paz con ella misma. El sol comenzaba a entrar por las ventanas, iluminando tenuemente la enfermería. Solo se oía a los pájaros cantar. Lily supuso que Hogwarts aún no se había levantado y se recreó en la tranquilidad de lugar. Iba a girarse pero notó un peso en su cintura, extrañada descubrió un brazo que descansaba allí. Lentamente se giró y vio a Sam dormida a su lado en la camilla. Lily rió y se giró de cara a ella.

'Buenos días dormilona.' – Le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. – 'Levanta que tenemos que ir a clase.'

Sam hizo un mohín y sin abrir los ojos, medio dormida aún murmuró asqueada:

'Lily, paso de ir a clase hoy…'

Lily estalló en carcajadas y Sam abrió los ojos de golpe. La prefecta se tapó la boca con las manos para ahogar la risa cuando Sam miró confundida a su alrededor. Sam arrugó la nariz al reconocer que estaban en la enfermería y se giró para mirar la hora en un reloj que había en la mesita.

'Te mato…' – Espetó al ver que apenas eran las siete de la mañana. Se dejó caer en la cama con un bufido de rabia y le dio un amistoso golpe a Lily en el brazo.

'Eh, cuidadito que aún no me he repuesto de ayer.' – Le dijo Lily con fingida severidad.

Sam la miró con cara de fastidio y Lily volvió a reír. Sin que Lily la viera venir, Sam saltó encima de ella y la abrazó con una sonrisa.

'¡Por fin estás aquí! ¡Casi me dio algo cuando me dijeron que habías desaparecido!' – Le gritó separándose un poco de ella. – '¡Nunca jamás vuelvas a hacerme lo de ayer!'

'Vale, vale…' – Aceptó Lily feliz y la abrazó con fuerza. – 'Ya te dije que lo sentía. Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?'

Sam se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y Lily se sentó frente a ella.

'Es que ayer por la noche me piqué con Sirius y pasaba de hablar con él, pero como sabía que vendría aunque fueran las tantas de la madrugada, decidí venirme aquí contigo a dormir.' – Sam sonrió satisfecha. – 'El muy idiota no ha venido, tal y como yo esperaba. Seguro que piensa que me he enfadado en serio.'

'Sam, a veces te pasas. No deberías hacer sufrir a Sirius. No se lo merece.' – La reprendió Lily recordando que Sirius y Remus la habían traído de vuelta. – '¿Y no te puso pegas Pomfrey para venir conmigo?'

'Bah…' – Sam hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia. – 'Como Axel iba a pasar la noche al lado de Anthea porque ella lo pidió a los medimagos en un momento que estuvo despierta, yo me vine aquí y no me dijeron nada.'

'¿Medimagos?' – Preguntó Lily extrañada.

'Ah, es verdad. Tu no tienes ni idea de nada.' – Se acordó Sam. – 'Deja que te ponga al día antes de que vayamos a desayunar.'

Le relató absolutamente todo lo que se había perdido mientras había estado en el _Balcón de la Primavera _y luego dormida en la enfermería. Lily escuchó atentamente y le alegró oír que todos sus amigos habían ido mejorando su estado en el día de ayer. ¡El agua del Manantial había servido con los que iban camino al más allá! Felicitó a Sam por haberles conseguido esa improvisada Sala Común en el despacho de Pomfrey y se descubrió con unas ganas terribles de abrazar a su familia cuando Sam le comunicó que aquella mañana tendrían visitas. Le tranquilizó saber que Dumbledore no había podido pasarse a verles, porque según Sam estaba tapando agujeros en la investigación abierta por el Ministerio y le alegró saber que en aquel día también podrían hablar con él. Pensaba hacer caso a Remus y explicarle al director lo que había ocurrido con su magia. Le preguntó con algo de temor si sabían algo de los de Slytherin, pero Sam le dijo que los medimagos los tenían aislados y que solo sabía que los estaban tratando en San Mungo. No oír nada acerca de ninguna defunción sumió a Lily en un estado de pura calma.

'Pues si que me he perdido cosas…' – Murmuró la prefecta. – '¿Hay algo más que haya pasado?'

Sam dudó y se mordió el labio inferior. Lily se iba a acabar enterando tarde o temprano, pero no le parecía prudente alterar a su amiga tan pronto otra vez. La miró a los ojos y vio que Lily ya la había calado.

'¿Qué más ha pasado?' – Le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

'Eh…' – Titubeó Sam para ganar tiempo. – 'Prométeme que vas a estar tranquilita y relajada, ¿sí?' – Lily le asintió seriamente y Sam cerró los ojos. - 'Ió sabe lo de Remus.'

'¿¡Se lo dijo!?' – Gritó Lily emocionada con los ojos brillando de felicidad.

'Bueno, Remus se lo dijo porque…' – Sam tragó saliva. – '…Snape se lo dijo a Ió antes.' - La boca de Lily se deslizó varios centímetros.-'Ya sabes, James siempre que puede le toca las narices a Snape y cuando nos obligaron a tirar la varita, Snape quiso vengarse de James. Tú dijiste que Snape siempre encontraba la mejor manera de hacer daño a alguien y claramente dio en el blanco…Le dijo a Ió el secreto de Remus y bueno, Sirius y James lo pasaron fatal. Y Remus lo pasó peor aún ayer, cuando habló con Ió.'

Lily la miró incrédula y Sam atisbó una chispa de ira en los ojos de la prefecta. Lily abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró al momento y frunció el ceño. La cara de rabia de la prefecta aterrorizó a Sam. Sam pensó en pedir ayuda cuando Lily comenzó a respirar agitadamente a causa de la ira y saltó de la cama cuando Lily retorció las sábanas.

'Eh…Lily, cariño, tranquilízate.' – Le dijo nerviosa. – 'Todo está bien. Remus y Ió ya hablaron entre ellos para aclararlo. Relájate.'

Lily se dejó caer en la cama y se tapó la cara con las manos. El miedo acudió a ella por si su magia volvía a descontrolarse y respiró hondo para tratar de calmarse. No notar las cosquillas en los dedos la hizo sentirse mucho mejor y no tardó en recobrarse. Volvió a levantarse y vio que Sam la miraba con precaución.

'Todo está bien.' – Dijo Lily intentando sonar convincente. – 'Es solo que…Se acabó.' – Lily puso un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja y con expresión seria murmuró: - 'Teníais razón, Sam. Estaba equivocada sobre Snape… ¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciega?' – Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. – 'No lo creía capaz de tanto…De ser tan miserable y rastrero. No se contentaba con la idea de matarles, sino que además reveló el secreto de Remus.' – Lily retorció las sábanas. – 'Traidor…' – Masculló con rabia y alzó los ojos hacia Sam. – 'Más vale que no se vuelva a cruzar conmigo nunca más. Esto no se lo perdonaré nunca…El daño a Remus…y que casi mate a James.' – Una lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla. – 'Le odio.'

Sam suspiró y en silencio abrazó a su amiga.

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Tranquilos todos, el fic no se ha acabado aún. Pensaba cerrarlo en este capítulo y hacer un epílogo, pero para variar me he encontrado con que soy incapaz de escribir menos. Cuando he visto en el word que ya me estaba excediendo, he decidido cortar lo que iba a ser el capítulo final en dos. Por eso me he tardado tanto. **

**En resumen, que la despedida se retrasa un poco más. ;P**

**Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por los reviews. Quizás yo consigo emocionaros a vosotros con lo que escribo, pero vosotros también conseguís emocionarme un montón con vuestros reviews. Así que gracias.**

**Popis: Dumbledore y Lily te aclararán tus dudas con el agua en el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Un besazo!**


	60. Chapter 60

_**LX**_

Sam y Lily asomaron las cabezas al pasillo. Oyeron varios murmullos y rápidamente volvieron dentro.

'El hechizo ha funcionado mejor de lo que esperaba…' – Murmuró una voz femenina. – 'No creía que obtendríamos tan buenos resultados en 24 horas.'

'Cierto, es verdaderamente eficaz. Pettigrew ha mejorado considerablemente.'

Las siluetas de dos medimagos se dibujaron por un segundo en la cortina y después desaparecieron. Sam y Lily aguardaron en silencio y a la escucha.

'Por eso la hija de Landry despertó anoche. Su lesión cerebral era más reducida.'

'Sí, aunque pudo haber sido realmente grave.' – Contradijo el hombre. – 'Menos mal que la hija de Landry estará recuperada pronto.'

'¿Me lo imagino yo o temes a los Landry?' – Le acusó su compañera.

'Venga ya, Anny. Me dirás que tu no estabas acojonada por tratar a la hija de los Landry.'- Y en un susurro aún más bajo que Lily y Sam apenas pudieron oír añadió: - '¡Nos estábamos jugando nuestra carrera profesional! Si Hewitt no llega a aparecer con lo que fuera que le dio, Landry se nos hubiera ido. Y ni me quiero imaginar la que nos habría caído a ti, a Mark y a mí si se nos hubiera muerto la hija de los Landry.'

'Eres un exagerado y un cobarde.' – Resopló Anny. – 'Vamos a desayunar anda, Mark nos estará esperando.'

En cuanto oyeron la puerta de la enfermería cerrarse, Sam y Lily se precipitaron al pasillo cada una en una dirección. Antes de que Sam saliera corriendo Lily la agarró de la camiseta.

'¡Eh!' – Susurró Lily con el ceño fruncido. – 'El despacho está allí.' – Y le señaló la dirección contraria a la que Sam había tomado.- '¿Dónde vas?'

'A hacerle una visita a Ió.' – Respondió Sam mientras se soltaba.

'Creo que me acabas de contar que Remus te pidió que no intervinieras, ¿no?' – Le dijo Lily alzando una ceja.

'Bah…Lily, no fastidies.' – Replicó Sam poniéndose seria. – 'Te metiste de por medio cuando Kaienne y Thomas estaban peleados para echarles una mano. Seguro que también estás deseando ir a hablar con Ió sobre esto para que ella y Remus sigan juntos. ¿O no?'

Sam se llevó las manos a las caderas y alzó ambas cejas. Lily hizo una mueca de disgusto, suspiró y asintió. Sam sonrió triunfal y giró sobre sus talones.

'Pero esto no es una simple discusión de pareja, Sam.' – Le dijo Lily. – 'Y Remus te pidió que no trataras de convencer a Ió.'

'Lamento no ser tan legal como tú, Lily. Pero no estoy haciendo nada malo.' – Dijo ella sonriendo. Empujó a Lily en su dirección y le dijo: - 'Venga, vete a ver a James.'

Lily meneó la cabeza y finalmente se marchó a ver a James.

Sam sonrió orgullosa y caminó de puntillas por el pasillo. Con Lily ocupada con James y con Sirius y Remus seguramente roncando aún, ya nadie podía detenerle. Remus se enfadaría un poco con ella, pero valía la pena hablar con Ió si conseguía que todo volviera a ser como antes. Sirius había dicho que Remus había actuado noblemente, según Sam, Remus era tonto. No pensaba dejar que su mejor amigo cometiera otra estupidez. Sirius, Peter y James se tuvieron los unos a los otros cuando Remus se lo confesó y estaba segura de que ese hecho había ayudado a que aceptaran a Remus. Pero Ió estaba sola para decidirlo, tenía a su padre en el hospital y no era una temeraria ida de la olla como aquellos tres. Sería muy fácil que se le nublara la vista y eligiera la opción incorrecta y por ello, Sam se iba a encargar de hacerle el camino correcto bien visible.

Sam llegó a la cortina que cerraba la habitación de la Ravenclaw y miró a lado y lado para asegurarse de que no había nadie. Al comprobar que así era, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia aún. Suavemente agarró la cortina y comenzó a tirar poco a poco para no hacer demasiad ruido.

'¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo, Sam?'

Se le escapó un grito al oír su voz y soltó la cortina de golpe.

'Mierda…' – Gruñó y se giró para encarar a su tan odiado, en aquel momento, Sirius. – '¿De dónde porras has salido?' – Preguntó con una mano en el corazón.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa burlona y le cogió del brazo para atraerla a él. Sam se dejó arrastrar derrotada y Sirius la besó suavemente en los labios. Sam volvió a bufar y miró con pena la cortina de Ió. ¡Había estado a punto!

'Venga princesa, vamos a desayunar.' – Dijo él riendo mientras la rodeaba por los hombros con su brazo bueno y la empujaba lejos de la habitación de Ió.

Sam apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Sirius con desanimo y le cogió de la cintura con ambos brazos. Pasaba de enfadarse con él, ya buscaría otras oportunidades cuando Sirius bajara la guardia.

Del bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Sirius Black colgaba la Capa Invisible.

El corazón de Lily parecía una bomba de relojería, estallaba contra su pecho una y otra vez. La habitación donde según Sam estaba James, la atraía como un imán y le faltaba poco para perder el autocontrol y salir corriendo llamando a James a gritos. Necesitaba verle y comprobar que como había dicho Sam, estaba mejor que la última vez que lo vio en el claro. Se detuvo un momento para calmarse. No había perdido los estribos cuando Sam le había contado la jugarreta de aquel desgraciado y no quería perderlos al ver a James. Respiró profundamente y su corazón se sincronizó con su lenta respiración. No quería que se le escapara la magia nunca más. Comenzó a caminar más despacito y sus pies descalzos dejaron de hacer ruido al tocar el suelo. Cuidadosamente descorrió la cortina, muy poquito, lo suficiente como para que ella cupiera y se coló dentro. Avanzó poquito a poco, sin hacer nada de ruido y llegó a la camilla.

Una sonrisa tierna se le dibujó en la cara. James dormía profundamente, aunque se le reflejaba el dolor en el rostro. La sábana le cubría hasta la cintura y aunque a Lily le dolió ver tantas vendas cubriéndole el cuerpo, le alegró que ninguna estuviera manchada de rojo. Deslizó una mano hasta su cabeza y le revolvió el cabello con cariño. Se le empañaron los ojos de lágrimas, pues si ella hubiera tenido la varita, hubiera evitado que aquel miserable le hiciera eso a su James. Pero no había vuelta de hoja y Lily lo sabía. Recordó que James solo le había regalado sonrisas y fuerza cuando ella estuvo en su lugar, ahora le tocaba a ella. Poco a poco se inclinó sobre su cabeza y suavemente le besó en los labios. Cual fue su sorpresa al notar que los labios de James se movieron contra los suyos y una mano se posó en su nuca. Lily abrió los ojos de golpe y al momento James abrió los suyos y le puso fin al beso sonriendo contra los labios de Lily.

'James…' – Susurró Lily separándose un poco sorprendida.- '¿Cómo te encuentras?'

'Feliz de verte.' – Respondió él con una sonrisa y esbozó una mueca de dolor a causa de la herida que le cruzaba la mejilla izquierda. – '¿Estoy despierto o es que ya te echo tanto de menos que hasta sueño contigo?'

'Estás despierto.' – Le susurró Lily con una sonrisa mientras le besaba la mejilla.

'¿Te importa que lo compruebe otra vez?' – Preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Lily rió divertida y esta vez se inclinó aún más sobre James. Apoyó ambos antebrazos a lado y lado de su cabeza y aguantó con ellos todo su peso para no rozar a James en nada más que no fueran sus labios. No quería que se le abriera ninguna herida por su culpa.

'Te amo…' – Le susurró Lily antes de besarle.

Se tendría que haber ahorrado las palabras mágicas, pero Lily no había podido evitar que salieran de sus labios. Como respuesta, los labios de James se movieron con necesidad contra los suyos y su lengua se coló en su boca para luchar con ímpetu contra la de Lily. James alzó ambos brazos sin importarle el daño que le causó el movimiento y llevó otra vez su mano a la nuca de Lily y con la otra abarcó con un brazo su espalda. El pecho de Lily chocó contra el de James cuando él hizo fuerza para pegarla a él. Apenas pudieron continuar besándose porque algo empezó a pitar sonoramente. Lily se separó bruscamente lo poco que James le permitió.

'¿Qué es eso?' – Preguntó Lily al adivinar la máquina que estaba pitando.

'Puto cacharro…' – Murmuró James fastidiado por la interrupción y al ver que Lily miraba con preocupación la máquina, le explicó lo que era.- 'Es una máquina que avisa a los medimagos cuando se me abre una herida. Les oí decirlo una vez que estuvieron por aquí y yo andaba medio consciente.'

Lily cogió con cuidado los brazos de James y se los quitó de encima. Los examinó y vio que ninguna venda se estaba manchando de rojo, entonces reparó en una mancha roja que comenzaba a aparecer en una venda del pecho de James.

'Ey, Lily. No pasa nada.' – Le dijo James al ver la cara de culpabilidad que se le estaba poniendo a su novia. – 'Estoy bien.'

'¿¡Qué no pasa nada!? ¡Mira esto!' – Chilló ella enfadada señalando la herida. – '¡No vuelvas a apretarme contra ti tanto! ¡Mira lo que has conseguido, burro!'

'Bueno, eso es problema mío. No he podido resistirme.' – La atajó James con una sonrisa traviesa y se oyeron pasos de fondo. – 'Venga vete.'

'¿Me estás echando?' – Preguntó Lily indignada.

'Sí. Los medimagos no te dejarán verme si descubren que se me ha abierto la herida por ti.' – Le explicó James con prisa. – 'Así que vete y vuelve cuando esto deje de pitar.'

'Eres increíble.' – Espetó enfadada.

'¡Nos vemos luego! ¡Te quiero!'

Lily rodó los ojos y salió de allí rápidamente. Encontró a la enfermera Pomfrey, que se dirigía al despacho con Ió sentada en una silla de ruedas y se ofreció a llevarla. En el despacho, Lily y Ió se reencontraron con Remus, Sirius, Axel, Kaienne y Sam. Los abrazos y los besos no faltaron y llovieron las felicitaciones, las palabras de amistad y de amor. Era pura felicidad lo que llenaba sus corazones y lo que dibujaba aquellas tremendas sonrisas en sus magullados rostros. Tras el desayuno los medimagos se presentaron para los habituales reconocimientos y Pomfrey se presentó con una bandeja llena de un montón de pociones, cada una con el nombre de su destinatario. Seguían liados con todo aquello cuando McGonagall se presentó para saludarles y anunciarles que padres y amigos estaban a la espera para verles.

Sirius y Sam caminaron cogidos de la mano por el pasillo de la enfermería. A diferencia de todos los demás, ellos no esperaban la visita de sus padres. Sabían que para los Black y los Hewitt ellos estaban muertos.

Kaienne estaba atrapada por su madre y por sus dos hermanos pequeños, pegados uno en cada una de sus piernas. El señor Green trataba de despegar a sus familiares para darle un respiro a su hija que le miraba sonriente, pero le suplicaba en silencio que la ayudara. Finalmente su madre se separó y entre ella y su marido agarraron a los hermanos de Kaienne. Justo en ese momento Thomas Barton entró en la enfermería junto a Darren Lance y Kaienne echó a correr hacia él. Los hermanos pequeños de Kaienne hicieron muecas de asco cuando su hermana mayor le plantó un besazo en la boca a su novio. El señor Green carraspeó sonoramente y Thomas soltó de inmediato a Kaienne y colorado fue a saludar a los padres de su novia, a los que ya conocía. Kaienne le sacó la lengua a Axel Lance cuando él comenzó a reírse, pero Axel dejó de reírse en cuanto vio a su hermano Darren y le dio un tremendo abrazo. Los padres de Axel y de Darren sonrieron enternecidos ante el cariñoso abrazo de sus hijos.

Sam y Sirius se sonrieron con complicidad y continuaron hacia delante. Sam le cogió por la cintura y Sirius la besó en la cabeza. Quisieran o no les afectaba ver a sus compañeros reunidos tan agradablemente con sus familias.

Pasaron por delante de la habitación de Ió, donde ella y su madre estaban sumidas en un tierno abrazo. Al parecer, Robert Keith, seguía en el hospital sin despertar.

Saludaron a los padres de Lily al cruzárselos en el pasillo y Brooke Evans se encargó de que ambos recibieran un cálido y amoroso abrazo de su parte, además de invitarles a venir a su casa aquel verano al enterarse de que el guapo Sirius era el chico de Sam.

'¿De dónde ha sacado la pelirroja ese carácter si su madre es tan empalagosa?' – Preguntó sorprendido Sirius cuando dejaron a la familia Evans atrás. – 'Su padre parece la mar de tranquilo.'

'Ja…Tu no conoces a Brooke. Será dulce hasta ser empalagosa, pero lleva recto a cualquiera.' – Le contradijo Sam riendo.- 'Y su padre más vale que esté así de tranquilo.'

'A James le ha tocado un suegro difícil.' – Se carcajeó Sirius.

Encontraron a los señores Lupin, los señores Pettigrew y al mismo Remus hablando en mitad del pasillo. Sirius fue a saludarles y justo cuando iba a presentar a Sam, Dorea y Charlus Potter entraron en la enfermería acompañados por McGonagall.

'¡Sirius!' – Exclamó Dorea en un grito que sonó a enfado, preocupación y alivio al mismo tiempo. Sirius tuvo que soltar la mano de Sam cuando la madre de James le abrazó tan efusivamente. – '¡Un día de estos me vais a matar de un susto!' – Le gritó al separarse. Le cogió la cara con las manos y prosiguió: – '¿¡Es que no podéis estaros quietos!? ¡Siempre igual! ¡Entre tú y James acabáis conmigo!'

Sam se quedó de piedra al ver que iba apareciendo algo parecido a la culpa en el rostro de Sirius. Dorea le soltó y el padre de James aprovechó para abrazar al muchacho.

'Me alegro de verte, Sirius.' – Susurró Charlus con alivio. – 'De verdad que casi nos da un infarto cuando el mismo Albus Dumbledore se presentó en casa anoche.'

'Sientos haberos preocupado' - Susurró Sirius agachando la cabeza.

Dorea Potter le engulló en otro abrazo y comenzó a hablarle como si fuera su propia madre.

'Bueno cariño, da igual. Ya todo ha pasado. Me alegra que no hayas acabado como James. No podría soportar que mis dos niños estuvieran tan mal.'

Sam sonrió enternecida y sintió algo de envidia. Sirius no podía decir que no tenía familia, los Potter lo eran. Dorea y Charlus actuaban como unos padres con él y James era su hermano. De repente, Sam se sintió terriblemente sola…

'¿Sam?'

Sam casi se chocó con su hermano Charles al girarse. No le dio tiempo ni a mirarle a la cara, pues su hermano mayor la envolvió en un abrazo.

'Que susto nos has dado.' – Susurró contra sus cabellos. – 'Cuando oí en el trabajo hablar de una fuerte pelea en Hogwarts imaginé que tu tenías que estar metida. Para variar no me equivoqué…'

Sam sonrió divertida y hundió la cabeza en el pecho de su hermano, cerrando los ojos. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de cuanta falta le hacía el afecto de su hermano mayor. Se separó lo justo de Charles al notar una mano acariciarle la cabeza con suavidad y con una sonrisa echó los brazos alrededor de Anne, la mujer de su hermano y la madre de su futuro sobrino. Anne se separó un poco de ella y poniendo los brazos en jarras refunfuñó:

'¡A ver si empiezas a cuidarte más, Sam! Al paso que vas entre dislocaciones de hombro y peleas te veo siendo mi compañera de habitación en San Mungo cuando nazca el bebé.'

'Es verdad.' – Corroboró Charles y pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de su hermana añadió: - 'Se supone que es la madrina la que va a ver a su ahijado al hospital.'

Sam abrió los ojos como platos al oír aquello y sin volverlo a preguntar para que se lo confirmaran, comenzó a dar saltos y a gritar con alegría mientras abrazaba su hermano y su cuñada. Todo el mundo en la enfermería, quisiera o no, se enteró de que Sam iba a ser la madrina de su sobrino, Ni Charles ni Anne no pudieron frenar a Sam en su celebración y al final Pomfrey apareció para poner orden.

'Disculpe, enfermera Pomfrey.' – Murmuró ella sin sentirlo en lo más mínimo.

Sirius y Sam se sonrieron. Ambos tenían familia.

La enfermera Pomfrey se dirigió al grupo que formaban los Pettigrew, los Lupin y los Potter:

'Señores Potter, señores Pettigrew, si me acompañan podrán ver a sus hijos.'

Remus y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. Los padres de Peter parecían estar descompuestos por lo ocurrido con su hijo y los de James no tenían mejor aspecto. Sirius le tendió el brazo a Dorea y Charlus apoyó una mano en su hombro. Remus pidió a sus padres que les acompañaran y así hicieron. Cuando la enfermera Pomfrey les señaló las respectivas habitaciones, Sirius notó a los padres de su hermano ponerse rígidos y escuchó a la madre de Peter estallar en llanto.

'Tranquilízense, por favor.' – Pidió Pomfrey con una sonrisa compasiva. – 'Me alegra decirles que ambos están conscientes y que han mejorado mucho respecto a ayer.' – Se giró hacia los Potter y más seria les dijo: - 'Por favor, intenten hacer entrar en razón a su hijo James y díganle que debe permanecer en esa camilla hasta que los medimagos digan lo contrario. Está como loco con la liga de quidditch y no deja de preguntar cuando va a salir de aquí porque tiene que comenzar a entrenar.'

Charlus y Sirius se sonrieron alegrados, pues eso quería decir que James estaba mejor de lo que creían. Nada más poner un pie dentro, Dorea se abalanzó sobre la camilla y ni Sirius, ni Charlus pudieron ver un trozo de James. Si no hubiera sido por los gritos que comenzó a dar James, hubieran jurado que Dorea Potter abrazaba a la camilla vacía.

'¡Mamá! ¡Que corra un poco el aire!' – Gritó James fastidiado y dolorido. – '¡Se me van a abrir todas las heridas otra vez y tengo que recuperarme en una semana! ¡Tengo que comenzar a entrenar para el partido contra Slytherin!'

Dorea Potter se separó bruscamente, obviamente enfadada por el comentario de su hijo. Sirius atisbó a ver a James cuando Dorea lo dejó libre. Sonrió al ver que su casi hermano había recuperado el color en la cara y que su cabello estaba tan revuelto como siempre. A pesar de las múltiples vendas y que se movía con cuidado haciendo muecas de dolor por culpa de las heridas, se le veía con energía y tan inquieto como siempre.

'¿¡Pero cómo te atreves!?' – Chilló indignada Dorea y Charlus corrió a tranquilizar a su mujer. – '¿¡Ayer me dijeron que habías estado rozando la muerte y tú solo piensas en el maldito quidditch!? ¡¡Te prohíbo tocar una escoba en todo un mes!!'

'No sueñes mamá. Sabes que no va a ser así.' – Replicó James con arrogancia.

'¡Ja! Ya veremos que me dices cuando te queme la escoba que te regalamos por Navidad.' – Contraatacó Dorea en el mismo tono petulante.

'No serás capaz…' – La acusó James horrorizado.

'Si no quieres ponerme a prueba más vale que hagas todo lo que te digan los medimagos.' – Le amenazó Dorea. – 'Y ya vale de ser así de insolente con tu madre. ¿Sabes el susto que nos has dado a tu padre y a mí? ¡He sufrido lo que no está escrito!'

James agachó la cabeza y murmuró algo culpable.

'Lo siento mamá…Pero es que… No ha sido una pelea cualquiera…'

Dorea Potter suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Su marido Charlus abrazó con cuidado a su hijo James.

'Dumbledore ya nos lo explicó, James.' – Le dijo su padre con una sonrisa. – 'No estamos enfadados. Por el contrario, estamos muy orgullosos de que no te hayas dejado llevar por esas ideas siendo tú hijo de magos.'

'Aunque preferiríamos que no hubiera llegado a tanto la cosa.' – Murmuró su madre y miró a Sirius que estaba plantado al lado de la cortina. – 'No te quedes ahí, cielo.'

Aquello cogió desprevenido a Sirius, que se puso colorado y avanzó hasta el núcleo que formaban Dorea, Charlus y James Potter. James le dedicó una sonrisa de burla por el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

'¡Sirius!' – Exclamó James y levantó con cuidado los brazos para abrazarle. – '¡Me alegra ver que por fin Mulciber ha dejado de acosarte! Mira que no poder plantarle cara…No estás en forma. Pensaba que se lo pondrías más difícil.'

'Cállate anda. Yo no soy el que ha recibido una paliza de la nariz.' – Le dijo Sirius a la vez que le daba un suave abrazo. – 'Capullo, nos has dado un susto de muerte.'

'Oh, venga ya…Ya sé que soy imprescindible en vuestras vidas, pero no ha sido para tanto.' – Murmuró él con una sonrisa chulesca. – 'Estoy perfectamente.'

La cortina de la derecha se descorrió y al otro lado apareció Peter con su familia y Remus con la suya. La boca de los Potter y de Sirius se deslizó visiblemente. El pequeño Peter emitía un débil resplandor amarillento, como si fuera una bombilla encendida.

'¿Qué guarrada te has echado encima, Colagusano?' – Preguntó James.

'Es el hechizo de los medimagos para reparar los órganos. Me han dicho que a Anthea se lo retiraron anoche.' – Explicó él. – 'Pero creo que yo voy estar así bastante tiempo.'

'Estás horroroso.' – Se burló Sirius y corrió a darle un caluroso abrazo. – '¡Cómo me alegro de verte, enano! ¡Luchaste como un campeón!'

Peter y él se fundieron en un abrazo. Remus les estaba mirando cuando oyó carraspear a James. Levantó la mirada y James se cruzó de brazos y le alzó las cejas. Inmediatamente Remus fue riéndose a abrazarle. James le estrechó con más fuerza que Remus a él y le susurró al oído:

'¿Estás bien?' – Preguntó preocupado y Remus captó a lo que se refería.

'Más o menos.' – Respondió él y al separarse le revolvió el cabello. – 'No te preocupes tanto por mí y dedícate a recuper... ¡CANUTO!'

James estalló en carcajadas cuando Sirius se colgó de Remus en un abrazo. Mientras que Remus intentaba quitárselo de encima sin demasiados miramientos, Peter vino a abrazar a James. Sus padres les observaban contentos.

Un suave murmullo invadía la enfermería. Sam y Lily estaban en mitad del pasillo presentándose a sus respectivas familias. A escasos metros, la familia Green insistía en susurros en invitar a comer a los Lance por lo que había hecho Axel por Kaienne. Ió Keith y su madre estaban hablando con la enfermera Pomfrey cuando las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron en un tremendo estruendo y una voz gritó a pleno pulmón:

'¡ANTHEA!'

Absolutamente todos aquellos que se encontraban en el pasillo se quedaron mirando boquiabiertos al hombre que acababa de romper la quietud de la enfermería de manera tan brutal. La mayoría no reconoció a aquel hombre alto, atractivo, de aspecto tan imponente y expresión altiva, ni a aquella enjoyada mujer que le acompañaba, vestida tan envidiablemente y que miraba con una mueca de asco a su alrededor, como si estuviera caminando por un estercolero. Tras ellos caminaba una elfina doméstica con expresión de temor.

Sam y Charles intercambiaron una rápida mirada que no pasó desapercibida ni a Lily ni a Anne. Antes de que ninguna pudiera preguntar por la pareja de brujos, Pomfrey saltó al pasillo seguida de la señora Keith. La madre de Ió emitió un grito al verles y cerró los puños a lado y lado de su cuerpo, crispada por la rabia.

'¿Qué pasa mamá?' – La voz de Ió sonó como un grito en la enfermería, que estaba en completo silencio. – '¿Quién hay?'

Los dos magos giraron la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y mientras que el brujo no cambió su expresión altiva, la bruja pareció estar a punto de vomitar al ver a la madre de Ió. Al ver a la esposa de Robert Keith.

'¿¡QUÉ HACE MI HIJA EN EL MISMO LUGAR QUE ESTA ESCORIA!?' – Chilló la mujer enjoyada histérica.- '¿¡CÓMO SE HAN ATREVIDO!?'

Las expresiones de estupefacción de los allí presentes pasaron a ser de enfado e indignación. Sam y su hermano Charles bufaron con rabia sincronizados a la perfección. A Lily, Kaienne y Axel ya no les hacía falta que les dijeran quiénes eran. McGonagall salió del despacho de Pomfrey visiblemente alterada por semejante escándalo, seguida de los tres medimagos. Los señores Lupin, Pettigrew y Potter salieron al pasillo para ver quién estaba siendo tan desconsiderado y mal educado. Remus miró a Sirius y al atraer su atención le vocalizó el apellido que creía pertenecer a la pareja de brujos. Sirius le asintió con mala cara. La cara de Peter estaba fuera de lugar, pues estaba embobado mirando las lujosas vestimentas de la pareja de brujos.

'¡Señores Landry!' – Saltó Pomfrey enfadada. – '¡Respeten el silencio!'

'¿¡PORQUÉ MI HIJA NO HA SIDO LLEVADA A SAN MUNGO CON LOS DEMÁS!? ¿¡PORQUÉ HA PERMANECIDO EN ESTA POCILGA RODEADA DE TANTOS…'

'Cassandra, compórtate.' – La cortó Christopher Landry. – 'Debe haber habido un grandísimo error y por ello Anthea ha permanecido aquí.' – Miró a Pomfrey y a Minerva McGonagall que acababa de llegar para ayudar a su compañera. – 'Deseo hablar con el director Albus Dumbledore.' – Fue una exigencia.

'El director Dumbledore aún no ha regresado. Está atendiendo varios asuntos en el Ministerio, como usted ya debe saber.' – Contestó McGonagall cortante. – 'Si desean hablar pueden hacerlo conmigo. Soy la subdirectora.'

Cristopher Landry se giró hacia la elfina.

'Encárgate de que a tu ama no le falte de nada mientras nos la llevamos de aquí.'

La elfina se desapareció en un catacrac que volvió a escucharse al fondo de la enfermería. Se oyó a Anthea exclamar el nombre de su elfina con sorpresa. Christopher Landry dio dos grandes zancadas para acercarse a McGonagall. Siendo él verdaderamente alto, quedó muy por encima de la subdirectora, a la que miró con superficialidad desde arriba. Minerva McGonagall retrocedió hasta que sus miradas quedaron a la misma altura.

'¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor Landry?' – Preguntó con acidez.

'¿Porqué mi hija no ha sido trasladada a San Mungo?' – Continuó exigiendo.-'¿Porqué se le avisó antes a mi hijo William que a mí, lo que le había ocurrido a mi hija Anthea?'

'Se avisó primeramente a William Landry por criterio del director Dumbledore. Supongo que su hijo ya le ha puesto al corriente de cómo dividimos a los heridos y las razones.' – Se limitó a responder McGonagall.- 'Por esas razones Anthea Landry no fue trasladada a San Mungo.'

La tensión del momento se hubiera podido cortar con el filo de una navaja. Los Landry no eran gente cualquiera, eran importantes, poderosos y…peligrosos. No convenía llevarles la contraria. Todo el mundo en la enfermería, a excepción de los Evans, se dio cuenta de la bomba de relojería que podía llegar a estallar.

'Esas razones están equivocadas.' – Murmuró entre dientes Christopher Landry.- 'Mi hija debería estar en San Mungo.' – Las aletas de la nariz se le dilataban revelando su enojo.

'Su hija está dónde le corresponde y si hubiera podido elegir cuando se derivaron a los heridos, estoy completamente segura de que hubiera elegido Hogwarts.'

'¡Está cometiendo una grave equivocación, subdirectora McGonagall!'

'Crea lo que quiera, señor Landry. No seré yo la que le obligue a creer en una mentira.' – Espetó McGonagall y de fondo se oyó a Sam carcajearse por el acertado comentario. – 'Pero le aseguro que su hija está en el lugar correcto. Los hechos lo prueban.'

'¿Qué hechos?' – Preguntó mordazmente el padre de Anthea.

'Su hija se sacrificó por un compañero de su misma casa.' – Explicó McGonagall.- 'Podemos decir que casi dio la vida por él.'

'¿¡ME ESTÁ DICIENDO QUE MI HIJA VALORA MENOS SU VIDA QUE LA DE UN MALDITO TRAIDOR, UN MESTIZO O UN SANGRESUCIA!?' – Chilló la madre de Anthea fuera de sí y se giró hacia los demás. – '¿¡QUIÉN TIENE LA CULPA DE QUE MI HIJA ESTÉ ASÍ!? ¡LO PAGARÁ MUY CARO!' – Entonces se acordó de algo y con una expresión de horror se giró hacia su marido otra vez. – '¡EL MESTIZO CON EL QUE SE BESÓ! ¡LO QUE NOS DIJO EL HIJO DE DEVOIR! ¡DEBE HABERLE SALVADO LA VIDA A ESE ASQUEROSO!'

Las puertas de la enfermería volvieron a abrirse y dos muchachos atrajeron la atención de todos los de allí. Se trataba de un hombre joven y un adolescente, extremadamente guapos y rubios los dos. Vestían también exquisitamente y no tardaron en plantarse frente a la pareja de brujos, la jefa de Gryffindor y la enfermera.

'Mamá por favor, baja la voz.' – Pidió William Landry muy seriamente.- 'Se te oye desde los jardines. Ten un poco de respeto.' – Bufó irritado y añadió:- '¿Qué más da dónde esté Anthea? Lo importante es que ella está viva y que se va a recuperar.'

'Gracias a una compañera de su misma casa e hija de muggles.' – Apuntó McGonagall.

'Mi hija se recuperará en casa.' – Sentenció Christopher Landry. – 'No rodeada de todos estos…'

'Papá, yo no hablaría así sin haber escuchado a Anthea antes.' – Le cortó su hijo mayor.- 'Puede darte una sorpresa.'

'No es conveniente que su hija Anthea sea trasladada en su estado.' – Expuso la enfermera Pomfrey, pues los medimagos estaban sin habla. – 'Está débil y los medimagos han ordenado que no se mueva bajo ninguna circunstancia.'

Los señores Landry le lanzaron una mirada de reproche a Pomfrey. Antes de que sus padres pudieran volver a abrir la boca, William Landry se les adelantó.

'Si lo deseáis puedo pedirle a Ayleen que venga a tratarla personalmente. Podemos retrasar nuestro traslado a Francia.'

'Que tu prometida mestiza se quede donde está.' – Replicó con desdén su madre. –'Suficientes desgracias ha traído ya a esta familia…'

William Landry estuvo a punto de rebotarse, pero una mirada furibunda de su padre le impidió poner en evidencia a su madre delante de tanta gente. El hijo menor de los Landry, Eric, se dirigió a la enfermera:

'Disculpe, ¿podría ver a mi hermana, por favor?' – Preguntó educadamente.

'Por supuesto. Siempre que respete las normas de la enfermería podrá permanecer cerca de ella.' – Asintió la enfermera.

'Muchas gracias. ¿Will me acompañas?' – Preguntó Eric Landry girándose hacia su hermano mayor. – 'Quiero verla.'

'Nosotros también vamos.' – Se adelantó su padre poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Pomfrey se giró con una mueca de disgusto, pero no tuvo más remedio que acceder. Con Pomfrey a la cabeza, los señores Landry y sus hijos avanzaron por el pasillo de la enfermería entre miradas de desprecio. Cuando los Landry llegaron a donde los Potter, Eric Landry le sonrió a Sirius Black y al momento se llevó una cachetada en la nuca de su madre. Se frotó la nuca dolorido, pero se sintió mejor al ver que Sirius le sonreía también. Christopher Landry saludó con la cabeza a los Potter y Charlus saludó a su vez con expresión seria solo por cortesía. Dorea n i siquiera les dedicó una mirada.

Al desaparecer la familia Landry tras la cortina, estalló un ensordecedor murmullo repleto de palabras airadas, indignadas y de desprecio hacia los patriarcas de la familia Landry.

Anthea les estaba esperando cuando entraron. Estaba sentada en la cama, con la espalda recostada en un montón de mullidas almohadas que su elfina Betty le acababa de poner. Cassandra Landry emitió un gemido cuando vio el vendaje de la cabeza de su hija y el brazo escayolado y fue corriendo a abrazarla. Anthea le dedicó una mirada airada a su padre por encima del hombro de su madre. No estaba como para fingir que allí no pasaba nada, lo que había escuchado gritar a sus padres no la había dejado indiferente y esta vez no lo iba a ocultar.

'Mamá, tengo que hablar con vosotros.' – Espetó mordazmente Anthea.

Cassandra Landry se separó de su hija al notar el tono de enfado de su voz.

'Lo sé tesoro. ¡Sé que estás enfadada porque no te han llevado a San Mungo! ¡En esta escuela son todos unos incompetentes!' – Empezó a decir su madre indignada. – 'Tu padre y yo hemos decidido que te recuperarás en casa. Contrataremos a varios medimagos que te controlen las 24 horas del día y de…'

'No estoy enfadada porque esté en Hogwarts.' – La cortó Anthea y agradeció encontrarse mejor que la noche anterior. Necesitaba que el mensaje les quedara claro a sus padres y eso solo se cumpliría si hablaba con su fortaleza característica. – 'Os he oído.'

Christopher Landry le dedicó una mirada irritada a su hijo mayor, como si él fuera culpable de algo y luego volvió a mirar a Anthea.

'Tienes muchas explicaciones que darme, Anthea. Te dije que te salieras de los Sangre Pura para que no acabaras así.' – Se limitó a decirle su padre con expresión seria y enfadada. – 'Me desobedeciste.'

'No te desobedecí.' – Negó Anthea. – 'Nunca estuve en los Sangre Pura. Nunca he sido partidaria de lo que ellos hacen en la escuela.'

'¿¡Qué quieres decir!?' – Preguntó alarmada Cassandra Landry separándose de ella.

William Landry caminó hasta su hermana rápidamente y preocupado le dijo:

'Ahora no, Anthea.' – Le susurró.- 'No es el momento.'

'Pues yo creo que sí.'

'¿Porqué razón estás así entonces?' – Exigió saber Cristopher Landry.

Anthea comenzó a respirar agitadamente a causa del enfado. Odiaba que le exigieran nada y su padre solo parecía saber hablarle así. Anthea apretó los labios con rabia y decidió dejar de esconder sus verdaderos pensamientos a sus padres.

'Papá, ya hablaréis de eso cuando Anthea se recupere.' – Intervino Will antes de que su hermana cavara su propia tumba. – 'Podréis hablarlo en casa.'

La respuesta por parte de Christopher y Anthea Landry fue automática:

'No.'

Will bufó contrariado y se sentó al lado de su hermana Anthea, en la camilla. Apenado miró a su hermano pequeño, Eric. Hubiera querido ahorrarle lo que estaba por venir, pero ni su hermana ni su padre se caracterizaban por su paciencia.

'Creo en la igualdad. Los hijos magos de muggles son tan dignos de estudiar magia como yo.' – Cassandra Landry dio un respingo, pero Anthea prosiguió.- 'Odiaba profundamente lo que hacían los Sangre Pura en Hogwarts y luché en su contra el pasado amanecer. Por eso estoy así. Desde el principio…' – Anthea miró con dureza a su padre que se había puesto una máscara de impasibilidad. – '…estoy en el bando de Dumbledore. Si eres tan cercano como dicen a ese Ryddle, supongo que estarías enterado de que los Sangre Pura creían que había un traidor entre ellos.'

'No…' – Murmuró su madre con pánico. – 'Anthea, tesoro…'

'Yo era la espía.' –Anunció Anthea con orgullo. – 'Yo era la traidora.'

La máscara de Christopher Landry se resquebrajó. El patriarca de los Landry compuso una mueca de disgusto aterradora que pocas veces sus hijos y mujer habían visto en él.

'¿¡CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO, TREMENDA ESTÚPIDA!?'

William Landry se puso delante de su hermana instintivamente cuando su padre sacó la varita. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Landry padre embrujó a su hijo y lo lanzó hacia un lado, rasgando una de las cortinas. Los presentes en la enfermería vieron salir despedido al hijo mayor de los Landry y estrellarse contra un armario.

Cassandra Landry se desplomó sin sentido y antes de que tocara el suelo su hijo menor, Eric, la sostuvo. El pequeño de los Landry la dejó en el suelo inmediatamente cuando vio a su padre dirigirse hacia su hermana. Corrió hacia él y le saltó encima. Había visto lo que su padre le había hecho a su hermano Will cuando anunció que se iba a casar con una mestiza y no quería que también lastimara a su hermana.

'¡Para papá!' – Le gritó. Forcejeó durante un instante y consiguió quitarle la varita.

La cortina que daba con la habitación de James Potter se descorrió de golpe revelando a los Merodeadores y a sus familiares que miraron con horror la escena. Christopher Landry se quitó de una sacudida a su hijo Eric y Sirius Black lo cogió antes de que lo estampara contra la silla que había allí.

Entre una multitud de gritos Anthea le vio venir. La invadió el medio cuando su elfina Betty se plantó delante de ella para defenderla de su padre:

'¡No tocará a la señorita Anthea, amo!'

Christopher Landry alzó la mano hacia la criatura, pero Anthea se le adelantó:

'¡Betty te ordeno que te vayas a casa ya!'

La elfina se desapareció agonizando por no poder proteger a su ama. Anthea vio a mucha gente moverse a la espalda de su padre con rapidez, pero no con la suficiente. Su padre avanzó hacia ella con la mano alzada y le giró la cara de un bestial bofetón. Anthea rodó impulsada y al llegar la borde de la cama supo que se estamparía contra el suelo. Cerró los ojos sabiendo que aquello iba a doler, pero no chocó contra el duro suelo, sino contra algo más blando. Aún así gimió de dolor.

Los gritos y la conmoción se hicieron dueños de la enfermería. Anthea abrió los ojos al oír tremendo escándalo. Había mucha gente en la destrozada habitación y todos gritaban. Anthea notó el sabor a óxido de la sangre y se llevó la mano a los labios.

'Anthea, ¿estás bien?'

'Remus…' – Murmuró Anthea asombrada al ver que era él quién había impedido que se diera de bruces contra el suelo. – 'Sí…Estoy bien.'

Hubo más gritos y Anthea vio a Charlus Potter y a otro hombre que no conocía tratando de frenar a Christopher Landry. Minerva McGonagall comenzó a gritarle a su padre que se marchara de Hogwarts sin contemplaciones y Dorea Potter se unió a ella gritando a pleno pulmón. Anthea buscó a sus hermanos asustada: Will se estaba levantando con ayuda del hermano de Sam y otro hombre y Eric estaba con Sirius. Hubo más gritos y Anthea vio por las raídas cortinas a Axel luchando por zafarse de su hermano Darren consumido por la rabia e insultando tremendamente a su padre. La invadió una oleada de pánico. No quería ni imaginarse lo que podía llegar a hacer su padre contra la familia de Axel si él llegaba a oír lo que Axel le estaba gritando o si se enteraba de que él era su novio mestizo. Por suerte, Lily y Sam ya estaban ayudando a Darren, pues Sam tenía una idea de cómo se las gastaba Christopher Landry con la gente que no era de su agrado y sabía que había que parar a Axel.

Cassandra Landry se recuperó y se unió al jaleo, defendiendo con coraje a su marido y gritándole como una histérica a la madre de Ió. La cosa se estaba poniendo realmente fea conforme pasaban los segundos y Anthea cada vez estaba más atemorizada por las represalias que pudiera tomar su padre en contra de todos aquellos que la estaban protegiendo de su ira. De repente, entre todo el bullicio y todas las voces se oyó una clara y poderosa:

'¡DETÉNGANSE!'

Albus Dumbledore irrumpió en la enfermería poniendo fin a aquel caos. En unos escasos minutos el director Dumbledore puso orden e invitó a macharse a los padres de Anthea. Él mismo salió de allí con los señores Landry. En el momento en que los padres de Anthea abandonaron la enfermería de Hogwarts, todo volvió a estar tranquilo.

El arrullo de todas las conversaciones volvió a inundar la enfermería.

Remus depositó a Anthea en la camilla y se marchó cuando Will y Eric Landry regresaron para hablar con ella. Unas cortinas nuevas fueron conjuradas al instante por Pomfrey.

'Estúpido…' – Farfulló Anthea mientras se limpiaba con una toalla la sangre del labio. – 'Después de esto no pienso pisar su casa nunca más.'

'Le acabas de decir que eres una traidora a la sangre, Anthea. ¿Qué esperabas? Por eso te he dicho que no era el momento. Es una suerte que no te haya desheredado y desterrado de la familia como han hecho los Black y lo Hewitt con Sirius y Sam.' – Terció Will y se quedó unos segundos pensativo.

'No me importaría que lo hubiera hecho.' – Masculló Anthea. – 'Estúpido imbécil… ¿¡Cómo se ha atrevido a ponerme la mano encima!?'

'Papá te perdonara cuando se le pase. Te quiere más de lo que imaginas, pero ha sido un golpe muy duro para él. Se lo venía avisando con indirectas para que el disgusto fuera más suave…Pero no me quiso creer.' – Suspiró. – 'Mamá no soportará estar enfadada contigo. Ni aunque decidieras casarte con un muggle o te gastaras toda su fortuna se enfadaría contigo.' – Le dijo Will encogiéndose de hombros. – 'Además, papá me perdonó después de que nos peleáramos porque decidí casarme con Ayleen y eso que yo no soy su hijo preferido.'

'Yo no pienso perdonarle esto.' – Replicó Anthea con la toalla sobre el labio.

'Yo tampoco lo he hecho.' – Respondió Will señalándose una diminuta cicatriz en la cara. – 'Tranquila, el año que vienes cumples la mayoría de edad. Si no quieres venirte a Francia conmigo y con Ayleen te buscaremos un piso en Londres.'

'Esa idea me gusta.' – Anthea sonrió por fin. – '¡Mi propia casa con solo diecisiete años!'

'Pues te podrías venir a Francia conmigo y con Will.' - Murmuró Eric de morros.

Anthea sonrió enternecida y abrazó a su hermano menor. Las cortinas de la habitación de Anthea se descorrieron y Axel Lance asomó la cabeza con precaución y miró de reojo a los dos hermanos de Anthea. Anthea levantó la cabeza y sonrió al verle.

'Pasa Axel…' – Señaló a Will y a Eric. – 'No te comerán. Son de los nuestros.'

Axel caminó directo hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Anthea dejó la toalla con sangre a un lado y le rodeó con su brazo bueno. Durante unos segundos se quedaron abrazados en silencio y con los ojos cerrados.

'Anthea, siento lo que acaba de pasarte.' – Se separó lo justo para mirarla a los ojos.

'Estoy bien, amor. Te quiero.' – Le besó dulcemente en los labios y se giró hacia Will y Eric con una sonrisa radiante. – 'Eric, Will, este es Axel Lance. Mi chico.'

Axel estrechó la mano de los dos hermanos de Anthea con una sonrisa ilusionada que fue correspondida por los dos hermanos de su novia. Después, un poco colorado se volvió hacia Anthea.

'Esto…yo también quería presentarte a alguien.' – Murmuró algo incómodo. – 'En realidad no pretendía hacerte pasar por esto tan pronto y sobretodo después de lo que acabas de pasar…pero mis padres insisten en conocer a la chica a la que le cayó el árbol en mi lugar.' – Axel se rascó la nuca. – '¿Te importa? Quieren darte las gracias.'

Anthea se puso roja como un tomate y miró con pánico a Axel.

'¿¡Q-qué!?' – Chilló nerviosa y al momento comenzaron los característicos temblores de ella. – 'Axel… ¡Necesito una semana al menos para prepararme psicológicamente! ¡Por no hablar de mi aspecto!' – Chilló histérica.

'Pensaban pasarse en unos días, te lo prometo. Pero es que Darren se ha ido de la lengua y les ha dicho que eres mi novia y ahora están insoportables.' – Farfulló con algo de enfado y miró a Anthea con expresión culpable. – 'Lo siento…de verdad.'

Se oyeron pasos acercándose hacia ellos y Anthea miró con horror a sus hermanos en busca de ayuda. ¡Si ella pudiera ya hubiera salido corriendo! Pero Eric no veía nada malo en que a su hermana le presentaran los padres de su novio con dos malditas escayolas, una venda en la cabeza, un labio reventado por su padre, unas ojeras de kilómetro y en pijama… Will simplemente lo estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, sabiendo lo importante que era para ella estar perfecta y dar buena imagen. Anthea miró a Axel horrorizada cuando una mano agarró la cortina.

'Te mato.' – Le vocalizó a su novio justo antes de esbozar una grandiosa sonrisa a una bruja que tenía toda la pinta de ser su madre.

La presentación de Anthea a la familia de Axel no fue la única situación extremadamente incómoda que tuvo lugar en la enfermería después del terrible suceso con Christopher Landry. Lily había dejado un momento a sus padres con Sam, su hermano y su mujer para poder ver a James. Los padres de Lily no tenían ni idea de que su hija pequeña tenía un romance con uno de los chicos de allí, pues Lily solía callarse aquellas cosas desde que su padre le puso tantas trabas al novio de Petunia cuando ella le presentó a la familia.

Encontró a los padres de Peter y Remus charlando en el pasillo y supuso que los de James y sus amigos estarían allí dentro con su novio. Nada más poner un pie dentro de la habitación de James se armó la de los mil demonios:

'¡Pelirroja!' – Gritó Dorea Potter y la estrujó en un abrazo. – '¿Has venido a ver a mi niño? ¡Oh! ¡Ya me ha dicho Remus que te debo a ti que mi rey siga aquí con nosotros! ¡No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco!'

Atrapada por la madre de James, Lily pudo distinguir las roncas carcajadas de Sirius entre el chorro de palabras de agradecimiento que le dijo Dorea Potter.

'¡Bueno mamá! ¡Ya vale! ¡Deja a Lily en paz!'

La madre de James no la soltó, mientras que según su costumbre, le respondía a su hijo.

'Vamos Dorea, vas a hacer que la pobre chiquilla se sonroje tanto como la otra vez.'

Lily reconoció la voz del padre de James. De fondo, Sirius seguía riéndose y a él se le habían unido Peter y Remus. Dorea le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de soltarla. El padre de James se le acercó con una sonrisa.

'Perdona a mi mujer, Lily. Nunca logro pararla a tiempo.'

'Oh, no importa. Todo está bien.' – Replicó Lily con una sonrisa.

'¡EH! ¡Todos fuera!' – Empezó a gritar James. – '¡Soys tantos que no puedo ni verla!'

Charlus consiguió sacar a su mujer al pasillo junto a las otras dos familias y Remus, Peter y Sirius se pasaron a la habitación de Peter y corrieron la cortina para darles más intimidad.

James y Lily se encontraron. Sus miradas se clavaron la una en la otra en el instante en que quedaron solos.

'Te he echado de menos.' – Le dijo James con una cálida sonrisa.

Lily fue al reencuentro de James y se dejó arropar por sus brazos.

'No me apretes contra ti.' – Le dijo Lily seriamente. – 'Si se te vuelve a abrir alguna herida no vendré a verte hasta que estés recuperado completamente.'

Inmediatamente James aflojó el abrazo. Lily era capaz de cumplir con lo que había dicho y él no soportaba ya estar lejos de ella. La prefecta le sonrió y hundió la cara en su cuello, una de las pocas partes del cuerpo que tenía intactas.

'Te amo, Lily.' – Susurró James contra sus cabellos.

Lily levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos intensamente. Poco a poco fueron cubriendo la distancia que separaba sus labios y finalmente comenzaron con un suave beso. Lily no quiso profundizar para no provocar a James y que eso les hiciera volver a la situación de la mañana, pero antes de le diera tiempo a sellar el beso, las manos de James le cogieron la cara y su lengua le rozó el labio inferior. Lily no se pudo resistir y al abrir la boca la lengua de James se coló en ella y comenzó un beso que consiguió cortarles la respiración a los dos.

'¡Menos besuqueo!' – Gritó Sirius desde el otro lado, que al ver que se habían quedado en silencio imaginaba lo que estaban haciendo. – '¡Evans vas a tener que volver al Manantial como te pases de la raya!'

'Sirius, haz el favor.' – Se oyó decir a Remus. – 'Déjales en paz.'

James gruñó enfadado y Lily aprovechó para poner fin al beso.

'¡Canuto cierra la puñetera boca!' – Le gritó James fastidiado, sabía que su madre le estaría escuchando desde fuera y era capaz de entrar para comprobar si lo que estaba diciendo Sirius era cierto o no.

Al otro lado, Peter, Remus y Sirius estallaron en carcajadas y James comenzó a murmurar por lo bajo. Lily le acarició la mejilla que no tenía dañada y se sentó en la camilla.

'Te amo.' – Susurró y rozó sus labios con los de él antes de que James volviera a las andadas. Entrelazó una mano con el de él y le miró a los ojos. – 'Siento muchísimo que estés así. Me quise morir cuando ese desgraciado te lanzó el conjuro y te dio.' – Le confesó con rabia.- 'No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado…Pensaba que me iba a morir sin ti…'

James la rodeó con los brazos desde atrás y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de Lily. Las manos de Lily se posaron con cuidado sobre las entrelazadas manos de James, que descansaban en su barriga.

'Tranquila, Lily. Ya ves que estoy perfectamente y es gracias a ti.' – Le besó en el cuello.- 'Sé que fuisteis al Manantial en busca del agua y que acertaste. Gracias por salvarme la vida.'

Notó a Lily encogerse bajo sus brazos y se preguntó que no debería haber dicho.

'Bueno…' – Murmuró Lily con un hilo de voz. – 'Eso se lo dices a Sam. Fue ella la que te dio el agua y te salvó la vida. Yo me escondí en el _Balcón de la Primavera_ y Sirius y Remus tuvieron que venir a buscarme.' – Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero se calló. James se mantuvo a la espera, con sus labios sellados contra el hombro de Lily. Finalmente Lily prosiguió. – 'Se me escapó la magia otra vez cuando aquel desgraciado te hizo esto…Y bueno…No sé si…' – Tragó saliva. – '…maté a alguien.'

James tardó unos segundos en quitar los labios del hombro de Lily.

'Sinceramente, espero que te hayas cargado a Snape.' – Le confesó James.- 'No te voy a negar que no me importaría que hubieras matado a Snape o a alguno de los otros…Es más, desearía con toda mi alma que así fuera sino supiera que tu te sentirías fatal.'

Lily volvió a estremecerse y James la besó en la mejilla.

'Sé que estás aterrada por si realmente mataste a alguno de esos, Lily. Remus me ha puesto al día.' – Lily giró la cara hacia él y se pudieron mirar a los ojos. – 'Creo que puedes estar tranquila. Ni mi padre ni mi madre han oído nada de ningún fallecimiento y _El Profeta _tampoco ha dicho nada aunque nuestra noticia ocupaba la portada. Así que no te martirices, ¿vale?' – Retiró los brazos de su abdomen y la obligó a girarse hacia él para poder cogerle el rostro con las vendadas manos. Pegó su frente a la de ella y le dijo poniéndose serio. – 'Y no me hace ninguna gracia lo que he oído decir que tú decías anoche sobre que querías desaparecer y cosas de ese estilo.' – La miró fijamente a los ojos.- 'Nunca vuelvas a decir algo así, Lily. Se me revuelve todo solo de pensar que quisieras eso. Realmente me moriría si desaparecieras o te pasara algo malo.'

'Ya no pienso así, James.' – Susurró Lily con una sonrisa dulce.

'Ojalá hubiera podido estar contigo.' – Bufó James pasándole los brazos hasta volver a entrelazar sus manos en la espalda de Lily.- 'Me da muchísima rabia.'

'Tú estabas con un pie aquí y otro en el más allá, suficiente tenías.'

'Sí pero…Tu siempre estás por los demás… ¿Recuerdas que un día te dije que yo estaría para ti el día que necesitaras ayuda?' – Le dijo James algo enfadado. – 'Pues bien, para un día que tu te hundes…'

'James no seas crío. Era imposible para ti ayudarme.' – Lo cortó Lily rodando los ojos. – 'Vamos, todo da igual ahora.' – Lily le besó en los labios suavemente. – 'Si quieres ayudarme hazme el favor de recuperarte y ponerte bien, ¿vale?' – Y al oído le susurró para arrancarle una sonrisa. – 'Es difícil tenerte tan cerca y tener que resistirse…'

James sonrió travieso y la besó con fuerza.

'Me portaré bien, Lily. Todo sea por una rápida recuperación.' –Dijo riendo divertido.- 'Oye, perdona a mi madre. Es una impaciente y no puede estarse quieta ni un momento.'

'Eso me recuerda a alguien.'

James rió e hizo fuerza con los brazos para pegarla más a él. Al dirigirle Lily una severa mirada se detuvo y decidió cubrir la distancia con sus labios. Lentamente, Lily y James cerraron los ojos y justo iban a besarse cuando oyeron decir fuera:

'¡Hola! ¿Son ustedes los señores Evans?'

James y Lily abrieron los ojos de par en par al oír a Dorea Potter.

'Sí, yo soy Brooke y este es mi marido Charlie. Somos los padres de Lily Evans.'

Lily y James se miraron horrorizados cuando Dorea soltó una risita.

'No, no, no, no…' – Comenzó a decir James con pánico y trató de levantarse, pero se dejó caer dolorido.- '¡PAPÁ NO LA DEJES!' – Chilló mientras se retorcía de dolor en la camilla.

Afuera se oyó al padre de James decirle a su mujer:

'Dorea, cariño…'

'¡Déjame Charlus!' – Le cortó Dorea muy animada. – '¡Encantada de conocerles señores Evans!'

Lily tomó conciencia de lo que Dorea Potter pretendía hacer, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

'Somos los Potter, Dorea y Charlus para servirles. Los padres de James Potter, el novio de Lily, su hija.' – Aclaró.

La boca de Lily se deslizó hasta el suelo y sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo. Lily se giró hacia James y vio a este pasarse una mano por la cara, desesperado.

'¿T-tú m-madre acaba de presentarse a mis padres como la madre de mi novio?' – Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

'Sí, Lily…'

Lily se sentó en la camilla de James y comenzó a abanicarse con una revista que había por allí. El corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho y el sonrojo iba en aumento.

'Lily, cariño, ¿estás bien?' – Le preguntó James preocupado por que a su pelirroja parecía estar a punto de darle un ataque. – '¿Llamo a Pomfrey?'

'Ni siquiera imaginaban que tenía novio…' – Murmuró Lily al borde de la histeria.- 'Me van a matar…'

Para acabarlo de redondear se oyó descorrer una de las cortinas y la voz de Sirius dijo riendo:

'Y bueno, ahora que lo padres ya se conocen, ¿para cuando la boda?'

La revista se le cayó a Lily de las manos. James supo que si se hubiera podido mover, Sirius hubiera muerto en ese mismo instante.

Albus Dumbledore regresó más tarde para hablar con cada uno de los heridos y familiares. Después de cariñosas despedidas y ruegos para que los jóvenes se centraran solamente en sus estudios y olvidaran lo que ocurría fuera, los familiares abandonaron la enfermería para la hora de cenar. Fue por orden de Madame Pomfrey, pues si hubiera sido por los padres y hermanos, se hubieran quedado toda la noche también.

Tras la habitual sesión de reconocimiento médico a cargo de los medimagos de San Mungo, la toma de las múltiples pociones y la cena, el director de Hogwarts les llamó para reunirse en las tres habitaciones de los tres más graves. Habían quitado la cortina que separaba la parte de James con la de Anthea para que cupieran todos: unos estaban sentados en sillas y otros habían invadido literalmente las dos camillas de los enfermos. Por ejemplo, Axel estaba tumbado en la camilla con la espalda descansando en la pared y Anthea apoyada en su pecho. Lily sintió hervir la sangre en sus venas cuando entró y vio a Sirius acomodado en la camilla de James, con las manos en la nuca y casi sin dejarle espacio a su novio.

'¡Tú!' - Le gritó sin compasión. – 'Saca tu culo de aquí.'

'Eh Lily, si te quieres tirar a James te esperas a que esto quede despejado.' – Le respondió él esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

Peter, Anthea y Axel empezaron a reír por el comentario y Lily se abalanzó sobre Sirius y le agarró del cuello de la camiseta.

'Salte de aquí ahora mismo o te juro que lo que te hizo Mulciber serán cosquillas al lado de lo que te haré yo.' – Masculló entre dientes Lily. - '¿Ha quedado claro?'

Sirius se soltó de la prefecta y tras lanzarle una mirada fulminante se salió de la camilla de James. Las carcajadas de los demás se oían desde el pasillo. Sam justo estaba entrando cuando vio a Sirius dejarse caer en una silla, refunfuñando por lo bajo.

'¿Qué te pasa?' – Preguntó Sam extrañada.

'Que Lily se quiere tirar a James delante de todos y me ha echado de la camilla.'

Sam arqueó una ceja y miró a Lily. La prefecta estaba poniéndole bien las almohadas a James para que pudiera apoyar la espalda en la pared y James sonreía encantado porque su pelirroja estuviera tanto por él.

'Pues yo no la veo por la labor.' – Replicó Sam en cachondeo.

Lily le lanzó una mirada odiosa a Sirius y después le explicó a Sam tranquilamente.

'Sirius se había apoderado de la camilla de James y con lo bestia que es, es capaz de darle un golpe y hacer que se le abra alguna herida.'

'Ya, como tú esta mañana. Que todos hemos escuchado los pitidos, querida Lily. Aunque dudo que tú se lo hayas hecho con un golpe.' – Contraatacó Sirius sonriendo socarrón.

Casi pudieron oír rechinar los dientes de Lily. James decidió intervenir antes de que Lily decidiera cumplir con sus amenazas y lo dejara sin su buen amigo Sirius. La prefecta no estaba de humor después del comentario que había soltado Sirius cuando Dorea Potter les dio la noticia los padres de Lily de que su hija tenía novio y que ella era la madre.

'Canuto, suficiente.' – Lo cortó James intentando sonar serio y agarró a la pelirroja del brazo y la atrajo hasta que la tuvo sentada en su camilla y pudo rodearla desde atrás con sus brazos. – 'No le hagas caso, Lily.' – Le dijo a su chica dándole un beso en la mejilla.- 'Está celoso porque lo has echado de mi lado.' – Añadió con una sonrisa burlona dirigida a Sirius.

Sirius estalló en carcajadas. Ya estaba empezando a maquinar para seguir chinchando a Lily, cuando Sam se le sentó en el regazo y ella pasó a ser lo más importante y digno de atención. Sirius y Sam se miraron intensamente a los ojos antes de besarse. Kaienne entró secándose el cabello mojado con una toalla, pues acababa de darse una ducha en el baño de la enfermería.

'¡Axel!' – Exclamó Sam con emoción. – '¿Crees que estaremos fuera para el sábado?'

'Eso espero.' – Contestó él. – 'Quiero ver el partido de Ravenclaw contra Slyhterin.'

'¡Eh! ¡Eh!' – Los detuvo Anthea algo indignada. – '¿Y qué pasa con James y conmigo?'

'Cariño, es imposible que tú y James estéis fuera el sábado.' – Le dijo Axel dulcemente. – 'Sam y yo ya nos vamos a tener que pelear un montón con Pomfrey y los otros tres para que nos dejen salir…'

'Pues yo tengo que ver ese partido como sea.' – Dijo James totalmente convencido. – 'Tengo que estudiarme el juego de Slytherin, ver todas las jugadas que hacen…'

'Tú no te vas a mover de aquí.' – Lo cortó Lily.

Remus salió del baño masculino de la enfermería revolviéndose el cabello para tratar de secárselo con mayor rapidez. Verdaderamente era un fastidio no tener la varita a mano para cosas tan simples como esa. Pasó por delante de la habitación de Ió y se preguntó si ella seguiría allí o si ya estaría con los demás. La respuesta le llegó en el instante en que Ió descorrió la cortina, salió con la silla de ruedas a toda pastilla y le atropelló. El golpe no fue muy duro, pero sirvió para que Remus trastabillara y cayera al suelo y la silla de Ió volcara llevándosela a ella también.

'Ouch…' – Ió gimió de dolor por su pierna rota. Al ver que había alguien más en el suelo, comprendió que acababa de llevárselo por delante. Se puso roja de vergüenza.- '¡Perdón! ¡Ha sido culpa mía!' – Se disculpó rápidamente. – '¡No te había vis…'

Ió se quedó sin habla al ver que era Remus el que estaba allí tirado en el suelo, mirándola tan parado o más que ella. Ambos se quedaron pasmados al verse, sin saber que hacer. Desde que habían hablado la noche anterior no se habían dirigido la palabra y ambos, aunque más por parte de Remus, habían marcado entre ellos una distancia abismal.

'L-lo siento.' – Murmuró Ió agachando la cabeza. – 'No la controlo aún…'

'Tranquila.' – Replicó él y sonrió con nostalgia.

Remus acababa de recordar el día en que chocaron en el pasillo. Fue de aquella manera como todo comenzó. En silencio se levantó y se sacudió la ropa. Cogió la silla de Ió y la puso recta. Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que iba a tener que ayudarla a sentarse en ella.

'E-esto…' – Balbuceó Remus nervioso. – '¿Quires que te ayude o…'

'¿O llamas a otra persona, no sea que me dé asco que me toques?' – Acabó ella mirándole a los ojos irritada. – 'No, Remus. Si yo no te doy asco, quisiera que me ayudaras tú.'

Remus se quedó sin habla, no sabiendo si tomarse aquello para bien o para mal.

'Oh, porras…' – Bufó Ió arrepentida al verle tan confuso. – 'Lo siento, Remus. No pretendía ser tan estúpida…'- Se meció el cabello y dijo con frustración. – 'No estoy muy bien desde que hablamos y bueno…tu ya sabes lo idiota que puedo llegar a ser.'

Remus se sentó en el suelo a su lado, con una sonrisa, y puso su mano sobre la de Ió. Ió levantó la mirada para posarla sobre la mano de Remus que cubría a la suya. Perpleja porqué era él el que había dado el primer paso y la estaba tocando, miró a los ojos a Remus. Supo que se iba a poner a llorar de felicidad cuando él le sonrió.

'Tú no eres idiota, Ió.' – Le dijo Remus con una sonrisa. – 'Lo que pasa es que yo soy un cobarde y un imbécil. También lo estoy pasando mal.' – Desvió la mirada un momento y frunció el ceño. Estuvo pensando unos segundos y después volvió a mirar a Ió a los ojos. – 'No sé si has decidido ya o no. Me gustaría ofrecerte una tercera alternativa menos radical a lo que hablamos. Que no todo se reduzca a negro o blanco. Si tu quieres, claro.'

'Soy toda oídos.' – Le respondió Ió aún asombrada.

'Verás, realmente no quiero separarme de ti y no te imaginas lo que me ha costado guardar las distancias hoy.'

'¿Coíncido contigo si digo que ha dolido?'

'Mucho.' – Respondió él sonriendo aún más.

'Eso es bueno.' – Ió sonrió por primera vez. – 'Por lo que significa, me refiero.'

Remus asintió para darle a entender que la había comprendido y confiado por la sonrisa de Ió, le apretó suavemente la mano.

'Le he estado dando vueltas…Confieso que tenías tu parte de razón cuando dijiste que era yo el que parecía querer alejarse. En el fondo estaba algo asustado.' – Hizo una pausa y se armó de valor. – 'Mis padres aceptaron mi condición porque son mis padres. Dumbledore siempre está dispuesto a dar una oportunidad a quien sea. Para Pomfrey no se trataba nada más que curar un par de rasguños al día siguiente de la luna nueva. He crecido con James, Sirius y Peter, es como si hubieran estado toda la vida conmigo y adoran el peligro, así que…era de esperar que me aceptaran. Lily es tan buena que es incapaz de dejar de lado a quien sea y Sam funciona por impulsos y por lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza. Cuando se enteró de mi problema decidió que no le importaba y que para él iba a seguir siendo Remus…' – Remus sonrió al imaginar, por la expresión de Ió, que se estaría preguntando a que venía todo aquello. – 'Pero nunca me había encontrado con que una persona, que fuera mucho más que un amigo, pareciera querer aceptarme.'

'Supongo que es difícil para los dos.' – Ió se encogió de hombros.

'Por eso…' – Remus retiró su mano de la de ella y la miró a los ojos. – 'Te propongo un termino medio durante un tiempo para ver como nos desenvolvemos los dos. No se trata de ignorarnos el uno al otro como si no existiéramos, ni de seguir como antes porque las cosas han cambiado.'

'Ser amigos.' – Resolvió Ió con una sonrisa. – '¿No es eso?'

'Eso es.' – Asintió Remus y le tendió la mano, como para sellar un trato. – '¿Aceptas?'

'Claro que sí.'

Ió y Remus se dieron la mano mientras se miraban sonrientes. Sin duda era lo que ambos necesitaban para comenzar a reestablecer la confianza entre ellos y disipar poco a poco las dudas que tenían los dos. Remus pasó un brazo por la espalda de Ió y el otro por debajo de sus piernas. Ió se agarró a él pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros. Finalmente Remus y Ió se levantaron con una sonrisa de alegría dibujada en sus rostros.

'¿Iban para la reunión?' – Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

'Sí.' – Remus se giró aún sosteniendo a Ió para encararse al director Dumbledore. – 'Es que hemos tenido un pequeño accidente.'

'¿Una colisión?' – Aventuró el director esbozando una sonrisa bondadosa.

'Exactamente.' – Respondieron a la vez y rieron al darse cuenta.

De pie frente a aquellos magullados jóvenes que habían estado velando por la seguridad de sus compañeros de escuela y porque Hogwarts siguiera siendo la ejemplar escuela que era, Albus Dumbledore se inclinó ante ellos y se quitó el sombrero azul que llevaba.

'Gracias.'

Los alumnos se miraron unos a otro entre incómodos y orgullosos. Era realmente intimidante ver a alguien tan importante como su director, el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, haciéndoles una reverencia. Dumbledore se irguió y sonrió, posando sus bondadosos ojos azules un instante en cada uno de ellos.

'Salvaron a Hogwarts cuando estuvo en peligro y yo estaba demasiado ocupado para hacerme cargo de ello.' – Les dijo con la voz inundada de gratitud. – 'Siempre les estaré agradecido. No crean que en algún momento les abandoné o les olvidé, siempre tuve presente el esfuerzo que esto suponía para ustedes. Sé los dolores de cabeza que esto les ha provocado.' – Miró a Anthea. – 'Y sé lo que han sufrido.' – Hizo una pausa y con voz solemne continuó. – 'Para mí son una referencia ejemplar, un modelo a seguir. Demostraron fuerza, inteligencia, valor y humanidad. La unión que existe entre ustedes se percibe con una simple mirada. Esa amistad…ese amor…Tienen toda mi admiración.'

Dumbledore les sonrió e iba a continuar cuando la cortina de atrás se descorrió de un golpe y apareció una muchacha bajita, de cabellos y ojos castaños, que tenía un leve moratón en la parte izquierda de la cara y andaba con ayuda de una muleta.

'¡ALICE!'

Los que pudieron se levantaron para recibirla.

'Siento la tardanza.' – Dijo entre besos y abrazos de sus compañeros. – 'Pero es que entre el papeleo del alta, la multitud de periodistas, los agentes del ministerio y todo el follón que hay en San Mungo, me ha sido imposible llegar antes.'

Con Alice acomodada y solo después de que le explicaran la batalla, Dumbledore pudo continuar.

'Les debo una multitud de explicaciones y estoy seguro de que ustedes tienen un montón de preguntas, así que será mejor que comencemos si quieren dormir algo esta noche.' – Les miró a todos en general y preguntó: - '¿Quién quiere empezar?'

'Yo.' – Saltó Lily con la mano levantada como si estuvieran en clase. Sus amigos rieron pero ella no hizo caso, estaba demasiado nerviosa y solo quería respuestas. – '¿El Ministerio ha abierto una investigación, verdad?' – Preguntó dejando de lado la pregunta que la estaba matando.

'Exacto. Tuvimos que avisar al Ministerio de que al parecer se había producido una fuerte pelea entre nuestros alumnos. Era imposible mantenerlo en silencio como las otras veces, pues los heridos eran muchos y varios de gravedad. Además, todo Hogwarts se levantó por los ruidos de la batalla.' – El director comenzó a pasearse arriba y abajo, por delante de ellos. – 'En cuanto yo mismo firmé las expulsiones de aquellos Slytherins, los padres y el Departamento de Educación Mágica se me echaron encima por tantas expulsiones y el terrible altercado, así que el Ministro de Magia dictaminó que se abriera una investigación.' – Dumbledore se acercó a la mesita de James, donde había montones de chucherías y chocolates. – '¿Puedo?' – Preguntó señalando las ranas de chocolate.

'Sí, sí.' – Respondió inmediatamente James, divertido por la calma del director ante el enorme lío en que estaba metido Hogwarts y él. – 'Cógalas con total confianza, señor director.'

'Gracias.' – Se la llevó a la boca y la estuvo saboreando durante un par de segundos. – 'Me encantan.' – Aclaró con una sonrisa. – 'Pues bien, durante todo el día de ayer hubo personal del ministerio investigando el lugar del suceso y sus varitas se requisaron para ser sometida a un reconocimiento exhaustivo. Se les devolverán mañana, según me han dado a entender un par de conocidos míos.' – Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia al recordar algo. – '¡Oh sí! También se entrevistaron a los alumnos de Hogwarts para ver si ellos sabían algo sobre porqué se había producido aquella pelea y adivinen qué coincidió en las declaraciones de todos ellos.'

'Sangre Pura.' – Dijeron todos a la vez.

'¡Exactamente! Quise intentarlo, pero veo que fracasé estrepitosamente al intentar ocultarles a mis alumnos lo que ocurría aquí dentro. Me está bien merecido.' – Dumbledore meneó la cabeza y prosiguió. – 'Las entrevistas se hicieron individualmente, de manera que los entrevistados no se juntaran con los que no habían sido entrevistados aún. Al facilitarles a los alumnos los nombres de los que habían protagonizado la pelea, todos dejaron caer el nombre del grupo al ver que había tantos de Slytherin. Muchos les explicaron los ataques que aquel grupo había cometido contra los hijos de muggles y todo aquel que tuviera algo que ver con ellos. También se habló de un grupo de estudiantes que mantenía a ralla a esos Sangre Pura y ellos apostaron por ustedes al oír sus nombres. En cuanto los investigadores vieron que todas las declaraciones coincidían, pasaron a entrevistar a todos aquellos que una vez fueron atacados por los Sangre Pura: Cooper, Mill, Birge, Lawrence…' – Dumbledore citó a todos los jóvenes y al acabar dijo. – 'Seguramente, ustedes tres…' – Miró a Lily, Sam y Axel. – '…también deberán declarar mañana sobre cuando fueron atacados. Las declaraciones serán más que suficientes para dictaminarles como culpables y darle una explicación a la expulsión de esos chicos. Pero supongo que las varitas acabarán de confirmarlo todo. Así que ustedes quedan impunes y podrán continuar sus estudios sin ningún problema en Hogwarts y ellos quedarán expulsados y en manos del Ministerio.'

'¿Los van a mandar a Azkaban?' – Preguntó Peter con los ojos abiertos como platos.

'Lamento desilusionarle, Peter, pero absolutamente todos son menores.'

'Sí, Yaxley y Bellatrix eran los únicos mayores de edad.' – Refunfuñó Alice.

Se extendió un murmullo de fastidio, rabia y reprobación. Por muy terrible que fuera Azkaban, era allí donde deberían estar encerrados.

'De todas maneras, no saldrán impunes.' – Les dijo el director. – 'Y las declaraciones que ustedes hagan mañana servirán para acrecentar el castigo que ellos vayan a recibir.'

La expectativa de que pudieran ayudar en el castigo de los Sangre Pura, les animó a todos. Sirius y Anthea, increíbles intérpretes los dos, comenzaron a simular la tan desgraciada, horrible y dura pelea que les había llevado a aquellos extremos para la declaración. Sus dramáticas declaraciones hicieron reír a los demás.

'Profesor Dumbledore…' – Le llamó Lily con voz trémula. – '¿Murió alguno de ellos?'

Se hizo el silencio. Todas las mirada se clavaron en Lily, pero ella solo podía mirar a su director. Necesitaba la respuesta. James la estrechó aún más contra él cuando Dumbledore dejó de sonreír y se le revolvió el estómago al ver que por la mejilla de Lily caían las lágrimas.

'No, Lily.'

El suspiro de alivio fue general. Lily hundió la cabeza en el cuello de James y se dejó arropar por él, libre por fin de toda aquella angustia y tensión. En un momento todo volvió a ser alegría y felicidad.

'Pero…' – Comenzó a decir Dumbledore mirando a Lily exclusivamente. – '…les ocurre algo muy extraño. Los medimagos de San Mungo están seriamente preocupados.'

'Bah…' – Espetó Sam haciendo un gesto desdeñoso. – 'No importa lo que les pase por muy malo que sea. Se lo tienen merecido.'

'No.' – Negó rotundamente Lily, seria otra vez. – 'Sí que importa. ¿Qué les ocurre?'

'¿Porqué tanto interés, señorita Evans?' – Pidió el director.

'Porque lo que sea que les ocurra es culpa mía.' – Dijo Lily con firmeza y mirando a los ojos a su director confesó: - 'Mi magia se descontrola, profesor Dumbledore y se me escapó dos veces durante la batalla. La última, poniéndole fin a esta, pues…' – Vaciló al recordar la horrible expresión de Snape.- '…los pocos Sangre Pura que quedaban de pie, ya no lo estaban cuando aquello acabó.'

Dumbeldore miró con expresión seria a Lily. Había sido ella a la que se le había descontrolado la magia, la que había lanzado por los suelos a todos los profesores…la que le había traído el recuerdo de Ariana.

'¡Así que fuiste tú la que hizo que no sintiéramos dolor!' – Exclamó Ió asombrada.

La Ravenclaw pasó a ser el centro de atención y Lily alzó una ceja, extrañada.

'¿Cómo?' – Preguntó.

'Tu magia, aquel fenómeno tan extraño, hizo que Sam y yo no sintiéramos dolor.' – Explicó Ió para todos y Dumbledore puso especial atención. – 'Al principio creíamos que estábamos muertas, ¿verdad Sam?'

'Sí y hay algo más…' – Sam reflexionó un momento antes de continuar hablando. – 'Después de lo que hizo Lily os estuve buscando a todos y al darme cuenta de que vosotros dos…' – Señaló a Axel y a Anthea. – '…estabais debajo del árbol, cogí la varita para moverlo y sacaros de allí.' – Sus ojos volaron a los de Lily. – 'No pude. Lo intenté varias veces y no pude. Hasta ahora pensaba que había sido por los nervios y la preocupación, pero durante toda la batalla me sentí así y pude hacer magia sin problemas. Después de que tu magia se descontrolara, era como si la mía hubiera sido anulada.'

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la habitación. Una vez la batalla había acabado, absolutamente todos habían estado pensando en sus amigos, pues era lo prioritario y habían olvidado que estuvieron expuestos a una magia salvaje y descontrolada. Hasta entonces no se habían parado a pensar en si aquello les había afectado.

'Siempre he roto cosas…' – Murmuró Lily contrariada.

'No toda la magia ha sido descubierta aún.' – Intervino en tono tranquilo Dumbledore. – 'Me gustaría hablar de esto más detalladamente con usted, Lily. Pero creo que puedo darles una aproximada e hipotética, por supuesto, explicación.'

Dumbledore había captado la atención de todos ellos, en especial la de Lily.

'Existe una magia que es más poderosa que cualquier otra. Es magia blanca por supuesto y se mueve por el sentimiento más hermoso que las personas poseemos.' – Hizo una pausa y miró a Lily a los ojos. – 'El amor.'

Sirius no se pudo contener y se le escapó el principio de una carcajada, que fue cortada por una mala mirada de Sam.

'Como usted, Sirius, no muchos lo tienen en cuenta y creo que esa es la razón por la que sea un territorio tan desconocido.' – Le sonrió a Lily y le preguntó amablemente: - '¿Qué deseaba justo antes de que se le escapara?'

'Que terminara.' – Susurró Lily con un hilo de voz al recordar aquel macabro escenario.- 'Que se acabara el daño, el sufrimiento, el dolor y que no hubiera más magia. Solo nos estábamos haciendo daño con ella.'

La sonrisa de Dumbledore se hizo más amplia.

'Su magia hizo un hechizo y tuvo éxito.' – Las caras de asombro hicieron reír al director: - '¿No lo ven? La batalla terminó, nadie quedó en pie en condiciones de luchar. Ió y Sam, las únicas que quedaron en pie no sentían dolor, no sufrían a pesar de sus múltiples heridas y...' – Miró a Sam divertido. – '…les anuló la magia, a todos, para que no pudieran seguir haciéndose daño.'

'¿Puede ser eso posible?' – Preguntó Lily perpleja. – '¿Cómo pude hacer un hechizo si no lo conjuré?'

'Es lo que le decía antes. Es una magia poderosa, desconocida que solo se guía por el amor. En este caso, el amor por todos sus amigos. Quería protegerles del daño y del dolor y eso sucedió. Les protegió.'

James la besó en la mejilla y le susurró con una sonrisa:

'Tonta, en vez de atormentarte como hiciste tenías que haber estado celebrando tu magnífico hechizo.' – La besó en el hombro y sonrió. – 'Eres fantástica, Lily. Te quiero.'

Lily sonrió a pesar de que no las tenía todas consigo. Oyó carraspear a Remus y al mirarle Lily a los ojos y ver su sonrisa supo lo que le quería decir. Lily agachó la cabeza con una sonrisa. Debería haberles hecho caso. Sam le sonrió con cariño desde el regazo de Sirius.

'¿Ves como era imposible que hubieras matado a alguien? Justo hiciste lo contrario. Nos protegiste.' – Sam le repitió las últimas palabras de Dumbledore para que las tomara muy en cuenta. – 'Tú, Lily, nos protegiste.'

'Bueno, en el caso de ellos es valida su explicación.' – Admitió Lily, pero por su tono de voz todos supieron que no era lo único que tenía que decir. – '¿Y en el caso de los Sangre Pura? ¿Cómo les afecté a ellos? Dudo mucho que todo fuera tan bonito y hermoso, porque las caras de Devoir y Snape eran de puro terror.'

Antes de que Dumbledore pudiera contestarle a eso, Ió bufó sonoramente y masculló:

'Teneís una manía de echaros las culpas y sacar lo peor de vosotros que es exasperante.'

Remus estalló en carcajadas, enormemente divertido. Sabía que el comentario también iba para él. Ió ladeó una sonrisa al oírle reír. Sirius, Sam y Lily parpadearon sorprendidos por el buen rollito entre esos dos. ¿Qué había sido de las miradas tristes y la ignorancia mutua entre Remus y Ió?

'Los Sangre Pura tampoco podían usar la magia. Creo que dijeron que Narcisa Black pudo hacer un sencillo hechizo hoy, pero que acabó exhausta. Los medimagos están realmente frustrados porque no consiguen averiguar el porqué. Pero supongo que poco a poco recuperarán su magia.' – Informó Dumbledore.- 'Los agentes del ministerio también están algo frustrados, pero por otra razón…' – Volvió a mirar a Lily. – '¿Había algo más que deseara, que la preocupara o que pensara justo antes de que su magia se descontrolara?'

'Bueno…' – Titubeó Lily tras mantenerse uno segundos en silencio. – 'Tuve miedo…porque estaba segura de que se sabría mi problema y me encerrarían por ser una inestable. Los pocos de ellos que quedaban de pie vieron que algo raro estaba pasando y que yo era la causante…y me aterraba la idea de que luego pudieran contarlo y que entonces me encerraran.'

El director Dumbledore casi saltó de alegría.

'¡Eso es!' – Exclamó con una sonrisa enorme.- '¡Gracias por aclarármelo, Lily! ¡Eso confirma mis sospechas! ¡Me da la razón! ¡Es la prueba!'

'¿Qué prueba?' – Preguntó James por todos.

'¡El hechizo de Lily! ¡No es una simple hipótesis! ¡Les hechizó a todos! Los últimos de ellos que quedaban de pie son incapaces de decir nada sobre los últimos momentos de la batalla. Es como si hubiera alguien embrujándoles con _Palalingua_.' – Explicó él lleno de júbilo. – 'Puede estar tranquila Lily, nadie tiene ni idea de lo que allí sucedió en los últimos minutos. Solo ustedes y ellos, y al parecer ellos no pueden decir nada.'

El corazón de Remus comenzó a darle sacudidas al darse cuenta de lo que aquello podía significar. Buscó a Sam con la mirada y vio que ella ya le estaba mirando con una sonrisa. La morena apartó la mirada para preguntarle a Dumbledore:

'Nadie además de nosotros sabe que a Lily se le escapa la magia.' – Afirmó ella y Dumbledore asintió. – 'Nadie sabe porqué nos encontrábamos en el bosque aquel amanecer y no en Hogwarts.'

Axel, Anthea y Kaienne se quedaron algo confusos con lo último que había dicho Sam, pues parecía no tener sentido. Pero todos los que estaban al tanto del problema peludo de Remus Lupin supieron porqué había dicho aquello Sam y esperaron sin respirar la respuesta.

'No, señorita Sam.' – Esbozó otra vez una bondadosa sonrisa y preguntó: - '¿Algo más desean saber?'

Los muchachos se miraron unos a otros, pero nadie más tenía qué preguntar. Poco a poco, sumidos en aquel agradable silencio, fueron siendo ya conscientes de que aquello había llegado a su fin. Hogwarts volvía a ser la segura escuela de magia y hechicería que había sido siempre.

'La misión que comenzamos cuando atacaron a Sam y a Lily se ha acabado.' – Dijo James solemnemente, con la voz cargada de fuerza, orgullo y felicidad. – 'Los Sangre Pura han perdido. Hogwarts es nuestro.'

Albus Dumbeldore asintió y Sirius comenzó a aplaudir. Pronto se le unieron los demás y al final acabaron por levantarse aquellos que podían. Unos a otros fueron abrazándose y felicitándose. Celebrando aquella victoria que tanto les había costado conseguir.

Dumbledore les observó emocionado, abrumado ante aquella gigantesca y hermosa amistad.

'Señores, cálmense.' – Acabó diciendo al final.- 'Ya tendrán tiempo de celebrar todo cuando yo me haya marchado y Sirius saque esa botella de Whisky de Fuego que esconde bajo el colchón de su camilla.' – Bromeó el director y ellos rieron y volvieron a guardar silencio. – 'Hay algo que me estoy muriendo por saber. Me pica demasiado la curiosidad.' – Miró a Sam. – '¿Qué les dio a Peter, Anthea y James? ¿Qué fue eso que les salvó?'

'Oh, le dejo el honor de explicarlo a Lily.' – Dijo Sam con una sonrisa orgullosa. – 'En realidad todo fue gracias a ella.'

Albus Dumbledore miró a la sonrojada Lily y después de que ella se girara para darle un suave beso a James en los labios le explicó al director de Hogwarts como había empezado la historia del Manantial, de principio a final. Cuando Lily acabó su relato, aguardó expectante a la reacción de Dumbeldore. El director estaba enormemente asombrado y divertido.

'Vaya…Creía que el Manantial de Goddric Gryffindor era solo una de las muchas leyendas de Hogwarts.'- Musitó, aún digiriendo todo lo que acababa de escuchar. – 'Así que, si no lo he entendido mal, ese agua retuvo la vida de James, Peter y Anthea.'

'Eso es.' – Confirmó Lily. – 'El agua puede hacer dos cosas: quitar la vida, es decir matar. O retenerla, hacer que no se escape, que no se muera si se está perdiendo la vida.' – Lily se dirigió a sus compañeros. – '¿Lo entendéis? Sé que cuesta un poco.'

'Yo no.' – Saltó Peter. – '¿Nos revivió?'

'No.' – Negó Lily armada de paciencia. – 'No estabais muertos, ni tampoco os ha hecho inmortales o algo parecido. Si hubieras estado muerto el agua no habría servido. No puede resucitar a un muerto, lo que hace es que si un vivo está muriéndose, es decir, perdiendo la vida, el agua la retiene.'

Dumbledore decidió intervenir cuando vio la cara de Peter.

'Dígamos, señor Pettigrew, que tenemos un vaso lleno de zumo de calabaza. El vaso le representa a usted y el zumo, que está dentro, representa su vida. ¿Lo entiende?'

'Si no entiendes eso es para darte una paliza, Colagusano.' – Le advirtió Sirius.

'Señor Black, tenga paciencia.' – Le reprendió el director. – 'Si inclinamos el vaso, el zumo empieza a derramarse. Esto representa a cuando usted estaba perdiendo la vida. Pongamos ahora que tenemos una tapadera para este vaso, que representa el agua del manantial. Si tapamos el vaso, el zumo deja de derramarse. Usted deja de perder la vida, deja de morirse.'

Todas las cabeza se giraron hacia Peter y el aludido se sonrojó fuertemente. Al ver la expresión socarrona de Sirius y de James espetó:

'Lo he entendido.'

'¡Gracias Merlín!' – Gritó Sirius alzando las manos al cielo y provocando las risas de los demás.

'Hay algo más sobre todo esto del Manantial, profesor Dumbledore.' – Comenzó a decir Sam y aunque Lily le vocalizó un _"No",_ ella no le hizo caso. – 'Las náyades nos dejaron llevarnos el agua a cambio de que Lily regresara allí. Quieren algo de ella.'

Expresiones de alarma, miedo y mucha preocupación se dibujaron en los rostros de los jóvenes. Lily bufó irritada, pero Sam prosiguió:

'Si Lily no regresa, algo malo les pasará a James, Anthea y Peter. Ellas lo dijeron.'

Dumbledore frunció el ceño y miró a Lily.

'¿Le dieron un plazo de tiempo?'

'Dijeron que no importaba que tardara meses.' – Lily se encogió de hombros. – 'Me dijeron que cuando volviera debía estar recuperada plenamente.'

La cara del director terminó por asustar más a los chicos, en especial a James, que volvió a replantearse incendiar el Manantial, como ya había pensado una vez.

'Si no importan los meses, dejaremos esa visita aplazada hasta el curso que viene y yo mismo le acompañaré. ¿Le parece bien?'

James, Remus y Sam se sintieron un poco más tranquilos. Lily asintió sin poner objeciones.

'Me parece bien, señor director.'

Albus Dumbeldore miró su reloj de muñeca. Se oía el traqueteo del carrito en el que Pomfrey solía traer la cena de los chicos y las pociones acercarse. Dumbledore se levantó.

'Tienen que estar hambrientos y necesitan descansar. Es hora de que marche.' – Les sonrió. – 'Por favor, a partir de ahora, no más escapadas al Bosque Prohibido ni a la sección Prohibida de Hogwarts. ¿No les dicen nada los nombres?' – Bromeó y los chicos volvieron a reír. – 'Sean buenos. ¿Viene Alice?'

Alice se despidió de ellos con besos y prometió bajar a verles a la mañana siguiente. Dumbledore descorrió la cortina y saludó a Pomfrey, que justo estaba a punto de entrar. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso, alguien le agarró de la túnica.

'¡Espere director!' – Exclamó Ió. – '¿Qué ha pasado con Ryddle? ¿No era ayer o hoy cuando se iba a hacer la selección para el nuevo miembro del jurado?'

Se hizo un silencio abrumador. Con la pelea, casi todos habían olvidado que Ryddle estaba a las puertas del Ministerio desde el atentado en King's Cross y el asesinato de juez del tribunal mágico. Ió en cambio, no podía olvidar la razón por la cual su padre seguía en San Mungo sin abrir los ojos. Remus le pasó un brazo por los hombros para reconfortarla y Ió puso su mano sobre la que él tenía en su hombro. La mandíbula de Sirius y Sam cayó en picado hasta el suelo. ¡Aquello era demasiado! Lily y James intercambiaron sonrisas. Sirius miró de reojo a Sam, sospechando que su novia se le debía haber escapado en algún momento.

'No tiene de qué preocuparse, Ió.' – Le dijo el director con expresión tranquila. – 'El Departamento de Investigación del Ministerio y los aurores creen que lo ocurrido en King's Cross con su padre, la muerte de Alfred Dallas y la presentación por los nobles de Ryddle para ocupar el cargo de jurado con sus ideas de la sangre limpia, no son simple casualidad. Para colmo, sucedió en Hogwarts algo muy similar a lo de King's Cross y los implicados eran justamente hijos de los nobles que respaldan a Ryddle…Era una tremenda coincidencia de personas e ideales para ser una simple casualidad.' – Albus Dumbledore sonrió. – 'Los del Ministerio se han dado cuenta de que lo que se oye en la calle no son simples rumores. Han tomado medidas y de momento es imposible que Tom Ryddle acceda al Ministerio por las buenas.'

'Cree que lo hará por las malas.' – Replicó James. – 'Usted apuesta por la guerra de la que nos habló.'

'Ryddle no se va a rendir.' – Murmuró Alice con voz sombría. – 'No es que apostemos por una guerra, James…' – Hizo una pausa y finalizó mirándoles a todos.- 'Ya estamos en guerra.'

La sinceridad de Alice fue un golpe duro para todos. Al fin y al cabo, si que había acabado la guerra en Hogwarts, pero justo acababa de empezar la verdadera guerra allá fuera. Las sonrisas desaparecieron.

'Por suerte…' – Intervino Albus Dumbledore. – '…somos muchos los que estamos en contra de lo que Ryddle pretende y la unión hace la fuerza. Ustedes lo saben mejor que nadie. ¡Oh! ¡Claro! Y también contamos con algo que Ryddle y los Mortífagos no tienen…' – Dumbledore sonrió. – 'La clave para ganar una batalla por muy perdida que esté. El amor.'

Las sonrisas iluminaron otra vez los rostros de aquellos jóvenes.

Kaienne sonrió y su pensamiento voló a su novio Thomas y a su querida familia.

Peter se encontró con las miradas de sus tres mejores amigos, James, Sirius y Remus.

Axel acarició la mejilla de su hermosa Anthea y durante unos segundos se miraron a los ojos. Axel se prometió a sí mismo no permitir que nada más dañara a Anthea, Anthea pensó que por proteger a Axel recibiría tantos golpes como hicieran falta. Suavemente juntaron sus labios.

Ió apretó con más fuerza la mano que Remus tenía sobre su hombro y entrelazó los dedos con los de él. Adoraba aquellos ojos de ambar. Era un licántropo, cierto, pero era Remus y sabía que seguiría amándole tan profundamente como antes. Que poco a poco todo volvería a ser como antes. Remus se inclinó sobre Ió y la besó en la frente. Ella le sonrió y sus hermosos ojos azules brillaron emocionados. Quizás, pensó Remus, si que le estaba permitido amar.

Sam se giró sobre el regazo de Sirius y le acarició el rostro. Sirius la abarcó por toda la espalda con su brazo sano. Perdidos, uno en un abismo negro y la otra en un abismo gris. Una simple mirada entre ellos siempre había bastado. Lo que había sido odio en un principio, se había convertido en un amor fuerte y pasional al final. Los dos rebeldes. El impulso y el pensamiento razonado. La antítesis. Y a pesar de eso encajaban mejor que las piezas de un puzzle. Sam recorrió con su dedo índice los labios de Sirius. No necesitaban una familia, solo necesitaban a sus amigos y por supuesto, el uno al otro. Sirius y Sam se besaron profundamente.

James apretó más a Lily contra él. No le importaban las heridas, la quería cerca, la necesitaba. Y por ello, aunque sus brazos le dolieron al rodearla desde atrás, se aguantó el gruñido de dolor que se le estuvo a punto de escapar cuando Lily se giró en la camilla poniéndose de cara él. Lily le dirigió una mirada severa y James sonrió burlón. Nunca iban a ponerse de acuerdo. Era imposible. La perfecta prefecta y el perfecto gamberro. Había llovido mucho desde aquellas inigualables peleas entre Lily Evans y James Potter en un pasillo del colegio de Hogwarts. Todo había cambiado tanto y a la vez tan poco.

Eran opuestos. Ella el orden y él la anarquía. Ella el límite y él la libertad. La calma y la energía. Pero por muy distintos que eran y por mucho carácter que tenían, se aceptaban, se comprendían, se amaban. Lily sonrió finalmente, rendida ante él y pegó su frente a la de James a la vez que clavó sus ojos en aquellos ojos vivaces castaños. Había temido tanto perderlo, le necesitaba tanto en su vida…James posó una mano en su blanca mejilla y se perdió en aquellos ojos verdes. Lily era su vida, su alegría. Suavemente su fundieron en un cariñoso beso lleno de amor.

Juntos podrían superar cualquier guerra.

_Son muchas las historias que tratan de reflejar ese amor que existía entre James y Lily. Cómo comenzó. Esto solo ha sido un quizás de lo que pudo ser._

_Un quizás de Lily y James._

**-FIN-**

********************************************************************************************************

**El corazón me va a cien, por no hablar de lo que me tiemblan las manos sobre el teclado... Quizás parezca una tontería, pero es increíble lo que se puede llegar a sentir. Ni yo misma sé decir si estoy alegre o triste. Supongo que como muchos de vosotros. La verdad es que cuando comencé el fic no tenía ni idea de que fuera a llegar tan lejos. Teniendo en cuenta que era una novata aquí cuando comencé a escribirlo... Ha sido una experiencia increíble, eso por descontado, y más que nada ha sido gracias a vosotros. Por la buena acogida que ha tenido. Estoy más que satisfecha.  
**

**Así que: MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS.**

**Porque le disteis una oportunidad a mi fic al leer el summary, por todos esos reviews, por vuestro tiempo, por el apoyo, por arrancarme esas sonrisas, ¡¡¡por haberos leído 60 capítulos!!! ¡Y algunos en apenas dos días! Es flipante. Tiene muchísimo mérito. Ah y os queda el epílogo, así que aún no os libráis de mí. ;) **

**Sé que he prometido hacer una segunda parte y aunque confieso que me da miedo, porque se dice que las segundas partes nunca fueron buenas, lo haré e intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible. Todo sea por volver a emocionaros.**

**Gracias de verdad a todos aquellos que alguna vez me dejasteis un review: ColibríBlack, Evasis, NaruGato, Launian, Prongs, Popis, Saiyuri11, Krysi Weasley Granger, jhl89, Joslin Weasley, sanny-potter, Columbine Elfglitter, Armelle Potter, ****Agusblackevans/Rose B. Evans, flor, lupinablack, moony y sunny, leniss, Nerea,**** Chika Black, Miss Cinnamon, Ceciss, rachel black87, Ariadna Black87, marcelistic, robin-dumbledore, Nachita, joselin cambar, Druella Black, chizuka-moon, Nixi Evans, Minerva Tonks Black, Ariana Lovegood, Uchiha Sumiko, Blackgirl-Marauder, Valen Potter Cullen, , Diluz, Javitha.-weasley, Sandra, Blue Ewilan Kamille, Jusse, LaynaLore, kaixo, Amparito_Black89, karlyta tonks, Lily Evansss, sprr21, KaTT*, daniela black, Loredanna Pacciolla, Cristelos, Dramione Black, solcidisz, , micaela, Xarito Potter, maialen, natys, lily merodeadora, gatty, lilitonks, Triss Evans, keniliz, Ayla 1986, blacksam12, Anna Kiyouyama, Ivonne, Camila, Lirius Black, sofia, james black, Desiré, Lils Cullen, .isa, Belen Potter, Mirywatson 95, aaaaaaaa, María, justweasley, elocin, LilyLuna, lily, pazita, mari, TinaaH, nina-co...**

**Matadme si me he dejado a alguien después de leerse esos 60 capítulos.**

**Nos despedimos finalmente en el epílogo. ;P**

**¡Un beso muy MUY grande y un abrazo ENORME!**

**Eneida  
**


	61. Chapter 61

_**Epílogo:**_

A dos semanas de acabar el curso y comenzar las vacaciones, se iba a disputar la Copa de Quidditch. Los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban eufóricos por el partido. Que estuvieran a nada de comenzar los exámenes finales, los temidos TIMOS y los aterradores EXTASIS, no parecía importarle a nadie aquella calurosa mañana.

James se había ido al campo de quidditch justo después de acabar de desayunar. No quería que nadie se diera cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba en realidad. De pie frente a la pizarra del vestuario, repasaba las jugadas de su equipo y más cosas que quería decirle a sus jugadores antes del partido.

Había sido toda una suerte que Ravenclaw perdiera contra Slytherin casi un mes atrás. Regulus Black dio la sorpresa en aquel penúltimo partido atrapando la _snitch_. La casa de Ravenclaw lo había sentido en lo más profundo, Gryffindor aún daba gracias por aquella oportunidad y su capitán recordaba con clara nitidez el día de la noticia.

_James se encontraba sentado en su camilla con las piernas cruzadas. Estaba realmente enfadado porque Pomfrey y los medimagos no le habían dejado asistir al partido, así como a Anthea y a Ió. Desde su habitación oía la respiración forzosa de Anthea y el ir y venir de la silla de ruedas de Ió por el pasillo. Todos estaban de los nervios. Atrapó con enfado, por enésima vez, su snitch dorada antes de que se le escapara y justo cuando iba a soltarla oyó a una multitud estallar en gritos, aplausos y vítores. El corazón le dio un vuelco. A él, a Ió y a Anthea El sonido provenía del campo de quidditch, obviamente. Los tres dejaron inmediatamente de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, paralizados. Imaginaron lo que aquello significaba cuando el ruido de la multitud continuó durante largos minutos. _

_El partido había acabado y ahora solo les quedaba por conocer el vencedor. _

_El barullo de todos los estudiantes comenzó a escucharse cada vez más cerca y en la espera, a Anthea le dio uno de sus ataques. Rápidamente James descorrió la cortina que lo separaba de ella y trató de tranquilizarla. A James le sorprendió ver que las manos de Anthea no eran las únicas que temblaban por los nervios y casi se avergonzó al oírse hablar cuando trató de avisar a Pomfrey. Y entonces, antes de que a Pomfrey le diera tiempo a llegar, las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron en un tremendo estruendo y corriendo y gritando un montón de palabras incomprensibles, ellos entraron: Sam, Axel, Darren, Lyn y Brandon. Anthea y James comprendieron lo que había pasado al ver sus sonrisas y sus caras llenas de ilusión justo antes de que sus jugadores se abalanzaran sobre ellos en un eufórico abrazo._

'_¡JAMES, OPTAMOS A LA COPA!' – Le había gritado Sam al saltarle encima.- '¡PODEMOS GANAR LA LIGA DE QUIDDITCH!'_

Ravenclaw y Gryffindor estaban empatados a partidos ganados y perdidos. Si Gryffindor perdía contra Slyhterin, Ravenclaw ganaría la Copa, sino era así, la copa sería de Gryffindor. Slytherin hacía tiempo que había perdido la oportunidad de ganar la liga por los puntos que Ravenclaw y Gryffindor le habían metido en los otros partidos.

James estaba tan concentrado que no oyó cuando picaron a la puerta del vestuario y ni si quiera se inmutó cuando Lily se coló allí dentro. Lily cerró la puerta con suavidad, se le acercó por la espalda sin hacer ruido y al colocarse tras él, se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies y le tapó los ojos con las manos.

'Te amo.' – Susurró Lily en su oído.

James esbozó una sonrisa gigantesca al reconocer aquella dulce voz y le apartó las manos. Giró la cabeza para verle la cara a Lily y se sonrieron. Antes de que ella se apartara, James se agachó un poco y tiró de las muñecas de Lily para pasar los brazos de ella por encima de sus hombros. Al levantarse, se cargó a la espalda a Lily.

'Has desayunado bien, ¿eh?' – Bromeó.- 'Pesas algo más que esta mañana cuando te levanté de la cama.'

'El desayuno es la comida más importante del día.' – Le dijo ella con suficiencia.- 'Bájame, anda.' – Lily le besó la mejilla. – 'Solo faltaría que te hicieras daño.'

'Eh, hace un mes entero que salí de la enfermería.' – Le replicó James. – '¿Ves alguna cicatriz? ¿Algo que sangre? No, ¿verdad? Estoy perfectamente. Deja ya de preocuparte por mí.'- Le dijo con arrogancia.

'Pides imposibles.' – Respondió Lily riendo.

James sonrió y la bajó al suelo. Se giró y entrelazó sus manos con las de ella, para acercarla y besarla en los labios. Lily le dio un último beso rápido cuando se separaron.

'Lily…' – Le dijo James poniéndose serio. – 'Estoy algo nervioso…'- Confesó.

'¿Por qué?' – Lily le sonrió.- '¿Acaso temes que Black coja la _snitch_ antes que tú?'

'Ya les dio la sorpresa a Ravenclaw.' – Asintió James y Lily se quedó pasmada.- 'No quiero cagarla. Si perdemos por mi culpa…' – Ni quiso terminar la frase.

Lily pasó los brazos por su torso y le abrazó.

'Tonto.' – Volvió a ponerse de puntitas y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Después clavó sus ojos en los de James.- 'Eres el mejor buscador de la liga, James. Ahora es cuando más que nunca debes creértelo.' – Le dijo con una sonrisa. – 'La _snitch _va a ser tuya. Lo sé. Y ya sabes que pocas veces me equivoco.' – Añadió orgullosa.

James sonrió animado por sus palabras y por la confianza que Lily depositaba en él. Pasó un brazo por su talle para pegarla más a él y llevó su otra mano a la nuca de Lily. Se miraron a los ojos durante el breve instante en que sus labios estuvieron a milímetros de los del otros, sin llegar a tocarse. Fue James el que salvaguardó la distancia. El beso fue furioso al principio, pues la emoción, la ilusión, los nervios y la presión del partido se le escaparon a James. Sus lenguas forcejearon por ganar el control y aunque al principio fue James, al final Lily, poco a poco, adquirió el control. Cuando ella se adentró en su boca, le regaló suaves caricias de su lengua. La ternura del beso de Lily consiguió calmar a James. Lily lo notó relajarse contra su cuerpo y tras unos breves momentos más, se separó de James. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse.

'Te quiero.' – Le dijo James mirándola fijamente a los ojos. – 'Gracias por haber venido justo antes del partido. Me hacías falta.'

Antes de que Lily pudiera contestarle, Sam, Anthea, Axel, Darren, Lyn y Brandon entraron en el vestuario charlando animadamente. Los seis se detuvieron al verles, asustados por haberse cargado aquella atmósfera tan feliz y llena de amor. Temían más que nada la reacción de James por haberle interrumpido, pero para asombro de los jugadores, James esbozó una sonrisa magnífica y les dijo:

'¿Preparados para ganar la Copa?' – Pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Lily.

'Eso no se pone en duda, James.' – Le contestó Axel con una sonrisa.

'¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarlo?' – Murmuró Sam y sonrió decidida. – '¡Tienes que afirmarlo!'

James estalló en carcajadas, animado por la predisposición de sus jugadores. Sorprendidos por el buen humor de James y su no enfado, los jugadores fueron entrando y repartiéndose por el lugar que siempre ocupaban en el vestuario, dejando las mochilas y las escobas.

'Me marcho, James.' – Le dijo Lily.- 'Seguro que tienes mucho que hablar con ellos.'

'Te veo en las gradas' – James la besó en los labios. – 'Te amo. Ah, y te lo dedicaré cuando atrape esa _snicth_.' – Le dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

'Más te vale.' – Le dijo ella riendo.- 'Te quiero.'

Lily se alejó y al final, las puntas de los dedos, de sus manos entrelazadas resbalaron y dejaron de tocarse. Antes de dejar al equipo de Gryffindor a solas, se giró hacia todos ellos:

'Sé que nos vais a traer esa Copa a la Torre de Gryffindor.' – Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara. – 'Mucha suerte.'

Los jugadores le sonrieron y le dieron las gracias. La última mirada de Lily fue para James, pero cuando aún no había puesto un pie fuera, Anthea la llamó y le advirtió:

'Lily, ten cuidado al entrar ahora en el recibidor.'

'¿Qué pasa?' – Preguntó aún sonriente Lily.

'Sirius y Peter.' – Dijo Sam y la sonrisa de Lily se borró al momento. – 'Creemos que han embrujando las armaduras del recibidor.' – Le explicó Sam y poniéndose seria le dijo. – 'Normalmente no nos importa que hagan de las suyas, pero las armaduras están delante de la entrada principal. Todo el mundo sale por ahí para llegar al campo y nos gustaría que todo Hogwarts viniera a vernos jugar. Nos jugamos la Copa.'

Lily le lanzó una mirada severa a James. Donde había Sirius, había James. Pero su chico alzó las manos a la defensiva para indicar que él no sabía nada.

'Voy a asegurarme de que todos pueden llegar al Campo de Quidditch y después mataré a Sirius. Lo siento por ti, Sam. Mucha suerte, chicos.'

Los chicos estallaron en carcajadas y Lily se marchó. En cuanto Lily cerró la puerta, Anthea se giró hacia James con una ceja alzada:

'¿De verdad que tu no sabes nada?'

La sonrisa arrogante que esbozó James le dio la respuesta. Darren le dio una amistosa palmada en los hombros.

'Suéltalo. Tenemos que enterarnos.'

'Ah, no.' – Se negó James. – 'Es una sorpresa para vosotros. Un regalo para el equipo de Gryffindor por cortesía de los Merodeadores.'

'¿Nos vas a dejar con la intriga?' – Protestó Lyn indignada.

'Eh Lyn, no te me pongas impaciente. Lo veréis cuando salgamos al campo.' – Resolvió James en tono desenfadado. – 'Y nos estaréis agradecidos.' – Afirmó orgulloso.

Remus estaba apoyado en una de las columnas del recibidor, observando como Peter y Sirius acababan de perfeccionar la magnífica idea que se les había ocurrido casi un mes atrás. La idea original había sido de Sirius, pero Remus, como siempre, había perfeccionado los hechizos a utilizar y Peter había contribuido a la hora de hacer las pruebas. En un principio había sido un regalo para James y mientras estuvo en la enfermería pudieron ir perfeccionando el plan sin que él se enterara, pero cuando salió dos semanas atrás, James no paró hasta descubrir lo que tramaban. Aunque eso no quitó que James se sintiera menos agradecido e ilusionado por lo que iban a hacer sus amigos por él y su equipo.

'Colagusano, te toca.'- Sirius guardó la varita y se giró hacia Peter. Él frunció el ceño enfadado y negó con la cabeza. Sirius alzó ambas cejas.- 'O lo haces por las buenas o…' – Volvió a sacar la varita y la hizo rodar entre sus dedos, acabando la amenaza. Al final le sonrió burlón. – '¿Y bien? ¿Qué has decidido?'

Remus rodó los ojos cuando Peter comenzó a caminar en dirección a Sirius refunfuñando por lo bajo.

'Usaría a Snivellus, pero ya no está entre nosotros.' – Sirius se encogió de hombros.- 'Por favor, mi querido Colagusano…' – Le dedicó una encantadora mirada a Peter y le hizo una reverencia hacia la entrada para que pasara por el medio de todas aquellas armaduras.

Antes de que Peter pudiera aceptar o negarse, las puertas principales se abrieron. La prefecta Lily apareció en el marco de la puerta y tronó muy enfadada:

'¡BLACK! ¿¡QUÉ NARICES ESTÁS HACIENDO!?'

Lily estaba furiosa. Desde que James y Peter habían salido de la enfermería no habían parado de hacer trastadas. Luego, como siempre, le tocaba a ella y a los otros prefectos arreglar los destrozos. Quizás hacía unos meses había echado de menos su rutinaria vida de prefecta intentando mantener el orden en Hogwarts y deteniendo a los Merodeadores, pero ahora casi se arrepentía de haber añorado eso. Estaba harta de ellos. No estaba dispuesta a permitir otra maldita broma más aquella semana.

Los tres ahogaron un grito cuando Lily hizo la intención de llegar hasta ellos.

'¡NO, LILY!' – Gritó Remus llevándose las manos a la cabeza, al ver que la prefecta iba a avanzar entre todas las armaduras que había a lado y lado de la pared.- '¡PARA!'

Lily no se detuvo. Terca como una mula, siguió adelante. El corazón se le paró a Remus y a Peter. Sirius se carcajeó. No hubiera habido manera más divertida de probar si su hechizo había salido bien o no, que probándolo con la mismísima prefecta. Cuando Lily se plantó frente a Sirius, intacta, después de haber pasado caminando entre aquellas veintitantas armaduras embrujadas, el corazón de Remus volvió a latir.

'¿¡QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A LAS ARMADURAS!?' – Lily le dio un empujón a Sirius. – '¿¡QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ!?'

'Puedo pasearme por todo Hogwarts cuando me de la gana y más si estoy en un lugar común, perfecta prefecta.' – Le contestó Sirius riendo burlón y muy satisfecho por el éxito de su hechizo. – 'Y a las armaduras no les he hecho nada como has podido comprobar, querida Lily.'

Remus oyó ruido en las escaleras y vio a gente saliendo del Gran Comedor. Lily comenzó a gritarle a Sirius como una histérica y Remus se apresuró en intervenir. No culpaba a Lily por echarles la bronca de aquella manera. Desde que James y Peter habían salido de la enfermería, ellos cuatro no habían parado.

_Remus y Sirius fueron a buscar a Peter y a James a las siete de la mañana, cuando aún casi nadie en Hogwarts se había levantado. Aquel día, por fin, los Merodeadores volverían a ser cuatro. A Peter y a James les daban el alta. Obviamente, todo Hogwarts se tenía que enterar de la noticia y ellos se iban a encargar de eso. Así que cuando las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y por ellas salieron James, con su traviesa sonrisa ya en la cara y Peter, se pusieron en marcha. Capa Invisible y Mapa del Merodeador en mano, en menos de media hora lo tuvieron todo listo. Aquella mañana Hogwarts estuvo agitada desde primera hora, Slytherin tuvo que volver a enfrentarse al gigantesco moco verdoso del baile de Navidad, los alumnos de Ravenclaw fueron víctimas de locas armaduras hechizadas que decían palabrotas mientras los perseguían con las espadas en alto y los de Hufflepuf tuvieron que apañárselas para que un montón de Gryndilows no les destrozaran la Sala Común, cuando se colaron misteriosamente en su casa._

_Gryffindor tuvo un magnífico despertar. Todos los leones se encontraron con una invitación para una fiesta, aquella misma tarde, en su torre. Al bajar a la Sala Común se quedaron de piedra al verla decorada con montones de guirnaldas, telas, globos y una mesa repleta de Cerveza de Mantequilla, botellas de Whisky de Fuego y un montón de dulces. Una magnífica pancarta decía:_

'_Volvemos a la carga.'_

_Todos sabían quiénes habían regresado. Los Merodeaores volvían a las andadas._

_Eso sí, la tarde siguiente, Remus, Peter, James y Sirius estaban ordenando por orden alfabético y sin magia todos los ingredientes de Pociones de la despensa de Slughorn. A la otra, limpiando a lo muggle las más altas estanterías de la clase de Encantamientos de Flitwick y la siguiente trabajando en los invernaderos de Sprout. _

_McGonagall fue clemente y les pasó por alto aquella fiesta clandestina._

'Lily, McGonagall me ha dicho que quería hablar con nosotros y que nos diéramos prisa.' – Le dijo Remus con urgencia. La cogió por los hombros y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia dentro del castillo. – 'Luego le gritas a Sirius todo lo que quieras.'

Lily se dejó llevar por Remus, sin dejar de vigilar a Sirius. Que Sirius se dedicara a sonreírle como un niño bueno y a enseñarle el pulgar levantado diciéndole que todo iba genialmente, le hizo hervir la sangre. Miró a Remus fijamente, dispuesta a sonsacarle qué era lo que habían tramado:

'¿Qué habéis hecho?' – Espetó.

'Tómatelo con calma, ¿vale?' – Remu le sonrió amablemente mirándola a los ojos. – 'Es el regalo que llevamos preparándole a James desde que salió de la enfermería.'- Lily cambió la expresión al oír aquello y le miró curiosa.- 'Algo que le animará para el partido.' – Y le guiñó un ojo.

Lily se plantó y obligó a Remus a frenarse. La prefecta se cruzó de brazos y Remus alzó ambas cejas a la espera de su siguiente pregunta o de su bronca.

'¿McGonagall no te ha dicho nada, verdad?'

'Lo siento, Lily.' – Dijo riendo Remus y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – 'Tenía que alejarte de ahí. Verdaderamente quiero que James vea lo que le tenemos preparado y te aseguro que nadie saldrá perjudicado por ello.'

Justo entonces el pasillo comenzó a llenarse de los estudiantes que empezaban a marchar hacia el campo de quidditch para ver el partido. Kaienne, que venía agarrada de la mano de su novio Thomas, les saludó frenéticamente con la mano y se acercó a ellos.

'¡Hola chicos!'

'¿Venís al campo?' – Les preguntó Thomas amablemente.

'Sí, claro.' – Aceptó Lily, ya más calmada. – '¿Vienes Remus o te queda _algo_ por acabar de perfeccionar?' – Le miró de reojo.

Pero él la escuchó como si estuviera muy lejos. Remus estaba mirando hacia las escaleras y por allí bajaba cierta Ravenclaw de aspecto aniñado con sus amigas.

'Te vemos en el campo.'- Lily le dio una suave palmada en la espalda y se rió.

'¿Eh? Ah, vale.'

Remus esquivó a un par de alumnos y llegó a la escalera para esperarla. Habían quedado en ver juntos el partido de quidditch. Una de sus amigas le vio y rápidamente se lo dijo a Ió como si aquello fuera cuestión de vida o muerte. Ió sonrió al darse cuenta de que estaba allí, les dijo algo a sus amigas y bajó corriendo las pocas escaleras que le faltaban. Trastabilló en la última, pero por suerte Remus la cogió del brazo antes de que se diera de bruces contra el suelo.

'¿Quieres hacer el favor de bajar como las personas normales, Ió?'

'Es la maldita pierna.' – Le dijo Ió con fastidio. - 'Desde que se me rompió que me falla. Ayer casi me caigo en la biblioteca.'

'Lo sé. Ya te vi.' – Asintió Remus y le acarició la mejilla. – 'Venga, no te enfades. Los medimagos dijeron que dejaría de pasarte con el tiempo.' – Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y sonrió. – '¿Vamos al campo?'

'¡Por supuesto!' – Exclamó Ió y esbozando una sonrisa malvada añadió: - 'Tengo que ver cómo pierde Gryffindor y la Copa es nuestra.'

Remus soltó una risotada y en vez de llevarla hacia la entrada principal, comenzó a caminar en otra dirección. Tan observadora como era Ió, no tardó en darse cuenta.

'Remus, ¿por qué estamos yendo por aquí?'

'Quiero salir por el claustro. Eso es todo.'

Remus trató de no reírse cuando Ió le miró con aquellos ojazos azules, no demasiado conforme. Casi pudo leer en sus ojos la multitud de preguntas que estaban a punto de salir disparadas de sus labios. Remus lo estaba haciendo por ella, no quería que le afectara el hechizo de Sirius porque siendo él uno de los responsables, estaba seguro de que se enfadaría mucho.

'¿Porqué quieres salir por el claustro?' – Ió frunció el ceño.- 'Se da más vuelta.'

'Es solo que quiero evitar a toda la gente. Es un agobio.' – Mintió.

'Claro…' – Respondió Ió con ironía. – 'Todo el curso saliendo por la entrada principal y hoy justamente no.' - Remus se quedó callado y Ió sonrió satisfecha al haberlo calado. – '¿Por qué?'- Insistió.

Salieron al claustro. Mientras lo atravesaron, Remus se mantuvo en silencio y Ió le avasalló a preguntas. Cuando salieron del claustro y se encontraron con que había que dar un pequeño salto para bajar al suelo, Ió encontró la excusa perfecta para dar media vuelta y así salir por la entrada principal y enterarse de lo que estaba pasando.

'Remus, lamento comunicarte que yo no puedo saltar eso.' – Anunció con fingido pesar. – 'Ya sabes que mi pierna no está del todo bien.'

Remus esbozó una sonrisa burlona y bajó de un salto de una de las ventanas al suelo. Se giró con una sonrisa y le tendió los brazos a Ió.

'Yo puedo bajarte sin problemas.'

Ió se cruzó de brazos un poco enfadada. Le había salido el tiro por la culata.

'Ió, hazme caso.' – Le dijo Remus con una sonrisa. – 'No te gustaría salir por la entrada principal.'

'Vale.' – Accedió Ió a regañadientes.- 'Bájame.'

Remus volvió a tenderle los brazos y Ió se inclinó poco a poco hacia él. Las manos de Remus le agarraron la cintura y la levantaron. El peso de Ió y la debilidad por la proximidad de la luna llena, hizo que Remus tuviera que pegarla a su cuerpo para que no se le cayera. Sus caras quedaron a la misma altura y sus labios a pocos centímetros. Remus y Ió se miraron a los ojos, sorprendidos por la proximidad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban tan cerca.

_Remus, Sirius y Lily entraron el la enfermería detrás del eufórico equipo de Gryffindor que le estaba comunicando a su capitán y a su golpeadora que podrían disputarse la Copa de Quidditch._

'_¿Se lo vas a decir a la niña bonita, Lunático' – Le había preguntado Sirius._

'_No creo que haga falta que yo se lo diga.' – Respondió Remus y señaló al eufórico equipo de Gryffindor._

'_¡SERÉIS IRRESPONSABLES!'_

_Lily pasó entre ellos dos como un huracán. Remus y Sirius pudieron ver como el equipo de Gryffindor estaba lanzando a un contentísimo James por los aires, celebrándolo. Sirius estalló en carcajadas y se dirigió hacia allí. Remus rodó los ojos y fue hasta la cortina de Ió._

'_¿Ió?' – Preguntó antes de entrar._

'_¿Qué?' – Espetó ella bordemente y Remus supo en ese instante que Ió ya sabía que Ravenclaw acababa de perder el partido y la Copa._

'_¿Puedo pasar?' – Preguntó amablemente._

'_Pasa.'_

_Ió le miró desde la camilla con enfado. Tenía la espalda apoyada sobre un par de almohadas y estaba de brazos cruzados. Remus agradeció que Lily acallara a los de Gryffindor porque estaba seguro de que Ió estaba rabiando al oírles celebrar la derrota de Ravenclaw. Una lechuza entró por la ventana y se posó a los pies de la cama, llevando una carta. Ió dio un bote al reconocer la lechuza castaña._

'_¡Remus, cógela por favor!' – Pidió Ió. – '¡Es la lechuza de mi madre!'_

_Remus le cogió la carta a la lechuza y se la dio a Ió, que desplegó la carta y leyó con avidez lo que decía. Remus aguardó en silencio, algo impaciente. Unos instantes después, Ió dio un grito y estalló en llanto._

'_¿Ió? ¿Qué pasa?'- Remus se acercó a ella y Ió se le tiró encima, casi cayéndose de la cama.- '¿Qué te pasa?'_

_Ió sacó la cabeza del cuello de Remus y le miró a los ojos. Las lágrimas en los ojos de Ió y su sonrisa le hicieron sospechar a Remus lo que había escrito en la carta, pero ella se lo confirmó._

'_¡Mi padre está despierto!' – Gritó feliz._

_Remus la abrazó con fuerza y Ió volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, sonriente._

'_Me alegro muchísimo, Ió.' – Le dijo él besándola en la cabeza. – 'Es fantástico.'_

_Ió levantó la cabeza y sus mejillas ardieron al ver lo cerca que tenía sus labios de los de Remus. Tan sorprendida como ella se encontraba Remus, que también estaba colorado. Los corazones de ambos comenzaron a latir frenéticos. Remus y Ió se miraron a los ojos y al final ambos reaccionaron igual. Se separaron sonriéndose y continuaron como si allí no hubiera estado a punto de pasar nada. Aún era pronto._

Remus se quedó mirando fijamente los labios de Ió. Le atraían como un imán. Así como su cuerpo, pegado al de él. Volvió a mirar a Ió a la cara y se dio cuenta de que ella también había bajado la mirada a sus labios y le agarraba fuertemente. Ió levantó la vista y la clavó en él y poco a poco, para sorpresa de Remus, Ió cerró los ojos y salvaguardó la distancia que le separaba de los labios de Remus. Sentir los labios de Ió presionados contra los de él fue como recuperar el sueño perdido para Remus. No fue más que un simple roce. Poco a poco abrieron los ojos. Ió se puso colorada al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

'Remus…Lo si…'

'No.' – La cortó él y no le sorprendió que su voz hubiera sonado tan firme.

Ese simple beso había significado todo para él y estaba feliz. Al ver lo incómoda que parecía encontrarse Ió, Remus la bajó al suelo, pero no retiró las manos de su cintura.

'Acabo de fasti…'

'Dijimos de ir poco a poco.' – Volvió a cortarla Remus. – 'No has hecho nada malo.'

'En eso te doy la razón' – Ió sonrió y tras dudar un momento susurró. – 'Aún no estoy segura del todo, pero…No he podido evitarlo.'

'No te agobies, Ió.' – Remus la soltó y continuó sonriéndole. – 'Con calma, ¿vale?'

Ió asintió. Si no hubiera sido porque temía perder el control una vez más, le hubiera abrazado. Estaba completamente agradecida por la comprensión de Remus y se sentía feliz por lo que acababa de pasar. Parecía que no le iba a costar tanto disipar aquellas dudas. Contenta, le cogió la mano a Remus y la entrelazó con la de él.

'¡Mueve el culo o nos vamos a perder el partido!' – Dijo a la vez que tiraba de él riendo.- '¡Quiero ver como Gryffindor pierde!'

Lily, Kaienne, Thomas y más gente de su casa iban hablando animadamente mientras se dirigían al recibido para salir de Hogwarts. Conforme se fueron acercando comenzaron a escuchar muchísimo follón, gritos y alguna que otra palabrota. Llegó un momento en que se formó una cola. Thomas se puso de puntillas para averiguar el porqué de aquel atasco.

'¿Qué ves?' – Preguntó Kaienne.

'Poca cosa. Hay un montón de gente parada en las escaleras del recibidor y están formando este tapón.' – Thomas frunció el ceño la ver un destello de luz. – 'Me parece que hay alguien peleándose.'

'Perfecto.' – Murmuró Lily con fastidio. – 'Voy a ver que pasa. Ahora os veo. ¡Por favor, dejadme pasar! ¡Soy prefecta!'

Lily se abrió paso entre la gente con demasiada facilidad. Parecía que nadie quería avanzar. Llegó a las escaleras y vio que el recibidor estaba vacío y que había varios alumnos detenidos en la última escalera, formando el tapón. Le sorprendió ver a la Premio Anual Alice Shackbot allí.

'¿Alice?' – Lily le cogió del brazo y la Premio se giró.- '¿Qué pasa?'

'Hola Lily.' – La saludó Alice riendo divertida. – 'Esos cuatro han vuelto a hacer una de las suyas.' - Miró a las armaduras con admiración, dejando a Lily de piedra.

'¿Y no estás enfadada?' – Le preguntó Lily sorprendida. – 'Ayer casi matas a James por lo del Hinkypunk en la torre de Astronomía.'

'Bueno…' – Alice se encogió de hombros. – 'Es que esta broma me hace gracia.'

Lily parpadeó confusa. Justo en ese momento un grupo de valientes Gryffindors se atrevieron a bajar al recibidor y atravesaron el pasillo de las armaduras. Llegaron a la puerta sin que nada sucediera y todos los que estaban allí murmuraron asombrados. Confiados porque a esos no les había pasado nada, un grupo de Slytherins les imitó. Mal hicieron, pues al momento las viseras de todas las armaduras se levantaron y salió un humo granate y dorado tan espeso, que por un momento hizo desaparecer a los Slytherins. Las risas sustituyeron al murmullo de asombro cuando el humo se disipó revelando el nuevo colorido de los de Slytherin, que se pusieron a gritar enfadados al verse pintados de rojo y dorao completamente.

'Vaya…' – Lily rió divertida al comprender lo que era el regalo para James.

'¿Ves?' – Le dijo Alice riendo. – 'Esta broma sí tiene gracia. Vamos a triplicar los hinchas de nuestra casa.'

Sentados en los bancos del vestuario, los seis jugadores de Gryffindor escuchaban en silencio y absoluta concentración a James. Su capitán estaba enfrente de ellos, de pié y con la varita había recreado un mini campo de quidditch de humo rojizo con catorce jugadores, siete rojos y siete verdes.

'En el caso de que copien la zona de Ravenclaw, porque su defensa individual da pena con los jugadores que hay, quiero que tú, Anthea y tú, Brandon…' – Movió dos jugadores rojos en el campo. - …echéis una mano a los cazadores en el ataque y les reventéis a sus cazadores a _bludgers_ cuando Slytherin ataque..' – James miró a Axel, Lyn y se detuvo en Sam al decir lo siguiente. – 'La puntuación es lo que nos ha dado esta oportunidad y es la que nos la puede quitar. Quiero una defensa muy fuerte. No quiero que puedan tirar a los aros fácilmente aunque esté Darren. ¿Estamos?'

El _"Sí"_ de sus jugadores fue firme. James les miró a la cara y vio en sus ojos la ilusión brillando, en sus sonrisas las ganas de jugar y en sus manos retorcidas hasta tener los nudillos blancos y sus pies moviéndose, los nervios. En todos y cada uno de ellos, la emoción, las ganas de ganar.

Querían la Copa.

'Necesito que se cuelen los menores goles posible, Darren.' – El guardián asintió seriamente. James pasó a la sonriente Lyn, sentada al lado de su novio. – 'Necesito que marques muchos puntos, Lyn.' – Ella le asintió riendo y James supo que lo haría. Clavó entonces sus ojos en Axel. – 'Necesito tu excepcional defensa hoy más que nunca, Axel.' – Él le asintió con una sonrisa tranquila. Sin duda, era el que estaba menos nervioso de los siete. Con Sam, James se cruzó de brazos y le dijo muy seriamente. – 'Necesito que te concentres en la organización del equipo y no en darle palos a Slyhterin, ni en venganzas estúpidas.'

'Quiero la Copa, James.' – Le respondió la subcapitana mientras se ceñía bien los guantes de cazadora. – 'Y en mi mente solo está jugar este partido y ganar la liga de quidditch. Nada más.'

James se dirigió a Brandon, satisfecho con la respuesta de Sam.

'Necesito que protejas a tus compañeros.' – Brandon picó con el bate en el suelo como respuesta y entonces James miró a Anthea. – 'Necesito que les des todos los golpes que tus compañeros no puedan darles.'

Anthea se levantó sonriente, al tiempo que se frotaba las manos ansiosa. Ella controlaba sus nervios esta vez y no al revés.

'No te imaginas la práctica que tengo en destrozar todo lo que proviene de Slytherin.'

Los demás rieron e imitaron a Anthea y se levantaron. Sam puso su mano en el centro del círculo que habían formado y sus compañeros fueron apilando sus manos en un montón. Cuando solo faltaba, James, todos le miraron con emoción y Sam le dijo:

'Capitán, necesitamos que atrapes la _snicth._'

'Eso está hecho.'

La mano de James culminó el montón. Hinchado de orgullo, emocionado y con una radiante sonrisa miró uno a uno a sus jugadores.

'Sois el mejor equipo que yo haya podido capitanear. Estoy realmente orgulloso de vosotros. Gracias por esta magnífica temporada y por todos los increíbles momentos que me habéis hecho pasar.' – Les dijo con voz solemne. – 'Derrotemos a Slytherin. ¡Ganemos la Copa! ¡ARRIBA GRYFFINDOR!'

'¡ARRIBA!'

Recogieron sus escobas y antes de salir al campo se abrazaron entre ellos. James esbozó una sonrisa burlona cuando puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta y antes de abrir se giró hacia sus jugadores:

'Disfrutad del regalo.'

Abrió la puerta y el equipo de Gryffindor salió al campo. Bajo aquel espléndido cielo azul e iluminados por aquel magnífico sol brillante, en las gradas, se alzaba una marea escarlata y dorada. La componían todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts, quisieran o no. Ravenclaws, Slytherins y Huffelpufs que por muy contrarios que fueran a la Casa de Gryffindor, vestían aquella marea de los colores de la casa de Gryffindor gracias a las armaduras de la puerta principal. Gracias a los Merodeadores. Los jugadores se quedaron con la boca abierta al verlo:

Solo rojo y dorado. Solo Gryffindor.

James estalló en carcajadas al ver sus caras emocionadas. Sus compañeros de equipo estaban admirando aquella multitud que solo vestía sus colores. Del verde y plateado de Slytherin no había ni rastro.

'Soys grandes, James.' – Le dijo Axel riendo. – 'Muy grandes.'

'Chicos, es de mala educación no saludar.' – Les dijo James sonriendo orgulloso. – 'A la de tres todos aplaudimos al público.'

Sus compañeros de casa se revolucionaron y estallaron en gritos, aplausos y silbidos, haciendo estremecer el palco, cuando ellos les saludaron. Era como si fueran profesionales a punto de jugar el Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch en vez de una simple liga de colegio. James puso su mano en el centro de sus jugadores.

'Chicos, ahora sí. Fuera cachondeo y todos concentrados. Atac sin miedo. Id a por todas. Defensa fuerte. Presionamos. Que no puedan ni respirar. Podemos con ellos de sobras. Somos mucho mejores, ya se lo demostramos la vez pasada. Hoy vamos a recordárselo.' – Sus jugadores amontonaron sus manos encima de la de él, sonriéndole. – 'Esta noche tendremos fiesta en la torre porque vamos a ganar el partido. Vamos a ganar la Copa y la liga. ¡Gryffindor!' – Gritó.

'¡GRYFFINDOR!'

Slyhterin también gritó, solo que medio segundo después de ellos. La grada saltó y aunque no se sabía si era por Slytherin o por Gryffindor, lo cierto era que la marea roja y dorada entera estaba saltando. Fuera así o no, parecía que solo animaban a la casa de Goddric Gryffindor. Hooch llamó a ambos equipos para dar comienzo al partido.

'Capitanes, daos las manos.' – Ordenó Hooch.

James y Regulus dieron un paso al centro y se estrecharon las manos mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Ninguno de los capitanes chuleó con palabras, pues ambos sabían que el contrario no era un rival fácil, en muchos sentidos y por propia experiencia.

'¡Jugadores, monten!' – Gritó Madame Hooch y los catorce jugadores montaron sobre sus escobas y se hicieron al aire. – '¡A sus posiciones!' – Los guardianes volaron a proteger sus respectivos aros y James y Regulus subieron arriba. Solo los cazadores se quedaron cerca de Hooch.

La grada acalló cuando la profesora de vuelo se puso el silbato en los labios y se agachó para quitar los seguros de la caja que contenía a los balones. Las bludgers salieron disparadas e hicieron que un par de jugadores de ambos equipos tuvieran que esquivarlas. La snitch revoloteó unos segundos en la cabeza de Black y luego en la de James, para después marcharse volando y desaparecer. Hooch cogió la quaffle y al tiempo que la lanzó hacia arriba silbó. Empezaba el partido.

'¡¡¡AHÍ VA SAM HEWITT QUE ACABA DE COGER LA QUAFFLE!!! ¡¡COMO SE NOTA QUE GRYFFINDOR VA A LUCHAR POR LA COPA!! ¡HEWITT ENCABEZA EL ATAQUE Y BALTHASAR SALE A PARARLA! ¡HEWITT LA PASA A AXEL LANCE Y ESTE A SU VEZ LA PASA A LYN SWAN! ¡STUART SALE A DEFENDER A SWAN, PERO LANCE LE BLOQUEA Y SWAN ESCAPA! ¡STEPHENSON LA ALCANZA Y SWAN BUSCA DAR EL PASE! ¡PERO PARECE QUE TIENE PROBLEMAS!'

James echó una ojeada a sus compañeros de equipo mientras daba una rápida vuelta al campo de quidditch en busca de la snitch dorada. De repente, la grada, que había estado animando, se estremeció con dolor y al momento comenzaron a oírse insultos y silbidos.

'¡GOYLE ACABA DE DARLE UN BUEN GOLPE DE BLUDGER A AXEL LANCE!'

El corazón de James dio un vuelco al ver al cazador girando sin control con la escoba. Dirigió una mirada a Sam y vio a la pobre muchacha entre los dos cazadores de Slytherin, que trataban de aplastarla entre ambos. James miró con rabia a Hooch, pero la profesora al parecer no encontraba nada de ilegal en que dos de Slytherin estuvieran machacando a su jugadora. Para colmo, Lyn tenía problemas con el tercer cazador de Slytherin que no dejaba de darle empujones. James ya iba a gritarles a sus golpeadores por no ayudarles cuando Brandon dio un tremendo golpe a una bludger y le quitó de encima a Sam a uno de los cazadores. Anthea hizo honor a su mote _"La Bestia Bella", _pues placó de manera tan brutal a Stephenson que James no supo cómo Hooch no la echó del partido directamente. Anthea miró de reojo a la profesora, pues hasta ella se había dado cuenta de que se le había ido un poco la mano. Pero Hooch no le dijo nada y Anthea sonrió divertida:

'¡Lyn! ¡Ahora rápido!' – La apremió la golpeadora. – '¡Estás sola! ¡Marca el gol!'

El palco comenzó a saltar emocionado cuando Lyn Swan dio un acelerón en su escoba y se dirigió sola a los aros de Slyhterin. Sam se encargó de parar a Balthasar cuando él hizo la intención de atrapar a Lyn. Con dos cazadores fuera de juego y el tercero intentando librarse de Sam, Lyn se plantó sola frente a los aros de Slytherin. El guardián de Slytherin salió a defenderla y en ese momento Lyn vio el hueco. Le fintó hacia la izquierda y luego rompió por la derecha, quedándose totalmente sola con los aros de Slyhterin. Escuchó a la grada animarla histérica ante el inminente gol y Lyn sonrió con satisfacción.

'¡¡¡GOOOOOOOL DE GRYFFINDOOOOR!!! ¡¡¡¡LYN SWAN MARCA EL PRIMER TANTO DEL PARTIDO!!!'

La casa de Gryffindor enloqueció de alegría. La pequeña cazadora se paseó haciendo piruetas sobre los de su casa, para luego irse a los aros de Gryffindor a celebrarlo con los de su equipo. James les miraba desde lo lejos, muy orgulloso y satisfecho. Le hubiera gustado poder celebrar el gol con ellos, pero James no quería darse ni un respiro. La snitch era imprevisible. James vio a sus jugadores mirarle, esperando su felicitación y él levantó el puño en el aire antes de volver a centrarse en atrapar la snitch.

'¡Vamos a por el siguiente!' – Oyó chillar a Sam.

Efectivamente consiguieron el siguiente y gracias a una tremenda parada de Darren, aún pudieron marcar otro más. Al minuto quince, Slytherin marcó su primer gol, pero Gryffindor no se desanimó y siguió luchando. Slytherin tampoco dejó de pelear por ganar el partido. James y Regulus veían a sus jugadores atacar y defender, veían volar puñetazos y patadas y los golpes de las bludgers abundaban. Incluso ellos recibieron en varias ocasiones. Parecía que en los partidos de Slytherin y Gryffindor fuera una norma hacer daño al rival. Los amigos de los que competían sufrían en el palco.

'¡Cuidado, Sam!' – Gritó Sirius justo antes de que una bludger le golpeara en el hombro a su novia. – 'De aquí a la enfermería otra vez…' – Se lamentó.

'No seas gafe, Canuto.' – Le reprendió Remus.

'¿¡Sam estás bien!?' – Le gritó Lily preocupada. – '¡Goyle, eres un guarro jugando!'

'Como si pudiera oírte con esa vocecilla que tienes…' – Espetó Sirius y sonriendo burlón le dijo a la prefecta. – 'Ya verás como a mí si que me oyen.' – Cogió aire y:- '¡¡GOOYLEE!! ¡¡VUELVE A TOCARLA Y TE CORTO LAS PIERNAS!! ¡¡HIJO DE…'

Remus le tapó la boca antes de que lo dijera y Lily rodó los ojos. Con semejante berrido era normal que todo el mundo en el campo le hubiera oído. El aludido, Goyle, le miró desde allí arriba. Sirius le enseñó el puño cerrado con el dedo corazón levantado y Goyle aceleró directo al palco de Gryffindor, bate en mano. Iba dispuesto a arrearle a Sirius. Las varitas no tardaron en aparecer entre los de la casa de Gryffindor, pero alguien se les adelantó. Una bludger le dio en la cabeza a Goyle, atontándolo por completo. El muchacho se giró hecho una furia y descubrió a Anthea Landry sonriendo con suficiencia.

'¡El partido está aquí!' – Le gritó. – '¡Si tienes que demostrar algo, intenta ganarnos! – Le desafió riendo.

La grada aclamó a Anthea. James observó el partido desarrollarse a su alrededor mientras buscaba la snitch. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse, pues la maldita pelotita no aparecía y él ya se estaba impacientando por estar dando solo vueltas ahí arriba como un tonto. Otra era que como siempre, el ambiente en el partido se había ido calentando y se había vuelto aún más agresivo. Slytherin había empezado a repartir palos en cuanto Gryffindor comenzó a ganar por una diferencia de cincuenta puntos. James temía por sus jugadores y empezaba a enfurecerle que Hooch no les pitara falta a Slytherin por jugar de manera tan salvaje.

'¡Tus jugadores son unos guarros, Black!' – Le gritó James ya harto a Regulus cuando se lo cruzó volando. – '¡Dan palos porque no tienen ni puta idea de cómo parar a los míos! ¡Menuda mierda de de juego tenéis!' – Estaba muy enfadado.

Regulus Black voló con la escoba hasta plantarse delante de James, obligándole a frenarse. Si algo no toleraba Black era que se insultara a los suyos. En la grada se comenzó a murmurar sobre los dos capitanes al verles gritándose parados en el cielo.

'¡El quidditch es así, Potter! ¡Jódete si no te gusta!'

'¡Diles que aprendan de la calidad de juego que tenemos en Gryffindor! ¡Les hace falta!'

'¡Me preguntó si la calidad del buscador será como la de los otros jugadores!'

'¡Cuando veas la snitch en mi mano tendrás la respuesta!'

'¡Eso si atraparas la snitch, Potter!' – Espetó Regulus Black con ironía.

'¡Soy el mejor buscador de la liga!' – Fanfarroneó James. – '¿Qué te hace ponerlo en duda?'

'¡Que no has visto la snicth en toda la puta hora que llevamos jugando!'

'¿¡Acaso tú sí, Black!?' – Le desafió.

La sonrisa burlona que esbozó Regulus Black, tan parecida a la de Sirius, le dio mala espina a James. Le hubiera partido la cara a lo muggle o le hubiera embrujado allí mismo si no supiera que Hooch lo echaría al momento y que eso significaría perder la Copa. James estaba furioso y de los nervios. ¿¡Cuando porras se había cruzado la snitch en el camino de Black!?

'Exacto, Potter.' – Respondió Regulus Black sonriendo burlón. – 'Ya la he visto.'

'¿Cuándo?' – Exigió él, poniéndose en tensión.

'¡LA ESTOY VIENDO AHORA MISMO, ESTÚPIDO!'

Y dicho esto se lanzó en picado por debajo de James. James reaccionó instintivamente, giró hacia atrás y hacia abajo y se pegó a Regulus Black. El corazón le dio una sacudida al ver a Black alargando la mano hacia la snitch dorada, que volaba a centímetros de las yemas de sus dedos. James hizo lo mismo y justo entonces la snitch cambió de dirección. James y Regulus torcieron a la derecha y se pegaron a los palos de sus respectivas escobas para ganar velocidad. A causa del ruido del viento en sus oídos no podían escuchar a la grada, pero el palco estaba gritando histérico porque los dos buscadores iban tras la snitch. La snitch cambió súbitamente de dirección y se fue en picado hacia abajo. Otra vez, James y Regulus pusieron sus escobas en vertical al suelo y aceleraron todo lo que pudieron con uno de los brazos alargados. Mucho antes de llegar a tocar el suelo, la snitch volvió a cambiar de dirección. Esta vez, la snitch hizo lo peor que se podía hacer, pues voló directa al juego de la quaffle. Los cazadores y golpeadores estaban demasiado concentrados en su propio juego como para darse cuenta de que los buscadores iban directos hacia ellos a una velocidad de infarto.

La grada vio el peligro que los jugadores no vieron. Dumbledore y los profesores se levantaron asustados, muchos alumnos gritaron con pánico al ver el inminente choque...

'¡Merlín!' – Kaienne se tapó la boca con las manos. – '¡Se van a matar!'

'¡PARAD EL JUEGO!' – Gritó Lily. – '¡PARAD EL JUEGO!'

'Madre mía…' – Ió abrió los ojos como platos. – '¡CUIDADO!' – Chilló.

La colisión que todos estaban viendo venir se produjo: Sam recibió la quaffle y Stuart salió a pararla. Axel bloqueó al Slytherin, pero Balthasar salió a cubrir el bloqueó, Lyn se acercó para pedir balón y Goyle la fue a placar. Brandon se metió en todo el jaleo para golpear con su bate una bludger que le iba a Sam. James y Regulus, con las manos extendidas, rozando ambos con las puntas de los dedos la snitch se precipitaron a toda velocidad hacia aquella aglomeración. Cuando se dieron cuenta y quisieron evitarlo ya era demasiado tarde.

El sonido del golpe hizo estremecer al palco. Volaron escobas, volaron personas, volaron bates y balones…

'¡Sacad las varitas!' – Gritó Remus. – '¡Hay que evitar que nadie caiga la suelo!'

James chocó contra algo blanco y después comenzó a caer en picado hacia el suelo. Abrió los ojos y se vio enredado entre Sam, Regulus y Goyle cayendo hacia abajo. Vio por encima de él a Anthea cogiendo a Axel por un brazo y a Brandon colgando de una mano sobre su escoba. Lyn se había espabilado para salir ilesa, pero el cazador Stuart sangraba abundantemente por la nariz, estable sobre su escoba y ayudado por Balthasar.

Solo ellos caían y nadie era capaz de hacer nada porque estaban enredados unos con otros. En aquel mejunje de personas y en aquella conmoción, James se preguntó furioso:

'¿¡DONDE ESTÁ LA JODIDA SNITCH!?'

¡La había estado tocando hacía dos segundos! ¿¡Por qué porras había tenido que chocar!? No le importaba nada más. Solo la condenada pelota dorada que le podía dar la victoria. La capa de jugar se le enredó en la cabeza, quitándole la visión mientras caía. Rabioso se la arrancó de un tirón y entonces la vio, atrapada entre los pliegues de su capa: la snitch dorada. La agarró de un manotazo y sonrió justo antes de darse cuenta qué cerca tenían el suelo. Oyó a Sam gritar a su lado, a Black y a Goyle y él también gritó y cerró los ojos. Aquello iba a doler. Pero el golpe nunca llegó, porque la velocidad de la caída fue aminorando y al final tocaron el suelo en un golpe suave.

Respirando profundamente, James se reincorporó y aún sin podérselo creer se miró la mano cerrada. Se puso de pié sin dejar de contemplar la snitch dorada atrapada en su mano. La grada estaba completamente callada. Conmocionada por lo que acaba de pasar. James esbozó una sonrisa magnífica y alzó la mano, enseñando la snitch dorada.

'¡Es Potter!' – Gritó alguien en la grada. – '¡La tiene!'

Los tres pitidos del silbato de Madame Hooch indicaron el final del partido.

'¡¡¡JAMES POTTER HA ATRAPADO LA SNITCH!!! ¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR GANA LA COPA!!!'

La grada enloqueció de alegría y una parte de la marea roja y dorada comenzó a saltar entusiasmada, haciendo temblar el palco. Multitud de bufandas volaron al aire.

James la buscó entre aquella multitud loca de felicidad. Buscó a aquella cabellera pelirroja y la encontró. Lily aún le apuntaba con la varita con cara de susto. Al cruzarse sus miradas, ella rodó los ojos y justo después le sonrió y le aplaudió. James la señaló a ella aún sosteniendo en el aire la snitch. Dedicándoselo a Lily. Lo último que James pudo ver de Lily, fue a Sirius alzándola por la cintura para que todo el mudno se enterara de que se lo estaba dedicando a Lily. Justo entonces, Anthea agarró a James al vuelo y le subió bien arriba.

'¡¡¡JAAAMEEESS!!!!'

Darren, Axel, Lyn y Brandon lo abrazaron en el aire, celebrando la victoria.

'¡ERES GRANDE, JAMES!'

'¡GENIAL CAPITÁN!'

'¡ERES EL MEJOR!'

James abrazó a cada uno de sus compañeros fuertemente, riendo sin parar. Feliz porque lo habían conseguido.

Abajo en el césped, Sam se puso en pie. A su lado Regulus Black yacía en el suelo. Estaba boca arriba mirando al cielo, derrotado y abatido porque no había conseguido la snitch. Sam le tendió la mano dispuesta a ayudarle a levantarse. Regulus le dedicó una mirada furiosa y se levantó él solo. Pasó por al lado de Sam, en dirección a los vestuarios, sin decirle nada, pero ella no se contentó. Furiosa, se giró y le gritó:

'¡Te guste o no siempre voy a estar aquí para ti!'

Regulus ni si quiera le contestó. De repente alguien la levantó del suelo. Sam se giró y vio que era Anthea la que la llevaba sobre su escoba. La golpeadora le sonrió feliz.

'Deja eso para otro momento.' – Pasó un brazo por la cintura de Sam para cogerla e hizo una pirueta mientras reía bien alto: - '¡Ahora vamos a recibir esa Copa!'

Volaban confetis y fuegos artificiales en el campo de quidditch. Los alumnos de todas las casas estaban de pie en el palco. Aplaudían fuertemente al equipo de Gryffindor ya que había demostrado ser un equipo fuerte y muy bueno a lo largo de toda la liga. Los equipos de Ravenclaw y Huffelpuf también aplaudían al equipo de Gryffindor demostrando su deportividad. La Copa siempre era para el mejor equipo y este año lo había sido el equipo de Gryffindor. Pero los integrantes de la casa de Gryffindor eran otra historia: chillaban, cantaban, bailaban, silbaban y aplaudían a los de su casa con mayor fervor.

Axel Lance tenía a James subido sobre las espaldas y ambos alzaban los puños en gesto triunfal hacia los de la grada. Brandon y Darren estaban cogidos por los hombros y Anthea, tenía abrazada a Sam. Lyn Swan bajó al césped para recibir la Copa de Quidditch de Madame Hooch y en cuanto la tuvo en sus manos, salió disparada hacia sus compañeros de equipo. Al llegar arriba se la tendió a James y el Capitán de Gryffindor la alzó para recibir la ovación tan merecida de los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Las semanas siguientes fueron las más terribles de todo el curso para los pobres alumnos. Exámenes finales, TIMOS, EXTASIS… La pesadilla de todos los estudiantes. La Biblioteca se reservó exclusivamente para los alumnos de séptimo. Todos los demás se repartían por las Salas Comunes y las mesas del Gran Comedor. Después de dos agotadoras semanas de estudiar sin parar, de nervios y estrés provocados por los exámenes, el curso llegó a su fin.

La mañana del último día del curso, todos los de sexto se encontraban frente al despacho de la Profesora McGonagall esperando a recibir su boletín de notas. El arrullo de las conversaciones que hablaban de los planes para aquel verano inundaba el pasillo. Las sonrisas eran las protagonistas en los rostros de todos los estudiantes y se notaba el ambiente relajado por cada rincón de Hogwarts. McGonagall salió para nombrar a la primera persona de la lista, pero nadie dejó de parlotear animadamente. Apoyados en la barandilla de las escaleras James, Sirius, Lily, Anthea, Sam, Remus, Kaienne y Peter aguardaban su turno mientras hablaban de sus tan próximas vacaciones.

'¡Thomas y yo nos vamos a ir una semana entera a España!' – Decía Kaienne emocionada. – 'El 15 de Julio sale nuestro avión.'

'Pues mis padres están planeando viajar a Italia este año.' – Dijo James. – '¿Qué te parece la idea, Canuto?'

'Me parece perfecto. Pero la experta en Italia es Sam, ¿verdad Sam?' – Sirius se giró hacia su chica, que estaba apoyada en una columna con mala cara. – '¿Qué te pasa?' – Preguntó extrañado al verla.

'Cree que ha suspendido Transfiguración…' –Lily suspiró. Durante toda la mañana Sam había estado así de alicaída y ella había hecho todo por animarla sin obtener ningún resultado. – '…y como Charles le dijo que como le quedara alguna se iba a quedar sin vacaciones…'

Sirius se puso delante de Sam y apoyó ambos brazos en la columna, dejándola atrapada entre él y la columna. Le sonrió cuando ella le miró a los ojos y le besó en los labios suavemente.

'No has suspendido.'

'¿Y tú que sabes?' – Le espetó Sam de mal humor.

'Borde.' – Le dijo Sirius un poco molesto por su actitud. Bufó y metió una mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. – 'Sé que no has suspendido por esto.'

Sirius sacó dos boletos de papel y se los puso delante a Sam, a la vez que sonreía con aquella hermosa sonrisa suya. Sam abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer dos billetes de avión. Sorprendida, clavó sus ojos en los de su chico.

'Son dos billetes para Atenas, Grecia.'- Sirius rió feliz al ver brillar los ojos de Sam.-'Pensé que ya estarías harta de las ruinas romanas y creí que te tocaba visitar las ruinas griegas este año. Por supuesto, no habría comprado los billetes si no hubiera estado seguro de que ibas a aprobar.'

'Sirius, no tendrías que haberlos comprado tan pronto.' – Sam bajó la mirada entristecida. – 'Me fue fatal el examen de Transfiguración.'- Murmuró sintiéndose culpable y pasó los brazos por el cuello de Sirius y hundió la cabeza en su cuello a punto de echarse a llorar.

Sirius la abrazó y Sam se dejó consolar por él. Fueron pasando alumnos y vieron tanto lágrimas como sonrisas, caras de alivio y satisfacción. Kaienne entró tan sonriente como salió. Lily salió con el boletín de notas en la mano y muy orgullosa se lo puso a James a la altura de la cara, para que viera el sobresaliente que había conseguido en Defensa. James le echó un vistazo, le quitó el boletín de notas y esbozando una sonrisa arrogante le dijo.

'Me parece genial, Lily. Pero aún eres incapaz de ganarme en un duelo.'

James le dio con el boletín de notas en la cabeza, pero Lily lo esquivó apartándose y con ambas cejas alzadas, un "poco" picada le dijo:

'¿Me estás retando?'

'Si quieres perder otra vez…'

Lily le quitó sus notas de un manotazo y le dio con el dedo índice en el pecho enfadada.

'Me enfrenté a Runcorn y a Devoir a la vez, James. Podré contigo de sobras.'

'Lily, no te sulfures y tú James, no la provoques.' – Les dijo Remus mientras se metía en medio de los dos. – 'Mejor lo dejáis para el curso que viene. Este año todos hemos tenido suficientes duelos.'

Nadie dijo lo contrario. McGonagall volvió a asomarse a la puerta del despacho y llamó a Sam. Sam se separó de Sirius y entró en el despacho con la cabeza agachada.

'Mira que ponerse así…' – Murmuró Sirius. – 'Esperaba que saltara de alegría.'

'Sirius, entiéndelo.' – Le dijo Lily. – 'Sam se va a sentir mal si esos billetes de avión se echan a perder por que haya suspendido.'

'¡Que no ha suspendido!' – Respondió Sirius ya harto. – '¡Hice un trato con McGonagall!'

'¿Has chantajeado a la profesora McGonagall?' – Preguntó Anthea atónita.

'No…' – Sirius se masajeó la sien, desesperado. – 'Fui a preguntarle si Sam había aprobado o no y ella me dio la respuesta con la condición de que me portara bien hasta final de los exámenes.'

En ese momento la puerta del despacho de McGonagall se abrió de golpe y Sam salió saltando y riendo, agitando el boletín de notas. Corriendo se tiró a los brazos de Sirius y enrolló las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

'¡Nos vamos a Grecia!' – Gritó feliz antes besarle con fuerza en los labios.

McGonagall se asomó a la puerta enfadada, dispuesta a echarle la bronca al culpable de semejante escándalo. Al ver que era Sam lo dio directamente por imposible y pasó a llamar a Anthea.

'Anthea, tranquila.' - Le dijo Kaienne cuando la rubia puso cara de susto. – '¡Ya verás que tu también has aprobado todo!'

Minutos más tarde, Anthea abría la puerta del despacho y salía de allí con una radiante sonrisa. Nada más llegar donde sus amigos, alzó ambas manos y anunció con alegría:

'Señores y señoras, como me mudo este verano a Francia por aquel suceso tan desagradable de la enfermería, quedan invitados en Agosto a la Mansión de William Landry en Francia.' – Estalló en unas carcajadas algo histéricas y admitió algo sonrojada. – 'No os he dicho nada antes porque mi hermano también me tenía amenazada con las vacaciones.' – Miró a Sam de reojo y ella le sonrió desde los brazos de Sirius. – 'Por cierto Remus, se lo dices a Ió y tú Kaienne se lo dices a Thomas. También tengo pensado invitar a Brandon, Lyn y Darren y Axel, lógicamente.' – Anthea esbozó una sonrisa que pretendía ser angelical antes de añadir: - 'Al que no venga, lo mato. ¿Está claro?'

Todos asintieron sin poner ni una mínima pega. Entre risas y planes de lo que iban a hacer en Francia, fueron pasando a recoger sus notas los que faltaban. Al acabar bajaron a al Gran Comedor donde se iba a celebrar la graduación de los de séptimo y la última comida en el Gran Salón de aquel curso. El Expreso hacia Londres salía a media tarde.

En el Gran Comedor se encontraron con Ió y sus amigas, Lyn y Brandon entre otros conocidos y a unos muy nerviosos hermanos Lance. Tanto Darren como Axel iban vestidos con la túnica y el uniforme de Hogwarts. Todos los de séptimo iban vestido así en su último día en Hogawrts. Junto a sus amigos de séptimo, sentados todos juntos en la mesa, Axel y Darren recordaban entre risas todas sus experiencias vividas en aquella mágica escuela.

Lily y Remus se marcharon un momento a la mesa d profesores, donde estaban todos los prefectos hablando ya con McGonagall, a la espera de las instrucciones para el viaje de regreso. Lily supo que no tendrían un viaje tranquilo por la sonrisita divertida que tenía Remus en la cara. Anthea, Peter, James, Sirius y Sam tomaron asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor.

'¿No vas a felicitar a Axel, rubia?' – Le preguntó Sirius sorprendido.

'Es su último día en la escuela y tiene que pasarlo con sus amigos.' – Respondió ella mirando a Axel con una sonrisa tierna. – '¿Sabes? No imagino el día que tenga que dejar Hogwarts.'

'Pues no queda tanto.' – Murmuró Peter. – 'Yo no creo que lo eche mucho de menos.'

Las caras de sus amigos se volvieron hacia él como si acabara de decir que había asesinado a alguien y Peter rectificó al instante:

'Por lo de estudiar, me refiero.'

'Yo solo espero que el año que viene pase muuuy lento.' – Admitió James riendo. – 'Y que volvamos a ganar la Copa.'

'Eso por descontado.' – Le dijo Sam muy convencida. – 'No pienso irme de aquí sin volver a ganar la liga.'

'Habrá que preparar algo grande para ese último día.' – Sirius le sonrió a su hermano. – 'Tendrá que ser algo por lo que seamos recordados por los siglos de los siglos.'

James y él se chocaron la mano y Lily les miró con mala cara al sentarse ella y Remus en la mesa.

'Hogwarts ya tiene vuestra marca personal.' – Refunfuñó Lily. – 'Lleváis demasiados años causando destrozos y atacando la salud de los profesores.'

'No seas exagerada, Lily.' – Le dijo riendo Remus.

'Remus, no me hagas hablar…'

Dumbledore entró en el Gran Comedor con el conserje Filch detrás cargado con un montón de pergaminos enrollados: los diplomas de los alumnos de séptimo. Poco a poco el murmullo de las tantas conversaciones se fue apagando y cuando el director carraspeó se hizo el silencio total.

'Queridos alumnos, un año más hemos de despedirnos. La mayoría de vosotros estaréis deseando que este charlatán acabe con su discurso para poder dar la bienvenida a las vacaciones de Verano, pero lamento comunicaros que aún tendréis que soportarme unos minutos más.' – Dumbledore miró a las puntas más cercanas de las mesas de las casas, donde se habían sentado los alumnos más grandes de la escuela. – '¡Oh! Creo que alguien desea exactamente todo lo contrario. Creo oír que algunos de vosotros quisierais quedaros un año más.'

Los alumnos de séptimo le aplaudieron y Dumbledore sonrió agradecido.

'Un año más hemos de despedir a los mayores de Hogwarts. A todos los que hoy nos dejáis, quiero deciros que Hogwarts siempre será vuestro hogar y que siempre estará aquí para vosotros. Nosotros los profesores, queremos deciros que estamos muy orgullosos de vuestra generación. Os deseamos mucha suerte y mucha felicidad.' – Dumbledore se quitó el puntiagudo sombrero y metió en él el brazo hasta el hombro. Hizo ver que rebuscaba y finalmente sacó una larguísima lista que no hubiera podido caber en el sombrero. El truco hizo reír a los alumnos. – 'Trataremos de ir rápido porque a mí también me ruge el estómago.'

Dumbledore comenzó a citar a cada uno de los alumnos de séptimo. Los alumnos menores aplaudían a cada uno de ellos que subía a recibir su diploma se manos del jefe de su casa. Al cabo de un rato le tocó el turno a:

'¡Axel Lance!'

Axel se levantó sonriente arropado por el aplauso de todos los de su casa y de los demás estudiantes de Hogwarts en general. Pero el chico no subió directamente al estrado, sinó que caminó hasta Anthea y le tendió la mano.

'¿Qué haces?' – Le preguntó ella entre dientes. – '¡Sube!'

'Tengo que cumplir con lo que te dije.' – Replicó él esbozando una sonrisa. – 'Vamos.'

James le cogió la mano a Anthea y se la dio a Axel. El chico tiró de su novia y la guió hasta arriba del estrado ante las miradas sorprendidas de toda la gente. Axel se plantó allí arriba con Anthea agarrada de la mano y McGonagall le tendió su diploma sin borrar aquella cara de sorpresa. Todo el mundo se estaba preguntando porqué había subido a Anthea allí. Axel le dio las gracias a la profesora con una sonrisa y se giró hacia Dumbledore.

'¿Me disculpa un momento, por favor, señor director?' – Preguntó amablemente Axel tras recibir su diploma.

'Claro, claro.' – Dumbledore rió divertido por la iniciativa del chico. – 'Adelante.'

'Seré breve.' – Prometió Axel y sacó la varita de su bolsillo y se tocó el cuello. – '_Sonorus_.'

Anthea dio un paso hacia atrás cuando Axel se giró hacia ella con aquella sonrisa traviesa. Estaba alucinando con su novio. Le parecía que se lo habían cambiado. ¿Desde cuando a Axel le daba por interrumpir graduaciones? ¿Desde cuando le gustaba ser el centro de atención? ¡Eso eran cosas de James y de Sirius! ¡Incluso de ella o de la loca de Sam! ¿Pero del niño bueno de Axel? Axel la cogió de la cintura y la acercó a él. Clavó sus ojos azules en ella y después se giró un momento hacia todos los estudiantes.

'_¡POR SI ALGUIEN NO SE HABÍA ENTRADO…'_

Y la besó. Besó a Anthea delante de todo Hogwarts justo después de reclamar la atención. Anthea sintió que le iban a fallar las piernas con aquel beso cargado de amor. Axel puso fin al apasionado beso y volvió a girarse hacia la multitud.

'_¡ANTHEA LANDRY Y YO, AXEL LANCE, ESTAMOS JUNTOS DESDE HACE MESES! ¡ LO MANTUVIMOS EN SECRETO POR AQUEL JALEO QUE YA OS CONTÓ DUMBLEDORE! ¡GRACIAS POR VUESTRO TIEMPO!'_

Sirius y James se pusieron de pié y comenzaron a aclamarle y a aplaudirle. Al final se les sumó toda la escuela y un Axel Lance y una Anthea Landry muy satisfechos bajaron del estrado.

Dumbledore terminó de repartir los diplomas y volvió a tomar la palabra:

'Solo quiero deciros algo más.' – Los estudiantes volvieron a guardar silencio. – 'Corren rumores allá fuera de que llegan tiempos difíciles y muy a mi pesar, así es. Este año muchos de vosotros vivisteis desagradables situaciones, pero por suerte no hubo ninguna tragedia que lamentar. Quiero destacar el servicio que Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Kaienne Green, Sam Hewitt, Ió Keith, Axel Lance, Anthea Landry, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew y James Potter prestaron esta escuela. Todos conocisteis en su momento lo que hicieron por vosotros y sabéis que son un ejemplo a seguir.' – Dumbledore apoyó ambas manos en el poyete desde el que siempre hablaba a sus alumnos y se inclinó hacia la multitud: - 'Buscad la paz de vuestro vecinos y hallareis la paz, buscad la felicidad de los de vuestro alrededor y encontraréis la felicidad. Buscad el bien de vuestros seres queridos y conocidos y ganaréis la amistad y el amor.' – Sonrió. – 'Buen verano a todos.'

El Expreso de Londres pitó para advertir a los alumnos más rezagados que estaba muy próximo a salir. Lily, Remus y Ió daban órdenes e intentaban organizar a todos los estudiantes desde el andén. James, Sirius, Sam, Peter y Kaienne se asomaron a las ventanas de dos compartimentos que estaban justo al lado de ellos:

'¡Ya tenemos compartimentos!' – Anunció Sam.

'¡Lily, lo siento!' – Saltó James. – '¡Pero no he conseguido un vagón para nosotros solos! ¡Están todos pillados!'

'¡Si Evans, tendrás que tirarte a James en los lavabos del tren!'

'¡SIRIUS!' – Gritaron Lily y James a la vez.

Remus rodó los ojos y Kaienne, Ió, Sam y Peter estallaron en carcajadas. Anthea y Axel llegaron cogidos de la mano con sus respectivos baúles flotando tras ellos.

'¿Qué ha dicho ya?' – Preguntó riendo Anthea al ver a James aporreando a Sirius.

'Idioteces.' – Respondió Lily enfadada y colorada de vergüenza. – 'Es un imbécil.'

El tren volvió a pitar avisando de su inmediata partida.

'Será mejor que vayamos subiendo.' – Sugirió Ió. – 'Ya están todos arriba.'

Se dirigieron a la puerta y Lily subió la primera aún con cara de enfado. Remus subió tras ella y le tendió la mano a Ió. La Ravneclaw le sonrió y aceptó su ayuda. Remus tiró de su mano y del propio impulso Ió acabó chocando contra él. Remus la besó en la mejilla y Ió le abrazó.

'¿Axel?' – Anthea, ya subida al tren, le llamó. – '¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres irte?'

Axel le echó un último vistazo al castillo que se alzaba tras el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Subió al tren de un salto y besó a Anthea en los labios.

'Me da pena.'

'Lo entiendo.'

En silencio y cogidos de la mano, llegaron a los dos compartimentos que sus amigos habían reservado. Encontraron a Remus y a Ió en la puerta del pasillo hablando animadamente y a Kaienne al lado de ellos con su novio Thomas. La puerta de compartimento estaba abierta, así que se metieron dentro. James tenía a una sonriente Lily sentada sobre el regazo. Sam y Sirius miraban sus billetes de avión. Peter estaba acomodado en el asiento, listo para echar una cabezadita. Anthea se sentó al lado de James y Lily, pero Axel caminó hasta la ventana, la abrió y se asomó para seguir mirando a Hogwarts. No le sorprendió ver la cabeza de su hermano Darren y la de Lyn asomada en otra de las ventanas. Alice Shackbot también miraba Hogwats con lágrimas en los ojos.

El tren pitó tres veces seguidas y arrancó. Cuando Axel perdió de vista la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts, se metió en vagón y cerró la ventana. Las caras sonrientes de aquellos muchachos que ahora tanto significaban para él le esperaban.

'Los mejores años de mi vida los he pasado aquí.' – Les confesó. – 'Aprovechad vuestro tiempo en Hogwarts.'

'Eso haremos.' – Le respondió James y miró a Lily a los ojos. – '¿Verdad?'

'Por supuesto que sí.'

Lily y James se miraron unos segundos a los ojos y después unieron sus labios en un dulce beso. Al comenzar aquel curso habían sido el uno para el otro la prefecta Evans y el gamberro Potter. Ahora, al finalizar, eran Lily y James. Y por suerte, aún les quedaba otro año por delante en Hogwarts como Lily James.

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Ahora sí que sí. Esto acabó. **

**Habrá segunda parte. Confieso que me quitásteis un poquito el miedo, pero aún así sabed que no será algo immediato. Me tomo un descanso para escribir un par de cosillas más que ahora mismo tengo en mente e ir moldeando la segunda parte, que ya se está cocinando en mi cabeza. En breve subiré un Oneshot de Lily y James que hace tiempo se me ocurrió y quizás me atreva a escribir algo de Twilght, pero cortito. Esa es mi intención, que sea cortito...pero bueno, si habéis llegado hasta aquí ya sabéis lo que me puede pasar...**

**Estoy super contenta por todos los reviews que recibí en el último capítulo. ¡Había gente nueva y todo! Os doy las gracias otra vez por esos magníficos reviews que me dejasteis. ¡Me hicisteis llorar! Con esas cosas tan bonitas que escribisteis... Me hicisteis super feliz. En serio, soys geniales, gracias. **

**No recuerdo muy bien si lo he hecho en algún capítulo, pero esta vez voy a pediros un favor: A todos aquellos que lleguéis hasta el final, por favor, hacedmelo saber. Un simple _"Lo acabé" _me sirve. Para mi es importante.  
**

**Me despido de vosotros con un "Hasta Ahora. ¡Nos leemos pronto!"**

**¡Un beso enorme y un abrazo lleno de cariño!**

**¡Os quiero!**

**Y lo más importante: GRACIAS.**

**Eneida**


End file.
